Ascension of the Kitsune
by Wandering Maverick
Summary: Naruto finds out the horrible truth about his family, leading him to the Kyuubi. Watch as the elemental nations and Konoha are rocked to their very foundations by Naruto who has been under the tutelage of the most powerful bijuu in the world.
1. Prologue

**AN -**** Welcome! With a new year for us, comes a new story from me. In all honesty it took me a little over a year to complete this story, and after a grueling editing process I finally feel it's ready for publication on FanFiction! Anyway getting down to the nitty-gritty of the story:**

**Summary:**** This is the story of Naruto finds out the horrible truth about his family, which transversely leads him into the hands...er...paws of the Kyuubi. Watch as how the elemental nations, but more specifically Konoha are rocked to their very foundations by Naruto whose been under the tutelage of the most powerful bijuu in the world.**

**Pairings:**** Mini-harem (three people): Just to be a mean author, I'm not going to reveal who the final two girls are, you'll just have to find out as you read (Hint: They AREN'T commonly used girls) *insert evil laugh*. But to simply wet your palettes its going to be Naruto x Female Kyuubi x ? x ?.**

**Warnings:**** This will be a god-like Naruto, however he will certainly NOT act like it. He has strength, but also intelligence to know when and where to use it. I will also be writing this story in a basically as 'real' as possible setting...meaning that the violence will be as accurate as I can make it (aka Rasengan only harming the skin and spinning the victim (anime version) instead of completely ripping them to a bloody pulp (my story)). Kyuubi WILL be good and 'tame' for the first half of the story (which will change the second half), however she didn't become the queen of demons by being merciful or having no bloodlust. She is nice to those who she holds close to her heart...but your worst nightmare if she holds you close to her claws instead. I'm not fluent in Japanese (unfortunately) but will being (trying to anyway) use some Japanese words to 'spice' up the story a bit. Mainly it being the '-kun' '-chan' '-san' addressings, common words/greetings, and the techniques will also be in Japanese. I'll be translating them into English when I first show the Japanese for those who don't know however. And if anyone finds my usage of Japanese incorrect PLEASE feel free to tell me what to change (but I'd rather not have it in a 'flaming' format). PLEASE DO NOT: Give a review only to mention my ENGLISH editing either...I spent several months editing this fic so if a few words are misspelled...oh well. HOWEVER words used in the wrong way, or are there instead of the correct word please let me know...my English if far from perfect so I expect some screw ups.**

**Options:**** Later in the story as I was writing, several songs popped into my head which I believe captured a nice musical ambiance for the scenes. So I'll list these songs here if you wish to download and then listen to them when I designate the song to start in the chapter:**

**Vestige by TM revolution**

**Meteor by TM revolution**

**Never Meant To Belong by Bleach OST**

**Here To Stay by Bleach OST 2**

**Kodoku na Junrei by Fate/Stay Night OST**

**Sorry for the long AN, but I felt the need to say all that before you started reading this story. Anyway without anymore further adue and wasted time here is: "Ascension of the Kitsune"!**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & HUMAN jutsu casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue**

**October 10th,**

"The Kyuubi...it...its almost upon at the gates! We can't hold it back any longer!" A bloodied Konoha shinobi yelled, while pointing past the large village entrance.

Meanwhile standing above the northern gates of Konoha was an old man, who at first glance most would think should be no where near a war-zone. But for those of the Hidden Leaf Village, he was their greatest hope at this trying time. He was the Sandaime Hokage, and although not the current leader of the village any longer was still one of the strongest shinobi the village had. He let a slow stream of smoke leak out of his mouth before setting his pipe down on the ground. Setting his gaze back upon the most powerful bijuu known to exist, he shouted orders to the nearly demolished shinobi army standing before him.

"Calm down! All we have to do is hold it back until the Yondaime's preparations are complete! Do not throw your lives away needlessly, this foe is beyond any of you, do not think other wise! ANBU, force the beast back and get it into the forest, we need space for the Yondaime's plan!"

The shinobi army regained their stability and hope after their Ex-leader's words. The ANBU began throwing jutsu after jutsu against the behemoth they were facing, and while not harming the beast did as was ordered getting it into a clearing within the forest a mile away from the village.

**Hospital,**

"Kushina-chan...gomennasai (I'm sorry/very sorry) this is the only way the Kyuubi can be stopped from destroying the village." A blond haired man spoke softly to his wife, who had just given birth to a healthy baby boy...this man was the Yondaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village...Namikaze Minato.

"But why!? Why HIM Minato!? Why our precious Naruto!? Will you really leave me with nothing once this is over!?" She yelled out accusingly, while she rocked her baby back and forth in her arms as she cried heart broken.

She was a very beautiful woman with red hair flowing down to her mid-back, and the bluest eyes you'd swear was the ocean. She was very strong both physically and emotionally, but it was her personality that told you who she really was. She disliked fighting, and never understood anyone who would chose violence to get what they wanted. Despite this however, when it came down to it she was a fierce shinobi, deadly and beautiful. The phrase "If looks could kill" would come to mind at first glance when she was adorned with her Jounin battle gear. Her reputation was well deserved, back when she was still a full-time shinobi, but that was years ago, now she was currently the head of the Uzumaki clan, a clan well-known unto itself for their shinobi prowess.

He smiled down at his crying wife. "Because he is our own sochi (son), how could I ask someone else to sacrifice their child when I didn't even have the faith to choose my own...I'm sorry my Koishii (beloved), but it HAS to be him. As for me...well I am the Hokage after all."

Minato leaned down and kissed his wife, caressing her cheek slowly, remembering every detail of her face before he picked up his son. He gave one final glance to his wife, between her cries she nodded to him, knowing that no matter how much she begged it HAD to be those two that saved the village from this beast.

"I love you...Kushina" She heard him say.

With the last syllable spoken the Yondaime disappeared in a flash of brilliant yellow light.

**Forest,**

The Kyuubi, tired of playing games, was about to launch one of its more devastating attacks against the remaining shinobi army, when a large puff of smoke blurred the battlefield.

"Sorry I'm late all of you!" A voice called out from within the smoke, easily recognized by the shinobi to be their Hokage. "Everyone please get back, you have done your job, now please get medical attention for yourselves and others, leave the rest to me!" He ordered.

The shinobi were hesitant to leave, but reluctantly did as was ordered, leaving only the Yondaime on top of his summoning, the Frog boss himself Gamabunta and the Kyuubi.

"Hey old man...I need a favor." Minato seemed to speak to himself until a plume of smoke appeared next to him on top of the Frog's head.

"What is it Hokage-sama?"

He smirked at the wizened man. "First you can drop the 'Hokage-sama' crap. And second I need you to take care of my sochi who is just outside the gates in a clearing like this one in the forest. Take him back to Kushina once I finish with the Kyuubi. And make sure he is treated fairly by the village, I know people can be..."unfair" to Jinchuuriki, but Naruto is a hero not a demon and I want him treated as such."

He frowned at his request. "I will do as you asked...Minato. I don't suppose that you'd let me be the one to sacrifice myself to seal it would you?"

"Gomen no can do...there are too many unknowns with sealing a bijuu like this, only the person who knows the mechanics of the jutsu intimately should do it, in case something goes wrong. Guess you're their leader again after this...good luck with that paperwork though." He finished with an evil yet happy smile to his friend.

Sarutobi placed a hand on his friend's shoulder smiling back, before nodding and disappearing in a swirl of leaves. The Yondaime began the intricate set of hand seals to begin his jutsu, while the Kyuubi and Gamabunta faced off. After nearly thirty minutes of non-stop fighting the jutsu was finally ready.

_"Goodbye everyone, please take care of yourselves, and I hope my faith wasn't unfounded with my son. Goodbye my Koishii, Naruto I love you I'll be watching you." _He thought before biting his hand and activating his technique.

**"Fuuinjutsu: Shiki Fuujin (Spirit Sealing Method)!"**

A white light could be seen blinding anyone looking at the battle. Once the light dimmed and everyone looked back at the spot the Yondaime and Kyuubi just stood, nothing was there. Sarutobi, once again Hokage entered his village with a small bundle in his arms...the savior of Konoha Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. He quickly reached the Uzumaki compound where Kushina had rested after the long birth, and quietly knocked on the door to her room.

"Please...just leave me alone...I need to be alone." She pleaded weakly to the sound against her door.

Sarutobi knew she was only a moment away from crying again over what she thought be the loss of both her husband and only child. Ignoring her pleas he slide open the door and entered.

"Kushina-san, I'm here to give you an important package that Minato left for you." He whispered to her, while walking up to the bed she laid in only to put the small bundle at the side of the bed, before slipping out the door.

She noticed his motions, and curiosity getting the better of her, she picked up the bundle and unwrapped it, and to her surprise and utter joy it was her son, it was her Naru-chan! Although she noticed the new seal on his stomach as well as the six prominent whisker marks adorning his cheek, she didn't care...she had her son back, and thats all she cared about.

"I will ALWAYS love you my little Naru-chan no matter what, nothing will stop me from loving you now that I have you back in my arms." She promised him as she rubbed his little cheeks with her finger lovingly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that the prologue of my new story, kinda boring I know but things will get more interesting soon enough.

Review if you like with your thoughts and comments!


	2. Abandonment

**Here is the first 'official' chapter of 'Ascension of the Kitsune'. I hope you enjoy! Oh and because I forgot to do it in the first chapter: I do NOT own Naruto, only the few jutsu and weapons I created/imagined for this story.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & HUMAN jutsu casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 1: Abandonment**

**2 Years Later,**

Although the Village hidden in the leaves had recovered from the Kyuubi's onslaught, there was still a black mark on the village that wouldn't be forgotten for many years. The village itself was holding up fairly well, the main problem was the amount of shinobi still left, most died on that day two years ago, and the numbers have been low ever since. Most of the village citizens that knew this, were surprised they weren't already fighting against Iwa for their lands, god knows they would lose that battle eventually. So they could only be glad that a miracle has kept that from happening so far.

However, with the times as they were, many of the remaining shinobi considered officially leaving the village and going to another to start a new life with a more stable environment. One such group decided on exactly that...the Uzumaki clan. Currently inside their compound Kushina and Sarutobi discussed her clan's decision on departing the village.

"Kushina-san, don't do this...the village needs you and your clan's strength now more then ever. I know this is a troubling time for your clan...its a troubling time for everyone. But the only way we can get past this is if we all stay together and rebuild this village like a family." He pleaded.

"Hokage-sama...I know what you are trying to say, and although I can understand where you are coming from I'm in the same predicament. My clan is nearly gone because of what happened two years ago, there are only a few dozen of us left. Not only that but I've seen the way this village looks at not only Naruto, but the clan itself for housing and their past protection him. The glares and the whispered voices of 'demon whore', 'evil', "demon-lover". So don't tell me about family and in this village. Especially since this ill-will towards him has transversely rained down upon the rest of the clan. Which is why myself and whats rest of the my advisors have decided on the only plausible course of action. I Uzumaki Kushina, head of the Uzumaki clan, hereby banish Uzumaki Naruto from this clan. I will be putting him into the orphanage, and leaving him to you and the village once we leave.

Sarutobi couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew about the glares and words but he never thought they would effect the clan this much, and especially not the Naruto's own mother. For the past two years she seemed to love the boy unconditionally, confusion was clearly written on the old Hokage's face.

"What is the meaning of this Kushina? Why are you abandoning him? You never cared about what the villagers thought before. So why now? Do you really not love..."

A heavy hand slammed down on the table between them halting his sentence, and he saw an icy glare marred on Kushina's face, with her jaw clenched tightly, a look that made him both slightly flinch and bite back a gasp. He had only ever seen that expression on her face when she was ready to kill an enemy who so richly deserved death.

"Don't you dare EVER question my love for my sochi (son) Sarutobi...I love my sochi, I'd do anything for him...I'd kill to protect him...I'd die in order to let him live..." She barked, her glare only hardening at him. "...but that thing residing in his room ISN'T my sochi...at least not anymore. Tell me Sarutobi do you have ANY idea what its like to have a sochi that your neighbors, your friends, your entire community hates with an undying passion!? Do you have any idea what its like to run into your sochi's room in the middle of the night because you heard strange sounds only to find him thrashing around unconscious with red chakra all over him ripping the sheets with claws and tearing the pillows apart with fangs like an animal...like Kyuubi!? Do you have any idea what its like to wake up in a cold sweat because of the nightmares you've had every single night since that dreadful night a year ago, depicting your own sochi who looks like a demon kill your loved ones and lay siege to your home all with a bloody smile on his face and looking at you with the same eyes at IT!?" She yelled out, before going wide-eyed, not realizing until it was too late what she just admitted.

Sarutobi's eyes widened in shock at her confession. "H...he accessed the Kyuubi's chakra!? Why wasn't I informed!? Why didn't you tell me Kushina!? I need to get Jiraya here to make sure the seal isn't breaking!" He growled at his friend's disastrous actions.

She gave him a deadpanned look. "I may be a retired Jounin Sarutobi, but I was the wife of a seal master. Do you honestly think Minato-kun taught me nothing of his arts? I know about the 'Shiki Fuujin' and its abilities. The seal is not in jeopardy of breaking...but that doesn't explain what I saw that night nor how its possible. There is a safety seal within the larger seal that was suppose to prevent 'it's' chakra from manifesting until an appropriate age. If that wasn't there then what would stop it from breaking free? Because surely a two year old's mental will whether subconscious or otherwise couldn't be strong enough to hold it back alone. And besides what would the village think if they felt 'it's' chakra once again? They'd go on a rampage and have you take him from the house and kill him to protect the village. That was the reason I put those seals on the mansion in the first place should such an event like this happen unexpectedly."

Her explanation allowed the Hokage's shoulders to slump in relief, before his eyes hardened towards her...she had still yet to explain everything about her decision for her son. She easily saw this and scowled knowing he wouldn't give up until he knew why she did what she did.

"Its because after everything...the villagers...the nightmares...the chakra incident. I realized that reality was trying to tell me something. Something that I refused to believe but I knew deep down in my heart to be true. That my Naru-chan had 'died' that night the chakra took him over...that I lost the one piece of Minato-kun I had left in this world. And now every time I look at him...all I see is the demon that was sealed inside him and what it has taken from me. Naru-chan may not have become the demon itself until that night, but now...now all I see when it smiles that pseudo-warm smile and hear when it tell me it loves me, is it's evil smirk and its cold, lifeless laugh. Laughing and smirking that it is still alive while Minato-kun is dead and my little Naru-chan is trapped inside his own body probably knowing that if Naru-chan dies so does it..." She explained, as tears of a Mother's mourning and wife's emotional anguish fell down her face, before she recovered and got back her steely gaze the tears still flowing down. "...as for it's banishment...it is what is best for the clan. The less we now associate with it the better when we leave this village." She stated in a monotone voice, now devoid of any emotion.

Sarutobi could see she spoke the truth, she only saw her own son...the savior of the village as the demon now. His heart broke, the one person that he thought would always be by the boy's side was the one to actually order his exile.

"I see...'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few' ne? Very well...obviously nothing I can say or do will change you or your advisor's mind on this. However as Hokage I would like to know where you and the clan are headed."

Kushina nodded at his request finding it understandable considering his position. "We have received an offer to be the new bodyguards of a powerful lord deep in my native land of Whirlpool Country. We will be leaving the village tomorrow."

"I see, very well then I'll have the departure papers ready before then." He said, getting up from his spot, heading towards the door and sliding it open before turning back to her. "This is probably the only time I'll ever say that I'm actually glad Minato is dead right now...because if he saw what you are doing to your own child, he would probably kill himself. You should be ashamed Kushina" He finished and walked out wanting to get the taste of this clan out of his mouth.

**The Next Day,**

The northern gates were filled with with one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. Said clan was preparing the last items to their wagon for the long journey to Whirlpool to start their new lives. The Sandaime Hokage was there as well to see them off, and wish them well in their new village.

"So you are really going through with this Kushina?" He asked sullenly staring at the happy little blond boy, next to his mother.

She scowled. "Yes 'it' will NOT follow us where we are going, our reputation will not be tainted any more then it already has because 'it' took the body of my sochi." She released her hold on Naruto and gave him over to an ANBU standing next to the Hokage.

"If that really is your wish, I only pray Naruto never remembers this...because he would never forgive you." He surrendered, glancing at the now confused boy.

Kushina bowed slightly to her Ex-commander-in-Chief, before signaling for her clan to leave. Naruto tensed when he saw his mother begin to walk away, and not call him to follow.

"Kaa-san!" He called out.

The clan kept walking, sneering at the boy as he called out to her.

"KAA-SAN!" He screamed louder, thinking she just didn't hear him.

Nothing, they simply kept walking and were already a good distance away from the gates. Seeing this Naruto began to struggle with the ANBU that was holding him, with frightened tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. In Naruto's over emotional state an instant flash of red chakra surged through him stunning the ANBU forcing him let go. Without missing a step Naruto began to run to his family hoping to catch up, hoping maybe they just forgot him.

_"Damn I was really hoping to avoid this...I know Naruto will never forgive me if he find this out too."_ Sarutobi thought with a disappointed frown, before signaling the ANBU that had been holding Naruto to proceed with the plan.

Naruto was a mere twenty yards away from reaching his mother, when he saw a bunch of Iwa shinobi jump out of the surrounding forest and attack the clan. The surprise attack was devastating, and most of his family was killed on the spot. His mother was barely able to stand from the five kunai lodged in her body now. Tears freely flowed from the boys eyes as he could only watch his family get slaughtered right in front of him. Finally the boy couldn't take it anymore and screamed a blood curdling scream, as he watched his mother stabbed to death a few yards away, the shock to his system was too much before he simply blacked out.

"I see...so Sarutobi-san had a plan just in case after all...I'm not surprised though seeing how he is your Hokage" Kushina stated as the rest of her clan simply watched in disgust, as well as mild satisfaction as the ANBU picked up the boy, slid his mask back over his eye, and 'shunshin'ed back to gate. "Lets go, we have a long way to our new home everyone." Kushina ordered.

**The Gates,**

"I heard that scream, a simple genjutsu would have sufficed. That was more then was necessary for the plan I discussed." Sarutobi said to the ANBU with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Gomennasai Hokage-sama, I just thought if I made it as real as possible, the boy would accept it that much easier when you tell him what happened." The ANBU answered back, with a hidden smirk behind his mask.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at his subordinate. "Do not think it will be that easy...meet me at my office tomorrow morning for your punishment...Kakashi. There has already been enough screaming today I do not wish for more."

Sarutobi took the boy from Kakashi and disappeared towards the orphanage.

* * *

**Well there you have it, the first chapter hope it was more interesting then the prologue!**

**Review if you like with your thoughts and comments!**

**PS: If you plan on reviewing to complain that a Kushina or ANY mother would never REALLY do that to their own child, well I can assure you that things like this do in fact happen in real life. Mothers can loathe their child if she and the father hate each other and the child reminds her of the father because of physical similarities. I simply engorged the situation and Kushina's hatred for him because the Kyuubi was involved in the equation.**


	3. A 'Friend' Emerges

**AN - Well here is the second chapter of 'Ascension of the Kitsune'. And yes I know the 'villagers attack Naruto' is a cliche plot device but unfortunately I couldn't think of a better way to get Naruto where he needs to be later on, so just grin and bear with it. Though to ease the pain I did have the Sandaime actually go through with his law (compared to other stories which don't).**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 2: A 'Friend' Emerges**

**Four Years Later: (October 10th),**

A young boy could be seen running through the moonlit streets of Konoha exhausted beyond what a boy his age should be, yet still running nonetheless. He had bright blond hair and ocean blue eyes, with three whisker marks on each cheek. He was the savior to the Hidden Leaf Village...Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...but for those who lived in Konoha, he was only "The Demon". He wore disgusting garbs not fit for any person to wear, they smelled horrible, and were ripped to shreds barely hanging onto his obviously malnourished body. He turned a darkened corner and met the one thing he wish he hadn't, a dead-end. He turned to run back but alas, the mob of villagers and some shinobi had caught up to him, cornering him in that dreadful alley.

"Ah finally stopped running ne demon!?" A man sneered

"Good I was getting tired from running after your little ass!" Another agreed

"We'll take good care of you demon...just like the Yondaime would have wanted for desecrating his only son's visage!" A third one concurred.

The mob slowly walked towards the boy who was huddled against the wall crying, wishing for someone...anyone to help him.

"W...why are you doing t...this to me? I n...never did anything to you, I'm not a de...demon, I'm just me. I just want to be left alone...p...please." He pleaded, tears running down his dirtied form.

"Aw...the little demon wants mercy how...**detestable! **Where was your mercy when you were slaughtering our Kaa-sans (mothers) and Tou-sans (fathers), our Onee-sans (sisters) and Onii-sans (brothers) huh?" The first man barked back.

The mob lost all self-control after the final words of their family's losses was spoken, and simply beat the hell out of the little boy cowering in fear of them. Right before the final blow was struck, the boy turned into a log to the mob's frustration. They turned to see the half conscious, bleeding, and broken boy in the arms of one of the few people who had ever protected him from them. Sadly he was one if not thee strongest person in the entire village...the Sandaime Hokage.

"And just what the **HELL** do yo people think you are doing to him!?" Sarutobi yelled, letting his KI wash over the mob, making most into crying, sniveling babies.

"We were simply finishing what the Yondaime started, and what he'd want us to finish if he was still alive! The demon took over his only sochi's body for Kami-sama's (God's) sake Hokage-sama!" One of the few ninjas associated with mob had gasped out.

He narrowed his eyes at the group. "I see...well I've told you fools for the past five years what happened...and I'm tired of repeating myself. ANBU! Take care of these fools, they have broken my law and WILL pay the consequences!"

A squad of ANBU puffed out of no where, and did the handsigns of the infamous Uchiha clan's signature move. After the fires finished the mob off, and the screams finally subsided Sarutobi 'shunshin'ed into his office with a medical team already prepared for the boy. It only took a few hours for the medics to stop the healing, knowing the demon will do the rest of the work. They'd rather save their real chakra for people who truly deserved it. The Hokage dismissed them, however not before having a little 'chat' about medical ethics and certain 'lessons' involving a searing hot kunai and certain appendages and orifices. After about ten minutes, Naruto finally awoke from his bloody encounter, finding himself not in the alley anymore but an office. He tensed up and shot glances for the nearest exit.

"Its ok Naruto...you know you are always safe in this office." An voice all too familiar to Naruto called out.

"You saved me again Ojii-san(Grandfather)?"

"Hai (Yes)...and those men won't be bothering you again Naruto. Hm...I bet you are hungry I'll go get us some tea and snacks ne?"

Naruto's stomach growled at the mention of food, and furiously nodded his head, erupting a small laugh from the old Hokage before leaving. Naruto decided to explore the office while he waited, and was checking the book shelf when he noticed a book that seemed out of place for where it was. He pulled the book out, but it stopped mid-pull when one of the floor boards popped up. Of course being a curious child Naruto knew no better, and went to check out what was going on. He lifted the floor board and saw two scrolls, one being a lot larger then the other, as well as a box with a strange symbol etched into the top of the wood. Naruto randomly picked up one of the scrolls, unfurled it and began to read...never realizing this little incident would change his life forever.

_October 25th_

_Dear Sarutobi-san,_

_As requested I've sent this letter to let you know my clan and I have reached our destination in Whirlpool Country safely. There were a few 'problems' along the way but nothing we could not handle. The lord seems impressed with our strength and very happy with our Kekkei Genkai and as a result he has already hired us for his protection. Also our clan has integrated into the shinobi ranks of this country, and have been out on a few high-ranked missions already. Other then that I have nothing left to report to you. I hope your health is is keeping you strong, I also hope that the demon is keeping himself quiet as to not attract attention. Even though we are not apart of the village anymore I don't want the village's reputation to be tarnished by the demon that used to be my sochi. Be safe and stay well Hokage-sama._

_Uzumaki Clan Head,_

_Uzumaki Kushina_

Naruto was literally shocked stiff from what he just read, the scroll fell out of his hands without the pressure of his fingers gripping it and made a 'thud' on the wooden floor when it landed.

_"Wha...whats going on? I don't understand...I SAW them die! Even my Kaa-san didn't live! But this...this scroll...was dated fifteen days AFTER they died. Either its a lie, or..."_ Naruto thought before it dawned on him, after picking up the scroll and rereading the last sentence. _"...its not a lie...they all left me here. They didn't want me anymore and left me in this village...even my own Kaa-san thinks I'm some kind of...demon and wanted nothing more to do with me!"_ He concluded his thoughts before he fell to his knees and broke down crying from learning the harsh truth.

Sarutobi reentered his room with a smile and a plate of snacks and tea...only to witness what he hadn't expected. Or at least not come to witness for another decade, the secret floor board open with its contents spilled across the floor and the owner of them crying after obviously reading their contends.

"NARUTO!"

Quick as a flash Sarutobi was at the boy's side patting his head in a comforting gesture, hoping the boy hadn't read too much...but fate wasn't on his side it seemed.

"O...ojii-san...w...why did my Kaa-san leave me? I'm not a d...demon am I?" He questioned between his cries, his voice sounding desperate and guilty.

No sooner had he spoke did the old Hokage snatch the boy up in a hug, and repeatedly tell him that was a lie. After some time Naruto stopped crying but stayed in his 'grand father's' arms.

"What happened that day Ojii-san? I saw my whole family killed, and yet I just learned from this scroll not only is my entire clan still alive. But my own Kaa-san seems happier and healthier...without me."

With a heavy sigh, he explained to Naruto in detail of his back-up plan with a certain ANBU in case the boy had tried to follow the family that day four years ago. Naruto after absorbing the tale at first looked at the Hokage with utter hatred and betrayal. But soon realized that he was actually happier thinking his family was dead then learning the truth of his own abandonment, and hugged the old man once again in appreciation for trying to protect him...even if it was lying to his face everyday. They stayed like that for nearly an hour before Sarutobi realized Naruto had actually fallen asleep.

He looked at the boy with a sad smile. "He must have worn himself to the point of exhaustion...but I can't blame him. He learned so much that he wasn't suppose to yet...I hope this won't change things for him too much." He whispered, never realizing just how this one event would change the Naruto he knew forever.

**Mindscape,**

Naruto awoke to the sound of water dripping, he looked around completely scared from the lack of familiarity of where he was. One minute he was in the Hokage's office and the next he is in a place that reminded him of a semi-flooding sewer. Finally getting to his feet, he noticed pipes running along the 'ceiling', and decided to follow them hoping they'd lead to a way out. After a few minutes of the twists and turns while walking along the path that seemed to go on forever, he reached a rather large open room. What was curious though was that about a few dozen yards away was a set of golden gates, and in the center of it above where the keyhole appeared was a piece of paper with the word 'SEAL' written across it. Astounded by the sheer size of the gates Naruto absentmindedly trudged towards them...never realizing the danger just beyond those shining bars.

**"So...you have finally come...Naruto"** A deep voice bellowed out, seeming to come from every direction of the room.

Naruto was startled to say the least at the booming voice, and wanted to run...run far away but there was no escape because the voice seemed to come from every direction. He had only one real choice realizing that he didn't know how to escape and going back the way he came would just make him lost, to stand there and find out exactly where this voice came from.

"Gomennasai! I...I don't really know w...where I am or why I'm here...I j...just want to leave if thats ok?" He yelled out, his tone doing nothing to hide his fear

The voice returned only this time laughing soundly. **"Do you wish to know these things then?"**

"H...hai I'd also like to know w...who you are." He answered.

The voice snorted in amusement at his answer. **"I will answer the first two questions, and if I deem you worthy I will introduce myself. As for where we reside...we are inside your own mind. As for why you are here...well not even I can answer that...this is YOUR body after all. But the why should not matter, because it is very fortunate for you to have done so, this early." **It answered sagely.

"I see...arigato so I'm inside my head, so its like I dream...I guess. But if that is true why don't I know your voice? And why is it fortunate for me to be here with you?"

**"Hm...perhaps I should introduce myself even if you aren't worth to know right now...you might be able to prove it after this conversation is over. Naruto come closer to the gate if you wish to know what I am..." **The voice said before sighing and taking in a breath, giving Naruto enough time to walk to within a few feet the gates. **"...I am...a demon to put it as simply as I can. To be more specific I am the 'Kyuubi no Kitsune', the lord of all bijuu. More importantly right now, I am your prisoner in this place."** The voice finished, before walking up to the gates as close as it could revealing itself.

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when the voice's form came into the light, after all its not everyday you come within a few yards of a fifty-story red fox.

"Y...you're HUGE!"

**"Quite astute. As for your observations about where we are...you're wrong. This isn't like a dream at all...this is literally your mind, the deepest recesses of your mind but your mind nonetheless. By now you already know why you didn't recognize my voice so I will not waste the time to explain. As for the last thing...its fortunate because I was not expecting you to show up for another half decade or so. Which means we can start your 'training' more then 5 years sooner then I had planned."**

After learning what the voice was, Naruto listened intently to each word spoken trying to understand the best he could. After the fox finished the explanation, Naruto though getting some questions answered, more seemed to pop into his head, and he voiced them without consequence.

"Um...How exactly did you get 'imprisoned' as you put it, inside me? And what training, you mean like shinobi training? Isn't it a bit early to be training as a shinobi, I'm only six!"

**"That...is an interesting story...my 'imprisonment' occurred the very same day you were born, and your father died. The story that was told to you about my 'fight' with your village and Yondaime Hokage...was only the half-truth. While I was defeated, I was in no way killed. Your father simply sealed my soul, inadvertently destroying my physical body, into a new born baby...You. Now while I dislike losing, in all of it's forms...I must commend your father in his actions as dangerous as they were, and I have a begrudging respect for him for his sacrifice. The same way as I respect you for yours, even if it wasn't your choice. Which is why I decided that when you came to me whenever that was, I would train you in the shinobi arts."**

Naruto absorbed the story like a sponge, when it finally hit him...he finally understood why everyone called him a demon and wanted him dead.

"So, I'm a demon then..." He whispered to himself with a sad smile on his lips, though Kyuubi easily heard him. "...well at least I now know why everyone hates me and my own Kaa-san and clan abandoned me. Arigato for the explanation and the compliment Kyuubi-san" He said trying his hardest not to cry, but soon let the thought go and let his head fall and cry into the flowing pool at his feet.

**"HA! HA! Trust me little one, you are the farthest thing from a demon, and I should know. You must understand that the humans in your village aren't attacking YOU because they want to. Its because they cannot reach ME in here. So they think that by hurting the container they are also hurting the prisoner...you are simply a means to an end. Of course if they weren't blind to their hate and sadness they would know that all they were doing is hurting an innocent child. Now, I'd like to change the subject back to training you...I would like to begin as soon as possible. Meaning once you get out of here I will need you to ask your Hokage to leave the village to train, but do not mention I will be the one training you...if he asks, just tell him that you want to learn to defend yourself...which is still true so you won't be lying."**

Naruto was listening, as his cries became less and less, until he completely stopped and just watched as the bijuu explained things.

"How can I believe you? How do I know you aren't trying to trick me somehow? You tried to destroy the village! You took my Tou-san away! You made my Kaa-san hate me! How can I possibly trust you or your words!" He yelled, not knowing what to make of this situation...he silently wished his mother or father was with him to guide him.

The Kyuubi's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the boy's outburst, before narrowing dangerously, and when Naruto saw its teeth glisten vicious he mentally wished he could take back his outburst.

**"Do NOT question my pride by accusing me of lying...especially to a mere human such as yourself boy! I may respect you...but I have killed mortals like yourself for far less then what you have just done..."** It bellowed clearly not happy with Naruto, however after it's pause it's eyes seemed to soften if only a little bit. **"...but to answer your questions, what reason would I have to lie to you? To escape? If I could have escaped I would have within the first days of my imprisonment. To influence you mentally or physically? I can easily do that now, but I have no inclination to...you have suffered enough by the hands of your own community, I need not add to it. As I said before, I respect your sacrifices to hold me at bay, and respect is given rarely to a moral by any demon and even more rare by their lord. I have no proof to give you so that you may trust me, aside from my words. It is up to you whether you believe what I've said or not and wish for my assistance."** It finished, its tone clearly softer then moments before.

Naruto stared at the large beast, trying to discern whether it was lying to him or not. He didn't want to believe it because the fox was one of the people people to actually tell him truths he had been wanting to know for several years. Also if what the fox said was true, that means it could have easily taken over his mind or body anytime it wants, but only held back because of its simple respect for him. He let out a sigh, his thoughts swimming on what to do or believe. He wasn't sure whether to completely believe the beast...but so far it has done nothing to harm him, nor trick him in any obvious way.

"_I'll trust it...for now."_ He mentally concluded.

"I understand..." Naruto spoke again letting a small smile graced his lips before bowing low, surprising Kyuubi once again. "...arigato (thank you) Kyuubi-sensei. I believe you and what you have told me is the truth. I will do as you instructed, and speak with Ojii-san about leaving. And arigato again for allowing me the honor of learning from you. I will do my best to show your respect wasn't unfounded. Ano...if I may ask a few things though..." He questioned submissively, getting a slight nod from the beast. "...ano...you don't exactly seem to be the blood thirsty demon everyone describes you as, so if I may ask...what possessed you to attack the village? The second question is just curiosity about what you will be teaching me."

A low rumbling from the throat of Kyuubi slightly shook the room, as it let out a growl at Naruto's first question, before what could be considered an almost 'sad' expression dawned on it's face.

**"I have allowed you to know what I am...the first thing you just asked I do not feel you have any right to know at the present time. Perhaps when you show me as my student you are worthy, I will tell you. As for your second question...I will be teaching you many things, most of which all shinobi must learn: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. However since I am a demon with the knowledge of a millenia at my whim and an almost limitless jutsu library under my belt, your training will be different to say the least. You will not only learn basic Ninjutsus/Taijutsus/Genjutsus that all shinobi learn. But long lost jutsu that no one has witnessed for at least five hundred years, and could only hope recognize from the earliest recordings of chakra usage in the world. Aside from that I will also be teaching you Kenjutsu, as well as several of my personal Onipou jutsus. When your training is complete I can guarantee that you'll be the strongest shinobi that has ever, or will ever walk the face of the mortal realm." **It explained, and by the end its maw stretched into a crooked but not evil smile.

Naruto's eyes went wide at everything the demon told him...ideas raced around in his mind a mile a minute, he never would have guessed that the thing that caused him so much pain, could actually be such a blessing in disguise. Though after rethinking the last line the Kyuubi spoke, he couldn't help but grow a giant grin across his face at the implications.

"Lets get wild!"

The Kyuubi chuckled, at the boy's new enthusiasm. **"Very well...first things first my student, you must get out of your mind so you can ask your Hokage for permission to leave. But do not worry...the moment you entered this place, a connection was made between us, so now we are able to speak to each other telepathically. One more thing Naruto..." **It explained getting a nod from the boy, before it's eyes took on soft, and sad look with his smile turning into a guilty frown. **"...for what its worth, about your Tou-san and family...gomennasai." **It apologized, slightly bowing its head.

Its apology made Naruto's eyes go wide...never before had any of the people of his own village apologized for his clan's behavior towards him, let alone their own actions against him. And yet here was the very beast that caused all this to occur...bowing and apologizing to him when it certainly had no real reason to do so.

"H...hai...Kyuubi-sensei, and...arigato. But its them that should also be sorry for abandoning me like that. As you said you and I are not the same...I am no demon." He answered back bowing yet again, with a slight hatred in his voice towards everyone who hurt him.

Thinking back to his original thoughts about this place being like a dream, Naruto concentrated in his mind, reciting 'This is just a dream', before he vanish from view inside his mindscape.

**Hokage's Office,**

"Ah so you've finally awoke Naruto?" The old Hokage spoke with slight relief in his voice, looking at the stirring boy he placed on the small couch in the corner of the room.

Naruto opened his eyes, and smiled gently to to aged man. "Hai Ojii-san, guess I got a little emotional didn't I heh? Well that nap certainly helped me come to terms with a few stuff believe it or not. And actually I have a BIG favor to ask you." He said, while getting up and standing in front of the Hokage before bowing. "Ojii-san...I wish to ask for permission to leave the village to receive training to become a shinobi, so that I may defend myself against attacks like this from villagers or other shinobi who wish to harm me."

To say Sarutobi was shocked at the boy's request would be an understatement. However he could certainly understand the boy's reasoning...seeing what a shinobi's strength can do first hand. He was torn however...if it were up to him he'd just let the boy go to train. But the village council would never allow it, they'd fear that another hidden village would capture him and kill him taking away their advantage of a jinchuuriki, or worse yet use his untapped power against them later. Looking at the pure determination and hope in the boy's eyes, he grunted in defiance and snapped his fingers, waiting only a moment before an ANBU clad man 'shunshin'ed into the room.

"Hai Hokage-sama?"

"I have a personal S-ranked mission for you ANBU-san...I wish for you to take Naruto here out of the village and teach him the ways of the shinobi. I will leave it up to you in what form you teach him, what you teach him, but know this I want him back in six years time to graduate the academy. However contact me once a month on his progress and skills learned, I do not wish to be out of the loop for when he finally returns. As for your identity...until this mission is over your codename will be: Yamato"

The ANBU saluted his leader. "Hai Hokage-sama...I accept this mission!" The man now known as Yamato, responded taking off his ANBU mask and smiled at the young boy. "We will leave tonight then." He finished before grabbing Naruto and was about to 'shunshin' out of the office when the Hokage spoke up.

"Wait Yamato..." He ordered, walking to the open floorboard picking up the other unopened scrolls and a small wooden box, handing them to Naruto. "...you should take these Naruto, it may not have been your time to read these, but it seems fate has other plans. And I know whatever else are in these will probably make you stronger so take them, they are your birthright."

Naruto looked shocked for a moment before giving his 'grandfather' man a smile and hug.

"Arigato Ojii-san" He thanked, grabbing the scrolls and box, letting Yamato 'shunshin' them away.

"This is going to leave me with a rather large headache in the morning I just know it" Sarutobi thought rubbing his temples, already feeling the migraine start from the inevitable council meeting that will occur later.

**Orphanage (Naruto's Room),**

Yamato and Naruto appeared in the middle of his room in a plume of smoke, the ragged place smelling of mold and rust.

_"The boy lives in this place? The Yondaime would be furious if he was still alive...of course if he was still around none of this would be happening."_ Yamato thought as he shook his head while scanning the small room.

"Naruto...you have ten minutes to grab anything of importance to you for the trip...might I suggest clothes, and food."

"Hai, Yamato-sensei." Naruto said before running around his room looking for anything useful he might need.

The ten minutes went by quickly, and when Naruto told Yamato he was finished, grabbed the boy's shoulder and left the room.

**North Village Gates,**

"Ready Naruto?"

"Hai!"

"We'll head to the boarder of Fire Country so we can have our privacy while training."

"Hai Yamato-sensei!"

After the little dialogue, the two were off for their six year training trip...but what no one realized is that they would be seeing a legend being born that day. After a few miles of walking, something in the back of Naruto's mind kept prodding him. Until a low voice could be heard, if only just barely.

**"Naruto"**

_"Kyuubi-sensei?"_

**"Hai, good you can hear me now...it took nearly an hour of yelling to get your attention."**

_"Gomen...guess my head is just a bit full at the moment with all thats happened today, what was it you needed me for sensei?"_

**"When I said I would be training you, I meant that...you are my student and my student alone, I will not have you be taught under anyone else but me, is that understood?"**

_"Hai Kyuubi-sensei!"_

**"Good...now what I need you to do is as quickly as you can run in the opposite direction of Yamato, and I will do the rest. And do not worry, I will not harm you with what I have planned so trust me as your sensei and do as I have ordered."**

Naruto gulped slightly not liking the word 'harm', but didn't see the reason his sensei would have any reason to harm him, especially after their chat.

_"Hai"_ He thought, before drawing a long breath and turning in the opposite direction running as fast as he could.

Yamato didn't notice for a few seconds since Naruto was slightly out of his peripheral vision, but noticed soon after the boy took off.

"Oi! Naruto! Where are you going?" He yelled jogging after the boy.

Naruto simply ran, his legs burning from running as fast as he could for so long, but soon noticed something strange. He watched as transparent flames began to rise and engulf his body, he was scared and nearly decided to stop when he remembered his sensei's words, and just kept running. Yamato was nearly upon the boy when the final bit of flame flicked across Naruto's blond hair, and the next moment...the boy vanished. Yamato was stunned, at first he just thought the boy actually had some knowledge of the shinobi arts and used a substitution, but dismissed that when he could not feel the boy's chakra anywhere...he literally vanished without a trace.

"Hokage-sama isn't going to like this one bit" Yamato sighed out, praying the punishment to light, before running back to the village.

**Hokage's Office,**

"Forgot something Yamato-san?" Sarutobi called out to thin air while signing paperwork, before a puff of spoke revealed the ANBU.

"Eh...no Hokage-sama...more like _lost_ something" He answered, immediately feeling KI wash over the room.

"Before I do something I'll regret...tell me what happened" Sarutobi finished.

"Well...I don't really know myself...one minute we were walking together, then Naruto started to run away from me. Then next a transparent flame engulfed him and a moment later he was completely gone, no chakra signature or anything...he just vanished."

The KI immediately died, and Sarutobi slumped in his chair, realizing what might have happened.

"The Kyuubi came into contact with Naruto somehow, and was able to use one of it's jutsus to escape"

"What should we do Hokage-sama?"

"With the Kyuubi involved, there is nothing we CAN do...we don't know the demon at all. Hell we don't even know why it attacked Konoha, most people just assume because its evil. It could have taken Naruto anywhere, hell it could have BEEN Naruto this whole time too, just trying to get an opportunity to escape...and I played right into it's hands. We have no leads or insight to it's plan...therefore all we can do is hope Naruto is somehow safe. Yamato-san...for now your mission is over...please pretend like this night never happened understood?"

"H...hai Hokage-sama" Yamato answered before disappearing.

_"Dammit Kyuubi...just what in the hell are you planning with him?" _Sarutobi thought before taking up his pipe and inhaling a long drag.

The news of the 'demon's' disappearance, spread like wild-fire in the following week, celebrations took place, as most of the population of Konoha cheered the hopeful 'death' of Uzumaki Naruto. Much to the Hokage's grief, during said celebration, word got out to the younger generation of Naruto's 'Tenant'...many drunken fools lost their lives that week Sarutobi however couldn't have argued more against those fool's thoughts, he just wished Naruto would come back. Little did everyone know that his wish would be granted...but the Naruto that returned to the village, would not be the same Naruto that everyone remembered who had left.

* * *

**AN - well there you have it the second installment, hope you enjoyed it and found the length to be better. The chapters from now will be much longer so don't worry. And as I said before if you are disappointed with Kyuubi's personality I can assure you it won't always be this 'tame', later on she will show the reasons why she was the queen of demons. **


	4. A Legend Is Born

**AN - Well here is the third chapter to this story. And compared to my first three this one is completely my own design so it'll be new to all of you. Also it'll introduce the second mate in Naruto's small harem.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Legend is born**

**Six Years Later,**

For the past six years, there was an air of peace inside the Hidden Leaf Village. Citizen and shinobi alike seemed happier and more at ease knowing that the darkness that was the Kyuubi wasn't still lurking in their midst. Little did they know the village's darkest secret, and most vile possession was about to walk right back into their village, just as he had walked out of it all those years ago.

**Northern Gates,**

Walking along the dirt road headed towards the gates of one of the most powerful villages in the world, a shinobi could be seen. Nothing much seemed out of the ordinary about him, he was fairly tall, his silver hair spiked in such a manner that seemed to add almost a full half foot to him. His lazy walk indicated his lack of motivation to do...anything, or the fatigue of a mission he had just completed. The oddest thing was however that he was walking while seeming to keep his eyesight completely focused on a little orange book in front of his face. And if one were to listen intently, one would hear perverted giggles coming out of the man every so often. The other strange thing was his face, it was almost completely covered...partly by his headband which could be considered 'strange' on it's own. He wore his shinobi headband angled diagonally fully covering his left eye. The rest of his face save for his right eye and upper right cheek, was also covered by a shinobi mask, used to hide the identity of the user.

Coming upon the gates, the man could hear the two gate guards complaining about their jobs. Not having much to do himself he simply waited and read until the pair noticed him in the large archway. After a while the bickering finally ended and the two guards noticed their guest, still lazily waiting for them.

"Ah Kakashi-san, you're back from your mission I see. Wow even knowing its you, I still expected you not to be back for another week at least. How did it go?" Izumo spoke, knowing Kakashi from a few previous missions they were on together.

"Yo! Hm...can't really complain...it was a rather simple A-rank, a bunch of bandits and ronin were trying to terrorize a town which is under the protection of Konoha...so I _'Dealt'_ with them." He responded lazily, not taking his eyes off his 'precious' book.

"Ah! Not surprising from the 'Copy' Ninja himself, well I won't hold you any longer, welcome back"

Kakashi simply nodded to him and walked nonchalantly into the depths of the village. Once out of range of the guard house, Kakashi jumped to the nearest rooftop and set his hands in a familiar sign, before a puff of smoke engulfed him and he returned to his true form...the form of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "That was far too easy...Ojii-san needs to put some better genjutsu oriented guards at the gates."

**"Not like it would have made a difference Naru-kun...you know only doujutsu users, and those with certain Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Ability) can sense this jutsu...while only other demons have the ability to dispel it."** A muffled voice from within the recesses of Naruto's jacket answered.

Naruto smiled warmly and unzipped his jacket to allow a little...fox, to climb out and jump on his shoulder, wrapping it's tail comfortably around his neck. The little fox 'yipped' and licked the man's cheek before resting its head against his neck.

He scratched the fox behind the ear, making it lightly purr. "Hai hai, right as usual Natsu-chan. Guess its time to see the old man...hes probably been worried sick" He finished with a bit of guilt obvious in his voice, before bounding off to the Hokage Tower.

**Hokage Tower,**

"Damn this paperwork...Minato I swear, even if it wasn't for the protection of the village, you'd have still used that Fuuinjutsu just to get out of anymore of this **DAMNEDABLE** paperwork!" Sarutobi grumbled loudly, from behind his paper littered desk.

"Tsk Tsk, never thought I'd hear the Hokage whine about his job, its quite...unbecoming of a leader ne?" A voice teasingly scolded out of seemingly everywhere inside the office.

"Show yourself...I know where you are...I just don't know who you are. And if you are good enough to sneak into this office without setting off any alarms, then introductions can wait since I don't believe there will be a need for them, in a few seconds." Sarutobi said already in his best defensive stance he knew, since he didn't know how powerful the enemy was, so going on the offense wasn't the best course of action right now.

"Aw...you forgot me already? I'm heartbroken...I mean its only been about SIX years since we last saw each other, and here I thought we had grown close...Ojii-san" Naruto finished, still hidden but with a large smile plastered on his face.

He know the Hokage was old, but he was still quite spry, and would get it in a minute. A long silence filled the room before Sarutobi's face lit up, and fell back into his chair in shock.

"Naruto...is that...really you?"

Naruto decided enough was enough with the 'smoke and daggers' routine, and stepped out of his hiding spot. To say Sarutobi was shocked, was a rather large understatement, he wasn't expecting Naruto to return in such a feat of skill. And if that wasn't enough how Naruto looked would have certainly put the poor man in the hospital with a heart-attack if he wasn't a veteran shinobi. The best way to describe the Naruto the Hokage saw in front of him now was a...'mini-Minato'. Standard Konoha Jounin garb down to the tee, was worn by the boy, his hair was longer and more wild, but his blue eyes still shown with the same light as they always had.

"Kami-sama Naruto...you look just like your Tou-san...only...shorter..." He said, chuckling when the boy's eyebrow twitched at the mention of his height. "…by the way Naruto who is your sleeping friend?" He asked noticing the little fox asleep around on Naruto's neck.

Naruto smiled, while once again scratching the fox's ear getting something akin to an animalistic moan from it. "She...is my dear and close companion, she's been with me ever since I left this place six years ago. By the way Ojii-san, do you mind sending your ANBU out of the room, I didn't go through all this trouble to get in your office undetected to have them listen to what I have to tell you alone. Yamato-san can stay however...since he was my sensei for however brief it was." He requested with a knowing smirk.

Sarutobi smiled at the boy who seemed to simply be nonchalant about everything, while just paying attention to his little companion. The Hokage snapped his fingers and a squad of ANBU made themselves known. They all bowed and left through the door but one, leaving only the three.

"Gomen Naruto, but you have to understand that it was necessary just in case the Kyuubi was still in control of you. Though in my opinion if it was, the village wouldn't still be standing, and I'd be in trouble."

_**"Save for you and a few others, you're correct this village would be rubble."**_ The fox thought, making Naruto chuckle lightly.

"Well since the topic has actually changed to why I'm here, might as well get to it. But first I want to explain a few things about the Kyuubi...firstly there was a very good reason why it attacked the village twelve years ago. Secondly while you are correct that the Kyuubi isn't controlling me, the fact of the matter is that Kyuubi had never controlled me at all, I left at my own discretion, and it was actually Kyuubi that was my sensei while I was gone. The final thing, because of this seal's purpose other then containment...who you see before you isn't the real me...oh and the Kyuubi is a woman, hence why I never said 'him' or 'he'." He finished, rapidly went through a short series of hand seals, while the little fox jumped to the floor right next to him. **"KAI (Release)!"** He spoke before a large plumb of smoke surrounded both him and the fox.

The smoke soon dissipated, and both Yamato and Sarutobi were speechless, their mouths hanging open at the sight. Instead of a teenage Naruto standing before them... there were now two people who looked to be around their late twenties or early thirties.

The man on the right was rather tall, and very handsome, he had an athletic looking body, his toned muscles not overly huge but still quite visible, only slightly straining the fabric of his shirt and pants. He was wearing official Konoha shinobi attire, although the color scheme was obviously his own. His Flak Jacket was a very dark orange with the Namikaze family seal on the back and was open in the front. His pants, shoes, and short sleeve shirt all black, with two kunai holsters on each thigh, and his blank shinobi headband strapped to his left arm. He also wore a black mask like Hatake Kakashi does but he had already drew it down from his face.

However the most dramatic change was the man's physical appearance itself, his once golden blond tresses now were a dark orange matching his flak jacket's in color. His once ocean blue eyes were now a beautiful dark amethyst, with slits running down their middles. His whisker marks which identified him as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi were now more pronounced across his face, as were his teeth that were now elongated into fangs and nails into claws. His normal ears were now replaced with orange fox ears with white tips that ended a few inches above where his hair stopped. And if that wasn't odd enough, there were also five white tipped orange fox tails swinging back and forth behind him.

To the man's right stood a very beautiful woman, a few inches shorter then him but no less intimidating respectively. She too had an athletic body, but still had very generous curves, along with a rather well endowed chest. Her garb was quite similar to the man's only her colors were black and red. She wore an opened blood red Flak Jacket also with the Namikaze family seal, her pants, sandals and sleeveless shirt were all black, however she wore no mask to hide any part of her face. Her physical appearance more then the man's, both shocked and put fear into Yamato and Sarutobi, as well as give them both a few lewd thoughts in the backs of their minds despite the situation. She had fire crimson hair which fell to her mid-back, with a few strands falling over her face. Her eyes shown with a deep ruby glow with black slits down their middles as well, both cunning and playfulness easily detectable within her orbs. Three pronounced whisker marks, and elongated fangs adorned her flawless face. Her claws easily apparent while her hands were resting on her hips in a bored manner. Fox-like ears and four swaying tails behind her were also apparent, only they were red with black tips instead of dark orange.

The best phrase that could easily describe the two together were: "Deadly Sexy".

"Wha...What exactly is going on here Naruto!? What the hell happened to you!? And just who is this woman!?" The Hokage finally formed the words he had been searching for while he assessed the changes.

Naruto just smiled at his 'grandfather's' dumbfounded look. "That...is a long story Ojii-san. And right now I'm too tired to tell you the whole story. But I promise I'll tell you everything in the greatest detail tomorrow morning. But to answer your quicker questions, because of the fusion of my chakra and Kyuubi's I had to become what humans call a 'hanyou' a half-demon to accommodate all of her chakra in my body. This is my 'hanyou' form you see before you, and is now my true form. For your second question, now don't freak out or anything because there is nothing to worry about I assure you. This was the fox you asked me about earlier just...in another form. Her name is Natsumi...but most humans know her as the Kyuubi or Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Both Yamato and Sarutobi both took an unconscious step back after learning the identity of the beautiful woman standing in front of them.

"Na...Naruto, just how is this the Kyuubi? Your father sealed her...if she is out then that means that the seal failed and she can go on a rampage!" The Hokage choked out before bringing both his hands into his Kage robes in search of his Kunai.

**"If you described by freedom in this form to be correct then...hai I very well could go on said 'rampage' and destroy this pathetic village."** Natsumi sneered in a low voice indicating her seriousness.

"Maa maa...thats enough scaring the wits out of Ojii-san, Natsu-chan." Naruto said in a sing-song voice, while he got behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Natsumi felt his strong arms wrap around her, and she just let out out a soft sigh leaning back against him.

**"Ok Naru-kun...but only because I know he is precious to you."** She responded nestling her head in the crook of Naruto's arm.

Both Sarutobi, and Yamato quirked an eyebrow at the show of affection the two just showed each other.

"Are you two..." Yamato let the question float, while raising his hand in a fist next to his face leaving his pinky out and wiggling it slightly. "...if so...how is that even possible?"

Naruto just smiled at what Yamato was getting at, and just hugged Natsumi closer before answering.

"That...is part of the story, so you'll have to wait. But like I said before, I will let you know everything tomorrow morning around 9 am. Oh and I do not want any unwelcome guests, so I expect only you two in the room when I get here. So till then I'll wish you a good day." He finished preparing to leave

"Wait Naruto...there are some things you should know about the village. After you left well...the more ignorant villagers held a week long celebration at your 'disappearance' and eventually word got out to your generation of who you are. So even though most people think you are dead after so long...they still know you were the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. I just thought you should know, maybe it'll help you conform back to village life here, but I truly apologize for letting your secret get out like that, whether you were here or not." Sarutobi apologized bowing lightly to the man and his companion.

Naruto thought over what he heard, and just smiled at his 'grandfather'.

"Its ok Ojii-san, even if they didn't know already...they would know soon enough since I'm back. I'm not ashamed or sad to be Natsumi's jailer...its given me an opportunity to be something I could not be without her, plus she is a great sensei. I learned so much from her that I never would have with any other sensei." He said with a smile, not noticing the slight blush across the cheeks of the woman he still held in his arms. "But since that fact remains I will keep up a henge so the villagers don't go crazy over my return yet."

Naruto released Natsumi from his grip, went through a few hand seals creating a puff of smoke, and Naruto was now henged so his tails were gone, his ears were back to 'normal', his eyes had normal pupils but still held their magnificent shade of purple, and his mask was over the lower half of his face. His uniform was back to the standard Konoha Jounin colors, even the Namikaze Symbol was replaced with the red swirl like all Leaf Flak Jackets had. Natsumi was back to her little fox form that she had entered in as, sitting back on Naruto's shoulders, while nuzzling her snout against his cheek.

"I'll be back at 9 am tomorrow Ojii-san...if you need me before then I'll be at my Tou-san's estate. Remember what we talked about and what you saw...doesn't leave this room." Naruto finished, heading towards the door of the office before stopping. "Oh right...ANBU..." He said seemingly to himself before a purple translucent flame surrounded him 'shunshin'ing him out of the office.

"Rather impressive 'shunshin' effect, Yamato-san...what do you think about this development?"

Yamato furrowed his brow. "I...think this village will be a lot less quite from now on if Naruto has come back for certain...especially with what he said he is now."

Sarutobi, started rubbing his temples from the anticipating days to come with Naruto's return inevitably being spread throughout the village like wildfire.

"Yes...I can already see the riots starting " He sighed. actually glad to get back to his paperwork to keep himself occupied from thinking about the future.

Yamato bowed and left the Hokage to his devices, returning to his ANBU duties.

**Konoha,**

Naruto was walking down the rather desolate streets of the village, it still being early in the morning he hadn't thought many people save for shinobi to be up yet so he had no need to rush around to get to his Tou-san's compound. He swiveled his head back and forth taking in the sights that were new to him since he left, as well and the fond ones that he had missed. His short and quite literal stroll down memory lane was abruptly stopped when Natsumi puff out of existence after sniffing the air causing Naruto to lose concentration to his surroundings right when he turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you are going!" A feminine voice lowly yelled out.

"Gomennasai I wasn't paying attention to where I was going...here let me help you" Naruto apologized, crouching down to help her with the bag of groceries that she has spilled during their collision.

"I should make you pay for all this" She retorted with a sigh, while getting off her butt after landing on it from the fall.

They had picked up her groceries without another word spoken or even looking at each other. There was one last item left on the ground which they both tried to grab causing their hands to touch for only a moment before retracting from each other. The woman finally looked to the man she had bumped into, only for her eyes to go wide as dinner plates.

"Its you!" She whispered out accusingly.

Naruto too had finally looked at the woman, and was rather surprised to see who it was as well. She was wearing a doctor's uniform, only slightly greener to designate her a veterinarian which covered her entire body up to her knees. Her ninja headband wrapped loosely around her neck, slightly concealed by her uniform's pulled up collar.

"Wow Hana-san? Well it is certainly a surprise to see you out this early. How have you been since we last saw each other?" Naruto questioned, chuckling over the coincidence.

**"Oh you remembered what she looked like?"** Natsumi teased.

_"Heh well what can I say, the saying is true 'We all like a little...animal in the opposite sex' after all. And who have we met that is more animal then her? Plus she was quite cute back then, and has only grown more beautiful since then...hell even you said she was rather attractive when we first saw her."_ Naruto retorted with a subconscious smirk.

- **FLASHBACK -**

**(Two Years Ago: Forest Surrounding Konoha),**

"Mizuki! How could you betray the village like this!? How could you betray ME like this!?" A younger looking Hana screamed at a white haired man holding a bloody kunai in one hand, and a large scroll in the other.

"Simple really...I needed to prove my worth to Iwa...and stealing the 'Forbidden Scroll of Sealing' from the village was the perfect way. Konoha has gotten fat and weak from all this peace...its sickening to watch as a shinobi like us. I decided I would go to a village that has more to offer me and the skills I possess as a shinobi. As for you Hana well...what can I say you had thee greatest body from your graduating class. And I needed some stress release from all the missions I went on...which you gave, and even more then I first imagined. Mmm...I remember the way you used your tongue, and twisted that body of yours...I'd take you right now if I didn't have more pressing matters to attend to. But I certainly won't ever forget your taste...just like fresh strawberries." He finished, while licking his lips and looking at Hana in a very carnal manner.

Hana didn't know what to do, she was only a newly ranked Chuunin, and the rest of her team had been killed by either traps laid out for them, or by Mizuki himself. She was totally alone with even her nin-dogs already unconscious, weaponless, and drained of chakra, as well as heavily bleeding on her right arm with a deep wound from a shrapnel trap. Mizuki saw her trying to think of something to turn the tables, but smiled when he saw the hopelessness in her eyes at her situation.

"I couldn't help but notice you've finally realized there is nothing left that you can do. And despite me thinking of taking you with me and becoming my slave. I doubt Iwa would allow it and would just kill you anyway...so I'll do the merciful thing and let you decide how I'll kill you."

He jumped from his superior standpoint on a tree limb above her hitting the ground with a 'thud', and slowly walked up to her with the scroll now latched onto his back. He bent down and picked her up with one arm by her flak jacket, and looked into her eyes, before grinning madly and leaned towards her sliding his tongue across her sweat ridden neck, and up her face, stopping at her cheek.

"Mmm...yes...definitely strawberries" He said in a husky, and slightly insane voice.

In a last ditch effort before she died, Hana reached over and sunk her fangs into Mizuki's neck, easily breaking the skin and when she tasted blood only clamped down harder.

"ARGH! You stupid BITCH! Get the hell off of me!" He yelled before stabbing her in the stomach with his kunai making her scream and let go.

Mizuki threw her off him and pressed a hand to the wound trying to stop the bleeding, while looking at the crumpled form of Hana, as his blood dripped from her mouth and down her chin.

He snarled. "Fine! I thought I was being generous with letting you choose the method, but you are being very difficult so I will just choose for you." He walking over and grabbing one of her comrade's bloody Katanas, before going back to her with a smirk. "You really were the best...FUCK I ever had, but I guess I have to put this BITCH down." He spat, before raising the sword for the finishing blow.

Mizuki was about to bring the sword down ending Hana's life when a large wave of flames seared towards him from the bushes just outside of the clearing. Mizuki saw the attack and jumped back away from Hana. He looked for who used that jutsu...it wasn't a jutsu he had ever seen before, so he was rather on edge and already in a defensive stance because it could very well be some backup for Hana.

The wall of flame finally died down, revealing a man wearing Konoha shinobi garb while crouching down in front Hana. Hana had seen the whole thing, from the flames attacking Mizuki to the man appearing out of no where in front of her, who was now healing her wounds. The only reason she wasn't trying to get away other then the fact she couldn't, was that he was a Konoha shinobi, from the clothes he wore.

"Just who the hell are you!?" Mizuki shouted, but received no reaction from the man.

The man just finished healing Hana's more serious wounds, before finally looking up at her. She held back a breathe the moment her brown eyes met his dark amethyst. After what Mizuki said about her and their 'relationship' and the predicament she was in, he had no idea why she was blushing when she looked at this man, but she couldn't lie to herself and say the man wasn't very very handsome...or at least what she could see of him anyway.

"Try not to move till I'm finished healing you alright?" He ordered softly and received a nod in understanding, before he stood up and faced the still unnerved Mizuki. "I'm just a shinobi passing by...but I happened to over hear your conversation with this young woman, and decided to say hi." He smiled though it couldn't be seen with the mask covering his face.

"If thats so then just leave...this has nothing to do with you, if you don't I'll have to kill you too after I finish off that BITCH you just healed."

The man simply shrugged and did a few hand seals before taking a knee and pressing his hand to the ground.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!"**

The man brought his hand up slowly, and out of the ground came a Katana with a red hilt, resting inside a black sheath. The man grabbed the sword when it completely finished coming out of the ground, hooked it to his left hip, and pulled out the sword letting the blade slide across his thumb so the entire edge was covered in blood.

**"Hakkei: Shinku Kaijin (Release: Crimson Ash)!"**

As soon as the last word was spoken the blade burst into flame...no to be more exact, the blade itself turned into the flame that was now being jutting out of the red and black hilt. The man did a few test swings with the new 'sword', with each arc the flames seemed to move and grow almost like the tail of a comet that followed the 'main' flame where the steel blade once was. It then resumed its natural state and size when the sword stopped moving. Mizuki was taken a back at what he had seen, he wasn't one to admit his fears to anyone...but he was scared now and all three of the people still conscious knew it simple by his body language.

"Hm...seems I'll have a new sword after this is done as well." He bluffed while smiling the best he could while hoping the man couldn't sense his apprehension to fight.

"If you believe you can take it from me then try, but if I were you I'd just return that scroll to her and be on your way. Because I can assure you that any other route you take now will not be pleasant." The man stated coldly, looking straight at Mizuki with an emotionless gaze, as thin strings of purple chakra began to slowly radiate off his body.

_"His body is actually giving off chakra!"_ Hana thought flabbergasted at this fact.

She had never heard of visible chakra except with certain jutsus usually A-rank or higher. And yet this man was giving off chakra from sheer force of will and emotion alone.

"Y...you think you can scare me!? Well try this Kinjutsu I learned from this scroll..." Mizuki threatened before putting his fingers in a cross seal. **'Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu' (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)!**"

The entire field puffed in a plumb of smoke revealing nearly twenty five Mizuki clones. The original simply had an arrogant smirk plastered across his face, reveling in his superiority over the intrusive man.

"Its the quality of the shinobi not the quantity...if you took this lesson to heart you would have used the chakra required for that jutsu for a more effective one against me." The man retorted, before swinging his sword in a horizontal arc.

As the blade arched the flame tail began extending outward almost fifty feet, easily cleaving the shadow clone army in half, as well as a few dozen trees. After the tail returned, the man saw Mizuki who was still alive if only known by his blood curdling screams. Most of his clothing had burned to a crisp while his right arm had multiple gashes. However the oddest thing was that his gashes and clothes were actually still aflame if the smell in the air indicated anything it was that the flame still burned both the open flesh of the wound and any blood that seeped out along with the fabric that still rested on his body. Mizuki tried to pat the flames out, but they simply burned hotter and fiercer causing the man to scream in even more agony.

"You cannot put that flame out...only I have the power to call it back. If you give up and promise to never return to Konoha I will let you leave." The man offered never taking his gaze off the screaming man.

"Or...y...you put that fa...fancy sword down and listen to what I say and maybe I'll consider letting the bitch live" Mizuki chocked out through gritted teeth.

The man turned back to Hana only to see another Mizuki holding her hostage with a kunai against her throat in front of a tree.

_"Tsh...missed one, I must be losing my edge" _He though berating himself for the slip up.

The man did as he was told while facing the 'real' Mizuki, and dug the sword into the ground with the sharp edge facing Mizuki at his feet.

"Good now move away from the sword." He ordered.

The man followed the order, and took ten large steps away from the sword closer to Hana and the clone. Mizuki began to limp his way towards the sword, keeping a deadly gaze on the swordsmen. Mizuki was about a foot away from the sword and went it grab it, but the man had other plans and in one swift motion brought his right arm in a vertical arc above his head. Out of no where the dormant sword seemed to grow a life of it's own and moved in the arc motion the man just did. To Hana it seemed like time stood still. One moment Mizuki was about the grab the sword, the next said sword was lodged into both the trunk of the tree only three inches from her shoulder, and down the middle of the shadow clone's head. The next moment another blood curdling scream echoed throughout the forest as the vicious plan of the man came full circle, the 'real' Mizuki was the one who screamed. Why? Because as Hana was witnessing his body was cleaved cleanly in half down the middle, so cleanly in fact Mizuki's body didn't register the slice until just then when his two halves began to separate from each other his screams dying with it. If Hana wasn't so completely exhausted she'd have probably thrown up, from what she has just witnessed this stranger do. Her body flinched when the man jerked his arm back, the sword pulling out of the trunk and flying back to him, catching the hilt in his hand. The man began to fumble with the hilt for a minute, before resheathing the sword and it poofed out of existence.

_"He...used ninja wire to tie the hilt of his sword, to his wrist" _She though surprised, but finally answering the question of just how the hell he pulled off that attack.

The man began to walk back towards her, and from sheer fear her knees buckled and she fell on her butt against the tree. She closed her eyes tightly, when the man reached her and took a knee in front of her. She had no idea what the man planned on doing now, whether it be make her his slave, kill her, or the worst thing she could think of...rape her. After a few moments nothing happened, but then a warm sensation enveloped her body when a hand gently grabbed her upper arm and another pressed itself against her stomach. She slowly opened her eyes to see the man with a look of concentration in his eyes, as her entire body was encased in a light purple aura. After a few minutes he release his grip and stood up looking down at her.

"I just finished healing the rest of your wounds so you should be ok to move around freely. But I suggest taking it easy for a while till you regain enough chakra" He said in a warm tone, a tone opposite of what he was speaking to Mizuki with.

He held out his hand to help Hana to her feet, she hesitated for a second before taking it being pulled to her feet. She took a moment to regain her stability, before she finally took in all that happened. Her entire team was dead, her nin-dog was close enough to it, though she noticed out of the corner of her eye that the man was currently healing him.

**"She is pretty cute, don't you think Naru-kun?"** Natsumi asked inside his head with a sly voice, only getting an affirmative nod in response.

She just stared at the destruction and havoc the surroundings had taken not only from the battle of her squad and Mizuki, but also the man's flame attack. The ground and surrounding underbrush were all scorched along with nicks, cuts and holes. The man came back to her side with her dog in his arms, giving him back to her, and then latched the scroll to her back with some wire.

"Gomen for your team...but there is nothing more you can do for them you should go back to Konoha and alert the Hokage about this and to send a medical team to clean this up." The man suggested sadly, before turning and walking towards the denser part of the forest form whence he came.

"Ma...matte (wait)...whats your name." She asked her voice slightly panicked...if for nothing else she wanted to at least know the name of her savior to maybe repay him one day.

"I don't need thanks or recognition for what I did, I simply did what was right that is all...take care." He retorted bluntly, taking a final look back at her with what she thought was a large smile across his masked face, before he vanished into the forest.

"Arigato...shinobi-san" She whispered against the billowing winds before heading back to Konoha, hoping that she'd meet the mysterious shinobi again to maybe thank him properly.

**- FLASHBACK END -**

Hana's shocked expression reverted to a saddened one when she remembered that day of betrayal and death.

"I've been ok, since...then" She answered quietly, images still flashing in her mind.

He offered her a small smile, slightly visible through his mask. "Thats good...you're a strong woman and a steel-nerved Kunoichi. Its why I left you on your own back then, I knew you could handle yourself after I healed you. And I knew what happened wouldn't keep you down for long."

Hana blushed slightly form the compliments, as they both stood up after getting all her groceries back in her bag.

"Gomen...about yelling at you before"

"Quite alright Hana, I should have been paying attention to where I was going. Was completely my fault." He said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I assume you are walking home since you have groceries...would you mind if I walked you home? Its the least I could do for bumping into you and delaying you." He offered kindly.

"I appreciate th gesture but no need really...my house is right here." She answered turning her head towards the rather large house with the Inuzuka clan symbol above the doorway they were currently standing in front of.

"Ah, heh alright then...well I've delayed you enough I think, so I'll let you get inside. Be safe Hana, I'll probably see you around." He finished taking his hand off her shoulder and began walking.

"W...wait...please! Tell me your name...you left me without one for two years. I would like to know it this time." Hana shouted, shrinking slightly at how loud and panicked she sounded.

Naruto turned to her, a small smile on his face as he got into a thinking pose with his pointer finger tapping his chin.

"Well...let me ask you first...what do you think of the demon boy Uzumaki Naruto who disappeared from the village six years ago?"

In a flash after he finished his question, he was being painfully pressed against the gates of the Inuzuka's property, by a feral looking Hana with a kunai pressed against his throat. Her eyes shown in an almost uncontrolled rage, her fangs gritting so tightly you'd think they would have chipped from the pressure.

"Don't you DARE call Naruto that EVER AGAIN...do you understand me!? Naruto is NOT Kyuubi, he is just a young boy who had the unfortunate fate to house the most powerful bijuu know to exist, he is our SAVIOR not a DEMON! And I don't care even if you did save me back then, I swear to Kami-sama I will take great pleasure in skinning you alive and feeding you to my nin-dogs if you call him that again in my presence...do I make myself clear!?" She growled out, making her point known by making a small cut across Naruto's neck and mask drawing a few drops of blood.

**"Wow...she is quite protective of you Naru-kun, and if memory serves you've never even met her before that day. Heh...she'll be a bit embarrassed once she finds out that she is attacking thee very person she is trying to protect."** Natsumi said with a chuckle.

_"Hai you're telling me...though now I'd like to know why she is. You are right I've never met her before that day...so I don't know how she knows me or why she is acting like this. Though she certainly went up a few pegs in my book of people I like."_ He thought back with a smile.

"Ok...gomen I didn't know people even still liked him, and even more so since he left. I won't call him a demon again I promise."

Hana looked into the man's purple eyes for any indication he was lying but found none. She slowly released her grip on his flak jacket that held him to the gate and her kunai before taking a few steps back from Naruto.

"Hai well there are...my family and I will always be loyal to that boy no matter what. So don't go spewing nonsense about him that isn't true." She answered before a shout broke the tension.

"Oi! People are trying to sle...oh Hana its you, what are you doing out here?" A woman in a red kimono shouted after just emerging from the Inuzuka's porch. "Oh and who is the man there?" She asked just noticing Naruto against the gate.

"Gomen Kaa-san, I was just coming back from the vet's with groceries when I bumped into...my friend here." Hana said with a flush across her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Oh...well get you and your friend inside so you can continue talking without waking up the neighbors. I get enough complaints from them about the kennel, I don't need any from my kids too." Tsume said in a stern voice, while eying Naruto.

_"Finally...after two long years she is finally talking to men outside of her team. Hopefully this may lead somewhere, she needs the companionship, especially after what Mizuki did to her."_ She thought as she watched her daughter and young man enter the house.

**Inuzuka Compound,**

Naruto strolled inside the house of the Inuzuka's only to have his sense of smell attacked with the essence of dog. The house he noticed was surprisingly large compared to how it looked from the outside, but still held a 'homely' feel to it. From the entrance there was the kitchen to the left, a living room to the right, while going straight led to some stairs leading second floor presumably the floor containing bedrooms and bathrooms, and if you went past the stairs to the left, it led to if the sound being any indication the kennel Tsume mentioned earlier. Naruto couldn't quite dwell on the finer descriptions of the house, because Hana's mother began to push him deeper into the house and into the living room, where a small oak table stood in the middle of the room.

"Please make yourself at home...Mr...?" Tsume said leading him to take a seat at the table.

"Uh...truth be told, I'd like to talk to both of you if you wouldn't mind. There is something I have to ask you, before I introduce myself." Naruto answered, trying to change the subject of introducing himself.

Tsume quirked her eyebrow, easily telling the man was apprehensive in name himself. She took his hint and played along, knowing she'd get the answer out of him before he left.

"Alright, I'll make us some tea then."

Naruto let out of soft sigh, thanking god Hana's mother had dropped the question...for now anyway. He looked around the room slowly noting a few things, such as family pictures and the like. He smiled softly, seeing a picture of Hana smiling with her nin-dog companion which looked like it was taken after he had saved her.

_"I'm glad she was alright after all."_ He thought to himself, before Hana's voice knocked him from his current thoughts and into a set of brand new ones when he looked in her direction.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, when he saw Hana enter the living room. She had now abandoned her loose fitting uniform, for a snug short sleeve black tee-shirt with 'Can't Touch This Alpha Bitch' in white lettering on the front that showed off her rather sizable bust (which he failed to notice from previous meetings), and black shorts stopping half way down her thighs to give him a very generous view of her long and toned legs. Her hair which had been prior to then bound in a ponytail, was now freely flowing down to her shoulder blades behind her, with her headband resting nonchalantly just under her collarbone.

_"Wow..."_

**"Hehe calm down there Naru-kun..."** Natsumi teased **"...but still 'wow' is right, didn't think she was packing that kinda 'heat' under that Chuunin vest or doctor's uniform did you?"** She teased even more.

_". . . . ."_

**"Naru-kun?"** Natsumi asked, snickering lightly at the man's lack of attention.

_". . .I'm just glad I have this mask over my face, and table in front of me" _He finally said.

All he could now hear was Natsumi's full blown laughter in the back of his mind after his statement.

**"Hai...I doubt she'd be as 'entertained' as I was when you first saw me, if she saw those reactions from you right now" **She responded through giggling fits.

"Did you even hear what I said?" Hana asked, her brow twitching slightly at noticing the glazed over look in his eyes as she talked to him, after she grabbed a seat at the table.

Before Naruto registered her question, she noticed an odd scent in the air floating around him, at first she couldn't place it...but it soon clicked, and she was none too happy, even if a slight blush adorned her cheeks and what it meant.

_"What the hell! The bastard is ogling me like a piece of meat. I wouldn't be so pissed about it if he not only didn't diss Naruto earlier, but wasn't so obvious about it with his scent...even if he does smell 'good enough to eat'"_ She thought angrily, and then furiously at her final thought, quickly squashing it just as quickly as it was formed.

Naruto was knocked yet again out of his thoughts, and had the decency to look sheepish at her question.

"Gomen...there was something important on my mind, would you mind repeating?"

"I said...just because my Kaa-san invited you in to not forget what I said outside." She repeated, with a slight vein bulging on her forehead knowing exactly what 'important' things were just on his mind.

"I made you a promise...I do not plan on breaking it, and again I apologize for how I phrased my question...but it was rather important that I asked you."

"Tea is ready! And what was important?" Tsume, asked while walking into the living room with a small tray of tea and teacups.

"Well Kaa-san I should probably begin with the fact that...this was actually the man that saved me from Mizuki-teme two years ago."

Tsume listened to her daughter speak as she took a seat at the table and began to pour the tea. She abruptly stopped with a shocked expression on her face the moment she heard that the very man who she invited into her house and was sitting across from her was the man that had saved her precious and only daughter, and less important to her but still important, Inuzuka clan heir. Tsume put the teapot down, and moved back from the table slightly to get into a kneeling posture used for people of respectable status, such as a clan leader, Kage, or Daimyou.

"Ari...arigato! arigato for saving my musume (daughter)...I...I don't know what I would have done if I lost her that day. Arigato!" Tsume thanked him, through almost inaudible sobs.

"Maa maa...its alright Inuzuka-san...I already told your daughter that I don't need thanks for what I did...I simply did what was right. That Mizuki person had no right to betray the village like he did, and more importantly treat Hana the way he did. If I wasn't in a rush when I got there I would have made his death a lot more 'deserving' then I made it. And I'm just glad that Hana got back to her feet, I would have hated to see such a strong and beautiful woman like her sulking over what that asshole did." Naruto said reassuringly, with a slight unseen blush after only realizing what he called Hana.

_"Oh? Seems my hopes weren't unfounded...I won't meddle is my musume's personal affairs, but that doesn't mean I still can't hope." _Tsume thought after hearing his words, and little slip up.

Tsume got up from her position and rejoined the pair at the table, wiping the last remnants of tears from her cheeks.

_"He...thinks I'm beautiful?"_ Hana mentally questioned, while trying to hide her light blush at Naruto's compliments.

"Still...arigato. And please call me Tsume" She finished with a smile towards the purple eyed man, who the two females could tell was smiling back.

"Anyway Kaa-san...as you know I never got his name back then...so meeting up with him this morning out of the blue I asked again, but he just answered my question with another question. 'What do you think of the demon boy Uzumaki Naruto who disappeared from the village six years ago'?" Hana quoted going back to her story after feeling her blush leave her cheeks.

The very moment Hana finished reiterating Naruto's question, Tsume's appreciation for the man disappeared, and was replaced with a growling Inuzuka clan head staring back at him. Naruto was quick to apologize for his snafu, hoping the older woman would take it to heart. After a long minute of nothing but light growls from the matriarch, she returned to a neutral stance with the man.

"I had the same reaction...just a little more physical, which was probably the noise you heard outside. However before you had come out, I was able to answer his question, but he never answered mine."

Both Inuzukas looked expectantly at Naruto once Hana finished, causing Naruto to sweat drop.

"I...ano...well...Inuzuka-san, before I tell you both, I'd like for you to elaborate on what Hana meant by: 'my family and I will always be loyal to that boy no matter what'. I will admit to you that I know Naruto...quite well in fact. But I don't recall him ever mentioning your clan during our talks about Konoha, that is why I phrased my question the way I did. I purposely did it to see the kind of reaction I'd get out of Hana, knowing Naruto the way I do...it would be dishonorable to him if I befriended anyone who despised him in this village. I have heard from the boy, many stories of how he was treated here so I had to be sure about Hana's feelings towards him. And since she had stated such a high claim I wish to simply know what she meant."

Tsume was pouring herself and the pair the tea while Naruto explained his motives. She took a sip of tea after passing out the cups, and sighed afterwards before speaking.

"Well...we may not look it but the Inuzuka clan was actually the personal bodyguards of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime and Naruto's Tou-san. Whenever he left the village whether it be for vacation, war, treaties, no matter the reason we Inuzuka were always by his side to put our lives on the line to protect him. However after Minato-sama had settled down with Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's Kaa-san, our priorities changed. He had ordered our clan to not only protect him, but his family as well since they were an extension of himself. We accepted our new charges with no grievances, and for a time things were normal...well as normal as a life of a shinobi can be anyway." Tsume stopped talking for a moment to take another sip of her tea before starting up again. "Then...Kyuubi came...being a Konoha shinobi yourself I'm sure you know the history so I won't bore you with the details. Anyway after the battle, we found Minato-sama dead...but his wife and son still alive, so we continued as their protectors because Minato-sama still lived inside them both. However...two years after the Kyuubi's attack, Kushina along with her clan left Konoha for 'greener pastures', but not before exiling Naruto and leaving him to the savages our clan once called villagers. From that moment, as clan head I rescinded Minato-sama's order for protection of her, she left the village and more importantly abandoned her only child, to the Inuzukas...that is **unforgivable**. After only a few days of being put in the orphanage, I had gone to the Hokage and begged him repeatedly to allow my clan to adopt him. But he wouldn't hear of it. He not only told me that the council would never allow the adoption to go through but, also that he didn't want another one of the important shinobi clans to leave because of the villager's hate for the boy and anyone who protected him. He simply stated that he would do his best to make sure Naruto was doing ok. So from then on we just protected Naruto as best we could from the shadows. But with the Hokage giving my clan missions on a daily basis, it was hard to protect him as well as we had hoped. Then four years after Kushina's departure, Naruto himself disappeared from the village and hasn't been seen since. But even so...the Inuzuka clan will remain loyal to that boy and protect him as well as his reputation here as best we can, because that was the wish of our greatest hero...and we will honor it no matter what." Tsume finished explaining and slammed her cup on the table to emphasize her point.

By the time her story had finished, Naruto's eyes widened so much you'd swear they'd pop out any moment.

_"I...I never knew, anyone cared about me that much aside from Ojii-san. They...they were even planning on adopting me."_ Naruto thought shocked beyond belief, and actually trying his hardest to not let his features show how happy he was to hear what Tsume said, in all honestly the lonely child that still remained inside him wanted to cry right then.

**"Well Naru-kun...not everyone in this village is as heartless or stupid as most. I mean statistically speaking, there had to be at least a few dozen people in this large village that either have no problem with you or even believe you are a savior for your sacrifice...I guess you just met the clan that is that the top of this list."** Natsumi said in a warm tone, sending Naruto a mental picture of her giving him a loving embrace, since she couldn't really do it at the moment.

_"Hai...right as usual Natsu-chan"_ He thought back with a smile, sending her a mental picture with him giving her a deep kiss.

"I see...arigato for your explanation Tsume-san, that answered any lingering questions I had." Naruto spoke quietly before taking a long sip of tea, still trying not to show his emotions.

A quick silence rose in the room, the sounds of sipping the only break from it. Hana had watched Naruto the whole time while they listened to her mother's story, and saw a myriad of emotions play through his eyes. She had wanted to question him on several occasions as to why he was reacting so deeply, but decided to wait. However the silence was getting to her, she had so many questions and if she didn't get them now she would probably explode.

"Ok...so we answered your question...now answer ours: Who are you...and how do you know Naruto? As well as can you tell us if he is alright at the present time?"

_"Should I tell them Natsu-chan?"_

"**After that story I think its only right Naru-kun...other then the Hokage, I can't imagine a group more deserving to know everything thats happened to you then the Inuzukas, especially after all they did for you and your Tou-san."**

_"You're right...oh, do you want to stretch your legs a bit?"_

**"Sure...Kage Bushin is fine"**

Naruto noticed after having his inner dialogue, that both women were starting to get impatiently. He whispered his apologies for the wait, took a sip of tea, let out a deep sigh, and cleared his throat before beginning.

"Well...I can answer your questions, but in the opposite order you asked them...if thats alright?" He asked, getting a confused nod from the female pair. "Naruto...is perfectly fine right now, he is healthy and is actually training in the shinobi arts. And if I may say he is quite good, but thats besides the point. Your last two questions I can actually answer at the same time...I know Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto because..." He paused his sentence, and went through a set of hand seals, before a puff of smoke shrouded his side of the table. "...I AM Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." He finished, as the last of the smoke disappeared, leaving Naruto in his 'true' form, and Natsumi next to him, while both Inuzuka women gawked at who they were looking at.

"What the hell is this!? You aren't Naruto...you look nothing like him!" Tsume shouted, jumping from the table into a defensive stance, her nin-dog coming out of nowhere to her side ready to fight.

Hana herself was simply too shocked at the 'person' sitting in front of her to even move at first, but then came to her senses and jumped towards her mother.

"Please wait! I really am Naruto, just give me a minute to explain I can prove I'm him!" He pleaded

Hana just stared at the demonic looking man, searching his eyes for any inclination of deceit. She just stared into his purple orbs, almost hypnotized by them, as she stared something in the pit of her stomach pulled on her brain. She wasn't sure why, but it was simply telling her to trust what he is telling them...and ever since Mizuki's betrayal following her gut instinct has gotten her out of a lot of situations that could have cost her her life. After a moment of inner debate she released her stance and stood upright, letting out a soft sigh.

"Kaa-san...I...I believe him"

Tsume only took a split second to look in her daughter's eyes, and knew that it was her gut that told her to believe him. She took a long angry look at Naruto, before releasing a heavy sigh and standing from her stance as well.

"You have one minute 'Naruto'" She spoke, almost growling out the name.

Naruto mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Hana for defusing the situation, before letting the women get back to their seats at the table.

"Ano...well I somehow doubt words will prove my heritage...so a technique only a select few including my father could know, of which I'm sure you'll recognize." He said before putting his hand, palm up and open in the middle of the table so everyone could see.

For a moment nothing happened...but then a slight wind began to pick up around the room seeming to be pulled towards Naruto's palm. Soon after the wind picked up even more and in his palm an almost marble sized translucent purple ball of chakra formed. The wind picked up slightly more when the ball increased size exponentially, to cover up most of Naruto's still opened hand. As the winds died down the last bit of swirling chakra entered the ball, finishing the summoning of the jutsu.

**"Ra...sen...gan...!" **Tsume spoke through shocked breaths, from not only not seeing this jutsu after so many years, but that this man really had learned and mastered it.

Hana had only heard about this famous jutsu from her family, gossip, and historical records of the Yondaime Hokage. However seeing it merely inches from her was mind blowing. To her the jutsu was beautiful, the swirling winds inside the stable ball looked like the winds were dancing together. If she didn't know just how dangerous the jutsu was, she probably would have been tempted to touch it...but it wasn't one of the Yondaime's signature moves for nothing.

Naruto looked at the two sheepishly. "Well I hope this proves to you who I really am. Because of your clan's history with my Tou-san I'm sure you know that jutsu can only be learned by a select few people. Those being any of his blood kin including myself, or an Uzumaki because of their Kekkei Genkai and his marriage to Uzumaki Kushina. But as I'm sure you know because of the difficulty and power of this jutsu, only the next Uzumaki shinobi heir and clan head are allowed to learn it." Naruto paused his explanation for a moment to let them understand where he was going with this, once he got the nods of approval from them he continued. "Well since my Tou-san is dead, and I'm obviously in Konoha, instead of with the Uzumaki clan it means that I can only be a blood relative...and Namikaze Minato only had one son...me. Plus who else do you know that has whisker marks on his face?" He finished, before pulling his mask down to finally reveal his full face to the women.

Only a second after losing his mask was he tackled to the ground by a sobbing Tsume. He was so surprised by her emotional outburst in fact he almost lost his grip on the 'Rasengan', but dispelled it before it left his hand.

"NARUTO! Your back...I didn't know if I'd ever see you again after you left the village!" Tsume sobbed out into his chest.

Naruto was still shocked, before he was able to regain his composure and smile at the crying women on top of him. He slowly pulled her into a hug, and just said soothing words of apologies. After sometime Tsume regained some slight composure and let go of the man, but before she was able to move off him he pulled her back to him and he gave her another embrace, before whispering something in her ear.

"Arigato Tsume-san, and gomen for making you worry about me for so long...Kaa-san"

Tsume physically stiffened at what Naruto just called her, she pulled away slightly to look up at the man, and saw a genuine smile across his fanged face, and happiness in his eyes. She smiled back and hugged him once more tears flowing again. After about another five minutes the two calmed down and separated, both joining the table at their original positions.

**"Well I'm glad everything worked out here, I was afraid things would get messy if Naru-kun wasn't able to explain who he was."** Natsumi said nonchalantly with a small smile taking a sip of tea from Naruto's cup.

Both Hana and Tsume looked back at the women who almost seemed to come out of no where, though both being a bit sheepish knowing that this was just because they ignored her presence from Naruto being back.

"Gomen...but who are you?" Hana questioned.

**"Well I just wanted to wait till Naru-kun finished his introduction before mine."**

"This is...Natsumi, she is my companion, and has been since I left the village six years ago." Naruto explained trying not to blush too much when she slung her self around his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

Both Inuzuka woman perched an eyebrow at the two, each having a thought about it, not knowing just how similiar they were.

_"This girl is getting a bit too close to him...wait, why do I care if she is close to Naruto-kun? WAIT...did I just say 'kun'? I mean yea the guy or gorgeous but that...doesn't mean I like him or anything does it...I mean we just really met...even if he did save me back then."_ Hana thought a debate now raging in her head about her feelings of the newly discovered Naruto.

_"Hm...seems he might be taken after all, well unless Hana gets it together she IS gonna lose him. And I really do think he'll be so good for her."_ Tsume thought, hoping her daughter would get out of her 'man-rut' and just claim Naruto as hers.

Naruto noting the intense gazes he was getting, tried to change the subject, before either of them had a chance to question him.

"Ano...I'm rather surprised to be honest...when I went to go see Ojii-san, even he and Yamato-san freaked about how I looked. But you guys don't seem phased at all."

Both women were knocked out of their thoughts when he spoke, Tsume was the first to get her answer out, and chuckled a bit.

"Naruto look at us. We have inherited canine traits as a clan thanks to our kinship with our nin-dogs. Slitted eyes, slight fangs and claws, increased sense of smell, etc. You would look a lot different to most people, but to our clan you don't look all that different from us, other then the ears and tails anyway." She remarked with a small smirk.

Naruto looked at both his 'mother' and Hana, and realized that she was right, save for his tails and ears, he would look almost like an Inuzuka.

"Though I would like to know where you got them from" Tsume said with a glint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Actually...I will be explaining everything thats happened to me for the last six years to Ojii-san tomorrow morning at 9 am, and well...I feel it only right that anyone from the Inuzuka clan who would wish to come and listen to my story as well is welcome to." He responded with a smile.

"Ah...I will tell my clan about it and let them decide for themselves, but I will go...I'd like to know what my old charge has been up to for the last six years." She answered with a light chuckle.

He laughed with her. "Good, but sadly its getting dark...we've been talking for a long time, and I'm actually quite tired after just getting back today from a six year vacation."

Naruto flashed through some hand seals, letting the smoke envelope him and Natsumi, giving him the look he had before he revealed himself to them, and Natsumi back in the seal. He got up from his seat bowed to his hosts thanking them for believing him and their hospitality, before walking towards the exit. Tsume nodded to him, and looked down at the table slightly downcast for a second while biting her lip in fear.

_"Should I ask him?"_ She thought, said question raging through her head like a hurricane, not receiving any clear answer in her mind out of sheer fear of Naruto's answer.

"Nar...Naruto?" She stuttered.

He turned back to the matriarch. "Hai?"

"I need to know...if you really meant it when you called me Kaa-san?" She asked, fear, and apprehensiveness evident in her eyes.

He smiled warmly at his new 'mother'. "Hai...of course it was Kaa-san. If it wasn't for the council's interference you would have adopted me anyway right? And what you said you did for me and tried to do...are things only a Kaa-san would do for her child. So yes I do mean it when I call you that, you are more of a Kaa-san to me now then Uzumaki Kushina ever was." He explained, spitting out the name of his biological mother.

Naruto took a moment to look at Hana, who was also looking back at him. He smiled to her before making another statement.

"Although at the moment...I'm slightly happy you weren't able to..." He paused, Tsume was about to cry at this statement before he saw her reaction and quickly continued. "...ano...well because it would be rather awkward to ask if my sister would want to grab dinner with me after visiting Ojii-san tomorrow. Gomen I thought about maybe asking later but since I was left with an opportunity to ask now I just took my shot" He finished with a noticeable blush and a large nervous smile, that made his eyes close as he scratched the back of his head.

Tsume's reaction did a complete 180, when she heard that Naruto was asking her two year man-less daughter out for dinner. She tried to hide her smile but a small one pulled at her lips, as her thoughts were raging on the subject.

_"HANA SAY YES DAMNIT! Please don't reject him like all the other guys who have asked you out since the incident with Mizuki. He is a good, strong man, and by our discussion this afternoon I can tell he only has the truest intentions when it comes to women. Please sweetheart for your own happiness say yes."_ She thought, while looking at her daughter with pleading eyes.

Hana on the other hand was rather floored at Naruto's statement, that was actually the last thing she was expecting to hear from him...especially after how 'close' Natsumi and he seemed to be. A blush just as noticeable as Naruto's graced her own cheeks now as she held an inner debate.

_"Should I say yes?" _She thought to herself before a voice inside her head spoke.

**"You should Hana"** Her conscience answered

_"But what if he is like all the other guys that have asked me out after Mizuki? You know they were only after one thing. I mean he was ogling me the moment I came down after I changed."_

**"That is true, but if you noticed he was quite nervous about asking you to dinner, I mean he is still blushing. Guys only trolling for a quick 'romp' act confident the whole time, because even if you say no...they will just go to the next girl in line."**

_"Thats true...but what if..."_

**"NO 'but's woman!"** Her conscience harshly interrupted her. **"Hana, Naruto is a good man, a bit strange...but he is a strong, kind person, and will treat you right if you let him in your heart. After the talk at the table you know he wouldn't dare harm someone who lets him close to them or he lets close to himself. Hana...you need to get past what happened with Mizuki-teme, and try to find happiness, and I believe Naruto is the man that can give you the greatest happiness you'll ever know. Plus...you know he has the hots for you already after his reaction to what you came into the living room wearing. I mean...any guy unless they were gay would have had the same reaction when you came in wearing that...you can't very well blame him for being sexually attracted to you. And more importantly I already know you find him...how did you put it before 'good enough to eat'? I saw your thoughts about him when he fully dropped his henge too. I don't recall you EVER trying those positions you had Naruto starring in even with your longest boyfriend Mizuki, as much as I loathe to mention him again. Just give the hunk a chance." **Her conscience finished in a teasing voice.

Hana had the decency to 'hmph' but also heavily blush while she thought about what her conscience said, and after a few moments decided that after all thats happened it was right. After all Naruto had protected her from Mizuki with his life not even knowing her, so just imagine how he would treat someone that he is close with.

_"Ok"_ She concluded agreed

"Hai...Naruto-kun, I'd love to have dinner with you tomorrow." She finally answered with a warm smile.

"A...alright then." He said, just barely holding in his happiness that she said yes. "If you aren't at the meeting, I'll pick you up here at 7 pm ok?" He waited to let her nod affirmative before continuing. "Ok...well I'll be off then, I'll see you tomorrow Kaa-san, Hana-chan." He said with a wide smiling before leaving the Inuzuka compound.

Hana blushed at the '-chan' suffix he added before leaving. She got up from the table and headed towards the stairs and her room, before being delayed by her mother.

"Hana...I'm glad you agreed...its about time you got a good man in your life after that last one. And I'm definitely sure that Naruto is a good man, and if things happen to get serious later on, I'm just as sure that he will make you very happy."

Hana just smiled happily with a full blush reddening her cheeks before nodding and continuing up the stairs.

_"Not even one day back, and hes already turned this house upside down. He had me crying my eyes out from everything...ME crying! Not only that but he also melted my daughter's frozen heart, and is making her blush so red it could make a tomato jealous. That man is something else...I'm really happy for you my musume." _Tsume thought as she shook her head with a smile, while heading into the kitchen to make dinner.

**Namikaze Mansion,**

Naruto just entered his father's house and immediately went to one of the many bedrooms, after deactivating the blood seals surrounding the mansion. He quickly dropped his henge, and summoned an unhenged Natsumi who without a step launched herself at him grabbing him in a deep kiss.

**"Well that was a rather interesting first day back now wasn't it Naru-kun?"** She spoke with her arms around his neck, and his around her waist.

"Sure was Natsu-chan...and I'm just glad it all worked out in the end too, especially during my discussion with Hana-chan and Kaa-san. I still can't believe they cared about me so much and I didn't have a clue about it." He answered, pulling her so there was no space between their bodies any longer.

**"Well I'm just glad there are people still loyal to the Yondaime's wish after so long."** She retorted, before leaning up and giving him a short kiss, while caressing his whisker marks with her thumb causing him to take in a sharp breath and physically quiver from the touch. **"Mmm...forgot just how sensitive your whiskers were. Normally I'd take full advantage of the situation but I can tell you are rather exhausted after today, so I'll make a rain check for...later ne my Foxy-sama?"** She cooed in a seductive voice, before softly sucking on, and moaning against his bottom lip to emphasize her intentions causing him to quiver even more from her touch.

Naruto's eyes closed at the feeling, a small groan escaping his throat, but before he could enjoy it more she stopped. He opened his eyes from the lack of contact to see her on the bed in a submissive but sexy lying back position with her four tails spread across the bed, garbed in only a see-through red nightgown that didn't leave much to the imagination, with a coy smirk.

_"Kami-samai...I'm just glad she is wearing something underneath that."_ He thought, noticing her bra and panties while a drip of blood fell down his nose.

_**"I heard that Foxy-sama"**_ She mentally cooed back to him, while her smirk only growing wider.

"**And gomen, but that rain check includes **_**'little' **_**Foxy-sama too."** She ordered while pointing at the increasing bulge in his pants.

"I'm going to get you back for being so 'evil' you know that right?" He questioned with a mischievous smile while undressing himself. "And I still don't know how you change so damn fast." He chuckled, shaking his head playfully, now clad only in his boxer-briefs and black tee-shirt.

**"Trade secret Naru-kun..."** She said with a pompous smirk. **"...plus why shouldn't I be evil, when I so love it when you try to get me back ne Foxy-sama?" **She finished with the tip of her finger barely in her mouth, with a coy and sexy expression on her face.

Naruto just shook his head at her antics and got into the bed with her. They quickly wrapped themselves up in each other, with their tails wrapped up too acting as a soft, furry blanket, before kissing each other deeply.

"Night my Shinku Kisaki.(Crimson Queen)"

**"Night my Foxy-sama."**

They both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, wishing that morning wouldn't come too soon.

**Morning (Hokage's Office),**

It was almost 9 am inside the Hokage's office where Yamato and Sarutobi sat patiently waiting for Naruto, when the door to the Hokage's office opened.

"Ah Naru...oh...Tsume-san, Hana-san. What are you two doing here? I know neither of you have any for missions today. And I don't wish to be rude but I have an important meeting in a few moments, and can't be disturbed. I hope you understand and can wait until I'm finished to talk with me." Sarutobi said, trying his best to not sound rude to the Matriarch, and clan heir to one of the best tracking clans that Konoha has to offer.

"Well...actually thats why we are here Hokage-sama. Naruto invited us to this meeting last night as well, he can verify it if you wish" Tsume responded bowing in apology.

"No, its fine...just wish he had told me about inviting others. I was only aware of myself and Yamato-san to be present when he told me. But if you know when this meeting was to occur and at whose request, then there is no need to prove anything." He responded waving his hand dismissively.

"Arigato Hokage-sama." She answered, now walking deeper into the room with Hana in toe.

A moment later the clock in the room began to chime, showing it to be 9 am on the dot. As soon as the clock stopped a voice entered the room, easily recognized by all the occupants.

"Ohayo (good morning), I hope everyone slept well last night." Naruto's singsong voice rang out in front of the closed door.

Everyone turned to see Naruto and Natusmi in their true forms wearing their 'unique' orange/black, red/black style shinobi clothing.

"Hai" The group seemed to chorus out in unison.

"Good...well since this is a rather long story I suggest we all grab a seat." He offered walking towards the Inuzuka pair with a large fanged smile, with Natsumi close behind.

He and Natsumi walked past the pair, but not before he whispered something into each of their ears.

"Guess only Hana-chan and you could make it ne Kaa-san?" He asked only getting a nod and soft smile in return.

"I'm really happy you could make it Hana-chan" He said with a wink after turning to her from Tsume, causing her to slightly blush.

Naruto and Natsumi took their seats, as the Inuzukas took some on the couch in the corner of the room. Once everyone got comfortable, all eyes were on Naruto who coughed forcefully.

"Well I'm sure you guys already know why you are here, so..." He paused his sentence, before forming a set of hand seals as a purple aura flashed throughout the room. **"...Onipou: Otofugen Shouheki no jutsu (Demon Art: Sound Silencing Barrier Technique)**...now I can start." He finished with smile before beginning the story of the past six years.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter three, hope you enjoyed it. And don't worry if you have questions about the missing explanations and plot points in this chapter, it is as Naruto himself said...all will be explained in time. More specifically all will be explained in the next six chapters with will traverse the six years Naruto trains with Kyuubi. Yes you can consider them filler chapters...but they are GOOD filler and I suggest you read them because I do explain the plot points that appear in this chapter.**

**Review if you like with your thoughts and comments! **


	5. Training: Year 1

**AN - Surprise surprise I updated sooner then I said I would. Reason being that a lot of the training if just filler (albeit important filler) so I figured instead of making you wait, I'll get them out of the way I'll just update the story quickly to get back to the main part of the story. PLEASE NOTE: In EVERY chapter of the training certain events that occur or people that Naruto meet WILL be important further on in the story so keep that in mind while you read.**

**PLEASE READ THIS: Since I received several reviews about it I'll address this to everyone who actually reads this...there is a reason that I had Naruto return to Konoha after so long and reveal himself still being alive, as well as the Kyuubi (well two reasons actually). BOTH his reasons will be explained further on in the story, so if you wish to know his reasons I suggest you keep reading and find out. Trust me there IS a method to my madness, and reasons why I put events in the story as I did, every one has a purpose in the large scheme of things.**

**Anyway enough author's notes, here is chapter four of 'Ascension of the Kitsune', I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 4: Training: Year 1**

**Naruto's Age: 6**

**Naruto's Mental Age: 6**

**Konoha Forest (6 years ago),**

In a clearing of a forest at the border of Fire Country, a red transparent flame erupted and dissipated just as suddenly leaving a small blond boy in a orange jumpsuit gasping for air in its wake.

**"Take deep breaths Naruto"** Kyuubi instructed.

"H...Hai" He rasped out

After about ten minutes Naruto recovered and stabilized his breathing. He looked around but couldn't recognize any part of the forest.

"Ano Kyuubi-Sensei...where am I?"

**"We are currently at the boarder of Fire Country Naruto."**

Naruto's expression grew shocked. "H...How?!? We were just a few miles away from Konoha a few minutes ago!"

**"Remember I told you I can influence you mentally or physically anytime I please? Well I used one of my jutsus to get us here. As for why we are here its for training...you are still protected in the land of fire, but I don't want any interruptions with your training either, hence why we are at the boarder. There shouldn't be anyone from Konoha around here for a few months to look for you, and by then we will be gone." **Naruto nodded in understanding, before sitting crossing his legs and waiting patiently for his new sensei to begin the lesson. **"Before we begin, you need to first learn the academic points of being a shinobi before you can even learn how to wield the powers of one. I will warn you since as a child you may bored easily, that you will have to pay attention for hours at a time on lectures before I actually begin to teach you jutsus. Do you understand Naruto?"**

Naruto frowned at the prospect and sighed in defeat "H...hai Kyuubi-sensei."

**"Good, now try to find a nice spot to rest, I want you to get some sleep. You've had a trying day, and tomorrow you begin your training." **Kyuubi instructed.

Naruto nodded, and get his backpack to begin looking for a suitable spot in the lush forest. After looking for some time he finally found one that would suit his needs perfectly. It was a little enclave inside a trunk of a rather large tree, it supported him while he slept, and kept him fairly hidden from people, predators or nature itself. Once he finished unpacking, he nestled himself into the tree and fell asleep soon after.

**Mindscape,**

Naruto woke up to a familiar sound on water dripping into a large body of water. He opened his eyes to find himself in his mindscape once more, he wasn't frightened this time, however a look of confusion was on his face this time. He followed the pipes once more to get to Kyuubi's cage, finding the large fox waiting for him.

**"Welcome back Naruto."**

Naruto's logic kicked in and quickly bowed to the fox, before standing back upright and moving closer to the golden bars.

"Why am I here Kyuubi-sensei?"

**"Because I wanted to speed up the process of training you."** Kyuubi responded before closing its eye's and a wave of red flashed throughout the area. **"I just activated my **_**'**_**Hitotoki Hayameru no Jutsu' (Time Quickening Technique)inside your mind. As the name suggests it actually quickens the time in your mind. Or if you want to go another route, makes it seem as though time slows down in the real world. The advantage to this is that now I can teach you twice as much in your head I ever could have outside of it. A side effect however is that because it is literally your mind speeding up, your mental 'age' with also grow faster."**

Naruto was rather confused, he was only six after all. The idea of two different sets of time was confusing to say the least, quite apparent by his 'deer in headlights' facial expression. Kyuubi could only chuckle at the boy, before it continued.

**"In other words Naruto...if you spent two whole hours in your mind just listening to me, and then went back into the real world, only one hour would have really passed, but your mental state would still be two hours older understand?"**

Naruto thought for a moment before a large smile raced across his face, and he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"You're saying that the my mind will grow faster, but time is still normal outside...right?" He asked, getting a slight nod from the fox, making his grin even wider. "So are you going to be teaching me something now Kyuubi-sensei?"

**"Hai...Because this is your first time I will go easy, but don't expect me to be lenient later. I will be teaching you the history of shinobi and chakra, and how beings have come to harness and bend the elements to their whims via chakra."**

Naruto smiled, his eyes clearly showing excitement and interest, as he simply sat there and listened to the wizened fox sharing it's wisdom. Many hours went by, and just after finishing an example of how a Katon (Fire) Jutsu works, Kyuubi finished it's lecture.

**"Alright Naruto...its been about sixteen hours in here so your body should be rested enough to begin the physical training I have planed for you today."**

"Ok Kyuubi-sensei! I'll be leaving then...that session was cool, I didn't think that shinobi were so...fancy." Naruto joked with a smile before bowing to his sensei and fazed out of his mind.

**Real World,**

Even though he believed Kyuubi, it was still hard to believe that only eight hours had past in this time. He enjoyed the sounds of the forest just waking up with him...it made him rather happy and calm.

**"Naruto...grab some breakfast from your backpack, stretch and then we'll begin your physical training."**

Naruto did as he was told and got a box of cereal he had packed. After eating he stretched out his body as best he thought it should be before giving Kyuubi the 'go ahead'.

**"Alright now that you are done we can start. Just so you know what you are getting into, by the time you go to sleep tonight, I want you to have completed...200 push-up, 200 sit-ups, 200 log kicks 200 log punches, 200 chin-ups, as well as run 5 miles. You may think this is a lot for your first day, but if you forgot I am here, plus this is important fitness for a shinobi's physical abilities. You need to be able to both give and take blows, this training will help you coup with the physical pain of fighting. I suggest you get started on your running, without my chakra your endurance is quite lacking right now."**

Naruto was rather blown away at his new regimen, but was still excited to begin his life as a shinobi. He did as the Kyuubi suggested and started off on running, and finished it but later then he would have liked. He then started on the rest of his workout, letting the hours pass by as he bleed and sweated while finishing his tasks. Eventually he finished them, and grabbed a quick ramen cup for his dinner, though it took him a while to build a good enough fire to heat the water he had found in a steam well enough to soften the noodles. After dinner he put out the fire and went back to the tree to get some rest.

**Mindscape,**

Naruto heard the usual drips and simply got up and followed the pipes once more. He reached the cage and bowed respectfully before taking a seat on the floor.

**"Did you finish the physical training I gave you today?"** Kyuubi asked in a bored tone, getting a nod from it's student. **"Very well...I would continue where I left off yesterday...but I'm not a school teacher so I'm going skip all of the 'filler' information about chakra and it's history, since I gave you the most important points last night. Today I will teach you about controlling chakra to do things like enhance your physical performances, such as running, jumping, etc. You will learn the many ways chakra can help you in most things that you do everyday. By the end I expect you to attempt and accomplish some of the easier exercises. Be warned Naruto...that what you do accomplish physically here will not be transmitted to your body. So when you wake up you will mentally remember WHAT to do, but your body will have to relearn HOW to do it. Learning anything physical in your mind just allows you to learn it faster in real time because you already know what you need to do, you'd just need to reapply it to your physical body."**

Naruto was a bit annoyed that he'd have to reteach himself out of his mind every physical thing he learned. But he still couldn't help but be excited that he was actually learning to use chakra. After many hours of lectures and then trial and error, Naruto finally got a grasp on controlling his chakra. Much to his disappointment when he was really starting to get into all the different things he could do, Kyuubi's voice rang out getting the boy's attention.

**"I see you have a fairly decent grasp of chakra control I'm rather impressed for someone at your age to do so...but with your Kaa-san's Kekkei Genkai I'm not surprised."** Kyuubi said, though mentally slapping itself for mentioning Naruto's taboo.

Not much to Kyuubi's surprise at the mention of Kushina, Naruto's grin turned into a scowl, and his jovial eyes took a rather hateful look.

"So...Kushina left me a Kekkei Genkai ne? What is it Kyuubi-sensei? Will it at least be more useful to me then she was?" Naruto asked in an emotionless tone.

Kyuubi mentally cringed at the boy's reaction to his mother, but quickly steeled itself and get back to the point at hand.

**"I would say so Naruto, it is actually one of the stronger Kekkei Genkais I've ever come across. It may not be a doujutsu like the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan or Bykugan of the Hyuuga clan that reside in Konoha. But in sheer ingenuity, raw power, and nearly limitless applications I doubt anything could match it. Sadly though because it doesn't have a physical outward manifestation, the Uzumaki clan never had any reason for naming it. However I did learn what it entailed before I was sealed, for all intensive purposes its a 'Chakra Multiplier'. Their Kekkei Genkai bestows upon them literally four times the chakra reserves of normal people. The best example I can give you is yourself actually. After you were born but prior to my sealing in you...you already had the chakra reserves of a mid-level genin, which for being a new born baby is amazing to most people. But this is commonplace for Uzumaki babies. Of course after my sealing in you, your personal reserves shot through the roof because of our fusing chakra. So I'd estimate that after I was sealed in you and the fusion started, your reserves jumped to mid-chuunin level before you were even one year old. But getting back to their abilities, because of this large chakra capacity, they were able to learn harder level jutsus sooner then most shinobi of the same age or rank, easily reaching higher shinobi ranks at younger ages. And after a time they had actually decided to make their own jutsu style named after themselves. They took versions of the most known jutsu's in Fire Country and hybridized them with their Kekkei Genkai. These jutsus, although very similar in both handseals and performance to use them compared to their original counterparts, were in a league of their own when it came to their results in the field. Truth be told is was the Uzumaki clan and their personalized jutsus that had forced me back into the forest where I fought with your Tou-san. That is the jist of one of your Kekkei Genkais Naruto...and with the training I'll be giving you, you'll be thanking the high heaven's for it."**

Naruto absorbed the entire topic like a sponge, and although he hated his mother and her clan for what they did. He could not deny the Uzumaki blood that ran through his veins and the advantages their Kekkei Genkai gave him...no matter how much he wished it. Knowing that sulking would do nothing to alleviate his feelings towards them, he grew intent on learning anything he could about their abilities and making them his own.

"Arigato Kyuubi-sensei, I'm sure my Kekkei Genkai will help during my training as well as afterwards." He said bowing. "Also what did you mean by just one of my Kekkei Genkais? Do I have more?"

**"Its fine you deserve to know what is inside of you whether it be me or something else. I will not keep that from you if you ask. As for your question hai you have another Kekkei Genkai, and a third one that is my own. The second one is your Tou-san's actually, this one as well doesn't have a name because as with the Uzumakis it has no outward manifestation. The reason you Tou-san was called the 'Yellow Flash' was because of his ability to use the **_**'**_**Hiraishin no jutsu', a jutsu which no one since has been able to successfully use to my knowledge. However what you probably don't know is that, the 'Hiraishin' itself isn't his Kekkei Genkai, its just a jutsu he created when using his true Kekkei Genkai. Much like the Juuken is used by the Hyuuga's Byakugan and Tsukuyomi, Amaterasuare for the Uchiha's Sharingan. Officially though his Kekkei Genkai has to do with the cells in his body, which allow him to move at the speed of light without having his internal organs and bones crushed from the sheer pressure exuded at that speed. Because of his Kekkei Genkai's ability to keep his body in a stable state at ungodly speeds, it became only natural that only his bloodline could actually harness the power of the 'Hiraishin no Jutsu' after its creation. And so that is your second Kekkei Genkai Naruto. As for your third, its not really a 'Kekkei Genkai' per say mainly because its not in your blood its in your chakra. I like to call it a "Demonlimit", but I digress when you get older and you absorb more of my chakra, you'll gain some of my abilities and likenesses. But you won't have to worry about what they are for some time. I'd rather have you concentrate on your training for now."**

Naruto just stared at the large fox, for a good ten minutes before a reaction finally erupted from him, in a long and rather maniacal laugh.

"So...you're pretty much telling me I'm going to be an awesome shinobi when I get older after all your training!?" He asked excitedly.

**"Well I certainly wasn't exaggerating when first told you that after my training you're going to be the strongest shinobi that this realm will ever see."** The fox grinned back, liking the boy's attitude towards all that he was told. **"But don't let all I told you go to your head...you still have to survive my training Naruto...and now that you know your limits I won't be going easy on you."**

"Hai Kyuubi-sensei!" He smirked back, not being able to wait to get back to training.

**"Ok now get back out, its about time you started your physical training again."**

"Hai Kyuubi-sensei!" He yelled before fazing out of his mind.

**Real World,**

Naruto woke up from his sleep refreshed as usual, did a few stretches before grabbing a quick bite to eat, and waited for instructions from his sensei.

**"Alright Naruto, first I want you to get your body under control of your chakra like you had done in your mind."**

Naruto nodded, and took the last few morning hours to reacquaint his body with chakra control. Once he had it down to where he as currently at in his mental training he stretched some more knowing his 'real' training was coming soon.

"**Very good Naruto...you actually got your body a bit more used to chakra control then you had it in your mind. Now for todays regimen I want you to do 500push-up, 500sit-ups, 500log kicks 500log punches, 500chin-ups, as well as run 25 miles. But I don't want you to use your chakra except for your last 200 reps of each set, and last 15 miles. I want you to both build up your body's toughness and strength, while also getting used to using your chakra for different things, it will be good practice for you."**

"Hai Kyuubi-sensei!" He acknowledged before bounding off.

This is how things went for Naruto and Kyuubi's training, the boy would learn Ninjutsus, Genjutsus, Taijutsus, and shinobi history while he slept in his mind. Then took those lessons he had learned and incorporated them into his body while he was awake. Kyuubi was rather impressed, the boy was like a well oiled machine when it came to lectures and training, and sooner then either of them realized eight months of their training went by.

**Eight Months Later,**

Naruto had just finished his daily regimen of tasks that his sensei had him currently following, he was now up to 2100 reps of every exercise, running for 50 miles, did weapons practice, chakra control exercises such as tree-climbing and water walking, he also began learning rudimentary jutsus such as the substitution/Henge/Bushin. Naruto himself now looked a lot more fit then he had prior to leaving the village, his body grow more, thanks to his training, and his sensei for teaching him important survival skills as well. Naruto, was currently picking up the Suriname and kunai he had been practicing with earlier and put them away before he went to grab some fish he would grill up for dinner. Naruto began cooking the fish over the fire he made with the only elemental jutsu Kyuubi was willing to teach him at that time, which was for survival sake only.

**"Naruto"**

"Hai Kyuubi-sensei?"

**"I think we have spent enough time here, tomorrow I want to head to Wind Country, more specifically to Suna. You need to learn people skills, as well as a few Doton (Earth) and Futon (Wind) jutsu. Yes I am finally allowing you to learn elemental jutsu outside of your mind. However your daily regimen will not change, so do not push yourself with learning a bunch of new jutsu all at once. You will have time so don't rush into things understand?"**

Naruto listened intently to his sensei and was actually a bit sad to have to leave this place that was his home for nearly a year. But on the other hand the prospect of going to a new place and even learning jutsu was too exciting to pass up and a smile fell upon his face.

"Hai Kyuubi-sensei" He answered before grabbing his fish and ate merrily.

As he slept Naruto did mental training with his sensei as usual. This training was commencing much faster then his physical training simply because of the time he spent doing it. By now he had learned all the concepts of ninjutsus and their elements, the activation and dispelling of genjutsus, and the pros and cons of different taijutsu styles. He was currently learning the concepts of Nature Manipulation in chakra and the results it can have on jutsu, as well as the little information that the Kyuubi had on Healing chakra. Kyuubi had finished it's night of lecturing early because it wanted Naruto to get an early start towards Suna. Naruto awoke, had a quick breakfast, and headed towards the land of wind after packing his stuff. Kyuubi knew this realm like the back of it's paw and knew every shortcut imaginable to get to Suna faster. It only took Naruto half the day to get to the outskirts of the desert using his chakra to enhance his speed, and the directions from his sensei.

"Wow...this looks like a giant lake...only with sand instead of water." Naruto said gapping towards the nearly never ending sea of sand.

**"Trust me Naruto its a lot bigger then you think...and if we want to get to Suna before night fall I think you should use my chakra"**

Naruto nodded and grinned happily, Naruto didn't want his sensei to know but for some reason anytime he used Kyuubi's almost unlimited chakra supply...it always felt warm and welcoming inside his body. He didn't know why it was like that, his own chakra felt cool and calming, but the red chakra he could honestly say he enjoyed using simply because of the feelings it gave him. No sooner had his grin appeared, was he already kicking up a dust storm in his wake heading towards the Hidden Sand Village.

**Sand Village,**

"NO YOU CAN'T PLAY WITH US YOU FREAK!" A young boy screamed at a another young child with dark red hair.

"But why not? You guys need another person right?" The red head spoke confused on what the problem was.

"We DO, but we DON'T want YOU to be it...so why don't you just leave?" Another boy shouted, before grabbing a pebble and launching it at the red head, hitting him in the face.

The little redhead was rather scared when he saw the group of boys move towards him. Sure he hadn't actually done anything to them...hell all he asked was to play with them. But that still didn't stop something in his subconscious from snapping. The boy grabbed his head in pain and began to groan slightly falling to one knee, before the sand on the ground around his feet began to shift around almost like it was alive. the sand picked up faster and then out of no where a large missile of sand shot out at the boy who threw the rock The sand was almost to its target before a voice called out halting it's attack falling to the ground immediately.

"HEY! What are you guys doing to that poor kid? You know it isn't nice to pick on others." the voice rang out.

"Whats it to you? You must not live here if you don't know this kid is just some freak!" The pebble throwing boy retorted snidely.

The mysterious boy disappeared soon after the sentence was said before all seven boys who were bullying the red head toppled over in pain, bruises appearing on their bodies. They looked back at the mysterious boy, fear evident in their faces before they all ran home in fear and pain.

"Hey, kid...you ok?" He called out to the redhead whom looked up to see bright blond hair and a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

The redhead was still scared though and when the blond lent his land down to help him up, the sand from before clamped down on the hand and crushed it with a sickening crunch. The blond cringed and slightly cried out in pain, as the sand slunk away showing a now bloodied stump. The blond stood up and closed his eyes in concentration before red chakra encompassed his hand repairing the crushed bones and ripped skin. Once his hand was better the blond tested it out, and nodded in satisfaction on its recovery before looking back towards the redhead, who was just staring at him in pure shock and fear.

"Hey...you mind not doing that again, it really hurt." He blond said with a smile on his face before extending his hand once more to the boy.

Slowly but surely the redhead got t he courage enough to grab the boy's hand and was helped to his feet.

Naruto smiled while still shaking the boy's hand. "My name is Kazama Arashi, I just came here from Konoha. whats your name?"

The red head was rather taken aback from Naruto's behavior...no one had EVER stayed around him for more then five minutes. Especially if they lived in this village and even more especially if they saw the weird sand thing he did. Not even he knew what it was or why it happened. However something inside the boy told him to to try to be friends with this weird blond haired boy. And he did just that finally beginning to put in an effort to shake.

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara" The redhead said, still apprehensive about talking too much to the boy.

"Gaara eh? Cool name!"

Gaara surprising himself actually had the nerve to smile at the boys simple adjective towards his name. They soon returned to their normal stances and went to a swing set that was near by. A quite atmosphere hung around the two as they swung, after some time Naruto couldn't take the silence and spoke.

"So...Gaara, why were those kids...you know...picking on you?"

Gaara physically stiffened at the mention of the other kids, but relaxed after remembering what Naruto had done to them.

He held a downcast expression. "I don't really know...they keep calling me a demon, or freak...I'm not sure why, it might have to do with that sand thing that attacked you. Or they hate me because I'm the Kazekage's son and not them."

Naruto frowned at his answer, before smiling "I see...well other then crushing my hand, I think that sand thing is pretty cool! And you must be pretty strong if you are the son of the leader of the village right!?"

"I...I guess. I haven't really thought about it. I'm usually worried about people yelling or throwing things at me."

_"Wow...he is really similar to me."_ Naruto thought off handedly

"Gomen...I know how you feel though..." Naruto paused before sighing. "...back in my village people didn't like me either, also for things I can't control." He finished leaving what he meant hanging in the air.

Gaara looked up from the ground towards the blond boy, wondering what happened and voiced his curiosity.

"What things couldn't you control? Was it something like my sand?"

He grinned "Remember that red chakra? Well people saw that and didn't think it was natural either...so they called me names and tried to hurt me too. I think we are actually pretty similar, you and I"

After a few moments Gaara let out a small smile "Hai...perhaps we are Arashi."

Their conversation continued on for several hours while getting to know one another...with Naruto even getting a few laughs out of the usually negative redhead. However Naruto soon noticed how late it was getting and decided to try to find a hotel. However Gaara had other plans, and invited the blond to his family's mansion to spend the night after learning of the boy's plight. After a good ten minutes of arguing Naruto finally gave in, and they were off to Gaara's home. During the walk Naruto and Kyuubi had a conversation between themselves.

**"Naruto."**

_"Hai Kyuubi-sensei? And if I may be so bold as to ask...where were you? You were rather quite while I was talking to Gaara." _

**"This is your life Naruto, you must live it your way. I will not be interfering in it when I don't have to. However I do wish to talk to you about your new friend there. I'm sure you've guessed that the sand attack that crushed your hand isn't normal correct?"** The fox questioned.

_"Hai...but it seems Gaara doesn't know what it is either."_

**"I'm not surprised, Shukaku was never one for pleasantries or introductions"** Kyuubi stated offhandedly.

_"Shukaku?"_

**"Hai... from the history of shinobi that I thought you, you should remember there are nine bijuu in this realm. Shukaku is the Ichibi, and if I'm not mistaken he is the one controlling the sand...meaning that your friend is actually exactly like you...a Jinchuuriki, of the Ichibi no Shukaku. But it seems Shukaku hasn't talked with his host yet, so the poor boy doesn't even know he is a jinchuuriki, hence why he doesn't know what the sand is."**

_"I see...should I tell him?"_

**"That is up to you...being a jinchuuriki yourself you can relate to the boy like no one else can, and even become good friends. Whom may later on prove to be a valuable ally, so I would say to tell him...but only him of who you really are."**

_"I understand sensei...arigato for the advice I will see what I can do." _Naruto said respectfully before zoning back into the walk.

A few minutes after his talk the two boys came upon a large mansion with the 'Kazekage' symbol etched into the front gate. Gaara simply nipped his finger and pressed the blood to the symbol, before the gate swung open letting both boys pass. Gaara and Naruto walked into the house and was greeted by one of the many servants who took care of the house. After explaining who Naruto was, the servant left to get his father. A few moments passed before a tall man in Kage robes entered the small area, he was a fairly tall brown haired man, who didn't look all that welcoming to his son and guest.

"So I hear you had to save my son from a bunch of kids bullying him." He said in a gruff voice.

"Well it was seven to one...hardly fair I think" Naruto retorted.

"Seven huh? Well I suppose I owe you my thanks for saving him then Mr..."

"Kazama Arashi." Naruto cut-in to introduce himself.

"Kazama-san...now then, what can I do to make us even...I dislike owing people favors." He asked in a slightly peeved voice.

**"Naruto ask for lodging and a possible sensei to teach you Doton and Futon jutsus for the next few months"**

"Ano...would it be possible to find me lodging for a few months? I'm rather strapped for money right now. Oh and maybe a sensei to teach me some Futon jutsu that your village is so famous for as well as a few Doton?" He requested, while bowing respectfully.

The Kazekage quirked a curious eyebrow are th boy's request...he figured the boy would just want money, but his requests were actually quite strange to him.

"If you promise to stay out of the way, you may stay here. Letting you stay in a hotel under my orders free of charge would be too troublesome with the paperwork I'd get. However, for your second request...as the Kazekage of this village I would like to know why such a young boy who has no ties to any shinobi village, would wish to learn our village's jutsu?" He now asked suspiciously.

"Arigato Kazekage-sama for the hospitality, I promise to not get in your way while here. And...well, truth be told my parents and I were planning to move here, but while we were in the desert we were ambushed by a bunch of shinobi bandits and both my parents were killed. I was barely able to escape when a sand storm occurred and I could get away, finally ending up here. The reason I want to learn jutsu is so that if that happens again I can protect myself. My parents were Ex-shinobi so they taught be the basics of being a shinobi...but that alone won't help me in the real world so I hope you can help me." Naruto said lying through his teeth and finding it pretty easy to make up a story like that on the spot.

Gaara's father stared at the boy...examining him with strict scrutiny, but finding no deceit in his voice, posture or eyes. His eyes had actually softened slightly at the mention of his parents dying, he himself was still heart broken over the lose of his wife after Gaara's birth. Most people see the Kazekage as a heartless, and cold man who cares nothing for his family and only his position as the village leader. But thats just because he has to be for appearances sake, after all if the Kage is weak the village is weak He loves his three children very much, but its hard to show it when your wife died right after the last one is born, and then dealing with the pressures of being a leader to an entire village.

"Gomennasai for your parents Kazama-san, for now my home is your home. And I will see what I can do about getting you a sensei...perhaps Baki could do it." He answered softly, but still holding it's natural gruffness.

Naruto bowed respectfully again. "Arigato Kazekage-sama, and you may call me by Arashi if you wish."

_"Hm...he doesn't seem like such a cold person once you get to know him, or happen to pull on one of his heart strings like I accidentally did."_ Naruto though with a lighthearted inner chuckle.

"You are probably tired, Gaara show...Arashi-san here to one of the guest rooms. And also introduce him to your Onii-san (older brother) and Onee-san (older sister)." He ordered before leaving towards a room which looked like an office.

Both Gaara and Naruto bowed to the Kage as he left for his office. Gaara then had Naruto follow him through the halls of the mansion, soon enough they were at a door obviously for children with the colors being much different then the rest of the house. Gaara slide open the door and walked inside with Naruto close behind. The room was surprisingly bright compared to the rest of the house, obviously for the children's sakes. Gaara led Naruto farther into the room, and into a side room where two children were playing. A boy with brown hair playing with a train set, and a girl with blond hair much like Naruto's playing with a doll.

"Kankuro, Temari" Gaara called out.

Both children slightly stiffened at the voice's owner before looking at him, though soon noticing Naruto's presence close behind gaining slightly shocked expressions...Gaara NEVER brought people home.

"Ga...Gaara!" Temari said in a slight shout.

GaaraGaara noticed the looks he was getting and was getting slightly apprehensive about the whole situation. But before anything was said his savior finally spoke saving him the trouble of braking the silence.

"HI! My name is Kazama Arashi, I'm Gaara's friend...who are you two?" He shouted curiously

At both the words the boy spoke and sheer volume he spoke it in, the two just looked even more shocked.

"I'm Sabaku no Kankuro. Gaara's Onii-san." The boy spoke.

"I'm Sabaku no Temari. And I'm Gaara's and Kankuro's Onee-san" The girl finished

Naruto nodded with an almost calculative expression on his face, before a grin spread on it.

"Cool...Gaara didn't tell me he had a nii-san and nee-san. Do you mind if I play with you guys?"

The two looked rather apprehensive but nodded nonetheless, and showed him tot eh toy chest with Gaara behind him. The children played for nearly an hour, just simply playing with the toys and each other. Not many words were spoken...but in this situation none really needed to be said. Just for the fact that all four seemed to enjoy each other's company now was enough to go on. However Naruto became tired and soon asked Gaara to show him to the guest room to get some rest before he met his sensei. Gaara did so and left Naruto to his own devices to get settled in, before heading back to his room to continue playing noting both Kankuro and Temari were already in bed as well.

**Mindscape,**

Like clockwork Naruto woke up in the sewer-like environment, before going to the golden cage.

**"Seems like you had a fun day Naruto"** Kyuubi said in a bored tone.

He nodded with a smile. "Hai...they were pretty fun! I'm glad Gaara was able to open up around me, I'd feel sad if someone who is like me doesn't want to be my friend."

**"Hai...that would be unfortunate, but luckily that isn't the case so do not worry about 'what-ifs'. You should be worried about the fact that with everything you did with that boy...you skipped todays physical training..."** Kyuubi left the insinuation in the air until it snickered seeing Naruto's face fall into sheer terror. **"...do not worry Naruto, your befriending of Sabaku no Gaara was a large step forward for you...not only in gaining new friends, but also a powerful allies in the future. In that case I suppose that I can forgive your insubordination...this once."** Kyuubi pretended to finish it's sentence while smirking at Naruto's relieved facial expression. **"I'll just make you do todays regimen tomorrow, on top of what you'd already have to do tomorrow...instead of making you do it right now." **It barked in laughter seeing Naruto start to bawl on the floor crying at the unfairness.

"I'm going to get you back somehow Kyuubi-sensei!" He promised after regaining his composure with a wicked smile.

Although to say that Kyuubi and Naruto's relationship are on friendly terms would be far from the truth. To also say that they hate each other would be quite the contrary as well. Since Kyuubi began to train the boy, both of them began to tolerate each other a lot more then before, you could even be so bold to say that they are closer then just acquaintances, but definitely not friends. they make a few jokes here or there at each other's expense but thats about as far as it has gotten.

**"Good luck with that Naruto...I'm jailed up inside of a seven year old boy. I can't see how much worse it could get. Anyway...we are wasting valuable training time, so lets start from where I last left off." **Kyuubi spoke finishing off in 'sensei mode'.

**The Next Day,**

Kyuubi had stopped Naruto's mental training a few hours early to allow him to get more time to get his physical training done. Naruto had a pretty hard time keeping himself scarce while he trained lest he rouse suspicion of his actions and put in jail with Suna thinking him a spy, or just throw him out. Thankfully because he wasn't in any suspicion to begin with, it was easy to trick any Suna guards that he was just running home, or whatever excuse he came up with. By the time he finally finished he was 'too pooped to poop' as they say when he reentered the Kazekage's mansion to get breakfast. Sadly though his stomach would have to wait since apparently the Kazekage asked him into his office the moment he got in. He appeared to knew what Naruto was up to but didn't seem ti mind, to the relief of the boy. Naruto trudged into the Kage's office, to see a rather spacious room, much like the Hokage's office...only a lot more 'open'. The windows in the office were all open so when the breeze blew it entered the office and allowed a moment of coolness to refresh the room and any inhabitants. Naruto noticed Gaara's father sitting at a desk in the middle of the room, and also noticed another man on a kneeling posture in front of the desk. Naruto took a moment to look at the man easily telling he was a Jounin by his tan Flak Jacket. He was hesitant to enter...but soon got a nod and wave from the Kazekage to enter.

"Arashi-san you are in luck, I was just talking with Baki here, and he said that he would be glad to help you in learn a few of our village's jutsu as a thank you for helping Gaara. However he did request a test of sorts to see where you stand skill wise. You will be trained either way because I'm the one requesting it, but I suggest you go all out...I heard your exploits from several of the patrols of the regimen you pulled off today. So Baki and I know you are fairly competent in the shinobi ways."

"Arigato for the opportunity to learn this village's jutsus Kazekage-sama, Baki-sensei" Naruto responded bowing. "If I may...I would like to get started as soon as possible so if Baki-sensei is ready could we do the test now?"

Both of the men in the room looked at the boy with slightly widened eyes...this boy had just finished a very taxing regimen of physical exercises, stamina and endurance. And yet he was asking to be tested by a Jounin immediately? Both men looked at each other for a second before smiling slightly thinking the same thing.

_"This boy is something else"_

Baki got up from his position on the floor. "Very well Arashi...I was planning on letting you rest a bit first, but if you wish to begin now that is also fine."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, waiting for the men to lead him to the dojo which test would be taken in. The dojo was the stereotypical kind, weapons hanging on the walls, wooden dummies in the corner, and a wide open matted area for training. The Kazekage went into the middle of the 'ring', and told the men to get in their positions.

"Alright Arashi...the goal of this test is simple...get a single hit on Baki. Nothing but taijutsu is allowed." The Kazekage ruled, before slicing his hand down, signifying the beginning of the match.

Both Naruto and Baki disappeared from sight for a moment before the thudding of feet was constantly heard on the floor. Naruto knew he was pretty advanced physically for his age...but going against a veteran Jounin in taijutsu? It seemed rather silly in his opinion since he couldn't very well win, but he decided he like the thought of a challenge and took the initiative to fight with everything he had. He let his chakra flow to enhance his speed and strength to try to catch up to the older man. Baki on the other hand was quite fascinated by the boy...although he was clearly no match for him, that only seemed to drive the boy that much harder. Like the challenge made him work that much more...and inevitably make him that much stronger the longer the fight lasted. Not only that but both the boy's speed, power, control over his chakra was astounding to say the least for a boy no older then eight. Both he and the Kazekage knew that whoever the boy's father was, was either a masochistic sensei, or a damn genius to get a boy this young this far in such little time. Nearly an hour had passed and the fight was still going, surprising both Baki and the Kazekage yet again and the kid's stamina.

_"Where the hell is this boy getting all this stamina and chakra from, he should have collapsed by now!"_ They both thought in slight awe of the boy's performance.

Not much later however, the match was called...Naruto had finally accomplished his test, though in a way neither of the men would have thought he would with how he was fighting. Although clearly looking beaten to a pulp Naruto still held his own pretty well considering the vast difference between him and his opponent. He was able to take a nice slice into Baki's arm, when he seemed to have 'accidentally' dropped his guard and gave the Jounin a clear opening to his chest. Baki took full advantage thinking Naruto was getting tired and gave a hard punch into the boy. But not noticing Naruto's smirk till it was too late, while raised his hand on top of Baki's forearm and just let momentum do the rest, leaving almost three, six inch long cuts along his arm. Baki got out of his fighting stance once he felt the slight sting in his arm, and smirked at the bloodied boy who was just indented into the far wall and currently slouching over on the floor.

"Not bad Arashi..." Baki congratulated, waiting for the boy's eventual revival. "...surprisingly form the skill, stamina, and ingenuity you've shown me...I think I can safely teach you a few standard Genin level futon jutsus, and a few Chuunin level Doton jutus. Do you agree with my choice Kazekage-sama?"

"Hai...he is more skilled then we first believed him to be, I agree with your assessment Baki. By the way Arashi-san I'm curious as to who your Tou-san was. You said he was a ninja and had trained you correct?"

Naruto smiled at the compliments he got from the men, but frowned at the mention of his 'father'.

"Ano...from what he and my Kaa-san told me, they were both Jounin in the Hidden Leaf Village. But got bored with their lives as civilians, and decided to move to Suna for a change of scenery...and well you know the rest." He answered in a forlorn tone.

He gave a sad smile to the boy. "I see...arigato for telling me Arashi-san. Once you recover, you and Baki may begin your jutsu training." He finished, leaving the dojo to return to his Kage duties.

Naruto and Baki went to the Suna hospital to get their injuries healed, before they went outside the walls of the village to begin Naruto's jutsu training. Once they got to a good training spot, Baki began to explain to Naruto the pros and cons of using Futon and Doton jutsus. Naruto had already learned this from Kyuubi's nightly lectures so he just pretended to listen wondering what kind of jutsus he would learn from the man. Once he finished Baki told Naruto of the possible list of jutsu he would attempt to teach him within the parameters of him only being there a few months.

**"Seems...this will be a pointless journey Naruto...I can already tech you all of these jutsu he just described to you. I was hoping he would give you a few that were newly invented after I was sealed but seems we have no such luck."** Kyuubi stated, annoyed at the situation.

_"That sucks...what is the plan then Kyuubi-sensei?"_ He asked downtrodden.

**"Well its not a complete waste, it means I won't have to teach you those while in your mental training sessions, since you'll be shown by Baki. Meaning I can teach you the advanced versions while you sleep...since you need to learn how to perform of the beginner jutsus to be able to perform the Chuunin and Jounin level Futon and Doton jutsus anyway. For now listen to the man and practice them when you can...if you get stuck on one we'll use some of the mental training sessions to perfect them."**

_"Hai...I will do my best Kyuubi-sensei"_

**"I know you will Naruto"** Kyuubi answered letting a small smile show, though unseen by Naruto.

For the next four months, Naruto's daily regimen changed slightly to incorporate Baki's lessons. Both Baki and the Kazekage himself were surprised at the rate in which Naruto learned the jutsus that baki had told him to learn. At some point they both began to wonder if Naruto was a ninjutsu prodigy...but quickly dismissed it from Naruto's rather questionable method of learning, never stopping for rest or food until he mastered the jutsu he was on at the time being the main example. Unknown to Naruto...he was learning them so quickly that Baki had actually run out of elementary Futon jutsu to teach him and had to upgrade the skill level he taught to low Chuunin, the Doton however gave Naruto harder trouble even with his mental training sessions to help...so the Doton stayed at mid Chuunin. At some point Baki suspected, but never had a reason to ask if Naruto actually had wind for his elemental affinity which would explain his uncanny ability to learn Futon jutsu so easily, and also why the Doton jutsus gave him a hard time. In the realm of nature, wind and earth were polar opposites.

During his breaks from training Naruto spent time exploring the sand village, as well as becoming better friends with Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. He enjoyed the fact that he got smiles instead of glares from the villagers when they walked down the street to buy supplies or food. However he disliked the fact that Gaara was the one being glared at by the villagers. There were many times when the glares happened that Naruto wanted to just scream at the people for being fools. But he knew it would only NOT help Gaara, but actually make it worse for the boy...so he held his tongue for the boy's sake.

It had been nearly a full year since Naruto had left the Hidden Leaf Village and began his training with Kyuubi. He was rather surprised that so much time had passed so quickly, but then remembered all that had happened and couldn't help but smile. He knew he had become so much stronger then he was when he was living in the Leaf Village. Thinking back he actually became a little disgusted with how pathetic he was, but he knew it was understandable with the conditions he had to live with. Now however, it was a whole other ball game, with all the training he had done he felt confident he could sufficiently defend himself against most people who wished to harm him, save for maybe shinobi that were Chuunin or higher. Content with how everything turned out for him so far he decided with Kyuubi's guidance of course that it was time for him to move on and go to another village to train more.

**Kazekage Mansion,**

A knock at the door aroused the Kazekage's attention from his never ending paperwork.

"Who is it?"

"Arashi" Answered the voice from beyond the door

"Ah Arashi-kun, please come in"

Naruto slid the door open and got in his usual sitting position in front of teh Kage's desk, before bowing slightly in respect.

"What brings you to my office tonight Naruto-kun?" The man asked with a small smile.

Though trying to hide it for sometime, the Kazekage had actually begun to like the little blond boy. Naruto was actually more of a positive influence on his children then he was when it came to getting them to try to become shinobi. Seeing Naruto's strength and being younger then them, seemed to influence his kids, and before he knew it they had begun asking him to put them into the shinobi academy to become shinobi just like Naruto. Funny thing was, that any time he tried to do the same both Kankuro and Temari would scream they'd never join, with Gaara just nodding in agreement. But now they would scream if refused their admittance.

"Ano...I just wanted to say arigato for all that you have given me and allowed me for these past four months Kazekage-sama." Naruto said bowing once more, making the man quirk an eyebrow at Naruto's wording, but let the boy continue unquestioned. "I believe that it is about time I head back home. Baki-san has taught me so much I think by now I'm unjustly taking advantage of your kindness if I have him teach me more. Plus I think with all your great jutsus I know, I won't ever have to worry about not being able to defend myself again!" He finished with a smile.

"I see...well that is certainly your decision to make Arashi-kun, and if you ever decide to change you mind you will always be welcomed in this village as a citizen and shinobi."

"Arigato for all your help and hospitality, I will keep that though in mind Kazekage-sama. I will be leaving tomorrow afternoon then." Naruto bowed once more before getting up and leaving the office.

The Kage just smiled as the boy left the office, shook his head with a chuckle and went back to his dreaded paperwork. Naruto finally decided that it was time Gaara found out about who he really was, Naruto knew first hand how confusing and frustrating it was to have people hate you for a reason not even you know about. So before he headed to bed, he went into Gaara's room and told the redhead he had something important to tell him privately before he left the next day.

**Naruto's Room,**

"Whats so important you had to drag me out of my room for Naruto?" Gaara asked slightly annoyed.

"Ano...well, remember our talk when we first met about your sand and my red chakra?" Naruto asked with a sad and apprehensive expression on his face, while getting a nod from the red head.

Naruto spent nearly an hour explaining, the important part of shinobi history that pertained to the bijuu, before finally getting to the most difficult part of the conversation.

"Well you see Gaara...the villages finally learned how to harness the bijuu's strength. They seal the demon inside new born babies with undeveloped chakra systems, which would allow for a much safer, and stable fusion of the child and demon creating whats called a Jinchuuriki. My whole point being is that..." Naruto paused already noting Gaara's face changing. "...that is what we are you and I. We are both Jinchuuriki."

Gaara didn't move for a good minute before his reaction was instantaneous. He fell on the floor, thinking the exact same things that Naruto had thought about when he had found out. Naruto simply put a hand on the boy's shoulder for support and let him express his anguish unhindered. After nearly fifteen minutes Gaara finally calmed down and saw a smiling Naruto staring back at him.

"Hey Gaara I know exactly how you feel man, but there are things you should know...about being a jinchuuriki. Its not all bad actually, having a demon sealed inside us does have a few advantages especially when it comes to being a shinobi. Your sand for example it seems to be controlled by your demon, but what if you trained with him, and learned how to harness it's powers for yourself. You could then learn how to control that sand, and use it as your own personalized weapon. For us...our powers are far beyond what other people could possibly imagine. I'm not saying however that power is everything...our lives will always be rough because people fear what they don't understand, or they want to manipulate things for their own gain. All I'm saying is that not everything about being one of us is bad, so you shouldn't be all gloom and doom. You have a demon sealed inside you just like me. We should take advantage of the powers they provide us with, we may be Jinchuuriki, but we are not demons, that is what my sensei Kyuubi told me."

Gaara, just listened to the wizened boy, who seemed to know all the answers for the questions that were swimming throughout his mind. Gaara, thought very hard about what Naruto told him about turning the demon into a strength for himself when he becomes a shinobi instead of hindrance later. Gaara then remembered what his sand had done to Naruto, and a small glint of excitement gleamed inside of his cyan eyes.

"Maybe...maybe you are right Arashi" gaara said lowly.

"Our lives will not be easy Gaara, but at least we have each other right? You and I we have someone we can relate to, and help out when the other needs it. I'll promise to always be your friend and to be there for you whenever I can be ok?"

"H...Hai" The redhead responded with a small smile in his lips...for the first time in a very long time, he was happy, truly happy.

Gaara saw Naruto yawn, and laughed lightly before bidding good night to his friend...friend, its a word still unknown to Gaara, but he was beginning to understand its meaning. Naruto went to bed, and as per usual had his nightly mental training session learning a few high Jounin level Futon jutsu, as well as low level Jounin Doton jutsu. However before he left his mind after the session was over he had a question for the fox.

"Kyuubi-sensei?"

**"Hai Naruto?"**

"I was just wondering where you planned on taking me next to train?"

**"I was thinking of sending you to Water Country and specifically to the Kiri, to try to find another person there to teach you some of the Suiton(Water) jutsu they are famous for."** Kyuubi answered, lightly laughing at Naruto's 'O' face.

"Are there going to be a lot of Suiton jutsus that you can teach me too?" He asked with puppy-dog eyes, though Naruto never realizing foxes weren't exactly fond of certain dogs.

**"Hm...perhaps..."** It answered chuckling at Naruto's attempt to guilt it into teaching him. **"...well I do know a few Suiton jutsus that were used almost exclusively by the Nidaime Hokage. But you'll have to impress me somehow to make me teach you those, and they aren't exactly easy to learn either. So you'll need to show me a rather gifted touch in skill when it comes to casting Suiton jutsu."**

Naruto's head almost exploded from excitement at hearing he could possibly learn jutsu that the Nidaime Hokage once used. Sometimes even Naruto showed too much enthusiasm towards learning, and the Kyuubi had to cut him off, but it still made it laugh when Naruto squirmed over new jutsu. Kyuubi finally told Naruto to get up and get his physical training and jutsu training done before he left Suna.

**Sand Village Gates,**

Naruto had just finished saying his good byes to the five people that showed up to see him off. He remembered vividly the whispered exchange he had with Gaara, when he surprised the boy with a hug.

**- FLASHBACK -**

"Remember what I said that night Gaara...learn to use your bijuu to make you stronger. Don't let the ignorant fools of this village keep you down. Make them learn that you are not to be feared, unless provoked first, and that you are a good person. And lastly don't forget that I will always have your back if you EVER need my help...bro" Naruto whispered while embracing the redhead

"Arigato...'brother'" Gaara whispered back to the blonde with a smile.

**- FLASHBACK END -**

"Well...arigato for everything Kazekage-sama, Baki-san..." He bowed. "...I will write you when I can, be safe and take care!" He finished with a large grin, before turning around and walked into the desert looking forward to his next training year.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter four, I hope you enjoyed it and didn't find it too boring. Also the Kekkei Genkai ideas were my own, and even though I haven't named them in the story itself I have named them on my own: Uzumaki= Tamashii Hibana (Soul Spark), Namikaze= Seishin Hirameki (Celestial Flash), they are copyrighted by me so if you want to use the ideas or names contact me and I'll consider it. **

**Review if you like with your thoughts and comments! **


	6. Training: Year 2

**AN - Here is the next filler training chapter for you, Naruto finally learns the truth about Kyuubi!**

**IMPORTANT: This chapter contains a major development in the Kyuubi/Naruto relationship, so I suggest you read it even if it is 'filler'!**

**Enjoy chapter six of 'Ascension of the Kitsune', I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 5: Training: Year 2**

**Naruto's Age: 7**

**Naruto's Mental Age: 8**

Its been two days since Naruto had left the Hidden Sand Village, and reached the next village to continue his training...the Hidden Mist Village. Although Naruto was much stronger then he was prior to the beginning of his journey and was shown a great range of jutsu from Baki in sand...he knew that he needed more training, jutsus, and most importantly experience. The problem was who he would get to show him what he needed to learn, other then Kyuubi. However luck seemed to be on Naruto's side once more when he entered Kiri.

"COME ON DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANY SKILL!?" A loud voiced roared.

_"Who the hell is being so loud so damn early in the morning!?"_ Naruto thought, as he went to see what the ruckus was about.

Naruto was rather confused when he turned a corner and saw what looked like a sparring match gone to hell, which bled into the streets. Though it seemed to be a one sided fight to Naruto...there was a large man who appeared to be a Mist Jounin fighting about ten other shinobi, all looking to be Jounin as well. Suddenly another one of the Jounin was thrown into a near by building crashing right thought the wall with a loud crack, as the large man laughed insanely.

"ISN'T ANYONE HERE A WORTHY CHALLENGE!?" The man screamed, obviously talking to anyone who was within listening range.

**"Naruto, I want you to challenge that man, but make him agree to show you jutsu if you win."** Kyuubi voiced inside his mind.

_"H...Hai Kyuubi-sensei"_ He responded just a little taken back at the prospect of fighting this man.

"I will fight you..." His voice rang out strong, making all the audience and the man turn towards him.

"HAHA...You people seriously insult me...sending a mere boy to fight against me, hoping I'll stop!? You really are pathetic! Its no wonder why we haven't won any of the ninja wars before!" He answered a disgusted and angry tone.

"If I beat you, you have to teach me whatever you you know." Naruto said in a slightly agitated tone, to be underestimated just cause he was a kid wasn't something he took kindly too.

"HAHA...so you are serious then boy? Hm...very well, however I don't wish to have an idiot child's blood on my hands...so to beat me all you have to do is hit me once. And my name is Momochi Zabuza."

_"Tsh...he is just like Baki-san...underestimating me cause of my age, but it will be easier then actually beating him at least"_ Naruto thought sneering a little.

"I accept, and I am Kazama Arashi." Naruto answered before disappearing.

Zabuza grabbed a foot next to his head that seemed to come out of thin air, making the rest of Naruto appear. He flipped and sent his other leg towards the tall man, but getting blocked as well. Zabuza let go of him and sent a kick towards the boy's chest, though Naruto was able to block it, the sheer strength of the kick sent him skidding across the dirt.

_"Damn he is a lot stronger then I thought he'd be...taking many hits from him isn't smart...now I see why those Jounin had trouble."_ Naruto thought, shaking the pain out of his arms.

Naruto tried this tactic again, and although lasting longer then before, ended up with the same result only this time being sent into a building instead.

"Arashi was it? Just give up...if these pathetic Jounin couldn't even touch me what makes you think you can?" Zabuza said with a superior smirk looking at the hole the boy made.

Slowly a blue light seemed to emanate from within the hole, before it disappeared surprising Zabuza. He only had a split second to duck before a leg phased past where his face had just been. He kicked up from where the leg originated and felt a connection, as a body flew into the air, but had been able to land gracefully on the ground.

_"Hm...this boy is a lot stronger then I gave him credit for...he has enough knowledge of chakra control, and physical training to be able to match the speed of most Chuunins. Not only that but I was able to see his chakra on his feet. For a boy that age to be able to do that is...almost unheard of besides in strong bloodlines with Kekkei Genkai"_ Zabuza thought, his face unconsciously hardening while looking at the boy.

Naruto stood after shaking off another kick, letting the same amount of chakra coat his feet he launched at Zabuza with, before disappearing once more. Zabuza was ready for the boy to attack...but not for him to fluctuate his chakra so quickly...the boy's speed easily jumped to almost jounin level at that moment. Luckily from years of shinobi instincts and reflexes, his body was able to react faster then his mind did and swiftly moved his head back just in time for a fist to sweep by his cheek. Not wanting to be one-upped, Zabuza cocked back his fast and sent it drilling into Naruto's exposed ribs, sending the boy a good thirty yards in a bee-line before hitting the ground and skidding to a stop, while coughing up blood. Zabuza knew the boy was finished, and began to walk to him to make sure he didn't actually kill him.

"Oi! You aren't dead are you? I don't want to explain to the Mizukage why I killed a punk kid in the middle of a street."

"No...I'm not dead, but now you'll have to explain why you will be teaching this 'punk kid' everything you know." Naruto responded with a weez, while lightly coughing.

"What the hell do you mean boy? You never once touched me let alone hit me with anything." Zabuza said with a agitated toned, annoyed at the audacity of the kid.

"Check your cheek."

Zabuza did as was told and wiped a finger over the cheek he was close to being struck on, and noticed that there was...blood on it.

"You never hit me, it's probably your own blood...nice try there kid." He responded, before Naruto had taken out a Kunai and moved it to reflect Zabuza's face in the shiny black metal. "How...the hell did you cut me!?"

Naruto smirked, wiping the blood from his mouth. "You noticed the chakra flaring on my feet, but failed to notice the chakra on my hands. I used the immense chakra to not only gain speed, but I used it as a distraction.. The chakra on my hands however were there for a direct purpose. I could never hit you with the power and speed difference between us, so I did the next best thing. I used your reflexes as a weakness, making you move without even thinking. But you're body moving on its own would never needlessly over exaggerate a motion, so when I tried to punch you...I never expected it to connect. However the chakra on my hands had extended my reach another inch, and using **'Hein' (Flying Swallow)** to harden that chakra to make it razor sharp, was able to cut you without you feeling a thing, and thusly giving me the victory in our fight."

Zabuza arched a brow at the boy's tactic. "Not bad kid, at least I know you have guts. That will make it partially bearable to teach you."

_"This kid is a lot stronger and smarter then his appearance makes him out to be..."_ He randomly though while watching Naruto getting up from the wrecked wall.

"Well lets get going then kid...I don't have all day, and don't expect me to coddle you either. Once I show you something, I expect you to learn it on you own. Not only is that the best way to learn the jutsu, but it'll also keep you out of my hair." Zabuza said while heading to another part of the village with Naruto in toe.

**Two Months Later,**

For the last two months Naruto learned rudimentary through low Chuunin Suiton jutsus from Zabuza, as well as shinobi skills for any shinobi's use, mainly being assassination skills. Naruto took to learning the Suiton jutsus like well...water. He found them much easier to learn then the Doton he learned in sand. Mainly because water is the smoothest element to mold with chakra, it has an easy give and take making them simple to learn, in retrospect however are also normally one of the weakest elements to use in a fight being mostly used for defense or escape. The mental training sessions went on as usual, only with Naruto practicing Suiton jutsus and assassination techniques now.

**Mindscape,**

Naruto was currently working on one of the Onipou jutsus that Kyuubi showed him after he began being taught by Zabuza. Although the jutsus up until then were pretty easy for him to understand and apply. Onipou jutsu were ten times harder to learn, causing both exhaustion and frustration for Naruto. Throughout the entire time he was training in Kiri he was only able to learn a few Onipou jutsus. Naruto knew he was strong, but feeling himself lack in one aspect of his training utterly infuriated him, and although the Kyuubi would poke fun at him, would still help whenever Naruto swallowed his pride and asked for it.

Currently Kyuubi was watching it's student struggle with the Onipou jutsu, trying to henge himself into Sarutobi only being able to create a second rate disguise.

"Ag...DAMNIT!" Naruto screamed, causing Kyuubi to lightly chuckle and then shakes it's head at the boy's frustration while being impressed by his persistence.

A thought came to the Kyuubi's head suddenly making it leer at the unsuspecting boy, who was dripping sweat. Naruto felt a cold chill run down his spine, before looking at Kyuubi and seeing it leering at him. Now to most people that leer would scare them shit-less, but being Naruto he was already used to the fox's facial expressions, and knew the leer was the equivalent to a large smile...a sinister smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Kyuubi-sensei...what did exactly you just think up to either make me a stronger shinobi or, just make my life a living hell?" He half joked.

**"Ah Naruto you know me too well...sadly, for me anyway its the former of the two. Seeing as how you are getting frustrated with the Onipou jutsu I taught you...I thought having you concentrate on another aspect would make training more bearable. I wish to teach you some Kenjutsu...but first we'll need to take a little detour back to Fire Country. I have a sword there that you would do well to procure."**

"Kenjutsu huh? Sounds like fun!" He answered back with a smile.

**"Tell Zabuza that you will be gone for a few days to pick up your sword and that upon your return you wish to learn the basics of Kenjutsu. But for now continue trying to learn that jutsu, I want you as as close to mastering it as you can before we leave here"**

"Hai...Kyuubi-sensei"

**Two Days Later (Forest in Fire Country),**

"Kyuubi-sensei is it around here?" Naruto asked while jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

**"Hai...it should be right around here, remember look for a stone wall with claw marks in a certain sequence just like I told you."**

"Hai!"

Naruto had been looking for the stone wall for nearly a day...though knowing how secretive foxes can be, he wasn't surprised. However he had finally found what he was looking for.

_"Geez sensei...when you said it was hidden you weren't kidding. The wall has vines and underbrush all over it, I nearly missed it."_

**"It holds and has held many important things to me Naruto...I had to keep it secret from human view."**

_"Hai...I'll open it up and just grab the sword so I don't disturb this place too much."_

Naruto slide his fingers across the claw marks in the sequence that Kyuubi told him and part of the stone wall began to slide inside the wall itself leave a cave opening the size that a Kyuubi-sized being could fit into. Naruto knew if anyone was around, would hear the sound of moving rock and become suspicious, so he rushed inside the cave. He noticed many relics inside that didn't seem to suit a fox at all but figured it wasn't his business to pry, and just continued to follow the Kyuubi's direction's in the cave. Finally landing in a dead end, Naruto looked upon what seemed like a large hay bedding lying against the wall. He was about to dig into it like Kyuubi told him to, but he noticed three bear-sized oval imprints on the hay.

_"Ky...Kyuubi-sensei...did you, e...eat people in this cave?"_ He asked mentally a bit scared of the answer.

Kyuubi was wondering what he meant and scanned his last visual memories, and lightly gasped at what Naruto had discovered. Had Naruto been in his mind he would have gazed upon a very shocked and saddened fox.

**"No...no...just leave it and look for the sword under the hay Naruto." **It answer with a tone Naruto never heard before, if Kyuubi were human he could have sworn it sounded like a tone of sadness.

Naruto had wanted to ask if something was the matter but learned early on to never question his true sensei nor ask it about itself unless important to the situation at hand.

_"Hai..."_

He began to dig around and finally heard a clank of metal, and latched his hand around the object. Once he pulled it out ans examined it he latched it to his belt and exited the cave closing it with haste. Not even a few minutes with the sword and Naruto could feel something not quite right about it, and decided to ask.

_"Kyuubi-sensei?"_

**"Hai?"**

_"Whats the story behind this sword...it has an 'unnatural' aura about it"_

**"Well there is a back story to this sword, but to answer your immediate question...it feel that way because the sword is alive...well partially. You see, back when I was younger and more brash...I became quite bored just terrorizing bandits and the like who invaded my territory. So to entertain myself, I decided to have the greatest blacksmith in the world forge a sword for me. I came to him in a disguise and told him that I found a few strands of hair from the Kyuubi, and wished them to be imbued into a sword. The blacksmith agreed seemingly excited from the prospect of using the hair from a bijuu to imbue a weapon. I returned after the designated time to find the blacksmith's entire family dead. Their bodies still burning and the blacksmith himself comatose with what I presumed to be my sword in his hands. I grabbed it an immediately felt a familiar presence in the blade. Seems that by imbuing part of a bijuu into a weapon it gives the weapon partial sentience, though because it came from me I had no problem controlling it. However seems the blacksmith was to weak willed to do the same and the sword had him kill his family. In other words...I found my new entertainment...for the next few hundred years I 'accidentally' dropped my sword in the middle of bandit camps and simply watched the carnage ensue...ah fun times. But I digress...that feeling you keep getting is the sentience trying to communicate with you. But because my influence in you and out chakras fusing together you also have the ability to control it without a problem. Although it isn't important for you know to now, because it is my blade I believe it should be respected and addressed by its proper name...Shinku Kaijin."**

"Crimson Ash huh? Good name." Naruto voiced to no one in particular, while speeding back to the Hidden Mist Village to start his Kenjutsu training with both Zabuza and Kyuubi.

**Seven Months Later (October 9th),**

For the next seven months, Naruto's training regimen seemed to increase drastically with the implementation of Kenjutsu in it. However unlike learning jutsu which he was basically born to wield with who his parents were...swordsmanship was not. Naruto had a tough beginning, while learning the finer points of the basics to sword fighting. And having a person like Zabuza as a teacher didn't help matters in the least. He devoted most of his day training as well as his mental training to learning Kenjutsu, and Onipou jutsus, since those still gave him trouble. However after a few months of nothing but hours of constant practice of Parries, Thrusts, Slices, and the different Stances of basic swordsmanship he finally grew to out of his shell and showed a talent for it. Zabuza being who he was disliked the idea of having a miniature version of himself running around the world, and declined Naruto's request of teaching him his personal sword style, simply telling the boy to either find another teacher for it or make a new style himself.

Luckily, Naruto did have another teacher who was more then adamant about teaching him the different styles it knew. Naruto spent countless hours being lectured by Kyuubi about the styles it knew, before having Naruto pick the one he wished to learn...of which was ironically the favored style of Kyuubi itself called: '**Kitsune Issei-Ryu (Fox Cry Sword Style)'.**

A style which relied heavily on a balance of speed, power and constitution. And while this style had normal maneuvers like any other sword style, this one had special techniques both offensive and defensive. Which if the user's body can't handle the strain of using could very well seriously harm them, or even kill them. The reason being that several of the strongest of each category needs the necessary chakra in order to use them, some needing more then many S-ranked level jutsu. However if either an offensive or defensive technique is deemed necessary...the style is guaranteed that the opponent WILL die if its offensive. Or the opponent will not gain a single inch of ground if defensive...there are no other results when using 'Kitsune Issei Ryu'.

After his decision, Naruto spent the rest of his Kenjutsu training time learning 'Kitsune Issei Ryu' from Kyuubi. Thankfully for Naruto, Kyuubi had basically been grooming his body for this sword style since the beginning of their training. Although the physical training was good for Naruto to get in shape for shinobi life, the sheer amount of reps he had to do each day was purely for getting his body ready for his Kenjutsu training. To be able to use 'Kitsune Issei Ryu' successfully a person must be fast to not only have almost instantaneous reflexes to strike blows or defend against them, but the physical power and constitution to dish out the offensive techniques with enough zeal to kill or enough to absorb attacks through defensive techniques. All of which Kyuubi's early physically training basically led him up to.

October 9th of that year was like any other day to Naruto. He woke up and simply began his almost machine-like training until it was nightfall, what he would never realize is that what was to happen to him the moment he fell asleep...would change the way he thought for the rest of his life.

**Mindscape,**

Naruto awoke to the all too familiar sound of dripping water. He got up and was about to head towards Kyuubi's cage like he normally did but found that the size of the tunnel had gotten...smaller, much smaller. Pondering what it meant for a moment Naruto simply shrugged it of and headed towards his sensei's 'home' only to be surprised once more.

_"What the hell is this?" _He thought looking on in confusion and shock.

What stood before Naruto was not what he was expecting at all. Although Kyuubi's cage was still there and quite intact...the cell and bars seemed only a fraction in size of what they were normally.

"Kyuubi-sensei!?" He called out, walking towards the darkness where the great beast resided...to only get a low VERY feminine gasp in return.

Naruto heard the gasp and moved closer to the cage, to barely see a silhouette of a body in the corner of the room in a sitting down fetal position. though Naruto hadn't had much contact with the opposite gender save for Temari, he could still tell that the body belong to a female.

"Ano...I'm not sure how you got in my head but...you are in my sensei's home and I don't think it'd appreciate you intruding! I'll help you somehow but you have to come out here!" He called out in a confused but warm tone, knowing that yelling with a harsh voice would do the opposite of what he wanted.

For the next few minutes it was silent, as Naruto just watch the figure trying to huddles even more against the wall...almost wanting to fuse with it and disappear. Though Naruto had grown immensely from the submissive kid he was in Konoha, he still had his limits on patience and he had just reached them.

"Oi...if you want I can come in there and help you out!" He offered with a little higher tone noting his slight agitation.

"No...don't come inside!" The female voice called out, causing Naruto's ears to perk from finally getting a voiced reaction from her, as well as the simple elegance of the voice itself.

Though Naruto hadn't reached that age where boys began to notice girls in 'that' way, he still couldn't help but blush when he heard the now clearly woman's voice for the first time. He didn't know why but it made him all warm when she spoke. And couldn't help but also smile a warm smile along with his blush...as well as wish he could hear her speak more.

"But...if you don't come out my sensei isn't going to be happy! come on I'll lead you out of here ne!?" He questioned in a happy tone walking through the bars towards the woman.

"I SAID DON'T COME!" She yelled but her voiced cracked mid-sentence.

Naruto's eyes widened and jumped back when along with her yell came a red...clawed hand that dig itself into the ground where he had just been standing. His heart pounded in his chest at the attack, and had no idea why she did what she did, nor what he could do now. He simply stood there watching as she continued to shiver and quietly cry. Naruto still couldn't tell what the woman look liked, the light from outside the cage immediately ended right after the bars save for a shimmer that outlined the walls and ground. He wanted to see what the woman looked like despite the danger and as silently as he could walked close to her.

The closer he got to the figure the more curious as to what she look liked...and as if answering his request, the entire cage began to light up. What Naruto saw next would make him question the last almost two years of his life while training. He now stared at a young woman dressed in a silver kimono, adorned with red fox ears except for the black tips and nine fox tails lying limply on the floor next to her of the same color. What really sent a pang of what could only be described as pain through his body was the fact that he could see the tear stains running down the woman's delicate face. Naruto simply stood there and stared at the woman while she in turn just stared back at him finally noticing his proximity. His mind raced at what was happening, but after a few minutes his shocked expression relaxed to a questioning one and voiced the answer he thought he came up with about the details of the situation.

"You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune aren't you?" He accused softly not wanting to make the woman cry more then she already appeared to have.

The women just lowered her head, facing the floor...that was all the answer he needed.

"So...whats going on Kyuubi-sensei are you alright?" He asked, never once seeing Kyuubi like this in both form and emotional state. "Gomen...that a stupid question...of course you aren't." He whispered more to himself berating himself for having no idea what to do at the moment.

Nothing was said for almost ten minutes before Naruto decided to leave. Obviously this was one of the 'don't ask about me' topics that she mentioned before.

**"Anniversary..."** Her voice lowly cut through the silence, causing Naruto to stop once more and turn.

He looked at her quizzically. "Anniversary?" He questioned, silently asking her to explain.

She pulled her head up to look straight at him with fresh tears flowing down her face. **"I...its the an...anniversary of my k...kit's murder"** She chocked out while crying.

Naruto's eyes went wide from her revelation, a million thoughts at once spun through his mind...but then one thought finally cut through them all after a minute..._'comfort her'_.

He bowed to her in empathy. "Gomennasai Kyuubi-sensei...I didn't know you had children. And for the first time to hear about them on the anniversary of their deaths...gomen." He spoke in the most soothing voice he could.

Kyuubi simply looked at him, and then broke down more before putting her face between her legs and cried. Naruto couldn't stand the feeling of uselessness at the situation...and decided that even if he doesn't really know her...he should do whatever he can. After all she has been helping him for nearly two years and wouldn't be who he was today if not for her. So it would be only right he should try to help her as best he could. Gathering his courage and before his body could protest, he walked over to the shuddering form of his sensei, knelt down and embraced her. The sudden contact made Kitsune's entire body freeze for a few seconds before going back to crying. Naruto knew he had gone this far already and was allowed to live especially with her attack from before, so he decided to go a little further and simply whispered soothing apologies to her. After what felt like an hour of seemingly useless words, Kyuubi finally reacted to Naruto's warm words and soothing contact by slowly her sobs to merely occasional hiccuping.

"Ne Kyuubi-sensei...are you feeling any better?" He ask softly next to her ear, causing it to twitch telling him she was slightly more relaxed, since the ear hadn't moved an inch for the prior hour as he had spoke.

A slight nod from the fox-woman was his only answer, and though Naruto was thankful he was still alive decided that he needed to know what was wrong with his usually unemotional sensei.

"Kyuubi-sensei...would you mind...telling me what happened? Maybe it'll help?" He offered with a slight squeeze to get her attention.

Silence ran through the room for a long time, before her soft voice broke it.

**"It...it happened the day before I attacked Konoha..."** She paused to wait for Naruto's reaction, of which was a rather shocked expression before he nodded for her to continue. **"...I was coming back to my den with a few animals I caught in the forest to feed my kits when I noticed they weren't welcoming me back at the entrance of the den like they always did..."**

Realization dawned on Naruto then and he involuntarily interrupted her story "So then those three spots I asked about in that hay bundle where I found Shinku Kaijin were from..." Naruto said but couldn't make himself finish the sentence seeing just how shaken the woman in his arms was.

Naruto's pang of pain for the mother in his arms rose to a new level and his body reacted on it's own when he simply picked her up and settled her down between his legs and just wrapped her up in his arms, doing his best to comfort her. He was happy that he didn't protest his movements, and hoped that he was helping her cope with her emotions if even only a little. He whispered in her ear to proceed with her story whenever she was ready.

**"...so I went searching for them in the den but they weren't there either. I started to get worried because I told them to never leave the den unless I was with them. But kits will be kits and sometimes they did sneak out to go exploring. I left the den and searched the vicinity quickly picking up their scents and followed it, noticing that it brought me closer to Konoha...which got me even more worried. Eventually I reached the clearing where their scents stopped to find..."** At this time Kyuubi began to cry again but tried to continue the story anyway. **"...that *sob* all three of my little *sobs* kits were dead. I *sobs* investigated the area *sobs* and found some dead leaf shinobi with *sobs* claw marks all over their corpses. After that I...I just went into a rage...I *sobs* attacked the forest heading straight towards Konoha. I...didn't mean to attack everyone...all I wanted was vengeance on those who killed my kits. I followed my kit's blood scent to find those responsible. It was very pale man with yellow eyes like a snake, as well as a few dozen others with clothes still drenched in my little one's blood. I was about to attack them, when more shinobi and your current Hokage, got in my way stating that it was my kit's who attacked the snake man's group first and were only defending themselves. And tat I have NO right to seek vengeance."** Kyuubi paused once more and twisted her body so now her side was resting against the boy's chest as he hugged her shoulders. **"Naruto...my kits would NEVER have attacked them. If I made only one of my rules crystal clear to them, it was to NEVER attack a mortal unless in self defense, and then ONLY if absolutely necessary. Not only that but while those shinobi that showed up with your Hokage tried to fight me, the snake man and the shinobi in his company just smiled a knowing smile. From that I realized that nothing would happen to them for their transgressions and decided that the whole village was guilty for harboring them from me and not giving me a chance to explain my side of the story."** She paused again to look at the young boy with fresh tears still falling down her face, while he held her tightly and rocked them both back and forth to comfort her. **"Gomennasai Naruto...I never meant for your life to be so hard in your home because of me, and the ignorance of the village. I know nothing I do can make up for the pain and loneliness. But I hope that the training I've given you so far might be some sort penance for my past mistakes, and that maybe some day...you can find it in your heart to forgive me." **She finished with obvious regret and sadness emanating from her puffy, red eyes.

Naruto knew she she wasn't lying about being sorry, nor lying about her story which could make her reasons for attacking her village more in her own favor. Naruto thought over her story for a while, allowing all the pieces of information he just received and had before come together giving him all he needed to come to a final conclusion about everything he's had to endure up until two years ago. A small, sad smile graced his lips when he looked back at Kyuubi's awaiting, sad expression...before he gently cupped her face in his small hand and wiped off the excess tears from her cheek with his thumb.

"Ne...its alright Kyuubi-chan I forgive you." He said softly smiling so wide his eyes actually closed mirthfully, which caused her to go wide-eyed, and have a slightly agape shocked expression upon her face, from not only his comforting touch on her face, but the familiar way he addressed her.

**"Naruto?"** She questioned still in a daze over his reaction, while Naruto warmly smiled at her and shrugged.

"Ano...well from everything you told me and everything else I know about that night and my life afterwards...it seems I can't blame anyone anyone that I personally know for what happened to the village nor how I was treated afterwards. I believe your story, and personally I'd have ripped the whole village to shreds before they could stop me knowing they defended my children's murderers. On the other hand I can't blame the villagers for defending themselves against you for what they thought was true...an attack on their home. Nor for attacking me when I was younger thinking that by hurting me they hurt you as well, especially with all of the loved ones they lost that night. Of course they should have tried to get to know me first before they condemned me as a demon and treated me as such, and for that fact I will never forgive them. But it seems that Kami-sama picked me as the scapegoat for all the negative stuff that happened in that village. And although it is true the experiences I've had as a child will haunt me until the day I die, the silver lining throughout all of this, which I would go through most of those past experiences again just to keep...is the fact that I have such a great sensei and...friend that will make me powerful enough to defend everything that is precious to me in the future. Not even the pain of four years of beatings, my blood, sweat, and tears could make me regret leaving with you to train and also gain you as a close friend to me." He admitted sincerely, giving her body another soft squeeze.

_**"He...he doesn't hate me? He...is actually is happy I'm with him? He really considers me his...friend?"**_ These were just a few of the seemingly hundreds of questions that floated inside of her head at his statement.

**"A...arigato Naruto..." **She said slowly looking at him before bursting into tears again. **"ARIGATO!"** She screamed into his chest, now wrapping her own arms around him.

"Its ok Kyuubi-chan, everything is going to be ok." He cooed back as he stroked her hair and back reassuringly.

They stayed like this for a long time allowing Naruto to ponder about the new key bits of information he had attained this night. A thought hit him randomly when Kyuubi slightly nuzzled closer to him, causing him to smile.

_"I hope this works I'll be disappointed if it doesn't." _He thought, before leaning down next to her ear.

"Ne...Kyuubi-chan tell me...did the size of this place change because of the form you are in? And are you insulted being in a human form?" He whispered questioningly.

**"H...hai it changed because of my size. And no I'm not...my fox form is just more natural to be in then my human one." **She muffled out against his shirt, making him smile again from her answer.

"Ano...well there is something I would like to try, but I don't want you to look until I say so ok?" He asked only getting a quizzical look from the woman before she saw no malice in his request and nodded pressing her face against his chest closing her eyes.

Naruto smiled once more, and closed his eyes...his thoughts squarely on a scenery that he had loved to visit when he was a boy with his mother...one of the few good memories he still had of her. He concentrated hard, hoping his idea worked, when the last bit of the image was 'scanned', he opened his eyes slowly to only have him gasp lightly.

_"Wow...it actually worked..." _He thought for a moment before looking down at Kyuubi who was still resting against him. _"...I'm glad, her punishment isn't deserved...and to live her sentence in that gloomy place was unthinkable...I hope she finds it acceptable." _He finished with a worried smile.

"Kyuubi-chan you can open your eyes now." He said with a happy, but slightly worried voice.

She opened her eyes, to only shut them a second later wincing from the sunlight hitting her face.

_**"Wait...sunlight!?"**_ She quickly thought before opening her eyes once more.

An audible gasp was heard from her as her breath hitched in her throat from what she looked at. Her cage and the rest of Naruto's mind wasn't was she had been used to seeing for the past almost eight years. The entire area was now a grassy and multi-colored flower filled valley. With trees every so often that blew in the breeze which she could feel against her skin. There were snow-peaked mountains in the far distance, and a river running through the valley as well. With the bluest cloud filled sky and yellowest sun she had ever seen above her. Which said something for an over millena old demoness. There were also animals running around across the valley and birds chirping while flying over head. She didn't know what to say or think about the situation, she just looked back at Naruto with a shocked and quizzical expression silently asking for an explanation.

"Ano...well as I see it, you aren't really guilty of anything in my opinion so this imprisonment isn't fair to you. But sadly I can't do anything about that so I just thought that since this is my own mind that I'd at least make it as enjoyable and comfortable as I can for you. I also couldn't do anything about the seal...so I just made it into a collar for you" He said with his ever growing smile.

She unconsciously brought her hand up to her neck feeling the snug leather collar with the word 'seal' written on the front. **"B...but how did you do it?"**

"Well I guess I could have done it at anytime...but the idea hadn't come to me until today when the size of my mind changed to fit your size better. Thats what gave me the idea that if the size can change, the environment could too so I tested it out!" He chirped.

She looked at him and couldn't help but smile, before looking back at the change and still being overwhelmed.

_**"He did all this...for me? Even after all my existence in him had awarded him?"**_ She thought still not quite believing it was real.

Her attention was grabbed when he shook her gently. "Oi...you need to go and explore so I know you like it." He teased pulling her up slightly and pushed her towards the valley.

The push seemed to knock her out of her thoughts and she smiled at the shorter boy before grabbing his hand dragging him with her.

**"Lets explore together!"** She said in a happy tone, which made him smile that he was able to stop her from dwelling on her dead children which only seemed to cause her more pain.

The two took their time exploring the entire valley, Naruto however was keeping his eyes on Kyuubi...despite her reaction he was still a bit scared that she wouldn't like the changes that he made. However he was very mistaken...Kyuubi absolutely loved all the changes he made. She admitted to him that it reminded her of when her and her old mate would visit valleys like this while traveling. They had finally finished their sightseeing and went to rest against one of the trees. Naruto was a bit apprehensive about what he should do then. After all he had only been that close to Kyuubi to comfort her. But now that she seemed a bit better, he would feel it inappropriate to do it then. Not only since she was a demon and may find it 'disgusting', but his sensei and was so much older then him. As he thought back he realized his embrace was more akin to a lover's then a friend's and he felt quite guilty of that fact. However Kyuubi seemed to think otherwise and once Naruto sat down against the trunk of the tree she sat down in the boy's lap resting against his chest, though not painfully so considering their sheer body size difference. Naruto stiffened scared at her choice of 'seat', but after a minute of not getting killed finally relaxed and settled down comfortably against the tree, each of them just enjoying the company in silence, until Kyuubi spoke.

**"Arigato Naruto...no one has been this nice to me in a very long time. I know you've said you've forgiven me but still gomen for making your life so hard in that ungrateful village."** She said in a sad voice.

He smiled, though she couldn't see. "Its ok Kyuubi-chan, nothing can change whats already happened, despite my wishing it had. Plus you've made me strong enough now that I won't have to worry about being hurt like that ever again. You've sincerely apologized to me, something I know for a queen of demons like must be a hard pill to swallow for your pride, and that is enough for earning my forgiveness." He reassured her.

**"Hai...and arigato for comforting me earlier. I know it wasn't easy for you, and gomen for putting you in that position and attacking you. I've tried to keep to myself this day during the year...but after going back to my den and seeing where my kits used to sleep...I...I couldn't contain my emotions. Arigato Naruto...you really don't know how good it feels to have someone's shoulder to cry on and to speak with about it with after so long of being alone to suffer through it."**

"Anyone would have done the same Kyuubi-chan, I'm just glad you are feeling better and that I could help. Gomennasai again about your children...I promise that one day...we'll get you your revenge for your family. We'll find those shinobi and snake-man and wish they never touched your children." He finished with venom dripping off every word.

**"Arigato Naruto"** She retorted, while biting her lower lip in nervousness because of a thought that had been swimming around her head ever since he forgave her.

_**"Should I give it to him?"**_ She mentally questioned herself...before surveying the valley once more and nodding.

Kyuubi moved and stood up underneath the tree confusing Naruto slightly, before smiling at him and doing a small set of handseals causing a puff of smoke to appear, and in her arms rested a large red scroll.

**"For doing so much for me today I decided that you've earned this..."** She said holding the scroll in front of the boy. **"...this is the summoning scroll for Kitsune, which I had made several hundred years ago to 'entertain' my boredom, but found no one worthy enough to sign it. Although it is like any other summoning scroll...to be able to summon the Kitsune clan is a singular honor for obvious reasons, and the summoner will always respected by demons and mortals alike because they know that I'm the one who holds the contract." S**he finished in a happy and proud tone, giving the scroll to a now gawking boy.

"Are you sure about this Kyuubi-chan? I mean am I really one that you should be letting sign this?" He asked taken aback at her gesture.

**"Of all the people whom I've met in my life...I can honestly say that you are the most worthy of them Naruto...-kun..."** She paused with a smile, and a small kiss on his forehead for being the person that he was, which caused him to blush form embarrassment. **"...simply sign your name in blood and put a hand print at the bottom of your name, and then I'll show you the handsigns."**

Naruto did as he was told, and Kyuubi showed him what to do to summon correctly. Naruto follow the instructions and summoned a single tailed silver fox named 'Hayaigin (Quicksilver)'. Kyuubi then told him to use as much chakra as he could to try to summon the fox boss summon. He did so and slammed his hand on the grass making a giant plumb of smoke appear blocking his vision, when the smoke cleared the only thing around was Kyuubi. At first confused, Naruto soon understood and shook his head with a laugh.

"You're the summon bosses for Kitsune?" He rhetorically asked, making Kyuubi smile innocently. "Well since you are sealed within me, how exactly does this work?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. **"Who knows...you'll have to test it outside so we both know. If I were to guess though because of the seal's chakra restriction...I'd only have about as much chakra as you put in the summoning itself. but like I said we won't know till you try it out."** She said in a sing song voice, making him smile that she was slowly getting back to the Kyuubi he knew.

He bowed "Arigato Kyuubi-chan...I'll make you proud that you allowed me to sign this." He smiled , but held a clear tone of seriousness.

**"You better Naruto-kun..."** She teased with a smile herself, before another idea came to her. **"Hm...now that I think about it...I have something else for you, and this will greatly help your training...especially since you wasted todays session on me." **She finished in a sullen tone.

"It was far from a waste Kyuubi-chan, what kind of person would I be if I didn't help a friend of mine when they needed to be comforted ne?" He retorted back in a comically agitated pose, that made her smile.

**"Arigato Naruto-kun, anyway this jutsu is called **_**'Kage Bushin no Jutsu' (Shadow Clone Technique)**_**, its quite similar to any other bushin jutsu. The biggest difference is that these bushins are solid and can almost be considered their own person because of the flexibility of choice they have. That reason being that 'kage bushins' are summoned using a piece of the user's own soul, which is why summoning many kage bushins at once isn't wise...a soul can only be stretched so far, which is one of the two limiters of the number Kage Bushins the user can ultimately summon."** She paused and summoned a single clone of herself, which immediately jumped the poor boy and kissed him passionately on the lips before seductively moaning his name against his lips and poofing out of existence, leaving him blushing from her actions. **"As you could see I gave no verbal command for the clone to do that...but it acted on it's own, though still based on my personality." S**he explained trying to hold in her laugh from the boy's reaction to her clone.

"You're telling me that she did is something that you would also do?" He asked a bit scared of her answer...but deep down was wanted to know if he could feel that again with the real one, he may not be 'of age' but still doesn't mean he didn't feel warm and happy with getting affection like that.

**"Hai that is ONE part of my personality...I AM a warm-blooded woman just like any or man or beast after all, so I need certain 'urges' fulfilled every so often..."** She said in a serious tone, before looking the boy up and down in examination. **"...but you're a bit young for my taste Naruto-kun."** She finished in a playful tone, winking at him.

"Not that I'm not grateful but why are you showing this to me now? You said it would greatly help my training but I'm not sure how" He questioned after the blush she caused him finally subsided.

**"Its easier if I showed you Naruto-kun..."** With that she summoned another clone. **"...now I'm going to close my eyes, and I want you to pick out three different colored flowers in any order and show them to my clone only." S**he ordered while closing her eyes.

Naruto and the clone did as directed, and once ready signaled Kyuubi, who promptly dismissed the clone.

**"The colors you picked: Yellow, White, and Red. **The order you put them in: Red, Yellow, and White." she said with a smirk, causing Naruto to look shocked.

"How did you..." His question hung in the air for a few moments while he put the pieces together. "...the user can remember whatever a clone does?" He asked half-heartedly, getting a nod from his sensei.

She nodded in affirmation and smiled and his growing intelligence. **"Thats correct Naruto-kun, however the 'memory' of the clone only works if the clone is dispersed voluntarily or the chakra on it gives out. Do you know what that means for your training?"**

Naruto thought for a moment, thinking over his almost two years of training, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks, obvious by the shocked expression on his face.

"Time...the time to learn...well anything will be divided by however many clones are used for that task. A jutsu that would usually take a week to learn could be learned in a few hours if enough clones are summoned for the task...thats amazing Kyuubi-chan!" He shouted excitedly.

**"Of course just like any strong jutsu there are consequences to using this ability too much or too often."** She spoke waiting for him to calm down and listen to what she had to say next. **"Doing Kage Bushin training causes a lot of strain on the mind of the user, because of sheer memory feedback when you use it. So I caution you to take the training slowly at first. And also don't forget that Kage Bushins can also be useful in battle, not only for this kind of training."**

"Hai!" He responded, as ideas flowed throughout his mind for just how much he could learn from this training...until something occurred to him.

_"Learn..." _He though for a good minute before coming to a decision.

"Ne Kyuubi-chan, I don't think I'll be using the Kage Bushin training much...it seems like cheating to me. It'd take me only a week to learn what it would take a normal shinobi a year to learn ne? It seems like I'm spitting in their faces and their hard work if I do things like that. I think I'll only use this kind of training for special circumstances like learning the Uzumaki jutsu since I have no one from said clan to teach me those. Or the Onipou jutsu, and kenjutsu you are teaching me since only I can learn them and only from you. And of course any jutsu that I myself create too heh."

Her lips pursed slightly, as her brow rose. **"Hm...a shinobi with a code of honor ne Naruto-kun?"** She questioned rhetorically. **"Well thats an oxymoron for your profession...but those kinds of shinobi always turn out to be the strongest and most respected. I have to warn you though it'll make your life a lot harder as a shinobi." **

"Can't be much harder then what I've already dealt with right? Plus I have Kyuubi-chan to help!" He mused with a large smile.

She smiled at his enthusiasm. **"Hai hai...but lets not worry about the future training, you should worry about today's."** She playfully reprimanded.

"Hai...ano...do you think I could just rest here till I have to get up?" He asked a little apprehensively.

Kyuubi smirked at what his question really meant: '_do you think I can rest here with you..._' before pulling him back to the tree. Only with their positions now reversed, his head on her lap and her resting against the tree. A long comfortable silence rose between them, each enjoying the scenery and the company, before Kyuubi broke it with a shaky comment.

**"Nat...Natsumi..."**

Naruto's ear's perked at her words but were confused by them.

"Natsumi?"

Her cheeks burned slightly. **"Hai...thats...thats my name..." **She answered embarrassment, though not quite knowing why. **"...I've never told any mortal my true name before." **She confessed turning away from Naruto's face.

He smiled gently, before closing his eyes "I see...well its a beautiful name Natsumi-chan" He retorted, never noticing the happy smile on his companion's lips at his words.

**"Arigato Naruto-kun"**

Hours seemed to pass as the two just stayed like that, continuing to admire what Naruto created and the new feeling of belonging they each felt. Of course as all good things do, this scene had to end when Natsumi told Naruto he had to get up for training.

He pouted, opening his eyes. "I was hoping you'd give me one day off after all I did Natsumi-chan" He playfully grumbled, getting up from her lap.

**"No such luck I'm afraid Naruto-kun, if you want to get stronger you can't take a break unless absolutely necessary. And while we are training I'm your sensei not your friend so its Kyuubi-sensei to you." **She said with an almost sadistic leer towards the boy.

"Crap!" He swore before booting himself out of his mind.

**Three Months Later,**

Training for Naruto jumped leaps and bounds after that day when Natsumi revealed herself, thanks to his shadow clone training. His kenjutsu skills were nearly on equal ground to Zabuza's. His Onipou jutsus began to grow less frustrating now that he had his clones, now giving him about a dozen of them under his belt. His physical and jutsu training continued on at their usual fast pace since he himself practiced them. While a team of about fifty shadow clones worked on the above mentioned aspects of his training. Natsumi even showed him which he later learned and mastered, two of the favored as well as most powerful Suiton jutsus of the Nidaime Hokage.

Although anyone could essentially learn the jutsus that he knew and use them in battle with a water source nearby. The reason the Nidaime was infamous for them is because he had mastered his water elemental affinity to such a perfected state that he never needed a water source to use any of his Suiton jutsus. His mastered affinity allowed him to create water from his chakra alone. However Natsumi mentioned a little trick to using a pseudo-mastery of water manipulation much like the Nidaime's true mastery. If the user summons enough chakra into the Suiton jutsu they can actually replicate the Nidaime's ability to create water from chakra. But the problem is that to summon water like that the chakra output would be close to is close to twenty times what the jutsu would normally would take if a water source were near by. Even the simplest of Suiton jutsu could wear out a seasoned jounin in one if not two attempts using this method, which is why its not a very well know fact amongst shinobi. She actually admitted that only a Jinchuuriki, and of the possible nine in the world, Naruto was probably the only one who could fight unhindered using that method because of his Kekkei Genkai combined with her chakra. All in all Naruto was glad for the power his new training allowed him to acquire...and it was all thanks to Natsumi.

Speaking of the vixen...since that day her behavior had changed noticeably. Although still a hellfox as his sensei which Naruto grumbled about anytime he could, though always thankful for her help. Looking at their personal relationship, she simmered down greatly and actually began to open up to the boy. Telling him stories of her past escapades and goings-on. To put simply their relationship though purely student-teacher when training, became much friendlier, open and unconsciously to both parties closer then they would have voluntarily admitted to the other while they hanging out enjoying each other's companionship.

Up until that point, Naruto had avoided trying to summon Kyuubi via summoning. He was afraid of the repercussions of what Kiri would think when a fifty story tall fox appears out of no where near the village. Finally after having enough of Natusmi's playful whining about not being let out into the open yet, he agreed and told Zabuza he'd be gone for a day. He left the village and found a good clearing to try the summoning.

_"Ready Natsumi-chan?"_

**"Hai"**

He bit his thumb. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** He yelled pressing his hand on the ground as a set of symbols spread across the ground before a large plumb of smoke surround the area.

Naruto coughed until the smoke cleared, and couldn't help but laugh his ass off at what he saw. Instead of a fifty story tall red and black furred fox, all he saw was a small fluffy fox the size of a chihuahua 'yipping' at him.

**"Ha ha very funny Naruto-kun...now if you don't stop I'll double your usual regimen for the next week."** She spoke, causing Naruto to immediately stop his laughter.

He bowed repeatedly. "Go...gomen Natsumi-chan! I just didn't know you could get that...tiny." He scoffed holding in a chuckle.

Her eye twitched angrily at his teasing. **"Well...it's not my fault you don't hold enough chakra to summon me at my full power yet...this is only about a tails worth of my power after all." **She yipped back.

He words made him look towards the sky in a thinking pose. "So...you think the more chakra I put in to summoning you the bigger and essentially the more tails you'll grow?"

**"If I were to guess...yes, thats about the jist of it. However this works out fine for me...since I can stay in this small form and watch you in the real world and also enjoy being out of that cage...no offense Naruto-kun."** She said before running at the boy and pouncing on his chest and climbing onto his shoulder to rest there.

He laughed from her fur tickling him as she ran up him. "Its ok Natsumi-chan...I know you like the changes I made. But I also know they aren't anything compared the real thing." He smiled while scratching her behind the ears, making her purr slightly.

_"I'm going to have to tease her about purring later"_ He thought with an evil grin, noticing she didn't seem to realize she was doing it.

**"Naruto...since you finally used 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu'** **successfully, and are easily mastering the Suiton and Onipou jutsus both myself and Zabuza have showed you. I believe its time to move on to the next village to get shown more jutsus. I was thinking of having you go to Lightning Country and get some Raiton jutsu in your arsenal. I want you to leave tomorrow."** She ordered with authority, lacking the '-kun' suffix so he knew she was serious.

"Hai Kyuubi-sensei." He responded back, deciding to head back to Kiri and get packed up to leave.

**The Next Day.**

Naruto headed to the favored training ground of Zabuza Momochi, to tell him he was leaving.

"Zabuza-san, I'm going to leave and head back home, its about time and my friends will get worried if I don't head back...I'm sure they found out about my parents already" Naruto lied through his teeth once again.

"Alright brat...don't get killed" Was the man's only retort before punching his sparring partner straight in the jaw sending him into a nearby building.

Naruto bowed lightly, knowing the man hated that 'respect' crap people were preaching to him about, so he just left after that. With Kyuubi still on the boy's shoulder resting peacefully, Naruto headed to the Hidden Cloud Village the next place that his training would continue.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter six, hope you found 'it', and the little taste of Kyuubi's 'evil/sadistic' side enjoyable. Trust me later on she will show a lot more of her blood-thirsty side. And yes I'm actually having Naruto have honor even though he is a shinobi, and he will show it several times throughout this story. Oh and the name 'Shinku Kaijin', as well as the 'Kitsune Issei Ryu' fighting style are copyrighted by me since they are my own creation, so if you want to use them for your own fic contact me and I'll consider it.**

**Review if you like with your thoughts and comments! **

**PS - If you plan on reviewing to complain about the cliche reason for Kyuubi's attack well too bad, cause there are very few avenues that haven't been overly used for it. And at least in my story, Orochimaru himself will later on in the story elaborate about his reasons for killing them as well as HOW he did it. And if its about the summoning scroll...well I like foxes so too bad there. **


	7. Training: Year 3

**AN - Here is the next filler training chapter for you, the first official fight scene of the fic happens, as well as Naruto/Kyuubi's relations become slightly strained, and also slightly...more.**

**IMPORTANT: This chapter contains a major development in the Kyuubi/Naruto relationship, as well as an important change in Naruto himself so I suggest you read it even if it is 'filler'! **

**Anyway enough of the author's notes enjoy chapter seven of 'Ascension of the Kitsune', I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 6: Training: Year 3**

**Naruto Age: 8**

**Naruto Mental Age: 10**

Unlike the last two villages Naruto visited, Kumo was insanely difficult get to frankly because he traveled more vertically, then horizontally. The terrain of Lightning Country was basically just a giant mountain range, which caused Naruto quite the problem to traverse. Not only that but because of the constant clouds he couldn't use the sky to tell the time nor direction he was heading in. Which is how we find our hero and his fox companion still resting on his shoulder.

"We're lost aren't we Natsumi-chan?" He grumbled.

**"This land is a lot more treacherous and confusing then I thought Naruto-kun, just bear with it we'll be at the village soon"** She retorted trying to defuse the agitation in the boy.

"BAH! I hate this country!" He shouted with a pout before hearing a loud thunderclap and what he thought was a scream. "Natsumi-chan did you hear something?"

Her head rose from his shoulder, ans swiveled a moment. **"Yea...it was a man screaming by the pitch of the voice. Go check it out Naruto-kun...someone might have of fallen off part of the mountain."**

Naruto nodded and jumped towards the origin of the voice, and thankfully for him the terrain seemed to stabilize into smoother ridges for more manageable climbing. After a few minutes of chakra-fused traveling he came upon a rather disturbing sight.

"Wha...whats the hell is this!?" Naruto gaped out at the scene.

He stood on a ridge above a large rock clearing he was observing from his stand point. The area was littered with large, round stones and dirt mounds in front of them with flowers placed upon them...the area seeming to be an unofficial cemetery. There was a small wooden shack beyond the farthest graves, probably for the grave-keeper he thought. But if that were true when the next thing he saw wouldn't make much sense. In the middle of the graveyard there was a man crying in both pain and terror being lowered into a box by a small mob of hooded figures. Naruto watched, needing to know the situation before he went jumping in. His attention was grabbed a man presumably to be the leader, he wore bandages over his upper body with a vest, along with dark shinobi pants and sandals. Naruto could also see him conversing with the man as the lid was being placed in top of the box.

"Rokusuke-san...why are you crying? If nothing else you should be happy that I'm giving you such a beautiful funeral. Because Kami-sama knows you don't deserve one after deceiving me like you did. So be a man and enjoy your funeral without fear, without regret. Just embrace the darkness and humbly thank me for giving you this gift of a beautiful funeral." He man said in a deep and quite insane voice.

_"He...hes going to bury that man alive!? This guy is totally insane!"_ Naruto thought, before beginning a set of hand seals.

**"Doton: Tsuchiketa (Earth Style: Earth Column)!"** Naruto shouted, making four pillars of earth shoot out of the ground under the hooded figures, smacking them in the face easily knocking them all but the leader unconscious by the force of the blow.

Naruto quickly jumped down from the ridge and ran towards the scene, grabbing Shinku Kaijin after noticing that the crazed leader had a pair of rather vicious long swords attached to his back.

"My my what is this Rokusuke-san? Hiring a shinobi to protect you from me? You really want to live THAT badly instead of having a beautiful funeral like the one I was giving you?" He man questioned shaking his head in what appeared to be shame for the man. "Well it is no use...once I kill this boy, your death will go on as planned." He finished with a maniacal smile, making Naruto get into the beginning stance of 'Kitsune Issei Ryu'. "Oh a kenjutsu fight is it? Well I'm opposed to using my swords unless a beautiful funeral is guaranteed afterwards so I'm afraid you haven't earned such a privilege from me so..." He let his sentence hand in the air before doing a set of hand seals. **"Raiton: Raikou Kyoubou (Lightning Style: Lightning Rage)"** He yelled before a lightning bolt fell from the ever present storm clouds above head, striking is body like a lightning rod.

The bandaged man pointed his hand at Naruto, who had already began a set of hand seals for a counter. Naruto was able to finished before the lightning charged at him, which drowned out the name of his jutsu. The lighting seemed to connect with the boy, but the rubble it kicked up caused the man to lose sight of Naruto...which he would learn will. The smoke form the blast cleared a second later producing a thick layer of stone which jutted up from the ground to protect the boy who was now gone. At least before the man felt a cold steel blade against his throat.

"Now unless you plan on using those swords to fight me...I've won." Naruto said in an emotionless voice, despite Naruto's semi-laid back behavior with Natsumi...when dealing with an enemy shinobi he pulls no punches and gives no quarter...it was all business.

"You may have gotten me this time...but you have still yet to prove to me that you earned the right to die beautifully by my blades." The man retorted, just as emotionless.

"Then teach me...and when I feel I've learned enough we will fight once more...to the death." Naruto offered trying to appeal to the insanity in the man obsessed with funerals.

He man thought for a few minutes not even seeming to care that a katana was still against his throat.

"If you can promise me that your funeral will be even more beautiful then Rokusuke-san's, I will teach you what I know and will gladly give you a beautiful death by my blade If I deem you worthy of such an honor of course." He agreed.

"We have an accord then..." Naruto agreed taking his blade away from the man's neck. "...considering you have a better 'corpse' now, let the man go." He requested, making the strange man go into a pondering pose before nodding.

Naruto let the man out of the box and told him to go home and forget about what happened, before moving back towards the man again.

"However...if you show yourself as a failure...I will not only kill you, AND Rokusuke-san as planned. But his death will no longer be beautiful... he shall suffer as will his family before I slay them in front of him. And my name is Kurosuki Raiga...that is until the day we fight, then you can just call me your Executioner."

_"Pressure much?"_ Naruto thought, eyes hardening while looking at the man.

**"I believe in you Naruto-kun, if I'd have guessed from this fight alone, and you went all out...you'd probably win because you have an elemental advantage by knowing so many Futon jutsus which are a strong defense against his Raiton jutsus"** Natsumi stated within the seal, since she dispelled herself the moment Naruto used his first jutsu.

_"Arigato for the confidence Natsumi-chan...but I think this guy is stronger then we both think. When I fight him again I'll need to be more careful, I only caught him off guard this time around...that won't happen a second time."_ He admitted.

**"Then I'll just have to work you to the bone so you live then Naruto-kun"** She retorted playfully, but lined with an almost taunting sadistic undertone, causing Naruto to shiver.

"Shit!" He swore lowly, while actually feeling the evil smile gracing the vixen's lips in the back of his mind.

Naruto and Raiga grabbed his henchmen and went back to the shack, where Naruto would soon begin his third year of training.

**Three Months Later,**

Naruto's training had pretty much been gone on as it had for the previous two years, although Raiga as a teacher was anything but 'stable' to put simply. The man was just as insane as Naruto had predicted he was the moment he heard him speak. He didn't teach him a damn thing without going on a rant about all the 'beautiful' funerals hes witnessed in the past. Fortunately for Naruto the man sure knew his Raiton jutsu, which was the only thing that kept Naruto from killing himself just to make the ranting stop. After the third month however Naruto had gained a slight immunity to the man's long winded stories, until it was time that Raiga finally taught him the next jutsu.

Kyuubi sadly didn't know many Raiton jutsus simply because she never liked the finesse the element had on her enemies. 'It dulls their pain receptors and made them 'numb' to the pain' she admitted to him. Still the ones she did teach the boy, were all good ones in naruto's opinion. So for him his Raiton arsenal was comprised of 'quality over quantity', which was always welcome in his book. Of course the all the other aspects of his training were kept sharp as ever, or were advanced more thanks to his constant usage of his Kage Bushin training.

Speaking of training, Naruto was currently in his mindscape practicing his taijutsu with a few dozen clones, when a random idea hit him. One that sparked a plan he thought a certain crimson haired vixen would like.

**Mindscape,**

Naruto dodged another punch before roundhouse kicking the attacking bushin making it puff out of existence. One more bushin was left, grabbing a kunai out of it's holster and charged the blond who was currently sweating, breathing heavily, and had blood stains on his cloths and across his body. Naruto was ready to finish off the last clone as he watched it rush towards him, when he noticed in the background of his eyesight Natsumi watching his battle against a tree. Something in his mind caused his vision to phase the bushin into Natsumi who was running towards him with the kunai. Naruto shook his head quickly and his vision returned, noting it was probably just fatigue that caused the vision, before he at the last moment ducked and did a leg sweep and punched the clone through the chest with a 'poofing' sound. He got up and dusted himself off, before he heard clapping coming from a tree. He smiled as he jogged up to Natsumi and playfully bowed like an actor after a great play.

**"Nice job Naruto, your training is making you quite strong, you should be proud of the steps you have taken in only three years"** She complimented him with a smile, making him blush slightly.

"Well...you do have a large part in that Kyuubi-sensei, if you weren't such a great sensei I doubt I'd be as strong as I am." He smiled back, now making her slightly blush at his kind words.

**"I think you'd be a great shinobi whether I was your sensei or not Naruto. You were pretty much born to be a great ninja ...I'm just speeding up the process. But don't let my comments go to your head...you are still far from being the strongest. There are people out there that at your current level could beat you with one hand."** She said sternly.

"Arigato Kyuubi-sensei, and hai I know. But with your help I know I'll become strong enough to beat them in the future." He said bowing lightly, before continuing. "Ano...was there another jutsu you wished to show me or shall I continue with my taijutsu?"

**"Not tonight...just continue, but make it Kenjutsu this time. I want you to practice all the basic stances of 'Kitsune Issei Ryu', as well as the five offensive attacks associated with it that you've learned so far."** She commanded in a regal tone.

"Hai Kyuubi-sensei!" He responded before running off and summoning more shadow clones to train with.

_**"He is going to be something this world is not ready for when he gets older." **_She mused absentmindedly to herself, before going back to the tree to watch the boy's progress.

A few more hours went by and though Naruto was in the middle of a battle between a dozen bushins his mind kept going back to before when his vision blurred Natusmi and his clone together. Something about that vision kept poking at the imaginative side of Naruto's consciousness...like it was trying to tell him something but he couldn't translate the scene into words.

_"Damn it."_ He thought while slicing through a bushin _"What did she say about Kage Bushins again?"_ His mind wandered to the night she showed him the jutsu as he continued fighting.

**- FLASHBACK -**

**"...**_**'Kage Bushin no Jutsu' (Shadow Clone Technique)**_**, its quite similar to any other bushin jutsu. The biggest difference is that these bushins are solid and can almost be considered their own person because of the flexibility of choice they have. That reason being that Kage Bushins are summoned using a piece of the user's own soul, which is why summoning many Kage Bushins at once isn't wise. A soul can only be stretched so far, which is one of the two limiters of the number Kage Bushins the user can ultimately summon."**

**- FLASHBACK END -**

Naruto's eyes widened as her word's practically screamed to him the translation of what his vision was trying to tell him.

_"Holy shit!"_ He thought as he unceremoniously finished all of his clones in a matter of seconds, before running towards Natsumi full speed almost making her think he was going to run right into her.

Naruto skidded to a stop a few feet from her and bowed low, mumbling something she couldn't hear through his ragged breaths and low head.

**"Naruto what the hell is going on?"** She asked a little freaked out at her student's actions and insubordination.

Naruto stood up with a face twisted in shock and almost untamed glee, before speaking again.

"Go...gomen Kyu...Kyuubi-sensei...I just got a new idea for a jutsu and was wondering if it would be ok if I tried it out?" He said catching his breath, and trying his hardest to hold in his excitement.

Natsumi eyed her student for a good while, before seeing that he was telling the truth, granted it was only a half truth but she didn't need to know that and gave him permission.

"Arigato Kyuubi-sensei! I think you're going to love this!" He said with a wide smile making his eyes close, before he phased out of his mind and woke himself up.

**"Oi Naruto, why the hell did you leave? I said you could try your jutsu!"** She yelled agitated.

_"I know I know Kyuubi-sensei...but I have to try it out here gomen."_ He thought back in an apologetic tone.

"Now...its like what I do to summon her...only instead of this plane of existence its inside a Kage Bushin..." Naruto voiced out his theory, before setting his finger's into the infamous cross hand sign, and closed his eyes in concentration like when he tries to summon Kyuubi for 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu'**.**

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** He shouted as the famous puff of smoke appeared.

Naruto eyed the smoke with childlike hope in his eyes, praying that his theory was right. If not he'd have a VERY pissed off sensei on his hands.

**"Naruto just what in the hell has gotten into you...I don't appreciate you summoning me randomly like that"** Natsumi continued with her agitated tone.

The smoke began to dissipate and Naruto saw what he had hoped to see before he grabbed a mirror and faced it towards the silhouette, with a humongous smile on his face.

"But..Kyuubi-sensei I didn't SUMMON you" He retorted in the most sickeningly sweet tone he could muster.

**"Of course you did baka (idiot), thats the only way I taught you..."** She snapped at him before gaping at her reflection in the mirror as the smoke finally ceased to be. **"WHAT...HOW...WHEN...WHY...YOU...?"** She questioned if you could even call it that, completely surprised grabbing the mirror from his hands and touched her face to make sure it was real.

Naruto smiled brightly, happy he had accomplished his rather on-the-spot jutsu but was very happy it with the results. Though after a moment he burst out laughing at the reaction his friend was having at the moment. After a good five minutes of him laughing and her checking out every detail of herself, they both finally calmed down and took a seat on his bed inside the shack.

**"Alright Naruto-kun spill it."** She commanded with crossed arms and a stern but curious expression.

"Well to answer your 'questions' from before which will help to explain what I did...A 'henged' Kage Bushin, I used your soul, about twenty minutes ago, because I thought you'd like another way to be outside of the seal, and yes me your lovable student" He said with a laugh, getting a smirk from her.

She went into a thinking pose of everything she knew about Kage Bushins and what she told him about them. After a while she got the gist of the idea behind it and actually admitted she never thought to even try that.

**"Ok so let me get this straight...you...concocted this idea on what seemed to be a whim. Decided to use my soul instead of the user's, and 'henge'd the Bushin to look like me?"** She asked him.

"Yea pretty much, only thing are the finer details but those don't really matter." He said a little embarrassed.

Natsumi chuckled at the boy, while shaking her head before going back to 'sensei mode'.

**"Naruto...this was a very dangerous idea...though I'm glad you still want to help me with my imprisonment. This could have gone very wrong very quickly if the seal had reacted in a negative way to your summoning me, it could have destroyed one if not both of us. Your Tou-san was a master Fuuinjutsu user, and I have a feeling that the only reason the seal hasn't react so far was because he didn't calculate the existence of a Kitsune summoning scroll in his jutsu, nor did he think you or anyone else you knew would ever come up with such a foolish idea like this."** She said sternly, making him dip his head in shame for not considering this. **"However...arigato Naruto-kun it means a great deal to me that you thought of doing this for me, though silly to attempt as it was. But please next time you get an idea for a 'new' jutsu, tell me first so I can give you suggestions and advice. I'd like to not lose my friend over a silly thing that like ne?" S**he offered with a smile before hugging the boy.

He turned and hugged her back with a nod, before they both let go and just sat there in comfortable silence, while Natsumi checked all of the finer details of her new 'body', mainly being motor functions in case she gets into a fight...after all she is still a Kage Bushin underneath all that beauty. After a few short minutes a thought occurred to her as she looked down at herself, when a evil smirk crossed her lips and spoke.

**"Oh...Naruto-kun?"** She almost sang out.

"Hai?" He answered while nonchalantly turning towards her.

**"How...EXACTLY did you happen to get my 'proportions' just right?"** She questioned with a melodic tone that promised pain if he answered incorrectly, causing the boy's eyes to widen in fear.

_"Well shit, I did NOT see that coming."_ He thought, feeling his palms begin to sweat.

"I...well we...I mean you..." He stuttered out trying to form an answer, seeing Natsumi leering at him. "We've spent so much time together that its impossible to not see your 'proportions'. And I just thought you'd want this body to be as close to the 'real' yours as possible so its familiar to you. Besides I'm not even old enough to be perverted like that." He explained after finally calming himself enough to complete full sentences.

Natsumi looked at him scrutinizingly just to make him sweat a bit, she knew full well he wasn't 'of age' yet to do those kinds of things, but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun with her friend.

She smiled mischievously. **"I know you aren't Naruto-kun, it was just funny to see your reaction. Think of it as payback for the worry you caused me before. Besides I know what happens in your body...I live there after all"** She said, as they both laughed at her corny joke. **"Now then...since you've tested your 'new' jutsu successfully, I want you back in your mind training like I had told you...Kenjutsu with 'Kitsune Issei Ryu' basics and offensive attacks." **She ordered in a strict tone before puffing back into the seal, with Naruto going back to sleep following close behind.

**Three Months Later,**

Ironically, what Natsumi had teased Naruto about that night...was actually what has haunted him for the last few weeks. Because of his mental training, his mind was developing faster then his body...and Naruto just reached eleven and with it came puberty. Though puberty has to do with hormones being activated and circulated within the body, because his body was still too young, the only thing that the hormones could affect so far were his thoughts. Which after about a week, grew very risqué thanks to a certain unearthly beautiful demoness sensei of his. Although Naruto's training regimen had stayed the same aside from his advancements in whatever he or his bushins trained in. The moment the boy stopped, and even sometimes during training both his eyes and his thoughts were consumed by the fiery vixen who just sat and supervised him against a tree.

Naruto for as smart as he at his age didn't know what to do about his 'problem'. He hadn't had much contact with people who knew this kind of stuff, save for Natsumi. But that was the last person he waned to talk to about it with...considering that she was the main topic. Naruto knew he loved her as a friend and enjoyed her companionship unfalteringly as she did him...that much of their feelings were publicly known to each other. Plus he already admitted to himself that he found the vixen almost unbearably attractive as well. He knew his feelings began to change and also solidify around her. He knew he was falling for her...the problem was what he should do about it.

His logical side told him to just tell her what is happening and how he feels, but he knew it wouldn't be right of him to just say it at his age. Besides what would he do if she laughed at him, and told him off? Or worse yet that she was disgusted of the idea of any mortal or him specifically having thoughts about her like that even if they are friends. She was pretty much royalty to demons after all! Or maybe that she would stop training him or stop being his friend altogether, and just stay in her valley never to talk to him again. His heart nearly stopped at this thought...losing her as a companion...he wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened. His thoughts clashed everyday, on him trying to decide what to do about this. And Natsumi being who she was, god bless her didn't make it any easier for the boy. What he thought of as friendly hugs between each other before, soon became something his mind thrived on for 'certain' thoughts thanks to the fact that her breasts always pressed against his face. There were other times in the past few weeks as well that he recalled which in the past wouldn't bother him at all, but now were excruciating for him to bare witness to and tested his will to the utmost limits.

**- FLASHBACK -**

**"Alright Naruto thats enough for tonight"** She called to the current bushin-beating boy.

He finished off the last bushin and jogged back towards her as always underneath the shade of a tree.

**"Now..."** She let the sentence hang as she stood up stretching her body by arching her back, making her kimono to stretch against her front...causing Naruto to go bug-eyed by a rather nice view of her well-endowed breasts which seemed to almost want to 'pop' out of her clothing, as well as give a generous outline of her nicely shaped hips and thighs. **"...go back into the real world, and you know what to do ne? I think I'm going to take a nap...seeing you sweat got me tired."** She joked with a small laugh now standing normally.

She was about to lay down when she didn't hear anything from.. She looked over and noticed him staring into space.

**"Oi! Naruto...did you hear me?"** She questioned, weirded out by the boy's expression as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh Hai Kyuubi-sensei...gomen, sleep well!" He said with a flush in his face, before quickly phasing out of his mind.

_**"Hm...must be over training him."**_ She thought absentmindedly before laying down and getting some sleep not thinking much of it.

**- FLASHBACK END -**

Another example that nearly took him to his breaking point and want to ravish her...though he held back knowing it would ruin everything they had together, also the fact that his body still wasn't quite receptive to his thoughts as much as his mind and imagination wished.

**- FLASHBACK -**

Naruto had just finished his real world training and was settling into bed for some well deserved rest.

_"Hm...wonder what Natsumi-chan is going to have me do?"_ He thought to himself before drifting off to sleep

Naruto woke up in a bed a bed of flowers as he usually did in his renovated mind. He got up and looked to see which tree his sensei was under tonight. Oddly though he couldn't find her in any of her usual spots.

"Natsumi-chan!" He shouted, thinking maybe she was asleep.

He went around the valley shouting for his sensei but got no response...that is until he heard a melodic humming grace his ears. He continued to look for her until he rounded a tree trunk and found her...though never in the sense he would have ever thought.

_"Oh Kami-sama...what did I do to you to deserve such a beautiful nightmare?" _He thought as his breathing completely stopped.

Naruto saw Natsumi in a way he wasn't sure whether to consider a blessing or a curse. She was currently taking a soap-less bath in the river that ran through the valley. Luckily for him though she was facing away from him, so all he was able to see was her flawless neck, shoulders, arms, and down to about her mid back. She was just standing there humming a soft tune, and caressing handfuls of water on her arms, neck, and back without a care in the world, allowing it to sprinkle down her lightly tanned skin which shined gently in the sun's rays, her motions teasing him like she knew he was there, but pretended not to.

_". . ."_ He thought...no words being able to be formed while his eyes just watched every movement of her body, every drop of water that rolled down her skin taunting him that they were touching her perfect form while he could only watch from a distance.

After a few minutes of Naruto's tortured bliss, Natsumi turned slightly so Naruto could get a profile view of her. His heart though still deprived of oxygen throbbed inside his chest a mile a minute as the boy took the beauty in even more then he had prior. Naruto despite this being his first time seeing this much of a female swore that only a few creatures i existence could ever be comparable in beauty to Natsumi. She was still humming although a different tune now, as she began to caress her stomach and breasts, causing Naruto's face to heat up redder then a lobster's. He pulled back pressing himself against the tree before he could see too much of her glorious 'assets'.

_"Dammit...I'm such a hypocrite, saying I'm not a pervert! But only a few months after I hit puberty NOW look at me!"_ He shook his head ashamed at himself. _"I'm just glad something inside me pulled me back in time before I saw too much. The only way I can face myself and her is if I admit to what I've done and accept the consequences."_ He concluded,dipping his head getting ready to atone for his 'sin'.

After a few minutes he regained his composure and ran away from the tree slightly so his plan could work as he hoped.

"Natsumi-chan!" He screamed, making it seem like he was still searching for her.

**"Hai! Over here Naruto-kun!"** She yelled back beyond the tree.

He waited half a minute before jogging up to and around the tree he had been previously hiding behind...once again seeing what half of him wished he hadn't, and the other thanking god he had. He apparently jogged faster then he thought and when he found her, she was still getting her silver Kimono on, though it covered her bottom half the top part of it was draped to the sides of her shoulders not covering an inch of her wonderful breasts. His eyes bugged out and he immediately blushed like he had when he caught her the first time.

"GO...GOMENNASAI NATSUMI-CHAN!" He shouted loudly before turning around so fast his neck and back almost snapped.

_"I'M SO DEAD!...I'M SO DEAD!...I'M SO DEAD!..."_ He kept chanting his mantra mentally awaiting his death by his beautiful prisoner. _"...AND I CAME TO CONFESS WHAT HAPPENED TOO!"_ He screamed, his eyes screwed shut

_**"Hehe he is so cute."**_ She thought with a smirk and soft chuckle, watching the poor boy tremble in fear.

She finished dressing herself, and began walk towards him, making him stiffen from the foot steps.

**"Its ok Naruto-kun..."** She whispered into his ear, making him stiff as a board. **"For you...its free to watch but...it'll cost you if you want to touch." **She cooed seductively, only trying to have fun with him since she knew he knew what she meant...only problem was that she still had no idea where the boy was mentally in his life, and thought that it was just be a simple joke with him, never realizing what kind of emotional and sexual torment it caused him, since he was somehow able to keep these 'thoughts' from her.

Once she finished what she thought was a small taunt, she moved in front of him taking her 'sensei' stance and was about to talk when she noticed him.

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. **"Naruto I said it was ok...I'm not going to punish you so snap out of it."** She said sternly with a hand on her hip, noting the boy's still red face and fearful expression.

After three years of training with her, Naruto got used to listening to Natsumi when she gave an order no matter the situation...and this time was no different.

"H...Hai Kyuubi-sensei...go...gomen" He stuttered getting a little bit of control back and color to his face.

_**"Hes been acting rather strange lately I'll need to keep an eye on him."**_ She thought worriedly.

**"No harm done Naruto, we are friends and you training here so often...it was bound to happen sooner or later. As long as you didn't mean to see me like that, after all you said you aren't a pervert...right?"** She asked with an accusing look while emphasizing 'right' to tease him again, making him blush once more.

"R...right!" He lied.

She smiled happily. **"Good!" **She chirped. **"Now...you are going to continue to fight you bushins with jutsu only so you get some battle experience using them. The enemy isn't always going to give you enough time to finish your hand seals at once...so you'll need to learn to be spontaneous and unpredictable so you can summon your jutsu even in the most insurmountable situations."** She commanded, before Naruto bowed and was off to begin his training, while the images and words of the red-haired demoness were still freshly ravaging his mind and imagination.

**- FLASKBACK END -**

Situations such as these though usually not as extreme, continuously barraged the boy's thoughts while training with the crimson-haired demoness.

**Three Months Later (Morning of October 10th),**

Despite Naruto's lack of attention at times thanks to the continuous sexual assaults to his mind...which he had surprisingly been able to keep secret from his sensei still. He had noticed a change in her behavior over the last few months. Many nights when he trained in his mind, she just stared off into the distance with a forlorn expression on her face. Despite his supportive side screaming at himself to go ask what was wrong and to give a ear to listen if needed. He decided that if she was really worried about something she would confide in him as she had began to do more and more after that night a year ago. So for a time he just watched her making sure nothing was going on with her, while he fought his own inner 'demons'. However the day of his birthday, he finally snapped when he became deeply injured and she didn't seem to even notice still just looking forlornly into space, something she never had done before.

**Mindscape,**

Naruto was fighting his kage bushins in all forms he had been taught so far...a no holds bar battle royal of '100 verses 1'. He had been doing well enough, already dispatching half of the clone when one sneaked up on him and stabbed him though the heart with a kunai. The kage bushins dispersed immediately knowing he needed a break to rest and get over the pain. Just because he couldn't die in his mind, didn't mean the pain was any less real. When he recovered slightly while taking a knee, he expected that Natsumi would be there to tell him to start over since he 'died' in that simulation, or something to that effect. But when he looked towards her, she was still against a tree looking off into the distance like she had been going for hours now. Naruto's eyebrow twitched slightly in barely suppressed agitation, see the carelessness of his sensei and friend.

_"Its one thing to daydream while I'm doing simple training...its another to not notice when your student and friend was just stabbed in the heart"_ He thought his annoyance of her behavior finally getting the better of him.

He started to walk over towards his teacher, slightly wincing at the pain still etched into his chest.

_**"Tonights the night...and I still don't know what to do, or will do if he hates me for it."**_ Natsumi thought still gazing towards the mountain side deep in thought. _**"For all the knowledge that I hold...I'm still unable to figure out what I should do, and I'm running out of time. All I know is that if he rejects me afterwards I don't think I could handle it...not after everything we've gone though and shared together."**_

Thats right the Kyuuni no kitsune...the Queen of all bijuu was scared of an almost nine year old boy. Why? The answer might be as simple or complex as an answer could be to such a question. But in truth there were two reasons...no more like secrets that she dare not tell Naruto. The first reason being as unbelievable as it may sound, the vixen had actually the same emotional problem that her young student did...she had fallen for him, as he did her. She didn't know when it happened or how...but she did know the why. It was because of Naruto's personality, he was boisterous but humble when in the presence of those stronger then himself, intelligent yet playful when he was talking with her as a friend, confident but not egotistical like some legendary ninjas tended to become, strong yet still showed his weaknesses to those he trusted, even slightly bloodthirsty yet merciful to his enemies who deserved it. He reminded her so much of her dead mate though having his own unique Naruto-ish twist to it.

As the years went by and the boy grew in all of these aspects, he reminded her more and more of the reasons she once loved her mate. And slowly but surely those same feelings arose and were directed at Naruto, not as a replacement of her old lover mind you but as a possible new one in the blond. The reason Natsumi constantly teased the boy aside from the sheer fun of it was out of fear of him finding out somehow. It was a defense mechanism for her to keep the boy at a distance. Also she admitted her feelings to herself about him...but she knew he was far too physically and mentally young for her, which was the main reason she never hinted at all of her true feelings. Not only that but...she was a demoness, and not just any demoness the same demoness that basically destroyed his life from the inside out while he lived in that hateful village. She had caused his Tou-san's death, his Kaa-san's hatred and abandonment of him, the village citizens and shinobi to spite and eventually physically assault him.

What could she possibly hope for him to say to her if she did tell him? 'I really like you too Natsumi-chan!'? No...he'd probably just laugh at her saying how could he have those kinds of feelings for a demon. Especially a demon that has utterly ruined his life as much as she had. She was utterly torn...despite remembering what he said about being happy with her. But he was her ONLY companion and more importantly close friend for the last three years. While time to a demon meant nothing, when trapped inside a mortal, time means everything. The fact that she could lose that bond with him in a flash was too much for her to bare. She feared his answer so much so that she decided to never tell him of her feelings. So she simply gritted and bared it when they hugged and felt his touch, or he smiled a genuine smile towards her that warmed her heart, or did something that reminded her of the reasons she fell for him in the first place, causing her stomach to flip-flop with her suppressed affection for him each time.

The other dark secret that could also destroy her friendship even without her telling him was the fact that tonight held a very special night for him. Natsumi never told Naruto this because she also feared his answer about this too, something that would literally change him forever. There are few things mortals know about the demon realm or things about demons themselves...this NOT being one of them. The ancient ability of humans to become 'hanyou' or half-breed...half demon, half human. This 'marriage' of species if you will can only occur one of two ways: The first being the more common way, which is that a human and a demon have a child, said child of course gains both sets of DNA chromosomes from their parents automatically causing them to be born a hanyou. The second way is a lot more painful for the 'hanyou' itself, which is when the human is forced to change into a hanyou after birth.

This change usually only happens with a jinchuuriki, IF the bijuu is of a higher class which Natsumi happens to be. Because humans can only contain so much demon chakra before their bodies begin to reject it and deteriorate. The solution to this deterioration is simpler said then done. The demon must change it's host into a hanyou so the body can compensate for the rest of the demonic chakra that the body will be fed. Though not as strong as a full demon, hanyous still have the ability to hold unlimited amounts of demonic chakra without any negative side effects, as well have having the boon of immortality. And this is the dilemma Natsumi currently faced...Naruto was currently at his body's limit. So she needed to change Naruto into a hanyou so he could absorb the rest of her chakra. The problem is that Naruto had no idea, and she was running out of time to tell and prepare him for it.

For her same reasoning as to not tell him about her feelings...she has been afraid to tell him what is his right to know since they first met. She was afraid of his reaction to hearing that he would become part demon. Because if he still harbored ill-will towards demons, or just her specifically, and she told him about this...he'd never forgive her because it would just be ANOTHER 'fate' which he hated that was forced upon him much like she was.

_**"Dammit! WHAT SHOULD I DO!?"**_ She mentally screamed holding back her tears so Naruto wouldn't suspect anything, that is until she heard his voice cut through her thoughts.

"OI! NATSUMI-CHAN!" He screamed looking down at her with an annoyed expression on his face.

She looked up at him with a sad expression. **"Huh? Oh Naruto-kun...gomen."** She answered in a low, soft voice.

Hearing her subdued voice, he immediately berated himself for yelling at her. "Natsumi-chan, I tried to ignore your daydreaming for the last few months, thinking that if something was wrong you'd come to me. But tonight I confirmed something really IS bothering you because I was just stabbed through the heart and you didn't even notice. Now what has got you so down in the dumps? Please tell me what is upsetting you so much." He pleaded with a concerned frown.

Natsumi just looked at him, not knowing what to do. She had feared he would notice and force her into a corner, but still hoped he wouldn't. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out before she closed it. She repeated this a few more times before Naruto sighed.

"Natsumi-chan we've been companions for three years, and good friends for over a year now. You know you can always tell me whats on your mind ne? I've always been here to listen if something was wrong...so why have you been hesitating to talk to me lately." He asked lowly in a warm and reassuring tone, making her relax slightly.

_**"I...I need to tell him...even if I'm afraid of his reaction. I told him the first day we met that he deserved to know everything about himself if he asked me. And I don't want to be branded a liar now, especially with something that is so important to the rest of his life. He deserves to know, even if I lose him...forever"**_ Her logical side finally won out...and she reluctantly agreed.

She lowered her head in shame at her fear and weakness. **"It...its about...you...Naruto-kun."** She whispered though still heard.

He quirked a brow. "About me? Well what about me?"

For a short time Natsumi's fear held her back from speaking, until a hand on her shoulder and a soft smile from Naruto calmed her and she steeled herself for what would transpire next...that could make or break their relationship.

**"T...there is something you need to know..."** She let out a long apprehensive and fearful sigh before continuing. **"...you remember how your Tou-san's seal allows you to absorb my chakra reserves into your system slowly over time right?"** She questioned getting a confused nod from him. **"Well...there is something that I've kept from you about this process..."** she paused looking back down not having the courage to keep eye contact any longer. **"...humans in time have evolved to be able to hold only so much demon chakra in their systems before the body itself begins to die. Consequently when...humans have a demon sealed in them, and that demon is of superior strength such as myself...the human must under go a process called **_**'**_**Sosei' (Rebirth)** **which will allow the human's body to compensate for the demon chakra by..."** She stopped for a moment, letting a single tear fall from her face before she ended her friendship with Naruto. **"...turning the human into a...'hanyou'"** She finished almost abandoning her emotional wall and letting herself cry at losing the only friend and companion shes had for the past nine years.

Naruto was speechless at the revelation that Natsumi just shared with him, he just started at his down cast friend in silence.

"So...you're telling me that because of having you sealed in me...I'm eventually going to turn part demon just like you and I don't even have a choice?" He asked in an accusing tone, only getting a silent nod from the nearly tremoring vixen.

A good five minutes of complete silence filled the area...only the sound of the billowing winds was heard. Natsumi herself thought that Naruto had simply left his mind and more importantly...her without another word. And she was far too scared to look up and learn the truth.

"Alright..." His happy voice faintly resounded in her ear.

For a few seconds nothing registered to the woman still sitting on the ground. Then the answered finally seemed to click before she finally had the courage to look where Naruto was STILL standing with a large smile plastered on his face.

**"Wh...what?"** Was the intellectual sentence she asked him.

He snickered lightly, as his smile to grow even bigger. "I said alright Nat...su...mi...-chan." He retorted again saying her name in a slow, playful tone, but seeing her face in confusion however he realized he'd have to explain. "For being a millenia old demoness you really are thick when it comes to relationships you have with people you know that?" He asked with a small chuckle before continuing. "What I mean is...ever since I met you when have I ever seriously badmouthed demons or you for being one hm?" He paused to give her a moment to think. "None...and why? Its simple...because in my eyes you've shown me that demons are given a bad wrap with how humans stereotype them as being bloodthirsty beasts who only want chaos and anarchy to reign. You've shown me that demons are a lot different and complex then that. You've shown me that demons can be more kind hearted than even humans can sometimes be. And honestly if it was my choice to turn into a hanyou I would still say yes because I don't think it would be so bad. Besides then I'd still be able to be there for you like I want to." He finished with another smile.

Natsumi was blown away by Naruto's long answer, and truth be told she was speechless. She felt both complete joy and shame at the same time. Joy that Naruto not only didn't reject her for what was going to happen to him because of her presence in him, but he was actually ok with becoming a hanyou. At the same time she was ashamed with herself for having such little faith in both Naruto and the strength of their bond together.

However her joy soon reached critical mass and she couldn't help but tackle the boy to the ground in a death-grip hug. Had both their emotions been more stable at the time, they would have noticed the rather 'intimate' position they were in on the ground. She was lying on top of him straddling his legs, with her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried in his chest. His own arms wrapped around her waist.

**"Go...gomennasai Naruto-kun!"** She muffled against his shirt finally letting her tears flow. **"I...I should have had more faith in you...and us..,GOMENNASAI!"** She cried drenching his shirt.

Naruto was rather shocked over her reaction, but once he calmed down he moved one hand to her head and the other to her back and began to slowly massage the emotional woman, while cooing soothing words to her. After a long time, she finally calmed down but refused to get off him afraid he might still leave if she let go, causing him to chuckle at her childish clinginess.

"Let me guess Natsumi-chan...you thought that I still harbored ill-will towards you over what happened in Konoha because of your sealing in me? And that I'd resent you even more for turning me into a demon just like yourself ne?" He asked, though never received an answer from her making him smirk for hitting the nail on the head. "I already told you bonehead, I can't and won't blame you for attacking the village. What happened to me afterwards couldn't be helped thanks to the villager's fear and hatred and loss. You should give me more credit then that you know. And besides if I were to ever have left you I probably would have done it after our first meeting...but I'm still here..." He left the statement hang before leaning right next to her ear making them twitch from his hot breath "...and I'm still happy." He finished in an almost inaudible whisper, seeming to only want her to hear even though they had no audience...before giving her a chaste kiss on her temple.

She lifted her head from his shirt to look into his understanding gaze. _**"H...he really means it...he really doesn't hate me for all thats happened to him because of me. And he would CHOOSE to become a hanyou too! Gomen I've really underestimated you Naruto-kun."**_ She thought, finally getting a hold of her emotions, allowing a smile to grace her lips. _**"If only you were older Naruto-kun..."**_ She couldn't help but think, fighting back the urge to move those last few inches and lay a kiss his soft lips.

After several moments passed the pair finally realized the position they were in and quickly released their 'lover's' embrace in embarrassment, neither knowing of the other's blush, before soon calming down and sitting next each other against the tree.

"Ano...Natsumi-chan" He paused before gulping. "W...what exactly is going to happen to me?" He asked worriedly.

Her smile soon faded with the reemergence of the fearful topic, though now at least causing a lot less tenseness inside the vixen.

**"I can only tell you the generic details I'm afraid Naruto-kun...each 'sosei' is different because of the variety of demons that exist and the unique human aspect as well. Once 'sosei' is complete the human will still look mostly humanoid, but with characteristics that are unique to the demon involved...much like the whisker marks you have because of my sealing. This is where my 'Demonlimit' I told you about comes into play for you."** She explained, before striking a rather cute thinking pose with her pointer finger on top of her chin. **"Another thing I know is that you will become immortal like myself or any other demon. However don't think that 'immortal' means you will never die. This form of immortality stops the passage of time for the physical body nothing else...meaning you will never die no matter how old your body may get, hence why I still look so good."** She said doing a playful sexy pose for him, causing them both to laugh and ease the tension in the air. **"After that I don't really know much...it will be a surprise for us both tonight I'm afraid."** she finished, her smile dimming slightly at not giving him more of a reassurance.

"Wait...tonight? What do you mean tonight?" He asked apprehensively, before the truth hit him when seeing her lower her head in guilt. "Damn...my 'sosei' is happening tonight isn't it?" He asked with a sigh. "Well it can't be helped I suppose...not like I had a choice in the matter anyway, so why should I be able to pick WHEN it happens. I could have used a bit more warning though Natsumi-chan" He playfully scolded her, though immediately regretting it seeing her frown. "G...gomen Natsumi-chan, I was only kidding...but...ano...will it hurt at a lot?" He questioned, realizing that transformations like more then likely tend to hurt since they change the way the body itself functions.

Natsumi lowered her head even more, afraid Naruto will still be mad at her...but slightly nodding to him nonetheless. He frowned from her answer, though not being surprised by it, before he moved closer to her and grabbed one of her hands that laid on her lap into his own.

"Ano...Natsumi-chan...is it maybe possible...to um...have you stay with me while I change? I'd really appreciate it if you helped me through it by being by my side." He asked lowly.

She looked back at the boy sitting close to her, a small smile growing on her face, touched that even after all she had done to him...he still wanted her by his side. She squeezed his hand that enveloped hers reassuringly making him look at her still with a flush on his cheeks.

**"I will always be here to support you Naruto-kun...as long as you want me to."** She answered in a confident but soft voice.

He smiled appreciatively. "Arigato Natsumi-chan" He squeezed her hand back gently.

They stayed in that posture for a while...just seeming to be hypnotized by the other and their surroundings. Neither realizing that the other was thinking the exact same thing that they were while smiling happy at the thought: _'Maybe there is a chance for us yet...'_. Lamentably the pair had to let go of each other to prepare the necessary rites and seals for Naruto's 'sosei' ritual.

**October 10th (11:55 PM),**

The pair had worked tirelessly throughout the morning, noon, and night to prepare for Naruto's 'sosei'. Naruto's bedroom in Raiga's shack was filled to the brim with demonic seals and incantations. Naruto himself was in the middle of the room lying on his back in the middle of a large pentagram seal in nothing but his underwear, giving Natsumi ample time to coo out 'cat calls' towards the boy making his entire body burn red in embarrassment. With Natsumi right by his side holding his hand, they waited for the stroke of midnight which would signify the start of his 'sosei'.

"Arigato again Natsumi-chan" He whispered out a bit haggardly, both he and Natusmi knew he was scared at what would happen to him after this but he tried his best not to show it.

**"After everything we've been through and you still being my friend and companion after it all...it should be obvious that I would be here for you...especially since you asked me in such a cute way"** She retorted with a teasing smile, making him smile back cutting the tension in the room a bit.

An unearthly silence suddenly entered the room after she spoke for a brief second before Naruto's watch 'beeped' and his smile immediately turned into a pain-filled grimace. His 'sosei' had begun...and from that point on Natsumi could do nothing but pray for the screaming boy in front of her. She knew the process was very painful, and being in a shack and not alone she set up one of the Onipou jutsus she had taught him called: **'Otofugen Shouheki no jutsu' (Sound Silencing Barrier Technique) **around the room to not alert Raiga of the ritual.

_**"Please be alright Naruto-kun"**_ She mentally prayed, barely able to stand seeing the pain contort across his body and face.

The process was slow and agonizing, each seal written in the room, slowly moving onto Naruto's body making his skin feel like it was on fire as it moved to it's proper alignment. After hours of unbridled pain, the last of the seals finally moved in place, before they all meshed together at the center of his chest and formed the same pentagram seal that he was lying on only a smaller version. For a moment his screams subsided and there was an air of quietness. Natsumi knew the process wasn't finished but she wanted...no NEEDED to let Naruto know she was still here for him and quickly moved back to his side squeezing his hand, kissed his cheek and whispered words of praise and encouragement to him. Sadly their reunion would have to wait...because when she leaned back the rest of his 'sosei' ritual commenced signaled by a transparent purple beam shooting through the pentagram seal on his chest and into the ceiling.

And so his almost animalistic screams continued on throughout the night, hurting the ears but more importantly the heart of the only being he trusted with his life the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The tormented screams of the boy seemed endless to Natsumi...however truth be told she was completely fascinated by what was happening to him. After the beam skewered him, an almost agonizingly slow purple flame began to engulf his entire body. After many more hours the flames finally reached the bottom of his toes and the very tips of his blond hair before they extended outward engulfing the entire room in a blinding flash of purple. The force of the flame caused Natsumi to be thrown against the wall and luckily land on Naruto's bed, but she was completely blind from the light. Soon the flames retracted back towards the large seal on the floor, leaving a standing up humanoid silhouette in its wake. Natsumi rubbed her eyes, trying to get those damn circles out of her vision before looking at what transpired with Naruto after realizing his 'sosei' was finally complete. What she saw wasn't anything close to what she expected...but certainly wasn't complaining at the view.

_**"H...hes...gorgeous"**_ She thought, absentmindedly licking her lips as she took the new form of her friend in, though her current thoughts were nothing of the 'friendly' variety.

What stood before her was a half naked thirty-ish year old version of the Naruto that she knew...only hot...really hot. New muscles adorned his athletic frame, which twitched at the cold air that now hit them. His hair had turned from blond to a dark orange, while his eyes now shown with a brilliant shade of amethyst with black slits running down them like her own. His teeth, and both hand and toe nails were elongated into fangs and claws, while his usually small whisker marks also became more pronounced giving him an even more feral look then he already had. The last changes were the orange and white fox ears that adorned his head, as well as two orange and white fox tails swinging gently behind him.

Naruto himself, felt like he was born anew...though technically he was considering he was a hanyou now. He tried to figure out all of the new nuances that came to him, which he noticed almost immediately. All of his senses were heightened to and past aniamlistic levels: He could hear Raiga's heart beating in the other room, he could see clearly through the window at the mountains which were almost a hundred yards away. The air felt like soft silk as it made contact with his skin, and his nose smelled the old wood that this shack was made out of. He also smelled something odd about the room, it was a very pleasant almost heavenly smell but something he couldn't recognize. He let his nose carry him to the it's source, which directed him to Natsumi who was still staring at him, with a look he had never seen on her face before, but decided it definitely looked good on her. His mind finally clicked back to normal, and looked at his friend uncomfortably.

"Ano...so how am I? Do I have horns or anything? Do I look ok...or normal?" He asked in a much deeper voice then he once had a little afraid of her answer, there wasn't a mirror around so he could only see so much of himself making him trust his friend to tell him the truth about any new looks.

Unfortunately Natsumi was in her own little perverted world at the moment, while still looking at the 'new' Naruto that stood before her.

_**"Christmas came early this year...or whatever it is they say."**_ She thought with a hungry leer.

"Natsumi-chan!?" He raised his voice not getting a response the first time, but this time getting the desired result.

_**"Kami-sama...even his voice has gotten sexy."**_ She thought, trying her best to remember exactly WHO she was ogling at like a horny school girl.

**"G...gomen Naruto-kun."** She stuttered out with a blush, trying not to let her voice give away the inner conflict she was having.

"Sooooo?"

She smiled shyly while rubbing the back of her head. **"Ano...what was the question again?"** She asked sheepishly, making his eyebrow perch at her inattentiveness.

Naruto thought she was ignoring the question because something was wrong and she just didn't have the heart to tell him. So he checked himself out, quickly noting his new body's 'appearance' as well as that his underwear was straining to it's utmost limits just to stay on him, causing a rather large bulge in them even though he wasn't 'excited'. He looked back at his friend, and when seeing her face again it finally clicked.

_"Guess my 'sosei' did more then I thought...can't blame her though she hasn't seen a male this close to naked in almost nine years"_ He thought, while mentally laughing at the situation, before smirking and deciding to tease her a bit.

"Natsumi-chan..." He said in the most husky voice he could muster, making her ears perk up. "...do you like what you see? Or can I get some pants on?" He finished in a playful tone, leering at her lack of attention, or could it be over attention?

For a good ten seconds she just continued on with her staring, before his question sunk in and she snapped out of her erotic stupor, and blushed throwing him a pair of pants.

**"Gomen Naruto-kun."** She spoke out shyly, not being able to look at her friend without ravaging him.

"Its fine, though I'll take it you approve of my changes and nothing seems overly wrong with me?" He asked, smirking that her blush had slightly deepened when she nodded lightly. "Though for what I've already noticed...that pain was worth it...I feel great, and my senses are through the roof!"

He decided to explain all of his new abilities that he noticed so far to her, which included what he had smelled coming off her, causing her to blush once more.

_**"He can smell me now...I need to keep myself in check...but I mean Kami-sama just look at him."**_ She thought, knowing it would be easier said then done to keep her mind 'out of the gutter' since she'll be with him as both his sensei and friend.

Once her blushing fit ended, she explained all of the physical changes that he couldn't yet see, but decided on making him look himself got a mirror from the shack's bathroom. Naruto was shocked at first, especially with the tails and ears. But overall liked his new look, he liked the feralness he exuded. It might cause unwanted attention if people saw him, but it would also keep people away from him too so it was a double edged sword in that sense. Natsumi suggested that he keep his real appearance a secret, because people don't exactly take kindly to hanyous and demons so keeping a low profile and a normal look was probably best. Taking the suggestion of using the Onipou henge jutsu he had finally been able to master, since it could hide his real looks from anyone without doujutsu, certain Kekkei Genkai, or demons, he made himself look like how he had before the ritual began. Despite how much Naruto wanted to test out his 'new' form, Natsumi suggested that he let his body get some rest before doing any real world training. He begrudgingly agreed and got some rest...Natsumi had canceled his mental training for the night as well giving his mind time to rest too.

**Three Months Later,**

Three months had passed since the day of Naruto's 'sosei' making it a full year since he entered the Lightning Country and his training with Raiga began. Since that day Naruto's training had skyrocketed because of his new body. Through his training Naruto realized that his new matured body increased almost every one of his physical attributes. His natural strength increased, now being able to make a house seized crater with either fist or leg with no chakra needed. His chakra reserves didn't grow larger themselves, but the chakra itself moved more smoothly inside of his enlarged coils...which allowed Naruto to gain advancement in his chakra control allowing him to be able to to cast his jutsus faster, and with less resistance. His new body gave his stealth abilities a rather large boost since he could mask his chakra a lot better now thanks to his newly acquired control...having such a large supply was hard to mask even with the Kyuubi no Kitsune as your sensei. The last thing he figured out was that his natural speed greatly increased to high Jounin levels...and during one of his training sessions thought he had actually used his 'Namikaze' Kekkei Genkai jutsu accidentally. Natsumi confirmed that it was merely his natural speed not but Kekkei Genkai, but suggested that he finally open the second scroll that Sarutobi had given him thinking maybe one of the scrolls would tell him something about it so he might begin to learn it.

**- FLASHBACK -**

Naruto and Natsumi went back into the shack and searched his bedroom for his backpack with the three scrolls addressed to him. He grabbed the second unopened one, sneering at the one he read three years ago addressed from his mother. With a apprehensive sigh he opened the seal with a spot of blood and began to read.

_Hello sochi, _

_I'm sure you're probably wondering why your Kaa-san or Hokage gave you this scroll and box out of no where after you just graduated as a Konoha Chuunin ne? Well the reason is simple...I wanted to have a few words with you man to man (Ha ha though I know its a letter but bare with me ne?). First I just wanted to say how proud of you I am...I know you are a strong shinobi by now and will be destined for great things. But I don't want you to let your success go to your head either. Enjoy the spot light but stay true to yourself and the teachings of the shinobi way. Always remember that to be truly strong a shinobi always fights to protect their precious people...not for fame nor glory. Well thats enough of the academy drama morals...I know you will become a legend in your own generation so I just thought you should learn your Tou-san's signature moves and make them yours. If you haven't already be told...my Kekkei Genkai is my body's ability to travel at supersonic speeds without any negative side effects allowing my clansmen to utilize the 'Hiraishin no jutsu'. Gomennasai my sochi...for not being around to teach you how to use it myself. But that box I left you has both a scroll of instructions and a special kunai that will help you to learn it. My advice is to 'let yourself go when you feel the pull'. You'll understand this when you begin to successfully learn it. The second jutsu is the 'Rasengan', thankfully Sarutobi-sama, your Kaa-san or your Kyoufu (Godfather)_ _Jiraya know how the technique works and can teach you the steps to learn it. And if you want you could try to find your wayward Kyoubo (Godmother) Tsunade for some medical training too._ _Now, I have a request my sochi...as your dead Tou-san's last wish. Take care of your Kaa-san and the rest of the clan. I know she can be hot-headed at times but always know she and all of them love you unconditionally. When you go on higher ranking missions try to be careful too. I honestly don't know how devastated Kushina-chan would be if something serious ever happened to you. When I saw her last holding you as a baby, she had so much love for you in her eyes, the same love I know she still has for you. Onegai (please) just take care of her, and most of all yourself for both your sakes. Always remember that I will be watching you and your Kaa-san...I love you my sochi, I'm so proud of you._

_Love your Tou-san,_

_Namikaze Minato_

After reading the letter Naruto didn't quite know how to react...happy that he has something that his father wrote...or filled with rage on just how false his words about his Kushina, the Uzumaki clan, and his apparent God-father Jiraya had been. Natsumi embraced him, while telling him everything would be alright, helping to calm him down greatly. After getting his emotions in check, he opened the wooden box, took out the scroll and unfurled it when a a three-pronged kunai dropped to the ground. Naruto took it and read the paper which were the steps to the Hiraishin...he put the letter back inside his bag and went outside to practice his father's infamous jutsu that made him a shinobi legend.

**- FLASHBACK END -**

Since then Naruto had dedicated over half his training to learning the 'Hiraishin'. However even with hundreds shadow clones at his disposal only a minimal amount of success was given to him on mastering it. On the aspect of other jutsus that he was shown by Raiga and Natsumi...Naruto was still a genius on catching the tricks to them and mastering them with ease. Finally the day came when Raiga had taught Naruto the last jutsu he knew, before declaring that it was time for their duel. Naruto had grown respect for the insane man, and adamantly declined on wanting to fight him again. Which only made Raiga laugh and remind him of the consequences if he didn't, causing Naruto's hands to be tied and submit to the duel.

**Make-shift Duel Arena,**

The two men faced off with their swords drawn, Raiga knew to not underestimate Naruto this time around. He had seen his progress and knew that if he wanted the fight to last more then five minutes he'd need to use his swords.

"I still don't know what happened to you Arashi...but I hope you aren't thinking that your appearance is going to scare me into backing down." Raiga said with a smile...he had been waiting for this fight for long time, and seeing Naruto's true form now for the first time only made him that much more excited to fight him.

"I don't Raiga-san...and explaining what happened now won't matter since one of us is going to be dead anyway." Naruto retorted...getting into the beginning stages of 'Kitsune Issei Ryu'.

The two stood there not moving a single muscle for almost ten minutes, until a lightning bolt scorched the ground in the middle of the two. Almost making it seem like the gods themselves began the duel. The two suddenly disappeared, as steel clashed against steel viciously across the 'arena', the ground only after a minute already looking like a war zone. Uprisen rock and stone was everywhere as each clash caused more of the ground to change. Natsumi was easily keeping up with the battle, noting that it seemed to be a dead lock. Naruto was faster then Raiga, but Raiga was duel wielding so he was able to make up for the difference in speed in his superior amount of weaponry.

_**"This won't be decided by kenjutsu alone...they are too evenly matched."**_ She thought while enjoying Naruto's first official shinobi fight.

The two were caught in a power struggle while their swords clashed for dominance against one another. However Raiga just smirked before twisting his right sword to hook onto Shinku Kaijin and was able to pry it out of Naruto's hands sending it several yards away. Naruto was able to jump back from a slice of Raiga's blade that would have ended his life. As he flew back from the attack he began a set of hand seals while flipping through the air.

**"Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!"** He shouted as he released a breath of air magnified by his chakra.

The great wind pushed Raiga back nearly losing his balance until he lodged his swords into the earth to stabilize himself. The only problem with that is he was now defenseless against Naruto unless he released his swords. Of course that was Naruto's plan and was already about ready to call out his next jutsu.

**"Doton: Doryuu Taiga (Earth Style: Earth Flow River)!"** He called out as the ground around Raiga became mud, and mixed with the still billowing winds, forced the swordsman to lose his stabilization form his swords as they sunk into the soft ground. Raiga was almost too preoccupied with the mud when at the last minute noticed a bubbling in the mud at the beginning on the 'river' before hearing yet another jutsu. **"Doton: Doryuudan (Earth Style: Earth Dragon Missile)!"** From the mud arose the head of a dragon which then opened it's maw and shot 'missiles' of mud and rock right at him.

Raiga had little time to react, but he was successfully able to get his swords out of the mud river and clashed them together in front of him in a defensive position before calling out his first jutsu.

**"Raiton: Raikou no Tate (Lightning Style: Lightning Shield)!"** His swords acted as a stabilizer for his chakra and created a lightning elemental shield in front of him which deflected the mud 'missiles' that came at him.

Once Raiga stopped feeling the impacts of the 'missiles' against his shield, he lowered his still crackling swords and swung them a double horizontal arc releasing the pent up electricity as he yelled out another jutsu.

**"Raiton: Raikou Nami no Jutsu (Lightning Style: Lightning Wave Technique)!"** The lightning chakra exploded past the mounds of mud that collected from Naruto's 'Doryuudan' and raced towards Naruto.

The explosion easily gave Naruto enough time to evade by jumping into the air towards Raiga while hand sealing for another jutsu. He was caught off guard however when he noticed Raiga was ready for him, with a large lightning ball sitting at the tips of his touching swords above his head.

**"Raiton: Raikyuu (Lightning Style: Lightning Ball)!"** Raiga shouted pulling his swords in a downward arc, releasing his jutsu with deadly accuracy towards the orange-haired hanyou.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed, before the ball hit him square in the chest.

Raiga smirked slightly as the ball made direct contact with his target. That is until 'Naruto' puffed out of existence leaving the lightning ball to fly into the clouds.

**"Kage Bushin"** A voice called out behind the mud-ridden man.

Raiga chuckled loudly. "I should have figured that, with all the times you've used it to train." He answered while freeing himself from the mud.

"Enough talking..." Naruto's voice was once again devoid of emotion, as he went through a series of seals. **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** Suddenly nine Naruto's popped into existence in a line before they all began more hand seals. "Raiga...you better not miss!" All of then taunted simultaneously.

Raiga grew agitated by the man's taunt, and took a moment to select his target. He did so and sent another 'Raikyuu' towards one of the clones. Before it struck though Naruto was able to complete his jutsu.

**"Suiton: Suishouha (Water Collision Destruction)!"** He shouted, as a column of water emerged out of no where and shot at Raiga, who was completely shocked at what Naruto had just done.

_"H...he just used a Suiton jutsu without any water! Just who is this guy and what has he been doing for training for the last year!?"_ Raiga thought as he was hit in his right shoulder by the blast of water, causing him to lose that sword in that arm.

Although both of their attacks had hit, neither of them were as direct as they hoped. Raiga had actually hit the wrong clone, but the real Naruto was standing next to it so the lightning ball had still damaged him somewhat. Which is why Naruto's jutsu only grazed Raiga's shoulder.

"Pretty impressive Arashi...you must have trained hard this past year. Your funeral will certainly be a beautiful one!" Raiga commented before running to get his lost sword, as Naruto did the same.

They each reequipped themselves once more with their respective weapons, and began another bout of kenjutsu. But were proven again to still be evenly matched despite lack of chakra and damage they had sustained. Raiga jumped back and began to twist his swords in a circle in front of him. Lightning bolts began to hit the spinning blades, and after enough momentum and lightning were caught in the blades, Raiga thrust the swords towards the sky and called his next jutsu.

**"Raiton: Raigeki no Yoroi (Lightning Style: Lightning Strike Armor)!"** He called out as his body became encased in what appeared to be a never ending lightning bolt.

_"Damn this guy will be a lot more talented then I thought he would be even with my training. But he isn't one of the 'Seven swordsmen of the Mist' for nothing."_ Naruto thought a little excited about how the fight was turning out.

Naruto didn't have much time to summon another jutsu before Raiga began to spin in place his swords still outstretched. Naruto ran towards him seeing his opponent now open, though sadly didn't make it in time before Raiga called out yet another jutsu.

**"Raiton: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Tornado)!" **He shouted as a giant tornado came to life from his body which then took a shape of a ravenous dragon, with it's 'eye' surrounding Raiga protectively.

Naruto stopped and looked at the justu rather impressed by it, before he called upon two dozen shadow clones and ordered them to attack Raiga. Unfortunately the clones were quickly wiped out by the dragon, before it steered towards the real Naruto wanting to give him that 'beautiful' funeral it's summoner promised. Naruto managed to run out of the way as the dragon smashed into the ground sending shards of rock everywhere. Though the attack had missed the rock shards had caused several deep cuts into Naruto's retreating form.

_"Damn that jutsu combination is impressive, he has his dragon on the offensive, and that lightning armor for what I'll assume is defensive. No matter what I do to get to him, it won't leave me without being hit by either one of those jutsu. Though nows a good a time as any to try out one of my favorite offensive 'Kitsune Issei Ryu' techniques."_ Naruto thought as he landed a safe distance away and summoned a dozen shadow clones that completely surrounded Raiga's spinning form.

Each clone grabbed three shuriken between each finger, and launched them at the 'eye' of the tornado where Raiga still stood.

_"Does he honestly think those weapons will make it to me? He isn't that much of an idiot...what is he planning?"_ Raiga mentally questioned at seeing Naruto's actions, but not taking any chances commanded the dragon to wrap itself around him as a barrier.

As soon as he did this all twelve Naruto's smirked, before making one more hand seal.

**"Ninpou: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)!"** They shouted in unison as the shuriken multiplied in mid-air, to reach almost 900 in number all aimed at Raiga.

"Tsh...if he thinks he'll win by numbers alone he is underestimating me! Once I finished with these annoying weapons I'll take out those clones and him!" Raiga growled out to himself, as the shuriken embedded themselves into his dragon, which halted their advances.

That is until one of the shuriken that was in front of him poofed and out of the smoke arose a rather angry looking Naruto with 'Shinku Kaijin' held in position for his offensive technique, which Natsumi recognized immediately.

_**"Not too shabby Naruto-kun."**_ She mentally complimented her student and friend, while continuing to watch with great revelry.

"Gomen to disappoint Raiga-san but I have too many things still to do to die here!" Naruto shouted, as 'Shinku Kaijin' began to glow and 'hum' with energy.

Though Naruto had the upper hand with his surprise attack, it didn't mean he wasn't out of the woods yet. He still had to dish out the final blow, so if his momentum slowed even for an instant...his efforts would be for naught and he would lose. Raiga's dragon despite Naruto's continuous charge was doing a great amount of damage to him, apparent by his clothing beginning to scorch and his skin burning everywhere that the dragon's lightning touched.

Raiga's eyes widened in surprise as his teeth clenched in aggravation at seeing Naruto's approach. _"Shit! There is nothing I can do! I'm holding back his shuriken with the dragon, so if I stop using it I'll be skewered, and if I don't he'll get me anyway!"_ Raiga contemplated, searching for any other options, but soon found none that would allow him to live long enough to win. _"Very well...if I lose I will at least lose by his blade!"_

"Bring it Arashi!" Raiga shouted right before Naruto DID bring it.

**"Kitsune Issei-Ryu: Kisune Tsume no Mai (Fox Cry Sword Style: Dance of the Fox Claw)!**" Naruto shouted delivering his attack.

Time seemed to have stopped for the fighters, the shuriken and 'Kage Bushins' Naruto had summoned disappeared. Raiga's dragon and armor fell as well...leaving only the two occupants breathing heavily.

Raiga looked right into Naruto's eyes, before a large smirk crossed his lips. "Not too bad Arashi." He complimented before blood surged out of his wounds as he fell to the ground...dead as a pool of blood began to seep out of the hundred and fifty slices through his body.

Naruto closed his eyes and bowed his head. "You weren't that bad yourself Raiga-san." He said forlornly, allowing a moment of silence for the man who had become his first kill.

A minute later Naruto opened his eyes, before falling to a knee while leaning on 'Shinku Kaijin' for support as small electrical bolts jumped off his worn form. Although Naruto's attack had struck true...with each strike came several thousand volts of electricity from Raiga's armor jutsu. So for a time, the battle was based solely on the fighter's own will to win.

Naruto had wanted to cry...he finally killed someone, he knew from Natsumi's teachings that it was an aspect of being a shinobi that he'd have to face eventually. But it still didn't make it any easier to deal with when it finally happened. He turned his head towards the heavens when it suddenly began to lightly rain...as if the gods themselves cried for the final loss of innocence in his life. After a moment Naruto felt two soft arms wrap around his chest and a body press against his back, immediately recognizing her scent his tense body relaxed.

**"You did well for your first real fight Naruto-kun"** Natsumi cooed to him, hoping to eased his pain slightly.

"Arigato Natsumi-chan" He retorted thankful for her praise and comfort.

She smirked at him, though he couldn't tell. **"You know that your idea was half-assed though right? I could think of at least five other ways of defeating him without you having to throw yourself into both of his jutsu that could have very well killed you, had you not used your shuriken as a distraction. You're just damn lucky for your healing abilities and pain tolerance as a hanyou. I knew while you were attacking you wanted to scream out in pain. So next time use your brain, you'll save yourself a lot of pain, and me a lot of worry."** She scolded him as his sensei, but finished with a sad tone.

"Gomen Kyuubi-sensei I will think more clearly next time..." He retorted, squeezing one of her hands that embraced him in a reassuring gesture. "...we should bury him before it rains harder ne?" He questioned only getting a nod against his back as a response.

Naruto used a Doton jutsu to make a grave for Raiga and placed the man in the usual burial position with both his swords across his chest, before he said a few parting words and covered the make-shift grave.

**That Night,**

The pair were rather quiet for most of the night after the fight. Natsumi knew Naruto was still dealing with the fact he ended a person's life, but was still impressed that he was so stable. Most people's first kills were hard on them mentally, usually breaking down crying, or other such things. When it was time to sleep Naruto finally spoke, though it was soft and low, so low that only Natsumi's demonic hearing could pick it up, not that there was anyone else to listen anyway.

"What now sensei?"

Natsumi took a moment to look at Naruto who was lying on his bed just staring at the ceiling.

**"There is a rather isolated country that I want you to go to...Snow country. Not many shinobi of the five greater nations ever go there. So having Hyoton (Ice) jutsu in your arsenal will be a good ace up your sleeve if you can find someone to teach you the basics."** She answered.

"I see...alright Kyuubi-sensei, when do you wish to leave?"

**"Tomorrow, after breakfast. Be ready though Naruto, to get to the Snow Country we'll need to travel through Fire Country, and dangerously close to Konoha so you need to keep your wits about you. It will also take nearly three weeks to get to our destination since we'll have to take a boat to get there. In the mean time you will continue your regimen as usual...but I will be teaching you more about 'Shinku Kaijin''s power along the way."** She summarized after flopping down on her own bed.

"I see...and I will Kyuubi-sensei. And what did you mean 'Shinku Kaijin''s power?" He questioned, turning towards her only to deeply blush, and feel his pants strangely tighten while he unconsciously gazed at his unsuspecting sensei's beautifully curved body.

**"I will explain that on the way to Snow Naruto-kun. But for now get some rest you've earned it after today?"** She softly ordered with a hidden smile, easily feeling Naruto's burning gaze on her body but purposely ignored it, noting she liked the feeling of his eyes wandering every curve of her body.

_**"Wonder if I should sleep naked just to screw with his mind?"**_ She mentally laughed as a scene of that situation popped into her head, before shaking her head free of the thought. _**"Naw...rather screw him then screw with his mind. Plus I don't think he is quite 'mature' enough...well other then that Kami-like body of his anyway." **_She concluded with a rosy blush from her perverted though truthful thoughts.

"Hai Natsumi-chan, sleep well" He said in an involuntarily deep, gruff, but soft tone, knocking her out of her thoughts

**"You too Naruto-kun."** She responded in kind, her body heating up slightly at the tone of his voice sounding very 'inviting', and even worse since she knew he didn't mean it to come out like that.

They both fell into a fast slumber from all of the day's excitement, nether knowing that their new destination held more danger, and secrets then either of them imagined, and may force them to reveal their deepest feelings to one another because by the end of their stay there...they might not get another chance.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter seven, hope you enjoyed it as well as the developments I added to the story. The romance has officially started in this fic, as well as you now knowing the circumstances behind Naruto's true 'form' from when you first saw it in chapter four.**

**Review if you like with your thoughts and comments!**


	8. Training: Year 4

**AN - As I stated, here is the next filler chapter, involves an important new friend to the demonic pair, Shinku Kaijin's true power, as well as 'certain' admittances for our protagonists.**

**IMPORTANT: This chapter contains not only a technique that is important for the rest of the story, but a lemon as well...however this will be the censored version (meaning no lemon shown). IF you wish to read the uncensored version of this chapter...simply click on the corresponding link in my author's profile and enjoy.**

**Anyway enough of the author's notes, here is the eighth chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 7: Training: Year 4**

**Naruto Age: 30 (Immortal)**

**Naruto Mental Age: 12**

**One Month Later,**

A month had passed since Naruto's duel with Raiga, and for the most part everything was as it had been for the last three years. Naruto continued on with his training, while getting a bit farther in his mastery of his Tou-san's jutsu. He was also taught about and later mastered 'Shinku Kaijin' and it's untapped power while in it's released form because of it's sentience and origins.

- FLASHBACK -

"So you are telling me that it has another form then the one I'm holding?" Naruto asked slightly puzzled at the revelation that Natsumi just told him about his sword.

**"Hai...as I've said because of it's sentience from my fur your blade has another more powerful form. But to be able to control it's 'released' form you must summon 'Shinku Kaijin' itself to this plane. To do so simply allow your blood to run down the sword and then thrust it into the ground."**

Naruto eyed his sword carefully before doing as his sensei instructed and nicked his finger along the blade, driving it into the ground. No sooner had the sword hit the earth did a seal looking much like a summoning seal appear on the ground, only this one was in blood as a plumb of smoke erupted. The plumb of smoke soon gave way to a silhouette, which then later gave way to an identical looking Naruto only this one looked...evil. Everything that Naruto wasn't was personified on this 'doppleganger', from the opposite colors of clothes, to his jet black hair and eyes.

"What is this and why does it look like me?" Naruto asked in agitation, looking at Natsumi.

**"I am...'Shinku Kaijin'"** The doppleganger said in a deep almost regal tone.

"No...you're me!" Naruto retorted "Before I blow this thing away, tell me what I need to do to control the 'released' form Kyuubi-sensei"

**"You...Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...must defeat me in battle in order to wield my power...that is all that must be done"** The Dark Naruto spoke while raising his sword, pointing it at the original.

**"There you have it Naruto"** Natsumi said in a singsong voice while moving out of the way.

"Your kidding...no...you never kid when it comes to this sort of thing do you sensei?" He retorted before getting into his 'Kitsune Issei Ryu' stance.

Not another word was spoken as both Naruto's just stared at the other, until they phased out of place and reappeared with their swords clashing against each other. The duel had lasted close to an hour, neither Naruto gaining an upper hand. Of course the real Naruto could have easily won had he used jutsu...but it was silently understood that it was to be kenjutsu only.

**"Kitsune Issei-Ryu: Kitsune Tsume no Mai!"** Naruto shouted, releasing his attack...while dark Naruto simply parried all of the strikes.

**"Not bad Naruto-san...but you'll need to do better then that"** The dark version smirked, while chipping away at the man's pride.

_"DAMMIT I can't hit him!"_ Naruto yelled in his mind. _"This guy...why did he take my form for? He could had taken anyones so why mine...wait...WAIT!" _Naruto's expression took a shocked turn before he jumped away from his other half.

"We'll end this in one blow...this is tiresome and I need to get back to REAL training." Naruto said smuggly.

The dark Naruto only smirked. **"Oh? Is not getting a single blow on me not enough of a work out for you then?"**

Naruto's face took an impassive expression before he sheathed his sword and settled in a Battoujutsu stance.

_**"Hm...seems he figured out his dilemma"**_ Natsumi mused silently cheering on her friend and student.

**"Oh...you want to end it in one sword strike then? Well it certainly is a change of pace to fight like that but very well."** Dark Naruto said before setting himself in the same stance.

Both Narutos stood there for a second, before once again phasing out of existence. Soon a clash of swords could be heard but not seem, before a loud crash resounded throughout the clearing. Natsumi looked at the mountain where dust and rock was kicked up from the impact of one of the Narutos being flung into it in anticipation to see who was the winner. The dust soon settled to show the point of Naruto's sword at the throat of his doppleganger who was lodged inside the crater of the mountain.

"I win" Naruto said in an emotionless tone.

**"Hai...that you do and have earned the right to wield me at my full power. I will obey you and only you Naruto-sama."** The dark Naruto said before puffing out of existence.

After a moment the sword Naruto held pulsed once before bursting into flame. Naruto stared in amazement of his new weapon before Natsumi tore him from his thoughts.

**"Congratulations on your win Naruto-kun"** She said happily. **"I must admit I was rather impressed with your ingenuity on how you defeated him."**

"Arigato Natsumi-chan...well after I fought him for as long as I did I began to wonder why he took my visage and not his own or someone else's. I realized that the duel was really a test...to see if I could defeat my greatest enemy...myself. Had I kept fighting as I had I'd have lost because he knew all my moves and how to counter them. So I just went with a move I just thought up on the spot. Granted using my sword as a defense to block his sword instead of offense like Battoujutsu relies on and using my scabbard as my actual attack instead was dangerous...but it did the trick."

**"Hai very good Naruto...however now we should get moving to Snow. I'm sure by now people from Konoha heard the commotion you've made."** She said in her 'sensei' tone again.

"Hai" He responded packing his things and jumping off back on route to snow country.

**- FLASHBACK END -**

Continuing on his path to Snow, Naruto had helped Hana a Chuunin defeat a traitor from both killing her and stealing a valuable scroll from Konoha. Soon after he made it to the port that would bring him to Snow Country. The boat trip itself took almost a week mainly due to unforeseen weather, but the pair were finally able to make it safely.

**"Lets try to find some lodging Naruto-kun" **Natsumi said slightly shaking from the cold.

Naruto dispelled 'her' shadow clone discretely and resummoned one with more clothing on, before nodding at her statement traveling into the small village near the port.

"Doesn't look like much." Naruto said absentmindedly, while looking at the village.

The village was quite small, only a few dozen houses were erected it seemed. The town was completely engulfed in snow hence the name of the country, but the snow gave the village a cozy ambiance to it. There were at least provisions that any town needed, lodging for tourists, restaurants, clothing stores, anything that someone would need to be comfortable there. Even the few people that the pair had past along the way seemed nice, with gentle smiles and polite nods before they went on their way.

**"Its an isolated country Naruto-kun...of course it isn't going to be as 'lively' as say Konoha or Suna."** She responded back while also observing the village, though she enjoyed the scenery mother nature had provided the small town.

"Hai...your lady friend is right...we might not be much but we do what we can." An unknown voice warmly called out to the pair.

They both turned towards the sound of the voice to find an old woman carrying some logs in her arms as she looked at the pair with a warm smile. The woman had light blue hair with streaks of gray running down to her neck. She had green eyes that seemed to lie about just how old she was...if either of them guessed she had been a shinobi in her youth the way she held herself, but dismissed it after a glance. She wore a simple parka, and sweat pants with gloves and a hat.

"Gomen...but I couldn't help but over hear your comments..." She said her smile growing larger. "...if its lodging you are looking for...I can supply some for you two."

"Arigato...but we don't exactly have...money to pay for it." Naruto said a bit sheepishly.

"Oh? Well thats fine then...I'm sure you two could help an old woman with some chores around the house as rent ne?" She offered cheerily.

"Hai!" Naruto said happily, before helping the woman with the logs.

"I'm Kaname" She greeted.

"I'm Naruto and this..." He said poking his head towards the vixen. "...is Natsumi"

"Ah nice to meet you Naruto-san and Natsumi-san."

**"Nice to meet you as well Kaname-san"** Natsumi greeted

The trio remained silent through the rest of the trek towards Kaname's home which was on the outskirts of the small village. It was a lot bigger then the pair expected, but once seeing it realized why the old woman granted them vacancies. The house was three stories, and was made of old but very sturdy wood. They entered the house and it surprised them even more on how cozy and warm it actually was inside.

"You can just put the wood near the fireplace Naruto-san" She ordered.

"Hai" He moved over towards the fireplace and set the wood down before going back towards the women.

"Now...I know it isn't my business but are you two...lovers? I only ask to determine which room you'll need." She asked innocently, though getting a rather amusing answer via tomato red blushes from the young pair.

"N...no we aren't lovers...she is just my shinobi sensei and good friend" Naruto stammered out, Natsumi only nodding in agreement.

_"Its so fun to mess with the young...but I swear sometimes its not even a challenge anymore...I could tell these two had feelings for each other just by their body language while they were walking close together"_ The old woman thought with a snicker.

"I see...well I do have a double-bed room if you want that or would you like two separate rooms?"

**"The double is fine Kaname-san, It'll be easier to wake him up for training if I'm already in the room."** Natsumi answered with an evil glint in her eye, that Naruto knew meant trouble.

_"Crap...I should have answered sooner"_ He thought regretting his hesitancy.

"Alright then...your room will be up the stairs and two doors to your left?" She informed, getting a nod from the pair as they walked up the stairs to get settled in.

Once Naruto and Natsumi put their stuff away, they decided to help Kaname cook dinner. Which was just a simple soup with some beef and a side of rice. They sat down and ate most of their dinner in a comfortable silence, the cracks and sparks of the burning wood the only sound as they ate, until Kaname decided to start a friendly conversation.

"So tell me about you two...how did you meet? Or why are you training for Naruto-san?"

"Well...I have known Natsumi-chan since I was six years old...she helped me through a tough time in my life and has been my constant friend and companion ever since...we're in-separable you might say." He answered wary of his words, but smiled at the end from his inside joke between the demon pair. "As for training...I just want to get stronger to help protect the people that matter most to me like Natsumi-chan and my Ojii-san back where I used to live."

"Ah that is a good reason Naruto-san I'm glad you picked the right path of the shinobi. If I may inquire...is that why you are here? To train or learn Hyoton jutsu or the like?" Kaname's eyes hardened and focused on the pair when she asked but kept it so subtle that neither of her guests seemed to notice.

"Hai...Natsumi-sensei thought it would be good for me to learn some Hyoton jutsu since not many shinobi come here Speaking of which...would you happen to know of anyone who could teach me or where I might find someone that could?" Naruto inquired after answering the woman's question.

Kaname took on a thoughtful expression for a moment before smiling at Naruto and nodding in affirmation.

"Hai...the Snow Daimyou, Kazahana Dotou would be able to help you out. His entire bodyguard staff and special army division are all snow shinobi. Your problem will be convincing him to let someone teach you however. Our Daimyo isn't exactly trusting of outsiders...we are in a civil war with 'freedom' fighters who believe that the true heir of the throne is still alive out in the world. But there has not been any proof of it being true and Dotou is the next in line so he automatically took control since his brother was assassinated some years ago. However if you wish to test your luck...Dotou can be found in his castle on top of the mountains a few miles north of this village."

Naruto nodded in understanding and thanks. "Arigato for the information Kaname-san. We will go and try to convince this Dotou to allow me a sensei tomorrow."

After they all finished dinner, Kaname retired for the evening...leaving Naruto and Natsumi to train with what little light they had left outside. The training didn't last long however...as the two came back after only a few hours.

"Do you think he'll give me a sensei Natsumi-chan?" Naruto asked, plopping himself on his bed.

**"I don't know Naruto-kun, things seem...off in Snow Country"** She said in accusing tone. **"Something just isn't sitting right with me and it has to do with what Kaname-san told us about Dotou and that supposed heir out there." **

"Well...I suppose things would be like that with a civil war going on. But still I hope he allows me to be taught I'd have hated to waste the time to come all the way down here for nothing."

**"We'll just have to wait and see Naruto-kun...get some rest you'll need it for tomorrow"** She responded with a slight yawn

He yawned as well. "Hai"

**Next Day,**

The demon pair woke up early in the morning and helped Kaname cook a quick breakfast and wished her a good day before leaving for Dotou's castle. Being a shinobi and an all powerful demon it didn't take them long to trek up the mountainside to get to said castle. They reached the front gates, realizing that the easy part was over they steeled their expression and asked to see the Dotou. After a rather heated argument with the gate guards Naruto and Natsumi were told to leave before they were arrested.

"Damn...what should we do now?" He asked annoyed.

**"Well...Dotou is probably a busy man, and can't see everyone that wishes to speak with him."** She responded before an idea came to mind that make her smirk. **"Well...I suppose that if you want to make a good impression to get you a sensei, the best way would be to show a little of your skills ne?" **

Naruto looked at her wondering what she meant...repeating her words and looking for the hidden meaning he soon found his answer.

"Clever Natsumi-chan clever...but you know it could get dangerous if it backfires." He said smiling liking her idea even with the possible danger involved...after all foxes were known for being tricksters.

She shrugged. **"Meh...won't matter much, if worse comes to worse you can just summon me and we'll leave"** She said nonchalantly.

"Alright...you want to stay out?"

She shook her head slightly. **"I'll leave this one up to you...think of it as a test Naruto. Oh and no using Onipou jutsus other then to hide your appearance"** She stipulated with a leer, making him sweat lightly.

_"That look always scares the crap out of me...yet she always looks so sexy when she does it."_ He thought feeling his body heat up before schooling himself.

Natsumi puffed back into the seal and watched as Naruto prepared a plan to meet to Dotou.

_"If Daimyou are anything alike...their throne room would be in the largest tower in the back of the castle. Problem is that I don't know how many guards he has or where they are located...and knowing that Snow is in the middle of a civil war, there will probably be more guards then normal. Hm...a diversion wouldn't be a bad idea usually, but I'm not trying to kill the guy. Tsh I guess stealth is the only way."_ He mused before getting up and stretching slightly.

"Let's get wild!" He said with a smirk while cracking his neck, before disappearing.

If there was one thing Naruto was glad about, it was all the chakra control exercises that Natsumi had hammered into his training. Being completely silent in a place that echoed is nearly impossible without good control. So climbing the wall of the fortress and getting into the first level was thankfully uneventful. However now came the hard part...he had no idea where he was and was stuck with a fork in the hallway.

_"Damn...I was hoping to not have to use jutsu till later."_ He thought with a grimace before nicking his thumb.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!"** He whispered as a puff of smoke arose and then quickly left, leaving two midnight black foxes about the size of small dogs sitting elegantly as each of their three tails waved around.

**"You called us Naruto-sama?"** The fox on the right questioned with a 'yip' that no human could understand.

"Hai...I need you two to check out what is through both these hallways. Stealth is the key...when you know, come back and tell me, understood?" He commanded softly.

**"Hai!"** They both 'yipped' before running off down both corridors.

Only a few minutes later did the pair come back and report what they had seen, the right path lead to the armory with a pair of shinobi guarding the room, inevitably led a dead end. While the left lead to another fork in the road, but deeper into the castle.

"Hm...I might still need your assistance if you're up to it" He asked while getting ready to go.

**"Hai...whatever you command Naruto-sama!"**

"Remind me to give yo two a reward after this is over." He commanded with a laugh at their 'can do' attitude, getting a happy 'yip' from the pair, before all three of them quickly but silently went along the left corridor.

Once they hit the fork, the foxes repeated the process, and they took the right corridor. To both the annoyance of Naruto and the foxes, they had to repeat the process another two times before they got to a single room...which seemed to be the prison section of the castle though it had three floors to it.

"Arigato for your help, I'll give you your rewards the next time I summon you ne?" Naruto offered warmly as he stroked them behind the ears, before they 'yipped' in agreement and puffed out of existence.

"Now." He said absentmindedly before jumping on and then running up the wall silently reaching the third level of the prison with ease.

_"Tsh...I don't like this...I haven't seen but more then six guards so far." _He thought to himself as he ran along the corridor that led farther back into the castle.

To Naruto's surprise there weren't many side paths along this one, so it was much easier to transverse then the one he was in with his summonings. As he continued to run, a light in the distance told him he was getting closer to the next room, but he quickly stopped when he heard rather loud sounds. He braced himself against the wall, and concentrated on his hearing, quickly discerning the sound into voices, metal, and glass.

_"Voices, metal, and glass?"_ He thought trying to figure out what kind of room it was, before the mathematics hit him. _"Oh you have got to be kidding...I swear if it is...I'm going to have a good laugh over this once this is over." _He thought with a dumbfounded look on his face before starting a set of hand seals.

**"Suiton: Nemuri Kiri (Water Style: Sleep Mist)!"** He whispered before, opening his mouth and allowing a fine unseen mist to quickly flow out and move towards the room.

Once Naruto thought enough mist was out he closed his mouth and waited for the tell tale sounds of his jutsu working. He didn't have to wait long however as his heightened hearing picked up groggy groaning, metal hitting metal and the floor, as well as class shattering, and a rather loud proclamation.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!?" A voice screamed out inside the room.

_"Hm...nows a good a time as any"_ He thought while grabbing a handful of senbon needles, and then speeding down towards the entrance of the room.

Naruto crossed the threshold, and with his heightened senses launched his needles at the barely on guard shinobi. Problem was that the ones that didn't succumb to the mist were all Jounin level. Naruto was however able to get nine out of the twelve, so he only had to deal with three, a man with glasses, a bald man and a woman. The two remaining males launched an attack at Naruto while the female ran to the alarm on the wall.

_"Shit!"_ Naruto thought, throwing the rest of his needles at the woman to stop her.

The males tried to intercept the needles, and succeeded except for a lone one which hit the women in the neck forcing her to sleep.

"You'll pay for that!" The man with the glasses said, however he paid so much attention to saving the woman that when he turned around he failed to notice that Naruto has summoned 'Shinku Kaijin' and was already in full swing, with the blade reversed.

The man with glasses was hit square in the chest causing all the air to leap out of his lungs as he was sent into the far wall unconscious. Naruto landed from his air-born strike without a sound, before rushing the last Jounin who was just finishing a set of hand seals.

_"I can't have him alerting the rest of the castle."_ He yelled at himself before summoning chakra to his feet increasing his speed

**"Suiton: Mizuame..." **The Jounin began to shout but was cut off when Naruto smashed the hilt of his sword into the man's stomach with such speed that all the air left him and he was sent head first into one of the metal tables causing him to be knocked out.

"Dammit...by now the guards probably know something is up." Naruto cursed before climbing the stairs to the next room.

_"Tsh...I still can't believe my luck...to catch most of Dotou's troops while they were eating in the mess hall? Must have some kind of luck today."_ He thought with a smirk climbing the stairs.

Naruto knew he was getting close to the throne room, since every room he passed seemed to grow larger and more intricate with it's door designs. After some time of running, he came to a set of humongous double bolted doors.

_"Hm...if someone needs a place to be protected this would probably be it."_ Naruto surmised, before connecting their mental link. _"Natsumi-chan! I'm about to meet Dotou, you should come out so we can corroborate my story and reasons for training."_

**"Hai hai Naruto-kun...it was getting boring watching you beat up those shinobi anyway. But you're just lucky you got to that man before he used that jutsu...or else the whole place would be on red alert if they aren't already."** She scolded with a small laugh.

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

**"Ah its nice to be out"**

he rolled his eyes at her comment. "You were only in there like two hours." He retorted disbelievingly.

**"True...but watching you sweat while training certainly keeps me occupied enough to not notice how long I'm in the seal."** She teased with a hungry, playful leer, making him blush.

_**"He is still so easy to embarrass"**_ She mentally laughed, after finally realizing that he had actually hit puberty several months prior to his sosei.

"Lets just get my sensei and get out." he snipped back getting control over his pink cheeks, while she just nodded holding back a snicker.

Naruto pushed the double doors open and they both just strode in the room. Luckily Naruto had guessed right, the largest room WAS the throne room. The room was huge, even though there wasn't much to it. A long red carpet which led to the throne itself, some columns that ran along side the carpet...and a raised up monument with stairs that also lead to the throne with Dotou currently sitting there.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of this sudden company?" Dozou asked with a bored smile on his face, while snapping his fingers before three snow shinobi appeared in front of the base of the stairs.

As the demon pair walked closer towards the monument, they took in the features of the Daimyou and his shinobi. Dotou was a tall man, with a long Frankenstein-ish face, he had brown eyes and brown hair with a few strands falling over his forehead and eyes. His voice, and articulation gave away his rather dark demeanor, Naruto and Natsumi already deciding he wasn't a 'good' man. But held off full judgment until proven either way.

The three shinobi standing below him seemed to be his most trusted personal bodyguards. The one on the far left was the tallest of the three, he had dark purple hair and eyes that appeared to be almost black. He wore a light blue shirt with dark shinobi pants, and wore some strange armor that neither Naruto nor Natsumi recognized on both his arms. The female of the group who was on the far right...had pink hair in two small pigtails that stuck out of the top of her head, and green eyes. She wore a slightly darker blue shirt then the first man, also with black shinobi pants and odd armor on her right arm and on her upper back. The last of the trio and probably the strongest one since he was in the middle was of medium height, with light purple hair in a pony tail with cyan colored eyes. He too wore a light blue shirt with black shinobi pants and his armor only surrounded his left arm. The pair finished their trek stopping a few yards from the trio as to not raise suspicion more then they already had.

"I had hoped to have an audience with you Dotou-sama" Naruto said with slight bile in his tone when addressing the man but covering it up with a bow.

"Oh? And who are you and what prompted you to sneak into my home as you did? I do make appointments you know." He retorted his smile widening slightly.

"I am Kazama Arashi and this is Natsumi, and I had asked the gate guards if I could meet you they said no. I didn't really feel like waiting...and my sensei here thought it a good idea to give you a demonstration of my skills for the exact reason I'm here."

"So this is your sensei is it? I would have thought it your lover at first but sensei, thats just...lovely." He mused with a hidden lecherous undertone, though not well enough since both demons noted it as he eyed Natsumi, making Naruto's hands ball into fists. "And a demonstration of what? Why exactly are you here?" He asked now curious turning to the hanyou.

"I wish to ask your permission to allow one of your Snow shinobi to teach me Hyoton jutsus."

Dotou quirked a brow. "Oh? Well I see where that demonstration comes in handy then. To be able to enter my fortress undetected and reach my throne room without even a single scratch is certainly a feat of great shinobi ability..." He answered absentmindedly while going into an exaggerated thinking pose. "...well...if you don't mind I do have a few more questions to ask before I make a decision. You may know this or not but, we are in the middle of a civil war so I can't be too suspicious." He finally answered, getting a nod of understanding from the pair. "First off where do the pair of you hail from? You're clearly competent shinobi yet you wear no headband of a hidden village why? Also what do you wish to learn this country's jutsus for exactly? Lastly what do you plan on giving back as payment for the lessons you would be taught?" He shot back, leaning back in his throne waiting for the blond's answer.

"We hail from Konoha in Fire Country. You are correct we ARE shinobi but we wear no insignia because we're NOT recognized as shinobi by any governing body. We left Konoha as civilians because I wished to learn jutsu from other countries without being labeled as a missing-nins in the process, nor cause any political backlash for me learning from other countries. My reasons for wishing to learn them are my own I'm afraid...however on our word as shinobi any jutsu I'm allowed to learn here will not be shared outside of this country without express permission. As for payment...gomennasai to say we don't really have anything of value to give...we're wandering shinobi so we only keep what we must to survive traveling."

Dotou listened to his explanation, while rubbing his chin in seeming contemplation. "I see...well considering you aren't shinobi of any village and more importantly any enemy villages...I don't see why I can't spare someone to teach you a few jutsu." He said with a facial expression that made him look deep in thought. "Although I do think I have something that I could ask for in return for your lessons..." He paused as he looked at Natsumi and smirked. "...she isn't your lover so you've stated. And since she is traveling with you I can safely assume that she has no significant other in Konoha. So I humbly ask in return for the lessens you receive, the pleasure of her company tonight for dinner." He requested, his voice almost oozing the same amount of lust that radiated off his eyes.

Naruto's fists began to shake in rage at the audacity of this Daimyou, a few drops of blood falling to the ground from the force of his grip.

_"To ask a woman to dinner with his intentions so clearly singing off his tongue...how disgusting! And to ask my Natsumi-chan this no less...if I didn't need to ask this bastard I'd kill him here and now for showing such disrespect! At least knowing she'll definitely say no to this asshole is the only solace I'll have since I can't rip his balls off."_ He thought his teeth gritting against each other. _"Dammit I'm so riled up I even called her MY Natsumi-chan!"_

"N..."

**"Alright"** Natsumi answered quickly, cutting off Naruto's protest ot the 'exchange'.

_"WHAT!?"_ He mentally screamed before looking at her in astonishment, but she kept herself facing Dotou not giving Naruto a chance to question her.

"Excellent! Excellent! Fubuki!" He called motioning to the pink haired shinobi in front of him. "...please take Arashi-san here and teach him some basic Hyoton jutsu to start off with. Natsumi-san please follow Nadare to my guest room so you may get into something more comfortable, and wash up for tonight if you wish. I will have my cooks begin dinner immediately!" He finished excitedly, before quickly exiting the room to prepare himself.

The woman named Fubuki was more then elated to complete this mission. After all how often do you get to personally train an exotic 'hottie' such as Naruto was her opinion on the matter.

"Come Naruto_-kun_, the training grounds are outside the castle walls!" She said nearly purring while grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the doors.

Naruto was still in a state of shock while he was being dragged away by Fubuki and just stared at Natsumi who was walking away behind Nadare who was the shinobi in the middle of the trio from before. Soon the throne room doors closed and the day rolled on as Naruto trained with Fubuki and Natsumi had her 'date' with Dotou.

**Later That Night,**

_**"Damn that pervert! I should have just let Naruto-kun say no for me or better yet gut the bastard and I just teach him the Hyoton basics myself! It would have been worth it to save me the anguish and stress of leaving him alive from all his damn advances on me!"**_ A quite agitated Natsumi thought while storming up the stairs of Kaname's house after her 'date' with Dotou. _**"Hm...maybe I should tease Naruto-kun a bit...that always gets me back in high spirits. After all its the least he owes me after having to endure that so he could learn from that kunoichi." **_She mused while at the threshold to the door of their room.

She schooled her annoyance, and put on a fake smile before turning the knob and entered the room. The room was completely dark save for the moonlight that lit up patches of the darkness. Her superior eyesight immediately noticed Naruto with his back to her sitting at the small table close to the window, his form outlined by the moon. As her eyes got used more to the darkness she came to see that Naruto was sharpening and cleaning 'Shinku Kaijin' on his lap...well before he stopped and spoke.

"Welcome back...I guess you had a good time with him considering you're just getting back now." He responded, but didn't turn towards her.

She heard a slight sadness in his tone, but just chalked it up to him being tired and not liking Dotou...the latter she couldn't agree with more though.

**"Yea I had a nice time actually...he isn't so bad once you get to know him. I was actually thinking about going out with him again some time later."** She lied through her teeth in a sickeningly happy tone, still hoping that her teasing will get a funny reaction from her friend that would cheer her up.

"Ah I see I'm happy for you then..." he paused as he stood up and sheathed 'Shinku Kaijin' in it's scabbard and let it poof out of existence. "...I'm going to go to sleep, good night." He finished in a rather emotionless tone before plopping himself on his bed still facing away from the vixen.

**"Oh...ok...good night then Naruto-kun"** She responded back in a perplexed tone.

Her fake smile, and happy glint in her eyes died after seeing his movements. _**"Maybe...it was a bad idea for me to tease him about the 'date'..."**_ She confessed, noting that Naruto had been rather distant with her since her return, and something else that began to eat at the back of her mind but never realized what it was trying to tell her...that Naruto was jealous.

She set her things down on her bed and forced herself to disappear back in the seal, and simply waiting for Naruto to come and begin his mental training. It had been almost two hours in his mind before Natsumi tried to contact Naruto but found that either he wasn't responding or he couldn't hear her.

_**"Whats going on?"**_ She wondered beginning to get worried.

What she hadn't realized was that Naruto hadn't fallen asleep yet...he was wide awake with only one thought on his mind...that thought was ironically her.

_"Why did she agree to go out with him!? I know she could see the same things that I could see about him if not better then me...so why the hell did she say yes!?"_ He thought turning over in the bed. _"DAMMIT! I don't understand...does she like mates like that!? Ones who are more forward with her!? Or maybe she likes mates with power!?" _He cynically laughed at this thought. _"And some small part of me actually thought that becoming part demon might have made us grow closer. Back then I thought maybe it was because I was a mere human that I'd never have a chance with her. But even after I turned into a hanyou, nothing changed between us. And now she decides to goes out with a human and someone like HIM no less!? Tsh...I was an idiot to think anything would change between us with both of us now being demons. But now...now I realize that no matter what I do I'll always be out of her league. DAMMIT TO FUCKING HELL! I'm her damned jailer for Kami-sama's sake!"_ He paused to loudly laugh at just how pathetic he really was. _"All this training must have fried my brain, cause what the hell was I thinking to believe that she and I could ever work. She is a Queen and should only be with a mate in the same standing. Not some stupid male who is both no longer human nor demon. A freak that not even his own Kaa-san wanted, and is even her jailer no less...Kami-sama I'm pathetic."_ He sighed lightly before coming to a conclusion with himself. _"Well if that is her wish, I have no right to stop her. She is already in this seal unfairly, it would unthinkable for me to hold her back from possibly finding happiness if she still can just because I have feelings for her. Its not something a friend would do and its not something I would even if I wasn't either, even an abomination like myself. But still...why does it have to hurt so much to let her go?" _

Naruto continued to rant to himself while he tossed and turned throughout most of the night, until exhaustion finally took over. Natsumi herself had waiting for him to come into his mindscape, but after a few more hours decided it was a lost cause and went to sleep against her favorite tree, wishing she knew what was going on with her friend and crush whom she now worried for.

**The Next Morning,**

The next morning Natsumi awoke to the sun's rays hitting her eyesight, she groaned and turned over only to notice she wasn't in the seal anymore but in her bed in the pair's room. She slowly leaned up on one arm and wiped away the sleep from her eyes as she searched the room for Naruto.

**"Naruto?"** She called out, but got no response.

She looked to his bed thinking maybe he was still asleep but noticed it was fully made. What had caught her eye though was a piece of paper on his pillow addressed to her. She got up noting she was fully dressed in her usual kimono, before walking over and read the note.

_Sensei,_

_Thought you'd appreciate the bed, so I made your bushin. I went out training._

_-Naruto_

She frowned. _**"He could have woke me..."**_ She thought forlornly that Naruto didn't wake and bring her with him to train like he had always done before.

After a moment she shook her head of her thoughts, and jumped out of the window heading towards where she heard grunts, and cries, evidence of someone fighting thanks to her advanced hearing. She soon reached a snow filled clearing with a quite ragged looking Naruto who by any indication of the war-zone that was once called nature around him had been doing some seriously intense training while holding 'Shinku Kaijin' in it's released form in his hands. After another elegant but deadly set of sword thrusts and swings, Naruto lowered his sword and looked over at Natsumi.

She gave him a sweet smile. **"Ohayo Naruto-kun"** She greeted, before surveying the area. **"By the way remind me to never get on your bad side while you have your sword out."** She joke with a small laugh.

"Gomen...I just thought that I could use some training with him in his released form." He responded with a lie.

Truth be told the moment Naruto saw the beautiful vixen in the clearing with the sunlight giving her an almost angelic glow thanks to the reflections from the dew that collected on her persons from the morning air, he wanted to just march over there, grab her into an embrace and kiss her with all of his being. He knew however that he didn't have any right to because of what he was. Hell that was the whole reason he was out here int eh first place, he needed to release all the stress and tension, frustration and loneliness.

**"Always the workaholic ne? You know you won't ever find a mate with that kind of attitude."** She teased before strolling closer to him, though having no idea that her words caused Naruto's heart to feel like it just fell down into his stomach, especially since he put up a fake smile at her teasing. **"Your form has gotten better, even with him released...I'm impressed. Oh and arigato for your thoughtfulness about the bed."** She thanked with a warm smile, making him want to kiss her even more now.

_"Kami-sama...I think I'm in the ninth circle of hell!"_ He mentally groaned, squeezing Shinku Kaijin's hilt in an effort to subdue his chaotic emotions.

"It wasn't a problem just thought I'd make you more comfortable. And gomen about not going to mental training last night...Fubuki is a rather harsh sensei, and I needed to sort some things out." He confessed with a small half smile and rather distant tone.

Seeing his expression, and hearing his words and inflection in which he spoke, she couldn't help but frown. **"Is everything ok?"**

"Hai...I...just figured out a solution to a problem I was having...its nothing you need to worry about." He smiled back at her, though she easily noticed it was a 'fake' one like he used to used in the village, but decided not to press the issue even if she was disturbed by it's use on her.

**"Alright well you know the drill by now...I'll be here to watch, once you are up to par with my expectations you can go with Fubuki-san for your Hyoton training."** She commanded before moving towards a tree and sat down, a slight frown adorning her face. She disliked telling him to go see another woman for any reason but it couldn't be helped.

Naruto did as was told, and sent his bushins to do their job, before he grabbed his Father's kunai and continued on with his practice of the 'Hirashin no jutsu' for the remainder of the morning and afternoon, before going to see fubuki.

**Six Months Later,**

Half a year had passed since that day, and things on the surface were fine between the demon pair. Naruto's training excelled as usual, he finally gained a better understanding of his Father's technique, and was actually able to use it a few times though was still far from mastering it. His other skills grew as well...even his Hyoton training with Fubuki was going well. He was already up to learning Chuunin level jutsu from her, which surprised the Snow kunoichi. In her opinion Hyoton was a rather hard element to learn, yet he made it look easy, which repeatedly infuriated her...though mostly it being her pride.

While not training the demon pair befriended Kaname more and the trio quickly became good friends. Doing many non-shinobi things together in the village, causing Naruto and Natsumi to become well known and favored in the little town. Unfortunately for the pair, because they had gotten so close to the old woman they found out that she was living with a terminal disease that caused her many violent coughing fits at random times and would eventually kill her. They had suggested bringing in a medic-nin to check her out, but she declined knowing that even if there was a cure she was an old woman... and it would only give her a few more years anyway so might as well leave things be.

However underneath the surface things weren't quite as serene as it appeared between the demon pair. Along with Naruto and Natsumi growing closer to Kaname and she to them...she noticed a definite rift between the pair. Mainly on Naruto's side, which she knew Natsumi realized too but chose to never verbalize her concerns. The rift was most evident to her when at the beginning of their trip to Snow Naruto used to always laugh and play along with Natsumi's little sexual innuendos or fake advances towards him. But now he deftly averted himself anytime Natusmi got that oh so infamous glint in her eyes that always used to make the two laugh. Though Natsumi never stopped with the teasing, Kaname still noticed the two weren't as close as they used to be, and getting to know them as well as she had...it bothered her to see her friends, well mainly Naruto acting like this.

Its was currently a cool day in august and the trio were doing their own things around the house. Kaname had wanted to clean up the house before the village's yearly festival at the end of the week which celebrated the founding of Snow Country, the festival itself being quite a tourist attraction. Snow was never a common thing in the main elemental countries so when the festival rolled around many people came to see the beautiful country and have fun during the festival. She was currently cleaning up the kitchen when she looked out the window to notice Naruto cutting fire wood. She just watched the main autonomously cut the wood, until the pair's dilemma rose to the surface of her thoughts. She simply lost her patience with the man's attitude towards his friend and decided that if Natusmi wasn't going to say anything...she'd have to be the one to knock some sense into him with a stern talking to. And with Natsumi currently in the village it would be the best time to talk to him one-on-one.

"Kaname-san I finished chopping the wood!" A slightly winded Naruto called from outside the house.

"Alright Naruto-kun! Oh would you mind coming in here for a minute there is something I need to ask you!?" She called back, grinning at her luck.

After a minute Naruto emerged in the doorway of the kitchen and saw the old woman sitting at the dinner table with two cups of tea set up. Naruto got the idea and sat himself where the tea was before taking a small sip to warm himself up.

"Mmm...good tea as always Kaname-san...so what did you want to ask me?" He sighed contently after taking another sip.

"I'm sure you don't want to talk about it...but I'm rather worried about Natsumi-chan and yourself..." She paused with a stern look making just what she was asking quite clear to the orange-haired hanyou. "...why exactly have you been acting distant to her? Especially at times when she tries to 'play' with you...I know for certain you aren't gay and that if I were to guess you have some rather deep feelings for her. I have seen the times when you just stare at her. I could seriously bet money that I could stab you with a kunai and you wouldn't avert your gaze from her during some of the times I've noticed you watching her." She finished with a smirk, noting the man's slight pink cheeks.

What the pair didn't know was that a certain red-haired demoness had just come back from the village's market. And a moment before entering the same doorway to the kitchen Naruto used heard what Kaname just asked Naruto. Hearing the woman's statement Natsumi quickly and silently pressed her back against the wooden house unconsciously pressing the grocery bags against her chest, her face completely flushed like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

_**"Wh...what are they talking about me for?" **_She mentally questioned, while straining to hear the rest of their conversation.

Despite the awkwardness at her being the topic of discussion, the questions Kaname posed had also been plaguing her for the last few months as well, and wished to finally know the Naruto's reasoning.

"I should always be wary of the elderly...they can always seems to see past my defenses." He responded with a light laugh. "Gomen Kaname-san...I don't mean to act that way I really don't...its just...complicated." He admitted lowering his head, his bangs now slightly covering his face.

"Well we have a lot more worldly experience then you do Naruto-kun..." She answered with her own laugh. "...and its NOT me who you should be apologizing to...Natsumi-chan may not have been verbal like me but she is just as worried about you as I am. And what is so complicated about it? You have deep feelings for her, as I can see she does you...the only thing I think I can see thats complicated about it is that she is the Kyuubi no Kitsune and you are her Jinchuuruki." She finished with a smirk.

Both Naruto and Natusmi were shocked, Natsumi nearly dropped her bags and Naruto's head shot up almost causing him whiplash.

"Wha..." He began to lie, before examining her face and he schooled his emotions. "How long have you known?" He asked realizing there was no point in hiding it.

"For a few months now...not as long that I've known you've liked each other mind you. I mean honestly do you think its possible for a 'real' human to hold that much beauty? Her tan flawless skin, her almost regal features, her beautifully hellish crimson hair and eyes? For lack of a better word she is physically 'perfect'. Someone like Natsumi-chan just cannot be human and look like that. A rather shallow way of looking at it but it did the job. And whether you say it or not I know you agree with me about her looks...if not more so especially since I've seen you staring at her ass on more then one occasion." She explained with another smirk, knowing she was making Naruto hot under the collar. "Now with that said and done...why have you been acting the way you have towards her? When you both clearly have deep..." She tried to questioned, but a hand slamming on the table interrupted her, making both women who heard it slightly jump.

"Gomen for that Kaname-san...and while I both don't mean to and regret acting the way I have towards Natsumi-chan. The feelings I have for her don't matter anymore...she is who she is and I am what I am. That being said it's impossible for there to be an 'us' no matter who much I wish there was. So please stop mentioning her having feelings for me because its like you're stabbing me in the heart every time you say it, since I know that isn't possible so just please stop Kaname-san." Naruto pleaded sullenly, his head hanging low with his face hidden again.

Outside the house Natsumi felt like she was on both cloud nine and the ninth circle of hell at the same time. While her eyes were streaming out tears of sadness, she had a full blown foxy smile.

_**"NARUTO-KUN LIKES ME!"**_ She screamed joyously at the top of her mental lungs, before coming down off her giddy high, and was now worried about his words. _**"But...why hasn't he said anything to me? And why does he think that its impossible for me to have those kinds of feelings for him...when I do?" **_She questioned, confusion now clearly written on her face, before she heard Naruto yell.

"KANAME-SAN!"

Natsumi slightly jumped from the scream before jumping into the archway of the door to see Naruto standing over Kaname who was slumped over the dinner table coughing desperately. Natsumi quickly schooled herself and ran to the table to see what was wrong. Naruto helped Kaname out of her chair when the young pair noticed a small pool of blood where the old woman had just been coughing. Though the trio didn't want to admit it, Kaname has been steadily getting worse as the days began to get colder. Kaname continually played it off to not worry her friends, and while the pair didn't say anything because of Kaname's stubbornness to see a doctor...they knew she wasn't long for this world.

However this was a new and more dreadful turn of events, never before had she been so bad that she coughed up blood. Naruto immediately brought her to the couch, while Natsumi got another cup of tea and some towels. After they cleaned up the blood, Natsumi and Naruto just sat close by Kaname as she slowly drank the tea.

"Gomen for the trouble you two" She said weakly.

**"Its no trouble Kaname-san"** Natsumi responded with a warm smile. **"Just promise me you aren't planning on leaving me here with Naruto...he may be my student but he still doesn't listen to me like he does you." **She finished making Kaname laugh.

"Hai hai...though I wonder if for you two that would be such a bad thing." She teased making both of them look away with a blush understanding her meaning, before she began into another coughing fit...sadly with more blood coming out. "Guess *cough* that bastard is finally *cough* gonna get me ne?" She joked, receiving worried looks from both her friends.

"Dammit Kaname-san let us take you to a doctor...or better yet we'll bring one here." Naruto suggested in a pleading tone.

Kaname took a sip of her tea and shook her head slightly, before smiling and looking out the window to watch the snow that had just begun to fall.

"No no...I can feel it...its already too late, its simply a matter of time...I probably only have a few hours left." She confessed.

"But why..." He began before he stopped when Natsumi grabbed his arm and slightly shook her head.

"Well...I suppose with how ever long I have left I should tell you both everything..." She said leaving the sentence hanging there to get the full attention of the two. "...I used to be a shinobi...in my younger years anyway." She laughed lightly before continuing. "More to the point I was a Jounin level medic-ninja in the Hidden Sound Village based in Rice Country. Hence why going to a doctor was pointless since I am one...a damn good one too! Anyway...because of who you two are, you both deserve to know this is probably the main reason I'm telling you. The Otokage is...someone at least you Natsumi...or should I say Kyuubi know very well...Orochimaru." She paused to let this sink in, she wasn't disappointed in the pair's reactions...Natsumi's elegant features took on a bestialal look ready to kill anyone who dared cross her, while Naruto's KI made the house slightly shake with his expression the same as his sensei's.

**"You KNEW Orochimaru!?"** Natsumi said with rage filling every word.

"Hai...I was his top medical researcher actually...well before he found me of no more use anyway. And...Gomennasai Natsumi-chan, Naruto-kun...I didn't want to keep this from you, especially after learning who you two were. But I couldn't tell you et because I didn't think you'd trust me enough to believe me...or would probably kill me before I was able to finish my story." She confessed, guilt written on her face.

The pair's expressions died down soon after, leaving only solemn ones instead, knowing that she was probably right with her assumptions..

"Arigato for telling us Kaname-san, please continue your story." Naruto responded.

"Arigato both of you...anyway the next part of my story is actually rather important for you both. Though its up to you to decide if you wish to use what I have to say or not. As I mentioned I was one of Orochimaru's top researchers. My division was given the mission to develop an immortality jutsu for him. After many years of testing and failed experiments, we finally came up with something that looked promising...well to us at least. It was a Kinjutsu I later dubbed **"Kon Suikomu (Soul Inhale)"**, it basically allows the user to put a soul into a corpse. The catch was that it could only be a living soul. Although we made a great breakthrough with this jutsu...Orochimaru disliked the idea of putting his own soul inside the body of a corpse, saying he wouldn't be 'beautiful or youthful then'. And for our failures killed all of those involved save for myself who escaped and fled here to Snow Country. From what I've heard from one of my spies in Oto...the bastard used my jutsu as a foundation for another Kinjutsu he created called **"Edo Tensei (Resurrection to the Impure World)"**, which allows him to summon a dead soul into the living world once more, however using a living host in this case as the sacrificial medium instead...how utterly barbaric...even for me." She explained, before spitting on the floor to curse the snake sannin.

The pair's reactions were the same as before both looking feral, with Naruto releasing his KI. They both silently promised that the snake's death would be painful and slow when it was his time to die by their hands.

"Maa...maa...calm down you two I'm sure you'll both get your revenge on that man." She said with a smile. "But other then to confess my past connections with that snake. I told you that story because I want to give you something before I pass on to the next world...my justu: 'Kon Suikomu'". She finished and had a small laugh by the shocked expressions from her friends.

"But...Kaname-san what could we possibly use that jutsu for?" Naruto asked being the first one to regain his bearings.

"Its quite simple...Natsumi-chan there is only a henged Kage Bushin with her soul summoned in it correct?" She said smugly with another smirk, noting yet again their surprised expressions. "Oh come on now...did you honestly think that I wouldn't notice or hear all the poofing of a Kage Bushins being initialized in this house? Or the lack of chakra Natsumi-chan has while being the queen of demons? I wasn't the head of an S-rank criminal's research division for nothing you know. Anyway...the use for the jutsu is simple...I want to give Natsumi-chan back the one thing she can still get back that Orochimaru stole from her...her real body...well her real hanyou body anyway. I know from doing research that demons especially powerful ones have not only a demon form, but also a human, and hanyou form...despite still being under the category of 'demon'." He finally explained her reasoning for the jutsu.

_"I swear...flies could shoot into their mouths and they wouldn't notice."_ She thought with a snicker, seeing the slack-jawed expression on the demon pair's faces.

**"Wha...how?" **Was Natsumi's intelligent retort, still flabbergasted at the fact she might finally get her real body back...only her human body yes...but her real body nonetheless.

"Well I already told you what my jutsu does...so all you need now is to learn it, and get yourself a corpse...though I already have one for you so you don't need to worry about that." She answered with a smile.

The pair took a few moments to think about their friends wish, and soon decided that if that was really her wish then they couldn't say no. As soon as they agreed, Kaname began to teach Naruto the necessary seals and hand signs for the kinjutsu. In the few hours time that Naruto took to learn the jutsu, Kaname's condition worsened so much so that she could no longer move except for her head by the time she had finished describing the jutsu to him. The demon pair just made the old woman as comfortable as possible for the last few minutes of her life, and after a rather large coughing fit she wanted to speak to both of her friends with her final words.

"Naruto-kun."

"Hai Kaname-san?" He answered sadly.

"I don't want you to change who you are...you are strong, compassionate, and an honest man...well honest about most things..." She said with a small smile. "...stay true to yourself and your reasons for becoming the shinobi that you are today. Protect the people important to you and you'll never go wrong on your path. And please for me...keep Natsumi-chan happy, I know you are denying whats going on between you two but something will eventually get you two together and when that happens I want you to promise me that you'll always do your best for her." She requested.

Naruto hesitated, looking forlornly at his friend repeating her words in his mind, but thought that even though it would never happen that he should make that promise anyway if for nothing else then to make his old dying friend happy.

"I promise Kaname-san, and arigato." He answered with a smile while squeezing her hand gently.

"Oh and one last thing...I want you to take her to the Snow Festival tomorrow. I know for a fact that she has been looking forward to it ever since she heard about it and I'm sure it would make her happy if you brought her, can you do that?" She asked sweetly.

"Hai...I can do that." He answered in a low warm tone, before getting up to let Natsumi sit to talk with her.

"Natsumi-chan."

**"Hai Kaname-san?" **She answered sadly.

"Gomen...for not getting the answers that you sought after from Naruto-kun...he is a stubborn one." She said with a smirk, seeing her friend lightly blush.

**"Wha...what do you mean?"** The vixen stuttered.

"Oh please you thought I didn't notice your presence outside the door? Why do you think I asked Naruto what I had in that specific language ne?" She retorted, getting a small but happy smile from her red-haired friend. "Anyway...gomen as I said, but don't be disheartened over it. He knows his feelings, it'll just take a while to get over what is holding him back, just be patient with him. And please...take care of him ne? He is powerful yes but not invincible, even the tiniest chink in one's armor and you can still be hurt whether physically or emotionally. But with you there with him I know he'll be just fine." She finished, squeezing the demoness's hand.

Naruto took a seat next to the pair of women, when Kaname called him over again.

"Now before I forget to warn you two...my jutsu will work just a little differently because of your 'seal' situation. Normally the living soul would take over the corpse host allowing it to change into the soul's original appearance...that will not change for you Natsumi-chan. However the difference will be that, originally if said person was killed it would be like any other death just that the corpse would take it's original form after the soul leaves. But with you two its a bit more complicated...even with Natsumi-chan having her own body and soul completely out of the seal, the seal still being active will link you two together. Meaning that her chakra will continue to fuse with yours Naruto-kun. It also means that because of the link that if EITHER one of you die Naruto-kun at any time or Natusmi-chan while using 'Kon Suikomu'...the other will automatically die with them, just as the seal originally intended. The last thing I remind you is that when Natsumi-chan isn't using my body...you should keep me in a storage scroll. My body won't decompose while sealed so its just practical..." She paused with a long coughing fit, a bit of black blood appeared in her hands before she continued meaning that her organs were giving out and she only has seconds more to live. "...well I guess *cough* its about that time...Naruto-kun, Natsumi-chan you *cough* both are very special. I don't want you to take the things *cough* other people dish out to you for that. Be strong...keep each...other safe and...I'll be wat...ching...y...o...u..." She finished breathing her last breathe with a smile towards her good friends.

Natsumi cried as Naruto held her as they grieved for their friend who had done more for them then anyone else had outside of Konoha. They were truly grateful to know such woman and be able to call her their friend. After some time they finished their grieving and began their friend's final wish, as Naruto picked her up and placed her in the middle of the seal that was drawn on the floor of the room. Naruto set her up in a respectable position, before looking towards Natsumi.

"You ready?" He asked quietly.

The demoness just nodded and dispelled herself back into the seal. Naruto only waited a moment before kneeling down and began the long series of hand signs necessary for the kinjutsu. After almost thirty minutes of sealing Naruto cast the last seal, slammed his hands on the seal, and yelled 'Kon Suikomu' making it glow light blue. The blue light soon encompassed Kaname's body before the light exploded outwards blinding Naruto before settling back down into nothing. Naruto looked back after rubbing his eyes in vein to get the light circles out of his eyes, when he saw Natsumi standing in the middle of the seal with Kaname's corpse no where to be seen, now with red fox ears with black tips and six swaying fox tails of the same color adorning her persons.

"Did it work?" He asked hesitantly, as he watched her test out her body the same way he had after his 'sosei'.

**"Only one way to find out."** She retorted, using her demon technique to hide her tails and ears before walking to and past the door of the house.

The pair walked out and into the forest far enough away from the village since they didn't want any unwelcome eyes.

**"A simple jutsu should be a good enough test..."** Natsumi said before flashing through a set of seals even Naruto has trouble keeping up with before shouting her jutsu. **"...Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)!"**

A humongous ball of flame jutted out of the vixen's mouth, and to say Naruto was impressed was an understatement. He had never seen that jutsu conjured up like he was witnessing not even when he used the Uzumaki's style. The ball of flame rose higher then the trees themselves, the flames were so hot the jutsu was actually white. Naruto was standing behind Natsumi and he was still sweating from the sheer heat radiating off her jutsu. She released her jutsu after a full minute, and took a small breath.

**"Hm...not bad, though I remember I could make them bigger in the past. Then again I'm only working with six tails worth of power so thats to be expected."** She mused with a thoughtful but cute expression on her face. **"But still...IT WORKED I HAVE MY REAL BODY BACK!"** She suddenly screamed before jumping around happily in the snow.

"You did THAT...and you were expecting to do better!? Well its not wonder you are the Queen of demons...but still damn Natsumi-chan!" Naruto said still slack-jawed.

**"Hai...I'm pretty bad ass I know."** She retorted with a smug smirk after calming down a bit.

"Hai hai...but what did you mean only six tails worth?" He questioned

**"Well remember how I told you about you needing more chakra to be able to summon me with more power and tails via 'Kuchiyose no jutsu'? Its the same concept here. The more control of my chakra you have the more tails you get, and the more I lose. You can only control 3 tails worth of power right now, so I still remain in control of my last six."** She answered matter-of-factly.

"Well that makes sense...but what happens when I gain control of all nine? Will you have no chakra left to control on your own?"

**"Well...think of our link as a chakra road Naruto-kun, there is a ebb and flow. For example if you held all nine tails worth of power, then yes I wouldn't be much of a threat. But at any time you can transfer chakra over to me. Which would then cause you to lose however many tails worth of power you gave me and me gain them. Another example though, if you transfered all three tails of power to me, I'd get all nine but you'd still have your natural 'human' chakra reserves so you'd still be in fighting form get it?"**

"Its a little confusing but yea I get it...basically these tails are...well other then for looks sake, a portion of your overall demonic chakra. And can be shared amongst us depending on how much I myself can control and decide to use. But even if I held none of your chakra I'd still have my natural chakra reserves from my Kekkei Genkai, as well as the initial increase just from me having you sealed in me as a baby. Actually the tails kind of remind me of the 'Celestial Gates' you taught me about with the types of kinjutsus for taijutsu in our first year out here." He said thoughtfully.

**"Hm...yea I suppose in a certain sense my chakra can be related to the gates if you put them in the context of number of tails. Though there are differences, mainly being that its purely demonic chakra, until its get filtered by the seal turning it into regular chakra fro you, and vice versa for me. But also that instead of your body being torn apart because of the stress...if you go over the amount of tails you can control, because you're part demon your demonic blood lust will kick in and you'll go on a rampage only wanting to spill the blood of ALL those around you."**

He quirked a brow at that. "Well thats news to me...you could have told me this before." He scolded.

**"And what ruin all my fun? I gotta keep a guy on his toes after all."** She teased.

"Tsh...you and your fun." He said shaking his head, never noticing Natsumi quickly move up to him and lean up so their faces were now only inches apart.

**"Aw...you don't want to have 'fun' with me Naruto**_**-kun**_**?"** She cooed seductively, making him shiver from her close proximity, and hot breath hitting his lips.

_"Kami-sama...why does she do this to me?"_ He mentally groaned...being able to smell her intoxicating scent from so close

_**"For not telling me you had feelings for me dammit."**_ She thought smirking as if reading his mind, seeing the blush on his cheeks. _**"But I'm not going to make it easy on you MY Naruto-kun. You're going to have to tell me yourself how you feel about me. You need to let yourself become completely vulnerable...causing you to have complete trust in me. ONLY then will I tell you my feelings and give you that kiss and other...things that we both so crave" **__S_he finished now with her own blush from where her final thoughts were leading her imagination at that moment.

**"Lets go to bed...its been a trying day ne?"** She questioned innocently, only getting a slight nod in return from her still dazed crush.

The pair went back in to the house and went to bed, each of them looking back at what the day had held for them and thought hard about the future problems that it will hold for them both now.

**Day of the Snow Festival,**

It was the day of the annual snow festival in Snow Country and the village was abuzz with preparations, decorations being strewn over the buildings to make them more festive. The streets were alive with the hustle and bustle of both village natives and visiting foreigners. As for the demon pair, after awakening Naruto began his usual physical training while Natsumi just lounged and enjoyed her new freedom and power again.

_**"I still can't believe I have my real body back."**_ She thought happily while watching Naruto train, making her flush slightly as her body began to heat up. _**"I...forgot how these kinds of feelings feel with a real body, dammit Naruto-kun how can you have feelings for me and not tell me you bastard."**_ She mentally screamed.

Naruto on the other hand was having a similar conversation in his head while doing his exercises.

_"Damn...why did Kaname-san have to say things like that about Natsumi-chan and me...didn't she realize I'm not someone that could make her happy as a mate?"_ He thought with a light sigh_. "Well it doesn't matter...even if she does its probably because I was the only approachable male she's been with for past the few years."_ He concluded just finishing his last set of push-ups, and walking back to the house.

"Hey Natsumi-chan, shouldn't you be getting ready?" He questioned to the vixen who was still watching him.

**"Hm? Ready for what Naruto-kun?"** She asked perplexed.

"Well Kaname-san told me that you had been looking forward to this festival for a few months now. So I just figured I'd go along to keep you company. But if you aren't going to I can just continue with my training." He said just reaching the porch of the house.

She frowned. **"Well...hai I had wanted to go but with Kaname-san's death I would think it rude to go out and have fun so soon."**

"I can see your point...but she was the one who told me about you and the festival so I'm sure that she wanted you to still go even if something happened to her. She wanted us both to be happy in our lives, and her soul wouldn't be able to rest in peace if you grieved for her instead of trying to make the most out of your life." He reasoned with a small smile.

Natsumi took a moment to think over Naruto's words, and though she still felt a little guilty for it decided that Kaname was the kind of person to say something like that. She smiled at her orange-haired friend and nodded agreeing with his words before she stood up and went into teh house to get ready with Naruto following behind.

Naruto had been waiting patiently for Natsumi to finish getting ready for the past two hours. Now most men would have yelled at the woman for taking so long, but thanks to Naruto's kenjutsu training, he had built up a rather high level of patience for most things. Of course there were still certain things that just ate at him and he lacked patience for, but you could literally count them on one hand. He was currently sitting on the couch in the living room wearing a tan kimono with a heavy brown jacket on top. He was knocked out of his random thoughts when he heard descending footsteps on the stairs and decided to meet Natsumi at the stairs. He waited around the corner for her when he heard the last footsteps hit the stairs and the vixen turned the corner standing right in front of him.

_"Oh my Kami-sama...shes...shes...breathtaking"_ He thought slack jawed as he looked at her.

She was wearing a Kimono that she found in Kaname's closet, it was a shade of exotic emerald he had never seen with gold trimmings that had dragons engraved in them which ran across her chest and hips. She wore a bit of make-up which only consisted of some very light red lipstick and lavender eyeliner that only seemed to accentuate her beauty more.

**"So...how do I look Naruto-kun?"** She asked with a small smile twirling in a circle for him.

_"There are no words that could possibly hope to describe you..." _He thought but paused quickly.

"You look great Natsumi-chan." He responded with a smile, which she returned before taking a scrutinizing stare at him before leaning forward so she was looking up at him.

**"You're not too bad yourself there Naruto-kun..." **She said in a seductive voice, as she placed her single pointer finger far under his chin and sensually slid it back towards her, before turning to walk to the door, leaving a VERY dazed Naruto. **"...coming Naruto-kun?"** She cooed sexily, shaking him out of his gaze and made him nearly trip over his own feet while rushing to her side.

Naruto grabbed another coat and put it around her shoulders before they both left the house to go to the festival. As they headed out both of them were thinking the same thought about what she just did in the house: _"__**I'm**__/Shes going to be the death of __**him**__/me"._

**That Evening (Daimyou's Castle),**

The festival went off without a hitch, the demon pair enjoyed the town's celebration very much. They went throughout the town visiting the different concession stands that were stationed along the streets, ranging from antique jewelry, to exotic foods, to even games for both children and adults. After spending the afternoon in the town and just enjoying the sights, the pair as well as the rest of the town traveled up the snow covered road that lead to Dotou's castle for the snow festival ball that he hosted for every year for the festival. The castle itself was decked out with of every kind of decoration for a formal ball that you could think of. Naruto himself was surprised because he couldn't really recognize the castle anymore with the decorations up.

The ball was close to starting as the last group of people entered the large doors of the castle before the guards closed them so the cold wouldn't bother the guests. Said guests ranged from every form of society you could imagine, from little urchins to the most refined aristocrat. For this singular day, social status meant nothing. Everyone was equal in the eyes of everyone else. That was the real celebration of the Snow Festival...the gathering and togetherness that everyone shared. Which was the epitome of this day, and everyone happily accepted it.

Finally the ball was soon underway, as the guests mingled with other guests telling life stories or just becoming acquainted with one another through small talk. Although the guests were allowed to travel throughout the castle most of the party was stationed in the mess hall that Naruto had sneak into when meeting Dotou for the first time. However the room was turned into a ball room, with the dance floor in the middle of it, and the white clothed dinner tables surrounding the floor, with a full buffet of foods against the walls for the guests to eat at their leisure. Both Naruto and Natsumi took their time to mingle throughout the crowd to find people that she had become acquainted with in the village, and had little chit-chats with them before moving on.

A few hours had passed and most of the guests were either sitting at the table having small talk with those around them, quietly eating, or dancing to the music that an orchestra that Dotou hired for the occasion played. Currently the demon pair had just finished eating their dinner in a peaceful silence they both enjoyed, and were just having a small chat with an elderly lord from Wind Country, before a trio of young, dignified, and very handsome men politely interrupted the trio's conversation.

"Excuse me?" A blond man in the middle of the group asked, getting the attention of the trio. "Gomen for the interruption...but I would like to ask this beautiful young lady for a dance if she would grace me with one?" He said bowing, while placing his hand outward towards Natsumi in a polite gesture.

Natsumi herself was quite taken aback by the offer, she had stayed with Naruto the entire night thinking it would deter any man from scoping her out and trying this...plus she just enjoyed being close to Naruto. She had hoped his presence with her would work...but she guessed that at least some men here would still attempt it, and sadly she was right. However now she was stuck in a sticky situation, either she could say no and give a lie as her reason, which she didn't want to do. The man after all asked with the utmost respect and manners and didn't deserve it. Or she could say yes and inadvertently take one more step away from Naruto admitting his feelings.

_**"Damn..."**_ She mentally swore. _**"...of the men here why did it have to be a handsome one with great manners? Instead of an ugly pervert who would just walk by and slap my ass? Of course I doubt Naruto would let the guy live but, it would have at least been easier to handle."**_ She finished in a defeated tone before looking towards Naruto, her eyes almost pleading for him to tell her what to do.

She just looked at Naruto and awaited an answer, which she soon got as a broad smile.

"Why not Natsumi-chan? Go have some fun." He answered in a warm tone, a tone that nearly crushed all of her hopes of him ever confessing.

Her pleading eyes soon returned to normal though the usual spark of liveliness they held were extinguished and replaced with a dim one. She gave him a small smile and a slight nod before taking the man's hand and got up from her seat heading towards the dance floor. The moment she turned Naruto's happy expression took on a sad and utterly defeated one, as he sighed and took a sip of wine before turning to face the lord he had been speaking with.

"You're a fool you know Arashi-san..." The old lord said in a sage-like tone. "you're really going to allow other men to get that close to Natsumi-san?" He asked with a raised brow seeing Naruto's current expression.

He frowned deeper at t he man's words. "It really can't be helped Akira-san...there is a long and difficult history between us, but more importantly...I know that I'm not the man that can make her happy like she deserves to be. I'd only get in the way of her happiness if I ever told her what I really thought." He replied taking a long gulp of wine.

_"Tsh...its figures that the youth of today don't know what they really want. Arashi-san I have some advice for you that you should take to heart, and being a shinobi yourself should only promote what I say: 'You should never let fear hold you back from the things that you want in life. Fear is the epitome of failure. Those who fail in life, fail not because they didn't try hard enough...but because their fear held them back from trying at all.'_ If you want something in this world...you have to have the courage to take that leap of faith to attain it. In your case...how do you know that you aren't good enough for Natsumi-san over there...unless you take that leap and tell her? I mean if you don't tell her...you've already failed even before you began. Are you really that much of a coward?" Akira finished in a tone that spoke of knowledge that only someone who had lived as long as he had could know about the world.

Naruto thought deeply about what Akira had said, and now his conviction had been slightly cracked about never telling her. What Akira had said was absolutely right...nothing in this world you want will be free, if you want it you have to take that leap and grab it. As Naruto was thinking, he unconsciously gazed over at the dance floor to see Natsumi slow dancing with the man who approached the table. He looked at the couple and in the back of his mind wished it was him that was holding her as close as that man was. However his conviction was still strong and soon shook that thought out of his mind before standing up from his chair.

"Arigato for the talk Akira-san...I...I need some time to think" He said as Akira nodded and let Naruto leave.

Naruto was still conflicted and didn't know what to think...the seed of doubt in his decisions was planted by Kaname. And was now even more deeply rooted thanks to Akira's words. He needed some time to think away from Natsumi and some fresh air to clear his head. He quickly walked by the buffet table and grabbed a full jug of expensive and quite strong sake that he took a liking to during the ball, before heading towards one of the exits that lead to the second level of the castle.

_"Arashi-san...I hope you realize that keeping your feelings from Natsumi-san will be the worst mistake you'll ever make."_ Akira thought sadly as he watched the orange haired man leave the ballroom with sake in hand.

Nearly ten minutes had passed and Naruto was standing at the edge of the balcony that he had traveled to after leaving the ballroom, still contemplating what both Kaname and Akira had told him about Natsumi and himself.

_"I really don't know what to do anymore...these feelings I have for her are so strong and I don't want to bottle them up. I want to tell her how I feel so badly. and yet I know I can never be what she needs me to be to be a good mate...so what should I do? I'm stuck at a crossroads with no clear answer in sight. I've never had such strong feelings for someone in my entire life...I've never felt this close to even Ojii-san. Natsumi-chan is more then just an important person to me I know that much...but..."_ He thought not even being able to finish it before taking a large gulp of sake and sighing loudly, before looking forlornly over the wall towards the snow-capped mountainside.

"I know that look..." A soft voiced called out from behind him. "It seems Naruto-kun has finally grown up and even grew feelings for a woman but not sure what to do about it ne?" The voice asked with a small hint of humor behind it.

Naruto know that voice immediately and didn't even look back, taking another gulp of sake, waiting for her to come up next to him.

"What are you doing all the way up here Natsumi-chan?" He asked, as said vixen appeared right next to him taking the same position as him against the wall.

**"I could say the same for you Naruto-kun...but I just came to see you. Akira-san told me that you left to get some air after my dance with Kiro-san ended. Although now after seeing you I'm curious and concerned about exactly why you are up here..."** She explained never taking her gaze off of the mountain. **"...though as I already said I know its about a woman. So now the question is who and why? But if I were to guess it is Fubuki since she is the only woman you've been in contact with for a long period of time...so now its just why."** She continued in a matter-of-fact tone.

_"If is was only that simple."_ He thought offhandedly while looking at the profile view of the demoness next to him.

"Well gomen to burst your bubble but its not about Fubuki..." He retorted leaving the sentence hanging in the air after realizing his mistake of actually saying the truth.

Natsumi slowly turned towards Naruto and a raised eyebrow, though inwardly her heart was beating a mile a minute.

_**"Is...is he about to confess?"**_ She thought, feeling her heartbeat grow even faster.

**"Oh? then who is it about Naruto-kun?"** She asked trying her best to keep her voice to not betray the excited panic within herself at the moment.

Naruto now looked at Natsumi and was completely captivated by her. He had truly never seen anyone more beautiful in his life, and it was tormenting him. He wanted to look away and just say it was nothing to worry about. But something in those crimson eyes of hers asked...no BEGGED him to tell her the truth of his problem. He couldn't stand this...he was being ripped in two, and hated every moment of it. He was being bombarded with thoughts, words, and images of the recent past that involved the two. After a long time he finally came to a decision thinking his final thought: _'Sometimes if you really love something...you have to let it go'._

Naruto smiled warmly towards her, before he turned around and started to slowly walk back to the entrance he came from.

"Its nothing important Natusmi-chan...lets just enjoy the rest of the ball ne?" He offered softly.

Natsumi for her part...was almost convinced that Naruto would tell her the truth about his feelings. But the moment she saw that smile she knew he was too afraid to...not that she could really blame him but it still pissed her off. And that sadness and rage finally came to a boil within herself, as tears slowly drew down her flawless face as she balled her fists and gritted her teeth.

**"ARE YOU REALLY SO AFRAID OF MY REACTION THAT YOU WON'T EVER TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME!?"** She screamed, as even more angry tears smeared her face.

Naruto immediately stopped cold at her tone but more importantly her words. He slowly turned towards her with a dead-panned look on his face, his heart feeling like it stopped the moment he saw her tears, but was having trouble forming his question.

"Y...you knew all along?" He asked a bit shocked. "H...how long have you know? And why is my confessing to you really that important?"

Natsumi paused and thought for a moment over his words, before her face changed from that of rage to deep sadness, as her angry tears also changed emotions.

**"Hai I knew. As for how long, ever since when you and Kaname-san were talking about me while I was away. And its important to me because...I don't want to hear about your feelings from someone else. I want to hear them from YOUR lips...in YOUR voice...from YOUR heart."** She confessed in a low voice that only Naruto could possibly hear between soft sobs.

Naruto was taken aback from her confession...he honestly didn't understand why telling her in his own words meant so much to her...if she'd only find them ridiculous in the end anyway. However he still couldn't help but now feel ashamed that she had learned of his feelings through someone else and not directly from him. He took a step towards her but stopped, and straitened his posture...it was now or never, he had been called out...no more lying no more deceit.

"Gomennasai Natsumi-chan...I never meant to hurt you like I obviously did..." he paused to make sure he had her attention which by her facial expression he fully had before continuing. "...I...never told you how I felt for a few reasons actually. But please believe me none of them were to purposely hurt you. Honestly it was to do the opposite...I...your my best friend Natsumi-chan. And because of that...and especially now that you have your real body back...I want you to live as happily as you can. I...realize that you're the Queen of all demons and with that title comes certain...expectations of you. The main thing being that when you pick your mate...they have to be worthy of you. They must be strong, smart, powerful, and pure..." He paused once more to let out a cynical laugh, while Natsumi just took on a whole different expression, one of complete shock. "...and I'm, none of those things. I'm the son of the very man who sealed you away from the world...and worse your jailer for the rest of eternity. But more so then that...I'm not even a full blooded demon, hell I'm not a full blooded anything anymore I'm not human nor am I a demon...the most accurate thing I can be called is an abomination. And thats why I never told you how I felt, I mean how can something like me ever be worthy of you..." He stated before setting his gaze on the ground not being able to look at her anymore. "...you're a goddess in my eyes Natsumi-chan. You're funny, a genius in your own right, you're drop dead gorgeous, one of the kindest beings I've ever met...plus you're sexy as hell. You honestly don't know what you do to me when you tease me like you do. And for being your jailer you should hate me...and have every right to. You can't honestly think something like me can measure up to what others can provide you with like Dotou, Kiro-san, or other demons can. You're out of my league...and I'm certainly not worthy of ever calling you my mate." He explained, sounding completely emotionally beaten, never chancing a glance back towards her..

A silence fell on the balcony, with only the wind being heard for a time before a voice broke through.

**"Na...ru...to..."** Natsumi called out, making him pick up his head only to see a fist impact his face sending him flying into the wall of the castle making a crater, before falling to the ground.

In pure shock, confusion, and slight fear Naruto looked back up towards the vixen who was walking towards him with rage etched in her face.

_"I was right after all...I guess this is goodbye Natsumi-chan...I wish I could have made you happy."_ He thought forlornly wishing that his friend wouldn't leave, as she just reached where his outstretched feet lied.

**"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...just who in the hell do you think you are!?"** She questioned with an almost uncontrolled rage while looking down at him.

"Huh?" Was his intelligent and fearful answer.

She growled. **"I said who fuck do you think you are!? To tell me who or what I can or can not have feelings for!? Last time I checked...I was still the Kyuubi no Kitsune the fucking Queen of all demons, so who do you think you are to tell me that I can't have feelings for you...when I already love you huh?"** She questioned, with blood slowly dripping off her shaking fists.

Naruto opened his mouth but then closed it...not really sure what to make of the situation. First he confessed to her, then she punched him into the wall and now she questioned him on why he says she can't possible have feelings for him when she does.

_"Wait...WHAT!?"_ He mentally screamed, as his eyes visibly widened.

"N..natsumi-chan...did you just say...that you love me?" He stuttered, out of bewilderment, fear, but most of all hope.

She said nothing while bending down, picked him up to his feet by the collar of his kimono, before pulling him back down into the most passionate kiss he had ever gotten. Granted it was only his second kiss but still. Naruto was too shocked to react at first...so many thoughts were going through his head he already felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. But ignored it and his thoughts as much as possible concentrating the soft lips that were connected to his own at the moment. Naruto was still a beginner to the physical things when it was to this kind of stuff but he was determined to learn quickly as he closed his eyes, kissed her back and snaked his arms around her waist resting them on her lower back. The kiss itself was quite short, which both participants lamented...but it expressed something much deeper, the true feelings and intentions of them both. As they moved only slightly apart but still in each others grip, Natsumi rested her forehead against his chest with a heavy blush on her cheeks.

**"I did and do...love you Naruto-kun."** She finally stated in a soft tone.

Naruto was still shocked over everything that had happened in the last few minutes, but tried his best to keep himself in check.

_"I...need to know if she really means it, or if this is some kind of dream."_ He thought, before pushing her slightly away so he could look into her eyes.

"Natsumi-chan...do you...do you really mean that? I mean how can you love me when when you know what I am and that I'm not worthy of such affection from you?" He questioned.

Natsumi once again leaned up and kissed him, sending a chill down his spine, before moving away to answer him.

**"The kiss should be enough proof...but I know that you have a hard time trusting especially when it comes to your feelings Naruto-kun..."** She said warmly. **"...but I do Naruto-kun...I truly love you. As for the how...I don't really need a reason to love someone. But if you want to know the why, its because its you Naruto-kun its the best way I can describe it. You have all these negative notions about yourself, that just aren't true...you AREN'T an abomination, you're a compassionate, strong, intelligent man. You say that Dotou or Kiro-san would be better mates for me? Well even if they were which they aren't...love is the most important thing for me when it comes to a mate...not his status or power. I love you for who you are...you're my best friend too Naruto-kun. And I honestly don't know what I would do if I ever lost you as my friend. And for the its MY choice to determine who is worthy of any affection I give them...and you ARE worthy Naruto-kun."** She confessed, as she raised a hand from his collar to caresses his cheek.

After hearing this Naruto could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He never thought that this could or would ever happen. To him, Natsumi was a star that he couldn't ever hope to touch... he was only allowed watch from a distance. Yet here she was in his arms telling him that she loved him...not anyone else in this world...HIM.

_"If this is a dream...I really don't want to wake up."_ He thought, while unconsciously leaning in and rubbing against the vixen's silky touch.

"Ano...Natsumi-chan...can...can I kiss...you again?" He stuttered out still fearful that all of this was a sick trick or genjutsu.

The vixen just giggled lightly and nodded, before Naruto gathered his courage and leaned down pressing his lips against hers. Its was a soft kiss and one they both enjoyed greatly, that is until Naruto felt a tongue race across his lips. He was sightly startled, but a soft moan from his partner calmed him. And before he even realized it his hands had begun slowly roaming Natsumi's back. A few moments later he realized what she was silently asking him, and allowed her entrance. Soon their tongues were doing a dance against each other much like the people were doing on the ballroom floor. The kiss only deepened from there, and the two seemed to became slightly more heated when their hands began to roam each other's bodies with more zeal. It seemed that the dams that held back the years of sexual tension and hidden feelings between the two began to crack, as Natsumi moaned from Naruto's touch, and taste, while he groaned from the same.

After another minute of making out the two broke apart breathing heavily, enjoying the taste of the other in their mouth. Once they regained their normal breathing, they just held each other, his hands on her back with her arms around his neck, their eyes just gazing into each other's only reflecting the deep love and the lust they hid for years. For some time they just stared at each other...seeming to only communicate through their eyes. Finally as if an agreement had been decided between the two demons, they just smiled happily to each other, and kissed again before a red translucent flame engulfed them both and when the fire died down they were both gone. The only evidence they were there being the broken sake jug and crater in the wall.

**The Next Morning,**

Naruto awoke from the one thing he despised in the morning...sunlight. Small rays of it were hitting directly into his eyes and he couldn't shake them away, and gave up on getting anymore sleep. With a heavy yawn, he attempted to get up to only feel...heavier then usual. He looked down to see what was wrong when he saw a quite naked and rapturous Natsumi half resting on and next to him. She had one leg straddled across his waist, with her body pressing against him. While her chest, shoulder and head rested on top of his chest, and her arm draped across his shoulders, while his own snaked itself around her back and shoulders too.

_"I must be dreaming."_ He thought seeing the goddess on top of him slowly rising and falling as he breathed. _"Wait..."_ Could only escape him before flashes of last night ran through his head like a movie.

Naruto's face was now unreadable, so many emotions raced across his visage, until finally his face relaxed into a state of euphoria.

_"I can't believe all that really happened...it seriously feels like a dream."_ He thought once more just continuing to stare at the vixen and for the first time in his life was utterly happy, until a thought and evil smirk raced across his lips. _"Well I suppose I should check if it really is one ne?"_ He rhetorically questioned.

Naruto as silently and stealthy as possible placed his free hand on the hip that was resting above his stomach and with a swift motion completely turned their positions around. With her now on her back with him on top but just hovering above her with his arms holding him up. For a minute he waited to see if he woke her. Until a mumbled groan escaped her saying she was still asleep, he smirked before leaning his face down.

"Wakey wakey" He whispered in a jovial tone, before lightly licking the deaconess's lips.

_"Man she is going to kill me if she wakes up."_ He thought while dragging his tongue sensually across her jawline.

As he started to kiss her along her jaw, she began to figit with herself feeling something on her, though still not waking up. Naruto simply smirked again, and adventured farther south softly attacking her prone neck. After some time he began to hear soft whimpers from her, and just continued his assault adding little bites and licks here and there.

_**"Mmm...what is that?"**_ A groggy Natsumi thought her mind still fuzzy from just waking up to a weird, but quite enjoyable sensation.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a tanned muscular body hovering above her, with said person's head just out of her peripheral vision in the direction of where the sensation was coming from.

_**"Whats going on?"**_ She mentally thought before her brain jump started and just like Naruto, images of the night before unraveled before her. _**"He he oh yea..."**_ She commented absentmindedly, with a warm smile, before failing to hold back a sudden moan.

"I see you're finally awake my Beni-kisai." A strong voice whispered against her neck, after releasing his fangs leaving a rather deep but enjoyable love bite.

**"Mhm..."** Natsumi purred out dreamily, before seeing Naruto's face come into her line of vision. **"...you didn't have to stop on my account you know." **She smirked.

"Gomen Natsu-chan...I just had to be sure last night was real and I just got a little carried away. Although consider this your punishment for teasing me before." He replied with a soft chuckle.

**"It certainly was real I assure you Naru-kun. Although if I am feeling what I think I'm feeling, you're quite 'up' for round two yourself."** She smirked, seeing Naruto's confused expression from her statement.

"What you do..." He was about to ask before a low groan interrupted him when as he felt a warm pressure against his lower torso.

**"That."** She simply responded, placing her hips back down on the bed so her lips weren't pressed against his 'awake' member any longer.

"Ah gomen..." He responded sheepishly, before kissing her softly. "...did you sleep well last night?"

**"More then alright Naru-kun and hai was one of the best slumbers I've had in a long time actually."** She answered back, with another kiss. **"And despite how much I'd like to stay like this with you...your training isn't going to do itself."**

"Hai hai" He answered, pushing himself off her, but felt himself pulled back down against the beautiful demoness.

**"There is something you should know Naru-kun"** She said in a whisper.

"Hm? What is it Natsu-chan?" He asked a bit worried at her tone.

**"Well since we are mates...you should know..."** she paused looking away from his face, fearful of his reaction.

_**"How will he react to this? I know he loves me, but this is something I know he wants in the future."**_ She thought, until a calloused but soft hand cupped her face and brought it back to face him.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me Natsu-chan, please whats wrong?" He asked in a reassuring tone only inches from her face so they were looking into each other's eyes.

She bit her lip still worried, but Naruto's reassuring tone and concerned eyes broke down her defenses and before she knew it she began to speak in a low tone.

**"I...am unable to...conceive in my non-demon forms Naru-kun. I was born a demon and can only birth kits as one, therefore I will be unable to bare you any kits. Gomennasai! I know how much you wished to have a family in the future, and your mate can't even give you one!"** She finally answered with her eyes closed tightly, just barely holding back her tears.

Naruto was quite surprised at her revelation, truth be told she was right on the money. Naruto had often thought about the future and whether or not he'd ever have a family of his own. His hopes were raised to another level with Natsumi becoming his mate and he hers. But what she just said dashed them to pieces. Even so however, seeing his vixen in this state tore him apart more then knowing they couldn't have a family together, and the moment a single tear fell down her face he reacted. He quickly leaned down the last few inches between them and softly trailed his tongue across the tear stain on her face. Natsumi gasped when she felt him do such an intimate act and quickly shot open her eyes to see a large warm smile across Naruto's face.

_"Kami-sama do I love her."_ He reaffirmed before leaning down and kissing her gently, while cupping her cheeks with both his hands.

"Please don't cry Natsu-chan, you're way to beautiful to be so sad." He cooed making her slightly shiver from his warm breath hitting her wet lips from their saliva and her tears. "Although I do admit that I want to have a family, as long as I have you I could never complain about wanting more...you're all I truly need. A family with you would have just been a bonus." He reassured her while caressing her cheeks softly.

Natsumi was slightly shaken by Naruto's words, she never imagined him to say such a thing even if he did love her. There were times in his past when she heard his thoughts, and most of the more intimate ones were with him, his kids, and wife. And yet not a moment ago he told her that all he needed was her. She wanted to cry all over again, but held it back by smiling so wide her eyes slightly closed.

**"Arigato Naru-kun"** She said warmly.

He leaned down once more and kissed her passionately this time.

"Anything for you my Beni-kisai" He whispered back, before leering with a distant look on his face. "Ano...are you sure there isn't anything we can do? Maybe with me becoming a hanyou I can transform into a fox? If I can I could maybe say...use Kuchiyose to summon you and could take you 'foxxie-style' while we are both foxes." He offered with a chuckle that was laced with innuendo.

Natsumi understood his meaning, and was happy he wanted to change the mood so she played along, placing a clawed finger on her chin looking off in a thinking pose, before smiling.

**"Although I do love your ingenuity Naru-kun, I'm afraid hanyous have no transformation abilities, only full blooded demons do."** She said thoughtfully. **"Mmm...however that doesn't mean we still can't try that idea out...'foxxie-style'...how kinky."** She finished while lacing her final words with a seductiveness that only she could create, making the hanyou above her blush quite deeply.

"Didn't know you were into 'that' Natsu-chan." He joked thinking she was just teasing him.

**"Thought never crossed my mind until you mentioned it...besides it wouldn't be like the crime of bestiality is in human society. It would still be me, just in my more primal form thats all...and who knows maybe if we like it it could become one of our frequent 'positions'."** She said with a husky purr at the end while leaning up and capturing Naruto's bottom lip between her teeth and sucking on it before letting go.

"Kami-sama you really have no idea what you do to me sometimes do you?" He inquired trying to clear his thoughts from the rather erotic images that raced across his mind wit what she had just implied...and he had to admit the images weren't looking half bad if the pleasurable faces he and Natsumi in her fox form seemed to express were any indication.

**"I am to please my Naru-kun..." **She replied with a smug smirk. **"But now that you know about my 'condition' there IS something we can do about it..."** She paused immediately getting Naruto's full attention. **"...well I may not like it but I'm willing to share you with another female so that you may have a family."**

Naruto was shocked at her idea...he honestly didn't know what to say. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before he opened his mouth to answer.

"Although I love you for doing this for me...I won't do that to you. I already told you have you are all I need Natsu-chan." He answered, but saw her shaking her head negatively.

**"Listen Naru-kun...I've had a family once, and I can honestly tell you that it was the happiest ears of my life when I was when them, other then right now of course. And because of that I don't want my 'condition' to keep you from that happiness yourself especially with what happened to you in the past, I couldn't bare that. I'm not saying to have sex with a random female just to have kits, what I am telling you is that I want you to find a second mate that can bare kits for you and raise a family."** She reasoned while caressing his own whiskered cheeks.

Naruto listened intently to her words, and when she finished he thought hard about what she said. Although it was still shocking to hear that from someone you loved, he couldn't deny the little voice in the back of his mind that agreed with her. After a few minutes of dead silence between the two Naruto let out a sigh, before kissing her again.

"You really are unbelievable you know that?" He rhetorically questioned with a smile. "Alright Natsu-chan I agree, however I have some conditions." He paused to see her quirk an eyebrow before he smiled more. "My first condition is that I won't go out of my way to look for a mate, you are my first mate and love and I won't take that lightly by purposely looking for another one...if I happen to find a female and we begin a relationship then so be it. My second condition is that I will not make a female my second mate without knowing I love her. The only female that I will make my mate is one I love with all my heart and soul like you. My last condition is that if I ever do find a second mate and we decide to have kids...I'm allowed to control which part of me is the father, my human side or demon side. Just because you can't have children of your own doesn't mean you don't deserve to be a Kaa-san again, so if I use my demon side we can say you're the Kaa-san. I want to have a child with you Natsu-chan no matter what. Of course my last condition will have to be discussed by all three of us but it still stands if you two agree." He finished with a chuckle.

**"I can consent to those conditions my Naru-kun"** She replied, happy that her mate was so considerate of her feelings. **"Now Namikaze-san...I believe you have some training to do don't you?" **She questioned with a smirk.

"Hai hai" He responded back before kissing her passionately, rolling off the bed to finally begin the morning with his mate.

The demon pair took turns taking a shower, before having breakfast in a peaceful silence. Once they finished Naruto began his usual Kage Bushin training with a hundred Bushins working on his Kitsune Issei Ryu. Another hundred on the 'Hirashin no jutsu' which he was now able to successfully execute but was simply training to use it multiple times in a row. And a last group of a hundred Bushins working on the first of the three steps to mastering the 'Rasengan', which Natsumi finally allowed him to begin to learn that day. Meanwhile the real Naruto was completing his physical training and advanced chakra control exercises.

**Five Months Later,**

Several months had passed since the night that the demons finally consummated their feelings for each other, and things couldn't be better. Naruto's training commenced on schedule, and thanks to his Bushins was able to both learn and master another offensive and defensive technique of the Kitsune Issei Ryu making it four offensive and three defensive he knew. He also completely mastered the Rasengan. Though he still needed to figure out strategies of how to use it in battle scenarios...no point in a mastering a jutsu if you don't know when and where to use it. He was now also able to harness the 'Hirashin no jutsu' up to ten times in a row before he lost his concentration on the 'pull' and needed a rest.

Even though it was literally in his DNA to learn and master, Naruto figured out that the key to utilizing the 'Hirashin no jutsu' wasn't based on the amount of chakra the user had (though the more chakra the better) but the level of concentration the user could keep up. When his father's scroll said _"let yourself go when you feel the pull"_ it wasn't exaggerating. When Naruto felt the pull of the jutsu he simply let his muscles relax, but concentrated on the 'pulling' effect and that is where the skill of mastering the jutsu lied. The longer you could concentrate on the 'pull' the longer the jutsu would last. And with Naruto's not only normal chakra reserves as large as they were currently and would eventually end but then delving into Natsumi's even larger reserves...him using the 'Hirashin' literally non-stop for an entire day would be child's play as long as his concentration held firm.

As for their personal lives, the demon pair were as happy as could be. They now always used their non-intimate pet names for each other no matter where they were. Their teasing episodes however now tended to get a bit heated sometimes because they could finally express their feelings as mates... Naruto's training was occasionally put on hold to get rid of some 'tension'. After all foxes, especially DEMON foxes were well known for their rather 'frisky' natures, and these two were no exception hanyou or otherwise and who could blame them...they were in love. Other then that, they each just loved the company of the other so much so that if a villager saw one of them they knew the other wouldn't be too far off. They especially enjoyed each other's company on the colder winter nights when they just snuggled in bed happy to be in the arm's of their lover, love and mate.

While their relationship was going well...the relationship in Snow Country couldn't be any different. While the pair mainly stayed in their own little world in the woods now that Kaname passed away and just going into the village to get supplies or visit friends...they did notice the shift of behavior of the commoners and those in the military and shinobi. Rumors even began to circulate in Snow Country about the long lost daughter of the original Daimyou, Dotou's brother finally being found and that being the reason Dotou is mobilizing. After all a 'king' never wants to be dethroned. Despite it being only a rumor, Dotou's forces could be seen beginning to gather near the capitol for something. For what no one knew exactly, but everyone knew somehow whatever 'it' was, was going to be big and would probably effect all of Snow Country.

Although the demon pair were slightly interested in the true reasoning for the military's mobilization, they decided it was best to stay out of it and just continue with Naruto's training since it really wasn't any of their business. That is of course unless it began to endanger the lives of their friends in the village. And until the end of December of that year, which also made it the anniversary of their forth year out of Konoha, it seemed like nothing of the sort would happen. That is until an old man arrived at their house one day, begging them to help fight in a civil war that would soon rip Snow Country asunder.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter eight, hope you enjoyed it and the new developments I added in. **

**Review if you like with your thoughts and comments! **

**P.S - If you want a visual for Shinku Kaijin's true form...the closest representation to it is the captain commander's Shikai form from bleach.**


	9. Training: Year 5

**AN - As I stated, here is the next filler chapter, with a whole lot of fluff and a lemon last chapter...its about time for some action...and this chapter is full of it!**

**Here is the ninth chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 8: Training: Year 5**

**Naruto Age: 30 (Immortal)**

**Naruto Mental Age: 14**

The old man that had visited them, told a rather interesting tale to the demon pair, and though they were reluctant at first to listen to him since it really wasn't any of their business...by the end decided to help the man with his mission.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Wow that was really a good dinner Natsu-chan!" Naruto complimented while happily patting his stomach on the couch.

**"I'm glad you liked it Naru-kun."** She replied warmly putting the dishes in the sink, before walking over and straddled Naruto's lap while lacing her arms around his neck. **"Now who is ready for some dessert?" **She asked sexily.

"You know I'm always ready for dessert my Beni-kisai" He replied in the same tone, with a smirk while his hands slowly massaged her thighs.

The two just smiled happily at each other, enjoying the sensual make-out session they were in...that is until a low knock at the door was heard.

**"Who could that be at this hour?"** Natsumi asked slightly irritated that she was interrupted from her 'Naruto' time.

The two reluctantly untangled from each other, and Naruto went to answer the door. A rather ragged looking old man was standing in the doorway, looking quite suspicious in Naruto's opinion.

"Gomennasai for the intrusion...but do you happen to be one of the wandering shinobi that came here a few months ago?" The man asked in a rasped voice.

Naruto quirked a brow. "Who exactly is asking?" He inquired dangerously.

"Ah gomen gomen, where are my manners. My name is Asama Sandayuu, and if you are who I am looking for I would very much like to speak with you and your sensei if I may." He stated in a slightly embarrassed but more jovial tone then when he first spoke.

"We will see what you have to say...please come in." Naruto said opening the doorway to let the man inside, before scanning the shadowed woods for anything suspicious, soon finding nothing he closed the door.

_**"Who is this and what does he want Naru-kun?"**_ Natsumi mentally asked, not liking strangers in Kaname's house.

_"His name is Asama Sandayuu_ _and he was actually looking for us, although he didn't seem to know anything about us. All he asked is if I was one of the wandering shinobi that came to Snow early last year. Apparently he wishes to speak with us so I let him in to see what he has to say. Don't worry I already checked outside nothing is going on."_ He answered reassuringly.

**"Please sit."** Natsumi offered warmly to the old man pointing to a comfortable looking chair near the couch, feeling better after Naruto explained the situation.

"Arigato, ano I don't wish to waste your time so I'll just ask again...are you two the wandering student and sensei shinobi who came here last year and was taught by one Dotou's personal guards?"

"Hai" Naruto answered, taking a seat on the couch next to his mate.

Sandayuu smiled widely at this. "Ah good good! I'm so glad I was able to find you!" He said joyously.

Naruto forcefully coughed to get the man to calm down. "Now that you've found us...what exactly is it that you wished to speak with us about? And I assume that it is important enough to come visit at this late hour." Naruto said, while grabbing Natsumi's hand and just gently caressed it.

"Ah hai well...gomen for the intrusion...but hai you are right what I have to say and ask you is quite important..." He paused before clearing his throat. "...being in Snow Country in the last few months I'm sure you've notice the military mobilization of Dotou's forces correct?" He asked, receiving a nod. "Have you also heard of the rumor about people finding the long lost Hime-sama of this land who is in fact the rightful heir to the Daimyou of Snow country?" He asked, getting yet another nod from the pair. "Good then thats less explaining on my part..." He paused and coughed and stood straight and tall before continuing. "...while I've already introduced myself, I haven't done so fully...I am Asama Sandayuu: Taichou (captain) of the third legion of the true Daimyou: Kazahana Sousetsu's army, and I am the one who found our lost Hime-sama" He said in a regal and proud tone.

The pair just looked on in amusement, finding it funny that the rumor about the princess was true at least according to the man standing in front of them.

**"And why are you telling us this for Sandayuu-san? Clearly there is something you want from us to have come here, and it certainly wasn't to just tell us this."** Natsumi inquired in a bored tone, while resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Er...well, truth be told, I'm also the leader of the resistance group who are comprised of the last loyal military men of the true Daimyou. As for the reason I'm telling you all this is because...we desperately need your help! I have heard form the villagers and some of the spies we have in Dotou's military about you two and just how strong you are. I'm asking...no begging that you help us! Please!" He asked in a frantic but control voice, while gripping the arm rests of the chair for dear life.

Natsumi's brows furrowed slightly. _**"What do you think Naru-kun?"**_

_"If nothing else this is making for an interesting story. Lets just see exactly what he needs from us."_ He replied.

"What exactly do you need from us? 'Help' in what way?"

Sandayuu sighed in relief that he wasn't outright rejected and sat back in his chair relaxing slightly.

"I'll just tell you the whole plan then...it'll be easier then just telling you specific parts is that alright?" He questioned getting a nod of them. "Alright well...Princess Kazahana Koyuki is actually using a pseudo-name so that she wouldn't be captured by any of Dotou's spies in the greater elemental countries that were sent to look for and capture her. She is is actually a rather famous movie actress named Fujikaze Yukie, and is currently shooting a movie in fire country. I as well am acting as her agent and manager, while also protecting her true identity from being found out, though she does not know about our connection. Anyway we are close to nearing the halfway mark of the film and a few weeks ago I told the director that it would be a good idea to choose Snow Country to shoot the rest of the film, and in effect will make Koyuki-hime come back home..." He paused noting the confused looks on the pair's faces. "...oh gomen you don't know Koyuki-hime's past. Well long story short, Dotou was actually the one that killed her Tou-san to take control of the country. She learned of his treachery and vowed to never return to her homeland nor claim her rightful place as Daimyou. Thusly up until now I've been unable to get her back, but with the movie being shot here she really has no choice. I know it wasn't right to suggest to come to Snow drag the director and his staff into this war. But her country desperately needs her to become Daimyou! Dotou is slowing withering this country into nothingness, and only she can stop it!" He finished taking a few breaths.

**"So..."** Natsumi paused with a thoughtful expression. **"...you now wish to manipulate US into helping YOU with your goals of returning someone who doesn't even wish to rule this land into power just like you did with the director?"** She asked accusingly.

Sandayuu shriveled in his seat against the vixen's leering gaze, and looked down in both defeat and self-loathing.

"Gomennasai...if I could do what is necessary alone...I wouldn't think to ask you or anyone else to help, or selfishly manipulate them! But the reality is...the resistance is on it's last leg and we truly need any help we can get! And if the rumors of you two are true, you have the kind of strength we desperately need! I know this is asking something that I have no right to...but please will you help us return Snow Country to it's rightful standing!?"

Naruto leered at the aged man. "Whether or not what you are trying to accomplish is good...it is never right to manipulate people into doing what you want. Had you approached us in any other fashion then the one you chose tonight...I doubt you'd have survived the encounter." Naruto stated, before sighing. "However...this country and it's people have been kind to us for the past year, and if we can repay the favor we shall do so under certain...circumstances." He finished.

Sandayuu's face shot up shocked to hear the orange haired man's final words. He saw no lie in his purple orbs and chanced to crack a smile, before standing up and bowing.

"Arigato! You don't know how much this means to me...no how much this means to all of Snow Country!"

**"Don't celebrate just yet Sandayuu-san..."** Natsumi called out, making sure the old man calmed down before continuing. **"...as Naru-kun stated this country HAS been kind to us, and we will help, but only in certain circumstances...so we will need to hear exactly what you want us to do."**

"Hai hai! Gomen for the outburst. Ano...actually now that I am thinking about it...the main job that the resistance will need from you is to protect Koyuki-hime while she is in Snow Country and then until she is crowned Daimyou. However I am glad to inform you that you won't be alone in guarding her! We used the last surplus of money the resistance had to buy a mission contract from the Hidden Leaf Village. So you will have four other guard with you to protect..." He stopped his sentence noticing the icy looks the pair were shooting him...though he could tell not directed at him personally, but of something he just stated. "I...is everything alright?" He asked though quite scared of what the answer might be.

Natsumi growled lowly. **"I'm afraid not anymore Sandayuu-san...you see we originally hail from Fire Country and we aren't exactly on the best terms with the Hidden Leaf Village. Memories of our past with that village has left us rather jaded to say the least."** She explained venom lacing her words

"Oh...I see gomennasai for drudging up those memories... I never meant to. Though I suppose that it was a good thing that I mentioned that now rather then later."

"Hai that is was...I doubt that you'd have like what would have happened had we agreed and later learned of the Leaf's involvement." Naruto stated, before leaning his head on top of Natsumi's to try to calm them both down.

"But now that you know...are you still willing to help? I can understand now if you choose not to...but as I've said you're strength will greatly help our success." He quired honestly.

_**"Naru-kun?"**_ Natsumi mentally called out to her mate, only getting a slight squeeze of her hand as his response.

"We will still help however...we will not be guarding Koyuki-hime directly as you first said. Knowing of Konoha's involvement we will now guard her from the shadows, keeping out of sight as much as we can, leaving any of the open protection to the Konoha shinobi. Sandayuu-san...neither of us wish to be known to Konoha, you will keep anything pertaining to us to yourself. you may tell Koyuki-hime if necessary but no one else, if you cannot agree to this then we cannot help you." Naruto said in a commanding tone.

Sandayuu thought over his words for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

"I swear you will be nothing but shadows to everyone but myself and Koyuki-hime if need be." He responded back confidently.

"Very well, we are trusting you Sandayuu-san...do not make us regret it..." Naruto said, pausing to let his final words sink in before continuing. "…and because we will be it eh shadows, we will need a map or scene registrar of where you are shooting the scenes and when, once the movie moves here. we will stay ahead of your group and take out any 'nuisances' that might try to ambush you. We will leave any of the fighting in the open to Konoha."

"I understand, I will send the map and registrar to you a month before we leave for snow. Just to let you know...we aren't going to be coming here for another six to eight months from now, so you do not have to make any immediate plans. The director is rather eccentric and tends to take a long time filming."

**"Understood...one last thing Sandayuu-san...if worse comes to worse should we eliminate Dotou?"** Natsumi asked nonchalantly.

"After the Koyuki-hime is in power I'm sure the authorities would like him alive for an official trial. However I will leave that final decision to you two depending on the situation. Especially since I'm sure you two are the only ones strong enough to do so anyway." He replied before standing up from his chair and bowed once more. "Arigato for listening to me and even more so for agreeing to help...gomennasai for the things I said, and for how I approached you both."

The pair stood and walked him to the door, leading him out into the cold winter's night. He began his trek back the way he came before he head a voice on the wind call out to him.

"Remember our deal Sandayuu-san no one is to know..."

The demon pair watched until he was out of sight, before musing on their discussion.

**"What do you think?"** Natsumi asked while resting against the doorway.

"Its nothing to worry about...we gave that man our word to help Snow. And that is what we will do, although the Konoha shinobi are going to be...troublesome, it won't be anything we can't handle." He replied, snaking his arms around the vixen's waist, beginning to kiss her defenseless neck.

She moaned from his motions, tilting her head to give him better access to her. **"Mmmnn...remind me my Foxy-sama...just where were we before Sandayuu-san came along?"**

He smirked against her skin. "If I recall correctly..." He paused before in a lighting fast motion, scooped his mate bridal style, and looked into her eyes. "...I was about to get my 'dessert'." He finished in a husky tone, before kissing her and closing the door to the house, where they continued their 'fun' throughout the night.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

**Seven Months Later,**

It had been half a year later before the lovers heard from Sandayuu again. However all they really received was the detailed registrar and map for the movie that they had requested. The moment they had received the information, they stopped most of Naruto's training to plan out their strategy only leaving shadow clones to work on the four usual components of his training that he would allow himself to use them for (Kenjutsu/Hirashin/Uzumaki jutsu/Onipou jutsu).

Although a month seemed like a long time...for this mission's parameters a month was the barest of minimums they needed to make a successful strategy with an entire country as a potential battlefield. However, having a beautiful demoness with a millenia's worth of knowledge to help you strategize did have it's perks, besides the sexy 'eye candy' of course. Luckily for the pair however they were just able to finish their plan a day before the scheduled time for the arrival of Koyuki.

The day of the arrival the pair slipped unseen out of the snowy village and headed towards the shoreline where the boat that housed the princess was going to make port. They made it there quickly but stayed beyond a snow bank to keep hidden from sight but still close enough to watch as the boat pulled into port, however a scent on the wind caught the pair's attention.

_"Natsu-chan do you smell that?"_

_**"Hai...it seems that Dotou already sent some of his shinobi here. He must have have found out Yukie's true identity and was able to get his own spy into the movie crew. Thats the only explanation there is for him to have such sensitive information about the movie plans and to have already sent shinobi here."**_

_"Well we'll need to warn Sandayuu-san, would you mind koishii?"_

She smiled at what he called her. _**"Sure Naru-kun."**_ She agreed before forcing herself into the seal, and him sealing Kaname's preserved body in her scroll.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** He whispered, after biting his thumb and pressing it against the snow covered ground.

An almost inaudible sound, and small plumb of smoke erupted from the ground as a small one-tailed crimson fox appeared, and jumped into Naruto's lap.

"Now we just need to wait until the time is right Natsu-chan" He said absentmindedly while unconsciously petting his lover's coat tenderly.

**Shore Line,**

"Wow...this place is really something else!" A pink-haired girl spoke out, astonished by the snow capped environment she was surveying.

"Maybe so, but stay on your guard Sakura, we aren't here for vacation." A boy with onyx eyes and black hair replied while walking up next to her...his face expressing an odd coldness towards such a peaceful place.

"Ah Sasuke-san you don't need to be so stiff while on a mission." A third teen spoke up, he looked the strangest of the three, and held an air of self-confusion about him.

"Thats enough! Sakura, Sai...Sasuke is right. We are here as escorts not tourists. If we have time we may relax and take in a few of the sights AFTER our mission is complete is that understood?" A final shinobi appeared from the deck of the boat, obviously the leader of the three.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei!" The two scolded teens chorused out.

"Good now, Sai I want you to help the crew get some of the equipment off the boat. Sakura see if Yukie-san needs any help with her things. And Sasuke find Sandayuu-san and see if he needs anything from you. All of you remember keep on your guard...if you need me I'll be out here." The silver-haired man commanded.

"Hai!" They chorused out before to their individual duties.

While his three students followed their orders, Kakashi was surveying the landscape. He had been in Snow Country before and he felt on edge being back here, and ironically enough brining back the very same person that he had help escape this land so many years ago. Shaking his head of his past memories he kept a vigilant watch over the surroundings. If being back here put him on edge, then the secretive reason that he and his team were REALLY hired for this mission made him stay on full shinobi alert the moment he stepped foot onto the snow. He hated secrets on missions, especially a secret that was this important which he and his team learned only AFTER they were already on their way here. But in reality it couldn't be helped, and he accepted that...now all he could do is protect the princess as he had done for her in the past.

"Is everything alright Kakashi-san?" A voice broke the Cyclops's thoughts when he turned to see Sandayuu and Sasuke walking up to him.

"Hai...just keeping a look out" He answered back with his usual laid-back attitude.

"Good good, well you'll be happy to know the crew is nearly down with unpacking the boat, so we should be on our way in fifteen minutes or so."

"Understood" He simply replied, and turned back towards the mountainside.

_"Hm? What the..."_ The Jounin questioned, noticing that a red-furred fox was walking it's way towards them. _"This is strange...if a fox were to be living here, it's coat should be a more natural color to the environment like white or gray not red...something isn't right here."_ He concluded taking out a kunai just in case shit hit the fan.

Sasuke and Sandayuu looked at the Jounin confused by his actions until they saw the fox he was looking at, only a few meters away. Sasuke himself grabbed a kunai concluding the same that his sensei had, and braced himself for a fight if one came. The two shinobi watched the fox continue it's walk to them, until it turned towards Sandayuu. Once it reached his feet sat down on the snow looking up at him expectantly.

"Well what have we here?" He asked while kneeling down and began to pet the fox, making it slightly purr, before in a quick motion jumped up and perched itself on the old man's shoulders licking his cheek.

Kakashi loosened his grip when he saw the fox licking his client, but kept his vision on the surrounding landscape. The fox may not be dangerous but being out int he open like this was another matter. The fox continued to lick the old man until it moved close to his ear and began to...speak.

**"Sandayuu-san...I have a message from Arashi but please pretend like I'm still licking you for appearences sake, pet me now if you understand..."** The fox spoke, and felt his hand graze her fur once. **"...good. He sent me to tell you that Dotou has sent some of his shinobi here, three to be exact. One at 10 o'clock near the forest, another at 12 o'clock in front of the mountains, and the last at 2 o'clock behind the snow dune we are behind as well only farther back. Pet me again if you understand..."** They repeated the process. **"...alright. Naruto simply wants you to stay close to the princess and leave the fighting to the shinobi you hired. He doubts the Jounin has noticed yet but he hasn't let his guard down so that is a good thing, means he is dependable at the very least. But since we don't want you ambushed when the shinobi are gathered together again he will flare his chakra to alert them of Dotou's shinobi. The moment that happens the fighting will begin. But for now pretend like you don't know, and just stay near the princess, do you understand?"** The fox questioned receiving a final pet, before hopping off his shoulder and began to walk back the way it came.

"Sandayuu-san do you know this Kitsune?" Kakashi asked while still eyeing the fox suspiciously.

"Ano...I...uh..." He sputtered out, trying to think of a good lie until thankfully the little fox brought any attention onto itself by jumping up and biting Kakashi's arm...hard.

"Ow!" He cried from the pain and his now bloody arm, as the fox growled before running away.

"It doesn't seem to like you Kakashi" Sasuke said with a slight smirk.

"Guess not." He answered back slothfully, wrapping up the bite in bandages from his shinobi pouch.

"Well I'm going to check on how Yukie-san is doing." Sandayuu said while walking away so Kakashi couldn't question him again.

"Sasuke go with him." Kakashi ordered, Sasuke only nodded and fell into step with the old man.

Kakashi turned and took one last look to where the fox was heading, before continuing on his surveillance.

**With Naruto & Natsumi,**

The small fox rounded the snow bank, and saw what she had excepted but hoped not to. Naruto shaking barely containing his rage at seeing who exactly was dispatched from Konoha.

**"Naru-kun..."** She called out in her animalistic voice, but getting no response from him.

She moved closer noting that Naruto was gritting his teeth, and balling his fists so hard he began to bleed. She sighed gently at his reaction before biting his hand.

**"Naru-kun!"** She repeated once more in a more commanding voice, but this time getting the results she wished seeing his line of sight move from boring into the skull of Kakashi to a warm tone down at her. **"Calm down alright?"**

His body immediately relaxed. "Gomen Natsu-chan" He apologized in a whisper.

Without even thinking about it Naruto canceled his summoning and then did a few set of hand seals before Natsumi in her hanyou form appeared next to him once more. She immediately wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace, before giving him a soft kiss.

**"Try not to let your emotions get the better of you, I've taught you better then that."** She scolded him with a soft undertone.

"Gomen Natsu-chan"

She smiled sadly. **"Its alright Naru-kun, we both know what that man did to you when you were younger so I'm not upset in the least. Truth be told I had wanted to rip off his legs and drag him up here so you could finish him off yourself. But since we don't want to be found out I could only act the part of a fox and bite him."** She explained her smile turning into a crazed smirk, before an evil thought came to her, before she licked the small trickle of blood from his lips and leaned right up against his ear. **"By the way...thought you might like to know that you taste so much better then him."** She purred before licking his ear, making him blush and shiver.

He grinned. "Hai I saw that and have I told you how much I love you today?"

**"No...but you could certainly 'show' me later."** Now it was her turn to grin.

He chuckled. "Maybe...if you're a good little Beni-kisai..." He said giving her a kiss. "...however down to business. Sandayuu-san got the message right?"

**"Hai...he will be with Koyuki-hime once your chakra flares and the Snow and Konoha shinobi fight."**

He nodded. "Good...we'll no time to start like the present ne? Lets see what the shinobi of Konoha can do after four and a half years." Naruto smiled a bloodthirsty grin that Natsumi only saw once in a blue moon, and because of his personality and it's rarity of appearance it always made her completely hot under the collar...and pants.

_**"Oh we DEFINATELY won't be getting much sleep later..."**_ She thought with a primal moan, before feeling Naruto's KI spike to a level he hadn't ever decided to unleash before. _**"...if anyone can understand your feelings Naru-kun its me. But that was a bit over the top...though I enjoy theatrics as much as the next demon."**_ She concluded with a lazy smile, while looking over her mate's shoulder to watch the soon to be shinobi battle commence.

**With Kakashi's Team,**

"All done" Sai announced placing the final piece of equipment into the back of the crew's truck.

"Good job you three, we are getting ready to go so make sure you have everything" Kakashi ordered lazily.

Everyone was off the boat and securing the last bits of equipment before they would head out to the first scene of the movie to be made in snow.

_"Hm...perhaps I'm over thinking the intelligence of Dotou's forces, but still would have been stupid of me to have let my guard do..."_ The silver haired thought absentmindedly, before feeling a huge flare of KI from a snow dune in the distance and his body going into full shinobi mode.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled feeling the KI as well.

Without acknowledging his student Kakashi sent a wave of three kunai with exploding tags at the dune, before a second later the dune blew up.

"EVERYONE, GET IN THE TRUCKS AND START MOVING!" He ordered, after sensing another two chakra signatures in the area. "SAI, SAKURA, SASUKE! Protect the caravans until they can get away!"

Everyone did as was told, the crew began to move the trucks towards the icy road, as the Genin grabbed their kunai and stood in defensive stances ready for anything. The smoke and snow finally cleared from the explosion leaving an odd looking man in the wake of the blast wearing a smirk on his face.

"Ah Hatake Kakashi, so we meet again ne? This is a nice surprise isn't it...Fubuki? Mizore?" The man said before snapping his fingers, and in the areas Natsumi mentioned to Sandayuu earlier two more shinobi appeared.

"Tsh...Rouga Nadare I should have figured you'd be one of the ones Dotou would send here..." Kakashi retorted, before moving back to the front of his team. "...Sasuke. Fubuki should be ok for you to take on your own because of your Sharingan's abilities, speed, and fire affinity. Sai, Sakura tag-team Mizore he uses his size and strength to fight so watch out. Nadare is mine...we have an old score to settle." He ordered before his body tensed and then disappeared from sight.

"Oh? you've gotten faster Kakashi." Nadare taunted to seemingly no one until he pulled out a kunai and struck the air before a sound of metal crashing against metal was heard in the valley.

"So have you." Kakashi answered, before they both phased out of sight and all that was seen were sparks and clangs of metal all over the valley.

Mean while Sasuke was already in his battle with Fubuki, not wanting to be one-upped by his sensei. And Mizore started the tussle with the two remaining Genin.

**With Naruto & Natsumi,**

**"Oh your generation seems to be pretty promising Naru-kun"**

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Appearances can be deceiving Natsu-chan you should know that better then anyone...but they are 'interesting' I'll give them that, especially that Sasuke kid."

**"Aw you just don't like then cause they come from Konoha"** She teased kissing his cheek.

"Yea well you know my reasons for that." He retorted, before seeing the boy named Sai use a jutsu called **'Ninpou: Choujuu Giga (Ninja Art: Super Beast Imitation Drawing)'** that actually made his drawings come to life as a pack of lions who attacked Mizore. "...very 'interesting' indeed." he finished in a thoughtful tone.

**"Although I'm enjoy this little show, we should get ahead of those trucks and make sure there isn't a trap set up"** Natsumi suggested before standing up.

Naruto didn't answer, and just stood next to her before they both 'shunshin'ed out of the area in red and purple flames. The pair soon caught up to the caravan, and made sure all the trucks were unharmed before speeding on ahead. Thankfully nothing was out of the ordinary for a few miles, and the demons just waited in the outskirts of the forest while the caravans waited for the return of Kakashi and his team if they had even survived the encounter.

**"You think they won?"** Natsumi questioned, yawning out of boredom while leaning against a tree.

Naruto scoffed. "You know Konoha shinobi are as stubborn as they come. And since this group has not one but two Sharingan users, if they died it'd be pathetic black mark on a supposed great clan. So I'm sure they will at least come out alive if nothing else." He responded back, with his eyes closed leaning against a tree as well.

Another five minutes passed before four figures could be seen coming up from behind the caravan. They were soon revealed to be Kakashi and his team, though they appeared to be fine as they reached the front Caravan, a little worse for wear but no serious injuries.

**"Certainly right about that one Naru-kun."** She conceded. **"Well since we already checked up ahead we should just follow them until they break for camp"**

"Hai" He retorted simply.

After explaining the results of the fight to Sandayuu, the director, and Yukie. Kakashi told them to drive for a little while but to make camp in a few hours since night was rolling around. The trio agreed and set off on the road, keeping a look out for a safe, and stable place to rest for the night before continuing tomorrow. They found a nice enclave in the mountain side that they were driving next to and decided to take up camp there. Though they still had no idea of the two guardians that were watching them from the shadows of the white forest.

**Next Day,**

Morning rolled around and the caravan and crew continued their travel to the first site they picked for the movie, which was an ice cave that resided in the middle of the mountain side that was hollowed out decades ago. After the few hours of driving that it took to get to the cave, they were finally there. The demon pair on the other hand had already traveled through the cave to clear the way, and had been simply waiting for them to get to the designated spot while still hiding. The crew began to unpack the necessary equipment to begin shooting the scene...that is until one of the crew members ran towards Sandayuu, the director, and the Konoha team.

"Whats wrong?" The director asked.

"Its...*huff*...its Yukie! Shes...*huff*...gone!" He yelled in between breaths.

"WHAT!" Both Sandayuu, and the director screamed.

"I...I don't know...I was just went to her cabin to let her know she was needed in make-up and she never responded. So I went to check and she wasn't there, and the window was open leading towards the valley." He explained while pointing down the hill they was next to the road that lead to the valley below.

"Damn...well tell the rest of the crew to begin looking for her, she couldn't have gotten far." The director commanded.

"Team we are going to look for her too, let the crew deal with this area we have to search the valley in case she has been gone longer then we thought." Kakashi ordered before the four sent chakra to their feet and began to jump down the hill towards the valley.

**With Naruto & Natsumi,**

"Tsh you'd think that as bodyguards they'd leave at least one of them IN or NEAR the room their client was staying in." Naruto grumbled, as he and Natsumi ran down the valley.

**"Well, if you noticed her attitude and her apparent skills at escaping, I doubt it would have helped unless it was Kakashi doing the watching."** She retorted.

He quirked a brow towards her. "You're the last person I'd figure to be defending them Natsu-chan"

**"I'm not defending them, simply stating the uselessness of your idea against Koyuki-hime"** She answered sticking out her tongue at him.

The pair continued down the valley until their noses picked up her scent near by.

"Natsu-chan, head back to the caravan and tell Sandayuu-san she is fine so he doesn't go crazy ne? I should be there soon." He requested, getting a nod and a soft kiss before dispelling her and summoned her as a fox.

She quickly ran heading towards the movie site, while he followed his nose and found Koyuki collapsed in the snow. She seeming to being mumbling to herself about 'not wanting to be back in this awful land', though he noticed she was unconscious.

"Tsh...troublesome." Naruto mumbled before dropping his genjutsu and placed her on his back, and began the trek back where by now Natsumi was.

The only problem with getting back was that Natsumi had the map last so he was completely lost, at getting back. Many curses and swears later he finally found the entrance to the ice cave, the only problem was...he was on the wrong side.

"Son of a..." He began to swear before letting out a exaggerated sigh and started the trek inside.

Some time after, Koyuki rose from her unconscious state to find herself oddly...moving?

"Ugh...what happened?" She rhetorically asked.

"You Fujikaze Yukie fell unconscious in the snow in the valley below the mountain where your movie was suppose to be shooting" A masculine voice rang out, one that she didn't recognize.

The voice jogged her out of her tiredness, her senses now clear and alert. She immediately noticed she was riding on the back of an unknown man inside somewhere they looked like a cave. But it was almost pitch black so she couldn't distinguish most of her surroundings. Her body tensed at this realization, and thoughts of some kind of escape raced through her mind, while also trying to recognize just where she was.

"Please don't do anything drastic Yukie-san I can assure you that you are in no danger with me." The man said reassuringly, thought noting her still tense body figured she didn't believe him...and he couldn't really blame her. "Let me explain the situation so you may be at ease...I'm a friend of Sandayuu-san. Along with the Konoha shinobi that have been accompanying you, I have been asked by him to see to your protection while in Snow Country and filming this movie..." He let the sentence hang feeling her body relax slightly at the name of her manager. "...however Sandayuu-san also has asked my companion and I who isn't with me at the moment to take care of a certain 'parasite' that has been feeding off the land ever since he killed your Tou-san and forced you out of your rightful place as ruler...Kazahana Koyuki-hime." The moment he said her real name her whole body froze with fear that this unknown man knew who she really was. "Koyuki-san, as I've said already I'm working WITH Sandayuu-san to protect you. However if you are still uncertain I will let you walk on your own alright?" He asked, only getting a slight nod in response before he let go of her thighs that he had been holding onto letting her down with a soft crunch.

In a flash Koyuki tried to run, but soon bumped into a muscular chest, now staggering back in fear.

"You aren't going to make the return trip back easy are you?" He said to her but expected no response. "Look...you can believe me or not, but either way you ARE coming with me back to Sandayuu-san" He finished in a commanding tone.

"What is your name?" She asked with a rasped voice.

"My name is Arashi why do you ask?"

"And is the companion you spoke of named Hikari?" She questioned.

"Hikari? No my companion's name is Natsumi."

"I see...well for now I will believe who you say you are. Sandayuu told me about these 'shadows' named Arashi and Natsumi who would protect me." She explained.

"Ah so he told you, I'll have to thank him later for making this easier then...and I suppose you asked me that question to test me if I was telling the truth about my name?" He asked, seeing her nod.

"Although I'm still skeptical until I can see you...he gave a description of Arashi, so until I see you I won't be one hundred percent cooperative."

"Fair enough, a woman has to keep herself safe after all...I have no qualms about that. However we've wasted enough time chatting so let get going. If only walking it'll take another hour to get to the end of the cave if I were to estimate. And I couldn't help but notice you can't see in her, so I'll lead us...and you can just keep a hand on my shoulder for guidance is that alright?"

"Hai"

It was nearly an hour later, when the cave became slightly illuminated, and Koyuki was able to catch a slight glance at Naruto's true form. After seeing the fox ears, and the four swishing tails behind him, which she was quite surprised she hadn't felt prior to seeing them stopped in her tracks.

"Whats wrong Koyuki-san?" Naruto asked, noting her hand coming off his shoulder and stopping in her place.

"Y...you...you're...a...a...demon?" She stuttered questioningly though more of a statement.

Naruto was both amused and annoyed with her reaction at finally seeing him. Although he couldn't really blame her...its not every day that you walk along side a demon without knowing it.

"I'm a hanyou to be exact...but that doesn't really matter does it?"

"Well...I...ano...no but..." She wasn't able to continue and just gapped at Naruto still in shock.

"Look...I'm simply here to protect you alright...I don't really wish to make this rescue about my past. And I'd prefer to not see that fearful face on you, I'm not going to eat you or anything." He said chuckling trying to lighten the mood. "If it'll make you feel better to know...the reason why I'm helping is because my companion and I have been in snow for a little over a year and the people and this place have been kind to us. You are the rightful ruler of snow, so we decided to keep you safe until you assume control. And just for your information demons aren't all blood thirsty killing machines. Hai we do go on rampages sometimes...but usually for good reason and we also live amongst humans in peace too."

Koyuki listened to his words, and even though she was still a little afraid, decided that it was ignorant of her to stereotype him just because he was a demon. Up until that point he was a complete gentlemen, well aside from the snippy remarks but still.

"Gomennasai Arashi, you are right I shouldn't automatically judge you because you are part demon. And after seeing you I can see that you look like how Sandayuu described Arashi...well with some added 'appendages'" She said softly.

"Mah...its ok Koyuki-san, your reaction is quite normal for most people though slightly annoying but can't really be helped with how humans are raised. The one thing I don't understand however is why you ran away. Sandayuu-san told me the story behind this situation but I have a feeling there is more that you aren't quite telling him as far as the reason why you don't want to assume control." He questioned.

"I..." She paused to look at the ground, before laughing lowly. "...I don't even know why I'm telling you this since I just met you but...its because I'm no leader. I don't have the strength, the heart, or the will to lead an entire nation. I...I couldn't even help my Tou-san when Dotou attacked us." She finished as her laughing became soft cries.

"Ah I see...you don't think yo have the right 'stuff' to be a leader. Well I can't really disagree with you there with how you've been acting recently. I mean its not really good if a leader runs away from her problems right?" He questioned while leaving the sentence to hang in the air making her think about it. "However...I have seen you in the movies leading up to the one you are making, and I think that you DO know what it does take to be a leader, because you completely envelope yourself as the princess character, and it shows when you put so much emotion into your acting when you lead your men into battle. I believe that you DO know what it takes to be the leader of Snow Country, you are just running away from your problems because you are afraid. But I think you are failing to realize one important fact about being a leader...which is that a leader is never alone to deal with problems that may arise in their country. Leaders always have the backing of their people when important decisions must be made. Also that a leader is never perfect, but the flaws that the leader does have can be corrected and balanced out by their people. You say you don't have the strength to be a leader...let your people BE your strength. You say you don't have heart...let the people BE your courage. You say you don't have the will...let your people BE your conviction. When you rely on your people to help the same way they will rely on you as their leader, you will realize that you truly had all those things inside you to begin with, you just needed to be reminded." He finished his speeched with a long breath.

Koyuki listened to the orange-haired demon in front of her intently, registering every word like it was coming from god itself. Once he finished speaking, she took in all he said and thought about it, leaving silence to reign for a good five minutes, before her face changed from thoughtful to a bit sad.

"D...do you really think I'm good enough to lead them?" She asked worriedly.

Naruto just smiled at her, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him. "Hai I do...and besides as I said you won't be alone. Sandayuu-san will be there, as will all the other citizens of snow to help you. Even myself and Natsu-chan will help if we can." He answered in a happy tone, making her crack a small smile.

"Arigato Arashi-san, I still don't know if I can be a good leader to the people of Snow Country...but I will at least try my best." She retorted wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Its not a problem Koyuki-san, its what friends do for one another, well if you want to be friends anyway." He said sheepishly.

"Hai...I'd like that Arashi...-kun" She smiled back.

"Good, and now that we got that out of the way...we are almost at the end of the cave, so lets get out of here."

The pair began once more towards the exit of the cave where the rest of the caravan was. Until they began to feel the ground underneath them shake and a low rumbling began to encase the cave.

"What the...?" They both shouted, before turning around seeing an odd light begin to encompass the cave.

"Arashi-kun...we need to get out of here...NOW!" Koyuki shouted realizing what the light was.

Not waiting for a second command, Naruto scooped the princess up in his arms and pumped chakra into his legs running towards the exist which was a good few miles away as far as Naruto could tell.

"What the hell is that!?" Naruto shouted, so his voice could be heard above the loud siren that was blasting from the strange black machine behind them.

**With Kakashi's Team,**

"Its a train! A machine from the West..." Sandayuu started to explain after Kakashi asked, while slightly shocked at the situation. "...decades ago a railroad was created for easier passage of goods and people throughout Snow Country. The problem was that the train itself was fueled by coal a mineral that is not found readily in snow. The only region that was rich in coal was Iwa, but they highly overpriced the mineral and so we had to force the railway to be closed lest it bankrupt us."

"It...sounds like some kind of monster." Sakura said a bit frightened of the sounds.

"We need to hurry and get all of the trucks and people out of here NOW!" Sandayuu shouted before running past the parked trucks and up the small mountain on the other side of the valley.

"You heard him team...help everyone move the trucks before that thing destroys them!" Kakashi ordered as the four shinobi ran off in different directions to help in anyway they could, never noticing a red fox watch them in both amusement, and worry about her mate not showing up yet.

**With Naruto & Koyuki,**

"Tsh...This thing is getting bothersome." Naruto growled out continuing to run with the train hot on their trail.

"Arashi-kun this is impossible we won't make it in time!" Koyuki cried out pressing herself against the orange-haired hanyou thinking that it would help.

"Koyuki-chan please don't sell me short, there is a reason that Sandayuu-san requested my help. Besides I only wished to test this machine's speed, now you better hold on." He gently ordered with a laugh and a grin before he closed his eyes.

Koyuki didn't know what happened next, one moment she was in a dark cave with a blaring train behind her. The next an incredible gust of chilled wind blew past her before she seemed to stop any movement altogether.

"Koyuki-chan you can let go now." Naruto's voiced called out in an amused tone.

She opened her eyes to see that she was now outside the cave entrance, with the movie crew only about a hundred yards away.

"Wha...how?" She asked while being placed on the ground.

"I used the power of one of my tails to increase my speed to get out, though my natural speed would have worked as well I just felt like being flashy." He answered with a silly smile.

"Trying to impress the Koyuki-hime ne Ara-kun?" A voice Naruto immediately knew filled the area.

"Maybe Natsu-chan...that train thing is pretty interesting though and pretty fast too!" He answered before a puff of smoke was heard and seen in the recesses of the forest, before he made a few seals as another puff of smoke arose next to him.

Natsumi jumped out and embraced her mate, before giving him a nice kiss and then looked at the Koyuki.

**"I hope Ara-kun here wasn't too annoying, I know he can be sometimes"**

"N...no...he helped me greatly actually..." She answered with a slight blush from their rather sensual kiss. "...you are Natsumi that Sandayuu-san told me about I presume?"

**"Hai I am."**

She bowed in response. "Arigato for helping myself and all of Snow Country"

**"Snow helped us, so now we will help snow by helping you"** Natsumi answered back estranged by the woman's change of attitude.

_**"What happened Naru-kun she seems...different"**_ Natsumi mentally asked him.

_"We had a little heart to heart back in the cave before the train came. I was able to convince her that becoming the leader of snow is something deep down she wanted but that fear was holding her back, so now she is finally on the same page as we are for this 'mission'."_ He explained.

_**"I see, seems you have a way with people my Naru-kun"**_

_"Seems so my Natsu-chan"_ He retorted with a mental laugh.

"Koyuki-chan you should get back with the group and Konoha shinobi, before that damn train gets out." Naruto warned.

"Hai...arigato again for the help...ano after this is all over, and everything is settled would you have tea with me? I would like to get to know my new friends better." She said with a genuine smile.

"Hai/**Hai**" The demon pair answered in unison.

"Sandayuu-san probably told you already but, remember to keep our 'existence' a secret." He reminded her.

"Hai"

**"Good luck Koyuki-san...remember we'll be watching."** Natsumi said with a smile before she and Naruto left in a lick of flames, leaving Koyuki to run back to the crew and her shinobi escorts.

Koyuki had finally made it back to the movie crew and Kakashi who were waiting for her since they had noticed her in the horizon some time ago.

"Gomen for leaving everyone...its was childish of me to do so" She admitted with her face down in shame.

"Maa...maa...its ok Yukie-san, as long as you are alright thats all that matters." Kakashi replied with a smile, apparent under his mask.

Everyone had welcomed the star of the movie back, but their reunion was short-lived since the train had finally began to bellow out of the ice cave, and race across the mountain side before abruptly stopping a few meters from the caravan crew. After a minute Dotou himself made an appearance from the caboose and with a microphone in hand began to speak.

"Welcome home Kazahana Koyuki-hime, my have we missed you..." He greeted with obvious sarcasm in his voice. "...and because of your miraculous return I'd like to personally invite you to my castle to have a little 'chat'." He finished emphasizing the last few words, obvious that he wasn't giving her a choice.

Koyuki bit back the fright she had of her uncle and opened her mouth to protest, when a ragged, but masculine voice rang out through the mountain side.

"Kazahan Dotou...murderer of the true Daimyou of Snow Country..." The accused, as all attention on the owner, Asama Sandayuu and the rest of the snow resistance surrounding him. "...I Asama Sandayuu, Taichou of the third legion of the true Daimyou: Kazahana Sousetsu's army hereby place you under arrest for the crime of treason! As a court officer to the Daimyou, I hereby place judgment on your crime! And I find you guilty to the highest degree! And your punishment will be...DEATH!" The old man finished as he gave the signal of his fellow samurai to attack the train.

"Sandayuu! Stop you'll only die this way!" Koyuki screamed at her now known bodyguard, but he simply continued his run towards his hated enemy.

"Nadare...I thought you had taken care of the last of the resistance a few months ago?" The seemingly unfazed Dotou asked his second in command who had then just appeared from the train.

"Gomennasai Dotou-sama...I will rectify my mistake immediately." The snow shinobi said, before snapping his fingers.

At the sound of his fingers, several compartments on the train opened up looking like small missile silos with snow shinobi at the controls that faced the oncoming onslaught of the last remaining loyal samurai of snow. An almost demonic smirk was placed on Dotou's face as he snapped his own fingers to give the command to attack. After the second snap thousands of kunai were shot out of the missile silos towards the brave but defenseless samurai. The next few moments were too grotesque to watch. Or would have been had the hail of kunai not been stopped when a voice shouted in seemingly all directions and a large wall of ice erupting between the samurai and their gruesome death.

"Arashi-kun" Koyuki said even lower then a whisper, though Kakashi had miraculously heard her but dismissed it for the more important situation at hand.

"Seems these little rats have some help...from _them..._" Dotou hissed. "...Nadare we are leaving, we can't win against them in such condition." He ordered heading back into the train, with Nadare close behind.

After the snow shinobi were set, the train began to rumble and slothfully move forward on it's tracks. Noting their retreat Kakashi activated his radio and told his team to commence with the plan they had made when first hearing the train. The next moment four explosions erupted at the top of the mountain and caused a miniature avalanche which hit the side of the train with minimal effect. The train continued on its path, and when it was crossing a bridge, said bridge's support beams were engulfed in an explosion too. This part of the plan however did work, when the caboose got stuck falling over the side of the broken bridge. However their little victory was short lived as the caboose was ejected form the rest of the train, and fell while the remaining machine chugged along and farther into the distance.

Kakashi's team suddenly appeared next to him when the train was able ot escape, much to their annoyance.

"Good job team...Sai were you able to do what was needed?"

"Hai...Kakashi-sensei, there is currently one of my ink rats on Dotou's train, we can track the trains whereabouts by following it." Sai reported.

"Good, we'll keep that as an option if Dotou becomes too much of a nuisance and must be dealt with. However out mission remains to keep Koyuki-hime protected." He said, before sparing a glance at said princess who was currently yelling at the samurai that came to fight but only caught the end.

"...now do I make myself clear!?" She finished in a huff seeing the dejected faces of 'her' samurai, she turned away and looked out into the distance of Snow Country admiring its beauty trying to calm down, before another loud almost buzzing sound encased the area. "What is tha..." She yelled to only stop her sentence with the next thing she saw.

From over the cliff rose a giant blimp that could...fly. Everyone was startled at this machine, with Kakashi's team unable to reacted in time to what happened next. The man named Mizore had exited from a door, and shot out a metal hand that grabbed Koyuki around the waist and pulled her into the air and out of reach of her body guards. The moment she was off the ground the blimp began to fly off into the distance.

"Damn!" Kakashi cursed under his breathe "Team we are going after her, Sai you must lead us to the train that will be the best spot to begin the search." Kakashi ordered, before turning to he movie crew. "If you are able to shoot any scenes without Koyuki-hime then do so until we get her back. If not, hide out in one of the villages until I find you...and trust me I will" He commanded getting a nod from both his team and movie crew, before each group began to head out.

When each group went their separate ways and were out of hearing and sight distance, a pair of flames appeared where the princess was hoisted for the ground.

"What do you think Natsu-chan?" Naruto asked, curious to his mate's thoughts on their next move.

**"We should let the Konoha shinobi find Koyuki-chan..."** She answered before an animalistic leer appeared on her lips. **"...meanwhile we'll have a little talk with Sandayuu-san, then see if we can't have some 'fun' with Dotou's little army."** She finished in a singsong voice, though Naruto could tell she was excited to finally be able to soak her hands in the blood of her enemies after so many years of dormancy.

"Well I certainly can't deny my Natsu-chan's bloodlust now can I?" He said jokingly, making her smirk.

**"Thats cause you are too good to me"** She teasingly purred out.

"I know...but you definitely deserve it" He said with his own smirk, before they both then left in flames.

**With Kakashi's Team,**

Team 7 has quickly followed Sai's directions that lead them to the now empty train that had stopped in the middle of a snow covered forest.

"That blimp must have picked up Dotou an Nadare..." Kakashi paused his evaluation, before looking at Dotou's castle far off in the distance. "Damn...this was a set up! We followed the train which led us farther away from the castle where Dotou probably flew to." He concluded.

"What should we do Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked saddened that they were tricked so easily, and lost the princess.

"Its obvious Sakura...we go to the castle and get her back." Sasuke said in an uncharacteristically determined voice.

"Lets go" Was Kakashi's orders as the four sped off to the castle.

It had been nearly an hour of running and Kakashi was getting confused at the situation.

_"If Dotou had planned on this, we should have come across some of his shinobi by now. If for no other reason then to stall us to do whatever he wants with Koyuki-san without interruption."_ He mentally mused.

A few seconds later the team found themselves racing across an open area that they could tell was a large lake but was now heavily frozen over, with a mountain side on their left and a wooded area to their right. When they were halfway through the clearing, Kakashi heard a 'whizzing' sound in the air and quickly realized what it was.

"SPREAD!" He screamed, as he jumped back from where he was traveling.

Though his team wasn't even a year into being Genin, they were still good shinobi, and with little hesitation after his outburst followed his order and example quickly jumping from where they were heading. It was a good thing too, for a moment later a hail storm of kunai rained down on the ground. To make matter worse, attached to the kunai were 'ice bombs' which when impacting something, exploded with a torrent of ice spikes that from far off resembled frozen trees...just more deadly. Kakashi and his team had to maneuver through the raging ice spikes to not become impaled, though in doing so were separated form each other.

**With Kakashi,**

"As expected from Hatake Kakashi not even a single scratch." Rouga Nadare said with a sinister smile while standing on a ridge above where Kakashi had landed safely from the ice spikes.

"An ambush ne? Dotou must be getting desperate." Kakashi shot back, while pulling out a kunai.

"Don't be silly Kakashi...you and your team are the least of his worries since my team and I are his body guards."

"Oh? I would have never expected that shinobi would be afraid of a rag tag team of samurai...rather then shinobi from Konoha, two of which hold the Sharingan no less." Kakashi taunted.

"If you honestly believe that you and your team are the most dangerous enemy to Dotou-sama on this mountain...then Konoha shinobi must be too arrogant for their own good." Nadare shot back cryptically, making Kakashi level a glare at him.

_"If Dotou doesn't believe that my team OR those samurai are his greatest threat... then who or what is?"_ The cyclops thought.

"Enough! Dotou-sama sent my team and I here for a reason and it wasn't to have a friendly chat Kakashi!" Nadare spoke, grabbing his own kunai jumping down to Kakashi's level.

The two began their battle, though quickly noticed that neither got the upper hand in Taijutsu, meaning that Ninjutsu was next in line. Nadare threw his kunai at Kakashi who easily blocked it but gave Nadare what he needed...time and distance.

**"Hyoton: Haryuu Mouko (Ice Style: Destruction Dragon Fierce Tiger)!"** Nadare yelled after completing the hand seals for the jutsu.

Kakashi was able to dodge the first ice tiger that raged towards him, and was given enough time to unveil his Sharingan in the process. The second tiger that barreled towards him however had hit him dead on, making Nadare smirk at his triumph. That is until he heard a distinct 'poof' sound and then the voice of Kakashi behind the snow screen that was erected from the collision. A moment later a third tiger cut through the screen and headed towards Nadare.

"Shit!" The snow shinobi cursed jumping back, landing on the ridge that he had spoken to Kakashi from.

The snow screen began to settle, finally showing Kakashi with his doujutsu blazing without a scratch from Nadare's jutsu on him.

"Oh...I didn't even notice you unleashed your mighty Sharingan, Kakashi I'm honored..." Nadare said smirking. "...but really I'm quite upset...just because you are called the 'Copy-cat' Shinobi doesn't mean you should only use MY jutsu against me. Do you really have no originality as a shinobi?" He taunted.

To those who knew Hatake Kakashi, one word could usually describe him 'nonchalant'. However very few of those people knew that Kakashi though a powerful and infamous shinobi loathed it when both civilian or shinobi alike taunted him exactly how Rouga Nadare had just done. It was one of his few vices he'd ever admit to anyone...well other then being too impatient for the next installment of the 'Icha Icha Paradise' that he read religiously anyway. Simply because your nickname was 'Copy-Cat' doesn't mean that you don't have any originality...and Kakashi decided to show Rouga Nadare exactly that.

"Fine Nadare...I'll show you my very first original jutsu" Kakashi stated flatly, while performing three hand seals, and bracing his right arm with his left as a faint blue light and a low chirping sound emanated from his right hand. **"Raiton: Raikiri (Lightning Style: Lightning Edge)!"**

"Ah good good, then I shall show you mine in appreciation as well Kakashi" Nadare answered back flowing through a set of hand seals, before an avalanche of snow began to cascade downwards behind him, but began to take the shape of white wolves. **"Hyoton: Rouga Nadare no Jutsu (Ice Style: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique)!"**

Kakashi looked on slightly impressed by Nadare's attack, but peered at his enemy before charging full speed as was needed for full effect of his jutsu.

"Going to face your demise head on Kakashi!? I must admit thats a but brash for a shinobi of your level...but it is your choice to die as you wish!" Nadare shouted over the rumbling of his jutsu, and the chirping of the Raikiri.

Kakashi completely ignored the verbal jab and with a small smirk hidden by his mask jumped on the back of the first raging snow wolf, and began to leap frog over Nadare's attack which didn't sit well with the snow shinobi at all.

"Nice trick Kakashi but it still won't help you!" Nadare shouted angrily before flowing through three more seals.

After his hands finished their movement, two more wolves literally jumped out of the mountainside to attack Kakashi head on. The silver haired shinobi just barreled down and thrust his hand forward into the face of the first wolf, completely obliterating it and turning it back into harmless snow. He continued his movement into the second wolf, and had the same result before reaching Nadare himself, plunging the chakra radiating hand right through the snow shinobi's chest causing blood and flesh to cascade across the mountainside behind the two. Nadare's jutsu collapsed immediately, following Nadare spitting up a mouthful of blood. He grabbed onto Kakashi's arm, before looking into the eyes of his opponent and smiled sadistically.

"Not bad 'Copy-Cat' Kakashi...not bad..." He complimented before his eyes glazed over and soon slid off Kakashi's bloody arm into the ground dead, as blood began to pool around his crumpled body.

"I over did it...I needed to ask him questions about Dotou and who or whatever it was that he mentioned Dotou being worried over. But I suppose there is nothing to be done now" Kakashi said to himself while looking at the man he just killed before sliding his headband over his Sharingan, and began to run towards where he had seen his team leap off to.

**With Sasuke,**

"Oh so I get to play with the pretty boy ne?" A feminine voice almost cooed out to Sasuke as he landed safely away from the ice spikes.

"Gomen but you're a bit old for me." Sasuke taunted back with his infamous smirk, while looking at his opponent who was currently in midair thanks to the odd armor she wore.

"D...did you call me old!?" She shrieked, beginning hand seals not even letting him answer the question. **"Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki (Ice Style: Snow Storm Swallows)!"**

Sasuke's smirk vanished, replaced with the infamous Uchiha 'poker face' and awaited his opponent's first move. He didn't have to wait long, before a flock of what looked like birds made of ice came shooting down at him. He easily evaded the flock as they embedded themselves into the ground where he was just standing. Using his superior speed and maneuverability he was able to get away from her jutsu with only a few cuts, but even those were of little damage. As he skidded to a stop he decided it was his turn, and began hand seals for his clan's favorite jutsu, before inhaling a large breathe.

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)!"** He shouted, before a giant fireball shot out of his mouth barreling right at Fubuki, who only smirked and began her own hand seals in response.

**"Hyoton: Hyourou no Jutsu (Ice Style: Ice Prison Technique)!"** She yelled when a pillar of pure ice jutted straight up and in the way of Sasuke's jutsu, successfully blocking the scorching fire from reaching her.

Sasuke 'hmph'ed at her defense of his jutsu, but then ran in zig-zag lines towards her, while hand sealing once more. Her ice had been called off, and receded back into the earth, when she saw Sasuke moving towards her. She noticed his movements were rather sporadic so using a jutsu would be a waste of chakra until the moment was right. The only problem was that while Sasuke was moving...she was not, which left her open to attack, of which Sasuke took full advantage of.

**"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)!"** He shouted, when a bombardment of small fire missiles launched at the flying kunoichi.

"Shit!" She cursed at her stupidity, before quickly beginning hand seals for her 'Tsubame Fubuki', releasing the birds to intercept the fire missiles.

Fubuki was about to congratulate herself for casting her jutsu so quickly, but soon learned that celebrating was for AFTER the battle was won. She learned this the hard way simply because as soon as her jutsu and his collided creating steam from the chemical reactions, a hail of kunai emerged from the steam heading right for her. The first few kunai had managed to graze her causing blood to spurt into the air, before she successfully evaded the rest of the sharp weapons.

"You're pretty damn good kid..." She complimented seeing a smirk grace his face. "...but you're not even close to as strong as my student Arashi-kun is, and even farther from my level!" She taunted, smirking at seeing his angered reaction.

As with every male and most female Uchiha especially those becoming shinobi, pride was a major part of their personality. Some joked that it was bred into them at birth to prove themselves better then others in anything and everything, no matter what it may be. And this held true more so to Sasuke then any other Uchiha because of what his brother did to him all those years ago during the 'Uchiha Massacre'. So an automatic response to Fubuki's words occurred, Sasuke grew curious, angry, interested, and cocky thinking that there is someone in snow that could give him a challenge. And then would inevitably beat him just to prove this woman wrong and regain his 'Uchiha' pride.

"Well I'll just have to test this...Arashi, and see if he is as good as you say. Or if he will just fall to my feet as many other's have." He replied with that same cocky smirk he adorned throughout most of the fight.

Noting his tone, her smirk disappeared, leaving a calculating one in it's place. Though Fubuki believed she would win...she was having some serious doubts about HOW she would. Even all the way in Snow Country she heard of the Sharingan doujutsu...and this boy had it. Not only that but he countered all her attacks thus far without even relying on it yet! She frowned slightly, realizing that she would have to use her stronger jutsu on this boy if she was to truly win this fight. She sighed heavily, before beginning a long serious of hand seals, but stopped when she noticed Sasuke doing the same hand seals as her, but continued where she stopped. Her eyes took on a shocked expression when he finished the hand signs BEFORE she did, and casted the very same jutsu she had been sealing for.

**"Hyoton: Itsukaku Hakuegei (Ice Style: One Horned White Whale)!"** He shouted, as the ice in front of him began to break suddenly, before a large white whale made of ice erupted from the frozen lake he was standing on.

Fubuki was still shocked at the Sharingan's ability...it was like it could see into the future, which had shook her to the very core. The whale jumped to heights most wouldn't believe possible for such a large beast, and even launched higher then Fubuki's altitude. It wasn't until the sun was eclipsed by the whale's mass that Fubuki came out of her shocked stupor and saw the whale descending upon her. As swiftly as she could she flew to the left, out of the way of the whale's path...only to begin to hear an odd 'chirping' noise from the whale. She looked towards the whale's head, and saw something she never expected...Sasuke RIDING atop the whale! He then jumped towards her with an odd lightning jutsu in his had. Fubuki had simply reacted too slowly and despite getting far enough away from the whale's body as to not get crushed, wasn't so lucky to be far enough away from Sasuke himself as he plunged his own Raikiri through her left shoulder. She immediately coughed up blood that landed across Sasuke's face, as they began to plummet towards the ground. Sasuke pulled his arm out of her and pulled himself around so that she was on top of him, as they hit the freezing water. As quickly as he could Sasuke pulled both himself and Fubuki out of the water and away to where ice that hadn't been cracked by their fight.

"W...why did you save me?" She asked in a weak voice, while blood pooled around her from her shoulder wound.

"Because I need to know where your student is so that I can defeat him too and prove your statement wrong. Whether you live to die is none of my concern I just need information before you do." He replied emotionlessly, while trying to warm himself with a weak Katon jutsu.

"I see...well you'll have to find him yourself, even though I wasn't really his 'sensei' I would still never betray Arashi!" She said with conviction in her voice.

"Very well...then you are of no more use to me." He replied pulling out a kunai.

He was about to thrust the weapon down to kill her, but a voice stopped his advancement.

"Sasuke thats enough! There is no need to kill her like that. Besides she may have information that we could use while dealing with Dotou so its a good thing you aimed for her shoulder." Kakashi said while emerging from the nearby forest outskirts.

"Hn...don't think I was being merciful Kakashi. I was aiming to KILL her...I had simply missed." He admitted, getting up from his position.

"I see...then nevermind...we will take her along, find Sai, and Sakura then continue on with the our main objective understood?"

Sasuke only nodded with a scowl, and followed Kakashi who had already lifted the incapacitated Fubuki onto his shoulder and jumped onto a tree branch to continue their search for the erst of their team.

**With Sai & Sakura (Forest beyond the Lake),**

"Tsh seems I get the weirdo and the girl." Mizore huffed, annoyed he couldn't have drawn a stronger opponent.

"But it is two against one, so it isn't looking well for you already." Sai countered in his usual tone, before a thought came to mind and without hesitation voiced it. "Are you gay? You seem to be if you are disappointed that you are facing a female."

Mizore would have laughed at the boy's audacity...if not for the fact he just questioned his masculinity so bluntly.

"I'm certainly not gay you little bastard! But the things I do with women would easily rip a little girl like that in half!" He retorted jabbing his thumb towards Sakura.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled while her faced was the color of a strawberry. "This is a battle not a bar, so stop talking about that nonsense, especially in my presence!"

"Ah gomen Sakura-chan, but you are right this is a battle." the boy said with a smile on his faced that seemed 'off' to anyone who had seen it before. "Well since we have our priorities straightened, shall we begin?" He finished, while quickly grabbing a paintbrush and a scroll.

"Sure kids...I'll even be nice and let you throw the first punch." Mizore said condescendingly to the pair.

**"Ninpou: Choujuu Giga (Ninja Art: Super Beast Imitation Drawing)!"** Sai said as the paintbrush flicked against the scroll a final time, and the six oddly drawn lions literally jumped off the scroll's paper and charged Mizore.

"Oh? Rather interesting jutsu you got there...but unless they are planning on becoming my pets I'm afraid that they won't do much good." The large man admitted, proving his point by completely obliterating the first lion that got to him with a single punch.

"Have any ideas Sakura-chan?" Sai whispered to his comrade.

"Well...as Kakashi-sensei said, this guy relies on brute strength, we can try to make a plan around that." She replied with a thinking pose.

"I have something in mind then"

Sai began to draw on his scroll but was interrupted by Mizore sending a fist towards him. Sai's slender build and flexibility allowed him to easily move out of the way, but caused him to lost his concentration on his drawings.

"Do not think you can ignore me while in a fight...if you do you'll find yourself regretting it in the afterlife" Mizore said while cracking his knuckles.

"You are correct, our apologies" Sai answered, though with a tone, that you couldn't really tell if me meant it or not.

The pale boy finished the drawings and brought a flock of crows to life after sending chakra into the scroll. While the crows, both attacked and distracted Mizore, he nodded to the kunoichi next to him, and jumped back to give her room. Of all the members of team 7, Sakura was the weakest of them, but she made up that weakness by being the best strategist on the team next to Kakashi of course. And although the group disliked her fangirl-ish tendencies when they appeared, they respected her intelligence while on a mission. And even came to expect certain surprises from the female strategist...of which Sai allowed her to perform at this moment in the fight by jumping back.

Sakura understood the silent motions of Sai and made no hesitation about the jutsu she would use next. A jutsu which she had just finished a week earlier and had been wanting to test out in the field. She smirked slightly at the opportunity, as well as the target she would use it on...it would be revenge for his insulting comments earlier. She grabbed a scroll from her pouch and swiped some blood on the seal only to have the scroll 'puff' into smoke and eight kunai with a small pink bag attached to the ends of them, rested in her hands. She positioned then on each finger, before quickly launching them at the quite annoyed but still distracted Mizore. Each kunai landed around the large man making a circle if you connected the kunai with a string or line, the moment the kunai were embedded into the ground the crows retreated away from Mizore and back towards and behind Sakura.

"I'm going to kill you both for pissing me off so much!" He yelled, while take a step forward.

"You should mind your surroundings better Mizore." Sakura said mockingly, while grabbing another kunai from her pouch, but this one had an exploding tag tied to the end.

Mizore stopped his approach and raised an eyebrow at the little girl before him with a a single kunai in her hand...and she was telling HIM what to do? He bulky man began to laugh horsely at Sakura's words and actions, before he calmed down with dried tears from his eyes before speaking.

"You are both complete idiots if you think a single exploding kunai can stop me...let alone kill me." He said with a chuckle.

"Hai...this **ONE** alone may not but..." Sakura replied but let the sentence hang in the air and put her free hand in a single seal, which caused the pink bags that she threw to glow and then explode cascading small pink pieces of paper like confetti to rain down in the vicinity of Mizore. "...all of **those** will!" She finished in a very girlish, and cute voice belying the dangerous jutsu she was about to activate.

Mizore was only able to react quick enough to take a few steps before Sakura shot the kunai in her hand towards him. The exploding tag burned and soon the entire area was filled with a loud 'boom', as snow, rock and smoke careened into the clearing. The smoke eventually cleared leaving a large crater and a smoldering, dead Mizore in the bottom of said crater.

**"Ninpou: Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Cherry Blossom Snow Storm Technnique)!"** Sakura said in a low voice, before turning around and heading towards Sai.

"Impressive Sakura-chan." Sai said with that 'odd' smile on his face, she just smirked back before they both whirled around in a defensive stance after hearing a whistle coming from the direction of the crater.

"So that is what you've been up to ne Sakura?" A familiar voice called out to them, though his figure was still hidden behind the slight smoke hanging around the area.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei!" She sad with a happy smile, as both Kakashi and Sasuke could finally be seen. "Ano...sensei why did you bring _her_?" She asked with a sneer entering her voice.

"She is our prisoner...we can pump her for information, or use her as a bargaining chip against Dotou later" He answered, getting an affirmative mod from Sakura and Sai. "Well since we are all back together and seem to be fine for the most part, we can continue on with the mission...so lets go."

"Hai!" Sai and Sakura said in unison, but just getting the normal grunt and nod from Sasuke, before they began to trek towards Dotou's stronghold.

It took the team longer then expected to travel because of their prisoner, along with the sky beginning to darken while on their way. However their thoughts were set to a complete halt when they rushed into a clearing while closing in on Dotou's estate.

The clearing itself wasn't anything out of the ordinary, what was IN and AROUND the clearing however was. Blood...lots of blood, along with flesh and ripped body parts were strewn all over the clearing like a massacre had just occurred...and whose to say one hadn't? Once the initial shock, awe, disgust, as well as a little bit of Sakura's lunch were lost, the team headed towards a small encampment of samurai which the team just noticed, and recognized them to be the samurai whom attacked Dotou's train earlier.

"Sandayuu-san...what exactly happened here?" Kakashi asked scaring the old man half to death from his abrupt entrance.

"Oh Kakashi-san its just you..." He retorted letting a breathe of relief leave his lips and his hand to loosen it's grip on his sword. "...that...is a long story I'm afraid. You may want to have a seat, and get that girl some medial attention she looks rather sickly from that wound she received."

Kakashi nodded and handed Fubuki over to some medics that were running around doing damage control, though not before telling them she was a prisoner and to not be released. Once she was taken away, the group found a secluded area before resting and let Sandayuu tell his tale.

"Well...to be honest myself and my men who survived don't exactly know happened here. It all seems like a blur, but what I can tell you is that most of what is out there that you saw was once Dotou's personal army that had been culminating in snow for the last few months. Myself and my group were planning on using gorilla tactics to dull down the numbers of the army before we took out the main force. But then, on the first attack something...I don't know what, attacked the army with us. It was...horrifying to watch, but also very elegant at the same time. They moved with a speed and lethal grace I could never fathom a person achieving. They were blurs to us all, one red and one orange. There were only two of them, but they had slain that army like they were simply branches that had to be pushed aside to move forward. The 'Massacre' as many of my men are calling it lasted less then forty minutes...500 Chuunin and Jounin shinobi slain in less then a single hour Kakashi. I don't know what kind of people could do such a thing...but it scares me to the very depths of my soul of what might have happened to us if the 'Bloody Fox Pack' was on their side instead."

"'Bloody Fox Pack'?" Sakura asked curious and horrified of the story but couldn't help but ask the question.

"Hai...you see we designated that name to them because, the moment the killing had ceased, the two stopped moving and looked towards us before they vanished in a blaze of red and purple flames. But their visages will haunt me for the rest of my days. Although they were humanoid in form, they had puffy red and orange tails and ears that reminded me of...Kitsunes oddly enough. But it was their faces...their faces will haunt my dreams forever. They looked like demons, they had slitted eyes, and bloodied fangs. Their expressions were ones of twisted pleasure of what they had just done to the army. I've never seen anyone or anything enjoy killing as much as they appeared to. Once the pair had left...we designated them as the 'Bloody Fox Pack' as a code name for if anytime in the future they are encountered again in Snow Country." He finished taking a long breathe.

"I see...do you know if they will appear later, or will be a threat to us if we continue the mission to save Koyuki-san and take out Dotou?" Kakashi asked, making a mental note to talk to the Hokage about such powerful...things that lurked in the shadows of this land.

"I honestly don't know Kakashi...but if you are asking my opinion I don't think they will hurt us or anyone who are trying to help Koyuki-sama. I know it's strange...but when I looked into their eyes, although seeing the enjoyment they shared from killing. I could swear I saw gentleness as well...like they were only there to kill the army and keep my men safe. Though my guess is as good as yours if that is true but...the fact that they didn't lay a single hand on any of my men when they could have easily wiped us out tells me that I may not be as senile as my men believed when I told them this same thing." He answered while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "I suppose without proof, we cannot act any differently about them, so for now this...'Bloody Fox Pack'...will be designated an enemy until we learn their motives. However engaging them is not an option...runaway if you see anyone who fits the description that Sandayuu-san gave...is that understood?" Kakashi ordered in a laid back tone, only getting a nod from his subordinates. "Good...now resupply and get any medical attention that you can...we are leaving for Dotou's castle in thirty minutes so be ready." He finished, before puffing out of existence.

_"I don't like this at all...people who look like demon kitsunes...I would guess it to be Naruto since a body has yet to be discovered. But Sandayuu-san said there were two, and that both were in their high twenties if not low thirties. This isn't adding up at all...I will definitely have to report this to Hokage-sama the moment we get back. No mater what this 'Bloody Fox Pack' really is...I have a feeling it isn't going to spell anything good for Konoha."_ Kakashi mused while sitting on a branch his only visible eye closed in slight concentration.

**With Naruto & Natsumi (Dotou's Castle),**

to"You know we could always just rush in there, I mean who is left to defend him? We just slaughtered his entire army." Naruto questioned, with a small smirk on his lips remembering the battle, and quite enjoying himself.

**"Hai but think of sneaking in there as another form of training Naru-kun. Its easy to go in 'guns a blazin' but it takes REAL skill to infiltrate a place and have no one know you've even been there."** Natsumi retorted while licking the last remnants of fresh blood from her fingers.

"I suppose Natsu-chan...and do you really enjoy blood THAT much? I know we can have a rather ravenous bloodlust at times, but do you really have to be so sensual about it? Its reminding me about what you did a few nights ago." He asked with a small chuckle at his joke.

**"Hey you weren't complaining back in the forest when I was ready to rip your cloths off and ride you till you begged me to stop."** She joked back with a smirk, making him slightly blush and avert his gaze.

"Hai well, who would honestly complain about a goddess wanting you THAT badly from just a bit of blood? Hell the only reason I denied you was cause Koyuki-chan needs our help right now." He admitted, while trying to covertly readjust his 'tightening' pants.

**"Heh you're just lucky you got that excuse out in time my Foxy-sama...or else you'd be the one calling ME **_**'sama'**_ **right now."** She cooed against his ear, making his pants tighten even more.

"Hai well...our 'fun' can wait until Koyuki-chan is safe."

**"Hai...we should get going before these Konoha shinobi get here and just become a liability."** She concurred, before they both vanish with only a small gust of wind being picked up from their speed.

Naruto had of course been right on the money when it came to the protection of the castle. Apparently Dotou put all his eggs in one basket when he gathered his army. Leaving only the barest of minimum security at his castle making it quite easy for the demon pair to make it into his castle undetected. They had to take out some of the guards that were strategically placed however, but still an easy task for those of their level of skill. No sooner had they gotten within the castle walls were they looking at the giant double doors of Dotou's inner most sanctuary...his throne room. The pair ripped the doors off their hinges with little more then a push of their hands, and quickly ran into the room.

"Ah I was wondering when you two would finally show up, I wouldn't expect those Konoha fools to realize what is going on so my only real threat was you two when I learned you betrayed me." A rather irate looking Dotou stated, standing in front of his throng with Koyuki in one arm and a kunai pointed at her jugular with the other.

**"We didn't betray you Dotou...because we were never loyal to you in the first place."** Natsumi said scoffing at the man's arrogance at thinking that just because he allowed Naruto to be trained they were automatically loyal to him.

"I suppose that is..._technically_...true. You never did swear allegiance to me, but that is a moot point now. However what isn't is my threat that if you don't leave my plans alone, and leave this place to never return well..." He let the sentence hang, before sliding the kunai a few inches again Koyuki's throat causing a few streams of blood to flow from the slightly deep cut.

"Well Dotou...considering that your only bargaining chip against us is there, I suggest you think of the consequences of what any misfortunes that happen to befall Koyuki-hime will result in." Naruto spoke, making his ultimatum quite clear to the snow Daimyou. "However since you did give us some entertainment with your little army...I'll make you a deal. We'll have a duel, you against me. If I win you give Koyuki-hime to us, and after that do whatever you like. But if you win, you'll keep Koyuki-hime and we will leave you be forever. Do we have an accord?" He offered, allowing Dotou to think over his options.

"Hai...I agree to the terms you set Arashi, however I have two stipulations to add. My first if that you are not allowed to use your demonic chakra, only your natural chakra...it would be quite the easy fight if you could. And my second stipulation if that if I win you must relinquish Natsumi to me, to become my personal slave." He finished, leering at the vixen while licking his lips, obviously stripping her naked with his eyes.

Naruto let out a primal growl, before feeling a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Natsumi with her own grin on her face nodding at him. Although he didn't like the idea of losing them both, if Natsumi had faith in his abilities then he would too and let his growling subside.

"Very well...pick a place for the duel...we will follow" He finally relented.

Dotou nodded in compliance before reaching into his back pocket for another kunai and threw that against the ceiling before the kunai exploded and a large hole in the ceiling appeared.

"Follow" Dotou ordered, before strange wings made of metal and what looked like chakra exploded from the man's back, launching him into the air through the ceiling, with the demon pair jumping through the roof following him behind on foot.

**With Team 7,**

Not ten minutes later did Team 7 appear in the now wrecked throne room of Dotou. The team had heard the the explosion back in the samurai encampment and were concerned knowing its place of origin.

"It seems he got away" Sai obviously stated in his usual tone.

"For now...but we will find him..." Kakashi reassured, biting his lip and pressed his hand on the floor. **"...Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

A moderate puff of smoke erupted from the summoning seal, before a pack of eight odd looking dogs appeared in a circle.

**"Whats up Kakashi?"** The smallest dog asked.

"Pakkun I need you and the others to find any human male scents in this room...the strongest and most frequent one should be Dotou the one we are looking for." Kakashi commanded, before his nindogs commenced their objective.

Almost ten minutes passed, before the dogs gathered together in front of their summoner.

**"Well Kakashi the boys and I have talked and we think we've found the scent. But there is something else we've smelled that I think you should know."** Pakkun explained and seeing the bored expression of his summoner knew to continue. **"Other then this man Dotou's overwhelming scent...there were two other strange scents. Both reminding us of kitsunes, and they are fresh...here not more then thirty minutes ago and seemed to have followed Dotou."**

_"What!? The 'Bloody Fox Pack' was here!? What do they want with Dotou to not only decimate his entire shinobi army without restraint but to attack him in his own castle?"_ Kakashi mused worriedly to himself.

"Very well arigato Pakkun...that information is quite interesting. But we can think on that later...right now we need to find Koyuki-hime quickly." He explained to his canine companions.

**"Hai, follow us then, they have a good half an hour on us already."** The little dog retorted before all the nindog and Team 7 were off into the woods following the scents.

**With Naruto & Natsumi,**

The demon pair raced on foot, while keeping a skyward view of Dotou, although the demons had never gone this far north in Snow Country they could tell Dotou wasn't bringing them into a trap. Even even if he was...they would just destroy it anyway...nothing would stop them from saving Koyuki from her uncle.

Another few minutes of flashing scenery went by until the pair rushed through the end of the forest to come across a gigantic valley. The valley was nothing special other then the sheer size of it, it stretched for a few miles, with a mountain range seeming to encase the area like a bowl. One strange thing however was that, there appeared to be eight massive black monoliths standing in the center of the valley where Dotou was heading. It reminded the pair of how ancient methods of summoning were done. Dotou landed with a small stomp on the ground in the middle of the valley, with the pair soon there as well. The snow Daimyou unceremoniously threw Koyuki behind him, and no sooner was picked up by Natsumi and by Naruto's side once more.

"I thought we had a deal Arashi? Do you have no honor when it comes to a duel, even a shinobi one?" Dotou asked with narrowed eyes.

"Its not my style to not hold up my end of the bargain when a deal is struck Dotou, we are not leaving. Natsu-chan is just keeping Koyuki-chan out of harms way. Should you win they will both be given to you as agreed upon" Naruto retorted.

"I see...I'm rather surprised to know that some shinobi have kept their code of honor. Either you are confident that such a liability won't cost you in the future, or you are just holding on to a child's dream."

"Hardly Dotou, I think having honor is one thing that makes me a better shinobi then you or anyone else. But this talk is rather pointless...and I'm sure the Konoha shinobi are on their way by now so if you don't want me to use my demonic chakra to beat you I suggest we begin" He finished getting into his comfortable and usual taijutsu stance he learned from Natsumi.

"Very well...when this kunai hits the ground..." The older man answered while throwing a rusted kunai into the air.

The next moments seemed to slow down to Koyuki, the kunai just headed for the ground while her uncle and Naruto stood perfectly still in their respective stances. The second the kunai hit the ground both shinobi launched at each other with only a small kick up of snow to even know they were there at all. Rather loud sounds of flesh being pummeled permeated the area, yet no vision of the two could be seen as they fought...at least to Koyuki. Natsumi however was watching in mild amusement over the fight so far.

_**"Hm...seems Naru-kun wants to play with Dotou a bit before beating him, he hasn't even used his super strength while landing blows. But I still have to admit had Naru-kun not been trained by me and fought him again, I'd dare saw Dotou would completely crush him...not bad for a Frankenstein-ish lecher."**_ She thought, before visibly flinching at the right hook Dotou just gave Naruto.

Once Naruto recovered from the punch he jumped back, as did Dozou before the snow Daimyou began sealing.

**"Hyoton: Haryuu Mouko (Ice Style: Destruction Dragon Fierce Tiger)!"** He yelled as five large ice tigers erupted from the snow and gave chase after Naruto's currently retreating form.

_"This guy is better then I gave him credit for, if I didn't have such a high pain tolerance thanks to Konoha and Natsu-chan's training, some of those blows would have hurt."_ Naruto thought while jumping into the air.

"HA HA I got you now!" Dotou screamed sending his tigers into the air to intercept the evasionless Naruto.

"We'll you got SOEMTHING alright, but it certainly wasn't me." A voice called out, that was closer to the ground, making Dotou look down to see a smiling Naruto who had just finished his own hand seals. **"Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!"**

Dotou has no option but to release his concentration on his jutsu, letting it drop so he could run out of the way from the great wind jutsu raging towards him. However he did get his answer as to what happened to Naruto, when right before the tigers turned into snow they ripped through the Naruto in the air making it puff out of existence.

_"Tsh...Kage Bushin...I should have guessed with how often that damn girl Fubuki mentioned him using it to train. Seems I can't go as easy on him as I thought I could afford to, if I do I'll end up losing more then just this duel."_ The snow Daimyou thought grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Not bad Arashi...but it seems you've proven to me that I shouldn't continue to hold back against you so be prepared." He yelled across the field while shedding his coat and shirt to reveal his own odd chakra armor that all three of his bodyguards had also worn...only this one seemed to be more complete then the rest, while covering his entire torso and upper body, save for his biceps.

"Good...I was hoping you were better then this." Naruto said with a grin...personally enjoying this battle greatly.

Naruto dashed towards his opponent, noticing that Dotou had already began hand sealing.

_"Damn."_ Naruto thought increasing his speed trying to get a hit on his opponent before he finished.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Dotou seemed like a new man when we stopped holding back, and his hand sealing speed increased greatly, actually finishing before Naruto could get there.

**"Hyoton: Souryuu Boufuusetsu (Ice Style: Twin Dragon Blizzard)!"** He yelled, the high level concentration of chakra for the justu caused Naruto's curiosity to over power his fighting senses and made him stop to see the jutsu.

**"Baka" **Natsumi mumbled under her breathe at Naruto's reaction...though she mentally wanted to see the jutsu as well, at least to sate her 'foxy' curiosity.

Dotou's concentration ceased as he outstretched his arms to his side, when two midnight colored dragons erupted from his arms and shot towards Naruto's position like a train.

_"Baka"_ Naruto mentally berated himself for stopping his assault before, but knew nothing could be done in so little time, and just crossed his arms in front of him in a defensive pose, as the twin dragons pummeled him into the freezing cold lake below, while upchucking large chucks of ice.

"Seems even Arashi couldn't stand up to me..." Dotou laughed staring at the pair of women and walking nonchalantly towards his prizes, only twenty-five yards away from them did he speak again. "Now as a rewards for my hard work..." He paused to stared at the emotionless looking vixen before continuing. "...Natsumi I want you to come over here, get on your knees and use that mouth and tongue you seem to love to talk with so much for a much better purpose...sucking my co..." He was about to order but stopped as a rumbling directly below him began.

The rumbling began to grow, as the ice under the snow Daimyou began to crack and shift. Dotou jumped back away from the pair of women just in time to evade a large ice dragon that erupted from the frozen lake. The dragon soon stopped it's rampage and a small object jumped out of the hole it created.

"Damn that is fucking cold!" Naruto said while shivering, before cycling his chakra in his coils at a quick rate to warm his body faster.

**"You take too damn long Naru-kun! If he had actually made me do that I swear...NO SEX FOR A MONTH!"** Natsumi screamed, Naruto had no idea how degrading and infuriating is was for Natsumi to listen to Dotou talk to her...HER, the Queen of all demons in such a disrespectful manner...like some kind of prostitute or slave.

Naruto visibly stiffened at his mate's threat. Although Naruto still didn't consider himself a pervert...he could never lie about the fact that he loved sex with Natsumi. After only a short time of their relationship, he realized that sex with her, or more precisely a LACKTHEREOF was a vice for him. He didn't know what caused it, could be his hormones in overdrive thanks to being part demon now, or the fact that she actually loved him...HIM of all people. But he soon found out that if they didn't make love ATLEAST three times a week, something inside him made him feel completely empty, dejected and completely alone. Like he had felt back in the village and would go into a slight depression.

Neither understood why he reacted in such a manner when it came to sex, but neither also minded the requirement to keep him happy. In truth Naruto would confess in all honestly that Natsumi loved the sex more then he did. However even with that thought in mind when she made the current threat and in that tone, part of him feared she wasn't kidding. After Naruto began to get some semblance of control over himself again, he quickly 'shunshin'ed behind Natsumi and wrapped his arms around her waist in a loving embrace, and amorously nibbled on her fox ears which he learned through 'experience' were very sensitive for her.

"Gomennasai my Beni-kisai it won't happen again." He apologized in a huskily whisper in her ear, causing her whole body to slightly tremble from his nibbling and hot breathe.

Her answer was just a heavy moan only meant for his ears and a crimson blush, before he left her and 'shunshin'ed back into the battle ground.

_**"Damn you Foxy-sama...using my ears to get me all hot and bothered so I'd forgive you...but I'll get my revenge soon enough!"**_ The vixen concluded, with a hungry leer at her mate, and the blush on her cheeks from his actions moments ago.

"Well I'm glad you got that out of your system Arashi...because after this battle that'll be the last time you'll ever touch her in that or ANY way." Dotou said, mentally seething at Naruto's intimate action's with Natsumi...and to add salt to his 'ego' wound he could easily tell she enjoyed what he did.

"If the Konoha shinobi are any good, I'm sure they are following us...so we should end this soon." Naruto said, with a sadistic but also content smile, sadistic because he was in the middle of a great fight, and content because he could still taste his mate on his tongue, and enjoyed her taste fully.

"I suppose you're right...shame we couldn't finished this in a more 'final' way but things don't always end the way we want. Now prepare yourself!" Dotou finished, as he began a set of hand seals that were quite familiar to Naruto...they did send him to the bottom of the lake after all.

Naruto decided that now was the perfect chance to test out his father's infamous jutus in a 'real' battle. Sure he handled kage bushins easily enough but a real battle was completely different. Naruto slowly reached behind his back into his shinobi pouch and grabbed his father's 'special' kunai. He prepared the single hand sign that was required to activate the jutsu. And it couldn't have been at a better time either...because Dotou just finished calling upon his 'Souryuu Boufuusetsu' and the dragons were already shooting out of the snow Daimyou's palms. Naruto activated the 'shiki' (rite) on the three-pronged kunai and flicked his wrist launching the kunai towards Dotou. Dotou saw the odd kunai, but paid no mind to it, by the trajectory of the weapon Dotou could tell it wouldn't even skewer him, it would land harmlessly in front of him...no harm done.

_"Fool"_ Naruto thought, noticing Dotou's calculating look at the kunai before it stretched into a maniacal grin seeing it wouldn't hit him.

"What are you going to do now Arashi!? You are all the way over there, and haven't even begun any hand signs! While my jutsu is already on a crash coarse with your soon to be corpse!" Dotou shouted while laughing maniacally.

_**"If only this fool knew WHO he was really up against...I really doubt he would be laughing right now."**_ Natsumi mentally laughed, knowing this battle was already over.

"Thats simple Dotou..." Naruto retorted with a pause, noticing the dragon jutsu was nearly upon him, before his right hand flexed and formed a 'cup', as purple chakra began gathering onto the palm, and a few seconds later formed a ball of swirling chakra. "...I'm going to beat you." He finished before the next moment he was crouching safely underneath the snow Daimyou.

"HOW!?" The shocked man asked, until he saw a faint orange discoloration in the air, going from where Naruto used to be to where he now was, that revelation hit him like a tone of bricks. "Y...yo...yondaime!?" He yelled, his face completely frightened beyond words recognizing that infamous jutsu, his body completely unresponsive, as his dragon jutsu just kept on moving in a straight line with no end in sight.

"Ah so you know of the 'Hiraishin no jutsu' and and it's only user...well until I was born anyway. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...sochi of the 'Yellow Flash'." Naruto introduced, enjoying the complete surprise and horror that was Dotou's face, before taking an unconscious step back. "Sorry Dotou but our duel isn't over quite yet...I still have one more jutsu to show you and I'm sure that with the information you have now...you'll know which one it is..." Naruto's face could be cut in half with the smirk that was now plastered on it, as Dotou's eyes widened even more, silently telling Naruto he know what the jutsu in his hand was. "...thats right..." He confirmed Dotou's fears, before uppercutting the purple ball of swirling chakra into the man's chest. **"...RASENGAN!"**

Blood rained down around Naruto, as the remains of his opponent's twisted corpse flew into the atmosphere from the force of the jutsu. Naruto wasted no time in moving towards a hole in the lake and began to wipe off the copious amounts of blood that now stained his clothing, hair, and his entire right arm and shoulder. While he was cleaning up both Koyuki and Natsumi walked towards the victor.

**"Impressive Naru-kun, a well fought battle...I especially liked the ending."** Natsumi congratulated in a happy voice, with a glimmer in her eye from all the blood.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Koyuki questioned.

Although she had seen many scenes in movies with gore, seeing the real ting was a whole other story. The moment the first surges of blood sprayed from Dotou's chest cavity she had to look away or risk losing the contents of her stomach.

"Arigato Natsu-chan, and hai I'm fine...winded but ok Koyuki-chan. Dotou was a decent opponent, that 'Souryuu Boufuusetsu' packs a nasty punch. I would have liked to fought him for longer but time wouldn't allow it since I can sense that the Konoha shinobi will be here in a few five minutes."

"They followed us all the way out here?" Koyuki asked rather surprised.

**"Hai...after all YOU are their mission. So its only natural that they wouldn't give up until they saved you or found your corpse." **Natsumi answered, before turning back to Naruto. **"Naru-kun...we should leave soon before those four get any closer."**

"Hai...Koyuki-chan when Kakashi asks who saved you...would you mind saying that it was the 'Bloody Fox Pack'? And please don't tell him what we look like or our real names. Just say that you were unconscious during the fight until we woke you after Dotou was killed and we wore masks alright? I can explain my reasons later but for now can you do this?"

Koyuki's brows furrowed at being out of the loop so much. "Ano...hai...but, when will I see you two again? I mean I would like some questions answered like what the hell is going on as soon as possible if you don't mind."

"Don't worry...I'm sure your people will have a festival or something to celebrate your inauguration as Daimyou of snow. We will see you again then. However if you absolutely need us, send Sandayuu-san, he knows where we can be found." He answered back with a smile, making her smile too.

"Hai!" She spoke before on impulse hugged Naruto and the Natsumi both as a 'thank you' for saving her so many times, but also just as a 'see you later' as friends.

The demon pair smiled at their friend before vanishing within a shroud of red and purple flames. Barely two minutes went by before Team 7 showed up rushing out of the depths of the snow-capped forest. Kakashi immediate sprinted to Koyuki's side with a kunai in hand.

"Koyuki-san where is Dotou!?" He asked with his head swiveling, before something dropped from the sky with a squishy crunch landing on the frozen lake.

"He is dead...tha...thats what is...left of hi...him" She answered in a shaky voice.

"Who killed him?" Sasuke asked, annoyed that he hadn't had a chance to fight a decent enemy this entire mission.

"They called themselves the 'Bloody Fox Pack'."

"Them...AGAIN!?" Sasuke raged...he was getting tired of this 'gang' taking all his battles...first Dotou's entire shinobi army and now Dotou himself...he needed more shinobi experience under his belt if he ever hoped to accomplish his ambitions.

"Its ok Sasuke-kun...we've completed the mission at least" Sakura reasoned trying to calm the raging boy.

"The mission may have been complete...but it was certainly not by us Sakura. Other then the boat fight, this 'Bloody Fox Pack' beat us at every turn..." Kakashi stated before turning to the overly distraught Koyuki. "Koyuki-san...I know this is difficult...but did you see their faces or any distinguishable markings on them so that we can recognize them later in case they become a threat to Snow or Konoha?" He asked in a soft manner not wanting to upset her.

"Gomen Kakashi-san...they both had masks on their faces, and only told me to tell you who stopped Dotou before leaving soon after. I...I was unconscious during the fight gomen."

"Tsh...so they are trying to mock us that they did our mission for us huh? Well if I find them we'll see who is the stronger." Sasuke huffed.

"Nonetheless we should get Koyuki-san to safety...team triangle formation! Sai take point, Sakura you have left, Sasuke right. Take her back to the samurai's base...I need to check something out." He ordered but let his last sentence words on deaf ears.

His subordinates obeyed his orders and trudged off back into the forest towards Dotou's castle and the samurai base. Meanwhile Kakashi walked over to analyze Dotou's corpse...or what was left of it anyway.

"Which ever one of them did this doesn't much care for finesse." He stated offhandedly, noticing the torn flesh, and oddly ripped up intestines that were actually able to stay inside of Dozou's lower torso and legs. "It reminds me of my Raikiri...just different, the jutsu used was like a blender. But the power of the jutsu combined with the trust of the delivery was so strong that it completely ripped off his upper body instead of just leaving a gaping hole like jutsu would have. If Minato-sensei was still alive...I'd say this would be his handiwork with his Rasengan...but since that isn't the case..." The copy-nin's words died as calculations entered his mind, flashes of this mission flooding his head with information and possible clues. "...I know I will have to tell Hokage-sama about this...but would he really want to know the theory I pieced together of who...at least one of the 'Bloody Fox Pack' might be? He is already depressed enough that we can't find any trace of him. But this is too important to ignore and not mention. If Naruto really is alive and able to harness jutsus this powerful...I'm afraid that he might become a big threat to Konoha, and precautions must be made for the village if such a day comes where he would take his rightful vengeance upon us." Kakashi finished his monologue, before sealing Dotou's corpse within a scroll and ran off towards the direction his team went.

**Four Months Later,**

Its been four long months since the coup d'etat to over throw Dotou ended. And Kazahana Koyuki regaining her rightful place as Daimyou of Snow Country. However only the capitol of the country really knew the coup ever happened. It wasn't until now did the rest of snow realize that Dotou was overthrown and Koyuki was now their ruler...at least unofficially anyway. Koyuki's inauguration into her new station had been put on hold until recently for a few reasons.

The first being that the 'new' government had to find and get rid of any and all 'loose ends' related to Dotou's administration. Which took some time because of these individuals going into hiding after he was killed. Also the castle that was to be Koyuki's had been mostly destroyed during the coup, so they had to wait until it was completely repaired to even think of giving the young beauty her rightful office as ruler. While this occurred the the movie crew and Koyuki were able to make a fantastic ending to the movie they were shooting, before the movie crew decided to leave snow and edit the movie before it's release to the different nations later that year.

Now however all the loose ends were taken care of and the preparations were finally ready to give Koyuki what was rightfully hers. Within one of the old Imperial castle grounds in the capitol city was the place where they had decided to make the celebration so all of snow could attend and see their 'true' leader after almost two decades. The ceremony went off without a hitch, with Koyuki in her official feudal lord garb which was a rather unique but formal kimono which looked strange to most. However she pulled it off with grace, elegance and beauty...if the drools of the men in the audience were any indication.

She recited the oath to office of a feudal lord without missing a step, like she was born for the role...probably because she was. Once all the formalities had been finished and she was officially crowned Daimyou of Snow Country, the celebration of their new ruler commenced. The celebration lasted for the entire day, as the populace enjoyed food, drink, and the company of their fellow citizens. Koyuki along with Team 7 who had decided to stay for the celebration at her behest, also enjoyed the festivities as they went around to meet the different important people in snow, such as the newly formed council, different delegates of other nations and the like.

The celebration waned as the sun began to set making the sky a beautiful flourish of all different colors of the rainbow painted across it. The citizens and delegates began their different treks to their respective homes, most in a happy, drunken stupor. Koyuki herself decided to have one final chat with Team 7 inside her castle before they left for Konoha, since she thought it might be the final time she would see most of them.

"Are you sure you and your team don't want to rest for the night and head out in the morning?" She offered with a smile.

"Hai...while we appreciate Snow's hospitality, I'm afraid that with everything thats happened on this mission...Hokage-sama should learn about it as soon as possible. Luckily for us there is one last boat ferry out of snow in an hour." Kakashi answered with his own smile though you couldn't quite see it behind his mask.

"I see...well please use any means you find to your liking to get there quickly and safely from the castle. Do not hesitate to ask for whatever it is you might need."

"Arigato Koyuki-hime" Sakura said in a cheery tone.

"I'd like any scrolls you might have on 'Hyoton' jutsu actually." Sasuke requested, in an unconsciously agitated tone...still pissed about this 'Bloody Fox Pack' appearing during the mission.

Koyuki looked at the dark-haired boy with a quizzical look on her face, before she began to sweat drop realizing that he was serious. Kakashi laughed lightly to disarm the situation and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder before speaking.

"Gomen about Sasuke-kun here Koyuki-hime, he is a bit on edge after hearing about that 'Bloody Fox Pack' that is running around snow. But he knows that is disrespectful to ask for jutsu scrolls of a different nation without good reason, nor something of equal value in return." He explained, seeing Koyuki nod in agreement, but not her eyes since they were looking away as if trying to hide something.

"Ah I see, gomen about not being of better help to discern their identities Kakashi-san" She lied with a saddened voice...she wasn't considered one of the best actresses of her generation for nothing after all.

"Maa maa, you couldn't help it Koyuki-hime, no need to worry. Although if I may, my team and I would like to take a trunk back to the harbor. We are rather tired and the rest would do us good."

"Of course, of course..." She answered, clapping her hands, before a maid entered the room shortly after. "...Akane-san please see to it that a truck and driver are prepared for these Konoha shinobi for their departure to the harbor." She ordered

Akane bowed lowly, "Hai Koyuki-hime it shall be as you wish!" She agreed, before she remembered something and pulled out of her maid uniform pocket a large manila envelope. "Ano...Koyuki-hime this came in the mail today. I had kept it until the celebration calmed down so you could read it at your leisure." She explained placing it in Koyuki's hands, bowed and left the room before closing the door.

Koyuki, curious as to its contents was about to open it before she realized she still had guests. "I hope you don't mind..." She asked, getting nods from the four before opening the envelope and pulled out a large stack of papers. "Oh...it seems to be a script for another movie...wonder if I can handle being an actress and a leader of a country at the same time" She rhetorically asked with a laugh placing the script on the table in front of her.

Curiosity getting the better of them, the four leaned in and looked at the cover paper, which appeared to have the title, and story writer of the movie on it.

"Icha Icha Paradise: The Movie...Written by: Jiraiya of the Sannin" Sakura said out loud.

After reading it Sakura recalled someone she knew that read something that looked like the title. After a few moments of contemplation realization hit her.

"Ano...Kakashi-sensei isn't that the title of that perverted manga series you religiously read?" She asked before turning to see Kakashi's face look like he was just punched in the gut...his eye wide open and his mouth gaping or at least that is what it looked like with his mask..

"T...tha...thats...t...the...sc...script...for the Ic...Icha...Icha...Par...Paradise...Movie!" He stuttered out, never expecting to see the holiest of grails for perverts less then three feet from him.

"Hn...seems only porn can get a emotional reaction out of Kakashi." Sasuke joked offhandedly, of which the rest of the group looked at him like he had grown a second head...it wasn't often that Uchiha Sasuke even came close to making a joke.

"Hai well...I have no idea of I can even think about starring in this. I'd have to discuss it with the council and read it first. Its rather risqué for my tastes but we'll see I suppose." Koyuki said, slightly laughing at Kakashi's reaction.

Kakashi soon regained his composure, getting giggles and snorts from the other occupants of the room, before he looked at his watch.

"Gomen Koyuki-hime, but my team and I should get going to the harbor lest we be late and miss it." Kakashi said, before Team 7 stood up.

"Hai, by now the truck and driver should be at the front of the castle waiting for you. Have a save trip and give Hokage-sama my thanks for such great shinobi as my body guards" She responded with a smile.

"Hai...I'll be sure to do that Koyuki-hime. Be safe, and take care, I know you will do a fine job as leader of snow, Ja ne!" He said as the four bowed in respect to the new ruler and quietly left the room leaving her alone.

Koyuki sat back down, when she noticed the flames of the candles lighting the room flicker. She looked back up to where Team 7 had just been sitting, to see both Naruto and Natsumi in their 'true' forms sitting down, causing her to jump slightly.

"Please don't do that!" She yelled, with a hand clutching her shirt above her heart trying to slow her erratic breathing.

The two chuckled gently. "Gomen Koyuki-chan...or should I say '-sama'?" Naruto questioned with a smirk.

"I think after whats happened we are past formalities, don't you agree Arashi-kun, Natsumi-chan?" She asked with a smile getting nods in response, before pouring her two new visitors some tea. "Were you here the entire time?"

**"Hai..." **Natsumi answered before taking a sip of tea. **"...wow...this is really good!"**

"Its snow's main export, and economy booster _'Winter Dew Tea'_...many people say its the best tea in the world." She answered with pride taking a sip herself and sighed in relaxation.

**"So, you think you're going to take the lead part in that movie? You certainly have the body for it..."** Natsumi spoke nonchalantly, making Koyuki spit up some of her tea at the vixen's bluntness. **"...don't you agree Ara-kun?"** She asked her mate, now making him spit up his own tea at the question.

Natsumi couldn't help but laugh at the two, who here now blushing...foxes were known to be pranksters after all.

"I've learned a long time ago that those kinds of questions will get me killed...or castrated" Naruto said seriously before taking another sip of tea.

**"Aw...you're no fun Ara-kun...well besides in bed. Aaannnddd...I'll murder anyone who even thinks about taking away MY eight-inch love toy!"** She answered back with a large smirk, seeing the blush on his face deepen, and a new blush creep on Koyuki's cheeks from the new 'info' she just heard about the orange-haired hanyou in front of her.

_"Eight inches..."_ Koyuki thought...her mind quickly going down a certain 'gutter'.

"Arigato for the compliment Natsumi-chan, but I'm not sure as I said. Besides imagining what men will do while watching it in private is a bit...disturbing...even if it is an ego boost." She answered giggling a bit at the end.

**"Can't argue with you there...I can't tell you how many times I've had males try to sneak a peek at me...and sometimes worse, even in my demon form too"** Natsumi said shuddering at the memories, making her mate and friend laugh.

"Hai us ladies sure have it rough"

"You know I'm still here right?" Naruto asked playfully annoyed.

**"Hai...but just sit there and be our 'eye-candy' while we have some 'girl' talk..." **Natsumi answered, snickering at seeing Naruto look down like he was just being tossed aside. **"...and although more girl talk would be nice, but I believe you had questions you wish answered correct Koyuki-chan?" **She finished now in a semi-serious tone.

"Hai...ano...well, really its just wanting to know who you and are why you came to snow." She asked in a low voice.

_**"Do you think we should tell her the complete truth Naru-kun?"**_ Natsumi mentally asked him.

_"Well she already knows we are both at least part demon, and she has kept her word so far at keeping our secret...I think we should trust her. But if things go south...well I guess Snow Country will have to find another leader." _

_**"Very Well Naru-kun"**_

Natsumi performed a quick set of hand seals before a red flash encased the room. **"Onipou: Otofugen Shouheki no jutsu (Demon Art: Sound Silencing Barrier Technique)!"**

"Ok well...lets start from the beginning Koyuki-chan..." Naruto began before telling the pair's new friend their life's story.

It was early the next morning when Naruto had finished his story, and Koyuki to her credit didn't freak out once. Well she did angrily slam her hands on the table when she heard about the abuse he had to endure before he met Natsumi and the situation with his mother...but nothing more then that. By the end, Koyuki seemed happier to know her two friends better, she honestly never knew someone could have had such a tough life, and still come out the way Naruto did, even with the help of a demon queen by your side. The trio stood up and stretched their sore limbs, before the pair set up their Onipou genjutsu.

"So what are your plans now? you going to stay in snow and continue to train?" Koyuki asked out of curiosity.

**"No...we've spent two years in snow, I think its time to moved on, and get Naru-kun more training...I was thinking of going back to Fire Country since we had to skip Katon jutsu so we wouldn't get caught."** Natsumi said more to both of them then just Koyuki herself.

"You really think thats the best idea Natsu-chan? I mean I can just learn Katon jutus from you here ne?" Naruto asked, apprehension lacing his words.

**"Hai...although I do know a great deal of Katon jutsu, you should still learn the basics in the country known for that element. Besides with how you are now not many people could stop you if we were caught so there is really nothing to worry about. Plus we knew one day we'd be heading back there Naru-kun."** She answered in a warm tone, that made him relax.

"Hai, right as usual Natsu-chan"

During their interaction Koyuki was having an inner conflict with herself at something that the snow council had discussed with her in the four months that the castle was being rebuilt. The council wished to start their own hidden shinobi village. But they needed a good foundation to start recruitment and training shinobi. As well as a Kage to control the shinobi along wide the Daimyou. Although the council stated they would control the shinobi for a time...a Kage would be needed as soon as a good enough candidate was found. And in Koyuki's opinion, the best candidate for the job was standing right in front of her.

"Ano...Naruto-kun, Natsumi-chan?" She interrupted the pair's discussion with a shaky voice.

"Hai? What is it Koyuki-chan?" Naruto answered looking slightly concerned for his friend's uneasiness.

"Ano...I know you have future training plans, and I don't wish to impede on them, but there is something serious I wish to ask you. Well more directed at Naruto-kun, but it will effect you as well Natsumi-chan."

**"Hm...what is it?"** Natsumi asked, interested to hear what the blue haired woman wanted to know.

"Well in the last four months the snow council and I have had several meetings confirming plans to start a hidden village in Snow Country. I agreed to this, hoping that it would make our country blossom in th future and not have to depend on other countries for protect. Unfortunately most of us don't know how to start a shinobi village. So we kind of hoped that you could help us in this endeavor. Not only that but we must also find a shinobi to be the villages Kage, and after getting to know you as seeing your strength with my own eyes I would like to offer you...Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto the position of the Shodaime Yukikage (Snow Shadow)..." She paused for a second, but then continued. "...you do not have to answer me now of course. I could never expect an answer to such an important question so soon. But please think about it, and even if not anytime soon, if in the future you decide to take the offer...it will be open to you."

The demon pair were utterly shocked at Koyuki's question. Neither would have ever expected for her to have asked Naruto to become a kage... maybe try to help start the hidden village of snow...but to be it's kage? It took the pair a few moments to collect their thoughts, and although Natsumi had their answer decided to let Naruto answer.

"Arigato for your faith in me and my abilities as well as for the opportunity to become the Shodaime Yukikage..." Naruto paused while bowing respectfully. "...but I think I will need to hold off on answering. Although the offer is appreciated and quite tempting...there are more things I still need to learn, as well as very personal matters I need to take care of. However, if once those items are dealt with and I feel confident that I can efficiently lead a shinobi village...I will be back to take up the charge of Yukikage." Naruto finished in a serious voice still bowing.

Koyuki smiled at Naruto's seriousness at the situation, and was just glad that he was considering the job. She truly believed that he would be a great leader for snow. But for now she would simply have to wait until HE felt ready, and patience was something she had large quantities of.

"Hai...arigato for both your honesty and consideration of the position Naruto-kun" She said now bowing to him slightly. "However, even if you don't have an answer please don't be a stranger ne?" She asked with a cute smile.

"Hai hai" He answered with his own smile.

**"Was there anything else Koyuki-chan? If not I think we should all get some rest, our story took a rather long time"** Natsumi said, noting the rising sun against the mountains out the window.

"Hai that was all...and you are right, but I'm glad you told me...arigato for that."

"You showed us we could trust you Koyuki-chan and we decided to trust you with our past, and secrets" Naruto answered.

"Hai" She answered unable to hide her yawning.

Natsumi snickered at Koyuki's failed attempt at hiding her exhaustion. **"We should go."**

"Alright, have a safe trip you two. And remember don't be a stranger in snow ok? We will always be open to you both"

"Hai/**Hai**...Arigato/**Arigato**" The pair said in unison, before a red and purple flame engulfed then both, leaving no trace of them.

"Those two really are something..." Koyuki stated offhandedly, before leaving the room to get some well needed rest.

**One Week Later, **

**Hokage's Office,**

Sarutobi, was furiously working on his worst enemy...paperwork, when the door to his office opened revealing Team 7 and their Jounin sensei.

"Team 7, reporting in Hokage-sama!" Kakashi boredly.

Sarutobi smiled at the returning group. "Ah welcome back you four, I hope Yukie and the movie crew weren't too much trouble" He inquired.

"No they were no trouble at all" Kakashi answered, while discreetly signaling to the Hokage they needed to talk...in private.

"Good good, well you three can go home and get some well deserved rest. Good job on a successful mission...I'll need to talk to Kakashi-san here for the debriefing. Dismissed!" Sarutobi ordered.

The moment the door closed, Kakashi put up a silencing justu and took a seat looking rather bothered.

"Hm...a silencing jutsu eh...the mission wasn't as easy as you said, was it Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked in a serious tone.

"No it wasn't...but thats not the problem..." He let the statement hang in the air.

Sarutobi quirked a brow. "Oh? And what was a bigger problem then the mission?"

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Kakashi simply stated, seeing different emotions run through the aged Hokage's face.

"I think I'll need a smoke for this..." He sighed out, letting Kakashi begin his recount of the mission in snow.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter nine, my apologies that this was close to the storyline of the first Naruto movie. But I hope that...my unique additions/situations to it as well as the fight scenes flowed well and were written smoothly enough that you could sort of picture the fights in your mind...were good enough to make the chapter at least slightly enjoyable. **

**You also got a taste of Naruto/Natusmi's not go...merciful sides with Dotou's death and his army. Yes I also added Sai into the mix...but it was really just cause I didn't want to create an OC to fill in the gap for Naruto in team 7. And while team 7 will not be important in this story...they will be showing up several times throughout the story as secondary characters to fill in gaps such as in this chapter 'here and there'. Ha ha and yes I did make both Natsumi/Naruto 'addicted' to one another...most people may not admit it but after their first few times they are probably 'addicted' for a while too *cough* newlyweds *cough* (unless they had bad partners).**

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts and comments!**

**P.S - ONLY ONE MORE FILLER CHAPTER LEFT!**


	10. Training: Year 6

**AN - Here is the next and LAST filler chapter, unfortunately this one is pretty boring (at least compared to the others) so just grit and bare it. Although this chapter does reveal the MAIN reason that Naruto ends up returning to Konoha (which I'm sure several of you will flame me for but..oh well XD).**

**Here is the tenth chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech, jutsu casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 9: Training: Year 6**

**Naruto Age: 30 (Immortal)**

**Naruto Mental Age: 16**

**Fire Country (Boarder),**

"And so we've come full-circle ne Natsu-chan?" Naruto stated in a joking manner, while looking around.

**"It would seem so Naru-kun"** She answered back.

The reason for his statement was simple, the pair just reached the interior boarder of Fire Country and were actually in the same clearing where Naruto first began his training a little over five years ago.

_"Really is surprising how much I've changed in only five years..."_ He thought randomly before looking over at his mate and couldn't help but happily smile. _"...and it was the best thing that could have ever happened to me." _He concluded.

Natsumi was walking next to him, before she noticed the smile on his face. Wondering what was on his mind she decided to 'tease' him a bit before asking what was really up.

**"Tsk tsk Naru-kun...can't keep your eyes off me ne? We'll gomen your charms will have to wait till AFTER training as always." **She said smirking, while seeing a small tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Always the vixen" He answered back smiling.

**"Never heard you complain before..."** she said chuckling before letting her face turn into a comfortable smile. **"...everything alright Naru-kun?"** Her tone now different, he realized she was curious.

"Ah hai...heh just being nostalgic I guess from being back where we began..." He stated before looking up in the sky, his eyes taking a distant look. "...So much has changed in the last five years ya' know? But all the same..." he paused his sentence, to grab Natsumi and pull her into a passionate kiss, before lightly pressing their foreheads together and looked into her eyes. "...this trip with you has been the best thing that could have happened to me." He finished with another smile and chaste kiss.

**"If I didn't know you any better I would say you are trying to sweet talk me Namikaze-san..."** She said with a small giggle. **"...but you're right a lot has changed, for both of us separately, and together...and the trip really was amazing wasn't it?"** She rhetorically asked, only getting a nod in response.

The two soon broke apart and quickly reminisced, before preparing the area for another long stay. Once the area was to their liking, Naruto called over Natsumi to have a small chat.

"Natsu-chan...what did you want me to get started on for training?" He asked in a relaxed but serious tone.

The demoness, knew this question was coming, but was hoping for more time. Truth be told in her mind there was TOO much to do and not enough time to do it in...as these situations tend to fall into. She tried her best to encase this year of training into more specialized areas but there was still so much. She could only conclude that Naruto would have to work twice as hard this year then he had done for any other. The only upside is that his kage bushins would help dramatically in this department, but it would still be a tight squeeze to fit everything she wanted into the year.

**"Honestly Naru-kun...too much..." **She said with a chuckle. **"...there are so many things I want you to work on, but I can only have you do so much. So I chopped it down to the five important things: Onipou jutsus, Uzumaki jutsus, Kenjutsu, Katon jutsus, and also any jutsus that you are concocting on your own as well. And knowing you and how dangerous your personalized jutsu can be, you'll need all the time you can get into perfecting them without blowing up half of fire country." S**he finished, laughing at one of her memories of the first time he demonstrated one of his own jutsu.

"Hai...I do like um' big and flashy..." He chuckled. "...so...you want me to master Kushina's Kekkei Genkai jutsus?" He finished, his jovial tone now completely gone.

**"Hai..."** She answered with a animalistic leer. **"...if nothing else, then for that women to hear all the way in Whirlpool that the sochi she threw away was using HER jutsus better then anyone in that monstrous clan of hers could ever hope to. So she will realize and lament the mistake of leaving you...someone with so much raw potential and talent...in the hands of the wolves called Konoha citizens for the rest of her miserable life." **The vixen spat out.

Naruto smiled, at his mate's equal hate for Uzumaki Kushina, as well as protection of him. He quickly wrapped her up in his arms, and nibbled on one of her fox ears to get her attention.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" He asked huskily against her ear.

She purred from his actions. **"No, but you don't have you, I know you do."**

Naruto just smiled at her response before giving her another kiss and released her from his possessive grip. Naruto created an army of kage bushins and designated a large platoon to serve for each section that Natsumi wanted him to train in. Well besides the Katon jutsu...he hated cheating after all so he'd learn those himself. While the clones did that, Naruto and Natsumi began his lessons on the art of fire.

**Six Months Later,**

Its been six months since the demon pair had returned to the Land of Fire. And as luck would have it, no one had stumbled upon Naruto's training or the clearing they claimed as their home. In the mean time, Naruto had taken great leaps in progression in all aspects of his training thanks to his clones. Although the Onipou jutsus were still hard since they were so complex, he still progressed in stride with Natsumi's expectations. The Uzumaki Jutsu were a piece of cake to learn for Naruto...he had actually scoffed when Natsumi taught his clones the jutsu she had acquired from the only battle she had with them but never forget each and every jutsu they threw at her. Only a few weeks had passed when that platoon of clones came back saying they mastered all of the Uzumaki jutsus. Once gaining their knowledge he decided that then and there it was a waste of time for his clones to do it. With his level of control and sheer amount of chakra now...those techniques were child's play whether or not they were some of the strongest in the world...for humans.

As for Naruto's knowledge of Katon...it took him awhile to understand the Eb and flow of flames. One of the first things he learned is that fire hated to be controlled, said lesson he wouldn't soon forget with the reminder of burnt clothing falling off his body from a inaccurate Katon jutsu in the first few weeks. However now he learned how to harness as well as respect fire, and in response the fire obeyed him when he called upon it. And although Wind was his natural born affinity, Natsumi's was fire which she had mastered hundreds of years ago. He had learned that after his 'sosei' that her fire mastery partially passed onto him. Making learning fire jutsu only slightly harder to then his wind jutsu. While also learning that he had gained the immunity to fire as well, just like Natsumi or anyone who masters the fire element gains.

Naruto's original jutsus he was working on were a mystery even to Natsumi herself. Every time she asked to watch those specific clones, he just tell her he wanted to surprise her when he used them. Although pouting at not liking the answer, she shrugged and continued her lessons knowing eventually she'd see them in action. And either kiss him because of his ingeniousness or smack him in the back of the head cause of his stupidity...either one she was fine with.

Naruto's training in the 'Kitsune Issei Ryu' went as smoothly as it always had, with him now knowing eight of the offensive techniques, and five of the defensive ones. However, this particular training was stopped when Natsumi added another variable to the equation...a second sword.

**-FLASHBACK (Three Months Ago)-**

**"Naru-kun come here"** Natsumi commanded after seeing her mate finish off another successful 'Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)'.

Naruto jogged to his vixen, and noticed the glint in her eye that usually spelled trouble for him.

"H...Hai?" He stuttered out.

She laughed at his reaction. **"Oh calm down you scaredy cat, its nothing painful...this time..."** She smirked, happy to see the small bead of sweat run down his face and neck. **"...we are going to grab your second sword!"** She said happily.

He quirked a brow on confusion "A second sword?"

Her smile widened. **"Hai...and this one should be a lot more suited to you then 'Shinku Kaijin' is."**

"Why is that? And why do I need a second sword anyway? I mean 'Shinku Kaijin' is a great sword on its own." He asked wondering about her decision.

**"While that statement is true...this second sword 'Souten Kaze' (Azure Breeze) is as the name might reveal a Wind-based sword."**

His brows shot up slightly in realization. "I see...well if you think it'll help, I won't say no."

**"Alright well we have to go back to my home, so we should get going before it becomes too dark."** She commanded, getting a nod from her mate before they ran off into the thick forest.

They reached Natsumi's den fairly quickly thanks to the speed each possessed. She nipped her thumb and grazed it against the stone wall before it began to move by her command. The pair swiftly ran through the dark cave, and reached the back of the cave near the very same hay pile that Naruto found 'Shinku Kaijin'. Natsumi looked at the three indentations still in the hay with a sad expression on her face, before she felt a comforting arm rest on her shoulders.

"They'd be proud you know." Naruto admitted, squeezing her reassuringly.

She frowned, an expression on contemplation in her expression. **"I hope so..."** She said with a sad tone.

Naruto leaned in and kissed her temple, before turning her away from her tortured memories. And as if she was restored to her usual self, Natsumi continued on to the back wall of the cave and nipped her thumb once more writing a unique seal on it. Once she finished the seal, the wall pulled apart revealing a hidden room, with many odd treasures that Naruto couldn't recognize. He was about to reach out and touch one of the oddities, but Natsumi grabbed the hand, shook her head and pulled him with her to the very back of the room.

In the back, was a sheathed sword resting on the wall...it's handle was a dark sky blue, while it's sheathe was the same as 'Shinku Kajin''s the purest of black. Without missing a beat Natsumi grabbed the sword from the wall and hugged it against her body, her face revealing a far-off look like she was remembering someone from her past. Soon the expression left and she turned to Naruto before stretching out her hands with the sword in them.

**"I failed to mention...this was my first mate's sword Naru-kun. But since he is no longer here to wield it...I believe you're worthy to be it's new master."** She confessed in a low tone, trying to hold back the memories of her past lover.

Naruto...truth be told didn't want the responsibility of holding onto something so precious to Natsumi as this sword obviously was. But he knew that it would be an insult to not take it since he knew just how hard it must be to have come here and do this...all for his sake. He reached out and apprehensively touched the sword, after no negative reaction gripped it and lifted it from the vixen's hands before an unknown voice resounded through the room.

**"Its been a long time...Natsumi-sama"** A masculine voice called out.

Naruto on reflex ripped 'Souten Kaze' from it's sheathe and was already in his kenjutsu stance, a cold demeanor about him.

**"Hai...that is has Souten Kaze-san"** Natsumi answered from behind Naruto, before a regal looking Naruto came into view from the darkness.

This Naruto was basked in pure white clothing, making the real Naruto think it was an angel, but the fact that it looked like him made him realize it wasn't.

"So...this sword is sentient as well ?" He asked, just getting a smile from his counterpart.

**"That I am Naruto-san. And I'd like to say...arigato for taking such obvious care of Natsumi-sama after Aoshi-sama died."** Souten Kaze said with a bow.

"She needed someone to keep her company and talk with after all that happened to her. And I was the only one who would apparently listen to her, so I did the best I could." He answered back.

**"Of course I understand...I have your memories after all."** The Light Naruto said with a smile while pointing to his weapon 'self'.

"If you are planning testing me like Natsu-chan's sword did I think we'll need to do so elsewhere. This is too confined and Konoha is too close."

**"Hai you'd be quite right...if we WERE planning on fighting that is..."** He answered with a bemused smile. **"...but I have no need for you to prove yourself to me. Your pains, trials, and triumphs in the past are proof enough of your power to me. I will forever be your weapon Naruto-sama." **Kaze finished with a full bow.

"Arigato"

**"Now before I make my exit I just wish to give Natsumi-sama one final message..."** The white Naruto paused and slowly walked up to Natsumi, leaned in and whispered in her ear before vanishing in a white mist, leaving the vixen with both a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Whats wro..." Naruto started to ask, before she was crushing him in an embrace sobbing against his chest.

Naruto did nothing for the next few minutes besides holding onto his red-haired lover, while she cried into him.

**"Nothing is wrong Naru-kun..."** She finally answered regaining her emotions. **"...Kaze-san just told me that Aoshi-kun wanted me to know that he was happy I've moved on and found another that can make me happy again..."** She paused while snuggling into his chest. **"...also he wanted to give you a warning that if you ever break my heart...he'll find a way to come back to this world and you'll have to fight him in his demon form with all eight of his tails." **She finished with a slight giggle at her old lover's protectiveness.

"Well Aoshi-san has nothing to worry about. If that ever happened I'd welcome death. It would be a just punishment for such a crime." Naruto cooed to her while rubbing her back.

Natsumi's only answer was her pressing against him even more. He held her tightly, not really anting to let go but knowing he had to.

"Lets go Natsu-chan...I still have some training to do with this new sword. And I'm sure you could use the rest." He suggested softly...only to realize that she had actually fallen asleep against him.

He smiled at her before unsummoning his new sword, lifted up his mate in his arms and ran out of the cave back towards his training ground.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

**Six Months Later,**

Another six months passed, and Naruto's training continued as usual. The main difference now was that he had to incorporate duel-wielding Shinku Kaijin and Souten Kaze into his Kitsune Issei Ryu which was a style meant for one sword. After some experimentation, Naruto had sent the clones that worked on his original jutsus to start on his own personalized version of his Kitsune Issei Ryu to incorporate both swords now...but bemusedly kept Natsumi away from watching it's development. He enjoyed playfully frustrating his mate in these instances, but he always paid for them in the end.

During his training however a rather important piece of information crossed the pair's path in the form of Kaname's old spy from Oto, who out of respect for his old master was now working for them, seeing as how they were the few close friends she still had after her defection from sound.

**-FLASHBACK (Three Months Earlier)-**

**"Good Naru-kun good, now just increase the concentration of chakra to burn through the stone, instead of just scorching it."** Natsumi commanded, while watching her orange haired mate blasting a large boulder with his newly acquired 'Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)'.

"Hm...not too bad...not as powerful as the Uzumaki's version as much as I detest admitting but still not bad" Naruto responded offhandedly, while watching his last jutsu with a smirk.

Natsumi suddenly heavily sniffed the air, before turning her head towards the forest. **"Appears we have some company Naru-kun"**

"Hai...sounds like Nobu-san" He responded while listening to the approaching foot steps.

Not a moment later in front of the pair a man garbed out in Oto Jounin attire appeared via 'shunshin', in a kneeling position with his head down.

"Naruto-sama, Natsumi-sama I have my report from Oto as you requested since the sad demise of Kaname-sama." The young man said in a profession tone.

The mention of their friend caused a saddened look on the pair's faces. They missed her greatly since she died but knew she would hate them is they wallowed over her passing. Their expressions took on a nonchalant form, before telling the spy to rise.

"So what is the news from Oto Nobunaga-san?" Naruto asked.

"Hai...it seems that Orochimaru is going to try to finally get his revenge on Konoha. He is preparing all of his shinobi for war, and going to use the Chuunin exams that are being held in Konoha this year to infiltrate the village without suspicion. He seems to also have gotten the Hidden Sand Village to be his allies. Though I think it's just for his own gain, but I have no hard evidence to back up my theory about that fact particularly."

**"Hm...I see, excellent work Nobu-san. If you learn anything else I'm afraid there won't be any way to get the information to us. If what you say is correct however, go with Oto for the invasion. I'd rather you continue to play the part you have been then to be found out. And when the attack comes, head to the Namikaze Compound...you'll be protected there."** Natsumi commanded gently

"Understood Natsumi-sama...until we meet again be safe." He finished before 'shunshin'ing back into the forest.

"What do you think Natsu-chan?"

**"Things will be interesting thats for sure. And it'll be nice to finally give that damn snake what he's deserves...for us both"** She responded with a sadistic leer.

"Already imagining the bloodshed ne?" He joked seeing her expression.

She pouted cutely. **"Aw...am I really that easy to read?"**

"No, but I certainly noticed how much you enjoyed slaughtering Dotou's army. Granted I enjoyed it just as much. And you had that same expression just before we began that 'massacre' as Sandayuu-san called it, so I just guessed this one was for the same reason."

**"Quite the observant one aren't we?"** She asked sarcastically

He smiled bemused. "I was taught by the best after all."

She smirked smugly. **"Damn right you were!"**

The two concluded their conversation as Naruto began his training once again.

**Later That Night,**

That night, Naruto couldn't quite sleep and decided to think about the news he had just received earlier in the day. He was currently sitting and resting on one of the branches of a large tree near their camp site, while just thinking.

**"Still thinking about the news?"** A feminine voice called out from the darkness.

"Hai...just wondering on what we should really do...other then torture Orochimaru of course." He responded before feeling a heaviness against his chest, and noticed that Natsumi just plopped herself down between his hanging legs and was now resting against his chest.

**"Well you already know what my opinion will be"** She said amusingly.

He laughed knowingly. "Hai...let the whole place burn...its why I didn't come to you."

**"Let me guess...its that some of the people in the village you wish to save from the invasion correct?"**

His smile died then, turning into a frown. "Hai...the problem is that I'll need to protect the village to be able to protect the specific people I want to..." He paused with a sigh. "...this is just getting more complicated and troublesome then I had wanted it to be when I first heard about it. Teuchi-san and Ayame-san are an easy fix, since I can just get them into the Namikaze compound and activate the traps I'm sure that my Tou-san built into the place. The problem is just who Ojii-san and Hana-chan are...shinobi of the Leaf and will fight to both beat back oto, and save any Konoha citizen, or shinobi from harm. So by deciding to protect them...the only way to do that would be to save everyone I can in Konoha so they won't have to and can stay out of harm's way while we rip Orochimaru to oblivion." He explained, while looking up at the night sky with a contemplative look on his face, only to realize what he said about a 'certain' Chuunin and prayed to all that was holy his mate didn't pick up on it.

**"Well Naru-kun...although I hate to agree with your reasoning...you are right. The only way to protect those two is to fight to save Konoha. And although I loathe to save that Kami-forsaken village...I'll save it if only so the people that are important to you end up safe by the time everything is over."** She promised, swinging a hand back and caressed his scarred cheek tenderly.

Naruto enjoyed her touch and leaned into her hand while laying his head between the junction of her head and shoulder.

"Arigato Natsu-chan, I know how hard it must be to save those ungrateful bastards. I promise that we will only be in the village long enough to do what we are going there to do." He promised back.

**"You've helped me through so much, that it is only fair I do the same, and besides...during the chaos maybe I'll be able to take out a few Konoha shinobi while fighting Oto as well."** She retorted with another one of her blood thirsty leers.

"Perhaps...however, I do not wish to join Konoha as a shinobi. Being tied down to that place is something I'm not planning on happening again. So we need to think up a plan to at least make it look like we are on Konoha's side, at least until the time is right to reveal our intentions and do what we enjoy doing best."

**"That would be best Naru-kun, do you have any ideas?" **She questioned, her Millenia old mind already running through undercover-situations that could possible benefit them.

"A few...but we'll need to solidify them first." He answered back, getting a nod from the vixen resting against him.

**"Oh by the way Naru-kun...did I hear you right before when calling that cute Chuunin you saved a few years back '-chan'? I didn't think you thought about her that often, I must be losing my edge"** She teased.

_"DAMN!"_ He thought cringing, with a smile knowing a small slip up like that wouldn't have been missed by the vixen...but it didn't hurt to hope did it?

"Ano...well I...hai, hai I did" He attempted to lie but realized he couldn't get out of it before chuckling in defeat.

**"Well I'm at least glad other women are on your mind, even though we agreed upon you not forcing a relationship. But since we also agreed on becoming parents I would like to hear the pitter-patter of little kits in the next hundred years."** She joked, snuggling into his chest a bit more. **"But I have to say, that I like your choice. Hana was not only cute as I recall, but seemed to have a rather animalistic demeanor to her. An obvious attribute from her clan...but she will make an excellent Kaa-san to our kits later if anything happens between you too. And I'm sure those attributes will help in certain areas...like the 'bedroom' for example." **She finished with a snicker, feeling her mate physically shiver from her innuendo at the end.

"Although I'm glad you approve of the her...I think that can wait till we are already comfortable inside Konoha to see where if anything goes. But I think we should think about a solid plan to actually get back in without having any ANBU killed for trying to stop us from warning Ojii-san."

**"Hai...well here was what I was thinking we could do..."** She started before explaining her idea to her mate, that lasted throughout the night.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

The three months that passed was just hardcore training for the orange-haired hanyou. As well as crystallizing their final plans for infiltration back into Konoha. It was finally the last day of Naruto's training, and although he still had a nice chunk of things to work on they would have to wait. The demon pair were currently a mile away from Konoha's gates. Each with a rather hateful glare towards the large wooden doors, but knew what needed to be done and sighed in defeat.

"Guess this is it ne Natsu-chan?" Naruto asked.

**"Hai...I'll see you when its safe."** She responded, before leaning up and kissed him passionately before puffing back into the seal.

"Well...lets see if Konoha is ready to have it's Jinchuuriki back." Naruto said in a rather upbeat way, though his face told anther story with a sadistic leer much like Natsumi's.

Naruto set a hand into a seal, before a plumb of smoke erupted and replaced his hanyou form, with a teenage version of his old self had he not had Natsumi in him. Once he approved of his new look, he swiftly went through a set of unique seals, no one but a few people in the world could recognize.

**"Onipou: Kagirinai Fukumen (Demon Art: Eternal Mask)!"** He said before another plumb of smoke surrounded him, now revealing a perfect copy of Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto took out the infamous book the Jounin pervert always had with him, and opened the book randomly, though none of the pages had anything written in them. Naruto was not stupid enough to create anything but blank pages in the book lest he earn the wrath of his mate...in a serious way.

_"This guy really needs a better hobby if this is all he does when not on missions..."_ He thought shaking his head and began briskly walking towards the gates. _"...well lets see how much six years has changed this place."_ He concluded.

Naruto grew apprehensive while walking towards the gates, though not really from fear, more so of someone saying something stupid and him having to 'deal' with them, while then having to deal with the troublesome consequences. He finally reached the gates before stopping, and took in a long look at the peaceful village.

"Home." He said reminiscently, before snickering at his ironic joke, and walked through the threshold of Konoha.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter ten, despite the rather boring tone to the chapter I still hope you enjoyed it, and look forward to the story continuing right where I left it off at the end of chapter four.**

**I also hope that despite them being fillers you still found the last six chapters entertaining to some degree, but if not well...I can't please everyone with my writing.**

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts and comments! **

**PS- The 'Onipou: Kagirinai Fukumen (Demon Art: Eternal Mask)' that Naruto used...will be the default jutsu both he and Natsumi use when they want to change their looks. To put bluntly its a demon powered 'henge' that only certain people (those that Natsumi spoke of in beginning of chapter four) can detect, or dispel (making it perfect for those who don't want to be found out like Naruto & Natsumi).**


	11. The Return

**AN - Since the last chapter was rather short I decided to add this one now. This continues right where chapter four left off at. It gives a bit of explanation concerning Naruto's plans in Konoha, foreshadowing of future events, some fluff, some revenge, as well as introductions of some characters many of you have been foaming at the mouth to find out about.**

**IMPORTANT: Before you read this chapter there is something I must convey to you since many of those who've reviewed questioned me about this. As you read the training chapters, they were meant to be told as if you were there in the Hokage's office listening to Naruto speak the words I wrote. HOWEVER the great detail I added was for YOUR understanding/enjoyment. The story Naruto tells the group in the office is only an abstract compared to what you've read. He left MANY details of his trip, and training out of his story. In truth the only things Naruto admitted to was that he traveled to the other elemental nations, learned to be a shinobi from Kyuubi and that the Kyuubi is now free (in a certain sense). They have no idea the jutsu he knows, how strong he is, or any of the important details concerning his six year absence.**

**Anyway enough of the author's notes, here is the eleventh chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Return**

**Naruto Age: 30 (Immortal)**

**Naruto Mental Age: 18**

"...well thats about it." Naruto finished, taking a breath and another sip of sake that Sarutobi had decided to pass out during the telling of the story.

The occupants in the room were speechless...for a six year old boy to have so much happen to him in only a span of six years was...unimaginable. But then again the life of a jinchuuriki was anything but normal. However even with the story finished, it seemed that more questions were raised then were answered, and the aged Hokage was anxious to get some of them answered.

"Ok...so let me get this straight...you left the village under the guidance of the lord of all bijuu who is in fact a female? Whom then proceeded to teach you the way of the shinobi? During this time you basically went around the different elemental nations learning everything you could about the different elemental jutsu as well as other things? Not only that but during said training, you learned how to release Kyuubi from the Yondaime's seal, and also become part demon yourself in the process? Is there anything I'm missing?" He asked, his face seeming to age more and more as he spoke.

Naruto smiled knowingly. "Well as an abstract of the story...hai thats about it."

Sarutobi nodded. "I see...and I suppose that if I asked you for specific details about lets say, where you traveled, who trained you, the jutsu you learned during your training, and also how you managed to bypass your Tou-san's seal to release Kyuubi...you wouldn't be willing to answer am I correct in assuming such?"

Naruto grinned widely. "Seems like you still know me too well Ojii-san." The Hokage sigh in both frustration and disappointment...he really was curious about what the boy...no man in front of him could do.

"Its part of my job to be able to read people Naruto-kun...and I could easily tell with how you described your story, that you deliberately left out the more 'interesting' details...for whatever reasons they may be."

Naruto nodded in affirmation of the man's assumptions. "My reasons are actually quite simple..." He sighed contently after taking another sip of sake. "...I don't trust this place, I doubt I ever will. And although I trust everyone in this room, your positions in this village as shinobi are a liability not only to my but Natsu-chan's safety. The council has too much clout over any of you, and if you know too much about us they WILL force said information out of you and that isn't something I'm willing to allow. I'm not telling you everything for ALL of our sake's and protection in case things go badly in the future. Besides...isn't one of the greatest advantages a shinobi has the element of surprise? Where is the surprise in telling people what I'm capable of?" He finished with a toothy smirk, making the rest of the room laugh lightly at his joke.

"Well Naruto-kun I certainly can't argue with your logic about the situation we are all in, now that you've returned. And it is as you've guessed, the council will definitely want to know about you as soon as possible once they realize you've returned." Sarutobi affirmed getting a nod from the rest of the group, then turned to Natsumi. "Natsu...er...Kyuubi-san..." Sarutobi sputtered, before correcting himself not knowing how to address the demoness after everything thats happened. "...if you and Naruto-kun are ok with me asking for my own, and I'm sure everyone else's curiosity...if you were to evaluate Naruto-kun's abilities, where would you rate him on the shinobi food chain?"

Natsumi chanced a glance at her mate to see his decision, once he nodded she turned back to the aged man with a devilish smirk.

**"Well...since Naru-kun gave me his consent I suppose I can answer a question like that without giving away too much about his specific abilities..."** She answered now purposely exaggerating a thinking pose. "...on a scale between a Genin and Kage for his jutsu knowledge, chakra reserves without my influence, and skills in taijutsu, and genjutsu. **I'd say Naruto stands around high Jounin level. Though that is only because we wasn't able to get a lot of real battle experience to practice what hes learned. If he had more experience in the field I'd give him Sannin if not Kage..."** She paused, enjoying the looks of shock and awe amongst her audience, and continued her little head games right when Sarutobi was going to speak again. **"...however should he decide to begin releasing my chakra through his tails well..." **She paused one last time for drama and fear when she licked her lips in a hungry, and demonic way. **"...he is a Kami among mortals."** She finished with a sadistic smile showing off her razor sharp teeth, adding to the already palpable fear.

No one spoke for a long time as they just stared at the hanyou before them, wondering just what kind of shinobi he became if what Natsumi just said was ANY inclination as to what he could do in battle. After some time, it was Yamato who decide to break the silence.

"I know I shouldn't doubt the word of a demon when it comes to power...but how can Naruto get as strong as you say in the the span of six years? That shouldn't be possible no matter how hard the training may have been." He questioned, only making Natsumi's smile widen.

She shrugged. **"What can I say? You fools beat up, verbally and physically abused, tortured, and have done so much worse to whom will very well become the strongest shinobi to ever walk the earth..."** She began nonchalantly, though noting the guilt, and shame in everyone's face. **"...what you failed to notice in Naru-kun, I have helped to nurture and grow. And now the man you see before you is the matured fruits of both my teachings and his determination to become a great, and honorable shinobi to protect those important to him. You really have no idea how much potential and talent you let be trampled on in this village. But you will all learn VERY soon of your mistakes I'm sure...especially that **_**bitch**_ **Uzumaki Kushina!"** She finished with another evil smile, from seeing Sarutobi physically flinch at the mention of Kushina.

"I see...I cannot deny the past, nor will I excuse any of us for our actions or in-actions towards Naruto when he was younger." The Hokage said in a solemn voice, filled with sadness.

"Speak for yourself _Hokage-sama_!" Tsume growled from the couch, with her arms folded underneath her chest.

"Yeah! The Inuzuka clan tried it's best to respect the wishes of Yondaime-sama, only to be spit on by the other villagers for our efforts!" Hana chimed in with a rather annoyed expression on her face for being clumped in with rest of the ignorant residents of Konoha.

"Maa Maa, calm down everyone...we didn't come back to make everyone feel guilty...well maybe a little..." Naruto said with an embarrassed, but mischievous laugh. "...but still I know all of you tried your best to help me when I was younger. And I know there isn't much I can do to give my thanks...but hopefully the reasons we really came back here will be good enough." He offered, making everyone else raise their eyebrows in curious suspicion.

"Oh and what is the reason?" Sarutobi asked, making both Naruto and Natsumi's expressions go deadpan.

"Orochimaru" Naruto growled out that single word through clenched teeth, making Tsume, Yamato and the Hokage's eyes widen.

"Who?" Hana said just a little embarrassingly form being out of the loop.

**"An S-Ranked Konoha Nuke-nin...he was one of the legendary three Sannin Hana-san."** Natsumi answered calmly, but her fists were all but calm as blood began to drip on the floor from the pressure.

"Naruto-kun...I need you to tell me what this is about. And please don't leave any details out about this." Sarutobi requested in a rather hectic tone...when it concerned THAT man, nonchalance was never a good plan.

Naruto nodded. "Of course Ojii-san...its why we are back after all"

Naruto took another sip of sake before explaining, both what Nobunaga told him, and also the plan that he and Natsumi had for the up coming invasion during the Chuunin exams. The occupants were rather surprised by the news, although in truth they should have expected this...after all a snake always attacks when least expected.

"I see...this information will be invaluable in the coming months during the Chuunin exams, arigato Naruto-kun, Kyuubi-san." Sarutobi said bowing to the two demons slightly.

Naruto waved his hand dismissively "The people in this room are important to me Ojii-san, and knowing you all would be going into battle when the time comes, I knew intelligence on the attack before hand will help greatly. Not only for yourselves but also for us since we're helping you out."

Sarutobi smiled appreciatively, before frowning slightly. "I know the village probably won't like your help. Despite this I'll forcefully speak for all of them when I say arigato for helping us, both of you. Especially since many don't deserve such mercy from either of you." He bowed at the end.

Once again Naruto dismissed the aged man's words. "Whats done is done...and my hands are pretty much forced to help everyone in Konoha, since I'm here to help protect you guys." He answered with a slight scowl, before remembering an important fact. "Oh and Ojii-san, if Natsu-chan is right about the reason Orochimaru decided to get Suna's help in the invasion, you don't have much to worry about. We have close ties to the Kazekage and can probably get Suna to turn their backs on Oto." He finished with a knowing smirk.

Sarutobi quirked a brow. "Let me guess...something that has to do with your trip you haven't told us no doubt?" He inquired, getting a nod and smirk from the hanyou. "Very well, after all you've told me I have no reason to not trust you in this too. As for your plan in infiltrating Konoha and the Chuunin exams itself, I can approve that. However there are procedures that must be made in order for it to look 'authentic', I hope you understand...politics and all that." Sarutobi finished, while massaging the bridge of his nose...he hated politics...no one told him there would be so much when he first became Hokage.

"Understood, thats what we were looking for. Now what exactly has to be done for us to 'become' Genin since the academy already graduated this year?" He asked.

Sarutobi turned around to look outside his window surveying the village. "Well the usual procedure is just a basics exam dealing with the three areas of being a shinobi: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. However I have something else, and in your case much better in mind. A spar to test all of your skills against a Jounin of my choice." He explained, while smirking with the occupants of the room could only see it in the glass's reflection.

**"Hm...sounds interesting. Who will be our opponent?"** Natsumi asked, after a long silence, but now curious as to the proposition that presented itself.

His smirk turned evil. "Oh? Just someone from your past...whom I'm sure both of you will enjoy seeing again." It was now Sarutobi's turn to be the secretive one.

"Bring it on Ojii-san! I'm sure we can beat whoever it is without any problem even while while suppressing our chakra and KI." Naruto urged with an anxious grin.

"Well see Naruto-kun...but sadly the match will have to wait a week. The Jounin I had in mind is still out on assignment."

**"Thats fine...we can wait...while we get reacquainted with this wonderful place."** Natsumi said snorting at her final comment.

"Speaking of acquaintance, that reminds me...you never told us what exactly your relationship is" Yamato asked with a wry smile, pointing at the two demons..

The uninvolved parties smirked at the question, each secretly wanting to know but actually forgetting from all that was said...at least everyone but a young Inuzuka heiress. She was concerned at both the question and possible answer. In truth she had hoped nothing but a close friendship was going on between the two demons. When she agreed to go on a date with Naruto the day before, unknown to him she was putting her final eggs in one basket as far as opening up her heart to anyone again. If things went south with, she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to emotionally recover after what happened in her past. She waited on bated breathe for the answer to Yamato's question.

Unfortunately for Hana, Natsumi took this as a challenge, and while Naruto was stuttering out an answer to the question smirked, before leaning over, pulled on the hanyou's dark orange flak jacket and smacked their lips together into a very passionately and rather verbal kiss. The room went completely silent while this went on, both Yamato and Tsume grinning like hyenas, and Sarutobi getting a small nosebleed from the soft moans the vixen sitting in front of him was releasing. The kiss finally ended with a resounding smack, with Natsumi looking back at the ANBU clad man.

**"Does that answer your question?"** She retorted smugly, before the door to the office opened, and closed, with everyone noticing that Hana was now nowhere to be seen. **"Silly girl..."** Natsumi sighed out, realizing what her little 'show' might have caused.

She quickly stood up, set up the pair's Onipou genjutsu to hide her 'appendages' and exited the room going after the emotional heiress.

"What was that about?" Yamato asked.

"Something quite personal" Tsume answered, while leveling a soft glare at her now EX-future son-in-law.

Naruto saw Tsume's reaction, and mouthed an apology before looking back at the Hokage.

"So...Ojii-san...tell me whats changed in the past six years."

**With Natsumi & Hana,**

Natsumi was quite surprised on just how spry Hana was when she was in a rush. The canine kunoichi had already gotten past four blocks before Natsumi even reached the door to the Hokage tower. She was already on the girl's tail, but knew that in her emotional state, wouldn't voluntarily listen to reason without some 'help'.

_**"You're just lucky Naru-kun likes you so much, or I wouldn't even waste the time to hunt you down"**_ She thought with a sigh.

The blur that was Hana quickly veered off into what appeared to be a park, with Natsumi hot on her heels. Natsumi growing quiet tired of the game of cat and mouse, especially since the mouse in this case couldn't be eviscerated...grabbed a pair of kunai and ninja wire, and flung them at the young woman easily catching her against a tree trunk thanks to her emotional state over-ridding her shinobi training to evade such projectiles.

"He really like all the others! Just wanting me for my body and then wanting nothing more to do with me!" Hana shouted with small tears falling down her face, not being able to look at the demoness who captured her.

Natsumi narrowed her eyes at the girl. **"If you honestly think Naru-kun is that shallow then you don't deserve his affection and besides..."** Natsumi paused before placing her hands on her hips striking a sexy pose. **"...he can have my body any time and anywhere he wishes. So going after yours would be kind of redundant. Although I do commend you, for a human you're quite 'gifted'." **She said trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

Hearing her words, Hana chanced a glance towards the vixen, her tears stopped, as a her feminine pride unconsciously rose to the surface.

"Well I'm sorry that not all of us have the body of a goddess because we are demons!" She growled with venom in her voice, but only result in making Natsumi smirk in amusement.

**"Ah thats what I was looking for...the Inuzuka pride I've heard so much about. I'm glad it isn't lost on the females of the clan. And especially not for you Hana-san since you are their heir. I'm glad you haven't lost that spark...I will never allow Naru-kun to have a weak mate by his side."** Natsumi said while moving closer to tied down heiress that smirk still on her lips.

"Tsh...you ARE his mate if THAT kiss in Hokage-sama's office says anything. So why the hell would he need another?" Hana spat out.

Her smile left, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. **"You don't know the details of our relationship so I'll forgive your ignorance...this once. I'll even go so far as to enlighten you to it, and see if your views on him being the 'dog' of a man you now think he is changes by the end...but you must make the choice."** She stated, cutting the ninja wire and sat down on the soft grass in front of Hana to await her decision.

Hana was curious about the vixen's words about Naruto, and decided to at least listen to her. It also didn't help that a little voice in her heart kept telling her to sit down, shut up, and listen. Hope...that was the voice's name...and it was always annoying like that in these situations. However thats exactly what Hana did, she sat back against the tree, sighed and waited for Natsumi to tell the tale.

Natsumi saw this and nodded approvingly. **"Good, I see you are willing to understand his situation, thats a good start..."** Natsumi said, now a genuine smile on her lips towards at the young women in front of her. **"...but before I begin there is one thing I want you to keep in mind. Naruto's interest in you is one hundred percent genuine. And although he does find you quite attractive physically, he is also interested in you as a person, and fellow shinobi."** Natsumi informed, and seeing Hana nod dumbly, began the tale of the demon's relationship and the decisions they had made as mates pertaining to family.

_"You two ok Natsu-chan?"_ The sudden voice of Naruto shot through the demoness's mind while she continued explaining the story to Hana.

_**"Hai...I'm just explaining our 'situation' to Hana so she doesn't castrate you."**_ She answered back with a slight giggle, while imagining Naruto's reaction.

_"I...I see...well I'll leave you to it then. Come back to Ojii-san's office whenever you are finished."_

**"...and thats why he asked you out." **Natsumi finished her story to Hana.

For Hana the story just told her, made her completely ecstatic on the inside that who she thought Naruto was, was just shot to hell. Although she did feel sad and guilty for thinking about Naruto doing such a thing in the first place, but was still glad her ideas were completely wrong.

"Gomen for making a scene Kyuubi-san" Hana bowed with respect.

She dismissed the apology with a wave of her hand. **"Its alright, and honestly if you DIDN'T react the way you did after that kiss...my respect for you would have been gone. And I'd have thought you to be like one of those fan-girl whores, considering you didn't care about a man already being a relationship, nor question his motives for asking you out. With your actions, you've shown me your own self-respect as a woman and strength. So far you are looking very good in my opinion as Naruto's second mate. Of course that part is completely up to you two. Oh and you can call me Natsumi from now on."** She responded with a friendly smile.

She couldn't help but proudly smile...it wasn't every day you were complimented so by the Queen of demons after all. "Arigato...Natsumi-san"

**"We should start heading back though. Who knows what those three men are doing with your poor Kaa-san in that room...all ALONE."** She joked, and laughed after noticing Hana's cheeks burn crimson with the implications of her statement hanging in the air...its always fun to embarrass people.

The two walked back to the Hokage tower in silence with Hana thinking about what Natsumi said to her about Naruto. With Natsumi thinking of the many ways she could be destroying the village right now if it weren't for her mate's request to leave it standing...for now.

**Hokage's Office,**

"Ah welcome back you two...I hope whatever the situation is that occurred before has been rectified." the Hokage spoke, seeing the two women walk past the threshold of his office.

The pair just nodded and returned to their respectful seats, a sheepish grin across Hana's lips.

"Naruto-kun...was there anything else either of you needed to tell us?" The old man asked, once the pair were settled again.

"Not really Ojii-san...we mainly came back to just tell you about the invasion, and to keep certain people from harm during said attack." Naruto answered dismissively.

"Well alright then...but be warned Naruto...I'm sure the council will want to see you immediately after they realize you are back. Especially after I am forced to tell them the information about the invasion and just WHO I received it from."

**"We've already thought of that Hokage-san...and we have preparations for that encounter already in place so do what you must...in the end the council will have no power over us."** Natsumi said with a happy and smug smile, making the old leader smile in return.

"Good I'm glad to hear you prepared so well...but for now this meeting is dismissed so let me get back to my blasted paperwork" He said, shooing his audience out of the room with a chuckle.

The group stood up, and bowed...well all but Natsumi. They then took their leave with only Yamato staying behind. Once the doors closed, Sarutobi's smile turned into a frown right before a exhausted sigh escaped his mouth.

"Hokage-sama...was it...wise...to keep the fact that not only will his Kaa-san but also his three T**anechigais (step-brother/sister)** come here and participate in the Chuunin exams?" Yamato asked, worry clearly evident.

He was an ANBU captain, and one of the strongest for sure...but he could tell a strong opponent just by a quick glance. And Naruto and Natsumi other then the fact of who they were, he could see were probably even stronger then they relinquished themselves of being...and that scared him.

The Hokage's shoulders slumped with a frown on his face. "Truth be told Yamato-san...I know it was a mistake not to, but I wanted to at least give those two a few days peace being back here before things for them go south, and those smiles we both saw in this office are erased by the cold-hearted shinobi we both know them to be. I will simply wait until after their Genin 'trial' to tell him that Kushina, his **tanechigais (step-siblings)** will be in Konoha within the next few weeks." Sarutobi answered in a ragged tone.

"Understood Hokage-sama...I suppose that since all is over I should return to my post." The younger of the pair said, getting a dismissive wave, before 'shunshin'ing out of the room.

"Damn...I need an apprentice...I'm too old for all this shit" Sarutobi cursed, before lighting his pipe and beginning the other hell of his life...paperwork, although at the moment was a welcome annoyance compared to the migraine that already began to pound on his brain.

**Konoha Streets,**

_"So...my family is coming to pay a visit to Konoha? And to participate in the Chuunin exams no less?"_ Naruto mentally questioned to himself, after easily overhearing the conversation the Hokage's office thanks to his 'demonlimit'. _"Well I'll just have to give them a warm welcome I guess. And also give a little reward to Natsu-chan for her 'demonlimit'. Thing is great for espionage."_ He finished with a scary leer...well scary to most people, current company excluded.

"Arashi-kun?" A voice cut through his thoughts, with a hand waving past his vision.

"Hm...what?" Was his genius reply, before his vision cleared and noticed and all three of his female companions were looking at him oddly, Hana being the one in front of him trying to get his attention. "Oh...gomen, just heard something rather interesting" He explained with an embarrassed grin.

**"Oh and what could be so interesting that would distract you from three beautiful women in your company?"** Natsumi joked, her hands on her hips with a cute pout, the other two women laughing at the joke.

He smiled darkly. "Seems Uzumaki Kushina and her new brood are coming to participate in the exams. I'll assume that she will be the Jounin instructor to over look them." He emotionlessly, that belied the hatred in his eyes...if one was to look close enough.

Total silence encompassed the area after his explanation, none of the women really knowing what to say...knowing just how much of a taboo anything having to do with THAT women, or her clan was to the man standing in front of them.

"Maa Maa don't worry about it..." He said shrugging his shoulders in dismissal. "...besides as Natsu-chan said in the office, they will all learn the mistake they made once the gloves are off during the exams. Until then I'll enjoy as much of this hellhole I can." He offered, wrapping both arms over his mate's and potential mate's shoulders, allowing Tsume to smile warmly that at least not all of Naruto's good-naturedness died while living in this hell on earth she called a village.

**"Before you start enjoying anything Ara-kun...remember you still have training to do...just because we are back from our trip doesn't mean your training ended after all. Besides you need to finish it before your and Hana-san's date if I recall."** She reminded, gaining a smirk at seeing said pair's cheeks pinkened slightly.

"Ah...good point Natsu-chan..." He said before releasing his arms from the women, and looked at Hana. "...ne Hana-chan I'll be back at 7 to pick you up for our date ok?"

She smiled happily. "Thats fine Arashi-kun"

"See you then, Ja ne!" He confirmed before both he and Natsumi disappeared in their usual fashion of red and purple flames.

"I never would have imagined anything like this to happen, not in a million years." Tsume said, before both Inuzukas laughed at how their world was completely turned upside down in only a matter of two days, before heading back to their home...Tsume to alert the clan about Orochimaru and invasion...and Hana to get ready for her date.

**Later That Night,**

It was about 6:55 and Naruto was already on his way to the Inuzuka compound to pick up Hana. Although Naruto was now more versed in relationships and intimacy because of what he went through with Natsumi before AND after getting together with her. He was still rather new at the whole dating thing. Not only that but his past still prevented him from opening up fully. Therefore even with his experience, things he could easily do with Natsumi were hard if nigh impossible with another women. Even with tips from his red-haired lover, the orange-haired hanyou was still anxious and nervous about tonight. He hid it well enough though thanks to everything he went through during his six year absence.

Naruto, had knocked on the door when the clock tower struck exactly seven, and waited with hitched breath for his date to begin. A few minutes passed, before he heard the pitter-patter of footsteps coming down the stairs, as several muffled curses reached his ears, making him lightly chuckle recognizing the voice.

_"Well at least I know I'm not the only nervous one tonight."_ He thought, before distinctly hearing the words 'dammit' and 'shoes', making him snicker more.

Once his laughter subsided, and he visibly calmed down, he simply waited. He perked up when he finally heard the lock on the door 'click' and the knob of the door twist. The door opened, and to say Naruto was prepared to see what Hana looked like would be quite the understatement. The poor guy was having trouble lifting his jaw from the doorway the moment said door gave a clear view of the canine kunoichi.

She wore no jewelry, and only put on a simple shade of very light red lipstick. She left her hair down, letting it descend to her shoulder blades. She wore a simple but elegant black dress, that seemed to hug her entire body just enough to show off her curves but also leave any man wishing for just a little more. The dress ended just above her knees showing off her calves, which was held up by thick spaghetti-straps that crossed her showing back. The dress also ended just above her her chest leaving the tiniest bit of cleavage showing to entice whoever she was wearing said dress for. To finish everything off, she had on a set of rather fashionable black heels.

Thanking god for Natsumi's constant teases...Naruto only gawked for several moments before he recovered.

"You look...stunning Hana-chan" He complimented, his tone laced with shock...though it also a tone of obvious approval.

Hana could only laugh at his antics, before taking a good look at her own date. She too was was rather awed at how different Naruto looked out of his shinobi garb. He looked good sure enough, she just wouldn't have thought THIS good.

Naruto himself, was wearing much more casual cloths though still on the fancy side. He wore a white collared shirt with the top two buttons undone for breathing room, the shirt itself seemed to be strained in certain places, mostly his high upper torso, and biceps showing that he was rather muscular though not grotesquely so. He wore a simple pair of comfortable looking black khakis, and a black belt, with black shoes of a design Hana herself never saw before.

"You don't look bad yourself there either Naruto-kun" She answered with an approving smile when she finished drinking in his appearance in.

Naruto smiled back, and stuck his arm out in an inviting gesture, making Hana giggle before wrapping her own arm around his and closed the door. The two were off to start their date, and while walking kept a rather awkwardly, but serene silence between them. They soon reached the business side of the village. The two simply walked on while watching other people pass by, going into stores or restaurants, or whatever their business had been that night. Naruto eventually led Hana to a rather quaint and out of the way little restaurant, that she herself had recognized from passing by it many times but never actually going in as a customer. Naruto opened the door for his date, but noticed she wasn't going inside, and looked a bit confused at her inaction.

"Something wrong Hana-chan?"

Hana shuffled her feet while looking at the ground. She didn't want to admit it, but being on the dating scene once again was invoking a lot of self-doubt in her, and her mind kept coming up with excuses to run out on the date. Things only got worse when she saw happy couples through the window enjoying dinner together. Her mind was racing with doubts before a hand gently grabbed her arm, shaking her from her thoughts and looked up to the concerned expression on her date.

"Ano...its just been a long time since I've been out with a guy. After what happened with Mizuki...it just seems self-doubt is settling in when going out like this." She confessed, looking away embarrassed.

"I see..." He retorted lowly, before cupping her chin with his thumb and pointer finger, turning her to face him. "...well how about this. Lets just start our date, and if at any time you feel overwhelmed with whatever it is we are doing you just say the word and I'll take you home, sound like a deal?" He offered with a large smile.

Hana just stared into Naruto's amethyst eyes, those purple pools that seemed to go on forever, reaching into her very soul whenever they locked gazes. Her mind was screaming no, but those eyes of his held not only a charm but an honesty that kept her completely enraptured. The longer she looked into those orbs the softer and softer her mind's outcries became, until they were as quite as a whisper during a blizzard. Then the voice was no more and she shook her head as if waking up from a trance, before registering the last few minutes, and smiled at her date.

"Hai, arigato for being so patient with me Arashi-kun" She finally answered softly.

"Its nothing..." He retorted his smile widening, before opening the door for her again. "...ready?"

Hana was about to answer and take a step before she stopped when she noticed what everyone else was wearing in the little restaurant. She became self-conscious once more and looked down at what she was dressed in.

"Ano...I think I'm a little overdressed for a place like this." She admitted with another embarrassed tone.

Curious as to her meaning, Naruto looked inside the establishment towards all the patrons, before looking back at Hana and then smirked and grabbed her wrist.

"I don't...you look great! Besides it'll be good for you to make all the girls jealous that you are the best looking women in the place." He said jokingly, hoping it would cheer her up.

Thankfully he heard soft giggling, and taking that as her answer gently pulled his her inside towards the host's booth. A few moments later, after confirming his reservation for 'Kazama Arashi' the couple were seated in the back of the restaurant. After they had ordered, they began with small chitchat about their shinobi lives...just little things to break the proverbial 'ice'. They laughed at their little stories, and soon fell into a comfortableness neither one of them would have thought they'd reach so quickly...but nonetheless did. Eventually the food came to the table, and while eating Hana decided to strike up a rather serious topic, but an important one to them both.

"What are your thoughts on the invasions during the Chuunin exams Arashi-kun" Hana whispered knowing this information was sensitive to talk about, after taking a sip of wine, though she preferred beer...wine was something she only liked in certain circumstances, a date being one of them.

"Truth be told...I'm not all that worried" He answered before taking another fork-full of chicken.

Hana was taken aback by his answered, and couldn't help but blurt out her next thought. "How can you be so lax with an invasion led by a Sannin no less over the horizon in a few weeks!?" She whispered excitedly, her appetite put on the side for the moment.

"Simple...I know what Natsu-chan and myself are capable of. If I didn't have faith in our abilities to handle the situation I'd probably be a little more worried. And no I'm not being egotistical or anything...but with the things I've learned in the last six years, I doubt there are many people that could take me if I became serious. Besides..." He paused before smiling. "...we do have the backing of Konoha and her shinobi. Although this place was and probably still is corrupted, denying or underestimating the power of the leaf shinobi would be the last thing I would do Hana-chan."

Hana was rather surprised by his answer, though deep down was happy that Naruto wasn't being a chauvinist, while gallivanting how he was all powerful like some of the infamous shinobi of the past have done and sometimes still do. But more importantly to her, he recognized the strength of Konoha itself and her shinobi, even though he hated the place. She appreciated the fact he didn't rag on the village just because of his rightful spite towards it. She couldn't help but smile at his words, and although improvised, it seemed to her when it came to things concerning her persons Naruto chose his words very carefully. Making sure that nothing he said would hurt her feelings or anyone else's feeling he cared about by being apathetic.

"You know Arashi-kun...if anyone else had said that I probably would have laughed and not believed them. But something tells me to not only believe you, but that you aren't exaggerating one bit about how strong you've become with Natsumi-san's help" She said giggling a little.

He smiled proudly. "Well I wasn't exaggerating Hana-chan...and I'm glad I'm not. Because then I would have had to cancel our date so I could train to get stronger so I can protect you and all the other important people in my life."

"Mhm" She said nodding.

Once the invasion topic was close the two just continued their dinner in blissful silence. It was around nine when they finished dinner. Naruto paid the bill and unknowingly escorted Hana ironically towards the very park that she and Natsumi had had their little chat in earlier that morning about him. The walk through the woods was nice, it seemed the whether was perfect just for the occasion. The wind blew slightly, which cooled the slightly warm air, settling it at just the right temperature. The pair just continued to walk until Hana, for the first time being the dominant during the date pulled Naruto to a nearby bench and sat down.

"Really was a good night to pick for the date ne Hana-chan?" Naruto questioned suddenly while gazing into the depths of the forest.

"Hai...was perfect." She agreed softly, before falling to the side, resting her head against Naruto's shoulder.

He smiled at her actions, and was honestly glad she was comfortable enough with him to do such a thing. He was honestly scared that because of past actions of men that should have been castrated at birth she would want to end the date as quickly as possible without seeming jumpy because she was alone with a man. A low peaceful moan, knocked him from his thoughts, and he saw that Hana seemed to be dipping in and out of consciousness.

"Mmm...why do I feel so comfortable and safe around you Naru-kun?" The slightly incoherent kunoichi whispered, making said hanyou slightly blush since she just used Natsumi's public pet name...granted he didn't mind in the least was just surprising.

"I don't know Hana-chan...could just be my animal magnetism" He joked, making them both laugh at his corny attempt at a joke.

"Maybe..." She cooed out, while nuzzling against his side.

Naruto himself just enjoyed the closeness, and warmth the vet-medic provided. He let her rest, while he pondered on things looking towards the star-filled sky. They stayed like that for what Naruto surmised was an hour, before deciding that it was about time to get Hana home. Lest send send out a search party. He couldn't help but chuckle at the image in his head about a frantic Tsume sending out her entire clan for Hana. His jovial breathing however, served his purposes and roused Hana from her sleep, with a blissful groan.

"We're still at the park?" She asked with a tired voice while lightly rubbing her eyes.

"Hai...I was about to wake you so it worked out that you did it on your own."

"Mmm" She murmured in agreement, before her brain jump started and realized what or more specifically WHO she had just been using as her pillow. "...go...gomen!" She lightly squeaked out before quickly pulling away landing on the opposite end of the bench with an embarrassed blush clear across her cheeks, her reaction making the orange-haired hanyou laugh.

"Its quite alright Hana-chan...if I had minded it I would have simply moved you." He responded, while shaking his head in jest before standing up, and put out his hand. "Lets get you home, before Kaa-san kills me." He joked, making Hana calm down and giggle.

"Arigato" She said grabbing his hand, and was brought to her feet.

They began to walk out of the park, but Naruto noticed that Hana was lagging behind a bit, and saw she was looking quite tired.

"Ne Hana-chan...ano, if you want you can...rest against me while we walk." He offered, while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Normally Hana was a stronger woman and kunoichi then this...but after all thats happened in the past two days she was just completely exhausted emotionally, which soon caused her to become physically tired as well. And although she did admit to herself Naruto made one comfortable pillow, she didn't want to seem too eager to go back to her former position. In response she just gave a small smile and nod, before she wrapped her arms around his and rested her head on his shoulder, letting him lead her back home. Naruto decided to take the short way back to the Inuzuka compound, problem was that it also cut through the rather 'bad' part of the village, very close to the 'red light' district. He quickened his pace only slightly, knowing that a couple like them would seem to be 'easy' targets for muggers and the like, and unfortunately for him...he was right.

"Well, well...look what we have here boys." A raspy voice called out from an alleyway Naruto was a few yards from walking past, before a small gang of men walked out of the alley.

Naruto stopped, abruptly and sighed in agitation, before guiltily shaking Hana awake.

_"And the night was going so well too..."_ He lamented.

Hana groaned from being awakened from her peaceful slumber, and opened her eyes to the scene before her. She was slightly confused, and looked to Naruto for an answer, but only got a warm smile on response.

"Alright I'm sure you two love-birds know the drill...leave any of your valuables on the ground and go on your way lest we lose out good mo...hey...wait a minute!" The apparent leader of the group stopped before peering at Hana, and upon recognition grinned manically. "Inuzuka Hana! Well fucking well...look at what we've stumbled on here boys. The bitch that constantly denied my hand at a date saying she didn't want to date anyone. Yet she seems to be quite chummy with this guy tonight ne?" He asked only getting snorts and laughs from his 'minions'. "Well my friend it's your lucky day! I'll tell you what...if leave that bitch here, We'll let you kept what you got and go on home. Hows that sound? Or...you can try to be a fucking hero and get your skull crushed in after you're sodomized with my friend's metal 'toys'" The leader said posing his ultimatum to a rather blank looking Naruto.

"I guess every village had scum like this...so I can't really blame Konoha for this." Naruto answered in an emotionless tone, and icy gaze that caused all to hear and see it, Hana included shudder from his demeanor.

Hana knew Naruto meant her no harm...but that still didn't compel her body to become any less rigid then it was the moment everything about him changed. She didn't want to admit it...but she was quite scared of her date at the moment. Something about him right then told her to run, and don't look back towards the orange-haired hanyou, that her arms were still interlinked with.

"Seems you want to try the hard way...fine then Hero-san" the boss mocked, as the rest of his gang brought out their weapons.

Naruto's reaction stayed the same from the man's threat, his only physical response was to bite his thumb on his free hand and then outstretch his arm to his side as if he was leaning against an invisible wall.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** He said before seals spread out like a spider's web int eh air and what could only be described as a rift on the plane of existence opened up, to allow 'Shinku Kkaijin' through.

Naruto gripped the sheath and pulled the rest of the sword out, allowing the 'rift' to close quickly behind it.

"Oh ho...whats this? A shinobi? Well don't think that will save you kid...we are or were shinobi as well so you're shit outta luck!" The boss responded with a smirk, before his expression turned to shock when he saw the very sword Naruto just summoned fly past his face and into the shadows of the road behind the gang, making all of them look behind. "Are you an idiot kid!? You just threw away the sword you just summoned! And you didn't even hit any of us! Are you retarded!?" He asked, turning back around to see the couple walking away from them.

"Do not kill them, other then that do as you like" The gang heard Naruto's voice call out in the same emotionless tone as he and Hana walked into an adjacent alleyway.

"Yo boss...who was that kid talking to?" One of the members asked.

"That would be me." A masculine, and quite familiar voice called out from behind the gang, making them turn around and gawk at who they saw emerge from the shadows.

Naruto was now standing behind them, with Shinku Kaijin in hand, the sheathe hanging from his belt.

"Ho...how the hell!" The boss yelled.

Naruto simply stood there before a demonic smile crossed his lip, and the next moment he vanished.

**With Naruto & Hana,**

"Gomennasai about my bad judgment Hana-chan" Naruto said lowly.

"It...its alright Arashi-kun" She responded, still a bit shocked at how quickly his personality could change.

_"He is a completely different person when he is with people he doesn't like."_ She contemplated, thinking back to his facial expression and voice during the altercation.

"Ano...Arashi-kun, who were you speaking to while we left?" She asked, curiosity eating away at her.

He shrugged "Just a Kage Bushin I made."

She gasped. "W...what do you mean? You didn't even make hand signs or call the jutsu! And its a Jounin level ninjutsu that can only be taught by those who already know it or from the forbidden scroll of sealing!" She questioned accusingly.

"I did say I was strong didn't I?" He smirked smugly.

Hana was about to ask another question, but a rather painful scream filled the night air and stopped her. She looked back towards where they were confronted and noted that was the origin. Naruto himself just pulled his date along, making sure to steer clear of any 'unpleasurable' areas now.

Luckily for the couple, by the time that gang showed up they were only a good five minutes away from the Inuzuka compound, so it only took slightly longer with the new detour. Soon enough they entered the gates of the compound and reached the door, before stopping. Hana released her grasp on Naruto's arm and turned towards him.

"Arigato Naruto-kun...I really enjoyed tonight" She thanked with a smile, and pink tinge on her cheeks.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Hana-chan, and gomen again about just now." He responded with a sheepish grin.

"Its alright...they didn't ruin the night too much"

"I'll just have to make our next date even better!" He retorted with a happy smile, making her look confused.

"Next date?" She asked, making his smile disappear.

"Ano...well I just thought maybe I could ask you out again later. But if you don't want to thats alright too." He answered a slightly hurt undertone in his voice, though keeping his smile up.

Hana heard what he said, and quickly realized how her question might have been interpreted.

"AH NO NO!" She shouted a bit louder then she meant to, before slinking back and looked at the ground. "Gomen...I didn't mean it like 'that' when I asked you." She said in a low voice, making him crack a small smile in understanding.

He cupped her chin once again like he had in front of the restaurant, and made her look at him.

"Its a date then!" He said happily, making her smile.

"Hai...its a date" She answered back.

Naruto released her chin, and an awkward silence rose between the two, since neither know how 'intimate' the end of their date should be. A full few minutes passed with each of them raging on how to destroy the silence.

**"JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!"** Hana's conscience roared out of no where...apparently fed up with the pair's nervousness.

Not one to ignore such a direct command, she did just that and out of no where quickly stepped forward, leaned up, and gave Naruto a quick chaste kiss on the lips before moving back. Unfortunately for Naruto he was so strung up on his own thoughts, the kiss Hana gave him didn't register until after it was already over.

_"DAMNIT!"_ He mentally shouted.

"Arigato again for such a wonderful night Naruto-kun" She thanked once more, with a small happy smile.

"I enjoyed it immensely too Hana-chan" He agreed with his own smile, before opening the door for her.

Hana was about to go inside before a second and rather bloody Naruto with Shinku Kaijin in hand appeared on the porch, making her stop in her tracks and tilt her head in curiosity.

"Here you go boss." The clone said, while sheathing the immaculately clean sword and handed it to Naruto, before puffing out of existence.

"What did he do to them?" Hana asked out of morbid curiosity.

Naruto shuffled through the clone's memories, before sadistically smiling.

"Lets just say...you won't have to worry about them trying to get into your pants anymore Hana-chan. Or any other woman's for that matter...since there would be no further point." Naruto said with a satisfied chuckle.

It took a moment for Hana to decipher his 'coded' message, but the moment she did her own sadistic grin arose. That answer completely turning around the bad end to their date.

"Well then...remind me to give you as little something 'special' the next time out date rolls around..." She said giving the hanyou a seductive wink. "...good night Naruto-kun." She finished.

"Sleep well Hana-chan I'll see you later." He retorted, before seeing her nod in affirmation and close the door.

Naruto stayed at the door for a minute to think over the date, and his smile only widened.

_"I'm glad I could break her out of her shell, if even only a little, if that kiss and little tease at the end was any indication."_ He mused happy that Hana enjoyed herself so much that she threw in that little tease just now.

He walked past the gates of the compound, took one final look at the Inuzuka house, before 'shunshin'ing back to the Namikaze estate in his usual fashion of purple flames.

**With Hana,**

"Welcome home Hana!" Tsume's, called from the kitchen.

Hana smiled at her mother's happy voice, before taking off her shoes and joined said female in the kitchen.

"Hey Kaa-san"

Tsume nodded in response and placed a cup of tea in front of her daughter, where she saw her plop down at the kitchen table.

"So...how did your date with Namikaze-san go?" She teased, easily seeing a blush grow on her daughter's cheeks.

"Its was good." Hana responded, hoping her mother wouldn't embarrass her by making her divulge the entirety of first date shes had in nearly three years...not dating for that long is embarrassing enough.

"Oh? ONLY good? That glow surrounding you and the blush on your cheeks tell me it was more then good. Tell me did you show him a little of the infamous Inuzuka 'flexibility'?" Her mother teased with a wink while laughing at the poor girls expense.

"KAA-SAN!"

"Oh I'm only kidding Hana, stop being such a stick in the mud. You've been like that for far too long." Tsume retorted with a genuine smile.

"I know but still..." She responded with a pout, leaving the sentence to hang in the air.

"Really though, did you have a nice time?" Her voice now supporting and warm

Even if it was her own mother, to answer a question about a date you just had was still rather embarrassing for Hana. Perhaps because she was still afraid of what would happen if things went bad. Nonetheless after such a nice night, she threw away her negative thoughts, and hoped just for one more time things would work out.

She smiled happily, with a flush on her cheeks. "Hai...I had a really wonderful night with him."

"Wonderful night with who?" A boyish voice called out from the archway of the kitchen. "And you guys really need to keep it down. Some of us have missions in the morning you know."

"Ah gomen Kiba, aaannnddd...Hana just got back from a date!" Tsume said excitedly.

Kiba was quite groggy from being woken up due to his sister's scream. However the moment he heard 'Hana' and 'date' in the same sentence, his senses went on high alert. Although Kiba was the younger sibling of the two, he was almost religiously protective of his older sister. Especially when it came to men because of her past. So anytime he hears about Hana dating someone, he says he wants to have a 'little' talk with the guy. Nothing too serious, you know just the 'if you hurt her in any way no one will find you once I'm done with you' talk. His senses on high alert now, his teeth bared, and claws elongated he asked the quickest question that came to mind.

"Where is he!?"

Tsume scoffed lightly. "Oh calm down Kiba. You said it yourself, Hana had a wonderful time with him. So leave it be, though I'm glad you are protective of her nonetheless." She answered, making him calm down, and take a seat next to his family.

"So who is he?" He asked in a more subdued tone this time.

Knowing he was asking seriously this time Hana, who by her expression was debating on telling him the truth or use the ruse they concocted on the Hokage's office earlier in the day.

She made her decision and sighed. "Actually it was the man that saved me from Mizuki if you remember the story. His name is Kazama Arashi. We bumped into each other yesterday, and after a short chat he asked me out to dinner, and here we are." She explained, with a happy smile and a slightly glazed over look in her eye's while she reminisced over the date.

"Ah...I'm happy for you then Hana. I'd like to meet him sometime, so I can thank him in person for what he did." Kiba responded with a smile.

Truth be told he had wanted to meet the man that saved his sister's life three years ago ever since she told him about it. If nothing else the Inuzuka were a prideful and honorable clan, and when they cannot give appropriate appreciation good deeds one for them. They feel it only right to look for that person until they find them and give their rightful thanks. And for Kiba, other then the dream of growing up to be the clan heir after Hana steps down, was to find the man that saved her and thank him earnestly. He felt it his duty since he was the 'Alpha' male in the clan to do this and not rest until it was done.

"We'll see Kiba we'll see..." Tsume answered, happy that Kiba was still holding on to the clan's pride, but worried that meeting Naruto now may cause unneeded problems in the future...if they do meet, she will be forced to tell him everything that went on in the Hokage's office. "...but for now I think we should let Hana go, I'm sure she is tired from her date"

"Arigato Kaa-san, squirt" She thanked with a bow and laugh seeing Kiba spouting curses at her nickname for him...she always loved riling up Kiba, it made her feel so much better.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He shouted back to her as she headed up the stairs to her room.

Hana closed the door to her room and let out a sigh...although she did greatly enjoy her date with Naruto she found herself quite exhausted afterwards. And was thankful to finally reach her room where she could just relax and get some rest. She wiped off her lipstick with a tissue, before stripping off her dress leaving her only in her panties. A bra just didn't go will with the dress she wore. So she mentally thanked god that the weather wasn't too cold out, lest Naruto get the wrong idea should her body have reacted accordingly. Once getting the dress in the laundry bin, she plopped herself down on her comfy bed and let out satisfied sigh, while just looking at her ceiling.

_"Tonight really was incredible. I didn't think I'd be so comfortable with him so quickly..."_ She mused before a small blush crept on her cheeks. _"...I'm really glad I said yes, and that we are going to go out again. I wonder where he'll take me? And if we'll kiss again?" _She let her mind drift back to the quick kiss they had, before she squealed uncharacteristically. _"I REALLY hope I can kiss him again!" _She finished with a happy and rather girlish smile.

Hana repositioned herself on her bed raising the covers above her, and before she even noticed just how tired she was had drifted off to sleep with the same smile on her face.

**With Naruto,**

Naruto reappeared in the front gates of his home, deactivated the traps and shuffled inside. He quickly disrobed leaving himself only in his usual boxer briefs while scaling the stairs to the master bedroom. He opened the door to find Natsumi sleeping on the bed in a cute, but quite seductive position wearing only a bra and panties, making him smile while shaking his head.

_"I swear even when she sleeps she teases me"_ He thought, walking to the bed.

Like the shinobi he was, he slide into the bed without so much as a sound, and only the barest of movements registering on the mattress. He smirked at just how vulnerable she was...he was almost, ALMOST tempted to let her sleep. But he knew with what he had planned she'd be more then happy to wake up for. With a vengeful smirk he leaned over the vixen, bared his teeth, and sunk them into her exposed inner right thigh before suckled on both her skin and the small trickle of blood that flowed out.

He quickly earned a quiet moan from the sleeping goddess. He released her thigh, which quickly healed and moved up to her throat and began to sensually nip and lick the skin, making the red-head writhe in an unknown frustration. Smirking in satisfaction, he moved to his last resort which always worked to wake her up if he needed her to. He sent a hand down the middle of her body, before reaching his desired location and with his middle finger slid it across the middle of her panties from bottom to top. A quick inhaling gasp, slight jerk of her body, and low exhaling moan told him she was finally awake. Her eyes fluttered open as another small moan escaped her lips, seeing Naruto there with a shit-eating grin on his face. She smiled back gently, letting her eyes get used to the dark room.

**"So I take it the date went well Naru-kun?"** She rasped out, his answer only being a kiss, which she returned quickly.

"Hai...besides the very end when a group of villagers decided to be insolent..." He paused "...that is until it turned around when she kissed me anyway" He finished with a happy smile, which she returned in kind.

**"See I told you had nothing to worry about as long as you were yourself."** He scolded him good-naturedly.

"Hai"

**"Now not that I'm complaining...but why did you wake me up for?"** She asked, but whimpered when he removed his hand from her neither region.

He smirked. "Three reasons..." He then paused putting up the same hand he was just rubbing her with while raising his pointer finger. "…one to tell you that the date went great..." Put up a his ring finger. "…two to get you back for teasing me even while sleeping..." Raised his middle finger. "...and lastly, to reward you for your 'demonlimit' since it was so helpful after the meeting." He explained huskily, licking the slight juices on the finger that he stimulated her with, making what his intentions were overly obvious...which caused Natsumi's body shiver in anticipation.

**"Well then..."** She paused to lick his still slightly blood-soaked lips. **"...I certainly can't argue with those reasons now can I?"** She questioned seductively, making him evilly smirk, before crushing their lips together.

The demon pair enjoyed the rest of the night making love, knowing that their fun would soon have to be put on hold thanks to the oncoming storm that was brewing just over the horizon.

**One Week Later (Day of Genin 'Test'),**

It had been a week since Naruto and Natsumi's return, and thankfully the village was still blissfully ignorant. During the week, they reacquainted themselves with the village, and any possible places a sneak attack could occur during the invasion. Both of them stayed in their 'genjutsu''ed forms to not rouse any suspicion of who they really were or what they really looked like.

But it was finally the day for their 'evaluation' to become Genin and were waiting in the designated training field transformed in their 'child' versions. They had decided to get to field 7 before the designated time, and just wait. In the mean time they rested against one of the large trees that lined the area, with Natsumi resting against her mate sleeping soundly. Naruto was quite awake, rather curious as to who the Jounin he was suppose to be evaluated by was. Soon his thoughts shifted to a certain brown haired Inuzuka, that he wasn't able to see much of because of the necessary preparations.

**With Hana,**

Saids Inuzuka herself was currently treating herself to a lunch of beef stir-fry in one of the many quaint bistros after a long shift at the veterinary hospital. Unfortunately for her though, her quiet lunch was about to be interrupted by a pair of women that were the closest things she had to best friends, despite the age gap between them.

"Ha...na...-ccchhhaaannn!" A sultry, but playful voice cooed out to the young woman from the front of the bistro.

Hana looked up from her lunch to spot Mitarashi Anko, and Yuuhi Kurenai standing in the doorway waving to her, she waved back with a smile in response. The two women headed over to her table, took a seat and waited until the waiter came to get their order.

"So how is our little pet-doc doin'? We haven't seen you around lately." Anko asked in her usual bubbly self.

"I've been good...the office has been busy as hell lately, gomen guys." She responded with an apologetic smile.

"Its ok Hana, we know your responsibilities keep you away for long periods of time, considering you're one of the few animal doctors in Konoha" Kurenai's smooth voice responded assuringly.

"Arigato" She said with a smile

"You'll just need to hangout with us more!" Anko said with a shit-eating grin, while slinging her arm around Hana's shoulders. "And the first thing we can do is have you tell us about this mystery guy you were out with last week!" She offered with an evil glint in her eye.

"H...how did you know I was out with someone?" Hana almost yelled out, embarrassment clearly evident on her face.

"You know gossip travels fast in this village especially when it comes to reputations. And yours is even worse then mine when it comes to men. Some people in that restaurant you went to apparently recognized you, and here we are" Kurenai said with a smirk.

"Well its none of their business" Hana spat out angrily, though more embarrassed then anything.

"Maybe not but whats done is done..." Anko said giving the girl a reassuring squeeze. "...now then who was it? He must have been really gorgeous if he was able to get you out on a date." She finished with a joke.

"You know I'm not that superficial Anko..." Hana said with a huff. "...but yes he is very handsome, and his name is Arashi" She confessed.

"Arashi_-kun_ ne?" Anko asked excitedly...she was always interested in such juicy gossip as this was turning out to be.

"He was the man that saved me three years ago." She explained in a low embarrassed voice.

"Oh you finally found him!? Thats great I'm happy for you! But you're gonna have to describe him to us again to refresh out memories, and introduce us later too." Anko stated, getting a nod from Kurenai.

Hana, nodded as well and took a moment to think about how best to describe Naruto. Soon her gaze went distant and her lips seemed to move on their own

"Ano...well he is rather tall...muscular but not bulky...has a mop of dark orange hair, that kinda looks like the Yondaime's. Beautiful amethyst colored eyes you could completely lose yourself in...a smile that could melt you to the core...an ass you just want to squeeze...and Kami-sama and his lips..." She drawled on before hearing a cough, which knocked her out of her daydream.

"I think we get the picture Hana" Kurenai said with a blush on her cheeks, from her friend's rather 'open' description.

"Go...gomen" Hana said her face completely red after registering what she just said.

"Aw...Nai-chan, why did you make her stop? She was just getting to the juicy 'bits'!" Anko whined, with a pout while both girls noticed that Anko's hands weren't currently visible on the table anymore as well as the blush now adorning the snake Jounin's face.

"Well I just thought that before you start freaking out the other customers with your moans...that you'd want to see the real thing instead of just imagining" Kurenai said with a laugh, making Anko's smile widen even more with the idea.

"You're such a good friend Nai-chan! So how about it Hana-chan? Can we meet this mystery man of yours sometime?" Anko asked, eagerness and playful lust hanging from every word.

"Ano...well I'll have to ask Arashi...he is quite 'anti-social' I guess you could say...aside from a few people. So I'll have to ask him about meeting..." Hana said before pausing when a thought struck her and she looked at her watch to read 11:55. "Shit! Gomen...I have to go! I...I'll see you guys around ok!?" She finished with anxiety written on her face, while grabbing her things, paid her bill, and ran down the road so fast that it would make the Yondaime nod in praise.

Both older women just looked at each other confused, before contemplating what just happened.

"Ano...Nai-chan do you know what that was all about?"

"No clue Anko...think we should follow her?"

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?" Anko responded with a mischievous smile.

Both women got up, left the little bistro, and followed their panicked friend towards strangely training ground 7. Hana was rushing through the streets to get to training ground 7 before 12 pm, the designated time for Naruto and Natsumi's Geninn 'test'.

_"BAKA! I can't believe I forgot!"_ She mentally berated herself, while hitting the tree line for field 7.

She jumped through into the clearing, to find much to her relief the test not even begin yet. However it was soon the time for the pseudo-exam and everyone that was suppose to be there was. Sarutobi in his kage robes, with Yamato garbed in his ANBU gear and mask on, Naruto and Natsumi just standing in the middle of the clearing and lastly Tsume who wanted to watch the fight. A quick rustling could be heard in the bushing behind everyone, making them look until hey saw Hana come out.

"Hana-chan you made it!" The Naruto's boyish voice shouted, while waving to her, which she returned with a smile.

Hana strolled next to her mother, and took a seat on the grass.

"Has the Jounin they were suppose to fight come yet Kaa-san?" She asked, only getting a no in the form of a head shake.

"And Hokage-sama is still keeping it from us" Tsume said slightly annoyed, making Hana pout wanting to know as well.

A few yards back in the bushes Anko and Kurenai were crouching down to stay hidden and just watched the spectacle unfold before them.

"What do you think is going on?" Anko asked

"I don't know...but if I were to guess...it looks like the alternative version for testing out a possible Genin. And I only guessed that because the Hokage has to view each case personally when it comes to this." Kurenai said...it sometimes paid to be currently dating the son of the current Hokage.

Anko could only nod before looking back into the clearing

"Ojii-san!" Naruto called out in his childish voice getting the attention of the aged leader. "When is whoever you picked getting here?" He asked noting that it was already one minute passed the designated time.

"Just be a little more patient Naruto-kun...I promise it'll be worth the wait." He answered back with an almost evil smile on his face, making both Naruto and Natsumi look at him oddly.

Suddenly in front of the Hokage a puff of smoke appeared before a rather tall silhouette showed.

"Gomen for being late...I got lost on the road of life..." Was the man's excuse, making everyone that recognized both the voice, and excuse sweat drop, but made the demon pair each arch an eyebrow.

The smoke soon dissipated, leaving someone both Naruto and Natsumi knew intimately standing there. Naruto's immediate reaction was to clench both his teeth and fists in anger. Sure Naruto had only been six at the time, but the memory that man implanted in his mind was forever scarred into him...he would never forget that sight. On anger alone Naruto was sorely tempted to release his chakra and KI and go berserk on the silver haired man. But a gentle hand cupping his cheek caused him to lose focus and redirect to it to the owner of the hand. He turned to see the sympathetic smile of his mate, as she caressed his whiskered cheeks, making his anger recede.

_**"Calm down Naru-kun...remember what I taught you...anger will only dull the blade of your strength. I know how much that man has hurt you, but letting your angry erupt will only cause you to fail." **_Natsumi mentally berated him in a soft tone.

Naruto visibly calmed and let both his teeth and hands relax, before he took on a monotone demeanor, after smiling to his mate.

_"Arigato Natsu-chan"_ He said, getting a smile from her.

"Kakashi-san I'm sure you know why you are here today." The Hokage spoke, getting a nod from the seasoned Jounin.

"Hai Hokage-sama...I'm to test two teens to see if they are capable of becoming Genin. And if I deem it so...will be added in my Genin cell." He recited his mission objectives, getting an affirmed nod from his commander. "If I speak freely Hokage-sama...who are the two you wish me to test?" He asked, only to see a rare sight...the Hokage smirking sadistically before nodding behind him.

Kakashi turned his good eye behind him to see someone, who caused an actual physical reaction to the usual stoic Jounin.

_"N...namikaze U...Uzumaki....Na...Naruto?" _He mentally questioned, his good eye open wide in shock.

"H...Hokage-sa...-sama, forgive my brashness but...thats can't be who I think it is. I mean he hasn't been heard of or seen by anyone for the past six years and is presumed dead!" The silver haired man stuttered out.

"Well as you can see Naruto-kun is quite alive and is back along with a companion he joined up with during his six year hiatus. I hope you aren't thinking of backing out of your mission after finding out who you'd be testing Kakashi-san" Sarutobi threatened in an almost sinister voice.

_"Ne Natsu-chan...remind me to get Ojii-san something nice after this...I owe him one"_ Naruto mentally asked her with a smirk on his face.

"No...no Hokage-sama, I just..." Kakashi said but letting his sentence drop.

_"I can't believe he is back after so long."_ Kakashi lamentingly thought.

After Kakashi was punished for his transgression towards Naruto that day six years ago, and after he heard that Naruto ran away. He realized what a fool he had been for his feelings towards the boy. He was only fifteen and was still brash even though he was ANBU...the Kyuubi took his sensei away form him, and he had no one to set his anger upon except the boy who contained the demon itself. Back then he was foolish to think that the boy was somehow the Kyuubi in human form now. Or that by hurting the boy he hurt the demon as well. He was honestly no better then the other villagers. But after that day..he realized his idiotic mistake. All he had accomplished was crush the already weakened, and battered mind of a six year old boy who had just then seen his Kaa-san leave him.

Ever since then Kakashi tried in vein to repent for his mistake. He even began following the examples of the Inuzuka which he had in the past ironically ridiculed for being nice tot he boy, trying to protect his persona in the village after he left. But now even though most people thought the boy dead, he still tried to protect his persona whenever ignorant villagers bad-mouthed their savior. Seeing that very boy he crushed in front of him again threw the Jounin's emotions into haywire. Even being the seasoned Jounin he was...something so deeply rooted inside himself was hard to keep in check when the object of said emotions was staring him right in the face.

Kakashi took a deep breathe to try to calm his raging feelings, and succeeded if only slightly, walking to the middle of the field to meet his opponents.

"The rules of the test are simple, you must use any means possible to strike a single blow on Kakashi-san. There will be no killing allowed. You will have three hours to do so, understood?" Sarutobi ordered, getting nods from the demon pair. "Very well...the three hours will begin now...Hajime (Begin/Fight)!"

Neither the shinobi moved from their spots, with the audience on their toes to see who attacked first. Although most of the audience knew this 'test' was staged it was still rather exciting to see what the demon pair were made of when it came to fighting a seasoned shinobi like Kakashi. After a full minute of nothing, Natsumi was the first to move...only not in the way anyone would have expected. She simply smirked at Kakashi in a 'knowing' way before leaning over, kissed Naruto on the cheek and strolled towards to Hana and Tsume on the sidelines, making everyone but Naruto quirk an eyebrow.

"Natsumi-san I know this is staged but shouldn't you be helping Naruto-kun beat Kakashi...I mean you are both suppressing your chakra and KI, so Naruto will have trouble wont he?" Hana whispered into the ear of the vixen girl.

**"Naruto and I planned for this...granted Kakashi himself wasn't in our calculations. But nonetheless, we were here a good hour before needed and I set up a Onipou genjutsu surrounding the entire battle field. The genjutsu will conceal Naruto's normal chakra amount from anyone. Meaning that Naruto could use up to his 5-tailed 'state' and no one would feel anything but a high Genin's chakra amount coming from him. The only problem with it is that with my own chakra suppressed the genjutsu will only last for another hour. Granted I have a feeling that he won't need that long."** Natsumi whispered back, making Hana look shocked at their plan.

"Ano...but if Naruto is fighting normally...then won't it be obvious that he is much stronger then a Genin?"

**"You'd be absolutely right in normal circumstances Hana-san. But because of my genjutsu's second 'ability', the entire fight to everyone watching but those I allow will look like Kakashi has the upper hand. So no one would be the wiser as far as Naruto's full strength."**

"Wow...Naruto-kun must be really strong if he had you for a sensei for six straight years!" Hana said still shocked.

**"You have no idea..."** Natsumi said her smirk widening, before a thought came to her. **"...actually you will, here let me sit where you are"** She commanded, confusing Hana with her request but complied anyway.

The pair switched seats so now Natsumi was in the middle of Tsume and Hana, and quickly grabbed both of the women's hands. Both women's eyes bulged at now seeing a large red dome surrounding the entire field that wasn't there a second ago, only looking bewildered at the young girl sitting between them.

**"Tsume...long story short I set up a genjutsu around us and the only way to see through is if we are touching..."** Natsumi explained, getting nods form the women. **"...good, now then just watch."** She finished with a sadistic smirk.

Throughout all of this Naruto and Kakashi hadn't moved an inch from their positions. Kakashi because he was still battling his feelings about the entire situation he was thrown into. Naruto because he was waiting for exactly what Natsumi had done with Hana and his 'mother', making him smirk at the signal. Naruto suddenly went into a commonly known taijutsu stance, and was about to kick off the ground when Kakashi began to speak.

"Naruto..." The older man began, before his face scrunched into thoughtfulness. "...Naruto, I...I want to apologize." He finished letting the boy in front of him digest his words.

Naruto was rather taken aback at Kakashi's confession...that was the last thing he expected to come out of the man's mouth. He figured something about him being a demon or the like, not an apology. Naruto furrowed his brows in suspicion, before voicing his opinion on the matter.

"Why is that Kakashi-san? Because you weren't able to finish the job of destroying what was left of my mind those six years ago?" He questioned emotionlessly, making Hana recoil at remembering quite vividly the last time he used that same tone.

"NO!" He shouted desperately, before his one visible eye drooped "Its because of what I did to you back then...that I want to apologize." He explained, making Naruto cock his eyebrow and get out of his stance signaling for the man to continue. "I...was young, brash and stupid back then...and I was so angry at losing my sensei. All I saw was red whenever you came onto the scene. I treated you like trash for housing the Kyuubi inside you, instead of revering you as the hero you should be in this village. It wasn't until a rather harsh lesson thanks to Hokage-sama, and hearing that you ran away from the village did I realize my stupid mistake about how I treated you." He confessed before sighing. "I know that saying this and simply saying 'I'm sorry' will not allow you to forgive my transgressions against you...but I hope that after returning that I can some how make it up to you, but still gomennasai". He finished, before letting his fallen eye look up to see the boy's reaction.

Naruto's expression hadn't changed while he heard the rather emotional confession of the silver haired man. Choice after choice ran throughout Naruto's mind about what his answer should be. But he finally settled on at least giving the cycloptic man a second chance if only because it was his ignorance that caused him to meet Natsumi. Forgiveness however was on a whole other pedestal that an 'I'm sorry' just wouldn't reach.

"I won't EVER forget what you did Kakashi-san..." He began making everyone but Natsumi flinch at his tone. "...however after thinking about it, because of your 'brash and stupid' actions as you called it, one of the best things that has happened to me in my life occurred..." He said pausing again, and saw the happy smile of his mate in his peripheral vision "...so I will give you one and ONLY one chance starting after this test to repent for your past against me. And if I deem so fit I will forgive you for your stupidity. Do not get the wrong idea with my words however...I do not like you, and I doubt I ever will. But if you prove your repentance to me I'll be...tolerant of you." He offered, making the flinches turn into very feint smiles.

"Arigato for the chance Naruto..." Kakashi answered, relief in his voice, before his demeanor changed into his normal one. "...now that we've gotten that out of the way I still have to test you and your girlfriend over there if you are eligible to become Genin of Konoha." He finished with a smile, though only able to tell via his closed eye in an "n" shape.

"She will not be participating in this test anymore...so I'll be fighting for the both of us. She is stronger then me anyway so if I pass we both will" Naruto countered, getting into the same stance as before.

Kakashi made no verbal counter, and only looked at the Hokage, who simple nodded. Kakashi sighed, before taking out his famous orange covered book and began reading.

"Attack when you wish Naruto." Kakashi offered as he turned a page.

Naruto just shook his head and vanished from his position, before reappearing in front of Kakashi his arm extended towards his opponents face. Kakashi just leaned to the side and let the fist fly by, before Naruto tried to knee him in the stomach with his momentum, but Kakashi just jumped back, while never taking his eye off his book.

"You're better then I expected I'll give you that Naruto" Kakashi said offhandedly, while swerving to the side to evade a roundhouse kick.

On the sidelines, all the audience save for Natsumi had raised brows. Yamato, Sarutobi, Anko and Kurenai because for a Genin Naruto was actually doing pretty well against Kakashi. He may not be hitting him...but it was the closeness of his attacks that impressed them. Most Genin couldn't get within six inches of hitting their sensei's during tests like these, and that was 3 vs. 1 battle. Naruto however was easily getting to within an inch of the Jounin and by himself no less. Tsume and Hana, on the other hand had their eyes raised because in reality Naruto had accomplished his task after his first attack. Because of the genjutsu, the blows Naruto was connecting with didn't register in anyone's vision. And although it looked like Naruto was only missing by an inch...he was actually landing a blow with each attack.

"He...He's this good?" Tsume rhetorically asked, still shocked.

**"Ha! Good?"** Natsumi whispered with a scoff. **"I wouldn't be a very good sensei if this was the best my Naru-kun could do. Although all his normal charka reserves ARE unleashed...he is still greatly holding back in this fight. If he went full out against Kakashi he'd knocked him too far like into the trees. My genjutsu would then be pointless because everyone else would see the trees breaking but Kakashi standing right next to Naruto, which would make then begin to suspect something was wrong. Naruto is working WITH my genjutsu to keep up the visual illusion for anyone watching, and the physical illusion to Kakashi himself so that he can have his revenge on Kakashi, without being stopped by anyone." **She explained, as her smirk widened after a rather vicious kick to the ribs of Kakashi, that only the three women saw.

The test had gone on for close to an hour, and Naruto was getting rather bored playing with Kakashi. He knew he would have to end it soon, but decided to play just a little more, but wanted to add a few weak jutsu to spice it up. He quickly made a few hand seals that Kakashi recognized and just went back to reading.

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)!"** He shouted before a ball of fire shot towards Kakashi who waited until the last second to 'shunshin' out of the way.

The only problem that Kakashi had was that, Naruto had actually used the distraction of the jutsu, to shunshin himself behind Kakashi and get a solid punch in his shoulder thus ending the test.

"Not bad Naruto" Kakashi stated, feeling the fist in his shoulder.

The fighting pair lazily walked towards the Hokage who had an approving smile on his face.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun, you and Natsumi-san are now officially Genin of Konoha under the leadership of Hatake Kakashi of Team 7." He said with pride.

"Arigato Ojii-san" Naruto said with a small smile.

The girl trio went over and congratulated Naruto on a good fight, with Natsumi giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"Well this test is officially over, so you are all dismissed, Kakashi you and your new team are to report to to my office tomorrow morning at 9 am for your next mission understood?"

"Hai...Hokage-sama."

"Good, now you three have the rest of the day off to recuperate." Sarutobi said shooing everyone back to do whatever.

Everyone was preparing to leave when Naruto shouted to Kakashi getting everyone's attention.

"Kakashi...remember what I said before our fight..." He paused to see the Jounin nod, he would try his best to repent. "...oh and Ojii-san, you might want to get Kakashi some medical attention. Oh and Kakashi, now we are even." Naruto finished with a sadistic smile, before both he and Natsumi 'shinshin'ed away in a swirl of leaves.

Everyone was confused at Naruto's words until a feeling of dizziness overcame all of them and a pained scream resounded in the field. At first no one knew what happened, everything seemed the same...that is until Yamato noticed Kakashi. A few seconds ago Kakashi was physically fine, but now...he had purple bruises and cuts that were bleeding covering nearly all of the skin that was shown on him. A pained and surprised look on Kakashi's face showed that they weren't seeing things. Everyone present but Tsume and Hana looked on worriedly at seeing what happened to Kakashi. He was already on one knee letting out grunts of pain, looking like he was about to fall unconscious any second.

"W...what the hell happened to him!?" Sarutobi yelled out.

"Revenge" Hana said,simply making everyone but Kakashi look at her.

"What do you mean?" Yamato questioned not quite understanding.

"Its rather simple...granted understandable that none of you noticed. We didn't either at first...until Natsumi let us." Tsume answered before sighing. "The entire fight was veiled in a genjutsu...although you all saw Kakashi dominate the fight. The truth of the matter was that, that is what the genjustu wanted you to see, and Kakashi to feel. But in reality every attack Naruto launched at him had connected...the evidence is right there are you can see. And as Hana said...the reason was for revenge for the emotion pain Kakashi put Naruto through...but in this case using physical pain."

The group, along with Anko and Kurenai were taken a back at the pair's actions...and although their reasons were understandable was still quite harsh in their eyes. Kakashi however thought about Tsume's words, and despite still in pain smiled under his mask at the deeper meaning of their plan.

"I understand..." He said, making everyone look at him like he was slightly crazy. "...this was Naruto's olive branch to me. He did this to not only get revenge for what I did when I was younger, but to swipe the slate clean for me, to try to earn his trust." He explained

The rest of them nodded in understand but still finding it an odd way of starting over, although Tsume and Hana were quite happy with how it turned out.

"Alright well now that we know lets get Kakashi here some medical attention." Sarutobi said, sighing at Naruto's lack of discretion on his plan.

Yamato took Kakashi to the hospital, while the Inuzuka duo escorted the Hokage back to his office, to get the official papers of the demon pair official. Meanwhile Anko and Kurenai were still disturbed at everything that occurred.

"That was...interesting" Anko stated disbelievingly.

"Hai...but things are going to get a lot more interesting around here now that 'HE' is back. The village isn't going to like this at all" Kurenai responded, making Anko growl.

"Yea well these assholes can just suck it, if they try anything against him and I'm around, there is going to be hell to pay!" She vowed

"Well nothing to do but see what happens I guess. And whats this...does the 'snake-bitch' of Konoha have a soft spot for the wandering boy?" Kurenai teased.

"NO! But...he is a lot like me" Anko stated in a low tone, while subconsciously rubbing her curse mark, which Kurenai noticed and nodded in understanding.

"Well he seems to be able to take care of himself anyway...so there shouldn't be too much to worry about" She answered back reassuringly, trying to cheer up her 'down' friend.

"Hai...I guess you are right..." She said solemnly. "But damn did you see how bad Kakashi was beat...I'd hate to be on Naruto's shit list right now" She finished reverting to her usually self, making Kurenai laugh.

"Hai I haven't seen Kakashi like that, since that time he 'accidentally' went into the girl's side of the onsen."

The pair just laughed while shaking their heads at the memory, walking away from the training field to go about the village. It seems however that no one noticed three other presences watching the fight with strict scrutiny, before disappearing.

**Later That Night,**

For the rest of the day Naruto just lounged around the Namikaze compound with Natsumi, relaxing after the fight. Not that he really needed it but it was always nice to see your smokin' hot significant other in a skimpy bikini while relaxing in the onsen. That night while the demon pair were snuggling in bed, Naruto decided to have a small chat with Natsumi.

"Natsu-chan?" He cooed out, only getting a sleepy moan as an answer. "Did you sense those five other presences watching us?" He asked, feeling her rise from his chest.

**"Mmnn...hai...however I could recognize three that were from Konoha. Two had Hana's scent on them, so I guess they just followed her, and the last was that boy Sai Sarutobi told us about. The last two I didn't recognize...though the one smelled of snake, so I guess he was a spy for Orochimaru." **She responded while coyly drawing circles on his chest with her clawed finger.

He frowned slightly, though still enjoyed her motions. "I see...was kinda hoping you recognized the last two, since I also noticed the same three as you."

**"Well you're return has and will turn a lot of heads I'm sure Naru-kun. Personally I'm surprised there weren't more spies watching us today."**

"I suppose...but still, something about the one farthest away is bothering me" He said his face scrunching in disapproval.

**"It bothered me too...but it was too far away for me to get a good read on it before it ran. Don't worry though I'm sure we can handle whatever it was if it comes for us"** She said reassuringly.

"Hai" He answered, before shivering as he felt her beginning to lick his stomach and seal sensually.

**"Mmm...now let me just make you for get about all this spy business."** She cooed seductively, positioning herself so she now sat between his thighs, and excruciatingly slowly began to rub him against the fabric of his boxer briefs, making him groan slightly.

"You're insatiable you know that my Beni-kisai?" He questioned with a strain.

**"You're not one to talk my Foxy-sama."** She shot back with a smirk, before pulling down his underwear and squeezed him, making him growl in pleasure.

"I suppose not" He conceded with his own smirk now.

Natsumi just leered back at him, before taking him in her mouth...making him forget everything any anything for the rest of the night.

**Underneath Konoha,**

A teenage boy with deathly pale skin was currently walking down a dilapidated hallway, with only the thoughts of reporting to his superior. He reached the door of the office he was looking for, opened it, and walked in before kneeling in a bow before the desk.

"What is it that you have to report?" A gruff voice called out from behind the desk.

"It appears that the Hokage left to attend a special Genin examination for two new teenagers." The boy reported.

"I see...what weaklings does Sarutobi wish to invite to become this pathetic village's new shinobi?" The older man growled out.

"Naruto and Natsumi...I could not get their last names...but I believe the boy to be Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

A devious smirked crossed the aged man's face "Is that so? So the prodigal jinchuuriki returns...and with a partner no less? Interesting...I thought he died after so long without a word. But this can work in my favor if I can get him to trust me" The old man chuckled with schemes already running through his mind.

"Hai...you should know however, that Naruto was assigned my Jounin instructor Hatake Kakashi to be tested against. And while at first seeming to be decent for what a Genin can be capable of. After the match, Kakashi himself became oddly bruised and bleeding all over, which makes me thing that Naruto is much stronger then he wants people to know. They are now both assigned into my Genin cell with Kakashi." The boy explained.

A long silence filled the room before the man stood up, and looked down upon the boy.

"Good work...this information will help if I deem the jinchuuriki worthy enough for my cause to join. However for now...go back to your assigned mission, but keep an eye on them. And if an opportunity presents itself have them come to me...Sai." The man ordered before the pale boy stood up.

"Hai...Danzo-sama" Sai bowed before leaving the office.

Danzo fell back into his seat and interlocked his fingers in front of his now smirking face. "Sarutobi you old fool...you should have let me have the boy the moment his bitch of a Kaa-san relinquished him to the village. But now he may be too strong to control...but we'll see, I still have a few cards to play that may allow me control of that boy." Danzo said with an evil smirk, before grabbing a manila folder from within his desk with top secret stamped on the top and a picture of a six year old Naruto on it.

**River Country,**

"Report!" A cloaked man said.

"It appears that the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune is alive and has finally returned to Konoha after six years of self-exile, and is trying to become a shinobi." A plant-looking man replied.

"I see...good...then our plans can still commence without so much of a delay." The first man mused before turning to look at a certain pair of men. "You two, go and greet the jinchuuriki...observe him for now ONLY. However if during the month hiatus for the Chuunin exams he can be captured do so."

"Hai" Both men responded before phasing out of the cave.

"Is there anything else?" He asked the rest of the people.

"Only that he appears to be stronger then a mere Genin, but failed to show any of his true potential...he was however able to best Hatake Kakashi, if only partly."

"That is of no concern...those two will be more then enough. The rest of you...you know your assignments now go!"

"Hai" The rest of the people in the room said before phasing out of it...all except one.

"Are you sure those two can handle it alone?" A feminine voiced asked.

"Itachi knows Konoha the best of out any of us, and Kisame is simply back up. Even if it is Konoha, there will not be a problem...Konan"

"Understood...Pain-sama" She conceded, before both images vanished form the cave.

**Clan Compound,**

A maid wearing a light blue outfit was running through the house of her mistress, with a scroll in hand with top secret written on it. She ran past the other maids, and tried her best to weave in and out but her haste caused many crashes. But at the moment none of that mattered...the only thing that did was getting the scroll to her mistress. She finally reached the dojo doors, and knocked hoping to not interrupt.

"Enter!" A strong feminine voice called out.

The maid quickly entered the dojo and saw three teenage children sitting down on pillows in front of their sensei who also happened to be her mistress, whom sat in the front of the dojo. The maid made her way across the wooden floor stopping to the side of her mistress, bowing in respect.

"Gomennasai...for interrupting, but a 'top secret' scroll just arrived from one of your spies in Konoha." The maid explained with the utmost respect.

The opened her eyes from her meditative position and grabbed the scroll, which silently signaled for the maid to leave. Once the maid was gone she opened the scroll and read it, letting no emotion dress across her visage.

"What is it Kaa-san?" The young girl in the middle of the other two teens asked.

The young girl was a carbon copy of her mother, she had red shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She wore a white training gi that hid her curves well...which she was thankful for. For only being a twelve year old girl she was rather nicely endowed, a fact that she hated, because of all the 'male' attention she had gotten because of it. She was on the short side however, only reaching about 4'11, but her looks weren't a concern for her. Her personality was a lot like her mother's, where only her strength as a shinobi counted for anything to her. She hated being weak, and despised others that chose to be weak to live a 'simpler' life then that of a shinobi.

The woman looked up from the scroll and the ghost of a smile crept onto her lips. "It appears you may yet be able to accomplish your dream Kasumi-chan."

"You mean!" The boy to the now identified girl's left yelled.

The woman turned towards him and nodded. "Hai...Valios-kun...you're dear Onii-chan appears to be alive, and now a shinobi of Konoha at that." She answered, making the two teens who spoke grin evilly.

Valios had silver hair that he brought into a ponytail ending around his shoulders. His eyes were a very light hazel, and belied his rather sadistic nature. Ever since he was young he was fascinated with blood, though not the the point of insanity, but enjoyed seeing it no matter the form. So becoming a shinobi where blood was a regular occurrence seemed the perfect profession for him. He too wore a white gi. His build was rather large and muscular...he enjoyed being physical in anything he did, especially when it revolved around blood, so naturally his physique complemented that need.

"So we are finally going to be able to meet...Onii-san?" The last teen spoke with an emotionless tone.

The woman looked to the last of her children "That you will...Kyoshiro-kun"

Kyoshiro was the rather odd ball of the trio...while his siblings at least enjoyed something...he enjoyed nothing. He was an enigma, his expression was always dead...never a smile nor a frown dressed his face. He had green hair that he kept short, never letting it go past his neck, he had the same colored eyes...that just seemed lifeless. Of the trio, no one knew why he wanted to become a shinobi, one day he just said he wanted to and that was that. He as well wore a white gi.

"I'll finally be able to take my revenge!" Kasumi whispered in an excited and hateful voice.

"Only if you are strong enough" The elder female chided, making all three teens stand up quickly.

"HAI...KUSHINA-SAMA!" They yelled in unison with shit-eating grins on their faces, before going back to their training with renewed vigor, making Uzumaki Kushina look on proudly.

_"If only you could have turned out like them Naru-chan. But don't worry, soon...very soon we will exorcise that unholy demon from within your body so that your soul may finally rest, along with Minato-kun's." _The Uzumaki matriarch thought, smiling at her children's performance...knowing that it would be these three that would bring back her first born from his hellish torment as the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter eleven, the continuation of the story line from chapter four. Hope you enjoyed the developments I added, and for those who waited for the training chapters to be over weren't disappointed with this. Now several of you have your Kushina answer...she is finally back. Mean while Naruto gets some revenge against Kakashi, and some fluff between him and Hana.**

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts and comments! **


	12. Wave's Current Part 1

**AN - Here is the next chapter, one that I'm sure most of you will groan at considering what is involved. But rest assured there IS a reason that I added this mission in this story.**

**IMPORTANT: With the number of reviews about Kushina and her children going down a certain path I feel I should clarify some things about their personalities. First off Kushina DIDN'T have the three as a means to an end for killing Naruto...she had them cause she wanted more...she loves them dearly. Yes while she was teaching them the ways of the shinobi she eventually explains her and her clan's beliefs about Naruto to them and asks them to help 'save' him from Kyuubi if the need arises (to be blunt they are brainwashed by her and family into their beliefs). She didn't teach them to be heartless monsters, she taught them to be shinobi...now HOW they individually decide to live in that role is up to them.**

**Anyway enough of the author's notes, here is the twelfth chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 11: Wave's Current (Part 1)**

It was the following day after Naruto's test and as the pair quickly found out, Konoha's reputation for being gossips was quite accurate. With the simple fact that it seemed many of the villagers heard he was back and quickly recognized him and already began their hateful glares and verbal tirades about 'the demon returning', causing the demon pair to scowl in annoyance. It was the early part of the morning so thankfully Naruto didn't have to deal with many gazes as he walked throughout the town. However the gazes still reminded Naruto of what he had chose to leave behind all those years ago and seeing them again only reaffirmed his decision to do so.

Natsumi who was walking with him wasn't subtle with her thoughts unlike he was. Evident by her growls and sneers at whomever looked at her mate...albeit in his child form currently...the wrong way. They had their first pseudo-mission with their new team, but Naruto had wanted to see a certain someone before they left. Natsumi just smiled at his thoughtfulness and nodded in agreement before they left the house. They reached the veterinary office with a little time to spare before their assigned meeting for their mission. The couple walked into the office and looked around, noticing no one dropped part of their genjutsu to look like their adult selves, before spotting a brown blur run past them.

**"To be expected from an Inuzuka"** Natsumi chuckled, making Naruto nod and laugh as well before they followed the blur.

They followed her scent and ended up at a door, they looked inside the window to find Inuzuka Hana tending to a large dog that seemed to have it's hind leg deeply slice by something. The two watched with some interest as Hana worked on the poor animal that was whimpering in pain. Soon the dog was asleep thanks to some sedatives, before Hana began to stitch the poor canine up. Noticing that she has finished the pair opened the door silently.

"I'll need to have a talk with your owner." Hana said to the unconscious dog, her tone ensuring pain to the owner that let this happen to their pet, that is until a pair of hands obscured her vision.

"Always the caring type ne Hana-chan?" A masculine voice chuckled against her ear, making her perk up at recognizing the voice immediately.

Hana didn't wait for the hands to move before she swiveled around to look at Naruto's smiling face.

"Naruto-kun!" She shouted before enveloping him in a hug.

"Hai, its me Hana-chan...nice work on that dog by the way" He complimented her returning her hug.

"Arigato" She said as she released her embrace, before noticed a smirking Natsumi leaning on the doorway. "Ah ohayo Natsumi-san"

Natsumi pouted cutely at the greeting. **"Ohayou...what I don't get a hug?"**

Hana rolled her eyes and walked over giving Natsumi a hug too, that is until Naruto noticed the glint in his mate's eyes, before his own widened into dinner plates when he saw Natsumi give Hana's ass a nice good squeeze, making Hana 'eep' and jump out of her embrace.

"What was that for!?" She asked incredulously while subconsciously rubbing her butt, making Naruto's blush deepen even more since he was still standing behind her getting quite the eyeful.

**"I already told you before that I'm making sure you're good enough for my mate didn't I? And THAT was one of my tests...very nice by the way."** She answered with a knowing grin, making Hana blush...well deeper considering it wasn't often she gets groped by a woman, let alone complimented after the fact.

Hana pouted. "Well give me some warning at least" She huffed.

**"No fun in that now is there? Besides Naru-kun seemed to enjoy it."** She responded with a smirk pointing to him.

Hana was too embarrassed too look back, but inside was quite happy to know that Naruto liked that. She shook her head of that thought before coughing to try to regain her tarnished dignity.

"Not that it isn't nice to see you two, but what brings you around?"

"Well as you know we are now apart of Kakashi-san's Genin team...and were assigned a mission this morning..." Naruto started, before grabbing a random lollipop from a jar sitting on the desk in the corner of the room. "...so I just wanted to see you before we left. And if you wanted to make plans for another date after I return." He finished with a smile.

"Ah..." Hana replied while mentally thinking about any plans she might have within the week. "...that would be great Naruto-kun."

"Alright then! How about next week, since I don't know how long this mission will last?"

"Ano..." She thought about her schedule again, remembering only unimportant things for the next week, before smiling and nodding. "...hai next week sounds great."

He smiled widely. "Ok...I'll see you when I get back and we can settle on the specifics then..." He paused to walk up to her to kiss her on the cheek. "...Ja ne Hana-chan!" He finished as he and Natsumi 'shunshin'ed from the office.

Hana just smiled, and rubbed her cheek where he kissed her, before whispering a 'be safe' for their mission, and then going back to her paperwork.

**Hokage's Office,**

"I've taken your team's 'request' into consideration and are allowing you to take a higher ranking mission" The Hokage said the assembled team seven with Kakashi present as well.

"Arigato Hokage-sama" Kakashi said aloofly.

"Right...now then, this mission will be a B-rank and the parameters will be the protection of your client until he reaches his destination: Wave Country." He briefed before letting a drag of smoke leave his lips. "But because of high ranking of this mission as well as other...circumstances...that have come up, two more Genin will be added not only for this mission but for all others as permanent members of Team 7, until I see fit to move them" He finished.

"But Hokage-sama...how can we be getting new Genin now? All of the graduates from the academy for this year were put on teams already" Sakura countered, more curious then argumentative.

"That is correct...but as I said, there are circumstances you need not be privy to, where two people joined Konoha and were given the rank of Genin after the evaluation test. And since Kakashi here was the one to evaluate them, I felt it only natural for them to join his Team."

"But...Hokage-sama..." She said but was cut off by a gruff, curious and slightly agitated voice.

"Who are they?" Sasuke asked, his posture stating he was interested as to the topic at hand.

"You should know one of them...or at least his reputation. He WAS was a civilian of Konoha up until six years ago and has only just returned. The other is his companion...as for who they are, you can ask them yourselves. They will be here..." He paused to look at the clock on the wall counting down the seconds. "...Now." He finished at the clock struck 9 am.

The next moment a knock on the door to Sarutobi's office resounded throughout the room, making all occupants look anxiously. With an affirmed word from the office's owner the door slowly swung open revealing the two demon teenagers. At first team 7 just stood there analyzing the two that began walking into the room. Sasuke immediately noted their postures being very shinobi-like, which to him caused a chill down his spine thinking that these two might be strong enough to have a spar against.

_"Hm...these two seem to be seasoned shinobi even if only Genin. They might pose a decent challenge to test my strength against. But I'll have to see their abilities before I give them THAT much credit to even be on the same level that I am right now."_ He thought, before his eyes began to unconsciously wander the teenage form of Natsumi and the tiniest of smirks crossed his lips.

Despite him not being interested in any of his fan-girls, didn't mean he didn't know when to appreciate a good looking girl...and Natsumi was looking VERY good to him. Sai's reaction while only being his eyes opening, which was a feat unto itself...was shocked on the inside.

_"Danzo-sama will be VERY interested to learn of this turn of events."_ He mused, trying to assess the strength of the jinchuuriki before him and his companion.

Sakura on the other hand was livid...not only were two strangers joining HER team. But one of them was the 'Demon Child' said to have left the village six years ago and was presumed dead by most of the village! And his 'companion' was the icing on the proverbial 'shit-cake' that she was just forced to eat by the Hokage. Naruto's companion was gorgeous...even Sakura's pride would admit that much. And to her utter fear and loathing noticed Sasuke's approving smirk as he looked at the new girl.

She had come a long way from being the complete love-sick puppy she once was back in the academy. But when a girl took a serious interest in Sasuke or vice versa, she became the devil himself. By seeing the man who had her heart on a string ogling another and worse yet better looking girl made her both afraid and pissed off, and was seriously half tempted to beat the crap out of her. Thankfully though she was smart enough to see how stupid that move would be with everyone around...but still decided to voice her hatred.

"Hokage-sama! For a mission like this and who team seven is...do we _REALLY_ need two extra people...especially _THESE_ two?" She asked the aged leader, with rage ringing in her voice.

Sarutobi let out a sigh. "I've already explained it once young lady...I don't feel the need to again. And I'd prefer it if you didn't think of Naruto-kun here as the Kyuubi. There are facts you are unaware of concerning him, so I suggest you hold you're tongue of your ignorance on the subject lest you be taught a lesson that I'm not willing to stop." He offered, with an edge to his voice that told her that this was her ONLY warning when breaching the subject of Kyuubi and Naruto.

Naruto smirked at the aged man's defense. _"Seems the old monkey hasn't let his strength dwindle much despite his age."_

"I don't see a problem with it..." Sasuke interjected, eying Natsumi one last time before facing forward. "...besides if you need them to catch up to the standards of being a Genin of Konoha, there is no better team then us to do it with." He said with a smug smirk...granted he was correct, team 7 currently had the best record for missions then the other teams of their generation.

_**"Arrogant little bastard...and did I just see him checking me out!?"**_ Natsumi thought, holding back the growl that was attempting to reach her throat.

"I agree with Sasuke-san...it would be wise to learn the ropes of being a Genin of Konoha from us rather than another team" Sai concurred in his usual tone.

Although the Hokage could easily read all but Sai's meaning of their words...he smiled and nodded at their decision. He just hoped that putting Naruto on this team wouldn't bite him on the ass later. But this really was the best team to put them on with so little time before the Chuunin exams started.

"Very well, now that your team has come to a decision...granted not a unanimous one, I will leave the introductions of the new Genin to you Kakashi, so for now I will introduce your client."

The moment the Hokage stopped speaking, the shinboi that was standing next to him, preceded to the door, opened it, and signaled someone to come inside. A minute passed before a odd looking man came through the doorway...quite obviously tip-toeing on the line of drunkenness.

"I'm Tazuna the bridge builder." He said in a drunken accent.

"Welcome Tazuna-san...I have your shinobi escorts here ready to complete the mission parameters you have paid for." Sarutobi spoke in his 'Hokage' voice.

Tazuna nodded and looked at the assembled shinobi and snorted...either in disgust or drunkenness.

"These are the shinobi I bought? Don't look like much."

"I assure you Tazuna-san they are all licensed shinobi of Konoha..." Kakashi defended. "...and besides if something serious were to happen I'd be there."

"I suppose" The man shrugged.

"Good...now all of you are to report to the norther gates in twenty minutes. Tazuna-san wishes to get back to Wave Country with haste. Naruto, Natsumi please wait here I have something to ask you."

"Hai" Team 7 said before they, Kakashi and Tazuna left.

"Whats up Ojii-san?" Naruto asked in a bored tone.

"I just wanted to wish you well..." He said before a 'knowing' smile graced his lips. "...and if something were to happen try not to show off. I'm sure you've noticed Uchiha Sasuke's rather arrogant mannerisms."

"Hai...we're just going to keep up with the facade Ojii-san...not doing much of anything lest it completely necessary is how we wish to stay." He answered before getting a nod from the old man, with that both demons 'shunshin'ed out of the office.

**Konoha Gates,**

It was about five minutes from the deadline, and all the shinobi were there, and with the tensions as high as they were...Kakashi decided to try to break the ice as he had when he first met his team.

"So...why don't you two introduce yourselves...you can tell us things about you: your likes, dislikes, dreams, etc." He quired getting the attention of his new team.

Naruto grunted at the annoyance of the idea...but supposed that it would makes sense with the deeper meaning behind it...to know at least a little bit about your new teammates.

"My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...my likes are training and the things involved in it, and Natsu-chan. I have many dislikes that most of you wouldn't understand so I'll save my breath. And I have a few dreams I don't wish to discuss with you" He answered in a huff.

"Why do you insist on using Yondaime-sama's last name?" Sakura questioned looking peeved. "Everyone knows that after that night..." She was about to continue but Kakashi's hand on her shoulder and facial expression told her to not tread any farther.

Naruto snorted...knowing that this girl was going to be a thorn in his side if not for her high-pitched voice then from her nosiness into other people's business. A trait probably passed on within all of Konoha.

_"I can already tell this mission is going to get on my nerves"_ He thought.

**"My name is Natsumi...my likes are Naru-kun, and nature. My dislikes are more then Naru-kun's which I will not state either. My dream is having a family, and killing a certain group of people who deserve it."** She finished with a sneer, but calmed when Naruto squeezed her hand in support.

_"So she has the same dream as I do...that works out well..."_ Sasuke mused with a small smirk, before looking at Naruto. _"...that is if I can get her to like me over him."_ He concluded.

"Alright well my name is Hatake..." Kakashi began before seeing a hand raised by Natsumi.

**"We both already know who all of you are...we need not hear about pointless information."** Natsumi said with annoyance lacing her words.

Kakashi just smiled sheepishly at her response but nodded.

"Well at least I know you guys are on time" A haggard voice called out behind them.

"Promptness is one of Konoha's rules" Kakashi chirped, only to get annoyed glares from his original team...three hours late to EVERYTHING was anything BUT prompt.

"Good...then lets go, the faster we get there the faster I can get on with my real work."

The new team 7 and Tazuna grabbed their supply packs and quickly left the protection of Konoha's boarders, for the starving lands of Wave.

**Konoha Forest,**

The group had only been walking a few hours, and were still in the deep recesses of Fire Country's forest. Most of the time spent walking was done so in silence, much to the annoyance of Sakura. She held her tongue however, knowing this was a mission and not a place to make a scene. The group soon passed by a rather unusual puddle that was in the middle of the dirt road...while most of the group didn't pay any attention, both Kakashi and the demon pair eyed the puddle warily.

_"Seems they noticed too..."_ Kakashi thought, as he noticed the hardened eyes of the pair. _"...I'll leave this to them...maybe it'll give me a chance to see their skills."_ He finished.

A little while later the forest grew deathly silent, and team 7 was now on edge. Well for those who didn't know what was going on anyway. After surveying the area and finding nothing out of the ordinary, they began to move...until two shadows shot forward from behind them.

"Gotcha!" One of the shadows shouted, as chains shot out of his arms and eviscerated the unsuspecting Jounin.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura cried out, as Sai and Sasuke prepared for battle.

"One down." The second shadow said smugly, while eying the rest of the team...that is until a gleam of steel crossed his vision.

The steel the man saw was actually Naruto's 'Souten Kaze'. Which he had summoned and while unsheathing the sword itself cleaved the top half of the first shadow's head clean off, making a sick gurgling sound as blood careened across the dirt road and the leaves of trees that were close by.

"ONII-SAN!" The remaining shadow cried before being impaled through the chest.

The sword within him then twisted sickeningly so it pointed up, before it ran up and completely through his chest and head sending another arch of blood into the air. Both bodies fell lifelessly to the floor with a 'thud' and small 'squelch' from the puddles of blood they fell into.

**"I thought you said lay low Naru-kun?"** Natsumi whispered with a pseudo-angry undertone.

Naruto quickly slashed the sword a single time so the blood on the sword flew off making the sword look as if it hadn't just been used to kill two people.

"Gomen...itchy trigger-finger." He answered with a sadistic smirk, sheathing 'Souten Kaze' and unsummoned it, before looking over his shoulders at the forest. "Ne Kakashi...please come out so we can continue."

A rustling of the bushes soon resounded, as a body come out of the forest.

"Ah so I guess your eyes weren't lying...good job you two." Kakashi said with an aloof smile. "Although it would have been nice to interrogate them before killing them."

"Sensei..." Saruka interrupted while rubbing away the tears for her 'supposed' fallen sensei.

"Gomen Sakura...I just wanted to test you guys, to see if you could handle things without me always being there. Granted our mission to Snow Country was a nice test too but still..." He said patting the young kunoichi on the head. "...good reactions as well you two." He praised looking towards Sai and Sasuke.

Sasuke just sneered, at Kakshi's compliment...he was rather agitated at the moment with just how the situation went down.

_"Naruto killed those two like he was a practiced shinobi already. Then his skills with that sword he summoned...he wielded it like he was as an expert samurai. While not seeming to care in the least the manner in which he dispatched enemy. I need to see what else he is capable of...maybe I can learn some things."_ He thought, flaring his Sharingan unconsciously.

"Kakashi...if Sasuke's boasts in Hokage-sama's office were true, who these two were wouldn't matter since Tazuna has the best Genin squad of this generation" Naruto said matter-of-factly, knowing full well that Sasuke was probably leering at him because of his mocking attitude.

"Nonetheless...knowing as much intel as you can is always an advantage for a shinobi" Kakashi countered only getting a half-assed shrug from his new subordinate.

_"Naruto has definately changed...his cold demeanor is excellent for a shinobi...but that shouldn't mean he needs to throw out his nicer side as well...I only hope myself and the village haven't completely killed the boy he used to be."_ He thought lamentingly.

Letting those thought slide he turned to their client. "Tazuna-san...would you mind explaining why the Demon Brothers, A-rank nuke-nin from Kiri were after you?" He asked leveling a glare.

Tazuna knew he had been caught, and decided to cut his loses and tell the team the situation he was in. It hadn't taken too much of the story for the team to realize what was now happening in Wave Country, and despite both the lack of right payment and correct manpower for such a mission, the team decided to move on anyway. After reassessing their supplies the team decided that they still had enough for the 'new' mission parameters given, and were now off to the secret port to get to Wave.

They reached the port without further problems, other then the fact that Sasuke was either secretly trying to ogle Natsumi or scowl at Naruto, which then caused Sakura to voice her annoyances at the two new arrivals. Kakashi deciding enough was enough, told everyone to settle down, and the boat ride was silent ever since.

Thankfully it only took a few hours to reach the sandy beach of Wave Country, where the team disembarked and headed to Tazuna's house. They were walking through the dense and misty forest to his house when Natsumi threw one of her kunai in the bushes making everyone but Naruto jump into battle formation. Once they settled down, Sakura was about to yell at her when a now bloodied white-haired rabbit hobbled out of the bushes with said kunai lodged in it's side.

"What is the matter with you its just a rabbit!" Sakura yelled trying to grab the poor animal to give it aid.

_"Was there a reason Natsu-chan?"_ Naruto mentally asked.

_**"Meh I was hungry"**_ She joked dryly, making him snort in amusement.

"that rabbit has white fur..." Kakashi said mainly to himself but everyone heard him.

_"But white fur is for colder climates, unless they are kept...in...captivity..."_ He thought before the equation clicked in his mind, and his facial expression grew shocked before lunging at Tazuna.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" He shouted while in mid-air, tackling Tazuna to the dirt road.

All of team seven sans Naruto flew to the floor, never second guessing Kakashi's orders...he may be a lazy-ass but when it came to serious situations he was always someone to listen to. Not a few moments later did a large bladed sword cleave the air where their heads had just been. Naruto however got that familiar itch again and summoned 'Souten Kaze' before blocking the large sword with his own.

_"Tsh...with my chakra suppressed I can't completely block this"_ He thought, as the momentum of the sword was pushing his entire body back, until he gave a final push and flung the offending sword to the side lodging it into a nearby tree.

"Aw...seems like I missed my mark..." A gruff voice whined through the mist of the forest. "...oh well just means I get to play with my prey before finishing them off" It chuckled insanely.

Team seven quickly recovered, and surrounded Tazuna with Kakashi to their back where the voice originated, and Naruto and Natsumi who had just walked to his side standing to their front, with Souten Kaze resting across Naruto's shoulder rather boredly.

"Seems even for Genin this group is pretty decent...its no wonder why the Demon Brothers died." The voice said excitedly, before the mist slightly cleared to finally reveal the sword throwing assailant.

Kakashi quickly flashed through his knowledge of the bingo-book assuming that this person was another nuke-nin...and a few seconds later knew he was on the mark.

" Momochi Zabuza...S-rank Nuke-nin from Kiri, nicknamed: 'Devil of the Hidden Mist'" Kakashi recalled his visible eye shown with with cold focus.

"Ah its an honor to know that the great 'Sharingan no Kakashi' knows of me..." He mocked taking a slight bow. "...sadly however this isn't a social visit...so let the fat man go and you can all be on your way." His playful tone completely erased, and his 'business' voice coming out.

"You know we can't do that Zabuza...it would be bad for business...I'm sure you can understand" Kakashi snidely said.

"Hai...I suppose I do..." He answered shrugging his shoulders. "...well no choice then I suppose, can't say I wasn't diplomatic." He finished before forming a set of hand seals. **"Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Technique)!"**

Much to Kakashi's annoyance he wasn't able to get to Zabuza in time to stop him from using his signature jutsu.

"Team...get tighter...this is the first part to his **'Muon Satsujin Jutsu (Silent Homicide Technique)'**" Kakashi shouted, not being able to see his team anymore, decided to unleash his Sharingan hoping it might alleviate some of the mist's stubbornness..

The team did as was told, and crowded Tazuna even tighter, with Sakura having a kunai out, Sai already drawing on this scroll, and Sasuke surveying the area with his own Sharingan active. The demon pair themselves, just looked on as if the mist wasn't bothering them at all...and in truth it wasn't...having demonic senses afforded them that luxury.

_**"Seems they can handle things on their own ne Naru-kun?"**_ Natsumi thought sweetly.

_"Hai...I doubt they'll need us...so why don't we go pay a visit to Zabuza's little 'helper' and have a little chat ne?"_

Without another word Naruto putting away his sword, they both 'shunshin'ing out of the mist without any one the wiser.

**Forest Surrounding Team 7,**

A few dozen yards away form the currently brawl with Team 7 and Nuke-nin Momochi Zabuza, was a hunter-nin with a Kiri mask on. Now usually hunter-nins follow their targets to the ends of the earth until they can finally get rid of them...but this hunter-nin was different then most.

"And what is a person like you doing in a place like this ne hunter-chan?" A smooth voice called out, startling the shinobi, never even feeling a presence.

The hunter-nin quickly turned with a senbon needle in each hand to face whoever it was that had sneaked up on her. She was about to attack when the mist that shrouded the two standing there dissipated and she noticed who it was.

"Ho...how did you find me?" A young feminine voice called out thought the mask, Naruto took the initiative of answering and just tapped his nose a few times getting the point across.

**"You wreak of that man so it wasn't hard to find you, nor realize what your real motives are."** Natsumi answered rather bluntly, her words causing the shinobi to tense her body for a fight.

"No need for that...we didn't come here to fight, cause if we did...you'd already be dead." Naruto responded, seeing her jerky movements, his jovial tone growing cold as the sentence went on. "...besides the seats are better up here." He concluded reverting back to his nonchalant tone.

"Gomen...but you'll excuse me if I don't quite believe you" The nin stated, body tensing even more now.

**"Believe what you want then."** Natsumi countered with a shrug, while taking a seat next to her mate who was already sitting on the branch watching the fight between their team and Zabuza.

_"What with these two? Its like they don't even care if their team dies."_ The nin thought...quite confused at the turn of event.

Nearly five minutes of pregnant silence surrounded the trio, before the nin decided to let her guard down slightly and take a look back at the ongoing fight. The demon pair smirked at her ease returning but paid no real mind, quite enjoying the show they were watching. However when Naruto saw Kakashi get caught in Zabuza's **'Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)'**, he decided to pick up the conversation with the hunter girl.

"You know...your Kekkei Genkai is being quite wasted for Zabuza's sake I think Ms...?" He said nonchalantly as if discussing the weather.

The nin physically stiffened and drew her senbon again. Somehow this boy knew she had a bloodlimit and she hadn't even used it.

"H...How do you know I have one?" She asked, her eyes if seemed written with worry.

Natsumi decided to answer for him, as Naruto seemed to be enjoying the fight, after Zabuza was just forced to release Kakashi. She simply turned her head and gazed into the nin's own.

**"These eyes of ours can see more then most people would like to admit to, could ever hope to witness, or possibly imagine."** She answered cryptically but getting the general message across.

The hunter-nin was rather scared of these two people right now. So much of what they had done up to this point shouldn't have been possible. Sneak up on her undetected, killing her if they liked. Able to see she had a bloodlimit without her even using it, and even leaving their own team to fend for themselves versus Zabuza.

"W...who are you?" Was all that came to mind to ask, her thoughts were too jumbled to ask a more revalent question.

The two just looked at her with a smirk, laughing lightly that that was the first question she'd ask them.

"Although there were better questions to ask the that one...we can oblige you, I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, and this..." he paused while thumbing to his mate. "...is my mate Natsumi...now who may I say we are speaking to?" He asked.

"Ha...Haku" The nin answered dumbly.

"Ah Haku-san...now tell me why are you following Zabuza around for? From his demeanor he doesn't seem to hold you in very high regard." He inquired.

"I..." She paused looking over to watch Zabuza for a moment, conviction coming back into her posture and voice. "...he saved me from my past. I am repaying him by being his tool to do with as he sees fit." She answered confidently, making the demon pair nod in affirmation.

"I suppose I can understand that..but being a tool isn't something that define you as a person. You should make a goal for your own life. Just because he saved you doesn't mean you need to devote yourself to him. If that kind of thing were true I'd owe my life to Natsumi as well since she did the same for me many years ago. You can thank someone for helping you bring you back form the brink of oblivion, maybe even feel a debt is owned. But Zabuza is the type of person to never accept that with a grain of salt. He will always take take take, and never allow you to live your own life because he knows you'd never have the backbone needed to leave him. I think you need to think long and hard about how your life has been since you've become his 'tool'. Then think about if thats what you want for the rest of your life. Shinobi like us have sporadic lives, that can end at any time so we should live by the beat of our own hearts and try to be as content as we can for as long as we can before the Sshinigami claims us. I have tired to do as such, and I can tell you I'm much happier now with who I am then I was way back then. So if I think I understand your situation the way I think I do...I believe you will be happier as well...think about it Haku-san" Naruto finished his sage-like rant while still enjoying the fight which appeared to be at it's end.

Haku listened to this boy's words, she would never believe that someone from Konoha a village that is notorious for it's citizens being one big family would say such a thing. And yet the eloquence of his words, and strong meaning told her that he really did go through something similar that she did. And despite her usual steel edged loyalty to the nuke-nin before, a small voice in the back of her mind told her that Naruto spoke the truth about how she was currently living her life. She honestly had no idea how this boy spoke with such reverence that one would think it coming from a wizened old man whose lived his life and learned many harsh lessons while on the path of life. Although not admitting it to herself, Naruto had sowed the seeds of doubt inside her mind and heart, about her own continuation as Zabuza's 'tool'.

**"If you wish to save your 'master' I suggest you do it now Haku-san. We can talk another time, you're scent is unique so it won't be hard to find you if we wished to."** Natsumi stated, knocking Haku's current thoughts away and the only the ones left now were to save Zabuza.

Haku hesitated only slightly while taking one last look at the demon pair before throwing her senbon needles into Zabuza's neck and then 'shunshin'ing to his side, giving team 7 her usual speech about helping her with a dangerous nuke-nin before 'shunshin'ing them both to safety.

**"Time to go back to the peanut gallery I guess."** Natsumi joked, before feeling a tug on her flak jacket, only to meet her mate in a rather heated kiss that left them both gasping for breathe. **"Wow...Naru-kun what I do to deserve that?"** She purred out questioningly with a grin and glazed over eyes.

"Nothing...I just needed my 'fix'" He joked back, licking his lips of the remnants of her taste, making her smirk in response.

**"Well warn me next time...thought I do so love the spontaneity"** She said her grin growing slightly, before they both 'shunshin'ed a few yards away from the worn out team seven.

Team seven was recovering from their heated battle with Zabuza. Sasuke and Sai helped to get their chakra exhausted though still conscious sensei on a stretcher, while Sakura aided with medial bandages on his wounds. In the mean time, the demon pair came strolling through the forest, onto the scene, making all but Sai leer at their inactiveness throughout the fight.

"Where the HELL were you two!?" Sakura shouted.

"We were having a little chat with Zabuza's accomplice that you just let grab him and escape." Naruto said boredly.

All of team seven looked at the two in confusion, the person who grabbed Zabuza was a hunter-nin from mist not his accomplice they all thought. Kakashi though after a moment put the pieces together, and looked emotionlessly at the pair.

"And why didn't you stop him if you knew he was with Zabuza?" The Jounin questioned.

**"We wanted to have a chat...and fighting isn't very productive in that area." **Natsumi said not caring in the least how the fight ended up with her 'teammates', before she noticed Sasuke 'eying' her hungrily, confused and annoyed until she noticed her slightly glistening body thanks to the mist jutsu Zabuza had cast. "Besides you ARE the best Genin team remember...right Sasuke-kkkuuunnn?"She cooed out...inwardly smirking about teasing him before breaking the poor boy's spirit...granted he deserved it for ogling a taken women with her mate being not two-feet next to her.

Sasuke's demeanor slightly perked up at her name for him an tone she spoke with, making him smirk. While Sakura just cursed the girl and ground her teeth together so she wouldn't yell at such an inopportune time.

"Well at the very least did you get any useful information out of him?" Kakashi said, noticing the situation growing rather tense.

**"It was mostly questions that WE wanted to know, but useful to Konoha? **I suppose only that HER name is Haku, and SHE has a blood limit...what it was we couldn't discern because of the abrupt ending to the fight" Natsumi answered, making great pains to emphasize that the hunter-nin was a FEMALE to the Jounin...if she had to make a list of her top three hated things...1) Orochimaru and snakes, 2) Perverts (unless its Naruto), and 3) Sexists.

"So you left us for dead, so you could have a stupid talk with her?" Sakura asked accusingly.

Naruto shrugged. "Meh...I knew you guys could handle it...if you couldn't you wouldn't be very good Konoha shinobi now would you?" Naruto questioned, getting heated glares from Sakura...because he was so careless about his teammates and Sasuke...because he was acting superior to everyone but more importantly to him, as well as being allowed so close to Natsumi instead of him.

Naruto noticed the glares, and sighed in defeat, if nothing else he didn't want them to report to the Hokage neither he nor Natsumi 'helped' them during the mission.

"We'll take Kakashi, you guys should rest..." He began while grabbing the end of Kakashi's stretcher, while Natsumi grabbed the front. "Tazuna-san...which direction to your house?" He asked, making the bridge builder jump up startled after the rather intense fight he just witnessed.

"Ah...oh...its about three miles west of here." He answered after getting the nervousness out of this system.

With Sasuke and Sai in the front, Tazuna led Team 7 from the middle of the group to his house, which they soon reached without any more interruptions. The group was quickly introduced to Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami and were given the lodging they desperately needed after such an exhausting day. Team seven quickly went to sleep hoping they the next day would be a little less adventurous then today had been, so they could recover some of their lost strength.

**Next Day,**

The next day all of team seven felt well rested aside from Kakashi who was still suffering from slight chakra exhaustion. Kakashi however now knowing that Zabuza was still alive realized he'd need to train his team, before they fight Zabuza again. Their first encounter was far to close for the Jounin's comfort, and needed his team stronger if they had any hope with defeating him. Especially now that his accomplice had a known but still unknown bloodlimit. It was the early morning and the group including Tazuna's family had just finished a hearty breakfast thanks to Tsunami.

"Team..." Kakashi called out after the plates were cleared from the table. "...you need to get stronger before the next time we meet Zabuza, especially with his accomplice now known to us. So get your gear ready and meet me outside in five minutes." He ordered, dismissing his team while crutching his way to the door of the house, Naruto and Natsumi heading in the same direction.

The five minutes ended and the team was once again in their shinobi garb, awaiting Kakashi's instructions for their training.

"Alright, follow me." He said, heading towards the beach that was close by Tazuna's house.

They reached the sandy beach, before Kakashi, slowly but surely began to walk across the water until he was a few feet out and looked back to his pupils.

"H...how are you doing that sensei?" Sakura asked in astonishment, getting a grunt from Sasuke, and a slightly interested expression from Sai...with Naruto and Natsumi looking on boredly as he expected.

"I'm simply using my chakra to stand on top of the water...as now you five will attempt to do for your training. Though I should warn you the water is rather cold this early in the morning." He explained with his usual aloof smile on his face.

"How can this help us other then the obvious advantage of being able to fight ON water...even though I don't plan on making a habit of it" Sasuke spoke up, wondering just what his lazy sensei was up to giving them this kind of training.

"Ah quite observant Sasuke...and hai you are right, there is another reason I wish for you to learn this ability other then the practical purposes that you are looking at now. And thats to build up your chakra control, and reserves." He responded.

"Kakashi though I appreciate the opportunity to train...I'm afraid I already know how to water walk" Naruto interjected boredly.

"Somehow I'm not in the least surprised about that" The Jounin cripple thought.

"I see...well I'll assume that Natsumi over there knows how to as well. So in that case I'll have these three begin this exercise and I'll start you on something more advanced." He offered.

Naruto raised his hand. "If its alright with you I'd rather just train with Natsumi alone, its rather...awkward...after six years with just her to train with other people." He answered back, though with a tone that really said he wasn't giving the Jounin an option.

Kakashi quirked a brow, but nodded nonetheless. "Very well I'm sure it'll take some getting used to train with other people...so I'll let you go, but try to stay close in case something happens alright?" He negotiated, getting a nod from them before they 'shunshin'ed away in a swirl of leaves, shocking the three Genin.

_"'Shunshin' eh? Those two must have done some serious kind of training to be that tough and be this young. Then again losing to Naruto should have given me enough proof, but still just what kind of training did he do?"_ Kakashi thought, while making a mental note to interrogate the 'old man' to see just how damn strong those two really were.

"They can do shunshin?" Sakura gasped.

She knew it was a regular skill for most Chuunin and Jounin, but to see two fresh Genin be able to do it, as well as everything else shes seen made her question just how strong those two really were. Both Sai and Sasuke had the same thoughts as the other two, but for totally different reasons.

_"Seems I will be needing to write quite a lengthy report about this mission to Danzo-sama thanks to Naruto-san"_ Sai lamented...nobody likes paperwork.

_"How can this guy use such a high level jutsu? He hadn't even gone to an academy to learn about be a ninja like me, and yet he appears to be more powerful then I am and I was the rookie of the year. There is something strange about him and I need to figure out what...and if I'm lucky I'll be able to learn a few of his jutsu for myself."_ Sasuke thought, pondering about the new guy.

"Alright well...you three should get started on this..." Kakashi stated knocking the there from their thoughts. "...and here is a clue about how to accomplish it. Think about how you do tree walking but add in the fact that the surface you are standing on is now MOVING." He advised before walking back to shore.

The original team seven nodded in understanding and soon attempted to accomplish their new training.

**With Natsumi & Naruto,**

In a clearing within the forest near Tazuna's home, two odd swirls of leaves appeared out of no where, and from the leaves stood our two demon teens. Naruto swiftly taking advantage that they were finally alone, moved behind his mate and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him. Natsumi was a bit shocked at his actions...she had honestly thought Naruto had really wanted to train, but to her his actions were certainly a nice truth to the matter.

**"Oh? Wanted an other 'fix' ne Naru-kun?"** She purred to him, as she rested her arms on top of his.

"Perhaps Natsu-chan, but I just wanted some time alone with you and relax a little." He said, before he pulled her with him to sit down next to a large tree.

The pair got comfortable before just looking out at the forest enjoying the scenery and company. Natsumi turned so she was on her side and rested her head in the crook of Naruto's shoulder.

**"Although what you said it was quite true...I'm just curious on what you planned on telling Haku-san if she decided to leave Zabuza?"** She murmured out, already feeling his warmth lull her into a state of sleepiness.

"At the time I didn't actually think about it...I kinda just said what came to my mind about my feelings on the topic" He confessed with an embarrassed smile. "But I have been thinking about it, and I think that if she does decide to leave Zabuza I will allow her to stay in our compound until she decides what she wants to do with her life." He finished, getting a purr as her response.

**"Sounds like a plan Naru-kun, but you might just want to warn Hana."** She offered leaving the idea of what might happen if he didn't up to his imagination.

"Hai...I will let her know of the situation if it happens." He responded, letting the conversation die and just relax in each other's arms before they both fell asleep.

It was the middle of the afternoon, when a rather loud crunching noise awoke the sleeping demons. They would have reacted much differently had they smelled an unknown person, but the smell of Zabuza permeated the air and they knew exactly who it was.

"Well speak of the devil" Naruto whispered to Natsumi with a chuckle, before seeing Haku in a pink kimono walk around a tree and into the clearing.

Haku apparently preoccupied with something, failed to notice the two sets of eyes that stared bemusedly at her and her actions of picking herbs.

"Afternoon...Haku-san" A gruff voice pleasantly greeted, startling the poor girl almost to death.

Haku's shinobi senses were soon on full blast, her head swiveling from side to side to find her assailant, before her gaze was fixed on the couple still resting against the tree. Once she recognized them her tense body relaxed, before giving a small smile.

"Good afternoon Naruto-san, Natsumi-san" She returned the gesture, before curiosity got the best of her. "What are you two doing all the way out here?" She questioned

**"Just relaxing, as you can see"** Natsumi answered, while snuggling deeper into Naruto.

"What about you?" He questioned.

"Picking medicinal herbs for Zabuza-sama" Her warm tone dimming slightly.

"So I take it you haven't quite decided on what to do about what we talked about?" He probed.

"I..." She began before stopping and looked down at her feet. "...I don't know. While I admit that my life with Zabuza-sama hasn't been the best, its still tremendously better then how my life was without him." She confessed, letting the pair know she at least thought about his words after she left. "And perhaps being his 'tool' isn't the best thing for my life...but I do owe THIS life to him, and there was nothing else that I could offer him at the time..." She paused before talking a self-examination of her teenage body before shaking her head in what appeared to be disapproval. "...and besides even if I did leave, what then? I have no where to go, and I don't know anyone who would want me around. I've been with Zabuza for seven years...and anyone I used to know either wants me dead or IS dead themselves." She finished, and by the tone in her voice already seemed to make up her mind about the topic.

Natsumi just shook her head in disappointment with what appeared to be Haku's unspoken decision.

**"First off, you are lucky I'm so damn comfortable where I'm at...or else I'd have smacked you for even considering offering 'yourself' to him in that fashion. You should have more self-respect then that!"** She growled out, making the girl look away ashamed. **"As for your problem about what do to afterwards, its rather ironic that you should mention that considering that only a few hours ago Naru-kun and I were discussing the same exact thing. And came up with a proposition should you decide to choose freedom over slavery."** She explained letting her words sink into the young teen.

Haku looked back in shock from Natsumi's cryptic words about her decision. But even so the little voice in the back of her mind hoped that it wasn't something degrading.

"W...what was it?" She stuttered out, fear and curiosity clearly evident in her expression, making Natsumi smirk in satisfaction. Oh how she loved to make people squirm, Naruto especially...but for 'other' reasons.

**"Oh...just that if you DID decide to leave him and finally live your own life, Naruto would offer you our home in Konoha until you decide what you'd want to do."**

Haku looked, even more surprised now, and she'd have smiled over the offer if not for the fact that her 'home' would be smack dab in the middle of the same village she currently had to fight to do her job for Gatou.

She gave them a sad smile. "Arigato for the offer, but I highly doubt I would b welcomed in such a place, after what has and probably will happen between myself and your team." She replied bowing in appreciation, making Naruto snort in annoyance.

"Trust me, with me as your landlord...you will have nothing to worry about when it comes to being ridiculed in that village." He reassured with venom dripping from every word, making Haku look at him curious s to the meaning behind his words.

After hearing the boy's words, and seeing first hand just how strong he seemed to be...her hopes were raised that much higher, and the two could see it in her eyes. Suddenly the pair's eyes focused into an icy glare, before turning to their right.

**"Gomen Haku-san but our conversation will have to be postponed once again. One of our teammates is approaching, so I suggest you gather your herbs and make haste. But do not forget our offer."** Natsumi stated her tone changing from venomous to warm.

Haku by now knew not to underestimate the two teens and nodded, before quietly leaving the clearing. A few moments later Sasuke strolled into the clearing his hands inside his pockets, his Sharingan activated looked directly at the two.

"Who were you just talking to?" He questioned in a ridged tone.

"Someone who was picking medicinal herbs, before they had to leave." Naruto answered truthfully, unconsciously sliding his hands up and down the sides of Natsumi's hips and sides, making her purr against his chest.

Sasuke noticed the affectionate touching Naruto was giving her, and his lips turned into a scowl while the tomoe in his eyes began to spin dangerously trying to intimidate the blond.

"Then it was no one important. I just wanted to be sure it wasn't that Haku person so I knew you weren't planning on betraying us." He accused with a sneer.

"Even if it was her and we were planning on betraying Konoha, not that it doesn't deserve it, what could you alone do to stop me...let alone both of us?" Naruto questioned nonchalantly, making Sasuke twitch in rage.

"Well I wasn't planning on humiliating you in front of Natsumi. Granted I don't know why she is with a person like you when she can be with a 'true' shinobi like myself. But I won't steal her from you either, she'll eventually come to me of her own freewill from witnessing my strength after I beat you. Plus Kakashi told me to not pick a fight with you...but I think I'll make an exception this once." He stated firmly, getting into his family's taijutsu stance, kunai already in hand.

Naruto just grunted in annoyance, and gave Natsumi a loud, wet, French-kiss purposely making their battling tongues easily visible to Sasuke just to rile him up more. Naruto wasn't disappointed in his foolish reaction...seeing Sasuke not even wait for him to get up before launching himself at the blond. The only problem was that the moment his feet kicked off the ground he felt two sensations of cold metal at both sides of his throat.

_"I...I didn't even see him move!"_ Sasuke thought, while taking an audible gulp.

"Sasuke I suggest you refrain from attacking not only an unarmed shinobi, but one that wasn't even ready for the battle. That is unless you mean to assassinate him, and if that was your goal here, the TALKING to your target was the most foolish choice you made." Naruto advised emotionlessly, making the hairs on Sasuke's neck stand on end at the cold, and empty tone.

_"How...how the hell is he doing this!"_ Sasuke mentally shouted, as the words of his brother began to resonate in his mind, and his Uchiha pride began to boil within him.

Naruto was about to pull his kunai away, when he felt Sasuke's stance shift, and was forced to jump back from a back-kick Sasuke just tried to land.

"Don't think that after only one move, this fight is over. My eyes can see everything, you can't defeat me. I'm prepared this time...you won't sneak up on me again." Sasuke retorted seriously, getting into his family's stance again.

Naruto just sighed loudly, getting into a well known and rather mediocre taijutsu stance. Naruto just waited patiently for Sasuke to make the first move, which after about a minute of a standstill occurred when Sasuke launched his kunai with deadly aim, before phasing out of sight. Naruto leaned to his side to avoid the kunai, and used his forearm to block Sasuke's heel-kick from above. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's prone calf and spun him in a circle before launching him towards a tree, but was disappointed to only hear a chunk of wood crack against the tree.

_"The little bastard is talented I'll give him that."_ Naruto complimented, while looking for the dark haired boy who seemed to have disappeared.

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)!"** A voice behind Naruto yelled, before a ball of flame shot through the trees right for the blond.

_"He'll need to do better then that...using such a multi-sensory jutsu is pointless for sneak tactics."_ Naruto mused, while shaking his head, and jumping out of the way, letting the fireball scorch the forest around them.

"The baka is gonna burn down the damn forest..." He grunted, before performing some hand seals. **"...Suiton: Baku Suishouha (Water Style: Bursting Water Collision Waves)!"** He yelled as a column of water shot out of his mouth towards the flames, and extinguished them in mere seconds.

The water finished exiting Naruto's mouth, who was just then socked in the jaw by an opportunity-awaiting Sasuke. Naruto spun through the air in a bee-line towards a tree. The moment his head was smashed down into his body, said body puffed into a plumb of smoke, making Sasuke look in shock.

_"A bushin!? But I was able to hit it...that can't a normal bushin!"_ He thought, before he felt a quick but sharp pain in the back of his neck, as his vision went black.

Naruto was behind the knocked out Sasuke, and just sighed once more, before shaking his head and lugged the unconscious Uchiha over his shoulder.

**"Well that was certainly entertaining"** Natsumi said reaching her mate's side with a smile.

"Not really...but at least I know the arrogant ass isn't talentless" He grunted.

**"I suppose...though I do enjoy the fact of men fighting over me."** She teased with fake-sparkles in her eyes like something Sakura would do.

"Tsh...sorry but you're mine and mine alone Natsu-chan. Sasuke can fight me as long as he wants but that fact will never change." Naruto answered sternly, playfully glaring at his giggling mate.

**"Hai, Naru-kun...and besides I doubt he could ever pleasure me quite like you can...nor have the stamina like you do"** She cooed out seductively while licking her lips hungrily, making him blush.

"Certainly like knowing I can...but I think we should hold off on this kind of talk until we are alone right...Itachi?" Naruto finished, his playful tone going back to his emotionless one is an instant, while looking towards the blackened forest.

"Ah so you noticed us...very good Naruto-kun...very good. Quite the little show you put up..." A voice as emotionless as Naruto's said, before two figures emerged from the forest. "Seems my otouto wasn't quite as observant however...a shame he is still so weak. Though I do wonder how you knew who I was?"

**"I highly doubt you came all this way just for a family reunion."** Natsumi cut in, leveling a glare at the two uninvited guests.

"Ne, Itachi...can I do away with the girl? She doesn't seem to be that important to our mission" The towering man next to the cloaked Uchiha asked, while fingering the large bandaged sword on his back.

"No Kisame...something about this girl is different...similar to Naruto, but still different. Leave her be...for now" The elder Uchiha answered his Sharingan clearly analyzing the two teens in front of him.

"Would you mind telling us why you are following us?" Naruto asked, with a huff of annoyance.

"That...is something you will learn in due time Naruto-kun...all in due time." He responded cryptically.

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to wait all in due time to find out how I knew it was you. And if all you are going to do is observe us and try to find out how strong I am...I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. And if that really is your reason for being here then get out to the way so we can get back to Tazuna's." He barked, as he and Natsumi began to walk up to the two cloaked figures.

Naruto walked up to Kisame and leveled a glare at him, only making Kisame smirk in a sadistically happy way, before both cloaked men moved to the side to let the trio past and into the direction of Tazuna's house. The Akatsuki pair just watched as the teens blurred out of sight from the darkened forest. No sooner did they, did a large blast of inhuman KI envelope the area causing their knees to buckle slightly at the force and a demonic voice call out.

**"Itachi...I suggest you advise Kisame to hold his tongue when it comes to my companion...lest he wish for a shortened life. A second warning will not be issued."** The voice echoed throughout the forest like a prowling beast, before the KI finally released the pair when the voice disappeared.

"That was..." Kisame started, his voice actually shaken slightly, before being interrupted by his partner.

"I suggest we contact Leader-sama...he will want to hear of this new...circumstance...concerning the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Itachi interrupted before 'shunshin'ing out of the forest.

Itachi kept the fact that a sliver of fear crept into his heart and mind from the combination of the voice and KI. For a moment he didn't believe he felt what he had, and yet he knew deep down he had, which unnerved him if only slightly...but it was enough for his concern and excitement.

"_You will certainly be challenge Naruto-kun...get stronger...much stronger...before we meet again, so that I may test my strength against yours."_ The elder Uchiha warned, before memories of what happened ran through his mind. _"I do wonder what those waves coming off you were however."_ He mused ,recalling strange waves flowing from both the demon pair.

**Tazuna's House,**

"Kakashi-sensei...they've been out there for hours. We need to go look for them" Sakura argued against Kakashi's orders to stay in the house.

"No need." A voiced called out from the archway of the front door, making the residents of the house turn towards it.

The demon pair looked boredly at the group before walking in the house, with Naruto unceremoniously throwing Sasuke onto the couch before joining Natsumi at the dinner table to eat.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed seeing the raven-haired boy obviously unconscious and bruised.

"Should I even ask what happened?" Kakashi asked, who simply shrugged in response.

"He challenged me to a fight...this was the result" Naruto stated nonchalantly, before going back to eating.

"I see..."

_"I'll need to talk with Sasuke...he is walking down a dangerous path right now, and I need to get him back on track. But with Naruto around that will be a lot harder said then done, especially if Naruto actually begins to TRY on this mission."_ The Jounin concluded in his mind before glancing at the damage done to Sasuke.

The rest of the night was rather quiet in Tazuna's house, with everyone doing their own thing. Tazuna's family, Sai, and Kakashi did whatever they wished. While Sakura held fast, taking care of Sasuke. The demon pair just continued their actions in the forest in their bed, enjoying the closeness until they fell asleep.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter twelve, hope you liked the chapter, despite the overly used mission. But like I said I have future reasons for putting this mission in this story, which you'll find out when the time comes. Oh and for some of you who are wondering, yes Zabuza recognized Naruto when he first emerged, but considering they were barely considered acquaintances he didn't really care enough to address him.**

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts and comments! **


	13. Wave's Current Part 2

**AN - Well here is the next chapter, and the continuation of the Wave Arc, nothing much to say about this really...little bit of this...little bit of that...you'll see when you read it. Several questions from you will be answered, while several more will be asked.**

**Here is the thirteenth chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 12: Wave's Current (Part 2)**

**One Week Later,**

It had been a week since Sasuke's little spat with Naruto, and both Sharingan users were now back to full fighting strength. Kakashi's training had paid off quite well for his original team. Their chakra control and reserves were boosted a good chuck thanks to their completion of walker walking. Once they had mattered it, he decided to send then out in pairs to body guard Tazuna as he continued his work on the bridge. And today was his and Sakura's turn to go, however he decided to bring everyone but Naruto and Natsumi along guessing they already knew the training he was going to have them perform while at the bridge.

**Bridge,**

Team 7 along with Tazuna were walking along the mist filled bridge heading to the construction area when they noticed the unconscious bodies of Tazuna's workers sprawled along the bridge.

"Seems Zabuza has healed as well" Kakashi stated his visible eye now dressed with concentration.

"Good...I'll finally be able to test myself after the training I've completed" Sasuke said, with a smirk, his Sharingan already flaring in anticipation to test his new strength.

The group continued on, making sure the workers were still alive, who miraculously were. They reaching the end of the bridge when the mist around the bridge grew heavier.

"Ah so we meet once again ne Kakashi?" Zabuza's cut through the tense silence that permeated the air.

The team quickly surrounded Tazuna as planned, while swiveling their heads looking for the nuke-nin. The mist began to slightly clear and revealed both Zabuza in a new outfit, as well as the hunter-nin that saved him from last time.

"Seems you made a full recovery from your 'near-death' state your little friend dealt you Zabuza" Kakashi taunted.

"Even if I wasn't...it would still be enough to finish you. You won't be so lucky this time Kakashi, that Sharingan of yours won't help you." The taller man growled out.

"We'll just see" The Jounin said revealing his Sharingan.

"I'll take the hunter-nin" Sasuke stated.

Zabuza chuckled lightly. "Ah so the little Genin is volunteering to be the first to die? Very well then, Haku show him how real shinobi fight! And don't let your emotions get in the way like the other times either." Zabuza ordered.

Haku just nodded at his orders and walked forward between the two groups just as Sasuke had done. She pulled out a senbon and got in her usual stance, while Sasuke did the same with a kunai. The two soon disappeared creating small puddles and splashes where they landed across the bridge while attacking each other when the opportunities presented themselves.

"Ah I see you had them train during our hiatus Kakashi. But I hope you don't think that a week will make a difference between your Genin and Haku! Hell with her Kekkei Genkai she could in theory beat me in a fight. If I didn't have every inch and thought of her wrapped around my finger that is." Zabuza stated while enjoying the 'kiddie-show' in front of him.

Kakashi heeded Zabuza's words carefully, and in truth had to agree with him. Even with Sasuke's training and bloodlimit activated he still seemed to have a sluggish reaction time against Haku's attacks. A stalemate soon commenced between the two fighters, where her senbon and his kunai were deadlocked.

"Not bad..." Sasuke grunted out putting more pressure on his weapon trying to force her back.

"You've gotten stronger, however I'm afraid not strong enough. I have already won this little battle." Haku stated, before surprising everyone but Zabuza when she began a set of one-handed seals and stomped her foot on the ground to upraise some water into the air.

_"Damn...Sasuke is outmatched! For her to be able to use one-handed seals at her age..."_ Kakashi thought, both scared for Sasuke, and intrigued about the jutsu at the same time.

**"Hyoton: Sensatsu Suishou (Ice Style: Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles)!"** Haku yelled, when the water in the air took form of 1,000 senbon needles made of ice.

Sasuke was in a panic...he wouldn't have ever imagined that Haku's unknown bloodlimit was Hyoton manipulation. Not only that but to use one-handed seals? Sasuke knew he was in trouble, but quickly ran through scenarios on what to do.

"Gomen..." Haku apologized before performing one last seal, which made the needles fire at the prone Uchiha.

_"I only have one shot at this..."_ Sasuke thought before letting his Sharingan anticipate the best time to escape.

The moment soon presented itself to him, and concentrated a large sum of chakra to his feet which successfully sent him flying into the air and out of the way of the jutsu.

"Ah...the Uchiha is inventive." Zabuza remarked offhandedly.

"He's much more then that Zabuza" Kakashi responded.

"Perhaps but I won't be seeing what else he can do...after all WE have a match to finish now don't we?" The bandaged man retorted while going through his own seals. "**"Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Technique)!"**

Kakashi just pulled out a kunai and prepared for the oncoming battle.

_"Damn...now I wish I brought those two even if they would have complained the whole time."_ Kakashi berated himself, annoyed at the unfortunate turn of events before the heavy artificial mist covered the entire area..

**Tazuna's House,**

Currently Naruto's worst enemy while in bed seemed to be winning in their eternal struggle for domination...

_"Fucking sunlight..."_ He mentally grumbled, his face contorted in annoyance.

Naruto soon realized that the evilness of the sun would always win out, and decided to not postpone the inevitable and opened his eyes to the morning. He turned to see his mate sleeping contently on his chest, and to both his playful annoyance and humor was completely naked.

_"She does this to me on purpose I swear..."_ He thought chuckling. _"...wonder what Sasuke would say if he saw us like this right now"_ He questioned, trying to stifle his laughter so not to rouse his bedmate.

He caressed her cheek softly, before pulling her off him so he could get ready for the morning...that is until he heard Inari scream.

"LEAVE MY KAA-SAN ALONE!"

The urgency, and fear in the boy's tone caused Naruto to become both curious, and annoyed at the same time while he put on a pair of pants.

_"Bah...must be Gatou's dogs trying to get an upper-hand with Tazuna."_ The pseudo-blond thought, before strapping his last shoe on and 'shunshin'ing outside of the house.

"Alright what is going on?" Naruto asked, appearing on the dock outside the house.

Naruto quickly assessed the situation, seeing two henchmen who liked to 'play' samurai holding Tsunami with Inari crying to give her back.

"Like we told the kid unless you want to die just stay the hell out of the way." The larger goon stated unsheathing his katana.

Naruto made no verbal response, and only summoned two balls of blue spiraling chakra into each hand, before disappearing.

"Seems the kid was smart to...AAAAAAHHHHH" The goon stated before, letting out an unbridled scream of pain, falling to the ground face first.

"WARAJI!" The second goon that was still holding Tsunami yelled, after seeing his partner's lower body blown completely off from the blue ball in Naruto's hand.

"Let her go...I will not ask again." Naruto ordered emotionlessly, with Waraji's blood completely drenching him, and a familiar blue chakra ball in his other hand.

The man just looked terrified at the blond teenager, as he brought his shaking sword up to Tsunami's throat.

_"This kid is insane!"_ He thought.

"H...how do I know you won't kill me afterwards!?" He shouted, fear obvious in his voice.

"You don't..." Naruto began. "...but if you release her I promise to not kill you." He offered.

"You expect me to believe that!? No shinobi I've seen ever had a sliver of honor in them...they'd faster stab you in the back then have honor." The goon countered in desperation.

"Guess I'm your first one then." He answered back, letting his Rasengan disappear as a show of good faith.

"His guard is down...kill him Zouri!" Waraji yelled apparently still alive, though not particularly looking well if the massive pool of blood and intestines surrounding his body were any indication.

Zouri just looked in Naruto's eyes and saw nothingness. He knew if he harmed either the woman or the boy he would certainly die.

"O...ok I'll let her go..." He agreed, seeing Naruto relaxing ever so slightly. "...b...but I'll go to the edge of the forest and then release her. Just cause you say you have honor won't make me believe it." He demanded, only seeing Naruto nod in agreement.

"You fool! He'll kill you anyway! Kill him now..then do away with the bitch!" Waraji shouted, with blood careening out of his nose and mouth...it was obvious that he wasn't long for this world.

Zouri didn't even listen to his partner, and with the speed of a turtle crossed the dock, keeping his eyes focused on Naruto, with his sword on Tsunami's neck. He soon reached the tree-line of the forest, and without another second threw her towards the beach and ran like a bat out of hell into the forest. Tsunami quickly recovered and ran frantically to her house and hugged her son, whispering calming words for both her son's sake and her own.

Naruto seeing them reunited let the tiniest of smiles cross his face, before the gurgling laughter of Waraji was heard.

"You...*cough*...will die...when Gatou finds out *cough*!" He threatened while manically laughing, causing Naruto to sneer in disgust.

"Tsunami-san...take Inari inside you won't want to see this." He softly ordered before picking up the dying man by the scruff of his shirt...or what remained of it.

"No!" The woman responded sternly, her eyes with with determination. "I'm tired of running! I want to see for my own eyes this man's end!" She demanded with conviction in her voice, and Inari furiously nodding in agreement.

Naruto only looked backed, and nodded "Very well." He agreed, before summoning another Rasengan and slowly and quite painfully if Waraji's screams were any indication, ran the ball of chakra into his chest.

The man's skin began to contort in a clockwise motion, before just simply ripping off his muscles, which were next on the chopping block for the jutsu. As soon as the man's ribcage was able to be visibly seen, his screams finally stopped telling the trio watching he was finally dead. Naruto's visage just twisted in annoyance and anger before plummeting the rest of the ball through Waraji's body, which caused all but his head to explode in a cloud of blood, muscle, skin, and bones.

Once Naruto was finished he just turned his bloodied body towards his audience who showed both fear and appreciation for what he did. He simply nodded to them, and tossed the head into the water, before heading back into the house to get his things as well as Natsumi ready to go to the bridge to tell Kakashi what happened. He quickly reached his and Natsumi's room and lightly shook her awake. Had it not been for the urgency he'd have enjoyed his mate's reaction more then he had.

**"What is it Naru-kun?"** She cutely groaned while rubbing her eyes sleepily, until her nose picked up the scent of blood...fresh blood.

She quickly opened her eyes only to see a shirtless Naruto, with fresh blood dripping off his body. She looked at him surprised, before a glint shined in her eyes and she licked her lips hungrily.

**"You know it isn't my birthday yet Foxy-sama...but still you really shouldn't have."** She cooed in a sexy voice, making him shiver honestly wishing that he had time to indulge his mate.

"Gomen my Beni-kisai...but this isn't a present right now. Though it could be at a later date..." He offered with a smirk, seeing her pout like a girl who lost her favorite doll. "...seems Gatou's men went on the offensive and tried to take Tsunami hostage to use against Tazuna." He explained, making Natsumi perk up at the news. "I just wanted to get you so we could head out and let Kakashi know about what happened".

**"You're such a tease Naru-kun..."** She whined flipping the covers off her, before being pulled into a passionate and blood filled kiss, making her moan loudly. **"...you're lucky I love you as much as I do or else I'd bar you from sex for a month for turning me on so much right now."** She warned in a purr, with a lusty haze in her eyes, making him smirk.

"Gomen...just wanted to give you your morning kiss...I'll make it up to you." He promised, getting a nod from her. "Get ready while I take a shower, then we'll take off to the bridge." He ordered, grabbing a towel and headed to the bathroom.

Once the pair were ready, they grabbed a quick snack, before telling Tsunami to lock down the house once they left and only open it for people she knew. Once they made sure she did as was told, they sprinted off towards the bridge, not knowing what kind of scene they would witness once they got there.

**Bridge,**

**"Well this is certainly interesting ne Naru-kun?"** Natsumi asked as the two just looked at the situation they had run into at the bridge.

The demons had reached the bridge expecting nothing out of the ordinary, but even if there was a battle going on, seeing what they saw now wouldn't have come up on either of their minds. The entire bridge was covered in a thick mist, with Kakashi and Zabuza on one end of the bridge obviously continuing their fight from last week, only this time Kakashi was the one losing. While on the other end was the strangest thing...a dome of what appeared to be mirrors made of ice surrounded both Sai and Sasuke who both appeared to be on their last legs thanks to the dozens of senbon needles lodged into different parts of their bodies. Sakura was still protecting Tazuna, while looking torn between her mission and going to help her comrades.

Once they got the gist of the situation, the demon pair walked up to Sakura and the bridge builder.

"Sakura calm down" Naruto's bored voice echoed around the kunochi.

"Na...Naruto is that you?" She stuttered before seeing the silhouette's of the demon pair within the mist, fear, anxiety, and the slightest bit of relief easily seen in her expression.

"Hai...calm down, we'll handles this" He reassured her, before the silhouette's vanished.

_"Please hurry...Sasuke-kun"_ She thought worriedly.

**Ice Dome,**

_"Damn...even with my Sharingan being able to keep up with her speed, my body's reactions still aren't fast enough!"_ Sasuke mentally growled, before another senbon was lodged into his right arm.

"Any ideas Sai?" He grunted to the kneeling boy next to him.

"Gomen...but I lost have my tools, but even f I did I wouldn't be able to do much against this kind of opponent." Sai answered, getting an annoyed growl from the Uchiha.

"Damn...and I only have a little chakra left!" He admitted.

"Then its a good thing we've come" Naruto's voice seemed to bounce off the mirrors making it impossible to determine where he was.

_"Great...the worst possible time he could arrive, when I'm on my last legs."_ Sasuke thought, a scowl growing on his face.

**"Haku-san...have you come to a decision?"** Natsumi's voice echoed throughout the dome just like Naruto's.

Hearing that question caused Haku to stop her attacks on the teen boys, while her image was etched into every mirror. A long silence entered the area, which both pissed of Sasuke and intrigued Sai.

_"So the bastard did talk with her! Damn traitor!"_ The raven boy roared.

_"Seems Naruto-san and Natsumi-san tried to make some kind of deal with the hunter-nin. I should see how this plays out, if nothing else it'll at least give me time to recover." _Sai thought.

"You traitor! You WERE talking to her behind our backs!" Sasuke shouted accusingly.

"Shut up Sasuke...learn just when to speak your mind and when to keep quiet!" Naruto barked. "Gomen Haku-san but we must hear your answer...you have no more time to think it over."

Naruto's tone, caused Haku to slightly tremble. She still wasn't completely sure of her answer. She quickly took a calming breath and thought about everything about her life. The day her parents died, all the years of loneliness, the day she met Zabuza, the years of shinobi training, the forced sexual 'acts' and humiliations she had endured to satisfy his lust as his 'tool', the unnecessary murders she had committed...all for Zabuza. And finally the day she met the demon pair and heard Naruto's words...along with them offering her a safe way out for a new life and home that day in the forest.

After all the memories flashed through her mind, she finally opened her eyes with a determination and clear agenda...and that agenda was to live for Zabuza no longer. Haku soon melted out of of her **'Makyou Hyoushou (Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors)'** and landed effortlessly onto the ground, before the mirrors began to melt and turn into puddles of water once more. Naruto and Natsumi then entered the area revealing themselves to the fighters.

Naruto smiled at the masked girl. "I'm glad you made the correct choice for yourself Haku-san."

She smiled behind her mask, and bowed her head slightly. "I decided it was time to try to live for myself instead of someone else, Naruto-sama"

Naruto's smile grew cold. "Do NOT call me that! I didn't ask you decide to go from one master to another Haku-san! You have chosen this on your own for yourself." Naruto retorted sternly, not wanting Haku to make him her master now.

"Gomen" She responded, before an odd 'chirping' sound resonated in the area.

"I don't know what you three are talking about but its obvious you are in league with each other and I cannot allow this to go on!" Sasuke yelled as he charged forward with his last ounce of strength, and a white lightning ball in his hand. **"Raikiri!"**

The talking trio were so wrapped up in their conversation, they completely forgot about the two injured teens, and were caught off guard when Sasuke attacked, his target clearly being Haku. He was within a yard of his target when he thrust his arm forward to pierce his opponent's heart when a hand grabbed his thrusting wrist and held it completely still with Sasuke's body struggling for dominance.

"Sasuke, while I do _admire_ your stubbornness to continue the fight. I will have to ask you to stop attacking Haku-san seeing as how she is under both my, and my clan's protection as of thirty seconds ago." Naruto said, before throwing Sasuke's arm into the ground where the jutsu created a rather impressive crater considering the little chakra he had behind the jutsu.

"Please explain" Sai requested.

**"We'll explain later, right now your sensei might need help."** Natsumi replied as everyone looked towards where they heard Kakashi's battle taking place.

**With Kakashi & Zabuza,**

"Seems your Sharingan is useless to you if you can't look into my eyes" Zabuza taunted.

"Then it's lucky I'm not completely dependent on it." Kakashi retorted, before smearing blood on his hand from the chest wound he just received from Zabuza's sword, onto the unfurled scroll that rested in his other hand. **"Kuchiyose: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Summoning: Tracking Fang Technique)!" **

Kakashi slammed the scroll on the ground, which caused a crack along the bridge to rip open, before snaking its way towards Zabuza. Zabuza unfortunately was unable to move out of the way before, a pack of eight nin-dogs jumped out of the ground and bit down on him, immobilizing him.

"Now I believe its time to finish this so I can help my students." Kakashi spoke before a familiar blue orb and 'chirping' sound echoed in the vicinity. **"Raikiri!"** He yelled as he burst from his position heading straight towards a prone and defenseless Zabuza.

_"Damn these mutts I can't get free!"_ He thought, while seeing Kakashi quickly gained ground towards him. _"Guess Haku has one last use as my tool."_ He concluded as an idea wrapped around his mind.

"HAKU!" He shouted suddenly, expecting his 'tool' to show up any second.

Upon hearing her name called by her former master, her body reacted on it's own taking an unconscious step towards the fight, before a hand clasped on her shoulder stopping her advancement. She turned to see Naruto shaking his head, before letting her shoulder go. Haku looked saddened after realizing what he silently said, and took one final look in Zabuza's direction.

**"If you wish to be granted a new life you must cast away your old."** Natsumi said sagely as they listened to the battle, until a angry scream of pain, and loud 'splashing' sound echoed in their ears.

The scream soon began to grow softer, as the mist itself lifted, creating a much clearer scene on the bridge. Soon team 7 could see the end result of Kakashi and Zabuza's fight. Kakashi's arm running through the nuke-nin's chest. Kakashi pulled out his arm with a sickening crunch of bone, before turning and seeing to his surprise all of his team alive and well. Well, as well as one could expect someone to be who just fought a Hyoton manipulator in the land of WAVES no less.

**"I suppose he didn't need your help after all."** Natsumi chuckled.

"And it seems you didn't need my help either" Kakashi answered back looking at the worn out Sai and Sasuke. "You two alright?" He questioned, getting nods in response.

_"Of course I doubt they would've been had it not been for Naruto and Natsumi showing up when they did."_ He mused, while looking at the two...before noticing Haku next to Naruto and quirking an eyebrow.

"Mind explaining?" He asked, the topic of his question quite obvious to the two.

"I'll explain once we get back to Tazuna's" Naruto replied, before a maniacal and quite annoying laugh surrounded the area.

"No need for that...my boys will take care of you here soon enough." The voice called out from behind the group.

Everyone turned to see a large gang of what appeared to be ronin and bandits just like Naruto had to deal with at the docks. While a short, plump man in a crisp business suit stood in front of them with a superior grin on his face.

"You must be Gatou..." Kakashi offered, with the tiniest sliver of venom in his voice.

"Got that right cyclops..." Gatou answered with a smirk, before turning to Zabuza's corpse. "...oh and thank you for taking care of my rather large bill also. Would have been a nuisance if he kept on annoying me for his money. Not that I was going to pay him anyway."

His words cut deep in Haku, Naruto and Natsumi. Naruto's gaze grew ice cold and focused solely on the short, fat man.

"Natsu-chan!" He called out, before biting his thumbs and summoning both 'Souten Kaze' and 'Shinku Kaijin' and threw her her old sword. "Haku-san...we'll leave Gatou to you." Naruto finished, his intentions quite obvious to everyone near him.

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi yelled trying to stop the three from leaving, but couldn't even finish his sentence before the demon pair sprinted towards the mercenaries Gatou hired, while Haku disappeared through an ice mirror.

What team 7 and Tazuna witnessed in the next few minutes wasn't a fight...its was a genocide. Never had any of them seen anything so grotesque in their lives. Not even Sasuke considered his own family's murder in the same league as what he witnessed. Even Kakashi a seasoned shinobi and veteran of the third shinobi war considered this one of the worst things he'd ever witnessed. Both Sakura and Tazuna had tossed the contents of their stomachs on the bridge not even a minute after the trio began their assault. By the time everyone was dead the entire area was bathed in blood, flesh and bone...if you didn't know this was a bridge before hand you'd swear you were standing in the bowls of hell itself.

"T...they're monsters!" Sakura groaned out, remembering a rather vicious head-cleaving and threw up once more.

"No...they are shinobi Sakura. And whether you like it or not, this is a shinobi's life." Kakashi answered solemnly.

_"Kami-sama...what has the village and I done to you Naruto? And what happened in Natsumi's and Haku's lives to warrant such unbridled carnage against obviously under matched opponents. I REALLY need to talk to Hokage-sama about this."_ Kakashi thought with a frown under his mask.

_"H...how can not only Naruto...but those other two be so strong! I don't understand! I've been the very best since the beginning of the academy! And I'm even of noble blood with one of the most feared Kekkei Genkai of all the elemental nations. Yet compared to those three around the same age as me...I'm just a helpless puppy! I NEED TO GET STRONGER! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! IF __**THEY**_ _CAN DEFEAT ME SO EASILY AS THEY HAVE, I HAVE NO CHANCE AGAINST ITACHI AT MY CURRENT STRENGTH!"_ Sasuke raged in his mind, his fists clenching and his Sharingan flaring viciously while watching the three's slaughter.

Once everyone was dead, Naruto, Natsumi and Haku rejoined the group, while the group silently slinked away from them, wanting to be as far away from the bloodied teens as possible.

"That wasn't really necessary you two." Kakashi scolded them half-heartedly, only receiving annoyed glares from the trio.

"Lets just go I want to get cleaned up." Naruto spoke, ignoring Kakashi's statement, already heading back towards Tazuna's house with Natsumi and Haku in toe.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned almost in a whisper.

"Lets go" He answered before grabbing Zabuza's corpse and followed Naruto.

Once everyone returned home they all began to settle down and relax the best they could after having such a serious day happen. Once the murderous trio were cleaned up, Kakashi wished to have a meeting to have explained everything that happened, including the rather large blood puddle on the deck outside the house, and the pair's talks with Haku. The three explained the best they could without giving away any of the more important reasons about Haku's decision, which thankfully satisfied the Jounin.

However he warned them they would have to talk with the Hokage about everything that went on during this mission. Once the talk was finished everyone decided to get some well deserved rest, with Haku sleeping in Naruto and Natsumi's room. The pair didn't trust Sasuke nor Kakashi if Haku slept in a separate room alone, plus there weren't any extra rooms anyway so it worked out. Natsumi however was a little peeved that because of the extra person in the room, she and Naruto couldn't finish their little 'activity' they had started in the morning. But she conceded that she'd get plenty more chances once they were back in the Namikaze compound.

**The Nexy Day,**

The next day was uneventful since the threat of the mission was already disposed of, and all the team did was help the bridge get built faster. It was close to nighttime before, the bridge was finally completed thanks to Natsumi and Naruto's use of Kage Bushins. Of which they were quickly questioned about by Kakashi on just how they learned one of Konoha's kinjutsus when they were OUT of Konoha when he assumed they learned it. He also questioned them about how they could use it without hand signs. They just shrugged and gave an half-assed answer, which made Kakashi note to mention it to the Hokage during the meeting he'd have with him.

They were also questioned by Sasuke personally, because he figured that, that was the kind of Bushin he fought against in the forest with Naruto. And questioned him while secretly wanting to learn the jutsu himself after finding out that it was a Jounin ranked kinjutsu. The pair just leveled a glare at the boy's attitude, and shrugged him off, which only caused him to bother them more...until they 'Kawarimi'ed with two clones to get away from him.

Wanting to get many of his questions answered as soon as possible Kakashi told his team and Haku he wanted to leave for Konoha that night. After the few groans from Sakura ended, they prepared their bags and set out thanking Tazuna's family for their hospitality, and good luck with Wave's future. The team took another day to reach the gates of Konoha, which for everyone but Haku, Naruto and Natsumi were thankful to see. Haku because she was apprehensive over what might happen to her, while the demon pair were simply annoyed at being back period.

What they hadn't expected however was to get stopped by the gate guards by order of the Hokage. The team looked confused and with begrudging remarks waited at the gate...until several ANBU officers showed up and finally answered the unanimous question everyone wanted answered.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Natsumi...please come with us to Hokage-sama's office...the council wishes to speak with you and Hokage-sama." The 'Neko' masked ANBU said with authority, despite having a pleasant feminine voice.

The team and Kakashi just looked at the two with questioning looks. But upon seeing the annoyance on the pairs faces, guessed it was news to them as well. Kakashi spoke to them quickly before dismissing the team and leaving them to go on their separate way. The moment they were gone he 'shunshin'ed away, hoping to have a word with Sarutobi before the meeting happened. The demon pair just stared annoyed at the three ANBU, but soon conceded and created a pair of Kage Bushins to escort Haku to the Namikaze mansion while they went to said meeting. Haku and the clones nodded in understand and soon left.

"Lead on..." Naruto softly ordered, before all five 'shunshin'ed towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter thirteen, hope you enjoyed the conclusion of the wave arc, and enjoyed the bits of slaughter here and there as well as the other developments I added in, despite it's length.**

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts and comments!**


	14. Meetings

**AN - Well here is the next chapter, and apparently the very anticipated meeting between Naruto and the council of Konoha. As well as delving slightly deeper into Naruto's true feelings towards Konoha.**

**Here is the fourteenth chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 13: Meetings**

**Hokage's Office,**

"Enter" An aged voice called out from within his office after hearing a knock on the door.

The door to the Hokage's office soon opened up revealing five people, three ANBU officers and two teenagers.

"Hokage-sama, we have retrieved Uzumaki Naruto and Natsumi as you've requested once they returned from their mission in wave." The 'Neko' masked ANBU stated in her 'work' voice.

"Ah good, thank you 'Neko'...you may go back to your posts now" Sarutobi ordered, waving his hand in dismissal.

The three ANBU quickly left the office leaving only the three occupants in the room in silence. Sarutobi was filling out some more paper work for a few minutes before the pair became agitated.

"Ojii-san if you just wanted to annoying us, then you're doing one hell of a job. Now why have you and the council summoned us for? Or is it as we suspected?" Naruto asked, with an annoyed tone.

Sarutobi stamped his insignia on a single paper before putting the rest away and sighed.

"I wasn't the one to call this meeting, the council called it but I don't know why. Though hai I assume that it'll has to do something with you two and your return here." He responded.

**"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later."** Natsumi said in a huff.

"Gomen...I didn't want to reveal..."

"Kakashi I dislike eavesdroppers...get out here" Naruto interrupted.

A shadow in the corner of the room began to bend and warp into the form of the infamous copy-ninja, with an embarrassed smile under his mask.

"You better have a good reason for this Hatake. This meeting is a private matter of which you have no need to to be a part of." Sarutobi growled out, not only for his subordinate's eavesdropping, but also that Naruto called the cyclops out when he didn't notice him himself.

"Gomennasai Hokage-sama..." He started with a bow. "...I had come here to have a word with you before this meeting occurred. But the ANBU got here before I could and I just came in hoping I could still get that chance." He explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you purposely hid yourself from us, and then listened in on this meeting." The Hokage countered.

Kakashi's nonchalant mannerisms quickly left leaving only battle-hardened shinobi standing there.

"Its because I have concerns that need to be answered about these two standing in front of me Hokage-sama..." He began before eying the two teens. "...I have seen strong Genin in my time. But I have NEVER seen any as strong as these two. Their skills are greater then they are willing to express and I've also noticed they are using a type of genjutsu that is beyond anything I have ever seen or heard of. I want to know who they really are and what they are truly capable of." Kakashi's hardened voice cut through the room, making everyone know he was deathly serious about every word he just spoke.

Sarutobi just sighed softly. _"I should have figured that if anyone of the Jounin would find these two odd it would be Kakashi"_

"Gomen Kakashi but those questions not even I can completely answer. I only know the tip of the iceberg when it comes to these two. If you wish to know more you can ask them yourself...but I doubt they will tell you." He confessed.

Kakashi just looked analyzing at the two pseudo-teens in front of him, before sighing, and nodded to his commander.

"I understand...with Naruto's past in this place I can see why he would be hesitant to tell or show anyone the 'real' him. And after what I've done to him I know he won't tell me. So all I can do is wait until he reveals himself or trusts me enough to tell me the truth. Gomennasai my intrusion will not happen again" He explained, making Naruto crack a small smile...he would admit that Kakashi was making strides to get in his good graces, but there was still a long way to go.

"Well since we got that out of the way...Kakashi I'm you'll have to leave. As you've heard the council wishes to speak with me and I'm brining along your students."

Kakashi nodded in knowing the situation and bowed once more before 'shunshin'ing out of the office to leave the three to the torture that awaited them in that damnedable room.

_"We going with the plan Natsu-chan?"_ Naruto mentally asked his mate.

_**"Hai...it'll be far too annoying to have those people know what I really look like." **_She answered back.

As the Hokage got up from his desk he noticed Naruto dispelling something, and then seem to seal what looked like a body in a storage scroll. He was about to ask Naruto what he was doing, but knew the boy had so many secrets that asking would probably only cause him to come up with even more questions then he already had. Naruto hand sealed for the 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu', which peeked the man's interest and watched in fascination as Naruto summoned...a ten-foot, five-tailed red fox. Sarutobi almost had a heart-attack when his eyes met the gaze of the fox, his hand immediately going for his kunai under his robes.

**"Calm down Hokage, it is only me."** Natsumi's voice, though much more fierce and masculine but still recognizable rumbled out of the fox's maw.

The old man relaxed at her words, and quickly looked ashamed for his reaction.

"Gomennasai Kyuubi-san, bad memories..." He whispered out, getting an understanding nod from the vixen...you don't fight a fifty-story fox, and get over it when you see a large fox again.

**"That day was a large pill to swallow for all of us." **She agreed her visage showing deep pain, before a set of hands petted her muzzle affectionately, making her glad Naruto was with her now. **"As for this form I do not wish to have the council to know of my human form...yet anyway."** She explained.

"I understand...are you both ready now?" He asked, getting nods from the teen and fox before they both vanished from sight.

"Genjutsu Ojii-san" Naruto answered the question written on the old man's face.

He smiled and shook his head. "You two really are something...well lets get this over with. Council meetings are like band-aids, the faster you get it over with the less painful it'll be in the long run." He joked getting snickers from his invisible company, as they walked towards the council chambers.

**Council Chambers,**

The council chambers were currently filled to the brim with delegates from every 'important' family clan that belonged to the Hidden Leaf Village. The council consisted of eight civilian clan heads, the Hokage's three personal advisors, and eight shinobi clan heads. However only six of the shinobi seats were filled. The Namikaze, and Uchiha seats were empty awaiting a time for their clan to return to glory. This made the council equally split positions and power between the civilians and shinobi. However the true and final power of the council was held by the Hokage him/herself.

The council members were having their own separate conversations before a knock resounded against the large wooden double doors. The council quickly quieted down, while an ANBU officer allowed the Hokage entrance. Sarutobi sighed, if he hated one thing more the paperwork it was council meetings. Because in the end he'd just have that much more paperwork to do whether he gets his way or not anyway. He swiftly reached the stand meant only for the Hokage, while Naruto and Natsumi stayed against the wall hidden behind him curious as to the point of this meeting.

"Let this meeting come to order..." Sarutobi called out getting the last remnants of whispers silenced. "...now this meeting has been appointed by the council itself to have an audience with me. What does the council wish to speak with me about concerning the village?" He eyed the heads to see who'd speak up first.

Koharu stood. "We the council wish to understand your reasons why for the past two weeks you've been holding back a large force of our shinobi from attempting missions that lead outside of Fire Country?" She requested.

_"I was hoping they wouldn't notice so soon so I wouldn't have had to explain the things Naruto has told me so far from the Chuunin exams."_ Sarutobi sighed out.

"The answer to that is quite simple..." He began making all of the council listen intently to his next words. "...I know from a very reliable source that sometime during he Chuunin exams, the newly formed Hidden Sound Village and Hidden Sand Village will make an attempt to invade Konoha and either conquer it or burn it to the ground." He finished.

The moment he finished his explanation the council was in an uproar...a multitude of questions were shot at him about what he said. But he simply waited for their initial shock and stupidity to run its course before he answered any questions. After a few minutes the council room finally calmed down into silent whispers.

Hyuuga Hiashi was the next to stand. "Hokage-sama, I believe the council wishes for you to elaborate on what you just said. More specifically who this reliable source of yours was and what proof they have? Suna is our ally...and to question their loyalty to our alliance is a heavy accusation do you not agree? Also why wasn't the council told about this earlier? And if this proves to be true information, what exactly are your plans to stop it?"

"While I understand the council's concerns know that my decisions on this matter were and still are for the best for the village. But to answer your questions...I'm afraid that my informant wishes to stay anonymous because of their past 'dealings' with this village. As far as their proof goes...they have told me that they have a spy within Oto, of which is preparing for war even as we speak." He began and looked around to see the faces of the council. "As for my reasons for not telling the council about this possible 'invasion' when I first heard it is because of how the council just reacted to the news. If I told you weeks ago, the village would be in an uproar, with villagers trying to flee the village for their own sakes. However if they did then three things would occur, the Oto leader would learn of this since I'm sure he or she has spies in Konoha and then cancel the attack. Plus if most of the population of Konoha fled what would happen to the Chuunin exams for this year? The teams would be sent back, and then the other hidden villages would question our reasons for canceling the exam. And how would the they react to us telling them that an invasion would occur within our boarders? I highly doubt they would think of us as the strong country that we truly are. So to prevent this from happening I was going to wait until a week before the exams to tell the council of this. Since this would be the barest of minimums to prepare for a invasion of two countries." He paused once more to take a breath. "As for the plans if an invasion happens...some have already been implemented, one of which you caught on to. My summoning of all our shinobi back to Konoha to prepare for war. I believe the lack of funds from a few missions is an acceptable loss to have Konoha in top fighting strength if Oto and Suna attack. Other then that I have already talked to specific groups of Jounin and Chuunin to prepare the evacuation of the civilians into the Hokage monument, as well as other safe houses scattered across the village, as per the law of the Shodaime."

The council absorbed Sarutobi's words, and quietly began to converse with the clan heads around them to listen to the other's opinions on his reasoning. After a few minutes a cane hit the concrete floor making a loud resounding 'crack' within the council room, making everyone present stop their talking. Only one man on the entire council could quiet down the leaders of the village in such a manner...Danzo.

"While I agree with Hokage-sama's ideas about the invasion...even if I would do things differently myself. I must question about your informant...one would think that someone with such vital information would want to be recognized by the people he/she is saving...perhaps for something in return for said information. Yet this person asked for nothing in return? I also wonder why if what you said is true and this person has bad-blood with Konoha would they warn us at all about an invasion?

One would think they they would enjoy seeing this village burn to the ground. Therefore on those grounds I ask that you bring in your informant and have them speak to this council directly...so we may judge them and their information ourselves. We shouldn't base our own village's actions on one person who admits to not having good relations with the village." He argued before sitting down with a smug smirk on his old lips from the resounding affirmations amongst the council.

"Danzo-san...I'm afraid that my informant..." Sarutobi began before another voice cut him off.

"Knows that his information won't be welcomed in Knonoha once he is identified." A voice finished.

Immediately a squad of ANBU officers surrounded both the Hokage and as many council members as possible. Once the room settled down from the intrusion Danzo spoke up.

"So you are the informant I take it? Rather impressive to get into this room undetected with such strong shinobi here."

"According to whose standards exactly? But hai I am Hokage-sama's informant about the invasion of Konoha" The voice affirmed still shrouded in shadow, making all the council scowl except for Inuzuka Tsume who was smirking like a mad woman knowing exactly who was speaking.

"Then reveal yourself and tell us the information that you told the Hokage...and we as a council will decide if your information is reliable" Danzo ordered.

"I will not reveal myself ...as for the information what I told Hokage-sama is what he told you. I know no more nor less then that." The voice replied, slight anger seeping into his word's at Danzo's 'command'.

"You will do well to show yourself boy. Because just by being in this very room during a council meeting is tantamount to a felony punishable by death should this council so choose to charge you." Danzo stated, giving him the ultimatum.

"Tsh very well...but I warn you I will not be held responsible for my actions if anyone attempts to take my life...that is my only warning." The voice warned, getting cocked eyebrows as his answer.

Naruto held his hand and dispelled his genjutsu, allowing his shadowed form to to bask in the light. The council was confused at the demon boy's presence.

"Arrest that boy...he has entered a forbidden area of the village for the likes of...'him'!" The head of a Haruno clan ordered, utterly disgusted that the demon was in her presence.

The ANBU was about to go when the Hokage halted their attempts.

"As I'm sure most of the smarter of you realized...Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto IS the informant I was speaking about." Sarutobi stated, getting some slight shocks from several council members.

"B...but Hokage-sama thats just the demon brat. How could IT have such a spy in the sound village when WE cannot. It was living on it's own for the past six years, its not possible for it alone to gain access to Oto when we as an entire village could not!" She countered.

Naruto sighed at this woman's ignorance, but let the fact of calling him a demon slide since technically the third's law was still in effect. But mainly due to the fact that he WAS part demon now so its not like it would be a lie anymore.

"Hai your right my spy in Oto isn't originally mine...he was a spy for a great friend of mine, who after they died was loyal to their last will and thusly became my own spy." Naruto explained though leaving any important details out knowing the council couldn't be trusted.

Danzo watched Naruto carefully, and noticed no lies coming from the boy...as far as he could tell.

"Uzumaki-san...how reliable is your spy?"

"They have never led me astray."

While their short dialogue was going on, one of the civilian clan heads was twisting in rage from his seat. He lost ALL his family during the Kyuubi attack and here was the demon itself standing in front of him and no one was doing anything about it! His rage came to a boil before he swiftly stood up, knocking his chair over and banged his hands on the desk before him.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN LISTEN TO THIS DEMON!? HAVE YOU ALL FORGOTTEN WHAT IT IS!? WHAT ITS DONE!? IT'S THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!? THE DEMON THAT DEVASTATED OUR VILLAGE TWELVE YEARS AGO NOT THIS UZUMAKI CHILD...NOT HE YONDAIME'S SOCHI! NOT EVEN HIS OWN KAA-SAN BELIEVED HIM TO BE HER CHILD ANYMORE AND LEFT HIM HERE TO ROT! HAVE YOU ALL REALLY FORGOTTEN THAT HE KILLED OUR LOVED ONES!? WHY HAVEN'T YOU SENT ANBU TO KILL THE DAMN THING BEFORE IT GETS THE CHANCE TO DO THE SAME TO US!?" He roared.

The chamber was completely silent as they contemplated his words. Most of the council quickly agreed but only nodded in agreement, while others thought the safety of the village was more important of then their vendetta that could be dealt with at a later time. Tsume however was the least happy with his hateful and ignorant words, which was obvious when she grabbed the man by his kimono and socked him in the face with a right hook sending him into the wall of the chamber. His body crumpled to the floor, in a bloody mess, thankfully however Tsume reeled her anger back enough to leave the covering man still alive.

"As I've stated in the past...I will NOT allow people to bad mouth the Yondaime's sochi." Tsume spoke through gritted teeth, before going back to take her assigned seat.

After her actions the council room calmed down, and left a smirking Naruto now, noting that most of the council wouldn't look at him in the eyes anymore. Silence reigned in the room no one knowing where to go from there. After some time Hiashi purposely coughed before speaking to get everyone's attention.

"As we were discussing before that 'interruption'...Uzumaki-san would you care to explain your reasons for coming back to Konoha after six years of absence? As well as why as you've already said you don't trust us, yet you decided to come and warn us about this attack?"

Naruto noticed he purposely addressed him wrong, but shrugged it off. "The one reason for both your questions are simple...I came back to Konoha, and told Hokage-sama about the invasion because...I want to keep those that are important to me in this place safe, that is all." He answered, and was annoyed that some of the council's expressions took on an approving look towards his reasons. "Do not read into my reasons in the wrong way...if I had the choice to get those people out of this village I would do so and let the rest of you and this village burn to the ground. But because of who those people are I was forced to come back and tell the Hokage about it. There are many things that this village should burn for. Not only for the things that happened to me when I was younger, or what you did to the Kyuubi. But many other reasons that I'm so disgusted with I would throw up while naming them." Naruto finished with a scowl on his face.

The council was once again in an uproar, shouting to arrest the boy, to kill him and do away with the demon and other such nonsense that only people who were fools spoke.

"Tell me..." Danzo's voice roared over all others, making them grow silent. "...you speak as if you have spoken to the Kyuubi." He stated...letting the 'real' question hang in the air for the boy to answer.

"Hai...I have."

"How is that possible...you ARE the Kyuubi!" Another civilian council member accused.

Naruto simply shook his head. "No I am not the Kyuubi..." He said before pointing to his left. "...this is." He confirmed before from the shadows next to him unveiled a ten foot, five-tailed red fox that looked like it was about to kill everyone in the room.

For the third time the council was in an uproar, though for good reason this time. The ANBU as well as the shinobi clan heads but Tsume quickly readied themselves for a fight, as Natsumi just sat down on her haunches, letting Naruto pet her muzzle until the council chamber became sane again.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! THE KYUUBI HAS BEEN RELEASED! WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING!?" One civilian council member screamed while trying to reach the exit.

Naruto was getting annoyed and wanted to get out of this meeting as quickly as possible. In his slight annoyance he released his chakra and flooded the room with a concentrated burst of KI. Immediately the room was silent with everyone but Sarutobi and Tsume struggling with the pressure his KI was pressing down upon them. The civilians were already unconscious, while the shinobi clan heads were hard-pressed to keep their normal breathing regulated

"Good now that I have your attention..." Naruto started, his tone and demeanor taking a complete turn. "...I have a few things I wish to clear up about your ignorance. First of all, neither myself nor Kyuubi here have any intentions of doing harm to the village, UNLESS we are attacked first. I mean really...if we wanted to destroy this place...you'd all already be dead and Konoha burning...so calm down. Secondly, if you are wondering why we aren't going to continue what occurred twelve years ago, we have our reasons. Plus the leader of Oto will be here for the invasion as well, and we both have a score to settle with him more so then with your damn village. Now you can believe what I say or you can take it with a grain of salt knowing your feelings towards me, either matters little to me. However...this will be my ONE and ONLY warning for once we leave this room today. If either Kyuubi, myself, the Inuzuka clan or ANYONE residing in the Namikaze compound are physically or verbally threatened in ANY way I will not hesitate to 'deal' with them. This will be your village's warning so I do hope that you take it to heart and spread the word." He finished before resealing his chakra and KI, allowing the council to breathe normally again. "Now are their anymore questions...if not we'd like to be going."

He looked around the room waiting to see if anyone had a question. And to his satisfaction those people who had the courage to actually look at him did so with disapproving and angry gazes.

Hearing no one speak Naruto turned to Sarutobi. "Good...then I'll be going, Ojii-san I'll leave the specifics and the rest of the meeting to you."

"Hai...I'll talk to you later Naruto-kun" He replied and smiled.

Naruto and Natsumi both nodded to the aged man before 'shunshin'ing out of the office withing a swirl of leaves and red flames.

_"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...what a great addition to 'Ne' you will be if I can get you to join me. To be able to control Kyuubi to such an extent to have it be your own personal pet."_ Danzo thought with a smirk while watching the boy leave, more plans running through his mind at the new possibilities he just learned..

_"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...if only you had stayed within the village perhaps I could have befriended you and used your strength to boost my clan's power. To hold the Kyuubi...a beast of such power in the palm of your hand as you've shown. Such power would make the Hyuuga clan untouchable if under my control."_ Hiashi thought, several schemes running through his mind as the possibilities for his clan should he get the boy under his thumb.

"HOKAGE-SAMA ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LET THEM GO!? HE UNLEASHED THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE...YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" One of the civilian clan heads that were awakened by he ANBU yelled.

"ENOUGH! If you do not understand what Uzumaki-san was saying...then do yourself a favor and pretend that you didn't see him here, you'd be better off." Danzo barked at the foolishness of the villagers. "Hokage-sama what should we do about him? Despite his outburst the man is right...the boy released the Kyuubi no Kitsune, you can't leave him be." He asked.

"I will deal with them my own way, do not concern yourself with the details. I will keep this village safe as I have always done as Hokage. However I suggest you all heed his warning, lest you want there to be bodies piled up on the streets before too long. As for the invasion we still have much to discuss." The aged leader spoke.

The meeting continued on as normal, though Naruto's words rung frequently int eh backs of their minds.

**With Naruto & Natsumi,**

**"How do you think they'll react?"** Natsumi asked as the pair walked out of the council building in their adult forms.

"It doesn't really matter, it's too close to the Chuunin exams to figure something out before shinobi from the other villages come here." He retorted, while yawning. "Though truth be told they accepted everything better than I thought they would have. I was half expecting them to to go berserk once you came out, and we'd have to fight all of the ANBU." He confessed with a small chuckle.

**"Thats true...and knowing them, that reaction is going to bite us in the ass later on."** She retorted with a sour expression.

"I suppose, but nothing to do now...we can only wait and see"

The two continued to talk about the repercussions of the council meeting. While walking back to the Namikaze compound, Natsumi noticed Hana through the window of a quaint bistro sitting with two other women seeming to be in a rather enjoyable conversation.

"Want to say hi?" He asked noticing what she was looking at.

**"Sure...and those other two seem to be the kunochi who watched your fight in the bushes."**

Naruto nodded at her observation before the two walked over.

**With Hana,**

"...so I wrapped up his wounds and he just asked me out." Kurenai said while giggling at her recollection of how she and Asuma got together.

The other two girls just laughed at the story, before Anko's died when she noticed Naruto standing in the doorway.

"Oh...looky here girls fresh meat!" She purred out licking her lips, not noticing that the man looked awfully like what Hana's description of Naruto was.

The other two girls turned slightly to see the new occupant, Kurenai quickly sizing up the young man up and blushed lightly at how good he looked. While Hana tried to hold in her smirk realizing that her friends didn't put two and two together. She decided to play a prank on the two older kunochi, and quickly stood up walked over to Naruto and abruptly give him a kiss. The two girls just looked slack-jawed that Hana would go up to a complete stranger and do that. With a large smirk on her face, Hana pulled on Naruto's shirt to drag him over to the table and made him sit down.

"Wow...Hana-chan I didn't think you'd get back in the game so soon. And I thought you liked that Arashi guy? Tsk tsk cheating in him already for shame." Anko teased with a smirk.

"I'm not...this IS Arashi" Hana boasted, before bursting out laughing at seeing the embarrassed blushes of her two friends.

"I'll assume this was for revenge for the prank we pulled on you a few days ago" Kurenai stated with a smile, only making Hana nod.

"Oh and this is Natsumi, Arashi's close traveling companion..." Hana introduced the demoness who was standing behind Naruto just listened to the females talk. "...And this is Anko and Kurenai...my best friends" She finished pointing to the girls respectively.

The four gave each other the usual greetings before settling down at the table again.

"So this is the infamous Arashi that we keep hearing about ne?" Anko rhetorically asked while looking Naruto up and down in a analyzing way, paying extra attention to his chest, and lower area.

"So Arashi, Natsumi tell us about yourselves. I mean other then what Hana might have told us anyway." Kurenai asked trying to get Anko's attention back into the right train of thought.

The demon pair were slightly on edge since they just met the pair of women, but realized that if Hana was ok with introducing them to her friends she must trust them enough. So they decided to tell them general things about themselves, but kept the more important details discreet. By the end of the conversation all of them were quite comfortable with each other, and were having an enjoyable conversation. Eventually however Naruto and Natsumi had to leave to begin their daily training.

"Ne Hana-chan did you want to grab that date I asked you about last week tonight?" Naruto inquired, getting up from his chair.

Hana thought for a moment to make sure her schedule was clear, and quickly nodded when she remembered she was free for the evening.

"Alright I'll come pick you up around the same time as last time" He advised before leaning down and giving her a peck on the cheek and left with Natsumi in toe after saying their goodbyes to Anko and Kurenai.

"My my Hana-chan...seems you two have taken a shine to each other" Anko teased with a smirk.

"I have to agree with Anko on that one...you seem to really be at ease with him. You like him a lot don't you?" Kurenai asked, adding her two-cents.

"Ano...well...I..." Hana stuttered out, while blushing...she didn't want to admit it even to herself but she had indeed fallen quite hard for the orange haired hanyou in the few weeks they were actually 'together'.

"Aw our little Hana-chan is growing up so fast!" Anko teased again in a baby voice.

"Anko stop it!" Hana yelled with a weak pout on her lips from embarrassment.

"Aw you know I'm just teasing you Hana-chan. Arashi seems like a nice guy, and you certainly weren't kidding about his body I mean damn could eat breakfast off his abs! Would you be willing to share?" She asked, as she absentmindedly began to lick her lips.

"Anko...be nice, Hana is already going out with him so he is off-limits" Kurenai scolded the purple haired Jounin.

"You're no fun you know that Nai-chan?" She pout crossing her arms under her chest with a huff.

The girls just continued on with their fun, until it got a bit late and went their separate ways for the day. Anko to her interrogation duties with Morino Ibiki, Kurenai to her Genin squad, and Hana back home to prepare for what she hoped to be another great date with Naruto.

**With Naruto & Natsumi,**

**"They seemed nice..."** Natsumi began as they walked down the street back home. **"...at least while in these forms."** She admitted.

"True on both accounts...however I have a feeling that Hana picks her friends carefully. So I think that even if I went in as my child from the two wouldn't treat me like the rest of the village does. Especially Anko, I noticed her body movement when we first sat down was apprehensive, and defensive towards us. I also noticed that cursed mark on her shoulder which she adamantly tried to keep covered with her coat whenever she moved. That coupled with WHO gave it to her and his relationship to this village, I have a sneaking suspicion that her life in this village is slightly comparable to mine. But I'll do a bit of digging to see if my assumptions are right, if they are I might be able to adopt her into our plans like we're gonna try with Haku-chan."

Natsumi just shrugged. **"I suppose...she seemed rather strong so she might be a good addition, but we'll have to see."** She retorted. **"And don't think I didn't notice you looking at her breasts either, granted hard not to with what she wore but still."** She warned with a smirk that promised pain if the next thing he said wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Yours are better anyway." He answered without wasting a moment

She smirked. **"Damn right!"** She then grabbed her own and jiggled them, successfully enticing him with a blush now evident on his face.

"You know its a lot harder to concentrate on me training regiment when you do that."

She grinned victoriously. **"Just think of it as more training on your concentration then."** She suggested in a seductive purr while moaning and squeezing herself, making his cheeks redden more.

"Vixen" He whispered under his breathe, making her laugh as they entered the Namikaze grounds, where Naruto began his training before getting ready for his date with Hana later that night.

**One Week Later,**

It had been a week since Naruto and Hana's second date, of which the couple enjoyed greatly once again. Especially the hour long make-out session that occurred after Naruto brought her atop the Hokage monument to watch the sunset. Meanwhile Kiba was finally able to meet him, and thank him properly for protecting his sister from Mizuki, before getting to know a bit about each other.

In the mean time, Naruto and Natsumi had a talk with the Hokage about Haku's situation, as well as their plans for her in the Chuunin exams of which she had agreed upon without hesitation since they helped her out of Zabuza's abusive grip. The Hokage agreed noting that it was a good idea since they needed a third member for their team for the first part of the exam anyway so it worked out. He had tested Haku with a random Jounin and made her a Konoha Genin. He also finally told Naruto about his mother and half-siblings coming to Konoha, which Naruto feigned ignorance of playing the part of a jaded son...Sarutobi was none the wiser.

After that meeting nothing much happened with the demon pair, aside from Kakashi giving his team their permission slips to participate in the Chuunin exams. That is until the day before the Chuunin exams started, when an ANBU messenger called the pair to the Hokage's office for another meeting.

**Hokage's office,**

"Whats up Ojii-san?" Naruto asked, while yawning out of boredom.

Sarutobi just stamped the paper he was reading before looking up with a smile at the demon pair, however his smile turned into a scowl soon after.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, Kyuubi-san..." He started, making said people furrow their brows not liking where this was going already. "...but it seems that after you left, the council and I discussed many things pertaining to what you both presented them with last week. And it appears they have asked for another audience with you. This time I don't know why, but I doubt its anything good." He explained sourly.

Natsumi sighed in annoyance. **"Would have been simpler if they just threatened us so we could have killed them." **She grumbled.

"Can't argue with you there Natsu-chan" Naruto agreed with a scowl on his face.

Sarutobi nodded to the pair, waiting for Naruto to summon Natsumi in her fox form same as last time. Once that was finished, they headed to the awaiting council room.

**Council Room,**

The council of Konoha were waiting patiently for those invited to the meeting to arrive, with most of the council were excited about what the meeting was held for. Especially if everything goes according to plan which would mean the bettering of Konoha, and secretly themselves. A loud knock on the doors made them quiet down, while the ANBU allowed the Hokage and Naruto in the room to settle in.

"Why has the council requested this meeting?" Sarutobi called out to the clan heads as he took his seat.

Koharu stood up and bowed lowly in Naruto's direction. "We would first like to apologize to Namikaze-san for our past actions towards him. We were...wrong to accuse the sochi of our greatest hero of betrayal gomennasai." Koharu stated, which caused everyone else but Tsume to stand and respectfully bow towards Naruto.

Naruto and Natsumi weren't impressed with the half-assed apology that was given. They could easily smell that most of the council didn't even mean it. Along with this fact and their abrupt personality changes within only a weeks time, one must wonder, and suspect WHY they changed so quickly.

"You must forgive both my refusal and reluctance to accept such an apology" Naruto retorted coldly.

Danzo lifted his head. "Please show us some manners Namikaze-san. After you left the last time you were here, we realized the errors of our ways in how the village treated you when you were a child. We simply wish to make amends for past mistakes" Danzo elaborated, with a sugar-sweet tone that was just too innocent to be honest.

"Is that why you called me here?"

"Not entirely but that was one reason hai. The other was to speak to you about your clan, and the fact you have finally returned to Konoha"

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously. _"So thats their game."_

"Oh? And what about my clan?" He feigned curiosity

"Because of recent 'facts' that you have revealed to us...we wish to have you reclaim your rightful place in Konoha" Danzo explained in that same tone, which was getting Naruto annoyed.

"Please stop beating around the bush...I have the Chuunin exams to think about so if you would just tell me what this is about exactly." Naruto growled out, his anger showing slightly.

"Of course of course...Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, we the council of Konoha wish to present you with your Tou-san's inheritance which includes his home, and his old seat on the council prior to him becoming Hokage."

Naruto's eyes opened wide, as he guffawed at this council's audacity. THEY were presenting HIM with HIS father's belongings...HIS blood inheritance? Naruto physically shivered in rage at the gall the council had to try such a thing with him, dangling his inheritance in front of him like it was theirs to give, instead of his from the very beginning.

"I hope this council is just making a very bad joke..." Naruto said darkly, his tone becoming more and more emotionless as he spoke. "...because if I'm hearing you right, you are trying to sway me by giving me a gift that was mine the very moment I was born with Namikaze blood in me."

Most of the council shivered slightly at the boy's tone, with some of them realizing their mistake by trying to manipulate the boy. Just because he looked young didn't mean he was stupid nor ignorant enough to be used as a pawn.

"We would never do such a thing Namikaze-san..." Danzo quickly answered with a fake smile. "...we simply wished to present you with what was yours now that you are finally back home."

Naruto raised an accusing brow. "Really? Because to me...it just seemed like this council was trying to 'buy me off' one could say with items that already belonged to me after you saw with your own eyes the Kyuubi and myself separated. Which made you finally realize I am and always was the Yondaime's sochi. And are now just trying to manipulate me into being a good little Konoha shinobi under your thumbs." Naruto hypothesized, accusingly.

A civilian council member stood abruptly. "You speak out of turn boy! To receive ANYTHING from this council, even something already belonging to you is an honor we seldom give! And worse yet you accuse us of such underhanded tactics as lying to a child to force his loyalty!? People have been executed for far less when talking before us!" He barked, keeping his anger at the boy's audacity, and lack of respect barely in check.

Naruto raised a brow at the outburst, but paid no mind. That person was of no consequence at the moment.

"Perhaps I have...but the council is also out of line. This entire meeting is a farce as far as I've witnessed. You people apologize to me AFTER seeing Kyuubi and myself separate. Instead of realizing before hand that all you did for six years of my life was abuse a little boy. THEN you have me come here to present me with items that already belonged to me. As well as try to gain my 'favor' and 'loyalty'. So one must wonder who in fact is really out of line here."

Hiashi stood in response. "Namikaze-san, enough. We didn't ask you here to argue again. We simply wish to repent for our past actions, and to allow you the rightful place in Konoha you should have been given since the Yondaime's passing." Hiashi interjected smoothly.

Naruto leveled a glare at the Hyuuga head. "If that is the case...then I decline your offer as well as your repentance. I have already claimed my Tou-san's home, his jutsu library within said home, and as for the seat on the council...as I've told you the last time I did not come back to fully join Konoha. I came back to warn the village, help out those that are important to me, and to get my revenge on the Otokage...everything else is irrelevant."

Another civilian council member stood up, looking very bothered. "But what about your Tou-san's work in Konoha? Are you really going to betray his efforts and sacrifices by not being apart of the village he gave his life to protect?" All the shinobi clan heads looked at the man as if they wanted to kill him for his inquiry, but a sudden blast of KI in the room quickly to quelled their thoughts.

Naruto looked murderous. "Don't you EVER speak to me about betrayal! This village is ridiculous! You abuse and nearly kill me when I was a child! You celebrated the moment the news of my disappearance was made public! I then return several years later only to still find glares of hatred at every turn! The topper is when I show the council Kyuubi out of the seal, you people immediately try to sweet talk me into loyally joining the village once again, because your bigoted eyes finally realized that I'm still Namikaze Minato's sochi and want me back! All the while expecting me to just forgive and forget all this village has done to me!? Did I miss anything!?" He roared accusingly, finally dispursing his KI allowing the council to breathe once more.

"Please calm down Namikaze -san. From the bottom of our hearts gomennasai for all of the ill-treatment we delivered upon you when you were younger and we foolish Gomennasai for that Namikaze-san...truly." The Haruno clan head said.

"I don't believe you. And you're just lucky that I have more use for this place to still be standing then destroyed!" He threatened.

"Hokage-sama please tell your subordinate that threats towards the council or the village will be taken seriously, and should reconsider speaking like that again." Yamanaka Inochi spoke up.

Sarutobi just glared at the blond man, who wilted back into his seat.

Hiashi stood once more with a frown. "We do mean our apology, and understand your sentiments, but whether you believe us or not is up to you Namikaze-san. And while we wish you'd reconsider our offer it is certainly your choice to accept or decline."

"Then if there is nothing else, I'd like to leave." Naruto requested, having enough of these people.

"I'm afraid there is one other matter to discuss Namikaze-san..." Danzo spoke up, the slightest of smirks crossing his wrinkled face. "...the implementation of the C.R.A. (Clan Restoration Act)."

_"Ah so this is what they wanted the whole time."_ Naruto thought, finally finding out the REAL reason for this meeting.

"Since you are participating in the Chuunin exams while representing Konoha, you are thusly under the laws of Konoha. As such we as the council are enacting the right to implement the C.R.A for the Namikaze clan. You are the last of your noble blood and may not make it out of the exams alive. Therefore Konoha must know that the Yondaime Hokage's Kekkei Genkai doesn't disappear should the worst happen to you." Danzo elaborated, sounding as if he had just won a great victory.

Naruto glared disgustingly at the aged man. "So...what? You want me to run around Konoha and fuck anything that is fertile and has a vagina so a village I'm not even a real part of has MY Kekkei Genkai!?" Naruto retorted, making Danzo scowl.

"Your crudeness aside Namikaze-san...hai that is basically what we are saying. We wish for you to take multiple wifes, and try to impregnate them so that another one of Konoha's Kekkei Genkai doesn't disappear much like the Uchiha and their Sharingan nearly did." Danzo answered harshly.

"Tsh...thats what this entire meeting was about I bet! You couldn't' care any less about me! All you want is my Tou-san's Kekkei Genkai back! And the Uzumaki's Kekkei Genkai as well for a bonus I'm sure. This village really does disgust me! And don't think for a moment that just because you are the council of Konoha you can force this on me either. And for the record, you can't claim something that isn't Konoha's anymore. My Tou-san is dead and I'm the last Namikaze, which means that the Namikaze Kekkei Genkai and transversely the Hiraishin no jutsu belong solely to me and the village that I swear allegiance to..and that certainly isn't this one. So I see no reason to go around this village of hateful bigots and impregnate the women for YOUR purposes...no reason at all."

Naruto's speech caused a civilian council member to shoot up from their seat. "You will hold your tongue boy! You state that you aren't a part of Konoha...but that HEADBAND you currently wear says otherwise! And while you wear that, the council can order you to do whatever it is we like! So if we want to TAKE your Kekkei Genkai from you to further advance the village you have NO say in the matter unless you wish to be executed for treason! So as this council had ordered...the C.R.A WILL be implemented for the Namikaze clan, and you WILL fulfill your obligations to Konoha accordingly!" She responded heatedly.

"ENOUGH!" Sarutobi's voice roared throughout the room saturating it with KI, getting everyone's now silent attention. "Now that I have your attention, this council has far surpassed its authority concerning Naru..."

"Its alright Ojii-san." Naruto's voice quietly cut off the old man's reprimand, making everyone look at him to see what he had to say. "...if this is the village's terms to continue receiving my help then I have an easy solution..." He paused, before lifting the Konoha head band from his forehead. "...I'll leave." He finished, and made his point crystal clear when he dropped the headband on the floor.

A cold silence reigned in the council room, after the headband 'clanked' on the floor several times before it stopped moving. Then the council burst into an uproar, shouting to arrest him to keep him from running, to simply kill him the village not needing the Hiraishin, while others stayed quiet. Tsume herself looked wide eyed at Naruto because of his declaration. She never would have imagined things would get so out of control, of course she blamed the rest of the council for its escalation. But still for Naruto to go so far, it broke her heart for several reasons, most notably on how devastated Hana would be over this turn of events. She would have thought more about the implications but a resounding 'crack' silenced the room.

"You do realize what exactly it is you are implying when you said this correct Namikaze-san? If you do this you will become a missing-nin, and our shinobi will be FORCED to apprehend you. Do you really find it in your best interest to threaten us with your desertion? Especially while you're INSIDE the middle of the very village you'd be deserting? Besides even if you were to miraculously escape, where would you go knowing that there would be Konoha hunter-nin after you?" Danzo questioned, expecting the fearful repercussions of his threat make Naruto scared and give into their demands.

Naruto glared at the 'War Hawk' for several moments before finally responding. "Hai I understand completely the implications of my words. Its YOU who should be worried about them, not me. Do not forget, I've been gone for six years and you have no idea what I'm capable of. Not only that...but it seems that I'm the one holding all the cards here since you have not shown me anything of interest to obey your 'orders'. So yelling at me, making unruly demands, and threatening me into submission is rather foolish on your part. I mean I could have very well replaced myself with a Kage Bushin before this meeting even started and by now the real me could be well into the thick forests of Fire Country with you having no idea which direction I went..." Naruto paused before looked towards the ceiling with an exaggerated thinking expression on his face. "...hm...I wonder which of the other four hidden villages would welcome my strength and Kekkei Genkai into their ranks? Kumo perhaps." He mused loudly, making the council look on wide-eyed at the boy's point, and unspoken ultimatum.

It was true, the council really had no idea what kind of strength Naruto possessed other then his Kekkei Genkai, so the scenario he proposed could very well be true. And simply knowing that the Hiraishin and Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai abilities alone could end up in a rival village's clutches, caused the council's superior demeanor and attitude towards Naruto to greatly dwindle.

Hiashi was the first to regain his thoughts, stood up and with a heated stare addressed the teenager. "We...understand...Namikaze-san." He answered, showing Naruto that his hidden message was understood. "What exactly do YOU want then?" He questioned, having trouble even forming the words in his mouth, knowing that not only he but the entire council was just outsmarted by a boy no older then thirteen.

Naruto shrugged. "You already know what I want. The C.R.A will be nullified for the Namikaze clan UNLESS I specifically ask for it to be implemented. And for the council to understand my position of ONLY helping out the village for the invasion. More specifically that neither I nor anyone under my clan's current protection will be TRUE Konoha shinobi or civilians unless THEY or I expressly request later. We are here to help, and will play the part of being Konoha shinobi until the invasion begins...but rest assured we certainly are truly NOT leaf shinobi." He answered lazily, but with a edge that allowed for no further negotiation, before the council began to murmur amongst themselves for a time, until Danzo taking over as representative of all the council stood and nodded in consent to Naruto's demands, who simply nodded back. "Very well...we have an accord. And if this was all the council needed to discuss with me, then I'll be going." He finished, before seeing Sarutobi nod to him and then 'shunshin' out of the chamber.

_"Shunshin? At his age? He really wasn't bluffing!"_ Most of the council thought after seeing Naruto accomplish a Chuunin rank jutsu. Their musings were interrupted when a voice rang throughout the chamber.

"Hokage-sama, please explain why you allowed Naruto to act in such a manner in front of us?" Nara Shikaku questioned.

Sarutobi looked at the Nara with a harsh, but lazy glare. "Because you deserved it did you not? It wasn't until AFTER he showed himself and Kyuubi separate did you all decided to see him like myself and the Inuzuka clan did, and treat him like a human being, instead of the demon itself. Besides you were trying to manipulate him! And his reactions as such were understandable since he caught you. He may be my 'subordinate' but shinobi aren't emotionless drones, and his reactions to your words and actions were more then appropriate I should think. Its not very nice to have your plan backfire on you is it?" He questioned harshly.

_"Tsh...still as soft-hearted as ever you old fool! You should have forced him into the C.R.A, then perhaps I could have gotten one of those babies, or at least his D.N.A and incorporate it into my R.O.O.T to strengthen them somehow."_ Danzo thought a scowl on his face while looking at Sarutobi.

_"Tsh...the C.R.A was the only way for me to unsuspectingly try to get Naruto within the web of my clan. But without him needing multiple wifes it'll be nearly impossible to get Hinata or Hanabi close enough to him to have any sort of courtship without him thinking its some sort of ploy. Not that Hinata would have done well anyway"_ Hiashi scowled as well on just how twisted the council's plans had gotten.

The remaining council meeting was just talks about what exactly happened, and also to fully understand Naruto's words, lest they break the agreement accidentally. Some of the council member's truly realized their mistake with him and resented their stupidity, but knew after this meeting it would be nearly impossible to try to gain forgiveness from Naruto.

**Later That Night (Namikaze Compound),**

"What do you think Natsu-chan?" Naruto asked, as they rested in their bed in their hanyou forms with her on top of him.

**"How much I want to burn this village to the ground"** She retorted her sadistic grin easily shown in the moonlight.

"They are slowly starting to lose my support on stopping you, especially after the show they put on today. Stealing my Kekkei Genkai? Please! I may look like a child to them, but they really shouldn't underestimate me because of my age." He growled, as one of his tails began to massage Natsumi's round bottom, which caused her to purr slightly.

**"What can I say Naru-kun...humans are selfish creatures. You know that on a better level then anyone. If they want something bad enough, they will do whatever it takes to get it...by any means necessary. Mmnn...a little harder too please."** She answered, moaning softly by the end greatly enjoying his massage.

Naruto obliged, sending another tail to massage her other cheek while she growled pleasurably as they rested there.

"What do you think the Chuunin exams will be like?" He questioned, before groaning slightly when he felt his mate's soft hand start to travel over his boxer briefs with only the slightest of pressures.

**"Hard to say...with Kushina and Orochimaru lurking about it could get interesting. But the exam itself will probably be boring. Who knows? Maybe some of the other shinobi will be entertaining at the very least." **She answered, before slightly jumping in surprise when one of Naruto's tail tips tickled her puckered hole teasingly. **"Mmnn...seems someone is getting a little frisky ne Namikaze-san?"** She cooed out, squeezing his hardened member through his underwear, making hi growl.

"Thats a good point...seeing those two will definitely be worth having to deal with being back here again..." He agreed with a smirk, before leaning down bit her lower lip sensually "...well you know how it is...tails have a mind of their own" He answered in a coy but huskily voice.

**"Mmm...that they do..."** She retorted with a lustful smirk, as her own tails reached up his underwear and began to caress his member making him whimper slightly. **"...aw does my Foxy-sama want something perhaps?" **She feigned in a lustful tone.

"You have no idea" He growled playfully, before pouncing on her.

The demon pair ravished each other for the rest of the night, knowing full well they wouldn't have the time for themselves like this for a while with the Chuunin exams tomorrow. As well as what else lurked within the shadows just waiting for the right time to strike.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter fourteen, and the final meeting of Naruto and the council. Hope you enjoyed it (though I'm sure many of you want to hang me cause of how things ended). Though on that subject I want to mention something:**

**The reason I didn't have Naruto go postal several times during the meeting was because had he done so, he'd have taken steps in the wrong direction for the purposes he was back in the village in the first place. If he killed them, Sarutobi would have to detain him (stopping him from helping in the invasion), or had to physically subdue him (which would have ended badly for all but Naruto). So I tried to write this as realistically as possible...politicians use words/intellect/manipulation instead of fists to get what they want. You don't see the president (of US since I live there) screaming at other delegates or threatening them with being beaten/death in the middle of the meeting do you? Its the same here, the council will use words/intellect/manipulation to get Naruto to do what they want, not physical force.**

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts and comments!**


	15. Chuunin Exams Part 1

**AN - Well here is the next chapter which begins the ominous Chuunin Exams, the long awaited reintroduction several of Naruto's past acquaintances, as well as the introduction of some new ones.**

**Here is the fifteenth chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chuunin Exams (Part 1)**

Its was finally the day of the long awaited Chuunin exams, and the entire village was bustling excited for the days events to begin. Meanwhile for the demon pair, it was finally the moment of truth...they would finally meet the people they were preparing themselves for, for years. Unfortunately both of them were still resting in bed, instead of preparing themselves for the exam. Of course Naruto's most hated enemy, would soon change that.

_"FUCKING SUNLIGHT!"_ He mentally screamed, with the rays of light searing his eyes.

Naruto grumbled from being woken up, but gave a silent thanks to the sun for walking him up for such an important day. Naruto noticed that Natsumi was lucky enough to still be sleeping soundly...but misery loves company, and with a devilish smirk decided to wake her. He leaned down and sunk his fangs into his mate's neck and drank the small amounts of blood that trickled out, as she moaned in both pain and pleasure.

**"Mmm...harder foxy-sama"** She cooed out, making him snort in laughter from her unconscious wishes.

He released his grip, from her neck and gave her a short kiss before shaking her awake.

"Natsu-chan its time to wake up"

**"Mmm...just a little longer foxy-sama I'm almost there"** She moaned out, making Naruto both blush and chuckle at her antics.

Unfortunately he noticed the time and knew he couldn't enjoy the blackmail material she just gave him any more and forced her up. After some more vigorous shaking, he was successful.

**"Morning Naru-kun"** She groggily greeted, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning Natsu-chan enjoyed your sleep I noticed" He greeted back amusedly.

**"Hai...how did you know?"** She questioned, noticing his amusement.

Naruto just chuckled and pointed down to the dampened area on their bed sheets that covered her lower region. Natsumi had the decency to blush out of embarrassment, before throwing a pillow at him.

**"Perv! You could have woken me sooner..."** She roared.. **"...and it was your fault anyway after last night"** She confessed with a huff.

Naruto just laughed at her antics, and leaned into kiss her cheek, before getting out of bed.

"We should get ready, the exam will start soon and I want to see Ayame-chan, and Teuchi-san before hand. Would you mind getting Haku-chan up?" He Requested before going to shower.

After the trio got ready, and the demons already in their teen forms...the designated team 'Ice Fox' headed out to lunch.

"Lots of teams this year." Haku said absentmindedly as the trio were walking down the heavily crowded streets.

"Its just too bad it'll be a waste" Naruto said dismissively, as Ichiraku's Ramen Stand finally came into view.

The three reached the stand, which was actually quite busy...though understandably so with the exams. But being the favorite customer of the owner did have it's perks...like seats always on reserve for you and your guests. Naruto smiled at the owner and his daughter...the first two villagers to ever treat him nicely, before his team quickly took their open seats and waited patiently for the pretty waitress.

**Konoha Gates,**

_"So I've finally returned...she doesn't look any different"_ A cloaked women thought while staring past the gates of Konoha only a couple dozen yards away from them.

"Sensei?" A teen boy called out to the woman knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Hai...lets go" She ordered, and she and her team finished their journey to Konoha.

"Please state your business...if you are here for the Chuunin exams please present your permission slips" Kotetsu ordered as soon as the team reached the thresh hold of the village.

The blue eyed woman narrowed her unseen eyes in annoyance, before presenting her slips. He looked suspiciously at the slips, before his eyes widened at the names.

_"So...the traitors return"_ He thought with digest.

"Everything sees to be in order...please remember that you must follow Konoha rules while you and your team are here for the exams. Welcome to Konoha!" He said giving the slips back to the woman letting them proceeded unhindered.

The team nodded at his greeting and went into the streets quickly engulfed by the crowds.

"Hey Kotetsu who were they?" Izumo asked.

"Just a bunch of traitors, that now represent Whirlpool" He answered with a sneer, before going back to his duties.

The women and her team were heading towards the Hokage tower, when a very familiar stand came into her line of sight. And for a brief moment a very happy and warm memory of her past raced across her mind, before a ghost of a smile spread across her face.

_"Lets see how they have been"_ She thought, a little happy and curious about how her old friend and daughter were holding up.

"We are a bit early, so why don't we get something to eat...I'll show you a little spot I used to go to all the time" She asked with her team only nodding in agreement.

**Ichiraku's,**

Team 'Ice Fox' was currently enjoying their food, after having a short but nice chat with Teuchi and Ayame, who unfortunately couldn't talk for long with all the orders coming in from tourists and shinobi alike. Everything was going fine, until a shout from Teuchi caused the whole stand to grow silent at the usually subdued owner.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF MY RESTURANT! YOU WERE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE ONCE YOU LEFT HIM!" The shout echoed through the stand.

Naruto and his team were now quite interested in what the problem was, and chanced a look at the people who Teuchi was verbally raping so adamantly at. The moment Naruto turned just enough so the small group could be seen from between the crowd, he nearly lost control of his chakra and KI. Rage...rage was all that filled Naruto's every thought at that moment, but it was a controlled rage...had he not mentally prepared for this before hand, he knew he'd have already went ballistic and attacked by now.

_"HER!"_ He mentally screamed, as the pressure form his balled fist broke his chop-sticks.

"Teuchi-san...you can't still be angry at me!" The now unhooded woman yelled back but in much lower frequency.

"I will always be angry and disgusted at what you did to your own son...KUSHINA! Now get the hell out before I make you!" He raged once again, before a split second later the point of a kunai was resting against his jugular, causing everyone watching to hitch their breathe.

"I suggest you refrain from threatening my sensei...especially when she was just trying to be nice by visiting." The largest of the hooded teens said coldly, pressing the kunai deeper into Teuchi's neck but not breaking the skin.

"And I suggest you release that kunai from someone that is important to me...lest your team lose one of it's members before the Chuunin exams even begin. And I highly doubt there is anything nice about Uzumaki Kushina" An even colder voice called out from within the audience.

The next moments seemed to go in slow motion for the cloaked team, as the crowd separated, to reveal the person who spoke. As the crowed moved away, all the eyes of the cloaked people grew wide at recognizing the speaker. The crowd revealed an irate looking Naruto with 'Souten Kaze' draped across his shoulders, while sitting nonchalantly on his stool looking at his 'family' with nothing but contempt and utter loathing in his gaze. When he saw their expressions at his identity, he couldn't help but sadistically smirk.

"Its been a while hasn't it..._Kaa-san_" He said, with 'mother' in a tone that expressed the utmost disgust.

"Naruto." Kushina responded just as coldly when she and her first born's eyes locked seeming to be in an intimate battle.

In that moment, everything else disappeared beyond the mother and son, their gazes hardened seeming to look into each other's souls. Naruto's azure eyes reflect the rage, anguish, pain, and betrayal of the years he spent in Konoha all thanks to this women. As he looked at her, he could see the subtle differences in her then he remembered those ten years prior. She looked tired, her face showing signs of old age that should only be seen in the elderly yet she was no older than thirty-five. Her eyes still gleamed with life and yet a certain spark was missing, while her face had only the slightest of wrinkles...she was still as beautiful as Naruto remembered. Even so he could see she still held that aura of strength she was famous for. Her posture was straight and true...perfection for chosen her profession. Whatever negative happened in those six years didn't do much to diminish anything about Uzumaki Kushina.

At the same time Kushina watched her 'son', her matching azure eye's reflecting her anger, as well as sorrow to see her son like this, and a reigniting of righteousness to release her son's body from the clutches of Kyuubi rose within her. She too saw the differences in her son's appearance, his old eyes once gleaming with child-like innocence now turned into the coldness that reminded her of ice. She might have felt slight guilt about that but knew her son was no more. The baby fat was now gone from his face and limbs leaving the perfect form of a shinobi in it's place. If not for the demon, she would admit to herself that her first born was a handsome young man, reminding her much of her late husband.

She also noticed his posture and body language, which looked relaxed to the untrained eye, lead her to believe that if any of them made a wrong move he was ready to strike. Whoever taught him the ways of the shinobi was very good she mused. The last thing she saw or more specifically felt...some may call a mother's 'intuition'. But she felt it clear as day...that the boy in front of her was powerful, there was an aura about him that she couldn't explain other then using the word powerful, and it slightly frightened her. She didn't know why she felt it, she wanted to believe that it was Kyuubi's evil chakra causing it. But it felt far to different then the evil chakra did during that fateful night. Just something...some hidden strength seemed to exuded off his presence.

"So you are the Uzumaki Naruto we have heard so much about ne?" Another feminine voice called out from the smallest of the cloaked teens, making Naruto's gaze switch to her, and knocking Kushina out of her thoughts.

He gave her a look. "And if I am?" He questioned

The person shrugged. "Nothing...we just wished to gaze at the past visage of our Onii-sama...and the current one of the demon." She retorted hatefully, making Naruto arch a brow.

"I see Kushina's paranoia has been passed down..." Naruto retorted, making the cloaked bodies tense in anger. "...however this is getting off the topic. Your Nii-san's weapon is still at my good friend's throat. So if he value's his life...he'll remove it." He practically ordered.

"You'll forgive me if I don't listen to the demon that stole my Nii-san." The muscular teen stated...that is until the cold steel of a katana was at his own throat surprising all the occupants of the stand.

The second Naruto stopped the sword there, looking as menacing as the real one simply awaiting the order to kill the boy.

_"So he knows the Kage Bushin...not bad...for a demon" _Kushina thought her eyes scrunching in hatred.

"Kushina..." The real Naruto called out. "...call off your sochi. I don't wish to spill his blood so early in the morning."

"Don't underestimate me demon!" The teen shouted about to attack the clone, when Kushina's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Stop Valios-kun...not now and not here." She ordered in a voice that almost sounded frightened.

Naruto's clone relaxed his own grip and threw 'Shinku Kaijin' at the real Naruto before poofing out of existence.

"I believe now you and your team should leave." He said as he turned on his stool, and allowed his sword to poof out of existence.

Kushina looked at her first born with a hardened gaze, before taking one final look at her old friend. She nodded and she and her team strolled out of the stand.

"Oh and team Whirlpool..." Naruto called out, causing the team to stop and look back. "...I'm not your 'Onii-sama' anymore. You have your Kaa-san to thank for that since I'm sure you know she was the one to banish me from the clan. Not that I want to have anything to do with her or the Uzumaki clan any longer anyway. Its bad enough that I have her blood running though my veins as it is." He concluded coldly with a tone of finality.

The team said nothing and just left the stand, with a pregnant silence inside the stand before a new customer broke it with his order. A few minutes later the stand was as it was before the confrontation occurred.

**"Was that the best way to introduce yourself Naru-kun?"** Natsumi asked, though personally liking it herself.

"The meeting was going to be volatile no matter what. Besides they were threatening Teuchi, so my hands were tied" He answered with a shrug while finishing off his current bowl of ramen.

"Ano...Naruto-sama...what was that exactly?" Haku asked, slightly confused at the entire situation.

Naruto sighed. "What did I tell you about calling me that Haku_-chan_?" Naruto said emphasizing the 'chan' to tease and embarrass her.

"Ah...g...gomen." She replied with a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"Its fine...as for them...well I'm sure you gathered they are technically my blood relatives. But I don't recognize them as such...ever since that women abandoned me in this hell-hole of a village when I was only two." He explained, Haku's expression turning to shock and slight anger at the revelation.

"Geomennasai Naruto-san" She bowed, not really knowing what else to say.

He waved his chopsticks dismissively, at the soft spoken girl. "Forget it...not your fault. And don't worry they will see what fools they have been for abandoning me by the end of this exam." He stated before going back to his food, his team following suit.

**With Kushina,**

"Kaa-san?" Kasumi asked

"Hai?"

"What do you think of him?"

Kushina stayed quiet for a moment. "I think he is strong...if you fight him be careful, that goes for all of you" She answered

_"Onii-sama we WILL free you from Kyuubi's grasp I swear!"_ Kasumi thought.

_"I'll get that demon back for humiliating me"_ Valios thought, balling his fists

_"He is strong"_ Kyoshiro thought, while looking at the clouds.

_"He is much stronger then he looks, I wasn't even able to sense him summon the Kage Bbushin. The demon is still this strong when in a human host? I'll have to talk with the Hokage about this...but still what was that indescribably powerful aura surrounding him?"_ Kushina mused, as she and her team reached the Hokage tower, to have a chat with Sarutobi.

**With Team Ice Fox,**

"We should get going...it will be starting soon" Naruto said finishing off his final bowl.

His female companions nodded in agreement before saying their good byes to Teuchi and Ayame. They heading towards the designated Chuunin building, the walk there being surprisingly quite, that is until yelling could be heard.

"Hey! Let me go! I already apologized to you!" A young boy's voice screamed.

Recognizing the voice as the Hokage's grandson, Naruto headed towards the voice with Natsumi and Haku in toe. The scene they came upon would have made the two demons snicker in amusement if not for the fact it was Konohamaru being threatened. The grandson of the Hokage was currently being lifting up by the scruff of his shirt by an older looking boy, dressed in all black with an odd cat-ear hat, with what looked like a bandaged mummy on his back and something similar to war-paint...or make-up on his face in an intricate design. Next to him was a blond girl, who was only a little shorter then him, with her hair in a unique style, four ponytails. She wore a light pink battle Kimono that showed off part of her legs, and a battle fan strapped to her back. Both of them were wearing headbands that belonged to the land of wind.

_"Think I'll play a little prank"_ Naruto thought mischievously, as he lifted the mask he had pretty much given up wearing since Konoha knew he was back, up over the bottom half of his face.

"Let the boy go, we can't be detained for such a stupid reason" The girl yelled.

"Maa maa...I'll just teach this brat a quick lesson in manners then we can go" The boy negotiated with his smirk widening, lifting Konohamaru higher into the air making him choke.

The boy released his one hand and reeled it back for a punch, and when he was about to propel it forward he couldn't. He looked back, and to his surprise saw another blond standing behind him holding his fist in place.

"Oi! Who the hell are you!?"

"Please put the boy down" Naruto requested

The boy looked at Naruto for a moment before his smirk turned into a scowl, and he released the boy. He then quickly moved to unfurl the mummy on his back, when he left a kunai against his throat and immediately stopped his movements.

"There is no reason to fight so just leave for the exams" Naruto suggested, his kunai now hovering above the boy's jugular.

_"Now...where is the third one..." _Naruto thought before feeling the ground underneath him shift if only slightly, making him smirk in approval. _"...ah there is my brother."_ He concluded with a mentally laugh.

The next moment a pillar of what looked like sand shot up from the ground and wrapped itself around Naruto's hand that held the kunai.

"Although he was at fault...I cannot allow you to harm my brother." Yet another new voice called out, from a near by tree.

"An how are you going to stop me if I want to?" Naruto taunted the newcomer, enjoying his prank very much.

The new boy stepped out of the shade of the trees to reveal himself, he wore a black ninja suit with a white sash across his chest, and an oddly large gourd strapped to his back. He had blood red hair much like Natsumi's with cyan eyes, and black markings surrounding them.

"I will crush your ability to...**Sabaku Sousou (Desert Funeral)!"** He said coldly, as the sand around Naruto's hand constricted and with a meaty crunch his entire hand was crushed under the pressure, splashing small amounts of blood on the ground, before the sand receded off the broken limb.

To all their shock the boy wasn't doing anything but looking at the bloody stump that used to be his hand. That is until he sighed in annoyance and a blue glow began to emanate over the wound and in a minute was a fully functioning hand again.

"Didn't I already tell you to not do that again...it still hurts like hell...brother" Naruto said before he turned to the sand trio, and pulled his mask down to reveal himself.

"Arashi!?" The girl and 'cat-hat' boy yelled, making him laugh.

"Hai...its been awhile...Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara" He said in a jovial tone.

The sand siblings were shocked at this turn of events...although Naruto kept his word with writing them letters to keep in touch. It had been a little more then six years since they last saw him. They each went to him and greeted each other properly now as friends.

"So what? Suna isn't good enough for you to become a shinobi of?" Temari asked with a smirk, noting Naruto's Konoha headband.

He scoffed. "Hardly...but there are important things we need to discuss, like certain 'invasion' business. But that'll have to wait till after the first part of the exams." He said, making all but Gaara stiffen in apprehensiveness.

"H...How do you know about that Arashi?" Kankuro asked.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere!" He answered before laughing, making the three sweat drop. "HOW I know doesn't matter. Its that I do, and we'll need to talk about this. But first I'd like you to meet some other friends of mine..." He paused signaling Natsumi and Haku to come out of the alleyway they had been watching from. "...this is Natsumi and Haku...and these are Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro." He finished, with each other then giving their own greeting to one another.

"Arashi...why does Natsumi smell just like you? Like fox?" Gaara asked.

Ever since talking to Naruto and taking his advice, he began training with Shukaku while getting demonic senses when using the demonic chakra.

"_Arashi?"_ Haku thought, confused on why Naruto was being addressed wrong, but decided to question him later about it.

"That...can be explained later as well...since it seems that the exams will be starting. We should probably get going. OH and tell Baki-san about this too, I wish to speak with him as well when the opportunity allows us to be alone." He requested getting nods from the sand siblings.

Team 'Ice Fox' and Team 'Sand' quickly headed towards the Chuunin tower to get prepared for the hell that is soon to come.

**Chuunin Exam Building,**

"What do you mean you won't let us pass!? This is room 301 so we have to get in for the exam!" A teenage boy wearing a Konoha headband screamed at a pair of men that seemed to be guarding a door.

"Like I said...if you can't even get past us to get into this room then you have no right to even participate in the exams!" One guard yelled back, addressing the small audience of Chuunin hopefuls that were standing around, as the other was guarding the next flight of stairs.

This was the scene that Naruto and his friends came across when they reached the second floor of the building. As the two teams drew closer to the crowd, both Naruto and Natsumi recognized a small portion of the gathered mass. More specifically those of the academy graduates for this year who were all ironically were heirs to their respective clans.

"Oi...drop the genjutsu and let us pass!" Sasuke ordered with his famous scowl.

"What do you mean brat? You have to get past us to go into the examination room"

"That would be true...if this was the right room for it. But we only took two flights of stairs, so this can't logically be room 301. I will only say it one more time...let...us...pass." He ordered with a smug smirk at seeing most of the other Genin look at him in awe.

"That was a nice catch Sasuke" A voiced called out carrying over the crowd, making everyone look at Naruto.

"I wasn't the rookie of the year for nothing. Not that you'd know since you didn't even go the academy." Sasuke snapped back, making a few of the other Genin snicker.

"That may be true, but I did learn that when you're in a contest...try to have as little competition as possible. If I were in your shoes I'd have just went to the right room without giving away the purpose of this 'nuisance'...to weed out the weaker participants." He explained a smirk growing across his face from hearing the snickers of the crowd as well as seeing the embarrassed blush of a show-ed up Uchiha.

"Tsh...you'd only do that because you'd be afraid that someone here could beat you...like me!" He yelled back trying to restore some of his pride at being made a fool of.

Naruto leveled a glare at the boy. "My concern is not winning or losing this exam, my goals are not so provincial" He answered cryptically before his team and team sand followed him up the stairs to the true examination room.

_"That kid is interesting...even for a demon"_ The bullying guards thought, before 'shunshin'ing to the exam room as well.

The gang of Genin soon climbed the stairs and reached their destination, but while the rest of the teams continued through the door, Team 7 and Team 'Ice Fox' was stopped by Kakashi.

"Yo..." Kakashi greeted in his usual fashion. "...I'm glad to see that all of you decided to participate. It would have been a shame if I had to send you all back because one of you lost faith in your abilities."

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked confused at his words.

**"Its simple...you were placed on a team of three to work as a unit. Its the same concept in these exams. If any of us decided to not go, none of us could 'One for all, and all for one' as it were."** Natsumi explained.

"Very good Natsumi..." Kakashi praised. "...she is correct. If any of you said no...none of you could continue on. But since that is not the case, no need to worry. I just wished you give a finally good luck before the exams start, well Ja ne!" He finished with a small wave, and hidden smile before 'shunshin'ing out of the hallway.

The two teams took the man's words in stride and soon entered the waiting room.

"So these are all of the people I'm going to have to beat eh?" Sasuke said offhandedly walking towards the other graduates of his same year with his team following close behind.

Mean while Team Ice Fox was walking through the crowd to reach a solitary corner to rest in until the exams began, while casually checking out the other participants. Naruto was shifting his eyes this way and that not taking any particular interest in anyone he saw...until something in his mind seemed to call out to him, almost beckoning him to look in a certain direction. When he did, his gaze was met by a young woman's.

Said women looked older then what one would think should represent the usual Genin shinobi, he'd guess she was in her mid to late-twenties. She had blond hair, much like how his former self used to that was tied in a long ponytail reaching down to her lower back, with her headband with the lightning village insignia on it keeping her hair from falling over her eyes. She wore a short sleeve black shirt with what looked like a form fitting lavender colored body armor on top coving her torso, standard black shinobi pants, a red bandana crossing her hips, and standard shinobi sandals. She had both her arms and legs wrapped in medical tape and wore fingerless gloves. She exuded a strength that seemed to surround all serious kunochi of any nation, yet she still held on to a semblance of femininity, apparent by her still rather generous curves though still lith body. Although Naruto would say this woman was quite attractive, that wasn't the reason she captured his attention as much as she had. The real reason being that he couldn't shake some feeling of 'familiarity' with her. And for some reason it had a lot to do with her eyes, which were a light shade of emerald. They also held an odd feline look, with an unnatural feeling to them...though he'd also admit they made her look exotic which only seemed to accentuate her natural beauty.

Even as he continued to walk on what seemed like auto-pilot their eyes never breaking contact, it was like they both had the same thoughts about the other and just couldn't look away, and some part of them also didn't want to. Unfortunately a very sarcastic and agitated sounding voice called out 'Buki-hime' to which the girl physically responded by hesitantly looking awake from Naruto towards the direction of the voice. Once she turned, Naruto's almost trance-like stare ended and shook his head from his thoughts making Natsumi look at him oddly, not noticing his prior actions.

**"Everything ok Naru-kun?"**

"Hai...there was just someone who I felt like I knew, and yet never met them before. She had weird eyes, almost like a...cat and she smelled like one too" He explained.

**"A cat?" **

"Yea and her teammates call her 'buki-hime' which was the weirdest thing...and I think she felt the same towards me the same cause she was staring at me also"

**"I see..."** Natsumi said while pondering his words.

_**"It could be Iza(Izanami)-chan...but I'll have to see for myself"**_ She thought.

**"Naru-kun...could you point her out the next time you see her?"**

"Ano...I guess I could...why you getting jealous or something that another woman is looking at me?" He teased with a smug smirk.

She rolled her eyes. **"You wish...and besides I think Hana-san and I are more then enough for you...especially if we were to...I don't know...double team you one night."** She teased, smirking victoriously at seeing Naruto heavily blush and have a shit-eating grin on his face obviously pondering that very prospect.

"As much as that thought intrigues me greatly, we should concentrate on the exams...and apparently save Haku-chan" He said, after noticing three shinobi from mist trying to flirt with her since she got separated from them a few minutes ago.

The demoness nodded after snickering in amusement from her friend's pain, and headed to her.

**"Sorry guys but we need to talk strategy with our teammate"** Natsumi said, pulling Haku away.

The men tried to follow, but Naruto stood in between the two groups.

"Leave" He ordered, his voice completely cold.

The three shinobi unconsciously stepped back before they just turned and left. A Genin presenting himself like that wasn't one to mess with especially in his home village. There was no advantage in continuing even for a fine piece of ass like Haku was in their opinion.

"Arigato" Haku said letting out an annoyed breathe.

**"Not a problem"** Natsumi answered back with a sympathetic smile...she knew all too well the determination that a male's second 'head' can cause.

"Either of you notice anything interesting?" Naruto asked, getting head shakes from his teammates. "Oh well...we'll wing it, not like they stand much of a chance anyway." He finished whispering the last part so only they could hear it.

They all sat in the corner waiting for the proctor to finally arrive, unfortunately they were disappointed after a good ten minutes of waiting. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you looked at it, while waiting their attention was tugged on by a nearby conversation, and the voices within it.

"What do you mean Nin-Info Cards Kabuto-san?" The voice of Sakura could be easily recognized.

Team Ice Fox, got up and made their ways towards the location of her voice to see what the matter was.

"What I mean is that these cards have info about many of the participating Genin in this exam...and since you are fellow leaf-nin, I could 'divulge' some of that information to you. That is if you have someone in mind you want to know about." A silver-haired boy with glasses clearly older then his audience explained with a reassuring smile.

"How could you have a list of people from other hidden villages already when the exams just started?" Sai asked, intrigued at this boy's information gathering skills...if what he boasted was true of course.

"Ah thats simple...this is my seventh time taking the exams. I'm a bit embarrassed about that fact, but I hope to reach Chuunin this time, plus I got all this information on other shinobi so it wasn't a complete failure." He chuckled embarrassed for a second before schooling his expression. "So...was there anyone you wished to see?" His words were laced with a candy that none of the Konoha Genin could resist.

"Yeah...the designated Team 'Ice Fox': Uzumaki Naruto, Natsumi, and Haku" Sasuke said, surprising everyone around...they didn't think he'd be interesting in knowing anyone since he'd destroy them anyway.

"Ah you know their names...should be easy" He answered back with a pleased smile.

Kabuto grabbed three cards, sent chakra into them before ink began to appear on them revealing the vitals of the three shinobi.

"Hm...not much on them I'm afraid...Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...he just returned to Konoha after a six year self-exile and was apparently training as a shinobi during so. His skills are pretty much unknown because of his absence, but if his father can be any indication he is adept at Ninjutsu. He was tested as a candidate for Genin, and passed the 'test' with flying colors. He was in a single B turned A-rank mission before the exams began with Team 7 with Jounin instructor Hatake Kakashi. Gomen thats all I really have." Kabuto said apologetically before looking up, and sweat dropping at what he saw.

Nearly the entire room was staring at Naruto intently, very few outside of Fire Country knew that the Forth Hokage had a son...and yet here was his legacy standing not five feet from them. Apparently Konoha despite hating Naruto, didn't want to chance a kidnapping attempt from vengeful villages because of who his father was and kept his lineage within the village at all costs. Naruto noticed the stares a few of awe and respect, though many being death glares especially from the Iwa Genin in the crowd. As well as from team 'Whirlpool', who he noticed was now in the front of the crowd...probably wanting as much information on him as possible. He also felt a heated gaze on him...the same gaze he felt when looking at that Kumo kunoichi, thought he couldn't' tell where she was if it was her.

"May I help you?" He questioned the crowd, before a Iwa Genin strode up to him and glared.

"Are you really the Yondaime Hokage's sochi?" He asked with venom dropping from every word.

"And if I am?"

The boy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Then I just want to tell you to watch yourself, because since your good for nothing Tou-san is dead...we'll have to take Iwa's revenge out on you."

"If you must...though I don't recommend it...as this guy said I'm an unknown...and that is a very dangerous variable when in the shinobi world." Naruto answered nonchalantly.

The boy growled through clenched teeth. "It won't matter...you'll die for the sins of your Tou-san no matter what, thats a promise." He spat before turning and disappeared into the crowd.

There was a pregnant pause within the room, no one dared to speak after that rather heated talk. That is until Kabuto coughed, cutting the tension and having everyone go back to their own doings.

"As I was doing before that all happened...Natsumi, no known last name...is completely unknown with no prior shinobi record in any village. Appeared to be Naruto's companion while he was gone and returned with him. Her skills are too unknown and was partnered with Naruto and Team 7 to that false B-rank mission, after she passed the 'test' as well..." He said before turning to the last card. "...and finally is Haku...no known last name either...she hails from water country though not as a shinobi, and is adept at Suiton and surprisingly enough Hyoton as well. And she apparently has a Kekkei Genkai of some kind. Well seems like Team 'Ice Fox' has the element of surprise on their side, a powerful weapon if used correctly" He mused.

Most of those people who were still listening to him, were slightly unnerved at such a wild card team. Especially with the Namikaze legacy, and someone who has probably trained with him in Natsumi too. Most of the teams made mental notes to leave that team alone no matter what, where as others just wanted to fight them even more...or more specifically Naruto. Kabuto was about to put his cards away since no one else seemed interested, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Team whirlpool...Uzumaki Valios and his two siblings" Naruto said taking his hand off.

"Uzumaki? Wait Naruto...isn't that your clan?" Sakura asked, confused at what was going on.

His eyes immediately darkened. "No...don't think that just because we have the same name we are family...'family' runs deeper then a simple name...much deeper." He answered coldly, making everyone around him but his teammates and Kabuto take a step back, and team 'whirlpool' clench their fists. "Kabuto..." He called, silently ordering him to continue.

"R...right lets see..." He stuttered, while rummaging throughout his cards before finding the correct three. "Ok...hm...Team Whirlpool, Uzumaki Kasumi, Uzumaki Valios, and Uzumaki Kyoshiro whose Jounin instructor is Uzumaki Kushina the current head of the Uzumaki clan. Well at least I have some info on this team...and taught by the ex-wife of the Yondaime Hokage? Impressive..." He stated more to himself then his audience. "...Uzumaki Kasumi...the current heir to the infamous Uzumaki clan who reside in Whirlpool Country. She is the oldest of the three siblings, and her mission list is quite impressive: 50 D-rank, 15 C-rank, 8 B-rank, wow...and 3 A-rank too! She seems to be well versed in all aspects of the shinobi arts but appears to excel and prefer Ninjutsu. She is said to be a ninjutsu prodigy amongst the clan, having created a variety of her own jutsu at an early age." Kabuto said getting slight gasps from the still gathered crowd, and a smug smirk from Kasumi that could even dwarf Sasuke's.

"Uzumaki Valios...he is the next born after Kasumi, and his mission report is the same as his sisters. He as well is well balanced in the shinobi arts, but enjoys using taijutsu more then anything. He was deemed the best taijutsu user in his generation in Whirlpool after creating his own impressive fighting style that is made even more powerful when enhanced with his chakra. Many rumors from Whirlpool say he can decimate an entire mountain with this...but rumors are all that they are." He said, getting another set of gasps, and the complete attention of a green spandex wearing youth, that was attached to another team from Konoha who appeared to be one year older then the nicknamed 'Konoha Nine' graduates of this past year.

"And finally...Uzumaki Kyoshiro...the youngest of the siblings, but apparently no less dangerous. His mission report is about the same, but that hes also participated in the interrogations of captured enemy shinobi on occasion. He is well rounded in all aspects of the shinobi arts same as his siblings, but he has a knack for genjutsu. Apparently so much so that he was nicknamed 'Genjutsu no Mahoutsukai' (Wizard of Genjutsu) by his shinobi peers, and uses his skills during his interrogations. And apparently he has never met anyone who he wasn't able to 'break'." He finished before sighing, and put his cards away. "Seems there are a few teams to look out for this year, Ice Fox with their unknown skills, Whirlpool with their impressive stats combined with their Kekkei Genkai and apparent skill balance, as well as Sand taught by the Kazekage's military general. Hai this year should prove to be the most interesting." He mused mostly to himself, but everyone else that heard him were thinking the same thing, as well as having their own thoughts too.

_"Hai quite interesting indeed...I just wonder what your master Orochimaru is planning at this moment Kabuto"_ Naruto thought, already knowing Kabuto to be a spy...he smelled like snake, but rooting him out so soon would be a bad choice...he could gather some information later if he let the boy go.

_"So...I'll have some strong competition this year huh? Good, I'd hate to face weak opponents that couldn't give me a challenge."_ Sasuke thought while turning his back from everyone.

_"Damn...now he has an idea on what we are capable of...and all we got is his name!"_ Kasumi cursed her luck at her half-brother's ingenuity. _"Oh well...not like it will matter, we will crush the demon and finally allow my Onii-sama's soul to be free."_ She finished, with Valios thinking along the same lines before the three went in into the crowd.

"_Arashi...why did you lie to us?"_ Both Kankuro and Temari wondered in sadness that their friend had lied to them.

_"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...why are you so familiar to me?"_ The emerald eyed Kumo kuniochi mentally questioned, before being called by her team.

The room soon began to rumble with whispers about the exams and the identified teams thanks to Kabuto. That is until a loud voice boomed over all the noise silencing the Genin. They turned towards the voice's origin to find a scarred man in a long black trench coat and garbed in Jounin attire standing in front of a line of Chuunin who dressed just like the guards who were 'protecting' the door on the second floor.

"Hm...seems there are a lot of you this year...I'll just have to cut those numbers down now wont I?" The man's gruff voice rumbled throughout the room making a few of the Genin look like they just voided their bowels. "I'm Morino Ibiki...your proctor for the first part of the Chuunin exams! Now...I suggest you all go down the hall and reach the designated room or else you'll fail the exam..." He suggested before smirking sadistically causing a few more Genin to lose the color in their faces. "...oh...and you have thirty seconds." He stipulated before he and his 'gang' puffed out of existence.

For a moment a pin could be heard dropping, before the roars of the many teams echoed throughout the entire building as they rushed to the room, fearing to fail the exam. As the final team exited, Team Ice Fox was the only one left.

**"Idiots..." **Natsumi said under her breathe.

Haku smiled sympathetically. "They are only Genin, its only natural that their deductive skills aren't the best"

"Yea well...I think we gave them enough time to get there so lets go." Naruto suggested before he and his team walked to the exam room.

The examination room was packed with mostly panting Genin as they took seats where ever they could find them inside the large classroom.

_"It seems only a few of them get the meaning of being a shinobi..."_ Ibiki thought while noting all of the normal breathing Genin, those being Sand, Whirlpool, Kumo, and some specific individuals. _"...oh well, by the end of this examination they will be forced to take a long and hard look at themselves to see if they are really cut out to be shinobi, and Chuunin at that." _He concluded his little monologue, before nodding to one of his subordinates to close the door so the test could begin.

The Chuunin nodded in response and when he was about to close the door a kunai slide between the door and the archway stopping it's progress before being opened up fully allowing Team Ice Fox to enter.

Ibiki saw this and smiled mirthfully. "Ah seems the last team made it! You're lucky, you had no time left." He said in a threatening tone.

"It wasn't luck..." Naruto started as he and his team headed to the last of the open seats. "...just because this is an organized exam doesn't mean there couldn't be enemy shinobi around. For all we know there could have been a bunch of sword wielding samurai, or hand sealing shinobi in this room ready to slaughter the lot of us. Stealth is a part of being a shinobi...and rushing into an area you've been assigned a mission to but have no real intel on is foolish at best, even if that mission was given to you by comrades. Time as well is vital to a shinobi to the success of a mission or the life of you or your team. You do something too soon, and you blow the element of surprise. You do it too slow and you run the risk of your enemy finding you. That is why my teammates and I came exactly when we needed to...with no time left to spare, and no time wasted..." He lectured, before plopping himself down in his seat and leaning back in his chair. "...now shall we begin?" He asked condescendingly.

The reactions to Naruto's little explanation was chaotic at best, most of the Genin had the decency to look sheepish out of embarrassment at such a novice mistake, some just smiled at the boy's common sense, while others looked at him in distaste for their own personal reasons. Ibiki however was smirking widely at the boy's correct response to the situation, as well as the 'balls' he had to speak to a superior ranking shinobi in such a fashion.

_"Hell...if I could I'd promote that little bastard to Chuunin right now I'd do it...demon or no. What he just did is exactly what a Chuunin ranking shinobi is suppose to be...but lets see if he can put his life and skills where his mouth is."_ The Jounin thought.

"Alright well now that everyone is here we can start the exams..." He began as his subordinates handed out exam papers and pencils to write with. "...now this will be the written part of the exam to access your strategic and logic skills which are needed to be successful Chuunin."

Ibiki took a short stint to explain all the rules that applied to the written exam, getting mixed reactions from the Genin...mainly being suspicious glances while he was mentioning the rules about 'cheating'.

"I hope you have listened well because neither will my 'helpers' nor I repeat any of the rules to you. Prepare yourselves, the exam will begin..." He paused and watched as all the Genin grabbed their papers and writing utensils. "...now!"

The entire room was quite as a mouse save for the small scratches from the pencils against the test papers.

_**"Naru-kun?"**_

_"Hai Natsu-chan?"_

_**"I'm bored...this man's 'mind games' are rather elementary..."**_ She answered with a playfully bored tone.

_"True but it seems to be working for most of the Genin...I mean look at them...some of them haven't even found out the real purpose to the test yet. So you have to admit for who he is using them on, he seems to be pretty good with psychological warfare."_

_**"I suppose...but still..."**_ She let her argument drop when he interrupted her.

_"Oh...by the way that woman I was talking about before is sitting three rows behind you and four seats over your left shoulder."_

Hearing this Natsumi chanced getting a point away to glance at the woman Naruto seemed to be obsessed with since the other room. Natsumi looked analyzingly at the blond haired, green-eyed woman...and surprisingly with a quickly glance she did look slightly like a cat. Which only caused Natsumi's suspensions to rise...that is until she took a strong sniff in the air.

_**"So it IS Iza-chan! That little hell-cat didn't even say hi to me! But then again I suppose she has her reasons" **_Natsumi mused.

_"So...any idea why she feels familiar?"_ Naruto asked.

_**"No...but you are right she does look a little like a cat...but are you sure you weren't just checking her out?"**_ She teased.

_**"You'll figure it out soon enough Naru-kun...this'll be my revenge for this morning"**_ She thought to herself making sure not to let Naruto hear.

_"I already said no!" _He grunted

_**"Aw no need to get upset Naru-kun...she has a nice body from what I can tell. And just imagine if she really was a cat...all that 'flexibility' she probably has even more then me..just imagine all those positions she could do."**_ She teased more, while smirking at knowing he was probably blushing from her implications.

_"You know for someone who said she hated to share me...you sure are giving the impression of wanting me to have sex with a lot of other females...first Koyuki-chan and now her"_ He decided to parry her own teasing with his own, while pushing down the erotic thoughts flashing through his mind thanks to his mate.

_**"True but thats because I like to tease you...especially since I know you'd never do that to Hana-chan or little ol' me"**_ She finished her tone taking on a sad little baby's, and yet still being sexy at the same time. _**"Not to ruin the fun, but...what do you think about Whirlpool now that you know a little about them?"**_ She asked.

_"Not much...however Kushina seemed to train them well if their mission stats were any indication. And for each of them to hone one of the three parts of the shinobi arts while still being good at the others and then combining them into a team? I can see why she had such a reputation before...its nearly strategically perfect with very few holes in the design. The main one being if they every get separated from each other."_ He mused analyzing the teams.

_**"True...if there is nothing good you can say about her, you can't say she isn't stupid when it comes to the world of shinobi. But what if you face one of them?"**_

_"I'll destroy them...utterly! And in front of Kushina if possible...just to add salt to the wound of their pride, ignorance, and betrayal."_ He answered, his cold tone making a slight appearance before leaving. _"By the way do you think I should keep a Kage Bbushin following Kabuto?"_

_**"No...it would be best to lay low and off the radar of Orochimaru right now. Let the proctor know about him and then let the Hokage deal with him. We have more important things to deal with then a spy."**_ She responded before asking another question. _**"And what if I face one of them?"**_

_"I will never tell you how you fight your battles Natsu-chan you know that. Though I'd prefer you not kill them, but hey 'accidents' happen"_ He said with a dark chuckle, making Natsumi want to jump down to him and give him a heated kiss...Naruto's dark side was a rarity to see and it caused Natsumi to always get hot under the collar to see her mate be so...demonic.

_**"You always know just what to say Foxy-sama"**_ She cooed seductively, purposely using her personal 'intimate' pet name for him, to express her happiness at what he told her.

_"It just means I know you my Beni-kisai"_ He responded huskily.

_**"That you do...six times last night if I recall."**_ She answered thoughtfully in a satisfied tone, making him chuckle at her memory.

_"Seems the exam time is up"_ He lamented not being able to talk with his mate more.

_**"Unfortunately"**_

"Alright pencils down and turn your papers over for the tenth question!" Ibiki's voice rang out throughout tthe room, which had lightened in it's capacity since the beginning...about half of the teams had been disqualified. "Now before I give you the final question...there is one last rule I wish to tell you that pertains to this _particular_ question..." He continued on. "…and that rule is applied because of the tenth question's weight upon your passing of this part of the exam. The rule is simple...stay here and take the tenth question...or leave now...your choice."

"What do you mean the final question if an optional one?" Temari questioned slightly confused and suspicious of these circumstances.

"Its as it sounds...he is giving us the option of either taking the final question, or quitting the exam. However I believe there are stipulations to our choice he hasn't told us yet" Haku explained...being with Zabuza for so long gave you the useful ability read people like Ibiki like a book, so it wasn't hard to figure out what this part of the exam's real intentions are.

"Seems Team Ice Fox is a bunch of know-it-alls..." The scarred man joked. "...but hai you are correct, there are stipulations with each choice you make...and that is exactly it. The choice if completely up to you. However you will hear the stipulations before you decide..." He paused before that infamous sadistic smirk raced on his lips again. "...if you choice to stay and take the tenth question thats all well and good. However if you answer and get the question wrong...you will NEVER be allowed to participate in the Chuunin exams AGAIN! You'll be a Genin, doing D-rank missions for the rest of your life!"

"What!? That isn't fair!" Temari shouted.

Ibiki growled. "Tough! My exam my rules! Not all choices you make in this life will be easy especially when it comes down to leading a team of your comrades...which is what you will do if you become Chuunin."

"What is the other stipulation for the other choice." Kyoshiro asked, shocking most of the Genin since the boy hadn't uttered a sound the entire time since the exams began.

"Ah so he speaks..." Ibiki joked, getting a scowl from Kasumi and Valios. "...the other stipulation is that you forfeit your exam papers and leave, the rest of your team must as well. BUT you'll at least be allowed to take the exams the next time they roll around."

**"Damned if you do, damn if you don't ne?"** Natsumi said out loud but not to anyone in particular.

"Now...I will allow you one minute to decide on what each of you will do, simply raise your hand and name your team then leave if you wish to quit. Your minute starts...now" Ibiki said, noticing a few hands already raise.

_"What weak willed fools. They don't deserve to be shinobi if they are shaken-up so easily"_ Valios thought, wanting to spit in the face of every Genin that fell to Ibiki's mind games.

The minute fully passed and another five teams left the room, failing themselves.

Ibiki smirked at the outcome. "Good...seems we have some Genin with some backbone..." He congratulated though more to himself then anyone while noting the remaining teams were the ones he figured would stay, Ice Fox, Sand, Kumo, seven, Whirlpool, and a few others that didn't really catch his eye. "...now for the final question..." He paused once more hoping to get some kind of nervous response from the occupants and but was disappointed. "...there isn't one, congratulations you all pass the first part of the Chuunin exams!" He finished with a genuine smile.

"Troublesome..." A boy called out, who appeared to be sleeping the entire exam time, making most of the Genin in the room nod their heads in agreement.

"I don't get it" Sakura stated rather apprehensively not wanting to be yelled at for asking.

"The tenth question was actually the choice you all just made to take it..." Ibiki answered, only serving to confuse the poor girl. "...look...Chuunin have to deal with life or death decisions every mission they take. Some of those choice could get a teammate killed or worse. The point of the choice, was to see if you had the fortitude to deal with that kind of situation...having the weight of your team resting solely on your shoulders, and picking the best choice in a bad situation." He elaborated, seeing a few faces light up in understanding.

Right when another one of the Ggenin was about to ask a question something busted through the window of the room, which immediately put all the Genin in edge. Fortunately for them, all it was was a large sign that clung to the wall via kunai that stated: The sexy and single: Mitarashi Anko, your second exam proctor!. The Genin settled down, after reading it realizing it wasn't a sneak attack, before a feminine voice called out echoing through the room.

"Ah so here are the brats for this years Chuunin exams ne? Don't look like much, bunch of green horns to me." Anko stated after revealing herself from behind her sign, making a few of the male Genin leer at her attire which did nothing to hide her generous figure. "Damn Ibiki...you let this many brats pass? you must be losing your edge." She teased, making the taller man grunt in annoyance. "Oh well just means I'll have to skim their ranks a bit during my part of the exam." She smiled a quick seductive but evil smile that promised both pleasure and pain...though for who was questionable. "Alright brats, now that you have passed the first part of the exam I suppose I should congratulate you. But I won't because this part was easy compared to what you'll be subjected to tomorrow...I expect you all to be at training ground forty-four at 9 am. If you are even a second late don't even show up." She ordered with a candy sweet smile before puffing out of the room.

"Alright you heard your proctor, you have the rest of the day to prepare yourselves for the second part of the exam...and I suggest you use it." Ibiki said after sighing from Anko's little speech.

The Genin soon got up from their seats and slowly filed out of the room. When the last one was gone the door closed, and Ibiki's subordinates began collecting the pseudo-exams, that is until one of them called Ibiki over to him in a panicked voice.

"What is it?" Ibiki asked annoyed at the interruption.

The man simply gave his superior the exam that had a message written on it addressed to Ibiki himself.

_-Ibiki,_

_The Konoha shinobi called Kabuto isn't who he appears to be, he is one of Orochimaru's spies. Do not ask me how I know this, but trust me tell Hokage-sama about it immediately. And if he asks who this is just tell him 'five tails', he'll understand._

Ibiki growled at the message, although he already knew of Orochimaru's plan thanks to the emergency meeting all the Jounin attended at the behest of the Hokage a week ago. However it was still an annoying pill to swallow that a spy could get by his senses, he was the best interrogation specialist in Konoha after all.

He looked back at the Chuunin with a hard gaze. "Do you know who was seated here?"

"Gomen Ibiki-san, but once the exams started our attention were focused on the Genin's 'cheating' abilities not who they were or where they were located." The man confessed with a bow of apology.

"Very well...men, this does not leave this room and I understood?" He ordered getting the attention of everyone.

"Hai!" They chorused out.

_"Whoever it was, is very good if even I didn't have an inkling to one of them being a spy. Damn, Hokage-sama will not be happy about this."_ He thought, before leaving the room to report to his commander.

**Konoha Streets,**

The teams that passed quickly, dispersed for their own personal reasons to prepare for the second part of the exam. However Naruto had something even more important then that to speak with Team Sand about.

"Oi guys wait up" He shouted to team sand as they were heading to their hotel room to tell Baki about their success.

"What is it...Naruto?" Gaara questioned with a hard edge to his voice.

"Your heading back to your rooms right?"

the siblings looked at one another, before they nodded. "Hai"

"Good we can finally have that talk then" The blond boy said with a smile

"why should we trust you?" Temari questioned, clearly angry and sad.

Naruto frowned at her questioned. "Gomen about lying to you guys. If we can have that talk I can tell you everything." He offered in a pleading voice.

Team sand looked at Naruto for a few moments, pondering whether or not to believe the boy who stood in front of him. But their curiosity getting the better of them, they nodded in consent to his request. The two teams headed to the hotel the sand siblings were staying at, and reached it in little time. They reached their specific rooms and knocked on Baki's door since he had the biggest room they figured tit would be best to talk there.

"Baki-sensei its us" Kankuro called out, before the door to the room opened slowly to reveal Baki.

"Ah, so I'll guess that you guys pass..." He started before he noticed another team behind his own. "...who are they?" He questioned on guard.

"Aw you don't remember me Baki-sensei" Naruto questioned with a fake pout.

"A...Arashi?" Baki questioned with his visible eye wide open, surprised that the blond boy in front of him was the same boy he taught nearly seven years ago.

"Hai its me"

"Ok whats going on?" Baki questioned, hating being out of the loop.

"He needs to talk with us sensei...about our 'mission'" Gaara answered, emphasizing his final words, to make Baki understand.

Baki's body went rigid, when he quickly grabbed a kunai and slammed Naruto up against the wall with a kunai against his throat.

"Gomen Naruto, but no one must know." Baki said with slight sadness in his voice, before feeling two pointed objects, one against his liver, and the other at his left lung.

"Its alright Baki...I already have plans for Suna...however I do wish to speak with you four so I'd like to live" Naruto answered with a small smile.

Baki weighed his options heavily, and soon conceded to the teenage boy's whims and let him go.

"Very well Arashi." He said before going inside his room, with the two teams following closely behind.

Naruto closed the door since he was the last one, locked it and then used his '**Otofugen Shouheki no jutsu'** to seal the room off from any prying eyes. While Natsumi used the same Onipou genjutsu when Naruto fought Kakashi. The sand team and Haku looked at the demon pair oddly, before realizing what they had done. The demon pair finally took their open seats, and stared at the sand shinobi, with Naruto showing a sign of guilt.

"Before we start I just want to apologize to all of you for lying about who I really was, and why I was in Suna for. But other then my name and the story about my parents everything else was true...Gomennasai"

Baki rose a brow in confusion, before his team explained what Naruto meant. At first Baki was angry at being duped like he was, but certainly couldn't blame Naruto for the reasons behind his lie.

"Although we hate being lied to...it is part of being a shinobi Naruto, I think we can forgive you...this once...however who are you really?" Baki asked with a smirk and team sand nodding in affirmation, making Naruto smile.

"Arigato...ano my real name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the son of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage."

"Well its certainly no wonder why you lied, if you told us the truth we'd have sent you back to Konoha" Baki answered with a short laugh.

"Hai...I figured as much, plus my Tou-san had a lot of enemies...a few of which I met at the exams. So I needed an alias during my travels throughout the elemental nations."

Baki nodded in understanding. "Alright, now on to the real business at hand...Naruto how exactly do you know what is happening?"

"I have a spy in Oto...and I learned from him. However at the time of his report he didn't know WHEN during the exams the invasion is supposed to happen."

"You have a spy in Oto!? How the hell could you get one so deep inside when all you did was travel around?" Baki questioned surprised.

"Well since we are laying everything out on the table, Natsu-chan?" He said looking at his mate, who merely nodded.

The two put up their hands and whispered 'kai' before a plumb of smoke surrounded the two. The smoke cleared quickly to reveal the demon pair in their adult forms though still lacking their demon appendages.

"Ah its feel nice to not have to limit our chakra and KI" Naruto said happily while cracking a few of his joints.

The sand shinobi along with Haku looked on in awe at who they were looking at. The two females with slight blushes towards Naruto where Kankuro was drooling at Natsumi. Baki being a seasoned shinobi was able to recovered quickly, and just looked sternly at the person who looked slightly like Naruto.

"Explain" He ordered.

"Thats a bit hard to explain..." Naruto admitted...he knew this conversation was going to be well...detailed...but that didn't make it any easier. "...by now I'm sure Gaara has told at least you guys that I am a jinchuuriki just as he is." He said getting nods from the sand shinobi.

"Jinchuuriki?" Haku questioned hesitantly...completely out of the loop at this point.

"Ah gomen Haku-chan...we never told you did we? Gomen...well long story short, jinchuuriki are humans who have had a bijuu sealed inside them. Gaara and I are two of those people...there are nine in all one for each bijuu, though we don't know if all of them have been sealed. I hope you don't think any less of us" He explained, hoping the young woman would understand.

Haku just looked at Naruto and then at Gaara and then back at Naruto. Truthfully she didn't know what to think about this. She wouldn't have ever suspected that Naruto was carrying a demon...though that might explain a few things about him...like his personality and nearly inhuman skills. She quickly flashed through her memories of the blond...well now orange haired man named Naruto, and after thinking about it, realized that he showed no tendencies towards being the demon that resided in him.

"I've lived with a man who called himself a demon for many years, so now living with the real thing isn't much of a difference...aside from being treated better." She finally answered with an accepting smile, making Naruto smile back.

"Arigato Haku-chan...but just to note...jinchuuriki aren't demons. We simply live with one inside of us..." He explained, making Haku nod in understanding. "...we'll my case is different but we'll get to that later." He mused mostly to himself though everyone heard him and quirked their eyebrows. "Well now that everyone is on the same page I can continue. During our travels before coming back to Konoha, Natsumi and I went to the land of snow. And while there we befriended a local woman in one of the small villages. Sadly though she had a disease that caused her death. However on her death bed she confessed that she used to be on of Orochimaru's top scientists and that she had a spy still inside Oto. Once she died, the spy pledged loyalty to us and thats who we learned about the invasion...as well as finally figuring out a way to get Natsu-chan out of my damned seal." He finished

The room was quiet as a mouse as Naruto's story registered to all that listened.

"Wait a minute...are you telling me that..." Baki nearly yelled while jumping out of his seat in a defensive stance while facing Natsumi.

"That I am Baki...Natsu-chan here is my bijuu...the Kyuubi no Kitsune" Naruto said with an amused smirk.

The rest of the occupants in the room but Gaara jumped up and moved towards Baki. The sand siblings could handle the news of Shukaku. But to hear the most powerful bijuu and demon in existence was FREE...thats a while other kettle of fish.

"W...what do you mean!? She is free!?" Temari cried out, fear evident in her face.

"Calm down you little scaredy cats, you'd think that having Gaara as a otouto would have made you used to bijuu" Naruto grumbled.

**"Well at least I still got it"** Natsumi stated with a toothy grin, puffing out her already large chest proudly.

"N...naruto-san, please e...explain" Haku asked slightly trembling.

Natsumi rolled her eyes. **"I'm not here to kill anyone..."** She retorted, before making a thoughtful expression. **"...well anyone in this room anyway. So calm down before you give yourselves a heart attack. If I really wanted you dead you already would be. Besides you four were one of the first few people to be kind to Naru-kun when his life bad. I wouldn't harm you nor would I harm you either Haku-chan" **She reassured them.

The group were hesitant to return to their seats, that is until the vixen growled in disapproval, to which they jumped back into their seats.

"Please explain" Baki asked, though still scared, now interested.

"It was a jutsu the friend I was telling you about had developed originally for Orochimaru but he tossed the idea..and her. Thusly, after learning who I was...taught me the jutsu to allow Natsu-chan's soul to be put into a corpse and then that corpse turning into the soul's body...which basically gave Natsu-chan her real human body back. Of course there are a few stipulations to jutsu but no need to get into the specifics at the moment" He explained.

"So...your telling me that, the strongest bijuu known to exist found a jutsu 'loophole' and circumvented your Tou-san's seal and now has a real body once again?" Baki asked utterly amazed.

"Hai thats pretty much the gist of it" Naruto explained "Anything else about our situation?"

"Ano...what did you mean by your case being different then Gaara's?" Kankuro asked.

"Ah...hai nearly forgot about that...well pretty much, a human body can only hold so much demonic chakra before it overloads and for lack of a better visual...implodes. Now because of how jinchuuriki work, the demon chakra slowly ebbs into the host's chakra coils which then increase the chakra capacity the jinchuuriki has. I'm sure that Gaara has the most chakra in Suna by now right?" He asked, getting nods from the sand shinobi. "Well as you know the bijuu's strength and transversely it's chakra reserves can be based directly on the amount of tails it has, one through nine. Now because of the aforementioned point that humans can only hold so much demonic chakra, if that point is reach and yet there is still more to absorb such as in my case with Natsu-chan. The only possibility of survival is if the human becomes a hanyou, a half demon. Half demons can hold unlimited amounts of demonic chakra so they aren't limited like humans are." He explained.

"So that means..." Temari started before Naruto nodded.

"Hai...a few years ago I reached my limit, and had to turn into a hanyou to survive. And because of the transformation my body changed to as physically perfect as my body would have gotten had I stayed human. Thusly it turned into what my my thirty year old self would look like. So at this moment I'm half demon, and half human" He finished her statement for her.

"Will I turn into a hanyou as well" Gaara asked while rubbing his stomach after thinking over Naruto's explanation.

"No...Gaara you won't, Shukaku didn't have enough chakra before it's sealing in you to warrant you becoming hanyou like myself...no offense Shukaku-san" Naruto finished, surely knowing that Gaara's bijuu had been listening the whole time and not wanting to offend it. "Hanyou are usually for five-tails or higher." He said offhandedly.

"So is this what you really look like Naruto-san?" Haku asked, slightly intrigued at the entire prospect.

"Ano...well no, but..."

"Can we see?" Baki interrupted.

Naruto just looked at Natsumi who simply rolled her eyes with a chuckle before they repeated the same hand gesture and with a plumb of smoke revealed their 'true' forms.

"KAWAII!" Both Haku, and Temari shouted before jumping at Naruto to try to caress his flickering tails and ears, making the rest of the occupants sweat drop at the hardened kunoichi's actions.

After successfully getting a tail and petting it happily both girls realized what they had just done and sat back down with embarrassed blushes that covered their entire faces.

"Gomennasai" They chorused in unison.

**"Its fine, but I suggest you not do that again..."** Natsumi said, smirking sadistically. **"...lets just say Naru-kun here is rather 'sensitive' in his demonic features"** She explained letting everyone's imagination run wild with her insinuation.

"You know I'm going to get you back for that right?" Naruto growled playfully.

**"I sure hope so"** She purred back, while leaning over her chair and nibbled his fox ear lightly making him shiver.

The other in the room looked at them either with a quirked eyebrows or blushes at her actions. Noticing this Natsumi moved back to her side with a satisfied smirk, while Naruto grumbled under his breath about 'nympho vixens'...not that he ever complained.

"Alright...Naruto now that we had our questions answered...what were yours?" Baki inquired.

"Hai...I just want to know the specifics about the invasion, more to the point when exactly its going to happen during the exams. How many Oto shinobi will be there. What if any, plans or strategies Orochimaru cooked up to bringing Konoha down. And where Orochimaru is right now."

"Well although I am Kazekage-sama's military general, Orochimaru is leading most of the show but I'll tell you what I can. He wants us to strike during the finals of the exams...more specifically, whenever Gaara's fight occurs. As far as numbers I'm not sure...Oto is lacking in man power which is probably why he wants us as allies. But if I were to guess I'd say maybe a hundred Oto shinobi, all being Chuunin or higher. The only strategies that we've been talking about is using Gaara as the main damage dealer because of Shukaku. With the confusion of his 'rampage' going on we will be breaking though the outer walls of Konoha." Baki explained.

Naruto nodded several times during the Jounin's explanation. "I see...and while that goes on I'm sure Orochimaru himself will be dealing with his own vendettas." Naruto mused.

"Knowing that snake...Hai I wouldn't put it past him. By the way have you already informed the Hokage about the invasion?"

"Hai I have...that is why you've seen so many Konoha shinobi lounging around."

"I see" Baki said sounding worried.

"Do not worry Baki...I have already told the Hokage that when the invasion happens I will have Suna on Konoha's side."

Baki quirked a brow. "What do you mean Naruto? You may be friends with us and Kazekage-sama, but you have no clout within the military of Suna. How can you possibly have Kazekage-sama stop Suna's part of the invasion?" Baki inquired...Naruto may be a friend but there are still lines that shouldn't be crossed between friends.

"Its because of the Kazekage that I think I can. I may have only known the man for a few months but those months were important in learning who the leader of Suna was. And with Natsu-chan here to back me up, I don't believe that he would have chosen to invade Konoha like this. I think someone is pulling his strings...and that someone is a certain snake." Naruto growled out.

The sand siblings and Baki were shocked at Naruto's explanation. They wouldn't' admit it out loud, but they too noticed a drastic difference in the Kazekage over the last few months when the news of the invasion took root in Suna. They all chalked it up to his willingness to get Suna back to it's former glory. But when he started renouncing their council's decisions and sided with Orochimaru's plans continually, suspicions soon grew within his closest acquaintances.

"I see...you certainly have a sharp mind Naruto. I must agree with you, Kazekage-sama's actions as of the past few months have been the exact opposite of what he would be expected to do. He's traded in a lot of Suna's virtues just to agree and go along with Orochimaru's suggestions. Perhaps you are correct, but still until there is some kind of proof we cannot simply disobey him on hunches."

Naruto nodded. "I can understand that...but we have time at least since the invasion isn't happen until after the month hiatus for the final part of the exam. I will find your proof before then..." Naruto assured, Baki and the siblings nodding in understanding.

"Once or if you do, please come to me...I don't want Suna in a war that wasn't even chosen by Suna herself." Baki said lamentingly.

"Understood...by the way Baki...why did you tell me all this? I know we are friends but to divulge all this information so freely, even if I just gave an inkling to knowing about the invasion? I thought I was going to have to beat it out of you for a minute there after that little incident in the hallway" Naruto said chuckling a bit.

"Truth be told...I don't know, I mean you said you knew of it already...and for some reason I felt ok with telling you. Maybe I trust you more then I realized after all you did for Gaara and his family in only a few months time." Baki said genuinely with a small smile.

"I see...arigato for your trust in me then..." Naruto said while getting up from his seat, prompting Natsumi and Haku to do the same. "...well we'll let you go and prepare for the exams tomorrow...however before we go..." He paused, grabbing a special tan colored scroll from his pouch and tossed it at Gaara who caught it effortlessly. "...Gaara I know how to perform the jutsu that gave Natsumi her freedom, and I'm offering that to you and Shukaku as well. Talk with it and think it over, you both can benefit from it...however because of your importance in the invasion you will have to wait until after the exams and invasion are over before I can do it for you. Until then think over it and make a decision ok?" He offered looking right in the

Gaara was taken aback at Naruto's proposal, he didn't know he could also free himself from his bijuu just like his brother had...but was more then happy to think it over with his 'tenant'

"Arigato brother" He said with a smile, that looked a lot better in Naruto's opinion then the scowl he had during the exams...but then again reputation was a lot to a shinobi.

"Not a problem...now if you'll excuse us..." He started before he and Natsumi transformed back to their teenage forms, and broke their jutsus surrounding the room. "...I'm sure I don't need to say so, but what was said in this room will stay in this room correct? Not even the Kazekage will hear of this?" He asked, getting serious nods in response making him smile.

Team Ice Fox, soon left them to muse on the conversation that just took place, while they reached the streets of Konoha.

"What shall we do now?" Haku asked, as the team exited the door to the hotel.

"I was actually thinking of teaching you a few of the Hyoton jutsu I picked up in snow" Naruto said in a lax attitude

"Someone taught you Hyoton jutsu?" Haku questioned in surprise...not many people outside of Snow Country thought their jutsu were worth learning other then her clan and a few others of course, so she was surprised that Naruto had.

"Hai...its the reason we went there"

"I see...well arigato for the help Naruto-san" Haku bowed in appreciation.

"Maa maa, stop with the respect crap Haku_-chan_...just because you know I'm older then you doesn't mean our relationship has changed so please address me accordingly" Naruto scolded the younger girl with a smile.

"Gomen Naruto...-kun"

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it" He joked, before creating a Kage Bushin. "Now I'll have him bring you back to the house and teach you a few jutsu ne?" He asked, getting a smile from Haku before, the pair headed back to the house.

**"What are we gonna do Naru-kun?"** Natsumi asked.

"I don't know about you...but I'm going to grab Hana-chan to see if she wants to go on a date before I have to deal with the exams tomorrow." He said happily, before taking a few steps forward, never seeing the frown from on Natsumi's face.

**"Oh...I see...have fun then"** She said trying not to sound disappointed, but failing miserably with her head looking at her feet.

A few seconds of silence past, before Natsumi gasped when she was pulled in a nearby alley by two strong arms wrapped around her hips and shoulders.

"I hope you didn't think I was going to ditch you my Natsu-chan" Naruto's playful, and husky voice called out, his breath dancing against the tender part of her neck.

**"Go...gomen Naru-kun...we just haven't been...romantic for a while"** She stuttered out, surprised at his sudden actions, and touch.

Naruto just smiled before giving her neck a chaste kiss, and releasing her from his grip. She turned around and just leaned against his chest, he cupped her cheek in his hand and lifted it so she was looking at him with a happy smile.

"Its ok Natsu-chan...and I know what you mean, but we both know that the exams take presidence ne?" He asked getting a nod, while he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Good, now lets go see if Hana-chan is available ne?" He rhetorically asked, before kissing her rather passionately as an apology, and just because he missed the feeling.

The two soon released each other, and headed towards the vet clinic that Hana worked at. They reached the building pretty quickly since they used the shinobi method of travel...jumping on people's houses. When they entered the office they weren't expecting what they saw...the entire office was filled with 'patients' and their owners.

Naruto whistled in astonishment. "Wow...thats a lot of 'patients'" He spoke, before seeing a little brown haired girl crying with what looked like a dog/fox hybrid in her lap, which looked menacing but cute at the same time..

**"Sure is..."** Natsumi said before noticing a blur run by, realizing that Hana was doing her best to help the animals as fast as possible...but seemed to be over doing it. **"...Naru-kun, I'm gonna go see if Hana-chan needs any help, it looks like she could use it" **She said, seeing Naruto nod before walking off to where the vet had run off to.

Naruto just walked to the little blue girl and kneeled down to be eye level with her.

"Hey there, I'm Naruto...whats your name?" He asked.

"My...*sniffle*...name is...*sniffle*...Moka" the little girl responded in between cries.

"Ah...and who is your friend there?"

"Yoshi"

"Ah...and do you know what is wrong with Yoshi?"

Moka shook her head. "No...he just...*sniffle*...fell over last night crying so my Kaa-san and I brought him...*sniffle*...here" She explained

"Well...I'm pretty good with animals...do you mind if I take a look? Maybe I can help" Naruto offered with a genuine smile.

Moka just looked through teary eyes to see Naruto's smile, and after seeing it without a second thought handed Yoshi over to him. Naruto adjusted the poor animal into his lap, and used a diagnostic jutsu on the animal, the glow of his hand making the girl look in awe, and worry about what he was doing.

"Hey..Yoshi can you hear me?" Naruto asked, making the girl lightly laugh between sobs at his antics at trying to talk to the animal.

**"H...hai"** Yoshi 'yipped' in response, with only Naruto understanding.

_"Good...he seems to at least have some kitsune blood in him for me to be able to understand him."_ Naruto thought.

"Tell me what happened."

"**Moka-chan...she let me out of the house, and I decided to explore the village. B...but the family only just adopted me, and I didn't know people hated kitsunes here. The villagers kept yelling at me about looking like a 'Kyuubi' thing, and then one of them threw a rock at me. I didn't think anything serious happened, but when I got home my ribs began to hurt until I couldn't take it anymore and fell over in pain."** The pup explained, breathing heavily.

Naruto sighed lowly in aggravation not wanting to upset either Yoshi, or Moka over the stupidity that this village still held for him and his mate.

"_The fools will learn later, that their contempt and failure to move on will lead to much more dangerous problems in the future._" He mused.

"Alright...Moka-chan...can you get me some tissues? I found out what is wrong with Yoshi."

Moka, looked at him confused but saw the determination in him and just nodded before going to the receptionist's desk to grab any tissues or towels she could find. She came back a minute later, to see Naruto's hand glowing once more.

"Arigato Moka-chan...I'm going to help Yoshi here for you alright? but I need you to be a strong girl and turn around. What I'm about to do a young girl like you shouldn't see ok? I promise I'll make him better for you." Naruto said sincerely.

"Arigato Naruto-niisan! Please help Yoshi..." She pleaded, before giving one final pet to the pup before turning around.

"Gomen Yoshi...but some of your ribs are broken. I have to knock you out so I can repair it. But the next time you wake up you'll be in your home with Moka-chan ne?" He reassured, only getting a whimper of agreement from the pup.

Naruto knocked the dog out and began his work...now Naruto wasn't as skilled as a vet by any means of the word, but because of his summoning contract with foxes, he decided it would be a good idea to learn some animal biology while he was learning human medicine too. And luckily Yoshi was similar enough one of the animals Naruto studied the hardest, which allowed for a smoother treatment. It was only about five minutes later, that Naruto called Moka again.

"As promised Moka-chan" Naruto said with a smile, handing over a sleeping and bandaged Yoshi to the girl.

"Arigato Naruto-niisan! Arigato!" She yelled with happy tears flowing down her eyes, cradling Yoshi protectively in her arms.

"Not a problem...but you should go tell your Kaa-san so she doesn't have to worry anymore. When Yoshi wakes up he'll be a little sore but should be good as new in a few days." He explained, ruffling the girl's hair playfully, before she ran off into another part of the office.

Naruto sighed in exasperation...if there was one part of the shinobi arts that he had to respect the most it was medicine. Those shinobi have to be on top of their game for every single mission, failure wasn't an option for these people. That combined with the necessary chakra control, patience, and understanding of the body made Naruto's respect for them the highest he could give to anyone. After all its easy to TAKE a life, but it takes SKILL to SAVE one.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! This was the man who helped me and saved Yoshi!" Moka yelled happily around the corner, while dragging her apparent mother by the dress.

"Alright, Moka-chan alright..." The mother complied, while laughing at her daughter's antics. "Gomen for the trouble, but arigato for helping my musu..." She began before stopping her sentence, after noticing just who Moka was pointing to in admiration. "Moka..." The woman continued in a panicked voice before pulling the little girl behind her protectively. "...that 'thing' didn't harm you or Yoshi right?" She asked, her voice filled with dread, making Moka look at her confused.

"Of course not Kaa-san! Naruto-niisan just helped Yoshi get better thats all." Moka explained, before her mother quickly turned around, and kneeled so she was eye level.

"Moka-chan I don't want you going near that boy ever again...do you understand me?" she ordered sternly

"Aw...Kaa-san why? Naruto-niisan was so nice!"

The mother shook Moka's shoulders slightly. "Moka! That thing isn't nice! Its a de..." She stopped her sentence and took a breath to calm herself...lest she say something she'd regret. "...he isn't like the rest of us Moka-chan. And its dangerous if you stay near him. Please just promise me you won't go near him again Moka." She asked, almost pleading to the girl with worried eyes.

Moka frowned at the prospect of never seeing Naruto again, but nodded nonetheless to her mother. "H...hai...Kaa-san"

The mom let a small smile grace her lips. "Good...now lets get you and Yoshi home ne?" She offered and stood up, grabbing her daughter's hand to guide her to the exit, while eying Naruto warily and with hateful eyes.

"Sayonara Naruto-niisan" Moka sadly whispered looking at Naruto with saddened eyes, but Naruto heard it and simply waved back to her with a sad smile until the girl was out of sight.

_"Tsh...ignorant villagers."_ Naruto mentally growled, before standing up...he had just saved the girls pet, and the mom had the audacity spite him because of it. _"If thats how they are going to react when I HELP them...I have a feeling showing them my real form is going to be a pain." _He concluded, before heading towards the back of the clinic to see how his two females were doing.

He had just turned into his adult form and was strolling the hallways trying to find them, but came up empty until he heard voices a few rooms down the hall and followed them.

"No...Natsumi-san its better if you use two fingers..." Hana's muffled voiced called out through the closed door.

**"Why? Why can't I use my fist or hand or something?"** Natsumi questioned.

"Because I know from experience that that can be painful and uncomfortable..." Hana growled out slightly.

**"Fine...fine, you'd think you'd be happier with me lending you an extra set if hands for this..."** Natsumi answered back nonchalantly.

"I'm very grateful and happy you are helping me out, so I can use my hands for other things. But I'm the most experienced with this kind of 'patient' so please just help me finish..." Hana answered back with a groan.

During this little dialogue Naruto was frozen in place at the door leading to the room the girls were in.

_"Ok...ok I know they aren't doing what I think they are doing..."_ He thought...before hearing both girls groan loudly, making him stiffen more. _"...but then again, bah...this is going to bite me in the ass no matter what I do."_ He finished, mentally preparing himself for the beat down he was about to receive.

"Hope I'm not interrupting..." He said loudly, after opening the door.

Naruto scoped out the room, to see what was going on and only found Hana working on a 'patient', and Natsumi in her adult form as well a few feet behind her with bloody gloves on her hands.

"Hey Arashi-kun, glad you could finally make it..." Hana said happily while continuing to work on the unconscious cat. "...gomen about not being able to greet you properly but as you can see I have my hands full."

"Not a problem...but ano...were you guys working on that cat the whole time?"

"Hai...though Natsumi-san here was getting uppity" She answered with a laugh, making Natsumi herself playfully growl. "Why do you ask?"

"Ano...no reason...I just heard you guys talking outside in the hall and sounded like something else was going on so I thought I'd check up on you." He said, the faint blush that he was sporting, noticed by the two women.

They looked at him quizzically, thinking back on what they had said. Hana just looked at him confused seeing no strangeness in their words and just went back to work on the cat. Unfortunately for Naruto however, Natsumi had eventually caught on to his meaning, and smirked which made him pale slightly. She went over to Hana, and as the Inuzuka continued to work, told her what Naruto thought about their 'conversation' could have been about. By the end, Hana was blushing like a tomato in both embarrassment, and anger.

"Kazama Arashi! You are lucky I'm working on this poor cat, or else I'd have to beat your ass for thinking that Natsumi was helping me to do THAT. I'm not even a damn lesbian!" She shouted.

"GOMENNASAI!" He shouted in apology.

**"Tsk...tsk Ara-kun thinking such perverted thoughts about us..."** Natsumi teased. **"...but then again I suppose any guy would think that I mean we are pretty hot. You're just lucky you're already taking us out or there'd be hell to pay." **She said with a maniacal grin. **"Although Hana, if you two do become mates...you realize we'll have to share him...and sometimes together right?"** she asked the Inuzuka heir, who had suddenly stopped what she was doing.

Truth be told, Hana had never actually thought about THAT fact, if Naruto and her relationship became permanent. Although Polygamy was known to be used in Konoha to keep a struggling bloodline alive, she never really thought much about it when it came to her own relationship with a man. But now that both Natsumi and Naruto though his being accidental, had planted the seed of 'reality' in her mind, she quickly drifted off into thinking about the distant future and how things would be between all three of them if she became Naruto's mate along with Natsumi.

Hana also wasn't a lesbian in any sense of the word either, she was simply able to appreciate the fairer sex for their beauty, like her friends Anko and Kurenai who most of the male population considered 'hot'. She too would also admit to them being attractive but never thought of them in any sexual way. And Natsumi was no different, though she would admit the demoness was thee most beautiful female she had ever seen. She wasn't sexually attracted to her, but she could definitely appreciate the vixen's attributes. Although Hana was slightly self-conscious of the fact she wasn't as beautiful as Natsumi was. But as she thought about it more and more...she actually grew slightly more comfortable with the idea of the three of them perhaps having a three-some one night in the future. As long as she and Naruto had their time together she wouldn't mind too much about sharing him at the same time with Natsumi. And if nothing else Hana would admit she was 'experimental' when it came to the bedroom...to a certain extent of course.

"H...hai I suppose your right Natsumi-san, it only makes sense that that will happen on occasion" Hana said quietly, not fully wanting to admit it still, but beginning to accept it as a possible inevitability in the future.

**"Good...now I think its time we deal with these 'patients' of yours so Ara-kun can take us out on that date before it gets too dark ne?"** The vixen asked in a happy tone, getting affirmative nods from the others.

Naruto created a bunch of Kage Bushins and got the animals in their own separate rooms, leaving Natsumi and Hana to deal with the heavier work. Every time he entered a room his clone would disperse and allow him to know the diagnosis. This process lasted a few more hours until all the animals were fixed up and either home with their owners or resting in the recovery ward.

"Well I've certainly grown more respectful of you Hana-chan...doing this everyday" Naruto whistled in surprise.

"Arigato Naruto-kun" She thanked with a smile and slight blush from the compliment.

"Ok well now that we are finished shall we ladies?" He asked jovially before he opened the door for his dates to get to Konoha's streets.

**"Where you gonna take us Ara-kun?"** Natsumi asked curiously.

"Haven't really decided, lets just go around and pick on a whim" He said with a laugh, making both females shakes their head in exasperation, but with smiles on their faces.

Naruto summoned another clone gave it a kunai and piece of paper and sent it on a mission, before joining the girls in the street and headed towards the business area of the village. Their date went well, just talking about this and that...while receiving jealous glares from villagers. Naruto because of the two 'Vixens' he had with him, and the girls because of the 'Foxy' man they were with. It was getting slightly later in the evening by the time they left the little restaurant they decided on dining in. So they decided to walk Hana home before they left to get some rest for the exams...not that they really needed it.

"Arigato for the nice time Naruto-kun, Natsumi-san" Hana said with a smile at the archway of her door.

"I'm just glad we could before the exam gets into full swing" He retorted, and Hana nodding, remembering their talk at the table about the invasion.

Hana knew she and her mother needed to tell her clan about the invasion and needed as much time as possible, so she quickly moved close and gave Naruto a nice good night kiss, before stepping inside and closing the door with a final wave and smile.

**"Well aren't we lucky Naru-kun...having two of the hottest females in this entire village all to yourself?"** Natsumi teased, with a snicker.

"Perhaps fate is just making up for lost time..." He responded with a ghost of a smile, before wrapping his arms around his mate. "...but I certainly am lucky Natsu-chan" He finished before kissing her cheek and 'shunshin'ing back to the Namikaze mansion.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter fifteen, I hope you liked it, and aren't going to get a mob going to lynch me cause of the first interactions with Naruto and Kushina/children. If you're wondering why they didn't fight well...its the same reasons he didn't just kill the council. The results of him killing a foreign clan head and her family would have set him back in the sole purpose he is back in the village at all (saving those certain people and killing Orochimaru...in case you forgot). As for her not killing him...the political backlash would be catastrophic between fire country and whirlpool...I mean a foreign Jounin shinobi and clan head killing a mere Genin...the outside world wouldn't ignore something like that (her children are the answer to solve this problem however). But don't worry, altercations WILL ensue later on to sate your bloodlust for this 'family feud'.**

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts and comments!**


	16. Meeting the 'Neko'

**AN - Well here is the next chapter, which unfortunately many of you will consider filler since it only concerns Naruto meeting a certain 'kitty'.**

**IMPORTANT: For those who are squeamish, or just plain don't like it when 'rape' is raised or shown as a topic in reading, then I suggest you skip the areas I have designated with a 'WARNING' sign, because I will be showing a very SHORT rape scene that is important for later, which is the only reason I added it in. Be warned...**

**Anyway enough of the author's notes, here is the sixteenth chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 15: Meeting the Neko**

**Later That Night,**

It was night time in the village of Konoha where three Kumo shinobi could be seen walking the streets.

"Damn bastards...they said it was all you could drink but they threw us out at closing time! What is up with that!?" A teenage boy with tan skin white hair and brown eyes yelled out, while grumbling in a slur.

The shortest kuniochi amongst him with deep brown hair just rolled her brown eyes at his antics. The boy only seventeen years old, and a third year Genin already addicted to 'the creature'...how embarrassing. When on missions this girl had to be his second mother, to keep him from acting stupid or rubbing the people the wrong way.

"Dammit Rei, can't you go one night without drinking your ass off!?" The sixteen year old girl scolded him, who then just flipped her the bird as they walked.

Rei then turned to the last member of their group. "Oi! Buki-hime! Why didn't you drink anything!? Don't tell me you're scared to get drunk cause of that 'thing' inside you!?" He asked rather hatefully, with her ignoring the boy's taunts and just kept walking. "Tsh...bitch! Just cause you are older then us don't make you superior! Don't forget you're nothing more then a weapon for us to pass the exams! So don't get all high and mighty cause you're more powerful then us...because we know someone more powerful then you...got it Buki-hime!?" Rei sneered.

"Hai" The older woman's surprisingly melodious voice rung through the chilly air of the night.

**"Why do you take that from him Kitten?"** A feminine voice inside the woman's mind called out.

_"And have Raikage-sama punish me just for acting out against his only sochi? I'd rather take the boy's taunts then deal with that kind of punishment Izanami-chan."_ The woman thought, only getting an agreeable hiss in response.

The Kumo team soon came to their hotel they had rented rooms in for the Chuunin exams. They got to their floor, and said their good nights to each other before entering their separate but adjacent rooms to get some rest for the second part of the exam. The blond closed her door and let out an aggravated sigh while pressing her back against the door. She felt exhausted, which was surprising for her, considering what she was, but nonetheless was so. She turned on the light to her room, and plopped herself down on the bed with a contented sigh at the softness against her back.

"So much after just one day of exams..." She whispered to herself. "...and I still don't understand why that boy Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto feels so...familiar, and calming...its frustrating!" She admitted.

Ever since seeing Naruto for the first time in the exam waiting room she had wracked her brain for any inkling on how she felt she knew him...or who he was. Unfortunately when she learned his name and heritage even more questions were brought up on her mind about the boy. She had concluded that she had never met him before, and even asked her 'tenant' if she knew the relation the boy was to her...but got no real help in that department after hearing snoring inside her mind.

She utterly hated this feeling of uncertainty...her life had been an uncertainty ever since she was born, she never knew what the next day would bring and it infuriated her and made her feel helpless and completely alone all at the same time. But this feeling she had when she saw Naruto...this feeling she hated more then any other, because it completely pierced her emotional defenses she had spent years strengthening. When the boy looked at her, she left his gaze pierce her completely and look into her very soul, she felt naked and wanted so badly to look away but nothing she did allowed her to, as if they were the only ones in existence at that moment. Although that gaze she feared because it made her feel vulnerable...more so then she had ever felt in her entire life. She also feared is because when he looked at her, it also felt like a warm silk blanket had been wrapped around her naked fragile form...it made her feel happy, safe, and most importantly accepted...beyond anything she could ever wish for.

The blond shook her head and sighed trying her best to knock those memories out of her mind, because no matter what fleeting joy it brought her at that moment the truth was she wasn't happy, she wasn't safe, and she wasn't accepted by anyone...excluding her only friend Akiko and tenant Izanami. The blond shifted her body on her bed trying to find a comfortable position, until she heard a clang sound next to her bed. Curious to the noise she shifted over the edge of the bed, and looked over to find oddly enough a kunai with a note attached to it's handle.

_"Someone...snuck into my room!"_ She thought before realizing the implications, and jumped out of the bed all her senses on high-alert.

She whipped out a pair of kunai and explored her room with skill and stealth only attributed to shinobi. She checked the entire room top to bottom, for any intruders or booby traps, but found none. She then looked inside one of the dresser drawers that held her underwear...she hated to admit it, but she was the victim of many thefts back in Kumo...mostly being her panties. Oddly though she would admit that when males asked her out for a date she would let them down harshly because she knew most just wanted to get into her pants so they could say they fucked a 'demon'. It also didn't help that she was listed as one of the hottest women in all of the hidden village. She supposed, that they stole her underwear as both revenge of her refusals, and to 'quell' their sexual 'frustrations' at never spending the night with her.

"Fucking perverts" She cursed under her breath, remembering all of the new pairs of underwear she had to buy because of guys stealing them

She was still on edge, but was now more curious about the note on the kunai. She went back to her bed and unwrapped the note before beginning to read.

_Yo Buki-hime,_

_I know this isn't your real name however I wasn't able to learn it at the exams so I didn't know how else to address you Gomen. However to more important matters, I want to meet you...I have some questions that I want answered. And I have a strange feeling you do as well. If you do, then go to this location outside of Konoha. And come alone, I have a feeling this conversation would be best to stay just between us. But bring a weapon if you feel this is to be a trap or for security. I'll be waiting for you at 1 am..._

_-Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto_

The blond reread the note once more before setting it down on the nightstand next to the bed. She had no idea how to take this, on the one side she wanted to go without hesitation and learn as much as she could about the boy. However the shinobi side of her knew better then to go into a possible trap unprepared, she was rather torn on whether to go or not, and if so whether to bring her team along.

_"Izanami-chan...I could use some help"_ She pleaded, and only received a growl that sounded slightly like contemplation as a response.

**"What are you asking me for? We both know you are going to go. But rest assured kitten, if things go badly I'll back you up as best I can"** Izanami responded back in a sincere tone.

_"Arigato Izanami-chan"_ The woman thanked, before looking at the clock which read 12:54 am.

"SHIT!" She shouted, before running towards the window while cursing Rei's late drinking binges.

The woman opened the window and jumped out landing on a nearby room before leap frogging on the roofs towards the Konoha gates. Unfortunately for her, the gates had double the normal guards, for what reason she didn't know. But it left her with a big problem of getting past them without being seen or sensed. However as luck would have it, a block from her position in an alley, an orange haired man in strangely colored Konoha Jounin garb began to strike a conversation with the guards getting their full attention.

_"This is my only chance..."_ She mused, while hoping whoever this man was kept up the conversation long enough to let her get out.

She took her chance when one of the guards laughed loudly, and she jumped on top of the fire escape of the nearby building making noise but being drowned out by the laughter. From the fire escape she jumped on top of the roof and with a chakra enhanced leap jumped from the building up and over the walls and safety of the village. She was now...alone...in enemy territory even if she had permission to be in hidden village for the Chuunin exams.

She quickly took out the note and followed the rather detailed directions to the supposed meeting place with Naruto. Once she reached the last bit of directions, she set her senses on high and searched for anything out of the ordinary. She ran around the perimeter of the selected location, and found nothing strange expect for the chakra signature that she recognized as Naruto's as well as the area smelling heavily of fox which tipped her off even more that Naruto was truly alone as he had said. With her paranoia satisfied, she entered the clearing selected for their chat, to find Naruto sitting down against a tree, with a red-hilted, black sheathed katana lying against him, seeming to be asleep. Once she saw the sword she got out her kunai, and approached the boy with caution.

"Maa maa...no need to worry...this sword was simply my own security..." Naruto's voice rung out through the clearing, before he looked up to match gazes with the blond once more with a smile on his face, making her feeling that warmth, and security once more.

Naruto slowly got up from his position with his sword in his hand and walked a bit closer to the woman and out into the open allowing the moonlight to bask his features. He smiled once more and made the sword in his hand disappear from sight. The blond just narrowed her eyes and with slow deliberate motions placed her weapon back in her pouch. Naruto allowed his body to relax slightly never even realizing it was tensed up, and placed his hand out to the woman in a welcoming gesture.

"I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...though you already know that by now" He greeted, chuckling lightly.

The blond looked at Naruto strangely, but slowly and reluctantly led her hand out until it touched his, before they each squeezed lightly.

"I'm Nii Yugito..." The woman introduced, making Naruto's ears twitch at finally hearing the woman's voice, and decided that he found it nice.

"Nice to finally meet you Yugito-san" He answered back allowing their grip to loosen and finally release each other. "Well I suppose it would be the gentlemanly thing to do to let the lady go first. I'm sure you have questions for me, or else I doubt you'd have come so willingly" He continued while sitting down on the grass to get more comfortable.

"H...Hai..." She said still slightly on edge, but trying to get comfortable herself and sat down as well.

"Well I'm an open book" He said nonchalantly.

Silence rained down between the two, for Yugito it had nothing to do with not knowing what to ask. In her case it was there were too many questions she wanted answered and couldn't figure out which one she wanted answered most. After a minute of silence she decided on the questions and the order in which to ask them.

"My first question is to know...whether we know each other some how. And if so, how? If not, why I feel as if we do."

Naruto whistled in surprise. "Quite a loaded question..." He mused before his lips turned into a sad smile. "...gomen Yugito-san, unfortunately that was a question I was going to ask you. I guess we are in the same boat in that case. I don't honestly recall ever meeting you, and if I did, I have no idea when or where." He answered his face slightly hardening in annoyance.

Her head fell in disappointment. "And that was the one I wanted answered the most" She sighing.

"Gomen...but perhaps we can figure it out after a few more questions ne?" He said trying to cheer her up...for some reason he felt sad when she seemed unhappy, and it bothered him greatly.

"Well I suppose my next question would be by you smell so abnormally heavy of Kitsune?" She asked, making Naruto look up in shock and slight suspicion.

"Gomen...that is a rather deep and quite personal secret I relinquish to a select few..." He admitted, getting an annoyed look from the blond on front of him...so far this entire trip was for nothing for them both. "However I wish to ask the same...why you smell so heavily of Neko?" He asked, now it was Yugito's turn to look shocked and then suspicious of the smaller blond in front of her.

"That is a rather deep and quite personal secret I relinquish to a select few..." She responded, mocking him with a smirk, immediately inwardly frowning at her response.

She didn't know what came over her when she answered him. She wouldn't ever normally be this calm or playful around anyone in Kumo let alone a complete stranger like Naruto to actually tease them like she just had...something was very wrong here and it scared her.

"Ha Ha very funny..." He said sarcastically, before taking on a analyzing expression while just looking at the woman.

A few minutes has passed and Naruto had not moved an inch, and just continued to stare at the kunoichi.

"WHAT!?" She shouted finally, after having enough of his piercing, and uncomfortable zombie like stare.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "I know what this will sound like but I'm not a pervert I assure you. Please show me your stomach for a second" He requested, his voice taking on a slightly colder tone, which unnerved her slightly...and even more so because of his request.

"W..why!?" She asked worriedly.

It wasn't for the fact of his request...she was hit on enough from the males in Kumo to be used to that, granted on most cases wanting to see her ass or breasts. No its was because of just WHERE he has asked to see that worried her. Because of what she was, her stomach was her most intimate and private area in her opinion, other then the common ones amongst all females.

"Please...I think I can finally answer your first questions now. But I HAVE to see your stomach first!" He pleaded, his voice urging her more this time.

Yugito was unnerved at his reasoning, she could either not show him and keep her secret but not getting the burning answers her mind and heart craved. Or she could show him her stomach, let him find out her secret and either get her answers as to why she felt such a strong almost unnatural connection with the boy. Or at the very worst kill him for finding out the truth and having to either run back to Kumo, or become a nuke-nin.

**"Show him kitten"** Izanami's voice urged soothingly.

_"Izanami-chan?"_ Yugito asked as if she hadn't heard her friend at all.

**"Show Naruto...I believe we can trust him"** The voice said reassuringly.

_"Alright"_ She answered back, in a slightly defeated tone.

Naruto simply waited...he didn't want to press the matter farther then he already had. He himself also felt that his stomach was the second most important part of his body. So he simply waited as long as he needed to for Yugito to decide. He perked up when he finally saw her figit slightly, and then stand up in front of him. There was a slight blush on her cheeks after realizing she was about to strip for a boy she had just met, but more importantly, a boy half her age. That fact along with showing him something very important to her, made her unconsciously turn her head to hide her embarrassment before hesitantly grabbing the buckles of her body armor, flicked them off and put the protective clothing down on the soft grass. Then even more slowly reached her fingers around the hem of her shirt and lifted it till it was just under her breasts showing off her slim and toned midsection. The cold air hit her white flesh making her shiver slightly. She waited there for a full minute before wondering what the boy was doing since he hadn't made a sound the entire time. That is until she heard his voice break the silence, and looked at him expectantly.

"Hm...I guess I was right..." He mused. "...your a jinchuuriki...and of the Nibi no Nekomata no less. I'm gonna have to have a little talk with Natsu-chan later." He said with finality, leaving a shocked but also saddened Yugito...she had hoped he wouldn't be able to notice the seal since she hadn't used any chakra to make it appear, but it seemed her luck was against her.

Her gazed looked piercingly into his. "So what are you going to do now?" She asked with a tone that held a dangerous edge to it, as she pulled her shirt back down.

He quirked a brow at her choice of words. "What do you mean?" He asked, before Yugito burst from her position, and pinned Naruto against the nearby tree he had been resting on with a kunai against his throat.

"I mean...I can't have you telling any one what I am...but I also want to know that if this is what you were were expecting. And if so, how this strange connection between us can be answered by me being a jinchuuriki..." She answered back with a hiss, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her...he had guessed right that she would react this way. But he was impressed at her speed...clearly she wasn't a Genin in skill...much like himself. His smile turned into a low chuckle, before a twist of the kuni and a dash across his neck shut him up.

"Just what the HELL is so damn FUNNY!?" She shouted, pressing him deeper into the tree, actually making an indentation in the trunk with his body.

"Gomen Yugito-san...its just funny to me that I'd meet up with two other jinchuuriki so quickly after I just returned to Konoha" He answered, with a smile still on his face.

Yugito looked confused at Naruto because of what he just said...him a jinchuuriki? She dismissed it immediately, yet...the tone of his voice, the look in his eyes, the smile on his face...he really believed himself to be like her.

"Just what exactly do you mean? Are you trying to tell me that YOU...the son of the infamous Yondaime Hokage of Konoha is also a jinchuuriki as I am?" She asked, almost choking at her question's stupidity, knowing this boy couldn't really be like her.

"Hai...that is exactly what I am saying..." He responded mirthfully.

Her disbelief quickly turned into a saddened rage at his answer. "STOP FUCKING WITH ME!!" She roared, completely hating the fact Naruto was making fun of her with what she was in this fashion.

Her rage, sadness, loneliness, and crushed hope were unleashed against the boy as she pushed him straight through the rest of the thick tree causing it to fall. She then tossed him across the length of the clearing making him roll on the ground when he landed, before launching the kunai at him in anguish.

Naruto coughed up some blood from the harsh landing as he stood up hoping to talk with her to calm her down. However he was stopped before he could even open his mouth when he got pierced in the left lung by the kunai that Yugito released in her rage. He fell to a knee immediately, and coughed up more blood while groaning in pain.

His blood and groans of pain lifted the rage from Yugito's eyes and saw what she had done. "Oh my Kami-sama! Naruto!" She shouted, as her mind fully registered what she had done, before running him.

As she ran to him she wasn't quite sure why she was so worried about the crumpled form of the blond. It could have been because she just killed an unarmed Konoha Genin which could cause a war since he was the son of a Kage. Or it could be due to the fact, that she was just worried about him because of the identified albeit unbelievable connection the two shared. She didn't know either way...all she did know she was scared out of her mind of the repercussion of what he had just done.

Her mind was so jumbled at that moment, she didn't even hear him heave out a long sigh. "Why is it that every time I meet another junchuuriki...they always have to cause me pain or try to kill me?" Naruto rhetorically questioned, with annoyance in his voice, as he stood up and pulled out the kunai with a small grunt of pain though seeming to be fine.

Yugito stopped in her tracks at the boy's words and then looked at him in shock and awe when he pulled the kunai that embedded him up to the ring part of the handle with only a small grunt, while seeming to be ok. She didn't know what to say...no normal human could have their lung pierced so badly and look almost fine especially after ripping the weapon out the way he had done.

**"So...I was correct..."** Izanami's voice mused out in Yugito's mind.

_"Izanami-chan?"_

**"Gomen kitten, truth be told I had an inkling that this boy was another jinchuuriki. But I didn't want to say anything until there was some kind of proof...other then the whisker marks. But even then they could have been a clan trait like that one family in Konoha. Gomennasai for keeping it from you Yugito-chan"** Nibi said solemnly

Hearing her tenant's explanation as well as the tone they were spoken in, cut off any harsh remark Yugito had in the wings. _"I...its alright I guess."_ She retorted back.

**"Arigato...now I think you should apologize to the poor boy. You could have killed him after all kitten"** The bijuu scolded her host half heartedly

"G...gomen Naruto-san...my emotions got the better of me gomennasai" Yugito said while walking the rest of the way to him.

"Its alright...and at least it proved to you I wasn't trying to make fun of you or belittle you for being what WE are." He said reassuringly, emphasizing the 'WE' part, which made her smile slightly.

"Hai...ano...which bijuu do you hold?" She asked, now that they were on slightly better talking terms she was curious about him.

"Nibi could have easily guessed...you said I smelled like her after all." He answered with a smirk, making her look wide-eyed at him.

"Y...your...the j...jinchuuriki of the K...Kyuubi no Kitsune!?" She stuttered out...it wasn't everyday you met the elite of the elite of jinchuuriki, and it was a boy of thirteen no less!

"Hai...Natsu-chan is my bijuu"

**"Kitten don't let him disrespect Natsumi-sama like that! Throw him against another tree or something until he learns the proper respect!"** Izanami shouted while verbally cursing the blond haired boy.

"Naruto-san...Izanami-san wishes that you'd show Kyuubi more respect" Yugito said embarrassingly having to relay such a message.

"Well tell Izanami-san that I don't take orders from anyone" He responded with a smug smirk, making Yugito flinch at Izanami's verbal tirade blasting in her mind.

"That wasn't very nice for my head" Yugito whined.

"Gomen Yugito-chan" He said sheepishly, which made her smile lightly.

It was a good ten seconds before Yugito registered how Naruto had just addressed her, and she immediately blushed in both embarrassment and rage before summoning some of Izanami's chakra to make her change. She now looked a lot more menacing, her eyes were a bright yellow with black slits, her teeth and nails turning into fangs and claws.

"What did you just call me!?" She shouted in embarrassed rage, before seeing him smirk at her reaction.

"You finally see it?" He asked, completely avoiding her inquisition.

Yugito's emotions stopped completely as she looked confusingly at the boy...and thats when she saw it. It was like a ripples you'd see in water, which that seemed to be emanating off of Naruto, and formed another, larger and what looked like adult body on top of Naruto's. But you could see completely past it like a clear Mizu bushin.

"H...hai...what is it?" She asked completely entranced it.

"Its a Onipou genjutsu that Natsu-chan taught me a few years ago to hide my 'true' appearance from everyone or anything but a select few who could sense it. Those being people with doujutsu, certain Kekkei Genkai, or junchuuriki that can access their bijuu's demonic chakra." He explained

"Wait...so this isn't even your real form!?" She shouted...completely in awe about a genjutus so powerful that only a couple dozen people in the world could sense it.

"Nope..." He answered playfully, completely ignoring her unspoken question about showing her.

The two just stood there for a minute, before Yugito got impatient.

"Well are you going to show me!?" She asked with a huff...she was quite curious...a trait not easily suppressed when you have a 10-story tall cat living inside of you.

"Well I don't see whats in it for me...this form should be fine" He said, still playing the ignorance card.

"I stripped for you dammit!" She shouted back to him...before a pink tinge appeared on her cheeks from what she just shouted.

"I suppose thats true..." He answered with a chuckle. "...very nice by the way..." She said making her blush redden from the compliment. "...fine fine, just don't...freak out ok?" He asked receiving a nod, before canceling his genjutsu, transforming before Yugito's eyes into his true form, with his tails swishing back and forth. "Ah...it feels good too let myself go like this!" He said stretching each of his new appendages like he was making sure they worked properly, until his ears picked up on a wheezing sound.

Naruto looked over to see Yugito on resting on a single knee, heavily perspiring and was having a hard time breathing. Naruto was about to ask what was wrong when he realized he had stopped consciously limiting his chakra and KI when he canceled the genjutsu and the sudden rush of pressure probably caught the poor woman off guard.

"Ah gomen Yugito-san!" He apologized sheepishly his limiters back on quickly. "Gomen...I forgot to keep my chakra and KI limiters on." He explained embarrassingly, while helping the still winded woman to her feet.

_"He...he is this strong?"_ Yugito questioned in her mind, staring wide eyed at the ground while recovering her breathing.

**"Why don't you ask him kitten? It would be smart to know how strong your potential enemies are...especially if they are jinchuuriki"** Izanami suggested wisely.

"Naruto-san...how...how are you that strong?" She asked as her breathing finally normalized.

"Hm...well that wasn't my full power...just what my normal chakra can output" He responded nonchalantly.

"THAT WASN'T EVEN YOUR FULL STRENGTH!?" She shouted out, whipping her head up in surprise to now see the transformed Naruto without distraction.

Yugito's breath hitched when she saw what Naruto look liked, she could feel her face beginning to heat up as a slight tinge of pink adorned her cheeks.

_"Kami-sama hes..."_

**"...a foxy god you just wanted to ride until you break?"** Izanami said finishing her sentence.

_"Wha...Izanami!?"_ The blushing woman shouted to her 'tenant' in a scolding, and embarrassed manner

**"What!? Just cause I'm stuck inside you doesn't mean that I can't enjoy the view...and WHAT a view...ME-OW!"** The demoness purred out while licking her lips...though Yugito couldn't seen it.

"Yugito-san you alright?" Naruto asked concerned, while seeing her face redden and her eyes glaze over slightly.

"H...hai" She responded looking away slightly. "Gomen...your appearance just startled me is all." She confessed, telling the half truth.

_"Damn...I know that redness...I need to keep my real form hidden more lest I start gathering a fan-club like the Uchiha"_ Naruto thought, while shaking his head.

"Well to answer your question no...that wasn't my full strength far from it. These tails aren't just for show you know. Nibi can probably explain it better then I can." He said thoughtfully before sitting down on the grass, his tails splayed across the ground.

**"What!?"** Izanami shouted in surprise, at hearing the mention of tails.

_"What...what is it Izanami-chan?"_ Yugito questioned worried at hearing her tenant sound so shocked.

**"H...he...hes a hanyou! But he is so young! Natsumi-sama was only sealed away 13 years ago! So for this boy to be a hanyou and already have the power of five of her tails...its unreal!"** The demoness answered back though sounding like a ghost more then her usual self.

Yugito's eyes widened as the implications hit her like a fright train. _"Y...you mean...he already went through his 'sosei' and is this far along with Kyuubi's chakra!?"_ She asked rhetorically, now sounding just as shocked as her friend.

**"T...this boy...no this man...Yugito-chan no matter what you do, do NOT make an enemy out of him"** The feline ordered.

_"H...hai"_

"You know...if you're going to have a dialogue with Nibi mind telling me? Just so I'm not staring at your face...despite how cute you look when its scrunched in concentration." Naruto teased.

The two females were knocked out of their dialogue from his voice, and Yugito had the decency to look sheepish.

"G...gomen..." She apologized before his words really registered to her, and she looked at him in surprise. "...how did you knew I was talking with her?"

Naruto quirked a brow. "Thats new didn't know Nibi was a female..." He said offhandedly. "…but to answer your question, I've had my fair share of inner dialogues with Natsu-chan so I know the look. However now that we got the first reason why I wanted to talk to you out of the way I can move on to the next one." He offered making Yugito look at him quizzically. "I would like to know why it is that your comrades call you 'buki-hime' with such obvious disdain?" He asked his voice taking on a serious tone.

Hearing his question, Yugito's face turned sour with a hint of sadness as she looked away from the man sitting on front of her. She was the jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata, and one of the strongest shinobi in all of Kumo. Yet she allowed those weaker then her to control her...she was embarrassed about it, as well as angry.

"Because they are ignorant." She hissed, her anger about her past leaking out in her words.

Naruto frowned at her. "I see...you aren't treated well in Kumo...are you?" He asked in a concerned voice, making her look back and him.

Yugito didn't know what was compelling her to even stay there with Naruto. All of her thoughts were telling her to just go back to her room, and yet she stayed. She didn't know why, perhaps it was because they had the connection and understanding of one another from being jinchuuriki. Perhaps its was the fact he was one of the few people jinchuuriki or otherwise to actually care enough to ask her about her life. No matter what it was however, she just didn't have the strength to rebel against his soft amethyst gaze.

That gaze again...she hated it and loved it at the same time. She hated it because she couldn't do anything to resist it's almost supernatural powers, she lost control of defenses when Naruto gazed so intensely at her. Yet at the same time she loved it because along with the lack of control came understanding and acceptance. She realized that no matter how hard she tried...she wouldn't be able to lie to the man.

"N...no" She stuttered out, looking at the ground. "...I guess you wouldn't know what its like being the son of a Kage..." She said with a pause, a hint of venom, and jealousy in her voice before continuing. "...but most jinchuuruki are scorned where they live. We are hated, despised, cursed...and if you live in a particularly bad place, people may try to hunt you and do unspeakable things to you. For me...everyday was a test for survival when I was a child. I had no one to help me, no one cared...I lived on the streets, living on whatever rotten food I could find. People hunted me like an animal just because of being what I was! I hated it! I hated them! But what could I do? I was too weak to do anything but survive...and I was forced to live in that hell for the first twelve years of my life. Until someone actually had the courage love, and affection to adopt me..." She explained, trying to hold back her tears of rage, and sadness.

Naruto heard her story, and sneered at the fact that another person like him and Gaara were scorned just for being what they were. However by the end he couldn't help but cynically laugh at the blond woman.

"Its not funny, you bastard! My life was miserable!" She screamed angrily at him when she heard him laugh, and got up to leaving before feeling fur wrap around her wrist and forcefully turn her back to him.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw his cold, hard gaze bore into her own, with an expression that held no warmth

"Rest assured I wasn't laughing at your story Yugito. I was laughing in the fact you think that I didn't go through the same thing. I could yell at you for being ignorant about my life since you barely know me, but that would do nothing in this situation..." He explained his voice holding a cold edge and made her shiver, before she was dragged to her knees only a foot away from the sitting man. "...instead...I will show you how MY life was like in the village you think treated me as a prince..." He stated before beginning a set of hand seals and pressed the tip of on of his tails to her forehead. **"...Onipou: Sugi no Suna (Demon Art: Sands of the Past)!"**

Once Yugito heard the name of the jutsu she felt a pulse of chakra burst through her body from where Naruto's tail touched her, and before she could say anything her world went white.

"Na...Naruto-san?" She yelled out once the white light dimmed, and found herself oddly back in the streets of Konoha in the middle of the night.

"Over here Yugito-san" Naruto's voice called out from a building not too far away.

"What was that jutsu you used on me?" She questioned while going over to him.

"Its a demonic jutsu that allows whomever I touch to either view my memories, or me view theirs. though it's as an omnipotent observer not directly from the eyes of the person." He explained before turning the corner of the building beginning to walk with her in toe.

"But why did you use it on me for?"

"I already told you why...I'm going to show you how the villagers treated me. And afterwards I want you to tell me if you still think I'm a prince or not." He offered coldly before stopping after passing around another building. "Now watch." He ordered turning his attention down the street at the spectacle before him.

"Oh...my...Kami-sama..." Was all Yugito could whispered out, as fear and disgust danced on her face at the scene before her.

**- RAPE SCENE -**

Not ten yard away, was a gang of adults presumably villagers of Konoha huddling around a five year old looking Naruto. He was currently tied up by his wrists on a pipe above his head, blindfolded and completely naked. He had slash, and burn marks all over his body and was bleeding heavily from the deep cuts with blood even flowing down his hair, and small, malnourished frame. The boy was whimpering in pain, when once of the adults took a step forward, with an almost insane looking grin on his face, while looking at the boy in utter disgust.

"Well...well...Kyuubi...what else should we do to you tonight ne?" He rhetorically asked, making the gang behind him laugh, as Naruto's body tensed and retracted in fear. "Your precious Hokage, isn't here to save you think time demon! So its no use to scream for help since NO ONE will come! Now lets see...we've burned you, cut you, poisoned you, humiliated you, beat you...nothing much else, well that would keep you alive anyway..." He mused his smile growing along with the gang's laughter. "...oh I know! Granted it's not my style to do something so disgusting. But after what you did to our village and loved ones I don't think people will think any less of me. Hell they might even throw me a parade!" He stated with a laugh, before walking towards the boy with deliberately loud steps, each one making the boy flinch in terror.

"Natuto-san what..." Yugito said, turning towards the man to ask him something, but stopped when she saw him.

He looked terrifying, his fangs bared, his eyes shining with righteous fury, and his fists clenched so tightly she thought would soon break. She let her question die in her throat and just looked back at the scene that was unfolding before them.

The man had reached Naruto, and began walking in circles around the boy, his small body shivering in utter fear. The man finally stopped while standing behind the boy, and kneeled down so he was about as tall as the boy, and looked to the side to see the agreeable smile of his accomplices.

"Well...I think it's about time Kyuubi...we may not be able to kill you because Hokage-sama would start an investigation. Plus you seem to heal rapidly, so I'll make you feel pain so deep that it'll leave a scar you'll NEVER heal from, and remember for all your Kami-forsaken life!" He whispered venomously in Naruto's ear, making the poor boy shake even more, and beg them to stop.

The man just sneered in contempt from Naruto's pleas and stood up before beginning to unbuckle his pants, making the gang laugh at what he had planned. Yugito however was the complete opposite once she realized what was going to happen. She had a look of utter fear, and concern for the boy, while feeling helplessness that she could do nothing but watch this go on. The man dropped his pants exposing himself, before picking up Naruto by the hips so he was level with the man's member.

"P...please!...STOP THIS!" Naruto's childish voice begged in helplessness and fear, pleading for these men to show him any form of compassion.

"Whats wrong Kyuubi? I'm simply showing you the same 'hospitality' that you granted the village when you decided to attack us..." The man growled out his rage almost permeating the air, before he positioned himself against Naruto. "...now...THIS IS FOR YONDAIME!" The man screamed before plunging his member inside the boy's rectum, small drops of of blood quickly falling to the ground.

"AHHHHH" Naruto screamed, as the night air echoed his bloody cries

Yugito just watched this scene horrified, nearly losing her ability to stand feeling was so distraught. Never had see seen something so cruel, so vile, so _evil_...done to anyone let alone experience something like that herself. Sure she had a shitty life...but this...this was too much even for her. She leaned against the nearby building for support, her eyes beginning to tear up as she watched the scene continue. With the man screaming Konoha's vengeance as he violated the boy, and Naruto just crying, praying for someone...anyone to help him. After a full minute of this Yugito began to cry out, and turned away from the scene her tears falling and staining the ground.

**- END RAPE SCENE -**

"Enough Naruto-san...please...enough...NO MORE!" She said her own cries to the man slightly drowned out by his younger self's cries of pain and agony.

Naruto let out a long sigh, trying to calm himself from having to relive his worst memory, before snapping his fingers and everything turning white once more. Yugito opened her tear-stained eyes when the light dissipated once more,and saw they were both back in the forest.

"NARUTO-SAN!" Yugito immediately cried out lunging at the hanyou, tackling him in a hug as her 'motherly' instincts kicked in. "GOMEN NARUTO-SAN! I WAS IGNORANT OF YOUR LIFE...GOMENNASAI!" She yelled against his chest, fresh tears falling down her face and staining his shirt over what she had witnessed.

Even as she wailed against the hanyou, in the back of her mind Yugito wasn't sure why she reacted so strongly to his misfortunes. This entire meeting turned her emotions upside down, she hadn't been this emotional since the day she was finally adopted by her mother. She was a shinobi of over a decade and had seen her fair share of the worst things to come out of the mind of a human being to inflict on another, and did so without batting an eye. Yet she couldn't help but cry at the scene she saw, and profusely apologize for making light of Naruto's life, while also trying to comfort him if at all possible.

"Its alright Yugito...as you said you didn't know and you are obviously very sorry after you learned the truth so I forgive you." She heard him say, before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her trembling form.

Naruto held Yugito there for quite sometime, until the woman finally regained her senses.

"Gomennasai Naruto-san...I...I don't know what to say" She drawled softly.

"I already said it was ok didn't I?" He asked only getting a slight nod against his chest, before he let her go to sit on her own across form him. "But back on topic about you...if you hated Kumo so much why didn't you just leave when you were strong enough? I know for a fact you could easily take most Jounin even without Nibi's help."

_Yugito looked at the hanyou in shock. "H...how can he be so nonchalant about what we just witnessed!? I mean he was raped for Kami-sama sake and he didn't seem to be effected at all!"_

**"Its because he is strong kitten"** Izanami answered.

_"Izanami-chan?"_ She asked expectantly.

**"Look kitten, that was probably the worst thing that he has ever faced in that village, and yet look at him now. He persevered through it all, where most people in this world would have given up. Naruto is strong, very strong...and not only physically either, he is emotionally strong...he has to be after all the torture he's been through. And with Natsumi-sama being inside him, I can guarantee you that he is as sly as a fox, pun very much intended. This man is something else completely, it slightly scares me on how he can still be so sane after what he's been through. But then again by still being sane after all that, he shows his true strength. I dare say that any female demon or otherwise would be lucky to have someone like him as a mate."** She explained and by the end almost purring her words.

_"I can't disagree with you there."_ Yugito mused to herself now with only the highest respects for the hanyou, and a tinge of pink on her cheeks from her mind wondering on how it would be if she and he were together.

She wouldn't admit it but that idea definitely left a warm and slightly wanton feeling in her chest, which made something strange spark to life inside her. But this feeling was foreign to her and she simply passed it off as remorse for his life, and admiration for his strength...never realizing that those feelings were quickly turning into something slightly...more.

"Yugito-san..." Naruto drawled, noticing the same distant look as before on her face.

"Gomen..." She apologized at realizing she was spacing out again. "...I...its because the woman that adopted me when I was twelve years old and saved me from my own personal hell..." She paused her lips rising into a smile, before quickly turning into a scowl of contempt and utter hatred. "...and when I thought I was finally happy and free...Raikage-sama took her from me. Ever since that day...hes used her to bend me to his will...or else I'd lose her. Its the reason I became a shinobi in the first place...Kumo simply wanted a weapon for them, especially after the Raikage's Nii-san was killed by some weird group wearing black cloaks with red clouds. So once they found leverage over me they forced me into the shinobi ranks, so that is all they see me as. And to just spite me most of the Kumo shinobi call me 'buki-hime'. I only stay there because...if I defy Kumo...they will kill my Kaa-san without hesitation." She explained with venom in her voice but her facial expression belying her sadness and fear for her mother.

Naruto was surprised at her reasons, he never expected to be so...honest. Hell he hadn't expected her to really be as honest with him she had been this entire time. From what he could gather she was a strong kunoichi and a confident person. But then again when it comes to people that can relate deeply to your most intimate problems...you tend to open up to them even if you barely know them.

"I can certainly see why that is a problem for you, gomen Yugito-san..." He said empathetically. "...I'll see what I can do." He finished with a tone of finality, making her look surprised.

"What do you mean?" She asked quizzically.

He gave her a warm and reassuring smile. "We are jinchuuriki Yugito-san...there are only a few of us in the entire world, with most have had lives just like us...with few people who will ever show us kindness. Therefore the people we must count on the most for any sort of help or understanding...is each other. So because of that fact I'm going to do whatever I can to help you save your Kaa-san from Kumo. Now unfortunately I avoided that hidden village itself while on my travels so I have no leads or informants inside...nonetheless I will do my best to help you save her." He explained, his voice taking on a determined tone.

"Even so...why would you do something like this for me? Someone whom you barely know...and an enemy shinobi at that?" She asked, her voice rising in surprise and also hope.

Naruto looked at Yugito a moment before chuckling softly, making the woman tilt her head in confusion.

"Well...I suppose...its also because, what kind of being would I be if I didn't help someone reunite them with their family? A family who loves them?" He theoretically questioned.

_**"This man is truly remarkable. Even after all his own personal pains in his life...he still has the drive to help others."**_ Izanami thought in awe.

"Naruto-san, gomen but...how can you say that to me? When only a few hours ago you told your own blood relatives that you weren't family?" Yugito questioned, curious at his logic.

Naruto began to chuckle, which then turned into full blown laughter. However that jolly laughter soon darkened, with his voice deepening, almost sounding like a growl by the end.

"That clan is no family of mine Yugito-san..." He answered, his voice completely emotionless, his eyes boring straight through her. "...hadn't you wondered where that 'loving' family was in my memory I showed you?" He asked, her expression turning into horrified realization. "Its because they had seen me as nothing but the demon that my Tou-san sealed in me! My 'family' that you speak of...abandoned me in this very village that vilified my entire existence! Uzumaki Kushina...my own 'Kaa-san' was even the one to order my exile from the clan before they left Konoha!" He answered, every word dripping with venom from his lips, threatening to scorch the very ground they sat on, his hanyou bloodlust emanating off him in waves.

_"Kami-sana...he is a poster-boy for pain. How could he have turned out this way when the entire world seems against him?"_ She couldn't help but ask herself,.after hearing Naruto's explanation.

**"As I said before kitten...Naruto-san is strong, one of the strongest beings I've ever met. He turns any pain, and anguish he receives in his into his own strength. If I were a betting Neko...I dare say he is one of the strongest beings on the planet right now..."** Izanami answered back. **"...he is certainly a fine male. His unfaltering strength, his protectiveness and undying loyalty to those he is close to, that unholy bloodlust, and that Kami-like body...mmnn...if I had a body right now I'd take him into that forest and make him howl to the moon all night...."**

_"Izanami-chan!"_ Yugito shouted in her mind trying to reprimand her friend, whose haggard lustful voice echoed throughout her mind.

**"Oh, don't tell me you wouldn't want a test 'ride' either kitten? Remember I live in you and I can see what you feel and think. So don't think I'm oblivious to the fact that you are starting to feel something for him, and for the same exact reasons that I mentioned. Naruto is the type of 'perfect' male that comes only once in a millenia! I'm not telling you to do anything immediately kitten. I'm just suggesting that you not deny these building feelings inside you. I know this is the first time you've actually been eve slightly smitten by a male. But he is a good male and I'll give you my support if your feelings grow later on for him."** The demoness reassured.

_"Izanami-chan...arigato..."_ Yugito answered, not knowing what else to say...or truthfully what to feel.

At this point she knew she felt something for the hanyou sitting in front of her, but this feeling was foreign to her and it sparked inside her so quickly it scared her. She couldn't explore these feelings when she just met this man, she needed to sort this out before she decided on anything when it came to him.

"I should have brought a book with me" Naruto's voice called out, knocking the two females out of yet another conversation.

"G...gomen" Yugito said, blushing slightly at both being caught again and on what topic her thoughts were on. "...and gomen about the Uzumaki clan Natuto-san. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories, I just wished to understand." She explained feeling ashamed that she did nothing but make him recall the skeletons in his closet their entire meeting.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Not a problem...I have plans for the Uzumaki clan...especially the ones that came here for the exams...they interest me very much." He said his voice dark and foreboding...Yugito feared what Naruto had planned for those four poor souls. "Was there anything else Yugito-san?"

"No...I think I learned a great deal more then I expected to Naruto-san...arigato..." She answered with a small smile. "...and arigato for everything tonight...I..." She paused biting her lip slightly. "...I'm glad we could have this conversation and to have met you on such non-violent terms. I'm also happy to know I'm not as alone as I thought I was even with Izanami-chan here." She finished her smiling widening.

"Not a problem Yugito-san...I too am glad you came out here so we could talk like this. I'm happy to have taken away some of your burdens. We can use all any breaks we can get with the lives we lead as both shinobi and jinchuuriki ne?" He answered back with a laugh. "Now unfortunately I have to inform you about the upcoming exams..."

Naruto explained to Yugito about Orochimaru's plan to invade the village during the third part of the exam. He originally had no intention of telling her since she was still a Kumo shinobi and wouldn't be involved at all. However that all changed when she told him about her adoptive mother, and the fact the Raikage has the noose around her neck every waking moment. He'd imagine that if something were to happen to her two charges while escaping in the confusion when the invasion began, she would be held responsible...and that boded ill for her mother.

"Arigato Naruto-san...knowing this will allow me to keep a level head once it begins" She thanked.

"Not a problem..." He said waving his hand in dismissal. "...however what is a problem is that seal you have." He mentioned changing the topic.

She looked at her stomach in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Well...there is nothing wrong with the seal...I mean its a little weak, it being only a three-pronged seal, compared to my five-pronged. But its more of the fact that I think Nibi would like to stretch her legs. And you'd like some peace and quite in your head with only YOUR thoughts." He said with a sly grin.

Yugito looked at Naruto like he just grew a second head, with Izanami thinking the exact same thing.

"What do you mean Naruto-san? You realize if you released her we'd both die correct?" Yugito questioned her voice involuntarily quivering.

"Hai...thats how it is with all of us. But I was thinking more along the lines of what I proposed to Gaara and the Ichibi no Shukaku. A jutsu that will allow our bijuu to walk free...well mostly...with their true human body back." He explained, biting his tongue to hold back from laughing at Yugito's gaping fish expression.

**"What!?"** Izanami shouted within Yugito...the chance at freedom if even a only in human form was too good to pass up at hearing even if it was a joke.

"Naruto-san...please don't joke around like that...both myself and Izanami know it's not possible to separate jinchuuriki and their respective bijuus like that. We have accepted our fates...please don't toy with our hopes like that." Yugito said slightly saddened that after everything Naruto had done and said, he would do something like this.

"Yugito-san...why would I lie about something so serious?" He asked, before ruffling through his supply pouch, and found what he was looking for before throwing it at the blond who caught it effortlessly.

_"So you DID know Natsu-chan...oh you WILL pay"_ He thought as he looked for the special scroll his mate apparently created and left for him to find later.

Yugito looked at the odd amethyst colored scroll, noticing all the intricate symbols across it.

"What is this?" She asked still examining the exotic looking scroll.

"Freedom..." he answered cryptically, making her look up at him in confusion. "**'Kon Suikomu (Soul Inhale)'**...it allows the user to attach a living soul into a corpse of their choosing which will change the corpse into the soul's original form." He explained.

**"T...thats almost impossible! Unless a soul has something anchoring it to the original body both it and the their body will die!"** Izanami shouted her rebuttal.

"Naruto-san...Nibi says that if a soul isn't anchored to the original body, and is taken out both the soul and body would die. So how can this jutsu even work?" Yugito argued.

"_Well I guess that is why Orochimaru didn't want to use Kaname-chan's jutsu...he'd have died during the transfer. That also explains why Kaname-chan herself didn't use it to transfer to another body, knowing that the jutsu was probably the only thing that could save her life."_ Naruto mused at the new piece of information.

"Ah...Nibi-san is completely correct...however..." He said pausing with a mirthful smile. "...Nibi-san doesn't have a physical body anymore now does she? And even the jutsu considers YOURS her body...she does have something linking her soul back to you now doesn't she?" He asked, before pointing to her stomach.

Both Izanami and Yugito were gob-smacked at his obvious answer, they were both caught so off guard at the obvious truth of the matter that they'd have laughed at their own stupidity if not for the life-changing implications silencing them.

**"That means...I...I can really be...free..."** The demoness said shocked at the revelation.

"Can...can you really do it...?" Yugito asked, hoping Naruto wasn't playing some kind of cruel joke.

"Hai...Natsu-chan and I have already done it" He answered. "Unfortunately you should know...even though Natsu-chan has her body back...that my seal is still active and while she IS free from me. We still share the same fate of death...as will you both should you agree."

_"Izanami-chan?"_ Yugito questioned wanting her friend's opinion.

**"I...I...want to be free Yugito-chan, I want to be able to smell the air and nature. To feel the breeze on my face, to taste the rich food of this world once again..."** She said her voice becoming like a whisper. **"...but we have been through so much...that even if I am free I will always be your friend and will travel with you."** She finished.

_"Arigato Izanami-chan...it means a lot to me that you'd stay with me even when you are free."_

"Naruto-san...we have come to agree that we wish for you to perform your jutsu on us." Yugito answered confidently making Naruto smile.

"Very well then, please hand me the scroll..." He commanded gently.

Naruto took the scroll from Yugito and began to hand sign before smearing some of his blood on the scroll. The seal disappeared and he unraveled it before activating the seals within it and a plumb of smoke appeared. The smoke soon dissipated and lying on the ground was the preserved body of Momochi Zabuza. Naruto then closed the scroll did another set of seals before smearing his blood one more time, then tossed the scroll back to Yugito.

"Yugito-san, simply smear you own blood across the seal...once you do, the only people that will be able to to open it are myself, Natsu-chan and you." He explained, before watching the woman do as she was told.

"Naruto-san who is this man?" She asked curiously.

"Momochi Zabuza aka Kiri no Oni (Devil of the Mist) S-ranked nuke-nin from Kiri. Also one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Natsu-chan, myself and team 7 fought and defeated him on a recent mission. Gomen Nibi-san, he was the strongest corpse I could find to accommodate you so quickly." He relented back.

"She said for her freedom she was willing to forgive you this once" Yugito said with a smirk.

"Ah Arigato" He said with a laugh. "Alright...Yugito-san, please lie down next to Zabuza and lift up your shirt again" He commanded softly.

Yugito quickly followed his instruction, but hesitated slightly when lifting up her shirt...now that she felt...something...for Naruto...no matter how small at the moment, she couldn't help but be slightly embarrassed at showing herself to him, even if for innocent purposes. However when he looked at her to see if she was ok, she just turned her head and lifted her shirt. Naruto sat in the middle of the two people and pressed his hands flat on their stomachs. Yugito shivered from his warm touch...usually she would chop off the hand of anyone who would try to touch her...but Naruto was different she enjoyed that he was touching her...she felt happy at the warn sensation and contact. she looked at Naruto expectantly, only to notice his face in deep concentration, almost looking pained.

**"Kon Suikomu!"** Naruto shouted, before a pulse of chakra and plumb of smoke surrounded the clearing.

Naruto stood up, satisfied already knowing that the jutsu worked perfectly...but simply wondering how the two will react to once another now that Nibi had her freedom, well most of it. The smoke began to dissipate slowly, and revealed silhouettes of two feminine bodies, before soon completely clearing. Naruto simply quirked a eyebrow once he saw who could have only been the Nibi no Nekomata in her human form.

_"Natsu-chan is going to kill me if she comes here right now...but then against she had an inkling that this might happen"_ He thought, while mentally laughing nervously as he saw Nibi's human form.

Standing next to Yugito was a young woman around her late-twenties around the same age as the other two. She wore a light pink Kimono that had been modified with a red sash across her hips and chest which showed off her generous bust. And modified in the sense that instead of ending at her ankles traditionally, it ended half way down her thighs, which showed off a generous portion of her flawless legs. She had violet colored hair that was wrapped up in a ponytail that stopped around her shoulder blades. Her mischievous black-slitted, light yellow eyes which greatly resembled a felines, darted around at the new scenery surrounding her. She had a soft feminine face, that belied the ages of wisdom it held, her teeth, nails sharpened into claws and fangs just like Naruto. To finish it off, a pair of fluffy looking white-tipped violet cats ears adorned the top of her head, while two swishing cats could be seen behind her of the same color.

Naruto himself was about to comment on the demoness that appeared before him, but stopped when said demon disappeared from his sight...before he was tackled into the ground. However that wasn't the most surprising thing, what was was that he was currently lip-locked with said demoness who was lying on top with her legs between one of his, and was sensually sliding the one between his legs up and down. Much to the disappointment of Nibi apparent by her moan of displeasure, Naruto stopped her kiss and pulled her back so that she was now hovering over him her weight resting on her extended arms.

**"Mmm...I call dibs"** She cooed seductively, her glazed-over eyes half-lidded in a lustful euphoria, while licking her lips sensually...having not tasted a male in over two decades.

Naruto only chuckled at her actions, remembering Natsumi's reaction when she first saw him after his sosei.

"Why is it that every demon I meet is a sex-starved vixen?" He rhetorically joked, making Nibi smile mischievously.

**"You try to go over a decade without any kind of 'release' and then you can complain to me about my forwardness with such a prime example of a perfect male in front of me"** She answered back playfully, making him arch a brow at her words.

"Touche" He laughed.

**"Iza-chan would you mind getting off of Naru-kun?"** A feminine voice called out from the forest, Izanami immediately recognized and jumped off of the hanyou.

Soon Natsumi entered the clearing, with a smirk on her face at the scene she walked in on.

**"Naru-kun, cheating already?"** She joked, seeing the embarrassed blush at being caught in such a position with the cat demoness.

"Real funny Natsu-chan...how was I suppose to know she'd 'jump me' the moment she was free?" He said while getting up from the ground.

**"True...I should have warned you about her...she is more of a 'vixen' then I am after all, ne Iza-chan?"** She stated back, turning her attention to the now bowing cat demoness.

**"H...hai, gomen Natsumi-sama!"** She said respectfully, making Natsumi shake her head in disappointment.

**"I told you long ago to not call me that didn't I? We've been friends for over 150 years...hell you introduced me to Aoshi-kun!"**

Izanami stood up from her bow, and smiled gently before walking over to Natsumi and wrapped her in a hug.

**"Its been too long Natsumi-chan...I've missed you"** She said genuinely, glad to be able to see her friend once again.

**"Hai...its good to see you as well Iza-chan"** She greeted returning the friendly hug, and stopped herself from jumping at her friend's successful attempt at secretly pinching her butt.

Yugito walked up to the three demons, feeling rather left out of the conversation, before Naruto walked next to her and placed an assuring hand on her shoulder. She looked and him and saw his smile, which unconsciously made her do the same.

"Not that I'm not glad you two could see each other once again but there is still more to discuss, mainly about the stipulations you two have now." Naruto said, getting the attention of the women. "By the way Natsu-chan this is Nii Yugito jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata."

**"Izanami"** Nibi interrupted.

"What?"

**"If you hadn't already guessed thats my true name..."** She explained getting a nod of affirmation from the hanyou. **"...I just figured you deserved to know and address me as such after everything you did to help Yugito-chan and I tonight."** She offered with an appreciative smile.

"I see...its nice to meet you then Izanami-san" He greeted returning her smile. "Now I think we should get comfortable...this might take some time, especially if you have some questions." He said before sitting down.

The group nodded in agreement and sat down on the grass before Naruto explained all the advantages to the jutsu, as well as the important drawbacks. And after a few questions from both Izanami and Yugito it seemed that both understood the implications that were set when using this jutsu.

"Unfortunately...Izanami-san I'm going to have to ask you to stay inside of Yugito-san as long as possible while in the village and during the exams. There is too much 'cloak and dagger' situations going on to have you out and about too much. And also the fact that Yugito-san may need your help to fight in the exam but mainly to keep her comrades safe...lest she be blamed." He ordered, with Izanami nodding in agreement.

**"That would be best...I've lived within her for over twenty years, I think I can stand it a bit longer."** She teased playfully poking Yugito.

"Is there anything else? I believe that pretty much covers what I wanted to talk about while we were out here." He asked, seeing Izanami shake her head, while Yugito had a apprehensive look on her face, while slightly biting her lip. "Yugito-san?"

"H...hai!?" She yelled out, before blushing from her reaction. "Gomen...I...I just wanted to know why you fight for this village after everything that happened, and especially after what you showed me?" She asked quietly, making Natsumi quirk and eyebrow.

_**"What does she...ah I see"**_ She thought to herself before looking into Naruto's memory to see what he had showed the girl, her face taking a sad expression tossing a glance at her mate.

"Thats fairly easy to answer actually...its because despite all this village has done to vilify me...I still have a select few people that are important to me and I wish to protect. I only came back to protect them from Orochimaru's invasion attempt. If I only had Natsu-chan here from the beginning I'd have left this village to burn to the ground"

"I see, arigato Naruto-san" She said appreciatively, being oddly happy about his response of not really wanting to be a part of the village.

"Maa maa...I think we've past the pleasantries stage, you can call me Naruto or Naruto-kun, your choice. I may be immortal now, but I'm not that OLD yet." He said with a laugh, before feeling a set of cold glares coming from either side of him making him shudder in fear. "...ano did I said old? I meant...still the sexiest vixens in the world?" He corrected himself, letting out a sigh of relief when the cold stares turned into luke-warm gazes.

_"Damn...almost screwed up with that one."_ He thought.

_**"Oh...don't think you're getting out of this THAT easily Namikaze-san"**_ He heard Natsumi's voice echo through his mind, her tone promising pain in the not so distant future.

"Hai...Naruto...-kun" Yugito corrected with a smile and small blush happy that Naruto allowed to call him in such a familiar fashion, the blush not quite escaping Natsumi's notice.

_**"Hm...seems Naru-kun really does have his way with people...apparently better with females though."**_ She mused with a mirthful smile, after easily telling that Yugito was starting to feel something for her mate.

"Not a problem Yugito-chan...now If there is nothing else I think we should all get back to the village...we have an early day tomorrow" He said before getting up from his seat and wiping off a few strands of grass from his pants.

"Ano...Naruto-kun..." Yugito said, after just realizing something about the exam.

"Hm?"

"Well even though the exam isn't going to be allowed to finished...what happens if our teams face each other later on?"

"What else? We go all out, just because the exam isn't going to finish doesn't mean we can't put up a good show, or test each other's strengths ne? I will not be holding back once the fighting begins...well much" He said laughing.

"I see...I won't either then" She responded her own smirk on her face, making Naruto happy that she was the strong kunoichi he thought she was.

"Good! I want to see what kind of strength you both have."

**"Oh you won't be disappointed there Naruto-**_**kkuunn**_**, I just hope you're ready to be our scratching post!"** Izaname said mischievously, moaning out his name purposely.

The group just laughed at her bad pun, before Naruto and Natsumi activated their genjutsu and headed back to Konoha. Once they were close, Yugito followed Naruto's instructions on how to deactivate his jutsu for Izanami. They reached the gate, when Naruto 'henge'd a Kage Bushin into a little fox and had it run interference with the guards who quickly ran after it when it ran into the village.

"Still as ignorant as ever..." He said exasperatedly shaking his head, as the three jumped the gate and landed in an alley. "...well this is good night for now Yugito-chan. Make sure to rest up...tomorrow should be quite interesting." He said smiling at her before he whispered a 'Ja ne' as he and Natsumi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**With Yugito,**

The Kumo kunoichi quickly headed towards her hotel once the demon pair left. She had a lot to think about after the conversation she had with her new acquaintance, so much changed in her life in only a few hours time...and whats more amazing by only a single person.

**"Kitten, lets worry about everything later...you need your rest for the exams, well to at least keep Rei, and Akiko alive anyway."** Izanami offered noticing her friends thoughts.

_"Hai...its just too much to think about...I've met someone who knows my pain even better then I do. He helped to set you free, he was concerned about my life, and even said he would help with saving Kaa-san. Its just too much Izanami-chan"_

**"Hai I can understand your feelings kitten...Naruto-kun is certainly an amazing fellow. He will do great things in this world I can feel it"**

_"I think you're right Izanami-chan"_

The conversation made the trip to her hotel and finally her room go by rather quickly for the jinchuuriki. Once she got inside and closed the door, she left out a exasperated sigh, before leaning against the door.

_"I didn't think I was this exhausted...but then again its not everyday your life gets turned upside down by a single person"_ She thought chuckling to herself.

Yugito walked to her bed, and stripped off her shinobi garb though blushing slightly wondering if Naruto would approve her figure if he was in the room with her at the moment, before she shook her head and just put on a pair of shorts and a loose tee-shirt for evening wear. She threw herself on her bed, moaning slightly at the fluffy softness contorting to her every curve. She got into her normal sleeping position, and just let her thoughts drift back to her late night rendezvous, her hand unconsciously moving to her stomach where Naruto had laid his own before blushing once more. Her bed soon cast a spell on her that she couldn't resist and dozed off into a comfortable sleep with an honest, contented and happy smile on her lips.

_**"You really have it bad kitten..."**_ Izanami mused, smiling at her friend. _**"...but I'm glad. You deserve to be happy after all the shit people have put you through. I just hope Natsumi-chan is willing to share, but either way rest well kitten tomorrow is bound to be exciting"**_She concluded, before licking her lips remembering how Naruto's own lips tasted...and curious how other 'things' of his tasted as well.

**With Naruto & Natsumi,**

"I didn't know you knew Izanami-san for so long." Naruto said offhandedly while the two continued to head back to the Namikaze compound.

**"Hai...more than 150 years actually. We were pretty much best friends even though I was the queen of the demons and her superior. One day we just met and 'clicked' and have been close ever since. Unfortunately when Aoshi-kun and I started our family, we weren't able to see each other as often as we used to but still enough to remain close friends."**

"I see...and how close is 'close'...don't think I didn't see that little move she did when you two were hugging" He said with a smirk, which widened when he saw Natsumi sheepishly blush.

**"We...used to fool around sometimes when we were single alright? It wasn't anything serious so don't think too much into it. And it stopped after I found my mate and experimented in a threesome with Aoshi-kun and her."** She almost growled out in embarrassment for having to admit it to him.

He snickered lightly. "Well at least now I know where you learned to use your tongue like that" He said, his voice oozing with mirth, and a little lust.

**"And this is why I didn't tell you...perv"** She yelled back playfully before taking a shot at his arm.

His smile fell to an uncertain frown a moment later. "Do you think I did the right thing in telling her so much?"

She turned her head towards the stars in thought. **"I think...it was the best you could have done in the situation you were in. Your lives matched in a lot of ways, so really telling her about yourself was probably the best way to gain her trust. By the way are you alright...I saw your memories of what you showed her."** She retorted before lacing her fingers with his own in a comforting gesture, noting his expressionless face.

His frown hardened slightly. "It was certainly not something that I wished to witness again, but it was more important for her to know that she wasn't alone in being her suffering like she was. But hai I'm fine...and I can mostly thank you and Hana-chan and a few others for that. Konoha is my past and I'm living in the present while looking towards the future." He answered squeezing her hand slightly.

**"I'm glad to hear that Naru-kun"** She answered while squeezing his hand back. **"But a little revenge wouldn't hurt either."** She finished absentmindedly, making him smirk and mentally agree.

The two just continued to traverse the streets of the village in that position, before soon coming up to their home. Naruto unsealed the security measures before they went inside, and got to their room after dropping their genjutsu. They both undressed and were only garbed in their underwear, though Natsumi decided on no bra, before getting in bed. Naruto pulled his mate against him so her back was against his chest as they lied on their sides their tails intertwined and covered them like a blanket like they usually did.

"Sleep well Natsu-chan" He whispered in her ear, while lovingly fondled her breasts gently, making her moan lightly in appreciation of his motions.

**"You too Naru-kun...can I ask a favor?"**

"Hai...anything"

**"Could continue this until I fall asleep"** She requested huskily, but sleepily.

Naruto just smiled lovingly at his mate, before kissing the nape of her neck, and squeezed her a bit firmer, making her moan in satisfaction.

"Of course my Beni-kisai" He whispered hotly in her ear before nibbling on it for a split second.

**"Mmnn...arigato...Naru-kun"** She purred out happily, allowing her mind to rest and just enjoy her lover's gentle touch.

Naruto followed his mate's request to the letter and only stopped his motions when he felt her paced breathing showing she was asleep. He moved his arms to fall across her hips and upper stomach before pulling her even closer. He kissed her neck again and soon let his own mind drift off, though not before wondering just what the second part oft he exam would bring for both his own team, as well at Yugito's, and Gaara's.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter sixteen, I hope even though it was a filler you enjoyed the interactions. And if you're wondering why I'm having Yugito be so...emotional...its because she has always kept them hidden, but Naruto with his word/actions/past effected her deeply and touched several sensitive subjects about her own life, which caused her emotional walls to 'crumble'. My apologies if someone of you were offended by the 'rape' scene but I added it not only for the emotional response from Yugito...but other reasons in the future of the story that make it important enough to add.**

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts and comments!**


	17. Chuunin Exams Part 2

**AN - Well here is the next chapter, which I was going to post tomorrow, but since it was mainly a filler delving into Yugito's life I figured I'd give you guys a break and add the next chapter a day sooner...so rejoice! This one is basically the whole 'forest of death' sequence but its much different then what most people write or was in canon it so enjoy.**

**IMPORTANT: Since several you have questioned me about Yugito's and transversely Izanami's possible position in Naruto's little harem, as well as my enjoyment in being the sadistic author that I am...I'm not going to say for a bit longer WHO the last official mate is. It COULD be Yugito, OR it COULD be someone completely different. You'll just have to tough it out for a little while longer *insert villainous laugh here***

**Anyway enough of the author's notes, here is the seventeenth chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chuunin Exams (Part 2)**

Morning had come too soon for the demon pair, but they groggily got up to start the day anyway. They showed together, enjoying the closeness they shared before getting Haku.

"Ohayo Natsumi-san, Naruto-san." Haku said hiding her yawn, before she noticed Naruto had changed his look from his normal 'mini-Jounin' look. "New look?" She asked curiously.

**"Yea Naru-kun...I didn't think you'd get so serious this early on in the exam. Especially going so far as to finally use those special sandals I got you."** Natsumi agreed, noticing that he wore the sandals she had gotten him while training.

Naruto's new look wasn't as different as the two made it seem. The only differences in his dress was that he exchanged his form-fitting shinobi pants for a pair of loose flowing black pants that flared out the farther down the leggings it got. He also had his dark orange flak jacket open revealing his form-fitting shirt, while he had his Konoha headband now wrapped around his waist like a make-shift belt, leaving his hair to fall slightly over his eyes. His last changes were the white socks he wore along with the black sandals that wrapped around his toes and heel and ankle.

They looked very sleek, much different then normal shinobi sandals which were heavily padded to cushion the shock from landings since they could jump from high places such as trees and cliffs. His sandals lacked the sheer thickness in the sole which could allow a lot of damage to the legs if used improperly while fighting. That is the exact reason that those kinds of sandals became obsolete when the age of samurai and ONLY close-quarters combat died and the age of chakra and shinobi took hold.

"But I might get a chance to fight someone interesting...and I don't want to disappoint!" He said with a bloodthirsty leer, that wasn't unnoticed by his companions.

**"True"** Natsumi conceded, with a shrug and a happy smile at seeing her mate's 'evil side' so early in the morning.

"Ano...Natsumi-san what did you mean by 'special' sandals?" Haku questioned curious as she eyed Naruto's foot-ware.

**"You'll see Haku-chan you'll see"** She answered cryptically with a smirk, making Haku uncharacteristically pout in defiance.

"Well lets go guys, would be rude to keep them waiting." Naruto ordered while activating his compounds security once they had exited the gates.

The team quickly maneuvered through the desolate streets, and made it to training ground forty-four in little time. Once on the scene they noticed that the other teams were already there and were simply waiting for the exam to begin. The team walked into an open area and sat down waiting for the same as the other teams.

"Ohayo..." A grizzly voice called out to them, making them look in it's direction.

"Ah Ohayo Gaara, Temari-chan, Kankuro" Naruto greeted seeing the siblings walking up to them.

"We just wanted to wish you good luck in the exams" Temari said with a warm smile.

"Arigato, and good luck to you as well" Haku smiled back.

"Gaara, have you come to a decision by chance?" Naruto asked.

"Hai...we would like the help...once the exams are over" Gaaga answered, being careful of his choice of words.

Both teams had already noticed that ever since Team Ice Fox entered the area, a good portion of the Genin stared at them with calculating and intent gazes. Forcing the two teams to tread carefully with the topics and words they spoke.

"Good, we'll deal with it once it's over then?" Naruto agreed.

"Ohayo..." Another voice, though decided softer and feminine then the first called out to the group.

"Ohayo Yugito-chan..." Naruto greeted seeing the Kumo kunoichi walking to them. "...had a good nights sleep I hope" He inquired with a smile.

"H...hai" She stuttered slightly with a small blush, embarrassed at the irony of the fact that the person who asked her that was the very person she had been thinking about while in bed the night before.

"OI! 'Buki-hime' why did you leave like that." An aggravated voice called out from behind Yugito, making the container clench her teeth.

"I wanted to meet the competition." She lied hoping he'd just drop it.

"What competition? With me, Akiko and you here especially...all I see are six Genin who are going to get their asses beat." He answered arrogantly, making all but Natsumi, Naruto and Gaara level small glares at him. "Anyway come on the exams are about to start, so lets go." He ordered, before leaving.

"Gomen" Yugito apologized.

Naruto dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Not a problem...he'll just have to learn the hard way about how you shouldn't be arrogant as a shinobi." He reassured, a sadistic leer on his lips, making Yugito smile in appreciation.

The Kumo jinchuuriki bowed slightly before going back to her team, leaving the group on their own again.

"Whats with the new look?" Yet another voice called out to them, though obviously talking to Naruto, being that he was the only one that looked different.

Naruto snorted in annoyance when he recognized the voice and looked up to see Uchiha Sasuke, with his team standing off to the side. Naruto was about to answer, when a forth voice interjected.

"Probably because he has a small penis, and is afraid the ladies will notice if he continued to wear the standard shinobi pants like he had been." A gruff voice joked, as the three teams turned and saw the Iwa team from the day before walk up to them, looking quite smug. "Oi, whats so funny? Or was it that I was right?" The boy questioned annoyed after hearing an amused snort come from Natsumi.

She sent him a dismissing glance. **"Hardly...I wouldn't say eight inches was small."** She replied as if discussing the weather.

She inwardly smirked at seeing all the boys in the area unconsciously looked down at themselves in embarrassed disappointment. While the girls almost drooled at the new information, and were currently striping the blond boy with their eyes, hoping for a 'sample'.

"Did you really have to be so specific?" Naruto playfully scolded, with an amused smile on his face and shaking his head in disbelief.

She simply shrugged. **"Hey it shut him up didn't it? Besides I'm certainly not ashamed of it."** She cooed playfully.

"Its probably just a genjutsu...after all kitsunes are know for being tricksters. I'm surprised he didn't make it bigger just to boost his ego" Yet a fifth voice entered the conversation putting in their two-cents.

Natsumi growled at the boy's sexist as well as offensive jab, but calmed when Naruto placed a calming hand on her own. She looked over to see Naruto's cold gaze look at her, before turning to the team that just walked up to them.

"I don't have the time nor the patience to deal with you three right now. And a word of advice, get your facts straight before another ignorant thought leaves your lips. Kyuubi is female...or are you just THAT sexist that you think all powerful beings HAVE to have a penis? Need I remind your your clan head as well as next heir are both female...Valios was it?" Naruto scolded, his voice coming out in a barely suppressed growl.

Valios just snorted in defeat, with his bother and sister next to him before leveling a heated glare at the blond.

"Your time with come soon enough demon...so enjoy your time in my Nii-san's body. Because by the end of this exam you will lose everything, and his soul will finally be free of you." Valios retorted venomously, his fists clenching tightly.

Naruto dismissed the threat. "I'll keep that in mind,...but until that time comes, get out of my face...you're ruining my mood. Oh and the next time you see Kushina...make sure to tell her that I said to watch the exams very closely, because by the end she will see the truth." He ordered cryptically.

Team Whirlpool leveled a glare at him before walking away back into the crowd of Genin. The two friendly teams had noticed that the Iwa team had left as well.

_"Probably when they heard about Kyuubi"_ They all thought.

"Damn...why the hell am I so popular." Naruto sighed loudly, getting sympathetic smiles from his friends.

**"Who knows? But I hope that the girls who heard me before aren't thinking of trying anything with MY Naru-kun."** Natsumi said shooting a playful glare at both Temari, Haku who had the decency to blush at her implications, and an annoyed one at Sakura who was also blushing.

"He's not our 'type' I'm afraid" Haku answered sheepishly, making sure to choose her words carefully considering Team 7 was still there.

**"True...and lets keep it that way."** She smirked back at the teens.

Sasuke was about to repeat his question since he never actually got it answered, thanks to the interruptions of the other two teams. He saw the odd sandals that Naruto was wearing and could remember reading about them somewhere pertaining to fighting. He wanted as much information as possible to both sate his curiosity...but also to know any of Naruto's tricks. He hadn't for a moment forget his humiliating defeat in wave, and vowed that the next time they fought he would completely destroy him Naruto. Even if he had to beat Naruto using his own jutsu against him thanks to his Kekkei Genkai.

Unfortunately, or fortunately...depending on how you looked at it, a large explosion soon erupted at the front of the gates to the training ground, getting all the Genin's attention. When the smoke cleared, there were five Chuunin standing there, with Mitarashi Anko at the forefront.

"Alright you little bastards, get into your teams and get over here...cause I'm not gonna repeat the rules once I finish so listen well." She warned, her sickly sweet smile plastered on her face, before explaining this part of the exam and it's rules when all the Genin were close enough to listen. "Now since I know you don't any questions..." She paused her sentence, to jump over to the shack where the heaven and earth scrolls would be distributed. "...get your scroll and move to your assigned gate." She ordered with her sadistic leer on full blast, hoping that someone would disobey her orders so she could have some 'fun'.

The teams quickly got there scrolls and headed to their respective gates, awaiting for the signal for the second part of the Chuunin exams to begin.

**"So...killing will be allowed ne?"** Natsumi reaffirmed offhandedly, with her voice trembling excitement at the prospect.

"Hai...but I have a feeling I'm going to be hunted by a few teams...meaning we need to get to the tower as quickly as possible to assure out seats for the next part."

**"That doesn't mean I can't have some 'fun' though"** She argued with a pout.

"Of course not, I'd never deny you that" He answered with a playful leer.

_"I know they aren't like the stereotypical demon...but they sure have the bloodlust like one"_ Haku thought while listening to her teammates, and shook her head, inwardly chuckling at they rather childish attitudes.

The team continued to talk for a while, until a loud explosion went off in the middle of the forest, and the gates opened marking the start of the exam.

"Well lets go" Naruto ordered.

His teammates just nodded before disappearing into the 'forest of death' leaving only small dust clouds in their wake, while the other teams did the same.

"Naruto-kun how will we know what teams has what scroll?" Haku asked, as trees whizzed past them while running.

"We won't...we'll simply 'ask' whatever teams we find until we get an earth scroll." he explained as if the answer was obvious.

"Isn't that a bit...reckless?" She questioned, before remembering just exactly WHO her two teammates were. "Ano...nevermind" She said making them all chuckle.

They ran a bit farther and were forced to move around a large tree that was one of the biggest the three had ever seen.

**"Mmnn...yours is bigger"** Natsumi joked seductively while making a fake-calculating look at the tree trunk.

Naruto guffawed and almost lost his footing at her random and rather inappropriate comment, while Haku blushed deeply. She wondering just how big of a libido Natsumi and other female demons could possibly have to think about sex so much. Unfortunately their moods changed immediately, when they heard a slight 'whizzing' approaching them from behind, and scattered in different directions as a battalion of jagged edged rocks flew through the air where they just were.

"Aw...seems they heard us coming. Oh well just means we get to play with the Namikaze more!" A voice called out excitedly.

Team Ice Fox regrouped and looked at the interlopers, noticing team Iwa had emerged from the underbrush.

"We have a deadline to keep...if you happen to have an earth scroll please give it to us and leave." Haku said, her usual soft voice replaced with the emotionless one she used fighting along side Zabuza.

"Or...you could simply give us your scroll, and we'll only kill the Namikaze instead of all three of you." The boy negotiated.

"If that is your choice" She answered, before beginning to hand seal.

Team Iwa went swiftly into action and shot some kunai at Haku to disrupt her concentration before going on the offensive. They separated and each attacked one of the members of Ice Fox. Unfortunately during that time Naruto also began hand sealing, though even faster then Haku allowing hi to call his jutsu first.

**"Suiton: Suishouha (Water Style: Water Collision Destruction)!"** Naruto shouted, as a large column of water appeared out of no where.

"What!?" The Iwa nins shouted, surprised that someone could actually summon water with no source near by.

After the water was summoned Naruto sent the column shooting at the middle Iwa shinobi, that is until he did another seal.

**"KATSU (split)!"** He shouted, which caused the large column to split into three smaller ones and then snake their way towards all three shinobi.

"Dammit!" The badgering shinobi shouted, before the three Iwa shinobi began hand sealing the same thing.

**"Daton: Doryuu Heki (Earth Style: Earth Style Wall)!"** All three shouted, before slamming their hands into the ground in front of them.

The chakra flowed into the ground before the earth shot up forming a rock wall to protect them from Naruto's jutsu.

_"Dammit, that was too close! I didn't think he had such high chakra reserves or a water affinity to be able to summon a Suiton jutsu like that!"_ The badgering shinobi thought, after feeling the collision of Naruto's jutsu beat against his own. _"Wait what is that?" _He mentally questioned, when he saw a snowflake fall down his line of vision, until realization hit him, and he jumped up from his crouching position.

"SHIT!" He shouted, though it was already too late, and was quickly encompassed in a block of ice, the same as his two teammates.

**"Hm...not a bad combo..."** Natsumi mused, remembering the plans they had discussed prior to the exam beginning on how to fight, while in the forest. **"…see what did I tell you Naru-kun!? Hyoton jutsu are a nice trick up your sleeve, since few shinobi know them outside of snow country ne?"** She rhetorically asked, while smugly smirking.

"Hai Hai Natsu-chan..." He agreed with a laugh, giving her a kiss as a reward. "...nice work Haku-chan..." He praised, getting a satisfied smile from the young teen. "Ne Natsu-chan want to take it from here?"

**"Hai..."** She answered with no hidden hint of glee, before two balls made up of white flames engorged her hands. **"...Kitsune Bi (Fox Fire)!"** She shouted, launching both flames at the 'Popsicle'd shinobi, and a third one at the remaining one.

The immense flames quickly melted away the ice, as well at the clothing, flesh and bones of the Iwa nin. It left only three puddles of boiling blood, water and smoldering ashes in their place...with an earth scroll in one of the three puddles.

**"Ah we are lucky..."** Natsumi said happily as she nearly skipped to the puddle with the scroll, grabbed it without a care in the world and held it up to her team victoriously with a sadistic and happy smile. **"...earth scroll!" **She chirped.

"And shes your mate" Haku joked sarcastically, making Naruto look at her with bugged eyes.

"D...did you just...m...make a j...joke!?" He stuttered out, wondering if this was really Haku...she was always so respectful.

The young teen had the decency to blush, and look sheepish.

"Ano...I guess you guys are rubbing off on me" She confessed, making Naruto laugh.

"Hai...perhaps, but its nice to hear you joke around. You're kind of a stick in the mud sometimes since you're always so damn proper..." He joked back, ruffing her hair playfully, making her smile. "...and I see you've mastered a few of the Hyoton jutsu my clone showed you the other day, not too bad Haku-chan." He praised once more. "Well since we got what we are here for lets get to the tower, and ensure our spots." He suggested, getting nods from his team. "Haku-chan can you keep up?" He asked, knowing that he and Natsumi were much faster then her, but then again he had only seen her fight all out once.

"Can you?" She asked, with a smirk before running off into the forest towards the tower.

"Oh ho seems she's grown a 'pair'..." He joked watching Haku disappear. "...I think we've created a monster Natsu-chan" He said, making them both laugh before running off to catch up to their young friend.

The demons quickly caught up with Haku, and they stayed at her set pace, reaching the tower in a record time of only an hour into it. They entered the building and simply followed the hallway, which led them to a large hallowed room. On the opposite wall were instructions to finally open the two scrolls. Natsumi immediately did so when the writing on the two scrolls glowed slightly before a plumb of smoke erupted from them.

"Ah...congratulations you three" A masculine voice called out.

"Ah...yo, Yamato-san" Naruto said recognizing the ANBU's voice.

"Ohayo..." He greeted, before looking at the clock on the wall and whistled in amazement. "...barely an hour into it and already done? I'd say that would be a record...but unfortunately we all know whats going to happen in a months time" He said, making the team nod.

"So not what? We just wait for the other teams?" Naruto questioned, rather boredly.

"Unfortunately yes...however there are rooms for you to rest in, eat or what have you. However you aren't allowed to leave the training grounds until the exam is completely finished." Making the demons snort in annoyance.

"Very well then...I'm going to go back out, there are things I wish to take care of." Naruto said while turning around and heading back the way they came...seeming to disregard Yamato's words.

**"Me too...that team didn't satisfy me at all"** Natsumi pouted, heading back with Naruto.

"That cause your insatiable Natsu-chan" He joked, purposely leaving the innuendo out there.

**"Mmnn...only in certain circumstances."** She purred back with a devilish smirk, purposely stepping on the land-mine her mate left.

As they were about to leave the room Yamato 'shunshin'ed in front of them, with arms crossed defiantly.

"Gomen you two, but once you complete the survival training you aren't allowed back out."

"And you are going to stop us?" Naruto said, his voice growing lower and slightly annoyed.

"Nope...just wanted to make sure that if things go wrong out there I won't be held responsible since I both warned you and tried to stop you." He answered with a chuckle, moving out of the way of the demons who smirked back in appreciation.

"Oi...Haku-chan watch the fort and go relax some ne?" Naruto called back, before both demons disappeared around a corner.

"So how many teams did you take down before getting here?" Yamato asked.

"Only one...luckily those seals on the scrolls make them pretty much indestructible. I'd have been annoyed if we had lost it along with the corpses" She responded nonchalantly.

"Ah so you took the lethal force rule to heart then ne?"

"Hai...Natsumi-san got a bit too excited and melted the corpses." She answered with a shrug before heading towards the mess hall and lounge.

_"I would hate to ever have to face those two"_ Yamato thought a small shiver going down his spine, while looking at the area the demon pair had disappeared in.

**With Naruto & Natsumi,**

**"How long do you think we need?"** Natsumi asked, standing at the entrance of the tower.

"Two hours should be fine" He answered resting against a stone column connected to the tower.

**"Aw...but you know I won't be satisfied in that short amount of time"** She pouted jokingly.

"I guess I'll just have to help you out later on then" He said huskily.

**"I guess you will"** She purred out, going over and pressed her body against his playfully.

Naruto just smirked at her playfulness before leaning down and kissed her.

**"Two hours then..."** She said after licking his lips, then 'shunshin'ed away in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto was about to do the same when he saw another team enter the clearing of the tower.

"Wow...you guys worked pretty fast" He called, seeing the sand siblings.

"Apparently not fast enough" Kankuro joked.

"Yea well..." Naruto drifted off with a chuckle. "Anything interesting happen?" He asked, getting head shakes in response. "Thats too bad...well should be interesting with two jinchuurikis now" He smirked, making Gaara do the same. "Unfortunately, I have some business to take care of out in the forest, so I'll see you guys back inside later on ne? And congratulations" He said with a wave, before 'shunshin'ing in a swirl of leaves.

"Well lets finish this up and get some well needed rest" Temari offered, making her brothers look at her oddly, before they all began to laugh at how silly her statement was and entered the tower.

**With Naruto,**

"Now where are you kitty kitty kitty..." Naruto said, with a chuckle at his bad joke, while surveying what he could from his perch atop a high tree branch.

He knew that Yugito herself would be fine, but the problem was that she not only had to protect herself but her teammates as well. And even being a junchuuriki it would be tough to fight off three opponents or more while keeping yourself and two other people alive at the same time. He just wanted to keep an eye on her, until she got to the tower so make sure nothing happened to her.

Giving up his search at that point, he disappeared in a burst of speed,leaving an indentation mark on the branch he was just standing on. While jumping through the forest he found a few teams, but they were too preoccupied with each other to notice him, and he just kept on moving seeing none of them were Kumo. Plus he figured that Natsumi would be along to have some 'fun' with them anyway so why ruin it for her?

"Ah finally got you..." He said, smiling as a familiar scent wafted into his nose, and stopped immediately before jumping towards the direction it was coming from. "...hm...they must be fighting already." He mused, as he smelled three scents that didn't belong to any of the Kumo team.

Naruto quickly maneuvered through the forest, until he came into a clearing and saw what he suspected...Yugito's team in a heated battle with some team from Ame. Naruto noticed that Yugito and her team were holding their own well...and was even slightly surprised that the boy named Rei was a decent fighter despite his arrogant attitude...truth be told Rei reminded him a lot of Sasuke. With not being needed Naruto simply sat and rested on a tree branch and watched the fight commence.

**Battle,**

"Why don't you guys just give us your scroll already!? I'm tired of playing with you!" The rain shinobi that was attacking Rei asked, while dodging the boy's punches.

"Because I won't lose!" Rei roared, launching another punch...though this one was different, the boy's entire hand crackled with lightning.

The rain shinobi, only noticed it at the last minute while dodging, but was unable to completely dodge the lightning making him scream in pain before jumping away.

"Guess you liked my **'Raikou Genkotsu no jutsu' (Lightning Fist Technique)** ne? I'm not the Raikage's sochi for nothing you know!" Rei said smugly, seeing the pained expression on the rain shinobi.

"Not bad you little brat...unfortunately now you've made me mad! So no more playing around!" He retorted getting into a new stance that Rei hadn't seen yet.

While this was going on Yugito and Akiko were fighting their own battles, though theirs were going more smoothly. Unfortunately they couldn't seem to finish them off, especially since Yugito wanted to save Izanami's chakra for a more important battle then this one.

_"Damn...Rei isn't looking too good..."_ She thought while averting her gaze from her opponent to see Rei's beaten up and haggard form only being able to defend himself against the seemingly refreshed rain nin. _"...I have to end this before he gets any worse."_ She concluded.

Yugito's opponent noticed her lack of attention and quickly began to hand sign with the opportunity given. By the time Yugito's attention was back on him, he was about to yell his jutsu which caused her to curse at her lack of attention.

**"Suiton: Kokuun no Jutsu (Water Style: Black Clouds Technique)!"** He said as an aura of black mist began to emanate from his body before flowing into the air.

The mist stayed in the air only a moment before raining down on the entire clearing, soaking all but the three rain shinobi in it's sticky substance.

"What is this?" Akiko asked, feeling the liquid between her fingers, until she recognized the texture. "Oil?"

"Hai...very good..." The summoner said sarcastically. "...NOW!" He shouted out of nowhere.

The rain nin that was fighting Akiko, immediately shot out an array of ninja wire, aiming for the drenched Kumo team. The wire was able to capture both Rei and Akiko in surprise who were now tied to near by trees on opposite ends of the clearing.

"Well...well...look at what we have here..." Yugito's opponent said with a maniacal laugh, as his team converged on her. "...seems to me you have a conundrum on your hands..." He paused while nodding, after which his teammates turned towards her comrades. "...you can only save one of them..." He said before smirking with a crazed look in his eye, as his teammates began to hand seal. "...who will it be? The Raikage's shit-stain of a sochi..." He point to Rai. "...or the girl who seems to respect you...if only slightly?" He finished pointing to Akiko.

Yugito went wide eyed at the man's plan, killing she could do without a second thought. But choosing which of her teammates will die? And whats worse is that no matter who she choses her mother will be killed for her own lack of ability if the Raikage has anything to say about it.

"I'm your superior dammit, save me!" Rei shouted/ordered to Yugito while struggling with the wire.

**With Naruto,**

_"This is bad..." _Naruto thought worriedly.

He quickly stood up and took out a kunai, if his plan was to work he'd have to react quickly to Yugito's choice, to be able to reach the other within time. He simply watched with concerned eyes while a chain of emotions run across Yugito's face eyes, most of them being sadness and fear. He prepared himself to move at a moments notice.

**With Yugito,**

"Times up!" The man laughed suddenly, snapping his fingers.

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)!"** The two rain shinobi yelled out before a large flame jettisoned out of their mouths towards Rei and Akiko.

Yugito looked horrified, but her subconscious willed her body to run towards Rei. As much as she had wanted to save Akiko and leave Rei to burn, she knew that Rei was more important to Kumo, and it seemed her body knew it too. By the time her thoughts caught up with her body, she was only a few feet from Rei with the fire ball screaming at him still. She reached the boy and quickly slashed the Ninja wire in twain before pushing him away from the jutsu and into the ground. Her breath hitched when her thoughts ran to Akiko, she quickly jumped back as the fireball decimated the tree Rei was tied to. Yugito turned just in time to get a clear look at Akiko, and all she could do was look in horror as the girl was engulfed in flame.

"AKIKO!" She screamed, tears of both sadness and fury threatening to cascade down her face at realizing she just lost the only other person that treated her like a human being other then her Kaa-san in all of Kumo.

Yugito's entire body trembled, while her hands were repeatedly clenching and unclench. She now wanted to obliterate the rain shinobi...completely. However what everyone in the clearing had failed to hear while Yugito screamed was the sound of a jutsu being called from above them.

**"Raiton: Shuurai no Jutsu (Lightning Style: Lightning Strike Technique)!" **

Everyone immediately looked up hearing the voice, only to see was a growing ball of lightning careening over them.

"Impossible!" The rain shinobi who attacked Akiko said in disbelief, before an engorged lightning bolt snaked it's way towards the rain team..

**"KATSU (split)!"** The voice called.

The large lightning bolt, quickly separated into three smaller versions of itself, and while slightly weaker...were now infinitely faster. The rain team didn't even have a moment to get out of the way before all three bolts encompassed them. The lightning seemed to reach inside the mouths of it's shinobi opponents and gargled their screams of pain. The sheer intensity of the lightning coursing their them soon caused their eyeballs to bubble and then explode out of their skulls from the heat. Their nasal passages, ears and mouths began to ooze blood. The lightning continued to flow through it's oral pathway and effected every other part of the rain shinobi's bodies, obvious from the fact their skin began to bubble up and then explode like miniature volcanoes spewing boiling blood out of every part of their exposed skin caressing the ground with the scarlet liquid.

Soon the jutsu ceased it's onslaught, allowing the rain shinobi to fall to the ground, with a forth body landing in a crouching position in front of the corpses. Yugito wiped her eyes, and took a step forward, noticing a patch of brown hair as her vision cleared.

"A...Akiko?" She called out, hoping her eyes weren't deceiving her.

The shinobi soon stood and turned towards Yugito's direction, a small smile on her face.

"Hai" She answered, confirming herself to still be alive to the Nibi container.

Yugito walked over to her and wrapped her up in a small hug, of which she returned in kind if rather hesitantly considering they were still in a life or death exam.

"Good...I'd be rather annoyed if we had to forfeit our spots just because one of you died." Rei scoffed, while dusting himself off after finally getting up from where Yugito threw him.

"Don't be such a smart-ass Rei!" Akiko scolded him. "You're only alive because Yugito saved you...so be grateful!"

He scowled at his teammate. "Tsh...why? For doing the only thing she was ever born to do?" He snorted in disgust...HIM?...Thank HER?...the idea was laughable. "She did her job, I see no reason to praise her for the mission she is SUPPOSE to be doing here." He finished turning away from his teammates. "Now lets check to see if those bastards have the scroll we need."

"Asshole" Akiko cursed, as she walked away from Yugito in search of the scroll in the remains of the rain shinobi.

The three began looking for the scroll rummaging through the charred remains and belongings of their opponents.

"How the hell did you escape the wire anyway? And where did you learn that Raiton jutsu from?" Rei asked.

Akiko stopped her search, and began to backtrack in her memory about how exactly she had escaped.

"I don't really know..." She confessed, going back to searching. "...I remember being tied to the tree and seeing the jutsu charging towards me. The next thing I know I feel a strong breeze blow past me and then the wires holding me simply fell to the ground harmlessly. I ran up the tree and launched off...and the rest you both know..." She explained. "...hm, this one doesn't have it." She said offhandedly. "As far as the jutsu, I've been working on it for quite a while on my own, and was able to master it before the exams started. Its one of my most powerful jutsu too!" She chirped pridefully.

_"A strong breeze..."_ Yugito mused while muddling Akiko's words in her head, before she found something amongst the corpse.

Yugito grabbed the cylinder from the pocket of the rain nin, and pulled it out. She looked at it, and with a disappointed sigh noticed it had the symbol for heaven on it...which is the scroll they were also given, meaning this battle was for nothing. She was about to get up and tell her team, when she felt something hit her shoe. She looked down to see another scroll roll slightly back and forth like it was just tossed at her. She picked it up, turned it around, and to her surprise it had the symbol for earth on it...the exact scroll they needed. She had no idea where it came from, and looked around from the direction it might have come from. She found nothing out of the ordinary, and was about to tell her team she found it, but cut herself off when she noticed a piece of paper hanging off the scroll. Curiously she opened the small note and read it.

_Now you owe me one Neko-chan. Get to the tower I'll see you there ne? _

_Ja~_

She reread the note a few times, trying to figure out who it could have been that wrote the note and given her team the scroll. She soon snorted in bemusement, with a small blush on her cheeks, when it finally clicked in her mind.

_"Naruto-kun..."_ She thought with a happy smile, realizing that he must have been watching them fight, and had been the 'strong breeze' that released Akiko, saving her. _"...I certainly do owe you one."_ She agreed, her blush deepening because of all the possibilities 'owe' could mean.

**" I can 'DO' him the favor in your stead if you want kitten!"** Izanami purred out the offer, her words dripping with lust and innuendos.

Yugito just snorted in response to her friend and shook her head, before standing up.

"I found the scroll, and its earth."

"Good...then lets get the hell out of here" Rei ordered, jumping off into the forest towards the tower.

"Bastard..." Akiko cursed him, before she and Yugito jumped off after him. "...ne Yugito you ok? Your face is red...you couldn't have gotten tired after only that battle. I mean you NEVER get tired thanks to Nibi" She asked, noticing Yugito's pick cheeks.

"H...hai, I'm fine...just a little winded is all"

"Ah alright..."

_"She has been acting strange ever since we got to Konoha...I should keep an eye on her."_ Akiko mused, slightly worried at Yugito's recent actions.

**With Naruto,**

Now that Naruto had been able to make sure Yugito's team was good to move on to the next stage of the exam, he decided to head back to the tower to get some rest, before Natsumi returned. Since she'd more then likely would want a certain 'itch' scratched from all the havoc and bloodshed she caused...not that he minded in the least. However his plans found a little detour when he heard a loud, panicked and recognizable voice that screamed in the area he was traveling in.

_"Sakura?"_ He thought, as the scream subsided and the forest was quite once more.

"Bah...I might as well check it out" He sighed

Naruto turned his direction quickly towards Sakura's voice, while breaking the branch he launched from, from the sudden force. Naruto quickly reached team seven only to have his brow arch in curiosity at the scene he was looking at.

Deeper in the forest seam seven could be seen, or what was left of them. Sai appeared to be dead lying against a large tree trunk, his body looking bruised and bloodied. Some of his fingers were broken obvious by the way they now pointed in directions that weren't normal. Though Naruto could tell he wasn't dead from the fact he could still hear his heart beating...slowly...but still beating.

Next was Sakura who looked only slightly better then Sai, her wrist was mangled and the skin purple...jutsu were now useless to her at the moment. She was collapsed on a large tree branch looking at the scene in front of her in utter horror. Sasuke was what caught the hanyou's main attention...well him and an unidentified deathly pale grass shinobi that had his neck extended to unnatural lengths from across the tree tops and was currently biting the Uchiha genius in the shoulder.

Sasuke looked the best out of the bunch, which was ironic since Naruto could tell that he had been the one who had fought the most out of the three. Naruto looked upon the scene with morbid curiosity, and just let the scene unfold unhindered by his actions, figuring that the fight was over and the man would simply take the scroll and leave the team to wallow in their defeat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SASUKE-KUN!?" Sakura shouted, knowing that she was unable to fight with only one good hand.

The grass shinobi smirked with his teeth still in Sasuke, before releasing the boy who immediately collapsed to one knee holding his shoulder trying to ease the pain of the odd tattoo mark left from the grass shinobi. The man's neck receded into his body, and with a snake-like smirk looked to see his project's 'seed' become planted in Sasuke.

"Me?" He asked in mock innocence. "Why nothing my dear...I'm simply giving Sasuke-kun there the thing he most desires...POWER" His voice becoming more excited with every word, until his voice sounded like the hiss of a snake.

"W...what do you mean? You hurt Sasuke-kun...how can that possibly help him!?"

"You are much to innocent and young to understand little girl...but Sasuke-kun knows. He knows the dark desire of power and strength. And that mark he now has is proof of my own. The moment he uses it he will realize his potential if he becomes my student...and believe me he WILL come to me. After all I'm the only person who is willing to teach him without hindrance or fear of that strength to make his ambitions come true."

The whole time the two were talking Sasuke was concentrating his best to hear what they were saying, but the pain was becoming too great. However the moment the man spoke about giving him the power to make his ambition...the death of his brother...come true nothing else mattered. No pain, no Chuunin exams, nothing...nothing but his vengeance upon his genocidal brother. The man saw the boy's body react to his words, and if even possible his smirk grew larger before speaking once again.

"Sasuke-kun...when you finally realize that this village is only holding you back from your true potential...seek me out, I will welcome you with open arms. Sasuke-kun...seek out...OROCHIMARU!" He said gleefully, before beginning to sink into the very tree he was standing on, disappearing, leaving team seven to their deep wounds and thoughts.

_"O...orochimaru!?"_ Naruto questioned mentally, shocked at this turn of events.

Naruto had never suspected that Orochimaru would have the gall to actually come to Konoha, and participate in the exams right under everyone's noses. However his shocked thoughts were quickly thrown out for more pressing ones...killing the son of a bitch! Naruto let consequences be damned, and partially dropped his genjutsu, only keeping his kitsune features hidden, being in his adult form now, before he left the area in a swirl of purple flames.

"Dammit where did he go!?" The hanyou growled in frustration, the area he had left team 7 in stunk of snake to high heavens so he had to resort to Kage Bushins to make up the slack.

Naruto ran through the forest like a bat out of hell, just hoping he'd find the snake sannin before he escaped. Unfortunately as luck would have it, he got the memories of a desummoned Kage Bbushin and immediately stopped in his tracks, finding out that someone else had found the snake sannin first. Naruto wasted no time and rushed to where the clone had found the man, trees blurring past him as he made a bee-line to help the lone person who was currently fighting him...and if Naruto guessed, was also losing...badly.

"Anko..." He said under his breath as he increased his speed as much as he could without giving his approach away

**With Anko,**

"Tsk Tsk Tsk..." Orochimaru chided, waving a finger in front of him in pseudo-scolding way towards his ex-student. "...I'm disappointed Anko-chan. After all the years that we've been separated...you don't seem to have gotten any stronger" He finished with a smirk.

"FUCK YOU, YOU TRAITOROUS SNAKE!" The purpled haired woman shouted.

Unfortunately for Anko shouting at him was the only thing she could do at the moment, since she was currently crucified against a large tree, with kunai lodged in her wrists, and all across her trench coat making it impossible to get loose unless she wanted to lose her coat, and more importantly her hands in the process.

_"All these years...WASTED!"_ She screamed in her mind, her body was completely thrashed, cuts and bruises all over. She had realized after only a few minutes of fighting her old sensei that all the training she had done since he had left, left their strength gap still as wide as it had always been and it both made her feel infuriated and disheartened.

Orochimaru noticed the defeated look in his ex-students gaze and smirked even more at it, drinking in her misery like a fine glass of aged wine. He slowly approached the defenseless woman until his face was inches from hers and licked his lips in the same infamous fashion that she had always known him to.

"So Anko-chan...although your strength seems to be the same as the last time we fought..." He started before moving a hand atop her fish netted stomach, making her shiver in disgust. "...your body has certainly grown 'healthy' my compliments to Kami-sama." He smirked seeing her disgusted look at him touching her. "What? You don't enjoy a man touching you?" He rhetorically asked with a low sinister laugh, and his hand sliding ever slightly lower. "From what I've heard around the village...you aren't all that hesitant to bed any male, I'm slightly ashamed of that my student." He said in mock disappointment as his hand reached her skirt. "But then again...when you were my student, you always enjoyed my 'snake' whenever you could" He chuckled, letting his hand go under her skirt and press his finger tips against her slit through her panties.

"S...stop" The usually iron steeled kunoichi stuttered out.

She shivered from Orochimaru's psychological wordplay as well as touch which had triggered very unwelcome, and unpleasant memories of her past 'situations' with the man that was groping her. This man was a genius at manipulating people, and it was easiest when your defenses were weakest, as hers were when she had hit puberty. A weakness which he capitalized on...nearly daily, and in the most raunchiest ways imaginable.

"Aw...does Anko-chan not like that?" He asked, in a husky voice, his breathe washing over her neck hotly, making her squirm even more.

Orochimaru was enjoying his power trip greatly, and decided to 'put the cherry on top' in this situation with his student. He used a finger to move her panties to the side before sliding another finger against her entrance in earnest, making Anko shudder and an unwilling moan slightly escape her throat. Orochimaru smirked at her obviously strained and unwelcome moan, and decided to end it right then and there, and parted her lips in preparation. Fortunately for Anko a kunai had been sent flying towards the pale man and hit it's mark, slicing through part of the man's trespassing wrist. Orochimaru pulled back instinctively assessing the damage done, before looking at the culprit.

"So...Anko-chan you called for back up ne?" He said amused, waiting for the assailant to show themselves. "I'm disappointed though...you didn't even have enough faith in your skills to try to take me on alone? My you lost your touch Anko-chan." He chided, adding yet another nail into Anko's already damaged psychological 'coffin'.

"Do not think so lowly of her Orochimaru..." Naruto's deep, and strained voice echoed throughout the area...strained in the sense that he was holding back his growls of rage because Anko was still in danger. "...she did not ask me to come here to protect her. I came here to kill you...however my plans have changed slightly thanks to the twisted words you used against her to break down her emotional defenses."

"I see...however what makes you think you can kill me? If you know my name, then you know that I am one of the legendary sannin of Konoha, and I should not be taken lightly as such" He retorted with a smile, enjoying the man's bravado.

Naruto stepped forward from the shadows of the trees to allow his opponent to see him, although all Orochimaru did was raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You're just a boy! And you think you can defeat me? Although I admire your bravery...I do so loathe your stupidity...it reminds me of my baka of an ex-teammate Jiraya."

"If you are so sure of that, then step away from Anko and let us see who is in the wrong." Naruto offered coldly...leaving the 'ball in Orochimaru's court'.

The sannin took a thinking pose a moment before his smile came back full force and stepped away from still shivering woman. Naruto jumped to the tree branch the two were on, keeping himself between Anko and her ex-sensei.

"Any rules to this 'duel'?" Orochimaru asked sounding rather bemused at the prospect of fighting such a young and probably brash shinobi.

"Only one..." Naruto said his gaze hardening to that of ice. "...only the winner will come out alive!" He finished before fully releasing his normal chakra and KI, which washed over the surrounding area.

"My my...so you were holding back...no wonder you acted so confident..." Orochimaru chuckled. "...however I hope you don't think that strength alone will decide a SHINOBI battle!" He countered jumping back and taking his personalized taijutsu style.

_"This...BOY...he is much more skilled then I'd have imagined..."_ Orochimaru mused, his once bemused expression hardening slightly at this realization as beads of sweat fell down his face because of Naruto's KI. _"...If I'm not careful he might actually be able to severely hurt me if his chakra output is any indication...just who the hell is he?"_

_"Damn I got here way too late! Anko looks like she is about to pas out from blood loss, and Orochumaru's psychological and physical assault on her isn't helping her fight it off either. I need to end this quickly...Gomen Natsu-chan but if I can, I need to end him here and now!"_ Naruto thought getting into his own taijutsu stance.

Naruto taking one last look at the prone form of Anko who's head was bobbing up and down, apparently in and out of consciousness...soon shot off at the snake sannin. Orochimaru was slightly surprised at the boy's speed, but was able to block his kick well enough. Unfortunately he underestimated the boy's strength and while blocking the kick, was pushed so hard into the tree branch that it left him in a three foot deep crater of splintered wood.

_"This kid is insane! Who the hell trained him!? Sarutobi-sensei wouldn't have allowed someone like him to be trained in the village. Not after what happened with Itachi, and myself. And that useless man Danzo wouldn't be so direct with a confrontation with me especially with a witness from Konoha around."_ Orochimaru thought, feeling his arm slightly numb from the kick

After being thrown back by Orochimaru's block, Naruto immediately jumped back on the offensive. He had little time to spare on the man with Anko's life literally trickling away every moment. The two began a heated taijutsu match, with each getting their fair share of damage once Orochimaru decided to get serious. After a rather vicious right hook from Naruto which sent the snake sannin back a good ten yards, Orochimaru began sealing.

**"Senei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!"** He said, extending both his arms out, allowing ten snakes to shoot out, five form each arm speeding towards the orange haired hanyou.

"Tsh..." Naruto grunted, before running towards the snakes.

Orochimaru smirked at what he guessed to be Naruto's youthful arrogance, believing that snakes weren't very dangerous...oh how wrong he'd soon be. Unfortunately, every time one of his snakes was about to strike him, the snake would simply fly through the boy.

_"Shit...afterimage!" _The snake Sannin mentally yelled, swiftly calling back his snakes as Naruto swiftly approached. _"This boy is just playing with me!"_

The last snake was about to reach his sleeve, but got caught on something...Naruto's vice-like grip. Naruto quickly ripped back on the snake, and with it Orochimaru towards him. As he sailed through the air the snake sannin could see a ball of chakra begin to form in Naruto's hand, which made Orochimaru look in surprised and slight panic...even if he wouldn't admit it.

**"Rasengan!"** Naruto shouted, the moment he had thrust his jutsu into the chest of the sannin.

_"Tsh...bastard got away."_ Naruto immediately concluded, knowing full well that the impact was too hard to be a body.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on his hearing, before his ears soon twitched and he turned towards the sound. Naruto let out a demonic growl seeing that Orochimaru was now standing next to Anko with a kunai at her throat with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Now now...no need to get hostile..." Orochimaru suggested in a happy tone. "...we are shinobi after all. And we use any means necessary to get what we want." He explained raising the razor-sharp weapon against her throat.

Naruto just growled even more at the sannin's cheap but effective tactics. While Anko who seemed to have regained some of her consciousness as well as personality back as they had fought was also hissing at her ex-sensei threatening to bit him if he got too close. Naruto could see the sadistic but bemused glint in the sannin's eyes, and knew if he did anything the man would not hesitate to kill Anko...no matter how 'useful' she once was to him. Naruto stood up, and relaxed his body, but kept his ice-cold gaze on both Orochimaru and his kunai.

"So what exactly do you want?" Naruto's emotionless voice carried over, making Anko slightly shiver on just how serious and deadly Hana's boyfriend could be.

"Good...you're finally getting it..." He congratulated. "...what I was is a simple matter of information..." He explained. "...for beginners...what your name is, who trained you and how exactly you know the Rasengan. I may have not lived in this village for over a decade...but I was here long enough to know that only a select few are allowed to learn it, and even fewer living outside the village."

If possible Naruto's gaze, and demeanor grew even colder towards the smirking man. He knew from the history books, as well as witness accounts that Orochimaru's title of 'genius' status wasn't just for show. The man was probably one of the smartest shinobi in all of the elemental nations...but it still pissed Naruto off that he caught him so easily with only seeing the Rasengan once.

"After I tell you how do I know you won't kill her anyway?"

"Ah an honorable shinobi eh? Such a foolish choice in this profession...however it is refreshing to see someone take unorthodox ways to live, reminds me of myself." He chuckled. "In truth you don't...all you have to go on is my word. However because of you reminding me so much of myself, I'll promise you that after you tell me what I want to know I will leave Anko-chan alone. Of course that is if you promise to not follow me once I do"

Naruto took a moment to study the sannin in front of him for ANY sign of falsehood. But then again with this man you could never quite tell if he was telling the truth or not. He could say that the sky was red in such a convincing way that certain people would actually believe him. Unfortunately Naruto didn't have the time, nor the skill to effectively detect if the man was lying...and only going by the information he knew as well as the man's steady heartbeat, he had to take the gamble.

"My name is Kazama Arashi...and I learned the Rasengan from Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. We met in Snow Country and after some time taught me the technique in thanks for my companionship while he was there. As for who I learned, from...there are too many people to count. I've been a wandering shinobi for most of my life, so I picked up things here and there from different people" He lied through his teeth.

Orochimaru quirked an eyebrow at Naruto, but not knowing enough about the man to tell if he was lying, decided that if Naruto really was an honorable shinobi like he seemed to be, he wouldn't lie about this...more so with Anko's life in the balance.

"I see...although I'd like to ask more questions I can't be sure if you are lying to me about this or not, so I will take you on your word. Now do I have yours that once I leave you will not follow?" He asked, only getting a strong affirmative nod from the orange-haired man. "Very well...I'll be taking my leave then. But first..." He pausing before leaning towards Anko and let his inhumanly long tongue slide up her tender neck and face, making her whimper in disgust. "...you still taste as sweet as you used to...I guess you haven't kicked that dango habit of yours." He finished with a chuckle before pulling back the kunai from her throat and began sinking into the tree. "We WILL see each other again Kazama Arashi..." He almost cooed out to the man as the last bit of him disappeared.

Naruto growled in annoyance by the turn of events, however the reflection of the battle would have to wait. There was a buxom purple-haired woman that needed his attention now. He quickly rushed to her side and ripped the kunai lodged in her coat out...but now was the hard part.

"Anko-san...I need to take those out of you...be ready." He softly ordered, hoping that she even heard him.

"H...hai..." She rasped out.

Naruto frowned at what he was about to do, knowing from experience how badly it hurt, but knew it had to be done. He quickly grabbed both kunai, and with a swift tug ripped both kunai out of the tree and her wrists, Anko's scream of pain could be heard through the area, as her blood splashed across the tree branch they were standing on. Naruto quickly caught the Jounin in his arms, guessing that from the loss of blood she couldn't stand up on her own, if the slight blue hue of her skin was an indication. He quickly threw away the kunai, and laid her on the ground, while he knelt next to her, assessing all the damage her ex-sensei had done to her while he was rushing there.

_"Damn he did a number on you Anko...but luckily for you most of it is easily repairable, the worst are your wrist wounds."_ He mused.

Naruto quickly concentrated his chakra, and pressed a hand on both her chest and stomach. He then began the medical jutsu he had learned on his travels, making Anko's body radiate a purple aura, as waves of chakra entered her body, and repaired broken bones, torn muscles, and ripped flesh. Once he finished Anko took on a slightly more normal skin tone, but now it was up to him to get to the heart of the problem her still bleeding wrists. Normally he'd have healed them first, but knowing that the snake jounin enjoyed her fair share of poisons, he decided to heal the rest of her wounds first.

"Anko-san...you still with me?" He asked softly, only getting a slight nod in response. "Good...I was able to take care of most of your wounds but I'm going to have to sanitize your wrist wounds first before healing them encase you were poisoned...this will feel weird, but do not worry." He assured her.

Naruto sighed at what he was about to do...but knew that without the right supplies this was the easiest and quickest way to sanitize any wound...well that he could use anyway. He propped the struggling woman's upper body on to his lap and grabbed her left wrist bringing it up to his mouth.

**"Onipou: Tsuba Fukkatsu (Demon Art: Saliva Restoration)!"** He whispered out before baring his teeth and sinking them into her wrist, encompassing the bleeding wound.

Anko groaned at Naruto's penetration, but soon relaxed after feeling a warm sensation that encompassed her wound before it spreading through her body.

_"What is he doing to me?"_ Anko mentally questioned, fighting off both the sweet whispers of unconsciousness, as well as the warm feeling Naruto was causing her.

Naruto could feel his chakra enhanced saliva doing it's job by the feel of slight fizzing of her blood...which was simply the bacteria and any foreign substances burning away because of the jutsu. Once he felt the last of the fizzing stop, he began to lick her wound with his tongue leaving a good layer of saliva on the wound so it would close quickly and properly. Unfortunately because of Naruto's concentration on the task at hand he failed to notice the transition of fatigue and pain on Anko's face when he first started, turn into that of restrained pleasure, obviously by the fact she was biting her lip so to stop herself from moaning.

_"Kami-sama...what is he doing it me? It feels so good"_ She moaned mentally, as strange waves of bliss coursed through her body, thanks to whatever jutsu Naruto was using on her.

Naruto had finally been satisfied with his work on her left wrist and wasted no time switching to her right one. Naruto followed the same pattern, still completely oblivious to Anko's blissful expression as he was healing her.

_"Mmnn...Hana-chan is one lucky bitch to have nabbed him up..."_ She thought relishing in the feel of Naruto's tongue brushing across her skin. _"...maybe I can convince her to share...once or twice" _She finished with a mental grin.

Naruto finished his job, and began to wrap her wrists in spare medical tape he had lying around in his shinobi pouch.

"Anko-san...you still with me?" He asked again not sure if she had lost consciousness or not.

"H...hai..." He stuttered out, though it coming out more as a moan, then that of a dying woman.

"Good, because I need you to do something for me..." He began before placing his own wrist in front of her face, and with one of his kunai slit his wrist. "...I'm going to need you to drink some of my blood. I don't have any blood pills and I'm afraid you'll lose consciousness before I can get you any other medical attention." He explained as Anko watched in both amazement at his sacrifice as well as slight arousal...when you're the Ex-student of Orochimaru blood tends to become something of a fetish.

Anko slightly nodded and raised her hands to grip his arm before bringing it within inches of her mouth.

"Its ok Anko-san I'm blood type O, you won't reject my blood" He reassured her, noting that she hesitated.

She nodded again before sinking her mouth on his wrist. Anko's reaction was immediate...the moment Naruto's scarlet life-giving liquid touched her tongue, her entire body shivered, at both the euphoric feeling the blood gave her as well as the heavenly taste...well at least to her.

_"Kami-sama...it feels like I'm about to explode! This guy HAS to be some kind of sex Kami or something. I mean I have a known blood fetish sure...but this is on a totally different level! Kami-sama...it feels like I'm about to cum! This is ridiculous...but so good!"_ She mentally moaned out, her body responding exactly the way she said, writhing in euphoric pleasure, as she viciously lapped up any and all drops of Naruto's blood that coursed out of him.

"Anko-san you alright?" Naruto questioned, slightly concerned at the woman's body movement, as well as smalling her aroused state filling their proximity...but chalked it up to the remnants of Orochimaru's actions minutes prior.

Anko didn't even think about letting go of his wrist, and only answered with a very enthusiastic nod bringing the wrist with her so she wouldn't have to stop 'feeding'. A good five minutes had passed since Anko began drinking Naruto's blood, and he thought it to be enough to keep her alive.

"Anko-san, you've had enough...it should last you until I can get you to the hospital" He whispered, pulling his arm back, but noticing it didn't budge. "Anko-san, you have to let go so I can get you out of here." He whispered in a firmer voice.

_"Onegai just a little more!"_ She mentally screamed almost reaching her orgasmic peak.

Naruto noticed her uncooperative manner and forcefully pulled back his arm, making her whimper in disappointment and leaving her completely unsatisfied and now horny as hell. However she felt great compared to ten minutes ago. Naruto allowed a minute to pass so his own wrist could heal, before he wiped away the blood and helped Anko up from their resting positions.

Unfortunately...well for Naruto, but fortunate for Anko, because of his swift movements, and the shift of her position, Anko's thighs rubbed together in just the right spot to make her go over the edge that his blood had left her at. Naruto noting her unknown trembling kept her steady so she wouldn't fall, as she rode the one of the strangest (and one of the best...) orgasms she ever had for all it was worth. After nearly a full minute of trembling Anko regained her motor control functions, and stood up on her own, though with Naruto's arms still wrapped around her just in case it happened again.

_"That was...amazing..."_ She mentally purred out, not even completely satisfied, but a lot better now that she wasn't stuck at the her peak of arousal like she was before.

"Ano...Anko-san...did you just..." He asked, slightly embarrassed, considering that Natsumi had never had a fetish for his own blood, as well as noting a large spike in her pheromones in the air within the past minute.

Anko blushed embarrassingly...simply for the fact of how it came to be, not that she had. She was a woman who was in touch with her sexual side, and enjoyed the act of sex in all its facets. She was not a slut however as much as the village and Orochimaru thought of her as one. Her sexual partners were the few males, and few females that she completely trusted in the village. It wasn't a matter of quantity of partners it was the quality of them. It just so happens that when she finds one she happens to screw their brains out whenever she can and whenever they are willing.

"G...gomen..." She stuttered embarrassed, before pushing off Naruto to stand on her own and turned to him with a sheepish smile. "...I kind of have a thing for blood. And yours was...Kami-sama...so good!" She explained almost purring out the last words with a glazed look in her eyes.

Naruto just chuckled at Hana's best friend, as well as feeling slightly egotistical in the fact he had made a woman cum just from his blood alone, doubting that many men had that 'power'.

"I see...well I may slightly understand the idea of bloodlust...but a fetish? Not so much I cannot..." He joked, making Anko grin. "...and I'm glad you're slightly better. I'd have hated to see how Hana-chan would have reacted if something worse happened to you." He finished seriously, making her sheepishly grin and scratch her head. "Speaking of which...I should get you to a hospital. I may have medical knowledge and jutsu but it isn't anything compared to that of a real doctor."

"Mmnn...if only you were my real doctor..." She thought out-loud suggestively, her gaze taking on a dreamy look, making Naruto chuckle and shake his head in disbelief.

"Maa maa come on now 'Hebi-hime' (Snake Princess), lets get going. Now I'm not going to risk you getting hurt so pick your poison...carry you in my arms or piggy-back?" He offered.

"Hebi-hime hm?" She said thoughtfully. "...I like it!" She finished with a large smile. "Piggy-back, so you can be the one to have tree branches flying in your face." She joke with and evil smirk.

He playfully rolled his eyes. "Geez...you'd think you'd be more grateful I did just save your life." He countered sarcastically, turning around, taking a knee and let her climb on his back before lifting her up.

"Hey I never asked you to save me..." She argued. "...now onward!" She ordered with a laugh, kicking his ribs like one would a horse.

"Touche" He conceded before disappearing from the area in a burst of speed, leaving the battered forest.

Unfortunately with Anko's weight added on, and Naruto not wanting to show his hanyou-self, the trip to the outskirts of the forest of death and to the beginnings of Konoha took longer then expected. The silence began to eat at the purple haired Jounin, mainly because it forced her to think about the situation that just occurred and in truth she didn't want to think about it.

"Ano...Arashi-san?" She called out.

"Hai?" He yelled back since the wind caused a lot of sound.

"Why were you in the forest of death anyway...you know it was for Genin only during the exams...unless an emergency came up" She asked, nuzzling herself into his back more as a sort of 'security blanket' in case he yelled at her for asking him...it was rather rude to to interrogate someone who had JUST saved your life after all.

"Because of the things going on with the village, and the years of bad blood between Naruto and Konoha. Hana-chan asked me to keep an eye out for him during the second part of the exam. I was only planning on following him to make sure no one tried to 'finish' him since no one was around to stop them if they did. However I found Orochimaru on my travels with Team 7 and then followed him to you...you know the rest."

"I see...gomen for asking...I was just curious. Arigato for helping me too, I know I can act like a bitch at times, but its nice to know people have my back when I really need it."

"Not a problem, and if you are a friend of Hana-chan's you are a friend of mine. I trust her judgment when it comes to peers she associates with so I won't write them off immediately just because they are from Konoha." He answered back, his voice deepening by the end at the mention of Konoha.

The pair's conversation was cut short as the gates to the forest appeared and Naruto easily hopped them before speeding off towards the village.

**With Hana,**

Hana had just finished working a double shift at the vet's clinic and was now heading home to refresh herself before heading towards the forest of death so she could see the preliminaries to the final part of the Chuunin exam. Now usually it was forbidden for non-participating members of the exam to see it besides for the final part, but luckily for Hana her two best friends were one of the proctors to the exam, and if that failed the other was a genjutsu mistress.

She turned the corner to head down the street that held most of the middle to smaller clan's compounds located on it. However her plans were put to a halt, when she saw a blur coming towards her and was kicking up dust like a tornado. She enhanced her sense of smell and sight as best she could, and with both of them in in use she was able to discern that it was Naruto...although she wondered why she also smelled Anko with him. As soon as the blur was about to pass her, it stopped to reveal Anko basically strapped to Naruto's back, with her cloths torn up, and bandages in certain places.

"Arashi-kun?" She questioned, with an arched brow.

Seeing her obvious expression asking for an explanation he decided to defuse the situation before it grew.

"Gomen Hana-chan...I need to get Anko-san here to the hospital I'll let you know when I get back ne?" He explained, before disappearing from the area.

Hana looked rather surprised at the whole incident, but wanted to know answers sooner then later...so she jumped off to follow the pair, and get her questions answered the moment Anko was in capable hands.

**Konoha Hospital,**

Naruto reached the hospital soon after meeting Hana, and allowed the doctors to take Anko away. Although not before Anko surprised him by kissing him passionately as a 'thank you' for saving her. Thankfully Naruto turned around to see Hana running towards the hospital doors.

_"Wow...I almost bit the bullet on that one."_ He sighed in relief, thankful that Hana didn't get there a minute earlier.

"Ok Arashi-kun...what is going on?" She asked as he met her outside of the hospital.

Naruto just smiled at Hana's flushed face from her full-sprint run, thinking it looked cute, before giving her a kiss and pulled her along with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Well you see..." He started before explaining his teams portion of the exam, and then the introduction of Orochimaru.

"That son of a bitch!" Hana growled out with bitter hatred dripping off her bared fangs.

"Hai...he is a very annoying man...but strong, and intelligent, and worst of all cunning. He will be annoying to kill when the time comes." He agreed with Hana's sentiments, and pulled her closer to him.

"We'll get him Arashi-kun...but on to more pleasant news since I know Anko-chan will be ok thanks to you..." She began while smiling appreciatively at his protectiveness of her friend. "...I was actually going to get ready and then go to the exam and watch you guys. Want to keep me company?" She asked innocently, with Naruto never noticing the calculating glint in her eye.

"Sure...the exam on average takes a few hours...and we finished in a little over an hour into it. So that should give us a few hours to relax before I have to get back" He answered.

Hana just smiled before pulling him along, nearly dragging him to her house...he never saw the mischievous grin on her lips.

**Inuzuka Compound,**

"Ohayo Kaa-san" Naruto greeted as the pair clamored into the house.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here, is this part of the exam already over?" Tsume asked, poking her head into the hallway from the kitchen.

"No, but my team already got to the tower, so I decided to go exploring...and ironically found Orochimaru..." He explained, seeing Tsume's eyes widen in sock and slight concern. "...unfortunately he got away." He finished.

"I see...and you are ok?"

"Hai...it was a pretty even match until he took a hostage, but he left soon afterward so I took care of them by bringing them back here" He explained getting an understanding nod from her.

"But why are you here? Not that I mind see you." She asked chuckling at how her question might have come out.

"I invited him over to keep me company until I'm ready to go to head tot he tower to watch the preliminary matches." Hana interjected.

"Ah...well they shouldn't be over for quite some time, so make yourself at home Naruto-kun, I'll make us some tea ne?"

"Arigato Kaa-san"

Tsume smiled at the pair before leaving them to their own devices. Hana brought Naruto up to her room, and gathered her things, before telling him to relax while she took a shower. Naruto agreed and let her go off, before plopping himself on her bed and just relaxed.

_"Damn...that bastard was a lot stronger then I gave him credit for. Its no wonder why hes a genius, as well as a sannin"_ Naruto grumbled in his mind, after realizing just how tired he actually was.

Naruto's eyes soon began to droop, and decided to take a short nap since he still heard Hana in the shower. Little did he know, he just unwittingly fell into Hana's trap, which had been sprung the moment he crossed the threshold of her room.

**With Hana,**

_"I wonder if he suspects anything?"_ She thought while getting out of the shower, her body still wet as the water careened down her tanned skin.

She grabbed her towel and partially dried herself off, before putting on the clothes she brought with her, and then wrapping the towel around her chest and legs.

_"I sure hope he doesn't lose too much blood...even though he has been with Natsumi-san before. I wonder how much he'll be able to take before he begins to beg..."_ She mentally snorted in amusement, as an animated picture went through her mind.

The Inuzuka heiress, swiftly crossed the silent hallway, and entered her room to find Naruto soundly sleeping. She could only smile at how cute he looked while doing so, that is until her smile turned into a devilish smirk before walking up to her bed. When she reached it she dispatched her towel, before climbing on top and as shinobi-like as she could straddled the sleeping hanyou's waist, making him groan in response, and her smirk to grow. In true predatory fashion Hana rested on her knees and hovered over Naruto, before leaning down her lips right next to his ear.

"Oh...Na...ru...to...-kun" She cooed out in a heavenly seductive tone, before nipping his ear lightly.

She smirked in triumph when she felt his body shudder, and moved back up to just sitting on his waist and waited. Naruto soon groaned out in annoyance by being woken up from his nap, and finding an uncomfortable weight on top of him. He brought his arms towards the offending 'thing', but stopped when he touched whatever it was.

_"Wait...its soft...smooth...and warm?"_ He mentally questioned confused on what it could be.

Naruto opened his eyes, and looked at where his hands currently rested, before they widened in surprised. They were currently squeezing a pair of toned, tan, and rather attractive thighs that were straddling his waist. Naruto's gaze soon slowly moved up, noticing a pair of red panties, before moving up even more and seeing a toned, flawless stomach. His gaze continued in this fashion making note of a matching red bra that held a pair of plump breasts, followed by a tender neck and then finally the mischievous looking face of one Inuzuka Hana, who was currently smugly smirking, with her eyes slightly glazed over with playful lust.

"Mmnn...I noticed you like what you see ne? Naruto-kun?" Her sensuous voice cooed out to him.

Naruto could only nod dumbly since he was currently speechless, for many reasons actually. First off for the fact of Hana's forwardness, as well as deceptiveness...he just realized she had planned this at least up to a point. She had never been the initiator for their physical relationship, which he would never blame her for considering her past. But mainly because Hana was currently still slightly dripping wet from her shower. Her hair and skin shinning in the morning light, while wearing only a pair of very sexy underwear and sitting on him...all in all she was looking very sexy to him.

"Certainly one of the best wake up calls I've had." He admitted finally getting some semblance of coherent thoughts back.

Her smirk grew and with the utmost slowness and sensuous movements she could, moved back down to hover over him, her lips only inches from him.

"Doesn't have to end there you know." She cooed, her breath hitting his lips.

Naruto smirked at her response after gaining back his confidence, and squeezed her thighs, which made her tremble before sneaking in a lustful kiss. She moaned, as she let herself go and just pressed her half naked body against his. They continued their heated make-out session, their hands exploring each other, hips grinding against each other but going no further...that could come later. Unfortunately for them though, an exaggerated cough in the direction of Hana's door stopped their little 'game'.

"You know you're doing that all wrong..." The voice that had coughed stated the tone full of mirth.

The pair stopped kissing and turned to see Tsume leaning on the doorway with a bemused smirk on her face. The two had the decency to blush at being caught, especially since their position was a rather provocative one at the moment. With one of Naruto's hands on the back of Hana's head and the other slithered under her panties in the middle of giving her butt a firm squeeze. While Hana's were either caressing his cheek, or underneath his Jounin vest and black shirt rubbing against his toned torso and chest.

"Oh don't stop on my account...I could give you pointers after all" Tsume said stifling a laugh, as Hana quickly sprung off Naruto and put the rest of her cloths on, while he shuffled his cloths around to not make it so obvious they were just doing what they were doing.

"Kaa-san don't you knock!?" Hana yelled in embarrassment, just as any normal teenager would.

"Well not in my own house I don't! And besides if you two were going to do THAT, then you should have LOCKED the door!" She countered, though shaking her head in mirthful disbelief.

"Hey...this was all news to me...I just went with it" Naruto defended himself.

Tsume quirked an accusing brow at her daughter. "Oh ho? So my little Hana-chan is being dominant ne?" Tsume teased, making Hana blush more.

"KAA-SAN!"

Tsume laughed. "Maa maa calm down I'm not the inquisition, nor am I ignorant enough to think two healthy people like yourselves WON'T do that. Just next time lock the door will you?" She explained before turning. "Anyway the tea is ready when you come down...oh and Naruto-kun..."

"Hai?"

"I think its my obligation to tell you that most Inuzuka women like to be dominated in the bedroom. Just thought you'd like to know that little piece of information for...later" She offered, her tone expressing the shit eating grin on her face that the pair couldn't see.

Tsume quickly left the two to their own devices once again. Hana 'huffed in response to the whole situation, before setting her gaze on Naruto.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" She called in a sickly sweet voice that screamed danger.

"H...hai?" He answered, feeling the her burning gaze on the back of his head.

"How could you leave me out to dry like that with Kaa-san?" She asked, though it more of a demand.

"Ano...well...it was...you started it!" He replied weakly, before his eyes opened wide at seeing Hana lunge at him tackling him against the bed.

The pair rolled around for a full minute before Naruto got the upper hand and pinned Hana down. In victory he leaned down was seemingly about to kiss her...which she expected him to do...but at the last minute moved down so his lips were right next to her ear.

"Gomennasai Hana-chan" He apologized huskily before sensually nibbling on her ear.

"C...cheater." She moaned out.

Naruto just smirked, before moving back up and kissed her gently before getting off her and the bed.

"Gomen...but lets head down though ne?" He asked, extending his hand to help Hana up from her bed.

The two headed down stairs with gentle smiles on their faces after their 'fun' and joined their mother for tea. Tsume asked Naruto about the exam as well as his meeting with Orochimaru. Naruto gave them the full description of what happened, before noticing how quickly time had past.

"Gomennasai Kaa-san...but I told Natsu-chan we'd only be free for two hours and its almost time, so I'll need to get back."

She just smiled. "I see, thats fine Naruto-kun...you still have to keep up appearances so its understandable...but visit us more ne?"

Naruto smiled back and nodded in agreement, before both he and Hana got up to leave. He said his goodbyes to Tsume, and then left the Inuzuka compound with Hana in toe. They both headed to the outskirts of the forest of death, before stopping at the gate.

"Hana-chan I'll see you inside ne?" He questioned.

"Hai" She responded before they leaned in for another kiss.

Naruto moved back before jumping over the gate heading to the tower. Once Hana couldn't see him anymore she ran off to the hospital to see how Anko was doing and then bribing her snake-friend to get her inside the tower too.

**Tower,**

It had been nearly three ours since the start of the exam, and there were already a handful of teams walking the halls of the tower waiting for this part of the exam to finish. Most of these teams being the 'favorites' in the exam that most of the public thought would become Chuunin this year, such as: Whirlpool, Sand, Seven, as well as a few others.

Meanwhile Haku was resting in one of the lounges while reading one of the shinobi magazines that were supplied to fight off the boredom. She was drowning herself in one particular article that caught her eye pertaining to Hyoton jutsu. Unfortunately, her reading was put to an abrupt stop when the magazine was cut in half thanks to a kunai.

"You..." A rugged voice demanded. "...where is the demon?"

Haku sighed in disappointment at being interrupted from her reading, and looked up to see Team Whirlpool standing before her with Valios in the forefront and kunai in hand.

"I don't appreciate you disrupting my reading" She answered neutrally.

"Well fortunately for me I don't really care, since my Nii-san's soul is at stake..." He growled out. "...now where is the Demon!?" He ordered once more.

**"Why do you wish to know Valios?"** A feminine voice called out from behind them.

"Because we want to know why its such a coward that no matter how hard we looked we couldn't find it in the forest" Kasumi answered her gaze hardening towards Natsumi who had blood splashed all over her.

**"I see...well unfortunately for you...Team Iwa found us first, and found the scroll we needed after we dispatched them"** Natsumi explained.

Valios's eyes darkened after hearing that, and in a flash had Natsumi pressed against the wall by the collar of her shirt.

"What possible reason do you have for being teammates with that...that MONSTER!? Is that where all that blood came from?" Valios shouted, his rage emanating off him.

Natsumi was about to answer when her nose twitched at the scent of someone she knew rapidly approaching their position. The next second a blue hilted Katana was resting on Valios's arm and pressed dangerously against his neck.

"Kasumi...please keep your teammates under control. This is my second warning about threatening to harm those important to me...there will NOT be a third." Naruto's cold voice reverberated throughout the room, the moment his body phased next to his mate and Valios.

All three of Uzumaki's gazes landed on Naruto before growing dark. However Kasumi didn't wish to witness the wrath of Kyuubi just yet, and walked up to Valios putting a hand on his shoulder silently ordering him to back down. Valios grunted in disapproval but did so and let Natsumi go, before turning his back to the demon pair.

"Enjoy yourself while you can demon...because your time is almost up." Valios threatened coldly before his team left the room leaving only Team Ice Fox.

"Tsh...can't leave them alone for a few hours before they start something" Naruto sighing in annoyance.

**"Where were you anyway Naru-kun? You said two hours"** Natsumi asked, noticing that his wardrobe was back to his Jounin pants and sandals, while she sensually licked some remnants of blood off her fingers.

"Well you see..." He started out before explaining the circumstances he met after he left the tower to both Natsumi and Haku.

Natsumi herself was pissed at first that he hadn't even contacted her about Orochimaru, and waited until now of all times to. But agreed to his explanation on why he hadn't, knowing that he was right no matter how annoyed she was.

The team would have continued their talk, but it was interrupted by loud 'ding' sound coming out of the speakers set up in the tower.

"All remaining teams please report to room C5 for the final part of this exam!"

"Geez and I just got here too..." Naruto said in pseudo-sadness, before he and his team went towards where they were told.

**Room C5 (Preliminary Battle Arena),**

The teams were now standing in a large room that was obviously some kind of battle arena. The teams lined up in front of the congregated Jounin sensei, proctors as well as the Sandaime Hokage himself.

"Ah welcome and congratulations to all the shinobi who have passed the survival portion of the Chuunin exams!" Sarutobi's voice boomed throughout the room. "However...it seems that this year's batch of participants are better then we expected and many more teams have survived up to this point. Unfortunately because of this surplus of shinobi, preliminary matches must be given to dumb down the amount that will be participating in the final portion of the exam." He explained, getting the attention of all the participants before explaining the rules of the matches. "Now that you know what is expected of you...do any of you wish to back down before the matches begin...simply raise your hand now." He commanded, while looking at the crowd.

After a few seconds two hands went up.

"Names?" Anko who had been able to recover in the hospital enough to get back to her proctor's job asked with little interest.

"Yakushi Kabuto"

"Sai"

The two men stated, before Anko nodded and the two left the room, never noticing the hardened gazes of a few of the leaf Jounin as well as the Hokage himself.

"Very well...since the rest of you are still willing to continue please choose which ever balcony you wish and prepare for the preliminary matches to begin" Sarutobi ordered.

The teams with their senseis in toe went up to the balconies and waited for the large screen to reveal the first matches of the preliminaries. Once everyone was settled in, Sarutobi snapped his fingers and the large screen came to life, with the names of the remaining participants flashing around. Finally the list began to slow...before coming to a complete stop revealing the two shinobi who would begin the fights. Most of the teams looked in on surprise never expecting the two who were chosen to be the first picked.

"Very will...will the two participants please join the referee in the middle of the arena." The Hokage ordered.

The two participants did as was told and began their decent to the arena below.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter seventeen, hope you enjoyed the 'forest of death' scenes and your rising bloodlust has been quenched with the fights that went on within. Sorry if you felt the Naruto x Orochimaru fight was a bit short...but think of it as a prelude of whats to come between the two when they fight for real. Yes I decided to add a deeper/more elaborate past between Orochimaru and Anko, that their relationship wasn't just as teacher and student but a bit...more (with or without Anko's permission)...and YES that means Orochimaru ISN'T gay or a pedophile in my story *GASPS* Oh and I AM keeping Anko as the sadistic, flirting, teasing woman with a penchant for blood (if that scene was any indication) as her canon personality is, but I'm not going to portray her as a sex-crazed whore/slut (like many assume because of these particular personality traits). Oh and yes I know that a blood transfusion isn't possible by DRINKING the blood...just go with me on this please~**

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts and comments! **


	18. Chuunin Exams Part 3

**AN - Well the weekend is officially over so as I said, here is the next chapter. The continuation of the Chuunin Exams and the many fights that will follow.**

**IMPORTANT: Because I'm having several fights occur just as they did in manga/anime...I'll be skipping those, so you can get to MY original fights. If you want to see these canon fights just watch the Chuunin exam prelims via anime.**

**Anyway enough of the author's notes, here is the eighteenth chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 17: Chuunin Exams (Part 3)**

"Akadou Yoroi...Uchiha Sasuke...are both participants ready?" The proctor referee called out, once the two got to the middle of the arena.

"Hai" They chorused out.

"Very Well...Hajime (Begin/Fight)!"

(Canon Sasuke Fight)

"Winner...Uchiha Sasuke!" The proctor yelled.

Kakashi quickly 'shunshin'ed to the kneeling Uchiha, before helping him up and walking him out of the area.

_"Damn...that seal is causing him a lot more problems then I thought it would."_ Kakashi thought, while looking slightly concerned at the pain ridden face of Sasuke as he clutched his shoulder.

Back in the arena, the Hokage snapped his fingers and the large screen lit up once more. The names began to slow until completely stopping...

"Sabaku no Gaara and Kira Rei please join the referee in the middle of the arena." The Hokage ordered.

Gaara simply 'shunshin'ed his way to the middle in a swirl of sand, while Rei walked down the balcony and then towards the middle. The proctor was about to begin the match when a voice broke the silence.

"Oi Gaara! Do me a favor!" Naruto shouted, getting everyone's attention, before he 'shunshin'ed himself right next to Gaara with his head next to the container's ear and a friendly hand on his shoulder.

As Naruto spoke, the audience was dying to know just what he was telling the Suna shinobi. Unfortunately he was speaking so lowly that only Natsumi and Yugito who was using the smallest amount of demonic chakra to hear. While the rest of the people couldn't help but shudder seeing the sadistic looking smile on Gaara's face as Naruto spoke.

Naruto soon moved back, smiled at his 'brother', patted him on the shoulder and 'shunshin'ed back up to the balcony next to his team and Hana who had just arrived. Naruto noticed a gaze on him, and looked across the room to see a smiling Yugito looking at him. As if understanding her unspoken words, he smiled back, nodded and mouthed 'enjoy' before looking back at the arena floor.

_**"Evil Naru-kun...very evil"**_ Natsumi's soft voice reverberated approvingly throughout his head.

_"Meh I do what I can...besides he deserves a good beating for what he's done."_ He thought back.

"Ano Naruto-kun...what did you tell him?" Haku asked, making everyone's attention zoom in on him since his teammate had asked the question they all wanted to know the answer to.

"Just leave him alive." Naruto answered with a nonchalant shrug, making everyone slightly shiver at both his tone and the unspoken meaning behind the words.

"Sabaku no Gaara...Kira Rei...are both participants ready?" The referee asked.

"Hai"

"Hajime!"

The moment those words were spoken the cork on Gaara's gourd popped out falling to the floor, while sand slowly began to inch its way out. Meanwhile Rei had jumped back and was already hand sealing.

_"I'll end this quickly...even though he will use that sand somehow, the speed of my Raiton jutsu should get past whatever defenses he has up his sleeve."_ Rei concluded.

**"Raiton: Rairyuudan no Jutsu (Lighting Style: Lightning Dragon Projectile Technique)!"** He shouted.

The moment he finished his jutsu, a large ball of crackling lightning formed in front of his hands. Once the lightning ball seemed ready to explode from the seems, it finally did and shot out straight at Gaara, with the head of the bolt looking like a voracious dragon. Rei smirked when he noticed that Gaara hadn't even moved from his position, and just watched at the dragon hit and exploded making smoke encompass the impact site.

"Oi proctor-san...call the match!"

"This boy has a LONG way to go." Naruto murmured while smirking at the arrogance Rei was showing.

Rei was about to turn his back and head back up to the balcony, when he noticed something come out of the smoke.

"WHAT!?" He shouted before jumping out of the way, a tendril of sand located where he just was.

_"He can manipulates the sand in such a manner!?"_ He thought, surprised at never hearing of a Suna shinobi save the Sandaime Kazekage to be able to do such a thing.

Rei landed on the balcony railing in a crouched position and waited for the cloud of dust to leave to see if his guess was right. And to his shock he hit the nail on the head, once the dust settled, everyone could see that a thin but apparently strong wall of sand was erected where Rei's jutsu would have hit, with Gaara not seemingly to have moved an inch. Gaara's emotionless gaze moved up to meet Rei's...who had visibly flinched when he looked into those cold cyan eyes of his opponent.

_"Damn...I didn't think he could do that...this makes a lot of my jutsu useless..."_ He mused, thinking about how to get the upper-hand, until an idea hit him. _"...wait! If I can make his sand hot enough...I'll be able to solidify it like glass!" _He thought, before yet another arrogant smirk crossed his lips.

"I hope you don't think you are invincible just because you have that defense..." Rei shouted while hand sealing once again. "**'Raiton: Nibai Raikou Genkotsu no jutsu' (Lightning Style: Double Lightning Fist Technique)!**" He yelled, as his hands became encompassed with lightning, before jumping into the air.

As Rei sailed through the air Gaara grunted in annoyance before sending his sand to intercept the flying boy. However what everyone except the Kumo team expected didn't happen. As the sand shot at Rei he straightened out his posture and extended one arm at the oncoming tendril. The moment the two jutsu hit a loud sound much like glass breaking resounded through the arena. As the audience looked on, they noticed in surprise that where the two jutsu impacted Gaara's sand was turned to tanned glass. Rei took that opportunity of shock to his advantage and somersaulted over the tendril continuing his decent towards Gaara. While Gaara looked on in confusion his sand did it's job by continuing to shoot out tendril after tendril at Rei. Unfortunately for Gaara, the boy had been able to master this jutsu and could summon more lightning to his fists immediately after using the jutsu up, so he was able to stop every on coming tendril in its tracks in a feat showing his shinobi prowess.

"Your mine!" Rei shouted when he was able to to continue on his war path and reach Gaara himself.

The boy cocked his right arm back and sent it careening to Gaara's face, which made a loud smacking sound against the sand shinobi's face, before sending him careening across the floor with his sand not far behind. Rei looked on in triumph at his victory, before looking dumbfounded at Gaara who quickly stood up as if he wasn't even phased by the attack. Gaara simply dusted himself off, before looking at the shocked Rei as well as audience.

"How...how can you stand after that!" Rei shouted, while pointing accusingly at Gaara, making his siblings and sensei smirk.

"Its because you didn't continue on with your attack...something as simple as that alone won't stop Gaara." Temari said, making all the teams around her look at her with curiosity and slight fear.

Rei just looked at the stoic Gaara before noticing his cheek where he punched it...cracked?

_"What the..." _The Kumo shinobi thought, as he watched Gaara's cheek literally crack and then fall off in fascination.

**"Suna no Yoroi (Armor of Sand)"** Kankuro replied from the balcony noticing everyone's dumbfounded expressions.

"What the hell is this guy just a fucking fortress or what!?" Rei aggravatingly shouted, before activating his '**Nibai Raikou Genkotsu no jutsu'** once more.

"Is that all you have?" Gaara's taunting voice called out.

"NO!"

"Good" Gaara replied before lifting his arm and pointed a finger at Rei, before his sand shot out once again.

_"Its faster then before!"_ Rei thought, as he dodged the first few tendrils out of sheer reflex.

Gaara simply moved his arm in whatever direction Rei ran or jumped to, guiding his sand towards his prey. Unfortunately for Rei with the increase in speed of the sand, he was completely on the defensive barely being able to dodge the sand, and use his jutsu to turn it into glass even less often, let alone force a counterattack.

_"Shit...if this keeps up"_ Rei thought worriedly.

Rei's thoughts however cost him his concentration and the next moment a tendril of sand caught his foot.

"DAMN!" He cursed as he was swung into the air.

Gaara's expression became one of pure bliss, as his sand played him an orchestra of groans of pain as bones cracked, and blood splattered across the arena grounds. Rei could do nothing at the time to get away from the hellish sand, while he was thrown like a rag-doll against nearly everything in range of the arena...the floor, the ceiling, the balcony itself, the walls...anything the sand deemed fit to crush him against it used to make it's master happy.

Fortunately for the Kumo shinobi, the sand lent up on it's assault for only a moment, but a moment was all the boy needed. He twisted his body in a rather sickening posture but it also allowed him to punch the sand that held him causing it to turn to glass and release him. Rei fell to the ground with a meaty thud, but got up as quickly as he could...his breathing labored, his body bruised, bleeding and some bones obviously broken.

"I...will...not...lose...here!" Rei yelled out in haggard breath, before he began a chain of seals which both Yugito and Akiko recognized immediately.

"No...he wouldn't! Even if he was losing this badly he couldn't...not in his condition!" Akiko thought out-loud in shock at just what Rei was about to use.

"What?" Temari asked, in slight worry for her brother.

"His strongest jutsu." Yugito simply answered, while inwardly smirking like a cat...finally being able to see Rei get his come-comeuppance, especially with knowing he was no match for a jinchuuriki...poetic justice if she had ever heard it.

The group just looked back with batted breath as to what would happen with the situation as dire as it now was. Gaara could sense the high chakra output for the jutsu, as well as the distortion to Rei's body which came in the from of a bulge in the boy's stomach and was slowly moving up his body. It was currently going up his neck and Gaara knew that his normal sand wouldn't be able to protect him for whatever it was, so for the first time in the fight he began hand sealing himself.

**"Suna no Muya (Cocoon of Sand)!" **

The sand surrounding Gaara quickly came to life and created a dome around Gaara's form, and not too son considering that Rei was about to release his jutsu.

**"Raiton: Gian (False Darkness)!"** The boy shouted, as a humongous lighting bolt shot out of his mouth snaking its way quickly at Gaara.

The lightning bolt took no time at all to impact and surround Gaara's sand dome. The sound it made was almost deafening to everyone as they watched in fascination as to what would happen next. Rei's jutsu soon came to a conclusion as the last bit of the lightning left his mouth and followed the trail to Gaara's sand, with the lightning still encompassing Gaara. Rei just smirked in triumph once again as he and the rest of the audience watched, as the yellow lightning soon took on a darker color, and before long took the color of a dark night sky.

"I win..." Rei whispered, before the lightning began to convulse and then without warning exploded.

The explosion was large enough to send the entire room into a coughing fit, as dust, and sand flew through the air.

"Gaara!" Temari's scream could be overheard from the explosion.

**"Its was a nice shot"** Natsumi admitted while coving her nose and mouth from the dirty air.

"That it was...he is pretty good" Naruto admitted as well.

"I can't believe he used it..." Akiko said disbelievingly.

The dust soon began to settle, and the proctor was about to call the match when a silhouette could be seen at the point of the explosion.

"I...impossible!" Rei stuttered, with a shocked expression on his face.

The remaining dust settled, and finally revealing a ragged looking Gaara. His entire body looked tanned, as well as having massive cracks all over...with some of his skin falling off. Rei fell to his knees after realizing what happened.

_"He...he set up two defenses: the dome, and then encompassed his entire body with sand as a back-up..."_ He though concluding what happened.

The boy got up from his knees, his body looking like it was about to give out at any moment, yet his expression went from shocked to jagged and determined.

"I'm the son of the Raikage of Kumo...I cannot and will NOT lose here!" He growled out, seeing more of Gaara's '**Suna no Yoroi**' (Armor of Sand) fall off his body.

Rei hand sealed for his '**Nibai Raikou Genkotsu no jutsu'** before charging Gaara head on, knowing that he would win because of who he was. Gaara just looked at the raging boy impassively and shot out a few tendrils of sand, knowing that with the lack of chakra he wouldn't be able to dodge all of them. And he was right, Rei was able to dodge a few and hit more with his jutsu, but while he concentrated his attack on one, another tendril got past his senses and wrapped around his torso and shot him through the air smashing him into the ceiling with such a force that it made a crater in the ceiling while the crunch of his body made most of the on-lookers cringe in pain. Once Rei recovered from the hit, he looked at Gaara with a fierce anger as his nose and mouth bled from his wounds.

"Simply because you are the son of a powerful person...doesn't automatically make you a batter person then the rest of us. Now I will teach you what it is to be humble!" Gaara stated in his monotone voice, before raising his hand towards Rei's helpless form, as more sand surrounded the boy so only his arms and legs were completely covered. **"Sabaku Sousou (Desert Funeral)!"** He finished as his outstretched hand clenched into a fist.

The next moment a blood curdling scream reverberated throughout the arena, as spurts of blood began to fall to the arena floor.

"Kami-sama..." Akiko said in shock as what Gaara had just done, while most of the audience were thinking along the same lines as she.

"Gaara thats enough...let him go!" The proctor said clasping a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara simply nodded and released Rei's mangled body, allowing it to fall from the ceiling and smash on the ground with a thump. Rei's body was completely thrashed, both his arms and legs looked like someone let a pack of lions loose on them. His entire body was bruised and bleeding, but surprisingly enough he was still alive...if barely. But people heard his whimpers of pain and knew the Suna shinobi used that justsu on only non lethal parts of the boy.

"Winner...Sabaku no Gaara!" The proctor said, before a group of medical shinobi appeared next to Rei, put him on a stretcher, and took him to the infirmary.

Gaara 'shunshin'ed back to his siblings and gave then a satisfied smile, before looking towards the board.

"A very interesting match..." The Hokage said, before coughing slightly. "...but now for the next one." He concluded before snapping his fingers and the sign coming to life once more.

The Genin were becoming antsy at who would be next especially after the exciting match that just occurred. Soon however the names began to slow, and then come to a stop.

"Will Sabaku no Kankuro and Tsurugi Misumi please join the referee in the middle of the arena." The Hokage ordered.

"Well guess its my turn" Kankuro said with a smirk, before heading down the balcony to meet his opponent.

"Sabaku no Kankuro...Tsurugi Misumi...are both participants ready?" The proctor asked.

"Hai"

"Very well...Hajime!"

(Canon Match)

"Winner Sabaku no Kankuro" The proctor yelled, as a smirking Kankuro rewrapped Karasu and began his climb back to his siblings.

"Too easy" Kankuro said as he reached his siblings, while the teams looked back at the board for the next match.

The board came back to life once more after Sarutobi snapped his fingers, before slowing down and revealing the pair for the forth preliminary match.

"Well this should be interesting..." Naruto said, after whistling in surprise at this turn of events.

"Will Nii Yugito and Akiko...please join the referee in the middle of the arena" Sarutobi ordered.

The two Kumo kunoichi looked at each other with upset expressions, never actually thinking they'd be pitted against each other, but it seemed fate had other plans for the two. They quickly regained their composure and walked down the stairs reaching the middle of the arena floor.

"Nii Yugito...Akiko...are both participants ready!?"

"Hai!" Yugito called out.

"Wait!" Akiko said making everyone look at her, wondering what she had to say.

The young teen looked at Yugito, before a small smile graced her lips.

"Never thought we'd be opponents" She said, chuckling slightly, making Yugito relax her expression in sympathy.

"Neither did I Akiko"

"Well..." Akiko started, her expression taking a serious turn. "...I know I cannot win against you. But I would like to test my strength against you in a full fight." She explained, before getting into her usual taijutsu stance.

Yugito looked at her friend with widened eyes, but she soon saw the determination in Akiko's own gaze to fight her in a real battle. Yugito smiled at her friend, before settling down in her own stance, her smile turning into the emotionless one that Akiko was always used to when Yugito was in Kumo or on missions.

"Arigato" Akiko said, with Yugito nodding in response.

The proctor looked at the two opponents, making sure to give them each their say before the fight.

"Now...Hajime!" He shouted, seeing that the girls were done talking and ready to fight.

Immediately Yugito disappeared from sight, and reappeared in front of Akiko with her fist cocked back. The next moment Akiko's body was planted into a crater when her body impacted a wall.

"Wow...haven't seen Yugito-chan serious in a fight until now..." Naruto thought out-loud after whistling in surprise. "...I'm quite impressed."

**"Well...I'm sure Iza-chan hasn't been just sitting on her cute butt the entire time they were together"** Natsumi retorted getting a nod of affirmation from Naruto while the the people near them wondered just what they were talking about.

_"Shit...I forgot how strong she was!"_ Akiko thought, her body already aching from the single punch.

Akiko saw Yugito standing a few yards away and pulled herself off the wall, landing on her feet with a thud.

_"Damn...she outmatches me in almost everything...strength, speed, agility, stamina...I'm kinda regretting asking for a serious fight now..."_ She thought chuckling inwardly. _"...oh well this is a good chance to test myself against a jinchuuriki." _She concluded her determination growing slightly.

Akiko straightened her posture, and settles back into her taijutsu stance...before sprinting off to attack Yugito.

"I'm impressed with your determination Akiko." Yugito said while dodging the younger females punches and kicks.

"Arigato Yugito" Akiko retorted before feinting a punch and beginning to hand seal only a foot away from Yugito.

_"Damn I got careless!"_ Yugito yelled in her mind, seeing Akiko's sealing complete.

**"Raiton: Shuurai no Jutsu (Lightning Style: Lightning Strike Technique)!"** Akiko yelled as a ball of lightning that both Yugito and Naruto recognized form in front of her sealed hands.

"Lets see how many lives this kitten has." Naruto joked, making Natsumi smirk at his pun.

Akiko released the lightning sending it directly at Yugito, who had only a second to move out of the way. Luckily that second saved her life, and was able to dodge the brunt of the point blank jutsu. Yugito landed across the room from Akiko, her entire left arm and shoulder sizzling thanks to her friend's jutsu. The container cringed in both pain and disgust from the smell of burning flesh, as she waited for Izanami's help to repair the burnt skin.

"You've gotten better since we last sparred Akiko." Yugito complimented, hoping it would buy a little time to recover.

"If you think I'm going to give you enough time to let your friend help your mistaken Yugito" Akiko answered before jumping towards her friend.

_"Damn...she always was smart"_ Yugito grunted in defeat of her plan.

The two began a dance of taijutsu, with Akiko being completely on the offensive, though Yugito still holding her own despite the handicap she now had. After a few minutes Yugito began to get feeling back in her arm and decided to turn the tables, and with a duck under Akiko's roundhouse kick was able to punch the girl in the gut sending her stumbling back slightly. Yugito soon began her offensive utilizing her superior speed to deal devastating blows on the young girl with only her one arm and feet. On a certain right hook landing across Akiko's cheek, her whole upper body turned away so that Yugito couldn't see. Yugito figured that she was losing the ability to take the damage dealt and continued with her onslaught...but was surprised when a large electrical current shot through her body shooting her off of Akiko the moment their bodies touched. Yugito landed a few yards away still feeling the pain as well as numbing effects of whatever it was that Akiko used.

**"Raiton: Seiteki Biribiri (Lightning Style: Static Shock)!"** Akiko replied, while turning back to face her opponent, and answering the unspoken question that everyone wanted to know.

_"She has definitely gotten stronger...she even made at least two original jutsu"_ Yugito thought.

"Gomennasai Akiko..." She said getting a questioning brow raise from Akiko. "...I wasn't taking you as seriously as I should have been...until now." She explained, while showing that most of her injuries sustained so far were pretty much healed already.

"I was wondering when you were going to get serious" Akiko taunted with a smirk, making Yugito give an apologetic smile.

"Now...let us begin" Yugito spoke with her voice cold.

"Lets..." Akiko answered before quickly hand sealing once again, before throwing her palms against the ground. **"Raiton: Gekijuuryoku (Lightning Style: Deadly Gravity)!"**

Once the jutsu was spoken, the entire room flashed a brilliant yellow, before groans of struggles could be heard. Akiko looked up and smirked at seeing what she had hoped to see, Yugito struggling to stand up. Unfortunately a majority of the shinobi in the audience were having some trouble keeping their balance as well. None of the Jounin, nor the Hokage himself were having an easy time standing and were forced to use the railings as a crutch.

"W...what did you just do!?" The proctor asked, while keeping himself up on one knee, making Akiko smile embarrassingly.

"Go...gomen everyone..." She apologized. "...its a jutsu that creates an abnormally high level of gravity within a certain surface area...in this case...this entire room. But the gravity isn't set to a certain level...its all based individually, and on your chakra...so the more chakra you have...the higher the gravity will become for you." She explained, keeping the secret to breaking the technique to herself considering that she was using it against an opponent.

_"A jutsu that can render Jounin and even kage level shinobi to this? Thats quite impressive"_ Sarutobi thought, surprised that such a young girl could create such a strong and potentially limitless jutsu.

"Hm...not a bad strategy considering her opponent...but it seems to be a double edged sword...cause it is effecting herself as well." Naruto said while looking towards the fight, while Natsumi piggy-backed on him since he didn't seem effected as badly.

"Arigato Naru-kun" Natsumi's haggard voice whispered against his ear making him nuzzle his head against her cheek in response.

_"Damn...she certainly knows how to make my advantage into a disadvantage"_ Yugito conceded while struggling to stand up.

"No more holding back Yugito!" Akiko challenged, before rushing towards her.

Their battle continued with Akiko dominating the fight thanks to her gravity jutsu.

_"Damn...she could actually beat me if this keeps up."_ Yugito though, while luckily blocking a harsh looking kick.

Yugito took a chance and grabbed the blocked foot before throwing her across the arena, and began hand sealing.

"I never actually thought I've ever use this..." She said before she finished her sealing. **"Doton: Doryuu Taiga (Earth Style: Earth Flow River)!" **She cried, as the entire floor of the arena turned into slick mud, while luckily for her was also able to negate Akiko's gravity jutsu.

_"Damn...she found a weakness to it...and so soon"_ Akiko mentally growled at her back luck, seeing that Yugito was already feeling back to normal.

The two fighters balanced atop the muddy river regaining their normal gravity movement. Yugito was able to do it first, and launched herself at Akiko...and using her usual speed and strength was able to obliterate the younger girl. Blood soon began to splatter across the muddy floor from the beating Akiko was taking, while all that could be seen of Yugito was a black and yellow blur as she beat on the young girl.

"So this is her power..." Naruto said more to himself then anyone.

**"I doubt it...Akiko seems to be Yugito's friend, so even though she wants to...she can't bring herself to be one hundred percent serious against her. Plus she hasn't even used Iza-chan yet...she is probably saving it for the finals"** Natsumi answered, while playfully nibbling on his ear as she spoke, making him shudder.

_"Hai you're probably right...and can't you wait until after the exams Natsu-chan?"_ Naruto thought to her, making her smirk and flick her tongue into his ear a little, making him quiver.

_**"I could...but that wouldn't be fun now would it?"**_ She responded, making him snort.

Akiko was trying her best to defend against Yugito's onslaught of attacks but she used a lot of her chakra on her bigger jutsu. All she could now do was defend as best she could until she found an opening or thought of a counter-attack. Yugito however was thinking of the fastest way to end the fight, since she knew that Akiko was far from giving up, as she continued to attack the teen, she began to hand seal.

**"Raiton: Tenrai Hibana (Lightning Style: Divine Spark)!"** Yugito yelled as she skidded across the muddy surface before launching herself at her prone opponent.

Akiko heard the jutsu and turned, but only soon enough to see Yugito's arm extended while lunging at her, with five glowing balls at the tip of each finger. Yugito reached the girl and attacked every one of her appendages starting with her left leg and then calling out the number.

**"Ichi!"**

Then attacked her right leg.

**"Ni!"**

Then her left arm.

**"San!"**

Then her right arm.

**"Yon!"**

And finally hit her palm against Akiko's chest

**"Go!"**

After the palm hit, Yugito jumped back and gave an apologetic frown at Akiko who saw it and her eyes soon grew wide, before Yugito raised her hand into one final seal.

**"Kai!"**

Once she said that, the spot where Akiko was struck in her left leg began to glow yellow and then the next moment she was engulfed in an explosion, which had propelled her right. Then the mark on her right leg began to glow before exploding, which sent her back to the left. Her left arm glowed and another explosion followed careening her back to the right of the arena. Her right arm glowed as well and then exploded sending her back to her original spot. Lastly the hit on her chest glowed and then exploded sending her careening backwards towards the shinobi statue that decorated the room.

She impacted the statue with a meaty crunch and even made a crater in it. Yugito quickly ran to her friend, helped her up and was surprised that Akiko was not only still conscious after the bleeding she went though. After all her body was mangled much like Rei's by the end of the fight, with a lot of her blood splattered across the still muddy floor, but she was smiling as well.

"Please call the match" Yugito requested in an almost ashamed voice, while canceling her earth and jutsu.

"H...hai..." The proctor stuttered out after see the impressive jutsu. "...winner...Nii Yugito."

A medical team quickly appeared and took Akiko from Yugito's arms putting her on a stretcher.

"Gomennasai...Akiko" Yugito said quite upset over the while thing.

The young girl just smiled appreciatively. "Its alright Yugito...I wanted this to be a real fight and you gave me that despite us being friends...arigato" She reassured, before she closed her eyes and was diagnosed as unconscious, and along with it the gravity jutsu, finally allowing everyone to move normally.

Naruto put Natsumi down, and quickly 'shunshin'ed down to Yugito to try to comfort her.

"Ne Yugito-chan that was a really great match...you two were really amazing!" He complimented hoping it would rouse her spirits, and luckily it worked.

"Arigato Naruto-kun...it just hurts that I had to hurt her."

"Hai...it always does...but I think that she would have been hurt even more if you hadn't fought her seriously." He answered back.

He gave an small affirming nod. "Hai...your probably right"

"Of course I'm right..." He said happily before grabbing her hand."...since both your teammates are gone you'll watch the rest of the matches with my team ne?" He playfully ordered, dragging her along with him towards his balcony.

_"Arigato...Naruto-kun"_ She thought with a smile.

"You know her Naruto-kun?" Hana asked, not wanting to admit it but being slightly jealous that he was still holding Yugito's hand...she was an Inuzuka and fiercely loyal to those she was close to and expected the same from them.

"Ah...gomen Hana-chan...this is Yugito-chan as you already know. But more importantly she is number TWO" He said emphasizing the number, making sure she understood what he meant.

Hana looked at the older blond with an analyzing gaze, before shrugging and extended her hand with a smile.

"Hi I'm Inuzuka Hana, and _CLOSE_ friend of Naruto-kun's" She greeted the female container, emphasizing her relationship to Yugito.

"Nii Yugito" The blond responded back with a smile of her own before they shook hands.

_**"Knowing Naruto as well as I do I should have expected this to happen..."**_ Natsumi thought while shaking her head in disbelief, slight annoyance, and jealousy. _**"...he is like a magnet for broken women...they just flock to him, not that I can very well blame them..." **_She countered before sighing in defeat. _**"...after all thats part of what makes him...him, and I can't very well love only part of him...so we'll see what happens." **_She concluded wondering just what the future will hold for Naruto and his mates.

"An incredible match...but now on to the next one" Sarutobi yelled out to get everyone's attention, before snapping his fingers and let the board light up once more.

The names went round and round, before slowing, finally coming to a stop.

"Will Nara Shikamaru and Tsuchi Kin please join the referee in the middle of the arena" Sarutobi ordered.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru said lazily before walking down the balcony to meet his opponent.

"Nara Shikamaru...Tsuchi Kin...are both participants ready?" The proctor asked.

"Hai"

"Very well...Hajime!" He called out as the fifth match began

(Canon match)

"Winner...Nara Shikamaru!"

"Tsh...troublesome..." Shikamaru scoffed before heading back to his balcony and team.

"On with the matches!" The Hokage said, snapping his fingers, as the board lit up.

The board flashed through the names, before slowing and then coming to a complete stop.

"Will Uzumaki Valios and Inuzuka Kiba please meet the referee at the middle of the arena." Sarutobi ordered.

"Finally!" Valios shouted, jumping off the balcony and landing in the middle of the arena.

"Guess I get to get revenge for you ne Naruto?" Kiba said with a chuckle and superior smirk, while walking past his companions.

He was about to walk past Naruto himself when a hand on his shoulder stopped his progress. Kiba turned to see Naruto was the one who had stopped him and had a serious look on his face.

"Kiba...do not joke around with an Uzumaki...you could live to regret it. Do not be fool hardy enough to think this will be an easy match. I suggest you take that boy very seriously." Naruto warned Kiba, whose demeanor took a more serious side.

"Hai...I know, just needed to get the nervousness out of the way" He replied before turning back and heading down the balcony stairs and towards the center of the arena.

"So I get to fight a mutt eh?" Valios quipped with a smirk.

"By the end of this match we'll just see who the mutt is" Kiba retorted with his own smirk.

His smirked dropped. "You'll regret those words"

"Uzumaki Valios...Inuzuka Kiba...are both participants ready?" the proctor asked.

"This is gonna be fun." Valios said now a sadistic leer in his eyes, while cracking his knuckles trying to intimidate Kiba.

"Your damn right" Kiba retorted.

"I'll take that as a yes..." the proctor said while sweat-dropping at the two. "...very well...Hajime!" He yelled as the sixth preliminary match began.

"Lets go Akamaru we'll hit him hard and fast!" Kiba shouted, with his little dog barking in agreement.

**"Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four-Legged Technique)!"** Kiba shouted after activating the necessary seal.

Chakra soon began to emanate off Kiba before he fell to all four limbs much like his nin-dog partner. The whole situation made Valios just quirk his eyebrow at the Inuzuka boy, seeming to simply wait for him to attack.

"Well if you aren't going to attack...then I will!" Kiba growled out, his usual masculine voice, now sounding slightly grinding...before he sped towards Valios.

Valios simply smirked at Kiba's attack, and easy blocked the mid-air kick to his face.

"You are slow..." Valios taunted before punching Kiba in the gut sending him fly a few yards back. "...far too slow" He confirmed.

_"Damn...just one punch and he's already broken a rib...I guess Kabuto wasn't joking about this guy's specialty being taijutsu."_ Kiba thought while rubbing his bruised side.

Kiba quickly got up and rushed his opponent once more, unfortunately getting the same result if only slightly less damage.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, as his faithful companion barked and raced over to him. "Guess we have to use it sooner then I had hoped eh Akamaru?" He rhetorically asked with a feral smile, before pulling out a small pill from his shinobi pouch and feeding it to his dog, and then grabbing one for himself.

Once the small dog swallowed the pill its fur turned almost red and it became much fiercer looking then before. Akamaru quickly jumped on top of Kiba, before Kiba himself began to hand seal.

**"Juujin Bunshin (Beast-Man Clone)!"** He shouted before Akamaru disappeared into a puff of smoke, and arising form the smoke a few moments later was a second Kiba.

"So...what? I'm now going to have to beat TWO of you instead of just one? How boring..." Valios taunted boredly.

_"Yea just keep talking..."_ Kiba thought, before both forms of him launched in opposite directions.

Valios followed both Kiba's and knew he was going to do something...the only question was what? Both Kibas in an almost mirror like display squared off on either side of Valios, forcing him to look at only one at a time. Valios found this lack of fighting bored, and sigh in annoyance before raising his arms and gave the two Kiba's the signal for 'come' with his hand. Both Kibas growled at his arrogance and decided to teach him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. Akamaru launched at Valios, and when he got half way there jumped in the air and soon began barrel-rolling, moving so quickly it made him look like a small tornado.

**"Tsuuga (Piercing Fang)!"** The spinning Akamaru barked, while flying through the air right at Valios.

_"Tsh...only an amateur would be hit with something like his."_ Valios scoffed, and moved to his right just when Akamaru was about to hit.

Unfortunately for Valios his pride got in the way of the match, and had failed to notice the second Kiba mere feet away from him while also spinning tremendously. Valios felt a surge of pain cover his left shoulder and arm, before a weight he hadn't noticed push him off his balance and forced him to jump back.

**"Gatsuuga (Dual Piercing Fang)!" **Kiba said with a superior smirk with Akamaru right next to him.

"I'm impressed Inuzuka...I didn't think you'd be able to hurt me...let alone make me bleed." He complimented while wiping away the fresh blood that oozed out of his shoulder and arm wounds.

Kiba smirked. "Don't think it'll be the last time either"

Valios's gaze hardened. "Don't think they just because you were able to harm me that you've won this fight. This is far from over and you've already resorted to using four jutsu. If you wanted to end the match in one move it should have been something more like this..." Valios lectured while beginning to hand seal faster then any of the Genin of the prior matches. **"...Uzumaki no Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Uzumaki Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)!"** Valios shouted before taking in a large breathe and then expelling it.

From Valios's mouth was probably one of the biggest jutsu Genin and most of the visiting shinobi had ever seen. It's heat was so incredible that everyone in the audience felt the temperature rise several dozen degrees. The fireball hurled itself towards both Kibas, and if not for the luck of the Inuzuka knowing about Uzumaki jutsus, Kiba would have been frozen there solid like a statue. Fortunately for him that wasn't the case, and he was able to recover, grab Akamaru and jump out of danger. The audience just looked on in awe and fascination as the fireball raged along the ground before smashing into the shinobi statue obliterating nearly all of it.

Naruto whistled in surprise. "So thats an Uzumaki skill from a true user eh?" He mused offhandedly, finding no wonder why the Uzumaki clan were ranked up with both the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan.

Naruto also noticed in the corner of his eye Natsumi rubbing her stomach as of she felt pain when she saw the fireball appear.

_"Must be phantom pain from her battle with them and my Tou-san."_ Naruto thought with sympathy, wrapping his hand in her free one giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Natsumi looked at Naruto and saw the concern in his eyes, and could only smile gently as he tried to comfort her from her past memories, that now resurfaced with that jutsu.

_"Damn...hearing about their jutsu and actually being on the receiving end of it are completely different!"_ Kiba groaned after seeing the destruction that Valios just caused to the statue...or what was left of it anyway. _"We can let him have enough time to hand seal again or next time we may not get away."_ He reasoned in his head.

"Lets go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, before both Kibas once again ran at the silver haired boy.

"I already told you that wouldn't work!" Valios shouted preparing himself for the assault.

Both Kibas began to spin as they did before, but as soon as they were about to hit Valios their direction missed only slightly, and hit the ground. However instead of stopping like last time they bounced off the ground like a ping-pong ball in random directions. The two problems this caused for Valios was the fact that because they now moved randomly around him he couldn't adjust to their movements which made it exceedingly hard to attack. The other problem was that because of their collisions with the floor, the ground itself broke apart and soon filled the area with flying debris and dust, making it hard for the hazel-eyed boy to see.

"Not so tough when you can't see ne?" Kiba taunted his opponent who randomly looked around for something...anything to attack. **"...Gatsuuga (Dual Piercing Fang)!"** He shouted.

_"Damn...this mutt isn't as bad as I thought."_ Valios admitted, while searching for his opponent, before grunting in pain when something sharp dug into his back.

"Damn you!" He shouted thrashing his limbs randomly.

_"You're letting him get to you Valios"_ Kasumi thought in slight shame while hearing the battle from up in the balcony.

"Valios-kun...calm down, that is not how I taught you to fight!" A strong feminine voice yelled from the stands making all the onlookers turn their heads.

Uzumaki Kushina was currently look down at the battle with hardened eyes, making everyone wonder just what would happen with her harsh words. The next few seconds felt as if all the sound in the room had completely vanished, everyone felt something was about to happen but none, save Team Whirlpool, could guess until it did. In the mean time Kiba and Akamaru kept up their assault hoping they were wearing down their opponent. Despite Valios taking damage constantly, using the jutsu was dangerous because of it taxes on the body and chakra cost itself.

After hearing Kushina speak Kiba felt something change, and saw something in the dust cloud Valios was in. _"W...whats this feeling?"_

**"Uzumakiken (Maelstrom Fist)!"** Valios's voice soon shouted, over and above the cracking of the floor.

After his voice died down a current of air was expelled from the center of the dust cloud, sending everything in a ten yard radius flying, Kiba and Akamaru included.

"Well this should be interesting" Naruto mused, taking an interesting look at what Valios had just unleashed.

_"Whatever it is though...it isn't boding well for Kiba."_ He admitted in his head, noting the looks of those around him, especially Hana's who only looked horrified that Kiba was losing so badly.

"You should be honored mutt..." Valios taunted with a satisfying smirk as he stepped out of the crater, and towards the still recovering canine duo. "...I didn't think I'd have to show this so soon. But I suppose if you are going to lose, it would be less of a blow to your ego and pride if it was with my favorite and most powerful jutsu." He finished his smirk growing while looking pathetically at Kiba.

Kiba growled. "Don't be so cocky! You haven't won this ye..." Kiba barked back, before a heavy punch in his gut interrupted, making him lurch over and throw up some blood.

_"Hayai (Fast)!"_ Most of the crowd thought in amazement...one moment Valios was several yards away, the next he has his fist lodged into Kiba's sternum.

"And don't be so cocky that you think you can still win mutt." Valios retorted, before the arm still in Kiba's stomach pulsed with chakra, sending Kiba careening back across the floor.

"Shit...what the hell kind of jutsu did he use just now?" Kiba groaned, blood dribbling out of his mouth.

**"Uzumakiken (Maelstrom Fist)..."** Kushina started. "...Valios-kun's original, favorite, and most powerful jutsu and taijutsu style. It allows him to use his chakra as a body enhancer...it increases his strength, agility, and reflexes to triple what they normally are. And not only that, but because he is a taijutsu centered shinobi and has trained his body in the art, his style allows the chakra that enhances his attributes to also leak out of his body at the point of impact to whatever he may be attacking. This chakra then swirls and obliterates whatever it touches...much like a maelstrom would." She explained, answering the question that many begged to asked but were too shocked to especially after now seeing exactly the kind of damage that could be done.

Kiba began to rise and cover his sternum with his hand in a protective fashion, before throwing up a little more blood.

_"Damn...she certainly wasn't kidding about it's power...it feels like my organs have just been rearranged."_ Kiba mentally laughed as his vision began to waiver from the pain. _"Well if I'm going to go out...I certainly won't be alone!"_ He concluded.

"Akamaru!" He yelled, hearing the obedient barks of his companion rushing towards him. "Gomen Akamaru...I know you are hurting as much as am. But lets show this asshole what it means to be an Inuzuka ne!?" He questioned, getting an encouraging bark from his partner.

Kiba smiled at his companion before shakily standing up, as Akamaru jumped in his head, before the boy began a long series of hand seals, that only Hana recognized and looked shocked at the implications.

"He's really going to use it so soon!? Kiba must really think he might lose if he is willing to use that!" Hana said slightly shaken at her brother's actions, while making those near her look at her quizzically.

"What do you mean Hana-chan?" Naruto asked, only getting a head shake from her.

"You'll see Naruto-kun...you'll see." She answered cryptically.

**"Inuzuka Ryuu Chinjuu Konbi Henge: Soutou Rou (Inuzuka Style Rare Beast Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf)!"** Kiba yelled, after finally finishing his hand seals, and before a large puff of smoke surrounded him.

Valios looked on unfazed at the large amount of chakra that was just unleashed to summon whatever it was that Kiba had. As the cloud began to settle, a low growling could be heard from within the cloud. As the cloud then began to dissipate, a large white, doubled-headed wolf could be seen in Kiba's place.

"So I'm just now going to beat on one large mutt? Well your jutsu is fairly impressive...at least in it's size anyway." Valios taunted getting into his taijutsu stance simply waiting for the snarling wolf to attack.

The two sets of burning red eyes met the hazel gaze of Valios and narrowed in rage and annoyance. Valios noticing the emotions being portrayed by the wolf just smirked and with his right hand made a 'come' motion to it. The wolf's snarls grew, before setting into a pouncing position, as the two fighters squared off on opposite ends of the arena. A short stare down began between the two, before Kiba apparently had enough and charged the now smaller boy. The wolf leap into the air before spinning wildly, making Valios smirk and simply wait for it.

_"Same attack...just a different look."_ Valios scoffed.

However what Valios seemed to not notice was the increasing speed that Kiba was drilling himself at. Valios prepared himself for what he expected to come, but was quite surprised when Kiba's 'tornado' almost doubled in speed. And if not for his tripled reflexes he'd have probably been directly hit by Kiba instead of jumping out of the way to now find their positions switched on the arena floor.

"Well that was certainly bor...GAH!" Valios started before crying in pain, clutching his right arm in pain, as gashes appeared in his right side, with blood careening to the broken arena floor.

_"Wha...what the hell happened!? I know he didn't touch me!"_ Valios thought while gritting his teeth in both pain and frustration.

Up in the balcony Hana could only smirk. "This is one of the ultimate attacks of my clan...**'Garouga (Dual Wolf Fang)!' **And unfortunately for that boy...he just learned why it is so." Hana explained sadistically...it was about time an Inuzuka was able to get revenge for what the Uzumaki clan had put both Naruto and well as them through because of their desertion.

**"I see...so the attack really is much like a tornado. Even if you completely dodge the brunt of the attack, the winds surrounding the tornado will still cut you."** Natsumi said to herself, intrigued by the jutsu.

"Hai...however what that boy is feeling now could be considered the eye of the tornado compared to what the attack truly feels like." Hana retorted her smirk widening.

_"Damn...that mutt is tricky...but if he thinks that will happen again he is sorely mistaken."_ Valios thought, recovering from his wounds which still bled, before noticing that the wolf was breathing rather haggardly. _"Seems he is running out of gas. One maybe two more of those shots before he is finished." _The silver haired boy calculated, before an idea came to mind.

"Oi! Mutt!" He shouted, quickly getting the attention of the wolf. "I can tell you're running out of chakra...so why don't we end it in the next move!?" He offered, noticing Kiba look at him suspiciously.

Unfortunately Valios hit the nail on the head...Kiba's jutsu uses all remaining chakra to perform, and every time he uses his 'Garouga' the less chakra the jutsu will have, making it weaker after every attack. Kiba took a second to weigh his options, and found he really had none but to agree. His element of surprise for his jutsu was already figured out so that was out. Kiba growled out, in an attempt to agree and Valio's understood the sentiment, before they both got into their final stances. Kiba quickly shot off and began his final 'Garouga', while Valios simply stood his ground his hand in a defensive position in front of his body.

Everyone was at the edge of their seats as this showdown occurred. No one truthfully knew who'd win after Kiba's retaliatory jutsu was unleashed. The audience just watched as the two boys quickly closed in on each other, before clashing in the middle of the arena. The sheer force of the impact sent waves of air and dust all around the arena, causing many to turn away or cough. As things settled down everyone looked back and in surprised watched a stalemate commence. Valios was stopping Kiba's onslaught with his jutsu exploding out of his hands. While Kiba continued to spin wildly like a buzz saw wanting only one thing...victory. The stalemate seemed to go on forever, but as all things do...it finally came to an end when Valios smirked at Kiba's spinning form.

"You lose Mutt...and next time...try not to make so much rubble." Valios spoke smugly, before a surge of chakra surrounded his body and shot to his arms, that caused an explosion between the two opponents.

However as the explosion encased the two, two figures could be seen being jettisoned from the opposite side of the cloud.

"KIBA!" Hana shouted in fear recognizing her brother's bloody form as well as Akamaru.

Kiba sailed through the air and right before he was about to hit the wall was abruptly stopped his body jerking in response like a rag-doll. People stood in shock to find that it was Valios who had stopped Kiba's intimate meeting with the wall. But quickly found it was for no chivalrous reason, obvious at the death-like grip he had in the nearly unconscious boy's neck keeping him off the ground. Valios smirked in sadistic victory, enjoying Kiba's blood running down his arm from the boy's injuries.

"I win mutt...and I'm afraid that I never leave survivors." He whispered so only Kiba could hear, as he cocked back his fist with what the Jounin noticed was enough chakra to completely vaporize his opponent's head should he connect.

_"Gomen...Naruto...Onee-chan"_ Kiba thought saddened he couldn't beat the boy, before closing his eyes waiting for the attack.

"KIBA!" Hana shouted before grabbing the railing about to jump over, being one of the few people that heard Valios's statement.

Many of the leaf Jounin were in a panic to scramble to run, shunshin, fly...hell ANYTHING to stop Valios's death punch from reaching it's target. Valios's smirk grew as he saw them try to reach Kiba in time, and relished in the fact they were too weak to stop him now. The very reason he was glad his Kushina had decided to leave this village in the first place, after he heard stories about it.

He set his eyes back on his opponent and released his fist forward to give the final blow. He closed his eyes to relish in the impending feeling of his fist meeting soft flesh...but found it odd when the 'flesh' began to stop his fist. He opened his eyes, curious as to the intrusion, perhaps a large hard bone he struck in the skull. However what he didn't figure on was that a hand had stopped his fist...not only stopped it but was now slowly pushing it back. Valios looked beyond the fist and saw what made his eyes widen...the cold emotionless eyes of his brother...Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

The moment Valios's fist was stopped, so did everything else in the building. The rushing Jounin to stop the punch, Hana to protect her brother...everything, as if time stopped itself.

_"How...how did he get there before us?"_ Kurenai wondered from her position a few yards away.

Everyone else had the same thoughts...a Genin moving faster then a jounin...was that even possible? Everyone pondered this, except for a select few, those who knew of Naruto's true self...who simply smirked at the bug-eyed audience, as well as Team Whirlpool who noticed that it wasn't some kind of trick. Naruto simply used his speed to reach that place before the Jounin...he was fast...incredibly so.

_"Kyuubi...you have corrupted my son for far too long! You WILL be destroyed and Naru-chan WILL be free! No single act of kindness now will deny my of that!"_ Kushina thought her eyes looking at Naruto with eyes as cold as glaciers.

The moment Valios recognized Naruto, the hanyou quickly flowed both their bodies in grappling techniques, and by the end had Kiba released and crumpled on the floor. Valios was now lying on his stomach with the arm that was going to kill Kiba held painfully behind his back, with Naruto kneeling on the boy's back so he couldn't get up...well without breaking his arm in the process anyway.

"Kushina..." Naruto's voice called out his tone void of anything...of everything, sending shivers through some of the Genin that had been watching as everyone's attention were on the two. "...take some time to teach this boy some humility and mercy, instead only jutsu to...kill me. It would be a good idea to have him know just how important it is to be merciful to his opponents when they are defenseless. And I'll volunteer to teach him his first lesson...now." Naruto spoke, as he jerked the boys arm hard enough to completely dislocate it from his shoulder, causing him to groan out in pain.

"I find your words ironic Kyuubi...especially after what you have just done." Kushina rebuked just as coldly, as Naruto stood up letting Valios get up and cradle his shoulder in pain.

"Perhaps...but remember he was never my opponent. Besides he was about to kill family. What would you have me do? Stand there and watch? You know the value of of family..." Naruto said, before taking on a shocked expression pretending like he just realized what he said on accident, until he laughed coldly. "...well I suppose YOU don't." He stated remorselessly not even caring and 'shunshin'ing back next to Natsumi.

_"Leave it to a millenia old demon to get the better of me with a barb like that. It was IT'S fault I left my sochi here in the first place! So it has no damn right to lecture me!"_ Kushina raged, glaring daggers at Naruto, wishing she could just go over and finish the job her husband started, but knew it would cause an uproar with her killing a Konoha shinobi...and a Genin no less.

"Uzumaki Kushina..." An aged voice called out to her, making her sigh in frustration knowing what was about to happen. "...I will leave the punishment up to you for the boy. However if something like this happens again especially when the no-kill rule is enforced he WILL be tried as breaking Konoha law...is that understood?" Sarutobi asked, the authority in his voice demanding obedience.

"Hai...and I would like to apologize to any Inuzuka member present for my shinobi's actions at the end of this match. He WILL be punished I assure you...gomennasai." She apologized, bowing respectfully to both Kiba who was currently being dragged away in a stretcher to the infirmary, and Hana who had apologized to Naruto that she would have to miss his fight, and was now running with the medics with her brother.

_"Remember your promise Naruto-kun"_ Hana thought, her anger at the audacity of Kushina's rather heartless apology raging through her mind.

_"I would have done it anyway Hana-chan even if you didn't ask. If I meet an Uzumaki in the arena, I will crush them...completely."_ Naruto thought, remembering Hana's request when she told him she had to leave.

"Due to the interference...Uzumaki Valios is the winner of the match. And now that they are being attended to, we can continue the matches." Sarutobi said, snapping his fingers.

The board once again came to life with the names of the remaining participants, before slowing and then stopping.

"Will Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino please join the referee in the middle of the arena?" Sarutobi ordered.

The two kunoichi, quickly reached the arena and smirked at one another.

"Haruno Sakura...Yamanaka Ino...are both participants ready?" The proctor asked.

"You know I'm going to win Billboard-brow!" Ino taunted.

"I doubt it Ino-pig!" Sakura barbed back.

"I'll take that as a yes...Very well...Hajime!" The proctor shouted.

(Canon Battle)

"Neither participant is able to continue therefore the match is a draw with both participants unable to advance to the finals." The proctor said, as a medical team came and took the two kunoichi away.

"Let us begin the next match then." Sarutobi called out snapping his fingers, allowing the board to jump to life with over half the participants gone.

The board began to slow before stopping on the most surprising pair so far. Most of the audience finding it hard to believe that fate would intentionally pit these two together.

"Will...Uzumaki Kasumi and...Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...please join the referee in the middle of the arena." Sarutobi ordered, though stuttering at this matches participants...if there was one pair he didn't want there to be it had to be Naruto and anyone from Team Whirlpool.

_"Kami-sama...this arena isn't going to be big enough."_ He thought, slightly joking, and slightly being serious at the sheer magnitude of the coming battle will probably promise.

_"Seems fate really is making up for lost time"_ Naruto thought, the shit-eating leer on his face threatening to cut is head in half, as he walked down the balcony stairs.

_"Finally...I can save Onii-sama!"_ Kasumi thought, as she did the same as Naruto.

"Uzumaki Kasumi...Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...are both participants ready? The proctor asked.

"Hai" The two chorused out, the blood lust from the two almost palpably radiating off them.

"Very well...Hajime!" The proctor yelled, before 'shunshin'ing out of the center arena knowing the two were ready to go all out from the beginning...and he wasn't wrong.

**"Uzumaki no Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Uzumaki Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)!"** Kasumi yelled, already finishing her hand seals, which everyone noticed was even faster then her brother's.

The fireball she fired however was small compared to Valios's, but even a 'green' Genin could tell you why. The more compressed a jutsu is, the faster, as well as powerful it becomes...which can only be achieved with amazing chakra control. This point was greatly proven by the fact that her fireball was almost upon Naruto only a moment after it was summoned.

_"This isn't good, she has much more control over her chakra then Valios did."_ Most of the audience who knew Naruto thought, as they watched the match spark to life.

_**"So Naru-kun isn't going to show his immunity to fire quite yet ne?"**_ Natsumi questioned, seeing her mate quickly hand sealing.

**"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Style: Sword of Wind)!"** Naruto said, before pressing his hands forward.

_"Not bad Naruto."_ Baki thought while smirking that his ex-student was using one of his own original jutsu.

Kasumi's fireball was a few feet from Naruto when a distortion of air flew in front of the fire and stopped it in its tracks. The two jutsu began a battle of strength and wills of the users, before the wind began to actually press inside the ball as if you were poking a water balloon, signaling that the wind was slightly stronger.

_"This shouldn't possible! Air is a fuel source for fire...it shouldn't be able to suppress my jutsu like this!"_ Kasumi thought, her cool demeanor breaking only slightly, before she added more chakra to the stream of flame making it burn hotter and brighter, forcing back Naruto's jutsu into a stalemate.

The audience looked on at this unlikely battle, wondering just how strong Naruto must be to be able to use a Fuuton strong enough to actually hold back a Katon...let alone an Uzumaki Katon. They watched the two opponents seeing their stoic expressions, noting that neither one was soon going to give up. However those that were watching Naruto all noticed a slight change in him only apparent by the change in the glint in his gaze.

**"Katsu (Split)!"** Naruto said slamming his hands into a praying look, as the large blade of wind began to distort before actually splitting in to five smaller ones.

Though the blades now less powerful, were able to concentrate on the important weak points of the fireball and without much effort were able to literally slice through the jutsu itself, before flying towards his slightly shaken opponent. Kasumi's shinobi reflexes kicked in and she jumped out of the way as the five wind blades cut into where she was just standing and continued cutting cleanly through the ground until they impacted the far wall leaving five slash marks.

"In a battle like ours...the advantages of elements over another is practically meaningless Kasumi" Naruto admitted coldly, looking at her with icy, dead eyes, while she just glared at him.

_"Is he lecturing me!?"_ She mentally questioned, slight annoyance digging into her thoughts.

"Do NOT lecture me!" She shot back, forming yet another set of hand seals. **"Uzumaki no Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Uzumaki Fire Style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)!"** She yelled as a flurry of small searing fireballs shot out of her mouth.

Naruto just snorted at her reaction to his fact, and jumped out of the way of the fast fireballs. He had shown his acrobatic prowess while dodging each fireball that had melted whatever they impacted. Naruto screeched to a halt once her jutsu ended, and began sealing himself in retaliation with a smirk all the while on his face.

**"Uzumaki no Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Uzumaki Fire Style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)!"** He shouted, spewing out fireballs at Kasumi, as both she and her remaining family looked on in both surprise and disgust.

_"Will Kyuubi ever stop hurting this family!?"_ Kushina mentally shouted, her two children thinking the same. _"That settles it however...if any of you had any shred of doubt of Kyuubi's control, this will prove it since Naruto was never taught our jutsu." _She concluded her last thoughts mostly concerning her children, who she knew in the deepest recesses of their minds hoped that their brother was still alive in that body.

Kasumi grunted in renewed hatred for her opponent as she dodged his jutsu. She skidded to a stop when he concluded and just looked at him in disgust now.

"You will pay for taking away my Onii-sama, demon!" Kasumi said coldly, this being the first time she actually called him 'demon', making Naruto sigh in exasperation.

Kasumi's hateful glare only intensified, before her hands clenched into tight fists, and the next moment she slammed them into the ground making much of the already beaten arena floor uprise more. Naruto just quirked an eyebrow at her actions while she, unbeknown to him was concealing her sealing hands with her hunched form.

**"Uzumaki no Doton: Retsudo Tenshou (Uzumaki Earth Style: Revolving Split Earth Palm)!"** She yelled, surprising the audience at her secretive actions, as the ground she has just uplifted began to spin wildly like tops before careening towards Naruto.

Naruto was able to turn around in time and dodge a good amount of the rocks, but was hit by the final ones which sent him to the ground tumbling towards Kasumi. Kasumi breathed heavily after using two of her family's jutsu in succession, and was shocked to see that during Naruto's last tumble had kicked off the ground sending him in to the air and right towards her. A loud smack of flesh could be heard when Naruto's fist impacted her face careening her across the floor a good ten feet in the opposite direction. Kasumi recovered quickly after the shock wore off and followed Naruto's example...kicked off the ground and landed on her feet skidding to stop. She wiped the blood from her lips and spit what was in her mouth at the ground near him, making him snort in amusement.

"That was quite unladylike-like Kasumi..." He taunted, making her lightly snarl. "...despite that however...ladies first." He finished, giving her the next move in their little fighting 'dance'.

"Very well..." She said hand sealing ones that Naruto knew quite well and quirked an eyebrow at in curiosity. **"Suiton: Baku Suishouha (Water Style: Bursting Water Collision Waves)!"** She yelled as a large amount of water began to expel from her mouth completely covering the arena floor in at least 15 feet of water.

"Impressive...you must have Kushina's water affinity to use a jutsu like that and not be out of breathe. As well have trained your chakra control and stamina far beyond someone of your years. You have your Kekkei Genkai to thank for that I'm sure." Naruto mused, as he stood upon the water.

"Hai...I do, and you have no idea how right you are. But that isn't why I used this..." She retorted, pausing her sentence while putting her arm behind her back, before pulling out an ornate looking scroll, placing a small amount of blood on it and unsealing what was inside. "...Zennou no Ichimi (Touch of the Almighty)" She finished as she brandished the oriental long sword.

The sword itself was about five feet long from hilt to tip, with the ornate looking hilt looking to be made of pure gold, with a golden tassel attached to it. While the blade looked exquisitely made, it shown with a regal sheen, presenting it's elegant look while also it's obvious fierceness as a weapon.

"She is using it already..." Kyoshiro stated offhandedly while looking at the current battle with more interest.

He knew Kasumi would only brandish this particular sword when she took a battle to it's utmost seriousness, and this was the first time she had ever done it.

"That is a nice blade..." Naruto complimented. "...however it's name seems a bit presumptuous does it not?"

Kasumi made no real reaction to his barb at her weapon, she simply looked at it in an almost loving manner letting her eyes caress the weapon tenderly.

"This has been an Uzumaki heirloom for generations so I've been told. And only the clan head and next heir are allowed to even touch it...let alone use it in battle..." She said almost seemingly to herself. "...and up until how I've NEVER considered using it..." He said her voice growing harsh before she swung it in an arc, making the blade almost sing in excitement. "...but I want it to help me in the battle I think will be my greatest one yet." She explained, the blade almost humming in agreement with her request as it's tip pointed to Naruto.

Naruto nodded, not really sure what to make of her little declaration, but now knowing she would be using kenjutsu...thought it better to keep his own unknown lest someone recognize the names. Kasumi lowered the sword to her side, before crackling could be heard. However no one but a select few noticed or knew where it was coming from.

_"That is no ordinary sword...its emanating lightning chakra..."_ Naruto thought as his gaze hardened at the sword and it's wielder, his muscles subconsciously tensing at this new fact. _"…tsh smart girl. She just upped her chances at winning drastically. She potentially has an infinite reach on me with this water."_ He realized.

Kasumi noticed the glint of understanding of her advantage race across Naruto's eyes but didn't give him a chance to do anything before plunging the sword into the small lake. The crackling from 'Zennou' that the audience noticed flew from the blade and into the water, screaming it's way towards its target. Naruto saw the lightning coming, and jumped into the air so to not be struck, but the small water droplets that rose with him allowed the lightning to jump out of the water and leap-frog from the drops before crashing into the prone back of Naruto. A loud scream, and crackling lightning could be heard the next few moments as Naruto's now slightly charred and smoking body flew forward from the impact.

"Shit." Naruto cursed, his expression one of pain and annoyance as he noticed his descent was right into Kasumi's watery clutches.

Kasumi and her family just smirked as her plan unveiled before her flawlessly. Naruto's body hit the water with a loud splash, and Kasumi without missing a beat grabbed her sword, pulling it in front of her before closing her eyes while her lips moved but no one heard her speak. Once her lips stopped she flashed her eyes open now full of determination, before striking the water once again with the blade. The sound of crackling lightning in the now boiling water, was almost deafening to those who watched, and Naruto's gargled screams of pain only added to the maddening sounds.

"Naruto-kun!" Yugito and those closest to the hanyou screamed in worry, save for Natsumi who only continued to smirk at the battle she watched.

_"Damn she is definitely better then I gave her credit for. I need to get serious before she hurts me enough that doing so would become pointless."_ Naruto thought through gritted teeth.

Everyone just watched as the lightning continued to snake through the water and skewer the boy floating in it, as blood began to seep out of his wounds and turned the once clear blue water into a sickly purple. However thanks to this distortion no one was able to notice that Naruto albeit painfully, began to hand seal while the lightning continued to coarse through his body.

**"Uzumaki no Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Uzumaki Water Style: Water Dragon Projectile Technique)!"** Naruto gargled out, as the water near him began to pool around before shooting up into the air, crash into the far wall, and within a few seconds broke through to continued outside.

Because of the sudden drop change in water-level, as well as her concentration on her attack, Kasumi wasn't able to keep her balance on the water and fell into the water herself, causing her attack to stop.

"Smart move Naruto-kun" Sarutobi complimented smiling at the boy's ingenuity in the dire situation he was just in.

The two opponents gasped for breath when the last remnants of water was launched out of the building thanks to Naruto's jutsu. Naruto himself was able to recover first and shakily stood leaning on his knee still trying to normalize his breathing. Kasumi was now doing the same though leaning on 'Zannou' for support, while glaring at Naruto, even if the smallest voice in the back of her mind was impressed that a demon could think of something so simple yet effective to stop her attack. The two soon recovered and stared each other down menacingly, before Naruto grabbed a kunai from his supply pouch and launched himself at Kasumi. They began an impressive bout of taijutsu and kenjutsu, with each giving and receiving blows. Though Kasumi had the reach advantage, Naruto was faster thanks to the lightness of his weapon and was able to use that to his own.

Time went on as the close-quarters combat continued...that is until Naruto and Kasumi clashed their weapons together in the center of the arena, while facing-off. The emotions crossing their eyes speaking volumes to each other as well as to the audience, no real words needed to be said now. Kasumi wanted to end the demon for the sake of her brother's soul and she would accomplish it any way she could. While Naruto just wanted to beat her for what her brother had done to his 'true' family. Winning the match would simply be a bonus in his mind. Their will to beat the other clashed just as strongly as their weapons were, neither one wanting to give even an inch of ground to the other.

_"This is pretty intense" _Most of the onlookers thought in astonishment at just how brutal this battle was getting.

_**"It'll end soon"**_ Natsumi countered as if hearing them, the same smirk on her lips.

And she was right, after another minute of the stalemating Genin, Kasumi did something highly unorthodox in such a situation...she released the grip of her right hand. This action allowed their leveled power to sway in Naruto's favor as his kunai slide down 'Zennou', before sliding off and completely and lodging the weapon into Kasumi's shoulder. Everyone looked on in surprise at her actions and the reactions that took place because of it...even Naruto himself. But then a glowing, spinning blue ball in her now free right hand explained it to everyone.

"You are free now my Onii-sama..." Kasumi's slightly happy voice was all but a whisper on the gusting winds surrounding the two, as Naruto's expression went to one of shock and surprise never expecting her to come up with a plan like this. **"...Rasengan!"** She cried, as she pushed her right arm forward into Naruto's chest.

At that moment it seemed like time slowed, or even stopped for most of the observers, as Kasumi's Rasengan began to dig through Naruto's shirt. Most of the audience could only look on in shock which kept them their feet planted, knowing that it was impossible to stop what was going to happen now. While Natsumi, and Team Whirlpool had smirks on their faces, albeit for completely different reasons. Kasumi's Rasengan soon began to rip through Naruto's flesh and muscle like paper, before reaching his chest cavity which stood no chance of survival as it quickly cracked in several places, before slowly turning into dust as the ball drew deeper.

By now Naruto's blood curdling screams were all that could be heard from the arena as his blood spurted out of his wound caressing the arena floor in red, as Kasumi continued with her exorcistic revenge. By now the Rasengan was already an inch inside Naruto's chest, as more skin, muscle, and bone were ripped right off his body and strewn towards the arena floor haphazardly. If Kasumi had stopped her attack now, the onlookers could have clearly seen Naruto's heart beating from within his chest. But the Uzumaki heiress soldiered on finishing what she had trained her entire life for and wouldn't back down now that she was so close to saving her brother.

She inched her jutsu more and more into Naruto's chest, noting that she finally hit his heart, obvious by the copious amounts of blood that had just began to almost shoot out of him and bathed her and the floor in his blood. Her hand was finally completely inside his chest, before she looked up to see the demon's expression just one last time before she ended it's life and fulfilled her promise. The expression on it's face however wasn't one she'd have figured it to have. Especially since it had just been screaming, as well as having it's heart literally shredded out of it's body. Yet there it was, a blood-filled smirk on it's lips. It's entire face and every orifice now cascading blood, yet it still held a smirk on it's lips.

_"Why?" _She thought to herself, before a thought hit her making her unconscious sympathetic gaze completely change to one of utter loathing. _"It is taunting me! Even in death it taunts me with it's sins!"_ She roared in anguish.

Kasumi continued to look at Naruto's bloodied visage, before summoning more chakra to her jutsu making it spin even more dangerously, as another spurt of blood flew out of Naruto's chest cavity.

"I win...Kyuubi...now go to hell..." Kasumi spat out to the still smiling Naruto. **"...KATSU!"** She yelled, as the Resengan in her hand literally exploded, taking the rest of Naruto's corpse with it, as an explosion of blood red mist encompassed her, with large chucks of what was left of Naruto raining down onto the arena floor and walls.

Most of the onlookers were still stuck to their feet in shock at just how this match ended. The red mist began to dissipate to show Kasumi's silhouette, before she walked out of the cloud her entire body covered in blood and small bits of flesh.

"Proctor call the match!" She stated in cold finality, noticing the proctor looking on in shock.

Her words seemed to have breathed life into everyone, as they shook themselves from their dazed stupor, but continued to look on at the arena with disbelieving gazes.

_"Its not possible!"_ Sarutobi thought, with many of the other onlookers thinking the same exact thing...but there was no doubting it...Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was just killed.

Yugito's expression was one of unbelieving fear, sadness. _"I...it can't be...he was so strong...to die so easily...he couldn't really be..."_ She tried to convince herself but the truth stopped her words.

_**"I'm so sorry kitten..."**_ Izanami thought, not saying it to her friend since she knew it wouldn't make things any easier. Yugito had only just found someone she could possibly open her heart to and just like that he was snatched away from her. _**"...its not fair kitten...and I truly can't believe it either"**_ She finished, as she watched Yugito's memories of the occurrence.

"Winner..."

"NARUTO-KUN!" Yugito yelled interrupting the Proctor's declaration while turning everyone's attention to her, as she collapsed to her knees, tears already falling down her face.

* * *

**AN - well there you have it, chapter eighteen, with many many fight scenes...as well as a cliffy. Hope you liked the fight scenes and you could follow them well enough that you could picture them in your head. As for Naruto's death...well...you'll just have to see how the story continues...**

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts and comments! **


	19. Chuunin Exams Part 3 Conclusion

**AN - Well here is the next chapter...nearly all of you have been waiting and cursing me for. The conclusion of the Chuunin exams, introductions of several more characters, as well as a short lemon.**

**IMPORTANT: Please read my 'author's note' at the end of this chapter because there are several things I wish for you to understand about the cliffy from chapter 18. ALSO know that there is a small lemon in this chapter...so please be aware when I give a warning at it's start and conclusion if you wish to skip it.**

**Anyway enough of the author's notes, here is the nineteenth chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chuunin Exams (Part 3 - Continued)**

"Oi! whats with all the yelling!? Its like a guy just died in here!" A familiar voice called out, making everyone's attention move towards the door to the arena.

All of the people in the room looked at two people who just entered, though more specifically the shorter one and the one who just spoke, causing many of their mouths to open in disbelief.

_"I...impossible!"_ Most of them thought, wondering if their eyes were deceiving them.

Right in the archway stood one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. His cloths looking untouched as well as looking different, his skin unmarred and chest still in tact.

"N...Naruto-kun?" Yugito questioned barely above a whisper, thinking it was just a trick of the light and her tears...but she wiped them away and still saw Naruto standing there.

**"Bastard...has us scared sick!"** Izanami roared in Yugito's mind, before a sigh of relief escaped her lips. **"But I'm glad hes ok, kitten calm down ne?"** She said comfortingly to her friend

"Ah...I see...so she was able to defeat my Bushin eh?" The 'new' Naruto questioned. "Well then I suppose it's my turn" He concluded, while nodding at Hana who had been standing next to him, but was now walking up the balcony steps to meet his team.

_"Bushin?"_ Most of the people thought questioningly after their bout of shock wore off. _"What kind of Bushin was that!?"_

**"Chishio Bushin (Blood Clone)..."** Sarutobi said in almost a whisper yet it carried throughout the entire room.

"Chishio...Bushin?" Kurenai asked.

He nodded. "A rarely used but very powerful Bushin jutsu...that most shinobi have discarded as obsolete with newer Bushin jutsu that have been created, the Kage Bushin being one." He explained.

"What exactly is it?" She asked.

He turned towards the genjutsu mistress. "The name should explain it all...it is a clone made entirely of the users blood. However the reason this jutsu is so powerful as well as the reason most shinobi don't use it anymore is because of the cost to the user. The only way to summon a 'Chishio Bushin' is to have the exact volume of blood of the user. Meaning that you'd have to drain the user's weight in their own blood to create a single Chishio Bushin." He explained getting gasps from many of the shinobi in the room. "However with this great price, comes great rewards. This Bushin has no set time limit of usage, it can potentially be a perfect copy of the user...making it great for spying, or escaping. And the final thing about the Chishio Bushin when summoned is that its gifted with a third of the user's chakra without actually taking chakra from the user themselves. So it can also be a great offensive jutsu if the user has enough chakra because the Bushin is just like a normal person it can bleed and take damage and can only be dispelled when 'killed' or told to." He finished, as Naruto had finally reached the center of the arena and standing in the blood puddle of his clone.

_"I...I was fighting a Bushin...this entire time!?"_ Kasumi yelled in her head.

"That took me a long time to create you know..." Naruto said offhandedly. "...but he did his job I suppose. You look like he put you through the wringer a few times before you finished him." Naruto finished tilting his head to the side childishly.

Kasumi snorted at his jab on her current look, before smirking and put a hand on her hip.

"True...that was a fairly impressive jutsu of yours..." She started, making him smirk. "...however as you can see...you lost. I was able to beat him."

"Did I now?" He questioned, in a mocking tone. "Last I checked a Bushin is just a Bushin...a shinobi's weapon. Just because you break a weapon doesn't mean the wielder is defeated. It would be the same concept if Valios...who I'm going to have a little chat with later after what I saw him do to Kiba before I healed him...defeated only Akamaru. Would that mean that Kiba lost the match? No...meaning that our battle is still going on...you just simply earned the right to fight the REAL me now." He explained.

"Proctor?" Kasumi questioned looking at the Jounin expectantly.

"He is right...a Bushin jutsu...no matter the type is simply that...a jutsu. Defeating a shinobi's Bushin means nothing if the shinobi can still fight." He answered, making Kasumi glare at him.

"There you go." Naruto retorted, while nonchalantly tapping his sandals on the floor in a bored fashion.

She turned her glare to Naruto. "Very well...but you have me at a great disadvantage. Is an almighty demon REALLY going to fight me when I've already used over half of my chakra?" She taunted hoping to bait him into allowing her to rest...or at the very least buy her some time to do so.

Naruto lifted his head towards the ceiling, and scratched his chin in a exaggerated thinking pose.

"Technically there is no disadvantage, you fought against my jutsu and expunged most of your chakra in doing so. That really isn't any fault of mine now that I'M ready to fight. However..." He started, before turning to gaze Kushina who was looking at him with almost unrestrained hatred. "...I'm not going to have Kushina, nor anyone else use your weakened state as a shield against me when I annihilate you in front of them..." He continued, his own gaze growing cold as he continued to looking at Kushina, before ripping his face away and looking towards the Hokage. "...oi Tsunade!" He yelled getting quizzical looks from most of the people thinking he was nuts, since the blond sannin hadn't been spotted in Konoha for many years. "...drop that genjutsu and get down here to heal her! I want her at top form for when I crush her!" He practically ordered, continuing to stare in Sarutobi's direction.

Everyone followed his line of sight to the Hokage, and were astonished that a few moments later, a distortion on the wall to the left of the him began and soon revealed a very attractive and busty blond woman recognized as who Naruto said it was...Tsunade the slug princess. Not only that but another moment later yet another distortion occurred to the Hokage's right, which soon revealed the aged form of the final sannin...Jiraya the toad hermit.

"Not bad Naruto...so you were able to pick us up even when using one of my best genjutsu ne? Those six years must have been intense." The rugged but amused voice of Jiraya called out with a smile.

Naruto snorted. "Don't address me with such familiarity Jiraya. And I DIDN'T ask for YOU I called Tsunade. YOU can go back to your damned books!" Naruto barked, his cold gleam and tone making the hermit frown.

_"So he knows..."_ The two sannin thought lamentingly at the implications.

"Naruto...I...I can explain..." Tsunade began her voice laced with worry and guilt, making the audience look on confused.

Naruto merely growled. "Enough! THAT conversation can wait. Now HEAL her!" He ordered, interrupting the slug princess's attempt to speak, only making the audience look on even more confused then before about his connection to two of the three legendary sannin.

Tsunade frowned, but nodded knowing nothing else could be solved until they were finally able to speak to him...preferably alone. She 'shunshin'ed next to Kasumi and began to heal her wounds. After a few minutes Kasumi looked refreshed, but everyone knew differently...her chakra was still less then half. Tsunade was about to go back to her original spot, but Naruto's glare stopped her in her tracks. She sighed and grabbed a pill from her pocket handing it to Kasumi who swallowed it quickly...almost instantaneously feeling her chakra refill to max. With her job done she walked over in the direction of Naruto, and when she stood next to him, she chanced a glance at him before frowning once more.

"Gomen Naruto...gomennasai" She whispered so only Naruto could hear, though a select few others picked up on it.

Naruto simply snorted in both annoyance at the turn of events and appreciation for her help, before she 'shunshin'ed back to her sensei knowing he would not speak to her.

"Feeling better are we?" Naruto asked.

"Hai...though I never would have fitted you as an honorable demon. Especially with your track record...you must have gotten that from all the brave, and honorable Konoha shinobi you've eaten." She mused viciously.

_**"Naru-kun"**_ Natsumi's voice reverberated in his mind, her tone sounding like she had just been beaten to within an inch of her live with that verbal jab touching a very shameful and sad subject with the demoness.

_"Its ok Natsu-chan."_ He cooed reassuringly, sending a mental picture of him holding her in a warm, protective, and possessive way, hoping it would help.

_**"Arigato Naru-kun"**_ She answered back her tone slightly warmer then it had just been after seeing the image, though still holding shame.

_"Of course Natsu-chan...just watch the show...I promise you'll love it"_ He said trying to cheer her up.

**"I hope he rips her to shreds!"** Izanami's voice hissed out, as her container chanced a glance at Natsumi and put a supportive hand on the frowning 'girls' shoulder.

"No witty comeback?" Kasumi taunted after not getting a response from him, feeling rather confident...she killed him once after all...surely she could do it again.

"Konoha...honorable? I suppose thats in the eye of the beholder Kasumi. Because I see nothing honorable nor good about this village. Its better off burning to the ground save for a select few." He retorted, his gaze looking directly at the floor his bangs covering his eyes.

His barb caused Kakashi, the two Sannin and Hokage to flinch at his callousness towards his native soil, while the rest of the leaf Jounin narrowed their eyes at him. Some of foreign shinobi smirked at the boys barb towards his own home, especially the sound Jounin present who had a smirk on his face so wide you'd think it'd rip in half.

Kasumi herself was about to retort to his statement but the moment her mouth opened, the entire room was flooded with KI, making the words die in her throat as if they themselves were afraid that if they came out they really would die.

Those least effected stared in shock at the KI Naruto was splaying throughout the room, making them realizing that this was higher then a normal Genin could ever produce...much higher.

_"So this what he is capable of"_ Most of the Jounin thought, finally getting the answer to their long standing question.

**"You haven't seen anything yet."** Natsumi whispered under her breath, her gaze going from that of shame and sadness to one of happiness and love.

_**"He really wasn't kidding, I think I'm going to enjoy this...ALOT!"**_ She thought, a small sadistic smile on her lips as she watched Naruto in fascination.

Kasumi just stood there her feet planted firmly on the ground, while panting with her legs visibly shaking from the pressure of Naruto's KI.

_"W...why can't I move!?"_ She mentally shouted to herself.

Another minute passed before out of no where the Ki pressure simply stopped all together, allowing the effected people to breathe normally again, and Kasumi to move. She shook off the feeling of the KI pressing down on her, before looking back to Naruto...and what she saw made her as well as everyone else but Natsumi look in complete surprise and wonder.

Naruto's body from head to foot was completely surrounded by a faint blue aura of chakra. Not only that but the aura itself created what could only be described as dragon wings which protruded out of the aura from Naruto's back. The wings while everyone knew were only made of pure chakra, flapped and stretched as if they were the real thing. After the wings seemed to 'stretch', they went into a stationary position behind his back, which was when Naruto finally looked up towards Kasumi...who in that moment took an unconscious step back.

"W...what kind of jutsu is that!?" She questioned, stuttering slightly NEVER seeing, or even hearing about a jutsu like this.

**"Shiroi Renge no Ryuu (White Lotus of the Dragon)!"** Natsumi answered with a mischievous smirk, just loud enough for everyone to hear and their attention to be squarely on her, her answer causing a loud gasp from a certain duo of green spandex wearing males.

"D...did you j...just say...S...shiroi...R...renge?" Maito Guy the larger of the two and Jounin stammered out his eyes the size of dinner plates as his entire body shook uncontrollably.

She smirk grew. **"Hai"**

The younger male gulped audibly at her answer, feeling his mouth go bone dry. "T...the same...'Shiroi Renge' t...thats been a l...lost taijutsu...style for...centuries!? The same 'Shiroi Renge' that has been acclaimed to be the deadliest and strongest taijutsu style in the world!? The very same 'Shiroi Renge' that was said could defeat fifty armed samurai single-handedly with no weapon and only a beginner's knowledge!?" Rock Lee...Maito Guy's literal mirror imaged asked in utter shock and almost unrestrained excitement at possibly seeing such an ancient and powerful taijutsu style.

She nodded. **"Hai...the one and only. Although Naru-kun's isn't the same, his is his OWN original style. He simply used the written principles of the style and the basics of it as his foundation...and wanted to honor it's teachings by using it's name in his own. He built his 'Shiroi Renge no Ryuu' all on his own, and it's more powerful then the normal 'Shiroi Renge' of which you speak. But don't take my word for it...watch and see for yourselves."** She explained her voice growing almost giddy in anticipation.

"Oi, Natsu-chan you revealed too much! You know we don't want anyone knowing more then what they should about our jutsu!" Naruto's voice called out from the arena in a pseudo-scolding tone.

**"Gomen Naru-kun..."** She called back with a pout and whine. **"...but its just exciting to see you finally use it in a fight!"** She chirped, making many of the people sweat drop at her excitement of him using a supposedly death dealing style.

_"Just don't do it again or I'll have to 'punish' you"_ He scolded with a hint of lust.

_**"If you REALLY wanted me to not tell anyone you shouldn't 'threaten' me with 'punishment' Naru-kun"**_ Her voice cooing back, heavy with a playful lust.

"Sorry for the wait Kasumi..." Naruto said his attention now completely on his opponent. "...shall we begin?" He offered, his wings stretching out to the sides completely.

"I guess I'll just have to clip those wings..." She retorted after getting over her shock and into into her clan's battle stance, and making a motion with her hand. "...come!" She ordered, seeing a sadistic leer come across Naruto's lips before he disappeared from sight.

_"Hayai (Fast)!"_ Kasumi and the rest of the onlookers thought, looking frantically for the blond boy.

"You'd be horrible at 'hide and seek' you know." Naruto's voice called out mockingly from above them, causing them to all look up to see him standing upside-down looking at Kasumi.

"Then its a good thing this isn't some kind of game." She countered, trying to hold back the dryness of her throat of not being able to see nor sense him until just then.

_"Just what did Naruto learn in those six years!?"_ Kakashi thought his visible eye gazing analytically at the blond. _"He was too fast for me to even follow...he might even be too fast for the Sharingan to follow."_ He contemplated before taking his left hand out of his pocket and grabbed his headband.

Kakashi was about to lift to release his doujutsu, until he suddenly felt a gust of wind against him and a pressure on the metal part of his headband. His visible eye focused quickly after being forced to close from the wind, to see Naruto now crouching on the railing on front of him, with a stern look on his face.

"Kakashi...I didn't spend all those years perfecting my 'Shiroi Renge no Ryuu' just to have someone steal it with little more then a glance..." Naruto began before pressing the kunai that was on Kakashi's headband deeper actually making it crack slightly. "...so keep that accursed eye covered unless you wish to lose yet another one." He barked, his now emotionless tone leaving no room for discussion.

Kakashi only nodded in understanding and released his headband putting his hand back in his pocket. Seeing this Naruto removed the kunai from the headband and disappeared once more.

Kakashi's gaze grew slightly curious. _"If that was his warning to ME...I wonder what his reaction would have been had SASUKE been here for his match." _The silver-haired man thought shaking off the slight fear he had, until he noticed that where Naruto had just crouched on the railing was now inwardly dented. _"What the?"_

"Gomen Kasumi...but I dislike people who want strength but don't want to work for it." Naruto apologized appearing once again in front of her.

_"His speed...its...ungodly."_ She thought looking at her brother wondering just how powerful Kyuubi really became after possessing it.

The same thought was running through many of the onlooker's minds especially when they noticed the indented railing Naruto had been crouching on and now the pair of craters his feet were in when he returned to the arena floor.

**"Shinpo (Impact Step)!"** Natsumi once again answered the question that everyone's expression silently asked, making everyone now look at her expectantly.

Naruto however shot his mate a half-assed glare, but seeing her pout with excitement dancing in her eyes, he sigh in defeat and give her a slight nod to continue.

She grinned happily at his consent. **"Its not really a jutsu...more of an...after-effect...when Naru-kun uses 'Shiroi Renge no Ryuu'. His speed is so great that when the jutsu is activated, the very ground he steps on can't handle the stress and literally buckles from the pressure. Which in turn causes the surface to collapse making a crater...he just decided to give this 'effect' a name." **She explained with a satisfied smirk, seeming to almost inhale the intoxicating smell of shock and fear from those around her.

"Thats enough Natsu-chan..." Naruto said seriously, getting a complying nod from her. "...Kasumi...I've kept you waiting long enough...prepare yourself!" He offered, his wings stretching out once again, making Kasumi go down into her clan's taijutsu style once more.

Naruto disappeared before small craters began to appear in a line coming towards Kasumi. Her eyes widened, and on instinct alone crossed her arms across her front defensively. The next thing everyone saw was Kasumi flying through the air before hitting the far wall making an indentation in it...while Naruto stood a foot across from where she had just been standing.

_"Tsuyoi (Strong)!"_ Kasumi thought, as she spit up a mouthful of blood from the unseen punch he delivered to her stomach.

Gravity finally took hold of Kasumi and began to peel her off the wall, before falling to a knee breathing heavily, wiping away the excess blood from her mouth. She stood up on shaky legs, and looked at her opponent who looked as if he was testing out his limbs with kicks and punches like they were brand new. She dared a glance at her mother but when their eyes met she froze. She saw a variety of emotions running through Kushina's eyes, the most pronounced being hatred and one she had never seen before nor thought existed for her mother...fear.

The hatred she could understand, here was her first born, taken over by a demon, who was now beating her only daughter. But the fear...an emotion she had never once seen come across her mother's form, she was always calm, collected and strong, yet now fear was in her eyes. Uzumaki Kushina who was once and probably still is one of the strongest kunoichi in the world, along side the slug princess Tsunade was afraid...but of what? Seeing her first born like this? Seeing her children fight? Seeing the heir of the Uzumaki clan losing? The fear had no clear target in those eyes as far as she could tell. But what she DID know was that Kyuubi was the cause of it all! Kyuubi attacked the village that night! It was Kyuubi who took her brother away! It was Kyuubi who was now beating her! And it was Kyuubi's fault her mother was afraid!

_"ITS...ALL...YOUR...FAULT!"_ Kasumi screamed, as something in her psyche snapped, her gaze heatedly fell back to Naruto's form.

"I will..." She started, her voice carrying over the entire arena making everyone look at her quizzically. "...I will..." She repeated her tone becoming sharp and determined. "...I will..." Her voice now growing cold, and venomous. "...DEFEAT YOU!" She screamed as she snapped her body up, her eyes emanating a glow that promised pain to her opponent, before she grabbed a bunch of shuriken and launched them at Naruto who simply smirked. However she wasn't done yet, and went through a set of seals faster then she could before, the adrenaline pumping through her veins giving her a boost of strength and speed. **"Fuuton: Reppushou (Wind Style: Gale Wind Palm)!"** She yelled slamming her arms forward as a large gust of wind pushed forth from her body, which hit the shuriken increasing their speed dramatically.

Naruto noticed this and cursed under his breath before he disappeared from sight, dodging the projectiles, with only the impacts of the ground allowing his movements to be followed by a majority of the onlookers. Naruto had dodged the last shuriken with little trouble, but noticed Kasumi wasn't where she had just been. He looked for her before he smelled her blood which was dashing at him from behind, be quickly turned and grabbed the descending wrist that had 'Zennou' in it tightly making the young girl groan in pain before she was forced to let go. Naruto grabbed the sword with his free hand, and looked at it a moment admiring the craftsmanship.

"This is a beautiful sword" He complimented before flicking his arm, so the sword rushed towards Kushina.

The onlookers looked shocked at his actions and looked to see if the Whirlpool sensei was alright, only to see her cold stare and now bleeding cheek, that 'Zennou' which was now protruding out of the wall, had nicked while sailing through the air. Naruto just smirked seeing his 'mother' not even flinch when the sword cut her, but put his attention back on the young girl he held in his hand.

"Now..." He began his face getting closer to her with every passing moment until their noses were nearly touching while her heated gaze met his amused one. "...I will show you just what my jutsu can do besides make a mess of the environment." He offered his warm breath caressing her skin, making her gaze harden even more...that is until she was suddenly released from his grip.

Kasumi jumped back on sheer reflex, but noticed Naruto had disappeared again. She skidded along the ground before stopping abruptly when she hit a fleshy object. She turned quickly to see a smirking Naruto before a fist impacted her face, causing her to stumble back. She was about to regain her bearings but a kick to the ribs stopped that, then a punch to her back sent her forward. Then a series of devastating blows were launched upon her, blows so quick that it looked like she was simply having body spasms with how her body contorted.

The onlookers looked on in amazement of Naruto's style, as well as sympathy for Kasumi who was taking a beating. Her body looking like a rag-doll, being thrown in every direction as blood splashed out of her mouth and nose. Her cloths began to tear and rip from the sheer force of each blow, and with the sound of the kicks and punches Naruto was landing on her body it was no wonder. Naruto himself hadn't been seem since he started the onslaught, the only evidence he even still was, was the continuous indents swirling all around the ground near the Uzumaki heiress a.

_"Unbelievable."_ Nearly everyone watching this fight thought, their jaws threatening to fall open at just what they were witnessing a GENIN doing.

_"Kami-sama...I never could have imagined a style of combat like this. Its no wonder why 'Shiroi Renge' was hailed at the strongest style to ever exist...if what we are witnessing now was taken from only the basics of that style."_ Sarutobi thought, looking on in astonishment barely able to see blurs of purple swirling around Kasumi...getting old does tend to dull the senses.

_"Kyuubi...you truly are a monster! You could have ended this already and yet you are taking great pleasure in humiliating the Uzumaki clan and beating a now defenseless young girl."_ Kushina thought angrily, her hands gripping the now dislodged 'Zennou' so tightly her knuckles became white.

Kasumi herself could only take the brutal beating she was receiving, but as suddenly as it came, it ended. Her body almost continuing to move in erratic directions form the muscle memory of it happening. Her breathing was haggard, and her body was scratched, bruised, and bleeding. The moment she opened her eyes, they widened as much as they could.

Not an inch away from her face was Naruto's aura encased hand, seeming ready to literally knock her head off her shoulders. But she also noticed that his fist was trembling...as if he was battling with himself on whether to finish her off or not. With that thought in mind she chanced a glance at his face, what she saw surprised her even more. His face wasn't one of an ecstatic demon enjoying the punishment it was giving it. His eyes didn't gleam with unrestrained pleasure from causing pain nor blood to spill like a normal demon would. Naruto had a rather stoic expression on his face in actuality, but she noticed something...it was barely visible, but there was a faint frown on his lips. His eyes as well didn't show any kind of happy emotion, but they rather looked annoyed, and slightly sad?

_**"Well it was fun while it lasted..."**_ Natsumi thought, with a satisfied smile on her face. _**"...I'm glad you stopped Naru-kun...even if as an Uzumaki she didn't deserve death because of Kushina's brainwashing."**_ She concluded her eyes belying her concern as she watched the inner turmoil of her mate.

Everyone else just looked on in bewilderment, wondering just what would happen next. Though none of them expected what did happened next. Naruto still in his attacking position just sighed loudly, and got out of the stance, before turning away from Kasumi and began to walk away.

"Proctor call the match...there isn't much she can do to me in the state she is in." Naruto's cold voice cut through the thick tension like a knife, making some of the audience groan that such a good match had to end, while others sighed in relief that it had finally concluded.

"H...hai" He answered before starting to walking to the middle of the thrashed arena floor. "Winner..."

"MATTE (Wait)!" A haggard voice called out interrupting the proctor, the tone clearly in pain.

Everyone looked at the owner of the voice, to find it belonged to the heavily breathing Kasumi, who was holding her left arm partially covering a rather painful looking bruise she received from one of Naruto's kicks.

"Matte...Kyuubi!" She ordered again, her voice coming back slightly more determined, and she took a shaky step forward.

Naruto quirked a brow. "You can barely stand...this match is over." Naruto stated bluntly, turning back, before hearing her speak again making him stop in his tracks.

"Naze (Why)?" She questioned, taking yet another step forward. "Why did you stop? Was it because you think I'm weak since I'm only mortal? That I can't take you on? That I can't defeat you? Or that I'm a girl? Why? Tell me demon! Why did you stop your attack and spare my life when I know deep down in your soul you wanted to continue on and kill me!?" She asked, though with her tone it was expressed more as a demand then anything.

Naruto turned his torso and head slightly to now face her, before a shadow of a smile crept onto his lips.

"Because I didn't nor did I ever want to kill YOU Kasumi..." He said softly, before turning his head towards his open hands. "...perhaps I am a demon...of sorts..." He said almost sagely, before turning his gaze towards his 'mother'. "...but I'm not the Kyuubi!" He finished his voice, now strong and unwaivering but dark, before he turned once again and began to walk away. "I only wished to utterly and completely defeat you Uzumaki Kasumi, so that your Kaa-san could see just what she had truly had given up when she abandoned her first sochi to this village." He said almost offhandedly.

_"Kyuu...you...why? Why do you torture my family so?"_ Kasumi questioned inside her on mind, as confusing, hateful, and sad tears inched their way to the corners of her eyes, as she watched Naruto's back. _"Y...you took my Onii-sama away! How can you not be a demon after doing something so despicable!?"_ She continued, as her tears turned fully into rage.

Naruto was in deep thought, as he walked away the match already finished with...until he heard a cry from behind him. He turned to see Kasumi flying through mid-air towards him...but what surprised him as well as several Konoha Jounin though most especially Jiraya was the humongous Rasengan in her hands.

"Kushina! You taught her that, after I expressly told you to not teach it until you retired as clan head!?" Jiraya screamed sending a shocked glance at the now smirking clan head who just continued to watch the fight.

"She needed the edge Jiraya-san. Why should she learn it later, when it can serve her best NOW of all times?" Kushina questioned, her smirk never leaving her lips.

_"You have fallen so far Kushina...Minato must be rolling in his grave. Though I suppose I'm really no better...am I Naruto?"_ Jiraya thought lamentingly before looking back to the arena.

"GIVE ME BACK MY ONII-SAMA!" Kasumi screamed, her tears flying off her face from the wind billowing around her, her voice almost pleading. **"Chou Oodama Rasengan (Ultra-Big Ball Spiraling Sphere)!"** She yelled.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the large jutsu in her hands. _"Damn...i guess I'll have to use one of my more powerful jutsu. That Rasengan is no joke, especially with her putting her remaining chakra into it."_ He thought, a growl of annoyance escaping his throat, before he stretched out his right hand.

**"Fuuton: Rasengan (Wind Style: Spiraling Sphere)!"** Naruto said, as a normal Rasengan appeared in his hand, before a moment later wind began to pick up and surround the ball, the wind so sharp that it was akin to blades orbiting around Naruto's jutsu.

Though who knew of the intimate past of the Rasengan looked on with jaws hitting the floor. _"Unbelievable...he not only mastered the it without any formal instruction. But was able to do what the Yondaime never could...to apply an affinity to it!"_ Most of the Konoha Jounin thought completely in awe at just what Naruto has been able to accomplish in his six year absence.

_**"He was taught by the BEST after all..."**_ Natsumi thought smugly, smirking at seeing everyone's shocked expressions. _**"...mmnn...Naru-kun definitely deserves a reward tonight, after such an 'exciting' fight."**_ She thought mischievously, unconsciously licking her lips.

Naruto waited for Kasumi's large Rasengen to get close enough, and when it was he slammed his wind-based jutsu into hers. For a few moments the attacks were in a complete stalemate, though unfortunately for Kasumi, Naruto's was just more advanced and powerful considering it was enhanced by an element, and the most offensive element no less.

After several moments more Naruto's Rasengan finally began to press into Kasumi's. And before long was able to penetrate the barrier containing her restrained, swirling chakra. Normally an act like this would release the chakra right at Naruto, but because of the particular elemental jutsu he used, Kasumi's jutsu was blown back into her, as well as Naruto's own.

The audience looked on in awe as a blue tornado-looking beam erupted from the jutsus colliding. The beam completely encompassed Kasumi, and looking as if Naruto was shooting it from his own arm, that is before he himself disappeared from sight.

_"My Kami-sama...and this from only Genin!"_ Most of the audience thought, in utter astonishment, as they looked on to the results of the blast with baited breath.

_**"Naru-kun...you really ARE too kind hearted...even after all the crap people have put you through. But then, thats one of the things I love about you."**_ Natsumi thought, knowing just what Naruto was doing.

A few more seconds passed, as the beam slowly shrink in size until it completely vanished, leaving a crater on the arena floor from the impact and a hole in the ceiling where the beam shot through.

"Wheres Naruto-kun, and the Uzumaki?" Hana asked, not finding him anywhere, everyone else having the same problem as her.

"Medic!" Naruto's voice called out, making everyone turn their heads towards the entrance to the arena, where the medics would enter from.

"Kami-sama..." Yugito gasped out loud, at seeing Naruto, as everyone else just grimaced at what he looked like.

Naruto's back was currently to them, but that wasn't the reason for their reaction. What was is the fact that the back half of his shirt and flak jacket were completely obliterated, while his pants were ripped in many places but still holding together. Not only that but his back itself had deep lacerations as if a samurai took to his back as his practicing dummy. His back was heavily bleeding from the wounds, as well as lightly smoking in certain places from the chakra, while his shoulders heaved up and down as he breathed haggardly.

"What happened to..." Sarutobi was about to question, when he noticed Naruto was holding something in his arm. "...he saved her." He answered his own question, when on further inspection recognized the bundle in his arms as Uzumaki Kasumi, getting surprised nods from those who heard him.

"N...na...ze...?" Kasumi whispered through pained breath, while looking up at her unsuspecting savior with half-lidded eyes.

In response Naruto just pulled her into his chest tighter after he noticed her shiver. Kasumi herself wasn't in much better condition then Naruto if the audience had a good look at her anyway. Her front looking the same as Naruto's back, her body was heavily cut up and bleeding with lacerations lining her front, the front of her cloths shredded into nothingness leaving her naked, as her body slightly smoked.

"Rest Kasumi..." Were Naruto's only words...they weren't a request.

Kasumi was going to protest and ask her question again, but when she looked into Naruto's eyes she saw a glint of concern and even guilt, and despite knowing just what he was, decided to listen, before closing her eyes resting her head against his chest allowing the darkness and chakra exhaustion to take her.

_"Is...Kyuubi...really as bad as you said...Kaa-san?"_ Kasumi mentally questioned, considering that Naruto's actions were nothing like how Kushina had described Kyuubi to act, before she fell unconscious.

Naruto heard the click of the arena entrance and walked closer when the medic team entered and laid her on the stretcher. Frowning at her current attire or lack there of, he ripped off the remaining frontal portion of his flack jacket and shirt and placed then across Kasumi so she was covered from perverted eyes. The medics quickly took her out of the room, and closed the door before Naruto headed back to the middle of the arena once more.

"Call it..." He ordered coldly.

"H...hai...winner...Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!" The proctor said, still trying to get over what happened.

Naruto put his hands in his pants pockets and looked towards a scowling Kushina.

"I hope you are satisfied Kushina..." He said emotionlessly, sending shivers down a few of the Genin's spines at his coldness, as well as a few blushes from the young kunoichi at seeing his toned torso, and the battle scars just adding to his physical attractiveness.

_"I will never be satisfied until you are dead and Naruto-kun is free...monster"_ Kushina mentally answered, a growl escaping her throat but only heard but her remaining son.

Naruto just sighed in annoyance before 'shunshin'ing back next to his team, Yugito and Hana.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" Both Hana and Yugito asked simultaneously, before looking at each other and blushing slightly.

"Hai...little winded but nothing a nap won't fix. She was strong, made me release more then half my chakra by the end." He answered, leaning against the cold wall that felt good against his damaged back.

"Incredible match Naruto-san" Haku congratulated with a smile, making him smile in appreciation.

**"That is was Naru-kun...but you should probably get a shirt on before you make some of the girls lose consciousness."** Natsumi joked with a smirk.

Naruto looked around curiously, and noticed that she was right. Most of the Genin kunoichi were blushing madly and a few had spurts of blood falling down their noses as they 'covertly' stared at him.

"Maa...I'll be back then." He said before 'shunshin'ing out of the room.

"Just how strong is he?" Yugito questioned though not really expecting an answer.

**"Pray you never find out...because that was only the tip of the iceberg"** Was Natsumi's cryptic and rather ominous answer, making those that heard her unconsciously gulp her sadistic smirk not helping the situation.

"Well lets see if the next match can match up to the last!" Sarutobi called out, making the whispers of the shinobi about the last match silence, none noticing that Yugito too had 'shunshin'ed out of the room.

**With Naruto,**

"And I really liked that jacket too." Naruto grumbled while going through his closet at the Namikaze Mansion in his non-demon adult form.

Naruto thought over the fight he had with his half-sister while changing, and just sighed while shaking his head in exasperation. Despite his initial bloodlust, and eagerness to wipe the floor with an Uzumaki (despite him still doing so), as the fight went on, his bloodthirst began to dwindle. Especially when Kasumi had declared that she only fought to 'free' what she believed to be his trapped soul. Had it not been for Kushina's trickery, he probably would have found her reasons to fight admirable.

Although he still hated the clan for what it put him through, he couldn't quite shake the nagging feeling that Kasumi, Kyoshiro, and even Valios (despite his attitude) were really only fighting him because Kushina brainwashed them into thinking his soul could only be saved by killing 'Kyuubi''s body. If he had still held any sort of love for that clan, he might have even considered trying to talk with his steep-siblings and possibly get them to realize the truth about him. Unfortunately it was too late for such sentimentalities, both the Uzumaki and he broke ties long ago and that is how it would stay.

"You trained your own children to kill me...and you call me a monster ne Kushina?" He whispered while getting his sandals, before leaving the mansion.

Naruto was heading towards the gate in his child form when he noticed someone leaning on the gates their back to him. Though he could easily tell who it was, a blond ponytail THAT long was a dead giveaway.

"Yugito-chan?" He questioned, making the woman slightly jerk at hearing at her name before turning around.

Naruto tilted his head wondering why she was here, while closing the gates behind him and activating the compounds defenses.

"Ne Yugito-chan whats wro..." He began to question before a hard slap to his face stopped him.

Naruto held his now reddening face in surprise at her actions, and quickly looked back at her for an explanation, but was surprised at what he saw. Tears...tears were flowing down Yugito's face, her expression one of both sadness and happiness at the same time.

"Yugito..." He began again to once more stop when said woman lunged at him wrapping her arms around his back and embracing him like he was some sort of life line for her. "...Yugito-chan?" He questioned now worried at her actions, finding the hug awkward since he was now shorter then her.

"G...gomen N...naruto-k...kun" She hiccuped against his hair.

Considering that Naruto had no idea what the matter was, he did the only thing he could do, wraps his own arms around the waist of the emotionally woman and let her cry against him, while trying to be as supportive as he could be. Eventually she calmed, though hiccups still appeared once in a while. They released each other with Naruto tilting his head to the side on obvious confusion while Yugito only stared at her feet.

"Baka..." She whispered.

"Ano...what did I do?" He asked before he looked up to face him tear stains on on her cheeks.

"Y...you died...right in front of me." She explained, tears threatening to fall once more once she finally said the words out loud.

Her answer hit him like a ton of bricks, his eyes widening in realization.

_"I really am a baka to not have thought that seeing my Chishio Bushin get destroyed and just HOW it did would effect those I'm close to that didn't know. Especially Yugito-chan who just found someone she could relate to on such an intimate level. I imagine Hana-chan would have reacted like this had she not been with Kiba at the time. Natsu-chan as well if she hadn't already figured out that it was a clone fighting and not really me at the time."_ He reasoned in his mind, his expression growing soft, sympathetic, and guilty.

Naruto took a cautious step towards Yugito not wanting to upset her more, and slowly raised his hand to cup her wet, and warm cheek reassuringly, her gaze looking anywhere but Naruto at the moment.

"Gomennasai Yugito-chan" He whispered apologetically, swiping his thumb across her cheek to wipe away her tears.

Hearing this her gaze went back to his, and softened when she saw the apologetic expression on his face.

"Gomennasai" He repeated, switching his hands to wipe the tears on her other cheek away, though this time noticed that the woman had slightly began to nuzzle into his hand making him smile softly.

He took his hand away after a minute, leaving her to wipe the tears around her eyes and sniffle before her face took on a mock-angry expression.

"You better be Naruto-kun...cause if you had really died after we just became friends I'd have Izanami-chan bring you back so I could kill you myself!" She warned, her tone sounding deathly serious but he could tell she just didn't want to seem so emotionally weak, even after crying the way she did.

"Hai hai...I'll remember that Yugito-chan..." He responded making them both lightly smile. "...we should get back to the exams. I'm sure they are getting too relaxed with only one jinchuuriki to worry about ne?" He joked, making her smirk sadistically, and nod in approval before they both jumped to the nearest roof and towards the forest of death.

**Exam Tower,**

The pair made it back to the tower with little problem, and once more traversed the winding hallways heading back to the arena. Though on their way, saw a medic group run past them with who looked to be Uzumaki Kyoshiro on a stretcher looking in very bad shape. His clothes were completely shredded and bloodied, his right arm was twisted in a way that just wasn't humanly possible and yet was. His left hand was clutching his right eye, as blood spurted through the gapes of his fingers and down his face, his expression one of unabashed pain, agony and horror of unimaginable levels. The worst wounds however looked like five set of claw marks crossing his chest in different angles which were still slightly bleeding as the medics carried him to the ICU wing of the tower.

"Was that Natsumi-san?" Yugito asked, slightly awed at the damage the boy obviously had to endure during his match.

"No doubt about that Yugito-chan, that is Natsu-chan's handy work if I've ever seen it." Naruto retorted, his lips unconsciously twisting into a smirk. "We should hurry before they start asking where we are." He suggested, as she nodded in response and they both continued on.

The two had finally reached the double doors to the arena, and opened them without a fear for what may jump out at them. They walked in the arena floor and looked on with quizzical expressions seeing Haku and Rock Lee standing in the middle of the arena, with satisfied expressions as well as bruises across both their bodies. Their clothes ripped here and there, along with blood trickling down in different places with puddles of water surrounding them at different part of the arena floor. They had wanted to ask what was going on but could tell that the battle was still going so held their tongues, but fortunately their answers would come now.

"Proctor-san...I concede" Haku's soft and rather exhilarated sounding voice called out.

"Hai...Winner...Rock Lee!" the Proctor said.

"It was a great match Haku-san...I hope we may fight again later" Lee said extending his hand to the young girl, while without hesitation took it in turn.

"Hai...I would like that Lee-san" She replied, as each of their smiles widened.

"I think we missed a good match ne Yugito-chan" Naruto questioned, with Yugito only nodding while looking on at the smiling pair.

"Ah good you two have returned, and perfect timing no less...the last preliminary match was just decided." Sarutobi called out to the two jinchuuriki, who began to walk towards the center of the arena. "Ah yes...will all those who have won their matches along with their senses please come to the center of the arena for an announcement concerning the final part of this years Chuunin exams" He ordered, everyone quickly followed it. The winners and their Jounin instructors gathered in the center of the arena while facing the Hokage, Anko as well as the two sannin that stood slightly behind him. "First I just want to congratulate those of you who have won your matches, you truly are strong shinobi..." He praised, getting mixed reactions from the group. "...now...concerning the final part of the exams. It will be the same concept as the preliminary matches you just fought. However the matches will take place in exactly one month, and take place in the exam arena that all Chuunin exams that are hosted by Konoha are done in. Not only that but you will be fighting with an audience of many influential people, lords from far and wide will come to see you fight...so no matter what come to win." He challenged with a wry smile.

Hearing him conclude his speech, Anko stepped forward. "Alright you little bastards, you heard Hokage-sama! The final will be the same as the prelims, but this time you will know who your opponent is before the match!" Anko announced, before a box 'poof'ed into her hands and moved to the the closest Genin telling them to pick from the box. "In this box you will each be assigned a number, and from that number your opponent will be decided..." She explained while moving down the line, as a Chuunin wrote down the numbers each child got. "...this is to allow you to train yourself to defeat said opponent within the month hiatus you have between now and the finals! And considering that you now know what your opponent is slightly capable of I suggest that you use that time wisely." She warned a sadistic leer on her pink lips.

The final Genin picked his number, and the Chuunin wrote it down before handing the paper to Anko, who stood in front of the Genin once more.

"Now for the order you will be fighting in..." She paused hoping to enhance the tension she loved to cause, but was sadly disappointed and pouted before getting on with it. "...Match 1: Sabaku no Temari Vs. Nara Shikamaru...Match 2: Hyuuga Neji Vs. Natsumi...Match 3: Aburame Shino Vs. Sabaku no Kankuro...Match 4: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto Vs. Nii Yugito..."

_"I'm going to be fighting him/her?"_ Both Naruto and Yugito thought simultaneously, looking at each other with uncertainty.

...Match 5: Uzumaki Valios Vs. Rock Lee. And finally Match 6: Sabaku no Gaara Vs. Uchiha Sasuke" Anko finished reading off the list before giving it back to the Chuunin.

"Well there you have it, you now know your opponent so I suggest you use that month to devise ways to defeat them, and to think up new jutsu so you won't be defeated yourself in the process. As for the foreign shinobi, I hope you have enjoyed your stay in Konoha these past few days and I wish you a safe trip home and until we see each other once more in a month." Sarutobi concluded with a slight bow, the foreign shinobi bowing in return, before everyone began to exit the room. "Naruto-kun wait a moment..." He announced, getting the attention of Naruto as well of those he was close to. "...I would like to have a word with you, please come to my office." Sarutobi requested, before 'shunshin'ing away.

Both Naruto and Natsumi exchanged glances, before Hana came up to them asking to come along, once he agreed they all disappeared in swirls of leaves.

**Hokage's Office,**

"Whats up Ojii-san?" Naruto asked boredly, after the trio entered his office.

Naruto's question was answered as one of the windows to the office opened up and through it jumped two familiar figures that made Naruto's gaze harden...the figures of the toad and slug sannin.

"We wanted to have a talk..." Jiraya answered. "...and we knew you wouldn't come if we had asked you ourselves." He explained, making Naruto look at Sarutobi with a displeased gaze, with the wizened man looking back with an apologetic expression.

Naruto figured that these two would want to talk with him, but not right after this part of the exams ended, and just sighed in exasperation at the situation. Naruto along with his female companions, decide to get comfortable in a few of the chairs provided, considering they knew he wouldn't be able to leave without those two having their say.

"Speak" He commanded coldly, leaving no trace of him even remotely wanting to be there any longer then necessary.

His demeanor while understandable, still made both sannin frown before Tsunade spoke up hoping to disarm the situation.

"Naruto-kun...we just wanted to have a word with you, and perhaps try to explain what had happened in the past. But is it ok to have these two present? Some of the things we wish to speak to you about are rather 'personal'"

**"Please don't speak with him in such familiarity...you don't have the right"** Natsumi growled blatantly, with Hana nodding in agreement.

"And besides, Naruto-kun said it was alright for us to come. WE are the closest things to family he has after all" Hana added.

Tsunade looked perturbed at the two and was about to make a heated retort about 'REAL' family but was stopped when Naruto began to talk.

"Explain what exactly?" He started his voice already devoid of emotion staring so deeply at the two that they felt he was looking past them instead of at them. "That YOU Tsunade or should I say Kyoubo (Godmother) decided that after I was born and given to that red-headed woman...you disappeared from my life until this very day. While I can forgive the fact you left considering that you had your own personal demons to tend to and had cut all ties with this village so you couldn't have had a clue Kushina left me for dead eleven years ago. But that still doesn't absolve you of the fact that you never once cared enough to hazard a single visit to see how I was doing...not even a letter to see how I was doing just so you didn't even have to enter the village and yet still know! Had you been selfless or even once caring enough to hazard to find out how I was doing you'd have learned what my life was like here all those years ago!" He barked seeing the now dejected and guilty look on the attractive woman's face, that is before his gazed focused on the other man in the room. "And YOU..." He said even more coldly, if that was even possible. "Jiraya or Kyoufu (Godfather) as it were, left me in the same way Tsunade did only for more selfish reasons. And even worse then her crime against me...YOU knew that Kushina left me in this hell hole to rot! You still associated yourself with Konoha, and had connections within these walls I'm sure! So the news of the Uzumaki clan leaving wasn't something you wouldn't hear about. Yet here we are eleven years after she abandoned me, with you finally making an appearance in my life! You stayed away from this village for a decade after my Tou-san died...just so you could write those damnable books of yours without taking any sort of responsibility for me! Never ONCE coming to see me! Never ONCE coming to help me! Never ONCE coming to protect me! NEVER ONCE DOING ANYTHING!" He roared the last words sounding like they were coming from a true demon.

Naruto's anger had come to a boil and he couldn't hold it back. His hands clenched the arm rests of his chair so tightly they began to crack under the pressure, his Ki slowly leaked out and saturated the air within the room.

Both sannin looked down in shame, although Naruto was vicious with his words he was exactly right. Neither of them took their responsibilities at his god-parent as anything more then just another title that was thrust upon them...like 'Sannin'. They were suppose to be his support if anything ever happened to his real parents. Yet when the time came that they should have been there for him...neither was anywhere in sight. One writing a book while peeping at women, and the other drinking away her problems and gambling away her money. Much to Naruto's annoyance, considering the fact he was furious at the two standing before him, both Hana and Natsumi each grabbed a hand and squeezed it trying to calm him down, and succeeded. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a slow and heavy breathe, before opening his eyes once more his gaze solid and intimidating.

"If you've come to ask for my forgiveness you can forget it! You both can stew in your own guilt, stupidity, and selfishness until the Shinigami decides to grace you with his presence." Naruto spat, before grabbing onto both girl's hands and stood up making them stand up as well. "And if that was all you wished to speak to me about...we'll be on our way. We have better things to be doing after just finishing our matches." He concluded, before turning his back to them.

"Ma...matte!" Jiraya shouted out of nervousness. "Please wait!" He begged, causing Naruto to turn his head. "We both know what we did was terrible..." He started making Naruto snort at his describing what they did with the word 'terrible'. "...but we want to try in any way to make it up to you somehow, that is why we came back." He explained, his words rousing the blonde's curiosity.

Naruto sighed once more, and turned back to his seat with girls in toe.

"You have five minutes..." He responded crossing his arms over his chest.

The two let out a sigh of relief. "Well...we know that nothing we can do will be able to fix what we did...or didn't do in the past. So all we can do is say gomennasai and try to make up for it in the present and future." The toad hermit explained, before a small smile spread over his lips. "Naruto, you were born with great potential, and very powerful Kekkei Genkai from both the Namikaze and the Uzumaki clans. And we are both here to try to nurture your gifts so make you a strong shinobi as both friends to your parents as well as to try to repent for our past sins against you. And our first decision was to use this month's hiatus between the exams to personally train you." He offered, his tone sounding regal, hoping that it would get the desired effect form the boy...only to receive the very the opposite effect, Naruto snorting indignantly, making him frown slightly. "I know you may not like us right now Naruto...but you can't deny the fact that learning from two of the legendary sannin of Konoha will make you tremendously powerful. Especially concerning the strength you'll need against that kunoichi from Kumo you are matched up with." Jiraya finished in a concerned tone...something about Yugito felt off to him ever since she fought.

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I would very well admit that learning from you two would make me strong..." Naruto began making the two's hope rise that he'd say yes. "...however I have a much stronger, and loyal sensei then the two of you could ever be. And I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world." He finished proudly, making Natsumi blush slightly at his words. "Besides what could you two teach me that I don't already know?" He questioned.

Both of the sannin scowled slightly at his barbs against them, before they realized WHY they were there and smiled once again.

Tsunade stepped forward. "I Naruto...will teach you the secret to my infamous strength, that can literally destroy mountains in a single punch. Not only that but I can teach you some of my medical jutsu...that is if you are good enough." Tsunade explained with a challenging smirk hoping that Naruto was just as head-strong as Minato had been when it came to a challenge.

Jiraya then strode forward. "While I will be teaching you several variations of the Rasengan which I noticed you were not only able to master but able to add a element to it. I can also teach you 'Fuuinjutsu', as well as other jutsu that I have collected over the years." Jiraya announced proudly.

Naruto just looked at the two after their declarations, before standing up without a word and went to the closest bookshelf around. As he did this everyone quirked a brow at what he was doing, that is before he lifted his hand, and flicked his middle finger against the shelf. The moment his finger touched it, the shelf crushed in upon itself like an invisible meteor hit it, making everyone but Natsumi look wide eyed at him. However Naruto didn't appear to be finished when he bit his thumb and summoned 'Shinku Kaijin' from its pocket dimension. He unsheathed the shining blade and...stabbed himself trough the thigh grunting in pain, before ripping the sword out from the side making blood splash across the floor. All three of the elders in the room panicked at what he has just done and were about to go over and help. However a set of hands pulling on their wrists stopped their progression. They looked at Hana and Natsumi oddly since they were the ones who stopped them, but both girls simply shook their heads and looked back at Naruto. The trio followed their eyes and looked in astonishment to see that Naruto's entire leg was surrounded in a green aura, and the slash on his leg was quickly healing before a moment later appeared to be gone. Once he tested out his leg, and felt it working properly he unsummoned his sword and took his seat between his companions once more.

"As you can see, I already know how to use my chakra to enhance my strength..."

"_Not that I really need to use any after all the physical conditioning I've done." _He thought to himself.

"...as well as an all-around medical jutsu that can heal nearly any sort of wound as long I have enough chakra to supply the wound with." Naruto answered, while looking at Tsunade who had a rather sheepish and slightly jealous look on her face from his actions and words. "As you for Jiraya...as you've stated already I've already mastered the Rasengan, as well as added my main element to it. However I've also personally created three powerful variations to the jutsu. And am currently working on a forth that could probably decimate an army faster then my Tou-san could using our Kekkei Genkai. You've just witnessed me summoning a sword so you have an idea of my skills in 'Fuuinjutsu'...even if that is only the tip of the iceberg on my knowledge of the subject." He said making the aged sannin gulp loudly. "So...what else can you two put on the table to offer me...because right now I'm not impressed." He finished, crossed his arms, looking expectantly.

His words and actions left both sannin speechless and hard pressed to find anything they could do to keep his attention. Their training for him was their trump card, and it failed...miserably. Sarutobi coughed forcefully seeing the helpless looks in his student's eyes.

"Perhaps these two could tell you about your parents, and in exchange you could tell them about your life..." Sarutobi suggested trying to give his two students a chance with the boy, who at the moment was eying him so coldly he thought he would freeze under the gaze. "...well perhaps your life AFTER you left on your self-proclaimed training trip." He corrected after an awkward cough when he realized Naruto's life in the village was not to be openly discussed.

The two sannin smiled appreciatively at their sensei. "Hai...we could do that Naruto...perhaps even get to know each other during that time." Tsunade offered with a warm smile, praying that it could work to convince him.

Naruto's eyes just narrowed. "I do not wish to know anything about the woman who gave birth to me. She and her clan are as dead to me as I was to them the moment they walked out of those gates. As far as my Tou-san, he is unfortunately dead. And while I have only a few things of his, those that I do tell me volumes about who he was. And I am content with what they taught me about who he was, and how he lived." He continued before once again getting up from his seat. "Now if there is nothing more I really wish to leave." He requested, and when only seeing the sad expression on Tsunade's, and Sarutobi's face, alone with a thoughtful one on Jiraya's decided it was time to go.

Naruto was about to open the door to the office, when a voice called out.

"Naruto..." Jiraya's voice cut through the silence making the boy look back once more. "...tell me...just who is your sensei you spoke so highly of before? You are clearly much stronger then you let on, so I'm wondering who it is that trained you, and taught you such powerful but more importantly very dangerous techniques...the Rasengan being one of them." The aged sannin asked, any form of sadness replaced with a concerned as well as curious expression.

His question made all three teens smirk, before Naruto tilted his head slightly so he could see Sarutobi.

"Ne, Ojii-san you didn't tell them yet?" Naruto asked, making both Tsunade and Jiraya look at him then their sensei oddly.

He shook his head. "I didn't have time, they both arrived only today. And even worse, after the survival test already began." The Hokage answered, making the three smirk even larger.

Naruto closed the door before going through a set of seals, and slammed his hands to the floor.

**"Onipou: Otofugen Shouheki no jutsu (Demon Art: Sound Silence Barrier Technique)"** He called out before a pulse of blue surrounded the room.

After he finished the jutsu, both Naruto and Natsumi were surrounded in smoke, before it dissipated and showed them in their 'true' forms. To their credit of being experienced shinobi, both of the sannin only arched a eyebrow at the now demonic pair.

"Care to explain?" Jiraya asked, getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The pair shrugged. "Not really...but I'll tell you what Ojii-san knows already..." Naruto quipped back. "...first off, Natsu-chan here was my sensei after I left Konoha. The other thing is that she is the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Unfortunately this time, the sannin didn't react well and in a second were only inches from striking Natsumi's face. Jiraya's Rasengan shining in the sunlight, while Tsunade's fist hummed with unseen chakra. Now the reason why they had stopped their attack wasn't out of any rational thought to let someone explain the situation. They stopped because of the two beautiful and deadly katanas that were now pressing dangerously against their throats. The sannin looked down to see an emotionless looking Naruto stare up at them from his crouching position the grip of his swords unwaivering, waiting for any movement towards his mate.

"Attack her again and your lives are forfeit...sannin or not. No one will threaten the life of someone who is so important to me and live. This is your ONE and ONLY warning." Naruto's declaration was cold and straight to the point.

_"Kami-sama...she's turned him into a weapon"_ The sannin thought, before backing off but keeping an eye on the smirking vixen.

"Sarutobi-sensei...why are you allowing this to occur? Its painfully obvious that the Kyuubi is using Naruto as both a shield and sword against Konoha." Jiraya questioned.

His sensei just shook his head. "You do not know all the facts Jiraya-kun, so I'm afraid your reaction while understandable because of the past is quite false at present time. And while I do not know every intimate detail between these two while they were gone, I believe their story about not wishing this village harm, unless harm is done to them by the village first. They have provided vital information about upcoming events, that disprove any intention on their behalf to harm Konoha" He reassured.

"But Kyuubi tried to destroy the village!" Tsunade countered.

"Listen to Ojii-san you are both out of your element and over your heads, and unless he wishes to tell you more about the situation it would be best to leave such outbursts in your head." Naruto warned, both his katanas already gone form his hands.

Tsunade frowned. "Sensei...can you tell us what exactly is going on here? Being here and out of the loop is costing us preciously." She questioned, getting a nod from the aged leader.

"I'll leave you three to it then...but I suggest you listen well to his words. And I will expect you to apologize to Natsu-chan one you know the truth." Naruto warned before the demons reverted back to their child 'form's. "Oh and Ojii-san, only tell them what they absolutely need to know. They haven't earned any right to know me as I am." He ordered, his tone leaving no room for discussion, as well as promising an excruciating punishment if he disobeyed.

"Hai...they will know what is needed Naruto-kun"

"Arigato...I'll see you later Ojii-san" Naruto bid farewell with a small smile and wave, before he and his 'girls' left.

"We really screwed up didn't we sensei?" Tsunade said her expression one of sadness, not even being able to look at him in the eyes.

Sarutobi let out a puff of smoke from his pipe. "What you both did, or lack there of to Naruto cut him deeper then you could ever imagine. Especially after the betrayal of his mother and clan, only to later learn about your relations to him. You both will be lucky if he even acknowledges you in the future, unless you can think of something to give him as an olive branch." He answered before sighing, and took a drag from his pipe. "Now you both better take a seat and listen carefully, this is very important." He suggested, letting his students grab seats before sighing, and beginning the story that Naruto had told him when he first returned.

**Konoha Streets,**

**"Well that was annoying"** Natsumi sighed, her arms wrapped around Naruto's right enjoying his warmth, but also to comfort him from his obvious displeasure at the meeting.

"That it was Natsu-chan...but arigato to you both..." He said before a small smile graced his lips which made the girl's still tensed bodies relax. "...if you didn't grab me I was quite tempted to punch them out of the building." He explained, as they laughed at the images of him doing so racing through their minds...that is until their emotions were quickly reeled in and stopped walking. "What do you want Kakashi? I was hoping to take my companions out to celebrate on our victory, and I don't want shadows following me the entire time." Naruto's happy tone now replaced with slight irritation.

"Gomen gomen..." Kakashi's voice called out before he appeared in a plumb of smoke. "...and I was only following you because I wanted to have a little talk with you in private Naruto." He explained.

Naruto turned around to face the silver-haired Jounin, and noticed that Kakashi's usual nonchalant demeanor was completely gone, which only meant that whatever he wanted to speak with him about was serious.

"Very well...Natsu-chan, Hana-chan give me a moment this will not take long." Naruto stated giving them both a small smile before walking with Kakashi around the corner of a building.

"Do you think we should have gone with him?" Hana questioned.

Natsumi shook her head. **"No...if its anything important Naru-kun will tell us."** She answered before taking a seat on a nearby bench and admired the nature that surrounded the area.

**With Naruto & Kakashi,**

"What was so important that it couldn't wait another day Kakashi?" Naruto asked irritation lacing his words.

"Naruto, although I am still trying to gain your trust after what I did...we are both still shinobi of Konoha so I expect you to show some respect as your superior." Kakashi scolded the boy half-heartedly.

"You still didn't answer my question" Naruto responded shrugging his shoulders.

Kakashi sighed at his subordinates attitude, but reeled in his annoyance to get to the point of this conversation.

"Naruto...you know of Sasuke's opponent correct?" He questioned, getting a bored nod. "Then you know how powerful and obviously ruthless he is...and that is who Sasuke is facing in the finals."

"And your point Kakashi? I think fighting Gaara would be good for the Uchiha. It'll bump him down a few pegs from the high horse he rides...thanks to the village I'm sure." Naruto retorted, not seeing where this was going.

Kakashi frowned, though you couldn't really tell. "While I admit Sasuke can be snobbish at times, having to fight such a person in the finals is taking it a bit far just to teach him a lesson." He countered, before sighing after seeing Naruto yawn at his words. "Naruto...I saw your match as well as Gaara's. And with Gaara's sand to protect him from almost every attack from nearly any angle, I'm not sure if Sasuke will survive the encounter let alone win even with a month to train his Kekkei Genaki and Raikiri. That is unless..." He paused, and noticed the tiniest amount of curiosity rise from the blond. "...that is unless he uses 'Shiroi Renge no Ryuu'." Kakashi deadpanned.

Naruto looked at Kakashi for a moment before the curious glint he had dissolved into calculated coldness.

"Just what _EXACTLY_ are you implying by that Kakashi?" Naruto asked, his tone denoting no emotion, and yet his eyes told the Jounin to pick his next words carefully.

"What I am saying Naruto is that because of how 'unstable' Subaku no Gaara is while fighting, I want you to come with me and Sasuke to train for the month hiatus. And while I teach both of you what I can...I want you to show him that taijutsu style so he can copy it with his Sharingan and use it in his fight against Gaara. With the abilities of your style, Sasuke's natural skill, Kekkei Genkai and Raikiri...not only will his chances of survival increase dramatically, but his chances of winning the match will as well." He explained.

Naruto looked at Kakashi with unblinking eyes for a good ten seconds before a small smile crossed his lips, and then grew into a grin, and then into small chuckles, before finally erupting into full blown laughter.

"You *laugh* want me to *laugh* show the Uchiha *laugh* one of my original jutsu *laugh* just so he can copy it, without even taking the time to *laugh* learn it?" Naruto questioned between fits of laughter.

Kakashi's visible eyed hardened slightly. "I don't see what is so funny Naruto. Without the added edge of that taijutsu style, Sasuke could potentially die in that match." Kakashi answered.

Naruto's laughter stopped immediately and his expression went back to nothingness, before speaking again, this rapid change rather surprised and freaked the Jounin out slightly.

"First off Kakashi...I stopped you from watching my match with your Sharingan for that exact reason. I abhor cheaters and that is all the Sharingan is to me. You steal in a second what other shinobi, both enemy and ally alike dedicate years of their lives to create...it truly sickens me to no end. Don't think I don't know where Sasuke 'learned' that 'Shishi Rendan' of his. The Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha spit in the face of every hard working shinobi who has ever walked the earth. So as for Sasuke stealing MY style just to win his match...I say let him create HIS own and win on HIS own merits...because he WILL NOT win by using mine." Naruto answered coldly.

"Naruto you are young so I realize you don't know all the lessons that are learned in the life of a shinobi. One of the most important being: 'To use any means by which you can to become stronger, complete the mission, and protect the village'." Kakashi retorted in a 'sage' like tone, which made Naruto snort in disgust.

"What is that? A 'principle' set up by shinobi themselves so they don't have to feel guilty about doing things so immoral and dishonorable that they'd sooner rip out their own hearts then have to think about them for more then five minutes? Thats cute Kakashi, but all it is another scapegoat, and a crutch for shinobi who are too weak-willed to live like a 'proper' shinobi but more importantly...human being. You throw away your honor and morals for what? Power? That is completely pathetic...a shinobi should always hold their honor and morals above everything besides saving another's life. In some sick way I'm glad Itachi killed his clan, if I could I'd shake his hand for ridding the world of such abhorrences to the profession and species." Naruto retorted cynically.

Kakashi's eye widened before narrowing dangerously. "Naruto you crossed the line with that statement..." He scolded, anger leaking out of his words slightly. "...and I will not debate the ethical and moral standings of shinobi with you. Now I didn't want to do this but I'm going to have to order you as your Jounin sensei to accompany myself and Sasuke and at some point show him your jutsu...do you understand?"

"Hai I understand Kakashi_-sensei_..." He lied. "...however you don't seem to understand that even if you order me to I WILL NOT show the Uchiha MY jutsu I've spent years working on. If he wants to win so badly, let him work for his victory, not use my blood, and sweat to do so." Naruto barked back before turning around looking to get ready to leave.

"Naruto! If you do not listen to me, I will go to Hokage-sama about this! This could be considered insubordination!" Kakashi threatened, when seeing Naruto walking away.

"Go ahead...you'll be presently surprised at Ojii-san's answer though...oh and Kakashi..." Naruto answered before turning, his gaze now colder then a glacier's peak. "...you just blew your only shot at finding redemption." He finished in a tone of finality before turning and rounded the corner of the building.

_"Did I really do the right thing in trying to force Naruto into this?"_ Kakashi thought somberly knowing from the very beginning he might have been threatening his one shot at Naruto ever trusting him. _"...I can only hope that Sasuke survives or what I just threw away was all for nothing."_ He concluded before 'shunshin'ing to the Hokage tower to have a talk with the aged leader about what just happened.

**With Hana & Natsumi,**

The girls were just relaxing on the bench watching the clouds, when a pair of small hands covered both their eyes.

**"Back already Naru-kun?"** Natsumi questioned, easily recognizing the feel and shape of Naruto's hands.

"Your suppose to guess who..." He pouted, not that they saw it. "...but hai I'm back" He answered removing his hands.

The girls stood up heard a poof of a dispelling Kage Bushin, and waited for Naruto to walk between them before they headed off. Natsumi wasn't planning on asking Naruto what went on since if he didn't mention it outright wasn't important. But as they walked she could sense that he was agitated about something and decided to ask him about it.

**"Naru-kun everything ok? You're all tense." **

"Yeah Naruto-kun I didn't want to say anything but you do seem tense" Hana agreed

"You two are too observant with me..." He joked, but quickly sighed. "...Kakashi wanted me to go with him and Sasuke to train for the month's hiatus..." He began getting raised brows as an answer. "...really he just wanted me to show Sasuke my 'Shiroi Renge no Ryuu', so he could copy it with that damned Kekkei Genkai of his to increase his chances of winning against Gaara in the final matches."

Both girls shuttered in both surprise and rage at the audacity of Kakashi to ask Naruto to give up his jutsu to the Uchiha like that.

"Thats low of Kakashi to force on you...and to have the Uchiha just steal the jutsu without even learning it. I never liked that clan because of those eyes." Hana spat out in disgust of her fellow shinobi.

"Can't agree with you more on that one Hana-chan...though I have a feeling that the council was stringing Kakashi up like a puppet to try to get me to teach their last Uchiha some of my jutsu after they heard about my skills in the fight against Kasumi." Naruto reasoned...though even if Kakashi was coerced into asking/making him, that didn't mean that Kakashi had to give into their demands...as he mentioned before, honor should be upheld more then anything but a human life...which is why he took away his chance at redemption.

**"Well you did do a number on her...as well as the tower itself Naru-kun so its natural that the clan heads that heard would be curious as well as manipulative into use your power for their own ends in some way"** Natsumi agreed. **"But don' worry about Kakashi, there are bigger things to worry about..."** She paused before a devilish smirk creeped on her lips making Naruto sweat slightly. **"...like just where you were planning on bringing us to celebrate."**

He tilted his head cutely to the side. "What do you mean Natsu-chan?"

**"Oh don't think you're getting out of it...you told Kakashi you were taking us out, right Hana?"** She explained with Hana nodding as well her own smirk on her face.

"Well...I..." Naruto stuttered before seeing the expressions the girls had and knew had have no chance. "...pick where ever." He surrendered before the girls squealed like little kids, grabbed his wrists and dragged him to their new favorite little and quite expensive bistro.

_"I should have used another excuse to get Kakashi to leave."_ Naruto lamented, tears threatening to fall down his face as he was dragged away.

**Later that Night,**

After the three had their little celebration they said their goodbyes, with Naruto promising to visit Hana and her family more often since he had a month of basically nothing to do. Naruto and Natsumi however, returned to the mansion and decided to relax for the rest of the day following Haku's example after they found her snoring, splayed across her bed in her room. Night soon rolled around, and the demon pair had decided to get out of the onsen after relaxing there for the past few hours.

"Ne Natsu-chan...there is something I need to take care of before I call it a night, you don't have to wait up for me though ok?" Naruto said while drying himself off after he'd taken off his trunks to put them in the laundry.

What Naruto wasn't expecting as an answer was a warm, wet and quite naked body to press against his back, which made him shudder knowing that the mounds and curves of his love were pressing against him in earnest. Unfortunately or fortunately for him...he also wasn't ready for a warm, and soft hand to glide down along his stomach before reaching to grab his increasingly enlarging member.

**"But I wanted you all to myself tonight Foxy-sama"** Natsumi's sensuous voice cooed out to him, her hot breath encompassing his ear.

She nibbled on it lightly, pressing her body even more against him her breasts flattening against his back, as she caressed his member pain-painstakingly slowly, making her mate shudder and a small whimper escape his throat.

"U...unfortunately my Kisai...this is rather important and can't wait any longer...despite how much I want to stay" He stuttered out, his tone husky and filled with obvious lust and wanting.

In response Natsumi simply pumped him faster, and began to kiss and bite his neck before squeezing him and flicking her finger across his head to grab the small amount of creamy milk that came out, then let him go. Naruto quickly turned to see her sensuously lick and suck her finger clean of the juices on it, making him smash her against the wall pressing himself against her while attacking her lips. She moaned from his actions her body on fire, and now wanting him even more from feeling his member quaking against her stomach like it was. After a minute of the heated make-out session Naruto lamentingly released his control over her.

"Gomen, I'll be back to continue where we left off." He said huskily, everything about him, from his facial expression, to his gaze, right down to how he held himself at that moment screamed to her that what he planned on doing to her would be well worth the wait when he returned.

She only smirked, before licking her lips and giving him one last lustful kiss.

**"Get back soon...cause if you don't I just might start, and end without you...or worse be asleep"** She stated her voice heavy with a playful lust.

Naruto smirked at her attempt to make him get back faster. He kissed her forehead before turning to leave, but jumped slightly when he felt a hand slap his ass and a small giggle come from behind him.

"You're gonna pay for that when i get back" He threatened in a stern but playful manner before closing the door to the changing room and heading off to get dressed.

**"I sure hope so..."** She retorted with a smirk, before her hands unconsciously moved to her neither regions making her moan out in slight surprise. **"...you better get your sexy ass back here quickly Foxy-sama before I actually do start without you."** She said, before another moan escaped her lips while her fingers explored her as if they had a mind of their own.

She willed them to stop and wait for him, before dressing herself in just a kimono leaving the changing room as well.

**With Yugito,**

Nii Yugito had decided to just take a long rest after her match with Akiko, despite not using her demon's power it still took a lot out of her to beat her friend. Yugito simply relaxed in her room, and took an especially long, and enjoyable bath which she had just recently finished. She just got out of the bathroom, wearing only a small white tee-shirt that stopped above her mid-section showing off her toned stomach, and a pair of black short-shorts that accentuated her legs and shapely butt. She also had towel in her still dampened hair trying to dry it off, before heading to bed to get some well needed rest before the trip back to Kumo.

**"Are you planning on saying sayonara to Naruto-kun?"** Izanami questioned.

_"And what would I say?"_

In truth Yugito had been thinking about that for a lot of the day. She had wanted to say bye to the man who single handedly changed her life...but had no idea how to go about doing so.

**"Well you could invite him over here and surprise him by only wearing a tiny..."**

_"Izanami-chan!"_ Yugito screamed in her mind. _"Is that all you really think about? I swear Natsumi-san was right."_ The young woman huffed shaking her head disapprovingly.

**"Perhaps...but that doesn't change the fact that there is a tiny voice other then me in your mind that is begging you to do something like that."** The vixen countered, and smirked at seeing her container's cheeks light up.

Luckily for Yugito a reprieve came for her in the shape of a knock on the door to her room.

_"Who could it be at this hour?"_ She thought, throwing her towel on her bed

"Who is it?"

"Room service" A young man's voice called from the other side of the door, making Yugito have a confused look on her face before opening the door.

"But I didn't order room ser..." She began to explain before her words stopped at seeing a smiling Naruto standing before her in just simple going out clothes. "...Naruto-kun?" She questioned, the same confused expression on her face, wondering just why he was there...that is until a surprised sounding whistle cut across her ears.

"Geez Yugito-chan if I really had been room service I wouldn't even ask for a tip with what you opened the door wearing." His replied a teasing smirk on his face.

Yugito looked at him questioningly, before she looked down to see what he meant before it all came to her and she let out a low shriek before trying to cover herself her face burning red in embarrassment.

_"Kami-sama...out of anyone who had to see me in this!"_ She groaned in her head, hearing snickers in the back of her mind.

**"Oh please kitten, after your embarrassment is over you know you're going to be glad that Naruto-kun here was the ONLY one to see you wearing that."** Izanami reasoned still chuckling at the poor woman's misfortune.

"Ne Yugito-chan, despite the very nice view, I actually came here to speak with you before you left for Kumo, may I come inside?"

A few moments passed with Yugito just standing there until she realized what he said, beat down her embarrassment and turned around moving in the room, silently letting Naruto in who closed and locked the door so no prying eyes could listen in. Naruto turned to see Yugito walking away from him heading towards what looked to be the bathroom. Unfortunately with Natsumi's little teasing session before he got there still in his mind, he couldn't help but notice Yugito's rather sensuous butt bounce ever so slightly with every step, and although biting back the idea to tease the poor woman more couldn't help himself.

"Firmer then Natsu-chan's, and bigger then Hana-chan's." He whispered but purposely loud enough so she'd hear, but making it sound like he meant it only for himself.

Yugito heard him clearly and fought back the urge to bring her hands back on top of her butt in a protective fashion, while the blush on her cheeks flared up once more.

_**"Oh yes he will be a fun mate for you kitten."**_ Izanami thought, while biting her trembling lip so her laughter couldn't be heard.

Yugito quickly got to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, making Naruto chuckle good-naturedly, before he heard Yugito's voice from behind the door.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hai?"

"I...I forgot a change of clothes before coming in here." She said her voice oozing with embarrassment, making the two that heard her chuckle lightly.

"Hai hai...I'll let you trust me with my taste in cloths." He responded, moving to the dresser and opened the top shelf, only to have his eyebrows twitch with mischief, and a playfully sadistic smirk cross his lips.

_"Kami-sama I know I've teased her enough, but this is just too good to pass up."_ He thought before searching through the clothes, finding the perfect one.

"Ano Yugito-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Which color do you like more red or black?" He asked as innocently as possible.

"Ano...both are fine, but red I guess." She answered, unable to see the shit-eating grin on his face as he walked to the bathroom door, knocked on it, and opened it slightly.

"Here you go." He said biting his lip to hold off his laughter till the right moment, as he slid his hand through and gave her the piece of clothing.

_"What the did he give me? This is too small even to be a shirt..."_ Yugito mentally questioned before unraveling the bunched up attire.

Yugito's face instantly turned so red, you'd think it was purple out of both embarrassment and rage.

_**"Oh yes...so much fun."**_ Izanami concluded before not being able to hold it in anymore and burst out laughing at the sight of just what exactly Naruto had given her.

Yugito held up the crimson-colored thong in front of her face, something she wouldn't ever buy on her own. It was a gag gift on her birthday from Akiko saying she needed to get a man, whom would appreciate an article of clothing such as this. Yugito's rage overwhelmed her embarrassment as a controlled KI swept through her room which Naruto felt immediately.

"NA...RU...TO!" A demonic but still feminine voice gurgled out of the bathroom, making him sweat slightly.

_"Ok maybe that was a little too much."_ He though still chuckling.

The door to the bathroom swung open as a black, white, and yellow blur jumped and tackled the hanyou to the ground before they started tumbling around. The two containers wrestled around the room for a good five minutes. Well more like Yugito tried to punch Naruto's face in while he just held her at bay, before they both stopped. Naruto was now on his back, his arms holding back Yugito's while she was straddled his waist. The two were breathing slightly winded, as Yugito angered gaze bore into Naruto's playful one.

"Ne Yugito-chan you don't have to be so angry..." He suggested, making her growl in response. "...besides if you were embarrassed with what I said, just imagine if someone walked in on us." He offered letting the position they were now in sink in.

Yugito quickly jumped off him and sat on the bed with a huff.

"You're an ass you know" She hissed angrily, her cheeks still slightly red.

He chuckled. "Gomen gomen, I was only teasing Yugito-chan" He apologized, before giving her what he had really picked out for her, a pair of sweat pants and a short sleeve shirt.

"Arigato" She said her voice still laced with anger but of more annoyance then anything, while she changed. "...what did you need to talk to me about anyway?" She questioned.

He took a seat next to her on the bed. "Its about you going back to Kumo, and who you are..." He started, his tone denoting that he was now serious. "...after whats happened in the exams today and you going back to Kumo...I'm afraid that things are only going to get more difficult for you." He explained.

Yugito thought about his words, and in truth they were right on the money. She would most likely be blamed for Rei's defeat at the hands of Gaara...and severely punished if the Raikage was feeling especially angry that day. Yugito's gaze took on a forlorn look before turning her attention to the rug floor.

"Hai...you are probably right...Raikage-sama will NOT be happy about Rei's loss today." She agreed, before a small smile graced her lips when she felt Naruto's reassuring hand on top of hers.

"Thats the reason I came here...well there were two more but this one being the most important" He said, before releasing his grip on her hand and rattled through his shinobi pouch before drawing out a three-pronged kunai with green colored tape around the handle. "...I want you to take this with you back to Kumo...its a very special kunai." He explained before grabbing her hand and placed the kunai in it.

Yugito looked it at strangely turning it at all possible angles, seemingly to try to decipher what was so 'special' about it. She had noticed a 'Shiki' (Rite) running along the middle blade, but couldn't understand it. After giving up she looked at Naruto, her expression silently asking the question, only to see a smile cross his face.

"I'll give you a hint...my Tou-san" He said his voice full of mirth, before his smile grew even larger when Yugito's eyes widened like dinner plates.

"H...hiraishin!" She spoke almost unbelievingly.

"Hai...that was one of my Tou-san's original Hiraishin kunai...and I want you to have it" He explained with warmth, and reassurance.

Yugito was shocked at Naruto's actions, and had no idea why he would do this.

"Why?" She couldn't help but ask

"Because as I said...you're life will only get harder from this point on..." He began, before putting his hand on top of her's once more. "...and with only Akiko as your friend, things might become too much. So with this kunai in your possession you will always have me at your beck and call for whatever you need. Someone spar with, someone to help you out, or if things get really bad a shoulder to cry on, or just someone to talk to." He explained his smile gentle, and comforting. "Now I expect you to not use this kunai for every little thing though. But when you are in a tough spot simply lodge the kunai into something and I will be there in a flash...literally."

After hearing his words Yugito was completely thrown for a loop, and in truth was saddened at the fact that even though they had grown slightly close, and would even consider him a friend, she believe that once she left Naruto would simply write her off since they lived in two different villages and wouldn't see much of each other. And even if they had decided to keep in contact she expected it to only maybe be through courier-shinobi, but never something as intricate and infamous as the Hiraishin.

_"He really is amazing"_ She thought as tears formed at the sides of her eyes, but before they could fall, hugged him tightly, pressing her face into his chest.

He smiled gently at her and wrapped an arm around her hugging her back. "You didn't think I'd just drop you as a friend because you're going back to Kumo did you?" He rhetorically knowingly.

"Arigato Naruto-kun...you really don't know how much this means to me." She said against his shirt.

"Not a problem Yugito-chan. Besides people like us have to look out for each other ne?" He asked warmly, before Yugito's face rose and although tears were falling down her face a large smile was on her lips.

"Hai!"

he chuckled warmly at her happy response. "Now now no more crying..." He scolded playfully, wiping away her tears the same way he had done back at the mansion. "...on to the next thing..." He said, before the two released each other. "...I want you to know that, I'm going to try to look for your Kaa-san during this month hiatus." He announced getting a surprised look her. "But I'm going to need your help, I can't have her be moved around from where she is currently being held at. So I need you to bare with it and do whatever it takes to keep the Raikage happy so he has no need to do anything with her...do you understand?"

Yugito frowned slightly at his proposition, especially at the fact she'd have to listen to that horrible man. However if it helps with the release of her mother...she could bare with it.

"Hai...I understand Naruto-kun." She replied with determination in her voice, making him smile.

"Good, and in return I will try my best to find and return her to you safely" He assured before standing up from the bed. "Now you should probably get some rest, you have a long trip back to Kumo..." He paused before taking a knee and giving her a friendly chaste kiss on the forehead. "...have a good night, and I'll see you around ne?" He questioned getting an affirmative nod. "One last thing though..." He said his tone deathly serious, with his expression only accentuating it. "...I was serious about that comment on your ass..." He joked as a toothy grin crossed his face, and waved to her. "...ja!" He disappeared in a swirl of purple flames.

"PERVERT!" She shouted half-heartedly another blush on her cheeks and a happy smirk on her lips, while having a giant urge to throw something at the place where he was standing.

Yugito quickly stripped off her sweat pants and tee-shirt finding them it too hot to keep on before plopping herself on her bed, and just repeating their conversation on her head. Her cheeks heated up from all his teasing, and appreciative, happy smiles from his selflessness while subconsciously running her hands up and down the special kunai he had given her.

"Arigato Naruto-kun" She said once more before closing her eyes to sleep, his kunai pressed against her chest in a protective fashion.

_**"That guy is a real charmer, and its worse cause he may not even realize it. You're really starting to fall for him hard kitten, so you better act up soon before he is snatched up by so many girls he won't know what to do with all of them."**_ Izanami thought sagely.

**Namikaze Mansion,**

Naruto reached his home easily enough, and with reflexes only gifted to a shinobi sneaked through the house reaching his and his mate's bedroom without a creak. He was about to open the door when he heard muffled moans coming from the other side, which caused his already 'gutter'ish thoughts to arise even more, making his pants tighten quickly. He shivered when he heard his mate groan out his name in passionate and pleading want. He couldn't take it anymore and stripped into nothing but his boxer-briefs and opening the door to the room quickly during a particularly loud moan.

**-LEMON WARNING-**

What Naruto saw when he first entered made him silently whimper, and boxers tighten to their limit. Natsumi was currently working on herself vigorously with her fingers, her legs spread open unashamed, while her other hand cupped her breasts, as her expression was one of pure bliss. Her eyes closed tightly, her cheeks burning red, her mouth clenched shut her fangs piercing her bottom lip to muffle her screams of pleasure. Her entire body gleamed with sweat which was only accentuated by the moonlight that illuminated the room.

Naruto was barely holding himself back from the moonlit-queen in front of him, but willed himself to return the favor like he promised before he left. Thanks to her mind being 'occupied' he didn't have to worry too much about her sensing him as long as he played it safe. He inched his way to the bed, discarding his boxers in the process, and when he reached the foot of the bed, let his full genjutsu fall.

With a lustful smirk Naruto used his tails as leverage to 'hover' over the bed and his mate, and simply waited for the perfect moment to 'strike'. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long when a long and throaty moan of pleasure echoed through the room and juices escaped her drenched lips. She withdrew her fingers from her lips and gripped the sheets to ride out her orgasm unhindered.

_"Now!"_ Naruto thought, with a evil smirk.

Naruto released his tails, and fell the few inches down to hit the bed. But because of his angle of descent he impaled himself completely into the unsuspecting vixen. Natsumi didn't see it coming, one moment she was riding her second orgasm, when right in the middle of it a warm, hard, long and fleshy object penetrated her. The sheer force almost making her scream in slight pain but also tremendous pleasure at being so vigorously 'filled'. Her eyes shot open in surprise, as did her mouth when she gasped releasing her death grip on the sheets, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. She would have screamed in both pain and insurmountable pleasure, but a pair of lips pressed themselves against hers as a tongue lashed out to entangle hers like a snake would it's dinner.

Naruto gave her no time to react to the situation, and had already begun to pump into her as fast as he could, his lips covering her moans of pleasure. It had only been a few minutes when he felt her begin to claw at his back which was a signal he had learned that she was about ready. He smirked before making his thrusts agonizingly slow only pumping every few seconds. He released his grip on his mate's lips and just looked at her, her eyes finally opened with a lustful sheen covering them, her breathing hard and quick, as their glistening bodies pressed against each other, sweat and juices falling off their bodies.

**"I'm...mmnn...so close...onegai...harder...ahhn...faster Foxy-sama!"** Her soft voice begged through haggard breath, making him smirk keeping his current pace, before nibbling on her lower lip.

"No can do my Beni-kisai...I told you I was going to make you pay when I get back didn't I?" He retorted, his hot breathe tickling her quivering lips.

**"B...but...you made me wait so long...isn't that torture enough!?"** She pleaded, bucking her hips trying to forcibly increase the speed of this thrusts, but Naruto would have none of that and used an arm to keep her hips against the bed.

"Nope..." He said with a playful leer. "...you'll just have to endure this my Kisai." He commanded, making her whimper in disapproval, and bite her lip in sexual frustration, at finally having what she had so desperately wanted...and now not getting enough of it.

Naruto kept his slow pace even through the pleads, begs, and sometimes threats of his mate. However after a good hour of 'torture' he felt the scratches on his back again telling him she was at her peak once more. He decided to play with her one last time, and as unannounced as entrance into the room was, he began pumping in her as fast as he could without warning.

Her eyes opened wide as he let out a silent scream of pleasure from his ministrations. **"Mmnn...Kami-sama...so deep...F...foxy...-sssaammmaaa!"** She screamed from the new stimulation as she orgasmed, her juices flowing out, dribbling down her ass as well as his still thrusting thighs, her claws raked down his back small trails of blood flowing down as he grunted in both pain and pleasure.

"See that wasn't so bad" He joked, his upper body heaving in time with his breathing.

Sweat and small trails of blood dripped down his body, as he watched his mate come back down from her orgasmic 'high', her face the epitome of euphoria.

**"You...are...evil...Foxy...-sama"** She growled though deep pants, but couldn't hold back the shit-eating grin on her lips after such an intense and quite surprising experience.

"Aw I love you too my Beni-kisai..." He joke back before passionately kissing her. "...and I hope you aren't finished. Because I know I'm just getting started. You left me very wanting when I left." He said with a hungry smirk after releasing her lips.

Despite her feeling tired, she couldn't deny the fire still searing her body in want of him. **"Hai...I suppose I did...didn't I?"** She retorted her voice carrying a coy innocence to it, that made them both smirk.

"I guess you'll just have to find out" He said before capturing her lips again and began where he left off, pumping himself head to hilt into his mate.

**-LEMON END-**

The demon pair continued their fun throughout the long hours of the night and early morning, never remembering to put up a silencing jutsu. Which had forced an owl-eyed and tomato red Haku to listen to the multitude of groans, grunts, screams and moans that escaped their bedroom. Whether she wanted to or not. No one in the Namikaze mansion got much sleep that night.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter nineteen, hope you enjoyed the end of the fight, the introduction and conversation between Naruto and his godparents, the conversation between Naruto and Yugito, and that the lemon though short...was enjoyable.**

**IMPORTANT: I want to explain the cliffy from last chapter a bit, because from your reviews I feel many of you didn't get what I was trying to portray with it. While mainly just a form to piss you off (*points to self*...evil bastard remember), the MAIN question I wanted you to ask yourselves wasn't IF Naruto survived (which some of you understood), because had I killed him off here...well it would have turned into a shitty ending to a story wouldn't it XD? No the question I WANTED you to ask yourselves was HOW he survived (which some of you did *give you cookie*) Kasumi. Though by now you realized that ever since Naruto returned tot he forest after saving Anko...his Blood Clone was the one in the fighting arena, until the beginning of this chapter. If you wan tot know what he had been doing that hole time...he visited Kiba, and healed him.**

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts and comments (which I feel I'll be getting a lot of)!**


	20. Chuunin Exams FINAL

**AN - Well here is the next chapter, and the conclusion of the Chuunin exams. **

**IMPORTANT: From reading the reviews for last chapter I believe I need to explain some stuff when it comes to the reasons Naruto spared Kasumi...since many of you assumed things that weren't true, and I think you should learn why he did what he did. Now for starters you should realize that the moment team whirlpool met Naruto...he has been keeping an eye on them, from their words to their actions towards himself and other people. The reason for this being he was curious about them...the moment he found out they were brainwashed by Kushina he wanted to know to what extent they were. Now of course he knew the kids would be very strict on what they were taught about him so he knew that trying to verbally tell them Kushina was wrong would do nothing. **

**However he figured that his actions would speak louder than words. So he decided to do certain things completely contrary to what he was sure Kushina had taught them Kyuubi was like. In this case saving Kasumi's life when he could have just watched her die. At this point in time he is experimenting with them, wondering if his actions will cause a seed of doubt to burn within them about Kushina's teachings. Now even if doubt is found or not...Naruto has no plans THAT far, he is simply curious as to what they will do. Because before meeting him the children only got one side of the story, so he simply wished to give HIS side of the story and see of they come to realize Kushina's idiocy. Perhaps he'll try to being siblings with them, perhaps he won't nothing is for sure...Naruto is simply curious as to the children's reactions to his 'anti-Kyuubi' actions. A good friend of mine I spoke about this with made an excellent point about this subject: **

"**Should the sins of the mother and her brain washing be exacted on the children? No... If they CHOOSE to follow their mother down the path, and attack Naruto... He should defend himself... with lethal force if necessary. They should be given the opportunity to hear/see Naruto's side of the story and let them make the choice as who to believe. Here's something else for you... Propaganda only works when there is no opposing side to refute the propaganda. Naruto is a living, breathing, contradiction to Kushina's propaganda"**

**This is what I'm trying to get across with Naruto's actions with Kasumi...he wants to see if any of the children will question what the clan has taught them (or even ask him directly about it), or if they will simply remain blind sheep and continue to try killing him without both sides of the same story told.**

**Anyway enough of the author's notes, here is the twentieth chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

*****NOTE: this chapter has a song attached to it if you want to listen to it while the scene is going on: 'Vestige by TM revolution', you can download it or listen to it on youtube. I'll warn you when to start and stop the song in the chapter.*****

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 19: Chuunin Exams (FINAL)**

**One Month Later,**

Its been exactly one full month since the preliminary matches of the Chuunin exams concluded, and it was finally time for the final matches. Konoha was bustling with people from all over the elemental nations to lay witness to this year's Genin hopefuls. The crowds were even greater then usual because of just who would be fighting in the matches, many of the participants being of famous lineages and would promise to present matches that wouldn't soon be forgotten to those lucky enough to witness them in the large arena dedicated for this event.

The arena itself was full to the brim with the audience that will witness today's events, all of them shouting to each other on just who would win against who. While many back-door bets were made amongst those brave, and rich enough to do so. Many prestigious people were there to witness the matches as well, including lords of the elemental nations, but most importantly three of Kages of the famous hidden villages: Hokage, Kazekage, and the Raikage.

"Hakage-dono it's been a long time" The Kazekage greeted his face hidden by his ceremonial robes.

"That it has Kazekage-dono, please have a seat...you as well Raikage-dono." Sarutobi greeted, hiding his anger at both Orochimaru's gall at pretending to be the Kazekage, and from the Raikage's past actions against Konoha...more specifically the Hyuuga clan.

All three leaders sat, and began a rather strained conversation concerning the exams.

"So I've heard that the famous Uzumaki clan has decided to partake in this years exams..." The Kazekage questioned sounding interested, making Sarutobi nod. "...I've also heard that the boy who was originally heir to that clan is participating as well, I wonder who would win if they fought?" He mused, getting a slight glare from his sensei.

"In the end it won't matter Kazekage-dono..." The Raikage answered, making the other two leaders look at him questioningly. "...because MY shinobi will be the one left standing at the end of the exam." He elaborated smugly, a smirk gracing his lips.

_"Because if she isn't...she will never see her Kaa-san again!"_ He mentally threatened, as if trying to send the message telepathically to Yugito.

"We'll see Raikage-dono we'll see. However Hakage-dono I've noticed none of the participants around...where are they?" The Kazekage questioned.

"Ah...they are in the waiting room until it is time for the exams to start. It gives them time to mentally prepare themselves for their match without all of this noise." He said, making them all laugh...differences aside all three of them agreed it was far too noisy.

**Waiting Room,**

In the waiting room all but a select few of the participants lounged around each in their own little area, mentally preparing themselves for their matches. No words were spoken, complete silence reigned throughout the room, a tenseness clearly evident to those had cared to notice, while the others just say oblivious too concerned with their own matters. Finally a turn of the door knob seemed to knock everyone out of the tenseness, as Naruto and Natsumi walked in the room. The pair looked around the room, and expressed their salutations to the sand siblings with a smile and nod, while just passing over others such as Valios. However a certain candidate caught Naruto's eye and whom over to her, noticing she was staring at the floor.

"Yugito-chan" Naruto's boyish voice called out to the woman who seemed lost in thought.

Yugito looked up at being called and warmly smiled seeing her friends...more specifically Naruto

"Hi Naruto-kun, Natsumi-san" She greeted, before gesturing for them to sit down on the couch she herself sat on.

The two gladly sat and began to chitchat quietly with her, however Naruto noticed that during their conversation Yugito had began to unconsciously rub the palms of her hands in a soothing motion.

"Ne Yugito-chan...how are your hands?" He asked in concern during a pause in the conversation.

His question caught her off guard until she noticed what she had been doing and looked down in slight shame, as the memory of what had happened to her during the month hiatus flashed through her mind.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Dammit...these guys are relentless!" A weary and severely beaten-looking Yugito huffed out, while she ran from two shadowy figures behind her gripping her right arm in pain trying to stop the wound from bleeding. "These guys, they know I'm a jinchuuriki...but what the hell do they want from me!?" She questioned. "I suppose it doesn't matter at the moment, all I need to do is get them cornered and then they are all mine! That old council room should be around here, thats my best bet." She concluded remembering the mental 'blueprints' of the old buildings she had been escaping through.

It had only been two weeks since the preliminary matches had ended, and Yugito had just finished her daily training outside the boarders of Kumo. She was heading back to rest up for the next day, when a pair of odd looking men in black cloaks with red clouds appeared before her. There wasn't much of a conversation, they simply demanded she go with them, she refused, and after that all hell broke loose. She had no idea who these guys were, but after only a minute fighting them she knew they were no amateurs. Both of these men were oddities to her, each having strange but very powerful abilities.

The first was a tan-skinned man with a bandana-like headband rest against a grey coif, that showed him as a nuke-nin from the recently created hidden waterfall village. He had green pupil-less irises with the rest of the eye being red. He wore a black mask leaving only a small section of his cheeks and eyes visible. But the oddest thing were the four masks attached to his body. If the masks themselves weren't odd enough, the man was able to use an odd technique that allow the masks to come off his body and actually come to life and even fight. Making it in reality a six-on-one fight, instead of two-on-one.

If the first man was strange the second man took the cake. While looking more normal then the first man, in actuality he was far stranger. During their fight Yugito had been able to severely injure him, and yet he seemed to be unfazed. He explained that because of his zealot-like activism, his god (Jashin) favored him with immortality.

His religious beliefs were later proven to be more then just bravado, when he used a technique in conjunction with large symbol on the ground and her own blood. While using this jutsu it changed his appearance, making his skin turn completely black with a white exoskeleton appearing over it. Once standing on the symbol, he used the large three-bladed red scythe he lugged around slashed his own arm. And much to her surprise she felt the same injury he inflicted on himself. She quickly put the pieces together and figured out that he was able to injure whose ever blood he consumed as long as he was within the symbol. She was able to get the man out of the symbol and cause it's ruin before she was able to escape into nearby ruins.

Yugito maneuvered through the building, and finally found herself in a large room that she was hoping to find.

_"Perfect! There is only one way out of this room...you're both mine!"_ She mentally thought, letting some of Izanami's chakra accelerate her healing.

"Where are you kitty kitty kitty!" The scythe wielding man joked, as he and his partner casually walked through the building following the small trail of blood.

"Hidan...she is still a jinchuuriki so don't let down your guard. And despite how much I would like to kill you, I know Leader-sama would never allow it." The red eyed man said in a gruff voice.

Hidan waved off his warning. "Maa maa you worry too much Kakuzu...you need to use some of that money we get from bounties on other things then just the Akatsuki. Like say booze and hookers perhaps?"

"We can't squander our money on earthly pleasures."

The two quieted down when they entered the council chambers, and looked around suspiciously noting no other exits then the one they just came from.

"Neko-ccchhhaaannn!" Hidan cooed out in a way that could be considered lustful...though under the circumstances was decidedly anything but.

However his laid back demeanor changed when the doors to the chambers behind them closed and locked. The pair turned around to see a feral looking Yugito with purple wisps of chakra swirled around her violently.

**"Its time for kitty to play!"** Yugito taunted, as a feminine but powerful roar escape her throat.

The chakra around her glowed before engulfing the woman in it's flames. The pair stepped back noticing that Yugito began to grow, and change. For the next minute the two looked on in curiosity, as Yugito began her transformation. Her cloths had quickly burned away leaving her stark naked for a few seconds before she fell down on all fours, with her her bones beginning to crunch and break. However they noticed that it wasn't in a negative nor painful fashion since he wasn't screaming. Instead the bones seemed to be breaking so that they could grow...and grow they did. By the time her transformation ended Yugito was now a three story cat which looked like a ghost...the true form of the Nibi no Nekomata.

Hidan whistled in astonishment. "Thats some transformation...however that puts us in a bind Neko-chan. You see we need you alive and you transforming won't guarantee that." He explained as if it was nothing to him to kill her.

In truth it wasn't, he had killed hundreds of people in the past...what was one more? Even if he'd admit she had a body that put any he had seen previously to great shame.

**"If you think you can take me now then try! But I've blocked the only way out of here so I'm afraid you are now in over your heads!"** Yugito's voice growled, before opened her maw with chakra beginning to collect between her teeth. **"Yamiton: Shinka no Konpaku (Darkness Style: Ghost of the Sacred Flame)"** She yelled as a pair of spectral flames shot out of her mouth right at the pair.

The two quickly dodged it with no problems, but noticed that the flames didn't extinguish afterwards. They landed on opposite sides of the room, each preparing in their own way to fight...Kazuku releasing his masks, while Hidan prepared his ritual symbol.

**"I won't give you time to finish that!"** Yugito roared at Hidan before charging him.

However before she could get to him, two of the masks jumped in her way. The masks then to both Yugito's digest and concern, merged together before their mouths opened one of them releasing a large flame, while the other shot a gust of wind. The two attacks merged into one, which caused Yugito to jump. She had been able to get out of the way in time...which was lucky for her considering that the moment the jutsu hit the opposing wall it slammed right through it as if it wasn't even there.

"She is faster now...to be able to dodge my **'Katon & Fuuton: Kadou Kaen' (Fire & Wind Style: Vortex Flame)** combination" Kazuku mused after seeing Yugito jump out of the way.

Yugito's eyes narrowed at the increasingly dangerous men, before she raised a paw with her claws glowing black and swiped at him.

**"Yamiton: Bachiatari no Fuzen (Darkness Style: Sins of the Damned)!"** She roared as the growing claws flew through the air screaming towards Kazuku.

One of the same masks from before came between Yugito and her prey. It opened its mouth and shot a concentrated blast of wind at the incoming blades. The two attacks collided before the wind attack was able to throw the blades off target and slam harmlessly into the stone walls. Her lack of getting a single attack through made Yugito grunt in frustration.

_"Its as if I'm facing five shinobi instead of just one. He can use any kind of elemental affinity he wishes to counteract anything I throw at him."_ She growled trying to figure out what she should try next.

**"Kitten your assumption is right...but use that to your advantage. Try to maneuver yourself so that the mask that attacks you next will hit another mask when you dodge. Use his own strength against him."** Izanami suggested.

Yugito mentally nodded in understanding before she put the idea into action, and summoned another blast of 'Shinka no Youkai'. As she predicted Kazuku was able to deflect it with the 'wind' mask, and counter attacked with another mask she recognized from before as the 'lightning'. She quickly maneuvered herself so she was standing in front of the 'water' mask, and just let the lightning mask attack.

Yugito mentally smirked, and at the last moment jumped out of the way of the lightning strike. She turned her head to see if the plan worked and smiled slightly seeing the jutsu about to his the 'water' mask. However her smile faded when at the last moment the lightning veered off, right in her direction before striking her making her roar in pain as the electricity passed through her.

"You thought I'd let you destroy one of my own masks?" Kazuku questioned as if you a Genin.

"Kazuku stop playing around with her! My ritual to Jashin-sama is ready so get me some of her blood!" Hidan yelled over all the commotion.

Kakuzu spared a glance at Hidan, before his masks returned to his body, and he released a torrent of dark thread-like tendrils from his arms.

**"Jiongu (Earth Grudge Fear)!"** He said, as the dark tendrils began to snake along the floor, before rising up and shooting themselves at Yugito.

Yugito jumped out of the way of the tendrils but with the hundreds of them rocketing at her she couldn't avoid them all, especially with her large size.

**"Shit!" **She cursed, knowing what would happen.

She landed with a loud thud, with her right hind leg wobbling under the pressure.

"Seems I got you" Kazuku stated calmly.

Yugito looked down and noticed that her leg was bleeding on both sides.

_"Damn they didn't just stop when they hit me, they went through my whole leg!"_ She realized, grunting in pain as the trails of blood flowed down her phantom-like appendage.

"Jashin-sama thanks you!" Hidan shouted with insane glee, as one of the tendrils dripped her blood on scythe, making Yugito look on in horror.

Hidan smirked at both her expression as well as his own sadistic glee at what he was about to start. He licked the blood from the weapon and his skin changed one again.

_"T...these guys are just...too much! I...I need to get out of here!"_ Yugito thought, disgusted with herself that she'd actually have to runaway from a fight like some coward.

She summoned all her remaining strength and shot towards the exit.

"Tsk tsk tsk Neko-chan...you know we won't let you escape!" Hidan said with an insane chuckle. **"Jujutsu: Shijihyouketsu (Sorcery: Death Controller Possessing Blood)!"** He called before slamming his scythe deeply into both his thighs, standing in his newly formed symbol.

Yugito immediately felt the same stabs in her own thighs and roared in pain. Her hind legs gave out causing her to fall and skid on the ground, stopping only ten yards from the doors. She began to drag herself along the ground with her claws towards the exit, leaving a heavy trail of blood behind her. However after only a few attempts she collapsed on the ground exhausted and feeling weak from blood loss. So much so that her transformation forcefully receded, leaving her stark naked with bruises, gashes, and deep bleeding cuts all over her, the most prominent ones on her legs.

"Hidan cancel your jutsu, we need her alive." Kazuku ordered.

**"Kitten I know you are tired...but you HAVE to get away form these two men...that ARE going to kill you if they get their hands on you. so please...MOVE!"** Izanami shouted worriedly, causing the blond to stir with a groan.

Her vision was slightly blurry but she could still see the exit, and with all her remaining strength began to crawl once more to freedom. She was able to make it a few more yards, but was stopped dead when a hand grasped her ankle.

"No no Neko-chan...no escape for you" Hidan taunted, before pulling her towards him.

He quickly grabbed the girl by the neck her arms, lifted her up and walked over to the locked door, with a smirking. He pulled one of her arms to the side and slammed a kunai into her palm, before doing the same to her other hand crucifying her to the door. Her groan of pain sounded like a wounded puppy...her consciousness slipping in and out of her grasp.

"You really do have one smokin' hot body there Neko-chan...although I must stay celibate, I can still give you a nice send off before your life ends." He continued, letting his tongue lash over her dirtied and sweaty neck, as a glint shined in his eye. "Oi Kazuku...look at this..." He yelled, while holding up the odd three-pronged kunai he just picked up. "...its a rather strange kunai don't you think?" He inquired, turning it at different angles trying to examine it.

"And? We've seen many 'strange' weapons in our line of work stop wasting our time." He ordered, anger lacing his voice.

"We have but...this kunai...it reminds me of something I once heard about dealing with a Kekkei Genkai. Its on the tip of my tongue but I can't remember." The zealot answered, a look of frustration on his face.

Kazuku grunted once more in annoyance, quickly turned to his partner grabbed the kunai from his hand and turned to Yugito. He tilted her head up so her half-lidded eyes looked at both him and the kunai he waved in front of her.

"What is with this kunai?" He questioned rather boredly, only wanting an answer to appease Hidan's annoying curiosity.

Yugito's vision blurred in and out, but one of the times it cleared she recognized the special kunai that she had always kept on her persons no matter what. Her eyes widened slightly, as her focus cleared and looked at the kunai and all the memories it brought with it.

_"Naruto-kun"_ She thought in a weary and lamenting way.

Being in this situation caused her to look back at just how much he had changed her, and just how deeply her feelings had truly grown for him since they first met in that forest.

"Oi Neko-chan we're talking to you dammit!" Hidan's voice kicked her out of her memories and back to the present.

"I...it was a ...gift" She rasped out.

"Thats it? Is there anything special about it?" He inquired, his tone urging her to spill everything about it that she knew.

"J...just what it ...means to...me" She answered back her throat feeling dry.

"There you go Hidan nothing overly special about it. Probably a custom made kunai from her boyfriend or something" He responded looking back at the contemplating immortal.

Kazuku waved the kunai in front of her tauntingly with the blade facing the ground, before letting it fall.

"Now...where were we?" Hidan questioned maniacally.

He leaned his face in with only inches separating them when the kunai stuck the ground and a flash of orange light appeared blinding all in the vicinity.

**[Begin Playing: Vestige By: T.M Revolution]**

"You will NOT touch her again!" An emotionless voice boomed, before a roar of gurgled pain sounded through the room.

_"T...that...voice..."_ Yugito thought, her mind hazy from fighting the spell of unconscious that was placed on her.

She focused her eyes as best she could at what had happened, only to dilate surprise at what she saw. Crouching right in front of her was another man wearing a dark orange flak jacket and black Jounin attire. The back of his head adorned with unruly orange hair, with fox ears lying flat...usually a trait related to fear or extreme anger. Five flowing orange fox tails squished about in front of her in an almost protective fashion, ready to strike down anyone who would dare come near her. Even with her mind as unclear as it was, could never in her life forget the only person person that looked like that, and opened her mouth to say the person's name.

"N...naruto...-kun..." She call, her voice hoarse, and raspy...part of her fearing that it was only an illusion and he would disappear the moment she called out to him.

"You will pay for the pain you have caused her." He promised, as his katana, which she had just now noticed, sunk even deeper into the chest of Hidan causing him to spit up blood.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu shouted in surprise, his eyes finally adjusting to the orange flash that had occurred...only to see his partner hunched slightly over with a katana protruding out of his back.

"Just who the...hell..are you?" Hidan rasped out as dribbles of blood fell from the corners of his mouth.

Naruto's answer was to push off his bent legs causing 'Shinku Kaijin' to delve completely into the mans chest up to the hilt, while propelling him backward and Naruto forward. As Hidan continued back, Naruto took a hard step forward and stopping his momentum causing the sword to slide out of the strange man. However in the second this happened, Naruto had twisted the sword to the left now holding it sideways, before he slashed in the same direction ripping the blade out of the man in a sideways slash completely through the man's chest. A wave of blood flew through the air as the sword arced through it before resting at Naruto's side. Hidan was sent torpedoing at Kakuzu who had no time to react and was hit by the 'immortal' man. Naruto stood up straight and tall, his back still to the injured woman as his tails flailed about, expressing the anger that his body refused to. Rivers of blood drained down the edge of the sword, drops of blood fell littering the ground with the crimson liquid...as the blade itself seemed to 'hum' in satisfaction.

"Yugito-chan..." Naruto's voice called out to her, still holding the malice from before making her flinch and slightly fearful of answering...even though they were friends

"H...hai?" She rasped out.

"Rest now Yugito-chan...but do not fall asleep. Promise me...promise me you will stay awake." His voice now warm and comforting and slightly pleading, compared to the tone it held only a moment before.

Her eyes widened slightly as his request, but understood that he was simply concerned for her life. He had probably noticed how badly hurt she was, and was just worried about her.

"I...I promise..." The ends of her lips curled up into a brief smile, happy that he kept his word at being there for her whenever she needed him.

The two cloaked men were able to recover from the surprise attack, while the jinchuuriki talked and were now standing side by side. They both looked annoyed at the intruder of their mission, though Kakuzu only looked annoyed at the newcomer, while Hidan was livid as Kakuzu patched up his chest using his tendrils.

"You ruined my fun...so in return I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" Hidan growled out.

"Hidan we are here for the girl...remember leader-sama's orders. You can 'play' with whoever he is after she is in our custody..." Kakuzu scolded his irate partner.

Hidan clenched his teeth, knowing his partner was right. "Fine! Just get me his blood so we can get him out of the way and get what we came for." He grumbled.

Kakuzu nodded, and let his four masks come back to life, ready to fight once more. Naruto's only response was to their actions was to raise his sword in the basic style of 'Kitsune Issei Ryuu'. Kazuku wasted no time in attack, sending his 'lightning' mask forward, it's mouth opening before an electrical surge collected and shot off at Naruto. Naruto used his speed to dodge the bolt, but was surprised when it turned and headed right towards him again.

"My masks have absolute control over the elements. That lightning will follow you until oblivion because it's following your chakra signature." Kakuzu explained.

Naruto ran around the room with the lightning bolt on his trail. No matter how swift his twists and turns he just couldn't lose the jutsu that followed him.

_"Guess I have no choice"_ Naruto concluded, before turning in mid-air, and skidded backwards to a stop striking the ground with 'Shinku Kaijin' as he did.

It wasn't long until the jutsu struck Naruto, making him growl in pain which caused Hidan to sadistically laugh. That is until he noticed Naruto wasn't turning into a charred corpse like all of Kakuzu's other victims did. The jutsu soon receded leaving a smoldering, but mostly unhurt Naruto but before he took out the sword from the ground, and disappeared a small dust cloud in the air from where he was just standing.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed at losing track of his enemy, before feeling a breeze behind him and a pain to shoot nearly an inch into his neck before stopping at the sound of metal clashing against metal.

Kazuku looked in the direction of the pain, and saw Naruto's blade in the corner of his eye, before they went slightly wide at the implications.

"_Whoever this man is, he isn't joking around. He is going for a finishing blow early on and without mercy...and worse yet he seems to have the skill to accomplish it."_ He thought, feeling blood drain from his neck.

"Gomen...but I cannot allow you to kill him, now matter how stuck up he is. Leader-sama would not be pleased upon hearing his defeat." Hidan stated matter-of-factly a long chain-linked scythe extending from his two hands.

_"He stopped the strike with his scythe...I guess I owe him one"_ Kazuku conceded, realizing why Naruto had stopped his attack.

The two weapon users stared each other down, before Hidan flicked his wrist, making the scythe screech down Naruto's blade faster then the hanyou thought possible from the sheer size and probable weight of the weapon. Naruto drew back his own blade from within his opponent's neck and jumped back from the scythe's strike. Unfortunately it nicked him in the arm, making Hidan smirk at the implications. He landed quietly and checked the wound for any deadly poison, and when finding none just let his healing ability close the wound...never noticing that it didn't closing.

"This battle is over, however I would like that sword first...if you would Hidan" Kakuzu called, making Hidan smirk in approval before jumping back into the ritual marking he had used on Yugito.

Yugito had watched the fight with blurred vision, and thought Naruto could win against the two with how he was fighting. But the moment she saw Hidan activate that same ritual he used on her twice before, her blood to run cold and fear to creep into her. She had to warn him about what that jutsu could do!

"Naruto-kun!" She rasped out...her throat completely dry, causing her voice to only come out as a harsh whisper that Naruto had heard but wasn't able to reply to when Hidan's voice echoed throughout the chamber.

**"Jujutsu: Shijihyouketsu (Sorcery: Death Controller Possessing Blood)!"** His skin once again turned black as the familiar exoskeleton appeared on top of his skin.

Naruto just looked on in curiosity, before he saw Hidan plunge his scythe into his own right arm. Naruto's right arm which held 'Shinku Kaijin', violently twitched as the pain was transfered to it, causing his grip to slightly shake but not let go. Naruto's expression hadn't changed, and just looked at his reacting arm in morbid curiosity. The pair looked rather perturbed at Naruto's reaction, no one had before reacted as little as Naruto had when Hidan used this jutsu...not even a grimace of pain crossed his face.

"That is a very interesting jutsu you have...Hidan was it?" Naruto asked, not expecting an answer. "However if you expected that to stop me, you are sorely mistaken. I have taken far worse in my home, so you'll have to do better then that..." He stated while slicing his thumb alone his blade's edge. "...however you will not have the opportunity to again...'**Hakkei: Shinku Kaijin' (Release: Crimson Ash)!**" Naruto shouted, as he swung his katana in a wide horizontal arc.

**[End Song]**

The two men weren't worried when they saw Naruto swing his sword towards them. However that all changed when the blade itself burst into flame, shooting out towards them at an unbelievable velocity in the same arc motion. The pair had no time to react from the sheer shock at what they witnessed. Even if they did...they doubted they'd be able to escape such an attack without being severely injured in the process...if they even survived, well for Kazuku anyway. Hidan though would survive wouldn't mean he was any less shocked that such an attack from a weapon could exist, nor admit that being hit by it wouldn't hurt like hell.

The flames were nearly upon them, when an explosion rocked in the far wall. And from the dust shot black flames which trailed in between the pair of men and Naruto's flames. The two flame attacks collided in a stalemate of power, the flames twisting and turning within each other trying to engulf the other and absorb it's strength...but no matter how much they struggled they were completely dead locked. Soon however both flames died down from their caster's call. When the flames completely receded, and the smoldering earth stopped steaming, Naruto saw two people he recognized immediately.

"Itachi" He growled out.

"Naruto-kun you look...well..." The emotionless Uchiha stated, not quite knowing the word to describe Naruto's new 'look'. "...ah...this must be what you really look like. I've been wondering ever since I saw that genjutsu over you in wave. At first I thought thats what it was, but I dismissed it off since you seemed far too young...but apparently I was wrong. I'm also interested to know what kind of genjutsu that was, since not even my Kekkei Genkai could penetrate it." He commented offhandedly.

"Itachi...Kisame...what are you two doing here?" Hidan asked, slightly angered that these two would show up like this.

"Saving your lives apparently." Kisame said...eying Naruto...but even more so his still flaming sword with a glint of interest in his fish-like eyes.

"What do you mean? We had him perfectly well before you two showed up...you know that Kazuku can't die that easily, or me ever." Hidan stated wanting to get some answers as the intrusion.

"You seem to not realize who he is despite his name..." Itachi answered his Sharingan swirling. "...this is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune" He stated flatly.

Naruto's two first opponents looked back at him with arched brows.

"So we were fighting your target this whole time?" Kakuzu questioned only getting the slightest of nods from Itachi.

"What is the big deal then? The four of us can handle him easily enough and then we'd have two captured instead of just one!" Hidan stated, only to see Itachi shake his head.

"You all know as well as I do what happens to jincuuriki who hold demons with the power of five tails or more..." He deadpanned, while pointing at Naruto. "...and it seems Naruto has already gone through his 'Sosei' with Kyuubi. Meaning those tails aren't just for intimidation anymore." He concluded making the 'immortals' look at Naruto in a new light, before Hidan gawked slightly.

"He has...five of it's tails!" He said almost unbelievingly.

"Correct...and from what my Sharingan is telling me...you both have been fighting him at only his normal chakra output. He hadn't even decided to use any boost from his tails in the fight"

"B...but with all four of us we could beat him anyway, so his tails won't matter!" Hidan said, while subconsciously rubbing the slash mark on his chest...wondering how that situation would have ended had Naruto used all his power in the strike.

"That would be a gamble at best Hidan. The Kyuubi was the strongest of all the demons. It's tails were immensely more powerful then the other bijuu's. The power difference between Nibi's two tails and Kyuubi's could be astronomical. Not only that, but we don't know many of his skills, nor are either of you at a level to fight him equally if he does release his power anymore. There are too many variables to consider with him...especially with that legendary blade by his side. Forged from Kyuubi itself...'Shinku Kaijin'." Itachi tried to explain their situation as bluntly as possible, making Kisame look astounded at hearing the name of that legendary blade...a blade in which anyone who calls themselves a swordsman knows. Itachi felt another chakra signature, albeit a weak one and looked over at Yugito. "We will retreat for now...however Nibi will still be our consolation prize." He reassured them, before 'shunshin'ing towards Yugito intent on not leaving the mission empty-handed.

When Itachi phased in front of her, his eyes ever so slightly darkened at who he saw right in front of his face. A cold steel blade was pressed hard against his throat...if he moved at all he would be dead.

"So...you somehow were able to learn the Yondaime's Kekkei Genkai..." Itachi said almost nonchalantly, Naruto's cold amethyst gaze unwaivering into his opponent's red. "...your silence tells me I'm right. Not that you really had to, since I know that the Hiraishin is one of the few jutsu in known existence that my eyes can't follow despite it being chakra-based." He stated as if the two were having a normal conversation in a restaurant.

"Itachi..." Naruto's voice was cold...colder then even his. "...I've already warned you and your partner of what would happen should either of you try to hurt someone I care about. And not even the fact that I want to shake your hand for destroying that dishonorable can once called Uchiha...will stop me from going through with my promise." He said with finality, pressing the blade even deeper slightly constricting Itachi's windpipe. "Leave...NOW! If you do...I will let you four live. If not...I WILL kill you without anymore hesitation." Naruto finished, his ultimatum on the table with the 'ball' now in Itachi's 'court'.

The two men stared at each other for what seemed to be eternity, before Itachi's eyes turned back to their coal-colored black. He took a step back from Naruto's blade, and 'shunshin'ed next to Kisame. Naruto's guard didn't falter an inch, and just stared at the four.

"We will leave..." Itachi commanded, the three others looking at him in slight surprise. "...we can collect her later." He explained feeling the gazes on him silently asking for an explanation.

"Itachi!" Naruto called out from the opposite side of the chamber. "She is under my protection as is Shukaku...should any of you hunt either of them again...no quarter will be given and I will not hold back..." He continued before releasing three tails worth of KI upon the chamber forcing both Hidan and Kazuku to fall to a knee while Kisame and Itachi's legs began to buckle from the pressure. **"...AND WHOM EVER IT IS WILL DIE!"** Naruto's voice was completely otherworldly and demonic...as if Naruto was the reincarnation of Kyuubi itself, and just as quickly as the pressure came, it left releasing the men from its grip.

Itachi's Sharingan activated again in surprise, the tomoe spinning wildly as he looked as the now stoic jinchuuriki.

_"To think that a boy could hold such great power in so little time...and to even cause my body to react in such a way to KI. He will truly be a worthy opponent to test myself against if the time comes, however I will need to refine my skills some. Akatsuki's mission has dulled my strength compared to how I was back in ANBU."_ The Uchiha prodigy thought.

"I understand Naruto-kun...I will let Leader-sama know of you're...declaration. Until we see each other again." He agreed, raising his hand signaling for them to leave, which they did in their various 'shunshin' styles.

"Oh good luck healing you and Nibi from my poison! Heres a hint...medical chakra won't work." Hidan's voice called out, his tone smug, and sadistically playful before disappearing into the wind.

Once Naruto's senses told him they were far enough away, he unsummoned 'Shinku Kaijin', and turned towards Yugito. His expression turned to worry and fear at seeing her head hanging limply down, her body still crucified to the door, her legs and right arm completely red with her blood. He rushed to her aid and as carefully as he could ripped the blood coated kunai out of her palms. He carefully scooping her up in his arms and sat down Indian-style with her ghostly white naked and bloodied body draped across his lap, allowing her head to rest against his arm. Naruto quickly looked her up and down to assess her injuries not even registering she was stark naked.

"Damn he wasn't kidding...that poison is effecting our healing abilities..." He cursed noticing that the wounds on his arm had failed to heal. "...I need to stop the bleeding first. He said medical chakra wouldn't work...but he never mentioned onipou jutsu." Naruto conversed with himself the idea came to him.

With the greatest of care he placed pale woman on the ground before grabbing medical gauze from his pouch. He wrapped the gauze around his right hand, before going through a set of seals with his left.

**"Onipou: Tsuba Fukkatsu (Demon Art: Saliva Restoration)!"** He said, before pressing the hand on the large slice across her right thigh, letting the gauze soak up as much of the blood as it could.

Naruto bent down and slowly draped his chakra enhanced tongue along the wound slowly, his hand moving at the same speed as the gauze so that no blood could escape while he used the jutsu. When he finished with the wound he smiled lightly seeing the small amount of blood on top of the wound sizzle dissolving all of the bacteria that accumulated in the wound from the dirt she dragged her self on and Hidan's poison.

Once he saw the blood stop sizzling, and her wound already beginning to close from his saliva, he moved onto her left thigh. He followed the same procedure, though this time noting that her body shivered, and a low gurgled moan escape her throat.

_"I really need to find a new way to administer this jutsu...cause I'll be damned if I do this for a male"_ He thought mentally shaking his head, while sighing at the fact he began to smell Yugito's body unconsciously give off pheromones. _"Well...at least she is unconscious...I doubt she's want me to do something like this if she was awake."_ He finished slightly chuckling at imagining her reaction...oh just how wrong he was.

Naruto successfully healed her legs, before doing the same for the cut on her right arm as well. Once he finished with the hard stuff he pulled her back on his lap. He concentrated then, before Yugito's body slightly glowed purple.

"I certainly don't envy medical shinobi...its no wonder why they need such great chakra control" He mumbled offhandedly, his brow stained with sweat, as the aura around the woman in his arms dimmed before disappearing completely, leaving a much cleaner looking Yugito...though her skin tone was still a ghostly pale. "Now I just need to get her up...Izanami-san if you can hear me I could use some help." He requested.

Naruto adjusted her in his lap, before slightly shaking her hoping that she would wake up with his motions and her prisoner's words. He continued his motions for a good minute before feeling her body move, turning towards him snuggling into him.

"Yugito-chan wake up." He called warm but firmly.

The young woman weaseled around slightly in annoyance before turning her head towards the voice with her eyes fluttering open.

"N...naruto...-kun?" She questioned, her voice raspy and only loud enough to be a whisper.

Truth be told the poor woman was finding it very difficult to focus clearly and only saw blotches of shapes, but Naruto's form was rather recognizable even in that state.

He sighed in relief "Hey...welcome back" He greeted with a happy smile.

In response, she weakly brought up her left arm and cupped his whiskered cheek with her hand thumbing his birthmarks tenderly...which made Naruto's body shiver and a low moan to gurgle in his throat as a pink tinge graced his cheeks. Naruto wouldn't ever tell anyone, but ever since his sosei both his whisker marks and tails had become hypersensitive and even more so as time went by of him being a hanyou.

By now they were so sensitive that Natsumi who was the only one who knew about it, considered them two of his erogenous zones. Although a harsh touch wouldn't do anything but piss him off...a gentle enough caress of his whiskers or tails, and his entire body would heat up from the type of contact. Which unfortunately for him was exactly what Yugito was currently doing to him...even though she had no idea.

"Arigato...it was very kind of you to appear before me as Naruto-kun...it makes it a bit more easy to take...Tenshi-kun" She thanked warmly, her lips curling into a happy and appreciative smile.

_"Angel?"_ Naruto mentally questioned at hearing her address him as such. _"Kami-sama...she thinks she died."_ He figured out, slight shock appearing on his face.

"Yugito-ch..." He started before being interrupted by her hand moving to the back of his neck, pulling his face to only millimeters apart. Their noses barely touching each looking into the other's eyes.

"Let me just give you my thanks for such a kind gesture Tenshi-kun...onegai." She pleaded cutely her voice though slightly sad at the situation she thought she was in, still held warmth, and happiness in it before pulling him down the last inch and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Naruto at first freaked out at her actions, considering what they both just went through, an intimate moment wasn't what he thought would occur. Unfortunately from her caresses moments before, his rational brain functions had shut down for now, and all his current thoughts were concentrated on the soft and oddly warm lips, along with the curvaceous body in his arms they were connected to.

The kiss to him seemed to express many strong emotions that Yugito currently held...sadness, fear, happiness, regret, love. He knew he would have to explain the situation to her, but at the moment didn't want to disappoint her with what she thought was really happening, and allowed himself to kiss her back. He squeezed her body gently against him, making her moan in both happiness and contentment. The kiss lasted a few moments longer before the two split apart, lightly panting each with a slight blush on their cheeks.

"You taste sweet...I wonder...if thats how Naruto-kun would have tasted." She questioned more to herself then him, with a small giggle, making him arch a brow in interest. "Arigato Tenshi-kun...I...I'm ready now." She stated her voice just above a whisper now, her words giving him all the meaning he needed...if he was truly an angel that is.

Naruto couldn't help but smile and chuckle lightly at the woman in his arms, before flicking the tip of her nose playfully with a finger.

"Ne Yugito-chan what I was going to say before you...kissed me... was that...you aren't dead. You fell unconscious from blood loss but I was able to heal your wounds. And with Izanami-san's help was able to wake you up. Though it wasn't for the reason that just happened...even if it was a great kiss." He explained, a warm and slightly devilish smile on his lips simply waiting for the woman to figure it out.

Yugito just looked at him oddly her head tilting to the side, making her look rather cute.

_"What does he mean I'm not dead?"_ She mentally questioned. _"When I fell unconscious I felt so weak. But when I awoke I felt so much better..."_ She explained as if he could hear her. _"...but then if he is an angel...what reason would he have to lie to me? What would he gain by doing so? Unless he really isn't an angel. And if that were the case then I just...oh...my...KAMI-SAMA!" _She finished as all her thoughts lead to one conclusion...that she really was still alive. And just said all those things to the only guy she'd ever had feelings for and to top it off just kissed him!

**"BINGO!"** Izanami's voiced roared in Yugito's mind, before she finally couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. **"Oh Kami-sama kitten *laugh* that whole scene *laugh* was priceless!** ***laugh***" She roared while rolling on the floor of her cage holding her sides to keep from busting a rib. **"You know *laugh* I'm never going to *laugh* let you live this *laugh*** **down right?"** She questioned still on the floor.

Yugito was still too surprised to answer the demoness in her head, her facial expression showing the same shock her mind had at the realization. Naruto could only snicker slightly at the poor woman's expense. He soon grew slightly concerned when after a few minutes she hadn't moved. He lightly shook getting her attention back on to the topic at hand.

"Ne Yugito-chan...are you alright? You finally believe you're still quite alive?" He questioned softly.

Yugito didn't have the courage to trust her voice at the moment, and just nodded her head in affirmation before turning her face into his stomach in a childish attempt to hide herself wishing she could just vanish. Naruto chuckled slightly, but also felt sympathy with how things ended up for her.

He mentally admitted that if he were in her position back when he was scarred to tell Natsumi his feelings for her, he probably would have ended up in a similar situation as this. He squeezed her body gently to give her a signal that he wanted her attention, which worked when he saw her turn her head.

"Yugito-chan we can talk about it later ne? But I woke you up because I need you to give you a transfusion. You lost a large amount of blood and need to get it replenished some before I can get you to a hospital. I don't want you falling sleeping again until that done...you promised me remember?" He questioned with a very weak stern look, making her look down in slight shame at not keeping such a simple promise.

"Gomen" She answered lowly.

He frowned at her reaction, and leaned down to give her temple a reassuring chaste kiss.

"Its not a problem Yugito-chan...I'm just glad you are alright. You had be really worried, I thought I lost you for a while there." He replied warmly, the tone and smile he gave her making her expression soften, and body to relax.

"Arigato for saving me Naruto-kun" She responded her eyes looking back at him.

"You aren't out of the woods yet Neko-chan" He teased, his smile growing making her smile slightly in response.

With the situation now calmer, Naruto's vision started picking up the fact the woman in his arms was still completely naked. He turned his head swiftly to the side with a small blush, his motions making Yugito tilt her head in confusion. He was a gentleman after all and unless given permission wouldn't ogle a woman's body unless it was Hana or Natsumi.

"Yugito-chan...gomen but in my haste I completely forgot until now that you lost your clothes. And unfortunately I wasn't expecting a fight when I felt the Hiraishin kunai...so I didn't bring an extra set." He apologized.

Yugito's face flushed red at the implications of what he just said...this really was just not her day. She squirmed slightly in his grip, to try to get his attention while using her arms to hide her 'assets'. Naruto hesitated a moment before looking back at the still blushing woman, before thinking a moment and thought of an idea. Without a moments hesitation he switched his grip on the woman and then pulled her from his lap, causing a small 'eep' from her, and then sat her back down upright her front facing away from him.

"I thought maybe you'd be more comfortable like this" He explained, getting a slight nod in both affirmation and appreciation. "Hold on one more second..." He commanded, before Yugito heard a zipper and then clothing shuffle around. "...here I know it's not much but its better then what was left of your clothes." He finished before a black shirt went over her head.

Yugito was surprised at what he did, but was thankful for the slight emotional protection it served from her embarrassment as well as warmth.

"Arigato Naruto-kun." She said while sliding her arms into the short sleeves.

"Not a problem...just sorry I don't have bottoms..." He apologized. "...you ready?" He questioned, and got a nod.

Naruto nodded back before grabbing a kunai from his pouch and put his arms around Yugito his wrist and the kunai in front of her. He quickly slit his wrist, a few quick drops of blood fell to the ground.

"Drink" He commanded softly.

Yugito was still slightly apprehensive, she may have had a demon inside her but she never found the taste of blood appealing...and in fact found the taste appalling the few times he had it. So Izanami's bloodthirst tended to be wasted on her, much to the dismay of the demoness. But she knew that Naruto was only trying to help her out, and decided she would listen. She grabbed his hand and forearm in both her own bringing the bleeding wrist to only tongue's length away, she lightly flicked her tongue across the red liquid in a form of 'taste-testing' and was surprised that his blood didn't taste anything like what she had expected.

_"Its sweet..."_ She noted, the cringe on her face at the prospect of drinking blood relaxed, and actually changing to a slightly pleasant one.

His blood still held the coppery taste that all blood seemed to, but his also had a hint of sweetness to it that made his blood palatable to her...she gathered it was because Naruto was a hanyou, and demon blood may just taste different. She got over her hesitation quickly and with more reverence placed her entire mouth over the bleeding wrist, before she began lapping up the stream of blood in a slightly enjoyable way...though not as enjoyable as Anko when she was in the same position a few weeks earlier...at least to Naruto. Yugito became so relaxed at what she was doing she actually fell back lightly thumping against Naruto's chest while continuing her ministration on his wrist.

**"Lucky"** Izanami whined, her tone almost making the demoness's disappointing and jealous pout visible to the jinchuuriki.

Naruto allowed the transfusion to go on another ten minutes before he told her it was enough. She let his wrist go, though Naruto heard the slightest of whimpers from her at having to, making him silently chuckle...it seems his blood had quite the effect on the opposite gender.

_"I could probably use that with Natsu-chan later"_ He thought with a smirk.

"Ok Yugito-chan...you should be alright until we can get you proper medical treatment...so lets gather whats left of your things and head out ne?" He questioned, getting a nod from her.

She sat up slightly, so he could move because with the shirt only reaching her hips she didn't want to give him an 'accidental' show if she stood up from his lap with his face right there after all. The two looked around and only found his Hiraishin kunai and the purple scroll for Izanami's body.

"Not much left I guess Yugito-chan...let's get you back to Kumo" He suggested, his tone growing harsh when he said her home, as his head swiveled around looking for anything they might have missed.

Yugito grunted in response...the prospect of going back there not appealing to her in the least but knew she had to. She turned the corner of one of the fallen columns that lined the battered chamber to meet back with Naruto to only stop in her tracks when she saw him again considering they began their search immediately after getting up.

"_Kami-sama_/**Kami-sama**" Both she and Izanami said breathlessly at once.

Since Naruto had given her his only shirt the only thing that covered his torso now was his dark orange flak jacket that was still unzipped and opened, which greatly showed off his chiseled stomach, toned chest ,and strong arms. Both females just gaped at him while he continued with his final sweep of the chamber.

**"That amount of sexiness should to be illegal..."** Izanami said her tone already filling with lust and want. **"...kitten...can you let me out...just for ten minutes....PLEASE!?"** She asked her friend, her voice pleading to get out.

_"Gomen Izanami-chan...but after whats happened I don't think he is up for anything like that"_ Yugito answered, while the little voice in her own mind was pleading for the same thing...just ten minutes!

**"You're like the sex-nazi kitten..."** She growled out pathetically. **"...Kami-sama, Natsumi-sama is so damn lucky...if I could have him for just thirty minutes...I wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week!"** She declared, her voice heavy with longing, and slight moans that caught the attention of her friend. **"Kitten...I...mmnn...I think I'm going to...go get some...ahhn... sleep now." **She finished her tone pausing from heightening moans.

_"Well at least now I have some blackmail on you ne Izanami-chan? Because I wonder what Natsumi-san would say about what you are doing to the thought of her mate?"_ Yugito said her voice half lustful from Naruto, and have smug from getting revenge on her friend, who only grunted in response before Yugito couldn't hear her anymore.

"Yugito-chan?" Naruto called out, making her blink several times. "You spaced out on me you ok?" He questioned, concern evident in his voice.

Yugito quickly looked away in embarrassment, before nodding.

"Hai, gomen...Izanami-chan wanted to talk to me." She explained only telling the half-truth, before looking back at him and noticing something odd. "Naruto-kun why is your headband over your eyes?"

"Ah...alright well there isn't anything left so lets get going, but I'm still concerned about you and considering you have no footwear or pants, I think it'd be best for me to carry you. As for my eyes well...I don't think I could stop myself of staring so..." He explained scratching his head sheepishly leaving his sentence to make sense on its own, which held true since Yugito's hands subconsciously went to the hem of the shirt and pulled it down as far as it would stretch.

"Arigato" She said in appreciation...although the small voice in the back of her mind was slightly disappointed he didn't take advantage of her attire...or lack thereof.

"Not a problem, now..." He said while pausing turning around and falling to a knee. "...hop on!" He commanded jokingly.

Yugito hesitated a moment before moving to him and crouched down so she was lying on his back, her arms around his neck, head resting on his shoulder, while his hands kept her steady by gripping her thighs gently. His tails wrapped around her for protection, warmth, and to keep any prying eyes from getting a 'free show'. His particular grips causing her insides to slightly melt and bite her lip to hold back a moan that was threatening to escape from the sensations of his hands gripping her and his soft fur seeming to caressing her bare skin.

"I have your kunai, and Izanami's scroll in my pouch...so just point to Kumo and hold on."

"H...hai" She stuttered out as she pointed west, before they disappeared from the scene only a small dust cloud in their wake at where they just were.

It had been a good five minutes while zooming thought the mountains, most of which were only splotches of brown and grey from the speeds they were going. The pair had been completely silent since they were off, and it was driving Yugito nuts. Mainly because she was still embarrassed about what she had said and done, and what made it that much worse was that Naruto hadn't spoken a word about it yet. In truth she had hoped he'd ask her about it, she so wouldn't have to be the one to initiate the conversation, but seemed that Naruto wasn't going to. So with an audible gulp decided to lay it all on the line and moved her mouth next to his ear so he could hear her.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hai?"

"A...about what I s...said and did..."

"Its ok Yugito-chan...I understand." He interrupted reassuringly, unknowingly saving a little bit of her dignity by not having to say it.

"So you know that..."

"You like me? Hai...what you did back there showed me" He interrupted again. "Unfortunately, I don't quite feel the same way about you..."

"I see" It was now her time to interrupt him...especially since she didn't nor want to hear anymore.

Yugito's her heart sank as her expression saddened immediately after hearing him. Her limbs and muscles slightly gave out at knowing the only man she ever had feels for didn't return them. Not that she could really blame him, when you already have two very attractive women by your side such as Hana and Natsumi...why would you need another?

She could hear Izanami in the back of her mind cursing the man she was riding on, wanting only ten minutes with him now to rip him to pieces for hurting her. She sunk her head back down to his shoulder, wishing she was anywhere but with him, while tears threatened to fall from the corners of her eyes. Her face scrunched into one of utter self-loathing and anger.

_"I'm a Kumo kunoichi, not only that but I'm one of the best the village has for Kami's sake! I shouldn't be so emotionally weak!"_ She mentally screamed at herself, feeling her tears becoming harder and harder to hold back, with her teeth clenched tightly. _"And yet...I can't help but feel sad...and alone. I know he doesn't want me to be to feel bad since he is my friend, just because he doesn't have those kinds of feelings that I do for him but...but its still hurts...so much."_ She thought, as her already fragile emotional defenses finally broke and hot, salty tears fell down her cheeks.

Yugito was a few seconds away from a quiet sob escaping her, when she felt a head lean back and press against hers, and the hands holding her thighs squeezed gently to get her attention.

"Yugito-chan...you really should have left me finish before you jumped to the very conclusion that is making you sad and cry." He stated, his tone was strong and cut through the billowing winds easily, while also being warm and comforting. "What I was going to so is that, while I don't have those same feelings for you RIGHT NOW. That doesn't mean I won't develop some later...I mean for Kami-sama's sake, you're beautiful, smart, strong, caring, and a good person. I would be a complete fool to not notice those things about you." He reassured, his words shocking the kunoichi on his back, and making her blush at his description about her. "So I don't want you to think that its because you aren't attractive to me or I won't ever like you in that way. Truth be told that is probably the farthest thing from the truth...but because of the Chuunin exams and the invasion, I can't really be thinking about that kind of stuff. And the only reason Hana-chan and I are as close as we are is because we had a past prior to me returning and our feelings apparently grew over the years. Had we not I probably would have told her the same thing I just told you." He explained before sighing. "I hope you aren't too upset with me, but I promise that if after the invasion is over and done with, and while getting to know you better as friends I begin to develop feelings for you, we'll just see where things lead ok? Until that time lets just continue to be good friends ne Yugito-chan?" He asked, nuzzling her head slightly in a reassuring fashion.

Yugito for her own part just listened intently to Naruto's explanation, and while listening became slightly embarrassed at her childish way of acting on her emotions. There was a major invasion that was going to occur in a few weeks and she was trying to get Naruto to notice her, when he had much bigger and important things to think about. She listened to the rest of his words just as intently, and her tears of loathing soon grew to tears of happiness that he wasn't actually writing her off like it first sounded. He was simply postponing the sheer possibility something may happen for a later and less chaotic time. Once he finished his explanation, and she felt him nuzzle against her, a wide grin was placed on her lips before she slightly nuzzled back telling him she understood and agreed.

"Arigato Yugito-chan" He whispered after feeling her response. "Although I hope you know that if anything does happen, you should be prepared for a talk from Hana-chan, and Natsu-chan. They are rather...protective...of me as you've seen. Plus they HATE sharing." He joked shaking his head.

Yugito heard him, and giggled, though was soon deep in thought about his words pertaining to the other two women in his life. She hoped that they wouldn't mind sharing him with her as well...but if she had to fight for him, she would do so tooth and nail. But what mattered to her most right now was that the man she had feelings for didn't dismiss her after finding out. With that thought in mind, her smile grew before she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and just inhaled his scent in a long intake of breathe.

_"Arigato Naruto-kun."_ She thought happily, a goofy, happy smile on her lips while she rested against him...his musky and unique scent entering her nose whenever she breathed.

_**"You have her wrapped around your little finger now Naruto-kun...you better NOT hurt her. Then again, I trust Natsumi-sama's judgment for mates, so I can trust you wouldn't ever do anything to purposely harm her."**_ Izanami thought, with a happy smile on her face at seeing her friend so content, especially after how she first reacted from her assumption only minutes earlier.

Naruto was finally able to calm down when he felt Yugito nuzzle into his neck, because up until that point he was slightly afraid that he had completely crushed her emotionally. He knew the fear of both complete vulnerability when expressing your feelings to someone, as well as the fear of rejection that goes with it. And for people like them those fears are doubled because of how their lives were lived in their younger years.

Knowing that she was going to be ok, he sped up and only a few minutes later reached the end of the mountain ridge and saw the walls of Kumo. He smiled slightly at the prospect of getting Yugito medical attention, but then immediately frowned at exactly where she was going to be getting it...the village that vilified her entire existence.

"Yugito-chan we are here...but rest for a little while longer...we'll get you to a hospital soon." He offered, only getting a mumble and slight nod from her.

He smiled at her, figuring she must have fallen asleep after their emotional talk and from the fight itself. Naruto created two Kage Bushins, and had one 'henge'd into Yugito in the cloths she wore from the Chuunin exams before the other lifted her up like the originals were.

"Go to the village and ask for Akiko to help out...I don't trust anyone else. Once she is there explain who you are and then dispel yourselves." He ordered, before the clones nodded and were off towards the hidden village.

It had been nearly fifteen minutes before Naruto felt his clones disperse and their memories flood his thoughts. He was happy to know Akiko was able to be found and even had medics at the ready. Unfortunately the gate guards also informed the VOLT (Kumo's ANBU) who were also there, as well as another man who made Naruto's fists clench in anger...the Raikage. Shaking his head at the annoyances he decided to let Yugito sleep a bit longer. He summoned his onipou genjutsu to lose his tails, ears, and feral features before traversing the last bit of mountain side then mad dashing it along the dirt flatland leading to the village's gates.

"Kami-sama! Yugito!" Akiko yelled in surprise and horror at seeing the true condition the two were in, and finally realizing why the Bushins had asked to bring medics.

Naruto stopped in front of the group, and tried to reel in his anger at the Kumo shinobi sans Akiko.

_"You're just lucky I haven't found her Kaa-san yet or you'd never have seen her again"_ He thought, his jaw clenching.

"Get her on the stretcher!" The Raikage commanded, the medics swiftly listened jogging up to the jinchuuriki pair with the stretcher, with VOLT officers right behind them.

Yugito had been awake the moment Naruto stopped at the front of the gates, fear creeping up on her face from seeing the Raikage there along with his personal VOLT...whose masks she knew...intimately...from her days when she was viciously beaten as a child in the village. Her body subconsciously tightened around Naruto, her hands gripping his flak jacket for dear life, as she tried to hide herself amongst Naruto's disheveled hair. Naruto feeling the fear and apprehension in her began to growl ferally at the oncoming men, his body tensing and eyes darting looking for even the slightest movement for a weapon...if they struck...he would at least take out all of Kumo with him.

"Give 'Buki-hime' to me" A VOLT officer commanded, his arms outstretched.

"No...I told my clones to get Akiko-san" He answered defiantly.

"Perhaps, but she only a Genin, and has no real experience on how to deal with _her_..." The Raikage retorted, venom falling off his tongue when he said 'her'. "...which is why my ANBU and myself came." He explained. "Now give her to them!" He ordered, his tone harsh with the authority of Kumo's leader...too bad for him Naruto wasn't from Kumo.

"'Experience' or no...I know she trusts Akiko-san, that is why I called her here." Naruto explained his own tone growing sinister.

The Raikage's brow rose. "Young man I do not know who you are but you obviously don't know that I am the Raikage...the leader of this hidden village." The aged man said.

"I could tell very easily by your robes, but unless Yugito trusts you that means little to me since I'm not from your village. Now please let Akiko-san take her, she needs medical attention."

The Raikage's eyes narrowed at the man's disrespect...SHE was HIS shinobi! HIS weapon to do with what he likes! However he saw Naruto's unwaivering gaze staring right back at him, and realized that unless he allowed the girl to take his weapon the man wouldn't let her go.

"Very well...Akiko...take her to the hospital to get her the attention she needs after losing whatever fight it was she was having to cause this." He commanded, making Naruto's jaw clench at the barb.

Akiko and the medics quickly came up to Naruto and he gently placed the now healthier looking woman in the stretcher, but noticed a drop of blood fall onto it staining the green fabric. He looked over and saw that the medic who was holding the stretcher at the end where Yugito's legs rested had a blush across his cheeks, a perverted grin on his face and whose nose was bleeding while he looked at down at her unclothed creamy legs and...other places.

Naruto's demonic growl knocked the man out of his perverted thoughts before all the blood rushed off his face when he saw the look on Naruto's. Naruto quickly took off his flak jacket and placed it over Yugito's hips and legs leaving his torso completely bare, making Akiko slightly blush at the muscular man in front of her.

"I suggest you do your job and nothing else..." Naruto suggested, his voice completely without emotion, making the occupants around him shudder slightly. "...Akiko-san I leave her in your hands. And if he even so much as touches her inappropriately while treating her...tell Yugito." He commanded while pointing at the white faced man...his legs promising to give out any moment.

"Hai...arigato ano..."

"Kazama Arashi a friend of Yugito-chan's. I was at the Chuunin exams...your match was quite impressive" He complimented warmly.

"Arigato...I will do as you ask Kazama-san" She bowed and turned around, but was stopped by Naruto's hand on her shoulder.

Akiko turned only to meet with a kneeling Naruto who moved in close, his face next to her ear, making her blush slightly at his proximity.

"Akiko-san...give his to Yugito-chan the next moment you two are alone." He whispered while stealthily placing his three-pronged kunai in her pocket.

He stood up and smiled at the young Genin, before feeling a soft hand grab his wrist. He looked to see the hand belong to Yugito, and he just smiled brightly at her as they looked at each other. Their gazes expressed the silent conversation that went on between the two, before she too smiled releasing his arm.

Naruto looked back at the Raikage who nodded to the medics before they and Akiko jogged into the hidden village, leaving Naruto the Raikage and his VOLT outside. Once the group was out of sight, the VOLT quickly surrounded Naruto, leaving only one large gap and that was right in front of the Raikage himself.

"Now that they are gone, I can ask my questions..." The aged man explained with an aggravated look. "...first off how exactly did you find her? And there is no point in trying to deceive me. I see that you wear no village's headband so if we capture you that means no one is going to come for you. So I suggest you answer truthfully and I may consider to let you go without you losing a limb...or two." He suggested smirking that his slight threat.

Naruto dismissed the threat the moment it was spoken. "I was running through the mountains to get to Konoha because I have business there. But I heard an explosion and decided to investigate. When I arrived Yugito was in bad shape fighting with two men in black cloaks with red clouds. I intervened and was able to get them to retreat before I treated her wounds as best I could so I could bring her here for better help. How she lost her cloths I do not know, they were already gone when I got there. The shirt she is wearing is mine obviously." Naruto explained, deciding to tell most of the truth but leaving many of the finer details out.

The Raikage looked at him to see if he could see any deception in Naruto, and after a long minute decided that he really couldn't tell.

"I will believe you...for now. But I WILL ask for a report from her when she awakens." He stated more as a blunt threat, so that if Naruto was in fact lying he would try to sniff it out. Unfortunately it didn't work and Naruto didn't flinch one bit. "Now tell me exactly how you know her. Because i know for a fact no one ever comes to visit her."

"We met at the Chuunin exams as I told Akiko, and just hit it off during the breaks in the exam. I was planning on coming to visit her later in the week actually." Naruto answered...once again only telling the half-truth.

"I see...I will have to have a talk with her..." the lightning leader stated more to himself then the hanyou in front of him, making Naruto's gaze harden not liking the tone the man used. "...very well Kazama-san you may be on your way, I have no more further questions for you." He concluded waving his hand in dismissal, getting a nod from Naruto and turned around before the Raikage's voice called out, making him turn his head back. "I forgot one more thing actually..." He said before snapping his fingers, and the surrounding VOLD unleashed their katanas. "...a lesson to teach you some respect. Leave him alive but without an arm." He commanded sadistically, before turning around and snapped his fingers again which sent the VOLT jumping at Naruto.

The Raikage smirked while he walked back towards the village, hearing the clang of blades, battle roars, as well a groans of pain permeate the air.

"You're not a very good teacher." An emotionless voice mocked, making the aged man stop dead in his tracks.

The Raikage whirled around, before his smirk turned into an expression of utter shock at what he saw. In front of him stood an unscathed Naruto with a sheathed 'Souten Kaze' in his right hand. While his five VOLD guards groaned and held different parts of their bodies writhing in pain on the ground their swords lying next to them. The thing about it was that it seemed that Naruto had fought with the sheath still on the sword so the injuries were only painful not life threatening.

"H...how!?" He questioned his voice stuttering from the sheer shock of a man defeating five VOLT level guards in close range combat.

His reaction was priceless in Naruto's eyes, and figured this would be a good time to try to get Yugito a break from these assholes. At the thought of this Naruto's lips curled into a sadistic grin.

"Quality over quantity...they may have had me outnumbered, but my kenjutsu is one of the best and strongest styles in the world. They really had no chance once they drew their swords against me." Naruto said smugly, and for good reason his boasts were all true...his proof was lying on the floor after all. "Now there was something I wished to tell you..." He said before phasing out of sight to reappear in front of the Raikage who only had enough time to draw his kunai before feeling the sheath tip pressing against his throat. "...I want this village...or at least the shinobi in it since you control them to stop disrespecting Yugito-chan. She is a good person and is keeping all of you safe by not letting the Nibi destroy your precious village." He commanded, smirking when seeing the Raikage's eyes widen that Naruto knew what she was. "Thats right I know she is a jinchuuriki, another one of my friends is one as well. So I could easily tell she was just like him. Now if I come later to hear that my request of you hasn't been met...I will return and you will not like what I would have in store for Kumo. What I did to those five was child's play to what I'm truly capable of." Naruto threatened, his voice as cold as a glacier and eyes as dead as the Shinigami's.

"And..w...what will I get in r...return?" The Raikage bargained.

Never had he seen nor felt an opponent like Naruto...sure he knew he was strong and had an entire village to back him. But he KNEW Naruto was strong as well, and was only one man. One who could easily gain entrance into a hidden village and do almost anything he liked without notice. A shinobi without a village with revenge on their mind could be even more dangerous then an army of shinobi.

"In truth I don't have to give you anything...since if you don't listen I will just take EVERYTHING! However if you meet my demands I will...consider...joining Kumo's shinobi ranks for Yugito-chan." He offered, knowing that the Raikage would NEVER pass up a chance like this...especially after seeing what he had done to five armed ANBU officers

Naruto smirked inwardly, when he saw the Raikage almost orgasm in his ceremonial robes at what Naruto just proposed. Just make a simple order to not harass his 'weapon' anymore and he would gain a shinobi of this caliber? There was nothing to even think about.

"I agree!" The Raikage almost blurted out but reeled his excitement in at the last moment, making Naruto smirk again.

"We have an accord...however as to the stipulations Raikage_-sama_..." Naruto began...deals ALWAYS had stipulations. "...when I say 'disrespecting' I mean, badmouthing her as a woman, her as kunoichi her reputation in the village. She is NOT to be touched in an inappropriate manner unless given permission to do so by her. I want you to make a public announcement to the village of what Yugito-chan REALLY is to Kumo. She is a heroine not a demon. And finally...I want you to release her Kaa-san." He stated his demands clear and cut, but when he saw the shocked look on the man's face decided to speak up. "She told me about her life here...and I want that to change." He explained.

"I...I will do as you ask...however I cannot promise that everyone will change..." The leader answered said slightly pleading.

Naruto nodded at the truth of the statement. "Hai...that is understandable you cannot force people from their beliefs no matter how idiotic. therefore if I see a generous change in the villages attitude towards her, that will be...acceptable."

"And about her Kaa-san...she is very sick and shouldn't be moved at all."

"Very well...once she is better I want her to be given back to Yugito"

_"He is still trying to hold on to the mother as a bargaining chip against either myself or Yugito-chan...I'll have to find her before he gets a chance to then."_ Naruto thought.

"Was there anything else Kazama-san?"

Naruto thought for a moment, and did find things he should change...but knew that once he found Yugito's mother the changes wouldn't be needed. And he would find her for Yugito's sake no matter what.

"No...that is all. when Yugito-chan returns to Konoha for the finals I will ask her how your end of the bargain has come along" Naruto said putting his hand out.

"Very well I will get started right away." The Raikage retorted, extending his own hand before shaking Naruto's.

"For your sake I hope you do." Naruto said, the true meaning behind his words clear as day to the Raikage.

Naruto took his hand away before looking back towards the village, worry shooting across his gaze before he vanished in a swirl of purple flames, leaving the Raikage alone.

_"We'll be able to beat Konoha for the top spot as the most powerful nation with her and Arashi on our side"_ The Raikage thought greedily, a devilish smirk across his lips, before turning around and walked back inside the village leaving his VOLT on their own to get help.

The next day Yugito was released from the hospital, and was surprised at the change in civilian's attitudes towards her...though she could tell most were forced smiles and gestures. Still some...some were genuinely repentant and acted as such...many of her shinobi comrades did the same. It wasn't until a few days later that she learned from the Raikage himself about the deal he struck with Naruto.

She was shocked at this, but also figured it was something that Naruto would do and silently thanked him. In the past walking through Kumo was hell for her, but now for the first time in her life she was being appreciated for who she was and her sacrifices...if even only a little...it was still enough for her.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Yugito shook her head of the memories, and just looked at her friends with a smile and small blush on her cheeks.

"I'm doing alright Naruto-kun" She responded.

He nodded. "Good...cause I want you at top form for our match" He retorted with a smug smirk.

She smirked as well. "Not to worry...but don't cry to me when I beat you into the ground either ne?"

"Oh ho? So the Neko finally shows her claws ne?" He taunted playfully, while chuckling.

As Naruto laughed he felt something warm and soft press against his cheek, making him slightly gasp at the contact against his whiskers. When the feeling left him he turned to see a slightly redder Yugito, her eyes looking at anything but him.

"I just wanted to say arigato again for what you did...for saving me and for Kumo" She explained seeing the dumbfounded expression on his face at her kiss, failing to notice the arched brow on Natsumi.

_**"Seems...Hana-chan and I are going to have to have a talk with her sooner then expected."**_ She concluded.

Although perturbed at how Naruto's list of extremely 'close' female friends was beginning to get out of control, she understood the reasons behind it. Naruto was a beacon of understanding and a shelter for loneliness for people who have had harsh lives. They flock to him like sheep to a Shepard for comfort and guidance...and lets not forget he is just one gorgeous man.

"Not a problem Yugito-chan...like I said back then..."

"WILL ALL PARTICIPANTS OF THE FINAL MATCHES PLEASE HEAD OVER TO THE 'FIGHTER'S BOX'!" A monotoned voice called out through the speakers on the wall interrupting Naruto's sentence.

After the announcement all of the fighters roused from their trance-like states, got up from where they were and walked to the entrance of the arena.

"Don't loose Kyuubi...because your defeat is only allowed by my hands" A harsh voice whispered near Naruto, before he felt someone shove their shoulder in to the back of his.

The two demons and Yugito turned to see a smirking Valios walk past them, looking Naruto dead in the eye, before continuing on to the entrance.

**"I hope lee really takes it to him"** Natsumi said, making the other two look at her strangely.

They were still bummed they had missed Haku and Lee's match, and to make it worse Natsumi wouldn't tell Naruto anything about it. The two just shrugged before they began to move out as well, that is until a certain gourd caught Naruto's eye. Naruto jogged up to he sand siblings, leaving Yugito wondering what he wanted with them, before she and Natsumi caught up with them.

"Guys!" He called out getting their attention.

"Hey Naruto-kun" Temari greeted

"We need to talk..." He said seriously, before moving back into the room, his friends following close behind. "...I found the proof I need for Baki to call off Suna's aid to Oto...unfortunately" He explained.

"Really!? Thats great! That means we don't have to listen to that damned snake anymore!" Kankuro rejoiced.

"Why did you say unfortunately?" Gaara inquired.

Naruto had hoped the he wouldn't be the one to pay attention to the little details. Naruto looked at his three friends, before looking down and biting his lip in apprehension. He was never one to take bad news well...until he grew up that is. So giving it to others was even harder, and even worse when it was his friends.

"Because I...figured out that Orochimaru is using your..." He paused shifting his body uncomfortably. "...Tou-san as a puppet...or at least his position as Kazekage." He finally explained, getting a confused look from Kankuro, and a shocked one from Temari.

"Please elaborate Naruto" Gaara pleaded, his tone showing his worry.

Although their father had been very cold to them in the past, once Naruto came and left the man changed and was a great father to the three. They grew quite close after a few years, and even more so when they began their shinobi training with their father taking a great interesting in teaching them what he could.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Damn that bastard! I swear he is going to burn for this!" A slightly sweaty Naruto cursed while looking down a ravine in the middle of the deserted desert.

**"Hai he certainly will Naru-kun...but it seems we at least found the evidence we needed to stop him"** Natsumi reassured, her tone slightly saddened.

The two looked down in the ravine to find the rotting corpses of the sand sibling's father and his GUST (Suna's ANBU) bodyguards. The bodies were still festering with maggots, with decomposition already rotting away the last remnants of flesh that were on still on the corpses. Naruto jumped down, and with a heavy heart chopped off the quite faceless head of the former Kazekage before sealing it into a scroll. Naruto jumped back up landing next to Natsumi and both used a weak Doton jutsu to give the men a proper burial. Once finished the two said a silent prayer, before continuing on to their destination.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Naruto shook his head of the memory, before looking back up to his friends and sighing before answering the red-head.

"I...we...found your Tou-san's corpse while we were crossing the desert. And from the looks of his body...he has been dead for a while...at least a few months." Naruto finally explained.

The moment he explained himself, all three of the siblings had different physical reactions but all their emotional ones were the same...sadness and rage. Kankuro's arms flexed, his fingers twitching wildly, while the puppet on his back began to chatter but nothing more. Tears had already began to fall down Temari's eyes, her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white. While Gaara's expression had changed only slightly, his emotions were expressed with the sand that was violently twisting around his body that almost seemed to scream for blood.

"Gomennasai" Naruto whisper with a apologetic bow.

**"If you three are really that upset...then may I suggest you bottle your anger up for now so nothing seems amiss before the attack begins. Once it does let it loose on the Oto shinobi that follow the man that killed your Tou-san"** Natsumi suggested.

The siblings soon calmed, but could easily tell their rage was being contained if only slightly.

"W...will you show us where?" Temari hesitated to ask.

"Hai...once all of this has come to an end." Naruto answered with a sympathetic smile.

The three siblings nodded in agreement and bowed in thanks before turning to head towards the arena.

"Wait...I need to give my proof to Baki-san so he can tell the Suna shinobi they've been doped. But I don't know where he is do any of you have something of his?" Naruto questioned quickly.

"I do" Kankuro said after they thought a moment.

Kankuro took off the fingerless gloves he was wearing, which Baki had given him earlier for gook luck and handed them to Naruto. Naruto took them in thanks and used 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu' to summon Hayaigin once more.

**"Hai Naruto-sama!?"** The little kit yipped happily, the only ones understanding him being Naruto and Natsumi.

"I didn't know Kitsune were a summon creature" Kankuro stated quite surprised at the turn of events, while Temari was biting down the urge to grab the little kit and squeeze it to death...soft and furry things are EVERY female's weakness.

"Hai...they are my personal summons thanks to Natsu-chan here..." Naruto answered, before looking down at the sitting silver-furred kit. "...Hayaigin-kun, I need you to smell this and tell me the different scents you pick up." He ordered placing the gloves at nose level with the kit.

Hayaigin did as was ordered, and quickly found the scents, before sitting back down.

**"I have done as you asked Naruto-sama...I found two heavy scents..."** The kit yipped, before pointing it's snout at Kankuro. **"...his and another's. But this one is much older...probably an adult's."** The kit surmised.

"Arigato Hayaigin-kun great work..." Naruto praised making the kit's tail begin to wag in happiness. "...now I'm going to need you to take this scroll to the man with that scent and give it to him. But be warned there are many people around and you cannot be caught so use whatever means you can to get it to him. Once you have accomplished this come find myself or Natsu-chan here...understand?"

**"Hai Naruto-sama I will not fail you!"** He yipped once more before grabbing the scroll in Naruto's hand in his mouth, and a second later completely disappeared from sight.

"Amazing...they must be great for infiltration" Temari said, her tough exterior activated once more the moment the kit disappeared.

"That they are...Kitsune are known for being tricky and great with genjutsu..." Naruto said with a small hint of pride. "...but now that, that is done we should get to the arena before the matches start." He finished giving Kankuro his gloves back.

The group left the room and walked the long hallways leading to the fighter's box, when a familiar scent filled Naruto's nose. Naruto smiled warmly, before turning towards one of the side hallways seeing both Hana and Haku standing there with smiles on their faces seeming to have been waiting for him. He told the group that he'd meet up with them in a minute and walked over to the two girls.

"Hey Hana-chan, Haku-chan! Whats up?"

"Nothing Naruto-kun we just wanted to wish you good luck in the finals. Even if we know they are going to be stopped." Haku explained, before moving up to him and giving him a friendly good luck hug, which he returned.

Hana walked up to him next, kneeled to be eye level with him before cupping his cheeks in her hands, and pulling him into a deep kiss that made Haku blush and silently wish she had someone she was close to like that. But that could wait until she decided what she wanted to do with her life.

"Good luck Naruto-kun" Hana whispered in a husky voice, after they ended the minute long kiss, making sure she left one final sensual lick along his lips.

"Arigato!" He said with a stupid grin on his face.

They said their goodbyes, before the girls left to get back to their seats in the audience, as Naruto jogged to get to the fighter's box. He reached his destination quickly enough stopping when he reached Natsumi's side. The box itself was really only a large waiting area high in the arena where the fighter's had one of the best views of the fights, without all the crowding.

Naruto surveyed the arena, making note of many people he knew...Kushina, Kasumi who looked ok after her defeat, and Kyoshiro who had an eye patch over his right eye and evidence of a rather large scar going vertically down under it. He noted many of the council members and their families, as well as the Jounin sensei for the 'Konoha twelve', although noted that Kakashi wasn't amongst them but took no heed over it.

He gaze finally took him to the Kage box which was on the opposite end of the arena. His eyes hardened when he saw the Kazekage talking with Sarutobi. His emotions were roaring to come out but he calmed them by gripping the metal railing for dear life. The thought of Orochimaru got him thinking about someone else as well, and began to look for her through the crowd. With her inversed pony-tail and purple hair, as well as the rather...unique...style of clothing she wore, it wasn't long before he found one Mitarashi Anko in the standings with the other Jounin though noting she was slightly removed from them all but Kurenai and Asuma. He saw her munching on some dango sticks which he quickly learned was one of her food fetishes almost as much as her blood one.

He couldn't help but slightly frown when he saw that forced and easily fake smile she put on when a fellow comrade other then the two previously mentioned tried to talk with her. Seeing that fake smile and 'goofy' mask she always wore as emotional body armor got him thinking to the little talk they had a week earlier one night when he was training.

**-FLASHBACK-**

It was only a week until the final matches of the Chuunin exams, and one Mitarashi Anko had just gotten back from an A-ranked assassination mission. Currently the purple haired woman was gracefully jumping from branch to branch at a lazy pace while picking her teeth with a toothpick after just visiting her favorite dango stand for a post-mission reward. Most people would think her insane...well more so then usual...if they saw where she was taking her stroll...training ground 44, the forest of death.

Although many people, Konoha shinobi included avoided that forest like the plague, only setting foot upon the forest when absolutely necessary...Anko was quite the opposite. She found the large, vicious animals that lived there were like kindred spirits, causing her to be quite comfortable in that setting and infarct after becoming a Jounin herself got permission to build a house within the confines of the forest and had lived there ever since.

_"Hm...the forest is quite tonight..."_ She mused after jumping off yet another branch. _"...too quite in fact. There can usually be some ruckus of animals heard and yet nothing."_ She concluded, her eyes growing dark, and thoughts ominous.

Anko with the grace that only Kunoichi seemed to possess, pivoted her foot after landing on another branch and changed her direction by 45 degrees, after deciding to make a quick security sweep around the forest. After some time of circling the forest, she was about to give up when she heard a strange grunt. She immediately pulled out one of her poison-tipped kunai and went to investigate who or what made the sound. She quickly reached the origin, and hide behind one of the gigantic trees that surrounded the area. She slowly and silently side stepped along the perimeter of the tree until her vision allowed her to see into the area the grunting came from, and was surprised at what she saw in the small forest clearing.

"Arashi?" She whispered questioningly, as she watched him in both curiosity and fascination.

Naruto was currently in his normal 'adult' form clothed in his usual attire, standing in the middle of the clearing. But if that wasn't odd enough for Anko to see, what he was doing made it that much more. Naruto was going through what looked like almost choreographed Tai-Chi like what she would see in those cheap knock-off shinobi movies. But the difference between that and what he was doing was obvious when you watched him.

His body moved through the different stances with a fluidity that could remind someone of the gentle waves of the ocean. His posture solid after striking every position with precision. To the naked eye most would describe his moves as a beautiful dance. While that description would still hold true, only a shinobi could truly appreciate all the subtleties of his motions. Not only that but the fact that although his stance after every motion seemed to hold a delicacy to it that made it seem like it could never hurt you. Only someone in Anko's profession could see the true strength in his 'strikes'. Strikes that if connected against a person could easily cause severe damage if hit in the right places.

Anko watched this deadly 'dance' continue, her eyes almost glazing over, mesmerized by the moves Naruto went through. After a few more minutes and one final position, that to Anko could be considered a 'killing' blow, Naruto got out of his stance his body standing straight up, before he released a long controlled breath. However what Anko never expected to happen occurred when he had released his breath. Large cuts and lacerations appeared all around the clearing and surrounding trees...the cuts were deep and a good two feet long.

_"H...he was using wind manipulation while doing that!?"_ She questioned to herself, her eyes wide in shock after seeing the devastation that 'dance' most people could think was beautiful had created in the vicinity.

"You can come out Anko-san" Naruto's masculine voice called out, making her slightly jump.

_"He knew I was watching?"_ She questioned, before in the corner of her eyes noticed that one of the wind blades had struck the tree she hid behind, and was only about an inch away from hitting her which would have more then likely ended her life. _"H...he nearly hit me!"_ She thought, her fascination turning into rage at the fact.

Without missing a beat, she stepped from beyond the tree and marched into the clearing, a look of rage on her face.

"YOU NEARLY HIT ME!" She yelled, only a few feet away from him, the grip on her kunai tightening.

"Well what do you expect Anko-san? Someone I couldn't identify at the time, sneaking their way around me? This village may not be at war, but that doesn't mean that those who reside in it are always safe. Me especially with my relationship with this village's pariah. Besides when I smelled snake and dango I changed the course of the wind so it wouldn't hit you" He coolly explained.

Anko's rage quickly subsided at hearing his logical explanation, and found him to be in the right in his actions.

"Gomen" She whispered...it wasn't often she admitted being wrong.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Not a problem. But why are you here anyway? From what I heard people HATE to be in here and only do so when ordered. Which is why I am...the quiet is nice for training."

She perked up slightly. "Oh...I live here actually, and was just heading home after an A-ranked mission" She explained.

"I see...so you were patrolling the area then?" He questioned getting an affirmative nod from her. "My apologies then for the intrusion. I didn't know you lived here or I'd have asked before hand" He apologized with a slight bow.

"N...no its alright" She stuttered out, not used to people addressing her with such manners. "Ano...what exactly were you doing anyway? It looked beautiful, but I could see the strength behind it" She asked.

A small smile graced his lips at her appreciation of his style. "Ah...that is one of the taijutsu styles I learned in Iwa during my travels. Its a style mostly using your opponent's body size and momentum against them, expelling as little force yourself as possible. Its a style that many kunoichi used to use because of their more lithe body frames compared to men. But I find it just as good for me as well...its also a good way to relax the body and mind after a long day of training." He explained sagely, though slightly lying about where he learned it from...Natsumi hated anyone learning the kind of jutsus she knew without her permission.

His explanation, while the slightest bit sexist with it's back story, actually peaked Anko's interest. A style completely relying on opponent's power to use against them while expelling the least from yourself? That is a style many of the more physically weaker shinobi and kunoichi in Konoha would like to get their hands on...after all not everyone can be as strong as Maito Gai.

"Ano...do you think that you could maybe teach that style to me?" She asked, both slightly disgusted with herself for asking someone else for help, as well as asking as meekly as she had...even if it was to the man who had saved her life only weeks before.

"I'm afraid I can't Anko-san..." He answered, making her unconsciously pout cutely. "...its just a personal motto of mine to not teach anything I know to people that I don't completely trust. And while I trust you because of your relationship with Hana-chan...I don't currently trust you completely...perhaps in time, but not right now...I hope you understand." He explained.

Although Anko was disappointed in not learning a style that could possibly allow her to win a taijutsu spar against Konoha's reigning champ Maito Gai...she couldn't blame him for not teaching her.

"Although I don't like it ...I understand your sentiments about teaching people."

Naruto only smiled, and thanked her for understanding...before he noticed her eyes flash a quick emotion that he could recognize without trouble...loneliness. In truth he noticed that look in her expression on a few occasions when he went to go see Hana and had been meaning to ask her about it...just never found the right opportunity to. He decided that if there was a chance now was probably the best.

"Ano...Anko-san forgive my curiosity...but after meeting you several times I've noticed somethings that I became curious about. Mainly the fact that many of the civilian and a few of the shinobi in Konoha look at you in a way that reminds me of Naruto. Not only that but I also noticed that you tend to force certain emotions out when people are around you much like he had when I first met him. I'm just wondering what happened?" He asked.

Anko looked at Naruto dead in the eye, before one of her fake smiles crossed her face.

"Arashi-san I'm not sure what you mean. Everyone has their off days, its not like some conspiracy against me." She let out an obvious fake laugh.

"Anko-san...if you don't wish to tell me I understand, especially after what I just said a little while ago." He answered back. "While I can't nor will force you to tell me I'd appreciate it if you at least didn't lie to me about it. I know what I saw, and I have no question about what it means." He finished, his voice firm.

Anko's laughter died quickly, before a frown crossed her lips and a far off, sad mist seemed to fill her eyes.

"I don't wish to talk about it." She said truthfully, her voice losing the pseudo-jovialness to it.

"I understand..." He said before an idea crossed his mind. "...I have an idea Anko-san..." He offered getting the woman's attention. "...a bet...of sorts. We have a friendly spar, and whoever gets three solid hits on the other wins." He explained.

"And the wagers?" She inquired, the thought of a spar making her brighten slightly.

He smiled almost devilishly. "Thats the beauty of it. We each wager what the other wants. You want my training. And I want your story, it'll be a battle of our wills...in a sense."

Anko snorted at the man's ingenuity...while he teased her with his training he is able to get a chance at learning about her past, which only a select few know the REAL truth of. She looked into Naruto's eyes for a good minute...seeming to analyze the enigma that stood before her, and soon finding the idea of learning that taijutsu style too good to pass up, nodded in agreement.

"Great...now as for the rules to the duel...nothing but a single taijutsu style is allowed...including those banned are jutsu that are taijutsu oriented. All you can use is your fighting style agreed?" He questioned, seeing her eyes narrow to slits. She was hoping he wouldn't be so specific to the terms, but nodded nonetheless. "Very well...mine will be what you saw me using." He said while walking to the other side of the clearing.

Naruto turned, and dropped into the stance Anko had recognized earlier, before dropping into her own, which made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

**"Hebiken (Snake Fist)?" **He questioned, making Anko now raise her own eyebrow in question. She knew her Ex-sensei hated people to know his jutsu, so she found it strange that he knew the man's personal style. "...Orochimaru is someone I plan on killing for what he did to Naruto-kun and Natsumi-chan...and knowing what my enemy can do could save my life." He continued as if reading her thoughts.

"Seems this fight is a bit uneven then." She admitted.

"Not really...I've only heard of the 'Hebiken' and only saw it once while fighting Orochimaru himself. You have already witnessed the style I'm using, so I find the playing field fairly even." He retorted.

"It won't matter, once I beat you anyway" She said smugly while smirking.

"We'll see Anko-_chan_" He taunted, making her hiss...not unlike a snake.

The two began their duel and quickly found that the playing field really was even. Naruto's style had a disadvantage because Anko was smaller then him so the grapples and maneuvers were harder to execute and deliver. While Anko's style just didn't seem swift enough to hit Naruto's constantly flowing stances. The two were at a strong stalemate, but still getting hits on each other when they grew slightly winded...the duel didn't seem close to an end.

It was almost an hour later, and the duel was still going, with both Naruto and Anko having two hits on the other each. Currently Naruto had just thrown Anko into the air heading right towards a tree, but at the last moment used her flexibility to twist her body so that her feet hit the tree before ricocheting off the tree right back at him. Naruto was surprised at this, but had enough time to step back enough so her incoming fist missed his face. As she passed him though, he was able to grab onto her and after a few maneuvers had her pinned in his arms which wrapped around her arms and chest, her body pressed against his chest hard enough that she couldn't escape but not so much that she was being crushed.

"Give up Anko-san" He said an unseen smile on his face over his victory.

"Not a chance!" She said angrily, before using the limited maneuverability in her left forearm and hand to twist back about to use one of the most powerful 'abilities' known to kunoichi...the groin grab.

The moment she felt something belonging to Naruto she grabbed onto it for dear life, and although she expected a sound to come out of him, she most certainly didn't think it would be a primal growl.

_"He should be on his knees begging for mercy by now."_ She thought confused after hearing the growl and feeling his grip had actually gotten tighter...in morbid curiosity she gave what she was holding onto another swift squeeze...and her eyes widen in realization at exactly what she was grabbing. _"I'm grabbing his...Kami-sama...hes a freakin' monster!"_ She yelled in her head, while her hands actually began to subconsciously move up and down ever so slightly.

"Like I s...said I win." He stuttered out slightly, when he felt her slowly stroke him.

"What do you mea..." She said almost on auto-pilot her mind still racing at the thought of Naruto being that big, before her thoughts were brought back when she felt a light tap on her forehead, and saw Naruto's fist on it. "...ah...I guess you do." She relented, though her hand was still moving up and down his pants.

Naruto quickly released his grip on her, but saw she wasn't moving away and still going on with her ministrations.

"Anko-san could you...let go?" He requested slightly embarrassed at the turn of events...something sexual always seemed to occur when a female was alone with him he noted.

"Huh?" She mumbled, seeming to be in a daze, which was slightly true...most of her thoughts were now on the enlarging member of the man she was still grabbing.

"Anko!" He said with a little more force, making her jump and finally release her grip on him.

"Ah g...gomen!" She apologized...even though in the back of her mind a voice screamed for her to not only continue but go even farther.

_"Kami-sama...he is a beast...I hope Hana-chan can handle him. Because he might just split her in half..."_ She thought the blush on her cheeks that began when she realized what she was doing, becoming redder. _"...but if not I could always ask to join if they both agree."_ She finished, while unconsciously licking her lips, her gaze right where she was grabbing him moments before.

A loud and quite exaggerated cough broke her out of her sexual musings.

"As per our agreement, I won the bet...so I think we should get comfortable so I can hear your story."

Anko sighed...she REALLY didn't want to tell Naruto her story...but he won the duel fair and square, and despite what many in Konoha say she tries to be an honorable shinobi as long as it doesn't have any hefty negative consequences to herself or the few people she cares about.

"We should just go to my place, it isn't far from here and its more comfortable then sitting on rocks" She suggested, getting a nod from him.

The two headed off, with Anko in front...which Naruto was thankful for considering he had to 'readjust' himself while on the way. As Anko surmised the house was only a few minutes away, and the two entered the small but cozy house. Naruto made himself at home as per Anko's threat of castration if he didn't and explored the house a bit while she made some tea. Anko soon called Naruto back to the small dinner table where a plate of dango and tea was set up.

He smiled appreciatively at the food and drink. "Wow you didn't have to do all this for me."

Naruto sat down and went to grab a stick of dango, only to be immediately smacked on the hand for his efforts.

"Who said it was for you?" She teased with a sly smile, before grabbing two sticks, and sat down, a euphoric smile quickly crossing her lips as she munched on the treat. "I was only joking Arashi-san, go ahead...just leave the last one for me." She said with a laugh...a laugh that sent a chill down his spine at the fact that she said she was kidding and yet he couldn't shake the feeling that if he didn't really leave her the last stick...he'd be missing HIS 'stick' before he left.

"Arigato Anko-san" He thanked before grabbing a stick of dango for himself. "Please whenever you are ready to talk." He reminded her.

Anko took a sip of tea to clear her throat of the rather starchy food, before lightly sighing with a forlorn expression crossing her face

"Its all because of Orochimaru..." She began, Naruto's grip on his cup unconsciously tightened at the man's name. "...when I was younger he was my idol. He was smart, strong, cunning, slightly handsome...to some. Traits most people admired about shinobi...things I admired about him. I wanted to be like him in every way, he was everything I wasn't as a teenager. So when I became a Genin and was put on his squad well...you could imagine how happy I was." She explained, the shadow of a warm smile creeping on her lips. "After a few months my team went to the Chuunin exams and after that I became a Chuunin, which I was ecstatic about. Then something happened right after that changed my life forever. Orochimaru asked me to become his apprentice." She paused, while unconsciously rubbing her neck in phantom pain where that strange tattoo Naruto had seen before was. "Of course I had accepted without hesitation. I mean he was one of the legendary three sannin and a Hokage candidate! Who in their right mind wouldn't accept? And for a while everything went great..." She spoke her voice becoming softer and softer with each passing word. "...that is until the day Sandaime-sama had confronted Orochimaru on the grounds of treason, murder and kidnapping. In truth, I did help him collect people, but he told me they were only test subjects for a new medicine he was testing, that could increase the survival rates of shinobi severely injured while on missions. He said they would go back home within a few days, and to not worry, they wouldn't be harmed! What was I suppose to do!? His words were so convincing, and he was my sensei!" She said defending her actions, her emotional barriers beginning to break down from her reliving her past once more.

Naruto could see the emotional turmoil that Anko was going through, if not for the cracking of her voice while speaking, then the fact she began to shake slightly. Her hands squeezed themselves so tightly on the table it looked like they were losing blood flow they were so white. Naruto knew it was only moments before she broke down crying. Even the strongest of shinobi have emotional scars so deep that if brought to light could break them down in the same way. Before she could get a chance however, Naruto reached out and placed a hand on top of hers and squeezed it reassuringly. She looked up at him, tears already forming at the corners of her eyes, and was slightly shocked to see him smiling at her.

"Anko-san..." He voice warm, and soothing to the woman's ears. "...you have no need to defend your past actions with me, I understand what kind of man Orochimaru is. I won't ever blame you for the despicable things that he has done nor the things he made you do yourself, so don't think you need to defend yourself with me alright?" He questioned squeezing her hand again in the same way, getting the slightest of nods from her. "Now whenever you are ready to continue please do so."

"A...arigato" Her voice was now hoarse.

Naruto sat there for a good minute waiting for her to calm herself enough to continue her obviously tragic past. She took a deep breathe and let it out slowly, before continuing on.

"Although Sandaime-sama had cornered Orochimaru, just like the snake he was...somehow was able to slither away and escape. However not before destroying his several laboratories across Konoha, his notes on what he was really doing in his home and secret compartments. And in the final act of betraying the trust I had in him...'marked' me with a jutsu he was creating. Unfortunately the jutsu knocked me out from the pain...and the next moment I was awake I was in a Konoha jail cell being interrogated about everything he had been doing since I became his apprentice. After they finally told me what happened to Orochimaru after I blacked out, I told them everything I knew. But I knew...I saw it all of their eyes, they hated me as much as they hated Orochimaru himself for what he had done." She spoke her voice growing cold, and hateful. "And it wasn't until a few weeks after my imprisonment that I was finally released at the behest of Sandaime-sama. He called me into his office right after my release and requested I tell him everything I knew...I did so without question. After he heard the story he decided that I was only a pawn in Orochimaru's plans...whatever they truly were, and shouldn't be severely punished as such. Compared to people I used to call my comrades and even friends, he was one of the most understanding, and I was never able to tell him how much that meant to me when it was me against the village. He allowed me back into the shinobi ranks, with a few months probation as per the order of the council. I thought that with his decision things would at least become normal after a while and people wouldn't think ill of me...but I was wrong...so wrong." She continued her voice growing softer again. "All of the village vilified me for being Orochimaru's apprentice. They seemed to treat me as if I was that damned snake himself! People cursed me, called me 'snake-whore', traitor, and sometimes much worse. They started horrible rumors about me...and no one save for a select few that I could literally count on one hand...ever came to my defense. I quickly shut myself off from everyone but those people, hiding my true feelings from everyone. After a few years I was finally able to ignore the stares, whispers, and abuse and allowed myself to work on my career. And from that hard work I became a Jounin. The rest is as you've seen...but no matter what those people say, I know who I am. And no matter what that man WILL die by my hands!" She finished her voice growing vengeful.

A dead silence entered the house once she finished her story, both of them thinking about her story. Anko like many other of the people Naruto had met during his training all seemed to live lives that were forced upon them in one way or another. Natsumi, Gaara, Yugito, Haku, and now Anko...all of them forced to lives that weren't of their own choosing. A low growl emanated from his throat at this fact, and caused Anko's attention to be put on him.

"Gomen..." He murmured, noticing her watch him. "...Gomennasai about how things turned out for you Anko-san, I'm sure it wasn't easy for you to live here. From my experience people tend to use scapegoats to allow their inner feelings out. Naruto-kun with the Kyuubi attack, and now you with Orochimaru. And unfortunately as long as those people have those scapegoats to make them feel better they will never realize the wrongs they themselves have committed and that they are the true monsters after everything is said and done." He explained getting a nod of understanding from the woman. "Unfortunately I can't relate enough to your situation to really console you...but if I may suggest...talking to Naruto-kun about this. If there is anyone in this village that can understand and sympathize with you about your life its him. I know you don't like talking about that part of your life with people, but I really think it'll be good to talk with someone who you can relate to that deeply because he went through the same thing yourself, and sometimes was even worse off then you were. You don't have to talk to him, I'm just saying I think it could open your eyes to a few things that you've closed yourself off from all those years ago." He suggested with no hint of command nor hidden agenda.

She looked at him a moment, wondering what he would get out of this...after all no one does anything for free, especially in the world of shinobi. Though no matter how hard she stared, or tried to make him feel uncomfortable and spill some kind of lie to her, his gaze never wavered from hers. She respected that, many couldn't hold a gaze at her for that long...for those who knew her anyway. She decided to take a chance on his words...and if he really did lie, well...he'd be missing the appendage that made him the opposite sex now wouldn't he?

"I may just do that...but I don't really know the kid other then what I've heard or seen during the exams. Nor would I have a clue on how to even approach him, he doesn't seem very sociable besides with people he is already familiar with." She admitted.

He smiled knowingly. "Actually its all on exactly HOW you approach him that can make him seem cold and unsociable. He's told me that most of the time people just think he is a kid and approach/converse with him as such. Or in this village...well I'm sure you can imagine. In truth if you approach him in a 'friendly' manner and converse accordingly, he will act the same way back with no qualms...in reality he is actually quite sociable." Naruto explained almost sagely.

"I see...perhaps I will try...arigato" She said with a small smile.

"Its not a problem I'm glad I could help in some fashion..." He answered with his own smile. "...and thank you for telling me your story, I could see how hard it was for you to tell me, so arigato."

"You beat me fair and square...my honor forced me to tell you." She admitted, making him smirk.

"I see...well considering that...I may consider teaching you that style...but I'll decide later." He said, seeing a spark of fire enter her hazel eyes at the notion she might still learn the style. "Unfortunately its getting pretty late and I've kept you from rest long enough so I will wish you a good night Anko-san" He finished, standing up, and bowed slightly.

"You too Arashi-san" She smiled back, before Naruto waved and disappeared in a swirl of purple flames.

Anko took Naruto's suggestion to heart and the next day went to search for his 'child' self in hopes of speaking with him. She was finally able to find him and the two quickly hit it off once their introductions were finished. And Naruto was right, Anko had felt ALOT better then she had in a long time after talking with a kindred spirit about each other's lives. She enjoyed it so much so that for the next few days she had actually met up with him and just talked to each other, silently becoming friends.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Naruto's musing was cut short, when he felt something rub against his leg. He looked down to see Hayaigin next to him, and nodded to the kit before the silver-furred fox vanished once again. Naruto kneeled next to the railing, before feeling Hayaigin jump into his shoulder.

"Report" Naruto ordered softly.

**"Hai Naruto-sama! I was able to find the suna man whose scent I picked from the gloves and gave him the scroll."** Hayaigin 'yipped' quietly in Naruto's ear.

"I see...good work Hayaigin-kun" Naruto praised letting his hand slide across the kit's fur.

**"Arigato Naruto-sama!"**

"Now I would invite you to watch these fights...but unfortunately there is a war thats about to go on that I'd rather not have you get swept up in...go back home Hayaigin-kun, and arigato for the help."

**"I understand, and arigato for the thoughtfulness Naruto-sama! Good luck with the war I know you will not lose!"** The kit 'yipped' with what sounded like pride in it's voice before jumping off Naruto's shoulder, running around the corner of the fighter's box and 'poof'ed out of existence.

**"So everything for Suna is in place?"** Natsumi's voice whispered.

"Hai...Baki got the scroll, and with the instructions I left he should see it when my match is taking place."

**"So now all we do is wait"** She spoke more in general then to Naruto, but making him nod in affirmation nonetheless.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PLEASE SETTLE INTO YOUR SEATS! THE FINAL MATCHES OF THIS YEAR'S CHUUNIN EXAMS WILL BEGIN IN A FEW MOMENTS!" An excited voice called out through the speakers inside the arena, making everyone begin to settle down.

"It begins" Naruto said...almost ominously.

A few minutes passed while the whole arena whispered, and waited with bated breathe for the matches to begin. All of a sudden a Konoha Jounin appeared in a swirl of leaves to the middle of the arena floor, making everyone's attention turn squarely on him.

"My name is Shiranui Genma and I will be the proctor for the final matches that will begin now!" He said, his tone strong enough to carry over the entire arena. "For the first match...will Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru come down to the arena floor!" He ordered in a lax manner.

"Good luck Temari" Naruto called out, after receiving the same gestures from her brothers.

The two opponents entered the arena floor a few yards away with Genma in the middle of them.

"Sabaku no Temari...Nara Shikamaru...are both Participants ready!?" He questioned seeing Temari flip her battle fan open, and Shikamaru just look on boredly. "Very well...Hajime!" He called out before jumping out of the way...letting the final matches of the Chuunin exams commence.

(Canon battle)

"Winner...Sabaku no Temari!" Genma stated, most of the crowd silent at the turn of events on how the battle had ended, though someone finally began to clap, before the entire arena started to clap at Temari's unorthodox victory against the Nara genius.

The two participants walked back to the fighter's box, with Temari getting congratulations from her family and friends, while Shikamaru got an earful from Ino. The crowd calmed shortly after, allowing Genma to announce the next match.

"Now for the second match...will Hyuuga Neji and Natsumi come down to the arena floor!" He ordered, his tone already expressing his annoyance at having to constantly repeat himself before and after every match.

"Good luck Natsumi-san" The sand siblings and Yugito gestured to her, making her smile and nod in appreciation...that is until she felt someone pinch her ass.

She quickly turned to see the offending assailant, ready to kill if necessary...only to see a smirking Naruto wink at her. He then leaned in with his mouth breathing right on top of her ear wished her good luck as well...before smirking and lightly nibbling her ear only to lean back a moment later with a shit-eating grin on his face. Natsumi herself wasn't sure whether to give him a nice lustful kiss or a punch in the nose for doing that to her before her match. But decided on doing something about it later, and just smirked back at her mate.

The crowd itself was whispering to themselves about the match up, many wondering just who would win...this unknown girl or the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Tou-sama?" A young Hyuuga girl called out.

"Hai Hanabi?" The leader of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi answered.

"Do you think Neji-san will win?"

"You should knew better then many Hanabi of just how strong a Hyuuga is. And Neji is a prodigy within the clan, branch family or not...it will take a very strong opponent to beat him. But to answer your question directly...I have no doubt that Neji will win this match." He answered, making his younger daughter nod in response.

_"But why does that girl give me such an ominous vibe?"_ The clan head mentally questioned, his eyes unconsciously hardening while watching Natsumi walk towards the arena floor.

"What do you think Kaa-san? You have fought along side the Hyuuga clan before." Kasumi asked looking back and forth between the opposing teens, in an attempt to figure out who would win.

Kushina's gaze darkened when her daughter asked her that...many thoughts racing through her mind...mainly being memories of Natsumi and Kyoshiro's match.

"They are both strong, and at first glance I would go with the Hyuuga simply because of his Kekkei Genkai. But the Kyuubi's companion is not one to trifle with nor one to underestimate. Kyoshiro-kun's injuries are proof enough of that, and who knows what else that demon has probably taught her that we haven't seen. However if I were to bet...I would put my money on the girl." Kushina answered, after analyzing the situation as best she could with the information she had.

The two Uzumakis turned to their left when they heard a growl of hatred emanate from that direction...and noticed that it was coming from Kyoshiro himself.

"Its bleeding again..." Kasumi stated, seeing that blood was slowly oozing out from under his eye patch, as Kyoshiro continued to growl and stare daggers at the back of the young girl who bested him.

_"I will NOT lose the time time we face each other."_ The usually emotionless boy cursed her mentally before grabbing a cloth and wiped away the blood from his face.

"Interesting match Hokage-dono...who do you believe will win between the two? I would bet money on the Hyuuga boy. His Kekkei Genkai is quite powerful and I've also heard he is the next prodigy to come out of that clan" The Raikage spoke.

"In most circumstances I would agree with you Raikage-dono, however Natsumi is a rather unknown shinobi...even to me. She only joined Konoha's ranks a few months ago, so most people don't know what she is truly capable. But if her preliminary match against the Uzumaki boy was a taste of her strength...I think this match will prove to be quite entertaining." The Hokage answered...doing his best to sound unsure of who would win, even though he knew the outcome the moment this match was announced a month ago.

"I see...well I hope you are right...the last match ended rather blandly, so I do hope these two will be able to put up a better show." The Raikage retorted.

_"You have no idea"_ Sarutobi mentally chuckled.

The two participants made it to the center of the arena a few moments later taking the same position the last participants took.

"Hyuuga Neji...Natsumi...are both participants ready!?" Genma questioned, seeing Neji drop down into his family's Juuken taijutsu style, while Natsumi just looked on with a smirk. "Very well...Hajime!" He called out before once again jumping out of the way to allow the second match to begin.

Without a wasted moment Natsumi sent a pair of kunai at Neji, who looked boredly when he took out his own and deflected the weapons.

"Trying to keep your distance from me to have an advantage?" He rhetorically questioned.

**"Simply warming up"** She dismissed, while yawning which made the usually stoic Hyuuga grunt with a small scowl.

"Do not underestimate me!" He advised coldly before launching himself at her.

The two began a heated taijutsu match...or more precisely Neji was launching Juuken strike after Juuken strike while Natsumi simply evaded them, using her impressive flexibility.

_"So she is toying with me?"_ He mentally questioned, while launching another two fingered strike but when he predictably missed pivoted his body and started spinning rapidly.

**"KAITEN!"** He shouted, before a blue chakra barrier shot forth from him, hitting Natsumi in the chest sending her skidding across the ground her feet digging into the ground.

_**"Seems I got a bit rusty all those years I was within Naru-kun"**_ She mentally thought, forgetting just how annoying Hyuuga jutsus were.

Natsumi dusted herself off, before flowing through a set of hand seals, and then slamming her hands into the ground.

**"Doryou Dango (Mausoleum Earth Dumpling)!"** She called out as a large ball of mud formed almost three stories tall, and wide between them.

Neji just smirked at her, she couldn't possibly think they he wouldn't be able to dodge such a large object? However he didn't have to wait long to find out when he heard her call out another jutsu from behind the large mud ball

**"Uzumaki no Katon: Karyuu Endan (Uzumaki Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)!"**

_"She can use Uzumaki style jutsu? I wasn't expecting that...but then again she was apparently that boy's traveling companion. So I suppose it's not out of the question for her to have learned some of their jutsu, him being an exile or no." _Neji thought...slightly impressed that she hadn't passed out from using it, after hearing the reason more shinobi didn't learn the Uzumaki jutsu.

Before Neji now stood a three story flaming ball, with most of the audience wondering just what exactly her plan is...while others were seething in rage.

_"That damned Kyuubi! Its actually disrespects us so much as to teach someone OUR clan's jutsu who is an outsider!?"_ Kushina mentally screamed, gripping her arm rest so tightly that it cracked under the pressure...her three children not faring much better at the blatant show of disrespect.

Kushina quickly turned her head towards the fighter's box and saw Naruto smirking knowingly while staring right back at her, his gaze expressing mirthful slyness, with the devilish smirk being the icing on the cake.

_"Gonna need to show Natsu-chan a good time once all of this invasion business is behind us for that little jab on my 'family'"_ He mentally thought, continuing to smirk at his 'mother'.

Back in the arena Neji wondered what she was going to do with that giant flaming ball. He would have tried a preemptive strike while running around it but he had no idea what she was doing on the other side despite his bloodlimit...patience was an ally at this moment. However his, and the audiences answer soon came when the ball shot off like a pinball towards him. Moving slowly at first before greatly picking up speed with him never noticing the indentation Natsumi left when she punched it.

Neji was shocked on just how she was able to move it when no jutsu was called out and trying to move it physically was suicide with the fire. He didn't have much time to think on it however, and began to run out of the way as the ball rumbled across the ground. He got out of the way simply enough, and turned to see just what would happen to it when it would hit the arena wall. However what he never expected to see was Natsumi standing in the path of the ball as it roared towards her. He came to a skidding stop, and looked on with the audience in morbid fascination on what would happen. None of them able to see Natsumi hand sealing, thanks to the giant flaming ball clouding their view.

**"Uzumaki no Futon: Daitoppa (Uzumaki Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!"** Natsumi's voice called out, before a giant gust of air shot from her small frame, and within seconds stopped the rolling monstrosity.

Not only did the ball stop, but it actually it began to spin the other way right towards Neji. With the increase in air adding 'fuel to the fire', the flames burned brighter and hotter, actually making the air around it slightly distorted from the sheer heat.

Most of the audience gasped at this turn of events, most not believing she could stop such a large object with a Fuuton jutsu alone. Meanwhile Neji cursed under his breathe, he knew Natsumi wouldn't be an easy opponent to beat. But he figured he had her outmatched at the very least with battle tactics. It seemed however that the girl was well versed with strategic usage if her surroundings and jutsu...but then...living for over a millenia will do that.

Neji was already on his way to the other side of the arena to avoid being hit once more, keeping his attention on the position of the ball. His pupil-less eyes soon widened at what he and many of the shinobi in the audience saw next. Neji chanced a glance over his shoulder to make sure his eyes weren't lying, and low and behold they weren't. Currently falling from the air was Natsumi, heading straight into a crash course with the rumbling ball.

Everyone looked watched shocked and awed expressions at just what she had up her sleeve next, with none but Naruto ever having a thought close to the truth. Within the last few yards between her and the rolling ball, Natsumi made a fist and launched it forward, colliding it with the ball. Upon the impact the ball seemed to give out before getting many gasps of surprised when it literally exploded outwards sending flaming earth all around the arena. However that wasn't the only thing that went flying through the air. To those seasoned shinobi who watched the match, the multitude of reflections of sunlight were easily seen...from all metal weapons that were cruising through the air.

_"She...somehow implanted those weapons inside the ball as another attack if she couldn't strike me with the ball itself. Just how many moves ahead is she thinking!?"_ Neji mentally yelled as he dodged the first wave of flaming mud.

He quickly realized that he wouldn't be able to dodge them all and grabbed two kunai in each hand gripping them with his ring, pinky, and thumb, leaving his middle and pointer fingers extended outward before getting into a stance many of the Konoha shinobi and Hyuuga clan recognized.

**"Hakke: Rokujuuyonshou (Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)!"** He yelled, before beginning to strike the flaming mud balls with his extended fingers, and using the kunai in his hand to block the hail of weaponry shooting towards him.

The audience looked on astounded at these two fighters, the first battle being nothing compared to this one so far. Natsumi using three powerful jutsu in a row, two of them from the infamous Uzumaki jutsu no less. With Neji using the Hyuuga jutsu with the precision known throughout all of the elemental nations. The audience wanted more...and who were they to deny them?

The heavy cloud of dust that formed when the explosion occurred finally began to disperse giving everyone a better view of the arena grounds. Large clumps of mud were lying all along the arena floor, many still sizzling from the flames they were once surrounded by, as kunai and shuriken were strewn about lodged all along the floor and wall. The two fighters stood at the opposite ends of the arena, Natsumi looking slightly dirty but other then that she was only smirking. While Neji was panting from the exertion he just went through along with a few random cuts along his body. In truth he was saving that jutsu as a finisher, but he underestimated her and this was his punishment as such.

"That was impressive...I clearly underestimated your tactics and abilities." He commented once he caught his breathe.

**"That you have..I suggest not making it again"** She answered smugly...in truth enjoying this fight...she hadn't been able to let loose like this in a long time.

"Do not worry I will not..." He paused before putting the quite dented kunai in his hands back into his pouch. "...let us end this." He finished getting into his family's stance once more.

Natsumi just smirked again before running at him, with them starting another round of heated taijutsu fighting. This time however Neji took no chances and went full out, causing Natsumi to do the same, though letting his get a few shots in so when she beat him he wouldn't cry about it. Unfortunately her arrogance got the better of her and Neji was able to strike her in her thigh causing her growl in slight pain and stumble a little. But that 'little' was all Neji needed, and he took full advantage of it...obvious by the fact he took the same familiar stance when he used his jutsu. Natsumi realized she couldn't jump back in time noticed it was slightly different then the last one. Certain others in the crowd also realizing the almost insignificant looking change in Neji's stance.

_"How!? How could he have possibly learned that!? Only the main house is ever taught that jutsu! C...could he have taught himself!? No...but then how!?"_ Hiashi thought, with widened eyes at Neji's stance.

**"Hakke: Hyakunijuuhachishou (Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand)!"** Neji said, before unleashing his jutsu upon the prone girl before him.

The audience watched with baited breath as Neji attacked his opponent his hands seeming to blur out of existence, before reappearing once the jutsu finished. Natsumi was sent flying through the air from the momentum he caused to her body during his attack. She landed with a heavy thud, her body not moving voluntarily...only spasming every few moments.

"Proctor-san...call the...match" Naji ordered out of breathe, just using his last resort to win...a jutsu he had only just mastered a week prior to this, never getting a chance to practice it on a real opponent.

"Hai...winner..." Genma began before an astounding feeling of chakra came from the downed girl.

Genma's pause caused the rest of the audience to pay more attention to the arena, with a few of the more perceptive shinobi in the crowd realizing why. However soon everyone in the audience saw why...blue chakra began to wisp around Natsumi's fallen form. And after a few second her body began to move, and after a full dozen seconds Natsumi was sitting down with a smile on her face.

**"While I commend you on being the first one to hurt me like this in such a long time. Unfortunately for you however I have grown an immunity...of sorts...to you're taijutsu style..."** She explained, while letting out a sigh, getting back to her feet and wiped off some dirt that collected on her clothes. **"...you cannot keep my tenketsu points closed."** She explained bluntly with a sugar-sweet smile on her face...that a few of the younger males in the audience blushed from.

"Thats not possible! Once tenketsu points are closed that can only be reopened from a Hyuuga, medical jutsu, or from the bodies natural healing! But even then its impossible for tenketsu to be reopened and fully functional after such an incredibly short period of time! I'm afraid your bluff against the Hyuuga's strength is only that...a bluff" He shot back, not believing a word she spoke.

Natsumi simply shrugged at his retort, clearly not caring at his barb about her honesty.

**"I have no reason to elaborate on the matter, I simply told you so you'd concede the match so we can move on to the next one"** She said nonchalantly.

Neji allowed his 'Hyuuga' pride to drop for a moment and scowled at the girl's blatant disrespect, his hands curling into fists.

"I will not" He announced with finality, the slightest bit of anger leaking out of his words, before once more getting into his family's taijutsu stance.

Natsumi sighed loudly at the boy's stubbornness...though frankly she wasn't surprised. The Hyuuga were once of the most egotistical, snobbish, and in truth annoying clan she had the displeasure of meeting. Apparently these facts hadn't changed despite the several decades since she'd last spoken to one.

**"Very well...I will end it quickly so you're ego isn't bruised...too much."** She retorted sweetly, that smile belying the slyness within her, before she raised her hands putting her fingers in a cross seal that a few of the Konoha Jounin easily recognized and quickly looked suspiciously at her...wondering just how in the world a girl like that knew a forbidden kinjutsu from their village. **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** She called out as twenty clones of her appeared.

Neji quirked an eyebrow at this...many of the shinobi in Konoha at least KNEW of this jutsu and its ability...including him.

"You realize that you won't win with just those right?" He asked rhetorically.

**"We'll see..."** She responded, raising her hand and lazily pointed at him. **"Ike (Go)!"** She commanded, her Bushins launching at him without a second thought.

Neji just shook his head at her foolishness before, beginning to spin in a circle, a familiar blue dome surrounding him. He was too tired to fight all of the clones one-on-one, so destroying them all that once would be prudent.

**"Kaiten!"** He shouted, as the clones began to jump at him, though quickly disappeared once they connected with the chakra dome.

_**"Good exactly what I needed you to do."**_ Natsumi mentally smirked, before flowing through a set of hand seals.

**"Uzumaki no Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Uzumaki Fire Style:Great Fireball Technique)!"** She yelled before a super heated blast of fire shot out of her mouth shooting through several of her clones, and collided with Neji's barrier but unable to break through it.

_"By now she should realize that she can't get that jutsu past my defense...so then why..."_ He mentally questioned before feeling his answer, and his eyes widened at the realization. _"Damn her! She wasn't trying to BREAK through the Kaiten! She was USING it! She is letting the spinning of my chakra from the Kaiten to act as a 'blender' for her own jutsu! The fire is spinning with my jutsu, and making it into a fire -based tornado...and I'm in the middle of it! If I stop spinning the fire will engulf me, but if I continue the fire will burn out all my oxygen...damn her!"_ Neji thought examining her tactics, while already profusely sweating and finding it hard to breath.

The crowd themselves watched with excitement on how this was going to end, even though many already knew how it would.

_"That girl...she seems to have a great amount of knowledge in fighting a Hyuuga...to be able to turn our own jutsu against us in such a manner...just who is she?"_ Hiashi pondered, while watching Natsumi continue her jutsu.

"I concede!" A raspy and choked voice called out, mostly drowned out my the raging flames...but both Natsumi and Genma clearly heard it.

Natsumi immediately stopped her jutsu, allowing the flames to naturally die down, and Neji's Kaiten soon come in view. Once the last lick of flames disappeared Neji stopped his jutsu, his form looking like a wet rag doll. He was breathing heavily, with sweat pouring down his face, neck, and arms. While blood that rolled down his body from his still opened cuts seemed to cauterize from the last moments of ungodly heat.

"Winner...Natsumi!" Genma called out...the crowd completely silent at how the battle ended.

"Way to go Natsu-chan!" A boyish voice screamed out...making everyone look at him, and Natsumi herself smile.

Most scowled at the face of a smirking Naruto, while others from the different countries followed his lead and began clapping and howling in approval over the exciting match. The two opponents shook hands in good sport before separating to head back to the fighter's box.

"Quite the unexpected ending to such an exciting match" The Kazekage mused, while clapping.

"That is was Kazekage-dono" Sarutobi retorted while clapping as well.

"We can only hope the rest of the matches will be able to keep the crowd as entertained as this one." The Raikage said putting in his two cents.

"Its seems Kyuubi will continue to desecrate our clan" Kushina whispered angrily.

_"But...what if we actually deserve it Kaa-san?"_ Kasumi mentally questioned...her once steeled conviction slightly broken after her defeat by her brother...her old ideals constantly questioned from Naruto's actions and words during their match.

Natsumi and Neji reached the fighter's box to both greeted by their teammates and friends, Neji in consolement, and Natsumi in congratulations. Though Naruto's was a bit more 'friendly' then the others. The crowd was still talking about the match that just ended, when Genma's voice rolled over them like a maelstrom...their voices quieting down immediately.

"Now that the arena has been fixed we can continue to the third match!" He called out. "Will Aburame Shino and Sabaku no Kankuro come down to the arena floor!" He commanded.

Shino was already heading towards the stairs that lead to the arena, when Kankuro spoke from the railing.

"Proctor...I concede!" He called out loudly, immediately getting boos from the crowd.

"Very well...Winner is Aburame Shino!" Genma called out.

"Kankuro why did you concede? You could have possibly won." Naruto questioned confused at the boy's actions.

"We are still acting like we are helping Orochimaru in the invasion so I would have quite anyway to save my chakra to fight Konoha. But now it's to fight against those bastards that killed Tou-san." the puppeteer explained, his voice letting out some of his still bottled up anger, getting a nod and a sympathetic look from Naruto.

"Will Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Nii Yugito come to the arena floor for the forth match!" Genma called out, the crowd quickly growing silent at Naruto's name.

Many of the foreign audience whispering, shocked about if that boy really was the late Yondaime's son.

"Guess thats my cue" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Good luck Naruto-kun" Temari said with a smile, her brothers wishing him well too.

Naruto nodded and turned towards the stairs before 'yelping from both feeling and hearing his butt get slapped. He turned around, even tough he knew who had done it and could only smirk in response to seeing her own mischievous one. Natsumi pulled a 'Naruto' and teased him a bit before wishing him good luck. But stopped him again when no one could see her, and snaked her hand down his pants stroking him quickly a few times, making him groan from her touch before letting him go on his way.

_"Such a vixen"_ He accused, while heading towards the stairs.

_**"Only with you Foxy-sama"**_ She responded in a sexy voice, making him groan again.

Naruto soon reached the arena where Yugito waited, and looked towards the crowd, the entire arena quite save for a few hushed whispers.

_"Now lets see what her partner is capable of."_ Hiashi thought, Hanabi looking at him before turning back to the arena.

_"Lets see what you are made of Kyuubi. I want to once again see the beast that stole my husband and child away from me!"_ Kushina urged angrily.

_"Good luck..."_ Kasumi quietly thought...fearing that Kushina might somehow hear her cheer.

She herself didn't know what compelled her to say it. But if she were to be honest with herself right now...it just felt right to think when she looked into Naruto's blue orbs.

_"Finally I get to see what he is capable of! Show me boy! Show me what that beast has taught you! Show me what you are fully capable of, so that I may know your strength when I get you into 'Ne'!"_ Danzo who up until that time had passed the exams off as a nuisance within the shadows, now came out into the light to watch the match he was waiting a month for.

"Oh ho? So the sochi of the Yondaime finally returned Hokage-dono? For shame you not letting that get out." The Raikage said, feigning surprise at Naruto's return after the reports of the boy's disappearance spread throughout the elemental nations all those years ago, as well as realizing that Konoha must have kept it a guarded secret, after the fiasco of 'losing' him in the first place until the exams.

"You know as well as I, the kinds of enemies shinobi make...especially Kages Raikage-dono. It was safer for him to be kept under the radar until the appropriate time" Sarutobi answered slyly.

"I suppose you are right, though it is a shame that his debut to many of the foreigners here was against my shinobi. He has no chance against her I'm afraid, you should have him forfeit before he forfeits his life instead." The Raikage suggested...his tone smug and full of confidence.

"Let's allow the match to continue Raikage-dono...we might all be presently surprised at what Naruto-kun is capable of." Sarutobi said, hiding the smirk on his lips the best he could before turning his attention back to the arena.

_"Seems people were waiting on my fight"_ Naruto mentally sighed out...he didn't want the spot light ...yet anyway.

Naruto's musings were cut short when Genma's voice presided over the arena.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...Nii Yugito...are both participants ready!?" He questioned getting affirmative nods from them both. "Very well...Hajime!" He called out jumping out of the way.

The two jincuuriki looked at each other for a moment, before Yugito fell into her taijutsu stance, one that Naruto hadn't seen yet. However Naruto raised his hand in a 'pausing' motion, making her tilt her head to the side in confusion.

"Ne Yugito-chan, there is something I want to show you after out match. However I won't show it to you if you don't show me that you gave your all in out match. If I don't think you fought me with all your strength not only will I be insulted that you threw your punches against me, but I will not show it to you. And trust me this is something you've wanted for a long time." Naruto explained a knowing smirk on his face.

Yugito looked at Naruto oddly for a moment when he said this, although truth be told part of her had decided even before the match began that she didn't want to go all out against him. However once he declared his intentions, her views drastically changed simply because there was only one thing that Naruto knew she wanted desperately...her mother.

"Naruto-kun...tell me one thing. The 'thing'...is it what I think it is?" She questioned the results of this match how hanging in the balance of his next words.

"Hai...urg..." Naruto answered, before in the middle of it a fist impacted his face sending him skidding across the arena floor before finally being stopped by the wall, a crater in the shape of his body now indenting it.

Most of the crowd looked on wide eyed at the abrupt start...most not hearing the fighter's conversation moments before so only saw Naruto get socked in the face. Many of the council members smirked in satisfaction at Naruto's pain, still feeling the embarrassment and anger he caused them during their meetings those months ago. The crowd looked on to see how Naruto was, awed at the kunoichi's strength.

Naruto was hunched over, his cloths already scratched and dirty, his mouth bleeding from the punch...yet there was a shit eating grin on his face. He quickly stood up and wiped the blood off before beginning to chuckle. The chuckle turned into a small laugh, the laugh grew into an uproar of hysterics...though not the insane kind. More of the satisfactory kind one would hear from someone who finally found what they were looking for after searching for a long time.

"Good Yugito-chan...good. Thats exactly what I was expecting from you, now that I know you are ready lets begin." Naruto stated a same smile on his lips, before he disappeared from the front of the wall, only a cloud of dust where he had once stood.

The moment Naruto disappeared most o f the non-shinobi audience lost track of both fighters. the reason being that they were in a heated taijutsu battle going at very high speeds. Speeds that most seasoned Jounin could keep up with, but everyone else could only follow what was going on from the sound of flesh pounding flesh, ground being torn up, and the few times they stopped in a position that was a stalemate. Te rest of the time they were looking around frantically trying to follow the erratic sounds resounding all across the arena.

"Impressive Hokage-dono...I never would have thought any Genin from Konoha would be able to stay on a level playing field with that particular shinobi of mine" The Raikage complimented.

Sarutobi simply nodded, while wondering why Naruto was playing with the young girl. If he was serious he'd have finished this match already.

_"There is something going on here that he hasn't told me. Something probably dealing with whatever they were speaking about at the beginning of the match._" He thought, his gaze hardening not liking that Naruto, friend or not was keeping possible vital information from him.

_"The Kyuubi boy is very interesting...perhaps I should try to recruit him into Oto. It should be easy enough when this idiotic village already planted the seeds of distrust within him. I'll simply capitalize on their mistake."_ Orochimaru smiled behind his white mask, watching the high-speed match with growing interest.

_"This boy is far more talented then I gave him credit for. If only we were able to enforce the CRA on him he could be within the Hyuuga's grasp! All that power..."_ Hiashi thought his Byakugan activated, his hands slightly clenched at letting this boy slip through his fingers.

At that moment the two fighters jumped back skidding along the ground before coming to a stop, both slightly out of breathe looking scruffier with their cloths ripped and with bruise marks. Although Naruto still that had grin on his face, Yugito looked ready to main him if only to get what she so richly wanted. Out of no where dark purple chakra began to seep out of Yugito, until her entire body was surrounded by the chakra. He appearance changed slightly into Naruto's true form, her nails and teeth elongated into claws and fangs. Her eyes shifted from her usual emerald, to now a light yellow with black slits down the middle. Long time residents of Konoha shuddered with unconscious fear at the 'feeling' of her chakra...reminding them of the Demon that attempted to destroy them. Wasting no time Yugito began to hand seal the moment her breathing normalized

**"Raiton & Yamiton: Raikage (Lightning & Darkness Style: Lightning Shadow)!"** She yelled before slamming her hands together, as the skies above the stadium began to grow dark.

Naruto looked up in curiosity, and quirked an eyebrow in response before analyzing the situation.

_"Seems her lightning affinity was trained greatly during that month...she can create storm clouds now. This might be a problem is she uses REAL lightning against me..."_ He thought before hearing a roar of thunder race across the culminating storm clouds above, making his smirk disappear. _"...well I did tell her to be serious. Not bad Yugito-chan."_ He complimented, before his entire body tensed up.

The ground under him buckled leaving him in two small craters where his feet were. He released the first chakra and KI limiters he had, drenching the arena with it as his body began to glow blue.

**"Shiroi Renge no Ryuu (White Lotus of the Dragon)!"** He called out, before the blue chakra sprang out and created two dragon wings behind him...most of the crowd gasping at what he had just done.

Unfortunately for the crowd they had no time to react to the situation that was occurring because a lightning bolt shot down out of no where exploding on the spot Naruto was just standing in. While most of the less observant crowd only saw the lightning from above, the more trained shinobi noticed that directly from Yugito's shadow seemed to shoot out a black lightning bolt that collided with the one from the sky before they exploded.

"Tou-san?" Nara Shikamaru asked in a shocked voice that was uncharacteristic of him.

"Hai...she seems to have the darkness affinity." Shikaku affirmed, many of the shinobi looking at them oddly.

"Darkness affinity?" Ino questioned sitting next to them.

Shikaku nodded grimly. "Hai...up until now only the Nara clan and a select few individuals in the entire elemental nations have been known to have the darkness affinity. The ability to control the shadows and things that have to do with darkness. The user can warp them, change them, manipulate them into nearly anything they wish. The darkness affinity is greatly affiliated with participation in the 'Occult', mainly because the strange and usually heretical rituals these people perform involved someone with a strong affinity with darkness. Many people with the darkness affinity tend to be shunned by society, calling them witches or warlocks. In truth, someone with the darkness affinity on any particular night could with little effort kill someone of Kage level power as long as there were enough shadows for them to use. It is said that both the darkness and it's opposite light affinities are so powerful that only one out of every one million people are born with it. The legends behind this which many believe is that if someone were to master either of these affinities, with darkness they could have the ability to raise the dead to do their bidding as slaves. While the light affinity allows you to completely resurrect people who have died. I have only heard of one person still living ever trained in the light affinity, which is a woman by now well into her 70s living in Suna. I believe she is the Obaa-san (Grandmother) of the legendary shinobi puppeteer Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sand)." Skikaku explained, most of the shinobi scooting slightly away from the Naras...not many people knew of the terrible power that clan possessed...but now they have a small taste of what they were truly capable of.

_"Damn...I didn't think she was going to use Izanami-san's chakra so soon. And to use her darkness affinity with such proficiency...those two must have been in contact with each other for a good number of years."_ Naruto thought, as he continued to dodge the lightning bolts that were nipping at his heels, as a trail of impacts along the arena floor followed close behind him.

_"This is taking up too much of our chakra...and his jutsu is still allowing him to be faster then real lightning which is just a pain."_ Yugito analyzed while concentrating on Naruto.

**"You could always use Akiko-chan's jutsu that she taught you for this match."** Izanami suggested, quite enjoying the match so far...more like watching Naruto's ass while he jumped around.

Yugito blasted her lightning a few more times, though strategically placing them so Naruto was forced to jump farther away from her. The moment a final bolt created an explosion, she released her current jutsu and demonic chakra and immediately started sealing for her next one.

**"Raiton: Gekijuuryoku (Lightning Style: Deadly Gravity)!"** She called out before slamming her hands into the dirt, making the entire arena floor and wall glow yellow for an instant.

Luckily for her and unluckily for Naruto, she was able to cast her jutsu in time, because the moment the lightning stopped Naruto pivoted his footing and shot off directly at Yugito planning on returning that punch she gave him earlier. When she casted Akiko's jutsu he was only a few feet away from her, his fist already cocked back for the blow. However the change in gravity forced him to lose his footing and almost slam into the floor from the pressure. He was able to catch himself and launch into the air flipping over Yugito and landed with a loud impact a few yards away.

"I see Akiko-san has taught you a few things during that month's hiatus." Naruto stated nonchalantly, making Yugito turn and smirk.

"Hai...but there is _so much more_." She answered, Naruto not quite sure whether to take her almost purring out those final words as a good thing or a bad.

Yugito once again summoned Izanami's chakra making her smirk disappear and replaced with on of concentration, before sealing once more and Naruto recognizing them.

_"Damn...she is using Akiko-san's gravity jutsu to slow down my movements. And I was only barely able to outrun her lightning unhindered. With this new handicap I will have no such luck."_ Naruto thought, who would have been impressed with her strategy, had it not been HIM she was using it on.

Unfortunately for Naruto he didn't have much of a chance to think of a way out of this before the same storm clouds as before resurfaced upon the sky, with the ominous thunder beginning to sound.

**"Raiton & Yamiton: Raikage (Lightning & Darkness Style: Lightning Shadow)!"** Yugito said, her voice slightly strained from the gravity effecting her.

Naruto cursed once more before the two lightning bolts struck his prone form from earth and sky. Grunts of pain could be heard though the stadium, with the foreign crowd cringing at the sight. While many other people smirked in satisfaction at Naruto's obvious pain...mostly being from Konoha.

_"Damn I didn't think I'd have to use this so early on..."_ He groaned through gritted teeth, before biting his thumb and outstretched his arm, as a set of seals erupted from his hand and what most would describe as a rip in the dimension appeared.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning)!"** He groaned out as a blue hilted sword began to come out.

Naruto grabbed the hilt and ripped the sword from the seal, immediately releasing it from it's sheathe and slid his thumb against it so the blood ran down the length of the blade.

**"Hakkei: Souten Kaze (Release: Azure Breeze)!"** He called out as the blade itself glowed blue and then abruptly exploded in a gust of wind.

In place of the metal blade was now a literal blade of blue wind. To any of those observers that knew of the Rasengan...it looked much like that jutsu only in the shape of a katana blade. Most of the crowd began hushed whispers about the name of Naruto's sword. Legendary blades held by demons and heroes alike were known by many even amongst civilian peoples. And 'Souten Kaze' was no exception, being said to be forged using the fur of the mate of the Kyuubi no Kitsune itself.

So for Naruto...a mere Genin...to proclaim he now held it in his hand was something many people found hard to swallow. Unfortunately for them their doubts and more importantly fears were realized when Naruto swung the sword upwards towards the sky. The 'blade' extended towards the heavens...looking like a large tornado extending from the hilt causing the storm clouds Yugito created to disperse into nothingness, her jutsu literally stopped by this sword.

_"H...he was able to...stop my jutsu with a simple swing of a sword!?"_ Yugito thought shocked at the immense power a sword like that must hold.

Gasps of astonishment and fear washed across the audience who witnessed this. Many of the shinobi awed at the display of such power. Meanwhile Kenjutsu users currently needed a change of pants from their multiple orgasms at seeing the power of such a legendary blade with their own eyes. The Konoha shinobi looked with nothing but fear written on their faces that the Kyuubi had such a powerful weapon by it's side.

"That was a good strategy Yugito-chan..." Naruto panted out finally relived from not being electrocuted. "...and you would have had me too had I not had 'Souten Kaze'" He said smirking before letting the sword puff out of existence.

_"Damn him! He seems to have the answers to everything I throw at him!"_ She mentally cursed, although truth be told was slightly glad he stopped her jutsu so she could stop causing him pain. _"And I've probably only gotten him use about half his true power so far."_ She admitted releasing a very unladylike-like grunt.

Naruto growing weary of the gravity effecting him began to hand seal when he remember how Yugito herself was able to get out of the jutsu when Akiko first used it against her.

**"Doton: Tsuchiketa (Earth Style: Earth Column)!"** He called out slamming his hands into the ground before hundreds of 1x1 pillars of earth and rock jutted from the ground raising both Naruto and Yugito a good two stories into the air.

"Finally remembered that jutsu's weakness I see." Yugito said snidely, her teeth gritted together that her main advantage was finally taken out.

"Hai but thats not why I did that." Naruto retorted, before hand sealing once more. **"Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Technique)!"** He said as a burst of mist exploded from his body that encompassed all of the tops pillars that were erected so now none of the audience could see either fighter.

_"Hm...seems we'll have to wait and see what happens now."_ Hiashi mused after he attempted to breach the mist with his his Byakugan, while the rest of the crowd 'boo'ed in disapproval..

_"He can't possibly think this is going to help him."_ Yugito thought, slightly insulted at the possible jab to her skills, especially since Izanami's chakra allowed her vision to see clearly past the mist.

She located Naruto quickly enough but her eyes widened as she mentally cursed when seeing him already hand sealing with a three-pronged kunai she was more than intimately familiar with in his hand.

**"Ninpou: Kage Kunai no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Shadow Kunai Technique)!"** He called out before throwing the kunai at Yugito.

Yugito although hadn't seen Naruto use the Hiraishin when he saved her, she still knew of that jutsu's abilities and she wasn't about to test herself against it. The moment Naruto released the kunai she jumped into the air and launched a bombardment of her own kunai where he stood. Naruto smirked, which made her raise her brow in question, before he disappeared in a brightly yellow light. Yugito swiveled her head while still in midair to see Naruto now have a shit eating grin on his face and another three-pronged kunai in his hand before he launched that one. Yugito's eyes widened at the realization she just played into his trap, as his second kunai was flying towards right where she was going to land. That is until that kunai burst into several dozen each spreading around connecting with different columns around the one she wound land on.

_"I can't do anything to get out of the area in mid-air!" _She realized after running through any possible options of escape.

Yugito's toes barely touched the rock pillar before she felt a fist connect with her spine, sending her forward, before a fist impacted her face sending her spinning to the left, a foot to the ribs was her salvation careening her back to the right. The crowd was getting antsy especially at the sounds of pain filled grunts and groans entering their ears, and not being able to see anything. Some of the crowd began to raise their voices at being jipped their admission fees if they couldn't even see the matches. While others used their imagination to try to visualize the beating that Yugito was taking...obvious from her constant moans of pain escaping the fog.

"Yugito-chan...concede please." Naruto commanded while sending another punch to her skull...though noticeably softer then the ones before it.

"No! I what you to show me what you promised you would! And the only way to do that is to beat you!" She growled, before a mouthful of blood flew out of her mouth from a rather vicious uppercut to her jaw.

"Very well" Naruto said solemnly, sending another devastating kick to her ribs, the faint sound of one cracking evident to the two jinchuuriki.

_"Dammit...I...I have to win this match...to see Kaa-san again. Izanami-chan...please..."_ Yugito thought, her voice pleading to her demoness and friend.

Izanami was torn at the moment, on the one hand they both had made a promise to each other that no matter what happened in this fight Yugito wouldn't be allowed to use more then one tail's worth of power. While on the other was Yugito's pleading to do the exact the opposite, not only that but it was so Yugito could finally see her mother again after so long. Izanami decided to see how the fight was going, and saw Yugito's painful but also pleading expression on her face. Izanami bit her lower lip in uncertainty, still unsure of what to do.

_"Onegai!"_ Yugito's voice yelled, completely begging for her friends help.

**"But...we..."** She paused, trying to think as quickly as she could on what to do...and finally decided on her answer even though she didn't like it. **"...take it kitten...take it and kick his sexy ass!"** She answered back before releasing all but a little remaining chakra to Yugito.

Naruto and the rest of the crowd easily felt the immense increase of chakra. Most of the crowd quickly silenced themselves at the overwhelming power exuded from within the fog. Naruto himself knew exactly what Yugito was doing and just continued on his onslaught hoping that her body would give out before any plan she may have been concocting would come to fruition.

Unfortunately for Naruto with the increase of chakra came an increase of speed as well for the women and her hand sealing speed greatly increase. And Naruto only noticed at the last moment she had even begun sealing, but was able to give her one final punch to the jaw before her heard her call out her jutsu.

**"Raiton: Anzen Den'atsu (Lightning Style: Dark Voltage)!"** She called out, a small amount of blood flowing out as she did so.

The audience quickly noticed a dark storm cloud much like earlier in the match begin to hover above the area of the fog that they heard the grunt emanate from. And to their surprise as quickly as the cloud came, a large lightning bolt shot down right into the fog. In the mean time Naruto was on his way around to strike Yugito once more but in the corner of his eyes saw something penetrate the fog flying right at her. He hesitated only a moment but that was all she needed, before the lightning struck her body, electricity now shooting off her body in little waves. Naruto continued his assault on her and was successful in hitting her, but was surprised when he felt lightning shock him making him jump back.

_"Its just like Raiga's 'Raigeki no Yoroi (Lightning Strike Armor)'!"_He thought to himself, shaking his hand in vein to get the numbness out of it.

Naruto was about to go in for another strike when he saw Yugito turn towards him. She had a smirk on her lips, making him arch a brow wondering just what she had to smile about considering her body was as bloody and thrashed as it currently was even with Izanami's healing abilities.

**"Katsu!"** She whispered but Naruto clearly heard it making his eyes grow wide.

The lightning that surrounded her erupted from her body training along through the fog...which Naruto just realized was a just a giant amplifier to her now. The crowd was still looking on with bated breath wondering just what was going on in there. Then they began to hear what could be considered a 'buzzing' sound emanate from the center of the fog before streams of lightning shot along the entire area that the fog covered. The lightning lit area up like a Christmas tree...that is until they saw a smoldering body launch from the bottom corner of the mist and landed solidly in the ground making a smoking crater.

"Damn that hurt." Naruto mumbled out, as he picked himself up from the crater, with remnants of the lighting jutsu still jumping along his body.

Naruto canceled the mist jutsu seeing that now it was only a liability to him, before kicking off the ground and landed on the closest rock pillar. Naruto's gaze hardened when he looked upon his kunoichi friend at the other end of the rock formation...many of the other onlookers gasping at what they were now seeing.

"Raikage-dono...I believe the elemental nations still abide by the rule that if a country with a jinchuuriki wishes to have said person participate in the Chuunin exams...the other participating countries are to be alerted." Sarutobi scolded, while being slightly shocked at the form Yugito now took.

Yugito herself had dark purple chakra surrounding her body taking the form of what resembled a cat, with two tails at her back and pointed ears atop her head.

"Hai...I believe that is correct Hokage-dono...but I do not recall you advertising your own either. Besides I gave you fair warning at the beginning of this match about no one being able to beat my shinobi, but you allowed the match to go on." The man retorted with a smirk seeing his most powerful shinobi finally going to her maximum level.

"Naruto-kun is a known jinchuuriki so I had no reason to announce it since those shinobi and their respected nations already knew of him and his prisoner."

"I suppose so...very well I will concede to your point. I will make a formal announcement of apology once the exams are over."

"Hai...very well" Sarutobi agreed.

Naruto saw the same that everyone now did and was disheartened that Yugito was willing to go this far. Though in her defense it was his fault since he dangled her mother in front of her the way he did at the beginning of the match. Although a happy leer soon graced his face...he didn't like that Yugito was going this far but he certainly couldn't lie and say this match wasn't exciting to him either. Unfortunately Naruto's leer disappeared when Yugito's arms extended outward and two balls of purple chakra began to grow in each hand. Naruto could feel how powerful the jutsu she was summoning was and was slightly concerned that the match was going a bit too far now.

**"Yamiton: Shinka no Saikou Youkai (Darkness Style: Supreme Ghost of the Sacred Flame)!"** Yugito growled out, before the two basketball sized balls of chakra were slammed together expanding into a large ball that was now only slightly smaller then Kasumi's **'Chou Oodama Rasengan'** from Naruto's previous match, though Naruto noticing that it was gathering even more chakra.

_"Damn...with all that chakra she is putting behind that I don't have many options that'll keep us both in one piece and won't also force me to release all my suppressed chakra."_ He mused before sighing, and released his second chakra limiter as he formed a Rasengan in his right hand. _"I was hoping to not show anyone this attack, even during the invasion. Oh well I reap what I sow I suppose."_ He concluded almost whimsically.

Up in the stands many of the shinobi had different thoughts on the match up as well as what Naruto's answer to Yugito's jutsu was after they felt another increase in his chakra.

"He doesn't honestly think that a normal Rasengan will be able to stand up against a jinchuuriki's attack in a two-tailed state does he?" Kasumi asked, trying her best to hide the worry that was raging within her over her brother.

"If he does then he is a fool...and will be a good riddance if he is killed." Kushina spoke harshly her gaze hardening towards the two fighters.

_"Onii-sama"_ Kasumi thought worriedly.

_"If you are really foolish enough to only use a Rasengan to fight against her then you don't deserve to be in 'NE' anyway Naruto. But I doubt you are that incompetent...so lets us see what you are TRULY capable of in such a situation."_ Danzo thought a small smirk on his lips at how this match was going, there was so much more potential in Naruto then he even gave the boy credit for initially.

As the crowd watched on, they noted Yugito just standing until finally realizing she was simply gathering as much chakra as she could. Naruto just sighed and let his arms fall to his sides the Rasengan still in hand. To the surprise and awe of the crowd, the Rasengan in his hand seemed to fluctuate as if something was trying to break out of the ball from within. That is until the ball shape literally broke and the pent up chakra began to ooze its way up up his right arm encasing it in it's chakra.

The audience was entranced at what was happening, the chakra just continued to flow upwards before completely engulfing Naruto's right arm up to his shoulder and yet the chakra kept going upwards until at around three feet just stopped before seemingly becoming encased once more. To the audience they had never seen anything like this before. While most of the shinobi were in the same boat...to manipulate a jutsu like the Rasengan in such a way. Not even Jiraya of the Sannin would try a dangerous maneuver like that.

"Naruto is something else" Said toad-hermit complimented from his seat in the VIP box of the stands.

"He certainly is." Tsunade said with a ghost of a smile on her lips while looking on in both pride and guilt at Naruto's match...guiltily for actually feeling proud of Naruto when she had no right to.

**"So he is finally going to use one of them...'Fumetsuou no Rasenken (Swirling Fist of the Immortal King)'" **Natsumi spoke her voice laced with excitement making the sand siblings looking at her strangely, which she quickly felt and decided to answer their stares. **"You see Naru-kun has already created three original jutsu from the Rasengan and currently working on a forth. Though not even I was allowed to see them while he worked on them much to my own disapproval. But I WAS able to grab a peek of the very one he is using now. Unfortunately not even I know what it is truly capable of since he hadn't mastered it yet when I saw." **She explained, with an exciting glint in her eye.

The sand siblings just looked on rather shocked at Naruto's abilities, now even more curious at Naruto's jutsu, as everyone waited for these two powerful Genin to launch their jutsu..

"This next attack will end it Yugito-chan...so make sure it counts." Naruto's advised, only getting a nod in response.

The winds in the arena began to pick up as the two fighters put the last bits of chakra into finalizing their jutsu. The purple ball in Yugito's hands swirled dangerously in her palms, while Naruto's jutsu had picked up in concentration now spinning with a wild fierceness...almost seeming to scream for it's opponents blood. Naruto's free hand went behind his back before pulling out a normal kunai.

"When this hits the ground." He commanded, leaving the meaning behind his words easily interpreted by both Yugito and any of the audience that was able to hear him.

After she nodded Naruto threw the kunai high into the air, everyone watched in excitement as the kunai began to fall from the sky. The moment he kunai landed on one of the outlying pillars both Yugito and Naruto shot off the ground lunging at each other. As the crowd looked on, the battle seemed to slow to a crawl the moments before the two fighters would collide, with Yugito's fangs bared menacingly and her dark jutsu spinning wildly thrust out in front of her. While Naruto had his teeth clenched together with his arm and jutsu thrust forward as well, the attacks millimeters away from clashing.

The second they touched time seemed to move back to normal speed as the jutsu's fought for dominance for their masters. The winds within the arena billowed as if they were in the middle of a tornado, most of the crowd blocking the offending wind from their faces so they could watch the match continue...most of them shocked that Genin could be THIS powerful.

The powerful stalemate lasted a good half minute before the veteran shinobi noticed something as did the fighters themselves. What they noticed was apparent when both attacks seemed to give up on fighting each other and actually looked to be combining, which made all who noticed grow shocked expressions at what would inevitably happen. Which occurred only moments later when a large wave of chakra was expelled and then an explosion occurred where Yugito and Naruto were standing.

A large plumb of smoke encompassed that area of the arena, not allowing anyone but those of the Hyuuga to know what happened to either fighter. Though they didn't have to wait long before from the right end of the smoke Yugito shot out of the cloud right into a group of remaining pillars crashing through them and into the ground. However at an angle which made her continue on rolling across the ground until the wall itself stopped her with a loud thud, the purple chakra that had once encompassed her gone.

Meanwhile Naruto had also flown out of the dust cloud on the opposite side right into a few of the rock pillars. Though his trajectory was higher then Yugito's and after going through the pillars, actually continued in through air not only into but even through the arena wall and smashed into a nearby house if the explosion beyond the wall was any indication.

The audience looked on in silent excitement to see just how this fight would continue on...or end. they quickly turned from Yugito's slumped position to the hole that Naruto made in the wall, wondering just who would get up first if either did. The dust finally settled to show that most of the middle of the arena was adorned with rubble with all but a few of the rock pillars which Naruto had called upon earlier in the match in pieces and scattered across the arena floor.

Genma 'shunshin'ed back to the arena, having prior to then left to leave the fighter's without a hindrance of safety for him. When he looked over at Yugito, he noticed that she was struggling to get up. She looked quite ragged, much of her clothes were ripped and shredded, while many of her minor wounds already healed, her more serious ones were still visible. However you could tell just how much punishment she went through from all of the blood that was on her cloths and caked on her flesh.

Yugito rose albeit on stumbling legs and began her slow trek back to the center of the arena to either claim her victory or wait for Naruto's return from outside the wall. All but the Hyuuga could only guess as to which would occur. Now that she was in the center, everyone's attention was on the hole that Naruto had created, everyone simply waiting for the blonde's return. However after a solid minute pasted Genma decided to end the match. If it took the boy this long to show himself either he was dead or unconscious...either way the match was over.

"Since the other fighter has not returned within a suitable amount of time...the winner of this match is..."

"Matte!" Naruto's voice called out before appearing via shunshin in the arena's center across from Yugito. "You know the match could have waited a few moments so I could give the owner of the house I just wrecked a check for the damages. But it took longer then I thought cause he decided to get on my case about demons..." He sighed out, his annoyance evident in his tone.

"Naruto...-kun?" Yugito rasped out her tone slightly scared, concerned, and ashamed, her eyes wide in horror as she looked upon her friend.

"Hai?" He questioned ripping his gaze away from Genma and back to his opponent and friend.

Naruto saw the look she was giving him, and tilted his head to the side, before looking at the audience. Many of them having the same expression of shock while looking at him. Figuring it had something to do with his look and decided to give himself a once over...and quickly realized what everyone was looking at. His entire right arm that had once held his **'Fumetsuou no Rasenken'** was completely black and charred. Granted he had many other cuts and bruises along his body but his arm was the worst injury.

_"I did that to him?"_ She thought, guilt heavily weighing on her shoulder's now.

"Oh hai...that." He said almost whimsically, before poking his burnt arm a few times causing a few flakes of the skin to fall off when he did so, getting many of the audience to begin to look sick to their stomachs. "I suppose this would normally hurt a lot more then it does to me right now. But compared to the things I've had to face when I was a child in this place, something like this a dull pain in comparison..." He explained his gaze and voice growing cold, causing those Konoha citizens who participated in his beatings to grow ghostly pale at his words. "...besides its an easy fix." He said dismissively, before sealing with his good hand and pressed his open hand against his chest as a light green glow encompassed his body.

Many of the people looked on in fascination especially Tsunade, her apprentice Shizune, and any other medical staff stationed there all realizing it was some kind of medical jutsu...a powerful one at that. The cuts and bruises on him all seemed to disappear in under a minute, after that released his jutsu and let out a sigh of exhaustion.

Although Naruto for the most part looked fine now...his arm still looked burnt to a crisp, many of the onlookers wondering if he lost the ability to use the arm completely, and if he'd still continue with the fight if that were true. Both their and Yugito's concerns and questions were put to rest when Naruto made a fist with the burnt hand and flexed the arm. When he did so the chard skin flaked off much like a snake's shed skin that hand been burnt. Once all the blackened skin fell and he released his fist, it revealed a perfectly unmarred right arm with just his sleeve missing now. Naruto tested the arm, seeming to make sure it worked properly before forming a Rasengan in it and released it just as quickly, nodding in satisfaction.

"I'm ready to continue...however..." He started before pausing and looked at Yugito right in the eye. "...I wish for you to reconsider Yugito-chan. I can feel you are on your last legs and not to sound high and mighty but at this point, despite making me release all but my last chakra limiters I still have a large amount of chakra compared to you. You cannot win against me anymore." He explained, his tone stern yet still holding a friendly warmth to it.

"Gomen Naruto-kun..." She shook her head getting into her taijutsu stance once more. "...but I must win to see her!"

Naruto smiled at his friend's determination if slightly foolish...but he could certainly understand her reasons. And in truth he'd be just as stubborn if not more so if some of the people close to him were in trouble. Naruto nodded in acceptance of her wishes before he disappeared and reappeared in front of the blond.

"Gomen Yugito-chan...but you lose." He whispered, before they both locked gazes for a brief moment, until he thrust a fist into her stomach, making her spit up saliva and blood as she lost consciousness landing slumped over on her friend's shoulder "Call it." Naruto ordered sternly, while moving Yugito's body around so she was now resting in his arms bridal style.

"Winner...Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!" Ganma shouted, and a moment later Naruto disappeared from the arena in a swirl of purple flames.

The entire arena was in a complete and awkward silence at everything that transpired in the match. Many not believing what they saw, while others not believing that Genin were capable of it, even more so that the 'demon spawn' was THAT powerful. Everyone was knocked out of their musings when clapping was heard from the far side of the stands.

When they looked, they saw both the Hokage and the Kazekage clapping charismatically...obviously showing their appreciation for such a good match. The audience soon followed suit until the entire arena was cheering for the great match. Although it was obvious the cheers were coming from the non-Konoha and whirlpool crowd since they cheered Naruto personally while the others just clapped as to not look foolish.

"It seems Valios-kun will have quite the enjoyable match when its his turn to fight the Kyuubi, if this match was an indication as to his full strength." Kushina mused, with a smirk having full confidence that her child will still be able to beat the beast.

Kasumi hid her frown by looking at the floor. _"You're wrong Kaa-san...Valios-kun cannot win. Not against him...he can't"_ Kasumi argued, knowing and feeling that deep down Naruto's match was only the tip of the ice-burg of what he was truly capable of.

_"Hai, you will make quite the addition to my army! You will be my greatest weapon to allow the 'ROOT' of Konoha to flourish!"_ Danzo appraised with a small smirk before he disappeared back into the shadows from whence he came...the entire reason for him being there now complete.

"That was quite the match...Hokage-dono, Raikage-dono. I feel rather jealous you have such strong Genin." The Kazekage joked.

_"Hai, Naruto will definitely make a very good addition to my army in Oto...very good indeed."_ Orochimaru laughed mentally.

"Ah...hai...that was quite the match, I never would have guessed that boy could defeat my shinobi jinchuuriki or not. Konoha's claim of being the strongest village still seems to hold some truth..." The Raikage complimented, holding back a growl. "...by the way Hokage-dono can you tell me where he took my shinobi?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "I don't know truth be told, but I'll send some of my ANBU to find him and return her to you immediately" Sarutobi answered truthfully, having no idea why Naruto had taken her, before calling a pair of ANBU, giving them the orders to find him.

_"Seems you were holding out on certain things Naruto-kun..."_ Sarutobi thought, before looking at the audience and seeing all the fearful Konoha faces. _"...and it seems you took a liking to your role at scaring the people of Konoha that spited you. It truly is a shame they weren't nicer to you, or else they might have had you on heir side instead of against it. Oh well reap what you sow."_

"Where did Naruto go?" Temari confusedly asked.

**"I just spoke with him...he said he was going back to the mansion to dress Yugito's wounds as well as reintroduce her to her long lost Kaa-san. So for now lets just enjoy the last few matches before the invasion begins"** Natsumi answered back boredly, now that the fun of her mate's match was over.

**Namikaze Mansion,**

In front of the Namikaze mansion arose a burst of purple flames before they disappeared leaving Naruto and Yugito in it's wake. He walked up to the gates and deactivated the mansion security before moving inside. He quickly maneuvered through his home while canceling his onipou genjutsu letting the large dam of chakra overflow recharging his depleted coils, before reaching his destination...the living room. He reached the couch that laid in the corner of the room and gently placed Yugito down.

"Ah Naruto-san is that you?" A woman's voice called out from the direction of the kitchen.

Naruto turned his head looking at the entrance awaiting the woman's inevitable entrance. He didn't have to wait long when the form of a woman who looked to be in her forties came into view. She had long black hair that went a little past her shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes that expressed a warmth that could easily be proven by the woman's personality. She was quite attractive, and in all honesty Naruto was not expecting Yugito's mom to look so...youthful. She was wearing a simple long forest green skirt that went to her ankles, and a navy blue shirt, as well as a pink apron that made Naruto lightly chuckle from the look. His laughter was cut short when the sound of a plate breaking rung in his ears. He looked at the woman's expression...fear, anxiety, but most of all hope could be seen written in her face.

"I...is that...my...my musume?" She asked though haggard, and fearful breath.

"Hai...this is your musume Elena-san..." He answered back with a small smile, immediately noticing Elena move closer, forcing him to put up his hand in a 'stop' motion. "...gomen Elena-san, but I'll need you to wait a few more minutes. As you can tell she is quite beaten up and will need a few minutes to recover. Why don't you go make us some tea and by the time you return she'll be ready to be reunited with you, I promise." He reassured her.

Elena hesitated, her thoughts conflicted...but when she saw and heard Naruto's words she let her tense body rest, and nodded before silently going back towards the kitchen. Naruto could only smile at the woman's love for her adopted daughter even after over a decade and a half's worth of separation. He turned back to Yugito and placed his hand on her forehead and stomach, encompassing her body in a light purple glow. After a few minutes of Naruto's healing jutsu the purple aura surrounding Yugito dissipated leaving her skin now unmarred as if the two hadn't done battle...although the blood was still caked onto her.

"Ah Elena-san great timing I was just about to wake her up." Naruto said easily smelling the prepared tea.

Elena turned the corner, and placed the tea on the small table near the couch, and sat herself in one of the other open seats.

"D...do you think she'll recognize m...me after so long?" She asked her tone reflecting her obvious nervousness.

"Hai...I think she will definitely recognize you." He reassured with a smile, before turning back to Yugito. "Ne Izanami-san would you mind waking up Yugito-chan here. There is someone she would definitely like to meet after so long."

The two simply waited and soon enough Yugito began to stir...if the groan of pain was any indication.

"Welcome back Yugito-chan" Naruto greeted.

"Naruto...-kun?" She retorted groggily, her vision trying to orient itself...the room still slightly spinning. "Where am I?"

he chuckled. "You're at my home in Konoha. I brought you here after our match ended so I could get you properly healed...I won our match by the way."

"I see..." She answered, her tone soundly slight dejected. "...so...you won't let me see Kaa-san will you?"

"I don't know...you'll just have to ask her yourself." He answered trying to hold back his amusement.

Yugito looked at Naruto oddly because of his answer, before anger began to well up in her from seeing his bemused smile.

"Hisui-hime (Jade Princess)?" Elena called out, her voice and words causing Yugito to freeze...there was only ONE person who ever called her that in her life.

Slowly but surely her face turned towards Elena, Yugito now quite fearful that what she heard was only a figment of her imagination. When she completely turned she saw a woman sitting before her...a woman that she immediately recognized, and knew was her mother.

"Kaa-san" Yugito said almost breathlessly, making said woman smile warmly, and nod slightly.

Yugito seemingly in a trance began to get up from the couch and headed towards the older woman, their gazes never leaving the other, until Yugito was standing right in front of her.

"Kaa-san" She repeated in the same tone, while her quaking hands were brought up to touch the womans face, making sure she was truly real.

"Hai...its your Kaa-san, she is finally back my Hisui-hime." Elena retorted happily.

Naruto gave the two the space and time they needed, feeling happy that he was able to keep his word to Yugito. As he watched he noticed Yugito's eyes begin to water, the same as Elena herself. Not a moment later did the two suddenly jump into a bone-crushing embrace, finally letting the unshed happy and sad tears they held in for more then a decade of separation fall.

He let the women have their moment while he prepared the tea in each cup since he guessed many questions would be shot at both him and Elena in the near future. When he was finished with the preparations he saw Yugito curled up in Elena's chest lightly sobbing while her mother warmly petted her head, and cooed reassuring whispers to her. Naruto himself wished he could have let the pair stay like that for as long as they wished. Unfortunately an army of Oto shinobi were knocking at the door of Konoha and they weren't going to wait for someone to answer it.

"What no love for the guy who saved her?" He said with a pout and a tone that clearly said he was joking...though he didn't expect the answer he got from Yugito.

One moment he was standing there watching Yugito in the embrace of her mother. The next he was thrown into the couch, as a pair of soft lips assaulted his own, while feeling a body straddle his lap, pressing against him while he was forced in a sitting position. Although he was certainly surprised, he wasn't one to be easily upstaged and as soon as his senses returned, returned the kiss. He let his hands settle on Yugito's hips, giving them a soft squeeze every so often, making her moan lowly at the sensation.

After a good minute, Yugito finally released her lips from his only an inch away from each other, with a small line of saliva still connecting the two. She was gazing into his eyes, her happiness, warmth, and gratitude for what he did radiating from her jade orbs. In one final act of 'thanks' she laced her tongue over his slightly parted lips and took back their 'liquid connection'.

"Arigato Naruto-kun...arigato." She whispered breathlessly with a tinge of pink on her cheeks, her hot breathe tickling his lips, as well as his nose when he smelled the slight arousal coming off of her.

He grinned like an idiot. "Not a problem Yugito-chan...I told you I would find her for you, and I would never take back my word...especially from a friend..." He whispered, before the grin turned into a smirk. "...and although I was only joking about what I said before, I certainly don't mind the reward. So if there is someone else you want me to find...just let me know." He joked in a husky and teasing tone, winking at her...which made her blush deepen.

An exaggerated cough coming from behind them, tore them from each other, and looked back to see Elena with her arms crossed, her brow arched, and a shit-eating grin on her face.

"While I don't mind my daughter doing those things with a man that she obviously trusts...especially one as handsome as you Naruto. I'd prefer it to happen after more then 10 minutes have passed since we've been reunited after over a decade and a half, as well as not right in front of me. I have to act as both her Kaa-san and Tou-san you know...so don't think I won't give you 'The Talk' hero-san." She said, her tone giving off a teasing as well as seriousness.

Yugito's blush came back full force when she full realized what she did in front of her Kaa-san. A kiss that primal and passionate shouldn't be seen by anyone...especially one's parents. And with an almost inaudible 'eep' quickly jumped off Naruto's lap right onto the farthest seat on the couch from him, while Naruto just laughed nervously at the situation.

"Gomen Elena-san...I think Yugito-chan was just happy I brought you back to her is all. And unfortunately what I think you're thinking here is jumping to conclusions, there is a lot we must talk about first however." He said after calming down and motioning for her to take a seat again.

"Hai...like explaining this whole situation to me..._Naruto-kun._" Yugito spoke up after, finally calming down...her tone while speaking his name was threatening...making him slightly nervous.

"Ano...well..." He stuttered before coughing to get some kind of semblance of calmness back. "...basically the story goes like this. After I told you about helping you find Elena-san, and you went back to Kumo I began my search..." He stated before grabbing his tea and took a long sip. "...unfortunately I couldn't find much for the first three weeks. Only tidbits from the shinobi of Kumo but nothing solid on her whereabouts. Not only that but there were other situations that called for my attention. One of them being you and that group Uchiha Itachi was with. Fortunately though, on the final week before the exams were to start I was able to find someone that knew where Elena-san was being held and...convinced...him to tell me everything. The problem was that the location he gave me was surprisingly back in Fire Country near Konoha. Apparently Kumo spies found one of the snake sannin Orochimaru's old, abandoned laboratories, and used it to keep Elena-san hostage. THAT is why you could never find hide nor hair of her in Kumo...she was never there to begin with. And the Raikage unfortunately had the brains to have the only connection between Kumo and his shinobi in Fire Country be a single Jounin, who would check on the situation in the laboratory once every month. So digging for clues was nearly impossible unless you knew where to look. Hell it was pure luck that I even found the Jounin while I was on my way to Kumo." He explained, before letting out a sigh. "But I'm getting slightly off topic...once I found the location I rescued Elena-san, killed the shinobi, and destroyed the lab." He finished.

She nodded in understanding. "I understand that...but that doesn't quite explain why you didn't come to find me to tell me you found her." She answered, slight anger leaking off her words.

He frowned, and looked down slightly ashamed. "Gomen Yugito-chan, but I have a few reasons for that. The main one being that by the time I found the laboratory it was the day before the exams, so you were already on your way to Konoha anyway. Therefore it would have been safer for the both of you if I kept Elena-san in my home for the day. Another reason is that if I had told you about her too soon, I know you would have angered the Raikage by quitting being a shinobi to be with her. But the uproar that would have caused, would have been a catastrophe for everyone within the walls of Konoha, since Orochimaru's army is right outside waiting. The third reason is that had you defected too soon from Kumo, there wouldn't all that much I could do to protect you or Elena-san from both the Raikage, and I'm sure Konoha's council once they heard about the situation and didn't want even more hostilities to occur between the nations so they would have ordered your return to him. I needed to keep you clueless until the last moment, so I could use the invasion as a distraction for you both." He explained, with his frown soon deepening. "And the last reason was because of my own selfishness. I wanted to see how strong you were, and I knew that if I did what I did at the beginning of our match you wouldn't pull your punches against me because we are friends. Despite this however...I know you are angry with me for not telling you as soon as I had Elena-san in my protection...and for that I apologize. Gomennasai Yugito-chan."

Yugito looked at Naruto's amethyst eyes, and could only see sadness and self-loathing about what he had done. She understood his reasons for why...but it still angered and hurt her to not be told as soon as possible, she was about to open her mouth to respond when Elena cut her off.

"Its alright Hisui-hime...forgive him" She approved kindly, nodding to her daughter.

**"She is right...other then the last reason, Naruto-kun did all of that for you and your Kaa-san's protection and happiness."** Izanami concurred.

Yugito fidgeted slightly, her anger and happiness warring for dominance. She truly wanted to just hug Naruto again for returning her mother to her, and yet her anger wouldn't let her, because he kept it a secret from her even if only for one day.

"Ne Yugito-chan I understand...you don't have to forgive me. And in truth I'm just glad I could reunite you with Elena-san after so long." He replied sullenly, easily sensing her turmoil.

Naruto got up to put his cup in the kitchen, while hiding the slight sadness he held. However he was stopped when a slightly calloused but soft hand grabbed his wrist. He turned to see Yugito looking up at him, a small smile across her lips with a look of guilt in her eyes.

"Gomen Naruto-kun...you say it was selfish of you to make me fight you seriously. And yet here I am angry at you for making me wait another day to see my Kaa-san, the person YOU brought back that I've been waiting for over a decade and a half to see again. If anyone is selfish here its me for being angry at your actions when I know deep down you only did it to protect myself or the people in Konoha which include Kaa-san. I'm the selfish one Naruto-kun...gomennasai...please forgive me." She softly pleaded, looking down at the ground unable to look at him anymore, her tone easily expressing her sadness at her inappropriate feelings towards the situation.

Naruto only took a moment to react to her words, and with a twist of his wrist he was now the one holding on to her, her hand within his, while he tenderly caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. Yugito looked up at his actions, confusion written on her face, before she saw the large and quite happy smile on his face.

"Its ok Yugito-chan...all is forgiven ne?" He offered warmly, his attitude being contagious, making her smile happily, as a few tears fell down her face.

"Arigato Naruto-kun"

He just nodded in affirmation before letting her hand go and went back into the kitchen. The happy mood was ruined when a tremor rocked the house as a large explosion was heard coming from the direction of the Chuunin stadium. Elena and Yugito immediately stood up on reflex, with Naruto walking back into the room.

"Guess the invasion has started..." Naruto stated knowingly, while going to grab his orange flak jacket that he discarded while healing Yugito. "...Elena-san, Yugito-chan...this is between Konoha and Oto. So I'd like to ask you both to stay on my property until Natsu-chan and I finish this, so you don't get involved. Especially with the Raikage still out there and I'm sure by now looking for his 'Buki-hime'" Naruto requested.

"But I can help!" Yugito countered, which only made Naruto smile warmly.

"Hai...I know you can Yugito-chan, and I'm appreciative of the support. But in reality all I did was heal your wounds, your body is still fatigued from lack of chakra thanks to our battle. If you went with me you would be in bad shape if one of the stronger enemy shinobi fights you or worse yet the Raikage. Besides that I'd be worrying about you too much to keep my concentration on fighting. I wouldn't be able to bare it if you or one of my other friends were hurt or worse because of me when I could have prevented it. Please just stay here and keep your Kaa-san safe. Hell you can even release Izanami-san here to stretch her legs a bit. My Tou-san set it up so that those outside the grounds can't feel powerful KI auras within...so she won't be noticed."

She hesitantly nodded. "I understand...I may not like it but if YOU ask it of me I'll do it Naruto-kun" She retorted with a cute pout, which made him smile

"Arigato Yugito-chan..." He answered back, before turning to Elena. "...make yourselves at home. When I finally return is when you'll know the invasion is over..." He explained as a puff of smoke appeared with Izanami now standing in it's wake. "...you hear all that Izanami-san?"

**"Hai hai Naruto-kun...now go on, and get that sexy ass of yours out there to help Natsumi-chan"** She said in a seductive, but dismissive tone.

"Alright then, stay safe you three." He retorted before being engulfed by a column of purple flames.

Elena looked at the new woman, but more importantly her 'appendages' before quirking an eye.

"Should I even ask?" She questioned.

"She is my perverted demoness Kaa-san" Yugito answered, while shaking her head at Izanami's euphoric expression while seeing Naruto leave.

Izanami heard this and smirked. **"You call me perverted...yet if I recall kitten we both agreed that if he gave either of us the slightest 'go ahead'...we'd jump his bones all night."** Izanami retorted with a devious smirk, making Yugito blush.

Elena quirked a brow. "My my my...seems my musume has certainly grown hasn't she?" Elena teased, making Yugito pout and her blush darken. "Alright, enough of turning my musume into a human tomato. Instead I want to hear everything that I've missed over the last seventeen years. And that especially includes hero-san, I know that kiss wasn't just one of gratitude Hisui-hime" She commanded softly, taking her seat again with a smirk seeing Yugito turn even redder at being so easily caught from secretly enjoying the deep kiss she shared with Naruto. Then again its a parent's job to embarrass their kids at any opportunity after all.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter twenty, as well as the ending of the Chuunin exams and the beginning of the invasion. I hope my notes at the top of the chapter allow you to understand what Naruto did and why when it comes to his 'family'. And yes I WILL now make it official, Yugito is the third and FINAL mate for Naruto's mini Harem...so it stands as Naruto x Natusmi (Kyuubi) x Hana x Yugito.**

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts, comments, or questions (especially if you're still confused about Naruto's actions behind saving Kasumi and the possible consequences)!**


	21. Invasion!

**AN - As I stated here is the next chapter and the start of the Sand/Sound invasion.**

**Here is the twenty-first chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

*****NOTE: this chapter has a song attached to it if you want to listen to it while the scene is going on: 'Meteor by TM revolution', you can download it or listen to it on youtube. I'll warn you when to start and stop the song in the chapter.*****

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 20: Invasion!**

**Arena,**

**"Chidori!"** Sasuke yelled as he plunged his electrified hand into Gaara's chest cavity.

Most of the audience gasped at the sight, while others cheered on the Uchiha prodigy...that is until Gaara exploded in a cloud of sand.

"Tsh...that sand is starting to piss me off" Sasuke muttered under his breathe while looking for his opponent's location.

Unfortunately for him he found him...right after Gaara encased his body except for his head in sand.

"Uchiha Sasuke...this match is over...if you care to look around you, you'd notice that the audience is completely silent..." Gaara spoke motionlessly, as Sasuke looked around the stadium, indeed seeing that many of the audience were not only silent...but oddly enough sleeping. "...the reason for this is that Oto secretly planned to start an invasion and the eventual destruction of Konoha during our battle...and it has just begun" He explained.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke shouted in shock, now trying to struggle to get free, however finding it useless just glared at the redhead. "How exactly did you know about it?"

"That is simple..." Gaara retorted, his sand loosening it's grip slightly. "...up until a few hours ago Suna was planning on helping Oto in said invasion. However some 'evidence' has come to our attention that made us withdraw our help, transferring our allegiance back to Konoha." He finished, finally releasing his sand, though keeping it ready in defense in case Sasuke did anything rash.

"Well I certainly don't have the facts, nor the authority to dispute your claim. However if I find out what you told me is a lie, not even the land of wind will stop me from hunting you down."

"That Uchiha Sasuke is none of my concern at the moment...so I suggest we make haste in dealing with Oto." Gaara retorted, shrugging at Sasuke's threat before he 'shunshin'ed away in a swirl of sand.

_"Well lets see if Oto has any worthy shinobi"_ Sasuke thought, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves...and soon after a large explosion rocked the Chuunin stadium giving the signal that the invasion had truly started.

**Stands,**

"Yosh...it seems that Uzumaki Naruto's information about the invasion was accurate!" Gai shouted to Kakashi only a few yards away after slamming a Oto Jounin into the stadium wall.

Kakashi didn't respond to his self-appointed 'rival's words, at the mention of Naruto, thanks to still having the foul taste that their last conversation was comprised of playing in his consciousness. Fortunately for the slightly solemn Jounin a welcomed distraction made itself known in the form of Sasuke 'shunshin'ing next to him weapons already brandished.

"Ah good Sasuke you're here, this'll make my job easier..." He started, after just ending the life of another Oto shinobi. "...if you haven't been filled in already...Oto is invading, meaning the exams are canceled. However this is now a REAL fight...so leave no notions of mercy in your mind from this point on."

"I know that Kakashi...I may be a Genin but I'm also an Uchiha which means I know what it takes to be a REAL shinobi so don't baby me like you would Sakura." He retorted after launching a kunai at a distracted Oto shinobi who died from the weapon lodging itself into the side of his neck.

"Good...then I have no reason to keep you here. Sasuke your new mission is to release your Genin comrades from this Genjutsu, and to have all of them including you escort the civilians in the arena to the safe-houses in the village, understand?"

"Hai...but what about after my mission is done?"

"Defend the village." He ordered bluntly

"Heh...just the answer I wanted to hear" Sasuke answered back with a smirk, his Sharingan swirling violently with anticipation.

Sasuke finished off the enemy attacking him before jumping into the stands and released his comrades before giving them the new mission, then bounded off to release the civilians from the sleep genjutsu.

**Fighter's Box,**

"What do you think Natsumi-san?" Haku questioned after hearing Kakashi talk to Sasuke.

**"I suppose we should help them evacuate...though I won't be doing that personally..."** She responded with a sneer, making her feelings about what could happen to the people of Konoha clear. **"...Haku-chan, Hana-san I'll leave it to you...since you are both 'Konoha' shinobi at the moment."**

"And after?" Haku questioned again.

**"Hana has her own job being a Chuunin of his village. You however have no true allegiance to Konoha, nor will I force an obligation on you since you are traveling with Naru-kun and I of your own free-will. So in that sense you may do what you wish, whether it be defend this place, or go back to the compound and wait with Yugito and her Kaa-san."**

"I understand"

"What about us?" Kankuro questioned.

**"What about you? Your alliance with Konoha still stands thanks to the evidence we've found. Simply join the fray and help out."** She answered amused that the boy asked such an obvious question.

"What about you Natsumi-san?" Temari asked.

**"Oh me?"** She questioned feigning ignorance, before a menacing smirk crossed her lips. **"I'm going to have some...fun...before Naru-kun gets here and we take care of Orochimaru."** She continued, her voice cold, and filled with almost an insatiable bloodlust. **"Now I suggest we get to it...the more we wait the more people will die. Granted I don't care, but the people my mate cares about does, and that is enough for me." **She finished before disappearing in a burst of red flames.

The remaining four were still slightly on edge from Natsumi's final words and tone, but quickly shrugged it off and 'shunshin'ed to their respective 'missions'.

**With Hana & Haku,**

"Alright everyone please try to stay calm and follow us...we'll do our best to lead you safely to the closest safe house!" Hana requested after she and Haku gathered any of the stragglers within the arena that Sasuke and the other Genin didn't get.

The little over two dozen civilians hesitantly nodded to Hana's request, they found it smarter then to argue with a shinobi in this kind of situation. Their understandable fear was suppressed...if only for a little while after she spoke. With Hana in the front of the group leading and Haku in the back, making sure no ambush appeared. The group flowed through the streets of the chaotic village hoping against hope that they could get to their destination with little but better yet no resistance from the invaders. Fortunately for them it seemed that the Oto shinobi had their hands full with the leaf and the now understood allied sand shinobi, keeping them otherwise incapacitated to try to attack. Unfortunately as the group crossed one of the larger streets in the market district, their luck finally ran out.

"Oh? What do we have here boys?" A gruff voice called out before a man, who was obviously an Oto shinobi as indicated by his headband appeared in front of Hana blocking her path to the alleyway they were heading towards.

"Seems we found some stragglers Taichou...lucky us" Another voice called out behind the group, and as they looked around they noticed they were now surrounded by about twenty Oto shinobi.

"Seems so...I suppose we could call this the 'spoils of war'...well at least the women anyway" The man designated as the captain said with an almost sickening smirk, as he eyed some of the more 'bustier' women in the group.

"You won't lay a hand on them while I'm here!" Hana shouted, a kunai ready to strike in both her hands.

"Oh so we have a volunteer...ok I'll respect your request. Boys you know what to do...but leave her alive...she isn't bad looking for a leaf."

"Unfortunately...we don't have time for your games..." Haku finally spoke up as she popped the top of a large animal-skin canteen that she had prepared in case of just such an occasion during the invasion. "...Hana-san get these people out of here..." She commanded coldly before letting the water inside the canteen into the air. **"Hyoton: Sensatsu Suishou (Ice Style: Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles)!"**

The minute the attack began to rain upon the Oto shinobi, they were forced to dodge the frozen senbon needles. Hana gathered the frightened civilians and herded them into the alleyway they were originally running towards. The sound of battle soon began to quiet down the more they ran until it could be heard no more. Personally Hana was worried about Haku the longer they ran, whether she was helped by Naruto or no...20-vs-1 was never good odds even for an ANBU. Though as they continued to run with Hana's directions, her worry was destroyed when Haku jumped down from one of the rooftops and got in stride with the groups speed.

"Gomen I was only able to incapacitate six of them before they regained their composure. And they are still after us, we have about a thirty second lead if that." the teen spoke though slightly haggard breathe.

"Don't apologize, you did well to do that much damage with only yourself and the limited water you had with you." Hana consoled her partner, noticing the few gashes she had across her body, no doubt from the stronger of the Oto shinobi.

Hana looked back and easily made out the remaining Oto shinobi running after them, she bit her lip in concentration trying to think of a way out of the seemingly hopeless situation. And to make matters worse it seems that luck wasn't on her side today because the civilians that were now in the front basically leading the rest were so frightened by the chase that they took a wrong turn and ran right into a dead end, with everyone following their lead. Neither Hana nor Haku had enough time to make up the mistake and were forced to follow everyone.

"Gomennasai!" The man who was leading them screamed while pounding the side of the building, realizing his mistake and the unintentional situation he put them all in...fear can be a powerful to tool to the enemy after all.

"Its not your fault" Hana tried to console the man, before the remaining fourteen shinobi caught up to them, with both bloodthirsty and lecherous grins on their faces.

"Seems the mice finally gave up" The captain leered.

"Any ideas Haku-san?" Hana whispered.

Haku frowned. "Only one, but it will only buy us time...nothing else, and it'll use up the last of my water."

Hana clenched her teeth in frustration and nodded. "Do it...we'll just have to think of something on our feet while you give us that."

"Hai"

Haku quickly reached behind her back and grabbed another animal-skin canteen, ripped off the top and splashed the water on the ground in a straight line between them and the Oto shinobi.

"Stop the bitch from using her Hyoton again, those senbon were a pain in the ass!" The captain ordered right after noticing what Haku did.

"Too late..." Haku responded before hand sealing and slammed her hands on the ground in front of the soaked ground. **"...Hyoton: Hyourou no Jutsu (Ice Style: Ice Prison Technique)!"**

The Oto shinobi were already on their way to stop Haku, but as she stated it was already too late to stop her, and the moment she shouted her jutsu the water on the ground froze, before a large wall of thick ice jutted from the ground. The ice wall grew to about fifteen feet before it began to curve towards Haku and the others, and then stopped when it smashed into the side of the building behind them. The dome now gave them 45 degrees of protection with the Oto shinobi only able reach them by going THROUGH the ice wall itself...thusly buying the group what little time it could.

Hana just stared and whistled in astonishment. "Damn..." She said impressed...if Haku could create something like that with only that little bit of water...it was no wonder why Naruto wanted her as an ally.

"I really hope you don't think that this little prison of yours will hold us back." The captain taunted before hand sealing and let out a Katon jutsu...which did nothing but slightly melt the ice barrier. "...alright I'll give you that its impressive...but it will crumble eventually." He finished evenly.

"He's right...its only a matter of time before they break through..." Hana agreed before looking at the building behind them. "...damn...and I don't have enough space to safely use 'Tsuuga' on the wall, if it crumbles we'll be crushed."

"We may not have to wait that long...it seems they figured out a way to get through." Haku said, making Hana look back to see what she meant.

Hana saw that six of the Oto shinobi were gathered closely while hand sealing a jutsu she was very familiar with. But thats not what surprised her, it was the fact they were apparently going to combine it into a single jutsu.

"This is the end of the game mice" The captain said with a sadistic grin.

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)!"** The six men shouted , letting streams of flames shoot from their mouths, before combining into a giant fireball that screamed right that the ice barrier.

The fire jutsu didn't take long to smash into the barrier and in only a few seconds, large cracks could be seen in the impact area. Both Haku and Hana knew there was nothing left they could really do. They narrowed their eyes sternly at the still smirking shinobi on the other side of the barrier, and just waited for the fireball to come. They wouldn't die like sniveling cowards...they were shinobi, they would die with some dignity and honor at the very least.

The fireball finally cracked through the barrier sending large chunks of ice flying though the air, with the searing heat blasting through the enclosed area, seeming to be the prelude feeling of their deaths. In the last moments Hana closed her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek at her final thoughts.

_"Naru-kun..."_

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" A female voice shouted from the civilian group, making everyone close their eyes cringe at the fear and helplessness in her voice that everyone felt at that moment.

Everyone waited for the inevitable feeling of the flames licking their skin, as their bodies burned down to the bone. And yet after a few moments the feeling never came, instead a cool breeze shot past them making a few shiver at the pleasant reprieve from the heat. Hana and Haku quickly opened their eyes after feeling the heat leave the area and gasped at what they saw.

**[Begin Playing: Meteor By: T.M Revolution]**

A red hilted Katana was lodged in the ground in front of them, but what made them gasp was the fact that the large fireball that was heading towards them seemed to be cleanly sliced in two and transversely canceled, by what seemed to be when the sword had descended. Only a moment later did the question that plagued the minds of both them and the Oto shinobi who witnessed this as well finally get answered when a man landed next to the sword before grabbing it from the ground his back to Haku and Hana. the man seemed to be his own fashion designer by wearing cloths that weren't official for any nation. He wore a pair of loose flowing black pants. He also had a dark orange flak jacket, a black headband across his brow that was quite long the two bands actually reaching down to the back of his knees. The last 'odd' garb he wore were the white ankle socks along with the black sandals that wrapped around his toes and heel.

"And who the hell are you!?" The captain shouted.

"Naruto-kun" Hana said disbelievingly, before the man finally turned slightly so the Hana's group to see his profile...one in which he was smiling.

"Yo...Hana-chan, Haku-chan...seems I just made it ne?" Naruto joked, before turning back to the Oto shinobi his smile gone. "I'm glad I was...but I'm afraid now isn't the time for our reunion. You still have a mission to these people to complete. I'll cover you, take this time to get them to safety." He ordered the happiness in his voice a moment ago now gone.

"Naruto-kun...we can't, this building is behind us and those shinobi are in front. We have no jutsu concentrated enough to get through either without jeopardizing the safety of these people!" Hana countered, after getting over the shock that Naruto had showed up.

"Understood..." Naruto said, before flicking his thumb across the blade of his katana. **"...Hakkei: Shinku Kaijin (Release: Crimson Ash)!"**

The blade turned into it's new fiery form while Naruto pointed the hilt towards the wall behind the civilians, before the fire extended towards the building. Luckily Hana remembered what that sword could do and made everyone move out of the way. The fire quickly burned through the multiple walls of the building before returning to the hilt and turning back into a blade.

A perfect circle was now burned completely through the building allow for an escape. Everyone on both sides but Hana and Haku were awed at what Naruto had just done. But their surprised was stopped when they saw him move his free hand. He bit his thumb and extended his arm, before he summoned 'Souten Kaze' now duel wielding.

"Now get them to safety...IKE(go)!" Naruto ordered though in no angry or spiteful fashion, before he disappeared from where he stood only a small dust cloud now there.

The group had wanted to leave, but it seemed that Naruto's quite bloody battle had captivated them into motionless onlookers. Naruto moved through the remaining Oto shinobi with a vicious grace that seemed to call for the utmost respect from both allies and enemies alike. And despite ganging up on him with multiple weapons and numbers, Naruto just seemed to weave in and out of any attack like water would against a rock, while dispatching the offenders in various gruesome ways. The last one being in half across the torso with the slash so strong that the upper portion was launched landing in a sickening crunch against one of the remaining buildings, leaving a blood stain where it hit.

By now only two remaining Oto shinobi were left after he just finished dispatching anther, the two who also seemed to be the strongest. They both jumped at either side of him their kunai fighting for dominance against his blades.

"Hana-chan, Haku-chan...hurry and get out of here...IKE!" Naruto ordered once more, while keeping the two shinobi at bay.

The group seemed to snap out of their daze and quickly rushed through the building, while slightly whispering about how glad they were to have such a strong shinobi on their side...if only they knew the truth. Hana was the last to leave the scene, still standing in the hole he made for them watching Naruto.

"Damn we need to get them...after everyone died its the least we owe them" The Oto captain growled out while struggling against Naruto.

"You two aren't going anywhere..." Naruto retorted while slicing his fingers across his blades. "...**Hakkei: Shinku Kaijin, Souten Kaze (Release: Crimson Ash, Azure Breeze)!**" He yelled, before his swords took their true forms, and blasted the two shinobi through the air and right up against the walls of the opposing buildings in a blaze of fire and torrent of wind.

**[ End Song ]**

Hana just gasped at the aftermath of when the blue wind and red fire receded back into their blade forms. The only thing remaining of the two Oto shinobi were large bloody streaks across the walls. Naruto cleaned his blades with a swiping motion before letting them puff out of existence, as he himself did the same.

"You know, I don't mind it when women make their own choices...but when it happens to be MY women I'd like it if they'd listen to me every once in a while..." Naruto's voice cooed in Hana's ear, her face wide in surprise...one moment he was in front of her, the next he has his arms wrapped around her tenderly while whispering hotly in her ear. "...unfortunately as I said before Hana-chan, our reunion will have to wait this. Village needs your protection a lot more then I do, so until this is over take care and be safe ne?" He finished, before nibbling her ear for good luck, making her slightly whimper.

Naruto let her go, and pushed her in the direction Haku went, not allowing her to stay with him. She hesitated for a moment while looking back towards him, but knew he was much safer then anyone else in the village, so she turned and ran to catch up to Haku. Naruto just smiled and shook his head in jest, before he completely dropped his genjutsu his tails swaying back and forth, while his ears twitched.

"Now if I want to find Natsu-chan...I should probably head towards where the majority of the fighting is." He thought out loud, before disappearing in a burst of purple flames.

**Arena,**

Chaos...bloody chaos...those was the best way to describe the current scene in the Chuunin exam arena. The entire stadium looked as if it went through a war-zone...which ironically it was at the time. There was massive amounts of blood streaming from everywhere, puddles of the scarlet liquid actually starting to drip down from the upper levels. The corpses of shinobi on both sides were strewn about as well, providing any onlooker with the smallest inkling to what a shinobi war was really like.

The ground itself was upraised and destroyed in many places, surely the aftermath of jutsu being thrown by both sides to finish off the other. For those who believed in the afterlife but more importantly hell, if they looked at the arena now would swear they were already there. However to most veteran shinobi this was a commonplace, especially if you were old enough to have witnessed, or participated in the third great shinobi war. Those were the types of shinobi that were currently still fighting in the arena stands, many of whom were Jounin on both sides.

"Kakashi we have to finish them off and help Hokage-sama!" Gai yelled, right after sending yet another Oto shinobi through the stadium wall.

"I know but we have to deal with the shinobi down here first. Besides he is our Hokage, he'll be fine on his own until we can help him..." Kakashi retorted while slicing the throat of his opponent, before looking down at the arena floor. "...right now I'm more concerned about that woman." He finished, making Gai look down where he gaze landed.

"What do you mean my eternal rival? Her flames of youth are burning brightly by the looks of things...whoever she is."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at his words. "Thats the problem. I've been watching her since she first appeared and although she has our headband on, I don't know who she is. Apparently you don't either, not only that but her fighting style is one I've never seen before. And to make matters worse, the Sharingan can only keep up with her but can't copy or identify the style she is using. I just don't like having 'allies' I don't know about Gai, especially ones who are THAT powerful. I mean she has dispatched almost twice as many as we have and we started fighting BEFORE her." He explained.

"I can understand your sentiments my eternal rival, but if she is on our side we shouldn't worry about the specifics of who she is. If she proves to be disloyal or a spy we'll simply have to deal with her."

_"I also think you're slightly annoyed you can't copy such a devastating style for yourself. Though I can't blame you I suppose I wouldn't mind learning it myself."_ Gai thought, not being naive enough to think that those with the Sharingan wouldn't try to wrap their claws around a powerful taijutsu style like her's...the perfect example being Lee and Sasuke.

"I suppose you're right Gai...lets just leave her be for the time being, but I still don't like it."

_"Not only that but her appearance also bothers me...its like she is the mother or sister of Natsumi. I mean aside from this woman being an obvious adult she looks exactly like Natsumi, right down to the hair and eye color, and even clothing style. And what is with that strange ripple, is it a genjutsu of some kind?"_ Kakashi thought, his mind racing around to try to find any plausible answers to the questions in his head.

**With Natsumi,**

**"Ah this is so fun!"** Natsumi squealed out, after gutting another Oto shinobi with her bloodied hands, easily feeling the blood, and organs squish between her fingers.

Natsumi, quickly looked around for more prey but unfortunately found no one left, making her pout rather cutely if not for the fact that she was completely drenched in the blood of her enemies. Many of whom were lying around where she stood disemboweled with many of their organs slipping out of their corpses. Dismembered and beheaded with their arms, legs, and heads lying all around the battlefield. Or simply had too many holes in their bodies to live any longer, basically becoming a human version of swiss cheese.

**"Bah...guys can't even let a girl have any fun."** She huffed in disappointment, before she sensed someone appear behind her and without missing a beat sent her right elbow sailing back.

The assailant she noted didn't move an inch from their spot, and right before she felt she was about to make contact, felt her elbow get stopped by an offending hand. This surprised her considering she put enough force behind the swing to make the Oto shinobi she had just finished off sail in the air. When she tried to get her arm free, the person quickly maneuvered her arm, so it was now behind her back in a submission hold.

By now however she got the scent of the person who she attacked and just smirked to see what they would do next. To her contentment the person wrapped their free arm around her shoulders, above her chest, before pulling her against them with their face so close to her head she could feel their breathe on her neck.

"You know...if you wanted to mix it up and try it 'rough' all you had to do was ask." A husky voice whispered against her neck making her shiver.

**"Perhaps after this is over"** She whispered back, the hint of lust in her voice not escaping her 'kidnapper''s hearing.

The two would have continued with their little 'game', but unfortunately several unwelcome players entered the scene.

"I'm not sure who you are, but I suggest you let her go. And if you didn't already know, demons aren't exactly welcome here." Kakashi's voice commanded, after him and several Konoha Jounin 'shunshin'ed onto the scene, and while not completely recognizing the man, easily saw the multiple tails and ears he had...which made them come to current conclusion

"Seems our little game with have to wait." The man sighed out in annoyance, before quickly sucking on Natsumi's neck for a few seconds and then let go, though not before smirking in satisfaction at hearing the almost inaudible moan that escaped her throat.

The man completely let go of her, before the pair turned around to face the Jounin who while not in fighting stances, still had weapons brandished just in case things went south.

_"Why does he look like Hana-chan's boyfriend?"_ Several of them thought slightly shocked and confused, noting the similarities in hair and eye color as well as clothing style.

"You know Kakashi, its rather hard to 'role play' with my mate when people come out of nowhere, and start demanding things of me and call me a demon on top of that. Oh and to answer you, hai I'm QUITE aware of the collective mindset this village has, considering I've never been welcome here since the day I was born" He retorted in obvious annoyance.

"Well you'll have to forgive me for wanting to protect a shinobi of the leaf from a Kitsune demon. And what do you mean born here? I think I'd recognize something that looks like you being born here."

The man snorted in amusement. "I have no wish to explain my origins to you, nor do I wish to forgive you especially after you threw the chance away when you tried to order me to show Uchiha Sasuke my 'Shiroi Renge no Ryuu' so he could steal it." He answered with a smirk.

Many of the Jounin were surprised by the man's words, most from hearing that Kakashi would do something like that (Though in truth not being truly surprised with the Sharingan involved) to help a single student. And Kakashi himself because the only person that knew about that conversation was a twelve year old Naruto.

His eyes narrowed at the man's insinuation. "WHO exactly are you?" Kakashi almost growled out the question, slipping into a fighting stance, which made the man sigh.

The man hand sealed and a puff of smoke engulfed him, before it disappeared, and left a twelve year old Naruto in his place.

"Does this answer your question?"

"I don't understand" Kurenai stated, after her mind couldn't come up with a good enough explanation.

Naruto shrugged. "Its fairly simply...this isn't the real me. The man you saw with the tails and ears is what I REALLY look like now. But there were things I had to do in this village and your own actions towards my real form should answer any questions on why I took up this appearance when I returned. And no I won't answer any questions on what happened to me."

the Jounin couldn't argue with that, even though they wanted to. "I see...but you MUST answer me this...are you a threat to this village? If I sense you're lying don't expect to leave here alive." Kakashi said, while lifting his headband.

His eyes widened at what he saw. _"What the...there is some kind of chakra cord connecting Naruto and the woman together, and its originating from his seal."_ He thought, his eyes darkening at the possible implications.

Naruto released his genjutsu, and returned to his real form, before shrugging.

"Relax Kakashi, if I REALLY wanted this village destroyed it already would be. Besides I'M the one who told the Hokage about Orochimaru's invasion in the first place remember? Why waste my breath trying to protect this place if I wanted it destroyed." He answered as if it was obvious.

Kakashi conceded to Naruto's points, and stood up though still on edge.

"So...is she the same? She looks exactly like Natsumi just a lot older, is that a genjutsu as well?" He questioned.

To answer his question, Natsumi dropped the rest of her genjutsu to reveal her own tails and ears.

**"Any more questions?"** Natsumi asked, getting bored from the interrogation.

"Does Hana know?" Kurenai questioned, her face full of concern for her younger friend, as well as a scowl in case Naruto was just playing with her emotions the whole time.

"Hai...she and Kaa-san er...Tsume-san, were the second pair of people I told after I returned. She knows about my 'situation' as well as my relationship with Natsu-chan here. At first she was understandably upset, but she has accepted it and seems to be more then willing to be with me even so."

_"Lucky bastard"_ Most of the men present cursed mentally.

"Is she a jinchuuriki as well?" Gai questioned.

"No...although she is is like me in the fact that her life hasn't been the best, and has been betrayed just like I have. Among other things that is one of the reasons why we are together."

"I find what you just said ironically funny, and I also find it disgusting and sad that you are 'sleeping' with the enemy of this village Naruto. The very enemy that destroyed over 2/3s of the village. Forced your Tou-san to sacrifice his life. Made your Kaa-san, your clan, and the rest of the village despise you and vilify you, making your life a living hell in the village. Isn't that right...Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Kakashi accused, making the rest of the Jounin looked shocked at the implications.

**"You aren't hailed as a genius for nothing Kakashi..."** Natsumi retorted after catching the kunai that Kakashi threw at her between her fingers once she confessed. **"...however there is SO MUCH that this village is ignorant of when it comes to my past with this place, and the life Naruto and I have shared since my sealing into him twelve years ago. So before you go and try seeking vengeance, you should go talk to Sarutobi-san. HE knows about Naruto and I, and has given us full discretion on our actions if someone from this village attacks us. Especially when our actions up to this point have been nothing but in it's best interests. As my mate has already stated neither he nor I have returned to this place to destroy it. And to be perfectly honest I'd have much rather NEVER come back here after we left. But Naruto has people that are important to him here that he wanted to protect from Orochimaru. Thats why we are here...nothing more, nothing less."**

"Kakashi do not raise your weapons against her again. Just because we're here to protect Konoha doesn't mean I'll take any disrespect from this place like I used to when I was a boy. Leave us be so we all can do what we must to protect this place." Naruto suggested, after walking in front of Natsumi to act as a shield...not that she needed it.

Gai walked up to Kakashi and put a placating hand on his shoulder. "Kakashi, despite my not liking it, they are right. So far they have done nothing but help us in this invasion. therefore we have no current proof of of then unyouthfulness. And if Hokage-sama finds out about any attack we staged against them, it won't look good. For now lets leave them be, and if that their loyalties change, that is when we shall show them out power of youth, NOT before no matter how much we want to." He offered.

Kakashi stared daggers for a moment more before sighing in defeat. "Very well...but I want a full explanation on just what the hell is going on after all of this is over Naruto" He commanded, making the demon pair shrug.

"If I may suggest, there are multiple snake summonings within the village, and Tsunade and Jiraya can only take a few at a time." Naruto suggested, pointing in at least six different directions.

"YOSH!" Gai shouted before jumping off in one of the directions.

"Don't think you're completely off the hook...I want answers after all this is said and done" Kakashi reminded the demon pair, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves, with the rest of the Jounin following suit soon after.

"They love you" Naruto said sarcastically.

She snorted. **"Hai, I feel all bubbly and warm inside..."** She retorted with her own sarcasm dripping from her lips, before looking at the purple shield that was erected on the roof of the Kage box with Orochimaru and Hokage currently battling inside it. **"...what should we do about that?"**

He craned his neck to look. "Ah that...I have an idea, but I'll need you back in the seal to make it easier...if it works I'll let you out afterwards."

Natsumi nodded and walked in front of him before kissing him and quickly disappeared back into the seal. Naruto put Kaname's body into the red scroll, before grabbing one of the few remaining WHOLE Oto shinobi corpses, and disappeared in a burst of purple flames.

**Rooftop,**

"Taichou what can we do!?" A cloaked ANBU officer yelled to his commander as their unit could only watch helplessly as the Hokage and Orochimaru fought within the confines of the strange barrier.

"As you saw with 'bear' there is nothing we can do 'hawk'..." The designated captain answered while pointing his head in the direction of the dead ANBU officer who moments before tried to force his way through the barrier to only get burned to death after being thrown back. "...until this damned barrier lifts all we can do is prepare and wait."

"For being the personal bodyguard unit for the Hokage, you aren't doing a very good job by just giving up like this." A voice taunted behind the group of five remaining ANBU.

The men swung around already in fighting stances, but were confused as to who was standing in front of them.

"Who are you demon?" The captain asked, not hiding the venom in his voice.

Naruto just shrugged, getting slightly irritated at constantly being asked that same question whenever he appeared.

"Call me what you will, but right now what and who I am shouldn't really matter. Especially since I'm going to attempt to get in there and give some back up to Ojii-san."

"Unfortunately for you, there doesn't seem to be a way to get inside without getting burned alive, 'bear' already proved that." The captained countered while pointing to his downed subordinate. "Besides without identifying yourself, how are we to know that you are in fact here to help? Demons have never been known to help humans, especially not KITSUNE demons, and especially NOT in Konoha."

Naruto gave them a reassuring smile. "Well then its fortunate for you I'm fairly strong and am confident in my ability. As far as my loyalties, I'm wearing a Konoha forehead protector, and just finished dispatching a few Oto shinobi one of which I'm obviously holding. As far as being an 'evil' demon...I mean really think about it. If I was THAT evil would I even be talking to you civilly right now, and offering my help to save your leader? Or would I most likely be enjoying a cup of your blood using your emptied skulls as my glass?" He questioned, his sarcasm so rich you could cut it with a knife. "Now if you don't wish to try to get through the barrier thats fine by me, but I plan to at least attempt to." He finished jumping into the air before the ANBU were given a chance to stop him.

In mid-air Naruto threw the dead Oto Shinobi's corpse past him, and when he reach about 3/4s of the way up the erected barrier, used the corpse as a spring board to give himself another boost now easily clearing a good hundred yards above the top of the barrier.

"Taichou!?" 'Hawk' shouted.

"Calm down 'hawk', there isn't anything we can do and besides, the damn demon made a point. If he wanted to kill us we would have been dead before he even spoke his first word. For now we'll just have to see what he can do. Maybe he can bust through that barrier, and help Hokage-sama. If not...well then thats one less demon we'd have to deal with later anyway so its a win-win for us. Lets just wait and see how this plays out. Nonetheless get in formation 'Alpha' in case this barrier goes down. We'll need to strike hard and fast so Orochimaru has no chance of defending himself." He ordered, getting a shout of 'hai' from his subordinates.

_"Good luck...whoever the hell you are..."_ The captain thought, while he watched Naruto descend towards the barrier before his eyes widened seeing his arm become encased in a swirling mass of chakra. _"...don't tell me...this guy is him!? Shit I think I screwed up royally if thats the case! Kyuubi must have taken over, and is trying to take out the strongest of us first...DAMN HIM!" H_e raged in his head after recognizing the jutsu the man was about to perform...hell he had just witnessed the 'demon brat' use it not a good thirty minutes ago in his match against that cloud kunoichi.

Naruto was speeding towards the top of the barrier with a 'Fumetsuou no Rasenken (Swirling Fist of the Immortal King)' in his right arm, as he looked within the transparent barrier, and saw Orochimaru using a jutsu that seemed to be raising coffins out of the ground, at the moment the third and final one was slowly drawing forth.

_"Damn he is already using the 'Edo Tensei'..."_ He thought after remembering the description of that jutsu Kaname had told the demon pair before she died. _"...I see, he is trying to resurrect THEM..."_ He continued on after concentrating his vision on the symbols on the coffin lids, noticing they stood for 'First', 'Second' and 'Forth', the last one making his eyes widen in realization. _"...I see."_ He concluded, while reaching the last few yards between him and the barrier while cocking his fist back.

**Barrier,**

_"I have to stop this last one...NO MATTER WHAT!"_ Sarutobi mentally screamed.

**"Ninpou: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)!" **Sarutobi called out, after he had released a shuriken from his pouch.

The lone shuriken multiplied into a few dozen in number all heading towards the final coffin which was already half way out of the ground. But their battle was interrupted when Naruto appeared in between the shuriken and the coffin. Not only that but that he had 'Shinku Kaijin' in his hand and when the shuriken were in range deflected them all, apparently in protection of the final coffin's resurrection.

Both Sarutobi and Orochimaru were surprised at the intruder, Sarutobi in the fact that Naruto had just stopped him from preventing the snake sannin from finish his jutsu. While Orochimaru was both happy that the intruder stopped Sarutobi, but annoyed and confused as to who this person was, as well as how he was able to bypass the one of his most powerful barrier jutsu.

"Naruto...why did you allow him to finish that jutsu!? Do you know what you have just done!?" Sarutobi shouted in anger and apprehension, knowing exactly what was behind those coffin lids.

"Hai I know what I did...and I stopped you because I wanted to have a little chat with _him_." Naruto said, knowing that the Hokage would know exactly what he was talking about.

"While this is all very fascinating, I'm afraid I don't know how you are. But I thank you for your assistance, so as a reward I'll allow you to become one of my experiments." Orochimaru hissed out with that infamous smirk in his lips.

"No thanks...and don't get me wrong either. I didn't stop them for you...I did it so I could have a few words with my...Tou-san."

Now Orochimaru wasn't hailed as the genius of the sannin for nothing so with the few sentences the...Kitsune spoke, most of the puzzle pieces in this situation fit together. Once it all clicked the snake-like man couldn't help but laugh loudly at the sheer irony.

"I see...so this is your true from ne...Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto? So it seems that you went through your sosei while you were gone for those six years. And to have gained control of five of Kyuubi's tails...I'm slightly impressed. Not only that but you stopped the Hokage from preventing your own Tou-san to be resurrected as my own personal weapon to destroy the very village that he sacrificed his life and your humanity for. Kami, this irony is so delicious that it has just GOT to be fattening!" he retorted while laughing in his dark manner.

"Orochimaru...don't take my actions as helping you...once I finish talking to him I plan on killing him..." Naruto said emotionlessly, making Sarutobi look wide-eyed and Orochimaru to stop laughing. "...besides, its not like I'm leaving Ojii-san all alone to fight the Shodaime, and Nidaime." He finished before grabbing the red scroll, sliding his nipped finger across the seal before a puff of smoke appeared.

Orochimaru looked on in morbid curiosity...you didn't get the ambition to learn EVERY jutsu in the world and not allow someone else to show you one. Unfortunately it would have been in his best interests to do so in this case because once the smoke left, there stood Natsumi in all her four tailed glory.

**"Kon Suikomu (Soul Inhale)..."** Orochimaru said almost dreamily, remembering when that old jutsu was being developed in one of his laboratories. "...so Kaname-chan survived did she? And even taught you her prized...well at least to her...jutsu? If thats the case I can assume that that pretty little thing is the Kyuubi no Kitsune? I certainly never imagined the most powerful bijuu to exist to be female, though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

Natsumi snorted angrily. **"Fortunately she did, although she IS dead now...but we owe our current lives to her. And in respect we promised her we'd kill you, and we plan on making good on that promise before this invasion of yours is over."** She growled.

"I see...well if thats the case I suppose I can't change you're feelings on the matter. So we might as well get started ne?" The pale man questioned in a sickeningly sweet done, that just made your teeth rot from hearing it.

Both Naruto and Natsumi jumped back landing next to the Hokage.

"I suppose I don't have to tell you how foolish this plan of yours is" Sarutobi grumbled.

"Nope, but don't worry you'll have Natsu-chan here as your back up, and you already know how strong she can be."

"And what about you and Minato-kun? He wasn't said to be the most powerful shinobi that ever resided in Fire country for nothing you know. Saying you'll kill him...again...so nonchalantly will get YOU killed instead."

"I never knew how strong my Tou-san was, so I can't and won't say I'm stronger then him. But I'm still confident with my strength and skills. No matter what though I'll have to kill him, if for nothing else then so he isn't forced to destroyed his beloved village with his own hands while his mind screams in pain over being controlled to do so."

"I suppose there is nothing more to say then." Sarutobi relented with a sigh of frustration.

Three distinct 'thud's were heard which brought the two talking males back to the present situation. The trio looked on, as they watched the three previous Hokages limp out of their coffins.

"Oh...little Sarutobi...is that you?" The Nidaime asked, his voice gruff from not being used after so many years.

Sarutobi himself couldn't help but let tears flow from his eyes at seeing his mentors and friends back in this realm. He knew they weren't in control, but it was still wonderful to see them again even in these circumstances.

"Who are those with you Sarutobi-kun? I don't recognize them." The Shodaime questioned.

"Prior Hokages, I'd like you to meet Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...the sochi of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha...my sochi." Minato spoke up with a proud smile, making everyone but Orochimaru look on shocked.

"H...how did you know?" Naruto asked rather surprised that Minato could so easily recognize him in his true form when people who've seen him ALIVE couldn't.

Minato just chuckled at his son's question. "I can tell that you haven't had any kids yet my sochi, or else you'd know that NO parent will EVER be able to NOT recognize their own flesh and blood, no matter how different they may look." He responded with a smile that Natsumi herself realized is where Naruto inherited his own from. "And while I would like for someone to tell me who that attractive woman next to Sandaime-san is...I can tell I wasn't called back for a social visit."

"You are correct Yondaime-dono...it seems that HE has summoned us to aid him. Apparently to fight your sochi, Sarutobi-kun and that woman." Shodaime stated, making Minato turn and look wide-eyed at his summoner.

"Orochimaru! Ok someone better tell me just what is going on!?" Minato shouted, now completely confused...last he checked Orochimaru was a KONOHA shinobi!

"Much has changed after you died Tou-san. I'm afraid Orochimaru is now the mortal enemy of Konoha." Naruto answered.

"Quite so Naruto-kun...and while this is all fascinating considering this is the first time I've used the 'Edo Tensei' to summon such powerful souls, I must ask that we continue where Sarutobi-sensei and I left off. Though with a few more participants obviously." The pale man spoke, now brandishing three kunai with an odd talisman at the end of each.

"Matte Orochimaru! For someone who enjoys their sadistic lifestyle by either physically or emotionally torturing people until they want to kill themselves and then torturing them even more. I would think you'd enjoy leaving my Tou-san and I to talk. Especially since I had planned on telling him about my life." Naruto quickly responded, hoping that his little caressing of the snake man's ego would allow him to speak with Minato with his consciousness still his own.

_"So...he wants to speak with Minato ne?"_ Orochimaru stopped his feet at Naruto's interesting words...and in truth his curiosity, sadistic, and vengeful sides slowly began to take over his thoughts on just the implications that Naruto spoke meant. _"Oh, this will be just too delicious for words. The very man who STOLE the title of Hokage from me, who then sacrificed his life and his sochi for the sake of the village. The man who hoped that his faith in the villagers would would be proved right by them seeing the boy as a hero. Only to now have that same 'hero' tell him that his beloved village vilified, beat, and cursed his existence, after being abandoned by his Kaa-san. Kami! I must have been a VERY good boy to have gotten such a wonderful present so early before Christmas."_ He concluded while imagining the absolutely devastated, and betrayed expression of his rival after hearing his son's story. The thought making his lips stretch to their utmost limits in a sadistic smirk so grotesque, it would cause children to weep and grown men to piss themselves if they witnessed it.

"Very well Naruto-kun...I'll allow you're little talk. If for nothing else than to hear the anguished, and betrayed screams of Minato after you are done. However I'm ordering Minato to FIGHT and KILL you after your talk is over." He agreed, his tongue extending out to lick his lips in a hungry way barely holding back his glee, which made Minato himself quirk an eyebrow at both his summoner's words and actions.

"Understood...then if you don't mind I'd like some peace and quiet while I tell my tale." Naruto responded though it was with a tone that was silently asking permission, of which the snake sannin simply nodded.

"Don't go too far...I want to hear him."

"Hai hai...Natsu-chan, Ojii-san...I'll leave these three to you. I'll be back when I can." Naruto reassured them before moving towards the closest part of the barrier.

"Minato-kun...you understand your orders correct?" Orochimaru inquired...knowing full well that Minato had no choice in the matter, but just wanted the satisfaction of having the man SAY with his own voice he understood that his orders were to kill his own son.

"Hai..." Minato answered through clenched teeth, before running to catch up to his son.

His fists shook in rage knowing full well of Orochimaru's almost orgasmic enjoyment of seeing another's suffering. It was one of the factors that cost him the Hokage title in the first place. Naruto and Minato quickly made it to the barrier, before Naruto charged a 'Fumetsuou no Rasenken (Swirling Fist of the Immortal King)', which made Minato looked shocked and quite proud, never expecting his son to create an original variation to one of his own original signature jutsu.

The barrier quickly gave way with a hole slightly bigger then an adult body thanks to the power behind Naruto's jutsu. Now with the barrier slightly open, grabbed Minato's wrist, and 'shunshin'ed away in a burst of purple flames, as the barrier quickly regenerated before any ANBU had a chance to enter.

Seeing them gone, Orochimaru looked back at his sensei and demoness. "Now that they are gone we can begin..." Orochimaru stated, bringing everyone back from looking at the pair leave, before shoving the pair of kunai into the heads of the Shodaime, and Nidaime. "...KILL THEM!" He ordered.

The opposite pair got into their own fighting stances, readying themselves for a fight that wouldn't easily be won.

"Happen to have a plan?" Sarutobi whispered to his newly appointed partner.

"No...you know these two better then I do. But I will take the Nidaime...I'm sure you understand why." She answered, making him nod in understanding.

_"She would have a great disadvantage against the Shodaime's Kekkei Genkai. She may look human...if only slightly...but her chakra is still demonic." _He thought, his gaze now hardening towards his assigned opponent...one of the very founders of Konoha itself.

There was a short stare down between the two pair of shinobi while Orochimaru leered on with unrestrained glee on the sidelines, before all four disappeared leaving only broken roof-tiles where they once stood...the battle of some of the strongest warriors in Konoha finally began.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter twenty-one, and the beginnings of the Chuunin exams, hope you enjoyed it. And yes Naruto and Natsumi FINALLY reveal their 'true' selves to Konoha. **

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts and comments! **


	22. Family Reunion

**AN - Well here is the next chapter, as well as an event MANY if not ALL of you have been waiting for...an event I'm sure of you will recognize the moment it happens.**

**Here is the twenty-second chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 21: Family Reunion**

**Hokage Monument,**

A top the Hokage monument a large wave of purple flames appeared before just as quickly disappeared leaving Naruto and Minato in it's wake.

"So...what..." Minato was about to question, but was stopped cold when Naruto quickly turned around and sent a powerful punch right into Minato's face, which sent him tumbling across the ground a good twenty yards away and into the underbrush of the forest that resided on the monument.

Minato shook his head from the haze that clouded his vision thanks to the sucker punch he just received before got back to his feet, wondering what brought that on. When he looked for Naruto he noticed his son was sitting at the edge of the monument with his legs hanging off the side looking on towards the war-ridden village. He noticed his reserved body language and gathered there was a reason for his actions. He sighed and walked over quietly and sat down in the same position Naruto was in.

"Care to explain what that punch was for?" He grumbled out, while massaging his already sore jaw.

"That? That was for birthdays three through six." Naruto answered, sounding both upset and sad at the same time, making Minato look on curiously.

"Could you elaborate...I'm not exactly up to date with the current news as you could imagine." He laughed at his own stupid joke hoping it would lighten the tension that hung in the air.

"I suppose you wouldn't...not that I could blame you considering your circumstances. However let me ask you this...what do you think happened to me, Uzumaki Kushina, and this village after you sacrificed your life to seal the Kyuubi into me?" His asked, looking him directly in the eye, his tone now completely void of all emotion.

Minato was at a loss for words...of all the questions he figured his son would ask, something as elaborate as this wasn't one of them...as least right off the bat. Nonetheless he thought over everything that happened during the day of the attack, as well as his life within the village prior to that fateful day. Finally after a few minutes of silence Minato began to speak up.

"Well...I won't lie and say I thought everything would be perfect after that day occurred, I'm not naive enough to think that everything in the village would go back to the way things were before it. However at the very least I would think that once things began to cool down Sarutobi would tell everyone what occurred and how the fox was 'defeated', but more importantly how YOU played the key role for their survival..." He began, before pausing and let out a frustrated sigh and looked at his son. "Sochi...I wanted...I wanted for the village to look upon you as a hero. I know that is slightly idealistic within the circumstances, however I had faith in my people. I believed that the majority of them would see you as such. I never once thought EVERYONE would see you as what you should be, many people lost more then they ever dreamed of that day, and I don't think anyone could blame them for being hateful, and vengeful. Unfortunately that is just how people are in the world we live in. But because from the very start I knew you'd at least have your Kaa-san, the Uzumaki clan, the Inuzuka clan, as well as your god-parents by your side, you'd protected from any...misguided...treatment towards you. While those souls were 'reeducated' into how you were supposed to be treated. As far as you and and you're family well...if that punch was any indication I'd say my wife's clan trained you since the day you could walk...cause that punch was no joke and I think I lost a tooth. So I could only guess that by now you are probably a Chuunin or even a Jounin especially with the Kekkei Genkai you along with the training you've probably received." He said chuckling again still massing the pain in his jaw. "So...tell me was I in the ballpark?" He questioned with a smile and almost child-like curiosity in his sapphire orbs.

Naruto almost wanted to throw up at the garbage Minato just spewed out. However in truth he couldn't really blame him, many of his points even he agreed with himself. I mean who in their right mind would distrust a village they were the faithful leader of? Who would believe their spouse, immediate family, and the the child's own god-parents would just just up and abandon a child...not many, and not even Naruto himself. After tossing around Minato's words in his head, he let out a long-winded sigh.

"Unfortunately...that little vision of yours is so far from reality. I could call it a utopia in comparison to the truth of the matter." Naruto answered cynically.

Naruto's answer, and tone made slightly Minato shiver on just what exactly his son meant.

"What exactly do you mean...was...could have really been bad?" . He felt his palms get sweaty, and feel an almost unbearable heat rise under his skin awaiting the answer.

Naruto could only laugh in an almost maniacal fashion at his father's obvious disbelief and fear of the truth.

"I've explained my life's story far too many times, and I grow tired of it. So I'll do the lazy thing and just SHOW you, though I hope you don't have a weak stomach cause you WILL NOT like what you see." He faced Minato without blinking when he spoke, the only sound that could now be heard was the man's fearful gulp.

"I've been though the horrors of an entire shinobi war my sochi I think I can handle this" He feigned courage, but deep in his heart he wasn't quite sure he wanted to go through with this based on Naruto's reactions on the subject.

Naruto just smirked, and shook his head almost whimsically before going though a few set of hand seals.

"Very well then Tou-san...you're about to see just how far down this fox-hole REALLY goes..." He said with a leer, which made Minato gulp again before he felt fingertips press against his forehead. **"...Onipou: Sugi no Suna (Demon Art: Sands of the Past)!"** He whispered before Minato's vision blurred then go completely white.

Minato opened his eyes, and allowed his vision to clear only to notice that he was in exactly the same spot on the Hokage monument that he was in before the flash of white.

"Sochi!?" He called out.

"Right here...Tou-san" A voice called out making Minato whirl around, and see Naruto.

"What exactly was that jutsu? You said 'Onipou'...I've only heard legends of those kinds of jutsu...where did you learn one?"

Naruto smirked a little. "All your questions will be answered fully in time. As for the jutsu I used...it allows the user view the memories of someone else or relive their own starting from conception...our case being the latter. We are inside Konoha...exactly ten years ago...the very day Uzumaki Kushina...your wife, my Kaa-san...and the whole Uzumaki clan, betrayed me, and exiled me from the clan abandoning me in this village. I was two years old at the time if you were curious." He explained while looking down across the village with a painful, betrayed, and hateful expression written in his face.

Minato was shocked at his words. _"Betrayed? Exiled? Abandoned? Who in their right mind saw fit to exile my sochi from his own clan...because I know my Beni-hime would never do something like that! Not to her own flesh and blood!"_ He thought, aggravation seeping into his expression represented by a stern look at his son.

Naruto felt his Minato's stare, and sighed already knowing Minato wouldn't believe his words, alone. Which is the reason why he used the jutsu in the first place. However in truth he had hoped Minato WOULD take his word for it so he wouldn't be forced to completely crush the man's faith in the people and village he loved, so much in face he sacrificed his rather short life so they could survive. Nonetheless, he would show him the harsh reality that was his life within the village, if for nothing else then for Minato to understand the truth about what his sacrifice had brought to his own flesh and blood, and the world revolving around Naruto when he was a boy.

"We should head to the gates...THEY will be leaving soon. And this is something you MUST see." Naruto suggested coldly, before grabbing Minato's wrist and jumped into the air without fear and after a moment of Minato freaking out from the sheer stupidity of the action found himself not falling but actually flying...quite swiftly towards the village gates in fact.

For the next few what seemed like hours to Minato, he was subjected to watch what Naruto himself had to go through within Konoha between the time that Kushina abandoned him, and his eventual 'self-exile'. During these multiple events in the boy's life, Minato couldn't believe what he had witnessed. People in the streets cursing his name and existence, some even throwing things at him just as he simply tried to walk by. Store owners charging triple the price for clothing that was either too big, too small or so ruined no one would seriously wear them. ANY food that was sold to him was past its expiration date by at least a few months, or the store owners simply didn't allow him entry at all. Children mimicking their parents by cursing the boy, and not allowing him to play with them, some even beating him up if he attempted to get too close. The weekly if not almost nightly beatings that he was forced to endure by inebriated adults, and sometimes even shinobi who even had the audacity to claim killing the child is what Minato would have wanted, which only got worse when October tenth rolled around.

The second to last scene Minato bore witness to was the final day Naruto was in the village before he left, complete with the beating, the note from Kushina to the Hokage, as well his meeting with Natsumi and finally leaving the village. But the worst...the very worst thing Minato was forced to witness was the same event Naruto had decided to show Yugito...the night that he was raped...his very own son was raped by a villager HE died to protect.

During this whole interaction Naruto watched his father very closely, wondering just how he would react to what he would witness. Whether he would blindly believe these events to be fake and curse the boy for making him watch the lies of the Kyuubi. Or if he would realize what his precious village was truly capable of behind the walls and veils of the supposed 'family-oriented' village. To his surprise, Minato had a large range of reactions as he watched Naruto's life in the village. It ranged from utter disbelief at the first events occurring, to shock as the scenes just seemed to go on and on, to parental rage obvious by the gritted teeth, clenched fists, and the cold reflection in his sapphire orbs (which Naruto guessed was what Minato looked like on the battle field) as he continued to see how his village treated his only son in such an inhumane way.

But the reaction that surprised the hanyou the most was the last scene he showed him. Minato looked on horrified the moment the man stood with his member behind his son, and when he finally penetrated the poor boy, Minato could hold it in no longer and fell to a knee and emptied his stomach of all its contents into the street below. By the time he finished dry heaving when there was nothing left in his stomach, Naruto could see streams of tears also began to fuse with the sticky yellow puddle on the ground, as Minato's shoulders shook ever so slightly in rhythm of his crying.

"Now you know the truth..." Naruto said, his tone almost sounding sad that he just crushed his father's view of his village...almost.

Naruto snapped his fingers, and the scene and screams of his younger self quickly dissipated in a flash of white. When Minato felt the world around him changing, he opened his eyes to find himself back on the monument, and the moment he looked at his son a new trail of tears began to flow.

"Sochi...I..."

"Your 'sorry's now are useless, what you saw was the past and there is nothing you could have done. Your reactions to the events you witnessed were proof enough to me of you're true feelings. But even so had events after I left the village not been as good as they were...I dare say I'd hate you as much as I hate Uzumaki Kushina. Besides at least you now know why I punched you." He interrupted, but finished with a smirk.

Minato turned to face the village, not really sure what to say as the scenes flashed in his memory, which made his fists clench in anger.

"Tell me...tell me why you don't seem to want to seek vengeance on this village...and even me for what we've put you through?"

"Ironically enough..." He began before sighing. "...you can blame the very demoness you sealed in me for that." He said while chuckling, making Minato look at him oddly.

"What do you mean..." He began before the word 'demoness' slapped him in the head. "...WAIT demoness!? You mean Kyuubi is a female!?" He questioned, before Naruto nodded and smirked knowingly...before it all clicked in Minato's mind. "Sochi...was that woman you 'summoned' in the barrier REALLY the Kyuubi!?"

"Hai"

Minato looked dumbfounded...one of the few times in his life actually...there were so many questions that swirled around in his head at the moment.

"Could you please explain...there are too many questions you're making arise."

"I gathered as much, considering when I told Inuzuka Tsume, Inuzuka Hana, and Ojii-san. They too had many questions. However before I answer them...I'll answer your original one. The reason I don't burn this village to the ground and curse your name till my last breath is for two reasons. The first being that, I would much rather just spend my time enjoying life with Natsu-chan, and Hana-chan...then worry about vengeance on a place I already KNOW I can easily destroy. As for the second reason...its because despite what you witnessed, there were still a handful of good people that tried to help me, and as my 'thanks' to them I decided to spare their home."

"I see...well sochi you are much nobler then most...personally I don't think I would have been able to do the same thing as you, and decide to spare this place...which is surprising since I was once it's Hokage." He said chucking lowly. "By the way...when you mentioned your reason you spoke TWO names...care to elaborate for your old man?" He questioned with a fatherly glint in his eye.

"THAT...can be explained with what I was about to show you actually. But don't get any ideas...I'm not going to share, nor show you more then the barest of minimums when it comes to my private-life so you understand the circumstances up to this point in time." He replied giving him a glare.

"Hai hai...no worries a Tou-san knows when not to pry, but still I'm proud!" He said with an almost perverse smile, making Naruto shake his head in disbelief.

"Ero-Tou-san..." He whispered. "...now as I said before, I decided to leave the village for about six years to go and train with Natsu-chan. THAT was when my life turned around for the better...and I will show you glimpses of my life from that time until now. However I will only show you times that I deem you worthy of seeing or those that are necessary for you to understand how events leading up to today have come to be." He explained.

"Understood...but may I ask a favor..." He paused to gauge Naruto's reaction before silently giving him the 'go ahead'. "...this might be the only time I can do this with you, and as your Tou-san I'd like to know a little of the women that have claimed your heart. I'm not asking for the more 'private' moments, but just little bits and pieces of how you and the other two got together. I understand if you say no, but I just wanted to know if they AND you are happy." He almost whispered, making Naruto slightly smile.

"I'll think about it." Naruto responded in a warmer tone then he had been, before resealed and pressed his fingers against Minato's forehead once more sending them both into his mindscape.

For the next few hours, which in reality were only a few minutes in 'REAL' time, Naruto showed Minato how his life after his 'self-exile' began. However with Minato still being an enemy...no matter how unwilling...Naruto refused to allow Minato to see witness him train with Natsumi. As the scenes and the years rolled by, Minato smiled at his son's progress not only in the shinobi arts but also as a human being. It warmed the man's heart to know that even after all the adversity he was forced to live with Naruto could still genuinely smile, albeit only with Natsumi or Kaname...but still. And while he was surprised to witness Naruto's 'Sosei' and learned Naruto was now a hanyou (which finally explained his 'unique' appearance to Minato), he was happy that Naruto had decided to grace him with a few of the moments that Naruto and Natsumi had shared together. Especially the one that he had anticipated the most...the night the two finally confessed to each other. Of course he whined like a little kid when the scene changed right before the 'good part' started, which made Naruto slightly embarrassed to be related to him.

Finally the scenes entered the more recent months, mainly when Naruto had heard about Orochimaru's invasion plan and transversely Naruto's reemergence in Konoha. To Minato's dismay, the village had stayed the in the same bigoted mentality as it had six years prior, and he was forced to witness these scenes as well. Though thankfully Naruto had Natsumi, and the backing of the Inuzuka clan this time around so Naruto could tolerate the villagers easier. However despite witnessing it first hand in the first batch of Naruto's memories, when Kushina came into view, his whole body froze, while his heart sped up like it wanted to rip out of his chest.

_"Beni-hime...I can't believe this is who you turned into after that day. I trusted you more then ANYONE to love, take care of and protect our child...from the very people that even you turned out to be. I love you so much Beni-hime...but I'm ashamed of you at the same time. And to make things even worse you turned Naruto's own T__**anechigais**_ _(step siblings) against him. I...I don't know if I can forgive you Koishii (beloved)."_ He thought as he watched the scenes roll on.

Soon the scenes skipped through the Chuunin exams, the month off, and the Chuunin finals, before finishing off to right when Minato himself emerged from his coffin. Minato heard a snap of Naruto's fingers before the area burst with a white light and the next thing he saw was the Hokage monument once more.

"Now you know what is currently happening."

"Seems so...and after all that I can understand why you would get tired of repeating the story so often...seemed like a long one." Minato chuckled. "Arigato sochi...for sharing you're life with me even the abridged version. Truth be told after everything I've witnessed and even though I feel proud of you...I can't help but feel disgusted with myself for being the focal point of all this. I may have sealed her into you for the village's sake...but it was still my fault things happened to you the way they did."

"Hm...perhaps I should have shown you the conversation when Natsu-chan also blamed herself for how bad my life was and sometimes still is. But I'll tell you what I told her...in reality I can't blame anyone for the situation I was and still am in. I can't blame you for you decision as a Hokage to help save thousands of lives by sealing Natsu-chan into me, and its a decisions I know you couldn't have made easily. At one point I put myself in your position and I couldn't come up with an answer, so I know it wasn't easy for you. Besides as you said, as far as you knew you were leaving me with a loving family. You couldn't have had any idea that they would abandon me like they did. Just like I can't blame the villagers...well mostly...I can blame them for not getting to know me before deciding I was Kyuubi and beat me. But still after that day they were all afraid, and angry...and fear and anger have a nasty way of dissolving one's logic and common sense to even the most simplest of questions. I can't and won't EVER blame Natsu-chan for her role either, she lost just as much as the villagers did that day. So to me...while certain situations could be helped but weren't, I still can't seem to rightfully blame anyone directly for how my life was...well aside from Orochimaru" He said before chuckling. "Besides...if things had been different I'm not so sure that the few things in my life I could honestly say I couldn't live without: Natsu-chan, Hana-chan, Yugito-chan, and the other people close to me...I may never have met them or had the same relationships with them that I do in the life that I lead today. In truth I should probably be thanking, both Natsu-chan, you, and the villagers for putting me through all that, because not only am I stronger from it, but I'm also happier as well."

"Well then despite me still feeling guilty, I'm glad you are happy and I could be a slight part of that." Mina to responded with a small happy smile.

"Hai...arigato" Naruto retorted with a smile of his own. "So tell me...how exactly do you feel after witnessing everything?"

Minato's smile waned a bit. "Truth be told I'm still a bit shell shocked over everything...I mean I NEVER in my wildest nightmares could have imagined something as bad as how your life was. But to answer your question directly, I'm disappointed in my village...but not only them but Kushina-chan as well. I'm also very angry...honestly after seeing all that, if Orochimaru had ordered me to destroy Konoha right now I'd be sorely tempted to not want to disobey. And surprisingly enough after what you just told me, I'm also happy...because as you said even after all you went through you've still managed to find two...if I may be so bold as just a man for a moment...very attractive women to be by your side, as well as general happiness in your life."

"Hai...that I have Tou-san that I have." He smiled almost dreamily, memories of all the good times with 'his' women floating in his head, before it quickly left and he sighed. "Unfortunately I've said all I've came here to say...so there is only more last thing for us to do..." He paused in a serious tone before standing up with Minato silently doing the same, the two stared at each other for a moment before closing the gap between them and embraced one another. "...I may have to fight you, but I just want you to know that I love you Tou-san." Naruto said quietly, a tear silently falling down his facing.

"Arigato sochi, and know that I love you just as much, and that I'm very proud of the man you are today and I ALWAYS will be" Minato whispered, allowing his tears to freely fall knowing this will probably be the last time he'll see his son...let alone be able to hug him.

The pair hugged for another minute before releasing each other and wiped their eyes. They quickly moved back a few yards from each other, before each lost whatever emotions were on their faces, now in their 'shinobi mode'. Naruto pulled out a pair of kunai from his holster, and threw one to Minato who caught it with ease around his pointer finger, allowing it to spin around before gripping the handle.

"You know you had me at a disadvantage with no weapons"

"Hai...but I like to keep my honor intact despite being a shinobi"

"I suppose a lot of people have told you how foolish that is considering the specs of our job?"

"Natsu-chan reminds me whenever she gets a chance" He smirked, making Minato do the same.

"Well lets just see how good you really are sochi...on the count of three..."

"Ichi..."

"...ni..." Minato continued, both of the fighters gripped their weapons tighter their eyes concentrating on their opponent, while their bodies tensed.

"...SAN!/SAN!" They both shouted at the same time, before phasing out of existence, and immediate sounds of metal clashing against metal resounded on top of the monument.

**With Team Whirlpool,**

"Kaa-san...these shinobi are no fun!" Valios whined after just slamming his open palm straight up into an Oto shinobi's nose sending the bone right into his brain killing him. "Why can't we just leave, and go back to train?"

"Because Valios-kun...first of all Konoha may not be the clan's home anymore but at one point it was and we should protect it...for old times sake. Secondly Orochimaru is the leader of Oto, and the Uzumaki have a bone to pick with him, lest you forget he tried to kidnap one of your cousins in the past. And lastly...we still haven't finished our main objective for coming back to Konoha in the first place. And I'll be damned if I don't free my Sochi's soul from that demon's grip once and for all!" She yelled above the screams in response, making Kasumi go ridged considering her recent thoughts concerning her brother.

_"I...I don't think I can go through with killing him anymore"_ Kasumi confessed struggling with her feelings on the subject.

"Plus I owe that girl after what she did to my eye." Kyoshiro agreed, his voice holding an uncharacteristic edge to it that could cut steel as he absent-mindedly pressed his hand over the patch on his eye, while torturing a group of Oto shinobi with one of his more...ingenious...genjutsu.

"Understood...but I don't have to like it" Valios sighed after just breaking the spine of another poor soul.

The Uzumakis were finishing off the last few enemies inside the Chuunin arena after the Konoha Jounin abandoned it for more strategic places to fight in. And while the Konoha shinobi didn't know why they were helping, they certainly weren't picky about their allies at the moment, so they allowed them to fight under their own discretion.

Once the Oto shinobi were finished off, the family regrouped only to all jump back in different directions before dodging a hailstorm of kunai that almost darkened the sky as they fell down to the earth, and what appeared to be all over the village. When the family got back together, they examined the kunai that were now scattered across the entire arena wondering just what happened. Though when Kushina picked up one of the odd kunai she immediately dropped it as if it burned her.

"I...it can't be..." She whispered, her facial expression one of shock, confusion and slight horror...an expression in which none of her children noticed.

"Ne Kaa-san whats with this weird looking kunai, and whats with this seal?" Valios asked, after picking up the three-pronged kunai and analyzed it like a scientist would.

"Its impossible!" She said in the same whispered voice, though this time her kids heard her.

"What is?"

"T...that kunai...its the essential part to activating the Namikaze Kekkei Genkai jutsu...Hiraishin. But the only person who knew how to use it is dead...which can only mean..." She tried to explain before an almost blinding flash of yellow and orange encompassed their vision, and an explosion rocked the arena causing a large cloud of dust to form, and her to stop talking mid-sentence.

The whirlpool team looked on mostly in curiosity, astonishment, but fear from Kushina. As the dust settled two human forms could be seen, well one being human...the other they could swear looked like ...a fox? As the dust settled, their suspicions were confirmed when both Naruto and Minato's forms appeared while being in a stalemate of strength with their kunai.

"Minato-kun..." Kushina gasped out in a whisper, when she saw the pale skinned version of her dead husband, now standing only a few yards away.

Naruto himself easily caught her words and looked over to see his 'family' standing there watching the dueling men in shock. Minato noticed his son's gaze and followed it before he nearly dropped his kunai in his own shock at seeing his wife once more. Naruto himself knew a break in their duel was in order thanks to this new...situation...that arose, and released the pressure on his kunai.

"Kushina-chan..." Minato said surprised, before walking in a zombie like fashion out of the crater they formed.

Kushina's body moved seemingly on her own, her gaze completely transfixed on the golden haired Hokage. The two walked up to one another as their children watched in fascination. When the pair reached each other they looked into each other's eyes before slowly moving into an intimate embrace. The romantic episode making all but Naruto forget the situation they were in.

"Is it you...is it really possible?" Kushina whispered, her tone making it obvious they she had already begun to cry.

"Hai...although the means in which I am are less then favorable." He whispered back, while stroking her back tenderly.

"I can't believe you're really back...my youkou (sunshine)...my koishii (beloved)."

"Beni-hime (Crimson Princess)" He cooed back, taking in the scent of her hair, and the feel of her body against his, that he missed so much.

Unfortunately the sound of the war raging around the group spurred them back to the present, and made the couple end the embrace though still standing closely.

"You know Tou-san...if I didn't have the senses that I did that proved your words genuine during our talk, I'd think you were lying the whole time." Naruto's cold voice broke the verbal silence in the area, focusing everyone's attention on him.

"KAA-SAN GET AWAY! THE KYUUBI FINALLY SHOWED ITSELF!" Valios shouted immediately, all three children now in their fighting stances after registering Naruto's hanyou appearance.

Kushina's happy appearance quickly turned to scorn when her gaze went to Naruto once more, before she pulled Minato along towards her children.

"Minato-kun...we could use you're help dealing with Kyuubi again" Kushina said warmly once she reached her children's side and took her own stance.

Minato just listened at Kushina and her children's words about his son, and the flashes of Naruto's memories spun through his head. His expression darkened before he slowly stalked up to Kushina who noticed this and looked at him oddly, before a resounding slap could be heard throughout the entire arena.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" He shouted at a gaping Kushina who was cradling her reddened cheek. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOUR ACTIONS DID TO OUR BOY!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HIS LIFE WAS LIKE AFTER YOU ABANDONED HIM IN KONOHA!? YOU'RE NAME MAY BE THE SAME...BUT YOU'RE NOT THE SAME UZUMAKI KUSHINA THAT I ONCE LOVED WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING EVEN AFTER DEATH! THE UZUMAKI KUSHINA I FELL IN LOVE WITH AND HAD A CHILD NAMED NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO WITH WOULD NEVER...EVER...ABANDON HER CHILD LIKE YOU DID...SHE'D SOONER KILL HERSELF! I don't know what went through your mind when you thought Naruto here was the Kyuubi. Nor what went through it when you brainwashed these children into believing that lie as well...and even WORSE to think that I had wanted to you kill him in my stead. All I truly know is that man standing behind us IS and ALWAYS was our child Naruto. I've seen his life through his memories and I must say I am SORELY disappointed with you, as well as this very village I once served and gave my life for." He shouted, breathing heavily after his tirade.

Everyone but Naruto had their jaws open in shock that Namikaze Minato would chew someone out like that...let alone his wife. Naruto himself simply watched the scene unfold and was rather curious on how Kushina and her children would react to probably the ONLY person in the world that could knock some sense into them about who he REALLY is...not that it mattered to him much anymore. Kushina herself stood like a statue as the scene played out, mostly in utter shock that Minato would strike her like he had as well as berate her so soundly. However her brain quickly registered what he said and she soon felt slight betrayal and rage from Minato's words. THAT THING standing there...HER son? How absolutely absurd!

"That THING isn't any sochi of mine...not anymore." She replied coldly, looking at Naruto with a dagger-like stare.

Minato a split second later had the collar of her shirt gripped in his fists with her face mere inches from his own. His cold sapphire eyes that Kushina always considered one of his best and most attractive attributes stared at her like he was the Shinigami itself.

"What did you say?" He whispered, a low growl entering his voice.

"I SAID THAT IS NOT MY SOCHI!" She shouted, the suddenness of it making Minato let her go and even take a step back. "LOOK AT HIM! MY SON WOULD ONLY BE TWELVE YEARS OLD THIS YEAR! YET YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THIS MAN WHO LOOKS ALMOST THIRTY IS MY NARU-CHAN!? ON TOP OF THAT LOOK AT HIM! HE IS THE KYUUBI IN HUMAN FORM! HE HAS KITSUNE TAILS, AND EARS, CLAWS, FANGS, AND EVEN SLITTED EYES JUST LIKE THE DAMNED KYUUBI THAT RUINED OUR LIFES THE DAY IT DESTROYED KONOHA, FORCED YOU TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF, DEVOURED OUR SON'S SOUL AND TOOK OVER HIS BODY! SO DON'T LIE TO ME AND TELL ME THAT _THING_ IS MY SOCHI! NARUTO DIED THE DAY YOU SACRIFICED YOURSELF FOR THIS DAMN VILLAGE AND SEALED THAT UNHOLY CREATURE IN OUR BOY'S BODY!" She finished, her voice becoming raspy from the strain, WITH tears raging down her cheeks the longer she screamed.

After she spoke, Minato chanced a glance towards Naruto who just looked on with an emotionless expression. However Minato could see when he looked in Naruto's eyes...the slightest spark of a broken heart over what his mother said about him, the last remaining hope of the two year old child within him finally broke. Minato turned away shaking his head not being able to bare seeing his son in such a state, even if no one else could.

"Your wrong Kushina...there is SO MUCH you don't know about him. And if you did you'd see that you harbored ill feelings towards you're own son for over a decade. However he has already told me he doesn't care about making amends with you anymore, and although I find that extremely sad, I can't and won't argue against it. But I just want you to know one very important thing about Naruto being a jinchuuriki that only a select few know in the world..." He paused, making sure Kushina was listening intently. "...Naruto doesn't look like he does now because of the Kyuubi taking over his body. He looks like that because EVERY human being that has a demon of five tails or more sealed in them MUST be reborn into a hanyou so they don't die. The 'sosei' ritual they undergo turns the human into a hanyou which will allow them to survive with the demon sealed in them. Naruto's new appearance is the result of his own sosei ritual. It has NOTHING to do with the Kyuubi taking him over, so no matter what Naruto would have become a hanyou so he could survive with his demon. Him looking LIKE Kyuubi is just a coincidence of Kyuubi itself being a fox demon. Naruto could have very well looked like something completely different depending on the demon I sealed in him." He explained hoping that explaining Naruto's appearance will make Kushina understand.

Kushina heard Minato's words and while the majority of her was denying the possibility of what he said being the truth, in the deepest part of her heart she had hoped beyond hope that it was real. That somehow the man standing in front of her REALLY was her son. But when that feeling crossed her mind...realization began to sink into her thoughts, that is before the realization turned into utter fear. Fear that if Minato was right...all of the things she had said and done to Naruto REALLY was done to Naruto and not Kyuubi. Kushina's eyed widened, and her face now an expression of horror at the implications. But to protect her mind from both the truth and a mental breakdown, the anger she had for over a decade washed over the fear and the lingering guilt...which made her face turn to one of hatred and scorn.

"I don't believe it...I can't believe..." She was silenced once again when Minato grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"You DO believe! I saw your face Kushina! You know you've never been able to hide ANYTHING from me before! You're just too afraid of what it could mean about the life you've lead until this day, and realizing that all you did was torture and abandon our one and only child that day so long ago!"

While Minato spoke Kushina vigorously shook her head, not wanting to hear nor believe what he spoke.

"Its not true...IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" She shouted in anguish, more tears flowing down her face.

Minato's patience was running thin, especially since Kushina knew that he spoke the truth and yet forcibly denied it for her own selfish sake. He growled at her before understanding that he needed her to calm down so he lamentingly slapped her though less harshly then last time.

"YOU KNOW ITS TRUE! IF NARUTO REALLY WAS THE KYUUBI WHY IS HE FIGHTING TO PROTECT KONOHA AGAINST OROCHIMARU, INSTEAD OF HELPING TO DESTROY IT!? IF NARUTO REALLY WAS THE KYUUBI WHY DIDN'T HE KILL YOUR DAUGHTER...BUT INSTEAD SAVED HER LIFE WHEN HE FOUGHT HER IN THE PRELIMINARY MATCHES!? WOULD THE KYUUBI YOU KNEW DO THAT!? WOULD KYUUBI SAVE SOMEONE!? NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY...THAT MAN IS OUR SOCHI! YOU CAN'T DENY THE TRUTH ANYMORE KUSHINA! OUR SOCHI IS ALIVE AND HE IS STANDING RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU!"

"NOOO!" She screamed in response, her body giving out making her fall to her knees before falling back on her butt from her mental battle, her own arms wrapping around her as her body shivered, her face one of shock and horror as slowly the truth of her life began to dissolve the veil of hatred that covered her mind for so many years.

The children themselves didn't know what to do, especially at seeing their mother in such an emotional state. Kyoshiro seemed no different then he had since the talk began, although Minato's words did strike him as intriguing considering the sense it all made. If that man really was Kyuubi why DID he protect people so much? First his sister from her own jutsu and now Konoha itself...those actions certainly didn't seem like the work of a demon.

Valios unfortunately wasn't as sensible despite being a genius, and figured that Naruto just used the Yondaime's visage to try to convince them to stop their hunting of him. Valios just sneered at Minato's form, knowing full well of the Yondaime's reputation and knowing he would have no chance on defeating him, let alone him AND Kyuubi.

Kasumi herself though outwardly worried about her mother's current state, was inwardly crying happily that she was right about Naruto...her brother was ALIVE he was REALLY alive! In truth she wanted to run up to Minato and thank him for proving...at least to her own doubts...that Naruto really was still Naruto, before she would have run and 'glomp'ed her long 'lost' elder brother. But at the moment she knew there was too much tension, and raging emotions to do something like that. So she simply watched the events unfold and hoped things would turn out better by the end.

Kushina continued to play a mental game of tug of war with her decade old hatred on one end, and the ever growing flicker of hope, and truth on the other. Neither side could get ground nor give it, and with her indecisiveness not giving her the answers she searched for...only one variable remained that would determine the winner...Naruto himself.

Kushina calmed down slightly, her body stopping it's shivering episode and allowed her to stand once more. She took a deep breathe, before taking the plunge and lifted her face to look Naruto right in the eyes. Its said that the eyes are a window to a person's soul, and to Kushina...that couldn't be any closer to the truth then it was right now as she gazed into Naruto's slitted amethyst orbs. She searched his gaze for any evil, anger, hatred, vengeance...anything she could think of that reminded her of what the Kyuubi had been like when it attacked Konoha.

And to her hope's hope, and her hatred's hatred, she could find only a human's amount of any of those feelings written in his eyes. It WAS true...the man in front of her...the man she threatened with death...the man she exiled, and abandoned over a decade ago...the man she hated beyond anything in this world...was truly still...her own son.

Both Minato, and Naruto could see the mental turmoil going on in her mind as she looked at her son. They watched as the truth and anguish of realizing it washed over her, as sorrowful tears climbed to the edges of her eyes. As a single tear finally fell down her cheek, she took one final look at Minato before she 'shunshin'ed away in a tunnel of water, not able to stand being in the same presence of the first two most important people in her life. Kyushiro and Valios quickly followed her example, both wondering what had happened, while Kasumi lingered there a while longer. She looked longingly at her brother, her feelings easily written on her face before she couldn't take it anymore, and ran at him before gripping him in a strong embrace her own tears finally falling as well.

"G...gomennasai...Onii-sama" She whispered before 'shunshin'ing away to meet back with her family.

Minato walked towards Naruto before stopping along side him.

"That conversation could have gone better..." He sighed, lamenting that he had to yell at his own wife in that fashion. "...so what do you think?"

Naruto shrugged. "She certainly came to an euphony, so lets just see what happens after she calms down."

"Are you willing to give her another chance after seeing the way she reacted?" He questioned, hoping that even despite his words, he could convince Naruto to reconcile with Kushina and the Uzumaki clan.

Naruto snorted indignantly. "You should already know the answer to that after seeing my memories. She gave me up at the age of two because of her own hatred, selfishness, weakness, and fear. And just because I see the villagers in the same light and don't completely blame them...doesn't mean I'm willing to give them OR her a second chance. They BOTH gave up that right after what they did. Forgiveness and reconciliation are out of the question now. And they have only themselves to blame for that, it is my concern no longer. Kasumi I may reconsider however...she seemed to question Kushina's words after I saved her, and has acted different towards me ever since...as that hug just proved."

"I see...and although I'm sad to hear that, it is certainly within your right to decide such." He sighed, slightly hoping that his family could ATLEAST try to come together, but he couldn't blame Naruto after what he had witnessed. "I suppose we should continue where we left off."

"Hai..." He snapped his fingers causing all the kunai but one to puff out of existence. "...no Kekkei Genkai, just old fashioned shinobi skills ne?" He challenged.

"Hai...and I'm still impressed that you thought of the idea to use the Kage Kunai no jutsu in combination with the Hiraishin kunai. Wish I thought of it, would have saved me a bunch of money on kunai forging materials." He playfully grumbled.

"Think of it this way...you're the Tou-san of a genius" He replied with a toothy grin.

Minato couldn't help but proudly, and amusedly smile. "Hai hai, something to truly be proud of..." He retorted, before a rumble from within the barrier grabbed their attention, and they saw half the barrier filled to the brim with trees. "...seems our bonding time is over Sochi. Konoha needs your help and unfortunately until you defeat me you can't do that." Minato said, obvious sadness in his voice, as he got into his fighting stance.

_"I suppose there is no more delaying it...but luckily Kushina gave me enough time to recover another tail's worth of chakra. Hopefully this will give me the edge I need, cause he was kicking my ass with only using three on the monument. I can truly understand why he was considered the strongest in Fire Country."_ Naruto appraised.

"Seems so Tou-san...on three again..." He responded getting into his own stance.

"Ichi..."

"...ni..."

"...SAN!/SAN!"

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu/Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!"** They both yelled out, a plumb of smoke covering both shinobi.

The dust soon left the area in now Gamaken stood next to Minato, and next to Naruto himself stood a five-tailed cerulean furred fox that stood as high as Naruto's chest.

**"OI! Jiraya I hope you didn't summon me to to help you escape your rightful woman beating like last time!"** The toad roared.

"Same Ero-sensei"

Gamaken turned his head at both the voice that obviously didn't belong to Jiraya, but the words striking a fond memory.

**"M...minato! B...bu...but how!? Both Jiraya and Gamabunta said you died!"**

"Gomen Gamaken...a lot has occurred...but to make a long story short, I died, but Orochimaru made a jutsu that was able to summon me as his slave. And now my...sochi is my opponent which I know I will need you're help in defeating."

The toad still surprised at what was happening, took a chance to look at the opponent and his eyes grew wide at Naruto's appearance.

**"This is way too confusing my old friend...but if you need my support you have it. But...are you sure...I mean if that IS you're sochi?"**

"Hai...unfortunately I have no choice my summoner ordered it of me."

**"I see...that is rather unfortunate. Although I must say he seems to have grown up to be a good man. And I guess you weren't kidding when Jiraya told me, that you called Kushina-chan a fox...and an animal in bed...if that boy's appearances are any indication."** Gamaken joked, making Minato blush while promising that if he meets Jiraya again he'll be in the hospital for the next YEAR for telling others about their 'private' conversations.

Meanwhile Naruto and the fox were in the middle of their own conversation.

**"You've summoned me Naruto-sama? I'm Enkai Namida (Ocean's Tear) at your behest."** The fox's feminine voice introduced in a yip after bowing slightly.

"Hai...I need your help in defeating my opponent. From you're name I could probably assume, but you're main affinity is water correct? Beautiful name by the way."

**"Hai...although I'm well rounded in all of the base elements my expertise is Suiton, with a touch of Hyoton. And arigato Naruto-sama."**

"Good I was hoping for that, I'm glad I summoned you..." He answered back before noticing Minato, and the toad just finished talking. "If you would be so kind En-chan...some water!"

**"Hai Naruto-sama!"**

"It was nice slightly catching up Gamaken, but seems they are ready to go..." Minato spoke, also noticing Naruto and the fox stop communicating. "...if you would be so kind...some oil!"

**"Coming up!"**

Both summons followed their orders, and a stream of oil shot out of Gamaken's mouth strait at the fox pair, while a jet of water shot towards the toad and ex-Hokage.

**"Katon: Gamayu Endan (Fire Style: Toad Oil Fireball)!"** Minato shouted, after he finished hand sealing and shot flames out of his mouth aimed at the oil which quickly ignited.

**"Raiton: Koukan Gosunkugi (Lightning Style: Corona Spike)!"** Naruto shouted, as a literal spike of lightning climbed down his arm ending at his open palm before piercing though the tunnel of water.

The two groups waited to see who would win in their tag-team jutsu, as the few seconds it took for the jutsu to connect feeling like an eternity. The attacks finally met with a symphony of explosions rocking the area, the attacks seeming to cancel each other out thanks to the elements held within. Unfortunately because of the massive build up of chakra the energy just built up until it couldn't hold anymore and caused a massive explosion, plumbs of smoke and a large crater in the middle of the arena.

"Well that seemed to do nothing but ruin some earth and give us a nice light show" Minato said bluntly, Gamaken nodding in agreement, before the two jumped out of the way when another shot of electrified water pierced through the remaining dust. "He is right...this is no time to admire our work, lets go Gamaken...MORE OIL!" Minato shouted, summoning another 'Gamayu Endan', firing it through the remaining dust cloud.

The two teams, soon began to jump around the entire arena throwing their combination jutsu at each other, with neither side getting a straight hit on the other, thanks to their odd though successful teamwork. Eventually the teams found themselves back where they first started, though it seemed that all but Minato appeared to be tired, and had a few scrapes and bruises...apparently one of the perks to being summoned the way he had.

**"Gomen my friend...but it seems I have no chakra left."** Gamaken said solemnly.

"Its fine and arigato my friend for helping me even through these odd circumstances."

**"Not a problem, take care Minato."** He retorted with a smile...well what could be formed by a toad...before puffing out of the dimension.

Minato was about to think up a strategy for fighting against the duo in front of him, but it seemed that Naruto had beaten him to an idea and finished a quick set of hand signs.

**"Suiton: Baku Suishouha (Water Style: Bursting Water Collision Waves)!"** Naruto said before a torrent of water shot out of his mouth and quickly submerged the battleground up to the beginning of the stands in water.

_"That wasn't an attack obviously...so what is he thinking?"_ Minato mentally questioned trying to think of Naruto's purpose for this water was for.

"Ne En-chan?"

**"Hai Naruto-sama?"** The fox vixen yipped though panted breathe.

"I can tell you're nearly out of chakra...and I'll send you back to recover soon. But do you have enough to completely freeze the top portion of this water?"

**"Hai...I believe so."**

"Great...then after you do so please excuse yourself from the battle, you've done a great job arigato."

**"Understood Naruto-sama..."** She answered before crashing her front paws into the water, making the water quickly turn into ice at least a foot thick, leaving swashing water under it. **"...its been a pleasure doing battle with you."** She finished with a happy, and feral looking smile before 'poof'ing out of existence.

The two men stood there just staring at each other, analyzing the other fighter trying to find any chink in their fighting ability...or at least one that was big enough to to use as an advantage.

_"Damn...even without the Hiraishin he is still faster then me with my current chakra output, and also thanks to those damned gravity seals he released when we fought through the village before landing here. My only saving grace is that I'm clearly stronger, or else a few of those hits he gave me earlier would have done some serious damage. I'll just have to get faster then him then."_ Naruto thought, with Minato's thoughts ironically along the same lines as his own.

Naruto let out of breathe before wisps of purple chakra came off his body, the wisps quickly grew to completely encompass his body. The final touch was the purple dragon wings made of chakra emanating from his back.

**"Shiroi Renge no Ryuu!"** He said in a guttural voice before disappearing.

_"Shit...that jutsu! I still haven't been able to fully analyze it while he used it after activating it in his and Kasumi's battle!"_ Minato shouted in his head, already in a defensive battle, knowing full well Naruto was now just as fast if not faster then him while using that jutsu.

The impacts of Naruto's steps were coming closer to Minato, while he tried to find a weakness in the style. Unfortunately he wasn't given enough time when Naruto appeared with his fist connecting to Minato's crossed arms sending the Hokage sliding backwards into the stands making a crater.

_"Damn...his strength is insane...and I've fought Tsunade before! I'm just glad this body can't feel pain or else I'd probably be coughing up blood...if not a lung by now..."_ He thought while climbing out of the crater. _"...he's persistent."_ He finished noticing the impacts already heading towards him.

Minato disappeared from his spot with Naruto following closely behind, the two roaring through the arena, the only time being seen when one was defending themselves from the other's attack. The arena itself looked like it was taking more of a beating then the shinobi themselves, nothing was left untouched by the two in the once pristine arena. Large holes and craters dotted the entire building, along with the ice that Naruto's companion created. Minato finally lead them back to the iced ground, but once he landed the impacts following him completely stopped.

_"Where'd he go..."_ Minato thought, before realization hit him, and he looked up_."...dammit ABOVE!" _

Minato saw his son in mid-air a few feet away with his leg cocked back, with nothing left that he could do, Minato crossed his arm letting them take the brunt of the kick. The moment it connected, Minato realized his miscalculation...with Naruto's strength where it was, standing on a foot of ice wasn't the best of spots to be doing so. And after the kick connected found himself being indented into the ice before it completely gave way forcing him into the depths below. Naruto wasted no time, considering this was one of his plans as the two fought...to get him back on the ice. He quickly ran through some seals before punching his arm into the freezing lake.

**"Raiton: Koukan Gosunkugi (Lightning Style: Corona Spike)!"**

The moment he shouted his jutsu, the lightning ran down his arm before plunging itself into the water, a fierce crackle resounded through the area, before columns of water sprouted out of all the holes that dotted the ice into the air, making the sky dance with electrified water droplets before raining down. Naruto pulled his arm out of the water and waited, he knew his father wasn't THAT easy to kill...let alone in THAT summoned body, which he began to believe was indestructible considering all the damage he KNEW he inflicting upon it. And unfortunately for him he was correct, because he began to feel some vibrations come through the ice from the waters below.

He looked around for his father knowing he was the cause, but had turned around at the worst moment because a giant water dragon shot out crashing through the ice from behind Naruto. The dragon raged straight for Naruto's prone form, and all he could do was lock his arm in front of him before the blow was felt. The dragon ripped through him, sending him careening straight into the arena seats. Once the dragon finished its onslaught, Naruto was finally released from his underwater prison, and was gasping for breathe, his entire body and fur drenched. He looked up while recuperating, and saw Minato standing where his dragon had broke through the ice, with a happy smile on his face seeming to wait.

_"Tsh...I'd be cocky too if I had a body that couldn't be destroyed..."_ Naruto thought begrudgingly. _"...but considering I KNOW that jutsu would have incapacitated if not killed a normal shinobi, I can only think of one way to stop him. However even though I'm losing...I just can't beat down this overwhelming urge to fight him more. Whether its because he is the strongest opponent I've ever faced, or its because he's my Tou-san, I just don't want this fight to end...but I HAVE to."_ He finished the ghost of a happy smile crossing his lips.

Naruto pushed himself out of the crater, and lifted his palm to chest level so Minato could see. A Rasengan quickly formed in his hand, and Minato's smile grew even wider at the silent request and followed his son's actions a Rasengan in his own hand now. The two stared at each other for only a moment before they disappeared charging at each other.

**"Rasengan!/Rasengan!"**

They both reappeared only when their jutsu were inches apart before colliding, making the air around their collision shoot back, and the ice underneath them to give way slightly.

"I am completely impressed sochi..." Minato complimented with both a satisfied and proud smile. "...it seems she taught you well, and you've adapted those abilities into becoming a great shinobi."

"Arigato Tou-san...and although I've heard rumors about your strength in the village I didn't think you were THIS strong. You're and probably will be the strongest opponent I will have the pleasure of fighting." He replied with his own smile, through panted breath.

The two continued their power struggle while just staring into each other's eyes, that is until Minato noticed his son form a second Rasengan in his free hand, making him go wide-eyed. He himself summoned another to defend himself but before he could thrust his arm to meet Naruto's, he saw Naruto push the second Rasengan right into the first two they created. The surge and unbalanced chakra caused the other two to destabilize, which to the shock of Minato caused all three to explode. The explosion sent the two fighters reeling through the air in a bee-line to the opposite ends of the arena seats, creating another pair of large craters.

"Damn...either he is some kind of genius...or completely insane for pulling a stunt like that." Minato said to himself, while pulling himself out of the crater looking like nothing happened.

_"Ug...Note to self...DON'T do that again"_ Naruto thought, while groaning pulling himself out of yet another crater.

"I guess there really is only ONE way to stop that kind of summon...fortunately I know of such a way." Naruto spoke to himself as he surveyed the area around him and smiled, when he saw an Oto shinobi's dead body that hadn't been completely eviscerated by either Natsumi nor the Uzumaki team.

Naruto grabbed the man's body by the throat, not really caring about the condition as long as it served his purposes. Minato looked at his son questioningly seeing his actions but dismissed it for later, when he saw him look ready to continue the fight. Naruto used his 'Shiroi Renge no Ryuu' once more, and pulled the dead corpse in a more supporting position.

_"Damn...this jutsu again...just how much chakra does he have!?"_ Minato thought, while growling slightly.

Naruto disappeared with only impacts in his wake leading straight towards Minato, with Minato himself in a defensive stance thinking the body he is carrying would slow him down enough to be able to defend and counter. When the impacts were a couple yards away, something Minato wouldn't have expected happened. Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him, his 'chakra cloak' and 'wings' gone, now with purple chakra surrounding his hand, as if he was using a medical jutsu. Minato had no time to move in response to his own surprise at the turn of events and just prepared himself for the impact.

**"Kon Suikomu (Soul Inhale)!"** Naruto yelled, before his glowing hand collided with his Minato.

Although the effect it had on Minato wasn't one he would have expected...when his son's hand connected with him, an indescribable feeling over came him...as if he was lifted out of his body and was flying through the air, and even go so far as being able to see his own body! Ironically what he failed to realize is that, that is EXACTLY what was happening to him at that moment.

When Naruto's hand collided with him, Naruto's jutsu literally pulled his soul out of the body it was summoned into. Fortunately Naruto having performed this jutsu several times already knew what needed to be done, which was his reasoning for the shinobi's body he just shoved his father's soul into...though technically it is now Minato truly resurrected. Once Naruto felt the merging was complete he stopped his momentum and dropped his now coughing father.

"What did you just do!?" Minato rasped out, while continuing his coughing fit...not registering that he was actually BREATHING again.

"I just truly brought you back to life...welcome back to the land of the living Tou-san" Naruto retorted with a cheeky grin, though panting quite heavily.

Minato stopped his coughing immediately, and looked at his son in questioning shock.

"What do you mean?"

"That jutsu allows me to move a living soul into a corpse...its the same jutsu that I used to give Natsu-chan a REAL body." He explained as if it was the easiest thing in the world to understand, while pointing at what used to be Minato's summoned body, which was now just ash, dirt, and the corpse of a tormented-looking Oto shinobi.

"So I'm really..."

"Hai"

"And 'he' doesn't control..."

"Hai"

"So I can..."

"Hai"

Minato just fell onto his butt, when their 'conversation' finished. He tried to wrap his head around the idea of it all...him truly alive again! Unable to stop it, Minato began to chuckle before it became full blown laughter. He laughed for a good few minutes before he finally calmed down, and stood in front of his son, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well if thats the case my Sochi...we have a village to save." He nearly chirped, which made Naruto smile and nod in response.

The pair looked towards the purple barrier, before 'shinshin'ing towards it.

_"I wonder how the others are doing?"_ Naruto thought, slightly worried for his friends as he and Minato reached the roof the barrier was erected on.

**With Hana & Haku,**

**"Tsuuga (Piercing Fang)!"** Hana shouted, her body twisting into a rapid tornado-like spin, ripping deeply into the side of an Oto shinobi, who screamed in pain while falling to the ground...and bleed to death.

Hana stopped her jutsu, and panted lightly before surveying her current bloody surroundings. She nodded in approval when she saw Haku taking care of the final enemy shinobi in the vicinity. The area was strewn with Oto shinobi as well as a few Konoha ones as well. Ever since the civilians and dignitaries were safely secured, Konoha's counter-offensive was put into play, having all shinobi but a select few have free range of battle to force the enemy out of the village. Haku and Hana just finished up another section of the market district.

"Nice job Haku-chan"

"Arigato Hana-san..." Haku responded with a small smile, which looked odd on her persons considering she was nearly covered head to toe in her enemies blood. "...how is you're chakra?"

"Pretty good actually...when you get past their 'surprise' attack, and their sheer numbers its pretty easy to pick them off."

"I agree...and since that is the case perhaps we should split up for now to reclaim the village faster, as well as supply back up for any Genin caught in the fighting."

"Ah...hai that appears to be a good idea. I'll take the east...and we'll meet up at Naruto-kun's house afterwards."

"Hai...be careful Hana-san"

"You too Haku-chan."

The two kunoichi waved before turning their backs to one another, and headed off in opposite directions. Which unfortunately for Hana was the worst thing that they could have done at the moment, because just then something in the air caught her attention, and the moment she turned to face the unknown source with kunai in hand, a gloved hand punched her in the stomach so hard she split up blood and lost the breath in her lungs forcing her to go unconscious.

Her body fell unable to hold itself up, and right when she was about to hit the ground was caught in the arms of a cloaked figure, the only thing able to be seen from the person was a pair of arm guards on his or her forearms, and a mask which looked oddly familiar to her. Once Hana was secured the figure walked back into the shadows of the alley from whence they came. If only Haku had chanced a glance back even once, she may have been able to prevent what just occurred.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter twenty-two, hope you enjoyed the 'reunion'...though while half of you will cheer and like where I went with the while Minato/Kushina, and Kasumi/Naruto thing...I'm sure the rest of you will try to hang me for whatever reason you have with how it went.**

**And to explain why Kushina and Kasumi reacted so strongly (and to some of you unbelievably) to what Minato said, was because it was MINATO who said it...the person who defeated Kyuubi...the one who sealed it in Naruto...the FATHER of Naruto...the strongest Hokage ever. To put bluntly, Minato is/was the ONLY person alive or dead in the world that could have EVER had a chance to convince Kushina or any other Uzumaki that Naruto was still Naruto and not Kyuubi. Its like someone that doesn't believe in god, get a visit from GOD saying he exists. The only way that person could believe is if GOD appeared and said it. In this case Minato is god, and just told Kushina and her children that Naruto IS and ALWAYS WAS Naruto.**

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts and comments! **


	23. Heroic Victims

**AN - Well here is the next chapter to the story, the conclusion of the invasion...there will be much drama, and...blood.**

**IMPORTANT: Since MANY of you reviewed asking me about the whole 'reviving' Minato thing, I'll explain. When Naruto used the jutsu on Natsumi/Izanami the seals on himself and Yugito acted as the 'anchors' to the demon's souls as they were 'inhaled' and 'exhaled' from body to body. In Minato's case, he had no such seal, but because of the specific jutsu Orochimaru used to revive him in the first place...there was an 'outside' chakra (Orochimaru's) continually being used to restructure the Hokage's bodies (all three of them), thats why they couldn't be destroyed by conventional means nor run out of chakra. This chakra was the 'anchor' that the soul used to stay inside the sacrificial bodies. So when Naruto used the jutsu, it was this chakra within Minato's sacrificial body that anchored him to this plane of existence, allowing Naruto's jutsu to work and not destroy Minato's soul in the process. But now that Minato's soul is in another body, Orochimaru has no control over him, and because of the effects you know of that Naruto's jutsu provides (shown by Natsumi/Izanami's real bodies being back), Minato is back to life. Anyway I hope that helps many of you with the question about how that little event came to pass. If you still have question feel free to review with them and I'll answer.**

*****NOTE: this chapter has a song attached to it if you want to listen to it while the scene is going on: 'Never Meant To Belong by Bleach OST', you can download it or listen to it on youtube. I'll warn you when to start and stop the song in the chapter.*****

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 22: Heroic Victims**

**With Natsumi & Hokage,**

"You have any ideas Kyuubi-san?" Sarutobi questioned through panted breath, while holding himself steady with his summon boss Enma who was in his 'Kongounyoi (Diamond-Like Hardness)' staff form.

**"Not unless you have two corpses lying around that I could use..."** She growled out, making him look at her like she grew a second head. **"...nevermind."** She retorted flatly.

Both warriors who though fought valiantly up until this point were reduced the shambles of their former selves. Most of Sarutobi's armor was dented or broken off, with many lacerations across his body. Meanwhile Natsumi though looking much better then him physically, the damage she has taken could easily be seen through the cloths she wore or...what was left of them. Her pants now could only be considered short-shorts with the many rips in them, and most of her shirt also cut up showing much of her stomach. If not for her demonic healing, she'd hate to see how she'd look at the moment.

Although they were still physically able to fight, the main problem was their chakra. Both of them were running out. Normally they both could have handled the previous Hokages fine, but considering the means in which they were revived, it seemed that it was impossible to inflict a mortal or even debilitating wounds on the bodies themselves...they would just be healed immediately afterwards. So even for a demoness who was believed to have unlimited chakra, a situation like this would look bleak...and would be even worse for an elderly shinobi even one as strong and experienced as Sarutobi was.

The two zombie like Hokages finally fully healed after the combined onslaught of jutsu their enemies fired at them. They each got into their unique stances, before bounding off towards their prey, Natsumi and Sarutobi immediately noticed and prepared themselves to continue on with the fight.

"Dammit...where is you're boyfriend when we need him?" Sarutobi growled out, preparing to swing Enma at the incoming opponents...that is before both Hokages were sent careening backwards thanks to a pair of infamous blue spheres.

A pair of men suddenly appeared in front of the still living pair, one with a unique white coat with flames licking the bottom, and the other with five orange swishing fox tails.

"You called Ojii-san? Oh and I'm her mate not boyfriend." Naruto joked, while turning his head in a profile view a large fang filled grin across his lips.

**"Naru-kun!"** Natsumi gushed, while launching herself at him her arms wrapping themselves around his neck.

"Hai...and I brought a friend." He said poking his head towards Minato, who was just smiling.

The two just looked at Naruto oddly, but Natsumi quickly understood what he meant and smiled at him.

**"Ah...welcome back then Minato-san"** Natsumi greeted respectfully.

"Arigato Natsumi-san."

"Ok...someone mind explaining?"

"Hai...I too would also like to know why my third killing machine hasn't completed his assignment." Orochimaru's voice cut through the four, after having enough of being ignored.

"Gomen...but that would ruin the surprise of figuring out how to undo you're Edo Tensei" Naruto said with an intimidating leer.

"Don't make me laugh boy...you are far to young, and inexperienced to understand the workings of my jutsu. Let alone happen to have learned a jutsu that could counteract it." Orochimaru sneered.

Naruto smirked. "Unfortunately for you...I happened have a very wise demoness by my side, as well as a genius doctor/researcher as a dear friend. So in this case many things are possible...one of them being the complete resurrection of my Tou-san."

"Nice bluff child but I'm not buying it"

"Its not a bluff...why do you think I tried so hard to stop you from putting that talisman inside his body? If you had he wouldn't have given me enough time to think up a way to free him...if a way was even possible. And although I wanted to show him how my life was...I simply used how my life had been, and combined that with you're hatred of him, as well as your sadistic tendencies to appease you enough to give me the necessary time I needed with him having a clear head. So thanks to you I found a way to do so...so arigato." Naruto said with a victorious smirk.

_"This...this...CHILD!"_ Orochimaru raged mentally. _"He's played me from the beginning...using my hatred of that man, and seducing me with the idea about his life, that would have tortured that man's soul for eternity knowing what he did to his son..."_ He thought, his smirk slowly leaving his face. _"...I underestimated his cunning, and manipulativeness. If not for this situation he would be quite a nice body to take over, or to at least be a subordinate of mine."_

"Well played child, I applaud you on your victory. However that was simply a victory in the battle, you are quite far from victory in the war. I can tell that your little group is quite exhausted from fighting my summons, and with only Minato-kun, and you to fight...I doubt very much that you will survive this encounter."

"Thats true Orochimaru, I'm the only one that is currently at full power...but really I'M the only one needed to beat you and your summons." Minato announced, making everyone look at the elder blond quizzically."

"Oh? How pray-tell exactly this is a fact my dear Minato-kun" The snake retorted chuckling.

"Simple...the way my son revived me, showed me another way to defeat you...or more specifically your other two summons...and luckily I know just the justu for that." He answered back, his infamous Hokage smirk gracing his face before beginning a set of hand signs, a set that Sarutobi and Natsumi knew intimately.

"Minato-kun...you can't really be thinking of using that AGAIN!?" The elder man shouted.

"Gomen...but apparently without bodies, Naruto-kun's own justsu won't work. So this is our only option to not only survive but more importantly WIN!"

Sarutobi just looked down in sadness and shame, with Natsumi biting her lip for the same reasons. While it was true the man before her caused her own imprisonment, she still respected him for the reason behind it in the first place.

"Whats the jutsu?" Naruto questioned.

**"Shiki Fuujin"** Sarutobi said solemnly, making Naruto slightly gasp and turn towards his father.

"Gomennasai everyone, but as I said this is the only way to win...and I've technically been dead for over a decade. So even with my sochi's revival of me...with me using it again no one will question it."

"That doesn't mean anything! Your sochi revived you! You have another chance at living Minato! Let me be the one to use that cursed jutsu! I've already lived a good life, and I'm already considering retirement after this! But retiring by saving the village is a far better way then dying an old man!" Sarutobi shouted while trying to reason with the still sealing blond.

"Gomen but I too feel that way. Plus even if I gave you the chance, you don't have enough chakra to summon the shinigami, let alone enough to pull not one but three souls with you. Gomennasai, but I'm the only one that can do this now. I've sacrificed my life to save this village once before and I have seen the rotten fruits of that sacrifice. Let me do things right this time, by doing so for my family...not the village but for my family. For once in my life I want to be a Tou-san, husband, and friend FIRST, and a Hokage second...onegai" He pleaded, tears already rolling down his cheek.

The three with him were speechless at his words, none knew what to say to argue with him...and deep down they knew they couldn't take away this personal, and final request. Naruto walked up to him, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I may not like it, but I understand Tou-san. Personally I'd rather have you try to live the life I gave you, but if you feel this way is worth it I certainly won't stop you. I'm behind you Tou-san, and I'm proud of you...I'll give you the time you need to complete the jutsu" He reassured with a sad smile, tears also brimming his eyes.

Minato couldn't say anything, and saw his other two comrades nodding their heads in an affirmative manner at his request. Minato just nodded in acceptance, silently thanking them for helping him, and respecting his wish.

"Ah so you are finally finished with this overly dramatic scene?" Orochimaru said, his tone sounding like he was sick to his stomach. "Good...then kill the blond one." He finished, with a sickening grin.

The zombie Hokages nodded at their orders before shooting off towards their target. Naruto, Natsumi, and Sarutobi jumped in front of Minato as a shield until he finished his jutsu. And although all three were severely weakened thanks to their previous battles, they were still strong enough to keep the enemy Kages busy long enough for Minato to finish his handsealing.

**"Fuuinjutsu: Shiki Fuujin (Spirit Sealing Method)!"** The blond shouted, after he slammed his hand into the tiled roof.

The entire area dropped to such temperatures that breathe could be seen. The battles stopped mid punch and looked upon the effect of the jutsu. There behind Minato floated a white clad being, that looked like a demon...the Shinigami.

**"Who summons the Shinigami?"** A voice that caused all living beings that heard it to shiver.

"I have Shinigami-sama." Minato said while bowing towards the transparent being.

The Shinigami looked down to see it's summoner, and to those who could see it clearly thought they saw the being actually looked shocked...or as shocked as a death god could look.

**"You! You have already summoned me once before, and used your soul as the price...how have you escaped your fate?"**

"Unfortunately Shinigami-sama, that is a bit long to explain..." Minato answered scratching his head nervously...it was never a good idea to upset a god. "...but long story short I was summoned to this realm by a kinjutsu, and as events came to pass my soul was placed inside a human's, causing me to become alive once again. And now I need your help in free two other souls of my brethren that have suffered from the fate of this kinjutsu, as well as take the soul of our summoner."

The Shinigami spoke after a minute of contemplating the situation he was summoned into. **"While I do not approve of the circumstances of the situation at hand, I am honor bound as a god to not directly interfere with the mortal plane, sans soul collecting. Be that as it may...because this situation is out of my control and I have been summoned once more, I will repeat the process that you had me do all those years ago. Who are the two that are you're brethren?"**

Minato without a second though pointed at the zombie Hokages.

**"Understood, and the summoner you spoke of?"**

Minato then pointed towards a quite frightened Orochimaru...who since the summoning hadn't moved an inch nor taken the opportunity to kill his enemies due to the simple fear of the god floating in front of him.

**"Understood...you realize that you will be sacrificing your soul for a second time? And no jutsu in the world will allow you're escape for a second time...I'll make sure of that I promise you."**

"Hai...I understand, and accept these terms Shinigami-sama."

**"Very well...prepare yourself mortal."**

The god's eyes soon began to glow a blood red, and the next moment Minato's soul floated above his body. The god grabbed it, before a transparent arm jumped out of Minato's stomach. The arm then shot forward before splitting into three smaller ones all flying towards their targets. The zombie Hokages didn't understand the situation, but they still realized that whatever these hands were they were clearly an enemy, and began to evade their grasp, the same as Orochimaru had began.

_"Damn...this completely ruins everything! I didn't think those three were still strong enough to protect him long enough for him to perform that jutsu! This whole invasion seems to have backfired even before it began! The only saving grace is that I was able to mark Sasuke-kun. So all I have to do is wait until he comes to me."_ Orochimaru though as he continued to dodge the agile arm, though noting that the Shodaime had just been caught, and his soul was already being extracted. _"I can't be captured here...if nothing else I need to escape and try to plan my next move. But this barrier will have to go...this place is to restrictive with that arm." _He concluded, as he back pedaled towards the barrier, before ordering the Nidaime to jump in front of him just as the hand hunting him was about to grab him, but grabbed the Nidaime instead.

"DROP THE BARRIER!" Orochimaru shouted to his four bodyguards.

The sound four immediately deactivated the barrier and jumped off towards their leader who was flying through the air towards Konoha's main gate, but the final hand was still following close behind, nipping at his heels.

"Jirobou!"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama." The boy answered, flying next to the snake sannin.

"Good work..." Was the snake's only response, before he grabbed the over-weight teen and threw him at the hand when it would have no time to dodge the body. "...seems even you can't defeat me Yondaime-sama! Until we meet again!" Orochimaru yelled back while laughing maniacally, as he and the three remaining guards continued on to the gates.

"Dammit..." Minato cursed, as he fell to a knee, his comrades and the ANBU officers watching the battle ran to his side. "...gomennasai everyone...seems that bastard got away again." He finished, after falling to the ground.

"Its only a matter of time...his luck will run out soon enough you can count on that." Naruto retorted, making Minato smile as he closed his eyes, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

"I'm sure my sochi...I'm sure. But before he gets too much of a head start you should follow him and finish the job."

"What about you Yondaime-sama?" The ANBU captain questioned.

"You know what that jutus requires Taichou...nothing can be done. I will die once more, but this time protecting those people that I love."

"I'm proud to have seen you fight with my own eyes Yondaime-sama, you are an inspiration." He retorted, making Minato laugh.

"Perhaps, but I'm still only human, I make mistakes just like anyone else. But I'm glad I had a second chance to make amends to those I've wronged the most...at least a few of them anyway. Naruto are you there...its getting hard to see." Minato questioned, raising his hand as if searching for him, the light in his sapphire eyes growing duller as the minutes rolled by.

"Hai I'm here Tou-san" He answered, grabbing the man's hand in his own.

"Strong grip sochi...I'm glad, you'll be able to protect those close to you with that strength. However never forget that, not only do you need strength of the body and mind, but you also need strength of the heart to protect those you wish to."

"Hai"

"Natsumi-san?" The now paling man called out, making the vixen quirk an eyebrow.

**"Hai Hokage-san?"**

"I've been meaning to say this ever since I saw my sochi's memories...arigato. Arigato for taking such good care of him, when no one else would. I'm not completely sure of you're reasons for doing so...but I'm happy he has someone like you in his life. But more important then that, I would like to apologize for what I did to you all those years ago. I was young, brash, and scared shit-less when you came roaring towards the village. I believe I jumped to conclusions before I gave you a chance to explain your reasons for being here in the first place. I as well don't know why you did what you did, but from what I can tell from Naruto's memories, you certainly didn't do it on a whim, or just because you could. For those reasons...gomennasai."

**"Well you certainly should have done that...but the past is the past, and not even Naru-kun himself blames me for what happened that day. So in response I can't truly blame you either, there are many people at fault...so apology accepted."** She responded with an accepting smile.

"Jii-san?"

"Hai?"

"Good luck with that paperwork after all this is over." Minato said with a smile a mile long.

"Ass" Sarutobi growled out but he had a large smile on his face too.

**"It is time..."** The Shinigami interrupted.

"Hai...its time for you to go after him...consider this the last order I give as the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." Minato said proudly, before his hand slipped out of Naruto's, and fell to the ground.

The Shinigami felt the last flicker of life leave the blond man and finally devoured his remaining soul, before leaving the scene as all those surrounding Minato silently shedding tears for the brave man. A man who without hesitation sacrificed his life once more for his loved ones and the village he had sworn to protect as the Yondaime Hokage. A minute passed silently amongst those around the body, only light sobs being heard, until Naruto sniffed heavily and his cracked voice broke the silence.

"I believe its about time we exact my Tou-san's final wish." He said, though his voice was deeply sad, many could hear the subtle rage in it as well.

Those around him nodded in agreement to his words.

"Taichou...get you and your men and have them help out any remaining battles going on in the village. We will go to the gates and finish this once and for all..." Sarutobi ordered, getting a slightly strained 'hai', from the masked ANBU. "...and Taichou...what you just witnessed here will be considered a SS-class secret. You are to tell no one about Minato's sacrifice or anything concerning it unless I order otherwise. If I hear you have...I'll kill you myself...understood?"

"Understood Hokage-sama!" The captain answered slightly terrified of the tone the Hokage just spoke with, while saluting his commander-in-chief, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"We should get going..." Naruto suggested, turning to face the gates. "...Ojii-san incase what you said comes up later...Team whirlpool spoke with my Tou-san before we came here."

"Understood, I won't hold him accountable if they bring it up with me."

**"Lets go...we have a snake to skin...preferably while alive and screaming for mercy."** Natsumi said with a sadistic leer, before all three of them disappeared only small dust clouds where they once stood. Never noticing that Minato's body had turned back into the Oto shinobi's form once more, almost as if Minato was never there.

**Konoha Gates,**

Most of the invading forces were destroyed within the village limits, the only remaining sections being those near the main gates. The remaining forces on both sides continued the fight near there, when Orochimaru and his cohorts arrived. Those battles surrounding the group stopped suddenly when they arrived, the Oto shinobi wondering why their Kage was there as the plan didn't call for his presence, while the Konoha shinobi were just shocked to see him.

"Tsh...seems we'll have to clear out a few rats before we can escape...you three kill any you can." Orochimaru ordered, before summoning 'Kusenagi' from his mouth and began to mow down any leaf shinobi he could find while heading towards the gate.

Unfortunately for him, these distractions gave Naruto, Natsumi, and Sarutobi enough time to catch up to him.

"This is as far as you go Orochimaru" Naruto shouted to the pale skinned sannin, who just finished skewering a leaf Chuunin.

"I suppose it is Naruto-kun." He responded, turning around an insane smirk on his lips and blood splashed across his clothing, his sword glistening crimson in the sun thanks to the blood raining down the blade.

Before either group attacked, Kabuto 'shunshin'ed to the left of his master with an unconscious young woman draped across his arms. Kabuto quickly whispered something in his master's ear, but with the sound of battle neither Naruto, nor Natsumi could hear him...not that Naruto was listening at the moment considering who the woman was.

"Hana-chan...how?" He whispered, fear etching into his voice.

Orochimaru's smirk grew even bigger with what Kabuto told him, and grabbed Hana from him. He draped his free arm across her shoulders to keep her standing up, and slid 'Kusenagi' across her neck, resting the blade against her jugular.

"From your expression it seems that Kabuto-kun's information about who this young woman is to you is correct ne Naruto-kun? If so please be kind enough to not move or she will die." He teased, that insane glint in his gaze once more.

By now the fighting within the area had pretty much concluded with Konoha winning the majority of them. Orochimaru's remaining forces, which consisted of a small battalion of Jounins, Kabuto and three of the sound 'four' were now surrounding his position. With those Konoha shinobi many of whom were the majority of Konoha's clan heads now standing atop the rooftops of the surrounding buildings. Orochimaru looked at his options and the only good one being using Hana as a hostage, and with Konoha's 'family first' principle, he could make it out if he played his cards right. Fortunately for him another two avenues would open up for him in a few moments, the first one being when his third-in-command, Kimimaro appeared before him with yet another girl in his arms, his back facing the enemy keeping her identity hidden.

"Orochimaru-sama...I thought you would like this, one of the Jounin gave her to me." The albino teenager said extending his arms as if to show off the young girl to his leader.

Orochimaru chuckled at his luck even in a situation as bleak as this, when he gazed down at the child.

"My so I finally have one of the things I've been hunting for...the body of an Uzumaki. Very good Kimimaro-kun, let Kabuto-kun handle her." He chuckled, making Naruto and Natsumi look stunned, when they realized who the girl was.

The boy nodded, and handed the girl to Kabuto, finally allowing the Konoha shinobi to see who the girl was.

"Kasumi...where the hell is your family?" Naruto growled out at the turn of events that befell him.

"Well it seems that even lady luck shines upon me rather then you Konoha." Orochimaru shouted, making everyone clench their teeth in anger.

Just then, the snake's second avenue opened up, when a little blue haired girl's voice could be heard coming out of a side alley that lead to the open street everyone was standing in.

"Kaa-san!? Where are you!? Kaa-san!?" The little girl shouted coming out of the alleyway, and walked into the street where everyone was.

"I thought all of the civilians were brought to the shelters!" Sarutobi shouted, now fearful of the girl's fate.

_"Oh this is just too perfect."_ Orochimaru thought with a wry smile.

Without a moments hesitation, he swung his arm that held 'Kusinagi' in an arc, with the sword extending outwards. Most of the Konoha shinobi didn't have enough time to react when they saw the movement of his arm, and failed to stop him in time before he cut clean through the building behind the little girl. With a strained creak, the building began to tumble forward from lack of support in a direct collision course with the girl who just noticed what was going on and began to scream in fear.

"Kami-sama no..." Sarutobi gasped, knowing he couldn't reach in time, and seeing that most of his shinobi who were already running towards the girl wouldn't make it either.

However, just as the building began its descent, it was stopped by a pair of arms, the very arms belonging to the Village's bane...Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, which made many of the Konoha shinobi stop their advance and all look on in shock that the 'demon' would protect anyone.

Naruto stood underneath the building and was holding it up with what little strength he had left, his arms and veins bulging from the strain. His fox tails were securely wrapped around the girl in a protective cocoon, with only her head sticking out.

"Ne Moka-chan are you ok?" Naruto asked the young girl in a strained voice.

"H...hai...arigato mister, b...but how do you k...know my name?" She responded, still frightened after seeing the building above her, and now the strange looking man in front.

"Not a problem, just sit tight I'll protect you ne? And I know you from when my 'sochi' told me about helping your dog Yoshi in the vet's office" He responded, knowing a little white lie would be easier to explain in the situation then the truth.

Moka just nodded, and slightly nuzzled against the tails enjoying the feeling of the fur against her despite the danger she was still in.

"My my...I never thought I would see you of all people protecting someone from this village Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said in almost a giddy way as he watched the scene unfold.

"I could never blame a young child like her for the ignorance of her parents, especially after what I myself went through in this village...I'm not that ignorant myself." Naruto grunted out, his arms falling an inch from the weight of the building.

"Good for you then...at least you are smarter then the people here. Too bad they'll never learn that lesson from you since they hate you, and Kyuubi so much." He answered back, turning towards Natsumi, when he said 'Kyuubi', which made the Konoha shinobi who didn't know her true nature quirk an eyebrow at this action and filed it in their brains for later analysis. "But alas, I believe I've over stayed my welcome...and although my main mission wasn't fulfilled, I still come out on top with what I HAVE gained." He smirked, before sliding his tongue across Hana's forehead, cheek, and lips, causing Naruto to growl demonically. "Sayonara Konoha, Sarutobi-sensei, Anko-chan...and especially you Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto its been fun!" He finished, before extending his arm in a lightning fast motion once more, his sword doing the same, aiming right for Naruto.

_"Damn...I've used up too much energy keeping this building from falling. I tore my muscles in my left leg from the initial shock, and I can't use any tails to pull out my Hiraishin kunai!"_ Naruto thought as the sword shot towards him.

The scene unfolded as if slow motion to the rest of the Konoha shinobi, most too exhausted to deflect the blade from its intended course in time. To the horror of few and the silent satisfaction of many the blade finally pierced its target, making Naruto yell in pain, and cough up blood as the sword pierced through his chest, heart, and back...before retracting to it's normal length.

**"Naru-kun!" **Natsumi shouted in fear...he might be immortal and have a demon's healing ability but a damaged heart is still VERY life threatening.

The building fell a few more inches thanks to the shock to Naruto's body from the injury. A small pool of blood had already began forming at his feet from the wound on his chest and the blood running down the corners of his mouth. His head began to bob, before completely falling and just hung there as he struggled with the building above him, and the pain wracking his body. The only sound now was Orochimaru's laughter at the pathetic looking form of Naruto.

"My how the mighty have fallen...all this thanks to you protecting someone from a village that would sooner kill you then acknowledge your humanity. Well as a parting gift Naruto...since I doubt you'll survive that wound I'll promise you one thing..." He paused, to make sure Naruto was listening intently. "...my men will take VERY GOOD care of your girlfriend..." He promised, his voice brimming with cruelty, and lust just to pronounce what exactly his men will later do. "...all of you have served me well...and I have one final mission for you. All but my bodyguards are to delay the enemy's pursuit as long as possible." He ordered to his remaining troops, before he, Kabuto, and the remaining sound 'four' 'shunshin'ed away.

For the next few moments no one moved, many from trying to comprehend what exactly just happened, but Sarutobi came back to his senses quickly.

"Capture them! We need information on where he might be taking Hana-san, and Uzumaki-san!" He ordered, his voice bringing everyone back from their stupor.

The battalion of Oto shinobi backed up into a circle, kunai in hand prepared to stop any pursuers of their leader at all costs. When the Konoha shinobi were preparing to fight and capture them, a malicious wave of KI blasted across the surrounding area. The KI so potent most of the shinobi there were literally choking on it, and trying their hardest to continue breathing steadily, while the ones that were too low on chakra collapsed unconscious.

"What in...Kami-sama's name?" Sarutobi questioned, while struggling to catch his breath and swiveled his head looking for the source of this unholy feeling.

**"Dear Kami-sama no..."** He heard a feminine voice whisper in worry and fear...emotions that she hadn't felt since the day of her sealing.

Sarutobi looked towards the voice and saw Natsumi looking in another direction, her face etched with the same emotions that were displayed by her voice. Sarutobi followed her line of vision and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

An almost ravenous looking blood-red aura surrounded Naruto, small whip-like tendrils lashed out in random directions incinerating anything they touched, the waves of KI emanating from the aura. The ground surrounding him cracked and shattered from the malicious chakra swirling around him. His body itself pulsing with unnatural energy, the veins on his arms being easily seen, as his blood seemed to be pumping through them at an alarming rate, while an inhuman growl from the hanyou's throat could be heard that became louder and louder each passing second.

The onlookers watched the man's unholy transformation with fear, and horror etched into every fiber of their being. Many of whom were reminded of Kyuubi's attack as the same feeling that overcame them then that was felt by them now. Natsumi herself looked on with something akin to curiosity at the moment as she watched, but with the same fear and worry as before. Her vision allowed her to see past the shrouded aura to see Naruto's face, and what she saw made her shiver to the core.

Naruto's face was scrunched in a look of pure and unconditional fury. His jaw, and teeth clenched tightly together, so much so she guessed that the blood coming out was not only from his chest wound but his gums as well. She could see that his eyes were tightly shut, but that an odd red colored mist...much like steam was escaping his closed lids.

"Dear Kami-sama...what...what is he!? What is happening to him!?" Kakashi choked out, being close enough to Natsumi to have heard her speaking before.

Suddenly a flash of red covered the entire area blinding many and forcing them to look away as if looking at the sun itself. When the light disappeared and they could see regularly again, they grew even more shocked then they were moments before. The reason being, when they looked upon Naruto to see what happened, they saw that the building he was holding up completely vanished, and his arms were now at his sides.

Three stories of stone, steel, and wood completely gone in an instant, and in its place was red dust that shined oddly in the sun's rays while falling to the ground...as if it was snowing. But the flakes in this case were painted blood red. It quickly dawned on the onlookers that the building didn't simply vanish...but that Naruto's chakra, and transversely Naruto himself destroyed the building so completely that all that remained of it in existence was the red dust that was still falling to the earth around him.

When they looked upon Naruto himself, they immediately noticed the changes in him. His claws and fangs which had been longer then normal already, were now were even more so, reaching about three inches now. The whisker marks on his cheeks now took over a large majority of his cheeks while widening out reaching his lower jaw, much like the stripes of a tiger. His hair, and fur turned a crimson color much like Natsumi's and seemed to have taken a very dangerous sharp edge to the ends of each hair, many of the Konoha shinobi being reminded of the toad hermit Jiraya's 'Hari Jizo' jutsu.

The scariest change to him, was his eyes after he opened them. The entire eye was drowned blood red in color...with the same wisps of energy that came off his body now coming out of the corners of his eyes, making for a rather intimidating and terrifying figure. His final change, was a sixth fox tail that protruded out of his back and swished menacingly with his original five. Kakashi's question was finally answered when Natsumi saw that sixth tail, while only feeling three remaining on her persons.

**[Begin Playing: Never Meant To Belong By: Bleach OST]**

**"D...demonic bloodlust"** Natsumi whispered.

"Demonic bloodlust?" Sarutobi chocked out, the feeling of KI still baring down upon the onlookers, while mentally relieved that Moka had been released by Naruto's tails and was unconscious on the ground now.

**"An ability...no...more like a curse...for those who have been subjected to levels of demonic chakra that are out of their complete control."** She explained, while watching Naruto test out his limbs as if he just finished another sosei ritual. **"Haven't you wondered why he hasn't been seen with more then five tails...when I'm Kyuubi? Its because if he, or someone like him EVER calls upon more demonic chakra then they can control this is the ultimate consequence. All his attributes: strength, speed, reflexes, chakra reserves, pain tolerance, etc. are increased two fold. His thirst for blood that all demons have is peaked and sent over the edge of sanity, even his own diluted 'thirst' for being only half demon. But all that power comes with a heavy price...the person's entire consciousness is wiped clean while they're in this state. All that left is a bloodthirsty killing machine who can't tell friend from foe, and will never stop killing until there is nothing left alive surrounding them. My Naru-kun...my koishii (beloved)...this should never have happened to such a person like you. I can never forgive myself for knowing and not stopping this gomennasai!"** She explained, hot tears of regret, and sadness streaming down her face at seeing her mate in such an opposite state of his true self.

Kakashi and Sarutobi were shocked at what she just told them, neither could comprehend what was happening to Naruto at the moment...but what they did know was that everyone around him was in danger. Unfortunately before he could give any orders to retreat, Sarutobi noticed Naruto take a step forward. This lone step kept everyone's gaze mesmerized, before Naruto disappeared from that spot. Immediately everyone looked around to locate him until they heard horrified screams engulf the area. Everyone turned towards the scream's origin and the sight they witnessed next would be etched into the memories of all present shinobi for the rest of their lives.

Standing in the middle of circle that the battalion of nine Oto shinobi created before they were about to fight the Konoha shinobi, was Naruto. And above him hanging helplessly in the air were six of the Oto shinobi being impaled by his tails. Their entrails and organs skewered and ripped asunder by the steel-like hairs and easily visible to the onlookers, as their blood rained down from their gaping wounds, his protruding tail tips, and the ripped organs that dangled from said appendages.

Meanwhile Naruto himself had a stoic expression on his face as if he hadn't just killed six people. The only emotion expressed on his visage was sadness and rage coming off his eyes. He looked towards the sky as blood rained down upon him, his entire body now drenched in the life giving liquid. Most of the shinobi present save a few could account for a time when they ever witnessed a scene so gruesome, so shocking, so horrifying, so...inhuman...in all their lives as shinobi.

The scene making many of the 'greener' shinobi, and even a few of the veterans present for such a scene bend over and release the contents of their stomachs onto the rooftops or streets, depending on where they stood.

"D...DE...DEMON!" One of the three remaining Oto Jounin screamed, as he tried to scurry away on his butt after falling in surprise from Naruto's horrific attack.

His scream however did nothing, but alert Naruto of his comrades and his own still 'useful' pulse. He quickly threw the six 'drained' corpses on his tails away in random directions with a loud and wet crunch against the sides of buildings and across the dirt streets. His fun with them finally over once their screams and blood stopped flowing. The onlookers just watched in horror as Naruto stalked his pray, his tails thrashing joyously with each step.

"Kami-sama...is this the power of Jinchuuriki?" Kakashi gasped, as he saw Naruto grab an Oto man's skull, lift him off the ground, turn him so his back was to him, before finally shooting his clawed hand through the flesh of his tail bone and ripped his spinal column out of his back, an arc of blood shooting into the air from the act.

**"No...this is the power of a being that just lost a loved one..."** Natsumi answered softly, and yet her voice seemed to carry through the ears and minds of all those who watched. **"...surely you know how it feels. To have someone you loved ripped from of your grasp. The sad and empty feeling of losing them. The hatred and vengeance against the one who took them away. The wish for redemption for being unable to keep them safe and protect them. That is all Naru-kun is feeling right now, it just happens that because he is a hanyou, this is a result of those highly intensified emotions mixed with his demonic attributes."**

"But still to turn into this...this...THING!" Asuma retorted in disbelief, as he just finished watching Naruto impale his entire arm through the eighth Oto Jounin's head.

Natsumi stayed silent hearing Asuma's words, and figured that the remaining people watching the carnage thought the same. She sighed in disappointment and exasperation at the foolishness of humans, especially ones from this village. None seemed to want to understand anything about demons or their lifestyles, unless its to turn them into weapons of course.

"Is there no way we can stop him? This isn't him...this isn't Naruto." Sarutobi questioned, with a trench coat wearing, purple haired Jounin mentally asking the same with a frown on her face.

Even with all the blood in the air at the moment, she couldn't enjoy it when she saw her friend like this. Natsumi turned to him, with a small smile...with all of the visual, verbal and most definitely mental hostility towards Naruto now, she nearly forgot why the demon pair came back to the village in the first place. To save people like Sarutobi, people who truly understood, and accepted the world and it's beings without bias, or clouded notions of the 'truth'...or at the very least tried their damnedest to do so.

**"I've never heard of a way from anyone who has witnessed this in the past. The bloodlust usually runs its course before the being returns to normal."** She replied quietly, as the last remaining Oto shinobi died, by being swiftly beheaded with the very same spinal column Naruto had ripped out from one of his comrades moments ago.

The air grew deathly silent as the final gurgles and screams of life emptied out of the butchered Oto battalion. Naruto himself looked upon the bloody scene, in a nonchalant manner, as if a once favorite toy of his though now simply thrown aside just broke in front of him, and he couldn't care less. In seeming finality of the scene, he lifted one of his hands and began in an almost sensuous manner lick them completely clean of the remnants of blood that dripped off them, and did the same to the other until his tanned skin was left unmarked by the crimson liquid.

By then the remaining Konoha shinobi were frozen to their positions, none knowing what to do now. Sarutobi knew what Natsumi told him, but if he didn't order them to retreat NONE of them would live, and as most Hokages must do...gave orders that he knew he'd later lament from the bottom of his heart.

**[End Song]**

"Everyone fall back...get away from him!" Sarutobi yelled out

His orders knocking everyone back from their stunned state of watching the hanyou, many of them taking a step back from fear or trying getting away from him as soon as possible. Unfortunately this also caught Naruto's attention, and his dull eyes now shown with a new luster at all of the remaining 'prey' in the vicinity.

**"NO!"** Natsumi shouted, stopping everyone in their tracks, including Naruto himself. **"You don't get it! If you run...he WILL catch you AND will enjoy your deaths even more simply from the 'thrill of the chase'! If you stay still it will at least be less painful. What I'm saying is...as of now, all our lives are in his hands."** She explained, many of the shinobi around gulping at just what her words meant...their deaths were assured no matter what.

"But if we attack him...certainly all of us could take him down!?" Gai shouted.

**"NOTHING can be done to stop him at this point! You people always called him a demon, a monster when he was a child, and still do even today. When in fact he wasn't and only wanted to be treated as a human being. But now, your words have come full circle and this time you truly face the demon you've always treated him as. A demon not even I can stop...even if I wished to."** She relented, her gaze staring at the now crimson pools of her love, tears brimming her eyes once more looking at the beast he had become.

As the surrounding shinobi pondered her words, and what their current move should be pertaining to Naruto and their own survival, none of them seemed to notice when a blue haired little girl had awakened, and walked until she was only a few yards away from Naruto.

"Ano...Naruto-niisan's Tou-san? Are you ok? You look kinda funny" Moka questioned, not realizing what happened to him.

Most of the shinobi gasped when her voice rung through the street and they finally noticed her and her new proximity to the beastial Naruto.

"NO!" Sarutobi growled out in fear, not wanting to think about what Naruto would do to a defenseless little girl.

"W...we have to do something!" Kurenai shouted, her motherly instincts unconsciously kicking in at seeing the little girl in danger.

"What can we do!? We just witnessed the power that thing holds! Trying to save the girl is suicide without a plan." Kakashi answered bluntly.

"I know that Kakashi! But we have to do something! ANYTHING to help her! SHE JUST A LITTLE GIRL!" Kurenai responded, tears threatening to fall down from her exotic eyes.

"If what that woman stated was the truth, our lives are already over. We should at least try to save the girl." Asuma responded agreeing with Kurenai.

Unfortunately the group of Jounin weren't given enough time to form any kind of plan, because Naruto soon began to take daunting steps towards Moka, his tails twitching like before. The group's eyes widened at their limited time, most just wanted to rush in and save the girl but they knew with those tails acting almost of their own will most would die before even touching her.

By now Naruto was only about ten steps away from Moka when he stopped at seeing two people appear in front of her small dust clouds beneath their feet, and their arms spread out in a protective fashion staring down Naruto with determined gazes.

The Konoha shinobi were taken aback by the duo, not only by their suicidal actions at trying to get between him and his new prey, but of who they were. The first one being Naruto's own companion Natsumi. While the other being the strangest of the two...the Kumo kunoichi whom Naruto had beaten and 'kidnapped' in the final rounds before the invasion.

"I don't know what exactly is going on here, but I know that isn't Naruto-kun! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Yugito yelled, though her voice was laced with a quiet fear.

_"I know why he killed those men, but to do it so brutally, and without remorse. That isn't the Naruto-kun I've come to know! No matter what I have to find a way to stop him!"_ The Nibi container thought, reassuring herself of her idiotic but brave actions.

**"She is right Naru-kun...this isn't who you are! Killing with such savagery and lack of remorse! That isn't the hanyou that I fell in love with...you aren't my Naru-kun!"** Natsumi yelled, her own voice full of concern.

Naruto's response was a quirked eyebrow, and an annoyed demonic grunt, making everyone else there tense up. Naruto continued on his war path, taking step after step towards the duo blocking his path. When he was about five steps away from the pair four of his tails shot out from both sides of him, quickly ensnaring Yugito and Natsumi in their grasp in such a way that neither could handsign, and Natsumi's own tails were pulled against her confining them.

He lifted the pair into the air and out of his way with little effort, even though they both continued to struggle with their furry bonds. The Konoha shinobi knew there was no hope for any of them now, they had hoped that the women could get Naruto back to his senses due to the nature of their closeness with him. But the moment he wrapped them in his tails they knew truly nothing could be done.

Many of them wanted to at least try to attack him, even if only one of them could get a solid hit in...that is all they would need. But the hanyou seemed to overflow with power, and his senses almost seemed to allow him to look into the future before an attack would hit him. And now to make matters worse, he had hostages, perhaps not any necessarily from Konoha, but Yugito herself was a foreign shinobi here for the exams. Therefore she had the same rights as any Konoha citizen would while the exams took place. To not help would be giving Kumo all the reasons they would need to declare war, and they would probably win after the beating Konoha took from Orochimaru.

Their thoughts on what they should do were quickly thrown out when Naruto began to move again, his steps slow and deliberate as if taunting those around him to try to stop him like the two females had. Fortunately for everyone, no one seemed to want to try to be a hero today and allowed Naruto his will. He finally reached his destination, and looked down menacingly at the girl who simply looked back up innocently.

Everyone tensed in that moment, even the females stopped struggling against their bonds and just looked on with subdued fear at what Naruto would do next. Naruto blinked at the girl, who smiled happily back at him making him grunt though it almost sounding like a guttural chuckle with his deeper vocal cords. He began to move once more and slowly bent down on a knee to be slightly more eye level with the cute blue haired girl. The girl's trusting nature and naivety caused her to do something the adults around her gasped at, and thought they would each have a heart-attack at what this would cause him to do. Ever so slowly she had raised her hands up to Naruto's face and with a playful giggle began to gingerly tug and play with the bangs that hovered slightly over his eyes.

_"Shes doomed us all..."_ Many of the shinobi thought fearfully as they watched her continue writing their death certificates via pulling on his bangs.

Naruto himself hadn't moved an inch since Moka began to play with his hair, much to the surprise of those around them. Though they just wondered when his patience would wane and he'd strike. Finally the moment they all dreaded came, and Naruto began to move, he slowly almost in a cautious manner raised his arms heading towards the girl. Everyone tensed as he did this, many still contemplating the idea of attacking him after he slaughtered the girl and the women, while others just wanted to get the hell out of there.

**"NARU-KUN...DON'T DO IT! YOU'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOURSELF!"** Natsumi pleaded to her mate while struggling to get free to stop him, knowing the REAL Naruto would regret hurting Moka.

The tense moment was shattered when Naruto's hands rested under Moka's extended arms. In a fluid motion he added more pressure to his hold on her, before lifting both her and himself from the ground. The motion so smooth Moka herself didn't notice her feet leaving the ground as she continued to smile, laugh, and play with his bangs. Natsumi stopped wriggling against the tails and watched, now not sure what will happen after seeing him not attack her when she was only inches away.

Everyone just watched with bated breath as Naruto looked on towards the happy girl in his arms, eying her as if studying a specimen in an experiment. Silently minutes passed with only the sound of breathing, and giggles being heard, no one daring to make a other sound as they watched on. But to everyone's surprise, Naruto didn't kill Moka in a grotesque way like he did with the Oto shinobi. In fact he didn't even seem to harm her at all, even in his grip the girl didn't appear to be in any discomfort or pain. What surprised them even more then that was the change in Naruto's facial expression.

Instead of the emotionless face he had on the entire time he was killing, now a small but clearly evident smile of acceptance was across his lips as he continued to watch Moka play. No one, not even Natsumi herself knew what to make of the situation, from what she had heard from other demons and hanyous, you completely lose yourself to your bloodlust impulse, and won't return to normal until everything around you is dead. Yet here was Naruto under his own impulse, smiling in an almost gentle manner at a little girl that played with his hair.

Natsumi would have pondered the situation more had she not noticed Naruto make a move again. This time Naruto pulled Moka away and out of reach of his hair, getting both a confused look and disappointed pout from the little girl as she looked at Naruto in question. Naruto seemed to ignore her silent question and bent down to one knee like before, and set Moka on the ground with a small plop.

The two gazed at each other for a few brief moments, before Naruto silently turned her around to face the Konoha shinobi who just looked on in fear and confusion. He put his hands behind her back and slowly began to push her away from him and towards the shinobi, more specifically Kurenai. The girl turned around to look at Naruto again, who ignored her and simply made a 'shoo'ing motion with his hand. The girl pouted once more before getting the hint and walked to Kurenai who at a speed Minato would be proud of snatched Moka into her arms protectively, unconsciously shielding her from Naruto, though a grateful expression was shining in her eyes towards the hanyou who chose to ignore it.

Naruto quickly stood up and looked at the shinobi standing before him, noticing the many reactions and expressions on each of their faces, and choosing to ignore then for the moment commanded his tails to pull the woman back down to the ground. The tails did so and put Natsumi, and Yugito on the ground about a foot ahead of him before releasing their hold. The pair just stared at Naruto while he did the same to them, each trying to convey things to the other through their gazes alone, not knowing if words could reach.

After a solid minute of this, Naruto's arms twitched slightly, before bringing his arms up and with the utmost care slipped a hand across Natsumi's right cheek, and Yugito's left. Although both girls flinched slightly at the contact after everything they saw him do with those very hands, they each brought their own hands up and gently laid them on his own. Neither of the girls knew why they did this for, for all intensive reasons Naruto was still beastial and VERY dangerous. Yet when they saw how he interacted with Moka, and when they spent that short amount of time looking deep into his red eyes...something told them that he wasn't a danger to them anymore. So they allowed him to caress their cheeks, and although flinched involuntarily, showed him they didn't mean it when they rested their own hands against his reassuring him they didn't mind.

The moment Naruto's hands rested peacefully against the women, the two immediately noticed a change in him. His pure blood red eyes began to change once more...a swirl of amethyst entering them. They were surprised by the change and when they zoned out on Naruto's appearance they saw the rest of him changing as well. His whisker marks were receding, his hair and fur softened as enlarging orange streaks spread in them. His 'extra' tail slowly disappeared, before reappearing back behind Natsumi, even his claws and fangs were shortening.

But before either had time to say anything about it, Naruto looked up from staring at them to look directly at the shinobi crowd...more specifically at the Hokage, when a guttural voice echoed throughout the streets, surprising all that still watched.

**"Gomen Oji**i-san..." The voice growled, though as it spoke the voice grew less harsh through each syllable spoken before the voice seemed to return to one most of the shinobi could easily recognize as Naruto's.

Everyone was surprised when Naruto spoke after what seemed like an eternity of his silence, as well as noticing that his bloodlust transformation seemed to have ended and now looked back to normal...or as normal and Naruto could look nowadays. Sarutobi just smiled and nodded at his pseudo-grandson, giving him a silent 'welcome back'. Naruto nodded back in recognition, before looking back down to the two women who he was still unconsciously caressing. His face softened, and a small smile graced his lips when he looked at the beautiful pair.

"And gomennasai to you both especially..." He whispered, his tone denoting his sorrow, and shame as sweat began to roll down his forehead unnoticed by everyone. "...you helped me return to being me...arigato. I must have made you two worry the most...gomennasai." He finished, after he had dropped his hands from their faces and wrapped them around their waists pulling them into an apologetic hug, the two quickly reciprocating the gesture, giving no thought to feeling him breathing rather haggardly at the moment.

**"You were angry and sad that Orochimaru kidnapped Hana-chan Naru-kun. Although we don't like how you became...we can't blame you for feeling the way you did."** Natsumi whispered, her voice slightly muffled since her face was pressed against his heaving upper body.

"Although I just found out what happened...I have to say I agree with Natsumi-san on that one Naruto-kun. I felt the exact same way when Kaa-san was taken from me...I could never blame you for this." Yugito responded, feeling her shirt beginning to feel oddly squishy and wet where it pressed against Naruto's chest.

"That means a lot coming from you both arigato." He responded, before he suddenly felt really lightheaded, noticed his vision begin to darken, and a sharp pain emanate from his chest and back.

"Hokage-sama...what should we do?" Kakashi asked, noticing Naruto's subdued behavior as the best time to talk.

"What do you mean Kakashi? We will of course deal with the reconstruction of Konoha, as soon as all of the reports on the collateral damage to the village, population, and shinobi are on my desk. Once those reports are in my hand I will be sending out a rescue team to get Inuzuka Hana and Uzumaki Kasumi back from Orochimaru. Sending a team now is suicide with how the village is holding up, and everyone needs rest."

"I do not mean to over step my authority Hokage-sama...but we BOTH know that wasn't what I was asking about at this time." Kakashi answered lazily pointing his eye at the hugging trio.

"We do..."

**"NARU-KUN!/**NARUTO-KUN!" Natsumi and Yugito screamed, interrupting Sarutobi, making everyone turn back to the trio, and gasped at the new scene.

On his knees and slumped in both women's embrace was Naruto, who looked to now be unconscious and nearly pale as a ghost. Though the reason for that being obvious when you looked at him, a geyser of blood was shooting out from both his chest and back from where Orochimaru impaled him with 'Kusenagi'.

By this time there was already a massive pool of blood underneath the trio and was rapidly increasing in mass as blood continued to gush of of Naruto's wound. Both women holding him were slightly panicking at this turn of events when only a minute ago he was hugging them in a thankful, loving manner. The next he dropped his grip on them, fell to his knees and began to gush copious amounts of blood in a matter of seconds all over the girls and the street.

"W...what happened!?" Sarutobi screamed.

"W...we don't know, one second he was hugging us, then the next...THIS." Yugito answered, her voice full of panic.

"Well we need to get him to the hospital!"

**"No..."** Natsumi who had been up until that point oddly silent spoke, making those concerned look at her like she was crazy. **"...your doctors will probably try something detrimental to his health before ever honestly helping him. Especially looking like he is now. We'll take him back to the mansion and heal him there."** She finished, her healing jutsu already working on stopping the bleeding.

"But..."

"No..." It was Yugito's turn to answer, her wits finally coming back to her after her initial shock. "...I know what kind of things people will do to Jinchuuriki, Natsumi-san is right. Naruto-kun is safer with us in the mansion then anywhere else in this village."

"At least tell me what happened to him." Sarutobi pleaded, concern etched in his voice and face while looking and the demoness trying to save her mate.

**"I don't know, but I can guess..."** Natsumi sighed. **"...Naruto's body under the influence of his bloodlust, must have went into a state of suspension which stopped his blood from flowing out of the body. In other words his body put itself into stasis, where no wound already received would bleed and no new wound would appear. However, once the bloodlust completely leaves his body...the suspension would end and the blood/wounds would appear and flow all at once like a geyser from the time the bloodlust was initialized. But I don't truthfully care why this happened, I need need to heal him because once he is the 'why' won't matter. I'm surprised he is even still alive from all the blood hes lost." **She explained, though halfway through she began to sob slightly while healing him, as blood continued to drenched her fingers and ground.

"I see..." Sarutobi said thoughtfully, before sighing. "...and I may not like it, but very well take him back home. But please let me know what happens when you can." He requested, getting a nod from both Yugito and Natsumi.

"Wait!" A new feminine voice called from behind a group of shinobi, making everyone turn to see both Tsunade and Jiraya enter the area. "I can help, let me come with you."

Natsumi took a second to look up from Naruto to see his god-mother, snorted, and looked back down.

**"YOUR help wasn't there in his past...and it certainly ISN'T needed presently."** Natsumi almost growled out.

Tsunade clenched her teeth in annoyance over the gall of Kyuubi. She was the GREATEST medic-nin in the world, and this demon woman was denying her skills to help her only remaining 'family'?

"Now you listen here Kyuubi...I don't care if he says you are important to him! I'm still his Kyoubo (God-mother) despite my actions in the past! And I AM the best medic-nin in the world, yet you'd deny my skills to help save his life when I'm HERE...NOW...just because you both have a grudge against me!? Why don't you grow up, and IF Naruto-kun here wakes up tell him the same thing! He isn't a child anymore so he shouldn't act like it, we are human and make mistakes!" Tsunade seethed, before taking heavy confident steps towards Naruto thinking she won the argument.

Unfortunately for Tsunade, she didn't quite realize how much worry, stress and fear Natsumi was currently under while trying to save the life of the man she loved. And now she had to deal with an annoyed Tsunade who was yelling at her and taking away her precious concentration on the operation she was performing. A flare of KI shot forth from her, freezing the exhausted shinobi in their places just like Naruto had done moments before.

**"Mistakes lasting constantly over a time of a single decade are hardly mistakes to take lightly Tsunade! Nor ones someone like Naru-kun and I can or will forgive a simple 'I'm Sorry'..."** Natsumi spoke, her voice becoming low and emotionless. **"...and speak to me like that again NINGEN and there won't be enough of you for even Orochimaru to use as an experiment! Remember EXACTLY who I am...I may feel a lot of regret for my actions those twelve years ago. But I'm STILL the Queen of of demons...so show some respect! Because I certainly didn't get the title of Kyuubi from my looks alone...remember that next time you address me."**

Tsunade and many around gulped audibly when Natsumi said those words in the emotionless tone she had. Tsunade's mind had failed to remember WHO she was talking to when her annoyance kicked in and now regretted it. She was about to respond with an apology, but Natsumi quickly interrupted her, after wiping her forehead of sweat.

**"As for denying your help, don't be so full of yourself to think that I denied you because of the RIGHTFUL feelings Naruto and myself have for you. I denied you because you saw that jutsu he used in the Hokage's office to heal his thigh. Just WHO do you think TAUGHT him that jutsu? Trust me although Naru-kun does a better job then me on smaller multiple wounds on a body, my forte is large singular wounds like the one he has. In truth if I hadn't half-assed my self-training in human biology, I could have easily been the best medic the world will EVER see. Especially with all the knowledge and chakra reserves I possess. But I'm a demon and have no need for such high techniques for a human body, so I just learned the basics of what I needed and worked on more important things. But even with this limited knowledge, I can perform the most difficult human operations easily like I'm doing now without trouble. Basically what I'm saying is...I'm BETTER then you, therefore you aren't needed. Plus you have little to no chakra left...you'd be a hindrance to me and Naru-kun's life at this point."**

Tsunade's fists clenched together. "You damned arrogant little bit..."

"ENOUGH!" Sarutobi yelled interrupting Tsunade from saying something she would definitely regret later. "Natsumi, please take Naruto back home and see to the rest of his wound you haven't already healed."

Natsumi nodded. **"Yugito I'll need your to help move him safely"**

Yugito nodded and headed towards the bloody pair when a a large squad of ANBU surrounded the trio in a circle, their swords already drawn.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi no Kitsune...you are both under arrest." The apparent captain of the ANBU spoke.

"What is the meaning of this Taichou!?" Sarutobi questioned, silently wondering how this situation could get any worse.

"Hokage-sama...orders from Danzo-san, Koharu-san, Homura-san, and half the remaining council to have Naruto, and Kyuubi arrested, detained, and questioned."

"Under what charges?"

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto: Accomplice to the Kyuubi no Kitsune by releasing it back into the world. Attacking Konoha citizens and shinobi alike, more to the point the last remaining Uchiha and clan heir during a mission. As well as what we've just witnessed him do to those Oto shinobi. He is a threat to the village and will be dealt with accordingly. Kyuubi no Kitsune: For crimes against the village for twelve years ago, and attacking Konoha citizens...it is a threat to the village and will be death with accordingly."

"Those are all taken out of context Taichou! If I thought these two were a threat I'd have already dealt with the situation...stand down!"

"Hokage-sama these are orders directly from the council."

With those words the ANBU took a heavy step towards Naruto and Natsumi, but another person appeared in front of the bloody pair with kunai in each hand and a sadistic grin on her face.

"Gomen boys...but I kinda took a shine to this guy, so I can't have you arresting him and his girl because the council shit their pants in fear and set him up on bogus charges. Of course you're willing to still TRY, I do so love a challenge and all the blood is making me itch for more after all." Anko said in a sickly sweet voice...one that promised pain if her words weren't followed.

Sarutobi coughed, basically ignoring Anko's protective taunt, and spoke to the captain once more.

"I am the HOKAGE TAICHOU! Remember that I rule the shinobi military in this village. The council unless a civilian matter which this certainly is NOT, can't order MY soldiers to arrest ANYONE! I will say one last time...stand down CAPTAIN!"

The ANBU looked at their captain for orders, while the captain just looked at his Hokage as if searching for an answer. A few moments went by before the captain sighed behind his mask and sheathed his katana, his troops soon following.

"Good move Taichou...you just saved not only your job, but a good few years of prison time for treason..." Sarutobi said with a satisfied smile, before looking back to the bloody pair. "...Yugito-san, Natsumi-san, please take him."

Anko nodded and put her kunai back in her holster before looking back at the trio, the two women nodding in appreciation and mouthed 'thank you' to her. Yugito cautiously grabbed Naruto's legs, while Natsumi grabbed his upper body and quickly 'shunshin'ned away from the area. The moment they disappeared, the tension in the air broke like glass and many released breaths they didn't know they were holding in.

"Damn that was pretty intense" Asuma commented lighting up a cigarette to settle his nerves and stress.

"Yosh!"

"Do you think Hokage-sama did the right thing just now?" Kakashi asked.

"It doesn't matter, we aren't to question his orders. Besides other then scare the hell out of us, Naruto didn't do anything violent against any of us...if you don't count our enemies anyway." Kurenai retorted, still holding onto Moka.

"True but still...keeping him unsupervised in the village...what if it happens again? Next time there won't be Oto shinobi for him to eviscerate...it'll be people from Konoha." Asuma stated letting out a drag of smoke, making Kurenai glare at him for not only that nasty habit but also doubting her words about Naruto.

"Tsh...are you guys REALLY that scared of him? Please...he could have easily ripped us and this village apart with Natsumi along side him ANY time he wished. What you've failed to realize is that we've been at NARUTO-KUN'S mercy since the moment he set foot inside the village. And yet despite this, he STILL chose to not only WARN us about Orochimaru, but FOUGHT for us and was detrimental in our victory even though 99% of the village still hates him, Natsumi or both with a passion. I'm just glad that I started talking to him before the exams, or I might have become just as bigoted and stupid as you fools." Anko said nonchalantly while leveling a heated glare at all but Kurenai.

"Enough..." An aged voice called out, quieting everyone around. "...there will be time to discuss and gossip about these past events later. Right now we have a village to rebuild, and two heiresses to get back. You all know what needs to be done, now get to it!"

"Hai!" All the shinobi including the lingering ANBU operatives chorused out before all disappearing in swirls of leaves.

"Damn...I quit this job after the village is stable again." Sarutobi grumbled.

"About time sensei...I heard those brittle bones creaking on our way here with that insane KI blasting away." Jiraya joked, with a silent Tsunade by his side.

"True Jiraya-kun, too true. And was that an admittance to volunteer for the job?" He smirked.

"Hell no sensei...first my spy network is too valuable for me to be stuck behind a desk all day. Second if I was Hokage, I wouldn't be able to continue my research." He grinned.

"Very well...Tsunade you're the only one left, and unfortunately Jiraya does have a point about his spy network"

The two elderly men looked at the pseudo buxom blond, and noticed her rather detached look.

"Tsu-hime?" Jiraya questioned, but got no response before smirking and grabbed a handful of her ass. Tsunade didn't move an inch more then Jiraya's action forced, which made both men look at her worriedly. "She really tore into you with those comments didn't she Tsu-hime?" He questioned, while still unconsciously fondling her butt.

"You shouldn't act so lax yourself Jiraya, you are even more guilty then she is about Naruto's life. I mean the very being that his Tou-san imprisoned in him was the person to raise him since he was six years old. A job YOU two were suppose to do the moment Kushina left those gates when he was two. Not only that, but in Tsunade's anger she failed to remember what I told both of you about the relationship Naruto and Natsumi have shared since he left, as well as the little known facts about Natsumi herself. Once Naruto finds out about this..." He paused to shake his head in exasperation. "...I think you two just lost your chance at reconciliation with him...just like Kakashi. I swear this village is full of fools when it comes to anything dealing with Naruto...even I'M guilty of that. I really don't see why those two haven't destroyed this village and killed us all...we completely deserve it."

"Perhaps, but as you said...Natsumi-san herself isn't an 'evil' demon...so in that case maybe some of her must have rubbed off on him, and that is what holds him back. And talking about rub...she has a body that could rival a god's."

"True she did seem to raise a fine young man, and a powerful one at that...its unfortunately he will never join Konoha after what we've done to him. But that is presently neither here nor there..." He paused to look at Tsunade who now was staring silently at the two seeming to just absorb their conversation. "...Tsunade...you're the only one that can properly be Hokage, or at least until a younger replacement can be found. Thankfully Jiraya never got the idea to make an official 'no top' day or else he'd have jumped at the offer." He finished, a ghost of a smile on his lips on playing with his two student's biggest weaknesses...Jiraya's perverseness, and Tsunade's hatred of all things perverted.

Tsunade looked at her sensei in a contemplative expression mentally weighing both options, but the moment she saw in the corner of her eye her teammate doing the 'puppy eye no jutsu' on Sarutobi silently begging to ask him for the job again, a large vein on her forehead pulsed, before she sent a chakra-enhanced punch right at the perverts jaw sending him through an already wrecked build.

"Damnedable pervert..." She huffed. "...I accept the position when you step down Sarutobi-sensei. If for no other reason then to protect the women of Konoha from...from....THAT!" She said venomously while looking at the rubble Jiraya was still under.

Sarutobi just nodded in approval to his new successor, before turning around and headed towards the Hokage tower, with neither Jiraya nor Tsunade seeing the shit-eating grin on the old man's face that Naruto himself would be proud of.

_"Ha I still got it...they don't call me 'the professor' for nothing."_ He thought happily at finally getting someone to take over his job and that damnedable paperwork.

"I hope Natsumi-san is able to finish what she said she could...because I'm not sure what she, Hana, Anko, or that Yugito girl will do if he doesn't pull through. The village will celebrate thats for sure. But them...they will probably burn it to the ground with smiles on their faces." He whispered to himself, while turning his head towards the Hokage monument and gazed at Minato's face forlornly before sighing and shaking his head trying to psych himself up for the mountains of paperwork he would have to soon burn...er...read.

_"All of this shit...on such a beautiful day"_

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter twenty-three, hope you enjoyed the drama, and bloodshed. *jumps into a war bunker with army helmet* Ok...I'm ready to hear you're reactions to me rekilling Minato (no matter how honorably, or by his wishes it was). **

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts and comments! **


	24. Of Rescues

**AN - Well here is the next chapter for the story, there is a lot of...'emotional' stuff in this chapter so just a warning. There is also a lemon as well, however this will be the censored version (meaning no lemon shown). IF you wish to read the uncensored version of this chapter...simply click on the corresponding link in my author's profile and enjoy. **

**IMPORTANT: Ok since many of you didn't understand the underlying reasons Minato did what he did I'll explain it. Unlike in the canon version of that fight, Orochimaru wasn't idly standing there while his minions were fighting. He got many bruises, scrapes, cut and burns while fighting, but remember his 'regeneration jutsu' he uses while fighting Naruto in his 4-tailed form in canon? Well thats why he looks uninjured when Minato and Naruto get there. As far as Sarutobi having back up in this fight, Natsumi was having a bit of trouble when Orochimaru jumped in the fray. Because the moment he did it allowed the Shodaime to use his Kekkei Genkai to restrict a LOT of her chakra that still remained. **

**Make no mistake, she could still fight but nothing like the level at which she had been before. So by then it was 3-on-2 for them, and remember the Hokages CAN"T be destroyed by conventional means. So as they continued to fight, Natsumi/Sarutobi wasted much of their chakra trying to find a method to kill them, which eventually tired out them both out, despite them being just as strong if not stronger than the three. It was only when Sarutobi summoned Enma did the tables finally turn, and THATS when Naruto and Minato came busting in. EVERYONE but Minato (who had just been revived so was now was at full strength) was dead on their feet by then...so at that point the 'good guys' couldn't have won if the battle kept on going. **

**So with all of that in mind...Minato had come to a decision to use the same jutsu he defeated Natsumi with, to save those within the barrier. He DIDN'T do it to save the village...even though it would be a side benefit...he used to to protect his son, and family so both they and he wouldn't die once they finally did run out of chakra. Had there been another way to defeat Orochimaru and his minions, they would have done so...but there wasn't.**

**IMPORTANT #2: Pertaining to the whole Moka situation, and those who thought it was just 'strange'. Well first off I told you (the readers) that I don't introduce someone who doesn't have a reason to be in the story. That aside...look at this whole situation from a real life point of view. Do you honestly think that evacuating ALL civilians in the village thats probably as big as New York City is going to happen with 100% success...especially DURING a war? No...there will be MANY people getting left behind in the crossfire/fighting. Moka was one of them, getting separated from her mother in the process, so she wandered what ever parts of the village she found safe enough to while searching for her mom. **

**Now think about it from the girl's view...you're alone with explosions happening all around you scared with no one to help you. Then you see adults you recognize as people from your village (the shinobi standing around the entrance of the village), and you do as taught in a situation like this. You go to them to get help. Thats what she did...she found herself in that situation because she was looking for her mother and tried to get help from the Konoha shinobi.**

**Anyway enough of the author's notes, here is the Twenty-Fourth chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 23: Of Rescues . . .**

**Two days later,**

Its been two nearly endless days since the failed invasion of Konoha, and the village had been very busy in trying to get any and all repairs going to fix it's once pristine form. As the village itself began recuperation, those in seats of power including the village council were still frantic over all the issues that had to be discussed. The foremost issue being the reconstruction of the village and mass burials for the deceased, with many other topics being discussed the other two important being: The decision about what to do with one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

After his spectacle at the gates, many of council members (Especially those who witnessed it first hand) other then Tsume and Hiashi were on edge to continue allowing him within the village walls, and with no supervision to counterbalance the power he possessed. If they had their way they would have the man bound, gagged, stuffed in a damp cell with chakra cuffs on and drain him of every sperm he had to get both clan bloodlines he possessed back into Konoha's grasp. Fortunately for Naruto, Sarutobi informed those that didn't know already that since no one could get inside the Namikaze mansion without Naruto's consent, the best he could do was set up ANBU outside the premises, which much to his relief kept the council satisfied for the moment.

The second topic talked about was what they could, should, and would do about Hana, and Kasumi's kidnapping. However when the topic was brought up Sarutobi simply told them he already had plans made for their rescue, which seemed to subdue the tenseness in the room. Though Danzo looked less then happy at the prospect for unknown reasons. Earlier that day Sarutobi had finally chanced a visit to Kushina to tell her the news of her daughter's whereabouts. And although the woman was still in a deep depression thinking over her conversation with her deceased husband, the moment she heard about Kasumi well...lets just say training ground four wouldn't be usable for a LONG time.

Meanwhile, no one...not even Sarutobi himself heard about any news on Naruto. Even the ANBU he stationed at the mansion reported that no one has entered nor left the mansion since they've been deployed there. Sarutobi himself grimaced at the news, and worry etched his face whenever he had a spare moment and an image of Naruto's bloody body emerged in his mind's eye. He did his best to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach, and continued to do his best to figure out the best ways to deal with all the problems the village had. One of the major ones about to be discussed in his office once his four guests got to his office.

**Namikaze Mansion,**

In the master bed laid the orange haired hanyou Naruto, with his abdomen completely covered in bandages and a wet cloth resting on his forehead. He'd been out for the past two days with a worrying pair of women that stayed by his side the entire time. Though that quickly changed when Natsumi 'bonk'ed herself in the head and deciding to cut out the middle man went back into the seal to see how Naruto was holding up, which secretly frustrated Yugito to know end for not being able to do the same and see him. Fortunately for the Nibi container after two days her time to wait for him to regain conscious finished.

"Ugh...it feels like I've been stabbed through the chest..." Naruto's groaned voice said haggardly before his past memories shot back. "...oh yea...." He retorted dumbly, rubbing his chest still feeling phantom pain from the blade.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, before surveying his surroundings...thankfully Natsumi kept him up to date on what happened thus far after he blacked out so he wasn't out of the loop nor surprised that he was back home. He sat up from the bed and was about to pull the sheets back when he felt resistance and looked over only to see a peacefully sleeping Yugito resting on her arms with her head on the edge of his bed. He leaned over to get a better view of the sleeping woman, and bit back a chuckle when he saw a small puddle of drool under her mouth. He tentatively stretched out a hand and as gently as he could began to caress her head trying not to wake her, and almost immediately saw a contented smile stretch on her lips and a throaty purr rumble from her chest.

_"Gonna have to do something for her as a 'thank you' for helping me."_ He thought letting a happy but small smile grace his lips, as he continued with his ministrations.

**"Aw...don't I get a thank you? I WAS the one who healed you after all Naru-kun."** Natsumi's voice echoed through his head, her voice sounding so childish he could almost see the pout she probably had on her lips at the moment.

_"You were alone with me for almost two days Natsu-chan...I think that is enough of a reward for you. And if that wasn't, then need I remind you of all the things we did while there? I'd say 'in the river'...'against the tree'...'on the mountain peak'...and 'atop a bed of roses'...were ALL rewards enough for you ne?"_ He retorted huskily.

**"Mmm...those certainly were VERY nice rewards my Foxy-sama...even if not using our REAL bodies. Very well I'll let this time slide..."** She answered back in the same fashion. **"...though you're just lucky I can't get pregnant in there mister. Some of those things you did would have gotten me 'knocked up' for sure."** She finished while laughing at knowing she made him blush from the last comment.

As the two were talking, a sleeping Yugito finally roused from her slumber only to find a very pleasant feeling rush across her head, it being so relaxing she was tempted to just fall back sleep, but decided to check on Naruto before deciding. She slowly opened her eyes, and let them focus on the room before looking up towards the sleeping man in bed. Only the man wasn't sleeping...in fact was wide awake, sitting up, and was the very person that was caressing her head. Her eyes shot open at the revelation and a breath in her throat caught, her body tensed but moved not an inch, the sudden tense movement caused Naruto to look down at her.

"Ah...ohayo Yugito-chan I hope you slept well..." Naruto said with a smile, before realizing he was still caressing her head and pulled back his hand rubbing his head sheepishly. "...ah gomen I couldn't resist with the way you were sleeping." He finished chuckling in embarrassment at what she caught him doing.

Yugito herself remained silent as he talked, many thoughts about the hanyou going through her head, most of them being about what exactly happened after she decided to get a little sleep. Finally after a few moments the answers came to her, or the ones she could come up with that were plausible for the situation...two of them being the biggest ones that banged against her mind.

The first one being what he was just doing to her, which made her blush at the friendly, though slightly intimate act, and the other being...NARUTO WAS CONSCIOUS! Tears began to run across the rims of her eyes as she looked at the hanyou, before being unable to control herself and launched towards him.

NARUTO-KUN!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck in a death grip hug as she released her happy and relieved tears against his bandaged abdomen.

Naruto himself smiled softly at his emotional friend and embraced her while running his hands up and down her back in a comforting gesture. The two stayed like that for a good five minutes before Yugito regained her emotions and released her grip on him. She sniffled and wiped the last tears from her eyes, before looking back at him.

"BAKA!" She shouted, trying to sound angry at him but failing miserably because she was just too damn happy to see him at the moment. "T...thats the second time you did this to me. If I didn't consider you so close to me, I'd call you an inconsiderate asshole! Oh hell you ARE an inconsiderate asshole!" She finished, while chuckling in between sobs, with a small smile on her lips.

"Hai hai...that I am gomennasai Yugito-chan..." He responded. "...but in my own defense I had no idea what was going on nor that THAT would happen to me." He said in a scholarly tone with his hand raised in a fist with his pointer finger extended upwards...all in all making for a humorous scene, as Yugito chuckled again, and playfully hit the hanyou in the shoulder for his goofiness. "Ne Yugito-chan, exactly how long have I been out for?"

"Two days...Natsumi-san jumped into you're mindscape after the first few hours of getting you under stable condition."

"I see..." He retorted, his gaze taking on a far away look, before quickly refocusing and in an odd motion lifted the sheets looked down and looked back to her. "...ano would you mind getting me some clothes to change into? Seems Natsu-chan is still under the impression that I'd be better off if I never wear clothes..." He stated, though more to himself then to the currently standing Yugito, who blushed while looking towards where she assumed his crotched was and unconsciously licked her lips, her motions not going unnoticed by Naruto who now sported a devilish grin. "...or was it that you simply waited for Natsu-chan to go back into the seal so you could sneak a peek at me without anyone stopping you?" He finished in a teasingly husky voice, and an eyebrow perched questioningly.

To Naruto her response was cute boarding on innocently sexy with how her enlarging blush looked on her cheeks at the moment. But he knew he should stop teasing the woman for what they talked about when he saved her a few weeks ago. And also because there was someone else VERY close to him who CURRENTLY needed saving.

Yugito herself after feeling her cheeks feel as if on fire from both his words, and her own imagination running wild at the moment. She turned quickly trying to hide her enflamed cheeks, and salvage any of her remaining dignity as a powerful kunoichi and pride as a woman from the man who just seemed to know how to say the right...and sometimes wrong things to rile her up...in a good way. She left the side of his bed and rummaged through his clothes, grabbing his usual outfit...only his time taking the form-fitting Jounin pants instead of the loose kind he wore during the Chuunin exam.

"Arigato..." He said with an appreciative smile, after Yugito had playfully threw his clothes in his face in mock-anger at his teasing from moments ago. "...ne Yugito-chan, I know I just got up but...I'm going to go after Hana-chan..." He continued after changing, and was now standing in front of her before pulling her into another hug. "...but before I go I just wanted to say arigato, for taking care of a baka like me after I was injured." He finished in a soft whisper next to her ear.

Yugito in all honestly wasn't surprised that he wanted to leave right away to get Hana back, so she accepted it and just hugged him back enjoying the feeling.

"Mhm...after all what would a baka like you do if not for Hana-san, Natsumi-san, or myself around ne?" She joked.

"I'd probably eat ramen all day everyday. Wear nothing but 'KILL ME' bright orange. Play pranks on people. Think naively as a shinobi that even enemies who try to kill me can become my friends. And literally shout every single word that comes out of my mouth, along with mottos like "I never give up...cause thats my nindo"..."Its a promise of a lifetime". Or I end EVERY SINGLE sentence I speak with 'Believe it!'...or some such nonsense." He joked back, making them both laugh lightly at the absurdity of such a completely idiotic person actually existing. "Ne...what are you and your Kaa-san going to do now that I'm back?" He questioned after they finished laughing.

"I...I was actually hoping we could stay here a little longer until we decide what to do. If thats alright with you."

"Hai...of course its alright, stay as long as you like Yugito-chan. Though just to let you know, Natsu-chan and myself will probably leave Konoha soon after I get Hana-chan back. So you may want to make a decision by then ne?"

"Hai...I can certainly understand your reasons for not staying longer then that Naruto-kun, arigato."

The two pulled apart, and gently smiled at one another before Naruto backed up and handsigned causing a puff of smoke to arise and Natsumi to emerged.

"I assume you heard?" Naruto questioned, just getting a nod from his mate. "Good less explaining then..." He chuckled lightly, before his emotions dimmed and his voice lost all feeling. "...I'll be back with Hana-chan before tomorrow. In the meantime you should probably pack the essentials in storage scrolls, so that when I establish Hana-chan's safe condition back in the village we can leave immediately after. I know the council is going to try to pull something, after my little episode at the gates, so I'd rather just leave before they come up with any plans if they haven't already." He explained, Yugito and Natsumi nodding in understanding. "Good I'm off then..." He paused, before leaning over and kissed Natsumi. "...Yugito-chan, do me a favor and thank your Kaa-san for her help as well." He requested with a smile, before leaving in a burst of purple flames.

**Hokage Tower,**

Within the halls of the Hokage Tower, a burst of purple flames appeared before leaving Naruto in it's wake. Naruto mentally thanked Sarutobi when he saw Yamato in his ANBU mask and armor the one guarding the door to his office...he'd have hated to knock out the guards. Yamato himself was slightly surprised when he saw Naruto appear right in front of him, not because he was afraid but because no one has heard anything of the hanyou's condition, and yet here he was seeming to be fit as a fiddle.

"Ohayo Yamato-san..." Naruto greeted with a friendly wave. "...is Ojii-san in a meeting?"

"Hai...it just began."

"Arigato..." He retorted, when he sensed five chakra signatures in the room including the Hokage's, and recognized Tsume's immediately. "...with who is in there it would be best I interrupt." He finished, and was about to turn the knob but a gloved and stopped him.

"Tell Hokage-sama I at least attempted to stop you." Yamato requested, Naruto easily sensing the joking manner in this tone before nodding.

Naruto quickly went into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Naruto!" A pair of surprised voices welcomed the hanyou, who still had an unknown health condition in the village.

"Ohayo Ojii-san, Kaa-san" He greeted with a smile towards Sarutobi and Tsume, and walked further into the room completely ignoring the other three occupants.

"Naruto...how are you? We haven't heard a word, and have been worried sick!" His 'grandfather' questioned.

"There is time for that later Ojii-san, but I'm fine now thanks to some rest and Natsu-chan..." He answered, stopping behind Tsume putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "...more importantly I would like to know the actions the village has taken to get back Hana-chan." He finished, squeezing Tsume's shoulder reassuringly after feeling her tense upon hearing her daughter's name.

"Why should you care for?" A young venomous voice questioned next to Tsume's chair.

Naruto turned his head to see the remaining Uzumaki family sitting next to each other. Each of them having different emotions on their faces as they looked at Naruto. Kyoshiro had an indifferent expression but there was an underlying sense of curiosity to what his answer would be. Valios...the one who posed the question looked at Naruto with contempt and hatred...it seemed that Minato's speech didn't effect him at all with Kushina's teachings too ingrained in him to change.

Lastly was Kushina herself who looked at Naruto with an emotionless expression...but not for lack of emotions. But because there seemed to be too many she wanted to express at once. Naruto could see every single one reflecting in her eyes...happiness that she was looking at her son, sadness at being reminded of her life-long sin, joy at seeing that her son was stronger then herself for NOT choosing the vengeance he so rightfully deserved against all those who deserved it herself included. Pain at remembering all the things she said and did, guilt for all her past mistakes when it dealt with him, and finally the most prominent emotion...hope.

Hope that some how...some way she could reconcile with him and be the mother she should have been. To love the son that he always was, and to prove to him that she was sorry for all she did with every fiber of her being. To Naruto it seemed that Minato's words hit her hard, and shook her beliefs to her very core. And if he still had any hopes to become family again he would probably jump for joy at the possible chance. But alas Kushina and her family lost their chance many many years ago, and her actions after returning to Konoha just solidified his resolve.

"Don't be so presumptuous Uzumaki Valios...I wish to know what this village has done so far to rescue one of it's shinobi, but more importantly one of my mates." Naruto answered coldly, which made Valios grunt disbelievingly.

"Now isn't the time for this..." Sarutobi spoke up, dreading what would happen inside his office when he saw Naruto enter it knowing his 'family' was here as well. "...to answer your question Naruto-kun...the meeting you interrupted was directly related to that. Which is why Tsume-san, Kushina-san and her children are presently here."

"So you haven't sent any resque parties to get her back yet?" He questioned, making the elderly man audibly gulp thinking that Naruto would be upset that nothing was in motion after two full days.

"Naruto-kun you have to understand that..."

"I understand Ojii-san..." Naruto interrupted, raising his hand to stop him from continuing on. "...and in fact its a good thing you didn't. Because had you sent people I'd have asked you to ask them back because I'll be going after Hana-chan myself." He explained getting questioning looks from everyone but Tsume.

"Naruto-kun I know you are worried about Hana-san but I can't very well send you out ALONE to save her."

"In case you forgot Ojii-san, I'm not a part of Konoha, so you CAN'T order me to stay, nor could you force me to stay either. It would be a waste of manpower that you cannot afford at the moment, as well as the lives of your shinobi that would get in my way to save her. And the only reason I'm even here and not already tracking her is out of respect for you." He countered.

Sarutobi stayed silent, knowing full well Naruto was right...he couldn't stop the man from leaving even if he wanted to.

"Well as you've stated I can't stop you, but I can ask you to not be reckless with how you go about getting her back. From that episode at the gates I can tell you're VERY agitated. Try to stay calm...if you let your emotions rule you Hana-san may die as a consequence..." He stated sagely, getting a nod from the hanyou. "...and if I may ask. You've stated only Hana-san in your rescue plans...are you not going to save Uzumaki Kasumi? I ask because then I will have to send my own forces with you to secure her safety if you will not do so yourself." He asked, his tone that of the leader of a village, not as Naruto's self-appointed 'grandfather'.

Naruto looked at Sarutobi dead in the eyes, before looking at each of the Uzumakis. He closed his eyes and grunted loudly before disappearing in a swirl of purple flames. Kushina not knowing what the grunt meant, if anything at all was worried and stood up quickly.

"Hokage-sama I will be back." She stated quickly, her tone denoting worry, before slightly bowing and disappeared herself in a column of water.

Sarutobi noticed Valios and Kyoshiro heading towards the door of his office. "You two stay here, she wishes to speak to him alone."

"Just like he said you can't order us around if we want to leave" Valios said in annoyance, before he and Kyoshiro were completely wrapped up in tree limbs that sprouted from the door.

"Ah arigato...please hold them until Kushina-san returns."

"Hai Hokage-sama" Yamato responded through the door.

**Konoha Gates,**

Naruto appeared a dozen yards away from the gate, and rechecked his supplies that he might need during the rescue. He nodded to himself when the self-check was done and began walking to the gates already smelling Hana's scent. He would have continued but he felt a presence appear behind him and stopped to see what they wanted.

"Matte (wait)!" Kushina's voice pleaded.

Naruto turned to her, and clearly saw the worry etched in her face. "What is it?"

Kushina tensed at the tone of his voice, she could easily tell he was annoyed at being stopped from his rescue. But what she wanted to speak with him about was too important to back down from.

"I want you to answer the question Hokage-sama asked you back in the office." She explained, but her tone denoted no manner of superiority or malice like she usually spoke to him with, this time it was just a simple request.

"And why should I?"

"Because I..." She started before her emotions over the whole situation slightly breaking through allowing tears to brim her eyes. "…I want to know if you're really so cold hearted that you would not attempt to save your own imouto despite your past with us?" She admitted. "Do you really intend to leave her there once you find that Hana girl?"

Naruto snorted indignantly. "I have no reason to...in fact for all intents and purposes I have EVERY right to leave her with Orochimaru. She is NOT my family, she is NOT my friend, and she has already tried to kill me in our match multiple times! And even succeeded once against my 'Chishio Bushin (blood clone)'. So you should really be trying to convince me why I SHOULD save her, instead of why I never mentioned if I was."

Kushina opened her mouth to protest, but closed it sooner after without a retort to his words...she knew deep down he was right. He had no reason to save Kasumi, nor would it be wise to do in his case either. Despite the tears beginning to fall down her face, Kushina's expression hardened feeling the chance to save her only daughter continue to slip away the more she tried to convince her son.

"Then I'm coming with you!" She argued. "I won't get in your way, my strength is on par with the sannin of Konoha. So I'm coming with you if you aren't willing to save Kasumi yourself." She ordered with conviction in her voice.

Naruto just stared at despite her words the slightly the trembling form of his biological mother...in truth he was planning on saving Kasumi from Orochimaru the entire time. His grunt in the office was his silent answer that only Sarutobi understood because he was close to him when he was a child, while Tsume just had faith in him to do the right thing.

The reason why he didn't physically answer was to create as little problems as possible for himself. Had he done so he figured the Uzumaki's would make a tirade about the 'demon' going to kill their heir or some such nonsense. And the reason he was being slightly cruel to Kushina currently was to see how she really felt about the situation and to test her emotional responses towards him when speaking to him. With his unspoken inquiries sated, Naruto turned his back to the weeping mother, his tails swishing about.

"You'll only slow me down..." He answered, he didn't mean it to sound so cold but it was just the simple truth of the matter. The only person he heard of that he even considered his equal with speed was Maito Gai. "...tell Ojii-san that I'll return before tomorrow." He finished, and was about to leave, but a hand squeezing his shoulder stopped his

movement.

Naruto turned towards the hand only to see a fist raging towards his face. With a mental command, one of his tails caught the approaching wrist stopping the incoming attack. His gaze landed on the heated one of Kushina's.

"I'm NOT leaving my musume in the clutches of Orochimaru! And I don't care if I have to break every bone in your body and have to carry you with me to find them! I'm not letting you leave Konoha until you agree to bring me with you!" She threatened in a growl.

Naruto quirked a brow at her courage to threaten him despite her knowing the difference in their strength, as well as her stupidity at threatening probably the only person that could still successfully track the two females after so long. Before Kushina could try to dodge, a fist slammed into her stomach making her slump over and cough up some blood. When Naruto pulled back his arm, Kushina crumpled to her knees, gasping for air.

"It is as I stated a moment ago...you'll only slow me down. Remember to tell Ojii-san that I'll return by tomorrow." He ordered, disappearing in a swirl of purple flames.

Kushina looked up when he spoke, and raised an arm as if trying to reach out to him in desperation, but when he 'shunshin'ed away she looked wide-eyed and stumbled to her feet. She was about to chase after him, praying she could catch up...but realized the futility. She didn't have any way to track him, and the speed he could travel at...no the only thing she could do now was pray.

_"Kami-sama...I know I don't deserve ANY favors after I'll I've done to him. But please PLEASE let me be wrong about all of the things I've spewed about him. Please allow him even just a sliver of compassion to save my musume. Though not for me, I don't deserve such a gift...but for Kasumi-chan herself. She will never deserve what she gets as a hostage under Orochimaru. I will do ANYTHING to be able to see her safe and sound again..onegai!"_ The Uzumaki head silently prayed to god above as she looked sullenly at the opened gates, cradling her stomach.

Kushina let a final tear fall down her face, let her gaze drop and turned back towards the Hokage Tower in depression and defeat. Not wanting to be out in public for more then necessary anymore, she disappeared in a column of water back into the Hokage's office to finished off the meeting.

**Later That Evening,**

Evening drew up quickly that night in Fire Country, a night that seemed to hold a strange air of foreboding and evil during it's late hours. Although it was the middle of the summer the night wind gave off a great ominous, and icy breeze that seemed to freeze the bones of the villagers who traveled outdoors when it blew. Many getting the feeling that the wind was was possessed by the Shinigami himself.

The complete darkness of the night that only subsided slightly thanks to the street lamps, the oddly colored moon...tainted with a sheen of crimson, and an odd purple beam of light that ascended from the mountains earlier in the day. All of this made everyone within the village quite on edge after the sun disappeared under the horizon. Both citizens and some shinobi as well decided to stay within the lit and warm confines of their homes as much as possible due to the strange, and frightful night.

"Pretty strange night ne Izumo?" Kotetsu asked his gate guard buddy.

"Hn...I suppose but for shinobi its nothing." Izumo answered while boredly looking past the gates into the black lit forest.

"True, but still such strange things, this ominous wind, the bloody moon, and then that strange purple beam...what do you think that was anyway?"

"Who knows...but it looked far away from here, and Hokage-sama did send ANBU to investigate. So if it was something we need to worry about we'll know soon."

"I suppose...whoa..." Kotetsu answered before stopping because of what he and Izumo were suddenly looking at.

In front of the pair appeared seemingly out of the darkness itself was a pair of Narutos who had a large bundle cradled in each of their arms. Other then just the sheer surprise of them appearing as they did, they were surprised because of how they looked. Both Narutos were caked from head to toe in dried blood, but they didn't seem to be injured themselves so that meant the blood had to have been spilled by someone else and a lot of it from the sheer amount. Not only were the hanyous bloody but the bundles in their arms were as well.

The bundles after some time could be identified as two females, with one being quite older then the other, but with cloaks covering them the women couldn't be identified. They were about to question the demon pair on just what the hell was going on, but were interrupted when one of the Narutos spoke to the other.

"Take her immediately to the hospital. Then go to the Hokage and tell him I'm back and was successful. Finally go find her Kaa-san and let her know she is in the hospital. DO NOT answer any questions, simply do as I ordered and then dispel yourself understood?" Naruto said to the other sternly.

"Hai" The Naruto with the younger girl confirmed before jumping away towards the hospital.

Naruto sighed deeply, before looking down to his own bundle and gently brushed some hair out of the womans face, smiling as he did so.

"Welcome back, I'll help you get cleaned up and then get you some rest ne Hana-chan?" He rhetorically asked in a loving manner.

Kotetsu finally had enough of the strange scene he was witnessing and was about to question Naruto about what the hell was going on, especially since there was blood involved. But before he even had a chance to start Naruto 'shunshin'ed away in a swirl of purple flames, leaving the two guards perplexed.

"So...that was interesting." Izumo said.

"Yeah." Kotetsu answered dumbly

"So...should we alert Hokage-sama?"

"He told his clone to do so...so I'd say no since it can't disobey. Plus this night is getting just too damn weird and I'd like to keep a sliver of saneness and to do so I'll have to act like I DIDN'T just see all that."

"Ahh...hai...you're probably right. But still it seems he just can't do anything normally ne?"

"Amen to that...either its his pranks, beatings, blowing up the Chuunin arena, or being covered in blood. That guy just doesn't seem to know the word normal." Kotetsu agreed, shaking his head in exasperation while thinking of everything Naruto did within his time in the village.

**Inuzuka Compound,**

"Ne Kaa-san...do you really think Naruto can bring back Nee-san alone?" Kiba asked while lounging in the living room, though despite his tough exterior he was worried sick about Hana.

"Hai...if there is anyone I can trust to being back Hana-chan it is Naruto." Tsume who was in the kitchen cooking answered with conviction...however despite her faith in Naruto she was still worried for her daughter and adoptive 'son'. Naruto may be powerful but this was still Orochimaru that he was facing, that man wasn't to be taken lightly.

Suddenly a knock on the door to the house aroused the attention of the clan head, her son, along with the rest of the clan who were in other parts of the house.

"I'll get it!" Kiba shouted, while getting up and going to the door.

Kiba opened the door, but never expected to see who was there as well as the situation they were in.

"K...Ka...KAA-SAN!" Kiba shouted in both shock and worry.

A few seconds later Tsume rounded the corner looking at Kiba sternly from interrupting her cooking that is before she dropped the knife in her hand, gasping while covering her mouth, her eyes wide in shock at who she saw. Before her and Kiba was Naruto and Hana in the same fashion that Izumo and Kotetsu saw them in.

"N...Naruto-kun?" She nearly whispered getting a gentle smile and nod from the blood drenched hanyou.

"Hai Kaa-san..." He answered and took a step into the house. "...mission accomplished." He finished his smile widening, before taking off the hood of Hana's cloak.

The Inuzuka pair gasped again seeing the blood covering Hana's face with worry etched on their own. Kiba being the closer of the two took a tentative step closer, and extended his hand as it shook.

"I...is she..." He tried to ask asked, though left the question unspoken in fear of even letting the words leave his mouth as his fingertips finally touched his sister's covered arm.

"No...she is just sleeping..." He answered. "...gomen I know I just brought her back to you, but she needs to get cleaned up. I rushed her back immediately after I found her." He explained, getting sad but understanding frowns from the pair.

"Lets get her to the bathroom..." Tsume suggested before walking towards the room with Naruto in toe. The moment the door closed however Tsume spun on her heels and looked at Naruto dead in the eye. "...now isn't the time to lie to me about what happened Naruto..." She stated sternly, Naruto getting her meaning immediately and nodded, her eyed softened and looked down at her sleeping daughter. "...I smelled it the moment I rounded the corner, I'm just glad Kiba's nose isn't as trained as mine so he failed to notice and I don't have the heart to tell him...she...she was raped wasn't she?" She finished her tone completely dead.

"Hai." He answered simply, while unconsciously pulling Hana deeper into his protective hold.

Tsume began to lightly cry for her daughter...it was every females unspoken nightmare for this to happen and as a Kuniochi that aspect of reality becomes that more likely because of their line of work. Add that to Hana's already dismal past with men and you have a very serious situation that Tsume was extremely worried about how Hana's psyche could or would handle this fact now that she was safe. Tsume walked up to Naruto and gently touched her daughter's bloodied cheek with the back of her hand.

"D...do you have any idea if she is pregnant?" She whispered, knowing that Naruto knew medical jutsu after the argument Natsumi and Tsunade had when he was stabbed. If she was, god only knows how Hana would handle it, especially knowing it wasn't Naruto's child.

"I didn't find anything to indicate she was, however it all depends on how many times she was 'abused', as well as if she took 'the pill' regularly. Though knowing her and her past with men I doubt she has missed a single day in her life. If you want my opinion, no I don't think she is...but only time will tell." He answered softly.

Tsume nodded at his answer before scooping both her arms under Hana's frame. Naruto understood what she wanted and released his hold on her allowing Tsume to hold her. Tsume just watched her sleeping daughter, thousands of thoughts going through her mind.

"Did you make those bastards pay?" Her voice finally broke the silence, her tone taking on the aspects of the most feared being in all of existence that even god would quiver at...a vengeful, pissed, and protective Mother's.

"Hai...they suffered...if you thought what I did at the gates was terrible. Those were deaths befitting a hero compared to what I did to those men. To give you a visual...you saw that purple beam in the sky earlier?" He questioned, getting a confused nod from Tsume. "That was one of my most powerful jutsu I used to blow up the entire complex I found Hana-chan in. There was even less left of that place then the building I vaporized when I was under my bloodlust. You can curse me, attack me, abuse me, scorn me...but the moment you lay a hand on those important to me ESPECIALLY my mates...your lives are mine the laws be damned." He explained, getting a surprised look from Tsume before it turned into a feral and approving leer.

"Hana certainly picked a great mate in you Naruto-kun, I'm slightly jealous..." She responded approvingly, making Naruto smirk. "...and what about Uzumaki Kasumi?" She questioned making him quirk a eyebrow. "Oh please, don't think I'm stupid enough to believe you'd willingly leaving someone even if they are an Uzumaki in the clutches of someone like Orochimaru. You have way more honor then that, and I have too much faith in you to believe otherwise...so where is she?" She explained with a superior smirk, with Naruto shaking his head with a smile.

"Currently in the hospital with Kushina on her way more then likely, since I had a Kage Bushin tell her." He answered while caressing Hana's cheek with the back of his hand.

"See I knew my faith wasn't unfounded...and you know she is probably gonna want to talk to you, as will the council."

"Hai...I'm not looking forward to it. But then again, there are a lot of things I'm not looking forward to in the next few days." He lamented, before sighing and letting his hand drop from Hana's cheek. "You should get her cleaned up."

"Aren't you going to? I think she'd want you to do it more then me" She asked confused at his statement.

"No...despite my wanting to be there for her, I'm not sure how Hana-chan would react if she found a MAN was the one washing her, even if its me. It would be safer for her for a female to clean her, and no one is better suited for it then you. While she is getting cleaned up I'll do the same and return to finish healing her cuts." He offered.

Naruto touched Hana's cheek one last time before turning towards the door and was about to open it when Tsume's voice stopped him.

"Please don't think less of me for asking this especially after what I just said about my faith in you...but I HAVE to ask this." She began, while mentally reprimanding herself for what she was about to ask. "Will you still love her like you do now even if she later becomes pregnant by one of those bastards you killed?" She questioned in a shaky voice.

Naruto stopped all body movement when she asked, and turned slowly towards his adoptive 'mother' his gaze barreling down on her own making her unconsciously shiver from it.

"I am slightly saddened you would have to ask me such a thing Kaa-san..." He began, Tsume opened her mouth to protest and apologize but a raised hand stopped her. "...but as Hana-chan's Kaa-san I can understand why so its ok..." He smiled warmly letting her know it was alright. "...but to answer your question, there is nothing in this world or the next that will have me loving your musume any less then I do right at this very moment. If she does become pregnant I will probably love her even more for baring a responsibility such as a child. And if she even decides to keep it, I will help raise it as if it was my own. The child is NOT at fault here, and as such should NOT be punished for the wrongdoings of it's Tou-san. Hana-chan, Natsu-chan and myself will see to it that it is raised with loving parents. I WILL not have ANY child birthed by my mates live the kind of life that I was forced to that I promise you." He declared

Tsume could only smile proudly at the man who was standing before her, his declaration was strong and honest...she knew from then on that no matter what her grand kids would live happily.

"I'm very glad to hear that Naruto-kun...gomennasai for asking again." She bowed for forgiveness.

"Not a problem its your right as a Kaa-san. But I should be going, I'll be back in about half an hour." He stated before turning, opened the door and closed it behind him swiftly.

Tsume just looked down at her daughter and smiled a happy and genuine smile.

_"Hana...you certainly bagged the man of the millennium. I don't think I could have picked a better mate for you myself. I'm so proud of you, and I'm happy that he is yours...I just hope that his love and strength will help guide you through this obstacle."_ She thought lamentingly, while preparing a bath to clean her daughter.

**Thirty Minutes Later,**

Another knock on the Inuzuka's door resounded through the house, with Kiba being the closest yet again decided to answer it.

"Hey Naruto-niisan." Kiba welcomed, letting Naruto inside.

"Hey Kiba." He greeted, while turning his head side to side seeming to look for something.

"She is in her room waiting for you." Kiba answered knowing exactly WHO Naruto was frantically looking for.

"Arigato..." Naruto thanked with an appreciative smile. "...how are you holding up by the way?" He asked, making Kiba look on rather shocked that at a time like this he was concerned about him.

"Things could be better especially with what happened to Nee-chan..." He replied saddened. "...I also saw a lot of things I wish I didn't while the invasion was going on. And even though I accepted being a shinobi it's still tough sometimes."

Naruto smiled sadly at the smaller Inuzuka...he too knew what it was like to see the horrors of the shinobi life as a child. Naruto took a step and placed a reassuring hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Well Kiba...despite how old I may look now...I do know quite well of what you speak. My advice to you is to think about your personal views on what being a shinobi means as well as why you wanted to become one in the first place. And think about if those views and beliefs are strong enough to withstand the hardships of the shinobi life that you lead now and will in the future.

When I asked myself this same question the only answer I could initially come up with was: Power...to gain enough power to protect myself from others. But as time went on and I began to make friends throughout the world and then when Natsu-chan and I got together my views changed. The new reason why I wanted to stay a shinobi and become stronger wasn't for myself anymore...but for those I cared for. To become strong enough to protect things that were important to me so as to not rely on another's strength for things that I should protect myself. I don't know if your reasons are the same or not, but if you believe your reasons are strong enough to weather the storm of a shinobi then you should stay the course of a shinobi as well."

Kiba absorbed Naruto's advice like a sponge, and in Kiba's opinion that was exactly what he needed to hear to clear his mind of his apprehension on continuing his profession.

"Arigato...Naruto-niisan..." He thanked with a large toothy smile, before Naruto ruffled his hair playfully. "...now go see to my Nee-chan and cheer her up like you did me." He ordered jokingly.

"Sir yes sir!" Naruto joked back with a salute, before heading towards Hana's room.

As he got closer to the door, Naruto felt worry, and fear begin fluttering in the bottom of his gut. He knew what went on between them now would either make or break Hana depending on how things transpired. He reached the door, before pausing to let out a deep breath to psych himself up, opened the door and walked inside.

As he entered the room he noticed that there was no artificial light being used to illuminate it, and the only presence of light was the red tinted moonlight that shot though the window. The red light caused the room to take on an ominous quality to it. Naruto quickly recognized the room and all the items placed within it, her bed, dresser, closet doors, night stand...all of these objects drenched within the crimson light. Thats when he saw her shadow creeping across the carpeted floor, up the side and across her bed.

When Naruto followed the shadow he came across Hana and realized why her shadow grew the way it had, Hana herself was sitting on the window sill that jutted out enough to allow such a thing. She was sitting with her back against the wall, her knees pulled up against her chest her arms wrapped tightly around them. She only wore a white bathrobe that stopped at her mid-thigh and kept her hair out of her ponytail which made it fall down to her shoulder blades, along with several band aids on her body. She gazed through the window...but her expression was one of apprehension, forlornness, and worry...with Naruto understanding the emotion placed on her all too well from his own past experiences.

Naruto knew this was a delicate situation Hana was in, and decided to take things as slow as possible compared to just walking up to her, grabbing her into a fierce and protective hug and just telling her everything would be alright like he wanted to. The situation called for patience and finesse, and after taking another silent breath, took a tentative step deeper into her room. He saw no negative movement from her and took that as a sign he could continue and did so. He walked slowly to the side of her bed that was closest to her before taking a seat, never once taking his gaze off of her small and fragile looking frame.

Hana herself didn't even have to look at who was the one that opened the door. The moment his hand touched the door knob she knew it was him...he just had that commanding presence that she could nor would ever forget. She pulled against her legs tighter when she heard the door slam shut but never moved from her spot, while in truth she just wanted to rush to him and have him embrace her and feel his strong protective arms around her telling her she'd be alright.

But she knew she couldn't do that, not after what she was forced to participate in back at the complex. She was afraid of him...no not OF him, but what he now thought of her after seeing her and knowing what happened to her. Did he blame her? Blame her for not fighting back enough? For allowing those men to do those things to her? Did he hate her? Hate her for letting men take what was essentially meant for him only? Would he hate her if she got pregnant from one of them? Would he hate her if she wanted to keep said child? Would he hate her if she wanted him to father a child with her that he knew wasn't his? Would he love her? Love her even after what all those men did to abuse and use her like some cheap whore before throwing her back to him like used 'goods'? Would he want her? Want the body that he seemed to yearn for back during that day of the Chuunin preliminaries? Want to feel her...taste her...touch her.....smell her...make passionate love to her her until she screamed his name in ecstasy and he hers?

Too many questions plagued the young heiress's thoughts, and the more questions she asked herself the more her heart began to break. Each piece sinking into the growing darkness within her soul. She wanted to scream, to howl out her fears and sorrows for the world to hear...but she knew it would solve nothing. There was only one person now that could alleviate her affliction of a breaking heart. But she was stone terrified to even open her mouth, let alone ask these questions she desperately wanted answered from the man she loved. The very man who currently sat on her bed watching her with an unwaivering gaze.

The silence was almost deafening to the pair, but until then neither had the fortitude to start, and in truth neither really knowing where to begin. Naruto however had enough of the silence, knowing full well that it was just making the situation worse for Hana and uncomfortable for himself and coughed lightly before speaking.

"Konbanwa (Good evening) Hana-chan." He greeted immediately berating himself for such a lame beginning.

Hana stayed silent in response, and Naruto knew he wouldn't get anything out of her if he was walking on egg shells the entire conversation. Then a thought hit him, and he couldn't help but chuckle lightly in response, though he noticed a sliver of movement on Hana's part when he did so.

"Gomennasai Hana-chan..." He started before letting his body fall back so his weight rested on his arms against the bed and let his head hang back to face the ceiling. "...while this situation isn't funny in the least. I laughed because I remember a time when I was in the same position you are in right now, with Ojii-san in mine. It was after one of the worst attacks that ever happened to me in the village when I was five. I'll spare you details, but in the end I was in the same position you are in now. While neither situations are laughable, what is is the fact that despite knowing how you feel...I have no idea what to say to you to make it better. Kind of pathetic on my part ne?" He finished, his mirthful laugh from before turning dark and cynical.

Although Hana hadn't moved as he spoke, her face changed expressions rapidly from interest, to anger, to fear, to sadness, to understanding from the intimate information that he shared with her. Information that she was sure Naruto only told a select few about. When she heard Naruto laugh cynically, she couldn't help but turn her head and look at him...but what she saw shocked her.

While Naruto was still looking up at the ceiling laughing there were streams of tears coming down his face and neck. And although he never stated it, she had a strong sense that he wasn't crying because of his own painful past, but because of her. Because he couldn't protect her back then from Orochimaru, and because he couldn't protect her now. That was just the kind of person Naruto was in her opinion, and one of the qualities about him she loved. A single tear rolled down her face as she watched him, she knew he was not to blame for what happened and yet he still did. She knew despite her own anxiety at the moment she HAD to relieve him of the burden he carried. He needed to knew he was not at fault.

"N...no" She said, her voice soft, and raspy since she hadn't actually spoken a word to her family since she awoke after Tsume cleaned her.

Naruto stopped his chuckling immediately after he heard her speak quite surprised in fact that she chose that moment to, but decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth. He sat up and pulled his head back down to look at Hana who now gazed at him with a sad expression on her face.

"You aren't pathetic Naruto-kun. And to prove that, you are here trying to support me, even though you went though something similar to myself and were even reminded of it thanks to me. You aren't pathetic at all...not to me." She said genuinely, her voice beginning to get back the normal melody it always held.

"Arigato Hana-chan...that means a lot coming from you." He responded, with a small but thankful smile, before he took a breath and chanced to pose a question. "Ano...if you want...you can join me on the bed. Its much more comfortable then that window sill I'm sure...plus I would enjoy your company very much." He offered warmly after drying his eyes.

Hana's body twitched automatically from hearing the offer from the man that claimed her heart, but the fear still held her back. She stayed silent for a full minute with Naruto patiently waiting, before she forced her body to move. She moved slowly from the window sill towards her bed. Naruto not wanting to make things harder for her moved to his left to allow her all the room she needed to sit down comfortably. She saw his movement and mentally smiled for his considerate actions, but in a bout of courage and a swift movement turned slightly and sat down right next to him, their thighs and shoulders mere inches apart. Naruto himself while surprised at her action, was quite satisfied with the results...because it simply meant he was slowly but surely getting through to the proud, and strong Inuzuka Hana he came to know and love.

Another dead silence engulfed the room, with the occupants now just staring ahead, and out the window neither knowing what to do or say now. Another problem that arose between the two was their proximity now. The problem being that for some strange reason the pair could feel the heat the other generated coming off them and making them 'itch' to be closer to that warmth.

Naruto wanted to wrap his arm around her and pull her in close, while Hana herself wanted to fall to the side and just lean her body against his. Naruto mentally grunted to himself at his dilemma and just decided take a leap of faith.

"Ne Hana-chan?" He called out, making her turn to him only to see his right arm held up in the air. "Can I..." He let his actions explain his question, when she saw him ever so slowly put his right arm behind her but didn't touch her.

Hana at first didn't understand what he was trying to ask, but after a few moments she realized it...he wanted to touch her. At first the thought of a man touching her again after what happened to her frightened her almost out of her skin. But as her logical side began to beat back her fears with the realization of just WHO the man was...she decided he was the ONLY one she would allow now.

With a tentative nod Hana answered his question, and with a small and happy smile Naruto gently put his arm around her and let his arm rest on her shoulder. Unfortunately because of the trauma of what happened her body reacted negatively towards Naruto's touch and Hana visibly tensed and shook enough to knock his arm off her shoulders. Both the pair were taken aback at her actions though involuntary as they were. Naruto because if how severe her reaction to him was which he frown at. He had hoped she wouldn't have react THAT badly to his touch but he completely understood her reaction and didn't blame her. While Hana shook, and fear erupted for two reasons first being that when she was touched her body reacted so negatively from his touch her mind recalled images that burned in her memory from the complex. The other fearful reason being how Naruto himself would react to her reaction to him. She DIDN'T want to be afraid of him, she WASN'T afraid of him and yet her body still reacted in the same manner as if it was some male stranger that tried that same act.

Naruto pulled his arm back and sadly frowned after he saw Hana's physical reaction as well as her current expression. He simply waited for her to calm down before he would apologize for his actions. After a few minutes of silence Hana seemed to have calmed down, her expression went back to one of sadness, which made Naruto growl at his own stupidity.

"Hana-chan...g...gomennasai...I shouldn't have asked to do that so soon I..."

Naruto immediately stopped his apology when he felt a hand fall on top of his own. As well as see Hana shake her head with a sad smile on her lips before turning to look at him.

"No..." She responded in a whisper, as she gently squeezed his hand. "...I should be the one to apologize Naruto-kun, I told you it was ok and I still reacted like this gomen."

Naruto was shocked at her words...and although she was right in her point, he knew it truly wasn't her fault for unconsciously reacting that way after the trauma she went through. And he should know after his own he didn't allow anyone but the Hokage and the assigned head doctor to touch him for a good month afterwards. At that thought, and the memory of what Hana just said and did, he couldn't help but smile and shake his head. He was completely underestimating Hana's inner strength both physically and emotionally, only someone with strength like her's could turn a situation where they WERE the victim and spin it so that they were supporting the people who were originally there to support them.

"You're really incredible Hana-chan..." He stated whimsically, making her quirk an eyebrow confused on where that came from. "...only someone with you're inner strength could turn the tables in which the victim is the one doing the supporting instead of someone like me." He explained, mentally beaming at seeing the slightest tinge of pink on her cheeks and a broad smile on her lips from his compliment.

Hana felt happier then she had all day after hearing Naruto praise her as he had, she felt so good in fact her fears were momentarily forgotten which allowed her to blush and even smile because of his words. Knowing it wouldn't last much longer Hana took the chance and shocked Naruto when in one swift motion she scooted over so their sides were pressing against each other, her head was lolled to the side on top of his shoulder, and while doing that pulled his arm behind her so it was wrapped around her waist.

"Hana-chan you..." But was interrupted with a finger against his lips.

"I needed to take a chance...please let me enjoy this feeling." She answered against his shoulder.

Naruto just stayed silent in light of Hana's plea to him, and after a few moments a grand smile streaked across his face. He decided to deepen the feeling that Hana wished to preserve by tightening his grip on her which brought her deeper into him, and then lightly let his head tilt to the side to end up resting atop her own. Hana herself wanted this moment to last forever, she felt unimaginably happy even though a trauma just occurred with her not twenty four hours ago. But at the moment she couldn't have cared less, she was in a loving embrace with the man she cared for.

Unfortunately the trauma couldn't be forgotten no matter how much the pair wished it never happened, and her happy moment had to end eventually. At that thought she felt sadness creeping back into her mind and her shoulders sunk at the feeling, to which Naruto picked up immediate and got worried.

"Hana-chan?" He questioned, but got no response, so he shook her gently. "Hana-chan...whats currently on your mind thats bothering you? I know its hard to talk about but please I'm here to help so don't be afraid to talk to me" He stated, concern etched into his voice.

Hana easily heard his whispered plea to her, and wanted more then anything to spill her heart to him. The problem was that she was afraid...deathly afraid of both his reactions to her thoughts as well as his possible answers to them. She wanted desperately to confide in the man she trusted the most in this world...but at the same time this same man could completely crush her with a single word. She bit her lip in sheer frustration, her mind so encased in her thoughts she didn't even realize she was bleeding.

An odd thought then came to her as she was in turmoil...that what she felt now was actually worse then when she was in that complex, at least in that place she wasn't given a choice on making herself miserable compared to now in which everything was based on her single choice. Her happiness or sadness now hinged on this ONE decision. In response to this her body began to tremble, physically expressing the turmoil her mind was in at the moment.

Naruto felt Hana begin to shake in what he figured was something akin to apprehension or fear. Because he didn't know what was going through Hana's mind other then it seemed to be tearing her up inside, he concluded only one thing could be done on his end to calm her. Unfortunately he only hoped that her reaction wouldn't be even worse with what he had planned, since with only a touch before caused her to shake almost violently. Naruto pulled her against him even more reassuringly, before bringing his free hand to cup her chin with his fingers. He pulled her head off his shoulder and he turned his body to her and her head to him. Naruto gazed into Hana's fearful eyes, he tried his best to portray a warm and reassuring feeling through his eyes so she could calm down, he mentally smiled when he saw her eyes focus more on him then her fears...at least for the moment which meant it was now or never.

"Hana-chan..." He whispered in a lover's tone. "...I want you to know, that no matter what happens I will always be by your side and protect you..." He declared with nothing but conviction in his voice before he slowly leaned in and kissed her lips softly, making her body freeze at the intimate contact, but was elated to feel her not have a drastic negative response like when he touched her earlier. "...now please tell me what is wrong." He whispered again after releasing her lips.

By now Hana's mind was in a haze, she didn't know what happened really. One moment her mind was raging on one of the most important decisions of her life, and the next she was lip locked enjoying the feeling and taste of the lips pressed against hers. The haze soon lifted from her mind like a fog after a morning's rain, and was surprised to see Naruto smiling at her with a warm gaze in his amethyst orbs, that smile it was innocent but trusting at the same time. And his eyes were just the same, they held a person's inner most feelings, that is if one were to look close enough. And as Hana gazed at him, she could see absolutely no ill-intent or negative emotion coming off him...only warmth, reassurance, understanding and the most important to her...love.

At that moment Hana made her decision, she would lay her feelings and heart on the line one final time and put them in the hands of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. In truth she didn't know what her decision would bring either of them after she spoke, but she knew at the very least she would never regret her decision to put her 'life' in the hands of a man like him.

Silently Hana pulled herself away from Naruto's body and grasp, making the hanyou looking at her with puzzlement. She stood up and took a few tentative steps forward where her form was now encased in that eerie crimson moonlit glow. Hana then then wrapped her arms around herself trying to subdue the fear that still resided in her. She let out a long breath, with Naruto still sitting on the bed awaiting her next move.

"Whats been on my mind...is whats been on my mind ever since I woke up back in my room and I didn't immediately see you next to me." She began in a whisper, her fear still holding her back from talking with any semblance of confidence, her words making Naruto quirk a worried eyebrow at her words. "Questions...so many questions have past through my mind and they all pertained to you." She paused one final time to take a deep breath before taking the final leap of faith. "Do you blame me? Blame me for not fighting back enough? For allowing those men to violate me as they did? Do you hate me? Hate me for men taking something that I will give willing ONLY to you? Would you hate me if I got pregnant by one of them? Would you hate me if I wished to keep the child? Would you hate me if I wished for you to father the child with me that you knew wasn't yours? Would you love me? Love me even after what all those men did to abuse and use me like some cheap whore before throwing me back to you like used 'goods'? Would you want me? Want to feel me...taste me...touch me...smell me...make passionate love to me until I scream your name in ecstasy and you mine? So many things Naruto-kun, and I'm just afraid...deathly afraid of your answers." She explained letting out a haggard and fearful breath once finished, not daring to turn around to look at him the grip on her arms so hard that her tanned skin grew white from the pressure.

Naruto himself was stunned at Hana's confession...never had he thought she was so deathly concerned about all this. While some of the questions he realized she would think about, others just never even came up in his mind. Silence reigned in the bedroom for several minutes, the female occupant nearly hyperventilating from the long silence as tears began to flow down her eyes, in her mind the silence WAS Naruto's answer. While Naruto thought deeply on EACH and EVERY question she posed, to come up with a truthful answer for her. It wouldn't be fair to her to lie to her when she spilled her heart, soul and fears to him so poetically, even if in the short-run it would make her happy.

Naruto finally reached a conclusion to each question and silently stood up from his seat on the bed, and without a single sound reached to within an inch of Hana's back. In one swift motion he wrapped his arms underneath her crossed ones resting his hands atop hers which began to glow purple. His tails did the same, wrapping randomly around her body before pulling her against his chest so he could rest his chin on her shoulder and head against the side of hers. His motions so fast she gasped in surprise, and unconsciously tried to wriggle out of his soft vice-grip.

"My Hana-chan is a real baka..." He whispered warmly against her ear, making her shiver slightly. "...and if anyone can understand at least mostly what you're going through its me. While some of your questions caught me off guard...which is also why I was so silent a moment ago. Many of them I figured you were thinking about since I thought along the same lines too after it happened to me. I want you to know my Hana-chan that I've very proud of you. You are taking this whole thing ALOT better then most people and even I did. I'll need to remember to never underestimate your strength in the future." He said jokingly, while nibbling her ear the tiniest bit. "But to not leave you hanging I will answer your questions now, even if some of them I think are silly just because I would NEVER do something like that. But then again you are a baka...but you are MY baka. Now lets begin the list ne? I will NEVER blame you for what occurred in the complex. I know from your injuries that you fought tooth and nail against those bastards in the most literal sense. You allowed them NOTHING Hana-chan they TOOK from you. I will NEVER hate you. I will happily accept anything that you give me Hana-chan, and no one not even those men can take that away from us...that is something that is special between only us..." He paused to slightly chuckle from remembering a conversation he had with a certain Inuzuka clan head about the next few questions. "...believe it or not Kaa-san asked me the same few questions I'm about to answer and I will answer them the same to you as I did to her. I would never hate you if you became pregnant by one of those bastards. If you do become pregnant I will probably love you even more for baring the responsibility such as a child. And if you even decide to keep it, I will help raise it as if it was my own. The child is NOT at fault here, and as such should NOT be punished for the wrongdoings of it's Tou-san...you, Natsu-chan and I will see to it that it is raised with loving parents. I WILL not have ANY child birthed by my mates live the kind of life that I was forced to that I promise you. As for the remaining questions...no matter what happens I will always want you, to feel you...taste you...touch you...smell you...and hai especially make passionate love to you where I'll make you scream my name for all the village to hear. You have a body that won't quit and I'm lucky enough to have mates who are beautiful goddesses whom I have the singular pleasure of holding just like I am now. You are MY Hana-chan...now and forever." He finished, with a full body squeeze, hoping...praying that she believed his words, as his hands stopped glowing feeling that all of Hana's injuries were now healed.

Hana heard everyone single word that came out of Naruto's mouth when he was talking, and by the end she began to cry once more. Not because of fear...doubt...despair...nor apprehension, but because she was in complete and utter euphoria. Her body began trembling once more as the tears ran hot down her cheeks and across the shit-eating grin on her lips that Naruto couldn't currently see. Naruto felt her trembling and his heart sank, which fell even lower when he hear her lightly sobbing.

"Go...gomennasai Hana-chan...I..." He panicked.

"S...shut up b...baka..." She interrupted in between sobs and bits of laughter which confused Naruto somewhat. "...please release me, and I'm not crying because I'm sad..." She continued on, with Naruto releasing her immediately though quite reluctantly. "...I'm crying because I'm happy!" She finished in a happy voice that made Naruto go wide eyed from the change.

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when she turned around quickly and without warning laid a passionate kiss on his lips. The two just embraced as their tongues danced in place, her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist while his tails wrapped gingerly around her back and legs. Unfortunately for the pair, breathing was on the top three things to live so they reluctantly released their lips from one another and simply rested their foreheads against one another.

"See I told you, you were a baka" He joked getting a playful bite on his lip.

"Still I..." She paused still feeling the remnants of dread in her system. "...I was scared...scared to lose you, you whom I care so deeply for. I never told you this but that day when you asked me out...I promised myself that if we didn't work out I would stop looking for a mate. I put all my eggs in one basket when it came to you, and even though I swore that oath to myself...deep down I knew that if we didn't stay together I would still want a mate and eventually a family. Perhaps its my clan's genes for the female to want pups and be a Kaa-san, but still I...if I lost you tonight...I really don't know what I would have done with myself." She admitted, her grip on his clothing tightening when she admitted that, which shocked Naruto...he had no idea this relationship was so important to her.

"Well then its a good thing I'm me ne?" He whispered softly, after kissing her forehead.

"That it is my Naruto-kun" She smiled back, before one of his tails involuntarily hit a spot on her that caused her to gasp in fright and her body to tremor slightly...the place the tail touched bringing back VERY malevolent memories from the complex.

"Hana-chan...whats wrong?" He asked worriedly reining back his tails knowing they were the cause...he had hoped all this was behind them, but he was being foolish.

Hana herself pulled her arms back from his neck to have them now pressed against his chest causing her body to move a few inches away from his, her head hanging down so her face was out of Naruto's view. Suddenly her hands grabbed a fist full of his orange flak jacket in a death grip before her voice cut the tension.

"Naruto-kun I..." She paused to hold in a sob from the images still roaming her mind. "...I need you to help me." She confided.

"Of course Hana-chan, whatever it is I'll do it"

In response to him she finally looked up her expression one of fear, as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"I want you to help me forget." She said bluntly, making Naruto look oddly at her.

"Forget?"

"Hai...to forget the memories of that horrid place and what they did to me there before you saved me." She explained.

Naruto was at a loss for words, he considered himself fairly intelligent as well as powerful...but for the life of him he couldn't think of a way to do such a thing.

"Gomennasai Hana-chan...but I don't have a jutsu to my knowledge to change, rewrite, or strip memories from a person. And the Yamanaka clan are the only ones I can think of that MIGHT have that ability." He answered, though it was with a tone of regret for not being able to help as she needed him to.

Hana's response to him was a gentle smile, and a shake of her head at him.

"While that is an idea...that isn't what I meant in this case Naruto-kun..." She responded, making him look questioningly at her. "...I want you to make love to me." She said bluntly making him look slightly wide eyed. "These memories I have of that place and what those...monsters did to me, I don't think those emotional or psychological wounds will heal with time. When people touch me in certain places memories fly through my mind of that place and what they did. And I...I don't want to be afraid to touch and to be touched because of them. Its only been a day and I can barely stand it when you're holding me and touching me like you have been because my memories flash causing it to feel like THEY are touching me instead of YOU. I don't want that, I can't stand that! So I want you to make love to me, make me FEEL your love so that when my memories fade back to what those men did YOU will appear instead of them. When I think of them I'll instead think of tonight with you...the way you feel against my skin, the way you taste on my lips, the way you fill me so completely. Everything about tonight will drive out those memories of that horrible place and leave me only remembering us and this crimson night..." She paused one last time to to gaze into his amethyst pools, her eyes reflecting a pleading desire for him. "...please Naru-kun...make love to me." She pleaded in a sexy whisper, before giving him a chaste kiss.

Naruto returned the innocent kiss while being completely speechless at her explanation, though he did understand the principle behind her idea. When a bad situation or in this case memory occurred, you can try to overlap them with a good situation or memory. Therefore even when the bad situation or memory is triggered the good memory will present itself instead of the bad one. Hana released her kiss and looked back at Naruto awaiting his answer.

"You're not just using me are you?" He asked with a playful smirk, looking back at her.

"Of course I am!" She chirped. "But since when does helping your mate, plus making love end badly for you?"

"Touche" He replied before dipping his head and kissed her once more, before cupping her cheek in his hand. "Are you really sure about this?"

"Hai...I want to be able to know that when you touch me it will ALWAYS be YOU touching me..." She responded before a small smirk crossed her lips. "...besides I think we've both wanted this for a while but with the exams..." She explained getting an agreeable nod from her partner before pulling him with her towards the bed and then turning when her legs hit the side. "...now...please...Naru-kun, help me forget." She pleaded earnestly.

"I will do my best my Tenshi-hime (Angel Princess)" He answered her call, before leaning in and kissed her deeply.

**One Hour Later,**

The two lovers finally took a rest, with Naruto hovering above her, neither wanting to break the feeling they both were having. They panted and just gazed into each other's eyes lovingly while their bodies rode their orgasms. Finally the pleasurable haze lifted from their minds and bodies, which made Naruto fall to Hana's side in exhaustion still panting. He turned over to face Hana, who was staring at the ceiling in a daze panting just as hard, which made Naruto chuckle softly.

"THAT good huh?" He smirked.

Without thought Hana slightly nodded making him grin ferally, before a few moments later she registered what he said and turned towards him.

"But you know, now I'll come to expect that kind of performance from you each time." She answered back with her own smirk now.

"Of course, would never think of disappointing my mates." He kissed her neck making her sigh in contentment. "You know..." He started before wrapping her up in his arms and tails pulling her against him. "...I'm glad you got over the physical reactions so quickly after what happened. I mean in my own experience I only allowed Ojii-san and the doctor to touch me for the first like month." He whispered against her while caressing her back.

"I think...other then the psychological reasons I said before we started, I recovered so quickly was because I'm a kunoichi. I mean we all take cortisone classes when we reach a certain age. So the idea of having sex or the possibility of rape is clearly told to us to prepare ourselves for such an event. I just suppose that, and the things I've witnessed while out on missions have given me a fortitude that civilians just don't have, of which I'm eternally grateful for since I can overcome any further problems thanks to them and you." She explained kissing him softly at the end in appreciation.

"Well no matter what I'm glad, and I'm happy that I could help you Hana-chan. And in the future don't be afraid to ask me for anything relating to this subject alright...I'm always here for you..." He kissed her passionately, before looking deeply into her eyes. "...I love you Hana, I hope you know that."

Hana smiled happily and let a tear fall down her face after hearing him say that so delicately and emotionally. She kissed him again before snuggling deep into his grip resting her head against his chest.

"Hai...I love you too Naruto-kun."

"Hm...we should probably get some sleep Hana-chan" He suggested.

"Mhm..." She moaned sleepily making him chuckle.

Naruto kissed her forehead, already feeling her breathing normalize indicating she was falling asleep, before burying his face in her hair inhaling her unique scent and allowing his exhaustion to take him.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter Twenty-Four, hope you liked it, and the lemon being pervy enough to sate those perverts out there, but also dignified enough for those who aren't.**

**Also...please don't review and try to flame me about Hana's reactions after being raped, such as 'A woman wouldn't do/say that right after being raped like that'...or things closely related to it. I'm going to be a police officer in a few months, so I've studied the law, as well as researched cases, and studies pertaining to rape. So I didn't write her reactions and feelings off the top of my head, nor to have a plot device to get them to have sex. Hana's reactions CAN and DO happen to people who have survived being raped, and I tried my best to incorporate the reactions a rape survivor has along with Hana's personality, as well as the fact she is living in a shinobi world and is a FEMALE one at the same time. HOWEVER feel free to flame me that I did have what happened to her happen at all..I can understand your feelings about that, and don't mind you bitching me out about it.**

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts and comments!  
**


	25. And Goodbyes

**AN - Well here is the next chapter, Naruto finally leaves Konoha.**

**IMPORTANT: there will be a flashback of what happens during the rescue...however because this will happen, the results of what happens to Hana will have to be described for the realism. So if you wish to skip this part PLEASE skip the parts of the story where I warn you its coming.**

**Here is the twenty-fifth chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

*****NOTE: this chapter has a song attached to it if you want to listen to it while the scene is going on: 'Here To Stay By: Bleach OST 2', you can download it or listen to it on youtube. I'll warn you when to start and stop the song in the chapter.*****

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 24: . . . & Goodbyes**

**Next Day (Afternoon),**

The pair completely slept through the entirety of the morning, before Naruto woke up in the beginning of the afternoon thanks to his most hated enemy...sun light.

"Damn, its worse then Ojii-san's paperwork" He grumbled, his eyes getting attuned to the bright room and pulled Hana who was still in his arms against him before kissing her forehead like the night before, smiling sadly that he had to wake up such a peaceful looking mate. "Hana-chan..." He cooed out, shaking her lightly only getting moans of sleep for his efforts. "...Hana-chan its time to wake up." He continued before kissing her which succeeded in awakening her.

"Mmm...Naru-kun..." She moaned through the side of her lips since the rest was currently be kissed by her lover. "...certainly a wake up call I could get used to." She finished whimsically, her eyes now open and looking back at him lovingly with a smile.

"I'll remember that..." He smiled back giving her a chaste kiss, before releasing his entangled tails from her body, which caused her to shiver slightly from the draft in the room hitting her bare back. "...ne Hana-chan I...we have something to talk about before we get up." He said, his voice taking on a serious note.

"What is it koishii (beloved)?"

Naruto was rather nervous...he wasn't sure how his newly established mate would react when they just consummated their relationship and confessed their love. He let out a long sigh before looking into Hana's chocolate brown orbs.

"Natsu-chan and I plan to leave both Konoha and Fire Country today...more specifically..."

"I'm coming with you." She interrupted commandingly, which surprised Naruto by both her tone and words.

"But..."

"No...the moment we got together and you told me what your plans were I knew that you'd be leaving soon after he invasion because that was the whole reason you returned in the first place. Ever since then I have been speaking to Hokage-sama and my clan especially Kaa-san and my otouto...about US..." She began. "...and before the invasion began they finally agreed to what I wished. That if we became more then what we were, I would give up my title as clan heir making Kiba the new heir, and I would resign as a Konoha shinobi with honor and then leave with you." She finished.

Naruto was taken aback, and quite speechless at what she just told him. His mind took several minutes to wrap itself around the idea of what Hana told him, before it all sunk in.

"Hana-chan you...you did all that for me...no not for me...for us?" He questioned, getting an affirmative nod. "Hana-chan do...do you really know what it is you're telling me? You're giving up your current life and lifestyle for me. I...you...do you really want that?"

Hana couldn't help but giggle at his confused look, and stuttering questions...they made him seem cute.

"Hai my Naru-kun...I know the implications of my actions. I'm giving up my current life to leave and live along side the man I love. And in truth there wasn't much inner debate for me to decide what I wanted. It was more of trying to convince my family to let me go, but after they heard my arguments they reluctantly but lovingly allowed it and gave both you and I their blessing." She explained giving him a chaste kiss.

He returned the kissed, and let a small smile grace his lips. "I...I really don't know what to say Hana-chan. I didn't think you thought about my actions so far ahead. In truth I was completely terrified of this conversation, and how we would end up if wrong things were said..." He sighed out, letting the stress that was on his shoulders leave him. "...but thankfully I have a new beautiful and smart mate who apparently is a great tactician as well." His smile grew to a playful grin.

"Damn right" She smirked.

The pair lightly laughed for a few minutes at the lightening mood, before Naruto spoke again.

"If this is what you really want Hana-chan, I certainly won't try to convince you to stay with your family. I love you and am VERY happy to know that you'll be right by my side with Natsu-chan when I leave this place..." He kissed her, before turning to look at the clock on her nightstand. "...and while I'd love to stay lying here with you, there are a few things I need to take care of before we leave. So lets get ready, and then while I'm gone you can start packing...but pack light and only the essentials. I know the council is not going to like me leaving after everything especially since they haven't talked with me, so we'll be traveling light and swift incase they send people after us."

"Hai"

The pair kissed again before getting up from the bed, Naruto allowing Hana the sheet to cover herself...which she was all to glad to take, since she could see the still naked form of her lover stretching and walking around in all his animalistic glory for her eyes to follow. The pair quickly got dressed, though Naruto had to use a henge since Hana completely destroyed his pants, who just looked on sheepishly at Naruto's pseudo-stern look after grabbing them.

"I don't know when exactly we'll be leaving but when you feel a tremor rock the village, take it as a warning of my soon to be pick up." He warned, with a smile before kissing her passionately and heading out of her room leaving her breathless.

"I'll be ready Naru-kun." She reassured, before he left her room.

Naruto walked quickly towards the exit of Hana's house, but was stopped by Kiba along the way.

"Hey Naruto-niisan"

"Hey Kiba"

"How did last night go with Nee-chan?"

"We talked and she was able to get many things off her chest about the situation. All in all I think she is going to be fine all she needs is a little time."

The boy nodded. "Ah...ano...so...are you like my REAL Nii-san now?" He asked with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Ah...erm..." Naruto stumbled before coughing a few times. "...we are mates now if that is what you are asking Kiba."

The next moment Naruto lost sight of the young Inuzuka before feeling the air leave him when he saw Kiba connected to his stomach in an embrace.

"Cool...now I can totally shove the fact my Nii-san is like the strongest guy in the village to that damn Sasuke-teme." Kiba said ferally, making Naruto chuckle and pat the boy on the head.

"Hai hai...gomen though Otouto, there are some matters I must attend to. However I wished to see Kaa-san before I left know where she is?"

"Hai...she left almost a half an hour ago for the daily council meeting ever since the invasion"

"Great! That saves me a trip, time, and a few headaches then, arigato Otouto." He thanked hugging the small boy, before letting go.

Naruto smiled at Kiba before turning and headed towards the door, but stopped when he heard Kiba speak.

"Ne Nii-san, are you really going to leave?" Naruto turned around with a quirked brow looking at Kiba who looked sheepish. "Gomen, I passed Nee-chan's room while you were talking and heard a little of your conversation."

Naruto frowned slightly. "I see...unfortunately the answer is yes Otouto. While I'd love to stay with my family here...I can't do so with how the rest of the village reacts to my presence. I know it'll be better for me to just leave and allow the village its peace. Plus I hold no love for Konoha aside from this clan and a few others."

Kiba smiled sadly. "I know...I just...was being selfish in wanting you to stay. Its not fair you can't stay just because the villagers are idiots."

Naruto looked sympathetically towards Kiba before moving back and hugging him again.

"Gomen otouto, I wouldn't have minded staying, but things aren't always perfect and we must deal with the world as it comes at us."

"Hai..." Kiba responded once they separated. "...Nii-san just make sure you take care of her, I know she is going with you so...keep her safe or Kaa-san and I will hunt you down."

"Hai hai..." Naruto smiled at Kiba for his protectiveness of his sister. "...grow strong Otouto, I'm sure I'll be hearing your name in the future. I'll see if I can help with your training if I can ever visit ne?"

"Hai arigato!"

The two embraced one last time before Naruto reached the door to the house.

"Take care of yourself Otouto, sayonara." Finished with a smile.

"Sayonara Nii-san!"

Naruto existed the house closing the door behind him. He stretched out, before letting out a sigh his smile falling into an emotionless expression before opening his eyes, which now held no joy like it did with Kiba moments before.

_"Lets get this over with I'm tired of this place."_ He thought before disappearing in a swirl of purple flames, heading toward the Namikaze mansion.

**Council Room,**

"...good, now that we've come to a decision about the Raikage's stay in Konoha until Nii Yugito is finally apprehended and returned is dealt with. The next topic is the investigation of the kidnapping of one Inuzuka Hana and Uzumaki Kasumi. Many of us believe that it was an inside job to get them, especially since Uzumaki Kasumi is a child of the Uzumaki clan and we all know Orochimaru wanted someone from that clan for several years. And with an evacuation plan that is vastly different then the one he was privy to when he was still here, it seems to me our thoughts aren't unfounded. If anyone of the investigating clans has any information please..." Sarutobi spoke before an explosion rocked the village. "...ANBU!" The Hokage shouted getting several ANBU to show up next to him. "Investigate that explosion make sure it isn't anything serious! Report back the moment you find out the details, understood!?"

"Hai Hoka..." The ANBU chorused before the doors to the council room blasted open.

The remaining ANBU appeared stationed around the room their swords already drawn.

"Gomennasai for the interruption Ojii-san, but I couldn't help but over hear you and decide to help you out with that." A masculine voice called out from the hallway.

Those within the room looked on wondering who had the 'balls' to interrupt a Konoha council meeting in such a manner unfitting of their status. Their answer was made quite clear when a pair of people entered the room. The council gasped, while the ANBU officers tensed at seeing both Naruto and Natsumi emerge, their tails swaying rapidly behind them. The Uzumaki family sans Kasumi who were guests for this meeting wondered why Naruto and his mate were here as well.

"Is that so Naruto-kun, Natsumi-san?" Sarutobi asked rhetorically.

"Hokage-sama order these two demons to be arrested! They both should have been the day it was ordered!" One of the civilian council members shouted.

"I will do no such thing! If I deemed them a threat to us or this village it would be a different story entirely."

"But Hokage-sama!"

"Enough! There will be no more discussion on the matter! More importantly I'm curious as to the 'help' you have Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and stepped deeper into the room, with everyone but Sarutobi and Tsume tense and on edge since there were two demons in the room and their leader seemed to not care.

"I have essential information about the kidnapping of one Inuzuka Hana and Uzumaki Kasumi..." Naruto began, making everyone especially Tsume and the Uzumakis perk up. "...while on my self-appointed mission to get them both back I was able to interrogate an Oto shinobi that was stationed at the complex I found the Kunoichi in. And after some time I came to a few...interesting...details concerning Hana especially."

"And what 'details' are those exactly?" Danzo asked, trying to diffuse the situation after feeling Naruto's piercing gaze upon him when he was spoke.

"Its funny YOU should ask that Danzo. It seems that you have a traitor in the ranks of Konoha...more to the point that traitor is in this very room. Haven't you wondered how the invasion was as successful as it had been despite my early warning and personal involvement?" He probed getting the result expected...pandemonium, council members yelling about the lies the demon is spewing, while others stayed silent wondering who it could be if what he spoke was true. "This traitor apparently has been in contact with Orochimaru for some time, and used the invasion for many things. Most important the complete destruction and overhaul of Konoha...with THEM becoming the new Hokage and supreme dictator of the village. The other main plan was to attempt to get my allegiance under them because of Orochimaru kidnapping my mate. They thought that since Konoha was the man's most powerful enemy, that I would join as a Konoha shinobi so that I could get Hana-chan back. Or at the very least ally myself with you while searching since an army of hunter-nin is better then a single person. Unfortunately for him, he never came to realize just how strong I was. And by the time he did, it was too late to change his plans or get rid of the evidence. Hana-chan had already been taken by Orochimaru, so the evidence was long gone. For several months, and if I were to guess much longer then that he has played all of you like his puppets with him being the shadowy puppeteer. Using using you all for his own means of creating the 'true' Konoha." Naruto finished, with whispers quickly resounding through the room.

"While all this is good in theory...this council will require proof of your little hypothesis." Danzo calmly countered, though inwardly he was both worried and seething from his plans being found out by not only the demon, but one of the pieces he wanted to control to revive Konoha to what it should be, Konoha's ultimate demon weapon.

"Ah thats where the good news is for all of you...I have tons..." Naruto said with a smirk. "...let me tell you a little story."

**- FLASHBACK -**

**Previous Day,**

_"Hm...so they are using yet another of Orochimaru's old laboratories...Kami-sama, just what kind of surveillance does the village do?"_ He thought, wondering how the shinobi could miss so many BUILDINGS in their own land.

Naruto continued to survey the old run down complex that resided in a partially hidden part of Fire Country's vast forest. He got up from his crouching position beyond the tree line, brushing dirt off his clothes.

"Now...to find those two." He whispered to himself, before disappearing with only a small dust cloud in his wake.

With Naruto's speed and his new knowledge of the complex's security he easily made it inside with little trouble, but now the hard part began. Naruto snorted as the smell of rotten blood, pharmaceuticals, and death attacked his sense of smell without mercy. Quickly getting used to it, he began his search of the complex. He rushed through the hallways and corridors not concerning himself with the foreign smells emanating from each.

_"Come one Hana-chan you gotta work with me here."_ He mentally pleaded, still trying to find the woman's unique scent, as he rounded the next corner of the dungeon-like complex.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened for a split second before he stopped in his tracks, and audibly sniffed the air around him, ignoring the horrid smells of death that only grew stronger as he delved deeper into the complex.

"Kasumi..." He breathed out, finally registering where he smelled that particular scent from and from whom.

It seemed the young heiress despite being a powerful kunoichi at such a young age still enjoyed the feminine things in life, apparent by the weak scent of perfume that Naruto recalled smelling coming from her during their match.

Naruto followed the scent quickly twisting and turning along the hallways, until he finally came to the hallway where the scent was the strongest and stopped before turning the corner. Knowing Orochimaru as well as Naruto had he guessed he wouldn't leave such a valuable 'specimen' as Kasumi without constant guard. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on his enhanced hearing, his fox ears twitching every so often from the strain.

_"Lets see..."_ He thought to himself, as he listened to the number of heartbeats within the next hallway. _"...one...two next to the door...and a third on the other wall facing the door itself..."_ He concluded. _"...now how to take them out without making a mess."_ He mused before his hands clenched into fists unconsciously.

Naruto looked down feeling his hands, and smirked ferally at his body's answer to his problem. He prepared himself for a moment before, turning the corner and ran towards the unsuspecting guards. He was able to get the drop on them, stopping in the middle of the hallway between all three. The shock of his presence giving him enough time to chop one of the guards near the door in the neck making him fall unconscious. The other two were quick to respond to the threat, now brandishing kunai, but Naruto still had enough time to take out the guard that faced the door with a open palm strike in the middle of his sternum, the power behind the blow completely crushing his ribcage, sending the bone shards into his heart and lungs. Thankfully Naruto guessed this and with a quick twist of his body turned so he was behind the now dead shinobi, with a hand covering his mouth so the blood the man had just thrown up shot into his hand without alerting anyone from the sound, or sight of it. He let go of the corpse, and jumped out of the way of the final guard, who seemed to be the weakest fortunately for Naruto's case.

He grabbed the man's extended arm that failed to pierce the hanyou, and in a few submission moves had the man's arm pinned behind his back, his own kunai pressed against the nape of his neck. Despite the man's position, Naruto was satisfied to know the man wasn't afraid of him, which made the hanyou smile, before whispering a short conversation into his ear, which by the way the man's body shivered wasn't a conversation that ended well for him.

"Now do as I said and I'll let you live, unless you're some kind of masochist and would only enjoy something as painful as that" Naruto ordered, with the man nodding vigorously in understanding.

Naruto pushed the man to the steel door that held Kasumi within, and let go of his arm. He then moved himself to the side of the door so as to not be seen while keeping the kunai against the Jounin's neck. The guard knocked on the door, and recited Naruto's speech to the guard inside, while Naruto was concentrating to see how many guards were with Kasumi, which after a moment discovered it was surprisingly only one.

Naruto's attention was brought back when he heard the click of the lock on the door, and it slowly open. Naruto immediately pushed his hostage through the door for several reasons. One to surprise the hell out of the guard inside to see a comrade fly into the room. Two it would serve to knock the guy out when he went face first into the far wall thanks to Naruto's strength, and lastly incase the guard set a trap.

Luckily no trap was set, and Naruto shot into the room finding the surprised man looking back at him. Naruto rushed him, only giving the man enough time to grab a few shuriken and launch them at him. Naruto didn't waste time dodging the weapons and just took them with a grunt before sweeping the man's feet knocking him to the ground, with his kunai immediately against the Oto shinobi's neck lest the man get any ideas.

"Who the hell are you!?" The man said, knowing that if he shouted his life was over, plus shouting was nearly impossible lest he cut his own throat.

"Unfortunately I'm the one asking questions Jounin-san" Naruto answered emotionlessly.

"Fine then what do you want? Cause if you think I'm going to tell you anything then you can go fuck yourself!"

"No need for such language...I am merely here for the kunoichi you kidnapped, and perhaps some information..." He argued before he smiled demonically, his fangs almost glistening in the promise of pain. "...now if you are a good little Jounin and cooperate with me I will let you live. If not you can join your little friend whose ribcage I completely crushed...your choice." He announced his ultimatum.

The Jounin narrowed his eyes angrily. "Don't fuck with me! Even if I cooperate, you'll just kill me anyway so why should I help?"

Naruto just sighed in annoyance, before looking harshly at the man right in the eyes.

"Because unlike you and shinobi like you I have some semblance of honor. So if I promise to do something and its within my power to do I WILL do it. Therefore I will make a deal with you...if you cooperate with me throughout my rescue I shall release you under your own supervision." Naruto said harshly.

The Jounin stared at Naruto checking to see if there was ANY semblance of deception in his voice, body language or gaze. And to his surprise he couldn't seem to find any...of course that didn't mean he would trust him farther then he could throw him, but it did mean he could use it to his advantage later somehow.

"Fine, if thats your bargain I accept."

"Good..." He said in a chipper voice, before looking towards the back of the cell to see a bound, gagged, bruised and slightly bloody Kasumi who had been silent the entire time, her gaze wide in many emotions the most prominent ones being confusion, and hope. "Kasumi, other then those cuts, and bruises are you alright?" He asked warmly, getting a slight nod from the heir. "Good, now as for you..." He turned back to the Jounin, and pulled out some ninja wire. "...tie yourself up." The Jounin did as was told and bound his legs, and one hand before Naruto did the rest. "Good you seem to understand the rules..." He mocked, before grabbing the man by his flack jacket and pulled him near to Kasumi. "...now tell me everything you know about how and why they were kidnapped." He ordered as he began to untie Kasumi.

"What makes you think I know? I'm just a Jounin stationed here to keep an eye on the brat" He answered annoyed.

"Now don't be that way unless you want the deal to end. As for the reason I KNOW is because I know whomever the Jounin was that took Kasumi here wouldn't have kept silent about it. He'd have probably told everyone he knew he was the one to capture an Uzumaki considering the reward he probably got from Orochimaru."

The Jounin couldn't help but chuckle lightly since Naruto hit the nail on the head. The day the girls were brought there the Jounin who caught Kasumi told anyone he could it was him.

"The guy was certainly excited I'll admit that..." He confessed. "...fine. The guy's story went like this, he had just killed a group of leaf shinobi, and was heading towards the academy. He was a rather sick bastard if you want my honest opinion, but I digress. As he headed there apparently some fighting caught his eye and he went to investigate. Apparently little hero-san over here was dispatching a group of our comrades while protecting some ramen chef cook and his musume. He asked what the hell the girl was doing, and her only answer was 'protecting something important her Onii-chan'. Unfortunately the guy wasn't exactly the sentimental type nor liked shinobi who were, so they tussled for a while, with him eventually winning and captured her. Though he realized that the reason she even fought as long as she did was to give enough time for those civilians to escape cause when he looked for them they were LONG gone." He explained.

The man's story shocked Naruto, he quickly turned to Kasumi to see if she could confirm the story, but noticed that she was looking away from Naruto with the slightest blush on her cheeks. Naruto wasn't quite sure what to say, he knew Kasumi's mentality towards him had changed slightly especially with that hug she gave him after Minato spoke to her mother.

But still to go out of her way to protect Teuchi and Ayame because she remembered what he said back in their first meeting in the ramen stand? Naruto was floored at her bravery and sacrifice, unfortunately now wasn't the time for 'thanks', that would have to wait until AFTER they were out of enemy territory.

"And what about the other kunoichi?" He asked

"Ah her..." He couldn't help but chuckle in a perverse way which made Naruto harden his gaze not liking it one bit. "...she unfortunately I don't have all the details on about what happened. All I can tell you is what Orochimaru-sama told all Oto Jounin the day before the invasion. He told us that if a Konoha ANBU officer with a strange symbol on the forehead part of their mask came up to us, and also had a woman with them matching an Inuzuka's description to just grab her without question and leave immediately."

_**"THAT SON OF A BITCH!"**_ Naruto mentally roared, knowing exactly what the 'symboled' ANBU signified, but reeled in his anger knowing it wasn't a good idea to be found yet without Hana. _**"You're a dead man when I get back."**_He promised.

"I see..." He let out an angered sigh. "...do you know where she is being held now?"

"Hai."

"Then lets go..." He ordered before taking out some bandages and wrapped them around the man's mouth as a gag. "...Kasumi come over here please." He ordered softly.

The Uzumaki heir moved closer to him, but still keeping her gaze away from his, not knowing how he reacted to hearing what she had done. She hoped he was happy and grateful she saved his friends, but didn't really know. She gasped slightly when she felt his hand rest against her chest and forehead, feeling strange from having a comforting touch instead of the violent ones she had gotten used to for the past two and a half days.

Her gasp turned into a content sigh, when she felt Naruto's chakra begin to seep into her, knitting her skin back together and massaging her bruises until the blackened skin turned white again as the pain receded.

"Arigato" She whispered, making Naruto smile.

"Hai...now lets get Hana-chan and get out of here..." He said pulling he to her feet, before grabbing the Jounin and flipped him on his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. "...which way?" He asked, getting the directions via head point from the gagged hostage.

The trio swerved in and out of the hallways, maneuvering past the few guards they did find. It seemed Orochimaru only set up enough guards to defend this place until someone could get the kunoichi out of there. After some time of following the man's directions, hesitation and fear began to creep into Naruto. They had done nothing but go deeper and deeper into the complex, which usually meant prisoners here were either dead, dying, or no one cared what happened anymore.

He unconsciously sped up from this feeling, but noted that Kasumi didn't waiver despite just being healed, making him slightly proud of the girl. Just then a scent invaded his nose his reaction almost as if he was just punched in the face. This smell...Naruto knew it all too well, a smell he had the unfortunate luck of coming across when he was five. The smell of sweat, blood and sex mixed into one, a smell Naruto would never forget. And unfortunately it was originating from where the Jounin seemed to be leading them.

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat at the possible implications and shot forward, ans at the moment mentally thankful that Kushina had taught her children so well since Kasumi was able to keep up if just barely with his speed. He gave up on the directions the Jounin was giving him, and simply followed this pervasive scent...an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him the smell had to do with Hana. He ran through several more corridors before what he feared finally hit him...literally in the nose...Hana's scent, which was heavily interwoven with the scent he'd been following. He stopped after rounding the next corner, knowing that she was in the room at the end of the hall.

The trio began the slow walk towards the door, each step taken sounding like a hundred explosive notes going off in Naruto's head as fear and apprehension gripped his heart like a vice. They finally reached the door, when Naruto put the Jounin down and placed his hand on the door before taking a long breath.

_"Kami-sama if you have any good karma saved up for me after what happened to me as a kid...onegai use that to show me something other then what my heart is telling me I'll witness beyond this door."_ He mentally prayed, before closing his eyes and opened the door with a creak.

A long moment passed before he opened his eyes and took a step inside, his nose immediately bombarded with that same scent only a hundred times stronger thanks to him being at the epicenter. But his brain never registered the smell...no, the only thing his brain registered at the moment was what his eyes were showing him...a scene that will haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life.

**- WARNING -**

In the middle of the room, chained by all four limbs to a flat slab of stone that she was limply lying on with the only light in the room coming from a dim over hanging lamp above was one Inuzuka Hana...HIS Hana. She laid there motionless, her usual glimmering eyes now husks of what they once were which just stared towards the dark ceiling, unblinking. Her once pristine body save for a few scars she received while on duty, now a shell of what it once was, black and blues lined her body and face. Cuts, scrapes, and scratches marred her body especially along her chest, stomach, hips and thighs. Probably when whomever did this cut or ripped off her clothes.

And to make things even more unbearable for the hanyou, caked all over the Inuzuka heiress was the 'essence' of all the males who had probably 'visited' her. Their juices seemed to ooze down her body onto the slab of stone taunting him with their existence on her. There seemed to be almost no part of her that the 'essence' hadn't gotten its tainted hands on. From the top of her hair to the soles of her feet, even her most private of areas that not even he had the honor, privilege, and pleasure of touching yet was spared from these monster's taint. There was so much of it that it not only slid down her own body onto the stone, but it even oozed down the sides of the stone where several pools had formed.

Naruto's hand unconsciously gripped the handle of the steel door so hard the door began to groan in what one could almost consider pain from the sheer inhuman strength currently gripping it as Naruto simply stared on.

"Onii-sa...oh my Kami-sama..." Kasumi began before covering her mouth and nose from gasping at the site and throwing up at the smell, after she pushed him aside to see what was within the room.

Her outburst caused Naruto's mind to reboot and register the situation they were all in and let out the breath he had been holding in as well as release his grip on the door which groaned once more in seeming appreciation. Naruto grabbed the still bound Jounin and threw him inside the room closing the door behind Kasumi and himself.

Once locked he rushed to Hana's side, with no care about the guards sensing his chakra he swiftly broke the chains bounding her to the stone. He began to vigorously wipe off the taint that stained and caked her body, noting now that he was closer and having a better angle two things. The first that Hana's private areas were also still dribbling out the monster's 'essence'. Naruto clenched his teeth in rage of what these monsters did to her. Was it not enough to savagely rape her but to release inside her as well?

From that moment Naruto made a solemn vow to himself, that aside from the Jounin he had bound, EVERY Oto shinobi in the complex WOULD die a very very very painful, and agonizing death. The second thing was that blood seemed to have mixed in with the 'essence' in some places as well. He guessed from not only from wounds inflicted upon her, but ones she inflicted upon her assailants. That fact made Naruto smile despite himself, knowing that even in a dim situation Hana didn't give up. That she fought, tooth and nail to keep these men from having her.

**- END WARNING -**

Naruto had finally finished getting much of the taint off her body, and was now able to see the extent of her injuries which thankfully weren't severe mainly bruising across her body as well as some cuts but nothing life threatening. Knowing she wasn't in any physical danger he decided he needed to see how she was mentally doing as well as having her know he was there and she was now safe. He had realized that her look from before was caused by her own mind shutting down while trying to protecting itself from what she had gone through. He moved up to her head and cupped her still slick face in his hands as he leaned in so his face was atop her own.

"Hana-chan..." He called out. "...Hana-chan its me Naruto..." No response. "...ne Hana-chan its me Naruto come on, come back to me..." Yet again no response. "...Hana-chan come on love, you gotta work with me here..." Still nothing. "...dammit Hana-chan I didn't come all the way here to save a vegetable I came here to save the Inuzuka clan heir, a strong, proud kunoichi, and someone I love now get your ass up!" He commanded.

Naruto waited to see if an aggressive approach worked, and with a sigh of relief it did. He could see the flame of life come back to reflect in her brown eyes. But what he didn't expect is how she would respond when she did, no sooner had the flame appeared did she begin to thrash about. Her legs kicked into the air, while her arms reached out and began clawing, scratching, and ripping against anything she could grab which unfortunately for Naruto was his unsuspecting face and arms.

"NO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE FUCKING WRONG IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GONNA LET YOU FUCK ME LIKE SOME KIND OF BEAST! I ALREADY KILLED ONE OF YOU FUCKS AND I SWEAR TO KAMI-SAMA IF YOU TOUCH ME I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU TOO! YOU HEAR ME I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She roared with a passion that promised she would go through with her threat until her dying breath, as she continued to claw away at Naruto's face his skin ripping off under her sharp claw-like nails, his own blood trailing down his face landing on her body as it dripped off.

Naruto took the beating, and bit back the pain she was causing him. It was the least he could do for her considering her condition as well as it being his fault she was like this in the first place. She continued to scream, and Naruto would have allowed it to continue on until she was either satisfied or grew too tired. However with her screams throughout the complex time was now of the essence to get them out of there alive. Naruto dodged the next incoming swipes from her and in a swift motion pulled her into a sitting position as he wrapped his still bleeding arms around her embracing her to his chest, their heads next to each other.

"Hana-chan its me Naruto, please stop its me." He whispered lovingly in her ear hoping that hearing his words and voice would rein in her instinctual urge of self-preservation.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK AWAY!" She screamed again after feeling him embrace her, and when she felt his head next to hers she turned and sunk her fangs viciously into his prone neck.

Naruto was actually surprised and bit back a small cry of pain when he felt her fangs rip into his neck, he quickly moved his one arm to press her head against his neck, lest she pull back and rip a chuck of flesh from him.

"Hana-chan *cough* its me Naruto, you know me. Come on love *cough* you gotta snap out of it. Remember? I saved you from *cough* Mizuki, then I came back to Konoha and we started to *cough* date. Remember the night at the park?" He spoke between coughing up blood from the neck wound that Hana couldn't release.

Hana continued her struggle as her mind was still on auto-pilot, but Naruto's words were beginning to get through despite her best efforts, a few of his words causing her mind to flash through her memories. 'Mizuki', making her remember the day that traitor stole the forbidden scroll, killed her teammates, and then Naruto coming to help her. 'Date', making her remember the day they met in Konoha and the talk they had in her home as well as him asking her out. 'Park', making her remember the actual first date they had, remembering the nice dinner they shared, and then the walk in the park, and finally their first kiss.

Finally as if a haze had been lifted from her brain, her mind came back to consciousness, and she immediately felt the loving embrace Naruto was holding her in, as well as his whispering words of wanting her back and apologizing for not being there sooner. The moment she realized it really was Naruto her clawing hands stopped their rampage, her fangs loosened their grip, and her eyes began to tear at the rims. Naruto immediately felt the change in her actions and hoped she was now herself.

"Hana-chan you finally back with me?" He asked, feelingly slightly lightheaded from all the blood loss, but still feeling her nod slightly in affirmation. "I'm so glad...I've been so worried about you..." He confessed pulling her even closer against him protectively, her own arms now wrapping around him as well. "Gomennasai Hana-chan, if only I hadn't left you I..." He apologized before stopping when he felt her shake her head against his neck, as well as feel her tongue lap at his wound apologetically. "I'm alright Hana-chan, and arigato, I'm just so glad your safe and back in my arms..." He hugged her again. "...but now that you're with me its going to be ok, I'll get us out of here. But I need you to release my neck, and arigato for staying there so I don't bleed as badly."

Hana nodded at his request, and released her grip on his neck a few spurts of blood shooting into the air before he covered it with an already glowing purple hand. He laid her back on to the stone, and just cupped her cheek with his free hand, with her doing the same.

"Gomennasai Naruto-kun." She apologized with a weak voice for all the wounds she could see she inflicted on him.

His face was a complete bloody mess as were his arms, if it hadn't been for such a serious situation Naruto would have joked about having such a hell-cat in bed.

"If this is all I have to go through to get you back its well worth the pain..." He argued with a smile, making her smile weakly as well. "...don't worry Hana-chan I'm getting you out of here, so for now rest I know you need it ne?" He ordered softly, getting a nod in response.

"Hai...but I just want you to know one thing..." She paused, pulling his face next to hers placing their foreheads together. "...throughout all of this, I didn't let them have the sick satisfaction of making me cum...not even once, thats a right only reserved for you." She confessed

Naruto smiled warmly, and nodded gently before kissing her.

"I know you didn't Hana-chan it would take a lot more then this to break someone like you..." He agreed kissing her again. "...now get some sleep, and when you wake up you'll be home I promise." He ordered, with Hana only smiling at him again in appreciation before pulling back and allowing her body to fall limp and her eyes close trying to regain some of her lost strength. "Its time to go..." He ordered more to himself then anyone else, his voice now void of all the happiness it held with Hana, as ten Kage Bushins puffed into existence. "...three of you grab them. The rest of you get in a circle formation around them." He ordered harshly, before grabbing a scroll and popped it open, before handsealing. **"Chishio Bushin no Jutsu (Blood Clone Technique)!"** He said, a puff of smoke erupting atop the opened scroll which a moment ago held several hundred vials of his own blood in them. "You...lead them back to Konoha. Their safety is your top priority...KILL ANY Oto shinobi who stand in your way. The methods of death I'll leave up to you...do NOT fail me." He ordered, the Chishio Bushin nodded in understanding.

The Bushin quickly made a Rasengan and blasted away the far wall, before it and the rest jumped through heading towards the forest. Once Naruto saw they were out of site any semblance of emotion left his eyes and face. He faced the door awaiting the fifty or so Oto shinobi that were assigned to the complex to come. He was not disappointed when a moment later the door flew off its hinges and several shinobi rushed in the room with many more littering the corridor behind.

"Who the hell are you!?" The Jounin in the front of the group demanded.

Suddenly a blast of KI shot through not only the room and corridor but the entire complex it was so potent, and the reason being that Naruto just released all five of his controllable tails at once. Not only were the shinobi being effected in various ways ranging from losing consciousness to having to struggle to continue breathing, but the complex itself was as well obvious by the creaking of the steel. Naruto took a step forward getting the attention of the still conscious and by now mostly scared shitless shinobi who warily took a step back.

**"I am retribution for what you have done to those kunoichi! I am vengeance for the pain and suffering you've caused them! But most importantly...I'm your executioner!"** Naruto's demon blood affording him a dark, deep and gruff voice reminiscent of a true demon's.

"M...MATTE!" One of the shinobi shouted. "I...WE APOLOGIZE! IT WAS WRONG OF US TO DO THAT! WE'LL REPENT! GIVE US A CHANCE!" The man begged, which only infuriated Naruto more, knowing full well Kasumi and Hana begged for them to stop what they did...so he'd simply return their hospitality...permanently.

**"Say hello to the Shinigami for me ne?"** He requested before flexing his clawed hands and then disappeared from sight, the next thing to be heard was the blood curdling screams of fifty men being slaughtered.

**With Bushins,**

It had been nearly an hour since they began their trek, and thankfully nothing had occurred. However that soon changed when the Bushins turned back from where they came from feeling an immense use of chakra. The reason becoming obvious when they saw a large purple beam shooting up from the ground into the sky. Though with them being so close they could tell that the beam was actually spinning much like a cylinder-shaped tornado.

"Damn...the boss actually used it." The clone holding Kasumi said slightly surprised.

"What did you expect? You all know how he feels about Hana, as well as what he felt when he saw what happened to her. Personally if he HADN'T used THAT jutsu I'd have been surprised." The Chishio Bushin retorted.

"W...what is that jutsu?" The still conscious Kasumi questioned clearly awed by not only the odd beauty of the beam but also the sheer destructive power behind it that even she could tell from so far away.

"Its the strongest jutsu the boss has ever created. Its one of his variants based on the Rasengan, as well as obviously the strongest." The blood Bushin answered.

"He really could have killed me at any time during our match couldn't he?"

"There is no question that you wouldn't have won..." He answered, though noticing her slightly sullen look continued on. "...but if it makes you feel any better, he complimented you on your strength. You even made him release two of his three normal chakra limiters. And to do that at your age and only as a Genin is no small feat. Jounin level ninja have been killed by him using less."

"A...arigato" She answered with a proud smile and an embarrassed blush.

"Alright the light shows over lets go, he'll catch up with us soon." He ordered, sending them back on their way.

No sooner had they started again did a flash of orange jet past them, with Naruto appearing several yards ahead.

"Any problems?" He questioned

"No, smooth sailing boss, whats with the scroll?" The blood Bushin asked noting the large scroll snuggled in Naruto's arm.

"Good, I'll take Hana-chan then, as for the scroll...a bit of evidence I can probably use later that I found at the complex before I blew it up..." He answered, grabbing the now cloaked and sleeping woman in his arms. "...lets go it'll take several more hours to get to Konoha from here."

Those several hours had passed quickly and silently with no problems other then Naruto having to recall more Bushins along the way when they ran out of chakra. They were finally about ten minutes away from the gates when Naruto spoke up.

"Ne Kasumi?"

"Hai?"

"I...I just wanted to ask why you protected Teuchi and Ayame?"

she looked away. "Ano...b...because you told my family and I they were important to you." She answered with a stutter, feeling embarrassed and apprehensive talking to her brother in a normal conversation like this when only a month ago she was ready to kill him.

"I see...then arigato for protecting them on my behalf and gomen for not doing so myself and you getting captured as a result."

"I...its alright, I choose to help them on my own. Its why my family wasn't there. They were still absorbing and dealing with your Tou-san's speech." She explained.

"I see, still arigato. Now we are close to the gate, 'chi'..." He called out, getting the clone's attention. "...take our 'friend' here over to the mansion secretly, I can't have him getting captured." He ordered.

"Hai" The clone retorted before grabbing the Oto shinobi who looked angrily at Naruto, thinking he had betrayed him.

"I'm keeping you alive Jounin-san, but unfortunately for you I have a feeling I'm going to need your testimony later. So after you do, THAT is when I shall release you from my persons and fulfill my end of our bargain. So just sit tight and don't do anything stupid."

The Jounin grunted disapprovingly, but knew there wasn't much he could do. They soon reached the gates, and the Chishio Bushin cut off from the group to climb over the wall secretly, as all but Naruto and the Kage Bushin holding Kasumi dispelled.

"Welcome home Hana-chan" Naruto whispered to the still sleeping woman who had unconsciously snuggled closer into his protective hold.

**- FLASHBACK END -**

"That is it for my testimony." Naruto concluded, sighing after he finished his story.

"That story is quite convenient, and with Kasumi-san and Hana-san absent from these proceedings...it'll be hard to corroborate your story." Danzo countered.

"Not so my one eyed, one armed friend." Naruto joked, mentally smiling when he saw Danzo grit his teeth at the jab, before he snapped his fingers.

The council looked on strangely wondering what the signal meant. Their answer came quickly when another Naruto entered through the doors of the room with a tied up Oto shinobi being dragged behind him. The clone dispersed, leaving the real Naruto to unbind the man allowing him to stand up but his legs and arms still bounded.

"This councilmen/women was an Oto shinobi who was stationed at the complex I found the kunoichi in. He was also the one whom I interrogated and brought all the way back here just to testify on my behalf during these proceedings..." Naruto explained, before looked at the man. "...tell them everything." He commanded, the man nodded, before his gag was cut.

The man quickly told the council everything he told Naruto, making many of the council listen on in shock that Danzo had been a traitor to their village. The man finished his speech, and was silenced by Naruto.

"Danzo what do you have to say for yourself?" Sarutobi asked, while inwardly leering at the man...he had been a thorn in his side for far too many years but with this new incident his life was pretty much over.

Danzo stood with a deliberate slowness. "That I'm saddened to see my fellow councilmen/women and Hokage actually believing such a farce. Incase you haven't realized it, the interrogated person was one of our enemies not long ago. Not only that but the very being that brought him to us is standing right before you. Those facts present, who is to say that they aren't acting together to just get not only myself killed, but to have the people of Konoha begin doubting their own loyalties and trust between one another. Konoha has stayed as the strongest hidden village because of the ideals we have set down and used for generations. If we start to doubt each other now we may lose that place." Danzo coolly replied, inwardly smirking when he saw many of the council being swayed by his words of Konoha's pride as being/staying the strongest village, as well as the hatred for Naruto and Oto.

"Very nice speech Danzo, you have a tongue of pure silver. If wars could be won on words alone I would certainly want you to be on my side, and it would be no wonder why Konoha has been at the top for so long. But unfortunately for you, that isn't the case...words can only take a person so far before other variables catch up and take them out at the knees." Naruto retorted before opening a scroll pocket on his flak jacket and tossed the scroll within to the Hokage. "That is the remaining proof I have...letters, documents, agreements and other such paperwork that show Orochimaru and Danzo's connections." He explained, getting more gasps from the council and stares towards Danzo who was gritting his teeth.

"ANBU arrest this man!" Danzo ordered, slamming his cane on the ground.

Everyone waited to see what would happen, and after a few moments when nothing did Naruto spoke up.

"Gomen Danzo, if you were expecting your ROOT ANBU to come to your aid like usual I'm afraid your luck has run out. That explosion you felt and heard a little while ago was caused by Natsu-chan and I. And the thing that exploded was your secret ANBU base along with your 'Ne' officers. Your little private army is gone."

"Its true...its all right here in these documents..." Sarutobi exclaimed while reading, getting the attention of the council, before he looked back towards Danzo his eyes as cold as ice making everyone remember why he was the leader of a shinobi village and not just an old man. "...Danzo the evidence is undeniable. You have acted behind Konoha's back with a S-ranked missing-nin, with plans to incite a coup d'etat. ANBU! Arrest him and send him to Ibiki until his sentence is determined!" Sarutobi barked out.

"NO!" Naruto's voice roared, making the room slightly shake and many of the council cower.

"Naruto...gomen but this is how traitors are dealt with." Sarutobi reasoned, not sure why Naruto argued.

"Gomen Ojii-san, but Danzo is mine." He said his tone one of finality.

"What do you mean?"

"I already told this council the first time you called me here...if anyone... their social standing be damned...tried to harm those important to me I will have retribution as I see fit. Not only has Danzo put those important to me in danger for countless years with his dealings with Orochimaru. But he incited the invasion that occurred only days ago. And to top it off GAVE Hana-chan to him to get me under his control. Therefore his life is now mine to do with as I see fit, and NO ONE is going to stop me. If you do your sentence will be the same as his own." Naruto explained staring coldly at Danzo who was looking very worried.

Sarutobi frowned at the man's words. "Naruto I know how you must be feeling, but Danzo MUST have a proper trial to be sentenced with a fitting punishment."

Naruto barked in laughter at Sarutobi's words.

"Gomen Ojii-san but NO ONE save a select few KNOW how I feel and you aren't one of them. So unless in the next thirty seconds you go through several years of beatings, rotten food, worn-out clothes, hate, and discrimination, you don't really have much leverage on stopping me from doing what I will to this man. Besides with treason being the charge you'll just kill him anyway, so I'm simply skipping the middle man."

Sarutobi opened his mouth to retort, but closed it soon after knowing that Naruto was right. The only person that could truly stop Naruto now was someone who was similar to himself. With silence reigning, Naruto began his slow ascent towards Danzo. Each step almost deafening everyone at what each step meant, one step closer to Danzo's execution, or worse. Danzo looked on with sweat already brimming his brow at the implications. He looked towards those within the room his eyes looking to anyone for help...with his secret army gone, he only had these people to call upon for protection now.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL JUST STANDING THERE FOR!? YOU'RE GOING TO ALLOW THESE DEMONS TO DO WHATEVER THEY WANT TO US!? YOU MAY THINK I'M A TRAITOR, BUT I'VE HELPED PROTECT THIS VILLAGE MORE OFTEN THEN ANY OF YOU! ARE YOU WILLING TO ALLOW THESE OUTSIDERS FREE REIGN TO DO WHAT THEY WANT IN OUR VILLAGE!?" He yelled, expecting some of the more bolder council members to step up and try to stop Naruto because of their hatred of Kyuubi. But he was surprised to see no one moving, and the civilian council looking away some ashamed and others scared. "I SEE...I SEE...YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF SPINELESS PENCIL PUSHING COWARDS! AND YOU WONDER WHY I WANTED OROCHIMARU TO DESTROY KONOHA! YOU'RE ALL TOO WEAK WILLED TO DO WHAT MUST BE DONE TO BRING KONOHA TO THE PINICLE OF STRENGTH! IF I WAS HOKAGE THIS VILLAGE WOULD HAVE NO RIVAL! NO ONE WOULD DARE ATTACK FOR FEAR OF US! BUT THAT OLD MONKEY GOT THE JOB INSTEAD AND WANTED PEACE! OFFERING OLIVE BRANCHES TO OUR MOST HATED ENEMIES TO GAIN PEACE INSTEAD OF CONQUORING THEM! THIS VILLAGE WILL FALL! AND WHEN IT DOES YOU WILL ALL REALIZE YOUR MISTAKES ON BEING TOO DAMN SOFT TO DO WHAT SHOULD BE DONE! AND WHEN YOU DO I'LL BE LAUGHING AT YOU FROM MY GRAVE!" Danzo roared, his true views of Konoha coming out.

Naruto finally reached the crippled man, who just finished his speech and stared Naruto down with what probably remained of his final bits of courage. Naruto just smirked evilly and grabbed the man by the throat, before flinging him behind him. Danzo sailed through the air before hitting the wall near the Hokage's desk. But instead of falling due to gravity, several kunai embedded themselves into his loose fitting robes keeping him pinned to the wall. Naruto then appeared standing just below Danzo's hanging form with his back to the council, 'Shinku Kaijin' in his hand as his tails flailed agitatedly.

"Danzo for all your bravado, and preaching of a better Konoha then the one currently standing, you've failed to realize that for people who live here...PEACE...is something they WANT. They don't want to be waging war constantly to fight and inevitably lose everything they have because the leaders don't know how to negotiate, because their answers are always violence. You may think peace makes people weak and lax, and while I admit that it is true, that doesn't mean its a bad thing. Humans beings weren't created to fight despite what you may believe. And although constantly competing with one another, the elemental countries don't always have to decide EVERYTHING with war and violence. If everything was, then by the end of the war...nothing would be left. People would all but be extinct, the lands would be barren, animals would be gone...so what would be left to rule over for the winners?" Naruto said wisely.

Danzo couldn't help but laugh at Naruto naive words.

"So it seems that you REALLY are human...at least partly. Because I know a chaotic demon like Kyuubi would laugh at your childish words about how the world works. The strong rule the weak, while the weak serve the strong, THAT is how the world works." Danzo stated before feeling something pierce his stomach, making him grunt in pain.

Danzo looked down to see the sword Naruto held in his stomach, with Naruto's face twisted to one of fury.

"Do NOT presume to know the reasons why Natsu-chan did what she did twelve years ago. You have far too many sins weighing on you compared to her to put her in the same league as you. And I will NOT allow you to speak of her with such an insolent tongue." Naruto spoke, his tone completely dead making many who heard it shiver. "It seems we have nothing more to discuss Danzo, you are set in your ways and will not change...not that you'd have the time to..." Naruto said ripping the sword from him a small spray of blood hitting the floor. "...I want EVERYONE to watch this...because this is what will happen to those who mess with my family and those important to me." Naruto explained coldly.

Naruto took a step back, before slashing his sword a few times. Instantly Danzo's kimono on his torso fell to the ground revealing his slightly chubby upper body to all those watching. Naruto then plunged his sword inside Danzo's stomach another eight times, causing more blood to fall to the ground and down the man's stomach.

Then in an odd turn of events Naruto walked back up to the man, and began to heal the wounds. After that Naruto just stepped back, allowed his sword to disappear and just started at Danzo who began to twist and writhe in pain as his small groans of pain grow louder and louder each passing moment.

"What is he doing? Is he just gonna torture him with pain until he dies?" Inoichi whispered to those clan heads near him.

"Thats exactly what he is doing." Hiashi stated flatly his Byakugan activated.

"What do you mean Hiashi...he just healed Danzo you SAW it." Chouza spoke.

"True...but apparently he only healed what we could SEE. Hiashi on the other hand can see what we cannot." Shikaku answered.

"Hiashi what exactly is going on?" Tsume said, wanting to know EXACTLY what was happening to the bastard that stole her daughter.

"He only healed Danzo's skin...his stomach is a whole other story..." Hiashi answered allowing them to realize the implications on their own.

"Y...you mean..."

"Hai...he is allowing Danzo's stomach acid to leak out through those nine cuts and literally eat away Danzo from the inside out." Shikaku interrupted Inoichi.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Danzo's screams began to reach their peak as he felt more and more of the acid leak out and dribble along his insides.

Slithering, burning, scorching, melting...the intense heat, the sheer pain...Danzo never thought anything in the world could feel this painful. And to make it worse it was an agonizingly slow process which made seconds seem like hours.

"How does it feel Danzo?" Naruto questioned savagely.

"I won't give you the satisfaction you DAMN FUCKING DEMON!" He shouted, before his head lurched forward and coughed up a copious amount of blood which splashed across the floor in front of Naruto's feet.

"Thats fine Danzo, keep up your bravado it is no concern of mine. I know exactly what you're feeling so I have no need for you to describe it to me, I was simply curious. By now I'd say the acid has already began eating away at your intestines, and a pool of the already liquefied muscles, tissue and organs is forming as well." Naruto said emotionlessly, while Danzo continued to scream in pain, Naruto's words describing exactly what he was feeling...his organs melting while a feeling of a pool of liquid fire filled his midsection.

"T...this is barbaric!" One of the civilian council members whispered.

"But you know we can't stop him...not only is he a demon but that woman is too!" Another stated.

"We have to do something! We can't leave them to do what they want! This is OUR village! And HE is suppose to be OUR weapon like Danzo-sama said!" Another cut off the other two.

"You're free to try, but I don't suggest it" Shikaku said, after over hearing them.

"Its almost over...I suggest those with a weak stomach grab a bag, because this won't be pretty!" Naruto shouted to everyone above Danzo's continual gurgled screams of bloody murder, as blood dribbled down the sides of his mouth, and down his nasal passages.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Danzo's screams seemed to intensify ten fold in the next moment, lurching more blood over the floor.

The council looked on in morbid curiosity at what was happening to him, and for a few minutes nothing changed. But after a little while a very low noise began to resound in the room, a sound of something sizzling as if one was cooking bacon. They each searched for the origin, before Hiashi simply pointed towards the screaming Danzou. When everyone looked back they realized what the sound was.

In the center of Danzo's stomach appeared a small hole in the skin that seemed to be expanding slightly every so often, but that wasn't the only thing. From the hole an orange liquid seemed to be expelled which dribbled down Danzo's skin. Upon further inspection the liquid was actually what was causing the 'sizzling' sound, and what was sizzling was Danzo's own flesh where the liquid touched.

It seemed that there was finally enough stomach acid to eat its way through the outer flesh, and allowing the liquid to expel from the man's innards. The coloration a combination of the red blood and the yellow stomach acid. As the sizzling continued and grew louder in decibels as the skin was eaten away, Danzo's gurgled screams intensified once more feeling that his flesh was burning both inside and out. As they continued to watch the hole became even bigger and bigger while drooping down like the melting of a wax painting, which transversely allowed more of the acid to leak out and burn a trail down his body.

After a few moments more Danzo's screams lowered in intensity and slowed in their occurrence until they were finally no more, and the man's head bowed down and hung there dead. The final picture of the traitor hanging from his sleeves with a gaping hole in his stomach where flesh, muscle, organs and bone could be seen partially melted and bubbling, oozing bile with every last remnant spasm of the body. While the last remnants of acid dribbled down his scorched pelvis, privates, and legs which could now be seen thanks to the acid eating away at the remaining clothes it touched.

Naruto took one last look at the man before maneuvering around him and grabbed the still useful kunai, which allowed the corpse of the war hawk to fall and make a rather grotesque 'squish' when it flopped on the floor. Naruto pocketed the kunai, and turned back towards the remaining council.

"I hope his example will dissuade any more attempts upon those important to me. I am still half human, but if you dare to endanger any of them you WILL be dealing with the demon you always thought I was." Naruto warned, the threatening undertone clearly understood.

"ANBU! Get this traitor out of my site!" Sarutobi ordered.

As the ANBU did their duty, Naruto spoke up. "Now that my reason to remain is gone, I will be leaving Konoha, sayonara." He stated, while walking towards Natsumi.

"Oi! What about our bargain!? I testified for you!" The Oto Jounin shouted angrily.

"Gomen Jounin-san I forgot, Kaa-san..." Naruto shouted, getting the attentions of both Kushina and Tsume...though Kushina looked back down towards the floor saddened when she saw Naruto staring directly at Tsume before he threw a kunai at her which she caught easily. "...happy hunting." Naruto finished with a devilish smirk after he went over and released the Jounin from his bonds.

"W...what do you mean by that?" The man asked slightly frightened, by being completely surrounded by enemy shinobi.

"Its mean you should start running." Naruto answered coldly.

"B...but you said you'd release me."

"And I have, but did you honestly think you'd get away from THEM?" He questioned while pointing to the council and a ferally smiling Inuzuka Tsume with the kunai glinting dangerously in her hand. "As I said I suggest you start running."

The Jounin began to sweat, and wanted to curse the hanyou but knew if he was to survive running was his only option. He staggered up to his feet before he shot through the opened doors, and not ten seconds later Tsume followed with a growl so vicious it even scared Naruto...because it was the growl of a vengeful mother.

"NOW...I have finished the last business I have here, sayonara." He concluded before Natsumi and himself disappeared in a swirl of red and purple flames.

Their rather abrupt exit caused many to question everything hey just heard and witnessed.

"ANBU!" Sarutobi yelled when the shock of Naruto's leaving left him, the remaining ANBU appeared before him. "Gather all remaining ANBU and Jounin you can, and get to the gates! You are to prevent Naruto and his companion from leaving before myself and the council talk with him! Use any means necessary excluding lethal force, however leave physical submission for the last possible option. I don't want an unnecessary blood bath on our hands, understood!?" He ordered.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" They chorused out, before disappearing.

Sarutobi sighed before turning sternly to the remaining council who were still whispering about the recent events.

"I do believe we have a few things to discuss pertaining to Naruto." He began, getting several nods. "Very well...let us begin before we lose this chance." He finished before the meeting continued on about many topics pertaining to Naruto.

**With Naruto & Natsumi,**

The demon pair appeared in front of the Inuzuka compound, and knocked on the door.

**"So how was she?"** Natsumi asked out of no where, while waiting for someone to answer the door.

"What do you mean?"

**"I can smell her ALL over you Naru-kun...so like I said how was she?"** She answered with her hands on her hips.

"You could just look for yourself, instead of asking me." He retorted quickly

She huffed indignantly. **"Thats true I COULD, but we all want privacy, and this is something I wouldn't delve into for THAT reason."**

"Hypocrite" He smirked, making her pout. "Maa maa, fine she was exactly how I thought she'd be, happy?" He questioned.

**"Not really."** She confessed.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, before cupping her chin in his thumb and pointer finger and gave her a soft kiss.

"Gomen, but you know I will NOT compare my mates when it comes to their performance in bed. You both are too different in your personalities to be able to compare. But if you MUST know...both of you are better lovers then I could have imagined. You both have bodies I fantasize about, and would ravish you every second of every day if I could..." He assured before kissing her again, before biting her bottom lip teasingly making her softly moan. "...is that an acceptable answer my Beni-kisai?" He whispered against her lips making her shiver.

**"You're getting a little TOO good at that Foxy-sama."** She huskily whispered back, before a deliberate cough interrupted them.

"Mind not making a scene on my door step..." Hana said with a smirk a backpack over her shoulder, before moving forward and pulling Naruto into a kiss as well. "...we ready?"

"Just have to go to the mansion before we go." He answered with a perverted smirk on his face, thanks to being able to taste BOTH his mates on his lips which made him imagine several scenes with all three of them involved.

The three 'shunshin'ed away towards the mansion, and quickly arrived not long after. Naruto released the security seals before they entered the house.

"We're back" He announced.

"Welcome home" Elena shouted from the kitchen.

"Everyone I need to see you in the living room ASAP" He called out.

Five minutes later everyone who resided in the Namikaze mansion sat in the living room awaiting Naruto to speak.

"Alright as all of you know today is the day Natsu-chan, Hana-chan, and myself are leaving Konoha. And unfortunately with my absence the protection I give you will be reneged and more then likely the village will try to do something, especially with Haku-chan's Kekkei Genkai, and Yugito-chan being a jinchuuriki. So I must ask...what will you do?"

A silence reigned in the room, the aforementioned people shifting in their seats uncomfortable, either from not knowing what they want to do, or being afraid of saying.

"Ano...Naruto-sama..."

"Haku-chan..." Naruto interrupted sweetly. "...what have said about addressing me by that." He finished just as sweet, with a threat of a bop on the head hidden in his words

"G...gomen..." She blushed in embarrassment at addressing him like that again. "…but to your question, ever since I've traveled with you and Natsumi-san I've felt...accepted, happy even. I feel more like a human being while I lived with you then just a tool like I was with Zabuza-sama. And I...I don't want that feeling to go away. I know its selfish of me but could I perhaps travel with you? I understand if you don't want me to follow you, since after all you told me to find my own path in life but...no matter what I tried to think up, nothing made feel as happy as I was while I traveled with you." She spoke trying to hide her blush from admitting such truths, especially with her still rather shy nature even if she was more outgoing then before thanks to Naruto and Natsumi.

**"And you two?"** Natsumi asked, looking at Yugito and Elena.

The pair looked at one another before nodding and looked back at the demon pair.

"Yugito-chan and I have talked while you were gone, and in truth many of our ideas and plans wouldn't work for several reasons. But the main ones being that she is a jinchuuriki, no matter what village we go to they WILL want to use her, either as a weapon, breeding stock, or things we dare not think about. The other main reason is the fear of Kumo, she'll become a missing-nin and have Kumo trailing us wherever we go. No village will want to house us, and if they do its not to help us but probably use her as well. Not only that but we..." Elena paused. "...we trust you Naruto-kun. And with both our lives thats a commodity we don't want to give up easily I'm sure you understand..." She stated getting a nod from him. "...since you moment you two have met you have done nothing but help my musume. You have gone out of your way to protect her from Kumo, to return me to her, and apparently saved not only her but her only friend in Kumo from certain death. Basically what I'm trying to say is that, we both wish to stay with you on your travels...if you'll allow it." She finally said bluntly.

**"Where Yugito-chan goes I go..."** Izanami stated bluntly with a smirk. **"...plus the eye candy is certainly a bonus."** She purred out.

Naruto was rather dumbstruck by both testimonies. He expected that Yugito wanted to keep in contact, but didn't think Haku would want to stay with him too.

**"Could you give us a minute?"** Natsumi said warmly, before pulling both Naruto and Hana from the couch into the next room.

"Well that was unexpected." Hana stated bluntly.

"Well not completely, we've helped them out in slumps in their lives so it makes sense to want to stay with us. Though thankfully its not like they are wounded puppies who couldn't survive on their own. They seem to want to come with us for at least a few reasons that make sense." Naruto argued.

**"And I'm sure one of those reasons ISN'T that both Iza-chan and Yugito-san want to ride you like a stallion until they fall into a pleasure coma."** Natsumi joked offhandedly.

"What!?" Hana shouted in a subdued voice.

"This isn't helping Natsu-chan...besides I've already talked to Yugito-chan about her feelings for me, as for Izanami-san, she just needs a man...or ten." He retorted with a sigh.

**"Well unfortunately for you, for the time being the only man she WANTS is the one I'm looking at."**

"Care to explain all this Naru-kun?" Hana said sweetly, with an aura of death surrounding her.

"I'll explain later Hana-chan...more importantly what are your thoughts?"

Natsumi shrugged nonchalantly. **"I don't see a problem with it I've kinda grown attached to Haku-chan. And having another jinchuuriki with us will help incase anything gets serious. Plus I'll miss Iza-chan too much."**

The demon pair looked at Hana for her answer.

"I'm fine with Haku-chan we spoke a lot during the exams and became friendly. Yugito-san on the other hand I'm not so sure."

Naruto frowned at her answer, he knew exactly why Hana felt the way she did, and decided to reassure her.

"Hana-chan..." He called out while cupping her face in his palms. "...you know I love you. And you know that I wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt you. But I will tell you that hai Yugito-chan does have romantic feelings for me, but I told her that I didn't feel the same. However did say that if that fact changed in the future I would speak to both you and Natsu-chan about it and if you both agreed we would see where things lead. But no sooner then that, you two are my ONLY mates, and I love you both more then I can express, please don't be jealous or defensive of Yugito-chan befriending me." He pleaded warmly.

Hana stared into Naruto's eyes, those hypnotic pools that seemed to just drown her. She heard his words, and while disliking the fact that another woman liked HER Naruto she was glad about how he dealt with the situation. And in the back of her mind she really couldn't blame Yugito for falling for the handsome hanyou. They both shared so much in common it was slightly scary, so it only made sense that they would grow fond and trusting of each other. She sighed when her common sense over ran her possessiveness.

"I understand Naru-kun, but I don't have to like her having feelings for you. But I can certainly understand WHY she feels the way she does so I can't blame her for that. Just promise me that if things change between you two you REALLY will discuss it with Natsumi-san and myself first. I know it selfish of me but I don't want to share you EVEN MORE unless I really have to." She admitted.

Naruto smiled, and kissed her lightly as a thank you, before the trio returned to the living room.

**"Gomen for the wait..."** Natsumi apologized, before sitting down. **"...as for your decisions, are you completely sure this is what you want? While you may leave us later on, we need to know if you are sure about traveling with us now." **Without missing a beat all four females nodded in affirmation. **"Very well, get your back packs and lets go...we leave in five minutes."**

"What about me Naruto-sama, Natsumi-sama?" Nobunaga who had been until then silent spoke up.

"For the time being Nobu-san we need you to continue spying on Orochimaru. However, once our plans for the future are settled we will call for you to stay with us." Naruto answered.

Kaname's spy bowed in recognition of his mission, before bidding the pair a farewell and left the house without a sound. Five minutes later the group of six left the house (safer for Izanami to be in the seal), heading for the gates.

**Konoha Gates,**

The group of six each with a backpack walked along side each other heading towards the gates. The most peculiar thing which caused all the citizens to give the group wide birth in the street was that two of the people had fox-like tails and ears making many believe them to be demons. As the group closed in on the gates, they saw something that made the male 'demon' snort in annoyance. Surrounding the gates were a large group of ANBU and Jounin shinobi, some making a blockade along the archway, some standing along the village walls, along the streets as well as atop the nearby rooftops.

"Tsh...guess they don't want to make our leaving an easy one." Naruto said sarcastically, his tails beginning to swish agitatedly.

The group reached the gates and stopped a few yards from the blockade, with several of the Jounin recognized from the Chuunin exams.

**"Whats the meaning of this Kakashi?"** Natsumi asked, not even trying to hold back the annoyance in her voice.

"Orders from Hokage-sama...we are to stop you two from leaving before he and the council have another chance to speak to you. Although apparently the mission parameters have to be expanded to include your other companions." He replied boredly.

"What more could they want?" Hana questioned rhetorically, slightly worried that things might go bad quickly.

"We will just have to wait and see Hana-chan, because I really don't feel like having to kill all these shinobi just so I can leave." Naruto responded while surveying the shinobi surrounding them.

"Don't be so cocky demon, its you versus all of us...do you really think you can win?" A random Jounin said after getting angry from Naruto's words.

Naruto would have responded, but sensed people behind him and turned along with the rest of his group.

"Stand down! I didn't order you to provoke them! So stay put, the council and I merely wished to speak to them." Sarutobi ordered up.

The street behind Naruto was now filled with Sarutobi and the remaining council, as well as several other people that the group couldn't see but Naruto and Natsumi could easily recognize but didn't bother to wonder why they were currently there.

"What is this all about Ojii-san?"

"Its as I said Naruto-kun, we merely wished to speak to you before you left. I also have a few personal questions I wanted to ask you myself."

**"What did you wish to speak to us about that would warrant this kind of blockade to stop us from leaving?"** Natsumi spoke up obviously annoyed.

At Natsumi's question, Hiashi stepped forward silently taking over as the voice of the council.

"Simply put Natsumi-san...both the Hokage and the remaining council have all come to agree that while, our prior meetings with you have been hasty, and presumptuous on our part. After what occurred in todays meeting, as well as the evidence of your actions since you both have returned, the council has spoken and come to the decision that we wish to have the Yondaime's sochi to remain in Konoha to take over the Namikaze clan as well as all things associated with that clan including it's council seat. We want the hero of Konoha to stay...and that includes his partner." Hiashi said in a gentle manner.

While silence mostly reigned in the area, if you listened closely whispers and murmurs of the implications of Hiashi's words spread through the surrounding shinobi ranks. The four other members of Naruto's group looked at both himself and Natsumi expectantly of their answer.

"Our answer is no." Naruto answered, shocking many.

"N...naze!?" Hiashi asked, he just offered the man and his partner who was Kyuubi a free return into the village, bypassing the yellow tape required for it...and they both declined!

"Its simple really Hiashi-san..." Naruto answered, before sighing at having to explain himself AGAIN. "...what exactly has changed between the first time you asked me to return, and now?" He questioned but didn't give him the time to answer before continuing. "Nothing as far as Natsu-chan and I are concerned. You really just don't get it, though I'm not surprised since the only people that could are Gaara, and Yugito-chan." He answered, but only got confused expressions for his efforts. "NONE of you have any idea what its like, to be hated, despised, beaten till you're at death's door, starved, ignored as if you don't exist, cursed, only allowed to buy food that is rotten, clothes that are too old to wear, abandoned, and betrayed...and all by your friends, neighbors, fellow villagers and even your family."

**"Its ironic really..."** Natsumi cut in. **"...all of you people in shinobi villages, would look upon someone like Naru-kun, Gaara-kun, and Yugito-san as if they were a gift from Kami-sama above if they are a shinobi under you're ranks. Yet when they are simply trying to live their lives outside the battlefield, or you see one using their powers during missions...you treat them like plagues that are worth less then the dirt you're stepping on. All you can do is be frightened of their power...power which YOU forced onto THEM to inevitably fight for YOU...to protect YOU! Yet the moment they show weakness, or the unwillingness to do what YOU want and turn their backs to you, you slit their throats when it was you that made them the way they are in the first place...and you call us demons." **She ranted before huffing in annoyance over the selfishness of humans. **"And to make matters worse...it seems that no matter how much we help you humans...nothing will ever be good enough to reconcile with you, especially with those of this village. Naru-kun nearly single handedly saved this entire village from it's inevitable fate while fighting to save YOU that day. And had he not interfered and warned your Hokage and council about it in advance your casualties would be so much higher, and the village itself would be in shambles. Yet after all he has done to protect this place when he had EVERY right after what you all have done to him to watch you and this place burn...you damned NINGENS still have the audacity to to speak about him in such a way. So as he asked, why should he and transversely myself stay in a village that treats their heroes in such a manner?"**

After her speech finished, there was relative silence amongst the Konoha shinobi, many actually thinking about her words, questioning how the invasion would have ended up had Naruto not gone out of his way to warn them and even help fight with them. Many of the shinobi realized they owed a great deal to the demon pair, but in fear of being ostracized kept their words of thanks to themselves.

"You're absolutely right Natsumi-san..." Sarutobi spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "...I've said it once and I'll say it again. This village will NEVER deserve someone like Naruto-kun. Jinchuuriki like him are given a worse treatment in life then even someone like Orochimaru should receive. And to make it worse most of the time they don't even ASK to become one, or they aren't even given a choice in the matter. I cannot apologize enough for what the villagers have done to him, nor for my own inactions to prevent them from happening. The only thing I can say is that from this day forward if you two decide to stay things WILL be different. The council has all agreed to pardon all of your past activities against the village giving you a clean slate. And the major clan heads themselves have agreed upon providing yourself and your clan their protection. So you will no longer have to worry about protecting yourself within your home village. I know...I know it isn't much but its a start...please...please reconsider leaving Konoha...leaving your home."

"We want the hero you should have been treated as to stay, stay and resurrect the Namikaze clan. Stay and protect the people the Yondaime, your Tou-san died for." Inoichi added

Naruto sighed at his 'grandfather's' plea, in truth he would have been glad to stay in the land of his birth, the village his father protected with his own life not once but twice, the place where those important to him lived. But his past shot through his mind...the beatings, starvation, hateful screams and fearful whispers...everything.

Even if what his grandfather said were true...its human nature to hate, despise, and fear things that they don't understand or can't control. And in truth jinchuuriki are uncontrollable by anyone but the jinchuuriki themselves. Naruto stayed silent mulling over his thoughts as he surveyed the people around him, and found a variance of expressions, ranging from guilt and shame, to pity, to sadness. But most of all he still saw barely hidden fear and hatred amongst the shinobi. Albeit not physically but he could certainly smell it coming off many. He sighed out after seeing everyone, including a mob of civilians who entered the area to see what the commotion was all about.

"Gomennasai Ojii-san...but what you are offering me to stay, I don't need anymore. Its as Inochi stated, I SHOULD have been treated as a hero. I SHOULD have been protected by the clans, or even just random individuals. But that was when I was young and defenseless, when I was abandoned by the family I loved, and left alone by my godparents." He paused and walked between Hana and Natsumi wrapping his arms around their waists. "But now thanks to Natsu-chan I'm strong, strong enough to protect myself and protect those who are important to me. As for resurrecting my clan, I already have two beautiful mates who I plan on starting a family with in the future. Besides Konoha has lived without the Namikaze clan for over a decade, I doubt it will suffer much with my absence now."

The council after hearing him, could only mentally agree begrudgingly. However for one civilian council member, Naruto's refusal was too much to take. Here they were giving full pardons to him and the Kyuubi, as well as protection by the major clans...and he had the gall to refuse?

"How can you refuse such a generous offer!?" The Haruno head spoke up breaking through behind the front line of council members. "We are allowing you and that woman a full pardon from your past actions as well as protection by the other clans and you refuse? Incase you forgot that woman you're standing next to is the Kyuubi DEMON who nearly wipe us off the map twelve years ago! Yet we are willing to pardon that for her! How can you refuse us!? You can live here without the threat of what you went through as a child! You can bring back your clan and help give strength back to Konoha and all of Fire Country. Your strength will make the land of fire a place to be feared like it once was when your Tou-san was alive! This is the land of your birth, you're the sochi of the Yondaime Hokage the strongest shinobi this land ever produced, as well as the clan leader of one of Konoha's most powerful and influential clans! How can you refuse such things? You are obligated to honor your ancestors but most importantly your Tou-san's sacrifice to the land that you are so willing to throw away!" She argued, and while not yelling, held a tone of anger and hatred all the same.

Those people who still feared or hated them, couldn't help but agree with the woman. While those who learned and knew better looked shocked at the woman's audacity. She spoke as if Naruto didn't have any real reasons for leaving, and just felt like it. Suddenly a loud barking laughter resounded within the area, making everyone turn to Naruto.

"You see Ojii-san...nothing has changed..." Naruto reaffirmed. "...this village to too ingrained in it's ways to truly change, especially in such a short time. And while I can't blame them for hating Natsu-chan for what occurred, that doesn't defend the fact that, those feelings won't change any time soon or at all. People hate and fear what they don't understand or can't control, and I can tell you right now that the entirety of this village save for a few is the same. They hate me cause I housed Natsu-chan, they fear me because of my power. I know you are different, however the Haruno head just spoke exactly what many if not all the people here are thinking about myself and her. They aren't genuine in their decision of wanting me...NARUTO back. No...they want the NAMIKAZE back, they want my Kekkei Genkai back, the prestigious clan back! You heard what she said, I'm obligated to stay in Konoha and be used as an economic, political, and militaristic pawn of the land of fire simply because my Tou-san was the Yondaime and both my clans resided here. She completely ignored my argument about WHY I'm leaving this village, simply for the fact that she doesn't want my clan, my strength, and the strength of Natsu-chan to fall into another village's hands." Naruto countered with a sad smile, before looking around to the crowd. "In truth no one but the Inuzuka, Ichiraku, and you want ME back, they either want my clan for it's influence in the world, or my strength. But they don't want me back, they'd rather damn me."

"Naruto-kun I don't think..."

"I think he is right Hokage-sama" Yugito chanced to have her opinion heard, which made many scowl at her intrusion.

"And who are YOU to involve yourself in Konoha matters!?" The Haruno head barked, annoyed that someone from Kumo wished to speak.

"I'm Naruto-kun's friend for one thing, but more importantly I'm a jinchuuriki as well so I think my words have some clout in this situation." Yugito said slightly hissing.

"Please continue." Sarutobi offered.

"Arigato Hokage-sama...as I was about to say. I know first hand what this village is trying to do, in Kumo I'm hated the same as Naruto-kun here. In fact several weeks ago Naruto-kun convinced the Raikage to have all Kumo shinobi stop being hateful towards me. And at first it was nice, the honest smiles, the admiration, the feeling of not being completely despised by my own people. But I could tell, I could see that the majority of KUMO still feared and hated me for what I am. And in my opinion they always will for one reason or another. I don't think it would be different for any jinchuuriki, you people may say you've changed, that you won't treat us the same as you had in the past, and that you've learned your lesson. And perhaps some of you truly have which makes my kin glad, but the fact still remains that we will continually be hated and feared. I agree with Naruto-kun in his assessment of your proposal, you offer him admiration, understanding and hope. Things he already has from his mates as well as Gaara-kun and myself...we accept him unconditionally. You offer him protection from the village...yet you have seen him fight, not only against me but during the invasion I'm sure. Do you really believe he NEEDS protection? He could beat anyone in this village easily if he wished. Yet for only these things that he ALREADY has, you want his power, his Kekkei Genkai, his family influence, his loyalty, his submission to you? I find this proposal highly one-sided favoring you and damning him." She explained allowing her views be heard.

Her views on the matter only seemed to reinforce the feelings everyone already had, the fear of losing his strength to another village, the hatred of what he is and represents, as well as the guilt and shame of the realization it was their own fault.

"Ah so this is where you've been hiding." A new rough voice called out, a voice both Naruto and Yugito knew all too well. From beyond the council members who separated to make a path for the new comer appeared the Raikage in his official robes. "You've been a very naughty kitty Yugito..." He joked though there was a threatening undertone to his words. "...now that I've found you I can finally go back to Kumo, so lets go back to my room to prepare." He ordered, turning around quickly expecting her to follow obediently, but stopped immediately at what he heard next.

"No." Yugito's voice answered back firmly.

The Raikage turned, with a look of shock and anger on his face at HIS shinobi, HIS weapon disobeying him.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm not going back, not with you and not to Kumo."

The Raikage took a moment to absorb her answer, before he began to laugh.

"Yugito lest you forgot, your Kaa-san is under my protection as well as getting medical assistance from Kumo..." He said warmly before his expression darkened, never noticing Elena standing behind the demon pair. "...and I would hate for an unfortunate 'accident' to occur if you don't cooperate." He said almost sweetly, but his threat was clear as day.

"Fortunately for you Raikage I happen to have a much better medical program then you do, and Elena-san happened to be a perfect candidate. So I took the liberty of taking her as my patient so you can free up those funds for other necessities you may need." Naruto intruded on the conversation, keeping the guise of medical treatment in his words.

The Raikage took a moment to look at the hanyou, and although noticing a resemblance to the man that attacked his VOLT officers, dismissed it seeing the demonic features.

"And just who are you, and what do you mean?"

"I'm shocked, I made such a good impression on you and you forgot me already?" He questioned mirthfully, before putting up a henge to lose his tails and ears, making the man gasp. "Ah now you remember ne? As for what I meant was...I found Elena-san and reunited her with her musume. You have no more leverage over either of them. In other words Yugito-chan is free of you, and her slavery to Kumo as a shinobi is over." Naruto explained, with a smirk before taking a side step to reveal a very pissed looking Elena.

The Raikage looked shock at what was occurring, he was never informed about Elena escaping or being rescued by anyone. Yet here she was HIS leverage over his weapon perfectly fine and now reunited with her daughter. He clenched his fists in anger at both the situation and audacity of Naruto undermining him in such a manner. He soon shot a glare at Sarutobi, after trying to think of any options still available to him.

"Hokage-sama I request that you assist me in detaining my shinobi who appears to be deserting me which will make her a missing-nin of Kumo." He requested through gritted teeth, though it coming out more as an order.

"The problem with Ojii-san doing that Raikage is that if he were to order such assistance I would be forced to protect both Elena-san and Yugito-chan. You see I have offered them both asylum and my personal protection. So if anyone tries to either attack or restrain them I will have to retaliate. And Konoha is having enough trouble trying to convince ME to stay here, so helping you out will make it nigh impossible to convince me to stay." Naruto retorted basically giving anyone from Konoha an ultimatum.

"Gomennasai Raikage-sama but Konoha must stay out of outside inner-village military politics, especially of villages we aren't allied with...it could cause a war you know I hope you understand." Sarutobi answered coolly, making the Raikage grit his teeth, knowing he was between a rock and a hard place. He could either attack Naruto AND probably lose, or get Konoha to subdue them under threat of war, a war he knew he wouldn't be able to win.

"I see...very well then for now I shall ALLOW her a short 'vacation' from her duties to the village..." He relented, before another dark expression rose up. "...however be warned that I WILL want her back, and won't stop until I see her once again kneeling before me." He threatened, before 'shunshin'ing away.

The moment he was gone both Yugito and Elena let out a breath neither knew they were holding in, before Yugtio turned to Naruto with an appreciative smile.

"Arigato Naruto-kun"

"Not a problem Yugito-chan" He smiled back.

"Never a dull moment with you ne Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked with a chuckle.

"Story of my life Ojii-san" He joked back

"Is there really is nothing we can do or say to make you stay?" Sarutobi asked, a sad smile on his lips while looking at Naruto.

"Gomen Ojii-san, but no...this village holds far too many bad memories and nightmares that I wish to forget, and I'm sure the village will be happy to finally have the 'Demon Child' truly gone from their land." He smiled sadly back.

As the two spoke it seemed as if they completely forgot everyone else, and were just having a chat amongst themselves, a final talk between family.

"Where will you go?" The elderly Hokage asked.

"Suna...I promised to help Gaara with his roommate. Shukaku is anxious to stretch his legs some I'm sure. After that who knows I have a few ideas but nothing concrete."

As if a veil was pulled up from the two speakers, a new voice called out to them, turning everyone's attention towards the back of the assembled council members, before a group pushed through until they were all seen in the front of the group.

"W...why don't you come back with us?" The woman's voice questioned, getting a questioningly look from a majority of the onlookers and a quirked brows from both Naruto and Natsumi.

"And why would I do that? Last I checked I was almost as well liked there as I am in Konoha. More importantly why would the clan and YOU allow it, especially after my banishment...Kushina?" Naruto questioned staring at his 'biological' mother.

Kushina shifted her weight nervously, she had dreaded this confrontation with her son ever since Minato knocked some sense into her. In truth she was terrified, scared that after all she had done to him, she lost her chance to get her son back. Though no matter what she HAD to at least try to get him back, if not to bring him to his only remaining family...then at the very least apologize for her unforgivable actions.

"I can lift the banishment, and allow you back. After that I'll announce to the clan you aren't what we all said you were. That you AREN'T the Kyuubi...but a human...and my sochi." She answered, her eyes expressing the sadness, guilt and shame she felt.

"You realize it'll be just like how I'd still be treated if I stayed in Konoha only on a much smaller scale correct? People aren't robots you can just reprogram when you want something gone from them, and they immediately respond. People REMEMBER what they believe, even if what they believe in is wrong. You can't just say for over a decade I'm the Kyuubi, then out of the blue say I'm human and your sochi, and expect everyone to fall in place and act accordingly. I'll still be hated, and ostracized just like here, simply because people have believed I'm 'evil' for so long." He explained, anger slowly rising into his voice.

Kushina frowned, but nodding in understanding. "I can't defend that, you're right and its all my fault. For not protecting you better, for not defending you against all those who spoke ill of you, for allowing the village to pressure me into believing their propaganda, for being such a terrible Kaa-san. B...but I know better now, I know I was terribly wrong for what I did to you, said about you, treated you. I know you aren't the Kyuubi like I said you were, you're my son, the only piece of my late husband Minato-kun I have left. Please I want...I want to be the Kaa-san that I should have been for you for all those years. My sochi, my heart, my love, my flesh, my blood...my Naru-chan...come back with us, with me...onegai!" She pleaded, her emotions so strong she began to cry half way through her speech.

Many of the onlookers were moved by Kushina's words, and even had the effect of causing some of the people who still hated and feared him to reconsider their thoughts. After all if the woman who was probably the most vocal over his 'demon' lineage had reconsidered her own views, whose to say he really was a demon in the first place? Many looked on towards Naruto expectantly for his answer, but before he could another voice resounded through the area.

"I think you should reconsider both proposals Naruto. I mean you may not believe it, but people CAN change with time. And while I admit not EVERYONE will change their minds and opinions about you and Natsumi-san there. I believe your actions in the village will give you enough credit to have many of the villagers see you in a new light and accept you in time." Jiraya spoke after appearing next to Sarutobi via shunshin with a small warm smile on his aged face.

"I agree Naruto-kun..." Tsunade who was next to Sarutobi let her thoughts be heard as well. "...things may not be perfect for you if you stay here. But it will still be a lot better now then it was when you were a child. I even plan to become the Godaime Hokage once Sarutobi-sensei retires. So you'll have a powerful ally by your side within the village. Stay...stay and live in the land your Tou-san lived and died for. Stay and protect those important to you, stay and raise a family where you yourself were raised...stay and be happy, happy with friends and family." She argued, sadness evident in her own voice.

Many of those listening gasped when Tsunade said she would be the next Hokage, and were even worried about the fact Naruto would have her as an ally. They turned back to Naruto awaiting his answer.

"Unfortunately the problem is that..." He paused before pulling Natsumi and Hana even closer to him before giving off a genuine smile. "...I already AM happy. My life in this village was a nightmare I wouldn't dare wish on Orochimaru himself. And the moment I left my life drastically turned around, and for the first time since I was two years old I was happy and even had a great friend and sensei in Natsu-chan here. I traveled the world and gained friends, allies, and fond memories I wouldn't trade for anything. While the only good things for me to come from this village after I returned was Hana-chan, the Inuzuka clan, and Yugito-chan. So why should I give up my current happiness for this village and what its done to me and Natsu-chan?" He argued. "Besides..." He continued. "...why should I have to fight for any scrape of nice treatment within my home? You say my actions towards the village with the invasion will help give me credit with the villagers...but why should it? I should have been treated like you say I will from the very beginning. I should have been treated like a human being, not some animal or demon, and I shouldn't have had to fight for people to act accordingly."

Those involved in the conversation just stared at the orange haired hanyou, while they mentally searched for any answer, and unfortunately found none. There was silence for a while until Jiraya spoke up once more.

"Was it really so horrible here that you will never consider returning, even if people change their attitudes and ideas about you?" He asked though it was more to himself.

The moment the last word left his lips, a blast of KI engulfed the area...though it was only potent enough to get everyone's undivided attention. Everyone stared at Naruto who was the cause, and looked on in shock as the smile that had adorned his face when he spoke was now gone, a cold expression now etched into it, his eyes shining with an icy rage. Naruto released his hold on his mates and walked past them, his tails swishing about violently, as he stalked towards those who had been trying to convince him to stay or go back to the Uzumaki clan. The shinobi surrounding them prepared themselves for a fight incase Naruto tried anything, which also further proved Naruto's point. He stopped walking a few feet away from the sannin, and looked at each one for a moment.

"Was it REALLY that horrible you ask?" He mimicked Jiraya's words, before a cruel smile graced his lips, making those who saw it flinch. "Very well, since you're all so adamant about me staying, I'll make a bet with you. I'll show you what I went through between the time Kushina abandoned me until the day I left the village. Once you see it, if you can all honestly tell me I should stay in Konoha and go back to the Uzumaki clan because I'll be happy or happier I will." He offered, though didn't give them a chance to answer before he handsealed and pressed his tail tips against the foreheads of Jiraya, Tsunade, and Kushina. **"Onipou: Sugi no Suna (Demon Art: Sands of the Past)!"**

Several minutes passed, with the four not moving an inch, the audience murmuring about what he was doing to them, and whether it was bad or good.

"Since no one else seems to have the balls." A random ANBU member whispered to himself, before disappearing a small cloud of dust in his wake.

Many of the shinobi sensed KI, but weren't sure where it was coming from and were tense about who the target was. A few yards from Naruto and the council appeared the assailant, with his sword drawn and ready to impale his target. Many of the other shinobi realized it too late to be able to stop him, but when he was only a few feet from impaling Naruto in the back, Natsumi appeared beside him but looking in the opposite direction. Her clawed hand shot forward and surrounded his mask covered face. The power behind the thrust so strong that it held the man's head in a stationary position while the rest of his body continued forward from his momentum, the actions making him look like a rag-doll. Then in a fluid motion Natsumi sent her arm and transversely the man's head followed by his body straight into the ground the impact so powerful that his head made a crater, as his body landed limply. After her actions to protect her mate, she stood up and looked directly at Sarutobi and the rest of the council with disdain.

"THIS..." She pointed to the now dead ANBU. "...is exactly why we are leaving." She stated in a tone that allowed no argument. Many looked away in shame, and guilt unable to look at Natsumi after what just occurred, especially when only minutes ago the Hokage stated this wouldn't happen. "Haku-chan, Yugito-san, Hana-chan, Elena-san...get ready to leave, Naruto is just about finished." She ordered.

As if on cue about half a minute later, Naruto's tails pulled back from the foreheads swinging back behind the hanyou. Everyone looked on curiously at the trio to finally get answers about what exactly Naruto had just done to them.

"Now tell me I should stay...tell me that I'll be happy here!?" Naruto growled out to the trio, his tone not hiding his anger one bit, making many flinch at it.

As soon as his demand was spoken, the trio each had reactions that shocked those watching, all three staring ahead as if everyone else was invisible to them. Jiraya simply looked as pale as a ghost his face having no color, his eyes wide in horror, his mouth slightly open which only enhanced his petrified look. Tsunade had the same pale complexion as her teammate, but her face was more one of a horrified sadness, tears were streaming down her cheeks as her hands were cupped over her mouth in shock.

But the worst reaction was Kushina, her face was twisted to one like Tsunade only worse, tears streamed down her face, with her mouth open in shock with her hands gripping her face in horror. What she witnessed hit her so deeply that even her body began to react, it started as a small shiver, before it escalated to tremors. Soon the tremors became so strong that her knees buckled and she fell to her knees, before falling back on her butt...her expression not changing at all during this as she just stared at the ground as if in a coma, hot tears still falling down her face.

Naruto looked at each of their reactions, and snorted in annoyance about having to go so far as to show them his life back then to get them to shut up.

"W...what did you do Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked, shaken to see his two students and Yondaime's wife react in such a way.

"I did exactly as I said I would... I showed them my life here." He answered, making anyone who knew, the extent flinch.

"Gomennasai Naruto...I...I don't know what to say." Jiraya's voice cut in, though his usual playful tone as the toad sannin was absent, his face looking slightly more normal but still holding remnants of his reaction.

"There is nothing you can SAY nor DO..." Naruto corrected. "...however your reactions, as well as I'm sure future nightmares and guilt for what you did or in this case DIDN'T do which helped to cause all that you saw are sufficient enough to sate the little vengeance I did have for those who have done me wrong." He shot back, making the two sannin flinch at his bluntness, Tsunade wanted to retort but when she tried to talk nothing came out, it seemed her own mind knew that to continue arguing for him to stay was now a moot point especially after what the three saw, and inadvertently allowed due to their horribly selfish choices towards him. "And it seems I've won he bet so sayonara." He finished before turning on his heels and began to walk away.

A whispered, and chocked voice began to speak, that only Naruto, Natsumi with their advanced hearing, and the sannin being so close could hear.

"Gomennasai..." Naruto stopped walking and craned his head to look behind him. "...gomennasai..." He looked at the huddled form of his 'biological' mother, recognizing it as her voice as she continued to chant. "...gomennasai..." His eyes narrowed to slits seeing tears still falling from her eyes. "...gomen..."

"You should be..." He interrupted her chanting, his tone emotionless making those who heard the interaction flinch at his brutal honesty, before he turned again so his back was to her. "..you abandoned your first born, your own flesh and blood inside a village which contained stupid, bigoted, savage, fearful, and angry villagers when he was just two years old. You kept tabs on him throughout his life in the village, and after learning he survived began to train your new children in the shinobi arts for one purpose...to KILL him! So hai you should most DEFINATELY be sorry, especially after learning that all you did was throw away your sochi." He agreed, before sighing in annoyance. "However despite all that, you should know one thing Kushina..." He paused to give her time to pay attention to his next words. "...for those two years with the clan and you I loved you unconditionally, and I truly was happy then." He finished, his tone much warmer then it had been moments ago, his words making Kushina who was looking at his back renew her tears of guilt, sorrow ad regret. Though this time some of them were tears of happiness that her son despite not wanting anything to do with her, had loved her at one point.

Naruto began his trek back to his group, however a presence rushing towards him from behind made him turn around incase it was another attacker, since he noticed the dead ANBU and his death being one on Natsumi's caliber. The moment he fully turned, a body impacted his stomach before arms wrapped around his back, the shock knocking the wind slightly out of him. He looked down only to see a mop of red hair, arms around him, and a youthful feminine face crying against his stomach.

**[Begin Playing: Here To Stay By: Bleach OST 2]**

"Don't *sob* don't go Onii-chan, I *sob* I don't want you to go!" Kasumi's muffled voice cried out against the fabric of his shirt, shocking many of the onlookers especially the Uzumakis, considering only days ago she wanted his head.

Naruto was quite surprised by her outburst but he couldn't help but smile at her actions. He caressed her head and hair gently, with a small smile pulling at his lips, and just allowed the young girl to cry. In truth Kasumi really was the only person that Naruto was willing to put any true effort in not only forgiving for her actions against him, but in reconciliation. Natsumi had been manipulated to believe that he was an evil demon, and was taught specifically to kill him, and while her brothers were as well...she was the only one who seemed to question her clan's teachings.

Valios seemed too hard headed to realize the truth, and Kyoshiro just didn't care enough. Had either done what she did, he'd have attempted to befriend them as well, but alas they didn't. Finally after a few minutes Kasumi's tears dried up and just clung to her brother not wanting to let go. Naruto knowing this, pulled her off him, but kept her close and kneeled down to be eye level with her.

"Gomen Kasumi-chan..." He apologized in a warm brotherly tone, as he wiped the tear stains from her cheeks. "...but you know I can't stay here, and you know I won't be welcomed in the clan."

"I...I know, I...I just don't want to lose you. I get to finally have my Onii-chan back, and I'm losing him already." She sniffled.

Naruto gave his half-sister a sad smile, and pulled her close into a hug.

"I know...I know its not fair Kasumi-chan..." He cooed, while rubbing circles along her back, before a thought came to him. "Ne Kasumi-chan, how about I give you something that will allow you to see me whenever you want?" He questioned, hearing this Kasumi stopped the hug and stepped back to look at him. "I can give you a kunai that I can use with the Yondaime's Kekkei Genkai...and when you need me I'll be there, how does that sound?"

"D...do you really mean it Onii-chan?" She questioned, an undertone of hope on her voice.

Naruto just smiled, and nodded slightly before grabbing a three pronged kunai out of his supply pouch and handed it to her, no one noticing a Genjutsu over it to look like a regular kunai.

"Now Kasumi-chan I have a few rules about using it..." He stated his voice turning stern like when a brother spoke to a sister. "...I only want you to use this kunai when no one from your clan is around, not even Kushina or your Nii-sans. If they find out you have this they could try to use it for some 'unpleasant' purposes. Also, don't use it for any little thing, I'd prefer to keep it in the categories of training help, emotional help, and life-threatening help. Simply because I may not ALWAYS be able to help you so if we keep the usage down to those three I know you'll REALLY need me so I'll come. Do you understand what I'm telling you, and promise to only use this kunai with these rules in mind?" He asked, before childishly sticking out his fist with his pinky extended, making a knowing smile appear on her face.

"Hai! I promise Onii-chan!" She said happily, while interlocking her own pinky with his sealing the promise.

Naruto just smiled, before standing up and ruffled her hair playfully, before noting that Tsume, and Sarutobi now stood behind Kasumi.

"So you're really leaving." Sarutobi spoke, though more as a statement then a question, only getting a nod in response. "I'm gonna miss you, you know." He finished with a sad smile.

"I'll miss you too Ojii-san"

The pair moved forward and embraced knowing it'll probably be a long time before they see each other again, if ever. They released the hug, and Naruto then turned to his 'mother'.

"You weren't planning on leaving without saying sayonara to your Kaa-san now were you?" Tsume said jokingly, with a sad smile on her lips at seeing her adoptive 'son' leave.

"Wouldn't dream of it Kaa-san" He answered with his own sad smile, before they hugged.

"You better take care of yourself sochi, as well at your mates. If I hear anything about you cheating on them or the like...expect to see me, and to feel a bit lighter after the confrontation cause your balls will be gone." She threatened, though with a playful undertone, letting a few tears fall down her cheeks at having to say goodbye.

"Never crossed my mind...with two goddesses as my mates, doubt anyone could ask for more..." He retorted. "...and if you take them, don't expect any grandbabies then." He threatened back while snickering knowing it was a weakness of all mothers to want grandchildren to spoil.

The two finished their private conversation and released each other, Naruto smiled at his 'family' one last time before turning around and heading back to the group.

"Ready Naru-kun?" Hana asked

"Hai...lets go."

"Matte!" A voice called out, confusing many while a few recognized the voice easily enough, and in a swirl of leaves between Sarutobi and Naruto's group, appeared Mitarashi Anko in all her fish-netted, trench coat barely covering her generous breasts, mini-skirt wearing glory. "G...go...gomen Hokage...-sama" She apologized while panting out of breath, her chest heaving up and down with sweat glistening down her flesh...giving a rather nice show for the men in the surrounding area, many of whom had to cover their noses lest they die from anemia.

"Whats wrong Anko-san?" Sarutobi asked, wondering what was so important that even a special Jounin would travel in such a way to be so out of breath...while trying to keep his eyes directed at anything but her glistening and heaving chest.

"I finally finished my resignation papers!" She chirped happily with a wide smile, her answer making many fall over and the rest sweat drop.

Sarutobi frowned. "I see, I was hoping you had reconsidered but I suppose that was wishful thinking on my part." He said whimsically, reaching out for the resignation scroll she had in her hand.

Anko frowned at his words, and in truth hated seeing him disappointed especially in her. He was one of the few people in the village to keep their word about treating her as Mitarashi Anko instead of 'the snake bitch'. She was always thankful to the Hokage for his sincerity and patience with her. He was her rock when times got tough and no one else was willing to listen to her. And when he proved himself countless times to be on her side, she silently vowed to herself to always make him proud of her.

However with everything that happened with Naruto as well as the arguments that just occurred when she was putting the final touches on her papers, she finally realized that just like Naruto...no matter what she did or tried she would never TRULY be accepted by this village. Perhaps by a select few which she will hate leaving but the majority of the village would continue to vilify her until her dying day. Anko bowed apologetically before speaking again in a soft subdued voice.

"Gomenansai Hokage-sama, I know you must be disappointed."

"Hai...that I am Anko-chan..." He began, his words driving a kunai into her heart. "...but not in you, but in this village. Their past actions are now coming full circle, causing me to lose two powerful kunoichi in you and Hana-san, as well as an even stronger ally in Naruto-kun and Natsumi-san." He explained shaking his head in disappointment. "I could never be disappointed in you Anko-chan, you have served me faithfully and proudly for many years. You are one of the strongest shinobi I have, and while it will hurt both the village and myself to lose you, I agree that its about time that you make a decision for YOUR own future...not for this village, not for me, but for YOU." He explained with a warm fatherly smile.

Anko stood up at his words, and couldn't help but feel proud and happy that her elderly 'father' figure praised her still even when she was leaving him. Tears rimmed her eyes, before she shot forward and wrapped the Kage in a hug. Sarutobi chuckled at her actions and simply petted her head like a father would a daughter.

"Arigato Hokage-sama." She cried out.

"Hai hai, there there Anko-chan" He answered warmly still chuckling.

"I'll miss our talks" She confessed.

"As will I. I will miss your antics amongst your fellow shinobi as well. In truth if I had a musume I would want her to be much like you...only not as bloodthirsty, and wearing slightly more appropriate clothing." He joked

Anko couldn't help but chuckle between sobs at his joke, with a broad smile on her face, happy at his warm words, and proud that he basically said he would want her as a daughter. The two finally released their hug, letting one last smile be seen by the other, before Anko turned, picked up her back pack and jogged up to Naruto's group.

"Decided to come with us ne?" Naruto questioned though assumed the answer.

"Hai...and I think I'd fit right in with your little group...if you don't mind that is." She answered with a mischievous innocence.

The group looked at one another, before most shrugged in indifference or nodded in affirmation.

"Welcome aboard" He answered with a smile.

"Arigato Naruto-kun" She said in a seductive tease, making him chuckle and shake his head disapprovingly.

"Well lets go, Suna takes about four days from here"

The now group of seven adjusted their packs before heading towards the gates. Once they reached them they stopped when the shinobi blockade didn't move.

"We've talked to your council...please move!" Haku requested, finally feeling that she could talk, since the topics before hand weren't her business.

The shinobi didn't budge an inch and just stared down the group, before hearing 'let them pass' from their superior. With begrudging murmurs the Jounin and ANBU stepped aside giving the group barely enough birth to get through. Naruto suddenly turned back to those villagers present before he spoke.

"There is just one last thing I wished to say before leaving here..." He paused getting everyone's attention. "...and as I speak, I want all of you to think long and hard about my words and about yourself as human beings..." He paused once more getting odd looks from many. "...you say you wish to repent for your actions against me. You say you've changed your attitudes towards me. You wish for me to stay because of my HUMAN lineage, because I'm a hero of the village, because I'm the clan leader of the Namikaze..." He paused once more to let his words sink in. "...but I wonder...would any of you really give a damn about me if I really was an orphan? Would you really try SO hard to keep me in the village if I was born a commoner's sochi instead of a Hokage's? Would you even care about repenting and changing your attitudes towards me if I wasn't born into a powerful clan? But instead born to lowly commoner whom you've never heard of? Or would you keep your backs turned and leave me to starve, be beaten almost to death, cursed for simply breathing? All because in your eyes I'm simply not important enough to put forth any effort into helping. Because YOU won't get anything worthwhile in return from me for simply just doing the right damn thing for another human being who was suffering?" He paused one last time. "If you ask me...I think its the latter...sayonara Konoha." He finished, before turning his back to them, signaling for the group to continue, his words striking many in an odd sense, making them mentally question 'Am I really a bad person?'.

As they past the shinobi, an arm shot out and grabbed Anko's stopping her in her tracks. The purple haired Jounin turned to see who the person was that would lose their arm only to find the sad, exotic eyes of her best friend Yuuhi Kurenai.

"When were you going to tell me?" Kunreai questioned, her sadness dripping from her words, making Anko feel guilty as sin.

"Anko?" Naruto spoke up.

"Gomen go on without me I'll catch up" She answered getting a nod from the group, before she turned back to her long time friend. "Nai-chan I..." She began before stopping when Kurenai grabbed her into an embrace.

"You could have warned me you bitch" The red eyed woman said against her, Anko knowing that they used those 'nicknames' with each other all the time and to not take offense.

"Gomennasai Nai-chan, I was planning on telling you but with this whole situation in the streets I couldn't tell you alone. I left a scroll in your apartment instead since I wasn't sure if I'd get the chance to see you." She explained, hugging Kurenai harder.

"Even so...leaving like this...why?"

"You know why Nai-chan...other then you, Ibiki and Sarutobi-sama no one here even likes me. You know better then anyone the names they call me when they think I'm not listening, as well as the reputations they've spread. And Naruto-kun's argument just now with the council was the clincher to my decision to leave and try to find a place that'll accept me without having to jump through hoops."

"Hai, I certainly understand that...its just...I'm sad to see you go. You're my comrade, my best friend, my 'snake-bitch', my dearest sister." The genjutsu mistress confessed.

"I know Nai-chan gomen, I wish I could stay...but I...I just can't anymore. You too are my comrade, my best friend, my 'red eyes', and the best damn sister I could ever ask for. And when I finally settle down somewhere I'll make sure to write you."

The pair finished talking, and released the embrace, taking a long moment to look at their best friend. The moment finally ended, and Anko smiled a genuine smile before turning and running towards the group that was almost out of sight by now.

"Naruto-kun!" She yelled...though more like a pouty moan. "Wait up for lil ol' me!" She finished playfully.

**[End Song]**

She reached the group soon enough and settled to walk next to Elena.

"Naruto-kun where are we going after Suna?" Yugito asked, making him quick an eyebrow. "Oh don't give me that, we all know you don't usually 'wing it' when it comes to anything but the battlefield, so..."

"We're going to meet an old friend..." He answered cryptically, with a chuckle. "...so I hope you brought some warm clothes...especially you Anko-chan."

"Me? Whys that? My clothes are just fine." She looked bewildered while opening her trench coat to see if something was wrong, giving the group quite the show.

"Because unless you enjoy your nipples being able to cut glass, and certain 'hairs' to become icicles I suggest you buy some in Suna or when we get to the harbor that we'll be going to later." He explained.

A good minute of silence reigned within the group, before the ramifications of Naruto's words hit Anko like a ton of bricks and she actually had the decency to blush.

"HEY! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M AS SOFT, BARREN, AND SMOOTH DOWN THERE AS THE DAY I WAS BORN! AND BEING ABLE TO CUT GLASS LIKE THAT WOULD BE USEFUL AS A KUNOICHI!" She yelled pseudo-angrily, with her arms flailing slightly, before calming down. "Besides...I could always ask you to warm me up." She childishly whined, with a cute pout on her face, her words making a few of the women blush at her...honesty, and Haku as red as a tomato.

"Maa maa calm down...we'll avoid all that by getting some supples and clothes later, but for now lets get to Suna."

The group nodded in affirmation, before picking up speed heading to their next destination.

**Konoha Gates,**

The group of seven were finally out of sight when Hiashi strode up next to Sarutobi.

"The village missed a golden opportunity to gain powerful shinobi with what we did in the past didn't it?" The Hyuuga leader asked.

"Hai, that we did Hiashi-san, but its our own fault for being fearful bigots who can't even use common sense when dealing with people 'different' then us."

"Its a shame, those two would have made incredible shinobi demon or not. And the boy could have probably become Hokage after Tsunade-san retires." The Hyuuga leader stated before shaking his head in disappointment, before turning back and heading home now that there was nothing more to discuss.

"Sarutobi..." A feminine voice called out, making him turn to see his old teammates striding up to him. "...are you really going to let them go unsupervised? They may not currently want to take revenge, but you heard what he said. And with his power he could pose a very serious threat to the village if that fact changes." Koharu stated flatly.

"And what would you have me do?"

"Send a group of ANBU to keep tabs on him so we know where he'll reside. He already said he isn't staying in Suna so we should know where he goes for the village's safety."

Sarutobi sighed at his teammates bluntness, but to keep the peace he decided to not argue the fact that he trusted Naruto unconditionally.

"Very well I'll have a team follow them." He agreed, getting nods from the aged pair before they left him to his own devices.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" A Jounin shouted while running towards him.

_"Ugh...now what?"_ He mentally groaned.

"Hai?"

"Hokage-sama I was doing my rounds patrolling the village when I noticed something you should know..." He began, getting a quirked eyebrow from the Hokage. "...the Namikaze mansion is missing!"

"What do you mean missing?"

"I mean sir, that where the mansion was only hours ago...is now only a plot of land and dirt...the mansion is completely gone!"

_"Never a dull day with you is there Naruto?"_ Sarutobi mentally sighed, just imagining Naruto's large playful grin at the moment, figuring that it had to be him since Jiraya couldn't have done it, and only a Fuuinjutsu could make an entire mansion disappear with no one realizing it.

"Good work, I'll deal with this...continue with your patrol."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The Jounin affirmed, before disappearing..

Sarutobi took one last look at the horizon that Naruto disappeared over, before turning back to the council, and saw Jiraya, Tsunade and the Uzumaki children helping Kushina who was still crying to get back to the hotel and get ready to go back home.

_"A true shame indeed...but we only have ourselves and our actions to blame."_ Sarutobi thought, taking out his pipe and began to walk back to his office to update the bingo book with two extra reward-less SS-ranked editions with flee on sight orders for one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, and one Natsumi. _"Stay safe and be happy all of you, you deserve it after so long."_

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it, chapter Twenty-five, hope you liked it.**

**For those of you wondering what went on with the lack of Orochimaru in the flashback. It was because he left Kasumi, Hana in that laboratory to hide out (much like Elena). He figured Naruto would follow his scent back to Oto where a trap was set for him, and had it backfired used Hana's location as a bargaining chip. Also to answer you're questions NO Kasumi wasn't raped...she was just treated roughly when being moved around, Orochimaru wanted her as a vessel later on so he didn't want her 'violated' in such a manner. Hana just needed to stay alive to be used against Naruto so he didn't care about her condition as long as she had a pulse. Oh and if you want to know what happened to those in the laboratory...just imagine Naruto's 'bloodlust' then multiply that by about 5, and thats what happened to them.**

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts and comments! **


	26. Three Long Years

**AN - Ok well here is the next chapter to the story...several years later.**

**Here is the twenty-sixth chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

*****NOTE: this chapter has a song attached to it if you want to listen to it while the scene is going on: 'Meteor by TM revolution', you can download it or listen to it on youtube. I'll warn you when to start and stop the song in the chapter.*** **

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 25: Three Long Years**

**Three Years Later,**

Its been three years since the Oto/Sand invasion of Konoha occurred, and many things have happened and changed since then within the elemental countries as a whole as well as separately for each country.

Separately, most of the countries stayed as they had been, however several events rocked both Konoha, and Suna especially. For Konoha they were the retirement of the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi and the inauguration of the Godaime Tsunade several weeks after the invasion when the village was back on its feet. To the shock of the village and the worry of the council, Sarutobi had decided upon his retirement he would settle down in Snow Country.

When asked why there, he simply stated with a knowing smile that made some people question if he was lying after he spoke: 'I've always wished to visit the country after Kakashi's mission to save Koyuki-hime. And I'm sure I'll be VERY warmly welcomed there.' And despite the council's worry about him being captured while traveling to obtain the secrets of the village, he dismissed them with a wave of his hand before he left the village the next day. The last and most talked about event of the village with equal importance to the Sandaime leaving was the defection of the last loyal Uchiha one Uchiha Sasuke.

Several months after the invasion under the shadows of night Sasuke left the village and joined forces with Orochimaru, and by the time the village figured it out he was already within Oto's boarders. The village was devastated, they lost the last Uchiha, as well as one of the most powerful bloodlines known to exist. And with the loss of the Namikaze bloodline only months before this new predicament left a VERY nasty taste in their mouths.

Speaking of Namikaze, it seemed that months after he entered Suna Naruto and his merry band completely dropped off the radar for both Konoha, as well as several other countries who wished to either keep tabs on their whereabouts, wanted to capture him, or want him dead. Either way NO one had heard hide nor hair of Naruto or his group for well over two and a half years.

Actually that wasn't completely true, because during one of several events within Suna, included in them was Sabaku no Gaara being announced as the new Kazekage since he was not only the strongest shinobi in the village at the time but also since he was the son of the previous Kage. Nearly a year later, strange men wearing black cloaks with red clouds appeared within Suna and attempted to capture Gaara for unknown reasons. And while in the beginning of the attack had the upper-hand thanks to one of these strangely garbed men being able to fly by animating animals from clay, both he and his partner were dealt with when another strange man appeared almost out of no where, and helped Gaara defeat and kill the attacking men.

When later asked who the person was who aided Gaara by both his council as well as an investigation/back-up squad from Konoha, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari all recited the same answer with knowing smiles: 'An unknown guardian of Suna.'. Then when questioned about what citizens who said they saw this person and testified to them having both tails and ears reminiscent of a fox, and asked if it was Naruto, the siblings answered with the same smiles: 'The desert can play tricks on the minds of anyone, but whom ever this was had no such 'appendages', but will be a welcomed hero to Suna should they ever return.'

As far as the elemental nations as a whole are concerned only two events occurred within the last three years that were noteworthy. The first one being the emergence of a new hidden village in the isolated nation of snow...the hidden village of snow to be exact. The emergence occurred a year after the Oto/Suna invasion when the Chuunin exams were being held in Suna. A single squad of snow Genin and their Jounin instructor entered the exams, making all the other participating nations quirk an eyebrow considering the rumors of the village only just erecting months prior. Yet here was a Genin squad in the exams which as per the rules stated made said village an official village of the elemental nations.

Not only was their presence surprising to most, but their performance left many mouths gaping in shock. The snow Genin swept past their competitors in the first and second parts of the exams, and upon the final matches completely dominated the field, and their opponents with simplistic but logical strategies, and the barest use of jutsu of the simplest type that every shinobi knew. Their entire presence in the finals left many of the more influential audience members make a mental note to try out the new village for missions. If their Genin were capable of feats as great as the ones they just witnessed while using NO specialized jutsu, just imagine how strong the older shinobi in the village must be when they DO use them.

Ever since those exams Snow Country and more importantly it's hidden village had been blessed with an overflow of clients seeking their strength for whatever missions they needed. Not only did they receive an influx of clients which allowed the isolated country to thrive greatly. But the clients left so satisfied with the shinobi they were given as well as the job performance that after only a year of the village having official status, the nickname around the waterhole for the village was 'Never Fail' Snow.

Not only were clients eagerly interested in the village for missions, but even the top leading hidden villages began to consider alliance proposals between themselves and the quickly rising village. Unfortunately when any diplomatic shinobi envoys entered the frozen village to speak with the Shodaime Yukikage and their intentions of an alliance were spoken, they were politely asked to leave the country with a simple statement of: 'We are not interested in an alliance at this time.', by the snow emissary. NONE of the envoys were even allowed an audience with the Yukikage directly. In fact the only people that had an inkling to who the Yukikage was seemed to be the Kazekage himself and his two siblings when they went to Snow Country personally.

When asked by their allies in Konoha who the Shodaime was, Gaara smirked that knowing smirk of his and stated: 'I'm sorry but the conference between my siblings, the Yukikage and myself are a matter of Suna's internal security, you understand.'.

The fact that no one but three people and the citizens of snow itself knew who the Kage of the ever-growing village was left a slightly paranoid taste in the mouths of many feudal lords and the remaining four greater Kages. Their paranoia was so great in fact that the village hidden in snow had to deal with several hundred attempts of spies trying to either integrate themselves into the village to learn it's secrets, or questioned the populace about the village pretending to be tourists, most of their questions concerning the 'infamous' Yukikage.

However it seemed that the remaining nations only learned several things about the village: 1) Their security was amazingly efficient, and hard to penetrate if nigh impossible. Some of the spies testified saying it was as if the moment they entered the gates of the village the shinobi already know they were spies. 2) The Yukikage and snow Daimyou Kazahana Koyuki have known each other for several years, which made itself known by the sheer fact that Koyuki had been the one to nominate the Yukikage for the position personally. Which showed that she trusted this person so much she left the security of her entire country in their hands. 3) The citizens of Snow Country loved and were deathly loyal to Koyuki for taking over the mantle of Daimyou from her deranged uncle, and were transversely just as loyal to the Yukikage when Koyuki announced the establishment of their own hidden village and introduced the Kage of said village. And to solidify their trust Koyuki and the Yukikage swore a blood oath in the Kage's public inauguration which promised and established a true trust, understanding, and loyalty between the two leaders. And after the ceremony ended Koyuki requested that should the citizens be asked anything about the hidden village and especially about the Yukikage himself to either give a vague answer or no answer at all for the reasons that should the Yukikage's identity be found out too early by other villages they will try to coerce or even attack for who the Kage was.

Upon learning these facts the nations trying to find out more of the new village gave up, realizing that many of the easier avenues for getting information were shut down, and with the village still so small and rather insignificant aside from its secrecy and rising reputation was not worth the trouble into putting in any REAL shinobi effort to learning their secrets.

The final and most important event that was currently going on within the elemental nations was actually the forth shinobi war which had been going on for well over a year. After the events of the Oto/Suna invasion, the enemies of Konoha began to meet secretly for the next two years. Kumo, Oto, Iwa, and even Kiri had began talks as well as establish alliances with one another, all with the main purpose of destroying the strongest hidden village.

Meanwhile Jiraya and his spy network was able to give Konoha enough time to begin building its own forces and alliences up to fight back against a VERY powerful threat. Konoha, Suna, and even Whirlpool were the main leaders with many smaller nations giving support in their own ways. In truth the wild card was Snow Country and its village which by the time the war had officially begun grew quite powerful both militarily and politically.

The possibilities this new village posed was actually the main reason each of the nations tried to get its allegiance, and had even tried recruiting once more weeks before the initial conflict which brought the war to official status occurred. Many battles and skirmishes occurred throughout all of the elemental nations during the year long war, which only increased in frequency, size, blood shed, and casualty rates as the war raged on. Despite being out numbered almost two-to-one, Konoha, Suna, and Whirlpool kept the war at a stalemate thanks to their superior skills of their shinobi, though mostly due to the Kazekage jinchuuriki, and Uzumaki clan with their bloodlimit.

Presently despite its short length compared to past wars that raged on for over several decades, this one was winding down quite quickly, and the K.I.K.O alliance decided to end the war with this next and last decisive battle. The alliance was so sure of their victory that they even sent out a challenge scroll to Konoha setting a time and date for the battle. And even went so far as to give Konoha and her allies the home field advantage. The battle was to take place within Konoha's boarders. Konoha had no choice but to accept the terms the scroll laid down, and prepared with her allies for the final battle of this war, and prey that they'd not only survive but win.

**Fire Country (Several Miles From Konoha),**

At the assigned area for the final battle the combined armies of Konoha, Suna, and Whirlpool gathered early to prepare strategies. The mood amongst the shinobi was quiet and somber, many of the veterans remembering this feeling from the third war, while the newer shinobi were quite on edge about the while situation. As the soldiers mentally prepared for the battle, inside the Hokage's tent, resided the four generals of the army: Tsunade the slug sannin and Hokage, Jiraya the toad hermit, Gaara the Ichibi Jinchuuriki and Kazekage, and Uzumaki Kushina clan head of the Uzumaki clan...along with Konoha's military strategist Nara Shikamaru heir to the Nara clan. The five people were huddled over a large map of the surrounding area in which the battle would take place.

"What do you think Shikamaru?" Tsunade questioned worriedly.

They had been discussing strategies for several hours already and only a handful of the hundreds of plans thought up would even remotely work. This left the generals rather shaken about their victory. The Nara heir looked at the map with many pieces splayed about representing battalions of shinobi for both the enemy and allies.

"Truth be told Hokage-sama, given what we know about the enemy as well as ourselves...its looking quite troublesome. Even with the advantage of knowing the land better then our enemies, they still have our troops out numbered two to one. We have a little over 1,000 shinobi to their over 2,000...most normal strategies can't work in our situation...we'd simply be overpowered if we tried them." He explained while his brain continued to run through countless scenarios of battle strategies and plans that will allow their side to win.

"But still, we've been out numbered this entire war and have still kept it as much as a stalemate as we could for the past year." Kushina countered.

"Thats true Uzumaki-san, but the problem is that at the beginning of the war we were only fighting registered and loyal shinobi from the four countries. But now its different, Orochimaru has gotten greedy and desperate to annihilate us and has not only given most of his own forces his cursed seal, but has convinced the Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and Raikage to drop the missing-nin status of any missing-nin from their respective countries who join the war effort. We could compensate for the numerous shinobi they had in the beginning, but with these new and unknown shinobi joining their ranks, its impossible to counteract against powers we don't know. Not only that but we've lost many powerful shinobi who were the main cause of the stalemate lasting...most notably many brave Uzumakis." Jiraya said sagely with a frown, making Kushina look down remembering her fallen kin.

"Kazekage-sama, what news from snow, has the Yukikage changed his mind?" Tsunade asked hopefully.

Gaara simply shook his head negatively, while mentally frowning at the fact that he finally relented to Konoha's childishly annoying questioning of the Yukikage's identity, and finally broke his promise by telling them the Yukikage is a male.

"Dammit!" She cursed under her breath while biting her red painted nails...a nervous habit she picked up when she was growing up.

"Nara-san, what is our best option?" Kushina asked, making Shikamaru sigh in frustration.

"From the terrain as well as where the two armies will probably meet in battle..." He paused before moving a few of the pieces on the map around, before pointing to an area with no trees in the middle of the map. "...make a chain of exploding notes and flash tags that run across this clearing. We activate the tags when they are close, the exploding tags should take out a nice chuck of the first legion, while the flash tags as well as the smoke from the explosions will give us enough of a distraction and smokescreen for your clan to use their most powerful jutsu while they can't see us." He explained, getting nods of acceptance from the generals. "Other then that plan and a few others I could literally count on my hand, this battle will be as straight forward as it can get...deception, sneak attacks, and gorilla warfare won't help us anymore. In a word this battle is gonna be 'Troublesome'" He finished, making the already tense mood even worse.

Gaara stood up from his chair before crossing his arms across his chest, and headed towards the tent flaps.

"This battle would be no contest if we had Naruto." Gaara whispered but loud enough for everyone in the tent to hear before he left.

His statement left a pang of shame and guilt in the hearts of the remaining generals who now looked towards the ground.

"Its troublesome but hes right you know. Not only would Naruto's strength and transversely Natsumi's be of GREAT assistance to us. But their presence would allow for several of my better plans to not only succeed but do so with devastating efficiency." He retorted with a sigh.

Only a moment after he said this did a hand smack down against the table loudly.

"WE KNOW THAT!" Tsunade shouted angrily, before she fell back to the sadness she'd been feeling moments ago. "But we screwed up...all three of us, we fucked up his life back then, and NOW we are paying for it with our heartache from the guilt and shame, and the loss of his strength when we need it most. But we can't depend on Naruto coming to our rescue, and we shouldn't expect him to especially after what we have done. We ruined his life and shouldn't expect him to help us in any fashion in this battle...he has no reason to help us." She spoke her voice slightly breaking, denoting the emotions she now felt.

"We can't worry about heroes and of 'what-ifs'....we are about to fight a war, and we can't be thinking about the mistakes of our pasts. If we do then none of us will have a present nor a future, we need to prepare." Jiraya ordered, though his face was one of sadness as well expressing that he too was thinking of the wrongs he committed towards his godson.

The tent was silent for a minute before all of them stood up silently adjourning their meeting.

"I'll go check on Sakura and the medic-nins to make sure they have everything prepared." Tsunade volunteered before leaving the tent.

"I'll continue with strategies back in my tent." Shikamaru stated, grabbing the map and heading out.

"I'll get the Jounins to prepare that explosion/flash tag chain." Jiraya volunteered, giving a quick glance towards the deathly silent Kushina before leaving with a frown.

Kushina as if waking up from a deep sleep looked up from the ground and noticed that she was now alone inside the tent. A strange sensation gripped her heart at the realization...a sensation almost reminiscent of fear or apprehension.

_"Is...is this how you felt after I left you Naruto?"_ She mentally questioned, guilt and shame gripping her heart even tighter. _"Kami-sama...I'm the worst Kaa-san in the world..."_ She declared, shutting her eyes tightly as a few tears fell down her cheeks. _"...I would do ANYTHING to make things up to you Naruto...gomennasai!"_

After Kushina's mental monologue she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, and left the tent determined to spend some quality time with her three children before she prepared her clan for the battle.

**With Tsunade (One Hour Later),**

"Sakura, make sure everything is ready for when the battle begins...I'm counting on you to keep everyone in line. I didn't teach you my strength jutsu for only battles you know." Tsunade ordered harshly before softening with a joke hoping to release the tension in the air within the medic tent.

"Sensei?" Sakura questioned in a worried whisper.

Tsunade turned to her student, and saw the worry and lack on confidence written all over her face and body language. Tsunade frowned at her student, not in shame for her lack of confidence, but for the fact she had to send out teenagers, babies compared to her in age into war, and more then likely their graves. She moved towards her student and embraced her in a hug, which surprised the petite girl.

"Gomennasai Sakura, gomen that I must put so much pressure on your shoulders..." She apologized. "...but if nothing else take to heart that I gave YOU the responsibility of leading the medics because of one simple thing...faith. I have great faith in you Haruno Sakura, as my student for the past three years I know what you're capable of as well as what you'll be capable of in the future. And I wouldn't give you leadership of this division if I wasn't absolutely sure of your abilities to carry it out with extraordinary success."

Sakura was rather taken aback by her teacher's confession...sure she knew she was Tsunade's best student next to Shizune. But to be praised so outrightly by the legendary medic-nin herself, it was not only an honor but unbelievable. Sakura couldn't help but let a few tears fall down her cheeks before wrapping her arms around the pseudo-bombshell blond.

"Arigato Tsunade-sensei I...I don't know what to say, I'm honored."

"You don't have to say anything Sakura, just do your best to lead these medics. Use what I've taught you not only as a medic but as a leader to help out those who need it."

"H...hai sensei!"

The two drifted apart with small smiles towards one another, before Tsunade turned to leave the tent. The Hokage paused after opening the flap of the green medic tent, and looked over her shoulder towards Sakura who was still looking at her.

"Stay strong Sakura and do your best..." She said another smile on her lips. "...and one last thing. Consider this my final order to you as Hokage before the battle starts..."

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" A Jounin who was obviously a Hyuuga by his lavender colored eyes shouted while running towards the tent.

"What is it?" The blond quirked a worried brow from hearing the fear, and hesitation in the Jounin's voice.

"My team has acquired the location of the K.I.K.O. alliance's army..." He explained getting wide-eyed expressions from those who heard. "...they will be at ground zero is thirty minutes!"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed to slits, as she gritted her teeth and clenched her hands at the unfortunate news.

"Understood good work, report the news to the other generals and Nara Shikamaru before returning to your team." She ordered.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The Jounin acknowledged before rushing off.

"Sensei?" Sakura quired, noticing the body language of her teacher.

"You heard him Sakura...prepare for war! Let all the medics know to be ready in thirty minutes!" Tsunade said almost emotionlessly not even turning to address her student.

"H...hai sensei!" The younger medic almost yipped out in pain at hearing her teacher speak in such a way...a way she NEVER heard before. "Ano sensei...what was the final order you wished to give me before the Jounin interrupted?" She asked her curiosity getting the better of her despite the situation.

"...survive." Tsunade answered after a tense moment passed between the two, before leaving the tent and Saukra to muse on what the aged leader meant.

Sakura stood silently going over their conversation as well as the full meaning of her teacher's order and final word. Sakura was shaken out of her thoughts when another blond shook her.

"Oi billboard-brow you ok?" Ino asked with concern.

Sakura slowly turned towards her childhood friend as if not recognizing her at first, before her expressions lightened suddenly and she smiled.

"Hai...everything is fine Ino-pig, sensei was just giving me some last minute orders..." She explained getting an understanding though slightly skeptical nod from Ino. "...lets go. We have to make sure everything is ready...we may not be fighting like the others but our jobs are just as important." She ordered in a warmer tone then previously, getting a smile and nod from her partner in crime.

The pair headed towards another section of the tent, when Sakura sopped and turned towards the entrance where her teacher stood minutes ago.

_"Arigato sensei...for giving me the encouragement I needed! I promise to not fail in your orders and your faith!"_ She mentally declared with an expression of new confidence and an appreciative smile, before turning back and catching up with her blond comrade.

**With Jiraya,**

"Good keep up the pace with the chain! We need it completed and set up properly before the enemy gets here!" Jiraya shouted towards the various Jounins who were connecting every exploding and flash tag they had in a long chain.

"Jiraya-sama do you think this will really work?" Kakashi questioned, not out of insubordination but in worry over how such a simplistic trap will get such great results like the Nara heir predicted.

"I don't know Kakashi, but that boy is far smarter then I despite the years of experience I have over him. But he is completely right about one thing...no amount of deception will help us greatly. This battle to end the war will be one of the bloodiest in shinobi history. But if we can take out even a dozen of their shinobi with this trap then thats THAT many less we have to fight ourselves later." Jiraya answered.

"Jiraya-sama is correct Hatake-san...my sochi is far smarter then us...despite my unrelenting annoyance to admit it. And while his plans, this one included may not seem probable to work to most of us veterans...when that boy puts his mind to something I will never bet against him no matter the odds." Shikaku said nonchalantly though with a small hint of pride hidden in his tone while continuing to to tie the tags together.

Kakashi relented to his peer's words, feeling slightly more satisfied with hearing other's faith in the younger shinobi.

"JIRAYA-SAMA!" A voice shouted in the distance, making everyone stop what they were doing and look on to see a Hyuuga Jounin running towards them.

"Calm down, calm down..." Jiraya chided, allowing the man a minute to catch his breath. "...now whats the matter? No available outhouses to use while reading my novels?" The aged sannin joked making many snicker, and the Hyuuga to actually blush before he reined in his embarrassment.

"I'd be much happier if that were the case Jiraya-sama...I have news from the front..." He announced making the smiles turn cold. "...the K.I.K.O. alliance will be here in less then twenty five minutes!"

Any form of positive emotions or body language within listening distance of the Hyuuga completely vanished in the shinobi at that moment. Now stood the return of the battle hardened shinobi who have fought in great past wars.

"I see, I'll assume that you have already spoken to Tsunade-sama?" The toad sannin asked the once jovialness in his voice now gone, getting a nod as his answer. "Good, then continue on the orders I'm sure she has given you." He ordered.

"Hai Jiraya-sama!" The Jounin acknowledged before running off.

"So twenty five minutes ne?" Asuma mused...the hidden meaning behind his words being understood by all, while taking an exaggerated drag from his cigarette.

"Then you know how much time you have to finish this..." Jiraya answered, his voice sending shivers down the few Jounin who never went into battle with the toad sannin. "...you have fifteen minutes. Kurensai-san?" Jiraya almost barked out, making the genjutsu mistress slightly jump at being called.

"Hai?"

"I want you to use WHATEVER your strongest genjutsu is to hide this trap! Use a triple-layered genjutsu if you have to, I don't care but get it done! Do whatever it takes to keep this from being found out! By the time you're finished I don't want even those damned traitorous Uchiha brothers to be able to unravel this trap...is that understood!?"

"Hai Jiraya-sama!" She acknowledged feeling not only a bit of worry at the sheer pressure of her objective, but also a swell of pride that the legendary (though still perverted) sannin held enough faith in her skills to call upon her by name to complete this 'mission'.

"Good..." He spoke before turning his back to the gathered Jounin. "...if I'm needed for whatever reason you'll find me with Tsunade-sama as the designated point." He explained before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

**With Shikamaru,**

"Shikamaru you gotta be kiddin' me! Why couldn't you have thought of more plans then just this!?" Kiba shouted accusingly at the lazy genius, while the remaining Konoha nine stood around the table with the 'battle' map splayed out in the Nara's tent.

"I already discussed this with the generals Kiba..." He answered, making the Inuzuka heir snort in annoyance. "...without more troops, or a few more Kage level shinobi to help strengthen the defenses, or overpower the enemy many of my more dangerous but more lethal plans just CAN'T work."

"Kiba-kun please stop, Shikamaru-san is trying his best to give us plans that are still viable to work for us. Yelling at him about the lack of plans when it isn't his fault that we don't have the necessary manpower isn't helping." Hinata said trying to diffuse Kiba's anger, which succeeded when he just crossed his arms, turned his back to the group and snorted indignantly.

"All of his plans could probably work if Nee-chan and Naruto-niisan were here." Kiba whispered more to himself then the others but it was clear that all of them heard him. Kiba had been more then distraught when Konoha lost Naruto's trail after he entered Suna, and was quite jaded like many Inuzukas towards the village as a whole for what they did to him, which inevitably trickled down to his peers accidentally, who usually accepted his actions at face value for that reason.

"Its funny you should say that since the Kazekage said the exact same thing during my discussion with the generals..." Shikamaru retorted after laughing lowly. "...but as Hokage-sama so bluntly put it. We fucked up, and because of what Konoha did, and continued to do to him Naruto will NOT come to help us. Even if we did know where he was and asked him to, not that we have any right." He resigned, before looking back towards the map and took his 'thinking' pose.

"NARA-SAN!" A voice yelled through the tent.

"That sounds like Tetsuo-san" Hinata stated when everyone's attention turned towards the tent flaps.

Hinata volunteered to allow the Hyuuga entrance to the tent, and did so quickly noting the sound of his voice's urgency. The Hyuuga took a moment to catch his breathe before relaying the message for a third time.

"Nara-san, by Hokage-sama's orders I am to inform all of the generals as well as yourself about a development..." He explained, getting the undivided attention of the strategist as well as his friends. "...the K.I.K.O alliance will be at ground zero is less then twenty minutes!"

The reactions were the same as when the man told others...pure shock and worry. Shikamaru sighed loudly at the news...in truth he knew the alliance would be coming soon, other then the fact the the day and time was predetermined.

"Troublesome...go finish your mission then. I'll meet with the other generals at the designated point." He ordered lazily but with enough emotion for everyone to know it was an order and not a suggestion.

"Hai Nara-san!" Tetsuo acknowledged...though truthfully getting annoyed at being the general's errand boy.

"What should we do?" Kiba asked, his attitude from before completely washed away by the news, returning him to the cool-headed albeit cocky shinobi he usually was.

"Go to your families, spend these last few minutes with them...tell them you love them, because within twenty minutes from now you may never get another chance." Shikamaru answered grimly, but at this point in time coddling shinobi would only hinder their resolve to do what must be done...at least honor them by not lying especially to their faces.

The group shifted uncomfortably, before Shikamaru sighed once more and bobbed his head towards the tent flaps.

"Be safe...all of you, I want to see you all after this is over...you hear me?" Kiba growled out before leaving the tent, everyone knew he didn't mean it in a negative fashion...it was just how the young man was.

"Take care everyone, I wish for your health and our victory." Hinata said quietly with a small bow before leaving.

Shino always the quiet one of the group simply looked at the remaining duo and nodded in recognition before leaving.

"Well if you ever quit being a shinobi you could always work as a motivational speaker Shikamaru." Chouji joked.

"Yeah well....you know me Chouji." The lazy shinobi stated nonchalantly.

"Troublesome ne?" His large friend offered with a smirk.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru agreed adorning his own smirk now, draping an arm over his friend's shoulders before the two walked out of the tent.

**With Gaara,**

"So he REALLY isn't coming?" Temari asked her youngest brother, with her other brother and Baki sitting inside the Kazekage's tent.

"In his last letter he apologized for not being able to help us...but he makes a good point. Asking him to help us doesn't entail JUST him, if he joins us his ENTIRE village will be dragged in with him...guilt by association as it were." Gaara answered while shaking his head, making the others look down in understandable disappointment.

"I can understand that, its just...we could REALLY use him on this one." Kankuro retorted, getting a nod from his sister.

"I have no doubt that his help would GREATLY increase our chances of winning this battle, but we don't have the ability to walk down that avenue now." Gaara argued.

"There is no point on discussing topics that aren't of immediate concern to us..." Baki cut in sagely. "...Kazekage-sama what do you want us to do?" He questioned.

"The plans are already in place Baki-san, simply be ready to execute any orders given, and from there do what we do best." He ordered, a small sadistic grin crossing his lips as his bloodthirst rose, making his siblings and sensei smirk the same.

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" A voice shouted from the tent outside.

"Enter" The jinchuuriki ordered calmly.

"Arigato Kazekage-sama..." Tetsuo greeted, taking a small breather. "...I've come to inform the generals as per the orders of Hokage-sama that the K.I.K.O alliance will be at ground zero in approximately fifteen minutes!" He explained, getting dark expressions on the sand shinobi upon hearing the news.

"I see, arigato for your notification, if your orders aren't complete yet please continue." Gaara spoke.

"Hai Kazekage-sama!" Tetsuo acknowledged before leaving to find the last general.

"Well?" Kakuro inquired.

Gaara stood up from his chair taking his infamous crossed arm stance.

"Prepare for war..." He ordered cut and dry, before heading for the tent flaps. "...if I'm needed I'll be at the designated point." He concluded before leaving.

"This is gonna be a long day isn't it?" Kankuro questioned half jokingly making Temari smile at his attempt at humor.

"You just don't want to smudge your make-up." She joked before leaving a raging Kankuro and chuckling Baki within the tent.

"THIS IS WAR PAINT KAMI-SAMA DAMMIT!" He shouted making many who heard look strangely at the tent from which the shout originated, before seeing a VERY pissed Kankuro stomping out.

"At least they can try to enjoy the last peaceful minutes before all hell breaks loose." Baki said to himself while shaking his head, still chuckling lightly before leaving the tent himself to prepare.

**With Kushina,**

"So wait..." Valios began, his voice one of agitation after hearing his mother's retelling of the general's meeting. "...they want US to once again attack on the front lines during this half-assed trap that probably won't even work!? Our clan already sacrificed many members to seal the damned Kyuubi into it's new body! NOW they want us to be front and center AGAIN!?" He questioned, his anger boiling over at the audacity of Konoha asking his clan to basically sacrifice itself AGAIN to save their own skin, and even worse less powerful shinobi.

"Valios-kun..." Kushina retorted sharply making said child slightly flinch remember that though she was his mother she was also still a revered Jounin in both whirlpool and Konoha with abilities on par with the sannin. Meanwhile Kushina wanted to slap him for basically calling Naruto a demon...but in truth she'd just be a hypocrite if SHE reprimanded him for it even if she'd be right doing so considering her own hateful slogans and teachings towards the hanyou years ago. "...you know why the generals would ask this of our clan..." She stated coldly. "...in the branch of the shinobi arts called ninjustsu NO ONE is our equal. Not even the revered Uchihas with their Kekkei Genkai and it's abilities could match us in that field. What our army NEEDS is strength since we lack numbers, meaning WE ARE the strength of the army and are thusly to be used as the leaders and myself see fit. And I happen to agree with them on the matter...if we lack the main component that the Nara heir needs for the majority of his plans to succeed. Then we need to take advantage of ANY and ALL plans that can still work." She explained as a seasoned veteran of several wars would, which although made Valios begrudgingly conceded to her point, grunted as a last act of rebellion to the plan.

"And what shall we do after this plan is concluded?" Kyushiro asked, who now sported a custom made patch over his eye, with the symbol for 'infinity' on the patchwork.

"We defeat our enemies what else!?" Valios answered quickly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

As the two brothers spoke Kushina glanced over as her daughter who hadn't spoken a word about the plans either for or against it since she recapped the general's meeting. As the better strategist of the three siblings she was curious as to her input.

"Kasumi-chan?" Kushina inquired, but got no answer from the young girl who looked like she was deep in thought. "Kasumi-chan!?" She questioned again only more forcefully, making her heir jump slightly at the tone of voice as well as apparently just realizing she was being spoken to.

"Gomennasai Kaa-san, hai what is it?" Kasumi spoke, her voice expressing her shaken mentality.

Kushina slightly glared at her daughter, almost as if she was sizing her up for some reason. Kasumi felt her mother's hard gaze directed upon her and couldn't help but fidget slightly as if being under a microscope, which under normal circumstances she'd be fine with since her mother did this many times during their training sessions before giving the girl and her brother's critiques on their spars.

Unfortunately this was no ordinary situation for Kasumi, because for the past three years since she returned to whirlpool she had used Naruto's Hiraishin kunai to talk, train, and confide in him several dozen times. And until this moment had been able to keep the sibling's secret rendezvous hidden from the rest of her clan. However because of her and Naruto's new and GREATLY improved relationship (so much so hes actually called her imouto (little sister) on several occasions), she began keeping the kunai as a sort of 'good luck' charm on her persons nearly all the time.

And this moment was no different, obvious by the fact that if one were to look behind her back they would find her unconsciously fingering the edges of the kunai in a slightly loving manner. Thankfully for Kasumi however her back was facing the tent so none of her family noticed, even if she was acting slightly suspicious at the moment for her jumpiness.

"Nothing Kasumi-chan..." Kushina finally answered, after reining in her harsh gaze from upon her daughter. "...I simply wished to hear your opinion on the matter we have been discussing." She explained.

Kasumi took a moment to think, mainly because while she had still been listening to the discussion the majority of her thoughts were on how the main part of the battle would later play out. As well as silently wishing that Naruto were here, not only to reassure her as a brother, and one of her few friends. But to reassure her a warrior in this coming battle since he was one of if not THEE strongest person she had ever met. And to have him there by her side would relieve a good amount of anxiety she was currently having.

"While I've never met the Nara heir personally...we have all seen how he fights in both the preliminary and final matches in the Chuunin exams several years ago. So despite his lethargic attitude towards most things...his mind is one of a genius...rather ironic really...the mind of a genius in the body of a sloth. So his position as Konoha's military strategist as well as this entire army's is well deserved, albeit partially. But as far as his plan goes, I believe that Kaa-san is correct in believing that this plan while threatening the clan once again, will have a success rate high enough to be worth the risk we'll be taking." She explained, not only surprising her family but herself as her explanation, considering a lot of her attention was elsewhere.

"Alright, alright I get it...I get it..." Valios conceded throwing his hands in the air in mock-defeat. "...I still don't like it though."

"None of us do but its the best plan we could come up with, with the limited resources we have at our disposal." Kushina countered, before standing up and stretched her back.

"UZUMAKI-SAMA!" A shout from outside the tent made the family jump at the suddenness and loudness.

"Hai? What is it?" Kushina called back, before the Hyuuga entered the tent, face cherry red while panting.

"K.I.K.O *huff* alliance *pant* here *gasp* ten minutes!" He answered, collapsing onto a knee not being able to see the shocked expressions of the Uzumaki family.

"Bastards came early." Valios cursed clenching his hands.

"True but our trap should be finished, or close to it by now..." Kyushiro responded before standing up from his chair heading towards the exit. "...if it was Konoha who set up the trap then they'd have assigned Yuuhi Kurenai genjutsu detail. I shall go see if she requires any assistance on my part." He offered.

"You sure the assistance is for genjutsu? And not actually to throw her over a table and screw her brains out in pleasure until she screams 'Shiro-sama!'?" Valios couldn't help but joke, before laughing loudly at seeing Kyoshiro's face redden at the barb. After all the usually emotionless Kyoshiro was a hard man to get any blackmail on so the moment Valios found out a year ago that the 'Genjutsu no Mahoutsukai (Wizard of Genjutsu) actually had a thing for Konoha's own 'Genjutsu Mistress' he had to milk it for all it was worth...but the one thing he couldn't ever say about Kyoshiro was that he lacked taste in women.

Yuuhi Kurenai was certainly ALL woman despite being a powerful and respectable Jounin. From her soft raven black hair, ruby red eyes, pouty pink lips, generous bust, sensuous curves, her supple and round ass, to her mile-long toned, and silky legs. Kyoshiro couldn't have picked a better female to fawn over then Yuuhi Kurenai and Valios was damn proud.

Thankfully for Kyoshiro his mother came to his rescue before Valios actually made him answer the question, when a loud smack could be heard.

"Valios-kun not only are you in the presence of ladies but I've also taught you better then to speak with such vulgarity." Kushina spoke coldly as her eldest son rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"G...gomen Kaa-san" He apologized.

"Arigato for the information Hyuuga-san, please finish your missions if you haven't already." Kushina ordered softly, her tone normal again after getting a satisfactory apology from her son.

"Hai Uzumaki-sama!" Tetsuo acknowledged before leaving the tent to go finally back to his team.

"Valios-kun, Kasumi-chan...prepare. The battle will begin shortly, IF you need me you know where to find me." Kushina offered before swiftly leaving.

"I'm gonna head out Nee-chan, I've already prepared as best I could and I want to see what the battle field looks like before we get started." Valios stated before leaving the tent, and Kasumi alone.

Kasumi waited a full minute before standing up and pulled her arms out in front of her, looking at the kunai in her hands.

"Please give me your strength Onii-chan" Kasumi gave a little prayer before pocketing the kunai for safe keeping and leaving the tent, never noticing a pair of eyes that watched the interaction and heard the words just spoken before vanishing.

**Ground Zero (Designated Point),**

"So this is it." Tsunade mused, the weight of her words being understood by the gathered generals and Nara heir as they looked ahead towards the once green forest of fire country that now turned black from the march of the K.I.K.O alliance.

"Seems so." Jiraya answered.

"Are the preparations ready?"

"Hai, the several plans and tag chain trap are in place as per ordered Hokage-sama." He answered once again.

"Finally going to show me some respect that my station deserves?" Tsunade questioned looking at the her old teammate with a smirk.

"Figured nows a good a time as any..." He shot back smirking as well. "...speaking of time. We still have enough for a 'quickie' Tsu-hime...could make for an interesting 'war cry'" He joked.

"Can't even stay serious for ten seconds before you say or do something perverted...I swear you're hopeless." She laughed despite the situation, making the others smirk and their spirits lift slightly.

The small reprieve of the situation soon left however and they all turned back towards the enclosing army. Tsunade and Jiraya's expressions darkened, their eyes narrowing to slits when they were able to make out certain individuals more specifically their old teammate walking at the front of the army with the other Kages.

"I was a fool to let him live back in that forest all those years ago." Jiraya grunted in anger.

"That you were...but we all have done foolish things in our pasts...Kami-sama have we been foolish..." She retorted. "...but all you can do is try to amend your mistakes...and by the end of the day either this particular one will be, or we'll be dead." She resigned.

"It seems they wish to speak with us before the slaughter begins." Gaara cut in, after having focused some demonic chakra to enhance his sight.

The others looked at the approaching army for what he meant before it was close enough for them to see a white flag being waved in the air.

"Shall we greet them then?" Tsunade questioned turning her back to the army before she and her comrades walked back to their own army.

Upon a clearing in the middle of the two assembled armies stood the generals of both sides, along with a small group of bodyguards. Orochimaru, the Raikage, Tsuchikage, and the Mizukage on one side with Tsunade, Gaara, Kushina, and Jiraya on the other.

"I believe its a call for celebration...the reunion of all three legendary sannin back in the land of fire." Orochimaru began with his infamous smile on full blast.

The other two sannin clenched their fists at the joke, before Jiraya spoke.

"The only celebration that is happening is the eve of your death, and the victory for us in this war." He spoke, his voice clearly stating he didn't like the snake sannin's words.

"You wound me Jiraya-kun..." The pale man retorted raising a hand to clutch his chest in mock pain. "...but then again you never were one for intelligent banter, unless it had to do with women's measurements. However since it is the eve of our reunion I'll forgive your wicked tongue." He spoke making Jiraya grunt on anger.

"We are about to do battle Orochimaru, exactly what kind of banter did you expect in such a situation?" Kushina spoke up trying to defend the Toad sannin.

"Ah Kushina-san its been such a long time since we've last spoke...how is Minato-kun and Naruto-kun doing?" He began before pausing in pseudo-shock at what he just said. "My apologies, slip of the tongue." He concluded with his shock growing into a satisfied smirk, which grew even wider at seeing the Uzumaki head's angry, shameful, and sorrowful reaction. "Well you don't have to answer if you don't wish...but to answer your own. I was simply wishing to have a pleasurable conversation with my teammates before the battle nothing more." His smirk turning into a sugar sweet smile that if those who saw it didn't know him would actually believe his words being true.

"Thats rather surprising Orochimaru..." Tsunade interceded while taking a step forward getting everyone's attention. "...I never would have pegged you for the sentimental type, unless it had to do with your snakes. In truth I suspected that this was all an elaborate trap to get the leaders out in the open without having to go through the army." She accused with a smile that hinted at extreme pain if he spoke the wrong words.

Orochimaru couldn't help but laugh soundly at her accusation.

"My my Tsunade-hime I have truly forgotten how amusing you can be in a conversation..." He chuckled. "...as for your thoughts. I'm hurt that you would think so little of me to prepare a sneak attack against you when I called for this meeting. I mean really what kind of man would I be if I purposely called you all out here in the middle of this clearing, with only the barest of minimums for protecting yourselves where I could lay down several traps in the area that you wouldn't even know about until it was too late, and there would be nothing your army could do to save you?" He questioned a smirk gracing his lips as he spoke.

"You wouldn't be a man...you'd be a snake." Tsunade answered bluntly, with both a hint of annoyance and apprehension.

"I suppose you're right on that account..." He answered, that satisfied and sadistic smirk still on his lips before out of the ground behind him and his Kage cohorts shot hundreds of snakes, which had their mouths open with his 'Kusinagi' sticking out.

Now usually Jiraya and Tsunade would have seen a trap like this coming, but the thing that threw them off track was the fact that not only did they not detect the snakes until hey erupted from the ground, but that they also shot THROUGH the bodies of the three Kages and Orochimaru himself splattering blood across the field. The sheer sight making the other generals hesitate wondering what was going on. Unfortunately that short hesitation was all that was needed for the snakes to get in range of them and and not allow time to escape.

**"Suna no Kakuheki (Barrier Wall of Sand)!"** Gaara spoke coldly, not batting an eye at the snake's sneak attack, as a large wall of hardened sand shot up between the incoming snakes and his allies.

"You knew he was lying about wanting to talk?" Tsunade questioned, while mentally berating herself for not only still trusting her teammate if only slightly but not thinking up a trap herself in such a perfect situation.

"No, but I had taken measures incase he did..." Gaara answered his concentration on the wall feeling the snakes collide into the wall, but was surprised when the snakes seemed to push through the wall at great speeds as if the sand wasn't even there. "...they are breaking through." He warned, making Tsunade, Jiraya, and Kushina tense at the news...with that amount of snakes coming normal escape for most of their bodyguards was impossible, and summoning would take too long, along with crushing their allies.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" Jiraya shouted to the guards despite its futility at such a late warning.

Moments later to the rage and worry of the generals, the snakes broke through the sand barrier barreling towards them with deadly velocity and aim.

**"Kitsune Issei Ryu: Kitsune Gaitou (Fox Cry Style: Fox Cloak)!"** A shout coming from seemingly everywhere was heard before a lone red-hilted katana descended from the heavens, piercing the earth only a yard in front of Gaara and the others.

**[Begin Playing: Meteor By: T.M. Revolution]**

A moment after the sword split the earth, it began to pulse with energy before the energy itself shot forth from the blade and encompassed all of the generals and bodyguards in a purple barrier which soon took shape resembling the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The pure shock of this developments kept all the shinobi from panicking over having a large fox standing over them. Especially those from Konoha, and not knowing where it came from.

However what shocked them even more was what they witnessed next. The 'head' of the 'fox' bowed down in front of the generals when the snakes were within striking distance. The snakes collided with the fox's head and were immediately stopped as a power struggle occurred. As the onlookers watched, not quite knowing what power to silently cheer on, they noticed that the swords protruding from the mouths of the snakes began to crack and splinter before the swords actually broke.

With the swords now broken, the snakes advancement only meant their destruction, for when the snakes touched the fox they immediately disintegrated into nothing. For over a minute the snakes continued their assault on the fox, hoping that numbers would wear the 'being' down, but to no avail and soon the numbers of snakes dwindled down to nothing. The moment the last snake fell the fox raised its head before its body tensed and a large purple light flashed across the clearing making everyone avert their eyes lest they become blind. The light soon vanished, and when everyone looked back to see what happened they were looking on in questioning shock. Before them where the sword descended and the fox barrier was erected was now a group of five people standing next to each other.

"Seems like we just made it." The male in the middle of the group stated, before grabbing the sword.

"So it appears that your pitiful alliance was able to recruit the hidden village of snow at the last minute." Orochimaru's voice called out, as Gaara's sand collapsed giving Tsunade and the rest a view of what happened to Orochimaru and the other Kages after they had been stabbed by his own jutsu.

"What the..." Jiraya almost yelled out at what he and the rest now saw.

Ascending from the ground came Orochimaru and the other Kages, all still alive and unharmed with their clothes in pristine order. While at their feet laid four corpses with the same wounds Jiraya and the others saw get inflicted upon Orochimaru only minutes ago. However these corpses were now of some unidentified shinobi from sound obvious by their music note headbands but wore the exact same garb as the generals standing above them.

"What kind of trick are you pulling?" Tsunade roared.

"No trick Tsunade-hime...just a simple jutsu I picked up on my travels while with a certain 'organization'" The pale man replied coolly.

"Orochimaru...I didn't come all this way to talk" The still unknown man interrupted, making everyone turn their attention to the newcomers.

"Then why prey-tell did you?" The snake man smirked.

"To talk to the Raikage, Tsuchikage, and Mizukage about why they joined up with you in this alliance. That is before I kill you." He answered, allowing some KI to possess the area to make his point clear.

"And why should our reasons matter to you boy?" The Raikage spoke angrily.

"Because if they aren't good enough then I'm afraid my associates and I will have to kill not only your men but you as well if you decide to continue fighting in this war." He answered releasing even more KI, forcing a few of the Jounin to pant heavily from the pressure.

"If you really think that five more shinobi on your side will help you win...you are sadly mistaken. We have well over double the shinobi you do." The Tsuchikage snidely said.

"That is certainly true, however...I can be one man..." The man began to retort before snapping his fingers and a hundred copies of him appeared in a horizontal line. "...or I can be a hundred...Ike (go)!" He finished with a wave of his hand, the clones jumping over the mysterious shinobi and towards the KIKO army.

Immediately several dozen Jounin from KIKO jumped over their generals to stop the incoming threat. The two forces met, which surprised both sides when the clones didn't disappear right away until a hard enough hit was landed. Which also meant they were 'Kage Bushins' surprising them even more considering that only Kage level shinobi could possibly make THAT many at one time without passing out or possibly dying from chakra exhaustion. As the small battle raged on with both sides looking on with almost a morbid curiosity, it ended just as suddenly when in several flashes of orange light all the 'Kage Bushins' puffed out of existence and the remaining Jounins fell to the ground either dead like the Oto Jounin, or knocked out like the rest.

Many of the older generations of shinobi realized what the technique was but questioned if it really was THAT jutsu or something else that simply looked similar.

"My my it seems this boy has a bit of skill..." Orochimaru mused in in sick glee and admiration. "...its unfortunate that a weak country like snow has gained your loyalty. Your strength would be so much better spent with us." He finished leaving his hidden invitation out in the open.

"Do not tempt me to finish what I started here Orochimaru..." The man shot back coldly. "...this was simply an ultimatum on my part. Either you postpone this battle for another hour...or I could end it all here. Your little sneak attack already has me in a bad mood, so do not try my patience any longer. Also snow ISN'T their ally...the five of us came on our own for our own reasons. Snow Country has nothing to do with this." He announced, his tone denoting no lie or exaggeration.

There was a pregnant pause between the man and Orochimaru as they just gazed at one another...granted the pale-skinned man could only use his body language to read him. Which unfortunately for him gave away no bluff, which meant he wasn't joking, and if he could really do all that with just 'Kage Bushins'...what else was he capable of when actually fighting himself?

"Very well I'll accept your terms for now..." Orochimaru resigned with a sadistic smirk before turning his back. "...we shall return in an hour..." He paused while beginning to walk away. "...oh and it was nice to see you again Naruto-kun." He finished with a knowing grin on his face you could almost see by his jovial tone.

**[End Song]**

The Kages and K.I.K.O army followed the snake sannin's orders and left the field abruptly, leaving the opposite army dumbfounded after witnessing what they just did. Tsunade, her entourage and the rest of the army whom had rushed to them after the snake left looked towards the newcomers with questioning expressions especially the identified male, who looked the oddest out of the group. The man whose back faced them still, wore a white cloak reminiscent of the late Yondaime, however several modifications were added to this particular one.

The flames licking the bottoms were of a an icy blue shade, while the words 'Ice Fox' were embroidered down it's spine. The very last and most drastic difference was that the lifted collar across the neck seemed to have white fur stitched into it a resembling that of the Nidaime's armor. The only real thing you could identify about him was his rather unique orange hair. Before anyone could really examine them more, the group swiftly turned around and faced Konoha's army for the first time. However their identities were still a mystery since all five of them wore ANBU-like masks.

"What...I don't visit for three years and this is the greeting I get? I'm disappointed...Kaa-san." The man said in mock-hurt while turning to gaze directly towards Inuzuka Tsume who looked on wide-eyed at the implications of his words.

"N...naruto-kun?" She questioned in a disbelieving whisper, fearing as though saying it too loud would make him disappear.

The man's answer was to simply raise his hand, grasping his now identified 'Kitsune' mask with three icy blue whisker marks on each cheek and slowly took it off to reveal the smiling face of one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto upon noticing the recognition in the eyes of those looking dropped his henge, making any who still thought it wasn't really him to gasp at being proven wrong, as his five tails swished back and forth.

"Its really you." Kushina whispered in a tone of awe and slight happiness at seeing her son once more.

At her words many looked on to get a better look at the newly arrived hanyou. Aside from the white cloak they had seen before, Naruto's look had only changed slightly in the past three years. His dark orange flak jacket, was replaced with a white one that matched his cloak, while the rest of his attire remained the same standard issue Jounin pants, sandals, and short sleeve shirt all in black. The last two differences from the past and now were that he now sported resting at the side of each of his hips two katanas with their sheaths...obviously being his infamous swords 'Shinku Kaijin' and 'Souten Kaze'. The final and most interesting change was his headband, which was also clothed white and ended at the back of his knees, while the headplate shined with the emblem of the newly born hidden snow village.

"Y...you're a Yuki shinobi?" Tsunade questioned, rather shocked at this little tid-bit of information, before screening his four companions and noticing that MOST of them wore the headbands of snow, which others just couldn't be seen at the moment, hidden behind the masks no doubt.

"Damn right!" A cocky feminine voice shouted, a voice that many of the Jounin and several ANBU officers from Konoha recognized in a heartbeat.

The woman who was to the far left, began to move her hand before taking her 'Hebi' mask off, to reveal the smirking, hazel-eyed face of one Mitarashi Anko.

"A...anko?" Kurenai questioned in shock at seeing her friend after three long years.

Certainly the letters she received and sent back which thankfully hadn't been intercepted by the Hokage was nice. But to see her 'sister' after so long was something no letter could give her.

"Yo Nai-chan." She greeted back smugly with a happy grin at seeing her 'sister' once again, while leaning on one leg and placing her hand on that hip.

The attention turned from Naruto to Anko, who was now surprisingly wearing slightly more modest clothing...though still giving her that 'sex' appeal she loved to tease with so much. She still wore her infamous beige trench coat and metal shin guards, but the similarities from when she was a Konoha shinobi stopped there.

Now instead of wearing her usual fishnet shirt that left little to men's imagination, she wore an unzipped and open white flak jacket just like Naruto underneath the coat. While under the jacket you could see a midnight black, sleeve-less, skin-tight body suit that started from her neck and ended at her mid-thighs just like her old beige skirt used to. But only someone like Anko could actually wear MORE clothing then before and yet become even more of a sexy tease. Obvious by several male Jounin's pants getting incredibly tighter when they saw just how her body-suit hugged her curves just enough to make you beg for more without being so tight she'd be placed in the category of 'whorish'. And to top off the changes, she proudly wore the Snow symbol on her headband which was wrapped around her forehead.

"Y...you look..."

"I know right!?" Anko interrupted her friend with a shit-eating grin before twirling around playfully, getting several more men to feel their pants get tighter when her trench coat flew high enough to give a view of the section of her suit that hugged her ass perfectly. "Always funny to see a guys walk into a frozen pole when they try to sneak a dirty peek at me when I'm out on patrol." She finished.

_"Damn...could bounce a quarter off that thing."_ Many of the onlooking men thought, not even registering the ironic statement Anko just said pertaining to the situation.

"Well with what you're wearing are you THAT surprised?"

"Nope, but it keeps me warm, and is flexible enough to fight in...so not my problem if guys can't think with their bigger 'heads' more often...I'm not 'easy' you know." She huffed in mock-anger.

"Hana?" Tsume called out hoping that with who the first two people were her daughter was also with them while interrupting the two friends, who didn't seem to mind at seeing hopeful expression written on the Inuzuka head's face.

The shinobi directly to Naruto's right began to move their hand towards their 'Inu' mask, before taking it off revealing the young face of one Inuzuka Hana.

"Hai Kaa-san." She answered with a warm smile and happy voice at seeing her mother once more, before said mother appeared in front of her embracing her in a bone crushing hug.

"My little Hana-chan is back." Tsume whispered happily in an uncharacteristically sentimental moment, though being understandable considering the circumstances. "My my just look at you..." She cooed after letting her daughter go and now sizing up the slightly older looking female.

Hana hadn't really changed much in the three years since she left Konoha, other then growing more beautiful (in Naruto's opinion of course), as well as her hair growing slightly longer now reaching her mid-back in her usual ponytail. Her clothes hadn't changed drastically either, her green Chuunin jacket she once wore was now replaced with a opened white Jounin vest, and the rest of her attire was the standard Jounin outfit in black. She also had a pair of Kodachi strapped across her lower back, with each hilt facing the opposite direction. To finished off her look she had her snow headband draped across her forehead which also kept her bangs from falling into her eyes, but leaving a few strands to hang over the headband. Despite her minimal physical changes, Tsume could easily tell just by how Hana currently held herself that she was MUCH stronger now then she was three years ago...thanks to her mate more likely then not.

"Its good to see you too Kaa-san." Hana retorted with a smile. "How is the squirt?"

She chuckled. "He is as brash as ever, but he is a good boy and a lot stronger too, even made Chuunin." She answered with obvious pride.

"Always knew he'd would...wouldn't be surprised if he makes Jounin soon."

"Not to interrupt, but we do have a war to fight. Naruto who are your other two companions...though I can manage a guess." Jiraya interrupted urgently, making everyone remember they were literally in the middle of a battlefield.

The shinobi on the far right removed their 'Neko' mask to reveal the emerald feline eyes of ex-Kumo kunoichi and container of the Nibi no Nekomata Nii Yugito. Yugito having liked her wardrobe in Kumo opted to keep the same clothing style as before though modifying it slightly. The once lavender armor she wore over her midsection was now the same pure white as her comrades flak jackets. Also she exchanged the separate Jounin pants and shirt for a custom made body suit much like Anko's only it had short sleeves and ended down at her shins, as well as not being as tight against her body, though still showing off her curvaceous figure slightly.

Her only physical change was her hair which grew even longer and now instead of ending at her lower back ended at the bottom of her butt, with the bangs lining her face and forehead slightly more wild. Truth be told many of her shinobi peers that she mingled with in Snow Country repeatedly suggested for her to get a hair cut. However when she showed them a fighting style that Naruto taught her that dealt with using her hair as a viable weapon, they dropped the subject especially convinced when moments later the large tree she attacked with her ponytail fell to the earth in several pieces. The final change was the snow headband she wore on her forehead, which kept said wild bangs from draping over her line of vision.

The final shinobi to reveal themselves was the one directly to Naruto's left, who removed their 'Kitsune' mask with three crimson whisker marks on each cheek to reveal the fiery red eyes of one Kyuubi no Kitsune a.k.a Natsumi. Natsumi being the immortal demon that she was hadn't physically changed from her beautiful self one bit in the three years that passed. However her wardrobe had if only slightly. In fact the only changes to what she wore now and back during the invasion was that the color or her flak jacket going from the maroon to white, and her headband now adorning the snow insignia. After revealing her identity she felt it was finally time to withdraw her henge, and allowed her four crimson tails and fox ears to come to life.

All the army aside those from Suna standing behind the generals tensed after the newcomers revealed themselves. Many of them reverting back to their old selves and sneered at the intrusion of the 'demons' in their fight, despite not five minutes ago being saved by one of those very demons. However there was also another thought amongst a majority of them.

_"Fucking bastard took all the hot chicks!"_ The men thought seeing all of the beautiful and sexy women Naruto had brought with him. With most of them willing to give up and arm or a leg just for a date with one of the beauties, and probably their souls if things ended with them getting into bed with one demon or not.

"So you've all returned..." Tsunade spoke up silencing everyone else. "...not that we aren't appreciative of the help. But exactly why are you here? Last I checked snow wished to stay out of this war." She questioned.

"We are here because an old 'monkey' called in a favor, while the Shodaime Yukikage gave me their blessing to come." Naruto answered, knowing many would get the 'monkey' reference he spoke of.

"I see...that I'll have to thank that 'old monkey' for the assistance before I throttle it for keeping secrets from us." She answered with her own smile.

"He is a citizen of Snow Country now and MUST must abide by the rules the Daimyou and Yukikage have set down. It would be treasonous to have given out vital information about Snow Country or its people to a another village. Surely you as Hokage understand his position. And if it makes you feel better about him, he had a meeting with the leaders of snow making a deal that if snow doesn't ask for information about Konoha, then he won't give you any information about snow." He shot back with a shrug.

"I see." Tsunade said almost to herself a look of thoughtfulness on her face.

"Well its good to have you back Naruto...I'll have to thank Koyuki-hime, and the Yukikage personally later for sending you five." Jiraya spoke up with a semblance of happiness and relief in his voice once more.

"Don't thank them yet Jiraya...they gave ME permission but I chose the team that would accompany me, and I didn't pick them for Konoha's sake. I did it for them because they each have their own reasons for wanting to be involved in this particular battle." Naruto answered, before giving the aged sannin a look that would scare the Shinigami himself. "And I suggest you stay away from Koyuki-hime...because remember what happened the last time you were in Yuki for your movie." He stated letting the details be rerun in the perverts mind who paled greatly.

Hearing this, a large vein bulged on Tsunade's forehead. "What did my perverted teammate do this time?" She questioned while cracking her knuckles loudly.

"He was directing his Icha Icha movie that Koyuki-hime was starring in, and went overboard in his duties when Hime-sama came out in her two-piece bathing suit for the first love scene between her and the male lead in the pool. He tried to give her some 'personal' pointers at what her character was suppose to do...if you get my drift..." Anko answered with a shit eating grin at the memory, before seeing Tsunade stomp towards the cowering man. "...no need to beat him Hokage-sama. Trust me he got enough of a beating via Whiskers here since he volunteered to be Hime-sama's bodyguard during the filming. Plus she quit right after that so the movie couldn't even be finished." She explained, which made Tsunade stop her rampage.

"T...that w...was you!?" Jiraya almost shouted at the sadistically smirking Naruto, his face pale as a ghost.

"Hai...but I was far kinder to you then what you deserved for trying to defile and deflower our Hime-sama in front of not only me but several other people. You should just be glad that I let you keep your balls after that! I was fully within my rights to take them and more considering your actions against a Daimyou as well as with me." He answered, making Jiraya pale even more.

"Not to interrupt this reunion but as Jiraya-sama said we are in the middle of a war, and have only about forty-five minutes left before the battle starts. So perhaps we should begin planning with our new forces and what little time we have left." Shikamaru stated lazily after entering the area.

"He's right, with your help this battle should be much easier to win." Tsunade agreed.

"Very well" Naruto agreed before heading back towards the camp with everyone else in toe.

**One Hour Later,**

The two armies were once again standing on opposite ends of the battlefield staring each other down. However the generals were now at the back of their respective armies preparing any last minute adjustments to their strategies or position.

"You four know what to do right?" Naruto asked with his snow comrades huddled around him separated from the rest of the army.

"Of course Whiskers, what do you take us for, fresh-out-of-the-academy Genin?" Anko shot back playfully, while spinning a kunai on a finger.

"Thats not the point Anko-chan, this isn't like a mission...its WAR! And a war where our only trustworthy allies are few and far between." Naruto explained with a sigh.

"Hai hai...we know Whiskers we'll watch our asses out there we get it." She relented, though mentally smiling that despite all they have done together in snow he was still concerned about their well-being in a non-sexist way. "And we should be saying that to you...cause if you hadn't noticed when you and 'red' revealed yourselves many of the shinobi grew stupid again and will probably secretly gun for you within all the chaos."

"I know...but THEY aren't my concern." He answered flatly.

"We should just concentrate on what we need to, everything else is inconsequential right now." Yugito piped in.

**"My only question is what Konoha might try to pull once we win."** Natsumi mused, knowing that after their miraculous return Konoha would try to sink their teeth in them again.

"What else? Try to get you and Naru-kun as the ultimate guardians of Fire Country and Konoha, as well as us more likely then not." Hana answered coldly, being reminded of Konoha's actions against the demon pair in the past.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it..." Naruto answered. "...but until then just do what we came here to do." He ordered in a slightly cold tone, getting his companions to nod in agreement.

**"We should head back, they are probably finished by now."** Natsumi suggested.

The five snow shinobi got up from their respective positions before Hana's voice spoke resounding through the area.

"I hope you enjoyed our conversation Jiraya-san." She greeted.

Said hermit, soon let his genjustu drop and emerged off the bark of a nearby tree. "I should have figured that you had gotten stronger, but to be able to see through my best stealth jutsu I'm impressed." He complimented.

"What you thought we wouldn't grow more powerful when we were living in the same village as one of the strongest shinobi in the elemental nations?" Anko scoffed, obviously speaking about Naruto.

"Hardly, but not even Tsunade can detect this jutsu when I REALLY don't want her to notice me. So it was simple shock on my part that you could sense it." He shot back.

"Not that this isn't a pleasant conversation Jiraya but..." Naruto cut in emotionlessly which made the the aged man shiver slightly. "...we have more pressing matters to attend to then idle chit-chat. After all WE have to FINISH a war that YOU could not." he finished, before the group began to leave

"Wait!" The aged man urged, making the group stop. "I...I was wondering how you used your Tou-san's Kekkei Genkai without using his kunai?" He inquired, the scene he was speaking about had been racking the aged sannin's mind ever since he saw it.

"Simple..." Naruto answered bluntly, before turning with a smirk. "...Tou-san was a genius when it came to his jutsus. The way he created them left almost a limitless number of variations to be created by those he taught them to. And our Kekkei Genkai jutsu is no different, I just happened to have created a single variation while currently working on another." He answered before turning back.

The sannin's brow knitted slightly at hearing that Naruto was creating more, obviously more powerful versions of an already almost unstoppable jutsu. "I...I see. Answer me this then...why did you stop your surprise attack when Orochimaru and the other kages were probably at their most vulnerable?"

"**Please don't insult our intelligence Jiraya...and if you're asking that question seriously then you must be losing your edge along with your age."** Natsumi spoke with a cold mocking tone

The five snow shinobi abruptly left after Natsumi's words, leaving a frowning Jiraya for three reasons. The first one being what the group spoke about before Hana called him out. They had their own plans in this war and were keeping it a secret from Konoha, Suna, and Whirlpool. There would be no trust between the two groups which could pose a large problem later on either during or after the war depending on what their plans were.

The second reason is because Hana had actually hit the nail on the head as to one of the viable options Tsunade and many of the shinobi council members were considering after not only finally finding Naruto again (or rather him finding them), but seeing the new strength he possessed proven by that barrier he erected. Once this war was over Konoha would try once again to get Naruto and his group back. And they didn't give a damn if they were now snow shinobi or not...he was the son of their country's greatest hero...he BELONGED there and to Konoha.

Lastly it was for Naruto's feelings on how Konoha treated him, always as a being of power they wanted under control, never the human being he was, and how Naruto still reacted. In truth Jiraya had hoped these three years may have subdued Naruto's ill-will towards Tsunade, the Uzumaki clan, Konoha, and himself. However the years seemed to have done nothing to alleviate the rightful bitterness he held for those who have greatly wronged him. And in truth Jiraya was being selfish in that sense of wanting that alleviation so he could finally spend some time with the godson he had neglected for over a decade...if he could even rightfully call Naruto that any longer.

Shaking his head to knock those thoughts away, he steeled his emotions knowing now wasn't the time to be brooding over foolish mistakes, and 'shinshin'ed away to give his reconnaissance report of Naruto's actions to Tsunade.

The entire area soon grew deathly quiet, as if the calm before a horrific storm was drowning the area. The shinobi armies straightened out their ranks, becoming poised and ready to begin the battle that would end this war...for whom only the fates can decide.

Then almost as if Kami itself wished to personally begin the battle, flying above in the channel between the armies flew a single white dove, before it 'coo'ed loudly for all to hear, an almost supernatural battle trumpet to begin the battle..

"IKE (GO)!" Both Tsunade, and Orochimaru ordered the two armies whom rushed towards each other screaming their war-cries.

And just like that the forth great shinobi war had begun...

* * *

**AN - Well I hope you like chapter twenty-six, as well as the from here on out original plot/ideas (aside from Gaara/Akatsuki & Sasuke's desertion) that I created.**

**Oh if you were wondering what Natsumi meant when she answered Jiraya...it was that the second group of Orochimaru/Kages were ALSO Mimics. Orochimaru and the others weren't anywhere near the front line, and Naruto and his group sensed that which is why they said what they did back at the trap. Jiraya sensed this as well but asked to try to gauge their strengths since they had been gone for three years.**


	27. The 4th Great Shinobi War

**AN - Well here is the next chapter...mainly just good ol' fashioned brawling with a bit of dialogue thrown in there for good measure.**

**Here is the twenty-seventh chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Forth Great Shinobi War (Part 1)**

Chaos...bloody chaos...that could be the only way to describe the current battle. Blood flowed like water across the shattered earth, flesh was cut, burned, melted, torn, limbs and bodies thrown about the once green clearing. Bones broke and crunched underneath the weight of the stampedes of still fighting bodies. Morals, honor, and beliefs...all were crushed and laid to waste underneath the sheer magnitude behind the meaning this battle represented for ALL the elemental nations.

Despite the battle already lasting for over an hour, a clear winner could not be determined. Both sides took heavy losses, and yet it seemed that neither was willing to give up until the last man and woman on their side was dead. And for what the winner of this battle would receive at the end was considered well worth the sacrifice that EVERY single shinobi fighting that day would make.

As the battle had progressed in time, the tactical strategies that both sides had tried to implement in the beginning quickly crumbled when the over whelming fact of a battle of this magnitude couldn't be won with strategies like a chess game. But from the sheer will to survive being stronger that that of the enemy. Because of this and the nature of the fighting, many battalions of shinobi diverged from the main units and picked up fights in multiple areas within the battlefield.

**With The Uzumakis,**

"Ug...these bastards just won't quit!" Valios shouted in annoyance after skewering another enemy only for three more to show up to chase them.

The Uzumaki Matriarch and her children had separated from the main army to deal with the enemy on their own terms. However they bit off more then they could chew when they had been surrounded a detachment of over 200 shinobi, after killing a small battalion of their comrades. After a grueling battle that took many of their enemies lives as well as taking several large blows themselves, including Kyoshiro loosing his left arm to a windmill shuriken, they were down to the last fifty Chuunin and Jounin.

The family of four was currently in shambles as they continued to flee from their pursuers. Even Kushina who was on par with the sannin just couldn't keep up with the sheer number of shinobi attacking them at once while also protecting her children when needed. And in truth there were several times when the group would have lost their lives had Kyoshiro not used his most powerful triple-layered genjutsu to give them enough time to escape and recuperate from the never ending wave of enemies.

"Kyoshiro-kun how is your arm?" Kushina asked as they jumped through the trees, looking at her youngest child whose bloody sleeved dripped with the crimson liquid.

"Slightly better Kaa-san, the bleeding has slowed considerably since we put the tourniquet on." He answered in slight pain with the shabby tourniquet made out of his belt wrapped around his upper arm.

"We need to stop running and deal with them so we can get him some help." Valios suggested harshly, only to have Kushina shoot down the same idea for a fifth time.

"I've already said that we can't risk that! If we ARE to attack them we must find a sufficient spot to ambush them in." The Matriarch shot back.

"We have to do something Kaa-san." Kasumi argued in a concerned voice while looking at her youngest brother seeing that he was sweating heavily more likely then not from blood loss.

Suddenly the family stopped on a tree, and brandished weapons, while turning their backs to one another in a circle. The next moment a group of enemy shinobi appeared in front of them...all Jounin by their attire.

"Seems they weren't lying ne Taichou?" One of the Jounin said with a sadistic smile while looking at the man in the middle who brandished an Iwa headband.

"Seems so..." The built man's gruff voice answered, before his eyes zeroed in on Kushina. "...oh and whats this? They failed to mention that Uzumaki Kushina...one of the four generals...leader of the Uzumaki clan...but most importantly...widow of Namikaze Minato...the Yondaime Hokage...Konoha's 'Yellow Flash' was among the ones they were pursuing." He announced, before his emotionless expression turned to one of a happy psychotic. "And soon to be slave of EVERY Iwa shinobi in Earth Country as reparations for what her husband did to us." He stated with sadistic pleasure, making the family narrow their eyes.

"And you wonder why Minato-kun killed so many of you...other then the fact we were at war." Kushina shot back viciously.

Suddenly the shinobi who had been following the family appeared surrounding the group at nearly every angle allowing for no more escapes.

"Sure we were at war, I'd be a hypocrite after what I've done to your army to say he was an evil man for killing us during war time..." The man retorted, before his eyes darkened. "...however there is NO excuse on just HOW he killed them. He _slaughtered_ my comrades..._slaughtered_ MY NEE-SAN!" He finished with a sorrowful roar, before snapping his fingers and ALL the shinobi around immediately began handsealing. "Any last words before we fry your kids? Unfortunately I'm not sure if you'll survive too but if you do, you'll simply become a slave, so I suppose dying would be giving you some slight mercy. Because WE certainly will NOT when we rape you until your pussy is so rotten that no even a lowly DOG would want to fuck you let alone a man." He spoke, his voice and words so cold even some of his own men thought be had become some kind of demon.

The only response from the Matriarch as well as her children was to launch a hail of shuriken and kunai at the surrounding sealing shinobi. Unfortunately they were only able to get several with the assault, whom fell down to the forest floor below. The Uzumaki family realized that no plan...no jutsu...no special bloodlimit would get them out of this. There were far too many of them and had too little chakra to do much of anything. All they could really do now was take as many of these bastards down with them as possible.

No that was a lie...there was ONE avenue that they still had, however Kasumi refused to take it no matter how badly she wished to. Hiraishin...the Namikaze clan's sole ability to travel from one point to another using seals in a matter of milliseconds. A seal which was inscribed on the special three-pronged kunai that she had been fingering behind her back ever since she and her family began to flee. She repeatedly questioned on whether she should use it to save her family or not...she tussled with the notion of her family finding out about it and the repercussions of that decision. But the final decision came when she remembered the promise she shared with her brother the day he gave it to her. The promise of never letting ANYONE, especially her family find out about it.

And even with the sanctions he gave her to use it...she'd be breaking her promise to him despite that, and after all she had said about him and done to him she couldn't face herself for breaking that promise even if she died in the process. She eased the kunai back into her pouch, after she let the shuriken and kunai fly before, and readied herself for the consequences of her final decision.

"You want our last words?" Kushina finally asked rhetorically before smiling viciously. "Kids tell him..." She ordered, her children soon understanding before smiling evilly, brandishing a kunai in each hand.

"UZUMAKIS..." Kasumi shouted.

"...NEVER..." Valios shouted.

"...GIVE..." Kyoshiro shouted.

"...UP!" Kushina finished up unsheathing Zennou no Ichimi (Touch of the Almighty), before all four of them jumped up at the surrounding shinobi, in one final strike.

"Tsh...fools..." The Iwa Jounin said to himself before snapping his fingers again, the shinobi beginning to call our their Katon jutsu...but a new voice broke through interrupting them.

**"Doton: Tsuuga Sentou (Earth Style: Piercing Fang Spire)!"** The voice shouted.

Suddenly large cracking sounds resounded in the entire area, the sound reminiscent of trees tearing in half. Then in the direction the Iwa Jounin faced, a large object barreled towards him with the shinobi facing away from it having now idea. The object ripped through the trees as well as several unsuspecting KIKO shinobi, scattering bits and pieces of tree as well as human flesh, blood, and limbs throughout the area.

The Iwa Jounin and those around him jumped into the air noticing that the object shot straight underneath the still mid-air Uzumakis and aimed directly towards them. As the object passed them they were able to get a good enough look at what it was. Unfortunately the object wasn't in any discernible shape, it was much like a miniature spinning tornado, however protruding from the the tornado seemed to be razor sharp rocks which spin independently from the tornado itself. To the Iwa shinobi the attack reminded him of a multi-bladed blender, where the tornado was the main spinning blade, and the rocks were extra blades that were meant to either eviscerate what the tornado caught even more, or to damage what ever was able to barely escape.

The Iwa Jounin landed sideways on a tree when the tornado passed, and looked back at the devastation it caused. He couldn't help but be slightly sickened even to his own standards at the bloody scene he looked upon. At least twenty of the fifty Jounin that had just been present, were now missing...but not in the fact that they landed too far to see. But in the sense that NOTHING but splatters pools of blood, along with their completely shredded garb were left of those men. The jutsu that was just used really did resemble a blender, where it completely turned whomever was attacked by it into nothing but a fine mesh of blood, guts, and cloths.

"You enjoy my handiwork?" A sadistic feminine voice called out to them from behind.

The Iwa shinobi his comrades, as well as the surprised Uzumaki family turned to the voice to find a blood drenched Inuzuka Hana standing sideways along a tree with her arms crossed and a satisfied smile on her lips.

"No...but don't worry...because we'll enjoy OURS when we carve every SINGLE one of those men's names into your flesh while we rearrange your pussy using a serrated kunai!" The Iwa man growled out.

Hana just smirked before jumping from the tree to a closer proximity of the group.

"Gomen but Oto already tried that and failed..." She shot back before chuckling grimly. "...they actually thought they could do that with such tiny dicks...it was pathetic really." She joked, making several Oto shinobi who had heard of what occurred at the complex years ago look on in slight fear.

"Don't worry...we'll make sure to do it right this time." The Iwa shinobi promised.

"We'll see..." Hana retorted before handsealing. **"...Doton: Sabaku Arashi (Earth Style: Desert Storm)!"** She yelled out.

A pregnant pause occurred before from the forest floor a barrage of kunai-like rocks shot up targeting the remaining men. Several were unable to find cover soon enough and the rocks literally shoot through their bodies from below causing streams of blood to fall from the sky as they continued to ascend to the skies after exiting the now fallen corpses.

"YOU BITCH!" One of the Jounins shouted.

"Well I AM an Inuzuka." Hana retorted jokingly, seeing the twenty five remaining shinobi emerge from the trees.

"Fine then...we'll treat you like one when we capture you, then you won't be smiling."

At that the shinobi went on the offensive, jumping out at her. She smiled before brandishing the two Kodachi (short swords) and launched herself at them as well. The Uzumaki family could only watch while they recovered their chakra as Hana fought off the twenty five men. And were surprised that she was holding her own well despite the odds, considering that three years ago she was only considered a Chuunin by Konoha standards and was even a Veterinarian...not even a full time shinobi. Yet here she was fighting off not only one but over two dozen Jounin All the while using a rare weapon for a shinobi with a power and grace that belied the skills of a master. After nearly ten minutes of the kenjutsu/taijutsu fighting between the two groups, the ten remaining KIKO Jounin and a panting, bleeding Hana separated.

"Well you're pretty skilled girl I'll give you that..." The Iwa Jounin from before complimented while panting slightly. "...however this is a SHINOBI fight isn't it?" He questioned, making Hana quirk an eyebrow before he snapped his fingers.

The moment he did five of his comrades disappeared from their positions, making Hana and the Uzumaki family look around. Kushina was the first one to realize the man's plan and unsheathed her 'Zennou' swinging it just in time to cut one of the approaching shinobi in half spraying blood in a horizontal arc.

Unfortunately she was only able to get one of shinobi in her swing, while three were able to over power her still exhausted children, with the last grabbing her wrist while twisting it to cause her to drop the sword, and get her in a grapple hold with a kunai pressed against her jugular, her children in similar positions. Seeing the new situation Hana growled at the Jounin that 'ordered' the assault, while he just smirked on smugly.

"I can see from your reaction you know EXACTLY the position you are in right now. That is if you want these four to live." He spoke up, making her growl even louder.

"Coward!" Kushina barked, the kunai digging into her neck.

"Meh...call me what you will...but history is written by the winners, as such YOUR opinions don't matter. Besides we are SHINOBI our profession is deception, and dishonesty...since when are the battles we fight as one any different?" He answered back with a shrug...at his answer Hana lifted her arms, but was stopped by the man's voice. "Ah ah ah..." He spoke up wagging his pointer finger in a negative fashion at her. "...unless you want these four to decorate this beautiful forest with their blood I suggest you don't move again." He threatened.

Hana kept her hands where they were and just looked at the man dead in the eyes her own shining with an icy coldness.

"And..." She started emotionlessly. "...what makes you think I should care about them?" She questioned, making the man arch a brow before she continued. "I'm the mate of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...the first born to one Uzumaki Kushina. The very same Uzumaki Kushina who banished him when he was only a boy. Who later taught her new children the art of shinobi for one main reason...killing Naruto. So do you REALLY think that I care about what happens to the family that has done all that to the man I love?" She inquired, her tone staying the same way denoting no lie.

Every one of them who heard her, the Uzumaki family included looked on with shock and worry in their expressions. The Uzumaki family because if Hana was speaking the truth, she had basically washed her hands of them the moment she intervened, and couldn't have cared less if they died. While their enemies had that reaction because their trump card just backfired, since the snow kunoichi apparently hadn't come to save the family exclusively but for another reason entirely.

"I see, so this is how the new hidden village operates." The Iwa Jounin mused almost whimsically.

"Believe what you will." Hana shot back before lifting her hands again and began handsealing.

The Jounin's eyes widened. "WAIT! If you don't stop we really WILL kill them!" He shouted, and was stunned when she didn't slow down at all.

_"She really wasn't kidding! She really will let them die!"_ He thought.

Hana finished handsealing ignoring the warning, before arching her hands and face towards the canopy of the trees and took a deep breath.

**"Katon: Ryuusei Enkou (Fire Style: Meteor Flame)!"** She said, letting the breath out, as a stream of fire shot from her mouth.

The onlookers watched in confusion as Hana let loose her jutsu high into the sky past the tree tops instead of at them, with all wondering why.

"What the hell was that!? Your jutsu wasn't even aimed at us!" The Jounin shouted, almost amused at her actions, but began to question his words when after her jutsu ended she had a superior smirk across her face.

"You're right it wasn't." She agreed amusedly.

The next moment all of them looked up to see what she meant, when they all looked on in shock once again as they saw a large group of flames coming at them.

_"S...she used her Katon jutsu to ignite her 'Sabaku Arashi' jutsu that began to descend from the sky!"_ He thought in surprise.

With no time to run, the ignited kunai-like rocks descending from the sky like comets right towards her enemies. A second later the flaming rocks rained down upon the KIKO shinobi, melting and cutting into flesh, searing through solid bone, boiling the very blood of the shinobi the jutsu touched. Unholy screams of agony resounded through the area as the shinobi writhed in pain, feeling the intense heat burn their skin and innards as they bled profusely from the gaping wounds despite the cauterizing effects of the flames.

All of the shinobi had been skewered through...however the Uzumaki family was left surprisingly untouched. All but the vocal Iwa Jounin had lost their balance and fell from the tree branches they stood on falling down to the earth as blood littered the air while doing so. The smell of burnt flesh and fresh blood completely filling the area. Hana herself a minute after the bodies fell jumped towards the Iwa Jounin's body, and simply waited for him to move. She knew from her many battles as a shinobi that people like him would refuse to die just out of annoying stubbornness. Thankfully her patience didn't have to wait very long before she saw him getting up and standing in a hunched over position, his legs shaking uncontrollably either by the pain, or the blood loss she didn't know nor care.

"You fucking bitch!" He cursed, however it only came out as a strangled whisper.

"We've already gone through this...and besides can you really expect me to simply give myself up especially after what you said you'd do to me?" She questioned, though not expecting an answer, and simply threw one of her kunai at his feet. "I'll do the honorable thing and allow you one final move before you die." She offered.

The man looked at her dead in the eyes, and saw no hidden lie, before painfully bending over and picked up the kunai holding it with both hands since he couldn't feel either one very well anymore. He chanced one more look at Hana before his legs tensed and shot forward with what little chakra and life he had left, deciding that if he really was going down he would at least bring this BITCH with him.

The Uzumaki family just watched this exchange with interest, they watched as Hana continued to stare at the charging man coolly, before she put her arms behind her back and swiftly pulled out her two Kodachi once more in an upside-down grip. The young Inuzuka then disappeared while the man still charged towards where she just was, who also seemed to not notice her missing from his sights until it was too late. The next moment the Uzumaki family noticed Hana reappear on the other side of the tree limb, her arms crossed across her chest with her blades pointing forward with blood dripping off the blades.

When the family looked back towards the man, they noticed that the only thing still on the tree limb was his torso and an engorging pool of his own blood, which began to rain down the sides of the branch towards the reddening earth below. Both his arms, legs and head were missing from his body, and since they could not locate them, assumed they fell over the side of the branch much like his blood began to do.

_"Hayai (Fast)!"_ Kushina thought after seeing Hana's movement while killing the Iwa Jounin...however she couldn't see the actual sword swings only the flashes of light they created.

Turning their attention back to Hana, they saw her slashing her Kodachi several times to get the blood off before resheathing them upon her lower back. Once she finished with that she strolled up to the family almost seeming as if she hadn't just killed off thirty shinobi.

"You four alright?" She questioned, however her tone was anything but warm, which slightly confused the family.

"Hai...Kyoshiro-kun just needs medical attention. Everyone else could just use some rest." Kushina answered.

"Very well, lets head back."

"Wait!" Kushina ordered slightly agitated, making Hana quirk an eyebrow. "Just what the hell was all that!?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is...all of that!" Kushina shouted, pointing towards the demolished, bloody and corpse ridden forest.

"Its war." Hana answered bluntly.

"Don't give me attitude! I know more about war then you could ever imagine, aside from THAT I'm ALSO your superior while you're fighting for us in this war! And that WASN'T what I was talking about...the killing I can understand! However your words and actions are what I want to be explained!" She explained harshly.

Hana's eyes narrowed menacingly. "No one but those I TRUST may EVER command me to do anything Kushina-san..." Hana growled out. "...as for my words and actions. What is there to not understand? I simply said and did what I needed to do, to get the situation under my control."

Kushina was now the one to narrow her eyes. "And that whole speech about leaving us to rot was what...strategy?" She accused.

"Hai, but at the same time no..." Hana answered. "...I said what I said to make them question their own strategy they THOUGHT would work against me. However WHAT I said to them was anything but a lie."

The Uzumakis sans Kasumi narrowed their eyes at the Yuki kunoichi.

"So...what? You'd have let us die!?" Valios accused, appalled at Hana's actions.

"Hai"

"You bitch!" He shouted back immediately.

"Perhaps...however do not be disillusioned at the notion that I 'saved' you. Because that is the FARTHEST thing from the truth of the matter. I simply came to kill the enemy, whether you lived or died was of no concern of mine, for the exact reasons I stated to that Jounin. Besides its not my place to kill you or ANY Uzumaki...that right solely belongs to Naru-kun should he ever feel compelled to get his rightful vengeance upon you." She answered.

Valios couldn't stand her explanation and was about to lunge at her but a grip on his shoulder prevented him from moving. When he looked up he saw that the arm belonged to his mother who simply shook her head.

"I understand..." Kushina answered...who in fact really did but it didn't mean she had to like it, which she clearly didn't. "...we should go before more of them show up." She suggested.

"Nee-chan!" A masculine voice called out from the tree-line behind them. Hana and the group turned to see Kiba, Tsume, and a squad of several Jounin enter the area whom stopped on a branch next to them and surveyed the area. "Damn looks like a war-zone." He said impressed after a surprised whistle at seeing the destruction and death.

"You can thank _her_ for that." Valios said with a bittered anger, making Kiba quirk a brow, before looking back at Hana.

"Nee-chan YOU did this?"

"Hai"

_"I was completely right in realizing just how much stronger she had gotten in these three years."_ Tsume thought in awe and pride after seeing the battlefield which apparently her daughter created all on her own.

"Just how strong are you?" Kiba questioned with hidden excitement and slight jealousy, after learning his SISTER had been the one to wreak all this havoc.

NOW he could certainly admit that she could back up that black shirt she loved to wear that said 'Can't Touch This 'Alpha' Bitch'. Hana just smiled warmly at her brother, before ruffling his hair slightly, her mood doing a complete 180 compared to when she was speaking to Kushina and Valios.

"Gomen otouto...Yuki's shinobi standards and rankings are slightly askew compared to the greater nations." She explained, however got questioning looks from everyone...though she expected at much. "Lets just say that, ANY single Genin from snow could beat a three-man Genin squad from any other nation with little trouble unless Kekkei Genkai are involved...our premiere in the Chuunin exams should be proof enough of that. With that in-mind, I'm only ranked as a Tokubetsu-Jounin in Yuki. But to your standards I'm probably High-Jounin level in ability." She explained, getting dinner plate sized eyes as reactions, mainly from her family and the few Jounin from Konoha.

"Damn...those three years with Naruto-niisan made you really strong ne? I'm kinda jealous." He admitted with a slight pout, making Tsume and Hana chuckle lightly, before getting his hair ruffled again.

"No worries squirt I'm sure Naru-kun would be more then happy to supervise your training if you ever come down to snow country." Hana reassured him, making him smile lightly, before everyone heard a loud snort.

Everyone turned towards the person, before he noticed all eyes were on him and spoke up.

"What? I just find it funny that you only got as strong as you did with a demon's help, instead of obtaining the strength you now have on your own." Valios answered with a shrug getting several growls in anger, before a blast of KI shot out from Hana specifically.

"Kushina-san...I HIGHLY suggest you have him watch his tongue when around myself or any other shinobi from Yuki. I may be willing to stop myself from killing an Uzumaki for Naru-kun. But I cannot speak for my comrades allowing you the same courtesy." Hana spoke through gritted teeth, releasing her KI when Kushina nodded in affirmation.

"Inuzuka-san?" Kasumi who up until that point was quite called out making Hana look at her. "Where is he and your comrades now?"

Hana turned her back to Kasumi...she in truth knew all about the bond Naruto and she had made, but she couldn't ask appropriately with Kasumi's family there.

"They each have their own personal 'missions' to take care of in this war, and are completing them as we speak." She answered. "As for Naru-kun himself, he is dealing with a large thorn whose wedged itself deeply into several of his friend's and loved ones sides." She finished cryptically.

"I see" She whispered before stepping back mentally frowning...knowing Naruto as well as she has had the privileged, her words meant he was going after Orochimaru.

"We should rendezvous with the rest of the army." Tsume suggested, getting nods from everyone.

The group took one last look around the area, before launching off towards the way they came. Kasumi was still worried about her brother, but was brought out of her musings when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Hana looking at her with a small almost unnoticeable smile, however that one expression put much of Kasumi's worries at ease. Unfortunately someone HAD noticed the smile out of the corner of their eyes and simply filed the interaction away for later.

**With Yugito,**

Kumo...that singular word meant a lot to the feline-looking woman who stood drenched in blood while staring down five Kumo shinobi as dozens of their comrades littered the ground behind her. To her it meant hate...anger...sadness...loneliness...ignorance...fear...pain. Despite all that it also meant one other thing...home, or as far as home can be expressed as a place to keep you protected from the elements of nature. Thankfully however that part of her life was far behind her, Kumo was far behind her...now that she had her mother back, a village that respected her as a shinobi and jinchuuriki as well as the love of a good, honest, and sexy (in her opinion) man. However there was one thing that she hadn't wanted to leave behind that day three years ago...and that thing was currently staring right back at her on this bloody battlefield.

"Akiko-chan" She spoke, almost in a whisper, while staring at her younger friend who now adorned a Chuunin vest.

"Yugito-chan." She acknowledge with surprisingly little emotion.

"I...this...this isn't how I wanted to meet you again after three years." The jade eyed woman admitted with a hint of guilt.

"Then you shouldn't have come back to fight in this war on the wrong side. You shouldn't have abandoned Kumo...you shouldn't have left me..." Akiko retorted, her own voice taking on both a hint of sadness and anger, making her friend look away in shame.

"But you know why I left that place..." She explained, getting a sympathetic look from her friend.

"Hai...I know probably better then anyone why you left. And as your friend I'm happy that you left, and apparently found a place that treats you better then Kumo ever did. But as a Kumo kunoichi I can't forgive you for deserting us like you did, and after finally finding you I have a duty to my village to bring you back." She retorted, getting into a fighting stance, her other four comrades doing the same soon after, her actions making Yugito frown.

"So you won't let me just pass to do what I've come here to do?" The blond asked, with hope that her friend would allow her an unobstructed path.

"As your friend I'd be more then happy to allow you to go peaceably...however the moment I adorned this headband my personal feelings take a back seat to my loyalty to my village and Raikage." She answered firmly, confirming her intentions.

"I see..." She responded in another whisper of disappointment now getting into her own stance. "...then gomen Akiko-chan...but to complete my 'mission' I have to defeat you. However there is one thing I want you to know...you were my best friend in Kumo and for that I will be forever grateful."

Silence then reigned on the bloody clearing they stood upon, aside from the battles taking place all around them but far enough away where only the screams of the departed, and metal clashing against metal could be heard. The two groups stared down at each other, before they all disappeared from sight, sounds of weapons crashing against each other could be quickly heard. One of the five Kumo shinobi was quickly dispatched by a thrown kunai lodging itself in his neck while still in midair. The remaining four and Yugito landed on opposite sides of the clearing from where they began, before the four quickly turned, and began hand sealing.

**"Raiton: Ikadzuchi no Utage (Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Feast)!"** All but Akiko shouted, before they each threw a kunai into the ground.

Erupting from the kunai lightning began to crackle, before the lighting shot forward coursing through the earth. Yugito just looked on in amusement at the simplicity of their attack especially since all one would need to do is jump to dodge the bolts...that is before she heard Akiko speak...her words making the Nibi container look with widened eyes.

**"Raiton: Gekijuuryoku (Lightning Style: Deadly Gravity)!"**

The next moment a yellow pulse of light encompassed the area, and Yugito felt like she weighed a ton nearly falling to the ground had she not caught herself on a knee. She grunted at both the surprise and strain to stay up, before she noticed that the lighting bolts were coming incredibly close to her.

_"Shes gotten much better..."_ Yugito mentally complimented towards her friend. _"...but so have I."_ She finished, before beginning to hand seal herself.

**"Doton: Doro Gaeshi (Earth Style: Mud Overturn)!"** Yugito said before slamming her hands into the ground and a large slab of earth arose from the ground in a defensive wall in front her her, obscuring the vision of her enemies.

The lightning continued it's deadly course towards Yugito, before the multiple bolts smacked into the earth wall causing shards of rock to blow off it as the lightning drilled against it. A long minute passed as the two jutsu fought, with the lightning making it's way through the earth wall. However the Kumo shinobi decided to stop the attack for two reasons. One for expending too much chakra in a single jutsu is just a good way to get yourself killed in a war like this. And second by now Yugito was probably long gone from behind the wall with how much time it gave her Akiko's gravity jutsu on or not.

"Search for her, but remember to keep her alive Raikage-sama will want to talk to her later." Akiko ordered, but before the remaining three could acknowledge her a strong pulse of KI engulfed the area...a KI that they knew all too well that seemed to originate behind the wrecked slab of earth.

**"Ninpou: Kage Nui (Ninja Art: Shadow Sewing)!"** A feral voice called out, before a strange black substance appeared snaking around the still erected earth wall.

The black substance shot forward towards the tense Kumo shinobi at a fast pace.

"Stay away from it, and don't let it touch your shadow!" Akiko shouted to her comrades before jumping back with them following, remembering hearing about a similar technique used by Nara Shikamaru in the Chuunin exams three years ago.

**"Too late"** Yugito's voice called out.

Immediately after she spoke, the single shadow racing across the ground lifted off the ground before shooting right into the air, before the single shadow divided into a hundred. The surprise on the Kumo shinobi's faces clearly showed, especially when two of them were skewered in multiple places making blood rain down, as their bodies fell to the ground their lives dwindling as more blood left them. Akiko and her remaining comrade landed while wincing from the several non-lethal injuries they sustained from the jutsu.

_"That darkness element she gains from Nibi is just as dangerous as ever...and she's been perfecting it."_ Akiko thought, wondering just what else her old friend had up her sleeve.

Just then Akiko felt a presence behind her, but before she could fully turn her head, a splash of blood sprayed across her face. As she continued to turn her eyes met the eyes of her final comrade which were open wide in surprise while a kunai stuck out of his neck, a river of blood cascading down his body from the wound. Akiko seeing this turned quickly to gaze into the eerily glowing yellow eyes of her friend, and in response jumped back from her spot...only to see her comrade's corpse there when she landed. The second she realized Yugito disappeared she was about to jump once more, but felt a prick in the back of her neck, and when she tried to move couldn't, her body becoming increasingly numb as the seconds rolled by.

**"I don't want to kill you Akiko-chan..."** Yugito's feral voice growled out from behind the prone girl. **"...and with your conviction set, this was the only way I could think of to stop you without seriously hurting or killing you." **She explained.

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned finding only her face being still movable at this point, and saw Yugito walk in front to face her.

"To take my revenge on those from Kumo who deserve it after what they did to me, and put my Kaa-san through." She answered coldly her voice now back to normal, her words keeping back any retort Akiko might have spoken.

"So you're here to kill everyone from Kumo?"

"No!" She answered with a small smile, making Akiko look slightly surprised. "I'm here for only one man today...the man whom all my misery started." She explained, getting a now stunned expression from her friend.

"Y...you want to kill the Raikage!?"

"Hai...because nearly ALL of the negative events in my life can be traced back to him."

Akiko thought about her words, and thought of the many things that occurred in Yugito's life she knew of...and in truth she was right. The Raikage had been the root to almost every single problem the girl had in her life. The expression on her face gave Yugito the answer she failed to say verbally.

"I see..." Akiko finally said, her voice slightly defeated. "...have you thought about those still living in Kumo? What our lives will be like if you killed the Raikage? How the village will react for not only losing their leader, but also the pandemonium those bloodthirsty politicians and clan heads will cause while scrambling for the position?" She questioned.

"I'll admit that I mostly decided to come here to kill the bastard that ruined my life for myself. But hai I also have thought about the repercussions of my actions back in Kumo. And if you ask me, I think that a new leader...hai even the bloodthirsty politicians or clan heads will be able to do a better job in ruling Kumo and protecting Lightning Country then he EVER did." She retorted rather heatedly, making Akiko frown slightly.

"There really is nothing I can say to change your mind is there?"

"Gomen...but no." She answered strongly, before hefting her still numb friend in her arms, and jumped towards the forest before placing her against a hidden tree branch.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you out of sight so no one from Konoha gets any ideas..." She explained before grabbing another kunai and began to carve a strange symbol into the bark of the tree. "...now once all of this nonsense is over Naru-kun will come by and pick you up to send you back to Kumo safely." She reassured while getting up from her crouched position.

"You're really going to go through with this?" She asked, though it was more of a statement then a question.

"Hai..." She answered before turning her back now facing her friend. "...I hope you decide to come visit Snow Country some time after all this is over Akiko-chan, I've missed you." She admitted before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and lightning.

Akiko frowned at the spot her friend just was. _"Good luck."_ She thought.

Despite her loyalties to the Raikage...she still held personal loyalties to her friends and village. To which she honestly did believe would be better off with a new leader then the one currently in power.

**With Raikage,**

"So...is this all Konoha has to offer?" The gruff voice of the Raikage garbed in his Kage robes barked sarcastically.

The Raikage paced back and forth in front of several kneeling and tied up Konoha shinobi. Those shinobi being the Chuunin Kamizuki Izumo, Hagane Kotetsu, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Jounin Nara Shikamaru, Sarutobi Asuma. The group had been captured when Kumo reinforcements invaded their defensive lines, giving no time for Shikamaru to make any plans for escape or counter-attack. They were now at the mercy of the lightning general and his VOLT officers whom stood around them, their katanas already drawn simply waiting for the signal to end their lives.

"You say that and yet who were the ones who've been forced into a stalemate for nearly a year with well over twice the men?" Izumo shot back with a smug smirk before being backhanded.

"You are really in no position to gloat my friend." The Kage responded amusedly, wiping the blood off his hand on Izumo's shirt. "Besides don't think I don't know that the only reasons you've even survived THIS long is because of that damnedable demon you call the Kazekage, and the Uzumaki clan with their Kekkei Genkai."

"Tsh shows what you know...even without that clan we'd still kick your ass in this war." Kotetsu shouted, earning himself a slap as well.

"I'll give you Konoha shinobi this...you're loud, obnoxious, and stubborn as all hell. Even when you're in such a position...you still have the gall to mouth off to your executioners."

"Its called the 'Will of Fire' you mother fuc..." Izumo started proudly before being cut off mid-sentence when a katana was quickly lodged through his Adam's apple, making blood dribble through his mouth before falling to his side bleeding to death.

"IZUMO!" Asuma shouted, surprised that they would kill him so quickly...he thought they'd keep them alive for at least interrogation...but apparently the Raikage had other...more lethal plans for them.

"You bastard!" Kotetsu shouted, as the Raikage nonchalantly checked finger nails for dirt as if he had no care in the world.

"Let that be a lesson to you...disrespect me and THAT will be your fate." He answered, pointed to the convulsing, and heavily bleeding Izumo.

"What do you want with us then? Its clearly not for interrogation or you wouldn't have killed him off so easily without asking any of your questions." Shikamaru who had until that point been silent spoke up.

In truth he had been trying to figure out any plan to get them out of this situation with as little loss of life on their side as possible. Unfortunately the best plans he could think of left only two of them alive by the end.

"Oh a perceptive one ne?" The lightning leader questioned jokingly, while stepping in front of the Nara heir. "Well its quite simple...you're right you aren't here for interrogation, because we don't need any information on you. Orochimaru-dono knows enough of your battle strategies to know the majority of your moves. And any we don't know could easily be countered with our sheer numbers. No...why I want you is much more simple then that. I simply wish to know, and see the faces of those I and my men will torture and kill..." He explained, before glancing over at Ino a knowing grin spreading across his face. "…well...most of you anyway." He finished, the hidden meaning in his words sounding as clear as day, which made Ino gulp audibly in fear.

"So you're just a barbarian?" Chouji asked, attempting to move so he could get in front of Ino in a protective fashion.

"This is war! To my enemies I will ALWAYS be a barbarian! And to my allies I will ALWAYS be a hero. The only difference is from whose point of view are you looking through." He answered in a sage-like manner. "But I'm feeling generous today, after all...your little group did give me _some_ entertainment before you were captured. So I'll leave it up to you what order you'll die in...so who should be first?" He offered a masochistic smirk on his lips.

The group kneeled there as the Raikage stared at each one of them, as if playing a round of Russian roulette with his P.. Each of the Konoha shinobi kept up their emotionless facade s as to not play this man's sick little game. Unfortunately one of them couldn't keep the rage, hatred, and sorrow from their eyes, and the moment their eyes met, the Raikage made the choice for them. The Kage strode up to them and smiled in almost a warm way before speaking.

"Well since none of you are willing to play...I'll choose for you..." He stated, before he strode up to Kotetsu. "...you were friends with that man weren't you?" He questioned rhetorically...the emotions running though the gaze was answer enough. "Very well...I shall release you from the anguish you must be feeling over his death..." He paused before grabbing a Kodachi from his back. "...you know you should feel honored. I haven't slain anyone with this sword for over a decade. The craftsmanship is superb...on par with the swords of the seven swordsmen of the mist and even the legendary demon blade 'Souten Kaze' Naruto owns." He complimented while staring at the blade in an appraising manner.

"Oh I'm honored alright." Kotetsu answered sarcastically, before spitting in the Raikage's face.

"Still the ever strong spirit I see..." The Kage answered while wiping the spit from his face. "...lets just see how long that spirit lasts." He finished before he walked up to Kotetsu, pressed the blade against his jugular and in a crescent moon arc slit Kotetsu's neck open, his blood already spraying across the green grass.

Kotetsu toppled over after several seconds, his skin already turning a blueish hue, as he just continued to bleed out just like his long time friend next to him. Only a minute later did the poor man finally die, before the Raikage moved in front of the remaining four prisoners looking no worse for the ware after witnessing that.

"So...who is next?" He questioned in a happy tone.

"Konoha will have your head after this." Asuma threatened with a growl.

"Gomen but..."

"...his head belongs to me" A new voice interrupted, alarming everyone to it's presence.

Everyone looked around to try to find the speaker, but their only answer was when dozens of spikes of what seemed to be shadows shot out of the Konoha shinobi's combined shadows thanks to their proximity. Shikamaru knowing this particular jutsu intimately, looked behind him to see another shadow connecting to his comrades, as it led back into the dense forest.

With a distraction presenting itself, Asuma grabbed a small knife that he hid away waiting for the perfect time to strike with it. He let his wind-chakra into the blade which easily cut through his restraints, before he launched the knife into the neck of one of the VOLT officers still alive after the 'shadow' attack.

"Who are you!?" The Kage roared, seeming to ignore Asuma's escape for the apparently more dangerous opponent he now faced, as he swiveled in a circle trying to find them.

"I'm surprised you've forgotten me so quickly _Raikage-sama._" The voice spoke, venom dripping from it's tone when addressing the lightning leader. "After all, you've trained me since I was twelve years old to be Kumo's own personal weapon. Threatening my Kaa-san's life should I ever step over the line with you or anyone in that village." The voice continued on, it's words striking a cord in the middle aged man making him go wide eyed.

"Yugito?" He said unsure, before to both his and the now freed Konoha shinobi's surprise she appeared right in front of the man, her arm cocked back before letting it fly into his face sending him careening several yards across the ground with a loud grunt of pain, and a crack of bone that was obviously the sound of his nose breaking.

"Hai" She confirming, before she looked back at the remaining shinobi. "Go back to the army and get people back here to deal with the bodies." She ordered.

"What do you mean...you want us to leave?" Ino questioned not only at this woman's words but her authority to order her when she obviously wasn't even a shinobi from their army.

"Hai...thats exactly what I'm saying."

"And what about him?" Asuma asked, not liking the position he was in, especially since the woman speaking was a now known jinchuuriki...even after all these years his stigma of those with demon chakra never changed.

"Leave him to me." Yugito assured with no hesitation.

"You expect us to leave you here to fight and subdue a Kage...all alone?" Ino questioned, now thinking this girl was not only arrogant but insane.

"Ino...you should already know how strong she is from the preliminary matches all those years ago, as well as what she contains. If any one of us COULD do this it would be her." Shikamaru answered for the blond container, remembering her match and strength quite well.

"Fine do what you want...but don't blame me if you end up dead or dying." Ino 'hmph'ing while crossing her arms in defeat.

"I won't." Yugito answered bluntly.

"Asuma-sensei we should leave and get some people to clean up these bodies." Shikamaru suggested.

"Hai..." The older man agreed, taking one last look at Yugito. "...lets go and meet with the others." He ordered, getting nods from his old team before they all jumped away into the forest.

"Ah so now its just you...and me." The Raikage said mirthfully as he wiped the blood from his mouth after the sucker punch he received. "You know...I'll forget what happened these past three years if you repent for your actions." He offered getting a quirked eyebrow from the blond.

"Repent?" She questioned with a raised brow.

He smirked. "Hai...all you have to do is get on your hands and knees and beg for forgiveness for your selfishness and stupidity for leaving Kumo and my side." He elaborated.

Yugito stared at him for a few good seconds before she burst out laughing.

"You want me to *laugh* get on my hands and *laugh* knees and beg for your *laugh* forgiveness?" She questioned through her laughter, her response making the Raikage frown.

"Compared to what I could do to you if you were to continue this silly rebellion, I'd have to say my offer is pretty generous." He shot make, a hint of anger in his voice.

Her laughing immediately died after he finished speaking, her face went from smiling to an emotionless one. Her emerald eyes housing a glint a death he had never seen before, which made him unconsciously shiver.

"Compared to what I could do to you now...YOU should be the one on YOUR hands and knees begging ME to spare YOUR miserable life...not that I would regardless." She answered.

The Raikage looked in the eyes of his old subordinate once more, and saw no bluff in her words. If they really continued this she really believed she could beat him...if not for what she was he would have actually laughed at her.

"I see...so you really came back only to kill me?" He questioned, getting a small but confident nod. "Then I'll just have to beat you to within an inch of your life and drag you and your whore of a Kaa-san back to Kumo...where you belong." He finished, purposely striking one of the few nerves that REALLY got to Yugito.

Unfortunately for him...he didn't know just how effective the barb was, that is until he felt an incredible force of KI flood the area, and a purple aura begin to engulf Yugito.

**"That was a foolish mistake on your part."** Yugito spoke her voice sounding more animalistic then human, before she began to quickly handseal. **"Yamiton: Fuhen Kokuhyou (Darkness Style: Eternal Damnation)!" **She spoke after her handseals finished.

The Raikage got into a fighting stance when she spoke her jutsu, and tensed when he saw her shadow extend outward. However he arched a brow when the shadow swung back behind it's owner before splitting off in six different directions. His silent question about her plan was quickly answered when the shadows connected with the shadows of the six dead men still lying around the field.

The moment the shadows connected the dead bodies, they began to twitch and move, making the Raikage go wide-eyed. He had only heard legends of the power of the darkness element, but to see it's ultimate mastery actually used was quite nerve wracking. The raikage could only look on in morbid curiosity as the bodies cracked and twisted...seeming to get used to their bodies once more. After several moments all four of the VOLT officers and the two Konoha Chuunin stood straight and tall as if they hadn't died, each one brandishing their weapons, whether it be simple kunai to the VOLT issued Katana.

**"Its ironic really...to be hunted by your own men."** Yugito taunted with an evil grin, before waving her hand lazily towards him...her six puppets disappearing immediately afterwards.

The Raikage wasn't even given a chance to retort to her jab, and barely enough other then to grab two kunai in each hand before he was thrust into a six-on-one kenjutsu/taijutsu match between four of his former subordinates, and two enemy shinobi. As the fighting rolled on, with both sides being evenly matched surprisingly...it seemed that neither side could gain ground for long. The Raikage was clearly stronger then the six...however the six worked as a single unit because Yugito herself was the one controlling them. The Raikage couldn't help but constantly look towards Yugito who since the beginning of the fighting simply stood back and watched him fight...that same evil smile on her lips as her eye's glowed that eerie yellow glow.

_"I've underestimated his abilities with weapons...but then again not many from Kumo have ever seen him actually fight since he became Raikage so it was a gamble on my part..."_ Yugito mused as she continued to watch the stalemate. _"...I don't even think this battle would be a contest if it had only been the two Konoha shinobi. It seems that those VOLT members were some of his best men...well MY men."_She concluded.

"Yugito..." The Raikage shouted while ducking under a sword swipe. "...do you really believe..." He huffed out, slashing Izumo across the chest, but the body didn't falter. "...that these things could beat me alone?" He finished, after drop-kicking another VOLT member in the face before vaulting off and away from them.

The moment the Raikage landed, he was surprised to find that the 'puppets' she had made were already surrounding him in a circle looking none worse for the wear even after the beating he gave them. In response Yugito strode close to the small circle that encased her old boss, her expression darkening only slightly before speaking.

**"It was a gamble I'll admit but since I've never seen you fight, I used them to test you and if possible kill you. However it seems you're better with a blade and your taijutsu then I gave you credit for...but it is of no consequence. I've learned much just from this one fight."** She admitted.

The Raikage could only smirk, before he placed his two bloody kunai back in his robes, and pulled on the hilt of the Kodachi latched onto his back, and gripped it defensively in front of him. Yugito looked at the new weapon apprehensively...she recalled seeing the same blade in the Raikage's office hanging behind his chair on the wall...but she never asked about the blade. She mentally cursed wishing she had, when the slightly blue tint in the blade caused a small voice in the back of her head that she knew wasn't Izanami's scream for her to do anything to keep herself from being touched by the elegant, and decorative looking short sword.

"You're far too young to understand the subtleties of war. You are brash and impatient...the downsides of youth..." The middle aged man spoke up, before making a 'come' motion with his free hand, taunting the Nibi container. "...but if you wish to kill me then I suggest you do better then to send mere puppets." He advised, mentally smirking when he heard a low but demonic hiss coming from the blond.

With a wave of her hand all six men jumped at the Raikage who simply smirked at his demise, before he closed his eyes in concentration which didn't go unnoticed by Yugito. Time seemed to slow just then, as the men flew through the air towards their target, weapons ready to strike him the death blow. However as they approached something occurred that none would have expected. The blade he held began to glow a light blue...before small bolts of lightning danced across the glowing metal.

Yugito saw this and her eyes widened in surprise before she jumped back just in time since a second later a lightning bolt shot out of the tip of the Kodachi and danced across the sky. It blinded Yugito, and completely incinerated everything within twenty yards of the Raikage's position...which included all six of Yugito's puppets and the now black grass. Yugito looked back to see the devastation the small sword caused and now understood why that voice warned her about it. Her stunned expression, made the Raikage smirk, he hadn't used this blade in well over a decade, and almost forgot what it was like to see his enemy's expression after using it.

"Shocked I see..." He taunted with a chuckle. "...many are after they see my 'Amano Hibana''s (Divine Spark) powers..." He continued, before he surveyed the blade in an appraising manner. "...you know the blade 'Raijin' whom the Nidaime Hokage made famous when he was alive?" He rhetorically asked...EVERY shinobi knew of that legendary blade. "It was actually Kumo who gave it to him...after Fire Country won a particular battle against us well over seventy years ago. However what no one but the previous Raikages, myself, and the blacksmith who forged it know is that the 'Raijin' wasn't actually completed when it was given to the Nidaime." He explained getting widened eyes from her. "That being said...the completed form of the 'Raijin' is now in my very hands...the 'Amano Hibana'...the sochi who surpassed the Tou-san...rather poetic don't you think?" He questioned, as tiny bolts continued to dance across the blade.

Yugito was shocked at the Raikage's words...not only because of the story behind the blade, but because of the fact that it just became a very large problem for her. Granted the solution was to simply get the sword away from him...but easier said then done especially when it comes to a Kage level shinobi whom had a natural affinity to lighting and if rumors were true was close to mastering that particular element. Fortunately for her all they were were rumors at this point. After her initial shock, she schooled her features.

**"I'll admit that that blade is impressive..."** She said getting into a fighting stance. **"...but it won't be the determining factor in this battle, and once I kill you it will be under a new master."** She finished her voice leaving yet again no bluff in the Raikage's mind, who frowned at her sheer stubbornness.

"If that is how you wish it to be..." He began before handsealing, as the ground underneath them began to rumble and tremor. **"...Suiton: Shinsui Furueru (Water Style: Hydro-Quake)!" **He shouted.

Once the words left his lips, a large fissure breached the ground below Yugito, whom jumped up into the air lest she fall in the gorge. However as she sailed back, a large column of water shot out from the fissure torpedoing right towards her prone form. In response she could only cross her arms in front of her defensively before the water smashed into her and then craned downwards right into the unbroken ground.

The Raikage stopped his chakra from flowing into the jutsu, and the water stopped flowing from underground. He looked ahead and had this not been a battle to the death would have probably had an enjoyable laugh at seeing Yugito's sprawled out form in a submerged crater that had formed from the pressure of the water when it hit the ground. She was completely soaked from head to toe, and looked as pissed as the Nibi no Nekomata herself.

_"I HATE being wet...especially when its COLD water!"_ Yugito mentally growled, as she began to pull herself up from the crater, her body and clothing dripping of the water.

She finally got out of the crater, and sighed in annoyance when she saw the Raikage just finished a set of handseals.

**"Suiton: Suiryuuben (Water Style: Water Dragon Whip)!"** He announced, with a happy smirk.

Yugito's demonic senses picked up on sounds behind her and she immediately jumped away on instinct. Luckily her instincts were right, because where she had just stood was a thin though noticeable deep gash in the earth. Yugito landed and looked back to see a large sphere of water floating in the sky above the crater...the water that had probably gathered from the small pool that was made when his 'Shinsui Furueru' jutsu smashed her into the ground.

She narrowed her eyes when she noticed that not only was the sphere of water not dropping after the attack, but it actually began to spin which meant that the Raikage was still feeding it chakra. Her body tensed when the spinning increased, and soon shot out dozens of whips-like tendrils of water at her. She ran from her spot as he used her flexibility and evasion tactics to dodge a majority of the whips, however she was hit several times which healed quickly thanks to Izanami's chakra. After several minutes of the game of 'tag' between her and the whips, as she had tried several times to charge both the Raikage, or the sphere of water...both ending in failure and some rather nasty impalements.

_"I'll just have to take out the sphere from a distance..."_ She thought while dodging several more whips. _"...I would use this jutsu to just kill him, but the bastard wouldn't fall for such a simple, and direct attack."_ She finished before beginning to handseal while somersaulting over more whips.

**"Doton: Iwa Yado Kuzushi (Earth Style: Stone Lodging Destruction)!"** She yelled, while skidding across the ground needing the necessary time to concentrate, which jumping around didn't allow.

The Raikage who had a look of amusement on his face as he watched Yugito's 'acrobatics' while dodging his jutsu, turned slightly serious when she began sealing in retaliation and watched carefully to see what she would do. However when she called out the attack his eyebrows arched in curiosity. That jutsu could only work when rocks were broken up...and he had none around him to be attacked with. His eyes widened slightly at the answer that hit him...she was aiming for his jutsu not him! Now the reason this surprised him at all was for the simple fact that the motto for many Kumo shinobi was 'Cut off the head and the body will fall'. And with her being a Kumo shinobi for over a decade he assumed that she would still be unconsciously following that mentality. But apparently those three years away changed her greatly, since she was going after the 'body' instead of the 'head'. He was roused from his thoughts when he saw dozens of shards of rock shoot out of the crater that was made earlier punching through his jutsu, scattering the water enough for the jutsu to be forcefully canceled.

Feeling his jutsu end he looked directly at where Yugito had been moments ago, but saw nothing...that is before he felt a presence behind him. He swiftly turned and saw Yugito who now had a smirk on her own lips just before she finished handsealing again.

**"Doton: Doryuudan (Earth Dragon Projectile)!"** She yelled

A large mud-shaped dragon head erupted from the still muddy earth right in front of the Raikage, whom had no chance to evade when multiple blasts of sticky mud fired from the dragon's mouth. After only moments of the jutsu being used the lightning leader was completely engulfed by the mud, which was so think by now thanks to the earth absorbing the water from before, he couldn't move quickly. This gave Yugito all the time in the world to handseal for her finishing jutsu.

**"Raiton & Yamiton: Raikage (Lightning & Darkness Style: Lightning Shadow)!"** She yelled.

In the sky above the clearing they were in, storm clouds quickly formed before thunder could be heard. Suddenly a bolt of lighting shot down from the rumbling clouds, as well as a lightning bolt-shape from her own shadow...both working their way to the incapacitated Raikage. Only seconds later did the two 'bolts' collide on the mud lump making a sizable explosion, as well as the now hardened mud to go flying off in all directions.

Yugito looked at the scene impassively knowing that the bastard that had ruined her life, wouldn't have died from something as simple as that. Unfortunately for her she was right on the money on her assumption, because as the dust cloud began to dissipate a silhouette could be seen...before the form of the Raikage was identified. However what Yugito didn't count on that made her go wide-eyed is the fact that other then a large slash mark zig-zagging it's way across the chest plate of his armor...he seemed completely unaffected by her jutsu. A jutsu that not even Naruto all those years ago could keep from being hurt from.

**"H...how!?"**

The Raikage himself couldn't help but laugh at not only Yugito's expression, but her question and tone. It seemed that she had underestimated him since the this battle first begun. If there was another law in the shinobi world that ALL should follow it was to NEVER under ANY circumstances underestimate an enemy.

"Unfortunately for you, there are many objects within Kumo that ONLY the Raikage may know about and even use. Another one of these objects is this ceremonial battle armor that I'm wearing thats been past down from Raikage to Raikage. Although explaining more about an advantage I have over you in this battle would be rather foolish would it not? I certainly didn't become Raikage for my idiocy, moral code, or naivety." He explained, as small lightning bolts coursed across the armor.

Yugito just narrowed her eyes to slits at the man's words...she would be in trouble if every time she is about to finish him he'll pull out another weapon in his Kage 'only' arsenal. Speaking of which, the lightning flowing across the armor intrigued her, mainly because there have been no reports in the history of shinobi that described non-weapon shinobi gear to support any sort of chakra manipulation. However the answer then hit her like a ton of bricks, as she put the pieces together and reshuffled the last few minutes of the fight.

**"That armor isn't just for protection from weapons...it can actually absorb ninjutsu..."** She mused, though more in a way to confirm her own thoughts verbally. **"...however it seems that the armor can either ONLY absorb Raiton jutsu. Or can absorb the MAIN elements but not the sub-elements or rare kind such as my Yamiton."** She deduced after remembering the jagged gash on his armor, that went along the route her 'black' lightning would have traveled.

The Raikage said nothing...although that was answer enough for the younger shinobi...it at least meant she was partially right. The question now was to what extent the armor can absorb ninjutsu.

_"The only problem with this are the options that I'm left with that will actually allow me to beat him. My main concern being that sword and how to get it away from him."_ She thought, while trying to think up plans, before one came to her which made her smile like the ''cat that ate the canary". _"Well he DID say that he hasn't had a chance to fully test out the style he taught me. So why don't I test it out for him?"_She concluded, remembering a conversation she and Naruto had when he was teaching her the style that implemented her long hair.

"Brave..." The Raikage spoke up after noticing the smirk on her face. "...to smile in the face of your killer." He finished getting into the stance he had been using.

Yugito after registering his words, relaxed her body before falling into a rather peculiar fighting stance, one that actually made the Raikage smile trying to hold back a laugh...wondering if she was trying to be funny in such a serious situation or not. Yugito was currently in a stance that would remind anyone of a rather inebriated person trying to stumble their way out of a bar.

However instead of the silly wobbling drunks would do, Yugito was moving with a odd grace that seemed almost supernatural. While her movements were erratic to say the least, she made it seem like the moves were actually apart of something bigger. Alone they looked like some drunken fool's walk home, however the longer she held the stance the more noticeable it became that the moves weren't erratic at all but a deception to make the enemy believe that it was.

The Raikage not only noticed the evolution in her movements, but also recalled a fighting style looking similar to the one she was using from the far west called 'Suiken' (Drunken Fist/Boxing). He had witnessed the power behind the deceptive fighting style during a trip in his Jounin days. And while noticing the differences in her movements and the movements of the Suiken, came to the conclusion that whatever style she was using wasn't one to take lightly despite the way she looked. Several minutes had past with the Raikage staying in his stance and just watched Yugito 'dance' across the grassy field...and soon found himself actually getting frustrated.

"Are you going to attack me or just dance there all day!?" He shouted, and grunted in anger when no response was given. "Very well then...I will come to you!" He warned, before disappearing from his spot.

Yugito's body tensed when she felt his presence approaching, and her eyes took on a hard edge to them before he appeared in front of her swiping his Kodachi across her chest. However Yugito merely bent backwards letting the sword sail right over her mid-section. She continued with her momentum and did a back-flip on her hands, her feet kicking his elbow backwards, and when she landed on her feet she pushed off her hands and snapped her neck up. This motion caused her long ponytail to quickly lash out and the end of it to whip across his forearm, leaving a rather nasty, and deep gash. She landed completely back to normal with the same grace she had been using while using this style, and had a giddy smirk on her lips. Meanwhile the Raikage was nursing his new and rather bloody wound, looking at Yugito with awe, and annoyance.

_"Those two styles are so similar and yet so different. When that old monk used it he NEVER jumped away from his opponent. He relentlessly attacked when an opening occurred and dodged his opponent's strikes with erratic albeit impressive moves. She on the other hand seems to use the deception based upon that style while incorporating it in the one she is using. Its like she is dancing with her opponent, however those moves are hidden underneath her seemingly erratic movements, and she even uses her hair as a long range weapon."_ He thought while trying to analyze both styles to try to remember or figure out any weaknesses either one may possess that might help him beat her.

Unfortunately for him Yugito didn't give him ample enough time to study the styles since she attacked him. Their fight lasted a long time, mainly because neither could land a crippling blow on the other. Yugito was only able to get superficial wounds like before on him since his armor protected many of the more important and debilitating areas she would have gone for otherwise.

While the Raikage just couldn't seem to land any lethal blows, her fighting style, body type, and flexibility allowed her to get away from nearly every one of his attacks. Granted he was still able to get her several times in the arms and legs and even one in the lower stomach. After a rather devastating and deviously planned kick in the stomach, Yugtio was sent several yards away both opponents glaring at each other while panting heavily and trying to nurse any wounds they could for the moment.

_"This won't end with just a taijutsu match as I guessed..."_ The Raikage thought while eying his old subordinate. _"...and she is much stronger then I gave her credit for. I suppose I'm slightly a hypocrite in the sense of underestimating my opponent."_ He mentally chuckled before beginning to handseal, Yugito noticing this and jumped towards him.

**"Raiton: Rakuishindenshin (Lightning style: Tele-(Telepathy) Bolt)!"** He shouted.

Yugito was only a few yards away when out of the tip of his Kodachi sprouted a lightning bolt that shot right at her. She quickly jumped out of the way, and continued towards her enemy, however right when she was about to strike him down she sensed something behind her and jumped away once again. When she landed she looked behind her and to her surprise saw that the bolt she had just dodged had somehow rounded about and shot towards her once more, and was now just floating right next to it's summoner.

"You may as well give up now...NO ONE has EVER been able to escape this particular jutsu of mine! For you see this bolt is being controlled by me, so it will follow whom ever for however long it takes until it strikes them dead...and you are it's target my dear." He explained, before the bolt shot towards her again, making her jump away.

Much to the delight of the Raikage, Yugito was now forced to play defensively because of the sheer speed of the lightning bolt. While she was about the same speed as it meaning it couldn't hit her unless she made a mistake. It also meant that she couldn't cast a jutsu that required a lot of her concentration, and she couldn't go and attack the Raikage directly because the bolt would simply dissolve into the sword and be fired at her again.

_"I need something to distract that bolt of his long enough for me to get to him..."_ She thought, while wracking her brain to figure out a way...before something finally came to her. _"...well it may not be my specialty but it certainly should get the job done."_She concluded, before putting her finger's into an infamous cross shape.

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** She called out before several dozen copies of her appeared surrounding the Raikage, each with the Nibi's chakra cloak.

"You think a bunch of clones can beat me?" The Raikage shouted in amusement, before the lighting bolt veered back and began to destroy the clones without mercy.

Yugito mentally smirked, before she ran towards him with her clones doing the same. The lighting bolt continued to destroy her clones, with him seeming to not notice the threat that was lurking behind his back, until it was too late with Yugito was about to impale him with her clawed arm. However her attack was cut short when she felt a hot, painful, burning sensation in the middle of her chest. She looked down for her eyes to only widen in shock, seeing the lightning bolt slithering from her chest cavity. She looked back up to see the smirking Raikage looking over his shoulder at her.

"Seems you underestimated me once again...only this time you'll lose your life for your mistake." He spoke coldly, only seeing Yugito open her mouth before closing it. "But don't worry we'll take REAL good care of your Kaa-san. I'll see to that personally, after all a Kage does get lonely sometimes." He taunted, hoping to see one last look of her delicious hatred in her expression before she dies.

The Raikage however never got that one final look he yearned for...because the next time Yugito opened her mouth something that surprised even the Raikage himself occurred...Yugito 'poof'ed into a cloud. This occurrence caused his body, and senses to go into over drive to locate his elusive opponent.

**"You don't need to look for me so hard..."** A feminine voice taunted from behind him, making him spin on his heels and look on in shock at seeing Yugito behind him whom just finish a set of handseals. **"Doton: Doire (Earth Style: Earth Shaker)!"** She shouted.

As the jutsu's name implied, when she summoned it, the earth underneath their feet began to shake violently, as if an actual earthquake was occurring. Using the disorientating effects of the jutsu to her advantage Yugito launched forward using chakra to her feet to keep her balance while on the tremoring ground.

Unfortunately the Raikage couldn't use his chakra to keep his balance and also keep his concentration on his current jutsu. With Yugito swiftly approaching, he had to make a choice between the jutsu or his balance...the answer to that being one of the easiest he ever had to make. The lightning quickly disappeared, and he concentrated enough chakra to his feet to launch himself off the ground right before Yugito could grab him. It seemed however that the Raikage failed to destroy ALL of her Kage Bushins, as well as not notice one's presence until he was already in the air and helpless. So as the middle aged leader flew into the air a clone of Yugito came barreling down from the sky towards him, and kicking him in the back sending him right back to earth, and the waiting fists of his opponent.

Knowing he could do nothing to stop his descent, he did the only thing he could. Noticing where he was going to land he pointed Amano Hibana in front of him, ready to pierce Yugito should she choose to not move from his path. The seconds quickly passed, and the Raikage was only a moment away from landing, and ironically had a smirk on his face despite the fact. The reason being that he didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to stay in his landing way especially when he had a sword poised and ready to kill should anyone NOT move. His smirk however turned into one of confused horror when Yugito in fact DIDN'T move from her position, and when he landed actually took the entire sword from tip to hilt into the left side of her chest, the position obviously showing that it punctured her lung...if her bloody coughs were indication enough.

Though before the Raikage could get away, nor even question her about her choice to stay, he felt a pair of arms slide around his own from behind him trapping them to his sides. He turned his head to see yet another Yugito with a smile on her face, before turning back once more to see nothing there. He looked around quickly, before seeing at the bottom of his vision something red. He finally looked down and notice a large pool of blood, and his Amano Hibana lying on the ground.

**"Chishio Bushin no Jutsu."** Yugito's voice exclaimed in an almost seductive fashion in his ear...but he knew that seduction was the farthest thing from this woman's mind right now.

He was about to comment, but felt her hands beginning to handseal again.

**"Yamiton: Oni no Fungeki (Darkness Style: Demon's Fury)"** She said softly, before ANY and ALL shadows around the area began to move and pull away from the object they belonged with.

The Raikage watched the jutsu work with a morbid sense of curiosity...the moment he lost his sword he knew this was over. She had set him up right into this trap the moment he jumped into the air. With her face and more importantly her fangs right next to his jugular, and him having no more weapons after using them all during their long battle. To most shinobi, a Kage included the rate of survival was slim to none at this point especially when you're opponent is a VERY pissed off jinchuuriki.

He watched as the shadows contorted and stretched pooling towards a point only a yard in front of him. When all the shadows touched, they literally lifted off the ground and began to contort once again, and when they were finished the now singular shadow was in the shape of an old interrogation and torture device called: 'The Rack.'.

"Are you really going to use something as primitive as this...you're showmanship aside?" He quipped trying to buy himself some time to think of a way to get out of her grasp.

Yugito's answer was to merely released him from her almost inhuman strangle hold. The moment he was free he attempted to jump away and release one of his most powerful jutsu that he now wished he had used earlier in the fight. But like he said before...if you underestimate an opponent you'll lose more then just the battle. Quickly remembering a clan in Konoha who could control shadows like she could, he looked down and paled at seeing her shadow extended over his own...meaning that SHE controlled HIM.

**"Primitive...hai..."** She agreed whimsically taking several steps forward, causing him to do the same until he was standing right in front of the slab. **"...but the old ways were sometimes the best."** She finished with a hint of twisted mirth.

After speaking, Yugito pushed the Raikage who could do nothing, despite trying to constantly break the shadow 'possession', onto his stomach onto the slab. Yugito then put her hands in a single seal, and the shadows seemed to bubble in response before the Raikage began to scream and curse her when he began to literally sink into the slab. He was quickly submerged into the black slab, before a moment later it bubbled once again and out poured the Raikage looking much different then before he went in.

He was now lying on his back instead of his stomach, he was also stripped down to only his underwear. His his limbs were pulled outwards, each with a cuff at the wrists and ankles, as well as one on his forehead and neck to prevent it from moving. His glare, that would normally make any one from Kumo flinch, only caused Yugito to laugh...especially considering his current position.

**"No need to be mad **_**Raikage-sama**_**..."** She answered her expression mocking him, before walking up to the slab a sadistic grin on her lips which she put right next to his left ear. **"...because you'll be too busy screaming for mercy."** She cooed, her voice still holding that same mirth, but now holding something much more dark and sinister beneath.

"Oh? I never took you for a girl who liked the 'rough' stuff." He joked back at his double meaning hoping to get her angry, forcing her to lose her concentration.

**"Unfortunately for you the 'rough' stuff I'll be doing with you won't give any form of pleasure...for you anyway..."** She smirked evilly, before handsealing. **"...Yamiton: Kage no Ame (Darkness Style: Rain of Shadows)!"**She said.

Her own shadow began to twitch and move about before actually slithering out from under her feet until it rested in front of her. She then performed another seal, which caused the shadow to bubble, and from the bubbles tendrils of the shadow began to float into the air. When the shadow was no longer on the ground, the hundreds of tendrils took on the shape of senbon needles which floated in the air, each end pointing at the Raikage's nearly naked form.

"What you're going to do? Kill me with senbons?" He mocked, while having the audacity to laugh, before stopping shortly after and looked Yugito right in the eyes. "You damn coward, don't even have the stomach to kill someone with your own hands! It was no wonder why you were so easy to control..." He continued, but before Yugito could respond went a step farther. "...now I understand. Elena-san didn't adopt you because she loved you! She felt pity for you...felt sorry for you! She became your adopted parent out of pity not love! She probably hated you just as much as the rest of the village did, and was simply bidding her time." He finished, mentally smirking at succeeding with what he had wanted, when he saw Yugito's eyes flash sadness for a moment before quickly turning to one of rage.

Her anger getting the better of her, Yugito opened her right hand, and her shadow quickly fused back turning into a baseball sized ball that now floated in her palm. She walked to the side of the slab he was strapped to, and with a smile that one could only associate with a demon looked right into the lightning leader's eyes, placing the shadow ball several inches from his exposed chest.

_"Just a little closer..."_ He thought while mentally laughing at her stupidity.

As he said before she was young and brash, if she were in his generation she'd have killed him immediately and be done with it. War was not a time nor a place for personal vendettas. Yugito leaned over and with her face mere inches his spoke to him for the last time.

**"I'll make you suffer for every year you ruined my life and hurt my Kaa-san whom I know loves me..."** She answered him, while lowering the black ball slowly but surely towards him. **"...with my own hands." **She concluded with a tone of finality.

_"Perfect!"_ He thought, as a large grin couldn't help but show on his lips, as he began to initiate his plan now that the key player was in position.

Yugito arched a brow at seeing the man's smile, and found it disturbing considering the fact she just told him she would torture him mercilessly. Something just didn't seem right to her as the pit of her stomach began doing flipflops but she didn't know why. Pushing the feeling to the back of her mind she set back into getting the revenge she so richly deserved and pushed the ball the last few inches from his chest.

**"Kitten something isn't right here."** Izanami whom until then had stayed silent in this battle knowing that Yugito wished to fight it alone, voiced with concern etched into it.

Yugito halted her jutsu once more, knowing full well that Izanami was far more in tune with their surroundings then she was, which caused the blond to listen to her friend whenever a warning was given.

_"I have the same feeling Izanami-chan...but it was just my jitters about finally getting the revenge I've wanted so long for."_ Yugito reasoned..

Not hearing her friend respond for several moments took that as a sign to continue which she did, shoving the ball the final inch.

**"STOP!"** Izanami's cried out, her tone holding great worry and surprise, which caused Yugito to tense and her eyes to widen...never had she known Izanami to be worried or scared of anything. **"KITTEN GET AWAY FROM HIM...NOW!"** She shouted, finally figuring out what the Raikage was up to but not having enough time to explain it.

_"Izanami-chan what are you..."_ Yugito began to argue, but then she noticed that the Raikage began to mouth something to her, the words making her go wide eyed in both shock and confusion especially when his body began to glow an ethereal white, and lightning bolts far too strong to be held within a human body begin to lash out from his very skin.

"Die! **Hijutsu: Raikou Hibana (Hidden Technique: Lightning Spark)!**" Were the words he lipped to her.

She immediately jumped back as her friend instructed but it was too late, a singular enormous lightning bolt protruded from the Raikage's chest shooting towards the sky, before it quickly expanded outwards enveloping and transversely burning all it encompassed within a white hot light...Yugito as well being unable to escape it fast enough.

As the light continued it's rampage on the landscape, a singular smoldering object could be seen being ejected from the still expanding light. The smoking object fell a good distance away from the light, it's burning form being extinguished from the lack of extreme heat the light had provided. After several moments the object could finally be recognized as Nii Yugito, albeit only slightly thanks to the third degree burns, and lack of clothing and hair.

Yugito who was still surprisingly conscious, was sprawled on her back while chewing on her lip to keep from screaming bloody murder at the searing pain that wracked her body, while Izanami tried her best to heal the worst wounds on her friend as quickly as possible. The light continued to expand for several long moments until it's surface area extended at least fifty yards in every direction from the point of origin. By then much of Yugito's scarred skin had peeled off revealing new red, sensitive but healthy skin, as well as her hair growing back already falling down to her neck. She picked herself up, while still wincing from the remaining pain and watched at the jutsu finally began to recede. Seeing this she covered herself with her arms to save what little modesty she could, and trekked back towards the shrinking light to see what happened to her prey.

The light reached it's origin, with Yugito close behind, before it sunk back from the sky and then simply disappeared into the air leaving the charred husk of the Raikage behind which made Yugito gasp. The scarred, and naked man heard the gasp and smiled despite himself, before facing his opponent. His entire body was just as bare as hers, only his skin wasn't reforming like hers...all his skin from head to toe was charred, making the once handsome man look unrecognizable now.

When she looked back at his face her eyes widened, noting that his lips were shrived almost to the point it didn't look like he had them anymore. His nose shrunk so much that people would question if he could even still breathe from it anymore. But his eyes were the worst, instead of the light brown eyes he once had the entire area was now simple clumps of yellowish-green flesh...it was obvious he would never see again.

"I should have guessssssed you'd have sssurvive that...thanksss to your prisssoner I'm sure, but can't blame a guy for trying." He said, but his voice was drastically different because of the burns, there was a lisp, and the tone was much deeper.

**"W...why? Why would you use such a jutsu that I'm sure you know this would be the end result?"** She questioned in a moment of uncharacteristic pity upon the person whom caused her so much grief.

The Raikage grinned once again...or what she now guessed was the equivalent, before speaking.

"You had me at your mercccy on that ssslab...not only as the Raikage but alssso asss a proud shinobi of Kumo I could not allow you to do whatever you wished to me. Ssso I usssed my mossst powerful ssseallessssss jutsssu to try to kill you. Hai...sure I know thisss would be the resssult for me without wearing my armor, but we have great medicsss in Kumo ssso if I would have been found by them I'd have regained atleassst 75% of what I lossst. I may not have been Raikage any longer but I'd have won our battle and taken out a key player in this war. Everything I've done hasss been done in the name of furthering Kumo'sss greatnessssss. From becoming Raikage...putting the Nibi into you...training you while using your Kaa-sssan as blackmail...and now thisss. My ultimate sssacrifice to get rid of Kumo'sss enemy." He retorted, his explanation actually making a small part of Yugito rethink her thoughts about just how evil this guy was, considering he sacrificed himself like this all for his village. Though those thoughts were quickly quelled, when she saw an odd smirk grace his lips. "But I alssso did this asss my final act to ssspite you after all of your betrayalsss..." He continued, his smirk growing even wider. "...you sssee thisss jutsssu magnifiesss all the bio-electricity in my body hundredsss upon hundredsss of timesss before it expelsss the energy as you sssaw. But one of the ssside effectsss other then how you sssee me now...and the mossst important pertaining to our little fight and you're goal here, isss that asss the lightning isss expelled from my body it burnsss EVERY sssingle one of my pain reccceptorsss. Meaning that although my body isss still feeling the effectsss of third degree burnsss and ssso much more...I can't feel a thing. Didn't you wonder why I wasssn't ssscreaming thisss entire time? Itsss becaussse I can't feel ANYTHING...ssso you can't be granted you're final retribution." He finished, before chuckling at just imagining what Yugito's reaction would be after hearing that the revenge had she waited so long for which was in her grasp...was now taken away just as swiftly.

Yugito stared at the man that ruined her life as if she was just told her Kaa-san had died. She didn't blink, she didn't move, hell if not for the fact her body screamed for it she probably wouldn't have continued breathing either at that moment. The moment that her ultimate revenge was stolen from her.

_"I can't believe it...after all this time..."_ She thought, her voice sounding slightly hysterical.

**"Kitten calm down..."** Izanami tried to call out knowing that this was a critical time for Yugito.

_"...two decades I've waited for this moment..."_ She continued on ignoring her friend's warning, her hands beginning to clench and unclench slowly.

**"...Kitten you need to calm down...you may not be able to hear the man scream in pain anymore...but you still control what life he has left..."**

_"...and he steals it from me..."_ Her fists clenched faster and tighter.

**"...Kitten listen to me, YOU still hold HIS life in YOUR hands..."**

_"...he stole Kaa-san and my vengeance from us..."_ Her fists stayed clenched now and began to shake, drops of blood falling from her claws digging into her palms.

**"...dammit Yugito LISTEN TO ME!"** Izanami ordered, slightly panicked feeling the familiar 'pull' of when Yugito calls upon her chakra.

_"...unforgivable!"_ The purple cloak began to swirl around her naked form viciously, the increase of KI making the Raikage smirk once again, knowing he had hit a sore spot.

"I sssee you've gotten over your shock..." He said in a mirthful tone, enjoying the fact that he could cause just that last bit of pain in the Kumo traitor before his end. "...well letsss sssee how ssstrong your resssolve really isss!" He dared, that smirk never leaving his lips.

**"UNFORGIVABLE!"** Yugito's voice raged causing the ground under her to shake from the force in which she spoke, her right hand tensed as her elongated claws and demon cloak gleamed menacingly in the sun, before she disappeared from her spot only a small cloud of dust where she once stood.

For a moment nothing occurred in the battlefield, only the sounds of the birds chirping, and the cool breeze being felt. Then the second Yugito's form was seen again a sickening, and bone-crushing sound echoed in the clearing. The reason for the sound being that at the moment Yugito's right arm was pushed straight through the Raikage's head up to her elbow with the rest of her arm impaled into the earth.

Shattered bone, ripped muscles, and brain matter now oozed around the impact. Yugito was breathing heavily, adrenaline still pumping in her veins, as a surreal expression was cast on her face. She seemed totally oblivious to the fact she just killed her most hated enemy, as his blood, flesh and brains squished against her arm and between her fingers.

**"Yugito?"** Izanami's voice called out with worry.

Yugito's body tensed slightly at hearing her friend's voice, and her sense of reality seemed to jump back to her, as she finally took in all that occurred in the last few seconds. Noticing the charred body that laid limply across the earth, she quickly pulled her impaled arm back with her free arm making a very goopy squish sound, and an even louder one when the Raikage's upper body fell back on the ground smacking into the pool of blood that formed.

Yugito just stared that the now nearly headless corpse, as she processed everything. As realization dawned on her, rage once again wracked her tensed body, as her fists clenched before she let out an inhuman roar towards the heavens. A roar which held all her anger and anguish towards the man's audacity to take away her revenge. As well as her hope and joy that despite what he had taken from her she was still able to end the life of the man whom tormented her for most of her life. As well as finally being 'free' from him and all that simple fact encompassed. She let out her roars for several long minutes, allowing the pent up emotions for over two decades to finally be released from her heart and soul.

**"Kitten people are approaching."** Izanami warned her friend, however her tone held no concern so Yugito guessed they weren't hostiles.

The demonic cloak receded from Yugito's still naked form, when she turned around from the Raikage's corpse before several shinobi from Konoha's side appeared in front of her. She raised a grow in curiosity when she easily recognized several of them as the Uzumaki family as well as her comrade Hana. The shocked expressions of the younger shinobi at the devastation they now saw quelled any questions they would have initially blurted out.

"You alright Yugito?" Hana questioned not even flinching at the gore that surrounded her.

"Hai...but I could use some clothes." She responded in a monotone voice, still covering what little she could with her arms.

_"At least he has good taste in women"_ Valios mused approvingly while barely hiding his leer at Yugito's bloody, but still gorgeous naked form.

Hana nodded and shuffled in the scroll pockets of her Jounin vest before finding what she wanted and threw it to Yugito, who mouth a 'thank you' before unfurling it and changed into the clothes that were inside, with Valios and Kyoshiro giving her some privacy by turning around, though Valios's gazed lingered longer then appropriate.

"So what exactly happened here?" Kushina spoke up after Yugito had finished changing, now wearing the same outfit Hana wore.

"I killed the Raikage." She answered bluntly getting dumbfounded expressions from the younger shinobi.

"You're kidding...YOU killed the leader of Kumo...a Kage level shinobi...by yourself!?" Valios asked, clearly not believing her statement.

"I won't explain the situation to you...but you should know that because of what I am, killing a Kage level shinobi isn't that far of a stretch." She shot back, her eyes glaring down at the eldest male Uzumaki.

"I believe you, however I think the army will want proof of his death...for the very least a morale boost for the troops. And at the most a complete surrender from Kumo in exchange for their leader's body." Kushina spoke up.

Yugito merely nodded and pointed to the charred corpse with the hole through it's head, getting several raised brows.

"That faceless, 'jerked' husk is the Raikage!?" Valios questioned only getting another nod from the blond. "How can we be sure that its even him!? He is unrecognizable like that!"

"Tsunade-sama can easily do a diagnostic check." Kushina countered for Yugito, before letting out a sigh. "Very well we'll take the body and get back so we can get it examined ASAP."

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** Yugito said after making the infamous cross seal, as two more of her appeared running off to fetch the body.

Everyone else nodded before turning and jumped away towards where they knew the rest of their army was. Hana however, stayed behind noticing that Yugito walked in the opposite direction they were supposed to be heading.

"Everything alright?" She questioned to her blond friend.

"Hai...just getting my 'spoils of war' before someone else does." She answered cryptically.

Yugito finally reached her destination and picked up the shining blue Kodachi that the Raikage fought her with, and examined the blade noting that it didn't have a single nick on the blade...a truly superb weapon. She smiled at her new 'toy' before turning around and showing it to Hana, who arched a brow and whistled impressed. Yugito smiled back before sliding the blade in the hem of her Jounin pants on her lower back, before both she and Hana jumped away to catch up to the Uzumaki brood and clones. As the two rushed through the forest hearing the clashes of battle all around them, their thoughts rolled back to their three comrades whom they left.

_"Be careful Anko-san, Natsumi-san...Naru-kun"_ They both thought, before clearing those thoughts away and increased the chakra to their feet to catch up.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter twenty-seven, hope you enjoyed the two fight scenes here, and look forward to when we switch to the remaining three Yuki shinobi.**

**The meanings behind these two fights are TWO of the reasons behind why Naruto and the girls came into the war.**

**Also...if you think I over powered Hana (where she could fight almost two dozen Jounin at once), I really didn't. First of all she was with some of the strongest shinobi and demons in the world for three years...of course she'd be much stronger than before. And second...the enemy Jounin were already tired from fighting, so she was fighting them after they were already pretty exhausted. That is not to say she couldn't fight the good fight. Where she is strength-wise now she could probably have taken 4-5 of them at once at full strength and still win with little little damage on her part. **

**Oh and the original jutsu "Doton: Tsuuga Sentou (Earth Style: Piercing Fang Spire)" I made for her, if you were curious is actually her using her nature manipulation (her element is 'Earth' if you didn't realize by now) to make a varient of one of her clan's jutsus (much like Naruto with the rasengan and his Futon: Rasen-shuriken). Just felt like sharing if you were wondering since 'Tsuuga' is already an officially created jutsu in the Narutoverse.**

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts and comments! **


	28. The 4th Great Shinobi War Final

**AN - Here is the next chapter...more brawling and the long awaited 'true' fight between Naruto and Orochimaru.**

**IMPORTANT: One of the reviews I got (from Dragon Noir) brought up a good point which I failed to account for and I believe is important considering what I have contained in this chapter. At the moment Sasuke and Orochimaru are still separated. Orochimaru WANTED to wait until he switched bodies with Sasuke before announcing this final battle to finish the war. However the other Kages out-voted him and decided to finish off the war as fast and viciously as possible. So Sasuke is still out and about somewhere on the battlefield.**

**Anyway enough of the author's notes, here is the twenty-eighth chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Forth Great Shinobi War (Final)**

**With Anko, Natsumi & Naruto,**

"It seems like we've finally made it to his inner circle." Anko stated wiping off the remaining blood on her kunai, as she Naruto and Natsumi stood in the middle of a bloody clearing with nearly a hundred corpses each wearing the 'Oto' symbol behind them, and Orochimaru's remaining personal bodyguards in front but more importantly currently in their way.

**"Good cause I like a massacre as much as the next demoness...but this is just TOO boring..."** Natsumi said boredly, while sizing up the four bodyguards standing in front of her...Sakon, Tayuya, Kidoumaru, and Kimimaro. **"...at least THEY look like a challenge."** She smirked.

"You know that bet is still on between you two on who has the bigger bloodlust." Naruto joked while shaking his head, even knowing there REALLY was a bet going on within the shinobi ranks of snow.

"Well it won't be decided with us just standing here." Anko argued moving forward only to stop before a single step was taken when something was fired at her feet.

"I suggest you leave Orochimaru-sama alone." The monotone voice of Kimimaro spoke out.

"What the hell! If you were going to give them a damn warning shot, why didn't you just fucking kill one of them!?" Tayuya's feminine voice raged, though still with a tone of fear knowing that Kimimaru was the strongest of them.

"Because they have not directly attacked Orochimaru-sama...yet, if they had I'd have given no quarter." He retorted bluntly.

"Asshole" Tayuya whispered under her breath.

"Well that was interesting." Naruto said quirking an eyebrow at the display he just witnessed.

**"Hai that it was..."** Natsumi agreed, although for a completely different reason as she examined what was shot at Anko. **"...I haven't seen the Shikotsu Myaku (Corpse Bone Pathways) Kekkei Genkai in decades."** She finished sounding rather surprised.

"And...?" Anko questioned with a raised brow. "Is it a Kekkei Genkai that will pose a problem?"

**"If Orochimaru weren't involved I'd say for us no. But with that man involved who knows what kind of perverse experiments he has done on that Kekkei Genkai..."** Natsumi answered, before a grin dressed her face. **"...however I'm excited to fight him. I haven't faced a Kaguya in some time." **She finished taking on a far away look as if remembering a battle from long ago.

"I wanted him." Anko pouted.

**"You can have the 'bitch' and the 'spider', I'll take the Kaguya, and 'pastey'"** She answered, now eying her self-appointed prey.

"And what I'm just suppose to do? Watch?" Naruto questioned, looking at his mate expectantly.

**"Of course not Naru-kun..."** She cooed, giving him a wickedly evil smile. **"...you my sexy kitsune are going to deal with Orochimaru. To make sure he stays alive long enough for us to complete the 'mission'."** She explained, now getting grins from both Naruto and Anko.

"I think I can do that." He answered back, as he pulled 'Shinku Kaijin' from his hip and handed it to Natsumi.

"Just remember Whiskers, we want him alive...for now." Anko chided.

"Hai hai." He retorted dismissively, before he rushed forward, with the girls right behind him.

The Oto shinobi began to handseal seeing their three enemies charging forward. Naruto jumped into the air preparing to just jump right over them, with the four turning with him as he passed.

"You think we'll just let you get past us!?" Kidoumaru shouted as he finished handsealing, and opened his mouth as a golden spearhead appeared aiming right at Naruto's chest.

"Gomen but your opponents are us..." Anko shouted as both she and Natsumi appeared behind the four whom were distracted by Naruto's movements, and were sent flying in different directions with heavy backhands to the face. "...care to make a bet?" Anko questioned her back pressed against Natsumi's, as each zoned in on their designated opponents.

**"Sure...first one to bring back both the heads?"** Natsumi stipulated, unable to see Anko's smirking face at the stipulations.

"Hai!" She shouted happily as the two women pushed off one another to begin their fights.

**With Anko,**

"Get up! I didn't hit you bitches THAT hard!" Anko complained seeing Tayuya, and Kidoumaru wobble to their feet after her blindsiding hit.

"Says you bitch!" Tayuya shouted back.

_"I'm beginning to like her..."_ Anko thought smirking at the red-head's 'take no shit' attitude. _"...which is unfortunate since she I have to kill her."_ She concluded as she whipped out a pair of kunai, and launched them at the disoriented shinobi.

Anko was rather surprised however when several golden objects were released from the six-armed boy's hands. The objects not only intercepted both her own kunai, but the remaining four were aimed right at her. She easily deflected them however and immediately reconsidered her opponent's standings after seeing that the golden objects were actually kunai made out of some strange substance.

"I see you like my **'Kumonenkin (Spider Sticky Gold)'**..." Kidoumaru said in a jovial tone, as a pair of kunai formed right in his palms. "...you see I need no shinobi weapons...because I AM an entire armory on my own." He boasted.

"Shut up you six-armed faggot! Why are you fucking boasting when you could be attacking her!?" Tayuya shouted with a glare towards her tan-skinned teammate, before she took a flute out of her robes and placed it against her lips.

Anko was about to attack noting their distracted attention, when a melody hit her ears and the moment it did everything before her went black.

"Dammit..." She cursed, looking around trying to figure out what happened. "...I'm treating these brats too dismissively. I should know that HE would make them his bodyguards for a reason" She said to herself as she put her fingers into a seal. "Kai!"

What happened next she didn't expect...instead of the blackness disappearing after she figured out it was a genjutsu and tried to cancel it, the darkness seemed to only become even denser. A sharp pain shot through her neck, easily feeling liquid begin to fall down her skin after realizing some kind of weapon was thrown.

_"Seems that girl's specialty is genjutsu...and rather powerful ones at that...not as powerful as an Uchiha's but still ones I shouldn't underestimate..."_ She thought to herself before she closed her eyes, allowing her other senses to be heightened. _"...thank Kami-sama that Whiskers taught our Jounin and FROST officers (Yuki's ANBU) how to fight without out using our eyesight so the Sharingan and many genjutsus can't effect us as much."_ She finished.

Anko stood like a statue and waited...waited for the sound of an incoming attack. More then likely since her opponents knew she was under that particular genjutsu they wouldn't feel the need to move from their current positions...so when the next strike comes she'll be ready. She waited for what seemed like forever in this cold, silent, black abyss...until it finally happened.

Her ears twitched when the faintest sound of something cutting through air could be heard. Now that she knew her opponent's position, all she had to do was wait for the perfect moment to counter attack. She didn't have to wait long as the sound became louder and closer. And when the sound became almost deafening to her she reached out, grabbed the hilt of the kunai, before flicking her wrist sending it right back from the way it came at an even faster speed. Then without missing a step she charged the spot herself with a pair of her own kunai in hand ready to strike. As Anko charged forward she heard foot steps beginning to thump against the ground, and threw both her kunai in separate directions at each respective sound. She waited a moment before hearing a clash of metal in both directions, and then a second later the darkness that shrouded her vision rose like a curtain.

"How did you fucking break out of my **'Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Journey into Black Darkness Technique)'**?" Tayuya who was to Anko's left shouted after dislodging the embedded kunai from her Flute.

When Anko looked to face the girl, her eyes quickly widened in surprise, before shrinking to slits in anger.

_"Cursed Seal..."_ She thought menacingly, as she noticed the lightning-like pattern running across the girl's skin, and turning to the six-armed boy noticing the vine-like pattern on his tanned skin.

"Simple..." Anko finally answered with a smirk, after gathering her thoughts from seeing the seals. "...Yuki is the strongest village in the world, and is led by the strongest shinobi in said world. Do you REALLY think a simple genjutsu even modified with a cursed seal could stop me for long?" She rhetorically questioned, her mention of the cursed seal making the two grow surprised...considering it's name and abilities were one of Oto's most highly guarded secrets...even from her own allies.

"If thats the case." Kidoumaru retorted before his cheeks puffed out, and he let a long white substance resembling a spider's web shoot out towards Anko. **"...Ninpou: Kumonendo (Ninja Art: Spider Sticky Vomit)!"**

Anko noticed that the large web-like object split off into smaller versions of itself...probably to be harder to dodge. In response she raised her right arm and smirked sadistically.

**"Senei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!"** She called out as a dozen snakes shot out of the sleeves of her trench coat towards the oncoming attack.

The snakes intercepted the webs and once tangled up in the sticky substance, fell to the ground rendering the jutsu harmless to Anko. Both Tayuya, and Kidoumaru looked on in shock at the revelation they just witnessed. They weren't facing some unknown kunoichi from snow who had a chip on her shoulder. They were facing Mitarashi Anko...first apprentice to their lord and master, the only person he ever chose to exclusively teach before Uchiha Sasuke, and only one of three people to ever sign the powerful snake summoning contract!

The two were now worried for an even greater reason then now knowing that Anko wasn't exaggerating about the strength of snow shinobi...but the fact they now faced the infamous snake mistress herself. Whispers of her name and past exploits with the snake sannin were wide spread throughout the halls of Oto. She was like a myth or a legend, many not knowing if she was a real person, and if so if the rumors about her were true...and NO ONE dared to question their lord about their validity.

"Y...you're Mitarashi Anko...the snake mistress aren't you?" Kidoumaru asked...though more as a statement then an actual question.

"Hai." Anko answered, quirking an eyebrow noting the two's change in demeanor.

"Dammit Kidoumaru...who cares who the bitch is!? Its two against one and we have something that she doesn't." Tayuya argued trying to get over her fear, and awe.

In truth Tayuya had secretly looked up to Anko ever since she first heard the rumors...or at least the image people gave her of the purpled haired woman. Tayuya believed that Kunoichi couldn't be emotional damsels in distress when it came to being a shinobi. That gave way to the sexist image given to kunoichi as well as an early death in battle. Deadly, sadistic, tough, sexy...Anko was the perfect epitome of what a kunoichi should be...at least to the younger teen.

"I know but still...they say she once gave a guy a snake enema just for pinching her ass in the street!" He retorted, before taking a long breath, regaining his shinobi 'edge'.

"If all you two wanted to do was talk, I could just leave." Anko stated boredly, not really caring why they were reacting like that to just her name...though mentally smirking remembering that particular incident back in Konoha...ah the memories!

Her words seemed to have the desired effect and knocked reality back into the two. Tayuya raised her flute to her lips, while Kidoumaru created a golden kunai for each hand.

_"They're decent partners, one traps me in a powerful genjutsu and the other attacks me with long range projectiles from his body. If I'm not careful they could actually take me down."_ She thought to herself preparing for their next assault.

Suddenly another wave of music hit Anko's ears before the scenery around her erupted in scorching flames. She knew this was an illusion, but if Tayuya was as good with genjutsu as Anko thought...the 'kai' method wouldn't work. She simply waited knowing that the boy would attack soon enough. As she waited though the sky darkened above her and when she looked up her eyes widened momentarily as a gigantic fireball headed right for her...and despite knowing it was a genjutsu couldn't help but feel a quick pang of fear. Suddenly she felt a pain crash through her leg, which kick started her brain once again, and when she looked back down noticed several more kunai rushing towards her. She launched a single kunai at them before handsealing quickly.

**"Ninpou: Kage Kunai no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Shadow Kunai Technique)!"** She shouted as the single kunai turned into a dozen, and luckily for her deflected all but one of the incoming projectiles which she in turn easily avoided. "So you like to play with fire huh?" She questioned rhetorically, before handsealing again. **"Katon: Hibashiri (Fire Style: Running Fire)!"** She called out as a spinning column of fire erupted from the ground, before searing towards where Kidoumaru launched his attack.

The flaming scenery soon fell from Anko's vision as she saw both Kidoumaru and Tayuya jumping out of the way of her Katon jutsu as it passed.

"Dammit...she won't stay in my damn genjutsu!?" Tayuya cursed.

"At this rate we'll run out of chakra at level 1." Kidoumaru retorted, silently asking the question to which Tayuya nodded in understanding.

Anko whom noticed this interaction, smirked before rushing forward towards the pair.

"If you think I'm going to let you damn brats do whatever you're planning...you're dead wrong!" She yelled brandishing some shuriken, awaiting the right moment to launch them.

In response to the rapidly approaching kunoichi, Kidoumaru bit his finger and slammed his hand into the ground.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!"** He shouted and a plumb of smoke appeared between the Oto shinobi and Anko, whom skidded to a stop not knowing what the odd boy summoned...though she did have an inkling.

Her idea was confirmed when a giant spider rose from the smoke and screeched at her, making her grimace at the horrible noise. Anko then noticed two things occurring, the first was that the spider's behind was pointing to the ground and seemed to be squirming. Her silent question was soon answered as a large egg sack fell out, and soon baby spiders began to flood out of the sack crawling towards her with a hungry look in their eyes.

The second and more important thing she noticed was that both Tayuya and Kidoumaru seemed to be transforming. The markings on their skin were spreading all over their bodies before it turned from black to a dark brown. Tayuya's form grew several horns atop her head, her hair grew several inches longer as it turned a pinkish color, while her eyes took on a black tone and her pupils a dark gold color...she looked more like a demon then a human now. Meanwhile Kidoumaru's skin turned into a mixture of dark brown and a deep red, while small horns protruded from his forehead and several places along his body. His hair grew out a good foot as it turned a dull silver, while his jaw elongated and teeth turned to small fangs. The last change was the third eye that now adorned in the middle of his forehead.

_"So this must be the infamous level 2 cursed seal."_ Anko thought, feeling the large spike in chakra within her two opponents.

"Well now...this just got interesting." She said jovially, before handsealing, biting her thumb and slammed her own hand on the ground. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!"** She called out, when a plumb of smoke came to life before a rather large blue scaled snake rose up in front of her. "Sick 'um." She ordered pointing towards the large spider.

The azure snake hissed angrily before charging forward crushing the baby spiders that raced at Anko in it's wake while slithering towards the angry looking 'mother' spider. Noticing it's approach Kidoumaru spit out a chunk of the gold substance from his mouth, and molded it into a rather intimidating looking bow. He then pulled on the bow string, and from the tips of the same hand, several gold tendrils protruded from his fingers before forming into arrows. Kidoumaru then began to launch volley after volley of golden arrows at the underside of the approaching snake, hoping to impede it's approach or better yet kill it.

"You know you CAN do something instead of just standing there!" The spider-like boy yelled out to his female partner.

His words knocked Tayuya back into reality from watching the summons battle, and just growled at him before speaking.

"I fucking know that you six-armed moron..." She huffed before placing the flute to her lips and began to play, but moments later her eyes widened in surprised and stopped playing which made Kidoumaru turn towards her questioningly. "...She disappeared." She said disbelievingly.

"What do you mean she disappeared!? She couldn't have...her damn summon is wrecking my spider's kids!" He shouted back, while continuously sending more arrows towards the snake whom was nearly upon the 'mother' spider now.

"Well I don't know what you want me to say fuck-tard...when I just played I couldn't feel my music effecting her...which means she has to be out of listening distance." Tayuya explained, half tempted to just walk over and punch him out.

"Ugh...just great, I'm stuck with the bi-polar bitch whose only ability is a skill that requires the target to be able to HEAR it." The boy boy grumbled loudly, making a tick mark appear over Tayuya's head.

"Shut the FUCK up before I just leave your sorry ass to that fucking snake!" She shouted back, but before he could respond a large shriek resounded in the clearing making the two teens look towards the summoning battle.

They now saw the spider completely ensnared by the blue snake whose head was right above the spider's neck...it seemed that the snake was the better. The two now looked on in morbid curiosity when the snake opened it's maw for what appeared to be the final blow against the spider, but what they never expected to happen, did. From within the snake's mouth shot out a tan colored object that sailed through the air above them, and at the pinnacle of it's ascent, opened up to reveal the smirking form of Mitarashi Anko whom launched a series of shuriken towards the shocked duo.

Tayuya and Kidoumaru only had a second to jump out of the way before getting skewered by the weapons, and luckily for them their level 2 cursed seals afforded them that second if just barely. Unfortunately Tayuya's own reprieve after that close call was cut short when Anko pivoted on the foot she landed on and without missing a beat shot towards her, another pair of kunai in her hands.

_"Where in the hell does she put all those weapons!?"_ Tayuya mentally cursed, while grabbing a kunai from her pouch...never realizing that THAT very same question has yet to be answered even by Anko's closest comrades and friends.

Kidoumaru watched at the two females clashed in a rather 'cat fightish' way with their weapons and taijutsu. He heard a shriek that diverted his attention from them whom didn't seem to hear it, and saw something that make his usually cold heart ache. His summon was literally being devoured by the snake at that very moment, and before he could watch anymore he unsummoned the spider. Once he knew it was safe and recovering in the 'summon' world, he turned his head back towards the girl's fight, and with a vengeful glint in his eyes, raised his bow and pulled back four arrows waiting for the perfect moment to let them fly.

"You're not bad" Anko conceded with a smirk towards the dark tanned girl.

"Really? From all the stories and rumors I've heard about you I'd have thought the 'snake mistress' would be better then this." Tayuya shot back with her own smirk, while inwardly smiling like a Cheshire cat at being complimented by her 'hero'.

"Well...then you'd have thought right..." Anko answered, as she spun the kunai in her left hand to deflect Tayuya's flute which she had been using as a shield until then out of her hand. "...its over." Anko finished with finality stopping the spinning on the kunai so it faced down ready to stab the still stunned Tayuya in the head.

_"What a shame, if we'd have met in different circumstances I would have probably tried to teach her a thing or two...since she reminds me so much of myself with that spitfire attitude of her's."_ The purple haired Jounin thought lamentingly.

Tossing that thought away Anko's arm descended for the finishing blow, but stopped when she felt something approaching from behind her. Both she and Tayuya jumped away just in time for three arrows to sail past them, one of them coming so close to Tayuya's head it actually clipped off some of her hair when she evaded. Unfortunately for Anko the last arrow had hit it's mark in the form of her now bleeding bicep of the very arm she was about to strike Tayuya down with, the arrow making a clean shot straight through.

"What the FUCK you asshole you nearly killed me!" Tayuya yelled, seething that he had nearly ended her life if the arrow was only another inch in the direction she jumped to.

"Get your damn flute." Kidoumaru said coldly, that same gleam in his eyes from before.

Tayuya was rather startled by the boy's reaction...she had never before seen him as focused, or as pissed as he was right now. And despite her 'bad-ass' attitude she knew that any one of Orochimaru's bodyguards were NOT to be messed with when angered...herself included...well angered more so then usual.

"Like I'd give you the chance." Anko spoke up, as she finished tying the shabbily-made tourniquet made from the sleeve of her trench coat, before jumping towards Tayuya to stop her from getting that troublesome instrument.

It was now a race to the flute that laid on the grass, Tayuya having a head start was confident in getting there first, but felt Anko quickly catching up. She cursed knowing that being on the level 2 cursed seal for such a prolonged period of time would cause the body more harm then good and it seemed that her body would soon reach it's limits. Luckily for her Kidoumaru was her partner, and better yet a partner who seemed to now have a vendetta with the older kunoichi, obvious by the fact of the dozens of arrows that flew towards Anko who had to slow down to keep herself from being impaled by more.

_"Damn...these arrows are a pain...and they seem to be getting faster and faster."_ Anko mentally growled, while jumping around the clearing to keep from getting skewered.

"Gotcha!" Tayuya shouted to herself triumphantly, as she turned on her heels, skidding to a stop while looking at Anko still jumping around dodging the volleys of arrows. "Now lets see how you like this." She smirked pressing the flute to her lips once again.

Anko continued to raced around until that dreaded music began to play and once again the scenery around her seemed to melt away and left a red colored barren wasteland littered with rotted skeletons and bones in it's wake. Anko had to stop her moment lest she fall into some kind of trap the pair has set up. She expected that the arrows that were being fired at her would have hit her since she stopped moving, but now being in this genjutsu she couldn't really tell what was going on.

As she surveyed the terrain, she felt her left hand jerk, making her look at it oddly, before the arm was forcefully pulled up and hung in the air as if tied to something. She tried to jerk herself out of whatever invisible force was grabbing her, but then her other arm did the same. Then she felt a rough tugging at her midsection, but the tug was so great it actually forced her down to her knees with her arms still hanging in the air. When she looked back up her eyes widened slightly when out of no where around her wrists were chains that seemed to be connected to the scenery the genjutsu created. Anko knowing full well she was at the mercy of her opponent's the moment she heard that damnedable music began to jerk her body, hoping she could some how bust free.

**Outside Genjutsu,**

"Just fucking finish her off! Don't be so damn broody like that fuckhead Uchiha is about his Nii-san...your summon is fine geez!" Tayuya shouted to the six-armed boy whom at the moment seemed to be chewing on something in his mouth.

Kidoumaru glared heatedly at Tayuya, who simply growled before looking away. He opened his mouth and slowly but surely a rather vicious looking arrow sprouted from his throat. The head of the arrow was shaped much like a miniature pitchfork, only the ends were serrated pointing upwards...which meant that whatever this arrow hit would be literally ripped to shreds as it forced it's way through. Grabbing the arrow from his mouth and with slow deliberate movements prepared the arrow across the bow string to be fired.

"Accuracy: 120%..." He began to speak almost a mantra to himself while all three of his eyes were closed. "...Destruction level: Super Maximum!" He finished, opening his eyes in a flash and pulled back the bow string to it's greatest stress level, before smirking and letting the string go sending the arrow screaming at the now motionless kneeling form of Anko. "Shi Ne!"

**Inside Genjutsu,**

_"It seems I have no other means of escaping this jutsu, then using THAT."_ Anko mentally resigned after trying to both physically and mentally break out of the jutsu for a full minute.

Anko closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe to settle her body and concentrate on what she needed to do, never realizing the danger she was in as Kidoumaru's arrow screamed towards her. Anko let out a deep sigh as she felt a familiar dormant strength overwhelm her body, a strength that she hadn't felt in over a decade as a raging flame-like pattern crossed over her skin before her eyes snapped open. The next moment all the muscles in her body flexed with new strength, causing the chains subduing her to break, before she disappeared only a small dust cloud where she once was.

**Outside,**

"Nani!?" Kidoumaru shouted in shock.

One moment Anko was kneeling on the ground defeated about to get skewered by his arrow. The next, a VERY familiar black pattern flared on her skin before she just disappeared right before the arrow would have punctured her skull.

_"W...was that a cursed seal!?"_ He mentally questioned...knowing that from the records in Oto, Anko's seal was the prototype for Sasuke's, and there hadn't ever been a recorded incident of her using it...not even by Orochimaru himself. Many believed that the seal was faulty and didn't even allow the chakra boost for Anko like the newer generations did...but apparently everyone was wrong.

Both he and Tayuya were frantically looking around for the woman, but sensed her chakra too late, obvious by the spray of blood that danced in the air as Kidoumaru's body fell to the ground convulsing as he gurgled up blood from his mouth with him frantically holding his neck trying to stop the copious amounts of blood from flooding out. The stunned and now scared expression on his face never leaving as his curse seal receded, and the light in his eyes burned out before leaving only a bleeding, ghostly pale corpse on the blood ridden earth.

Anko slowly turned to Tayuya to see her ghastly expression, at not only witnessing Kidoumaru die, but that the black flames on her skin weren't a figment of her imagination...Mitarashi Anko truly did activate her cursed seal. Anko took an intimidating step forward with that same infamous sadistic grin on her lips. Tayuya couldn't help but take an unconscious step back...even with her pride as a kunoichi on the line, her baser instincts roared for her to run...run and don't look back. Unfortunately for her...that option was too far gone to even consider...especially when a pair of hands erupted from the ground, grabbed her feet...and the next thing she knew her eye sight was equal to only about several inches from the blood-soaked grass, while her body was completely immobile.

**"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)!"** Anko said smugly, her smirk now threatening to cut her face in half, as she spun a kunai around her finger knowing that Tayuya was at her complete mercy.

Tayuya now finally over the shock of the past thirty seconds, just glared up at Anko's slowly approaching form. Knowing that she couldn't pull out a weapon, her arms were too far apart to form any seals and her flute was lying several feet away...Tayuya just spat at Anko's sandals when the Jounin stopped walking only a foot away from her head.

"So now what? Do you expect me to beg for my life!?" She growled, looking rather comical considering for all intents and purposes she was now only a talking head.

Anko kept quiet and simply crouched down and pressed the cold blade of the kunai against Tayuya's warm neck, sending a shiver down the girl's spine.

"While that might be fun...you don't seem to be the type to beg for you're life." She finally answered as she caressed the blade all over the girl's dark tanned neck and face.

"You're fucking right I won't beg! So if you're going to kill me be done with it! At least I finally won't have to listen to those fucktards anymore, nor be forced to follow that fucking pedophile's orders!" She yelled

Her words caused Anko to quirk a brow...those words summoned up old feelings that Anko had hoped to never feel again. She glared at her prey, and pressed the kunai hard against her throat.

"Explain." She ordered...leaving no room for negotiations.

"What the hell do you mean...explain!?" She shot back. "Its not that hard to understand. Do you honestly think I CHOSE to follow that fucking snake!?" She rhetorically questioned before scoffing. "I'm not some kind of emo bitch, or a spineless puppy that would follow some guy just because he spoke a few sweet nothings in my ear about a better life if I went with him. That son of a bitch came and ransacked my village for all it was worth when I was only four years old! He killed EVERYONE in the village but the children...including my parents. And as we watched our families cry in agony while they and our village burned to the ground...he asked every child if they would follow him to a better life...a better future. Knowing who you are I'm sure you can imagine what he did to those kids who refused to follow him..." She paused...indeed Anko knew all TOO well what Orochimaru would have done. "...so I had no choice but to agree and get this fucking cursed seal the next moment. Of the ten kids who agreed and got the seal...I was the only one who survived! That bastard took everything from me, and all I could do was follow him out of survival...cause it certainly wasn't out of any loyalty to that fucking murderer!" She raged on, so distraught she never even realized that the rims of her eyes were tearing up from speaking about her past to another human being after so long of keeping her true feelings bottled up. "So if you're going to kill me just fucking do it and be done with it so I can finally have some peace in my otherwise fucked up life!" She practically ordered.

Anko just stared at Tayuya, while she was ironically both shocked at her story, as well as not surprised in the least that Orochimaru would do something like that to get more followers, whether voluntarily or forcefully.

_"Shes more like me then I first thought..."_ Anko surmised, while unconsciously loosening her grip on the kunai. _"...but still up until a minute ago she was trying to kill me."_ She concluded.

Anko stared at Tayuya for another second before letting out a long frustrated breath, and relinquished her kunai from Tayuya's neck.

"Tell me...how can I believe this story of yours? Do you have any proof?" She questioned to the still angered girl, who only seemed to get more so with the question she just asked.

"What the hell do you mean proof!? Do I honestly seem like a person who'd make up such a pathetic sob story just to stay alive!?" She questioned, her angry expression softening ever so slightly. "Besides even if I did have proof what the fuck does it matter when you're about to kill me?" She questioned in a subdued whisper.

In response Anko stood up to her full height and glared down dauntingly at the pinkette.

"Because if you have proof to back up your story, it may just allow you to live another day." She explained

"And that matters to me why!? That just means another day to be a slave to that fucking snake...I'd rather be dead!" She spat back, the mention of Orochimaru and her future making Anko smirk once more.

"Trust me after today...that snake won't be bothering anyone...EVER..." She answered with a tone of omnipotence, which caused Tayuya to quirk an eyebrow. "...I'll let you on a little secret. My comrades from Yuki and I aren't here to help out in the war directly. We are here to fulfill each of our own vendetta's...and the strongest of us...the man who was with me earlier, is currently taking care of Orochimaru personally. Needless to say Orochimaru will be dead by the end of this very day. Therefore...if you can back up your story with some proof perhaps I don't have to kill you...another avenue may just present itself." The older woman explained, making Tayuya's expression go from shock, to hope, but ended in disbelief.

"Don't say such stupid shit...not even the Sannin, the Sandaime Hokage...hell not even the fucking Yondaime Hokage could defeat Orochimaru! And you expect me to believe that HE has the power to do what some of the most powerful shinobi in the history of the world could not?" She retorted angrily, but couldn't hold back the sliver of hope that Anko had planted in her mind about finally being free from slipping into her voice.

"I've been that man's comrade and close friend for over three years...if I didn't think he could completely destroy Orochimaru in a fight...I wouldn't have sent him on his own to attempt it. Besides that...do you really not know who he is? He is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune...the strongest of all the demon lords! And you think he can't kill some pathetic snake? You my dear girl are insane..." Anko said with a smile, before it quickly disappeared and her gaze hardened. "...so like I said...do you have any proof of your story?"

Tayuya looked at Anko...and easily noticed that the Jounin believed without any doubt that Naruto would kill Orochimaru. She knew it was far from her better judgment, but for once and more then likely last time in her life...she would trust someone with their word alone. She bowed her head so her face was hidden, before she spoke again.

"Around my neck there is a locket...inside is a picture of my parents and I after I was just born." She answered, her voice one of defeat and the last remnants of hope and trust. "I was able to keep it a secret from everyone in Oto...it's the last thing I have of my parents."

Anko, hesitated a moment before she went inside the girls shirt and easily found the silver chain and locket. Anko found it slightly odd that no one had noticed the chain before...but soon chalked it up to the girl's rather obvious 'sociable' attitude, and 'sunny' personality. With great care she took the chain out from around the girl's neck and opened the circular locket to see a picture of three people.

A young woman with fiery red hair, brown eyes and a smile you'd swear would reach her ears. A slightly older looking man with his arm wrapped around the woman's shoulder who had brown hair and brown eyes, and smiled gently at the camera. And the final person was a little baby that was tucked into the woman's strong and protective arms. After examining the picture Anko noticed that on the backside of the locket's cover there was an inscription:

_Tayu-chan,_

_Always remember who you are, and that we love you._

_Love always, _

_Kaa-san & Tou-san_

Anko now knew that she had been telling the truth...Orochimaru just wasn't capable of doing something this heart warming...even if it was a planned trap. Without a word Anko closed the locket, and placed it back around Tayuya's neck.

"I believe you..." Anko said without any hesitation, making Tayuya look up rather surprised. "...however this now leaves us with a problem...what exactly to do with you." She concluded, Tayuya now mentally questioning what exactly would become of her. "It seems that you are very much like myself, albeit with some differences..." She paused before leaning down to look at the younger girl right in the eyes, their faces only inches apart. "...with that being said I'd rather not be forced to kill you since in a way I'd be killing myself. Therefore there is one more question you must answer, and know that if you lie to me...NOTHING in this world will save you." She said in a deathly serious tone, and just to make the point hit home she brandished her kunai again and let the blade dance across the girls neck just enough to draw some blood. "If I let you out of here...you must agree to come where EVER I tell you to without question, or reason. If you agree and disobey you're life will end. If you refuse to agree I will end you're life. I may not be giving you many options right now...but the alternative is you dying right here and now...so choose...and choose wisely."

Tayuya was speechless at Anko's ultimatum...never had she expected someone she had just been trying to kill show her any form of mercy...especially Mitarashi Anko the snake mistress. In truth the answer to the question was easy for the pink haired girl. The problem was the possible variables that could arise in the future. If Orochimaru some how survives, she would not only NOT be allowed back in Oto, she would be killed the moment she entered the gates for failing her mission. If she accepts this...she would be putting her life in the hands of this sadistic, deadly woman...even though her life currently WAS in said woman's hands. The difference being this time would be by Tayuya's own choice, not her forced duties to sound. Her choices really were dumbed down to death, or living towards an unknown future.

"I agree." She finally answered hesitantly.

"Very well." Anko answered back emotionlessly as she began to dig the girl out while watching her body movement for any suspicious motions.

Several minutes passed, until Tayuya was finally able to get out of the hole, an awkward silence reigned in the clearing, neither of the two women truly knowing if the other would betray their words to one another...after all deceit, and deception are one of a shinobi's most powerful tools. Several more minutes passed, with neither moving an inch, before a silent grace period ended between them and began to move albeit cautiously.

Tayuya dusted herself off, and quickly released her cursed seal on Anko's order, and couldn't help but wheeze feeling the side-effects of the seal. Anko too released her seal, and grimaced from the effects, before recovering and rummaging through her flack jacket's pockets, grabbed and then tossed what she was looking for to Tayuya whom caught it and quirked an eyebrow.

"Cuff yourself." Anko ordered.

Knowing that now wasn't the best time to argue Tayuya cuffed her hands behind her back.

"Where are you going to take me?" Tayuya's curiosity finally got the best of her, and couldn't hold back the question.

"I'm going to take you back to our main forces as a P.O.W, then once this ridiculous battle is over Whisker's will decide what we can do with you."

Tayuya grimaced at the idea of her being surrounded by people considered her enemies not half an hour ago, but knew that to argue now would only mean certain death...and if what Anko said about Orochimaru were true, would then be wasting a golden opportunity to actually live her life for herself and not like some scared minion.

"I see."

Anko looked at Tayuya and noticed the grimace, and couldn't help but sympathize with her. However with snow's strained truce with Konoha, Suna, and Whirlpool...if one could even call it that...doing something so outside authority may end up doing more harm then good for not only Tayuya but herself and the rest of her snow comrades.

"Konoha has strict rules in regards to P....you'll be safest there. I'll make sure friends of mine will be your keepers until everything is over."

Tayuya mentally thanked her 'hero' for that little bit of understanding and mercy, while nodding in appreciation and acceptance.

"If I can ask..." She paused, awaiting Anko's answer, who simply nodded. "...can we take my flute with me? You will hold on to it of course but please bring it." She requested, knowing that cursing within the request is a sure fire way to NOT get what you want.

Anko looked strangely at the bound girl, but relented seeing the same look in her eyes when she mentioned the locket...apparently the flute meant a lot to her. She went over and picked the flute up and pocketed it, noticing Tayuya's lips curve the tiniest bit upwards in appreciation for the gesture.

"Lets go." Anko ordered not acknowledging the smile, jumping away towards the camp, with a slightly satisfied and even happy Tayuya behind her.

Anko took one last look at the clearing and pouted slightly.

_"I lost the bet."_ She mentally whined, before turning back and continued on towards base camp with her prisoner.

**With Natsumi,**

**"So I get two Kekkei Genkai users ne?"** Natsumi questioned with a satisfied smirk on her lips as she watched Kimimaru and Sakon get to their feet from her punch.

"H...how did you know we have Kekkei Genkai?" Sakon asked, surprised that this woman knew.

Natsumi simply pointed to her temple and smiled.

**"These eyes of mine can see much more then either of you could ever imagine."** She answered cryptically.

"It is no concern to us what you can or cannot see..." Kimimaru spoke up as a bone began to protrude from his shoulder before he grabbed it, ripped it the rest of the way out of his body and brandished it like a short sword. "...what does is that you are now a threat to Orochimaru-sama and MUST be stopped." He finished.

Natsumi couldn't help it and bit her lip trying to hold back her laughter, but even that couldn't stop her when she finally began to laugh merrily out-loud.

**"You two must have no idea who I am to really think you have any chance against me as you are now. You would think you'd figure it out with the ears and tails..."** She chuckled after calming down, before her smile turned drastically different...to one of a psychotic, bloodthirsty, sadist...as an unholy amount of KI washed over the clearing. **"...I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune! I've ravaged these lands for over a millenia! I could cause natural disasters with a simple flick of my tails! Ningens shook with fear at the mere whispers of my name! And you two honestly think you can even come close to compare to me, let alone BEAT me?" **She questioned as she continued to chuckle...but this chuckle much like her smile was now cold, dark, sadistic and hallow. **"Very well I will accept your challenge...it will be a nice warm up at the very least."** She finished, before pulling out 'Shinku Kaijin' from it's sheath, and reeled in her KI.

Sakon at the realization of whom they stood against, now wanted nothing to do with this battle. He and Kimimaru now faced a demon...a true demon in every sense of the word...he could tell just from how this woman held herself, as well as her tone and words that she wasn't exaggerating an ounce about her boasts. And to top it off, apparently people on their side KNEW who she was and failed to mention that a REAL DEMON was participating in this battle. Of course she could be easily mistaken as one of the hottest women on the planet...but was a DEMON nonetheless.

"If you run...I will kill you myself." Kimimaru's monotone voice whispered as if reading Sakon's mind, before he rushed forward to engage their opponent.

Natsumi and Kimimaru rushed throughout the clearing in a kinjutsu only battle, which slightly surprised Natsumi considering that 'Shinku Kaijin' had previously been able to cut through anything in a single swing. Yet the 'bone' sword this boy wielded, didn't yield an inch during any blow they exchanged. Natsumi's view of the Kaguya jumped a few notches in that respect, knowing that the density and strength of the bones his clan used correlated directly to their individual mastery of their bloodlimit...meaning that this boy's mastery was of the highest caliber.

**"I'm impressed Kaguya...I've not met someone from you're clan that has wielded their 'Shikotsu Myaku (Corpse Bone Pathways)' so masterfully..."** She complimented as she continued to dominate the fight obvious by all of the cuts currently dressing the Kaguya's body. **"...perhaps you truly will give me a worthy fight."** She finished, jumping away quickly putting a small distance between them.

"I wouldn't know...I've only been in battle with my clan once...and after that Orochimaru-sama trained me." He retorted blandly...it seemed this boy had buried his emotions so deep that the only one he still felt was his rather zealous loyalty to the snake sannin.

No sooner had the boy finished speaking did he rush forward once again, Natsumi noticing this prepared herself to continue, however a black blur passing her peripheral vision caught her attention. She looked back and noticed that Sakon was no where to be found, and figured out they were trying to pincer her. Not giving away that she knew their plan...even though it seemed to be a spur of the moment between the 'comrades', prepared herself for Kimimaru's incoming attack.

**"Tsubaki no Mai (Dance of the Camellia)!"** The bone-user shouted, as he unleashed a barrage of thrusts towards the demoness with only a yard separating them.

Natsumi strengthened her defensive stance, before she felt another presence behind her rushing towards her back much like Kimimaru was from the front.

**"TarenKen (Multi-Connecting Fist)!"** Sakon said, with his arm flashing back and forth at extreme speeds while wielding a kunai, making it look almost like he had multiple arms each holding a razor sharp kunai.

Natsumi smirked when she sensed the two attacks coming at her, and with a grace and speed the two could only hope to see, turned 'Shinku Kaijin' in her hand before driving it into the ground several inches and closed her eyes.

**"Kitsune Issei Ryu: Kitsune Shippo no Mai (Fox Cry Sword Style: Dance of the Fox Tail)!"** She said, as a pulse of chakra filtered through the blade until it disappeared into the ground.

The next moment was a blur for both Sakon and Kimimaru, the last thing they remembered was nearly piercing Natsumi with their respective attacks. The next they were on the ground several yards away lying on their backs. Kimimaru was the first to recover and get up looking at Natsumi when he saw chakra emanating from the ground that looked like a large version of the tails that flowed behind the demoness whom called upon it. Seeing the chakra begin to seep back into the ground, his memory of the last fifteen seconds kicked in.

**- FLASHBACK -**

They were about to strike at the demoness whom was a threat to their master, but before his bone 'sword' or Sakon's kunai could pierce her flesh, a large amount of chakra shot out from the ground where the sword was plunged in the shape of a fox's tail, and quickly wrapped itself protectively around it's summoner. Despite the surprise jutsu both teens continued on with their attacks and connected with the strange barrier. They attacked the barrier relentlessly with their jutsu with little effect since they couldn't seem to puncture it.

Unfortunately with their hidden frustration rising they failed to noticed that with each strike they landed on the barrier, little bits of the barrier began to collect on the weapons. And by the time the teens had noticed...it was too late, and Kimimaru's sword along with Sakon's kunai and fist were completely surrounded by the chakra. The chakra then did something strange...it seemed to move of it's own volition by lifting up both teens off the ground before throwing them harshly through the air.

**- FLASHBACK END -**

_"That sword style of hers...I doubt even Orochimaru-sama has heard of it, or even seen it for that matter..."_ Kimimaru thought, his eyes hardening ever so slightly. _"...seems I'll have to use it early...she isn't one I should underestimate even being a human looking demon." _He concluded as he shed his shirt, while the cursed seal on his chest spread across his body.

Natsumi watched the reactions of both her opponents with barely suppressed glee. She hadn't had a battle last this long in such a long time. And even better she noticed that the one with the scroll on his back had already activated his cursed seal level 1 when he had attacked her moments ago obvious by the bacteria-like pattern across his skin. And now Kimimaru activated his as a rip-like pattern adorned his skin.

**"Finally getting serious I see..."** She taunted with a shit-eating grin on her face as her grip on 'Shinku Kaijin' tightened. **"...good because I want to have more fun with you."** She finished, her voice taking on that psychotic tone once more, before she disappeared from sight moving even faster then before.

Kimimaru only had time to parry against her swing as she appeared in front of him, her speed and strength obviously increased by the fact that he was struggling just keeping the blade's stalemated, while she was pushing him back his feet digging across the earth. Also in the fact that his bone sword began to crack under the new pressure of her strikes.

**"TarenKyaku (Multi-Connecting Leg)!"** Sakon shouted as he appeared behind Natsumi, with his leg already extended moving so quickly it looked like multiple feet at once.

Natsumi just smirked, and phased out of existence from between the two teens, who quickly recovered and looked around for her.

**"You two are getting boring already..."** Her voice called out in a whine, as they whirled around to find her just standing several yards away from their position. **"...I thought with your cursed seals it would be more fun. But apparently all it did was make you slightly faster and stronger." **She continued on but disappeared again. **"Show me more...more of what that snake has taught you! I want to savor this fight as much as possible before I kill you both!"** She whispered, her lips now right next to both teen's ears...her breath tickling their skin. They whirled whirled around to find no one there, but then heard giggling from behind them again and turned to see her with that same evil smirk. **"Now show me...show me what I want before I dance with your corpses and drink your blood from your skulls!" **She cooed out holding 'Shinku Kaijin' in a ready position...silently giving the teens the first move.

_"S...shes completely insane!"_ Sakon thought, currently feeling completely helpless in this women's presence...her agility, power, and skills with a sword. She outmatched them in all three yet didn't end their lives like any normal shinobi would, quickly...efficiently. No she seemed to be playing with them like a cat would a wounded mouse before the final strike. _"S...she truly is a demon!"_ He concluded, up until now still convinced she was just trying to intimidate them, while her ears and tails were just some kind of horrible experiment or bloodlimit. However now...now he was convinced this woman, who was so beautiful...seemed so innocent...was actually the lord of all demons.

As Sakon mused on his fears Kimimaru still seemed unaffected by Natsumi's obvious superiority since the fight began. He pulled up his sword and noticed the large nick that extended halfway through the bone. He narrowed his eyes slightly...this being his only true show of emotion so far, and threw the sword to the ground. He then closed his eyes, before his body tensed, which made Natsumi who had been watching him in interest quirk a brow...before her silent question was answered when 'bone' spikes shot out of his body in three different spots: his knees, elbows, and palms, making him look slightly like a pin cushion.

**"Well I see someone's ready for some more fun"** Natsumi said appreciating the new 'additions' to Kimimaru.

Kimimaru didn't respond to her, and simple rushed towards her once again. When he was close to reaching her he jumped into the air.

**"Yanagi no Mai (Dance of the Willows)!"** He spoke as he descended towards her.

Natsumi noticed the more precise movements of the boy's body compared to before, and parried both his palm 'spikes' as they tried to impale her as he landed. Kimimaru spun on his heels, deflecting the katana to the side and sent his elbow across Natsumi, who jumped back soon enough to only get a shallow slash across her stomach from the 'spike'. She skidded across the ground before stopping, however Kimimaru didn't wish to give her any time to recover and attacked her relentlessly with the multiple 'spikes' in his body.

Unfortunately for him, Natsumi was no stranger to pain, and in actuality after such a long time without feeling this sensation, reveled in it. Because of this Natsumi's guard wasn't lowered like he would have expected when he assaulted her again, and she parried his blows with ease like before. After one particularly long stalemate between them, Natsumi smirked in the face of her opponent.

**"Now this IS getting interesting..."** She said jovially, before she disappeared, causing Kimimaru to fall slightly forward before grunting in pain when he felt a sharp object rush across his back running from his right shoulder blade down to his left hip, which forced him to a knee. **"...mmnn...blood of those with Kekkei Genkai ALWAYS seem to taste better then those without."** Natsumi's voice cooed from behind him.

Kimimaru stood up with a sight wince, and turned to see Natsumi licking the sharp, and now bloody end of 'Shinku Kaijin' with a sadistic smile.

_"Even with my cursed seal and Kekkei Genkai she is treating this like some kind of game." _He thought wondering just what he could do to kill her as quickly as possible so he could get back to his master sooner.

Kimimaru noticed that Sakon was now nowhere to be seen in the clearing, and narrowed his eyes. If there was one thing he hated almost as much as those who hurt his master it was those who would betray him. Throwing the 'justice' he would dispense upon the traitor later, he raised his fingers up and pointed them at Natsumi who just looked unfazed at his movements.

**"Teshi Sendan (Ten Finger Drilling Bullets)!"** He said, when from the tips of his fingers several bullet-like objects fired out at a fast velocity.

Natsumi did nothing to evade the odd 'bone' projectiles and simply cut them down with the katana leaving them harmlessly at her feet. Kimimaru called upon his jutsu again only this time he began to rapid fire the 'bullets' making the air buzz thanks to the multiple spinning bones. Noting the almost hundred bone weapons coming at her, Natsumi decided to just do the easy thing and evade them. She phased in and out of existence as the bone projectiles continued to follow her throughout the clearing, until she got tired of evading, and pivoted on her feet shooting towards Kimimaru. She evaded or cut down any approaching bones, and when she raised her sword to cut the boy vertically down the middle, noticed with widened eyes an arm holding a kunai came shooting out of Kimimaru's chest, before piercing her own.

"Ha ha ha...gotcha." A voice that Natsumi didn't recognize laughed mirthfully.

Natsumi jumped back the second she was struck and pulled the kunai out of her upper left chest, before spitting out the blood that collecting in her mouth. She looked back to see one of the strangest things she had ever seen...and for a millenia old demoness that was saying something. From Kimimaru's left side a glob of flesh began to ooze out, before it began to form a body next to him.

When it was done Natsumi quirked a brow...whoever this was looked like the other boy she had been fighting...only he looked like a demon more then anything. His hair was white, his skin had turned a faded red, his face was more angular with his chin extended to a point, and he had a long horn protruding out of the right side of his forehead. The last thing was that the left side of his body was covered in what looked to be onyx-colored scales that were reminiscent to a dragon's.

**"So we have a new player..."** She said after getting over the odd looking boy. **"...but if you aren't the same one I was fighting before, then where..."** She began to question before recognition twinkled in her eyes and in a single swift movement plunged 'Shinku Kaijin' into the ground directly in front of her, and half a second later a muffled scream could be heard when she lifted the sword from the earth and blood began to ooze out of the blade sized hole. **"...guess that answers my question."** She finished rhetorically.

"S...sakon..." The new boy spoke in an unbelieving voice while watching more of his brother's blood ooze from the earth. "...YOU BITCH!" He shouted when he looked back at the unfazed woman who merely shrugged at his curse.

**"What did you expect me to do? Just let him ambush me? Don't take me for an amateur...while I'll admit it was smart to hide your presence inside the Kaguya and he in the earth where chakra is displaced thanks to the natural chakra flow the world creates. He was a fool to have actually moved. For those who have a keen sense of nature...which would be pretty much ALL demons, we can can feel nearly any disturbance against Nature's 'flow'. So while his ambush against me would have worked against any other shinobi...against me it was basically pinning a giant bull's eye on his back...or head as the case may be."** She explained, that same smirk adorning her face once more. **"Now then...back to the rest of this fight...its gotten much more interesting especially with your Kekkei Genkai now involved. To be able to enter someone else's body? Must be perfect for assassinations."**

"When we finally take you down...I'm going to enjoy every moment as you scream for mercy as I kill you cell by cell." The armored boy spat out hatefully.

"Ukon...at this stage you are useless outside of a body..." Kimimaru stated bluntly. "...stay inside until the time is right." He ordered, staring at the demonized boy with a blank expression that almost dared him to disobey

Ukon glared at Natsumi for several more seconds before relenting and phased back into the bone-user's body, watching the mere act sent unconscious shivers through Natsumi.. Its not everyday even for a millenia old demoness to see somebody literally melt into someone else. Kimimaru's body finally returned to it's 'regular' state before the six 'spikes' in his body receded and a second later his body tensed again as what seemed like his entire ribcage extended out of his chest in spikes. However that wasn't all, even bones protruded out of his forearms, top of his shoulders, and back...making him look even more like a pin cushion then before.

_**"This boy truly has mastered his 'Shikotsu Myaku (Corpse Bone Pathways)', he even adapted a full taijutsu style based solely on his abilities with it. Not even the strongest Kaguya that I've fought could use his Kekkei Genkai with such control and ability. They mostly just fought like frenzied barbarians throwing whatever they could control over their Kekkei Genkai at me."**_ Natsumi thought, appreciating Kimimaru's strength...even if it was still below her own.

With Ukon secured inside his body, Kimimaru decided to continue with his assault, hoping that with the add edge of Ukon's bloodlimit he could defeat the powerful demoness. He once more called upon his 'Teshi Sendan' launching them at his opponent. Natsumi sighed, at the boring recycling of jutsu the Kaguya was coming up with despite his strength. She easily maneuvered around the 'bullets' so none hit her, but when she looked back where he had been standing to attack him, found him missing. She looked around before feeling his presence, and jumped back quickly only for Kimimaru to appear flying towards her.

**"Karamatsu no Mai (Dance of the Larch)!"** He called out before he began to spin his body in a barrel roll.

Natsumi began to parry the spikes that attacked her while he spun in the air, and while dodging many of them a few nicked her in the appendages, though they were only flesh wounds that would heal quickly enough. After several seconds of his assault, Natsumi noticed his spinning slow down, and was prepared to deliver a counter-attack of her own when the time was right. However Kimimaru had a trick up his sleeve, or rather in his skin...because the moment he stopped spinning, Natsumi got a good look at him, and saw his hands in a sealing position.

With widened eyes Natsumi jumped back from the pale boy on instinct, but it was too late. All of the bones that were protruding from Kimimaru shot out of his body, much like shrapnel would with a mine. Natsumi wasn't able to get far enough away in time to use a jutsu to escape the attack, and could only swing 'Shinku Kaijin' once in one large arc. The arc while protecting her vital organs, couldn't protect her from the several large rib bones that now impaled her thighs, lower stomach, and arms. Natsumi landed with a grunt, before beginning to pull out the several bones going through her body, after noticing that Kimimaru just stood there like a statue not seeming about to strike.

Once all the now bloody bones fell to the earth, she readied herself to continue the fight, but paused when she began to hear dark laughter that wasn't coming from Kimimaru...which is when her eyes widened at the implications. She quickly surveyed her body, and when she looked at her right shoulder confirmed what she thought.

"Boo" Ukon said, his demonized face only several inches from her own with a evil smile on his face.

**"How?"** She asked, already over her shock, and now just curious how he 'entered' her.

"Oh this?" He mocked innocently. "It seems that his bones, even after being expelled from his body has both living cells as well as chakra infused in them...therefore I can hop a ride when I wish...luckily...well for me anyway I just picked the right bone...the one that gutted you to be precise." He explained his lips curling upwards even more as he spoke.

**"I see" **

"Not yet you don't..." He retorted, before his eyes took on a icy gleam. "...but you will. You will see just what my word's TRULY mean as I destroy you cell by individual cell. And he will do nothing to stop me either...no matter how much you scream and beg for a swift end." He finished coldly.

**"I do have one question for you then...we are currently connected through my body correct?"** She responded calmly, making the boy quirk a brow but nod in affirmation. **"And you may look like a demon... but you aren't one are you?" **She questioned.

"No...but why would you ask such a ridiculous question right before your death?" He shot back, before his eyes filled with slight fright when he saw a certain glint enter Natsumi's eyes and that same damned smirk appear again.

**"So I can enjoy your screams."** She answered, before the entire clearing was weighed down by her KI that she began to unleash, as her chakra began to swirl around her.

For a moment, the clearing was silent as the KI washed over it...that is until a blood curdling scream echoed throughout. The scream coming from Ukon who was currently rolling on his back on the ground writhing in pain as he clawed at his skin, which at the moment appeared to be steaming before literally melting off much like if acid was thrown on his persons. The reason for this being that although human's CAN gain a slight tolerance to demonic chakra the more they are exposed to it...those who've never experienced it before tend to have a hard time adjusting to the new, highly potent chakra entering their unsuspecting chakra system. Ukon's reaction being the usual reaction...at least it would be if his first experience wasn't with the chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune the queen of all demons, meaning his reaction was severely worse then the norm.

It's purpose done Natsumi called off her KI as her chakra dissipated, and simply watched with obvious satisfaction Ukon's painful looking as well as sounding torture. Kimimaru himself watched on in morbid curiosity as well...not really caring either way about the life of the boy...only the means in which Natsumi did that to him so it wouldn't happen to him later on. Eventually Ukon stopped flailing about, and actually began to crawl across the ground towards his comrade. As he did so you could see more and more of his skin bubble and melt off his bones, which in a few spots could actually be visible by now. He dragged his burning and pain-racked body to the toes of his comrade, before he latched onto his ankles and looked up into the boy's face, chunks of his own missing.

"H...help...me..." He wheezed out holding back the urge to scream as the words flowed out of his burning throat.

Kimimaru simply looked down at the dying boy with no pity in his eyes...nothing in his eyes in fact...as if he didn't care at all. And if how the bodyguards interacted before was any indication he probably didn't. After a full minute of the two just staring at each other, Kimimaru finally moved by stretching out his hand, palm towards Ukon who smiled uncharacteristically at the boy's gesture. He lifted his right arm about to grab Kimimaru's, when his eyes opened in shock and his mouth in surprise, his voice trying to convey pain...but no sound escaped his lips after hearing what Kimimaru just said.

"You are of no more use to Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaru stated coldly, as he retracted the bone spike that he only seconds ago lodged into the middle of Ukon's skull.

Natsumi looked on impassively at the boy's execution, in truth she never figured Oto shinobi to be either merciful to their enemies nor hold any camaraderie towards their own. So Kimimaru's actions weren't a surprise to her in the least. She continued to watch the boy scrape off Ukon's other arm from around his other ankle, before he unceremoniously stepped over it like it was just an obstacle in his way, much like a rock in this clearing.

**"And people call me a monster...he was your comrade."** She spoke up...in truth not really caring about the situation...really she was just bored at the moment.

"Those who are weak have no right to be by Orochimaru's side. And those that can't serve him any longer deserve death." He answered automatically...much like how a robot would...clearly this boy was an unchangeable zealot of the snake sannin.

**"To each their own I suppose."** She answered uncaring.

"YOU on the other hand..." He said, his voice taking a tone of slight anger, and duty...before Natsumi noticed that the cursed seal that was spread over his chest now began to spread over the rest of his body before turning his whole skin a dark brown. "...ARE strong...and need to be eliminated for the glory of Orochimaru-sama's dream." He finished, as his transformation did...making him look much like a dinosaur...several large, thick bones now protruded out of his back pointing upward, while all down his spine bones protruded out of his skin, as well as along the three foot long tail he grew.

Natsumi couldn't help but smirk at the boy's new power as well as threat his words produced. She readied 'Shinku Kaijin' in her hand, and waited to see the new skills his cursed seal level 2 form would provide him with. She wasn't disappointed when a rumbling from the ground got her attention, and she immediately jumped into the air. It was a good thing too, because a moment later what seemed to be a large forest made up of what appeared to be bones jutted out of the earth encasing the area in it's white confines.

**"Sawarabi no Mai (Dance of the Young Ferns)!"** Kimimaru's voice said, in almost all directions as Natsumi landed back on the ground, now surrounded by the bone 'forest'.

_"__**Well this will certainly make things more interesting."**_ She mentally deadpanned.

"Submit and I can guarantee you a swift and painless death." He offered, from behind her.

**"Arigato...but I'm having to much damn fun."** She answered after turning around and grinned at him.

"I see..." He paused, before his right hand and forearm became encased in a large bone that took the shape of a twisted spear. **"...Tessenka no Mai: Hana (Dance of the Clematis: Flower)!"**

Her brow quirked delicately. **"Do you honestly think you can hit me with such a large weapon?"** She mocked.

"Perhaps not...however..." He paused, before reaching his hand out to touch one of the large 'tree trunks' when a second later his hand and the rest of him melted into the bone until he was completely gone. "...I don't need to move to you with such a large weapon...because I'm now completely surrounding you." He explained and to prove his point, his spear shot out of the 'tree' behind her and slashed across her back while she tried to evade feeling his presence at the last moment.

_**"Reminds me of Haku-chan's 'Makyou Hyoushou' (Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors)."**_ Natsumi thought to herself, keeping her senses on alert for any distortion.

**"Nice strategy...to use your Kekkei Genkai to completely surround me..."** She stated in almost a defeated tone, before it turned slightly mocking. **"...unfortunately for you I've been training with a cute little girl whose own Kekkei Genkai jutsu is quite similar in it's purpose as yours."** She concluded, and no sooner did she finish talking did she slide her finger across her katana and allow her blood to flow down the bade. **"Hakkei: Shinku Kaijin (Release: Crimson Ash)!"**

After she spoke those words and her blood hit the tip of the sword, the blade glowed red before it exploded in fire.

_"That is no ordinary sword..."_ Kimimaru who had watched what she'd done thought. _"...however if she can't hit me with it, then its of no use to her."_ He concluded, remembering the advantages this particular dance of his afforded him.

Had Kimimaru's opponent been a normal shinobi he'd have been right...but Natsumi was anything but normal. And to prove that point, she raised the now blade-less hilt into the air, and when all the fire accumulated where the blade once resided, the flames exploded outwards in a large wave. The flames encompassed the bone forest, lighting the once white trunks on fire quickly turning them black. After only a few moments the entire forest was lit aflame, the fire danced across the area almost as if it was alive, and left no area of the forest bereft of it's burning touch aside from a small circle where Natsumi herself stood.

_"So she wishes to smoke me out?"_ He mentally questioned, noticing that the heat of the flames had already begun to eat away at his jutsu.

**"Shall we finally finish this? I believe you only have a few minutes before these flames completely eat away your forest. And I'd much rather have the satisfaction of finishing off such an interesting opponent such as you myself, then hearing you burn alive at a distance."** She offered out-loud not knowing exactly where the boy was. **"What do you say Kaguya? One final jutsu to end this battle?"**

A full minute seemed to tick by in silence, aside from the sizzling of the forest burning around her, as Natsumi awaited Kimimaru's answer. However not being one to take chances on actually getting a verbal answer to determine his choice, she opened her hand before a red colored Rasengan appeared. However no sooner did the Rasengan appear did her arm tense under some kind of pressure, when three rings began to encompass the Rasengan itself...but these rings were made of pure fire. After forming her jutsu, Natsumi simply stood and waited closing her eyes concentrating on her other senses for any attack that were to be executed by the boy.

_"I can't afford to be hit by whatever that is...I know its based off the Rasengan. However Orochimaru-sama never notified us of one like this. I'll need to completely surprise her to keep that jutsu from connecting."_ Kimimaru thought, his mind racing for the best way to catch her off guard.

Several minutes past as Natsumi stood in the middle of the forest completely still, as the flames of her sword danced around her while continuing to leave the charred remains of the forest behind as the blackened trees fell one by one. She could feel that several of the better sneak attack trees had fallen and were now useless. However there were still several more that were viable choices to him. She also knew that he would choose a killing blow for whatever he had planned, so a single miscalculation could NOT be afforded.

Her ears twitched as sounds sang in her ears, her nose twinged with the smell of smoke, earth and the Kaguyu all around her. Her skin gained goosebumps when a new breeze blew into the forest. Finally it seemed that she zoned out every distraction that she could, almost as if she heard, smelled, and felt nothing...just blank...she was searching for something...and wouldn't stop until she found it.

_**"THERE!"**_ She mentally yelled, as her eyes sprung open after feeling the barest of changes in her surroundings. She doubted that even Naruto would have noticed the change, even with his demonic senses...her's were honed to a mastery he had yet to achieve.

She pivoted on one foot, and ground the other into the earth for a sturdy foundation, before she shifted her upper body upwards, where she saw Kimimaru flying towards her his spear pointed directly at her skull. With the last few precious moments she had she thrust the Rasengan forward to meet his spear.

**"Katon: Rasenkaen (Fire Style: Spiral Blaze)!"** She shouted when the tip of his spear impacted her jutsu.

After the initial shock of the colliding forces which knocked down many of the still standing trees, the two shinobi were locked in a power struggle. Unfortunately for Kimimaru, despite making his spear the strongest density he could which at this point was even harder then steel...he never knew of just how powerful a Rasengan could be...let alone one being manipulated with elemental chakra. So when Natsumi's serious face as she looked dead in his eyes turned into one of through enjoyment with a happy smirk, he not only mentally questioned why...but fear was actually creeping up in the recesses of his mind when he saw her change in demeanor.

**"Its been fun Kaguya-san...but I win our little game"** Natsumi said with a slightly strained voice.

Kimimaru's brow rose, before he heard something he feared...a sound of a large crack...one specifically associated with a bone breaking. And when he turned his attention to the colliding jutsu he learned why. Several large cracks now adorned his bone spear, along with the sharp tip of the weapon now broken and what was now touching her jutsu blackening quickly.

_"Its over..." _He mentally resigned, closing his eyes in defeat hearing several more cracks on his spear...it was only a matter of seconds. _"...gomennasai Orochimaru-sama."_ He apologized, right before he felt his spear completely shatter from his arm.

Natsumi felt his weapon crumble, and noticed the resigned expression on his face, and decided on being slightly merciful towards the boy who while not making her go all out in this fight...certainly gave her more then a worthy workout. Feeling no resistance now, she maneuvered her jutsu in front of the boy's face, and simply waited for gravity to do the rest. It was only a second later when blood, shattered pieces of skull, and brain matter exploded all over the area, and dressed Natsumi herself in a thick layer of the boy's entrails.

The rest of the boy's body fell to the ground with a meaty thud, as small spurts of blood oozed out of the singed screw-like wounds that were left from Natsumi's jutsu. When the body fell, so did the rest of the forest now that it's summoner was no longer in this world. Natsumi called back 'Shinku Kaijin', and when all the flames were combined turned back into it's unreleased form before she sheathed the blade. She looked at the entirely of the bloody clearing going over the fight in her mind, before looking back down at the fallen Kaguya...or what was left of him.

**"You were certainly an interesting opponent. If only you were older you might have proven to be a rival to me some day."** She complimented, closing her eyes for a moment.

_**"Find peace with your family...last of the Kaguya clan."**_ She prayed, before her eyes opened and she sighed.

**"Damn...lost the bet."** She cursed, just remembering it and then realized how she killed the boy. **"Oh well there will be other bets." **She concluded, before allowing her senses to be enhanced again.

_**"Hm...I don't sense Anko...and she wasn't fighting THAT far away from me when we both started. Which means she either screwed up the bet like I did and went to have more fun to get out of the funk of losing...or found someone or something that was worth keeping and went back to base camp."**_ She concluded, before she heard a voice call out to her that knocked her out of her musing.

"Natsumi-chan!" Hana called out, when she, Anko, Yugito...and to Natsumi's surprise and annoyance Tsunade landed near her.

"I take it this is your handiwork?" Tsunade questioned, barely hiding her disgust at the sheer brutality of the scene.

**"What is SHE doing here?"** Natsumi questioned slightly glaring at the Kage.

"Couldn't be helped..." Yugito answered, not liking her presence there either. "...after she examined the Raikage's remains and briefed some ANBU to announce his death to the rest of Kumo...she over heard Anko, Hana and I talking about meeting up with Naru-kun...and volunteered under heavy threat to come with us." She explained, making Natsumi snort indignantly.

**"And you didn't just incapacitate her because?"**

"Too troublesome." Anko answered boredly, getting a snort from Tsunade herself at the mere idea that any of those three could best her even at her age.

**"Very well..."** She sighed out. **"...Tsunade...I will warn you now...you should be prepared to see some things that most would find...grotesque even for war. So if you get the smart idea to try to stop Naru-kun...don't. Because I will take great pleasure in stopping you if you try. We are here for our own ends...it just so happens that yours are along the same path."** She finished, making her threat VERY clear to the Kage, who simply nodded.

"Lets go he might finish before we get there." Yugito suggested.

_"He better not be!"_ Anko, Hana and Natsumi mentally shouted, before all the women nodded and jumped off in the direction that Naruto jumped towards when getting past the Oto bodyguards Anko and Natsumi just defeated.

**With Naruto,**

"So you've finally come for round two ne Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru's teasing voice called out to him on the other side of the clearing that Naruto stood in.

"You know for a fact had Anko-chan not been there...a round two wouldn't have been needed." Naruto stated calmly, noting the dozen or so Konoha, and Suna shinobi corpses scattered throughout the clearing

_"No doubt his handiwork."_ The hanyou thought while surveying the severed bodies.

"Ah...still harboring that ill attempt at morality and honor? How quaint...makes me recall my fresh Genin days." The pale man responded wistfully.

"Perhaps, but at least when I die I'll die with a cleaner conscience then you ever will." He shot back, before he began to slowly walk towards the sannin.

"I suppose...but there IS one problem with your statement..." He paused, before a superior smirk dressed his lips. "...I will NEVER die! I've already perfected my immortality jutsu." He explained happily.

Upon hearing this, Naruto stopped his feet and narrowed his eyes slightly, towards the smiling man.

"No doubt at the cost of others, like Anko-chan, and Natsu-chan..." He said, a slight growl rumbling in his throat, which only made Orochimaru's grin increase. "...and if that is the case...then I'll just have to make sure that by the time I'm finished with you there won't be enough of you to to still be considered an existence." He promised, before slowly unsheathing 'Souten Kaze' which seemed to hum in anticipation of this fight knowing just how much it's 'master' desired it.

Unfortunately for Naruto, before he could even take another step towards the snake sannin, another player entered the field.

"Gomen Naruto-kun...but Orochimaru-sama has much more pressing matters to attend to then to deal with the likes of you..." The visage and voice of the new speaker made Naruto's body grow rigid in anger, and wasn't able to hold back the guttural growl which escaped his throat. "...therefore your opponent will be me. And I assure you I will not let you get past me like sound four did." He finished, before brandishing twin kunai, one in each hand.

"Ka...bu...to..." Naruto growled lowly, his teeth clenched together as he pronounced each syllable distinctly, with his grip tightening on his katana making his knuckles go white from the pressure.

"Oh you remember me? I'm quite flattered Naruto-kun, I didn't know I left such an impact in your life." Kabuto replied in a pseudo-friendly tone, after hearing his name.

"Oh you did..." Naruto answered, as he began to walk forward with slow deliberate steps keeping his eyes solely on the silver haired man, while remembering everything that occurred to Hana thanks to him. "...and now you will died for it." He guaranteed, before disappearing after his foot next touched the ground.

Kabuto smirked, and disappeared while rushing to meet the orange haired hanyou, as Orochimaru just looked on in amusement and interest. He heard the single clash of metal, before seeing both Naruto and Kabuto appear again, but now on the opposite sides of the clearing then where they began. He awaited with morbid curiosity to see who now had the upper hand, since he didn't want to spoil the surprise and looked away at the last moment before they reached each other.

"You've gotten faster." Naruto complimented, before several drips of blood fell to the ground from the shallow cross slash that now ran across his chest.

"Arigato...and so have you since what I witnessed back in the Chuunin exam finals." Kabuto returned with a smile, before it turned into a painful grimace as a meaty thud could be heard.

The reason for this being that Kabuto's left arm up to his bicep was now on the ground with the kunai still in his grip. Kabuto quickly began to heal the wound...knowing that trying such a delicate operation such as a limb reattachment in the middle of a fight would be suicide. He simply hoped that even with only one arm he could finish Naruto off soon enough that the limb wouldn't 'die' before he could reattach it. Once the wound was closed he turned to face Naruto again.

"You're wrong Kabuto...you stated that in a fashion which implied that I trained AFTER the Chuunin exams to get as fast as I am now..." Naruto responded, after swiping his blade to get the excess blood off, with his own wound already healed. "...what you don't seem to realize is that, I've been this fast the entire time, since the moment I returned to Konoha. You've simply grown slightly less weak compared to me in the past three years, whereas I haven't changed at all. And I'm sure I can say the same for your master as well. Had he not used Anko-chan...I'd have easily killed him." He concluded, looking back at Kabuto with the same coldness he held before.

Kabuto himself, narrowed his eyes at Naruto's words...you can make fun of his skills as much as you like but when you cross THAT line by disrespecting his master...nothing will save you. Kabuto's anger began to boil, and before he even realized it the mental dam broke, and he began to feel a dormant power begin to surface.

Naruto quirked a brow when he felt, and saw a change in Kabuto...his chakra seemed to spike and concentrate on a singular emotion...rage. Not only that but Kabuto's body seemed to have gotten bigger, his toned muscles bulged slightly stretching the clothes he wore. But the most prominent change, at least physically were his eyes...instead of his deep brown eyes that appeared almost black, they turned a dark teal, and the outer whites of his eyes became blood shot red.

"Ah...is that 'Oudai Chishio' (Old Blood)? From what Natsu-chan told me I figured it became extinct, seeing as not even she knew what that Kekkei Genkai truly did, other then it's physical manifestation." Naruto stated in slight surprise.

Kabuto stayed silent at Naruto's words and without warning charged at the hanyou. Naruto prepared for the one armed boy to strike, but was surprised when Kabuto got close and out of no where jumped over him so he landed in between himself and Orochimaru. In a fluid motion after landing Kabuto pocketed his kunai and began to do one-handed seals, before taking in a deep breath.

**"Katon: Haisekishou (Fire style: Burning Ash Accumulation)!"** He shouted, as he released his breath but ash escaped his mouth instead and quickly surrounded Naruto.

Seeing this Kabuto bit his front teeth together which ignited the ash. The flames raged towards the enveloped hanyou, before exploding when the large ash ball ignited. Kabuto watched in suspicious wonderment if he got Naruto...though his shinobi sense was telling him no. Unfortunately, that same sense wasn't able to pick up Naruto fast enough when he rushed out of the smoking cloud right at Kabuto seemingly uninjured. A single flash of metal crossed Kabuto's vision before searing pain racked his body, and a second later nothing...only darkness.

Orochimaru watched this battle with amusement until this point, he was now regretting Kabuto taking on the jinchuuriki. He thought that the extra three years of training had given Kabuto enough strength to at least match Naruto in battle. He was sorely mistaken and he mentally cursed himself, especially since he just witnessed his best medic, as well as most loyal servant be sliced horizontally several times across his body, before said body exploded in a cloud of blood and fell to the earth in pieces.

_"He wasn't joking about his abilities...I was only able to catch two slashes of his sword...when at least eight were dealt to the body. His strength and speed are in a league which few shinobi have ever or could ever claim."_ The snake sannin thought.

"Now its just us." Naruto's emotionless voice called to the snake.

"So it seems..." Orochimaru said back sounding rather distracted as he continued to gaze at his fallen follower. "...but do you really think you can take me all by yourself? I'll admit that you are good...but good enough to take on an man whose defied the Shinigami himself? A man who was has been hailed an a genius since he was eight years old? Whose created more kenjutsus then anyone in history? A man who has made himself immortal?" He questioned, tearing his gaze from what was left of Kabuto now landing it upon Naruto.

"I have no wish to hear about your delusions of grandeur Orochimaru. This fight will be our last, and I don't need a warm-up, so I have absolutely no need to hold back my power any longer..." Naruto stated before pausing making the sannin quirk a brow in curiosity...before his knees buckled from a tremendous KI that now weighed down the area, as Naruto released all the chakra contained in his five tails. "...let us begin." He finished with a menacingly cold tone.

_"So he was holding back this whole time...and even in our little fight in the forest...how interesting."_ Orochimaru thought, while regaining his balance once the KI dissipated from the clearing.

"You're certainly stronger then I gave you credit for Naruto-kun...but as I said the last time we fought...strength alone will not decide a SHINOBI battle..." He stated, before falling on his stomach, opened his mouth and released hundreds upon hundreds of snakes from his mouth. **"...Mandara no Jin (Myriad Snake Net Formation)!"** He was able to speak out, as the snakes slithered towards Naruto like a wave, not allowing Naruto to see the other group of snakes slither out of Orochimaru's sleeve and burrow into the ground.

Naruto just watched unaffected as the wave of snakes continued their charge while hissing venomously at their target. As if without a care in the world, Naruto began to move slowly, grabbing 'Souten Kaze' and dropped into a Battoujutsu stance, with all of his weight on his back leg before he let out a slow breath and flicked the sword just barely out of the sheathe, while his finger nipped the blade.

**"Hakkei: Souten Kaze (Release: Azure Breeze)!"** He whispered, before ripping the rest of the blade from it's home in a large horizontal arc.

As the blade cut through the air, it burst into a visible blue wind, and as Naruto swung the blue hilt the wind extended outwards. The blue arc grew large as it sailed through the air towards the snakes, before it impacted the hissing reptiles. Though no sooner did it do so did the crescent of wind chakra slice right through the snakes like paper. Once the energy finished going through the snakes, the snakes which were lopped in half were then sliced into small pieces from the invisible remnants of wind chakra before disappearing in a large plumb of smoke.

The smoke dissipated quickly and Naruto just looked back towards the sannin with 'Souten Kaze' back in it's blade form, only for his eyes to widen ever so slightly when he finally saw the snakes slithering out of his sleeve and into the ground. Realizing what was coming Naruto disappeared from his current position only for a snake with his 'Kusenagi' in it's mouth to erupt from the ground where Naruto was just standing. Naruto reappeared a few yards away, only to disappear once more with another snake erupting. This same sequence went on for nearly a full minute...until Naruto stopped moving, now standing in the middle of the dozens of snakes that hung in the air like trees, with 'Kusenagi' in each mouth all pointing at him from above.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, and grunted before disappearing towards the sannin knowing that he could out run the snakes. The second he moved, the snakes descended from the sky in an attempt to skewer him. He weaved in and out of any snakes that got in his way, but skidded to a stop when dozens more erupted from the ground in front of him locking him in a pincer attack. Naruto realizing his position flipped 'Souten Kaze' in his hand and embedded it into the ground before closing his eyes with the snakes from both sides coming ever closer.

**"Kitsune Issei Ryu: Kitsune Shippo no Mai (Fox Cry Sword Style: Dance of the Fox Tail)!"** He said, as a purple pulse trailed down the blade, before a purple spike of chakra emerged from the ground in the shape of a fox tail and wrapped itself protectively around Naruto.

The snakes immediately impacted the barrier, while hissing in both frustration and rage at their target, as Naruto just kept the flow of chakra going. A full minute of the stalemate passed before Naruto seemed to have grown frustrated, and began to do one-handed seals, which caused the onlooking sannin to widen his eyes at the concentration Naruto must be using to keep both the barrier up as well as use a completely separate jutsu. Naruto finished sealing before taking a knee and slammed the same hand to the ground.

**"Doton: Iwa Yado Kuzushi (Earth Style: Stone Lodging Destruction)!"** He shouted, when dozens of rock shards from the holes the snakes made when shooting out of the ground levitated, before shooting towards his barrier.

Soon the snakes who were once the attackers, were now the defenders as the rocks ripped through them mercilessly. No sooner did the earth technique begin did the snakes vanish in small plumbs of smoke, which finally allowed Naruto to release his barrier. The hanyou got up off the ground, and looked right at Orochimaru, as he himself got up.

"You have no chance to win Orochimaru...you have no hostages to use against me this time, and my power far dwarfs your own as I am now. Even with three more years to get stronger you are still no where near my level. I will not ask you to beg for mercy or your life...because the moment you harmed those important to me...your life has been over. Therefore I ask you to do only one thing for me...scream." Naruto said emotionlessly, with a sadistic, and vengeful glint in his eye.

Orochimaru simply smirked at his words and chuckled lightly.

"And you think your little speech will make me give up so easily? True you seem to have many tricks up your sleeve...but so do I Naruto-kun..." He said before opening his mouth to allow his the legendary 'Kusenagi' out. "...and knowing how this sword can effect demons, this battle is FAR from over. Don't be so quick to judge...I am far from losing this battle, and even farther from losing this war." He stated with finality.

Nothing more was said between the two fighters before they disappeared from their spots and sounds of metal clashing against metal could be heard all throughout the clearing, along with sparks that flew for the same reason.

_"I see...he was even trained to such a degree in the art of the sword. This proves my theory...Konoha was NOT the one to train him, they were never ones to consider swordsmanship worth the trouble of teaching. And after Itachi-kun's and my own defection, the village wouldn't be so quick to allow someone to gain strength of this caliber without insurance they wouldn't defect as well. So I can only conclude that he was at least partially trained by the Kyuubi no Kitsune herself...with how their close interaction during the invasion was..."_ Orochimaru thought while they continued to cross swords. _"...perhaps I was too impatient to deal with her brats. Instead I should have befriended the beast and learned from her before I 'dealt' with her children"_ He concluded, though throwing the thought out quickly realizing that past mistakes are ones to learn from not dwell on.

Orochimaru blocked a slash that would have beheaded him, before he pinned the tip of Naruto's blade to the ground. He then cupped his left hand before his finger tips lit ablaze with purple chakra symbols burning within the center. The sannin smirked at Naruto before he thrust his hand forward and sunk them into Naruto's prone stomach right where his seal was.

**"Gogyou Fuuin (Five Elements Seal)!"** He said with a gleeful hiss, before looking up to see the horror stricken face of his opponent...but was shocked to see a dead expression the man's features.

"Was that suppose to do something?" Naruto questioned lowly.

"H...how? You shouldn't be able to produce any chakra from the Kyuubi any longer!"

Naruto's response was to swiftly grab Orochimaru's left wrist, effectively holding him in place.

"Its over Orochimaru..." He said, swiftly flipping 'Souten Kaze' in such a manner that caused the 'Kusenagi' to go flying out of the sannin's grip, before Orochimaru felt a cold steel tip pressed his own stomach. **"Kitsune Issei-Ryu: Kisune Tsume no Mai (Fox Cry Sword Style: Dance of the Fox Claw)!**" He whispered to the sannin.

Orochimaru gasped in pain, as he felt Naruto's sword pierce right through him a hundred and fifty times, all throughout his body. Oddly enough however the sannin only felt his body as a whole in pain not each individual thrust because of the sheer speed of them. Once the stabbings ceased, he felt his body gain a new wave of pain, as he felt his blood begin leave him.

He stumbled back as soon as Naruto released him from his grasp, and felt his legs grow weak from pain and numbness from blood-loss, before losing his ability to stand only to fall to his knees. His blood pooled around him as it ran like rivers down his body and clothing, while he just stared at the hanyou who simply stared back.

"I told you Orochimaru...this time I would not be holding back." Naruto stated coldly before turning around and began to walk away...never seeing the bloody smile that graced the sannin's lips.

"And I told you...you will need more then just strength to beat me Naruto-kun..." Orochimaru gurgled out in between spurts of blood that flooded from his mouth, his words making Naruto stop and turn back before his eyes narrowed at what he witnessed next. **"...Ninpou: Hebi Monuke (Ninja Art: Snake Skin Shed)!"**

He watched as Orochimaru seemed to look like he was throwing up something that was larger then he could possibly swallow. Naruto watched in morbid curiosity as whatever it was finally reached the sannin's mouth before it shot out of his jaw. No sooner did whatever it was do that did it open up the man's mouth to inhuman degrees...and that was when Naruto realized what it was...it was Orochimaru himself.

He somehow created a jutsu that allowed himself to regurgitate himself, and from how this 'new' Orochimaru looked it also healed all his wounds that the 'skin' he just ejected himself from had sustained...making the name of the jutsu much more then just a name. Orochimaru now stood straight and tall with a smug smirk on his lips looking as good as new albeit much more 'slimy' then before.

"You shouldn't underestimate someone whose created more Kinjutsus then you could possibly fathom." He advised again his voice sounding just as normal and smug as he looked.

"You're right about that...I should have made sure that you were dead..." Naruto stated emotionlessly after getting over the sannin's 'rebirth', and got back into a fighting stance. "...I won't make the same mistake again." He stated with finality.

_"Though in truth I'm kind of glad...because Anko-chan, Natsu-chan and Hana-chan would have killed me had you actually died."_ He thought in the back of his mind, shivering at just imagining the reactions the three would have at the news of the snake's untimely death.

"You know you have me at a disadvantage now that my sword is all the way over there..." Orochimaru spoke up pointing in the direction of his sword. "...why don't we fight like shinobi." He offered with a smile that was too sweet to be real.

Naruto grunted recognition on what the snake was trying to pull...trying to even the playing field by using his honor against him, and unfortunately it worked. Naruto stood from his stance and sheathed 'Souten Kaze' before it 'poof'ed from his hip, which made the sannin's smile widen before he began to chuckle.

"My my what a fool you are Naruto-kun...I'd have expected the Kyuubi to have taught you better then that..." He laughed and bit his thumb, before slamming it into the ground. **"...Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning)!"** He shouted as a large plumb of smoke engulfed much of the clearing.

Naruto guessed that it was a snake...and a large one at that considering the smoke's volume...even in spars with Anko he never saw that much smoke when she summoned. His answer was given when the smoke dissipated and the enormous purple and black stripped form of Manda the leader of the snake summonings appeared with Orochimaru standing atop his head. This was actually the one snake that Anko herself was never allowed to summon due to a prior incident which she had never fully divulged to Naruto.

"Using a summon to do your fighting for you Orochimaru?" Naruto yelled up at the sannin.

**"Why have you sssummoned me Orochimaru? You realizzze that you mussst give me sssacrificccesss to barter my cooperation."** The large snake hissed out.

"I have summoned you for the simple task of ridding this war of THAT man." He answered pointing to Naruto. "As for the sacrifices...you may enjoy the bodies of the fallen Suna, Leaf, and Whirlpool shinobi once we win."

Manda nodded in acceptance, before taking his first look at his first victim only to hiss angrily when looking upon Naruto and his obviously non-'human' appendages.

**"You realizzze we are fighting a hanyou...and not jussst any hanyou. A hanyou who isss the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsssune?"** The snake questioned.

"Of course I realize who we are fighting...do not take me for a fool." Orochimaru growled out not liking that his own summon was questioning his intelligence.

**"Very well...for thisss encounter I will need 1,000 sssacrificccesss. A hanyou sssuch as thisss will not be easssy"** It hissed back, getting a nod from the pale man.

Naruto watched their interaction carefully, and couldn't help but mentally chuckle when Orochimaru got offended at the snake's question. However that quickly changed when he disappeared from where he was standing when a tail appeared above him and smacked into the ground, making the ground shake.

_"He is much faster then I gave a creature that size credit for..."_ Naruto mused, after reappearing several yards away. _"...however considering that Orochimaru is who I want...I'll have to deal with Manda quickly."_ He concluded.

With his next move set, Naruto set it in motion when he launched towards Manda, whom watched the hanyou closely, before opening his mouth.

**"Jouro Doku Senbon (Sprinkling Poison Needles)!"** He hissed, as dark purple needles shot of out his maw towards Naruto.

Naruto hearing his jutsu, looked up and saw the needles coming, before quickly disappearing and reappearing a yard away where the first wave of needles embedded the ground. He had to continue to dodge the needles while racing towards the snake, before he finally reached the place where Manda's body rose from the ground.

Manda being unable to use his jutsu any longer thanks to Naruto's proximity decided to go the old fashioned way and bared his fangs which dripped and glistened with poisonous saliva, before he lunged directly below where Naruto now stood. Naruto either oblivious or not caring, didn't try to avoid the bite as it came hurling towards him, and simply gripped his right hand into a tight fist, and cocked it back.

"Gomen Manda-san." Naruto apologized quietly, before unleashing his punch upon the snake's under belly, while twisting his fist when it impacted it's target.

The large impact resounded through the clearing when the hit occurred. Said hit actually making Manda's descending head to stop immediately, as the snake's eyes widened in shock, and it's mouth turn from one of anger to one of great pain. When the sound disappeared, Orochimaru was looking at the situation with little amusement...but held his tongue to see just what occurred. The answer was given as soon as Manda's mouth closed, bulged, and then quickly opened once again releasing a torrent of blood which rained upon the ground as well as Naruto himself who still had his arm embedded in the snake's underbelly.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, after realizing that with the amount of blood his summon was losing it wouldn't last much longer before it died let alone stay in this plane of existence to fight for him. So knowing this fact, he jumped off the head and handsealed preparing an attack of his own, seeing that Naruto was not paying attention at the moment. However his sneak attack was averted when Manda exploded in a cloud of smoke signaling his return to the summoning 'realm'. With the smoke disrupting his vision Orochimaru couldn't tell what happened with Naruto now that Manda wasn't around to occupy his attention.

His answer came in the form of a fist erupting through the smoke from below and connected with his face...hard. Despite his velocity from gravity it seemed that the punch was strong enough to propel Orochimaru back into the sky...as well as break parts of his skull in several places. Completely dazed from the power of the punch... being reminded of one of Tsunade's more devastating punches during one of the times that Jiraya had tricked her into thinking HE had been the one peeking on her in the hot springs. Unfortunately for him...he wasn't given enough time to dwell on those thoughts, nor to even recuperate because another punch just like the one before invaded his stomach causing him to spit up a mouthful of blood. Another punch swiftly connected with the right side of his ribs, making him grunt in pain knowing that at least three broke from that.

This same kind of beating continued for several more seconds...though Orochimaru himself would have sworn it to be an eternity. A reprieve was finally given as he began to fall back to earth, before several furry things clamped down around him not allowing him to move an inch, as a body to appear behind him. He immediately knew what jutsu Naruto was going to use...he had seen this same jutsu used three years ago with that grotesquely dressed boy, who admired Konoha's resident taijutsu Master...Rock Lee if he recalled the name correctly. He looked towards the ground with widened eyes, recalling the devastation this jutsu could do not only on the environment it collided with, but the victim of it as well.

"I don't know whether you'll survive this Orochimaru..." Naruto's cold voice carried over the whizzing of air into the sannin's ear. "...but I'll be ready for you if you do..." Naruto said as they both looked towards the ground before Naruto began to spin them both like a top. **"...Omote Renge (Frontal Lotus)!"** Naruto called out as he released his tails from Orochimaru only yards from impacting the ground.

The earth shook as Orochimaru impacted the earth leaving a large crater in his wake, with the upper half of his body buried under the ground, and his lower half lying limply in the air. Naruto stared down at his opponent with unflinching eyes while standing at the edge of the crater, and simply waited.

_"I highly doubt that he is dead...that man is far too annoying to be killed like this"_ He thought after several minutes passed as he continued to watch the unmoving body.

Another minute passed before Naruto's eyes dilated slightly when he noticed the body move, however it wasn't in the way he expected. The lower half of Orochimaru's body literally deflated and fell to the ground much like a blown up balloon would once it was relinquished of air. This action caused Naruto to look wide eyed at the implications, but before he could take any action another earthquake rocked the clearing. Naruto on impulse jumped away as close to the forest edge as possible awaiting what the sannin had planned. However what he witnessed next, was something he would have never imagined during this fight...yet even so he wasn't surprised considering it was Orochimaru who he was fighting.

From under the ground arose a humongous eight-headed white snake, which dwarfed Manda's stature almost two-fold...and more then likely stalled many battles going on considering the snake rose high enough in to the sky to be seen from a great distance away. The snake's heads hissed back and forth while lolling to and fro...before as if thinking the same thought, zoned in on the small orange spot that now represented Naruto in their vision.

They hissed in unison which sounded more like deafening horn...at least to Naruto who had to cover his ears lest he go deaf thanks to his advanced hearing. Once the hissing receded he uncovered his ears, and looked back towards the large snake, and finally saw his true opponent...Orochimaru staring down at him with that same crazed smile on his lips within the recesses of one of the head's maw. Or at least his upper half since the rest of him seemed to be fused together with the middle snake head.

"My my you certainly aren't pulling any punches like most shinobi do Naruto-kun. If I hadn't created my 'Hebi Monuke' that probably would have killed me especially with the damage you dealt. I could tell that not only were many of my ribs broke but one of them snapped into my lung, causing me to bleed internally. It was quite painful while I prepared myself to not only use the 'Hebi Monuke', but also one of my greatest, strongest and a personal favorite justu of mine...the **'Yamata no Jutsu (Eight Branches Technique)'**. With it I will repay the 'kindness' you showed me a few moments ago...please accept it graciously." He offered, though his voice now took on an even more...'snake-like' quality to it.

No sooner did he finish speaking did the other seven heads launch towards Naruto with their maws ready to strike him down. Naruto knowing he couldn't summon Natsumi since he had no idea if she was done fighting, nor having enough time to contact her mentally to find out, grunted in annoyance, before he bit his thumb and summoned 'Souten Kaze' once more.

Noticing the little time he had before the heads would reach him, he adjusted the black sheathe to his hip, and once again took the same Battoujutsu stance from before. He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, and in a single motion pulled it out of it's sheathe, and swung it in a diagonally horizontal arc in the direction of the incoming snakes.

**"Kitsune Issei Ryuu: Kitsune Houkou (Fox Cry Sword Style: Fox Roar)!"** He yelled, as 'Souten Kaze' sliced through the air...before purple chakra encased the blade, and when the sword finished it's arc the chakra shot forth from it in a crescent shape at its target.

Orochimaru knowing the powers that sword wielded considered an attack like this, and called upon his snakes to evade the chakra wave. Although the heads began to evade, they miscalculated the speed of it, and as it passed the main body, two of the heads were lopped off, before falling to the ground making craters from their mass. The beam continued upwards disappearing behind the clouds, leaving five heads left which after dodging the beam continued towards their target.

Naruto disappeared from his spot right when the five heads slammed into the ground, before they recovered and shot upwards where Naruto was now sailing upwards in the sky after reappearing. He watched as the snakes climbed up towards him, their fangs glistening in the sun's rays, he once again summoned more chakra into the blade making it glow purple once more before launching another 'Kitsune Houkou' downwards. With the surprise attack coming at them, only four of the heads could evade it, before it cut the last one in half, sending it back down to slam into the earth with a bloody crash.

The snakes were reaching their target's altitude quickly, while Naruto just continued to release 'Kitsune Houkou's one after another. The snakes dodged the onslaught, however the closer they got to Naruto the harder it was to dodge the waves. And by the time they finally reached him, there was only one head remaining before Naruto narrowed his eyes as the snake's mouth encircled him and snapped shut swallowing it's dinner.

"How the mighty have fallen. Shame too, I'd have loved to have experimented on him...hanyous are a rare breed." Orochimaru smirked as he witnessed the demise of his opponent.

Unfortunately for the snake sannin his victory was short lived, when he saw the remaining snake's belly begin to bulge. The snake itself released a pain-filled hiss before it's eyes widened and the next moment it's stomach exploded as it's top half was sent careening into the air. Flesh, scales, and blood scattered throughout the clearing as it's bottom half fell lifelessly to the ground right before a slime ridden Naruto landed in front of it. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the still living hanyou, as well as the final head landing in the background with a meaty thud.

"So you survived...I'm surprised...but glad." The white skinned man said warmly, though knowing the situation it wasn't for the reason of Naruto's health.

"That I am...but you won't be for much longer I'm afraid...I've allowed you enough fun and games for your last moments on this earth. But now I believe it's about time I actually get serious and finish this..." Naruto retorted coldly, while sheathing 'Souten Kaze', allowing it to puff out of existence, before a Rasengan formed in his right hand. "...**Fumetsuou no Rasenken (Spiraling Fist of the Immortal King)!**" He said, and like back in the Chuunin exams the Rasengan climbed up his arm to and a little past his shoulder.

The jutsu he used caused Orochimaru's eyes to widen, as he remembered the devastation it caused within the arena of the finals. Unfortunately the sheer size of his transformation basically made it impossible for him to dodge the jutsu...especially at the speeds Naruto could move, and if his words just moments ago were true he's be even faster now. And sure enough he was right, because only a split-second after Naruto disappeared from his spot and immediately after Orochimaru felt a painful drilling sensation on the lower part of his 'snake' body.

He looked down to see Naruto's arm indented into him, before he saw the chakra in his arm begin to recede towards his fist, and felt a spike in chakra where the fist was pressing against his body. His eyes widened in horror once he realized what was going to happen, but it was too late. All the energy used to power Naruto's 'Fumetsuou no Rasenken' collected into his fist before he released the chakra into the snake's body...much like how a Hyuuga does with their Juuken. Orochimaru could feel the burning sensation of Naruto's foreign chakra enter his body, but before he could even scream out in pain, the spinning chakra literally exploded throughout his body.

Naruto had jumped back the moment he released the chakra into Orochumaru and simply waited for the end result...which he didn't have to wait too long for. Only a few seconds passed before the snake's underbelly bulged and twisted. Just like when he used his normal Rasengan to escape the snake that ate him, only this time the bulge didn't stop there.

As the chakra continued coursing through the white snake's body it bulged as well until the entire thing was bloated to almost twice it's size. Orochimaru could feel the burning sensation of Naruto's chakra flow all throughout him, and as he screamed out in pain at the feeling of both the chakra and the disfigurement of his body, his body reached it's limit and exploded in a blender-like motion. Now an even larger cloud of blood then before spread across the sky as large chucks of white flesh, and fresh blood rained down upon the entirety of the clearing, leaving nearly no stone untouched by the crimson liquid.

Naruto watched as all this come to pass, and didn't bat an eye as the flesh and blood began to fall. He merely watched on...waiting to see of Orochimaru had pulled yet another miracle out of his box of tricks. The blood began to slow to a drizzle as the final bits of flesh squished against the ground, and to both Naruto's surprise and annoyance he heard a choked cough several yards away from him.

He walked slowly towards the sound before he rounded one of the larger pieces of flesh that was scattered around, and saw the fallen human form of Orochimaru lying on his back looking up towards the sky. The pale man panted for breath as sweat rolled down his forehead and neck with his blood dancing down his body and clothing before hitting the ground. Naruto noticed the look of exhaustion in the normally smirking sannin, and was able to hear the man's heart beat and lungs pumping double time to try to allow blood and air to reach their destinations as fast as possible.

"That was your trump card wasn't it?" Naruto asked, making his presence to the sannin known since the downed man seemed to either not care or not notice him.

Orochimaru simply continued to breath heavily, ignoring his question, and just stared blankly towards the sky. Naruto walked up to him until he was standing just before his head and looked directly down at his face, only for his eyes to narrowed dangerously when Orochimaru turned to mud.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter twenty-eight and all its fighting glory, hope you like them as well as the little cliffy I left for you until next time (*points to self with an evil grin* sadistic author remember).**

**As far as keeping Tayuya alive...it was really only on a whim...I was originally going to kill her off, but changed my mind at the last minute figuring that Orochimaru wasn't exactly the most caring type so the background I gave her is quite believable for his personality to do to gain more soldiers. (Good example of this is the current anime filler arc with Guren, where Orochimaru destroys her village (leaving her being the sole survivor) and tells her to come with him ONLY because he finds her 'interesting'). Plus having a mini-Anko who swears more than a sailor is kind of funny think think about.**

**Oh and the original jutsu "Katon: Rasenkaen (Fire Style: Spiral Blaze)" I made for Natsumi, if you were curious is actually her using her nature manipulation (her's being 'Fire' obviously) to make a variant of the Rasengan (like Naruto using his 'Wind' to make his "Futon: Rasen-shuriken"). Just felt like sharing if you were wondering since the jutsu has 'Rasen-' in it.**

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts and comments! **


	29. Spoils of War

**AN - Well here is the next chapter, the rest of Naruto and Orochimaru's fight, the truth behind Natsumi's three kits is finally reveled by Orochimaru, and a secret concerning Uchiha Sasuke.**

**I'm surprised though, I thought I'd have gotten more opinions and feedback considering Naruto and Orochimaru FINALLY fought in the last chapter (and even left it as a cliffy)! Yet I seemed to have gotten more of a reaction from Yugito's fight with the Raikage, certainly wasn't expecting that.**

**Anyway enough of the author's notes, here is the twenty-ninth chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 28: Spoils of War**

No sooner did the sannin turn to mud did a loud wooden crash emanate from the tree line at the outskirts of the clearing, before a body flew in a bee-line right towards Naruto. In response to the commotion Naruto simply pull two of his tails in front of him, and right before the body rammed into him was caught by the tails. One wrapping around the person's midsection binding his arms to his sides, and the other around his neck.

"Tsk tsk tsk...trying to run away ne Orochimaru? And with so little chakra left too?" Naruto questioned pulling up his head so his sharp gaze was glaring at the snake's.

"H...how did you know?" The sannin questioned back, but Naruto noticed an inflection in his voice that denoted the tiniest hint of fear.

"How did I know what? That this was just a 'Tsuchi Bushin' (Earth Clone)? That if I got the upper hand in the fight you'd try to slither away? That you barely have any chakra left to even give a Gennin a decent fight?" Naruto questioned. "Simple really...you're a creature of habit..." He answered making his prisoner narrow his eyes. "...I've researched you well enough to realize a pattern in your battle strategies. Plus it helps when you have first hand commentary on your thinking patterns and actions from a certain gorgeous and vengeful purpled-haired student of yours. Other then the blatantly obvious similarities between you and a snake, you treat battle much like a snake would. You ONLY attack when you have some kind of advantage over your opponent. Or you make one such as taking an opponent's ally hostage or the like. And the moment that advantage is used up or goes wrong you slither away leaving any of your own allies as fodder for your escape." He elaborated before smirking sadistically while squeezing Orochimaru tightly with his tails getting gasping coughs from the sannin. "And while the majority of shinobi are guilty of this...YOU always take it one step farther then the rest...always pushing the lines of morality, and humanity." He pressed on, allowing the tail around his throat to loosen slightly. "But to answer the remaining two questions directly...I knew that was a 'Tsuchi Bushin' because...that is your 'Modus Operandi' while fleeing a battle, and its one of the few Bushin jutsu you've mastered. As for how I know you barely have any chakra left, it was the fact that the 'Kage Bushin's I set up as a perimeter for when you would try to escape, was able to easily deal with you. I only gave them enough chakra to give me an extra set of eyes, yet even with that little chakra the one you met up with was able to completely over power you and send you back to the situation we are currently in." He finished.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth, at the hanyou...to be upstaged and treated like a child by an upstart boy who is only as strong as he is because of the demon that resides in him...it was utterly maddening for the genius. His anger however soon gave way to laughter when he recalled Naruto's earlier statement.

"And what? You believe you're any better then me?" The sannin laughed as much as the tails would allow. "Don't be so quick to judge me before you take a long look at yourself Naruto-kun. Tell me just how many people have you killed today alone? How many Okaa-sans...Otou-sans...Onee-chans...Onii-chans...Koibitos have you killed this day? Were all those deaths REALLY necessary? Or could you have defeated some of them without ending their lives instead? Don't try to ostracize my way of being a shinobi like you're any better."

In a flash Orochimaru was brought nose to nose with Naruto who was growling ferally, the look in his eyes akin to hellfire.

"I may have killed people just like you or any other person who call themselves a shinobi. Its an unfortunate part of our profession that will never change no matter how much many of us wish it to. However WE are NOTHING alike...you and I. I DON'T experiment on people to push past what is not meant for human hands to grasp...for my selfish purposes and sole gratification. I DON'T torture people into a submission of false loyalty and use their fear as a deterrence from questioning me. I DON'T kill people for their beliefs or their willingness to defy my ideals or insane dreams. But most of all...I DON'T kill the INNOCENT...especially not women or their children!" He barked harshly, the last example Orochimaru noticed to be especially important to him...before he realized what it meant and smiled in sadistic satisfaction.

"Such a good little jinchuuriki pet you are..." He cooed sarcastically which caused Naruto to growl even more, and Orochimaru's smirk to widen knowing he was right. "...you want to know why I killed her brats don't you?" He questioned, his answer was for Naruto's eyes to narrow to dangerous slits. "Well I see no reason to relinquish such information to you...especially when I would get nothing in return." He mused, that damned smirk making Naruto's rage nearly boil over.

"In exchange I'll allow you a swift and painless death." He offered through gritted teeth, his words and reaction making the sannin laugh once more.

"Is that really the best you can do?" He joked. "You should have been a comedian instead of a shinobi Naruto-kun..." He laughed more, before slowly calming down. "...however...I think I will reveal the reasons why I killed her brats...I think you're reaction will be my reward." He smiled.

A pregnant paused washed over the area, before Naruto got fed up and tightened his grip once more.

"TELL ME!" He roared.

"Immortality..." The sannin answered bluntly, with a gaze from Naruto that easily said 'explain'. "...its quite a simple concept really...I was looking for immortality...demons were naturally born with it. So after years of researching the Kyuubi through summoned snakes, I was able to create a time table of when the Kyuubi did what, when and where. And after several years a seeming gift from Kami dropped into my lap, the Kyuubi...gave birth. Using my information and awaiting the day that I figured the babies were grown up enough to 'harvest', several Jounin whom I recruited for hating demons for whatever their reasons were and I...set out on the designated day the Kyuubi went out to replenish it's food supply. The initial capture was the hardest part...many of the Jounin died before we were able to subdue them...not that their lives were any concern of mine. But after a decade of waiting I was finally able to experiment on a demon. Unfortunately I learned only AFTER the first one died from my 'tinkering' with it's still pulsing organs, and soon after corpse...that the immortality of demons was simply a byproduct of a demon's blood and potent demonic chakra flowing within the same vessel. So with my answer finally in my grasp I was about to begin siphoning blood from the body...when I heard a 'yip', and turned to see the remaining two brats. I couldn't help but laugh to myself when I noticed that tears staining their fur...in truth I had forgotten about them. But with them in mind I set out to get the necessary blood samples from the 'volunteers'. However after I was finished harvesting what I could, the remaining Jounin decided to have some 'fun'...and who was I to say no? But as such all good times must come to an end, and the moment one of my snakes detected Kyuubi's return we left taking as many of the Jounin corpses as we could for insurance in case something came up later. The rest I'm sure their Okaa-san has told you by now." He concluded, the smirk he had currently stretching from ear to ear.

As Naruto heard the sannin's explanation...nothing but absolute anger and hatred flowed off him in waves. His hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly with such force that small pools of blood had formed from the drops that fell from his palms. His breathing was harsh and ragged as if he had just run a marathon...but it was easy to tell that it was actually him holding back the volatile hatred that clenched his heart as word after word of Orochimaru's explanation entered his ears. By the time the sannin finished, Naruto was at the breaking point of just forgetting his promise to Hana, Anko and Natsumi about keeping him alive...and just rendering him limb from bloody limb...literally.

"Y...you...killed her children for immortality? You crushed her entire world...destroyed the only things that still remained connecting her and her first mate together... all for your selfish experiments? You forced the Yondaime...my TOU-SAN'S suicide to protect Konoha from her vengeance...a village you were still loyal to if only by the headband you wore for such a pitiful reason? You doomed almost the first six years of my existence...for...for..." He couldn't even finish his sentence his mind wrapping itself around what he just heard, as the tails around Orochimaru unconsciously tightened...so much so that the sannin actually began to choke and gasp for air.

Despite Naruto's overload of emotions at that moment, his baser instincts didn't fail to notice the presence of someone whom he faintly recognized about to enter the clearing behind him. Naruto didn't move an inch from his position, until the very last second before he pivoted his body and shot his right arm right behind him and swiftly closed his hand hard around a soft fleshy object. Naruto reining in his fluctuating emotions...if only barely, turned around to see whom he captured, and was rather surprised to see who it was...the current A-ranked nuke-nin of Konoha...Uchiha Sasuke.

"Here to save your master...traitor?" Naruto's cold voice growled out, allowing his reined emotions to flare again, which caused Sasuke's eyes to widen at the feeling, and not knowing the situation.

Of course since Naruto had his hand gripping Sasuke's lower jaw in a vice-like grip that also covered his mouth, he effectively cut off Sasuke's muffled rebuke...not that he would have wanted hear it anyway. A moment later a puff of smoke appeared on Naruto's right hip before a blue hilted sword could be seen. Sasuke seeing the summoned sword, went to grab his 'Kusanagi', but his eyes widened when he felt the tip of Naruto's sword at his throat...and while he did see the movement with his Sharingan...it was only flashes of colors.

"I have no time for you Uchiha...you should have stayed with the leaf." Naruto warned coldly, before he pulled the sword back a good foot away, before he thrust it forward.

"MATTE (WAIT)!" A faint voice yelled out from across the clearing, a voice that only Naruto was able to hear thanks to his demonic heritage.

He turned his attention towards the direction of the voice and was surprised to see who it was running across the clearing. A few seconds later the group stopped a few yards from Naruto and were quite intrigued at the scene they saw.

"Wait Naruto..." Tsunade huffed out trying to slow her breathing from the non-stop running the group just did. "...don't kill him." She ordered, looking towards Sasuke who had the very tip of Naruto's sword lodged in his throat a trail of blood sliding down his neck.

_"If I had been even a second later in calling out to him Sasuke would be dead."_ Tsunade thought worriedly.

"Why? What are you not telling us? Sasuke is an A-ranked nuke-nin from Konoha, who is now a Oto shinobi working for Orochimaru, so why should I not kill him? I'd be doing you a favor." He questioned harshly, making the Kage flinch slightly at his accusing tone.

"H...he isn't our enemy..." She answered in a subdued tone...akin to a whisper but all of them clearly heard it, which caused Sasuke to now smirk which only Naruto felt through his hand. "...what I'm about to tell you no one...and I mean NO ONE but myself, Jiraya and the Kazekage know. And I expect it to stay that way after this as well...at least until I'm able to announce it to the village" She stated, making her conditions of the truth clear to them, whom just nodding in understanding. "Uchiha Sasuke never abandoned the leaf village...he was ORDERED to leave..." She started getting quirked brows from all but Sasuke and Orochimaru who had a worried expression now. "...it was an SS-Ranked infiltration mission, that I assigned to him. After discussing Sasuke's...'ambition' extensively with him, I came to the conclusion that one day the brat would leave of his own volition to go to Orochimaru for power to kill Itachi. So Jiraya and myself decided to beat him to the punch, and with certain conditions set down by us...gave him this mission to infiltrate Oto under the guise of him running away from the village. He was to learn all he could under Orochimaru to further his own goals, and gain new jutsu for the village. As well as file a detailed report EVERY month of any important actions Orochimaru took that may cause harm to Konoha or her allies. In exchange for his cooperation, and continued loyalty to Konoha I allowed him to become stronger without the fear of hunter-nin going after him like I would have done had he left on his own. His insertion in the bingo-book was unavoidable to keep his mission secret from everyone the council included. The Kazekage also informed his shinobi that should they find Sasuke to NOT fight him and simply come back to Suna and report directly to him on the matter. And while at first I WAS worried about him forgoing on our bargain...he actually showed himself to be quite trustworthy. He sent the required report every month on the dot...as well as some bonus material for our Interrogation, and Research & Development Departments. In actuality...he was one of the major factors, other then the Uzumaki clan and the Kazekage's 'abilities' that allowed us to keep the stalemate up as long we had. His reports were vital in being one step ahead of the KIKO alliance's movements against us." She explained.

"We should have been informed of this!" Hana growled out towards her Ex-leader.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "If I hadn't even told this to Kushina, or my own people, why would I have told YOU? Shinobi that aren't even officially allied with us about it? Besides from Jiraya's report you five failed to mention certain 'agendas' of your own with us too." She countered.

**"Because like I stated before...our agendas run along side yours for ending this war. The specifics of them didn't need to be discussed since they haven't effected the battle negatively."** Natsumi retorted, glaring slightly at the buxom blond. **"Meanwhile, keeping the truth about the Uchiha a secret from the other generals aside from Jiraya and Gaara, but more importantly us was foolish, for the exact reason you see before you. How many people in this alliance of yours do you honestly think could have beaten him? Only a handful if I were to guess and they'd be too occupied with the grunts to go looking to fight him. ALL of us on the other hand could easily beat him like he is now. And even if he used his cursed seal level 2, the only person who'd have trouble would be Hana-chan since she doesn't have some kind of chakra booster like we do. You were foolish in your deceitfulness with us Tsunade...and it almost cost you a powerful shinobi."** She finished, her inflexion one of a parent scolding a child.

Tsunade stayed quiet after Natsumi's words especially since they were true. She was rather foolish to not hint that Sasuke may not have been an enemy to them. But THEY weren't being very cooperative themselves before the battle began either, so trust was something neither party had given the other. Naruto watched the exchange occur, never relaxing his grip on either of the men. However after Tsunade's explanation, he dropped Sasuke to the ground and resheathed 'Souten Kaze'.

When Natsumi had spoken up...Naruto's heartbeat unconsciously quickened, and a solemn expression crossed his face, remembering Orochimaru's story about her children. It ripped away at his heart as the mental images of his story crossed his mind as he watched the demoness speak. In truth he wasn't sure if he had the fortitude to tell her the truth...the long term repercussions of which were unknown to him. And he feared how Natsumi would react...not in the anger she would rightly feel, but the sadness, depression, and guilt.

He didn't want to cause her ANY form of pain what so ever...but he balanced that with her finally knowing the truth about her children. He knew she was secretly haunted from her memories of that day. He never told her but she often spoke in her sleep and one of the more memorable times was when she dreamed of that day. He knew she was angry...he knew she was sad as well...what parent in their right mind wouldn't be after the murder of their kids? But what he never thought of, and what she never told him and was forced to learn through her sleep 'talking' was that she also felt unbelievably guilty.

Guilty that she wasn't there to protect her children, to be there when they needed her the most. She felt their murders was on her hands...or paws...if only she had been a little bit faster getting back. If only she had smelled the intruders in their ancestral home. If only she brought them with her instead of leaving them int eh cave. These were only some of the things she whimpered out while she slept and balled her eyes out with Naruto holding her protectively until she calmed down and fell back to a soundless sleep...never knowing he had heard a word of it.

Once Natsumi finished her rant, she felt Naruto's gaze fixed upon her, and when she turned to him noticed his expression, which made her own copy his.

_**"Whats wrong Naru-kun?"**_ She telepathically called out, slightly startling him, since he was immersed in his own thoughts.

_"N...nothing Natsu-chan...just surprised to see you guys here."_ He stuttered out slightly, trying his best to sound chipper.

_**"You were always a bad liar with me, you know that Naru-kun...so tell me whats wrong? Did something happen while fighting Orochimaru?"**_

_"No Natsu-chan...really its nothing...just a little tired is all"_ He answered back releasing an awkward chuckle.

_**"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...I AM your mate, we are bonded together more deeply then any mortal is possibly able to be in their lifetime. Are you telling me with absolute certainty, and with the penalty of no sex with either myself or Hana-chan until I deem your punishment over...that nothing is wrong?"**_ She requestioned both sternly and worriedly, making Naruto mentally flinch at the punishment should she find out.

Knowing what was at stake, Naruto cleared his mind of all possible doubt before answering.

_"Hai...I'm telling you that I am fine Natsu-chan."_ He lied through his teeth.

Naruto was left with a pregnant paused before he finally heard his mate's voice again.

_**"Alright Naru-kun...I believe you."**_ She replied, her voice reassuring and warm...which only made him feel worse for lying, despite him thinking it was for the best.

"So what are we gonna do with dear ol' sensei?" Anko asked, breaking the two out of their mental conversation.

The group turned their attention to the still bound sannin, who was staring back at them apparently highly amused at their conversation, obvious by the smirk he had on his lips.

"Take him back to base camp of course..." Tsunade answered turning all attention to her. "...he has a LOT to answer for back in Konoha, as well as a public execution to host." She finished, a small sadistic grim pulling at her lips.

"He isn't going anywhere." Naruto countered in a tone of finality, which caused everyone to look at him, and Tsunade to raise a brow.

"What do you mean?" She questioned...she had a feeling she wasn't going to like where this was going.

"What I mean is...Orochimaru isn't leaving this clearing alive..." He answered back, before turning towards the snake sannin, and let the fur of his tail around the man's chest shift to show the flesh. **"...Kyokujitsu no Fuuin (Seal of the Rising Sun)!"** He growled before thrusting his open right palm against the pale chest.

When Naruto took away his hand, Tsunade noticed a bloody hand print smeared on the flesh, before her eyes widened at seeing the blood begin to swirl around and slowly turn into a rather intricate looking seal.

"W...what did you just do?"

"Gomen...but its a clan jutsu that my Tou-san left me in the scrolls within the mansion...as such I won't be elaborating what the seal does. However I will tell you this...Orochimaru is now currently no more of a threat then a normal civilian" He answered back.

Hearing this her 'Hokage' face returned. "I want to know what you mean by that Naruto. He is one of Konoha's most wanted criminals, and we have him in the palms of our hands. I don't want to lose him because you didn't explain your jutsu to me. You may still hate me but as Hokage you know I can keep secrets when the need arises. With that in mind I NEED to know what you've just done to him." She countered getting tired of Naruto's 'cloak and dagger' acts when it comes to things important to Konoha and it's safety.

"Tsunade...last I checked, I'm a shinobi of Snow not Konoha, so I don't NEED to tell you anything. Remember had we not arrived this war would have already been over, we are helping as a favor to Ojii-san and our own ends. So do not think that because of that you have any authority over myself or my comrades when it comes to orders and the chain of command..." He responded, before sighing. "...however if it will stop your needless hounding I will tell you this much about this seal. Orochimaru can no longer use chakra. As for the specifics of the seal though you're out of luck, and don't even try to have Jiraya examine it either, since I know you'll at least tell him for the sake of Konoha's protection. My Tou-san was a true genius when it came to Fuuinjutsus as you know...and thanks to his notes I was able to create this Fuuinjutsu that is even more complex then the one he placed on me...this is out of Jiraiya's league."

Tsunade's eyes widened at what she just heard...a seal that can stop chakra...it didn't even sound possible. She also couldn't help but blush in anger and embarrassment at both his choice of wording when it came to her questioning, and the fact that he knew even though she said she would keep it a secret that she really wouldn't since she was a Kage of a hidden village that wasn't allied with snow. Vital information like that about a potential enemy's jutsu isn't something you keep to yourself...even if that enemy is someone you know.

"I see..." She said lowly. "...however that still doesn't explain what you plan to do with him." She finished, her statement making Naruto look at her with a raised brow.

"Really?" He couldn't help but chuckle. "I thought it was pretty obvious...Hana-chan, Natsu-chan, Anko-chan, and myself are going to kill him." He stated calmly, as if he was discussing the weather.

"W...what!? You can't kill him! He needs to be tried for all the crimes hes committed!" She shot back, which caused Naruto to narrow a glare at her that made her audibly gulp...for a moment she swore she wasn't looking at Naruto anymore but a demonic beast.

"He HAS been tried...by US..." He responded, fanning his hand across the three he mentioned before. "...and...we...find...him...GUILTY!" He snarled the last part, that made Tsunade slightly jump at the tone.

Tsunade stared into Naruto's slitted amethyst orbs, and realized that he wasn't going to back down from his statement. Clearing her head of these thoughts, she reverted back to being the leader of the village hidden in the leaves, and got into a fighting stance.

"Gomen...but I can't let you do that...he HAS to be tried for his crimes in a socially sanctioned place. Shinobi aren't equipped to be judge, jury, and executioner with every nuke-nin they come across. Its why we have bingo-books in the first place...to apprehend criminals and bring them to justice, or at least the justice that their home village deems them worthy to receive."

Now it was Naruto's turn to narrow his eyes. "Tsunade...you really don't seem to understand the situation right now. I'm not making a suggestion...I'm not bargaining...I'm not negotiating...I'm TELLING you that Orochimaru will NOT leave here alive! This has NOTHING to do with social justice...this is vengeance...OUR vengeance pure and simple. Vengeance against the man that has caused us so much pain, suffering, loss, and anguish for so many years of our lives. I'm not asking you to understand...because I doubt you ever could to the levels of suffering we have endured. And Orochimaru is the catalyst to the major problems in our lives, and now that we finally have him...we aren't going to let him go...not for you...not for Konoha...not for anyone...he is OURS!" He said, but when Tsunade was about to open her mouth to protest, he cut her off. "Tell me Tsunade...if the people whom killed Nawaki and Dan were standing before you now at your mercy...but then someone asked you to give them up...would you...could you?" He questioned...her expression turning to one of shock at the sheer unconscious emotional response the question caused her.

"I see..." She relented after a minute of silence, her face now looking at the ground. "...I know I can't stop you five if this is what you really want." She finished, before turning around so her back was to them.

_"And I don't think I want to...because I know I wouldn't give them up either."_ She thought solemnly, before walking away from the small group back towards base camp, with Sasuke in toe ready to rejoin his true comrades.

He too understanding the group's wishes, after all he also had someone he wished to kill for ruining his life. The group watched the two leave, until they disappeared through the tree line, before turning back towards Naruto and the still bound sannin.

"Anko-chan..." Naruto spoke up making the snake mistress slightly jump at being called out...until then she had been in deep thought about certain 'methods' she wished to use on her old sensei. "...I believe you deserve the first 'session'." He offered, and couldn't help but mentally chuckle when he saw the woman's face light up like it was Christmas day, while nodding her head vigorously.

Anko stepped forward, and when Naruto released his hold on the sannin, grabbed him by the collar of the shirt, before snakes slithered out of her sleeves and wrapped around him constricting his movement once again.

"Aw...is Anko-chan really going to try to discipline her sensei?" Orochimaru cooed mockingly with a smirk, before Anko showed her own.

"You're damn right...I've learned so many things I would just love to show you sensei." She cooed back, but her tone was one you could tell was deathly serious.

"I find it laughable for you to even try." He taunted, trying to use psychological warfare to make the woman lose her edge like when they fought in the forest of death. But she would have none of that, obvious by when she slammed her knee into his groin, making him cough several times before throwing up slightly.

"You won't find it laughable soon I assure you sensei." She hissed harshly, before walking away from the group, dragging the sannin across the ground since he couldn't stand up any longer.

"Anko-chan...you have five minutes with him! We can't have anyone from Konoha finding us in the middle of it, and try to 'rescue' him because Tsunade had a change of heart!" Naruto called out...before a thought hit him. "And make sure he is still alive when your time is up!" He ordered, only getting a half-assed wave from the curvy snake mistress as she continued walking away.

It had been several minutes since Anko had left, as the group simply stood in the clearing silently, awaiting their friend's return. Unfortunately for Naruto his mind couldn't help but drift back to what Orochimaru told him about Natsumi's children. And his emotions showed over the memory quite clearly through his eyes. To make matters worse, every so often Naruto to take a quick stare at said demoness, whom seemed to be almost feeling his upset attitude but seemed to ignore it...for now at least.

Finally the five minutes was up...obvious by Anko's return. Said woman had the biggest grin on her face as the others saw her walking back. But what made them look at her curiously was the fact that she was also crying at the same time. Even more strange was what she did immediately after entering the group's proximity. She strode right up to Naruto and engulfed him in a tight hug, her face smashed up against his chest. Naruto not knowing what was going on just did what came naturally and hugged her back, while the girls looked on awaiting an answer to the purple-haired Jounin's actions. After another minute of the hug, Anko released him but kept her forehead pressed against his chest, with her face looking at the ground.

"Arigato..." She finally whispered, though all of them heard it, and now mentally questioned what she was thanking him for. "...arigato...for everything..." She paused to wipe her eyes of the drying tears. "...for all the kindness you've shown me. For being my friend and treating me like ME and not the 'snake bitch'. For giving me a home that actually WANTS me for once. But most of all...for finally giving me the opportunity to return all the pain Orochimaru had caused me, when I know that Konoha would have NEVER given me that same chance." She finished, causing everyone around her to smile softly at the woman's heartfelt confession.

Naruto after hearing this just wrapped his arm's around her shoulders and hugged her softly against him, allowing Anko to let go of all the pent up emotions that resided within her thanks to Orochimaru.

"Ne, Hana-chan...you're up..." Naruto called out, over Anko's head. "...remember only five minutes." He emphasized, getting a nod and a fang laced smile from his second mate before she walked off where Anko had gone.

A minute after Hana had been gone, Anko had finally recovered her bearings, and with an appreciative smile and a chaste kiss on the cheek walked out of his grip to stand next to Yugito while enjoying the torturous screams of her sensei.

"That reminds me Anko-chan..." Yugito called out to her friend. "...why didn't we hear anything from him while you were gone? Don't tell me you were merciful just because he was your old sensei." She joked with a smirk.

"Hardly..." She scoffed, before showing a smirk of her own. "...but its rather difficult to scream when you have a Western Taipan shoved down your throat." She explained letting their imaginations roam with that simple sentence, which made Yugito shiver unconsciously.

"Remind me to never piss you off" She retorted, only making Anko's smirk grow even larger in response.

During their back and forth, Naruto reverted back to how he was before, getting increasingly anxious as time went by. Natsumi having quite enough of his attitude, decided to get to the bottom of this. She was not only annoyed with Naruto's uncharacteristic behavior but was also worried and wanted to know what was wrong with him. She walked directly in front of him and gave him a stern stare before speaking.

**"Alright Naru-kun, I said I believed you before...but your attitude and mannerisms are telling me different. Now tell me what is eating at you, or will I have to find out for myself?"** She growled at him, leaving her unspoken threat for him to understand, and was shocked when he frowned sadly, engulfed her in a hug much like he did to Anko only in a more loving embrace, and nuzzled his face against her neck in both love and apology...though she didn't know that.

"Please don't...please." He pleaded in her ear, now making her more worried then annoyed because of his fearful tone.

Seeing her mate like this, caused Natsumi to ignore his pleas and before she knew it she was shuffling through his memories. More specifically the memories after he left Anko and herself to fight. Yugito and Anko after seeing the small confrontation just continued to watch in both worry and curiosity because of the pair's reactions.

However they weren't prepared for what occurred only a minute after Naruto initiated his hug...the most malicious KI they ever felt in their lives washed over the clearing, and despite their strength the two could barely stay up on their knees while wheezing to breathe. They looked up to see with their widened eyes, Natsumi's tails thrashing about wildly as if they had minds of their own. While Natsumi's body was almost convulsing in wanton freedom in Naruto's hardened grip. Not only that but when they looked even more closely at the demoness more specifically her face, their expressions grew even more bothered, and scared.

While her eyes weren't as blank as Naruto's was when he was under the influence of his bloodlust, they could see all the hatred...anger...and spite dancing off her ruby orbs, as she cried...but they weren't tears of salt...but tears of blood. Her mouth was tensed in a expression of maddening rage with her fangs and jaw clinched so tightly that her gums had actually begun to bleed which overflowed her lips under the pressure.

Then just as suddenly as the enraged demoness's KI engorged the area, it left...allowing the two women to breathe normally again and stagger back to their feet. The first thing they now noticed was the sort of mantra that Naruto was whispering in her ear...obviously used to calm her down.

"Its not your fault..." He said, making them wonder just what it was she saw in his memory. "...its not your fault..." He repeated, before they saw her knees buckle and give out with him catching her in his firm grasp and he led them both to the ground with her lying on his lap while he rocked her back and forth. "...its not your fault..." He continued, as they now saw Natsumi's expression run from uncontrollable rage to one of ultimate sorrow as she now openly cried in his embrace.

The two mates stayed like this for the rest of the time until Hana returned. Said woman's expression both of worry and confusion written on her face for not only the KI she had felt, but from the situation she walked back in on.

"What happened?" She whispered to the remaining women not sure whether or not it would be a good idea to interrupt the two demons.

"I don't know...she felt something was off with Naru-kun, then a minute later she released that KI, before it ended up being like this." Yugito answered, now getting an even more worried look from the Inuzuka.

"Naruto-kun?" Anko called out softly, forgoing her friendly nickname considering the situation.

The hanyou, turned to face the three worried women, and simply shook his head at them.

"She just found out a truth that dealt with her and Orochimaru which she had been searching for, for over fifteen years. Gomen but thats all I can tell you, its her story to tell...I'm sure you understand." He explained, quickly getting sympathetic nods back

A silence reigned over the clearing as Naruto just continued to comfort Natsumi after the revelation she came across from his memories. Hana knowing that she'd rather let the two get back to normal on their own, but also knew that time was of the essence when it came to their situation and decided to break the silence.

"Ne Natsumi-chan...its your turn...you can finally get your revenge for whatever that bastard did to you." She whispered warmly to the now hiccuping demoness. In truth they all would have liked to use this as blackmail against the queen of the demons...but they knew that this situation was completely off limits to joke about.

**"A...ri...ga...to..."** Natsumi thanked between her hiccups, as she slowly stood to her feet with some help from her mate.

She quickly wiped the remaining bloody tears from her face, not caring of the smears left there. She then brought Naruto into a kiss.

**"That no sex punishment still stands because you lied mister...but I do forgive you...I know you only did it to protect me."** She spoke against his lips, with a soft and thankful smile.

"Gomennasai" He whispered, even though he knew she had forgiven him.

She gave him another chaste kiss before stepping back, and as if the past five minutes never happened, turned towards where Orochimaru still laid and her demeanor completely reversed as she narrowed an enraged glare, while her fingers tensed and clenched rapidly. As if realizing what she was doing she released a long breath, calming her body and emotions down, before she turned her face over her shoulder to look at the other woman and spoke.

"**He killed my kits...and now I know why."** She stated bluntly, before disappearing in a column of red flames towards Orochimaru.

Her words caused the women to go completely wide-eyed and their mouths to gape in shock now realizing why she reacted the way she did...and in all honestly admired her for her impulses to not break away from Naruto and kill Orochimaru immediately.

Only moments later were Orochimaru's horrendous screams heard again which never relented for the entire five minute length that Natsumi had him for. The five minutes seemed to be up too soon...or at least that would be Natsumi's future take on it. The group decided to meet Natsumi there instead of wait for her to return to them...and what they witnessed when they got to the spot would have made any lessor shinobi throw up.

Orochimaru was sprawled upon the earth in a heap, his own blood pooled around his disfigured body as Natsumi simply watched on with an expressionless face. His appendages were twisted in the most inhuman ways, as his broken bones could be seen jutting out of his flesh in a grotesque manner. There were cuts all over his scantly clothed body, the lacerations still allowing some blood to seep out of them, leaving trails of the crimson liquid to run down his body and add to the ever growing pool.

He had burn splotches all over his body, as if someone left a Katon jutsu cast upon him for far too long, obvious by the black and charred skin compared to his naturally pale complexion. Upon his bare chest, they saw three names carved into his flesh. Unfortunately they were written in a language none of them could understand even Naruto...but they could give a good guess at who the names belonged to.

It was a true testament to Natsumi's almost unparalleled healing abilities that the sannin was even still conscious from all the pain he had endured in the last fifteen minutes obvious by the continued groaning he let out, let alone alive from the sheer amount of blood he'd lost. If not for just who it was they were looking at, the group might have actually felt some kind of pity for the poor and pain stricken man...unfortunately for Orochimaru he got no such sympathy from them.

After they recovered from their initial shock at his appearance, the group strode up to Natsumi, who continued to watch him. And despite the ungodly pain he was suffering through, Orochimaru still had the sense to notice their arrival, before chuckling lowly with spurts of blood shooting our of his mouth every so often.

"So you've all finally come back? If you think you'll get me to talk...you're sorely mistaken." He stated, as more dribbles of blood ran down the sides of his mouth.

No one spoke a word back to him for a long minute as he continued to groan. Finally however Naruto strode forward from his spot and walked up to the side of the sannin before grasping his neck and lifted him up effortlessly bringing him to eye level.

"As I said to Tsunade...we don't care about this war..." He growled back. "...you and a select few others were why we came here today." He explained, only to get the sannin to chuckle and spurt more blood out as his body hung limply in the air.

"I see...well then if you really don't care about them...you won't be bothered by the fact that even if I die...the KIKO alliance will continue their war, and WILL wipe Konoha, Suna, Whirlpool, and your precious family off the face of the elemental nations. And now with your intrusion...Yuki won't be far off the chopping block." He said with a smug smirk, before it turned into a pain grimace from feeling his neck squeezed almost until he couldn't breathe.

"We'll see about that Orochimaru...however I wouldn't put too much faith in Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, or Oto's fortitude to fight without you present." He responded loosening his grip on the sannin who coughed out more blood and breathed in air. "Anyway, I believe its time to end this little session of ours. You know, as I think about it...you and I could actually be considered two sides of the same coin...in certain circumstances anyway." He stated, with a slight look of thoughtfulness in his expression

"Oh? Do tell Naruto-kun." He sannin urged, while now smiling himself, simple curiosity running through his veins after Naruto's strange comment.

"Its more so irony then anything else really...you see you've lived every single day of your adult life killing, manipulating, sabotaging, and betraying ALL those around you for the simple purpose of finding a way to live forever. Myself on the other hand...for every single day of the first half of my life I've simply survived, lived for myself, and tried to make any sort of lasting connection I could with those around me. All the while almost daily I attempted to find a way to end my insufferable life. Now we come back to right here and now, because the very being you've spent most of your life striving to become is standing before you now...an immortal being...who never chose to be...will be the one to end your life." He said with a dark laugh. "However because of this connection I loathe to admit we have, I will be generous and give you a present before you die. If only for the reason that because without your past selfish actions I don't think I would have met many if not all the these lovely ladies behind me." He finished, smirking lightly

Orochimaru couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's little speech...despite the fact that it really was true...he was currently staring into the eyes of the very being he had killed, betrayed, sabotaged, manipulated, and hunted to become for nearly thirty years of his life...karma truly had a sick sense of humor.

"Oh? And what such present could you possibly give me in the state I'm in?" He asked in pseudo-wonderment, after recovering from his laughing fit.

"Ah...thats the best part, it should satisfy the curious 'scientist' in you, and your obsession with strong jutsu including Kekkei Genkai that I know you love to collect so much." He explained, making the sannin quirk a brow in question, which only made Naruto's smirk grow. "To put it bluntly, I'm going to allow you to experience my Kekkei Genkai and it's corresponding jutsu...the 'Hiraishin'."

Upon hearing this a subconscious glint of excitement passed within the sannin's yellow orbs before the full weight of Naruto's words and what the repercussions of such an act would have shot through his mind. No sooner had it appeared, did the excited glint leave being replaced with a questioning curiosity, and the tiniest bit of fear.

"While that certain IS an interesting present Naruto-kun, I can't help but not understand how such an act would be a present for me considering the literal act of such would cause my death."

"That is very true...only those of the Namikaze clan can survive the pressure the jutsu puts on the body...which is entirely my point..." He stated simply, letting the sannin realize for himself Naruto's intentions as his smirk grew more and more sadistic looking with each word. "...now we should get started..." He paused coldly and with his free hand went back into his weapon's pouch, grabbed two Hiraishin kunai. With deliberately slow movements he dropped one into the ground where he stood, and launched the other into the trunk of a tree at the edge of the forest. "...ready?" He questioned.

A crazed glint now entered the sannin's eyes knowing that he was about to die. "Hai...show me Naruto-kun...show me what made your fool of a Tou-san better then me to become Yondaime Hokage." He hissed finally showing the first signs of anger.

Naruto growled at the snake's words, and looked back towards the women. He looked at each one which had a past with the snake, and awaited their judgment. Hana nodded quickly her acceptance...Anko took slightly longer, taking a short look at the man who had at one time been a father figure, a hero, a lover, and teacher before nodding. Natsumi took the longest and just gazed into the yellow slitted pools of the legendary sannin, with several emotions flashing through her own, before her body jumped when she felt a soft and furry thing caress her cheek tenderly.

She focused her eyes and saw the soft and furry thing actually being one of Naruto's tails, before she looked back to her mate and saw the sadness and worry in his expression. She smiled gently and nuzzled into the tail slightly before closing her eyes letting a single tear fall in memory of her murdered children, before she slightly nodded her head.

Getting the final 'votes' Naruto turned back to the almost impatient looking sannin, and gripped his neck tighter, lest he lose his grip during the jutsu.

**"Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)!"** The hanyou called out lowly before the women saw him disappear in not only a flash of orange but also an explosion of red and just as suddenly reappear back where he was standing, only leaving traces of an orange blur in his wake.

The girls looked on and finally realized what the red 'explosion' was...it was Orochimaru himself or what was left of him due to his fate after experiencing Naruto's bloodlimit. Orochimaru's body looked to be only a husk of what it once was, his skin clung to his bones making them easily visible to the naked eye, it almost looked as if he was starved for weeks, his ribcage, jaw, pelvis all visible.

However looking more broadly at both him and the surrounding area, it was obvious as to why. ALL of the remaining liquids within his body before the jutsu was now either canvased around the clearing, or was dribbling out of every single orifice he had, including his eyes, ears, nose, mouth as well as two others the women didn't want to think about. The liquids flowed like rivers while dripping to earth, engorging the already large pool even more. It seemed that Naruto's past assumptions were correct...those not of the Namikaze clan, who use the Hiraishin no jutsu, are put under such pressure from the speed of the jutsu that their bodies but more specifically their insides are literally crushed, only leaving the skin and bones to look as if the person was just literally 'juiced' like an orange, though looking more like a raisin.

Naruto himself looked upon the now dead sannin with disgust, albeit satisfaction, especially when he saw the look of pain and fear etched onto his face in the last moments of life. He found it an ironic and fitting end for the snake sannin...and finally felt his vengeful thirst sated, and justice to be done. He dropped Orochimaru's husk to the ground where it landed unceremoniously with a loud 'splotch' thanks to the bloody pool it landed in.

"And so ends the terror that was Orochimaru..." Naruto said almost poetically, before turning towards the satisfied looking women. "...Natsu-chan would you mind?" He called out, leaving the unasked request to be understood by the demoness who didn't fail to please when she smiled at him, and strode past.

**"Sure Naru-kun..."** She answered simply, before handsealing. **"...Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)!"** She called out before, a fireball the same enormous size as when she first used it after getting her body back...engulfed Orochimaru's body...quickly incinerating it.

Natsumi released the jutsu soon after the fire began to spread out of control upon the grass, before Naruto used a Suiton jutsu to douse the fire out.

"So what now?" Yugito questioned, now that their main reason for coming just went up in smoke.

"We return to base camp and see how the war is going, and help out if need be...I'd like to be back in Yuki soon." Naruto answered, getting agreeable nods of all those present.

"How do you think they'll react when they find out about his death?" Hana questioned.

**"They'll probably celebrate...that is until they learn that WE were the ones to kill him...their reaction then is beyond me."** Natsumi answered.

"Either way...lets head back I'd like to get a drink and see how the squirt is doing." Anko sighed out getting curious looks from Natsumi and Naruto, making her look sheepish, and grin stupidly. "I kinda spared that girl from before..." She explained, though getting stern looks from Natsumi and Naruto, making her sigh. "...look I'll explain on the way. But she isn't exactly the bad guy...er...girl." She concluded, and although getting even more curious stares from her friends, was relieved that they nodded in understanding.

"One last thing however..." Naruto stated, getting there attention. "...I believe there is something over there you'd find of interest Anko. After all I believe it could be considered your inheritance." He ended, before pointing towards large chunks of the white snake flesh.

"What exactly is it?" The snake mistress questioned with a curious brow.

"The 'Kusanagi'." He answered, making Anko's eyes go wide.

"Wha...how?" She questioned.

"He wasn't very proficient with a sword lets just say..." He chuckled. "...now are you going to grab it or leave it here for some unknown Konoha shinobi to claim it?" He questioned, before laughing...never before seeing Anko run so fast. "Lets go...she'll catch up shortly." He ordered to the remaining women.

They looked back one last time to witness the charred remains of the man that caused all but Yugito so many troubles in their lives, before turning back towards the direction of the base camp and 'shunshin'ed in their own unique styles. Naruto and Natsumi in purple and red flames respectively, Yugito in a cloud with streaks of lightning, Hana in a swirl of brown leaves, and Anko in a swirl of purple leaves when she noticed the group had already left with 'Kusenagi' strapped to her hip.

* * *

**An - Well there you have it chapter twenty-nine and the end of Orochimaru, the untold story behind Natsumi's kit's deaths, and the secret mission of Uchiha Sasuke (who while is a dick...is still loyal to Konoha, despite wanting power to kill Itachi)...hope you like it.**

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts and comments! **


	30. The Return Home

**AN - Well here is the next chapter, a lot is going to happen here, post-war situations, as well as the final lemon of the story, however this will be the censored version (meaning no lemon shown). IF you wish to read the uncensored version of this chapter...simply click on the corresponding link in my author's profile and enjoy.**

**IMPORTANT: Ok I'm not sure how some of you are thinking that Orochimaru is still alive...because he isn't, he is dead...its official. Figured the whole having NO bodily fluids would have expressed his death enough, but apparently not, so I had to say it bluntly.**

**Anyway enough of the author's notes, here is the thirtieth chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

*****NOTE: this chapter has a song attached to it if you want to listen to it while the scene is going on: 'Kodoku na Junrei by Fate/Stay Night OST', you can download it or listen to it on youtube. I'll warn you when to start and stop the song in the chapter (its a short song so play it twice, and end it when I indicate to) *****

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Return Home**

It was finally over...after an entire year of endless battles...the forth shinobi war was over. It was funny really...because the very person who said the KIKO alliance would continue to fight even if he was killed, was the cause of the complete crumble of the alliance. The news of his death spread like wild fire throughout both sides of the conflict...the death of the Otokage...the legendary Snake sannin Orochimaru. Said news at first wasn't believed by the KIKO alliance. but was certainly proven to be true once Mitarashi Anko came into the field of battle with Orochimaru's legendary 'Kusinagi' by her side.

This loss, both in strength and morale, coinciding with the past retreat of Kumo after their Raikage was given to them...caused any and all hope, and vitality to continue fighting drain away. With the news of the two Kage's deaths ringing in their ears, as well as the reentry of Naruto and his comrades...the Tsuchikage, and Mizukage knew their chances of winning were drastically dwindling, and decided to 'bow out', calling for their respective shinobi to retreat back home.

When Konoha, Suna, and Whirlpool shinobi were about to give chase at the retreating shinobi...they were surprised to find two scrolls with the insignias of the Tsuchikage and Mizukage. The scrolls contained their terms of surrender to Konoha. With these scrolls, the shinobi of Oto scattering the moment Orochimaru was heard to be dead, and the deal they made with Kumo...the forth shinobi war was declared over.

That very night after the boarder's of Fire Country were declared secure, all the gathered shinobi for Konoha, Suna, and Whirlpool decided they couldn't wait to get home before they celebrated their 'underdog' victory. And despite the blood of their comrades and enemies still wet upon the earth, they celebrated throughout the entire night...not only for those who survived, but for those who did not by sacrificing their lives for their homes and freedom. For this reason only were the generals understanding in the celebration and allowed it to occur throughout the entire base-camp. Of course they kept sentinels posted in case of a sneak attack...couldn't be too careful after all. Nonetheless, every other shinobi and kunoichi alike celebrated their victory throughout the long hours of the night and early morning.

**That Afternoon,**

"Ugh...my head..." Anko groaned, leaning her head in her hand a grimace evident on her face.

The Yuki kunoichi sat up and looked around, letting her eyes focus on her surroundings, noticing she was in a large green tent with several beds.

"Ah...finally awake I see Anko-chan." A mirthful voiced called out to her.

She turned, and when her eyes focused again she saw Naruto cleaning 'Souten Kaze' on his lap while sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Could you keep it down please..." She grimaced. "...how long was I out? And where are we?"

"Damn Anko-chan...you really over did it...can't even remember anything about last night?" Another voice chuckled.

"Cram it Hana-chan...I'm not in the mood. Besides it was a celebration wasn't it?" She snapped back, watching the Inuzuka walking over before sitting on her designated bed.

"It was...but all you did was simple binge drinking. You're lucky Naruto-kun abstained and kept a watchful eye on us...he had to 'take care' of a few guys from Konoha who were eying you like a slab of meat the way you were acting. I guess they only NOW realized what a catch you were when you returned from Yuki, and tried to take advantage of a situation." She responded.

All Anko's hang over pain vanished for a minute as Hana's words registered, and she lifted her head to see Naruto's own looking down towards the shining blade in his lap.

"Arigato Whiskers" She apologized, with a thankful smile even though he couldn't see it.

Naruto stopped his hands for a moment, and simply grunted before going back to work. His response making Anko smile grow, after three years with him she had learned to translate his nonverbal responses...this particular one meaning 'Sok, I always got your back'. She turned towards Hana, and saw her disheveled appearance, making her quirk a brow.

"And what about you? You look like you put down more then a few yourself." She inquired, with a smirk despite her hang over coming back.

She snorted. "Just because I scolded you about drinking so much doesn't mean I didn't celebrate myself you know. I had a lot of fun with some people last night..." She answered, before hearing a low growl emanate from Naruto, and laughed lightly at his jealousy. "...oh don't be like that Naru-kun. You know what we have is stronger then what anyone else can break. Besides those 'people' were my family, I haven't seem then in three years so I wanted to catch up." She explained, and chuckled more along with Anko since they both saw the slight blush of embarrassment on Naruto's cheeks as he pretended not to notice while cleaning the blade.

**"Mmm...I enjoy teasing Naru-kun as much as his next mate...but could you not be so loud about it?"** A new voice groggily asked.

"Ah gomen Natsumi-chan." Hana responded, before she and Anko saw the red-haired demoness emerge from behind Naruto when she sat up from his bed.

**"Its alright...I slept enough anyway, I just prefer to wake up naturally."** She yawned out, before leaning over and giving Naruto a peck on the cheek. **"Ne Naru-kun mind cleaning 'Shinku Kaijin' while you're at it?"** She requested.

"Yea sure Natsu-chan." He answered, earning another kiss.

She got up and stretched out the kinks she gained from sleep, her body twisting this way and that which in certain positions accentuated certain 'parts' of her body which would give Jiraya enough 'research' for an entire book. She sighed out contently after her bones pleasantly cracked back into place, before changing into her shinobi gear, with Anko thinking that was a good idea and doing the same. Several minutes passed as each of them did their own thing, before the tent flaps opened and Yugito entered with a large wheeled-table filled with food.

"Damn Yugito-chan I don't think Naru-kun meant THAT much food." Hana said stunned, making the blond smile sheepishly.

"Gomen, Kaa-san always told me: 'Better to have it and not need it, then need it and not have it'. Besides I figured he'd be more hungry then usual considering he had to go all the way to Kumo and back to return Akiko-chan.'" She responded making those who heard her rolls their eyes.

"Arigato Yu-chan." Naruto thanked, as he pulled the table into the middle of the tent, making her smile brightly, before sitting down on one of the beds, as they all began to dig into their late breakfast.

It had only been about fifteen minutes after they had began eating, before another person entered the tent which made then all quirk a brow.

"Gomen boss, but they wanted to speak with you." Naruto's clone said.

Naruto waved the clone off, and a moment later two people entered the tent, the group looking on expectantly before seeing who it was and smiled allowing themselves to relax again.

"Hey Kaa-san, otouto." Naruto greeted, with a slice of bacon hanging from his mouth, which only made Tsume shake her head.

"You know Naruto-kun if you were adopted by us...that wouldn't fly in my house." She scolded with a smile, making him laugh.

"Gomen gomen..." He apologized eating the hanging meat, before motioning them to sit. "...what makes you come all the way out here?" He questioned

"What we can't visit my Nee-chan, Nii-chan, and his hot ladies?" Kiba scoffed, before getting playfully smacked in the head. "Hey! What was that for!?" He shouted despite the blush on his cheeks from being surrounded by some of the most gorgeous women hes ever laid eyes on.

"Because we aren't just eye candy!" Anko explained playfully. "Besides I'm just Whiskers's good friend." She finished giving him a sultry smile that made him rather hot under the collar.

"Maa maa, stop teasing my otouto Anko-chan, you'd think you'd get enough of your 'fix' back home." Naruto scolded, while chuckling at Kiba's expense, with Anko just grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Well I brought all this food, so lets not let it go to waste!" Yugito spoke up, getting vigorous nods from all those present.

Another thirty minutes passed as the group ate, laughed, and talked about all the goings on for the past three years. Unfortunately their time was cut short, when yet another clone, entered the tent and interrupted them.

"Gomen boss but an ANBU officer wants to see you." The clone spoke up.

Naruto waved the clone off once again, and awaited the ANBU to enter. The armor clad individual entered shortly after with an owl mask on, and surveyed the occupants before stopping upon Tsume.

"Ah Inuzuka-san, if you're here I assume that they already know about the meeting with the generals?" The man questioned, getting quirked brows from all but whom he addressed.

"I haven't had a chance to no...but I'll do it now..." Tsume answered, before turning back towards Naruto with a guilty expression. "...gomen, I just wanted to spend some quality time with you before I told you." She explained.

"Its alright Kaa-san, I'm sure we'd have rather had it that way too." Hana answered for the group who simply nodded in agreement, making Tsume smile in appreciation.

"Well to explain...during the celebration the generals, as well as the rest of the Konoha's council who were secretly escorted here held a meeting. And one of the main topics of discussion was you." She explained, looking at each of the snow shinobi.

**"Do you have any idea why they want this meeting with us?"** Natsumi questioned with a hardened gaze, which only got more so when Tsume shook her head.

"We only discussed wanting to speak to you again...but specifically about what was never spoken about." She explained.

"I have a feeling I know...I have a feeling we ALL know." Yugito spoke up, getting slight nods from her comrades.

"Very well..." Naruto said, getting up from his seat, and looked at the ANBU, who unconsciously tensed at his movement. "...tell whoever is calling this meeting we'll be there in fifteen minutes." He ordered, getting a slight nod from the ANBU before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "Alright...lets get ready. I want us ready to go back to Yuki when we leave the tent...I'm not taking any chances." He ordered, getting affirmative nods from the girls, before Tsume and a reluctant Kiba left the tent for their privacy.

The fifteen minutes passed soon enough and Naruto and the girls exited the tent garbed in exactly what they were wearing when they entered the war. Well aside from Yugito who still had to borrow some of Hana's clothing until they returned to snow.

"Lets go." He ordered seeing that the same ANBU officer there, apparently sent back to escort them to the designated place.

**Outside General's Tent,**

The group silently followed the ANBU officer while traversing the camp, before soon finding their way to the small clearing which was in front of the general's tent. Upon getting closer, they noticed that the entire Konoha council sans Tsume, along with several famous Jounin from all three countries, a few ANBU officers, and finally all five generals were outside of the tent to greet them. Once the group got close enough their escort 'shunshin'ed away before reappearing next to his peers. A long pause encompassed the area when Naruto's group stopped and the two groups simply stared at each other, that is until Tsunade took a step forward and let a smile grace her lips.

"Arigato for coming on such short notice." She welcomed in a warm tone.

"Like we had a choice." Yugito whispered harshly under her breath, though purposely loud enough for all to hear, making Tsunade frown.

"Hai well..." She responded with a forced cough, pretending to ignore the blond's comment. "...I'm glad you came. We have much to discuss." She explained getting a little bit of her warm tone back.

"Forgive my rudeness Hokage-sama...but could we perhaps move past the pleasantries and get right down to the reason you wished to see us?" Hana spoke up, keeping some slight respect for the leader she once followed.

"Ah...right...well...I..."

"What Hokage-sama is trying to say is we would like to talk to you about...once again coming back to Konoha." Homura stated, interrupting the seemingly unprepared and fumbling Kage, and made the group quirk a brow at his words.

"I do believe we've already discussed this...several times in fact. And even after three years those reasons and our decision have not changed." Naruto answered, only getting whispered murmurs from the council.

"Perhaps, but we still wish to try to gain back the sochi of the Yondaime Hokage, and savior of the village."

Hearing this, Naruto narrowed his eyes, and was about to open his mouth when a familiar voice rang throughout his mind.

_**"Lets see what they have to say Naru-kun"**_

_"Natsu-chan?"_ He questioned, taken aback she was actually allowing this.

_**"At the very least we'll see if three years has seriously changed any of their minds." **_

_"I'd rather not waste the time, but very well."_ He conceded.

"Speak." Naruto ordered, with little hint of patience, which not only surprised Tsunade, the rest of the council, but Naruto's group as well, that is before he raised a placating hand effectively calming them.

"Arigato Namikaze-sama..." Koharu thanked before clearing her throat with a cough. "...we of the council of Konoha wish to once again invite you: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...sochi of the late Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato...last of the Namikaze clan, sole wielder of their Kekkei Genkai, and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Mitarashi Anko...first student of the snake sannin Orochimaru...one of the only remaining two holders of the snake summoning contract, and Ex-Tokubetsu-Jounin of Konoha's Torture & Interrogation Department. Hana Inuzuka...musume of the current council member representing the the Inuzuka clan, and said clan's current head Inuzuka Tsume...Ex-Inuzuka clan heiress, and Chuunin Veterinarian. Nii Yugito...Genin of Kumo, and the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata. And finally Natsumi...the Kyuubi no Kitsune...the Queen of all Demons...to join the citizen as well as shinobi ranks of Konoha and Fire Country." She proclaimed almost as if she was reading from a script. "As incentive to join back...the promises made in prior discussions of the topic will be implemented. Also all of you will be given the same ranking as when you left from your respective villages. The only exceptions are Nii Yugito, and Natsumi who would automatically be promoted to either Jounin, Hunter-nin, or ANBU rank depending on their choice, and Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Who if so chooses will become the Rokudaime Hokage upon Tsunade-sama's eventual retirement, to allow him to follow in his Tou-san's footsteps in protecting the village. More over, if you agree to this Namikaze-sama, you will be given back ALL your clan rights, privileges, land and council seat. As well as a hefty monetary bonus to not only keep you economically afloat, but also in preparations for when you begin to start rebuilding your clan, whenever that may be." She finished, seeming to put all of Konoha's cards on the table hoping that the pot was sweet enough to make Naruto and his companions bite.

A pregnant paused passed throughout the area, as the council looked on at Naruto and his comrades who appeared to be thinking it over.

"Thats quite the generous offer you have..." Naruto stated finally, making several of the council members smile. "...a little TOO generous if you ask me..." He he continued before pausing, now getting confused and stunned looks on the council members. "...you are TOO desperate to get us, and me more so back. To give us ALL of this just to come back...you obviously have great expectations for us if we were to do so. And I would like to hear them...since you didn't relinquish them willingly." He finished, nearly ordering the last part of his sentence.

"We don't know what you mean..." Homura lied, while taking over for his old teammate. "...however that wasn't all we were offering Namikaze-sama. Know that if you do agree to return the C.R.A WILL be enacted for the Namikaze clan, however specific stipulations concerning your 'situation' will be addressed. More specifically Konoha will recognize the fact that both Natsumi, and Inuzuka Hana will be your first two wifes. That being the case, we will require three more women who have already been picked become your last three: Hyuuga Hinata, the current heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Yamanaka Ino...current heiress of the Yamanaka clan, and finally Haruno Sakura, who while not being from a shinobi clan, has been the apprentice of Tsunade-sama for the last three years. Before you object to this however, I wish to inform you that these last three marriages are more so political and bonding then anything. We simply wish for you and your comrades to mingle with the rest of the clans and citizenry, and feel that this is a good starting opportunity. In the past we've found this to be the best way for the clans and citizens to make bonds peacefully, which will hopefully be long lasting. These women know that you do no love them now, and have still accepted this proposal for the sake of Konoha. However we do hope that some day you will grace them with the same love and adoration that you obviously do with your first two wives." He finished hoping that like most men, Naruto would silently enjoy even more women for himself, even if he didn't love them...after all love isn't always needed in the bedroom.

"Of course you don't know what I mean..." Naruto retorted with a smirk, seeing many of the council members beginning to sweat and figit slightly at the situation. "...and as far as the C.R.A concerning the Namikaze clan, I'm afraid I'll have to decline, despite its advantageous results...for some anyway. Now please answer my question...why are you going through such great lengths that you'd even be willing to sacrifice three young women to me just to gain back my loyalty?"

"You're right Naruto-kun." Tsunade spoke up almost on unconscious impulse.

"Tsunade what are you doing!?" Koharu hissed out lowly.

"What we should have done..." She answered back harshly. "...you're right Naruto-kun. We do need you back...no...we WANT you back. What this village has done to you...done to ALL but one of you is horrible beyond compare if what I saw of his memories is only part of what you all have been through throughout your respective lives. I lost an otouto, and a Koibito to this village, and even that can't compare to a lot of what I've come to witness. Gomennasai...from the bottom of my heart gomen...but I know that saying sorry, for the actions of my village CAN'T and WON'T be enough for you to forgive. But even so, can none of you find it in your hearts...maybe not forgive now...but at least give Konoha and her people a chance to make things right...for once? I realize this is asking much, especially knowing how jaded Konoha has made you towards it. But do we still not deserve a second chance to make up for all the pain we've caused you? How are we suppose to make amends if you aren't willing to give us the opportunity to prove that we are truly sorry for our past actions, and hope that our actions now and in the future may allow us the chance to be rightfully forgiven for our past?" She questioned, foregoing the idea that she should act with dignity as the Hokage, and let her emotions pour through her words...which seemed to not only ask for the chance for the village to be forgiven but herself and her past actions...or as the case may be inactions towards her godson.

"Will you not ever consider it?" Jiraya spoke up after he moved forward and embraced his long time teammate. "Will you stay forever jagged towards those who've harmed you in the past even when they beg you for a chance to prove they've changed?" He questioned. "I know I really have no right to speak especially after my own participation or lack there of in Naruto's life when he was a boy...but is there really no chance at reconciliation? I want to know my godson...I want to know what he likes, what he hates, his hobbies, his dreams...all the things I've missed out on because I was being a selfish man beyond compare years ago. Will you never give Konoha, and those who've wronged you a chance to prove our own redemption?" He concluded, now himself letting his emotions show, as he looked at the man Naruto was...and feel nothing but guilt that he brushed aside his chance to get to know and teach such a strong, handsome, and honorable man.

Naruto just looked at the crying pair, and then surveyed the rest of the people standing before him who seemed to be waiting for his response with baited breath.

"You ask for the impossible." He suddenly stated, his words cutting through them like a sword, which made Jiraya and Tsunade cry harder.

"Naze? Why do you deny your destiny even now Namikaze-sama?" Homura questioned, clearly puzzled. "You're the sochi of Fire Country's greatest shinobi, and strongest Hokage. The very same man whom sealed that woman into you to protect the village from her murderous actions. Do you not understand your destiny? You belong in Konoha, not Yuki...you belong with your people...the people of Fire Country...to continue what your Tou-san started...the destiny of a protector...the defender of Konoha. And now we are giving you the power to do so on a silver platter...all you have to do is saw 'hai'. Yet you decline...turn your head away from this destiny, your Tou-san's legacy? Naze?"

"Because..." Naruto sighed out, while holding back his anger that the job on Natsumi's reasons for attacking Konoha. "...the villagers...the very people whom you seem to believe I have some sort of cosmic connection with have, burned, bruised, stabbed, spit, poisoned, starved, demonized, and hated that very destiny out of me. You all say that you're sorry for your past actions...and I know you are. But thats only because of the power and control you've seen me use and am capable of using. You're only sorry because you want something from me...because you're afraid of the power I have which I've pledged loyally to another village...and not your own. If I was weak and powerless like I was in the past...NONE of you would give a damn about me presently. Just like you didn't give a damn about me when I was a helpless child being tortured by my OWN people. You all knew from the very start what you were doing to me, whether it was out of blind rage that you didn't notice you were also hurting an innocent boy while trying to reach the Kyuubi, or you were just so callous, and selfish about your own ends that you didn't care...but either way you still KNEW and you still attacked me. It didn't matter that I begged for you to stop, that I cried for mercy, that I screamed I was innocent...it didn't matter that if not for the Kyuubi itself I'd have gone insane. You people want me back so badly that you will bestow upon myself and my comrades all these lavish 'gifts' to gain back our loyalty and strength, when it is your own hands that pushed me away...that drove me away from my 'destiny'. I imagine that had I been treated the way I should have, I'd have fought and died to protect Konoha much like my Tou-san did...but that isn't possible any longer and you truly only have yourselves to blame for that." He concluded.

"So that's it then...almost ten years after the fact you still won't forgive us?" Jiraiya questioned...a small amount of saddened frustration echoing in his voice.

"You would like that would you? For me to just forgive and forget? To play the ignorant man, while I live in a village whose scorned my existence since my first breath? To forget that you my Kyoufu (Godfather), and Tsunade my Kyoubo (Godmother) had ignored me for all but two years of my life? Gomen Jiraiya that ISN'T how things work...and to prove my point..." He pointed at Jiraiya specifically. "...if Orochimaru were still alive, had tortured and killed either Tsunade or Ojii-san right in front of your eyes, and then by some twist of fate was rendered powerless in front of you and begged for forgiveness...would you forgive him and give him a second chance? Could you forgive him?" He questioned before pointing to the rest of the council, and Kushina. "As for you...over a decade has passed since Kyuubi's attack on the village...and all the loved ones lost that night. If Kyuubi was right in front of you powerless and begging for forgiveness and a second chance to make things right...would you forgive it's past actions? Could you?" He questioned loudly so ALL of them could hear him.

Naruto passed his eyes several times across the collected group, and saw several expressions cross their faces multiple times, as well as several hidden ones that he could really only know because he could literally smell the feelings rolling off them slightly. After a long minute to give them time to answer, he spoke up again.

"Now you see why I choose not to forgive nor forget...I simply tolerate. If I didn't do that, I'd have probably trained with Natsu-chan for the sole purpose of eradicating you, the village, and all of Fire Country off the face of the map. Which technically I still can...but truthfully I have no motivation to...my vengeance has been quelled by the people who truly care for me. Plus I actually enjoy Fire Country...Konoha however is another story entirely...well aside from a certain Ramen stand, and clan anyway." He finished.

"Namikaze-sama!" A new voice from an unknown civilian council member spoke up. "I...that is...we...we WOULD forgive the Kyuubi for what it has done." She explained getting a quirked brow from the hanyou.

"Really now?" He inquired sarcasm dripping from his voice, knowing full well she was lying since he could smell the rage on nearly all of them when he initially posed the situation to them.

"Hai...as you said its been over a decade since the attack, and despite the great losses we suffered...WE are still alive. And by being so can honor our fallen loved one's memories by not living in the past, but by enjoying the life we still have after that day...something they no longer can." She explained with a genuine sounding tone, despite her clear lie.

Naruto smiled at the council woman, before speaking again. "Well I certainly applaud you for being able to lie with such compassion and keep a straight face. I'm sure your loved ones must proud of you."

"W...what do you mean I'm not lying!" She almost squeaked out, knowing she had somehow been caught but being unable to back down now.

"Now now...no need to keep the charade up...I could smell the anger rolling off most of you when I mentioned the Kyuubi being at your mercy. You don't need to hide the fact you still wish for vengeance, its why I asked the question in the first place. However that also reinforces my not wanting to come back." He explained, seeing the council woman and many others gobsmacked.

"So you do not wish come back to Konoha?" Koharu questioned, getting nods from not only Naruto but all the snow shinobi. "And you will remain loyal to Yuki as part of her military?" She questioned once more, again getting nods of affirmation. "Do you know if the Yukikage would now be willing to consider an alliance with Konoha and Fire Country?" At the answer to this question however she narrowed her eyes when, Naruto shook his head negatively. "I see..." She whispered out, before a snapping sound could be heard coming from Homura.

A moment after the snap occurred, several totem pole-like wooden beams shot out of the ground around Naruto, Natsumi, and Yugito. The wooden poles snaked themselves around the three before the ferocious looking faces carved into them opened their maws and dug their teeth into the flesh of the bound shinobi. Hana and Anko had already grabbed their kunai ready to get their friends free, but stopped when they felt blades scratching at the skin of their jugulars. By the time all the snow shinobi were subdued, everyone but the Konoha council sans Tsume...looked stunned and confused having no idea of what was going on.

"What the hell is this!?" Tsume shouted, seeing two of her family members either bound by some strange jutsu, or having a katana blade threatening to slice open their neck.

"Military strategy, and self-preservation." Homura said bluntly, making everyone turn their heads towards him.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean Homura!?" Tsunade now over her crying fit and shock at the sudden attack shouted in rage.

"Its quite simple Tsunade..." Surprisingly Naruto's calm voice was the one to answer, turning everyone's back to him and all but the Konoha council cringe at his bleeding form as the totems dug deeper into his flesh. "...its as he said...self-preservation, and military strategy. It was probably the council's backup plan in case the situation went as it had played out. I'm sure their thoughts on the subject of myself and my comrades were, if they couldn't get us to join Konoha, or at least get Yuki to ally...they wouldn't at the very least allow us to become an enemy. And with me answering that an alliance between Yuki and you wouldn't occur, they knew they had nothing to lose by trying to capture us right now." He explained, getting shocked expressions from all but the council and Gaara who only narrowed his eyes slightly, as the cork on his gourd silently popped off.

"Please don't do anything rash Kazekage-sama..." Koharu said, not even chancing a glance at the redhead, knowing he would try something to help Naruto. "...we have no intension of keeping whatever we can gain from this to ourselves, Suna and Whirlpool will both gain something...we are allies after all." She explained, hoping to subdue the tension from the Suna and Whirlpool shinobi.

"It is as you've stated Namikaze-san..." Homura confirmed, dropping the higher honorific considering their little 'game' was discovered and walked forward until he was only a foot away from the hanyou. "...you really should have taken our offer...it was far too generous for you. But still you let it slip through your fingers..." He stated before harshly backhanding Naruto across the face. "...and for what? A weak, isolated country, that can't give you half of what we could have?" He rhetorically questioned, grabbing Naruto's chin harshly twisting his face this way and that as if examining him like a prized dog. "Thats ok though...in the end Konoha will get what WE want...and thats all that really matters." He paused, with a smirk patting Naruto's cheek tauntingly. "Believe it or not I don't care what is or was inside you, whether you were or are a demon. All I care about is the strength you possess and the precious Kekkei Genkai of the Namikaze and Uzumaki you hold within your veins. Had you simply forgotten what those bigoted, and idiotic villagers did to you, you could have lived in the village with the backing of every shinobi as the Rokudaime...a Kami amongst mortals." He finished, but whispered his last sentence to Naruto alone.

"This...is...treason!" Tsunade growled out angrily, while also inwardly worried over the implications this foolishness will have.

"Perhaps it is in the eyes of the Hokage..." Koharu said, turning to the enraged woman. "...but seeing the feelings you've portrayed towards him...the council knew you couldn't do what was necessary in the interest and protection of Konoha and her allies if it came to this. So in this regard we believe that Danzo-san was indeed correct when it came to Sarutobi-san, and now yourself. Therefore we took actions into our own hands after the council meeting last night and decided that if we couldn't get Namikaze-san and his comrades to join us willingly...then we'd have no choice but to capture them as P. and take them back to Konoha as a result." She explained before, turning towards Naruto and smiled a grandmotherly smile. "We really need to thank you though Namikaze-san...had you not come back to help us...we may have never found out where you've been all this time."

"You'll never get away with this." Jiraiya growled out.

"We shall see...the Hokage may be known to have the 'power' in the dictatorship that rules our hidden village. But without the support of it's council and transversely the most powerful clans of shinobi and civilians, the Hokage can be at most a political figurehead. And as you can see...nearly all of the council has agreed to what we are doing." She smirked, knowing that it was really only the Inuzuka who were out of the loop...considering their close background with the Namikaze, so they simply left Tsume out of the council's plans altogether.

Jiraiya clenched his teeth and fists in anger, while Tsunade cursed under her breath, both knowing that what she said was true. Politics are a slippery game, only those with a quick wit, sharp mind, and a tongue of silver could ever succeed, even the strongest of shinobi could be left powerless in the face of politicians.

"What are you planning on doing with them?" Kushina finally spoke up after getting tired of listening, her own hands twitching from wanting to grab 'Zennou'.

Homura looked over his shoulder towards the Uzumaki clan head, her children standing behind her. Valios with a smug smirk, Kyoshiro with a nonchalant expression, and Kasumi with an angry and worried look at what they were watching happen before them.

"Ah...I'm surprised you care enough to ask considering you were one of the major causes of his unhappy life in the village, as well as being his most outspoken advocate for death. But if you wish to know what will happen to him for some sick satisfaction, I don't mind divulging the information. He will be put under a medically induced coma and used as breeding stock for selected women to revive the Namikaze Kekkei Genkai, that is of course until there are enough children old enough so he can teach them the Hiraishin no jutsu. After that you will finally get your wish Uzumaki-san...Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...will be executed as an enemy of Konoha...your sochi's soul will finally be free." He explained, turning back quickly towards Naruto with a smirk while failing to see the guilt, shame, and self-hatred in Kushina's face at being remembered of her stupid and selfish past actions towards her son. "I guess you were wrong Namikaze-san..." He whispered so only Naruto could hear. "...the council of Konoha CAN force you to...how did you phrase it again? "...hop around our village and fuck anything that is fertile and has a vagina so the village you're not even a real part of has YOUR Kekkei Genkai..." Ah yes...that was it." He said smugly, getting Naruto to growl at him, before he turned back to the slightly shaking Kushina. "As for the rest of them...Inuzuka-san...if she so desires may return to her clan, although the boy will still remain clan heir, and will be given her rank from before. Mitarashi-san will give up ownership of the Kusinagi to Uchiha Sasuke, and simply continue her superb work as an interrogator. Nii-san will join our ANBU, and do any of the unsuccessful missions our other ANBU have failed. After all with her bijuu it should be no problem for her. As for Kyuubi, we can have her teach our Jounin the ancient jutsu she knows. Of course if any of them resist the orders they are given Namikaze-san here will get the punishment instead...since I noticed how close they all are to him. Of course the opposite will apply as well in case Namikaze-san thinks of disobeying. With that incentive in mind I doubt they will resist." He concluded, getting several death glares from said women.

"I will NEVER allow this to happen Homura! Do you hear me!? I will NEVER let this occur, Konoha council or no!" Tsunade threatened.

"Oh...gomennasai Hokage-sama I forgot about you. But now that you reminded me, the punishment for disobeying the council's orders will occur not only for the four kunoichi and Namikaze-san as I mentioned, but yourself, Jiraya-san, and any of the Inuzuka clan should any of you try to play hero. So I suggest you reconsider that last statement of yours unless you want your godson to lose his life abruptly, Kekkei Genkai or no. We are doing this for the preservation and protection of Konoha, so do not think that his Kekkei Genkai will give him immunity to our punishments." He threatened.

Hearing this Tsunade calmed quickly, lowered her fists to her sides, as her face fall towards the ground.

"What can we do?" She whispered worriedly to Jiraya, hoping her teammate could come up with something..

"Nothing...if we want him to live past the hour." He whispered back.

"Well now..." Naruto spoke up, getting the attention back on him. "...I must say this plan of yours is much more meticulous then I thought it was." He conceded, which made several of the council members smirk smugly. "However you seem to have made the same mistake that Orochimaru did when he fought me."

"Oh and what might that be?" Hiashi who decided to stay silent until then spoke out.

In truth it was Hiashi who spear headed this little plan, and with his political clout and the strongest clan in Konoha at his beck and call, the remaining clans followed with little resistance, especially when it came to the possible gains the plan held for Konoha and Fire Country as a whole. Naruto's little outburst, damaged the Hyuuga head's pride which to a Hyuuga was even more important then their life...which is why Hiashi decided to speak.

"Simple really...that despite his vast knowledge on Bijuu and jinchuuriki...he never realized that hanyous such as myself when absorbing their respective demon's chakra is converted to less dense demon chakra, negating much of it's demonic properties." He explained, pausing in mid-sentence, with an evil smirk as he saw many of the shinobi come to realize what he meant. "Meaning that the ability of the Shodaime Hokage, that Yamato-san is using against me is doing nothing but stopping me from converting the four tails of demonic chakra Natsu-chan is currently using into my own." He explained for those who didn't get it, before the totem's were ripped to shreds by his tails, and several puffs of smoke appeared throughout the clearing.

For the council everything was going according to plan and they could almost drool at the sheer power they'd have once Naruto was under lock at key in Konoha. Then all hell broke loose when Naruto's binds shattered, and smoke pervaded the area causing everyone to lose their bearings. When the smoke finally dissipated, it seemed that the tables had drastically turned.

The ANBU officers which had been holding Anko and Hana hostage were now dead on the ground, their throats ripped open by what appeared to be claws. Meanwhile the wooden totems that held Yugito and Natsumi were scattered on the earth completely shredded. And finally, behind every single council member but Tsume, there was a Naruto clone with their claws pressing dangerously into their necks.

"W...what the hell is going on...how did you break free!?" Hiashi shouted, at Naruto as his comrades walked up to stand next to him.

"I believe that I already explained that...the Shodaime's Kekkei Genkai doesn't work on Hanyous...or at least in the manner in which Konoha is accustomed to. As for whats going on...I believe the term is 'checkmate'..." He stated with a satisfied smile, while all but the council members looked on gobsmacked about what just happened in the span of about fifteen seconds. "...ah arigato for the help Yamato-san." He finished, now seeing Yamato come out from the back of the crowd with a friendly smile and a nod...making people even more confused then before, especially see Tsunade's famous necklace draped around his neck.

**"Mind explaining Naru-kun?"** Natsumi asked with a stern expression making him smile sheepishly.

"Ah...gomen...well its basically like this...the moment the ANBU officer came to the tent I knew something was going on. So in that fifteen minutes I asked to get ready I created a couple clones. I sent one to Yamato-san, who after telling me the council's plans which involved him using the amplifying power's of Tsunade's necklace for his Kekkei Genkai to keep the three of us in check, decided to help me with my own plan. The other I sent to go fetch something, which should be here shortly." He explained.

"_Thats why I couldn't find my necklace this morning...they stole it while I was drinking!"_ Tsunade roared in her head at the audacity of her council.

"And you didn't tell us the plan why!?" Yugito hissed out, not liking that she didn't know, especially since she was forced to endure the uncomfortable 'chakra draining' ability which Yamato possessed.

"Gomen, but I needed your reactions to be genuine so they wouldn't suspect anything. But I also told Yamato-san to only drain away enough chakra to keep you bound." He explained, getting narrowed eyes, and flippant grunts in response.

"So...you knew of our plans this entire time and simply goaded us on?" Homura rhetorically questioned angrily.

"Of course...I told you I DON'T trust Konoha...and when we are called to a meeting so suddenly by that very village while inside their own home land right AFTER a war broke out not twenty-four hours prior. Well I wouldn't go into that situation without my own insurances in place. So hai I goaded you this entire time...but really you shouldn't be worried about me anymore..." He paused, before pointing to each of the council's sides where they saw a group of rather irate Suna shinobi, Uzumaki clan head and heiress, and remaining Sannin. "...Tsunade...I'll leave their fates to you. I've washed my hands of Konoha long ago to still deal with their treason...however I expect for this situation to be dealt with...**accordingly**." He concluded, which made Tsunade's angered expression turn into one a masochistic grin.

"You heard him..." She said before snapping her fingers, and several ANBU officers took the council members from the grasp of the clones, before she looked at Ibiki with the same grin gracing her lips. "...make sure you have a LOT of fun with them when we get back to Konoha Ibiki-san...no restrictions." She ordered, which now made him mirror her expression, before nodding.

The ANBU officers along with Ibiki and the Konoha Jounin as escorts left, to bring the traitors to prison until it was time for their 'fun' with Konoha's premiere interrogator...Morino Ibiki. Once the group was out of sight, everyone else crowded together more.

"Naruto..." Jiraya spoke up but his tone denoted, apprehension and slight fear...which surprised most who heard him. "...y...you know we had nothing to do with that right?" He questioned.

"Hai...I know you didn't, my senses could pick up the differences in your reactions verses those who knows about the the council. I'm sure Natsu-chan noticed it too, but dismissed it for the more urgent matters at hand." He answered, mentally chuckling to himself at seeing both his godparents let out a silent sigh of relief.

"W...will you hold that against us?" Tsunade questioned, thoughts of the effects this incident could have running through her head a mile a minute.

"Of course not...I just said you had nothing to do with it did I not?" He chuckled.

"So what now?" She questioned hesitantly.

"What? Finally going to stop trying to get me to come back to the village?" He asked sarcastically.

"Is there a point anymore?" She questioned...though more to herself them him. "This village and it's people...myself and Jiraya included have done nothing but make your life worse by be being in it...or not as our case may be. Don't get me wrong we WANT you back in Konoha, your birthplace...but after this incident we finally realized this is a wish we will never get to have granted, because of either the village's feelings towards you or you towards it. Plus you seem to be content...even happy in Yuki as a snow shinobi. So who are we...those who've only made your life miserable since you were born...to ask you to leave that happiness? We've been stupid and selfish every step of the way when it came to you. And if we TRULY wish to make amends for those actions against you...the first thing we should do is to allow you to live your life in any semblance of happiness you can...even if that means not returning to Konoha. We want you back Naruto-kun...so we could be the family that we never were for you in the past and perhaps in the future be forgiven for our foolish actions...but after today I realize it isn't be possible." She answered, as tears rimmed her eyes once more.

_"If only you two had come to Konoha when I was a child and said those kinds of words to me."_ He thought with a shadow of a smile pulling at his lips.

"You're right...Konoha is my past, and I plan to keep it that way." He answered, before looking towards the others around. "And how do you feel about this Gaara?" He asked his long time brother.

"Whatever makes you happy brother." The Kage smiled, getting affirming nods from Temari, Kankuro, and Baki.

Naruto smiled and nodded back, knowing Gaara and his family would understand and give their blessing. He looked towards the last group, his smiling faltering, before he spoke.

"And you?" He questioned, towards the Whirlpool shinobi...though more specifically towards Kushina, her children, and the rest of the Uzumaki clan whom glared at him.

"What right do I have to speak my opinion concerning you..." Kushina spoke solemnly, not being able to make eye contact. "...I abandoned you as a boy no older then two before I threw you to those wolves called villagers. And only chose to return in your life with my other children...your tanechigais (step-siblings), with a mission to end your life." She finished, shame dripping off her tongue.

"That is true you did..."

"Its because you aren't her sochi anymore demon!" One of the Uzumaki members interrupted with a shout from the back, gaining hateful glares from Kasumi and Kushina, the latter about to shout at him before Naruto's voice cut her off.

"You're correct...I'm no longer her sochi and I am a demon...at least partially..." He agreed, making Kushina's heart cry, and her face contort to one of supreme sadness. "...she gave up her parental right to call me her sochi the moment she discarded me. But to still hate her for abandoning me over a decade ago would make me just as bad as the village still demonizing me for only containing Natsu-chan, and YOU for thinking I'm the Kyuubi itself. I may never forgive her for her actions back then, but at the very least I try to move past it so that I can live a life of what little happiness I can find" He explained, seeing Kushina with sad tears rimming her eyes since he hadn't forgiven her...not that she would blame him, but also the faintest signs of a smile on her lips, for the fact that he at least didn't hate her anymore.

"Even so...are you going to continue keeping your secret encounters with your imouto a secret from her family?" She questioned with a smug smile despite her expression moments ago, especially after seeing everyone's reactions, though more importantly Kasumi and Naruto's. "What? You thought I wouldn't eventually find out? The clues were there it simply took me some time to piece them together. Kasumi's late night 'training' ALWAYS outside the compound. Her verbally defending you whenever someone bad mouthed you. And it doesn't help that she keeps that kunai of yours with her almost every waking moment. I simply put two and two, as well as a few events before and even during this battle together to figure it out." She explained, now getting an embarrassed blush from Kasumi, and an almost unrecognizable worried look from Naruto. "I know...what I'm about to say...will not change things between you, the clan and myself...but now that I know, you don't have to keep it a secret any longer. Especially after seeing the way she changed for the better because of it. I wish for you to come and visit Kasumi-chan any time you or she wishes, and I will order everyone else to not interfere without your permission. Even if we can't be a family like I wish...I don't want to take away what little family you've actually come to accept as such from the clan." She stated, which shocked Naruto.

"A...Arigato...Kushina-san, I appreciate that...I truly do." He said sincerely, with a slight bow, which though stunned she returned graciously.

_"And perhaps in time your feelings and views on the clan, your step-brothers and...myself will change."_ She thought with hope.

"Arigato Kaa-san!" Kasumi almost busted out happily, making all but the Uzumaki clan laugh lightly at her bubbly gratitude.

"Of course Kasumi-chan...its what a Kaa-san is suppose to do for her children." She answered back, petting her daughter's head, making the girl squeak embarrassingly.

"What will you do now?" Tsunade questioned Naruto's group after the laughing died down.

"Well the war is over so probably go back to Snow Country." Hana stated, looking to her friends for conformation.

"Hai...fighting a war is fun and all but I'm beat." Anko retorted while stretching with a yawn, emphasizing her tiredness...as well as a few other 'things' which Jiraya quickly jotted down into his 'research' notebook.

"Would you not consider even staying a day in Konoha to catch up...even if its just with the Inuzuka clan?" Tsunade questioned, hoping that they would reconsider going back so soon finally being seen after three years.

"Gomen Tsunade...but we really do have to get back to Yuki. The Yukikage may have given us permission to come here, but he would be upset if his strongest shinobi were gone for too long." Naruto stated, making the buxom blond frown but nod in understanding especially being a Kage herself.

"Who is the Yukikage anyway...I mean, a Kage is suppose to be the strongest shinobi in the village along with other qualifications. But if YOU all are HIS subordinates...who is he and just how strong could he be?" Jiraiya asked, more out of frustrating curiosity rather then information gathering from another shinobi village.

**"Ah ah ah..."** Natsumi said with a mischievous smirk, while wagging her finger at him. **"...now that would be telling. And where is the fun in that ne?"** She asked playfully, getting pseudo-serious grumbles from everyone who didn't know.

"When will you leave now for Yuki? Is there enough time to maybe get something to eat as a 'thank you' for helping us in this war?" Tsunade asked, hopefully.

"Gomen...but I don't think that would be a good idea...we are currently waiting on someone to get here before we head back to Yuki. Plus I'd think you'd have a lot of work to do concerning your 'rat' problem back in Konoha." Naruto stated, making Tsunade growl lowly.

"Don't remind me...I still have to figure a way around this since the entire council was in on this. It'll turn the village upside down if this isn't taken care of quickly." She stated more to herself then Naruto, as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Before anyone could retort to her situation, they all turned when they heard screaming coming towards them.

"DAMMIT I SAID TO FUCKING LET GO OF ME!"

Upon hearing this everyone's eyebrows rose curiously aside from Anko who couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the person's 'colorful' vocabulary. A few moments later, they saw Naruto carrying a teenage girl over his shoulder, who continued to curse all the way until he stopped.

"Gomen about taking so long boss...she has a mean right hook, and a mouth to match as I'm sure you heard." The identified clone apologized before throwing the girl over his shoulder and dropping her unceremoniously on her ass.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU ASSHOLE!? YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted while rubbing her butt, not registering anyone else around her yet.

"She is your problem now." The clone huffed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPP..." She yelled before her vision finally registered the people around her and her mouth shut immediately.

"Well you were certainly right about her being 'interesting' Anko-chan..." Naruto chuckled, making her look up at the hanyou. "...Nice to meet you Tayuya-san." Naruto greeting with a warm smile.

"Ah...yea..." She responded awkwardly, at being the center of so much attention...more to the point ENEMY attention.

"Ok Naruto-kun...do you mind telling me why one of your clones brought one of our prisoners here?" Tsunade questioned.

"Well if memory serves Anko-chan was the one that brought her in...so she is technically OUR prisoner." He answered smartly.

"Don't be a smart ass!" She huffed.

He chuckled. "Very well...it appears that Anko-chan has found a kindred spirit within young Tayuya-san here, and asked me if it would be alright to take her back to Yuki and make her her apprentice." He explained, making most who heard him look on with surprise.

"You realize she is an enemy combatant who worked for Orochimaru correct?" Jiraya questioned, which Naruto simply nodded. "Then you also know she may have vital information concerning any locations and activities that he was working at and on?" He asked, with Naruto simply nodding once again. "Then you must know that you can't just take her away. We have to interrogate her to get that kind of information." He concluded, only to get a stern look from the hanyou.

"That I'm afraid, I cannot allow..." Naruto retorted coldly, making Jiraya and Tsunade arrow their eyes. "...you see if what Anko-chan has told me about her is true then she was never REALLY loyal to Orochimaru, she was simply surviving."

"Whether that is true or not, that doesn't usurp the fact that she might have vital information on several of Orochimaru's current experiments, and laboratories which might still be in operation. We NEED that information from her and we can't get it if you take her away like this." Tsunade countered, her words making Naruto grunt in annoyance, at realizing one of the major meanings behind her words.

"Let me guess you think she has information on the cursed seals that you can use to either turn it into a weapon for Konoha...or to stop the homicidal tendencies of those already cursed like a certain Uchiha...which would then make it a boon for him and Konoha. Am I in the ballpark?" He questioned, getting silent curses from Tsunade at his intuitiveness, while Natsumi just smirked on proudly at her student/mate.

"Among other things...hai that is correct...I'd rather not have the last loyal Uchiha going on a killing spree during a mission if he is forced to use the seal." She answered truthfully.

"If that is so...then I have a proposition for you..." He answered, making her look on curiously. "...if I can get you all the information she has on Orochimaru and his goings on, including the method to block out those 'evil' tendencies for the Uchiha. Would you be willing to forgo the interrogation and allow us to take her to Yuki?"

Tsunade thought over the proposal for a minute...weighing her options, and finally came to a conclusion.

"Hai...I'd be willing to allow that if you can get me the information I seek." She answered, making Naruto smile at her answer.

"Very well..." He said before turning towards Tayuya. "...don't move..." he ordered to the teen, his tone allowing for no argument to which she simply nodded, before he began to hand sign. **"Onipou: Sugi no Suna (Demon Art: Sands of the Past)!"** He said after finishing the handsigns and pressed his fingertips against her forehead.

Several minutes past with everyone simply watching the pair, before Naruto's hand suddenly pulled back, and helped Tayuya to her feet.

"That was fucking weird." She whispered to herself.

"You get used to it..." He responded before he turned towards Tsunade and a Kage Bushin appeared. "...he will write down and explain any and all information I learned that she has on Orochimaru..." He explained as the clone moved to stand next to Jiraiya. "...as for the seal situation...Sasuke come here." He ordered.

Sasuke who had been silent the entire conversation just observing while taking mental notes of certain things that peeked his interest, moved through the crowd stepping up towards Naruto.

"What exactly are you going to do?" He questioned.

"Exactly what I said I would...I'm going to suppress the 'evil' tendencies of your curse mark, so that you will be able to use it freely without having to kill everyone around you." He answered almost boredly.

Sasuke just grunted at the answer before sliding his shirt off and turned so the mark was easily reachable to the hanyou. Seeing that he was ready Naruto began a complicated set of seals, before a minute later finishing.

"Brace yourself...its gonna hurt like a bitch." Anko warned gleefully at the last possibly minute, making Sasuke's eyes widen before Naruto smashed his open palm right on the seal.

**"Fuuja Houin (Evil Sealing Method)!"** He shouted, as symbols appeared underneath Sasuke in a circle, before literally crawling up his flesh.

The moment the symbols touched him Sasuke gritted his teeth to keep from screaming out. The symbols felt like licks of fire lashing against his skin as they climbed up his skin, before surrounding the cursed seal. Once all the symbols were within the small circle, it flashed purple before disappearing from his skin. With the sealing finished Naruto took his hand away from a sweaty and panting Uchiha, who could only glare at both Naruto and Anko.

"There...now you can use the seal as much as you like. However you should wait at least a week before testing it out to make sure the seal is working properly. Since each cursed seal is slightly unique to the next, the time isn't down to a science. Just ask Anko-chan who didn't heed my warning about what could happen." He said, pointing to Anko who was smiling, and blushing sheepishly at the memory of her hospitalization from that.

"Wait...what do you mean Anko? She has the seal you just placed on Sasuke already?" Tsunade asked, just registering what he said.

"Hai."

"Then...you already knew the method to block that part of the seal?" She accused, making Naruto smile.

"Hai...pretty much..." He answered, and quickly continued noticing Tsunade's anger rising. "...though you should be grateful...because Tayuya-san apparently wasn't made aware of anything about the cursed seals other then her own and what it could mean towards her combat abilities." He explained, which made Tsunade calm quickly.

"Hey..." A quiet and subdued voice called out to the group, which made them look around for the speaker...completely ignoring the red headed teenager, who after a while looked like she was about to explode. "I WAS THE ONE WHO SPOKE YOU ASSHOLES!" She finally exploded, making everyone look on shocked.

"Gomen...this was the first time you didn't yell or curse...caught us off guard." Yugito admitted.

"What is it Tayuya-chan?" Anko questioned.

"C...could you maybe...use that on...me too?" She questioned, her voice low and guarded...she didn't want any of them to know how much she desperately wanted that seal on her...she only hoped that asking as politely as she could stomach would do.

"Well now theres an idea..." Naruto spoke out taking on a thinking pose, before looking directly at Tayuya. "...how about a deal?" He questioned, making her look pissed but nodded anyway. "We'll put you on a probationary period in Yuki, with Anko-chan as your sensei and probation officer. If after a full month you show a desired, and honest improvement of all the lessons she'll be having you learn...I'll put the seal on you. Do we have an accord?" He questioned putting out his hand.

Tayuya just stood there, looking into Naruto's amethyst orbs while thinking about the conditions as well as to see if he was lying...much like Orochimaru would do to his shinobi. She came to the conclusion that if she was going to be Anko's apprentice anyway she might as well get a little more out of it other then training. Add that to the fact she couldn't for the life of her find any deceit in Naruto's gaze. Making her decision she put out her hand and right before she was going to grab his to shake, he pulled it away slightly and spoke again.

"And if you get the funny little idea about just doing enough so that I give you the seal...when the probation ends I'll be checking your memories to find out if you did the work honestly or just for the seal. Trust me if you do it honestly you'll be presently surprised and might even enjoy being in Yuki and decide to stay...if not I'm sure you can guess what will happen." He said, before putting his hand back. "Now choose." He ordered, and even with the new stipulations he added, it didn't take more then a moment for Tayuya to decide and grabbed Naruto's hand before they both shook. "Good now that we got that out of the way we can finally leave." He stated before scooping Tayuya up in his arm, which made her blush despite herself at the sudden and rather intimate act especially since Naruto was quite handsome in her silent opinion.

"W...what the hell d...did you do that for?" She stuttered out trying her best to hide her pinkened cheeks.

"Well the first thing I'm gonna have Anko-chan teach you is verbal self-restraint..." Naruto said chuckling at seeing the teen's blush. "...as for why I scooped you up is because you aren't fast enough to keep up with us while we are traveling." He explained, before looking towards Natsumi. "Natsu-chan would you mind?" He questioned.

**"Sure Naru-kun." **She smiled before grabbing one of his storage scrolls and allowed what was inside to poof out...the object making all but the snow kunoichi look on wide eyed.

"Y...your the Shodaime Yukikage!?" Kushina questioned, a hint of awe and pride in her voice, right after Natsumi placed the white and icy blue colored Kage hat on his head.

"What...are you really THAT surprised? I figured there were enough hints to at least make me a suspicious candidate for the role. Besides deceit is a shinobi's best friend, but since Yuki may be a target from other villages now...making myself known as it's leader is imperative to its safety." He retorted back chuckling with a smile.

"But still...you lied to us this entire time." Jiraya stated.

"How so? I never once was asked if I was the Shodaime nor would I have denied it either. And when I mentioned the Yukikage's orders, I never lied because I really had given out those orders." He countered with a smirk.

"Still you could have told us." Tsunade said with a frown.

"True, but I didn't feel it was the right time to 'out' my position then. Especially considering all the people against me or wanted me for one reason or another." He retorted, making many of them look down in shame, and others to glare at him, before he spoke up again. "Anyway as I said I believe its time for us to return home."

**[Begin Playing: Kodoku na Junrei By: Kawai Kenji]**

There was an awkward silence between the two groups, not knowing whether proper goodbyes should be given by certain people. It was finally Kasumi who broke the silence when she walked up to Naruto and wrapped her arms awkwardly around him since Tayuya was still in his arms. Naruto smiled at his half-sister, and made a clone to give Tayuya to before he turned back and embraced her into a proper hug.

"I'm glad you came Onii-chan...we couldn't have won without you." She spoke, her voice muffled against his chest.

"Of course I came...you don't think I'd let those people in Konoha, Suna, and Whirlpool who I care for fight in the final battle of the war without my support...especially not my cute imouto now would you?" He questioned with a chuckle, softly rubbing the girls back...who only shook her head against his shirt in response making it even wetter from the tears that dressed her cheeks. "I'm proud of you you know, I heard how well you fought during the battle from Hana-chan." He cooed proudly, before Kasumi relinquished her hold on him, and sniffled slightly while rubbing her eyes of her tears with a happy smile on her face.

"Of course I'm an Uzumaki after all!" She stated proudly, making him chuckle, and pet her head in a brotherly fashion.

"Hai hai...now, you should get back to your Kaa-san, I'll see you later ok?" He questioned, getting a vigorous nod from her, before she walked back to Kushina.

"I...guess this is it then." Tsunade said sadly, truly not wishing to see her godson go.

"Hai...its about time we get back to the village, Koyuki-hime is probably worried about us." He agreed, which made Tsunade frown.

"W...would you ever consider...visiting Konoha in the future?" She questioned, with barely held back hope.

"I'll...think about it." He replied cautiously.

"You had better think about visiting Suna too!" Temari called out with a smirk, making Naruto chuckle.

"Of course, I always enjoy your cooking Temari-chan." He smiled with a goofy grin.

"Till then brother." Gaara said before walking up to Naruto and put his hand out.

Naruto simply smiled and shook Gaara's hand.

"Hai...and make sure to keep 'Sandy' out of trouble...heard he is getting almost as bad with the ladies as Jiraiya." He joked which made Gaara laugh and nod in affirmation, before heading back to the Suna portion of the group.

Tsume strode up to Naruto right after and without a word grabbed him in a hug.

"I'm glad you are happy..." She whispered, before her hug turned uncomfortably tight to the hanyou. "...and you better be taking care of my little Hana-chan and your other mate..." She threatened, to which Naruto only nodded now slightly sweating, before her hold loosened. "...and you better visit too...no more of this three year crap!"

"Gomen Kaa-san...next time I visit I'll put a 'Hiraishin' seal on the compound." He confirmed, feeling her nod and tighten her grip slightly before letting go completely.

"You better..." She said leaving the rest of her sentence understood, as she smiled at seeing her 'son' and daughter after three years, while tears rimmed her eyes for having to see them leave so soon.

Once she got back standing next to Kiba, another silence arose throughout the area, because the only ones who hadn't given him a send off were Kushina, Tsunade, and Jiraiya...the three people who hurt him most in his life because they were his...'family'. Naruto still feeling while not hatred towards the three anymore, thanks to the love, affection, and understanding of his loved ones...still wary and distrusting of them at the very least. Knowing this he decided to end things as quickly as possible by turning his back to everyone followed by his comrades doing the same, figuring he wished to leave.

"Lets head out...it'll take a few hours to get to the port." He stated the mirth in his voice now gone.

However before they could take more then a few steps, a object smashed into Naruto's back making him falter slightly. The snow kunoichi turned to see what was going on and simply saw a large bush of red poking out of his back, with a pair of arms wrapped around his chest, and a body pressing against him.

"Let me speak...please" A soft feminine voice pleaded against him.

Recognizing the voice immediately, and going against his better judgment, he sighed out and spoke.

"Go ahead...Kushina"

After he answered he heard a barely audible 'thank you' from her before her grip on him tightened though not painfully so.

"I know I've said this many times before, and that it won't matter much if at all...but gomennasai Naruto...gomennasai for being such a horrible Kaa-san to you that I don't deserve to be addressed as such when it comes to our relations. Gomennasai...for hurting you and making you suffer so, I wish...I wish I knew all those years ago what I know now. Because I know things would have been different if I had. I'd have never let you go...never abandoned you...never demonized you for what you held. I'm not making excuses for my actions...because what I did is simply inexcusable. But please...if there is ANY lingering love for me as your Kaa-san, I want to ask you to do one thing for me..." She paused to give him a moment to find that little spark of her son that still loved her...if it even still burned inside him. "...my only request as your Kaa-san is...be happy...love, make friends, smile and stay happy...onegai" She requested, her voice by then almost inaudible yet still expressing so many raw emotions..

Naruto heard her request, and stayed silent for several moments, which seemed like an eternity to Kushina whom went to clenching her eyes tightly and biting her lip during this excruciating duration, before his voice brought her back to the present.

"I'll be sure to do that...Kaa-san." He finally answered, which made her mentally cry out in joy that even after all she had done, there was the tiniest speck of him that still loved her even though she knew for a fact she didn't deserve knowing of such a boon.

After hearing this her grip loosened around him bringing her arms back to her, before resting forehead and hands against his back gently as if adding even an ounce of pressure would break him like a piece of glass. Feeling her release him and their new position, Naruto allowed Kushina to rest on him a moment longer, before he took a step forward. This motion caused Kushina's head lolly down and her hands to fall to her sides. Naruto called his clone over and grabbed Tayuya up once again, before pivoting his body to look at the rest of the people.

"I'll be seeing you around." He spoke to them with a hint of mirth, before an unnatural wind swept the area.

Everyone but the snow kunoichi, and Kushina who was still seemingly frozen in place, looked around for the origin, before each of them quickly realized what it was...Naruto himself. They turned and watched on in awe as the wind picked up even stronger, before their eyes widened in shock when Naruto's feet...lifted off the ground. They quickly looked back up to Naruto for an explanation, but only received a mischievous smile from him, before he literally shot into the air in the direction of the port...all the while hearing Tayuya's girly screams and cursings.

**[End Song]**

"Always a showoff..." Anko joked, before smirking. "...great ass though." She admitted more to herself though clearly everyone heard her, which she realized when she felt the glares of Natsumi, Yugito, and Hana. "What? He does...you know it, I know it." She stated bluntly, making the three women just roll their eyes at their friend.

"H...he can fly?" Jiraya questioned, finally getting over the shock of seeing someone fly...FLY for god's sake, which only made the girls chuckle.

**"Hai...he is just full of surprises isn't he?"** Natsumi smirked on proudly once again at her student/mate.

"B...but how?" Tsunade questioned, still staring into the sky where Naruto shot off.

"Mastery over wind manipulation" Yugito answered boredly...she figured that most people, sannin especially knew of the abilities given over the mastered elements.

"What do you mean?" A now VERY curious Sasuke asked.

"Well when..." Anko started before a hand moved in front of her body silently commanding her to stop.

**"Gomen...but if you don't know about that...then I'm afraid it will remain that way. It just means another advantage for Yuki shinobi to use in case we become enemies during a mission, war or in the matter of the Chuunin exams in the future."** Natsumi retorted, with a superior look which made Sasuke growl, especially since this kind of information to possibly powerful abilities and jutsu sounded like something only VERY old historical texts based on elemental manipulation could provide...which by now could be long eroded away for all he knew. **"Anyway we should probably be leaving as well, Naru-kun will be at the port in less then an hour since he is flying...maybe a little longer since he has a passenger."** She said, getting nods from the other women, before turning towards Tsunade and company one last time. **"...ja ne!"** She finished, before they all left in their own unique 'shunshin' styles...leaving a very perturbed group of shinobi behind.

"Well I guess that explains how his sword descended the sky the way it did when he saved us from Orochimaru's trap." Jiraiya mused breaking the silence that reigned over the area after the women left.

"That still doesn't explain HOW he was able to do it." Sasuke retorted.

"No...but Nii-san was gracious enough to do it...at least to a point..." He answered which got the attention of everyone else. "...the simple answer is mastery over a certain element. However the specifics of them have either been lost to most of the shinobi populace, or kept so secret that only a select few know about them. An example is Naruto's ability to fly by using his mastery over wind, the ability to 'create' water out of thin air which people mistakenly thought was a Kekkei Genkai of the Nidaime Hokage when it was really just his own mastery over water is another. Also the mastery over darkness and light which gives the ability to bring back the dead as slaves, or completely resurrect the dead respectively. Unfortunately the information about 'masteries' is so well hidden that most people don't even remember being taught about them aside from word of mouth. Which is why many of you don't know. Even I only remembered water's ability...wind, darkness and light I remembered from Naruto's demonstration, and the many talks I've had with the Nara clan." He explained.

"So...you don't know the abilities of fire or lightning?" Sasuke asked, though more to himself then Jiraya.

He frowned. "Unfortunately no...though I have a strange feeling that Natsumi does, and that is probably how Naruto learned he could gain the ability to fly by mastering the wind element. She is well over several hundred years old so it only makes sense that she remembers things that the shinobi of today can only read about in the oldest of historical texts." He admitted.

"And now both she and Naruto-kun are shinobi of Yuki, with him even being the Kage of the village no less. Kami-sama, we are complete and utter fools aren't we?" Tsunade rhetorically asked.

"Hai...that we are...we truly are." Kushina answered softly, before turning and walked back to her family. "We too should head back home...I know all of us are tired from battle and wish to see our families." She offered, getting nods from the Whirlpool shinobi and her clan.

Upon hearing this Tsunade, Jiraiya and Gaara walked over to the clan head.

"We could only survive this long thanks to your clan's help Kushina-san...arigato" Tsunade thanked, before they hugged.

"I heard you were a hell-cat in battle, I wish I could have seen it." Jiraiya joked, before they too hugged.

"You were a great asset to our fight...you have my respect." Gaara stated placing his hand out.

Kushina smiled at the Kazekage and shook his hand in respect.

"I'm glad we were able to fight side by side once more...but no offense I hope I don't have to do it again for a long...long time." She joked, making them chuckle lightly, before she turned towards her clan. "Alright everyone lets head home." She ordered, getting enthusiastic 'Yes ma' am!'s from comrades and clan.

The Whirlpool shinobi shuffled out in every direction to get their things packed before they would to meet up and go back home. Once they were finally gone, Gaara and the remaining Suna shinobi stood in front of Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"We should be taking off as well Hokage-sama" Gaara said once again placing his hand out.

"Hai...that would probably be best...we all have things to do now that the war is finally over." Tsunade agreed, before shaking his hand.

"Very well we shall be off then...we'll discuss the terms of Iwa, and Kiri's surrender at a later time." He offered, before turning to his troops. "Gather your things everyone...we are going home." He ordered getting enthusiastic screams of 'Yes sir', before his troops scattered throughout the camp.

The Suna shinobi were soon gone from the front of the general's tent, and no sooner were they did Tsunade heave out a long sigh.

"What a fucking week." She said to which Jiraiya just smirked.

"Tsk tsk...a Hokage shouldn't use such language thats so far under their station." He joked, only getting a glare from his teammate.

"Can it Jiraiya..." She growled, while rubbing the bridge of her nose. "...the last forty-eight hours have been complete and utter chaos. We had to fight a battle to determine the fate of the shinobi world as we know it...do it completely outnumbered...and with allies from an infant village, which everyone thought wouldn't join either side. Then I find out that said allies are the very same people who left Konoha three years ago, and are now some of the strongest shinobi I've ever seen...and I've fought against Hanzo. Not only that but I witnessed the defeat of Orochimaru, and did the autopsy of one of the five great Kages. Then, not even twenty-four hours after that I learn that Konoha's entire council sans Tsume-san are traitors by going behind my back to capture the very Yuki shinobi who were instrumental in our victory. And the cherry on the chaos cake...we find out that Naruto, who we haven't heard a peep from in three years was actually the Shodaime Yukikage the whole time. Who has also done what no one I've ever heard of including Sarutobi Asuma has accomplished. Completely master their wind element...to a point where they could literally fly..." She rattled on, before sighing again. "...so I REALLY don't need your joking banter right now."

"Gomen, gomen..." He apologized sheepishly. "...how about we head back to the village and I buy you a big bottle of sake and we get slouched to celebrate our victory?" He offered.

"Hai...I'd like that." She answered with a tired but honest smile, before turning to her remaining troops. "...everyone pack up, we are going back to Konoha. The faster we get it all packed the faster we can go home." She ordered, not even getting a response because everyone left so quickly...everyone except for Sasuke. "Sasuke that was an order you know." She said with a smirk knowing he hadn't taken an official order from her in three years, to which he did as well.

"Hai, Hokage-sama...I was just thinking about when the next time we'll see Naruto, and if perhaps I'll be able to fight him." He said, his smirk growing.

"I see your ambitions are as big as ever." She commented dryly, while shaking her head...while in truth knowing he wouldn't have changed that much.

"I can't and won't stop until I kill him, and revive my clan." He retorted.

"And where might Naruto-kun stand in the great scheme of things?" She questioned curious on how he viewed her godson.

"He is strong I have no doubts about that...so for now he will be a simple test of power. If I can get him even into only a draw I know I'll be that much closer to killing Itachi." He answered, knowing full well that beating Naruto was currently out of the question...he doubted even Itachi could beat the hanyou as he was.

"If so then perhaps you'll see Naruto again sooner then you think." Jiraiya spoke up.

_"Though you stand no chance against him no matter what. I doubt any single person in this world could."_ He thought to himself.

"Enough about Itachi...I gave you an order Sasuke so go do it." Tsunade spoke up.

"Hai hai." He said dismissively before sinking into the ground much like a 'certain' snake did.

"Well he certainly took that part of his mission to heart at least...hopefully we can use some of 'his' more humane jutsu to strengthen Konoha." Jiraiya said after shuddering slightly at Sasuke's exit reminding him too much of his old friend.

"We'll just have to see see when he debriefs us on his mission back in Konoha..." She answered before, turning towards her only remaining teammate and gave him a sultry look, while perking up her cleavage giving him a great view. "...now _Jiraiya-kun_ I believe you said something about a big...foreign...expensive bottle of sake when we got back?" She questioned huskily.

Jiraiya could only grin like a kid in a candy store when turned hearing, but more importantly seeing Tsunade.

"That I did Tsu-hime...and perhaps we can drink it back at my place?" He inquired lecherously.

Tsunade's sultry smile only widened, before she closed the gap between them her face and cleavage only inches from his face.

"ONLY if you buy me a bottle of...'Kame no O', and as for your place...I'll think about it..." She answered and went in for the kill by placing her breasts right under his chin, and her lips next to his ear. "...o...ne...gai." She whispered hotly into his ear.

The effect was instantaneous as she saw his body shiver slightly, and his tongue slowly slither out of his mouth wanting to caress the valley of her breasts, which were only a literal tongue's length away. With a mental smirk of success, she let his tongue get just close enough before he could taste her, before she pulled back from him.

"_Jiraiya-kun_?" She called out in a whiny moan, while pouting sexily.

"H...hai...whatever you want Tsu-hime." He answered completely under her bewitching spell, his only thoughts of the heaving plump breasts of the gorgeous blond only a foot away from him.

Upon hearing the answer she wanted, she uncrossed her hands from under her breasts, and swiftly pivoted on her feet before walking away from him towards Konoha reverting back to her 'normal' self, as if what she just did hadn't just occur and was simply one of Jiraiya's perverted daydreams.

"Good then lets go...I'm thirsty and need a drink." She called back her voice back to normal.

Upon seeing her change in attitude and tone, Jiraiya shook his head, and finally realized what she did.

_"Damn...how does she keep doing that?"_ He mentally groaned, only now fully realizing what he had agreed to, before he reverted back for a moment. _"But damn I was so close this time, just another forth of an inch and she would have been mine."_ He concluded, a lecherous smile on his face at the memory of his devious...but oh so sexy teammate.

"JIRAIYA!" Her voice roared, causing his daydream to end abruptly.

"Hai hai" He called back dejectedly, before heading off to catch up to her.

_"I'll get you some day Tsu-hime...and when I do you'll be moaning my name instead of screaming it..."_ He thought before pausing, and grinned again. _"...well maybe some screaming."_ He concluded, sighing in bliss for when that wondrous day would come.

**One Week Later,**

A full week had passed since the end of the forth shinobi war, and things within the elemental nations while still chaotic were finally calming down, and looking to return to normalcy and peace. During that week however it was pure chaos, and to some was even more so then the war itself. After establishing the full effects of the war in their respective countries, the KIKO alliance sans Oto which after retreating from battle completely disbanded and scattered, finally answered Konoha's call for the negotiations of surrender.

The Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and the newly appointed Raikage went to Konoha only days later to discuss the conditions. Which despite some hefty monetary stipends were less cut throat then what the surrendering Kages had assumed they'd have had to surrender, or would have asked for themselves had their roles been reversed. Nonetheless they didn't look a gift horse in the mouth, and quickly agreed to the terms before going back to their respective countries to tell their countrymen the news.

Another situation which caused a rather heated discussion amongst the shinobi world was the identity of the Shodaime Yukikage. His identity was finally leaked to the public in Konoha, before spreading like wild fire into the other countries. The moment the remaining hidden villages learned of Naruto's position in snow their council's clamored to send envoys to the wintry country to ask for an alliance, which heavily favored snow in their negotiations. However each time a diplomatic envoy finished pitching their case for an alliance to Naruto and Koyuki, Naruto simply smiled genuinely, shook the diplomat's hand in respect and declined the offer wishing them a safe trip home. Unfortunately by doing this Naruto knew he would be making several powerful enemies that would now gun for him and transversely Snow Country.

The only nation that Naruto and Koyuki agreed to support was Suna, the only stipulation for the alliance being that if during war time Suna ever went into Fire Country to aid Konoha in battle that Yuki would protect Wind Country in the native military's stead. Of course no surprise to Naruto a diplomat from Konoha never arrived, which he was rather thankful for. He didn't want to have to do something drastic in case the person who was sent wasn't 'open minded'. Either way for Snow and the rest of the elemental nations, things were finally calming down and going back to normal...or at least as normal as a world with shinobi could get.

**Namikaze Mansion,**

"Ugh, who would have thought so much paperwork could accumulate after only two days away from home...thank Kami-Sama for 'Kage Bushins'. Now I know why Ojii-san always smiles when he visits me in my office now that he is retired. I think I'd rather fight a fifth shinobi war then do anymore paperwork." Naruto grumbled under his breath, as he closed the door to his house, slipping his sandals off.

Naruto began to take off his Kage hat and cloak, before he stopped and examined the parts of the house he could see.

_"Hm thats odd...the girls usually greet me when I get home..."_ He pondered curiously, before shrugging. _"...meh...probably out or something, I'll see them later."_ He concluded.

Taking in a deep breathing after a long day at the office, he padded his way up the stairs and along the hallway, unable to keep the smile from his face as he stared at the photos hanging on the walls as he passed.

_"I still can't believe where my life is now...especially with how it was back in Konoha..."_ He thought with a smile, while looking at a picture of his loved ones, friends, and comrades during last year's annual winter festival. _"...I'm very lucky."_ He concluded, before turning back and continuing down the hall to his destination.

When he got to the end of the hall there were three doors which led to one of three bedrooms. He was about to go to the middle door, but before reaching the doorknob a pleasant smell wafted into his nose emanating from the far right room. He could smell jasmine, one of the few fragrances he admitted he liked, and a strong hint of something else. He knew this smell, yet when he tried to think of what it was he couldn't for the life of him remember, it itched at the edge of his consciousness, an itch he couldn't quite scratch.

Growing too curious, and agreeing that the shower he had wanted to take could wait a minute or two, walked to the far right door, grabbed the knob and slowly opened it only to get a blast of the same jasmine/mystery smell when the door cracked open. The smell caused a large pleasurable shiver to run down his spine...why exactly he did not know but he enjoyed the feeling, and more importantly the smell too much to question the 'why'. Getting over the momentary feeling he opened the door completely only to get a view he wasn't expecting, though certainly wasn't complaining about.

Yugito was currently resting in the middle of the large king-sized bed lined with red silk sheets. She was lying on her side with her head propped up in her hand which rested on her elbow, and she appeared to be reading a large book with the nightstand lamp giving off the only light in the room. This however wasn't what caught his attention...oh no...Naruto knew Yugito was an avid reader especially of the old classics. What DID gain his attention was what she was wearing while reading.

For a top she wore a baby blue colored tee-shirt that had an animated picture of a fish and a caption that read 'Got Sushi?'. He couldn't help but mentally chuckle that she actually wore it. He had gotten it for her as a gag gift when she admitted that one of her few temptations was her love of fish, which she admitted she probably received from Izanami, who of course denied the 'slanderous allegations' as she put it. Unfortunately it wasn't until she first tried it on that he realized he got the shirt a few sizes too small obvious by the fact that if she hadn't been wearing a bra he'd have gotten MUCH more then he paid for when purchasing the shirt. Yugito while embarrassed about the situation, still laughed and thanked him saying she'd just get one in the right size...but apparently she decided against it and finally found a use for it.

Unfortunately...or fortunately as later accounts of this night are recalled, his musings were cut short when she tried turning the next page but cut herself on the edge, earning a light gasp and her other hand to drop the book on instinct. This now gave Naruto a VERY good reminder of just how many sizes smaller he had gotten the shirt...it was clinging to her like a second skin. Her breasts were pushed up and together accentuating her bust, while outlining them perfectly to leave no question on just how well endowed the blond was, while the shirt stopped at the middle of her stomach, showing off her toned midsection. And to add the proverbial 'icing' to the 'cake' which nearly made him drool, was the fact that Yugito was actually wearing the red thong that Akiko had gotten her.

The very same he had teased her with the night he gave her the 'Hiraishin' kunai during the Chuunin exams. Like previously, she had never once worn it even after being in Snow with Naruto for three years until tonight...and Naruto mentally cursed that fact now. The underwear hugged her hips perfectly making him wish his hands were holding her there, while dipping in the front just enough to show a nice portion of skin, yet still make him beg for more.

No sooner did he get to see her full view, was the book lifted back up now hiding her form once again. At this point Naruto wasn't sure whether Yugito had registered his presence in the room, because she was so deep into the book like she sometimes got, or god help him she was trying to kill him from lack of blood to his brain by teasing him. Figuring it better to gauge her intentions if any then to simply run to the bed, tackle her, and have his delicious way with her until she begged him to stop...especially considering the promise he made her almost a year ago. He let out a slight pant, and adjusted his pants, though failing miserably at hiding his 'problem', before closing the door behind him hard enough to get her attention.

"Gomen for the interruption Yu-chan, Just gonna shower...had a long day." He stated simply while walking to the bathroom door, and nearly whimpered when her only answer was a dismissive 'ok' from behind him.

_"Kami-sama, she really is trying to kill me wearing THAT while lounging around the house."_ He groaned while closing his eyes when a mental image of her form came to the forefront of his mind.

He was at the bathroom door reaching for the knob when a body pressed against his back and he felt two slender arms reach between the gap of his arms and ribs, and rest at an angle against his chest.

"And what do you think you're doing?" A seductive voice questioned, making the hairs on the back of his neck prick up.

"Ano...going to shower?" He answered dumbly...though he didn't sound sure himself anymore.

Naruto bit back a gasp when he felt several things occur...the first were a pair of teeth beginning to nibble across his shoulder and neck. The second was a finger on each of the offending hands moving in slow and deliberate teasing circles along his chest. The last were the two semi-hard nubs he could feel pressing into his back along with the rest of the soft body they belonged to.

"Really? Noting your reaction when you first came in I figured there was something else you wanted to 'do' hm?" The voice questioned, purposely breathing against his now wet skin, making him shiver.

"Of course, I'd be crazy not to...but my promise to you supersedes my desires." He admitted, clenching his eyes, and hands to stop himself from simply spinning around, pinning the person to the wall and probably destroy a perfectly good wall...and several other things more likely then not by the time they were finished.

"Oh? Is that so?" The voice cooed, before Naruto felt their body move up against his own, which made him groan silently as it stopped. "I'm happy that you can respect me so..." The voice continued across his ear, the tone holding a genuine gratitude. "...but I want you to break that promise...tonight." It commanded in a seductive whisper, before a pair of lips wrapped around his ear and lightly sucked and nibbled the furry appendage.

Naruto whimpered holding back for a good five seconds before he grabbed the arms draped around him, tossed them off, spun around, and before the person even realized it, was receiving the most searing hot kiss they ever had. Tongues battled for dominance not long after their lips connected, while their hands just gripped his head, and his on her hips unwilling to let the other go until air was absolutely necessary.

Unfortunately for them both, with their heart-rates going as fast as they were, air was needed much sooner then either thought or wanted, and they finally released the kiss with thin lines of their mixed saliva connecting them until getting far enough apart for them to break. The two panted heavily catching their breath, with Naruto savoring every morsel of her, and she trying to calm down the raging electricity that raged throughout her body at the moment.

"Wow..." Was the only thing that escaped her bruised and plump lips from the pressure the kiss put on them.

"Well...that was quite a long time of pent up feelings Yu-chan." Naruto answered, with a goofy smile looking into his partner's jade eyes.

"I know...gomen for making you wait like that." She apologized, looking away from him slightly with guilty eyes.

He frowned at her reaction to his words, he never meant it like 'that'. Knowing that she felt bad about the promise he made for her, he cupped her chin and made her look at him.

"Yu-chan, do not apologize for what you asked of me...if I didn't want to do it or didn't think I could I wouldn't have made that promise to you. I promised to hold off on mating with you until you felt ready, because I didn't want you to feel forced into it. I didn't want you uncomfortable...but most of all I didn't want to hurt you." He admitted, pressing his forehead against her's...while just staring into her emerald orbs.

Yugito just looked back at Naruto and only saw understanding and compassion in his amethyst eyes, along with the calm and soothing tone he spoke with. She still couldn't help but still feel selfish for asking him to wait until SHE was ready for this. She knew how much Naruto wanted her, wanted to be with her, to make love to her, to show his love to her in a physical sense rather then a verbal one. And in truth she wanted all those things as well...but there was fear in her heart holding her back.

She didn't know why she felt that way, and she was embarrassed by it knowing full well she was in love with Naruto, yet couldn't seem to get enough courage to take that last step with him. Ironically it was the battle one week ago which caused her to realize just how easily a shinobi's life could be extinguished. Since had she not been a jinchuuriki she wouldn't have survived the Raikage's last attack. After they all returned, she gathered her courage and sought advice from the one person she knew would give her an appropriate answer to her problematic question...her mother.

After a long talk about Elena's own love life with her deceased husband, and Yugito explaining her own situation to her mother, she finally received the answer she was needing to hear. After finally getting that reassurance, she had planned for this night. She had asked all the girls to leave the house for the evening, but to get their inquisitive nature's off her back she promised to give them in GREAT detail how everything turned out. She wanted NOTHING to ruin this night, to ruin the night she would finally take what meant to be her's, and give Naruto what was meant to be his.

Closing her eyes to toss away those thoughts, she opened them with a smile on her lips before kissing him gently.

"Arigato Naru-kun, for being so understanding and patient with me..." She thanked, before a mischievous smile graced her lips before she pressed herself against him. "...I'll do my best to make up for lost time." She cooed sexily, sliding her tongue across his parted lips.

Hearing her declaration Naruto smiled ferally, as his eyes slightly glazed over with lust, her own gaze beginning to mirror his.

"See that you do." He commanded huskily making her shiver in excitement at his dominating tone.

He smashed his lips against hers, while sliding his hands down her back until they reached her butt giving both her cheeks a hard squeeze which only made Yugito moan into the kiss and press her body almost painfully hard into his.

**Several hours later,**

"That was incredible." Yugito stated dreamily, deciding to break the comfortable silence between them, after the hours of mind-blowing sex they just had.

"It was...I'm glad I could make it so." He retorted kissing her gently.

"Don't take all the credit Naru-kun." She smirked playfully.

"Hai...hai...you certainly held your own Yu-chan...I really am lucky to have such beautiful women as my mates."

She smiled at his words, and just nuzzled against his chest enjoying his presence and the sexual 'afterglow'.

**"Pfft...looks like you found a loophole to our little punishment ne Naru-kun?"** A new voice called out in a teasingly stern way, making the two lovers turn to look towards the door to find the origin of the voice.

The pair looked at the now opened door, and were surprised to see who was standing there looking at them, some with stern expressions, other with smirks, and one with a blush.

"Hey don't look at me Natsu-chan...you knew my promise to Yu-chan...she was the one that seduced me!" He defended, only to get a punch in the arm and a playful but stern look from Yugito.

Natsumi, along with Hana, Anko, Izanami, and Koyuki all laughed at their interaction, though the latter with a obvious blush staining her cheeks..

" I guess your plan went without a hitch ne? Not that it would have taken much though." Hana stated with a knowing smirk, making Yugito blush and try to hide herself in the sheets.

"Plan?" Naruto questioned.

**"Hai...this whole night was planned...apparently for what obviously happened between you two. Why do you think there was NO ONE else in the house other then her?"** Natsumi answered his question with another question...albeit a rhetorical one

The pieces fell into place in Naruto's mind as all the quirks of the night seemed to finally fit together. The girls not greeting him at the door way. No one else seeming to be in the house but her. The scent of Jasmine and the mysterious scent which was now understood to be Yugito's unique pheromones. The book and her 'odd' choice of clothing. Naruto could only smirk when it all clicked and looked at Yugito who was still trying to hide her face in the sheets.

"You little minx." He accused teasingly, making her blush slightly redder from being found out.

"So how was he?" Hana questioned with a knowing smirk, making Yugito pale and surprisingly blush deeper at the same time not wanting to fulfill her side of the bargain after she JUST finished, her actions making several of them raise a brow. "That good huh? Well not surprising since it is Naru-kun were talking about. Plus I guess I shouldn't even have to question it if the moans we could hear OUTSIDE the mansion could be any indication as to the performance." She smirked, before they all burst out laughing when Yugito paled even more and at the same time her face to redden...making her face look pink.

Naruto chuckled warmly, before he wrapped his arms around Yugito in a protective manner.

"Maa...maa...no need to embarrass Yu-chan like that. Besides if memory serves...the first time we did it...neither of you were any quieter." Now he was the one to smirk as Natsumi and Hana blushed at being called out like that, now making everyone else including Yugito laugh. "Now that you got your curiosity out of the way...why are you guys packed in here...not that I mind seeing you ladies." He inquired with a smile.

"Thats a bit...complicated." Hana answered, while scratching her cheek sheepishly, which only made him quirk a brow.

"What she means is we're here to collect our winnings." Anko chirped seductively, which only made Naruto tilt his head in obvious confusion.

**"We were playing team poker at Anko's place, it was Anko-san, Koyuki-san, and myself against Hana-san, and Natsumi-san since it was uneven numbers."** Izanami answered. **"Which quickly became strip poker when some rather obvious perverts were peeping."** she paused with a mischievous grin. **"Though once we 'dealt' with them, we went back to the normal set-up and continued playing until the final hand. Apparently each side thought they had good hands, so much so that we both bet everything. Only they didn't have enough money to match our wager..."** She concluded leaving the sentence hanging in the air for suspense until Naruto grew too curious.

"And...? What did they wager to equal out the pot?"

His question was received by a large smirk from the cat demoness...before she pointed at what the girls wagered in the room, making Naruto go wide-eyed.

**"You."** She answered seductively.

Crickets could be heard at the dead silence in the room, as everyone awaited Naruto's reaction. Meanwhile Naruto simply looked at each of the five women...both Natsumi and Hana blushed sheepishly while finding anything and everything in the bedroom more interesting to stare at then Naruto at this moment. Anko and Izanami both had the same sexy looks on their lips, while eying him or what could be seen of him anyway in lustful appreciation. Lastly was Koyuki who had an embarrassed blush on her cheeks, while also looking at Naruto with something akin to appreciation of his 'form'. After seeing all the women, his mind seemed to catch up with him before he finally spoke up.

"Gomen...could you repeat that I believe I had something crazy in my ear." He said, which only made them laugh lightly.

**"I said...YOU were their wager...and we won!"** She chirped.

"Me in what capacity?" He immediately questioned, knowing that 'you' could mean a hell of a lot...and with women like this, getting those kinds of answers could save a LOT of trouble in the future.

"The three of us get to spend the night with you...though not at the same time...unless these two are into foursomes..." Anko paused before looking at Izanami who shrugged with a grin, and then Koyuki...who didn't respond. "...separate it is...shame though" She smirked seductively.

"You bet a night with me in a poker game!? How big was the pot!?" He questioned at his two mates who had still found the lines in the polished wood ceiling more interesting than him.

"W...well we had a great hand!" Hana nearly shouted clearly embarrassed, looking back down and still away from him.

**"Yea and besides Naru-kun...the pot was 100,000,000 ryo!"** Natsumi defended, clearly just as embarrassed but being a better actor then her partner in crime had its perks, since she didn't look half as flustered as Hana.

"Well at least it wasn't chump change..." He murmured under his breath, before sighing. "...fine...I have no idea why I'm even considering this since I already have three lovely ladies whom I can make love to whenever they or I wish. But to keep those two from being called liars I'll do it..." He explained, getting gleeful expressions from Anko and Izanami, and a happy one from Koyuki. "...BUT, Yu-chan HAS to agree to it as well, she is my third mate after all. The wager is off if she doesn't agree, and you'll just have to get your winnings another way." He stipulated, getting the two excited ladies to pout cutely, and Koyuki to nod in understanding before all attention went to Yugito.

She was rather taken aback from his stipulation but certainly understood why he did what he did, and appreciated it considering she herself wasn't happy about sharing him. She would've probably done the same if she was in his shoes, but the whole idea still felt weird. She trusted Anko and Koyuki greatly as both friends, a comrade in Anko, and a leader in Koyuki. Which surprised her after she realized this considering her trust issues in the past.

But it was just a testament to how much she also respected them, Izanami wasn't even a question...Yugito wouldn't hesitate to die for her, and she knew the demoness felt the same way. She didn't like the wager one bit, and had it been either of them or Izanami she'd have immediately said no. But since it was Hana and Natsumi who 'wagered' him, that was obviously not the case so she entertained the notion a little, and weighed her options.

"Before I decide I just want to know a few things..." She finally spoke up getting everyone's attention. "...do any of you love him? And be honest!" She questioned, narrowing her eyes to slits to prove her seriousness especially about the last part.

The three woman just stared on gobsmacked at her blunt question.

**"Naruto-kun is a fine man, the pinnacle of his gender if you ask my opinion. He has also been a irreplaceable friend to both Natsumi-san, and both of us. Because of that I would NEVER endanger those bonds by trying to lay claim what is already taken, especially by my friends."** Izanami answered seriously after recovering first amongst the three, getting a smile from Yugito. **"Of course that is not to say that should such a fortuitous circumstance like we are currently in occur I'd lie and tell you everything I said during that first day we met him was a lie."** She admitted with a seductive smirk.

Yugito just rolled her eyes at her long time friend's admittance...knowing Naruto the way she did, as well as 'knowing' him like she had only minutes ago, she couldn't very well blame the demoness for still being sexually attracted to him even after so long...what straight female wouldn't be after all?

"Basically what she said in less words. I've been betrayed too many times to attempt to do it to any of you...even if he is one hell of a man." Anko answered with a friendly smile.

"Ano...what they said." Koyuki answered a bit sheepishly, since the other two basically took the words out of her mouth.

Yugito nodded in satisfaction of the answers, before speaking again.

"And you realize that this is only for a single night? That this will NOT occur a second time...no matter how much you may wish it to?" She questioned, quickly getting serious nods of affirmation from the three women. "Very well...you may have this night with him." She decided, still feeling awkward about almost giving away the man he loved to other women. Though after hearing their answers she knew she could trust them completely with the person who held her heart.

Once her decision was made, Naruto reached over to his flak jacket, took out three scrolls and did some hand signs before three 'Chishio Bushins' puffed into existence in front of each woman.

**"What none for us!?"** Natsumi asked with a pout, while her thighs slightly rubbed together.

In truth she had been horny as hell since she first entered the mansion and got a strong whiff of Naruto's intoxicating pheromones which were rampant throughout the house and guessed Hana and Izanami weren't doing much better. Then to make matters worse to be able to hear Yugito's moans from OUTSIDE the mansion, meant Naruto was on his 'A game' tonight. Then combine all that with the fact she hadn't had ANY kind of 'release' for a whole week thanks to her own punishment towards Naruto, which she was mentally yelling at herself for now...meant she needed him...and she needed him NOW.

"ONLY if you lift the sex 'ban'. I think your little stunt made us even." He smirked, knowing fully well just how horny most of the women in the room were at the moment.

Natsumi and Hana nodded vigorously, before two more clones appeared.

"Could I have one more?" Anko's voice called out, making everyone including 'her' clone quirk a brow. "What? If this is the only night I get a ride, I might as well make it one I won't forget right?" She questioned bluntly, making most of them laugh but mentally agree with her, before another puff of smoke appeared allowing Anko to hook her arms around her two clones with a smirk. "I'll see you guys in two days!" She chirped before 'shunshin'ing out of the house with the clones.

"Lets go back to the castle ne?" The clone in front of Koyuki suggested warmly offering his hand and got a nod from her, before she took his hand and left.

**"I'll be in one of the guest rooms."** Izanami said without hesitation while dragging her clone behind her, until a hand on her shoulder stopped her, making her turn back.

**"How about one last time for old time sake?"** Natsumi questioned with a mischievous smile, her question quickly sinking into Izanami who quickly portrayed an equal smile...which in turn made both of their clones gulp slightly at the unknown implications.

Without another word the demonesses and their clones left the room, which only left Hana.

"You know Naru-kun...every straight man in the world would probably kill to be in your position right now." She teased with a smirk, before leaving the room with her clone in toe who closed the door behind him.

"She is right you know." Yugito's voice called to him, making him look back to her.

"Hai...I know...but trust me you three are MORE then what I deserve." He retorted, before leaning down and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Well we are an insatiable trio I'll give you that..." She smirked sexily. "...but not deserving of us? Hardly...if anyone does I believe its you Naru-kun...you've gone through so much, and still do even today...yet you persevere. To befriend people who've thought they never deserved such a thing...never earned such a thing...never believed such a thing. You've made someone as miserable as Gaara, and myself...feel happy, and loved. If someone like you doesn't deserve Natsumi-san, Hana-san, and myself...then no one does." She said with conviction, before leaning up and kiss him passionately, cementing her beliefs in that connection.

"Arigato Yu-chan." He thanked with an appreciative smile, before it dimmed into a cute pout...at least according to her when he turned his attention to the door. "Man those girls are going to mentally wear me out for the next week, once my clones disappear" He whined, not noticing the seductive smirk crossing Yugito's lips at his words, nor her hands slithering down the sheets...her smirk growing larger when she heard him groan as she pumped his quickly hardening member with her hands. "Insatiable is right." He affirmed with a moan letting his head fall back into the pillow in bliss.

Yugito mentally laughed at his words, until she felt him as hard as she liked. She immediately pulled the sheets off them both, before she straddled his lap, allowing him to enjoy quite the view of her body resting on his.

"Well my Foxy-sama...if what you say is true...then I only have until the morning before you won't be viable for a week..." She stated while grinding her ass against his thighs, and lips along the length of his member. "...therefore by the time we're done I don't want to be able to walk straight for that entire week." She ordered in a purr, before lifting her hips, positioned his member between her lips and let gravity do the rest, as they both watched him get engulfed from head to hilt within her hot, wet, and velvety sheathe.

The two lovers moaned at the reemerging electrical pleasures that had only wracked their bodies not some twenty minutes ago. Naruto looked back at his third mate, and couldn't help but smile at his fortune.

_"Its good to be the Yukikage baby...and yup definitely hell."_ He mentally sighed in pleasurable content as he felt and saw Yugito begin to bounce her hips up an down without abandon.

Little could Naruto nor any but a single soul residing in this world ever fathom that soon...oh yes very soon, the lingering peace, sanctity, and innocence that now stretched itself snuggly across the elemental nations would be torn asunder and charred into nothingness under the clandestine flames of Hatred, Destruction, and Terror.

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it chapter thirty, hope you enjoyed the last interactions with Naruto, the girls and Konoha and how their relationships ended, as well as the lemon (which I think was the longest one in this story) being pervy enough to sate those perverts out there, but also dignified enough for those who aren't. And yes Naruto is finally reveled to be the Shodaime Yukikage...and yes...he CAN fly.**

**For those wondering with how things ended with Naruto and several people, mainly being Kushina, Tsunade, and Jiraiya and their relationships to him...well he will never forgive their transgressions towards him. However that doesn't mean he won't act civilly (or neutral) towards them when the situation calls for it. He has gotten over the anger that he once had for what they did, but he will never trust them. And if you think him calling Kushina 'Kaa-san' again is a gateway that MAYBE they'll reestablish a relationship...it won't. He will never call her that again (it was a one time thing), and ONLY called her that to let her know that at one point in his life he truly did love her like a son would a mother. He wanted to give her that last little bit of happiness, before he left.**

**Oh and the 'hints' that I gave to Anko/Izanami/Koyuki for getting some of the Naruto 'pie' is pretty much just getting rid of the girl's sexual curiosity towards Naruto. As Yugito said...this is a ONE time thing.**

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts and comments! **


	31. Epilogue

**AN - Well here is the next and unfortunately LAST update for this story. And yes I did keep you guys guessing on when my story would end so I could keep the suspense up *points to self* evil author you know.**

**IMPORTANT: Pretty pointless now since its the last chapter to the story, but it seems many of you haven't read my other 'notes' concerning the Akatsuki and the role they play in my story. So to make it blunt...they are and were NEVER meant to be the important bad guys in this story...they simply made cameo roles to spice up the story. Orochimaru was and has ALWAYS been the main bad guy in this story.**

**Anyway enough of the author's notes, here is the thirty-first and final chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

**Epilogue**

Flames...desolation...and death...these were the things I witnessed as my eyes opened to the world around me. I know not how it is I came to be in this place, but seeing the skies tainted shades of crimson that could only remind me of blood, I knew that this was wrong...that I should not be here. I watched the clouds crawl across the sky whose forms were a ghostly grey as lightning bolts danced amongst them before deafening thunder claps echoed horrifically from every direction assaulting my ears soon after. I pulled my gaze back to earth and turned my head to and fro in hopes of finding something that could give me a hint as to what was going on or where I was.

However the only thing that appeared continually before my eyes, expanding like a never ending red and black sea was the charred, and burning earth, along with disintegrating ruins that were scattered haphazardly across it. I could immediately tell what these ruins once were and I felt my heart quicken almost painfully inside my chest at the prospect. They were buildings...offices, homes, apartment complexes, hospitals, schools...I was inside a village...but which I did not know. However the simple fact remained that while part of me was elated to finally know I was still in the world I should be...the rest of me dreaded the demise of this place so much more.

These buildings were now merely shadows, charred husks of their once proud purpose when they stood. Pieces fell off them, falling to the ground crumbling into nothingness before me. I looked away from the depressing sight and continued to survey what I could with my secret hopes of finding people, or even just a single individual to get the answers I so desperately wanted. Its seemed however the fates were against me, as my hopes waned swiftly the longer I looked, before a realization finally registered in my strained mind. Either the people of this unknown village were gone...or by what I've witnessed would have me believing, they were all dead.

Deciding on taking action I took several steps forward preparing myself to rummage through the village to search for anything of value...until I heard something...this something I could dare call a laugh. But it was far too malevolent...too corrupted to be called such a simple thing. The sound made my entire body tremble in unknown fear, feeling like a thousand needles in my heart. I could feel my brow grow sweaty, my palms clammy, and my mouth go dry as if I hadn't had anything to drink in weeks.

The sound died soon after it started, but my body retained it's frightened state, while my mind was raging between the two options ringing throughout. To turn around and see just what kind of unholy creature could produce such a sound, or to run. Run for my life and not look back until my legs could carry me no further away from this place. Despite my body's instinctual protests for self-preservation however, I slowly began to pivot my body around, with my eyes clenched shut and, my breathing completely ceasing as I did so.

When I felt myself turn that complete half-circle facing the other direction, I planted my feet, clenched my fists, as my entire body tensed at what I was about to do and things I would soon witness. Without another thought my eyes shot open, and the sight before me chilled my very soul...my mouth unconsciously opened as I screamed...yet no sound escaped my lips, but it did not stop me from trying. What I witnessed in front of me now...I knew I'd never forget for the rest of my life, and would probably keep me from sleeping ever again.

In front of me was an army that stretched on for what seemed like forever into the horizon and probably beyond. But this army...this army was not comprised of shinobi like I would have expected. Nor was it comprised of beings that I could ever fathom stepping foot in this plane of existence. Ghouls, goblins, and the undead...ravenous monsters...horrendous creatures that could only be conjured up in the minds of parents when telling their children bedtime stories to scare them. Yet here I stood only yards away from these monsters that had seemed to literally jump out of the deepest, darkest nightmares of man.

Then my gaze centered to the front of the army where three beings stood who I could only describe as devils. They looked like nothing that even the most wicked of minds could ever hope to conjure up even in their most deprived nightmares. Each one lumbering over the army, at least three times my height. The one to my far left looked to be a mix of monsters that I dare not even question their existence in this world...ignorance can be bliss sometimes.

He had the lower body of a spider with vicious looking hooks running along each of his four legs, and if I should guess could probably eviscerate a human with little difficulty. His upper body appeared mostly humanoid, at least in it's general appearance. However the large clawed hands and multiple tentacles protruding from all along the back of his head and back would tell any observer that this creature was anything BUT human. His entire form was shaded in grey and black...aside from his eyes which were a sickly yellow, and the ends of his tentacles which were a brownish-yellow.

The second one on the far right was far more bizarre however, because he appeared to only be a monstrous skeleton, that seemed to float atop a continually moving bed of transparent smoke. His lower half was completely missing except for the large, menacing hooked spinal column that swayed back and forth. His skeletal form which was the color of aged and dried blood, despite lacking in sheer size compared to the others, did not take away from his formidable presence. His bony arms, and hands hung low, which despite first glance I believed could easily squeeze the life of out anyone should he feel fit to do so. Great boned spikes protruded upwards from his shoulders, and downward from the back of his visible ribcage. Finally two great horns adorned the front of his skull. His face was contorted into a rather ominous smile as he looked at me. That smile made my entire body freeze, as his black eyes seemed to look directly into my soul...as if measuring me for some later purpose, what possible purpose I dared not inquire.

I forced myself to look away from his eyes, lest I stay stuck in his vile gaze for all eternity only to look upon the final and most terrifying one of the three...if one were to ask my opinion anyway. He was a devil in the truest sense of the word...as if the word itself was created when looking upon his visage. His skin was a scaly crimson like a snake's, aside from his palms and underbelly which were a pale yellow. The claws at the end of his fingers were far more dangerous then I could ever fathom...if I gathered a thought I'd say that they had killed many beings from human to angel while reveling in each slaughter. Spikes protruded from the middle of his skull down his back, to the very end of his long serpentine tail. Two large horns also shot out of the side of his skull before curving forward much like a bull's. Lastly three small horns jutted out at the end of his oddly though no less intimidating chin, with rows of sharp teeth in his reptilian mouth.

After measuring the three beings in front of me individually I came to the realization that running was never truly an option to begin with. Had I ran...they'd have chased, and made my torturous death even more enjoyable for them. One other thing I came to the odd conclusion of as I looked at them, is their connection between one another...if one could call my observation such. All three had an oddly carved stone of unique colors somewhere on their persons.

The first one had a small yellow gemstone protruding from his left breast. The second had one albeit blue in color in the middle of his chest where his heart would be. While the final one had a stone of pink jutting out of the middle of his forehead. For a moment I questioned what if any significance the three stones held for them, but I quickly threw that thought away when I noticed the spider-like one's lips begin to move, though I could hear no words. At first I thought perhaps I was too far away to hear, but when I chanced a step forward, the scene in front of me seemed to shift and warp, and before my very eyes, now stood nine more beings all with their backs to me or what I thought were their backs.

At first I didn't know what to make of their appearance, but I was able to calm my already shot nerves enough to clear my head. I looked back upon the scene and noticed immediately that the nine newcomers were silhouetted...which unnerved me greatly because I had no idea how to identify them...friend or foe...human or devil. However my attention was grabbed when one of the silhouettes stepped forward towards the army and three devils, before taking out what appeared to be a sword in his left hand. I say 'his' simply because the body structure gave away what I conceived to be male.

As I watched this interaction between the devils and newcomers I immediately realized something. The laugh...the spider-like man's silent words, and the devil's attention...they weren't direct at me...but them. I just hadn't realized it until now...either they didn't deem me any threat or they somehow couldn't sense or see me. I let out a long breath at this, never feeling such relief in my life at knowing through some unknown circumstance I'm here and yet none of them noticed. However I wasn't going to question how this fortune came to be and simply stayed doing the same thing I had been, lest doing something different break my luck.

So I simply continued to watched their interaction with slight relief running through my body, as well as a more intense care of every detail of what I could see. All three devils had taken time to speak with the man and his group whom I still knew nothing about. At several points I saw them seeming to laugh evilly at the man and his comrades...apparently finding his words amusing. Whether that was a good thing or bad I know not since their words were as silent to me as I was to them.

Eventually the words seemed to cease between the two groups, and the man unsheathed yet another sword in his other hand, which caused the three devil's eyes to narrow in annoyance, and what I believed to be anger. The three then each lifted a hand as a ball of swirling ice, blazing fire, and crackling lightning formed in each of their hands respectively from left to right. The next moment I saw the first identifying mark from any of the silhouettes. The man after seeing the devils become serious about whatever they had talked about transformed...or at least thats the best way I could describe it.

From his head grew two triangles, although they weren't menacing nor dangerous looking unlike the devils. In fact they looked rather soft, and fluffy if I had to use any words to describe them. Then to my astonishment, and slight horror...nine tendril-like appendages sprouted out of him and swished wildly behind him...they almost appeared to be...tails. In all honesty the man now looked like a monster...and yet I didn't feel the same fear rise within me like when I looked upon him as I had done with the three devils. In fact his new presence seemed to have an almost calming effect on my fear...at least to a degree. I didn't know why nor what compelled me to believe so, but something inside me believed that whomever this man, or beast was...he was anything but evil.

As I watched these two groups prepare for war...an epiphany hit me like a tone of bricks from all I had seen. This village was probably not the only one like it to be obliterated from this vast, horrific army. This wasn't a simple skirmish between two groups, this army must have crossed the entirety of the great elemental nations themselves.

If that were the case, then the reason I saw no people until the nine appeared is because there were none left...or at least none that weren't probably hiding hoping for a miracle of salvation. If so then these nine silhouetted beings, whom I could still identify nothing about other then their genders...were our last defenders...the last bastion before this army stretched across whatever or whoever was left untainted by their hands. This was the last battle to save mankind before it's ultimate demise.

My attention was once again grabbed when the man suddenly raced forward along with his comrades, weapons ready to strike, as they descended upon the devils and their army. Right before the two groups collided, my eyes widened when two of the female silhouettes actually began to shift, and colors began to be filled in where black once was. My heart stopped the moment I recognized the two women rushing towards that menacing army, one with a tuft of lavender hair and the other an auburn shade. My body reacted on its own when it stepped forward and my left arm stretched out towards them, with my mouth opening about to scream out their names...

"MIKO-SAMA (Priestess)!" A man's concerned voice yelled, while trying to awaken a young woman from her bed...the woman's violet eyes soon fluttered open at the offending noise as well as the shaking of her shoulders. "Miko-sama are you alright! I came in to wake you up and found you thrashing in bed!"

"What have I told you about calling me that Taruho." The woman groaned when she sat up in her bed ignoring the man's concerns, only to feel her sheets completely drenched, noting immediately that it was from the cold sweat that was still running down her flesh.

_"Kami-sama...that really was a vision."_ She thought worriedly to herself, an unconscious shiver of fear she'd never felt before crawl down her spine...finally recalling what she just witnessed.

"Gomennasai...Shion-sama..." Taruho apologized with a bow, before looking up and seeing her not only disheveled state, but the ghostly expression marred on her face. "...it was a vision wasn't it?" He questioned, with a frown.

Shion looked from her lap to stare at her long time servant, and could only nod before looking back down into her lap.

"Hai" She said in a barely audible whisper.

Taruho's frowned deepened when she answered...he knew her visions always ate away at her, especially when they entailed people she knew. He felt pity for the young woman, and the vicious destiny that that been thrust upon her simply because she was the daughter of Demon Country's famous shrine priestess. He wished he could carry some of the burden that weighed on her shoulders and within her soul but knew he could not. Therefore he would do anything that WAS within his power to make her life as comfortable and happy as possible. He nodded to himself after remembering that little bit of the silent promise he had made for her when he first began to serve her.

"Its ok Shion-sama...I'll draw you a warm bath and afterwards you'll feel right as rain." He offered warmly, before getting up from the bed and headed for the door to prepare the bath.

"No!" She called out softly, but being used to her reactions after having a vision Taruho had heard her.

"Shion-sama?"

"Taruho..." She called back before lifting her face to him, making him bite back a gasp...never before seeing her look such a mess...so lifeless...and frightened. "...t...this vision..." She continued before swallowing loudly. "...it was like no other vision I've ever had. I saw things...things no person should EVER see. Creatures that could only possibly walk in the plains of our darkest nightmares...yet stood upon the earth like you or I before my very eyes." She explained, sounding more and more distraught with each passing word, her arms encircling around her trying to stop her trembling.

"Shion-sama..." He called out with a frown. "...we should get you to the bath. You're shivering and could catch a cold." He offered trying his best to get her mind off of such a horrible vision, without dishonoring her by ordering her around.

"Call a meeting with the Dragon Gate Unit." She ordered softly.

"Shion-sama...you can't possibly mean that." He tried to reason.

"I DO!" She yelled, startling both Taruho and herself at her outburst. "Please Taruho...call them...what I saw can't possibly wait for a bath if it is to become truth like all my other visions have. We don't have that kind of time." She explained, her voice subdued and pleading.

"I..." He started, his mind now fighting in two different directions...one to obey her orders, and the other to take care of her. "...I understand Shion-sama...I shall call them here." He answered with respect, realizing that her visions are more important then either of their personal feelings...no matter how much he hated it.

"Arigato Taruho-kun." She thanked while looking up at him with the brightest smile she could afford for him at the moment, which only made him blush...he always thought she looked cute when she smiled.

"What should I tell them the meeting is about if they ask?" He questioned, remembering the reputation that particular unit had when it came to their 'missions'.

Hearing his question her expression turned serious, her eyes narrowed, and her hands clutched a handful of her sheets.

"The end of mankind..." She answered ominously.

- - - - - TO BE CONTINUED. . . - - - - -

* * *

**AN - Well there you have it the thirty-first and final chapter for 'Ascension of the Kitsune'. Hope despite most of it being in the first person narrative it was still good, and left you wanting more...and wondering about the ending (and future).**

**If you couldn't tell by the ending YES there will be a sequel to this story (which I've already started working on), however because of real life stuff happening (police academy thing) I doubt my story will be published on this site for a year of not longer. But either way I'll try to keep the level of my writing on par if not better then this story was written. Now for a little fun with my readers *laughs evilly***

**CONTEST: This is a challenge to you (my readers) dealing with the sequel that I'm writing. Within the sequel I will be having two LARGE crossover influences, and I hint at both of them in this very chapter (sorry no hints). Now the challenge is to name both of them, and if you guess correctly you'll get a reward (yes a real one, not some Internet cookie).**

**REWARD: The thing I'm sure all of you want to know...the reward. Well for the individual who guesses BOTH of the crossovers correctly, they will have the opportunity to get a sneak peek at the sequel to 'Ascension of the Kitsune'. More specifically I will answer ONE...I repeat ONE question they wish answered concerning the sequel. **

**RULES: Now here are some rules to my challenge you MUST follow if you wish to get the prize:**

**#1: You must guess BOTH crossovers correctly.**

**#2: Only ONE guess per an account.**

**#3: Along with your guesses you MUST write THREE possible questions that you would like answered dealing with the sequel (its so I have a choice to choose from...I will only being answer ONE of them if you are the winner however). The questions you may ask are no holds bar so you can ask anything you wish.**

**#4: IF you wish to review this chapter then please do just that REVIEW. If you want to submit your guesses & questions for this contest you MUST Private Message me separately (so it doesn't seem like I'm doing this to rack up my review count or anything).**

**#5: ALL OF THESE RULES MUST BE OBEYED! If you don't follow these rules accordingly, even if you guessed the crossovers correctly I will NOT declare you to be the winner.**

**WINNER: As for the winner, I will PM them back that they won, and the answer to ONE of the THREE questions that they asked me. I will NOT however announce who the individual that won is, because then some of you may pester the poor person for my answer, which would completely undermine the point of this contest. I WILL however leave an AN chapter up for a few days once the winner is found...to tell everyone that the contest is over. Anyway please enjoy the contest (since that was the point) and good luck to you!**

**Anyway review if you like with your thoughts and comments! Also I truly hoped you all enjoyed my story, I enjoyed writing it and with any luck will continue to enjoy writing the sequel. Either way, thank you for reading 'Ascension of the Kitsune', and I hope many of you come back for it's sequel!**

**PS: For those who have questions about this chapter (not including anything that has to do with the contest) or story after me submitting this chapter...I'll PM you the answers when I have the chance.**

*****UPDATE 5/5/12: The contest is still on going, there have been about four dozen attempts at guessing the two crossovers, but so far people have only been able to guess a single one (the easier one) of the pair correctly. So for those reading this after it's completion, feel free to continue PMing me your guesses, cause there is NO winner as of yet!*****


End file.
